Friendships that Blossoms
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: Five months after, the Night Howler case. Judy and Nick, are rising officers in ZPD. Working together to take down criminals. There's one close call, which leads them to a new case. Taking care of a young arctic vixen, who's under ZPD protection. While they take care of her. Friendships blossom even more, and new ones come as well. (WildeHopps, will appear in the story)
1. A job done well

Chapter 1

 **Nick POV**

 **I don't own Zootopia, Disney does. This will start were the movie left off and not the spin-offs. Because I haven't read them. This my first Zootopia Fanfiction. This will be rated T for being more dark than the movie was**

If anyone asked me, six months ago, that I would be, a ZPD officer. I would have, laughed at them. Never saw myself as a cop, because I'm a fox. Mammals see me as untrustworthy because I am one. Learning that hard lesson, when I was nine. All I wanted to be was Ranger Scout until that was ruined for me. That's when I decide, that I wouldn't let others get to me. Becoming a con artist, when I was twelve. It was a good life for me until one day that changed.

It all started when I met Judy Hopps. A rookie cop, that helped me with my con. By turning a Jumbo-Po, into pawsicles. I teased her about that and left her after she, got stuck in cerement. Calling her a dumb bunny. Then meeting her the next day, I was at my next con. Finnick was still helping me out. She found me and wanted me to help her on a case. I told her I wouldn't. Until she tricked me, into confessing my tax evasion. Recording it in her Carrot pen. If I wanted it back, I would have to help her or face five years in prison. There only been two times, that someone outfoxed me.

Together we solved the case. Judy and I became good friends. After all, she did save my life. I also helped her out. The case lead us to ex-mayor Lionheart. He kidnapped the fourteen missing mammals and kept it a secret. Until we expose the truth. Which lead to our friendship being ruined. She said some damaging stuff. I did forgive her after she apologized to me, and I knew she meant it. Leading us to the case again. She told me it was flowers and not biology. So a prey could have turned savage. In a chase, lead us to the true mastermind. Which was ex-mayor Bellwether. She shot me with a dart and figured I turn savage. While I was savage, Judy got her to confess the crime. Recording it on her carrot pen, and she was arrested.

Now about six months later, we are rising officers. Judy and I are two of the best in ZPD. We have taken down criminals, and cases as well. Judy is the best partner, anyone could ask for. She did tell me the reason, why she had a minor fear of predators. Which I could understand. At least Gideon changed and helped us out.

"You look stunning," I say to myself

Looking at myself in the mirror. Shorter than most red foxes. Wearing my ZPD uniform, with my gold badge. Which is navy blue with sleeves, and a high collar. Pants with gold aiguillette, and the ZPD insignia on my shoulders. I fix up the black tie. My utility belt has the stuff that I need. Looking at my clock, it is seven in the morning. I should be heading to work. I live in this small apartment, which is perfect for me. A single bedroom, a small bathroom, kitchen, and living room.

I take my keys and head out of my apartment. Looks to be a nice summer day, pending on the part of the city. Different parts, for different mammals. Looking down at an empty spot, where my car should be. Sadly it was carjacked, just a few days ago. There have been no leads. Heading down to the subway, so I can head to ZPD headquarters, which is in the Savanna Central. Finding a seat and the train takes off a few minutes later. Looking around the train predators and prey are back to normal. The whole Night Howler case caused a lot of panic and fear. Glad that we figured it out and things went back to normal. The flowers are being closely watched. So this doesn't happen again. There were a few reports, that mammals were going savage. This time it was with prey as well. They can be deadly just like any predator.

 _We get to this call, someone reported strange noises. Chief Bongo assigned us to this call. Now we are at Savanna Central, looking for the mammal. We head to this alleyway. Where we do, hear the strange noise. Judy and I are armed with dart guns._

" _ZPD," Judy said, "come out with your hands out."_

 _Whoever is back there doesn't listen to us. So we carefully head inside the alleyway. Where we find a black-tailed prairie dog. Seemly like a normal one. He is wearing a light red shirt, and brown pants. The source, of the sound, is coming from him._

" _Now turn around," I say "tell us, who you are."_

 _He does turn around but doesn't tell who he is. There is this look in his eye. We know that he turned savage. There have been a few cases. We can handle it now. This the second time, that a prey has turned. Figuring out, it is one of Bellwether goons. One from the train case and he escaped. Been causing trouble for us. He goes crazy and attacks us. Despite his small size, he is causing trouble. Little claw marks, on my fur. Judy finally manages to knock him out._

ZPD did find her last goon, and now Doug is in prison. Just like she is, and won't be coming anytime soon. As for Lionheart, he's free from prison. Only went for about five months, he was expunged from his crimes. He has gotten his life back. Well, he mostly did. He only assistant mayor, helping out current mayor Vicki Moss. Who is a Eurasian Lynx. Currently doing a good job as mayor.

The train stops, at Savanna Central, and I get off. Like many others do. I walk over to the station. Other fellow officers are entering as well. Heading inside the station, where Judy waiting for me. Over by fellow officer Clawhauser. He still works at his desk and hasn't changed at all. Still having his love for donuts.

"There is our other, fine officer." Clawhauser said happily "Roll call, will begin in five minutes."

"Thanks, Clawhauser," I say "we should head to roll call."

"That we should." Judy said, "I wonder what, our day going to be like."

"Any day with you is an adventure." I say "My life was the same every day before you came."

Judy smiles at that I do like her smile. Having a sweet, and friendly one. While mine is sly and she likes it as well. What I said, it is true. Each day is great even when we have hard ones. Knowing we will be there for each other. We walk down the hall, so we can head to roll call. Wondering what Chief Bogo has for us today.

One of the best things about work I get to hang with Judy. She has become my closest friend. Despite that we are different. Liking Judy for the way she is. That she hasn't changed herself. She changed how I look at the world. Something that hasn't happened, since that horrible day. Even Finnick and I are only friends that were working with each other. Other than having a few childhood friends, which I lost contact with. Other then Flash, we remain friends since high school. Also friends with fellow officers. Judy and I have this special bond. That has even gotten stronger, in the last few months. Some of the cases we had, were hard for us. Using our strengths, and being there for each other. We got through the tough cases. That how we are rising to the top.

We head over to roll call. Where fellow officers have gathered around. They have changed their views on Judy. Realizing it doesn't matter what species or the size of a mammal. But a mammal determination, and heart to become a great officer. Everyone has their own skills, that makes who they are. We wave and say hi, to our fellow officers. Which are mostly, wolves, rhinos, polar bears, and other large mammals. Since the Night Howler Case different mammals have joined ZPD. Which has been helping out. To have mammals of all sizes, and species as well. We take our seats and wait for the chief to come.

The door opens up, and chief Bogo walks into the room. At first, I didn't like him. For the way, he treated Judy, and me as well. That changed when we truly solve the case. He let me be a cop and changed his views. We don't have a close relationship, other than he's my chief and boss. If I need anything, I know he would listen. He has files in his paws and wearing his reading glasses.

"Looks like we have a normal day." Bogo said "Noting that is major."

That is good taking minor cases is good. We did have some, and each was solved. There hasn't been a major one, since the Night Howler case. Makes me wonder when the next one is. Unlike before, I am used to dangers. Still, it still scares me a bit, just like any normal mammal would. Being a cop, I have tough up. Bogo assigns the cases, each officer leaves with their cases. He leaves us for last. Remembering the first time when he joking assigned us to parking duty. Only to assign to illegal street racing. Which turned out to be Flash. He still does it to this day. We have warned him about it.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde." Bogo said, "You will be at a bank we figured out that is the next hit."

He hands us the case file which is big. Judy and I open up the case file. Looks like there have been hits, all over the city. They have only robbed from stores. Done by a group of mammals, which is four of them. There are blurry pictures of them yet a trained eye can tell who they are. I'm guessing the leader is the lioness. The black rhino is the muscle of the team. A female cheetah more likely steals what they want. Finally a male pig he could be the brains of the group. So far the hit six different places and no one has got them. They have stolen six thousand dollars. One was from a jewelry store that's where they made the most money. Also looks like most recent as well.

"So after their last raid. They think they can take a bank." Judy said, "So how did ZPD, figure out which bank?"

"Base of sightings." Bogo answered "They are robbing the Oasis Pyramid"

Judy pulls out a picture of the bank. Seeing that does look like a pyramid. Which is in the district of Sahara Square. Where I use to melt down the jumbo-pops. The base of the records of the bank, it is a good one and has a good sum of money. A perfect bank to rob.

"Do you know, when they planning to strike?" I ask

"They normally strike when it less busy." Bogo replied, "They have fewer mammals to deal with."

That would make sense. So that they don't have to deal with panicking mammals. Or someone brave, to call the cops. So far they haven't killed anyone. There have been reports of minor injuries. So they don't want to kill anyone. Or they haven't done it yet. Who knows they get full of themselves, and troubles could come.

"Are we working alone in this?" I ask

"There are two more officers." Bogo said, "I want to see how you guys do undercover."

We haven't been undercover before. This a new thing for us. Looking over at Judy, she has her happy face. Chief Bogo has given us something new. Judy has been a cop, for about seven months. While I have been for six months. Going undercover is big, and we are ready for it. This day would come. That chief Bogo would test our skills. To see what we can do for ZPD.

"We will be on it chief." I say "We won't fail you."

He looks up to us, still wearing his reading glasses. A smile appears on his face. Which happens once in awhile. "I know you won't." Bogo said, "You two are fine officers."

It's nice to hear him say that. Six months ago we both know he wouldn't say that. Things have changed for the better. We get up and leave the room. Looking at Judy again, I can tell that she is happy.

"Our first undercover case." I say "This is something great."

"I know it is," Judy said happily she hops as I walk. She loves being a cop just like I do. Better than being a con artist. "You will be great at it I'm sure of that."

"Thanks, Carrots." I say "You be great as well."

With the cons I did, I could be great at undercover. Carrots and I would have to come up with something. Yet I know that we can. We walk over to the front of the station. Clawhauser is on his phone more than likely listening to Gazelle. He's a huge fan of her, just like the chief. Judy likes her as well I find her alright.

"Hello guys," Clawhauser said, "looks like you are heading out."

"We are," Judy said, "we have our first undercover case."

He looks over us and puts down his phone. Seeing that he has a smile on his face. He is a good friend and was kind to Judy. "That is great guys. I'm so happy for you two, do a great job." Clawhauser said happily. We walk away from him. An older brown beaver walks past us. He heads over to the desk. "Officer Clawhauser, how many I help you?"

We head outside together and see the city before us. Mammals of different species are living in harmony. Which could have changed so much if we didn't figure it out. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if we didn't find out the truth? What if, I turned savage for real? What if, I hurt Judy, or worse than that?

 _It's been a week since we solved the case. Now Bellwether is in prison. Who would have thought a sheep was the mastermind. I'm just glad, it was a drug, and not predators going back, to who they were before. Things would have been different. Believing it would have been worst. Who knows what could have happened to us. Despite the bad parts, it turned out well in the end. Judy and I are best friends again. Training to be a cop and liking it. Which I thought would never happen._

" _Ugh, my body is sore," I say_

 _Judy is in the kitchen, tonight she's making dinner. She is a good cook her mom taught her. I do know how to cook. Mom made sure that I did. Growing up we had little money my father left us and I barely remember him. She taught me to cook, who took jobs that she could. Despite being poor, I did like our life._

" _You get used to it, Lazy Fox." Judy said, "Take a little nap I'll call you for dinner."_

 _I do get lazy, and I am changing that. Wanting to be a great cop, just like Judy is. My body being sore, is proof of that. A nap does sound nice, just to take a short one. I lay on my couch, my body feels a whole lot better. I close my eyes, and I fall asleep._

 _Bellwether is behind this. She planned the whole thing. Only if we could have fled the museum. So we can head to ZPD. To show them, what is really happening. Now we are trapped in this pit. She plans to see me up. Too bad we switch them out._

" _Blueberries what a nice idea. Didn't you think I wouldn't check? I have some just in case." Bellwether said coldly, "I know Judy came from a farm. Her family is rather nice."_

 _She shoots me with the dart gun. Judy screams my name. This strange feeling comes to me. I want blood I want to kill. There is an injured rabbit in front of me an easy prey to get. She slowly backs away from me. I get on all fours and head over to her. Wanting the taste of her blood._

" _Nick, it's Judy. We are best friends. You can fight this I know you can."_

 _She stops because she is trapped. I walk through the grass. An easy prey to kill to sink in my teeth. I jump on the injured rabbit. Digging my teeth into her neck, blood drips down my mouth. What a wonderful taste. She lets out a scream. Still holding her in my teeth before her body becomes limp._

" _Nick!" I wake up and see Judy in front of me. In her purple eyes is worried. Realizing my breathing has become fast. I just had a nightmare, that I killed Judy. I went savage, and I killed her. She sits next to me. Her soft paws touch my shaking paws. She looks up at me. "Are you alright Nick?"_

 _I told myself to lock away my feelings. So that others won't see it. Other than my mom, Judy, I can trust. She won't judge me. I can be myself, and glad for that. I take a breath and close my eyes for a few seconds. "Bellwether was smarter," I say quietly "she shot me for real, and I killed you."_

 _A few tears slip down my face. The last time I really cried was that horrible day. Maybe it is better to let out your feelings. Instead of holding them in. Judy gives me a hug which feels really nice. "That didn't happen I know you wouldn't have hurt me."_

A light touch snaps me out of the flashback. Judy looks up at me. I'm glad that she cares about me. Like I care about her. We were there for each other the weeks after the case. For different reasons that could have happened.

"Are you alright?" Judy asked

"Just fine, thanks for asking." I say "Now let's head out."

* * *

Judy and I are at the bank. There are other mammals around doing normal stuff. Judy doing a fine job. Both of us are out of uniform and undercover. Judy trying to get a new bank account. Overhearing that her ex-fiance trying to take her money. That all she has and decide to go where he wouldn't find her. He can't stand the heat. Made up a sad story the banker believed her. It is going well.

As for me, I have come up with a great con. Reminding myself of the old days. Wearing this nice business suit. Made myself look like a pro but on his last straw. My banker is this nice camel named Mrs. Sanders. She believes that I'm a businessman and not an officer.

"So what brings you to this bank?" Mrs. Sanders said, "What do you need a loan for?"

"I tried others banks, but it didn't work out." I say "I do need a loan, they wouldn't give me one. Because I'm a fox."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ash. I won't let that happen." Mrs. Sanders said, "Now tell me about your business plan."

So far it is going well. ZPD backed us up. So our fake ID would work. I get my briefcase off the ground and open it up. Taking out sheets of paper. "I did have a model but my car was carjacked. ZPD hasn't found my car." I place the papers on the table. So that she can see them. I have always been artsy. It did help with my work. Finnick would tease me if he knew I can do art. He's not an art person. I clear my throat and do my best business voice. "I have an idea, which came up after whole Night Howler scare. It is an amusement park, called Wild Times. Where prey and predators, can hang out and have fun."

Seeing that she is looking at the papers. I wonder if she likes it. Hard to see on her face. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Judy. She's thanking her banker. Currently shaking hands with her. Looks like it has worked out. I see that she is, still looking at my sketches. "Is it bad news? Frankly, I am sick of that."

"Oh Mr. Ash," Mrs. Sanders said, "Not at all I believe that this will work out."

She gives me a smile so I give her one as well. Like when I pull off one of my cons. This whole undercover job is working out for us. They still have come. Makes me wonder when these guys will come.

"That is great news." I say happily "You don't know, I truly feel right now. You have made my dreams come true!"

I shake her paws and would hug her. But that would be too much. Judy can hear me I wonder if she's listening in. Her hearing is amazing and uses her hearing, to help on the job. Mrs. Sanders smiles at me, now we just got to talk. I hope they come by then. Otherwise, it would be rather strange. I suppose I still could open it. If anything happens, and I can't be a cop.

I hear the door open up, and this strange noise. Looking to the front of the bank. For a moment, I see the color of green. So why I am getting this feeling? Looking to see, an Island Fox heading inside the bank. A young vixen a few years younger than Judy. She's wearing this yellow sundress and a sunhat. She looks around the bank. I still watch her. Not because of her looks but I have this feeling and it isn't a good one. Wishing I was wrong about my feeling right now. I suppose not all foxes are good. Another banker heads over to her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Oh, I am waiting for my husband." she said "We are opening up a bank account. So I will wait for him, he's never on time. Or makes appointments."

She lets out a girlish laugh. I do see a ring on her finger. Yet my training comes to me. Something is off about her. I just don't know. She walks over to the bathrooms. That is when I see her scar. Then it all comes to.

"I will be right back." I say "I want to call my mom and tell the good news. Then we come up the business."

"Go ahead, Mr. Ash."

Getting up from the chair. Judy still focuses on her job. Knowing why I knew that noise and the green color. It is my car knowing I have to fix it up. Never got the chance to. She's my car thief. Which can only mean one thing she's part of this as well. Why my car was stolen, it's their get away. There a small chance, that I could be wrong. But I do remember my own car and that scar.

Heading over to the bathrooms she enters the women one. Makes sense and I can't enter there. Judy can help me with that. I should check, just in case. Don't want to make a mistake, that would be bad. Heading close as I can, and listen in. I hope am, not being a creep. For a few moments, it is quiet. Thinking that I made a small mistake and should get back. Before I leave, I can hear her. Looks like my feeling was right. Pressing the record button.

"I'm alone the bank isn't too busy. The whole husband thing worked. The stupid banker bought it. Luckily we robbed Jewels Crown." she said "I got what we need. So Mr. McDonald can do his thing."

Wow, she just said that out loud. She could risk being heard. She just confesses to that. Was she taking pictures? She was looking around, for a few moments. Like she was looking for something. Now she said a name. Could it be the pig guessing who the brains? My phone goes off turned off the noise. After what happened to Judy's phone. We turn off the noise. When we found the missing mammals, and we were almost found. Her parents decided, to call her then. I take out my phone and look it's a text from Judy.

Everything alright partner? Judy

Everything is alright. I need your help. There's a fifth mammal, and it's a woman species of the Island Fox. She's the getaway driver, she carjacked my car. Also got her confession. You can guess where she is. Get her phone I believe she will send the pictures from the car. Nick PS, your story is touching. You rabbits are so emotional.

Nice work partner, I will head there, Your banker is waiting. We can do this. Judy PS haha Nick.

I walk back to my banker. Judy walks past me, getting me smile. We do a quick handshake. Watching her head, the women bathroom. Looking one last time, before I head back. She is still waiting for me. Looks like she doesn't think that something is up.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." I say "You know how parents can get. She proud of her only child."

"How sweet," Mrs. Sanders said, "let me tell you about the loans."

"Tell me everything, I don't want to mess up," I say

Mrs. Sanders explains it to me. Letting her got into detail. Hoping we stop them or they come by then. Two minutes later the island fox runs off. Looks like she's sad, not mad like I thought. Judy gives me a smile. It has worked out. She mumbles about how her husband was in an accident. They would come back later. She heads out of the bank. Judy speaks to someone before she heads back.

"So what do you think Mr. Ash?"

I pretend that I did listen. That I'm thinking about it. Wasn't truly paying attention to her. Still got what I need. She told me, I can take all the time I need. The bank closes at ten, which is still an hour to go. Not going to take that long. Just hope, to take some time.

"I think that I.."

Before I can answer her four mammals dress in black come in, and they wear masks. The black rhino shoots in the air. Mammals scream for their lives. This really happening right now. Judy must have done something.

"Everyone get down on the ground. No speaking as well. We won't kill you but I will shoot."

We do as we are told. Getting down on the ground. Mrs. Sanders is afraid, I will keep her safe. Same for the other mammals. The rhino also takes our phones. Not like officer McHorn. Wouldn't want to mess with him. I hand him my phone. Judy heads over to me. Mr. Black Rhino heads away from us.

"You did a good job." Judy whispers "If they go according to plan, we will have them."

"So we are leading them into a trap," I whisper

The black rhino is only focusing on his job. He has his gun ready and loaded. Not to kill anyone, or they plan not to. What if he opens fires? Because their planned failed? Would they risk that? Not knowing much about these guys. What happens if their plans fail? That hasn't happened to them. Looking at the other mammals. Seeing true fear in their eyes. Either Judy or I will let anyone gets hurt.

"Ah look at this, a fox trying to get a loan."

There are still some mammals who think a fox untrustworthy. That's what I thought how mammals saw me. Now I realize that isn't true. Mammals do see me as a good guy and have my trust. Yet not all of them believe. I let out a laugh.

"At least am not robbing a bank." I say "Think what you want it doesn't bother me at all."

The black rhino turns over to me. The shotgun still in his right paw. So far they're still robbing the bank. He heads over to me. Getting close to me, that I can grab his gun if I need to. Had training about this. Judy ear twitches, so she has heard them. I knock the gun, out of his right paw. Taking the larger mammal by his surprise. His phone falls to the ground, it lights up.

"It's a trap they set us up. Leave now!"

So our backup has helped us out. Either the lioness or the cheetah has come out. Judy takes off seeing the pig run off. There no way he going to escape her. I point the shotgun at him and give him a smile. "ZPD and you are under arrest." I take out my badge and show it to him. There is a shocked look in his eyes. I do know what he's thinking about. How can a fox be a cop? Using my tail and bring the briefcase over. Taking a perfect size pawcuffs for him. There's the flash of red and blue. "Ah look your ride is here."

We are sitting at Bogo office. The five robbers are in jail. After three hours, they finally confess to the crimes. My car is in the junkyard. That vixen destroyed my car, after a car chase. At least, I will get a new one. The money was found, and the stolen jewelry is going to be found. We finally got the location, of their buyer. So some officers, are going to his location. Now we just wait and see what he has to say. He has been looking at the file, for the past five minutes. Making sure we can't read his face.

"You both has done well. Either of them knew that you two were cops. A job well did you two. I knew you two could do it." Bogo said "As for you officer Wilde, you have proven to me. That you can fully go undercover. That someone doesn't realize who you are. That is why you're taking your first solo case, and you will go undercover."

 **I finally watched Zootopia last week and I loved it. That why it's about five months later. It came out in March and I watched it last week. I am not the best writer but I do try my hardest. I do go on no matter what. I double check my work if there are mistakes. I go and fix them. Nick dad left them like he was left out of the movie. To bad Wilde Times wasn't put in the movie after they changed it. Didn't know it was in the handbook. That why it's mostly movie cannoned. Read and Review.**


	2. Spending time together

Chapter 2

 ** **Judy POV****

 ** **Thank you MettalFox2013, for adding my story to your favorites. Readerfever, as well, for following my story, and me as well. Combat Engineer and Wassa999, for following my story****

Chief Bogo called us to his office. So that he could overlook what we did. We did a great job and worked together. To take down his robbers, Nick did a great job. He figured out the fifth mammal, by remembering that she carjacked his car. While I got copies of the photos by my quick actions. Giving it to the two police officers. Leading the lioness and cheetah trapped inside the vault. Also stopped the pig from running out. Nick manage to disarm the rhino. Our first undercover job went well.

He has been looking at the file for the past five minutes. We sit in the chairs, only thinking about what could happen. Makes us wonder, what he thinking about. I knew we did well. He gave us a chance, and we did it well. Does he think the same way? We hope that he does. "You both have done well. Either knew that you two were cops. A job well did you two. I knew you could do it." Bogo said "As for you officer Wilde, you have proven to me. That you can fully go undercover. That someone doesn't realize who you are. That is why you are taking your first solo case and you will go undercover."

Chief Bogo has said good things about us. Makes me happy we did do a great job. Nick did a great job. He fully went undercover and knew what he was doing. Looking over at Nick, happy for my best friend, and partner. He has gotten his first solo case and will be going undercover. His expression is happy and he's proud of himself. Chief Bogo, knows what skills he has. I know he's a great cop.

"Thank you, Chief Bogo." Nick said "I knew, that we had to stop them. Before they could steal mammal money or what they had in lock boxes."

That is true as well. I didn't want them to steal the money and the stuff that inside the boxes. Growing up with my large family. We were good with money, I learned how to save it. Nick grew up poor and knows what it's like, to have no money. He also was willing, to take the gun of the black rhino paw. So those innocent mammals didn't get hurt. Which could have happened, when their plan failed. He reacted on time. All by looking at my ears twitch. We work that well together.

"That's great Nick." I say happily "I am proud of you Nick. You really did look like a business guy."

I knew he, was going to do well. He did cons since he was twelve until he became a cop. Only still making pawsicles. We do have them and like it a lot. He turns over to me and gives me his smile. Which I like a lot. "Thank you, Judy." Nick said, "So when is this going to happen?"

We will talk about it later. When we are off at work. Had a long work day. It will be nice to relax and spend some time together. Which we are going to tonight after we do a job well. Chief Bogo hands him the case file and lets me see it. So he does what me to know. We look at the case file looking to see the Anonymous gang. I have heard about them. By the look on his face, Nick has as well. The Anonymous gang is a smaller one but a dangerous one. They believe in giving a mammal a choice to give them a voice. Those they deal with mammals, they know they can use. By handing out drugs, and weapons as well. No one really knows who they are. That's why they have that name. Only knowing some facts. That they all polar animals, and work from Tundratown. Even those ZPD hasn't found their hideout.

"So I will become an arctic fox." Nick said, "That is very clever."

"Yes it is, and you Judy, could have been chosen." Bogo said, "Nick is better suited, for this job."

"Thank you chief," I say "he truly is."

I could do the job but Nick will do the job well. He isn't a criminal but he can act like one. Chief Bogo has chosen right. Looking at the deaths, and accidents, that are caused by them. Also some arrests, who are their clients. The mammals who were arrested never told ZPD a thing. Stating they are more afraid of them than any officer.

"So what about Judy?" Nick questioned, "When do I start?"

Chief Bogo, turns over to me. I wonder what I would do. Since my partner going undercover. Hoping not going back to parking duty. I have already done that, and don't like it at all. By the look on his face, he has been thinking about it. "Judy will return home. Just in case one of their snitches checks it out. I'm sure we can fool them, by making you go home in sadness. I have a good friend, who works at a private hospital. She willing to help us out. As for you Nick, you will be in the ICU, after a job went wrong. They won't be able to see you, she will do her job well. Also if it takes longer, you will answer 911 calls." Bogo answered "It will begin in two days. Where you will get information, from the inside."

That is a good idea. It will be nice, to have a few days off. To head back home, and be with my family. If Nick badly injured, they wouldn't suspect a thing. Someone on life support is all they need. Seeing me sad, is also a good sign, that he is dying. If it does take longer I can answer some calls. Helping mammals that way. Nick has some time to get ready.

"I will do my best," Nick said

"I know you will if any real danger comes to you. We will come to you." Bogo said, "You two are dismissed."

We get up from the chairs and we head out. Nick has the case file, and he puts it away. It's good to know, that we will back him up. I just hope that Nick doesn't up in danger. If he does, I will be there for him. Like a partner would. He would do the same thing. For we have each other backs. We head out of the station, a few minutes later. I turn over to him.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask "Looks like we will out of contract for a while."

"A nice cold treat sounds nice to me." Nick answered, "Before I have to spend time in the cold."

We sit at, this nice little ice cream parlor. Finding a perfect one they have a lot of favors. Even special ones that they have. I am having, yellow cake flavor, with a waffle cone. Remembers me of my childhood. Nick is having their waffle bowl. Cookies and cream, rocky road, and chocolate, with hot fudge, and whip cream. Reminding me of my first day. When Nick scammed me, into helping his con. At first, I was upset now I'm glad that it happened. Otherwise, I would have never met Nick. He did help me solve the case. Because of that event, we are rising officers and I couldn't be happier. The past five months have been great. Even those the job can get hard we are there for each other.

"So who is this secret fiance of yours?" Nick asked teasingly

Taking a lick of my ice cream. Nick has been eating his. He looks up at me having a sly smile on his face. Making my cheeks turn red. So he did hear about my little story. I know he was looking out for me. Like a partner should. He did his job well so I didn't listen in. Those did help him out and we did our job well.

"It's nothing at all I just made him up base off two guys." I say quickly "First a guy, he cheated on me. Then there was another guy, that my parents tried to set up for me. He was a jerk and a more serious relationship. I did not."

Jerry and I dated when we were going to school. Before he cheated on me and after that, I broke up with him. Brian was a jerk and did not like him. It was a year before I left to be a cop. My parents didn't want me to go. They figured if I fell in love I wouldn't leave. Sure I dated most of the guys and they were nice. But it wasn't what I wanted. It all changed when Bobby came. He acted nice it was fake. He wanted to get to me.

"Why would someone cheat on you?" Nick asked "Did he hurt you? Did he do it?"

He asked jokingly about the cheating but now has a serious look on his face. So glad that he cares about me. Showing our strong friendship with each other. My parents or even his parents didn't know his true nature. Until it was almost too late. Glad that I kept myself fit. "He wanted another girl. I'm over him, and he has his own family." I say "No he didn't I beat him up. That's another reason I still wanted to be a cop. So can stop men and women like him. Don't worry he is locked away."

I did forgive him, and he loves his family. We are friends with each other. Bobby was proven unstable and was sent to a mental hospital. Kind of like the one where we found the missing mammals. Still there and won't come out. Can't believe men and women can be like that. He just lashed out when I told him the truth and I took him by surprise.

"Well, I am happy for that. I hate those monsters." Nick said, "That is your choice and others can't make it for you."

"Thank you, Nick," I say

There are other mammals here so we kept our conversation down. There are young children around. Others don't want to listen to us for it's not their business. After that event, I'm not ready. Anyway, I promised my parents, I would marry first. Wanting to be with a man I love and he loves me as well. Before I have a deep love. Because of that happened it did help me on the job.

 _ _We are undercover to stop these bank robbers. This is our first undercover job and we are going to do it well. Nick is with another banker and doing his job. I wonder what he came up with. I have come up with one. The banker is seeing me wondering why I'm here. Wearing a tank top and short pants. Looking over at the banker. She is a bison, named Ms. Stone.__

" _ _Hello, may I help you?" Ms. Stone asked__

 _ _I have decided, what I can do. Something that won't expose me as a cop. That also makes sense as well. Looking at Nick, he wearing a nice business suit. Wondering what he has come up with. Knowing it's going to be good. So I make myself sad so she can buy it.__

" _ _I need a new bank account." I say "My fiance keeps on stealing my hard earned money. Stating we are still engaged with each other."__

 _ _I cry a bit, so she can believe me. So we can do our job. The bank robbers, are still coming here. Not having an idea, when they will try. She looks at me and believes my story. I can come up with a fiance based on old boyfriends.__

" _ _I am sorry about that." Ms. Stone said, "What about ZPD?"__

" _ _I have tried." I say "I been told it is unimportant and I have to wait. I just can't wait, there is no time."__

 _ _Trying to sound helpless the best I can. For I can do a great act. That she will still believe my story. So far am keeping my act. Nick is doing good as well I can tell by what he's doing. Currently focusing on my part, and not listening in. Even those I can.__

" _ _That is a bit harsh." Ms. Stone said, "So what makes you think it will work this time?"__

 _ _She looks over at me, still, wondering why I went here. Why I came all this way. When I could have chosen another bank. I give her a smile like I have a plan. "Oh, my ex-fiance hates the heat." I say "He doesn't mind the cold since he lives in Tundratown but can't stand the heat."__

" _ _Oh, that is very clever." Ms. Stone said, "So you want to open a bank account, I will help you with that."__

" _ _Thank you so much." I say happily "Now let's open this bank account."__

In the end, I didn't open one. But I had her fooled and we took them down. Like the others at the bank, they were glad when we did our job. Now Nick has his first solo case. He is looking forward to it. I know he can do a great job. Licking my ice cream and biting the waffle cone. Nick still going down his.

"So what about Wild Times?" I ask "Where did that come from?"

"It just came to my head." Nick said, "Not knowing why my mind came up with it."

That is interesting it must have come from somewhere in his mind. Coming up with it in just a couple of hours. He does have a happy look on his face. There is an amusement park downtown on the pier. Which is family friendly I haven't been to. I have heard about it.

"That makes you great at what you do." I say "I knew you sketched but I didn't know how well."

"My mom was an artist well still is. Mostly doing for herself. I get the skill from her and I love it." Nick said, "It is hard to make a living like that."

Nick did tell me that and that is true. While we were on the field. This woman was assaulted we got there too late. Nick saw him for a few moments while I went to the women aid. While I was doing that he got away. But Nick drew what he saw hours later we asked her and it was the same mammal. By the end of the day, we got the man who did it. He also told me about art class when he went to school. How he got second place in the young artist competition. Some mammals thought he cheated but he still got his award.

"That's nice Nick," I say "glad it makes you happy."

Nick drives a rental car, over to my apartment. After his car was stolen and was damaged beyond repair. Because his car was stolen, he figured out the fifth person. Which made the job easier, we could have still done the job. Karma does payback.

 _ _Nick told me the news and I can't believe it. His car was carjacked he wasn't too far away. Just checking his mail when he heard his car. He saw the carjacker for a minute before the car fled away. Clearing remembering that, the mammal had a scar. Looking at the scene of the crime. There's no glass so the mammal had tools. There are tire marks he or she fled fast.__

" _ _So why would someone take your car?" I ask "It needs some work."__

" _ _I know Carrots, I just haven't had the time. Before I didn't have the money." Nick said, "I have no idea."__

 _ _There could be many different reasons. None of them are good. Someone is trying to look for it, who deals with stolen cars. It has been a half hour since his car was stolen. Let's hope he can find something.__

" _ _You are right about that. At least you have car insurance." I say "Let me help you out." The mammal panicked when Nick was heading out. Throwing out the stuff, that was in his car. Nick is picking up his stuff. I get on the ground and helped him out. Collecting some CDs and other random stuff. "The mammal must not like classical music."__

" _ _Looks like it will come in handy." Nick said, "The mammal has no taste I like my music."__

 _ _Knowing that Finnick doesn't know. He isn't into this kind of music I have heard what he listens to. I do as well. I do play the piano and good at it. Mom taught me and anyone who wanted to learn. My oldest sister Gayle has the real skills. After I became successful as being a cop. She decides to live her dream and become a music teacher. She moved to Zootopia and got a good job. She is doing well for herself. Gathering up the stuff and place it in the box.__

" _ _Couldn't have said it any better." I say "Let's go see if there any information."__

Nick drives on we're close to my apartment. He had retaken the driving test. After his license expired beyond the date of his license. Now both of us drive taking turns driving. At less now, he can get a new car. Listening to one of his CDS reminds me to visit my sister. Both of us have been busy. Even those school over for the year, she is helping out at a music camp. We meet when we can and message each other as well. A few minutes later Nick stops in front of my apartment.

"Well, we are here Carrots." Nick said, "I had a good time with you."

"Same here," I say "I got a question, Nick."

Before I could, I have to ask. Just in case we don't have the time I have been wondering it, which has been on the back of my mind. Knowing he would be the same if I had the job. That's what friends do they look out for each other. Same for being partners. He turns over to me. "What is it Carrots?"

"Are you afraid?" I ask "I would be."

He still looks at me his emotion hasn't changed. I am asking honestly and he knows I am. It is something I should know I am his best friend, and partner as well. He has my trust, and I will be there for him. He isn't hurt or upset by my question. Like he can't do it. "Just a little, after all, I am going in alone. Not having my best friend or partner to back me up. Going after this gang. To get information from the inside. Knowing that I am in danger." Nick said, "I can do this, and you guys have my back."

"Of course we do." I say "Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Judy," Nick said

I open the door and I head out. Looking at Nick, one last time before he drives away. I open the door and head inside the apartment building. Checking my mail which is nothing too important. Before I head inside my apartment. The landlord walks by I always tell her when I leave. So she doesn't think I died or left without paying rent. Which has happened to her before. One OD on something, and was found days later. The other ran away and was found a week later.

"Hello, Judy."

"I wanted to tell you," I say "that I am leaving for a few days."

"Thank you for telling me."

She walks away and I head to my apartment. Locking and close the door behind me. The apartment has changed very little. There are newspapers on the wall, the cases, and criminals, we took down. For dinner tonight I have a sandwich and some chips. On the sandwich are tomatoes, lettuce, white cheese, pickles, onions, mayo, and mustard.

Halfway into finishing my dinner my phone begins to ring. Knowing it is my parents. They still call me every night to check on me. They check on Gayle as well. Same for two of my sisters. Once was when we were spying on Lionheart. Now I turn it off so that doesn't happen again. Mammals are beginning to trust him again. He still got to earn, the trust of the city again. I know everyone makes mistakes. Just like I did and I was forgiven. Lionheart will be forgiven as well. Finishing the last bite and I pick up my phone.

"Hi, mom and dad." I say "So how life on the farm?"

"It is going well." Bonnie said, "So how was your day?"

"We took down some bank robbers." I say "Doing our first undercover job well."

I do tell them what happens. Even if I don't they will find out in the news. So it's better to tell them. They have gotten better, and have asked about what I do. The only thing they don't like that I am in danger. Which I do understand but I love being a cop. They can see it now. I don't tell them, the whole story. Don't want them to set me up again. Happy with my life right now, and don't need their help in love.

"That's great Judy," Stu said, "we still miss you, and you should come to visit."

"Thanks, dad," I say "well you are in luck, chief Bogo is giving me some time off."

I can see their faces light up. It has been some time since I went back home. They don't ask why I am glad for that. It is easier to not tell them, and I don't like to lie to them. Sure I'm still getting days off. So that Nick can do his job. If someone comes to spy, they will do it, when I am alone. I can act sad after all, bunnies are emotional. Also hearing my siblings who happen to hear the news.

"That is great," Bonnie said, "so when are you coming home?"

"In two days and I can't wait to see you." I say "Goodnight everyone."

Hearing more than one goodbye. It's nice having my family. After they do, I turn off my phone and put on the nightstand. Finishing up my dinner, and change to my Pj's. They are a short sleeve, button-up shirt, and short pants. Black line around the buttons, and on top of the two pockets. It has flower and leaves design on it. Heading to the small bathroom and brush my teeth. I look at my reflection there are three faded scars on my cheek. You can tell if you really look at them. Doesn't bother me now and I forgave Gideon. I spit and put my toothbrush away. I head to my bed and lay on it. Hearing them talk loudly and we do talk to each other. Finding out their names are Pronk and Bucky Oryx-Antlerson. They are good neighbors and liking them for who they are. Closing my eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Going undercover

Chapter 3

 **Nick POV**

 **Stubob72556, thank for following my story. JeremiahGigremosa, thank you for adding my story to your favorites. MetalFox2013, thank you for my first review. Now on with the story.**

The case file lays on the table. I have been looking at it, so I can do my job. Chief Bogo gave me the case and I will not fail him. I have heard about them, and how dangerous they can be. Now we can get information, from the inside. Something they wanted for years and now have the chance. For the past two days, I have been planning. So I can do this job well. ZPD can finally have information on them. Maybe even taking down this gang. That would be good news.

I look at the files again. Alright know what is on them and will help me out. The information that I will keep to myself. So they won't suspect anything. If it goes to my plan. Am sure that it will work out. Chief Bogo, made sure of that. He is looking out for me, just like any other officer. Which makes me feel good. I sketch my body and relax on my chair.

"You got everything you need." I say "Let's head out for a bit."

Gathering up the files and put them back in the folder. Putting it in a hiding place. They may check my apartment and they won't find it. Later today I'm going undercover. Already told my mom, what was happening. So she knows what she has to do. Even those, I don't want her to go through that pain. It isn't real, and I still don't like to see her cry.

 _Today we are meeting the female doctor. Good friends with Chief Bogo. Makes me wonder how they met each other. Judy, and I walk behind him. This is a nice looking hospital. Better than ones, that I have been to. Remembering the time, when I broke my arm. Which wasn't my flaunt. We are alone in the halls, it is later in the day._

 _"So Chief Bogo," I ask "how do you know her?"_

 _They could have met while he was on duty. A day on the field and he got hurt. Or something like that. He doesn't stop walking. I can tell that he thinking about it. Did I bring up a bad memory? Like its muzzles for me? "I promised her husband that I would look after her." Chief Bogo answered, "He died on the job I was there when he was killed."_

 _"That's rough Chief Bogo," Judy said, "Both of us know how dangerous the job is."_

 _Chief Bogo is a bit sad so must have happened years ago. Yes, our job is dangerous, and we know it. We do hear about officers, that were killed in the line of duty. We pay our respects, even those we didn't know them personally. They were fellow officers, and gave their lives, so mammals of Zootopia can be safe. That is our duty._

 _"That is true." Looking up to see the doctor. Seeing that she's a bobcat. Who's taller than me and looks like she's four years older than me. I'm twenty-six which makes her about twenty-nine or thirty. Having a reddish-brown fur, and a white underbelly. Dark brown spots, that all over her fur. The tip of her tail is black. She has light hazel eyes. Wearing white scrubs. "Hello there, Mr. Bogo told me about you two. My name is Nichole Cast."_

 _"It is a pleasure to met you," Judy said_

 _We shake paws with her. She does have a soft grip. Following them once again. Heading over to the ICU. Which no one is currently in. It is nice looking room. Doesn't look depressing, or to white. The walls are a nice cream color. Having the best machines, that they can have. No wonder, this is a good hospital. "This is where you will be staying." Nichole said, "I will make sure, that no one will bother you."_

 _"What if someone comes in?" I ask "Or they break in?"_

 _"There are two other rooms." Nichole said, "Anyway, I know my staff. I won't let anyone past."_

 _So if someone does come they can use the room I'm in. Hoping that doesn't happen but accidents do happen. I do believe her words. Looks like she can handle herself. Also looks like she cares about her patients as well._

I did ask my mom about it. She stated if it did happen for real. She would be ready for it. Knowing she is proud of me. That I have become a cop. Better than being a con artist, even those it gave us extra money. When I was younger. She knew I could do something more. Now I know, she is right about that.

I head out the door and head to my rental car. Which will work out until I get a new car. Before I to work, there are mammals, I got to see. I'll see Carrots before I go undercover. She will be heading back home. I'm going to miss Carrots, but I know she has my back. Even if, she has to come from the Bunnyburrow. That thought puts a smile on my face. I turn the keys and start the car.

* * *

Heading over to where Finnick is. Haven't seen him for a few weeks. Both of us have been busy. Doing a con and is earning money. This how he earns extra money. He does have a real job. Which working to help teens, that are troubled, and he can help them with their lives. He does his job and still living in his van.

"Hello, Nick." Finnick said, "I heard that you took down bank robbers, with the help of Judy."

Finnick got a deep voice that would take anyone by surprise. The first time I met him, he did take me by surprise. Having a deep voice, for someone short. Unlike most Fennec foxes, who are tall as a red fox, when they become an adult. Finnick is not, and has stayed the same height. Which helped during cons.

"We did," I say "and I am taking a case. So I will be gone for a few days or longer than that."

We do hang out even after I became a cop. He finds it humiliating. Our friendship is good and is different from Judy. I don't tell him personal stuff. But we do care for each other. We have been friends for years, and glad to have him as a friend. Another mammal falls for his con, and he earns more money. He heads over to me.

"So you are working alone." Finnick said "Good for you."

Despite what he thinks, he thinks I'm a good cop. Along with Judy, he didn't see it at first. The five months have changed his views. He keeps track of what we do. If anything happens to him we are cops that he can trust.

"I am and thank you." I say "I wanted to tell you that."

There are other mammals around. Finnick looks over at me wondering what I have to say. So I get close and whisper into his large ear. Moments later shock appears in his eyes. He is thinking about it. Seeing that he does care about me. "Well that is clever, I will make it work." Finnick said, "Nick, be careful so you don't end up like that."

"That's what I said." I say "Don't worry I will."

He heads back to his spot and continues his con. I would be here if I didn't meet Judy. Still conning mammals, out of their money. Instead of helping mammals out which I like even more. Heading out and head back to my car. Driving off to my mom apartment. I do visit her at least once a week. We have dinner with each other, and we get to chat.

* * *

The drive over to the apartment only takes about ten minutes. Still living in the same apartment, that I grew up as a child. Parking the car, and head inside the apartment. Which hasn't changed much, the landlord has fixed it up. To make it better, and still a low-rent apartment building. Heading up to the fifth floor, and head to the sixth apartment. Knocking on the door, and she answers it. She looks like me, having light green eyes, and she taller than me. She wearing, a white shirt; that has paint on it and blue jeans.

"I know you stop by son." Mrs. Wilde "Stop in for a few minutes."

"That's what I was planning to do." I say "I wanted to see you before I head off to work."

Heading inside her apartment, and she closes the door behind me. Which she hasn't changed a lot. Still seeing my childhood years. I do smell fresh painting, seeing that she is painting. Which she has set up in the living room. Remembering the good days, she taught me to do art.

 _I wanted to be a Junior Ranger, even when I was the only predator. But they couldn't trust me because am a fox. They put a muzzle around me, and can't see them the same way. Knowing now, that mammals won't trust me, because of who I am. Decided that I won't, let mammals get to me. Sitting in the living room._

 _"What has you down, sweetie?" Mrs. Wilde asked, "I can tell that you are upset."_

 _Well, I have to work on it. Of course, she would know, she is my mother, and does know me. I haven't told her. Didn't want her to cause any more problems. So they will come back since I told them. Knowing they would come back with a muzzle and would state, you can't trust a fox. Looking up at her, I can't lie to her._

 _"There were mean boys, at the meeting." I say "They wouldn't let me in because am a fox." She heads over to me and gives me a hug. She does this, when I am upset, or is proud of me. Which does feel nice, and does make me feel better. "The put a muzzle on me."_

 _She looks at me, with sadness in her eyes. I knew she had to know. Still holding me close, wondering what she is thinking. What is she going to do? Hopefully, they won't come back. She is quiet for a few moments and kisses me on the forehead. "I knew this day would come." Mrs. Wilde said sadly "I just wished, that you were older."_

 _"So it happened to you?" I ask_

 _"It did, and I learned what you did." Mrs. Wilde said, "Come on, I know what will help you out."She has felt this way and knew was going to happen. Never got the chance to tell me. Following right behind her. We head over to where she does art. I love art, and good at it. Having art in school, and the teacher likes my work. "Art has helped me, and it will help you out."_

 _Seeing that she has two canvas out. She does earn some money, from her artwork. But not a lot, to make a career. She knew something was up, and set up one for me. Putting a smile on my face. I love watching her paint and do art. "So I can do art with you?!" I say "Thank you, mom!"_

Doing art with my mom, was my favorite thing growing up. If we have the time, we still do it. I do like to paint, and good at it. Mostly sketch and I am great at it. Heading over to the kitchen. Smelling freshly made coffee. Which she loves to drink, and so do I. Remembering the first time I had some, which when I was eighteen. Taking a mug, and pour some coffee. Judy doesn't like coffee, she loves tea. In the past five months, I have been drinking tea. Which I am starting to like even more.

"So you must be ready." Mrs. Wilde said, "I am proud of you son."

"Yes, I am ready." I say "I know you are. You raised me well." She smiles at me, having a sweet friendly smile. Which always warms me up, and makes me smile again. She was there for me, even when I was a con artist. Knowing she didn't like it but was still there for me. She knew I was helping her out. That someday that I would find something special. Just like what happened. Drinking some of the coffee, and follow her. Seeing that she doing another painting. Which me at graduation, she took a photo of me. Remembering that moment I was so proud and happy. Mom saw the whole ceremony. She has something to look at, while I am undercover. "The painting looks great."

"I have been working on it." Mrs. Wilde said "I knew you do something, I was so happy when you found it. My son a cop, and will help mammals of Zootopia. Your father would be proud."

Seeing her smile again, she did love him. Maybe even still does. She did date when I was growing up but didn't find anyone special. She told me, that she only needs me. John left us when I was four. Basing off of what I remember, he would have. Just left one night, and didn't come back. I know it broke her heart, she had to work hard. So that I could have a good life. Despite the hard times, it was a good life. I watch her paint, for a few minutes. She still has her gift.

"Well, my life was still good." I say "Because you are a great mother, and I love you."

Putting down the mug, and give her a hug. I do not have my father and barely remember him. There were times, that I wanted a father. That he could help me out and do what a father would. In the end, she helped me out. There are mammals who are raised by one parent. I wasn't alone in it. But I do have her and she has been there for me. She kisses me on the forehead.

"I love you as well." Mrs. Wilde said, "Be careful, I don't want to lose you for real."

"I will watch my back." I say "ZPD will have my back. I'll see you soon."

Letting her hold me, for a few more moments, and kisses on the forehead. This going to be hard for her, she knows that I have to do it. I will watch my back and do my job well. Walking out of the apartment pasting by mammals. Before I head to my car, someone calls my name. Believing that I see a familiar face. I take a few steps before my phone rings. The mammal runs after that I lose sight of whoever the mammal was.

I am already at the station, and waiting for you. Judy

I will be right there. Wanted to do something, before I head off. Nick 

I put my phone away. Looking around once more, whoever it was, the mammal is gone. Wondering why would someone call my name, and leave after I get a text? I can't deal with that right now, I have to head to work. Going later today so Chief Bogo can send me off. I unlock the car and head inside. Won't driving the car for a while now. Just need one for a few days. After this job I will get a new car.

* * *

It takes five minutes, to get over to the station. I said quick hi, to Clawhauser who knows about my job. Judy is waiting for me, as I get to the station. She isn't in uniform, knowing the reason why. Other officers walk past us. Wondering if they know, what I am going to do. Maybe some of them no so it doesn't get out. She heads over to me and gives me a hug.

"Chief Bogo is waiting for us." Judy said, "So you can get ready."

She looks up at me. I can tell that she worried about me. I would be the same if she was going undercover. We care about each other. She knows what I am going into. Unlike Finnick, or even my mom. I don't want them to worry. Judy used to it from being on the job.

"Don't worry carrots. I am ready for this, and I will watch my back."

"I know you are, you are my best friend and partner. So I will care about you." Judy said, "If the time comes, I will have your back."

"I trust you, with my life." I say "Now let's head over."

Following Judy, to where they are. In a different room, which I haven't been before. Chief Bogo is waiting for us. There is another mammal with him. She's a pure white leopard which means she an Albino. Which were rare, when predators ate prey. They were easy to pick off since they have no color and they were easy to find. Now it's uncommon, but still rare to see.

"Hello officers Wilde and Hopps, my name is Millie." she said "I will make you into an arctic fox, Mr. Wilde. I have done this before."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." I say "Let's get this over with."

It takes about two hours, to do the whole thing. Millie told me how it works. Kind of like, what they do in movies. When they want to, change the actors or actress. My fur has been dyed white, with bits of black. My ears and paws are black as well. Wearing contracts, that changed my eye color to blue. I don't look myself anymore. This will come off and I won't stay like this. Wearing a dark blue jacket, and black jeans.

"Well done Millie." Bogo said, "We will pay you for what you did."

"It's what I do," Millie said, "good luck Mr. Wilde."

She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. The first part is over with. Already know, who I will become. ZPD helped with that. My name is Cole Snow, simple I know that, but they wouldn't care. Chief Bogo hands me my new wallet, and my ID already has my new look.

"Officer Wilde, your phone if you will." Chief Bogo said. I paw it over to him. Wondering why he wants my phone. Before I could ask, he cracks the screen, and it shatters badly. "We will give you a new one. After all, you were attacked, and your phone was damaged."

"Alright chief," I say irritated "A little warning next time."

He laughs at that, even Judy smiles a bit. Sure the only the screen is cracked. It will work fine. Seeing mammals drop their phones and still using them when they are cracked. I knew I couldn't use my phone at less I get a new one. It is a few years old and I should get a new one. He paws me a smartwatch. "This will be your lifesaver," Bogo said " the first one, if you don't want to break the law then message this number. If you are in danger just message this number and help will come."

I look at the smartwatch. The first one should be Clawhauser. Which he has become my nephew. They would check but wouldn't call. Just in case they want me to do something. They would be there, to make it disappear. The other is my uncle, which will go to him. So that he can send officers on my way.

"Alright, I got it." I say "I should be heading out."

"Yes you should," Chief Bogo said, "good luck officer Wilde, and be careful."

He leaves the room and leaving us alone. Judy looks over at me. She's ready for me to go. Later she will head home. It will be hard for us, that we can't chat with each other or hang out. But after this, we will again.

"Well, you look better as yourself." Judy said, "But you are good looking, as an arctic fox."

"Why thank you carrots." I say "I'll see you as soon as I can."

"See you later Nick," Judy said

She hugs me once last time. Leaving my friends, and mother is going to be hard. What I have to put them, though, but they can do it. I will make sure, that this won't be a failure. I will get information from the inside.

* * *

Now over at Tundratown trying to find where they are. At least where they set up where they have a drug line. It will be easier that way. Been walking around for some time. Hoping that I will find someone, that is part of their gang. A low-rank mammal who doesn't know what going on and they just use. Walking around some more, until I spot something. A caribou and reindeer are with the drugs. Two of the mammals that they just use. Seems like they don't know that.

They are doing fine and looks like they are making money. I am ready for this. Heading closer to them. That's when I spot a cop. Clearing knowing he's a red wolf. I know that he's going to arrest them. This the way, I can get in. If I help them out and can gain their trust. At least a little trust, then I could earn more. First I let it unfold letting him head over to them.

"Look at what we have?" he said, "You know, you two are breaking the law." Before he could take out his badge. I hit him in the back and he falls to the ground. He tries to take me down, I just stop him. Yet I don't make it too easy. Otherwise, they would think, that something is up. He tackles me to the ground. "You are breaking the law, stand down or I will arrest you as well."

I don't listen to him I have to do this job well. I use my legs, and he loses his balance, and now he's on the ground. I hold him down. He can't break free from my grip. He tries to do it, but he knows its a lost cause. He looks up at me with hate in his hazel eyes.

"I don't like cops," I say "get out of here, or I will hurt you, and your family."

Hoping that will back him down. That he won't return. So he won't get hurt or worse. He looks over at me there is fear in his eyes. Not for himself but for his family. I know that he truly cares about them. He talks about them when we are on break. I

just hope he knows now.

"Alright let me go I won't come back." I look at him again. He's a good officer and does his job well. A good friend of ours. Chief Bogo would understand maybe even tell him. Still, I got to prove them even those I don't want to do it. Before I can think about it I claw his face and blood drips down. It won't make a scar unlike what happened to Judy. It will leave a mark at least for a while. "What was that for?"

"That's a warning." I say "So now you will be reminded if you dare to come back. I will keep my promise."

I let him go he does look hurt. I'll talk to him after all of this. Hoping that he isn't too angry with me. I was only doing my job. He runs off and heads to his car. Watching him drive off. I know he won't be back. Chief Bogo will make sure of that. I hear some footsteps and I turn over. Seeing that an older arctic fox is looking over at me. His fur is all white and he has aqua eyes. He taller than me, by a few inches. Wearing a gray coat and some jeans. Did he watch the whole thing?

"That was something to watch. You attack and threatening an officer." He said, "So what is your deal?"

So he is part of the gang. Looks like he an important guy. The other two are gone now, so are the drugs. This what I have been waiting for. I am Cole Snow and not Nick Wilde. My undercover mission will start now.

"I hate ZPD, for what they have done." I say "I want to do something, I wish that I could."

"I think we can help you with that."

He takes something out it's a blindfold. I let him take my stuff and blindfolds me. He takes my arm, and I follow him. Heading to where ever he going to take me. He puts me in and car, and he drives off. Not knowing how much time, or how far we went, Believing that he has tricked me, so I won't figure it out. Until he lets me out, and I follow him. He stops me and takes the blindfolds off.

A tall polar bear stands in front of me. He's wearing a silver coat and gray pants. I am guessing that he's the leader. He looks at me closely and is thinking about me. A female arctic hare has my stuff. Looks to be the same age as Carrots but totally a different mammal. She's mostly white wearing a silver coat and black pants. Having black tip ears, and around her nose, and light blue eyes.

"So a new recruit." the polar bear said, "I was told about what we did. We can use you, Mr. Snow."

"It will be nice to help you guys out," I say, I'm inside a building. It could be their base more than likely not. They don't trust me yet. I will earn their trust. He looks over to the guy, the one who brought me here. He walks off and returns a few minutes later. Laying some drugs in front of me. What if I have to take it? I have never taken or will take any drugs. He looks over at me it has to be a test. "Why would I have some? There will be less for our clients Which means less money."

"Good answer Mr. Snow." he said, "now I know you won't steal from us."

So it was a test and I passed it. So far so good. It is only, going to get harder from here. But I can do it, so far I am. They haven't done anything to me. So they have plans for me. I will help them out, while getting information, from the inside.

"Well, I won't," I say "the reason I hate ZPD. They arrested my father, for a crime he did not do. In the end, he was killed, by a mammal who shot him. They didn't do a thing. Because he was a fox. I want to help others out. So they can make their own choice, and don't suffer as well."

I use my father since I really don't know what happened to him. So I came up with this story about what happened to him. Which is half true, Bogo didn't trust me at first, because I was a fox. They believe my story or at least look like they do. ZPD made it a case file if they somehow get their hands on it. Couldn't say anything bad about my mom. She has stayed the same.

"Looks like you are a use after all." he said, "Craig will look after you. To see what you can do."

So that must be the arctic fox. Now I know a name, or it couldn't be his real name. I have no idea. The arctic hare heads over to me and hands me my stuff. Everything is still there, and they haven't done a thing. I put back on my watch, and put my wallet into my pocket. Craig begins to walk, and I follow him. They don't really trust me, I have to earn it. My job starts now.

 **Author Note, I didn't come up with Nick's father name. It was on his Wiki page.**


	4. Home sweet home

Chapter 4

 **Judy POV**

 **threecam, thank you for following my story. WildeHoppsFan, thank you for following my story and adding it your favorites. Also for following and favorited me.**

Riding the train home sitting and listening to my music. My suitcase by my side. Nick is undercover now, and it's working out. Now I am heading home. The attack on him has already happened. Now he is recovering in the ICU. ZPD trying to keep it quiet so the story doesn't get out. One it's a fake story and two they don't want to scare the shooter. Some of the officers do know the truth. So his undercover work doesn't leak out and gets put in danger. The plan is working out mammals believe that he's truly is hurt. I did see their looks when I visited him in the hospital.

 _Heading over to the private hospital. The one that we visited before he went undercover. So we could meet the doctor. Chief Bogo told what happened. Some of the officers, do know the truth. He doesn't want the secret to come out. Or about the attack, so they don't scare off the shooter. Keeping it quiet, so the story won't come out. That would put Nick in danger. I don't want that to happen. Walking down the hallway, and head over to the ICU. Where Nick should be if he was really there. Seeing his mother, standing by the room. ZPD told her about the attack._

" _Hello, Mrs. Wilde," I say_

 _I have met her before when Nick graduated and he introduced me to her. That was the first time we met. She was happy to meet me. That Nick met someone he could trust and talk to. She's a nice and strong woman. After raising Nick on her own, after her husband left. She turns over to me and gives me a small smile._

" _Hello Judy, it's nice to see you." Mrs. Wilde said, She heads over to me and gives me a hug. Doesn't care if am a rabbit. Knowing that I am there for her son, and truly care about him. "He will be happy knowing that you are visiting him."_

 _If they did send someone over. Just to see if ZPD sent him undercover. Mrs. Wilde can trick them, the look on her face looks so real. Like he is in there, and she knows it isn't true. Also saw Finnick, we are slowing becoming friends. Nick must have told him. The look on his face was real as well, they do care about each other. He still does cons of his own. Knowing why her face looks like that, she knows the dangers of our job._

" _I know he would." I say "He was doing his duty, so the mammals living in Zootopia, can be safe from harm."_

" _That is true," Mrs. Wilde said "I'm so proud of him. I know his father would be as well."_

 _I do hear about Nick's father, who's named is John. Hearing the story, how they met and fell in love. Having Nick and being a family together. Then one night, he just left, and she didn't know why. Nick told me it broke her heart. She did love him, and a part of her does. Makes me wonder, why would a parent just leave. My parents are happy with each other and are still in love. Sure they still have fights, just like anyone does. In the end, they stick by each other, and wouldn't leave. Knowing that mammal's, are raised by one parent. I am lucky to have both of mine._

" _That is true Mrs. Wilde." Chief Bogo said, "Your son is a great officer."_

 _Seeing her smile again that is so true. Nick has told her, what we do on the job. Also hearing it on the news and paper. I leave her alone, so she can do what she wants. Watching her take out her sketchbook. I have seen her work, and she is great at it. Just like Nick is, he did get her talent from her. Before I can walk away so I can head back home. My ears catch someone footsteps. The mammal comes a few moments later. Seeing that it is officer Keith Read and he looks a bit angry. There's a cut on his cheek. Chief Bogo leads us to an empty room._

" _You could have told me." Keith said "I find this arctic fox attacking me and threatening my family. Until I realized it was Nick."_

" _Sorry officer Read, you know why I couldn't tell you." Chief Bogo said, "Nick knew what he had to do."_

 _So Keith met up with Nick. We do know he cares about his family. Talking about them when he can and I talk about my family. Meaning he's doing well undercover. Does that mean, that he is with them already? Knowing what officer Read was doing. After he did attack him, knowing he was an officer. While he is undercover, he's a mammal who hates cops, after what happened to his father. Keith looks over at me. I look at his cut which been stitched up. Remind me of Gideon, when he scathed me._

" _Don't worry, he didn't want to do it. He knew had to." Keith said "Feeling that it did work out for him."_

 _So he must read my face. That does make me feel better. This was part of his cover so that they would believe it. His cover is working for him. They can use a mammal that hates cops for their own good. Nick knows that and that's why he chosen it._

Looking around the train as the train passes through districts of Zootopia. Wondering if one their snitches are spying on me. So far there is no one like that. I have learned to read someone body language. To see if they are lying or they are trying to hide something. Picking that up from being a cop and it has helped out. If anyone is I hope they do think I am sad. My ears are down doing that when I am sad or feeling any emotion.

 _Today was a rough day at work. Looking at the yellow now it has become a crime scene. It didn't start that way, but it did end like that. It was a normal call, and we were called to it. That we could end the threat, and arrest the mammal who was causing it. Yet we couldn't do that, as the mammal lays dead on the ground. He was a normal brown bear until this moment happened. Not knowing the reason he was threatening to open fire._

" _We will call the family, and tell them the news." Chief Bogo said, "We tried everything that we could."_

 _That is true we did try to stop him. He wouldn't listen to us. In the end, he was going to fire so he had to be taken care of. Knowing that it can happen like this. Our jobs can be hard. Trying to help mammals sometimes it doesn't work out like that. Bad things happen, and we have to move on._

" _Everything going to be fine Judy," Nick said_

 _He comes over to me and gives me a hug. Knowing that he doesn't like this either. We do this when we are sad. Being there for each other. I like it when he around me. Having him around me always makes me feel better._

The train begins to slow down breaking me out of that flashback. That hard call happened about a month after we became partners. That was our first hard call and one that didn't end well. Now I am used to hard calls, even those I don't like it. Someone catches my eyes, just for few moments. Getting up and trying to find the hare doe. Believing that she is an arctic hare. The train stops, and the doors open up. Mammals are getting out, and lose sight of her.

"I wonder," I whisper. Looking around one last time and head out of the train. After I step out and look again. She has disappeared like she was never there. I know I saw her. Knowing that she's here for a reason. Voices pick up in my ears knowing who they are. "I missed you all."

My family heads over to me. Get tackled by my younger brothers and sisters. Having two hundred eighty-five siblings. I almost fall but I stand my ground. Who are happy to see me. Knowing that they missed me like I have missed them. Looking to see mom and dad walking over to us.

"Let your sister be." Bonnie said, "Before you can hurt her."

"It's good to have you home again." Stu said, "At least for a short time."

They listen to her like anyone kid should, and they get off of me. I head over to mom and dad and give them a hug. It's nice to see them again. Knowing that they are there for me. Picking up my suitcase with one paw, and Lindsey takes my other paw. Wearing a blue dress today. Always says I love you when I head back to the city. She is ten years old looking a lot like mom.

"It's good to be home." I say "Let's head back to the house." Lindsey pulls my arm and goes ahead. Only making me smile even more. I follow right behind her. Walking past other mammals. It's good to be home again and I do miss living here. My life is in Zootopia, and love living there. We walk past the home for predators seeing that some kids are out. Knowing that an older cougar runs the foster home. So she can help raise mammals who have no families. I have met her a few times. She seems to be a bit harsh but I can't really know. There is a home for prey as well. Not too far from each other. Seeing that Lindsey is looking at them seeing a sad look on her face. "Are you alright?"

Normally she a cheerful little girl. Who is full of energy that mom and dad have to keep track of. She looks at the home for a few more moments. Before she looks up at me. "Oh, it's nothing." Lindsey said, "I was just thinking."

She doesn't tell me what she's thinking about. Deciding that I won't ask her. She didn't bring it up she doesn't want to talk about it. We walk around some more walking by the different farms. My families farm is still one of the best. Looking to see the carrots and other vegetables as well. Looks like crops are doing well. Picking up the fresh scent of roses.

"Hello there Judy."

Looking up to see Barbara Gardner one of my old friends from school. She is an arctic hare, same age as me. A few inches shorter, who mostly white, with some gray, and light blue eyes. We still chat with each other and hang out when I get back home. She is holding some red roses that come from her family garden. They grow flowers and make good money from that.

"Hello Barbara," I say "how have you been?"

"I have been good." Barbara said, "I have things to do, we will chat later."

"Is your younger sister getting any better?" Lindsey asked

I remember young Holly, they are good friends. After they met one day after they moved here. I met Barbra when we were twelve. Remembering that they lived in Tundratown until they made a life here. Bringing up the arctic hare that I saw on the train. Did I think wrong about her? Is she a family member that is visiting them? If that is true then why did I get this feeling about her? Why else would an arctic hare ride the same train I was going? I'll ask her later to find out who this arctic hare is.

"She's doing better." Barbara said, "She won't talk about it."

I heard about her attack which happened in Zootopia. Which was only two weeks ago. While they were visiting family. Making me think even more that she is part of their family. But a part of me thinks she means something more. From what I heard she was attacked by a fox. After she got lost and was found. After she recovered and didn't give anything. She went back home. Makes me wonder why was she attacked? Their father hates foxes even more after what happened to her.

"I am sorry Barbara." I say "If she does want to talk, I can be there."

"Thank you, Judy." Barbra said, "That's is nice to hear."

I do see a smile on her face, she is close with her siblings. Her family is nice as well. I am close to my siblings as well. Moments later she walks away. So she can get about her day. I'll chat with her later when we both have some time. Maybe there is something I can do for them.

"I know you can figure out this attack." Stu said, "So they can finally have answers."

"That would be nice for them." I say "I'm off duty but I can help out."

I can chat with Holly, to see if she will say anything. Once I get back to duty, I can ask about what happened to her. So I can find out if I can do anything. Wanting to help as many mammals as I can. It's my duty as a cop to help out. We walk over to the family farm seeing older siblings selling some carrots.

"You guys are back, it's nice to see you, Judy."

"Hello, Jim and Thalia." I say "How is the business going?"

"It's going well," Jim said

"That is good to hear." I say "My life is going well as well. Even those it can be hard."

Watching another family buy some carrots. Before they head off and put a closed sign. Both head over to me and give me a hug. Looking at our field of carrots. They look good as always. There have been corps, that have failed. Because of bad weather, and a slow harvest. When those times happen, money was tight, but we made do with what we had. Knowing that there is always a new year.

 _I have started to work on the farm. Helping out the way I can. I'm a bit too young for most stuff but I am learning it. So went I grow up, I can help on the farm. Just like my parents and my older siblings. We have a large farm that does really well. There is a flash of light and followed by a thunder sound. The rain falls harder. Mom is cleaning around. While dad is looking out the window. Wondering what he's thinking about._

" _I hope this stops soon," Stu said, "if it keeps raining like this, it wouldn't be good."_

 _One of my older sisters looks at him, she has the same face as him. They told me that plants need water so they can grow. Rain is natural water so it should be good. So how can too much be bad? More natural water means less we have to use. Knowing that mom and dad pay for it. Doesn't make sense to me unless they know something I don't._

 _Another flash of light and loud thunder. Makes me wonder how grandpa Pop-Pop sleeps through this. Dad told me, his father can sleep through anything. He does tell me stories about his younger days. How dad was when he was a kid. I like hearing those stories. Mom heads over to him and puts her paw on his shoulder. She kisses him on the lips and I turn always from them. Kissing is strange, and it is gross._

 _The storm stops after a while and the sky has cleared up. Mom and dad, headed outside after the rain stopped. Who hasn't returned either, it has been a long time. Well, I think it has been, don't know how to keep track of time well. So I head out as well. To see what is keeping them. Pushing past my younger siblings and seeing where they are. They're looking at our fields which is a muddy mess._

" _Just look at this," Stu whispered, "we lost most of our crops."_

" _Don't work son," Pop-Pop said "we will get through this. We have done it many times."_

 _How does some rain destroy crops? Water helps grow crops and isn't supposed to destroy them. Knowing what they are talking about. Fewer carrots mean less money we make. This how we make a living._

" _Couldn't you drain the water? To make it less?" I ask "Or grow some more?"_

 _They look over at me I wonder why they don't see it that way. We can always grow some more carrots. Then we don't have to worry about money. Mom heads over to me her pants are covered in mud. Picking me off the ground._

" _Judy, everything has a limit. To much water will destroy a plant. Just like little water will as well. We can only fix the damage and move on with less." Bonnie said "Just like us carrots need time to grow. There is a time to grow them before we have to harvest them. That's why we keep track of time. So we know when we have planted our harvest. Do you understand?"_

 _Letting that information sink into my mind. This is a lot to take in. Too much water can destroy crops. Looking at the fields now, it does make sense now. Also, they do keep track of time. Which I will learn in school. I always thought you can grow them when the snow is gone. So you can have lots of crops. Now beginning to understand, that plants take time to grow. Which is still new to me. Grandpa told dad, that they have been through this before. So it will turn out well._

" _I understand mom." I say "Everything going to be fine, you will see. We just got to stick together."_

I was four when a bad storm destroyed half my families crops. They started to teach me then before I started school. So I could help out when I had free time. Growing up we only had three bad harvests. But we stayed together and helped each other. We also got help from other families. When other have a bad time, we help them out. It's what we do here and rarely see in Zootopia. Something I do miss when I am living my life in the city. Unlike many others, I find some time to help mammals out. Who has so little but still go on with life. Giving homeless mammals money knowing they will use it well. That's what I learned from my childhood.

We walk some more until we stop in front of the house. A nice looking home. Which hasn't changed too much. Always there when I head home. Knowing more siblings are waiting for me. Which is always a nice thought.

"Home sweet home." I say

"You can get settled first before we gather for dinner." Bonnie said, "We are having basil vegetable chili, with fresh fruit."

"That sounds great," I say. I am rather hungry and haven't eaten since lunch. Also had a light lunch before Nick left to go undercover. Could only eat a little, before my nerves got to me. She's going to make, one of my favorites. Heading inside the house, and hearing my other siblings welcome me back. Lindsey finally lets go of my hand. She did have a tight grip. Pushing through them, and head to my room. Which I do share with some of my sisters. Which is somehow the same way. There are little changes, but still the same. I head to the small dresser and put my clothes it. Heading over to my bed, still having one of the quilts that my grandmother made. "Tell me when it's time for dinner."

I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. They won't bother me until I come out for dinner. Having time to hang out with them. Nick is with them and will be earning their trust. Gaining information from the inside. My phone is still in my pocket which I haven't taken out. It's going to stay there so I can have it have in case anything happens. Nick will do well and I don't have to worry. He can handle himself. Then I think about that arctic hare, wondering who she is. Shaking my head and take out my earbuds and play some classical music. Closing my eyes and I begin to relax.

 _Nick is heading undercover today. For the past two days, he has been planning, and we have been backing him up. He has come up, with a great cover. Some mammal that they will like. Who thinks like them, and has skills he can use. I have been waiting for him, knowing he been visiting mammals. Knowing it's was Finnick and his mom. He told me, he is coming soon. Two minutes later, he comes through the door. I walk over to him and give him a hug._

" _Chief Bogo is waiting for us." I say "So you can get ready."_

 _I look up at him I am worried about Nick. Knowing he can tell that I am. We can read each other. Knowing the dangers he is getting into. Learning that from the job. Also knowing he truly didn't tell them. What dangers he will be in. So he doesn't worry them. "Don't worry Carrots. I am ready for this and I will watch my back."_

" _I know you are, you are my best friend and partner. So I will care about you." I say "If the time comes, I will have your back."_

" _I trust you, with my life." Nick said, "Now let's head over."_

 _He never promises that he will be safe. Knowing he can't keep that promise. I trust him with my life as well. We have saved each other, remembering the first time I saved him. I almost slipped to my doom. But managed to stop Mr. Manchas from killing him. Who doing fine now, just like the others. He has returned the favor. We are there for each other, and I will have his back. Knowing he is ready for his job._

 _Nick follows me to this room. Chief told me where to go, while Nick was taking his time. Where chief Bogo is waiting for us. There's a female Albino leopard is waiting for us. This isn't the first time I saw an Albino mammal before, reminding a raccoon I knew as a kid. Knowing she's going to help out. So he doesn't look like himself._

" _Hello officers Wilde and Hopps, my name is Millie." she said, "I will make you into an arctic fox, Mr. Wilde. I have done this before."_

" _Well, it's nice to meet you." Nick said, "Let's get this over with."_

 _It is nice to meet her as well. Leaving them be, so she can do her job. Waiting outside the room with chief Bogo. While he tells me, what they are going to do. Seeing the smartwatch he is holding. Which is the new thing most mammals seem to like. This going to keep track of him and will call for help. If he needs it, and we will be there. That is nice to think about. Nick is with her for about two hours. Until he comes out looking like an arctic fox. Not looking like himself. She has done a great job._

" _Well done Millie." Bogo said, "We will pay you for what you did."_

" _It's what I do," Millie said, "good luck Mr. Wilde."_

 _She leaves the room, and we are alone. The first part of his plan is over. Now he has to get into their ranks and earn their trust. So he can get information from the inside. Watching chief hand him his new wallet. For now, he's Cole Snow until his undercover work is over. "Officer Wilde, your phone if you will." He can't use his phone because they can be traced. We don't want that to happen. I can tell he wondering why. When he can easily just leave it behind. Before he can ask, Bogo cracks the screen, and it shatters badly. "We will give you a new one. After all, you were attacked, and your phone was damaged."_

" _Alright chief," Nick said irritated "A little warning next time."_

 _Chief Bogo laughs at that I even smile a little. If only he can see the look on his face. He seems to make those faces and puts a smile on my face. The screen is cracked and it will still work. I do see mammals panic about damaging their phones when they fall to the ground. Chief Bogo did surprise. Knowing it does make sense. It's just a phone and can get a new one. "This will be your lifesaver," Bogo said "the first one, if you don't want to break the law, then message this number. If you are in danger, just message this number, and help will come."_

 _Nick looks down at the smartwatch. There two numbers that stand out me. Seeing a nephew, who is Clawhauser. So he can send officers to clean up. His uncle is himself, so he can send officers to help him. I will be one of them, no matter what happens._

" _Alright, I got it." Nick said, "I should be heading out."_

" _Yes you should," Bogo said "good luck officer Wilde, and be careful."_

 _He leaves the room and leaving us alone. He does look out for his officers. I turn over to him and look at him. I am ready, for him to go undercover. While I head back home. As long as it takes we can't chat with each other or hang out. But after this, we will again. We will do something special, after his undercover job. "Well, you look better as yourself." I say "But you are good looking, as an arctic fox."_

" _Why thank you carrots." Nick said, "I'll see you as soon as I can."_

" _See you later Nick," I say_

 _I head over to him and give him a hug. He does look good as an arctic fox, if he was he would look like this. But I like him as his normal self. He holds me close and lets me be with him. Knowing this going to be hard for him, leaving his friends, and mother. He has to do it and will do it well. Knowing my best friend and partner well. He will get the information ZPD needs._

Someone lightly touches my shoulder. Looking to see Lindsey, I turn off my music and place it on my nightstand. I can smell dinner, and it smells good. Looking at the clock, I was lost in thought. Thinking about my best friend and partner. Wondering what he is doing now. Knowing he has joined them. What do they think of him?

"It's dinner time," Lindsey said, "everyone is gathering around."

"Then let's go." I say "I am hunger, and mom's cooking is great."

Getting up from my bed. We head to the dining room together. Seeing that everyone is gathering around. It's nice to see everyone again. Heading over to my spot, and take a seat. Everything has been set up, and the food is ready to be served.

"Everyone is here," Bonnie said, "now we can eat."

I begin to take some chili and pouring into my bowl. Pouring some into Lindsey bowl as well. Who's sitting close to me. She seems to latch onto me. More than normal, and knowing something is up. Trying to be close to my siblings. Having a lot of them, but finding time for them all. Seeing mom look up at us, by the look on her face, something is up.

"I heard that you got some bank robbers." Pa-Pa said, "I never understand why mammals would steal."

"Nick and I did," I say "the job went well, and chief Bogo was proud of us."

Pa-Pa has been through a lot, and some of those times were hard. No matter what happened. He would have never stolen anything. Stealing is never the answer. Always paid back, that the mammals who helped him. I believe what he does. Nick only con mammals out of their money. But never stole anything in his life.

"I head you faked a fiance," Shannon said

Looking over at Shannon there is this look on her face. Seeing her smile I know what it that means. Who's sixteen years old. Now into boys and is dating a European Hare. She's stating I have a boyfriend and you do not. Mom looking at me as well. My cheeks turn red. I don't want them to set me up. Like they have done before.

"I did, based off old boyfriends." I say quickly "My life is great right now, I don't need a boyfriend."

"Well, you should have a boyfriend." Bonnie said, "You don't want to be alone forever."

Knowing she is looking out for me. Wanting the best for her daughter. I will find one when I know I feel something. Been busy for the past few months. Focusing on my career, and hanging out with Nick. Taking some blueberries which Nick loves. The blueberries did come in handy. They are fresh and juicy, the way I like them.

"So what about your partner Nick?" Stu asked

"He's kicking back," I say

We have changed the subject don't want to talk about it anymore. When the time comes we will talk about my love life. Chief Bogo doesn't want me to tell them. Just in case it comes out. Not wanting to put Nick in danger. It's better for them not to know. Digging in the chili it fills me right up. Missing having dinner with my family. Having some more chili and putting some crackers in my chili.

"You must be hungry Judy," Bonnie said

Hearing some laughs only makes me smile. I'm hungry and that isn't a lie. Not going to tell them why. I was too nervous to eat a normal lunch. Then they would find out, why I am here for. Not wanting to break their hearts. I was going to visit them soon.

"Well, I knew I was in for a wonderful dinner." I say "So I ate very little."

Seeing her smile, she is a great cook. Learning my cooking skills from her. Having to cook for a lot of kids. Maybe after his undercover work, I can tell them what happened. I know they would understand. As for now, I am home and want it to stay that way. It's nice to take a break and be with family.

* * *

We gathered around with each other, for a few hours. Hang out and talking to each other. Like it is old times and nothing has changed. Knowing things have changed but our family hasn't. It's nice that we can gather around and talk with each other. Lindsey wouldn't leave my side until mom told her it was time for bed. Gayle is doing well at the music camp, and has been busy, and will return back home in a week. Now everyone is going to bed, or at least in their rooms. Pa-Pa has already fallen asleep. As for me, I'm feeling tired as well.

"Hey mom," I ask "did anything happen to Lindsey?"

She looks over at me, seeing the same look on her face. Something is going on and they didn't tell me about it. Makes me wonder why they wouldn't tell me. This has been happening for two weeks. I do tell them about my life only leaving some stuff out. So why didn't they tell me?

"I believe this what has to do with her friends." Bonnie said, "She is afraid that it will happen to her."

That catches my ears she said friends and not only speaking about Holly. Who is this other friend is she talking about? Knowing she has a lot of them she's one friendly kid. Sure I can understand why, and she's latching onto me. Seeing that I am a cop. Knowing I could help out, she been too afraid to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask "I would have found the time to help."

"I know, this hasn't happened for years." Bonnie said, "She won't talk to me, I believe she will talk to you."

Knowing what she is talking about. Even after about eighteen years, it still hurt us. Knowing our parents, will truly never get over it. Finding it hard, to let it go, even after all this time. Thinking about it sometimes. That's in the past, and I have to focus on my life now. Even when it hurts, I have moved on. Now I have to think about, the well being of my sister. There nothing I can do about the past, but I can do something now. Before it's too late.

"It must be hard, trying to help your kids. Only for them to stay the same." I say "I will stay with her, and help her out." Mom heads over to me, there are tears in her eyes. Giving me a hug, and kisses me on the forehead. Knowing it is hard, to raise two hundred seventy-five children. She is there for them and raises them well. So they are ready for the world. Heading over to my room, seeing my most of my sisters are asleep. Carefully I head over to my bed. Seeing that Lindsey is waiting for me. Wonder what has happened. To make her this scared. Heading to the bed, and lay on it. Letting her get in close. She falls asleep moments later. Feeling safe in my arms. "Don't worry, I will be here for you." I whisper "This man or women, won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

 **Author Note, I give some of her siblings names and they will play a part in my story.** **My own rabbit/hares won't be so crazy. Pa-Pa was on her Wiki Page, you can see him the background when she's leaving and in a deleted scene.**


	5. Doing their business

Chapter 5

 **Nick POV**

 **PartyHead00, thank you for following my story and adding it to your favorites. aaronrico99, thank for adding my story to your favorites. Also for following it and me as well.**

An alarm wakes me up. It's loud and annoying. Looking at my smartwatch seeing it is nine in the morning. If I was myself I would be at work. Now I am here, doing undercover work. Made it through the first night. Knowing that they drugged me. It was in the drink that I had. Knowing it was drugged and still drank it. Didn't want them to think something was up.

Catching the scent of other mammals. There has been a few. Some of the scents are old there is one only a week old. So they had others here. Knowing they killed the ones that are traitors or think they are. Or have failed them and proven to be useless. The alarm still goes off. Looks like it is time to get up. Or I slept in. Not knowing how much they used. Getting off from the bed. Which only an air mattress. Sketching my body it is a bit sore. Last time I slept in one I was seven years old.

Would rather have a bed now. Since they don't trust me drugging me proves it. I don't get a bed. Seeing a dresser to my left. Old looking but still good. Seeing that there are clothes for me. At least they kept my clothes on. But took my jacket, but that doesn't matter. Making sure that I am alone. Before I change my clothes. Gray armor long sleeve shirt and black pants. Also having a small red bag having some stuff that I could need.

"So what am I going to do?" I whisper "Knowing I could be in danger."

Thinking about it, and look around. The room is small and has plain white walls. The wood floor has loose nails. Who would want to stay in this room? Someone is at the front my room. Heading to the door and open it up. Seeing that breakfast is in front of me. They don't trust me to join them for breakfast. Reminding myself they have a thing for trust. So I have to put my work into it. I will earn their trust. Picking up the breakfast potatoes and the glass of water. Heading back to my room.

Taking a seat in a chair having a small desk. Placing the plate in front of me. Smells normal and looks normal. Don't think they would drug me again. Not if they want my help. Someone can cook well. Taking a bite of the potatoes which are good but not the best. Feeling rather hungry, had an early dinner. Eating the potatoes up. Which does fill me up.

Deciding to head out taking the plate with me. I'm on the ground floor, and they wouldn't carry me up. That thought is strange to think. Someone takes the plate away from me and doesn't speak to me. Before he walks into the kitchen. They don't like me at all. Now I want to get information from the inside. Showing them that I can. Walking down the hallway, seeing them gathering around in the living room. They look at me.

"Ah look he's awake now."

Looking to see a female arctic wolf. Who is sitting on a loveseat and sitting by herself. She seems to be young maybe about twenty-one. She is mostly white with black and gray. Having light blue eyes. Wearing the same outfit as me. Do we do the same job? Still not knowing what I am going to do.

"I must have drunk too much." I laugh "I do that when I rise against cops."

Trying to sound like I did. Not realizing the drink was drugged. Hopefully, they can't tell that I am lying. After all, foxes are untrustworthy I was told that many times in my life. Coming up with cons I have become a good liar. Seeing they do believe me. Thinking about it I do remember last night. It is coming to me slowly. Knowing she was there.

 _Craig is taking to me a house. After a quick meeting seeing that they can use me. So I have made it in. Still, don't trust me, but they want to use me. Having the blindfolds on me again. They still don't want me to know. At least I am in now and will find a way. The car drives for a while not knowing how much time has passed. Before he stops the car._

 _"This where you are going to stay." Craig said "Noting special about it."_

 _Heading out of the car. The house looks normal. Knowing this is a drug house. Craig looks at me and I move forward. He wants me to head in. Not paying attention to my surrounds. I'll do that later when I have their trust. He pushes past me. Seeing lots of locks on the door. Turning away from him hearing him unlock the door. It takes him some time before he opens the door._

 _"This is a normal looking home," I say "do mammals think something is up?"_

 _"No one comes by." Craig said, "Follow me, Mr. Snow."_

 _Following right behind him. The house looks so normal. But I know this is a drug house. I can catch the scent. We head to the kitchen. Seeing that there a young arctic wolf, she looks too young. Having white fur, with black and gray, and light blue eyes. Why is she here for?_

 _"So we have a new guy."_

 _She heads over to me. Who doesn't look bad at all. Yet I know looks can be deceitful. Which has happened to me before. Craig comes back with some alcohol. Having two glasses one for me and the other for him. I take it from him. Don't like the taste of alcohol, not even beer. I don't even like drinking._

 _"Thank you," I say "I could use a drink." He takes a sip of his. Looking at my glass. There are hints of white powder something that I would miss if I didn't have training. So he has drugged my drink. Seeing that they don't trust me. If I don't drink they would know something is up. They wouldn't kill me since they want to use me. Taking a sip of the alcohol. Hating the taste of it wanting to spit it out. But holding it in and act like I enjoy it. "This is a good drink."_

 _"Glad that you enjoy it," Craig said_

 _There is a look on his face. Knowing he has gotten away with drugging me. Forcing myself to drink some more. Still hating the taste of it. The more I drink, the drug is taking effect. My head feels light-headed finishing up the drink, and the glass shatters on the ground. Holding onto something, stopping myself from hitting the ground. This what it's like to be drugged. Collapsing to the ground, and blackout moments later._

She heads closer to me seeing that she's taller than me. Still not knowing what her deal is. Why is she here for? What use do they have for her? Why does she want to help? Doesn't look like a druggie. I have been fooled before by how someone looked. Hopefully won't make a mistake like that again. Mammals can hide their true selves and don't look dangerous. Truly anyone can be dangerous and trick everyone if they know what to do. Looking closely at her, she has been trained. So she can handle herself. Does it have to deal with the job she has? The job I might have? Still, have been told nothing.

"You might know something. You can call me Mia." She said, "After all, I will be keeping track of you."

"I'm not being watched by a teen." I say quickly "I can handle myself."

"I am not a teen! I am twenty-one!" Mia said, "Craig said I had to watch you."

She holds my arm tight which does hurt a little. She does have a tight grip. Someone must have taught her skills. But not the hardest I have seen or have felt. I can easily break free from her. Looks like my guess was right. Don't think Mia is her real name.

"Ah, you got a temper." I say teasingly "I will like working with you."

Easily breaking free from her grip. Taking a step away from her. So I'm working with her that is why we have the same outfit. Still, having no trust. Now I can should them my skills and earn their trust. This is working out for me, nothing has come up to put me in danger. Giving her a sly smile. She looks at me with hate. I let out a laugh. Messing with her going to be fun. Like I did with Carrots at least at first.

"You don't have to a..." Mia said

"Alright calm down you two." Craig said, "We have work to do."

Turning over to him this must be his house. Which will explain all the locks. Also, must have made it to a drug house. Wondering what he did before this. Or has he been with them since the beginning? The polar bear trusts him. Just like the arctic hare. Giving him a hate look. He has a sly smile on his face, knowing he is proud of what he did. I won't fall for it again. Wishing that I didn't have to. Knowing I have to do my job and get information about them. Doing whatever they want me to, to earn their trust. Behind him is the drugs, there is a lot of them. This what we are going to sell.

"You are a guard," Mia said, "just like me."

"I can do that." I say "So you guys must deal with tough customers."

"We can, and we deal with them." Craig said, "Mia will take you taking some sellers as well."

Everyone seems like they know what they are doing. Soon I will know what I have to do. Being a guard is better than selling the drugs. I can deal with this. So I follow Mia, two gray wolves come with us. They hold the drugs placing them in the car.

"Lucky you get to ride the front." Mia said, "So you can know what to do."

"Fine with me." Heading to the front of the car. The two gray wolves look at me. Seeing that they don't like me. Doesn't matter to me only doing a job here and not making friends. Looks like they are higher ranked than the ones I helped. Mia joins me a few moments later. "So where are we heading?"

"You find out later." Mia said "First you help out with tough customers. Thinking who is a snitch. They won't pay what is due. Or you think can pay some more."

That makes sense to me. Of course, they won't tell me. Basing off what I have figured out this is a good location that they have. Knowing there will be tough ones. If I put work into it I can catch a snitch. Making mammal pay will be easy and I have conned animals out of their money.

"I got it." I say "Now let's sell some drugs and earn lots of money."

* * *

We are on location, and the drug sellers are setting up. Giving them names, one is Blue for his blue eyes and the other Gray for his eyes. It is easier that way. Based off what I see they won't tell me their names. Seeing that we are near the large lake. Knowing where we are, and how we got here. Mia blindfolded me, while we got here. Who stands to my left, the real I is a lefty. Only knowing a few mammals who are left-pawed. Now I'm a righty.

"There we are all done." Blue said, "Customers know we are here."

So my job will start soon. Mia looks ready to do her job. Something is up with her. Seeing her stand tall, doesn't move an inch. Not knowing about her and what is her deal. But something comes to me. This feeling that won't go away. My training comes to me, and I don't know why. She seems normal and could be here for a reason. Just like the others just like me. Still, why am I feeling this way? Deciding to stick close to her just in case of this feeling.

Looking to see the first customer. The female elk doesn't stand out. I tell she is a druggie. The look on her face tells me. She looks older, but that could be the drugs. She heads over to them. Paying to get her fix of drugs before she leaves with a happy look on her face. Wondering what her life is like, and how drugs came in it.

"So how do you think about drugs?" I ask

Turning over to Mia. She doesn't look like she takes drugs. But I have been fooled before. She doesn't look at me. "I don't take drugs." Mia said, "Growing up it was wrong and still is."This feeling comes again and won't go away. She doesn't take drugs but the way she said it. Sounded like it was monotone. Like she was told this. Then why is she defending drugs? Makes me still think that something is up. "Oh, trouble is coming."

Looking at what she sees. Two male brown bears. Who looks like they want to cause trouble. This why we are here for. Looking over at Mia, she looks ready. I have taken bigger mammals before. They head over to the drugs.

"So you decide to come together," Gray said

"Otherwise mammals will get the wrong idea," Blue said

They let out a laugh. So they are brothers, they do look like it. Having the same built and gray fur color. Blue is slightly taller than Gray. The brown bears aren't related. If a normal mammal would look at them they would think they are a couple. They're standing close to each other. They don't like what Gray and Blue said. The one to my right grabs Blue's jacket. Seeing hate in his eyes.

"Give us the drugs now we will pay less. For your stupid remark."

Blue isn't bothered by the first brown bear. I wouldn't either I have gotten used to being threatened. You just got to show them, that nothing gets to you. Even when that is not the truth. The other tries to buy some drugs. Gray tries to stop him, who isn't bothered either. They must be used to it. Which does make sense. Mia heads over to them, so I follow behind. Both of them look at us.

"You will put him down." I say "Also you will pay the right amount."

The first one laughs again. Letting go of Blue. He fixes it up, and still stands tall. Turing over to him dealt with the worst. Facing him will cause me no problems. He may look tough but doesn't look it like. Has been taking many drugs.

"Like you can do anything arctic fox."He heads over to me. Wanting to teach me a lesson. Dodging his punch. Putting my training to use. He may be muscular, but I am faster. Using my strengths to beat him down. Sometimes I let him grab me, he takes a chance and pins me to the ground. Snow sticks to me. So far I am not bothered by the cold. "I got you down."

"As if." I say "You won't stop me." Kicking him hard he stumbles a few steps back. Getting up fast and twist his right paw hard. There is a pained look on his face. "Pay now or I will make it worst."

"Alright, we pay the right amount."

Letting go of him he holds it. As they pay for their drugs. Running after that. I did my job well. We got the money we earned. Blue places the money in the lock box. We are doing good so far. Wondering how much they will earn. Still having drugs to sell.

"Total drug heads." Gray said, "You did your job well."

"Well, I wanted to prove myself." I say "So I did well."

"Well, Craig was right about you." Mia said, "You do have skills."

Brushing the snow off my pants. Looking over at Mia. Seeing that she has a cut on her face which is still bleeding. The other bear did it to her. She didn't scream or say anything about it. Did she get hurt before? Heading over to her she only moves an inch back.

"Am just looking." I say "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's only a scratch," Mia said "Noting to worry about."

Still heading over to her. Lightly touching her cheek, it is a deep one. That is why it is bleeding bad. For a moment she flinches. Like she is ready for pain, like she being punished. The cut is deep yet it can be patched up.

"Well, more than that." I say "I'll patch it up for now. You are going need snitches."

Digging into my small bag. Glad that I bought it. Not caring if they know, that I know first aid. Knowing what they do, if anyone gets injured. It's not like they would go to the hospital. More like going to a dirty doctor, so no questions are asked. Not as long as the dirty doctors are paid. Putting on gloves, and place a bandage on it.

"So how did you learn first aid?" Mia asked

"Oh, my mother taught me." I say "Just in case."

Seeing her smile which is nice to see. Taking the gloves off and walk away from her. Heading back to my spot. More customers come to us and we are earning money. No one stands out just mammals getting some drugs. Seeing that we have more we are going to be here for awhile.

* * *

Two hours have passed and more customers have come. Only had to deal with a few. Nothing that we couldn't handle. The cold doesn't bother me. Knowing it can get colder. As the sun gets down, still having a few hours until that. The drugs are going down. We have been earning a lot of money. Doing my job well.

Looking for the next customer and can't believe my eyes. Thinking about the day I tried to join the Junior Rangers. It is the hippo. He was was there, and helped them out. His uncle is a cop, and that how he got the muzzle. Despite him wasting away, I can tell who he is. Not knowing his name, and it doesn't matter. He moved when his father made it big. Knowing he has money. He looks like it and would smell like it. Walking over to him, Mia looks at me. Wondering what I am going to do. Time for my con work.

"I need a slash of drugs."

Looking at him closely. He is messed up bad. The look on his face shows me. A part of this is karma. Wanting him to pay for what he did. As for the others, I am slowly forgiving them. After all, Judy forgave Gideon. So I will forgive them, even those it can be hard. I am not myself, so I will do this. His family still rich, and I can take a lot from him. Nothing wrong with his family it's just him.

 _We are investing a homicide. A sister found her older sister dead. Both are tigers. The victim name was Helen Allen and had a good life. Other than parking tickets, she didn't break the law. The killer smashed her against a glass table. Until she died, who fraught back until the end. Giving the killer scratches, and finding it was a man. Because there was a note, it was a love letter._

 _We found the man. Who fits the crime. Having the scratches, and knew her. His name is Tyler Jennings, some rich mammal who is well known. Now sits across from us. Not wanting to be here. I know he killed her. He has been lying to us. We both know that._

 _"So why did you come over?" I ask_

 _"I didn't, we broke up." Tyler said "She only wanted my money. She was a selfish bitch."_

 _No, she wasn't, he is the selfish one. She helped out mammals who needed it. To greedy with money to see it. She loves him and not for his money. Someone told him a lie. In the end, she was killed. Looking at Judy, we have a trick. Knowing he will confess to the murder. Taking out the letter, which is really sweet, she did love him._

 _"I don't think so, we have something for you," I say, showing him the letter. But don't let him see. It homemade, and well done. She put hard work into it. Clearing my throat, so I can read clearly. "To the love of my life. I love you since I met you. Even before I knew you were rich. Sure it is nice to go fancy, but that isn't the reason I love you. For you saw me, and I felt happy. Dating you have been fun, and I love it. Spending time with you is fun. I know who you are, and love you for that. Not caring about the money."_

 _Finishing right there, I could read more. Because she wrote a lot more. But there is a look on his face. Looks like it worked. It only going to take a few monuments._

 _"Selfish bitch deserves to die, I only care about money. So I killed her." Taylor said he looks stunned. He has realized what he said. Cursing to himself. Our plan worked, different from what I thought. Who is selfish, and only cares about money. He gets up fast. "Wait, I will pay you thousands. If you lie about it."_

 _"It took me forever to be looked at as a real cop." Judy said, "I won't take your bid."_

 _Judy would never do that. Unless it is for the job. How low of him. Thinking money can fix murder. It can't and never will. He killed a mammal taking a life away. Leaving a sister alone._ _I would never accept money like that._

Knowing not all rich mammals are bad. Lots of them are good that they're not selfish, and only caring about their money. Some stand out for different reasons Like Gazelle who looks out for Zootopia and caring about mammals who live here. Everyone heard what he did. He lost all his money and rotting in prison. No chance of getting out.

They look up at me. Realizing the I was lost in thought. Who doesn't say anything about it. The drugs are almost gone so we will be heading out. This has been a long day. Wanting to be in the heat. Sick of this cold and will get used to it.

"That is so true." Blue said, "We do earn lots of money."

I used to do that when I was a con artist. Money was nice, but love being a cop. Helping mammals is more important than money. More come to buy some drugs. Now we are almost done and can head back. Wouldn't want this life. Looking to see another customer. We had a lot today and earned a lot of money. They are happy about it

He's an Aardwolf knowing what he looks like. Short with a sloping back, large pointed ears, and long mane on the back of the head to his tail. He's mostly red with some yellow to him, knowing he has black stripes. Three on his body, two on his hindquarters. His neck and legs, have irregular stripes and stops. Slender head and neck with a black muzzle and light brown eyes. Wearing a thick coat, and short brown pants. He isn't used to the cold. Something comes to my mind.

"What is it, Mr. Snow?" Mia asked

"I have seen him before. When he overdose an innocent mammal. She died because of him. Believing there are others a well." I say quickly "He wants to take down drug lines After the police find it. So he can control."

What I said is true he has killed mammals. ZPD knows that and is after him. He looks different from the pictures I saw of him. Knowing it is the same guy. Why else would he be here? Now he is here and I will stop him. Helping them and ZPD as well. I can make it work. They would check but I wouldn't be listed. Why would ZPD believe a word from a fox.

"So he is real." Blue said, "Nice catch deal with him."

"Don't worry I will." I say "You don't want ZPD on your tail."

He heads over to us. Same guy as before. Who doesn't take drugs himself. But gives drugs to others. So he can kill them. Knowing he couldn't handle them himself. He grabs Mia's arm seeing fear in her eyes. Still deciding to stand by her. The feeling won't go away.

"What a pretty lady."

"Leave her alone," I yell

Running over to him and tackle him to the ground. He tries to take me down. But I won't let him. This how I will earn their trust. Protecting them from the cops, at least for now. We move around in the snow, taking us away from their location. So they won't get hurt. Also leading him into a trap. Knowing how ZPD works.

"I just wanted some drugs." He said, "I need them."

"Liar, remember I'm a fox. So I am untrustworthy. I know when someone lies." I say "You're a snitch taking fallen drug lines for your own."

"Clever aren't you arctic fox." He said, "But I will kill you and that pretty arctic wolf."

Kicking him in the chest, he doesn't stumble back. Holding my neck, to choke me. He does have a tight grip. A tough guy, so he can take mammals down. It just makes sense just in case he has to use force, to take someone down. Yet I have taken down worst, and have been hurt before.

"No, you won't," I say weakly

Digging my claws into his fur. He lets off a shout. Pushing him off of me. Getting to him where I want. Kicking him hard on his leg, to injure it. So he can't run. I don't want him to, otherwise, he will hurt them, and many others as well. Deciding to finish him and so he will be put in prison. For the crimes that he has done.

"You stupid fox."

He pulls out a gun, points at me. Sure I am wearing armor, doesn't help out if he shots me in the head. Well, that is new for him. Showing fear in my eyes, and he laughs. Making sure he loses his focus and has like I thought. Moving at the right moment, and the bullet misses me. Kicking him in the chest, and taking that time to take him down. Laying him on the ground, who out cold. Limping over to them looking as if I am hurt.

"We heard a gunshot," Gray said

"Are you alright?" Blue asked

The care about me knowing I saved them. Or they see me as useful and want to still use me. Troubles would have arisen if he brought the drugs. Seeing that they are gone. Good, we are finished.

"I moved on time. My heart was pounding. So different in real life, then seeing on TV. I am fine." I say "We should head out before the cops come."

* * *

Waiting at the house which I saw the first night. We have been here for five minutes. Leaving me to my thoughts. Thinking about what happened today. Mia finally comes out. I head over to her. Deciding I will stay close. My feeling won't go away. If I am wrong, I'll just break away. Heading over to her she stops when she sees me.

"Come on and sit down." I say "Let me help you."

Mia does listen and we sit down. Placing the first aid kit on the table. Surprisingly they have one. Maybe someone does know first aid or someone did. Only going to doctor if they really need it. Makes sense to me. Taking the bandage off and clean it. So it doesn't get infected. Before I begin to stitch it up. Taking my time and make it good.

"Um thanking for doing this." Mia said, "Also watching out for."

"Glad to help." I say "I want to help you guys."

Finishing up my last stitch. Seeing that I did a fine job. Feeling proud of myself. If I wasn't a cop could easily be a paramedic. Knowing some predators that are paramedics. Other during the savage scare and mammals didn't want to be treated by them. Fearing that they would go savage.

"Thank you." Mia said, "You will do good for us."

She gets up and walks away. Throwing out the gloves, and put away the first aid kit. Walking around the house strange I am alone. So why am I alone? There are no cameras either. This must be the main house. But I placed a camera in just in case. Was hard to do, but I did it. Sitting on the couch, and place headphones in my tablet. As if I am listening to something.

"What can you tell me?" The leader asked

"Mr. Wilde is in the hospital." Arctic hare said, "Ms. Hopps is upset."

So they are smart and they decide to check. Or could be the trust thing, to see if they can trust me. The plan has worked Chief Bogo would be happy. Wondering if he knows. Letting out a breath. This arctic hare spied on Judy. She tricked her well Carrots has done well. I will as well. Wondering if Judy knew. Or just reacted being upset. She should be with her family and they won't bother her. Now they should be off my back. Then I can really do my job.

"That is good Sapphire, so how well did he do his job?"

Now I know another name, and it's his second in command. Gray and Blue are in the room. Still wondering what their names are and if I'm going to find out. They tell about what I did. How I helped them out, and how much money that we earned. Which seems a lot. The most they earned in awhile. It is only good and nothing bad comes off. Hearing the door beginning to open. I close the video and shut down the tablet. Blue and Gray come out.

"Boss wants to talk to you." Blue said

"Looks like you are staying after all." Gray said

Knowing what that means, they did not trust me. If I failed, I wouldn't be here right now. So my first day went great. Getting up from the couch, and walk over to the room. Gray and Blue leave the home. Taking a breath and head into the room. Which does look like a meeting room. The polar bear is where a boss would be. She is standing close to him. Closing the door behind me, and walk over to them. Taking a seat near them.

"First, the order of business here'ss your earn." Sapphire heads over to me, giving me my pay. Which is a lot, like I was a con artist. Taking the money and put it in my wallet. Unlike like before, this is drug money. Earning this money from helping sell drugs. Something that I don't like. "You have proven yourself, and the best we had for awhile. We do need someone like you."

"Well, I want to help you guys out." I say "Now I really want to help."

"We are glad for that." Sapphire said, "Boss is right, and you belong here."

Looking over at Sapphire she looks at me closely. Knowing she is good at what she does. So I have to watch myself around her. If she thinks something is up, she will tell the boss. After all, she is his second in command, and he trusts her. Knowing he would believe her word and not mine. That won't be good for me. Boss snaps his fingers and a caribou comes in. I did help him out and looks like he being punished.

"Fetch us some wine glasses, and pour us some Bloody Mary's." Boss said, "We have a new member."

"I'll be back with your drinks."

Great more drinking for me. I guess they aren't to bad. These guys must be drinkers, I'll have to deal with that. Drinking once in awhile is fine, but this much is pushing it. Also, another reason I hate drinking. My family has issues with alcoholism, and some of it was bad. What I remember from my father, he did drink, but just like I do. Or that how I saw him. Remembering him calling them adult drinks, that kids would get sick if they drink them. Which got me off drinking, until I was the right age.

The caribou comes in the drinks in his hand. This time my drink won't be drugged, and I am happy with that. They are slowly beginning to trust me. Handing one to each other us. Knowing he doesn't want to be here. Looking at me with hate. Boss looks over at us.

"I did not get you in trouble. I helped you out." I say "So you deserve to be punished. For your foolish mistake. I'm sure you would have ratted us out. Once ZPD gets to you."

Taking a slip, and it does have a good taste. Different from the ones I had. He storms out of the room, and I just smile. He wouldn't last one day and would tell ZPD. There are tough officers, that can break him easily. Boss looks over at me.

"Well done Mr. Snow." Boss said "You are higher ranked then he will ever be. I know you do well, for the rank that you are."

"Mammals should accept who they are, and listen to who they have to." I say "This drink is well done, the best I have."

"True words Mr. Snow." Boss said, "Of course we try to have the best."

Boss and Sapphire raise their glasses. So I do as well, we crash them together. Knowing they are about to make a toast. Knowing now I have some trust. Otherwise, they wouldn't do this.

"To our newest member, who has proven his worth. May he help us with our goal." Sapphire said

Both of them take their glass back and take a slip. That was a nice toast. Putting my close to my mouth, and have a sly smile. Having some trust, and will earn more. Taking a sip of my drink.

"I will take you down." I whisper "I'll make sure of that."

 **Author Note, I do not like bullies because I have been before. I teared up during that scene. So I decide one would end up bad. I do know people can change. I forgave a bully so Nick will as well. Even those they were harsh. You have to forgive and move on.**


	6. A start of something new

Chapter 6

 **Judy POV**

 **Thank you, Balto2wolfquest for adding my story to your favorite and following it.**

Walking around the living room, and grabbing the Zootopia Times paper, from the table. They get that now, after Gayle and I moved to Zootopia. Wondering what is happening in the city. The front picture catches my eyes. I pick it up, and the main story takes me by surprise.

Wanted Serial Killer, found dead in lock up.

Skimming the story, and knowing who they are talking about. The Aardwolf that ZPD was after his name was James Anderson and he was thirty-six. Killing nine mammals both predators and prey by over drugging them. Making sure that they looked like druggies. But all the deaths were connected after some investigation. Which made the victim's families happy realizing that their son or daughter weren't druggies and didn't kill themselves. At least they had some peace now their child was murdered. Two of them did drugs but could have OD. ZPD also discovered he ratted out other drug lines so he could take it for his own. Somehow he was arrested was sent to lock up and died shortly after. Either someone killed him, or he killed himself. If he didn't kill himself then who did? Knowing it isn't a cop because we wanted him for questioning.

Chief Bogo isn't going to like this. After all, he was in their custody. Now he died and they have to figure it out. I know they will someone killed him for a reason. Reading other stories in the paper. Nothing stands out other then another group of protesters has been arrested. They have been causing problems for Zootopia and ZPD. For the past two months. They have the right to protest but some are taking it to far. Some are peaceful, and not causing any problems. The ones getting worse are becoming a bigger problem. ZPD fears that something bad will happen if these protests start to get out of control. Just like happened during the savage scare. Placing the newspaper back down on the table.

I walk around the house seeing pictures on the wall. It is of us growing up, and bring back good memories. It's nice to be home and having time to relax. Spending time with family has been great. We have been finding time hang out, and do things like we used to. Even spending time with my other friends. I still think about Nick. Wondering how he is doing. Not getting any calls, so he's doing fine. I do miss him a lot and do think about him. Knowing he's going to be fine and will come home. Help will come if he needs it. If does comes down to that, I'll be blazing down the road again. Also, would tell my family something came up. They understand what I have to do my job.

There another thing on my mind. Currently, what is important to me which is Lindsey and her friends. Wondering what happened to them. She still latching onto me. But has been getting better. Currently hanging out with her friends. Knowing that they are having fun. Reminding me when I was young. Those times were good spending time with my friends.

"Here you go, Judy." Bonnie

Turning around and facing her. Seeing that she's holding a cup of tea. Mammals around here love tea and coffee. Mostly tea for rabbits and hares. We love tea and known for it. Growing up to drinking tea and love it. Only not liking ice tea. Didn't even try coffee until I came to Zootopia.

 _Smelling coffee in the break room. We just got back from a patrol. Now we're taking a short break from work. Heading over to get a cup of tea. Fellow officers are getting coffee. While I get a tea bag. Deciding on wild berry today. Warming up water and wait._

 _"You and your tea." Nick said, "So do all bunnies love tea?"_

 _"Same for your coffee." I say "Most of us do." Looking at him, he's waiting for his coffee. I wonder something. If I can get him to taste some tea. He never has, that's what he told me. Knowing he's missing out. Turning over to him. "You should try some tea."_

 _"Carrots I drink coffee," Nick said, "it's not like you can make me like tea."_

 _Giving him a smile he looks at me. He knows I have a plan. Opening up the cabinet, and take a tea flavor out. "Of course I can." I say "I recently bought this from home."_

 _Showing him a tea flavor. The look on his face, it's a happy one. I bought a blueberry flavor. Knowing he loves blueberries. "Sly bunny, you got me." Nick said "Alright I'll try some tea. That means you have to try some coffee."_

 _"Dumb Fox, I did get you." I say "Fine with me. You're going to like it."_

 _He smiles at me, so I smile at him. Pouring him a cup of blueberry tea. He hands me a cup of coffee. Holding it in my paw, the smell is alright to me. Gotten used to the smell. We take a slip together. Letting the coffee flavor come to me. Surprisingly it is good. Liking the taste a bit, wouldn't mind drinking more. Looking at Nick's face and smile again. I knew that he would love it._

 _"This is great Carrots. I can taste the blueberries." Nick said happily "You were right."_

 _He drinks more of the tea. I have him hooked. Giving him a sly smile. Making us both laugh. "Of course I am." I say "Coffee is good as well."_

Smiling once again. That day I got him into tea. Showing him all the different flavors of tea. He did the same for coffee. I still drink coffee. Surprised dad when he found out. Nick and I have fun with each other. That's how great our friendship is.

"Thank you," I say. Taking it from her paw. Still nice and warm. Knowing its going to be one of my favorites. That would be mango and peaches. Taking a sip of it, and letting the taste come to me.

"I decided to help you sell."

"Alright then," Bonnie said, "you can take the afternoon."

"That sounds good," I say. Drinking more of my tea. I do help out when I go home. They could always use an extra paw. Drinking more of the tea, and finish it up. Walking to the kitchen, and wash the mug. I'll head out for a bit. Before I head back and help out. Heading over to the door. "I'll be back soon."

"I have to find Shannon. She's spending to much time with Antony. I know what she did." Bonnie said, "I'll see you later."

She's mad at Shannon mom rarely gets mad. Knowing what Shannon did and can't believe it. So she must have run off to him. Wondering if dad knows. Heading out the door. It is a nice day no clouds in sight. Everyone is out and enjoying their day. Knowing where I'm going to stop by first. Barbara and I decide to hang out today. Finding the free time to hang out.

Walking over to their farm. Which is somewhat far from our family. Passing by other farms rabbits are working hard. Looks like harvest is good for them. That is good to see. Seeing my sister and her friends, playing in an open field. Playing football or called soccer as well. Looks like they are having fun. Stopping for a bit, seeing she friends with prey and predators. The innocent of youth, it is fun to watch.

Seeing that they are divided into a team of five. One of them is the goal. While four are on the field. One of our siblings is keeping track of the scores. Believing that Lindsey team is winning by two points. It is four to two. All that matters to them is having fun. Knowing each of her friends.

The goalie for her team is Alan Young. He's a thirteen-year-old Swift fox. Tall and slender, wearing a red and white shirt; with the number five, and red shorts. His fur is mostly gray, orange tan on his side and legs. Creamy white throat, chest, and underside. Having light green eyes. There's Neal Harrison. He's a twelve-year-old gray fox. Wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, and black jeans. Who is slender and tall. Mostly gray with a white underbelly. Red around face and muzzle. Pointed ears, black tip tail, and light blue eyes. Sherri Moss, a thirteen-year-old Eurasian Lynx. Related to the mayor of Zootopia, Vicki is her aunt. Knowing she is proud of her aunt. Wearing short sleeve silver shirt, and brown pants. Tall and slender, longer hind limbs. Ears are adorned with black tufts and log cheek hair. Yellowish gray fur coat, and a white underbelly. Having black stripes and spots. Short stubby black tip tail. Light hazel eyes, wearing golden brown glasses. Last on her team is Brittany Doyle. She's a twelve-year-old sheep. Wearing a blue shirt; with white ribbons, and black skirt. Which she is running in. Pure white wool, and light blue eyes.

The captain of the other team is Aaron Baker. Like my family, he's a European Rabbit. Who is thirteen years old. His family runs a farm, and a small bakery as well. Wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans. Slender with gray fur. Dark gray tip ears, pale gray paws, and light blue eyes. Monica Sand, a thirteen-year-old Fennec fox. She's the goalie. Wearing a white shirt, with a black vest, and short gray pants. Who is short and slim. Taller then Finnick, who always been short. Large pointed ears, and long black tip tail. Light orange fur, with cream patches. Having fur on bottom paws, and brown eyes. Brandon Jenkins, a fourteen-year-old white-tailed deer. Wearing a green striped shirt, and gray pants. Who is short and slender. Reddish brown fur, with bits of gray. White underside tail, who is growing antlers, and light brown eyes. Elvira Rivera twelve-year-old North American river otter. Wearing a teal shirt, and black pants. She is short and slender. Brown fur, white around her chest, and dark brown paws. Light hazel eyes, purple glasses with a silver vine design. Finally, there is Sadie Underwood. She's a twelve-year-old red wolf. Wearing a cool gray shirt, and black jeans. Slender, with very large ears. Cinnamon red fur, white around her muzzle, and tawny eye color

Knowing there are three other friends. They live in Zootopia. Knowing the stop by and visit. There is Terri Forrest, who is a ten-year-old red fox. Kari Fields, who is a twelve-year-old kit fox. Cherry Payne, thirteen-year-old Red panda. Holly and her other friend are missing. Still, have to ask what happened. Lindsey told me little about what happened. Too afraid to speak about it. Which I understand, they are only kids.

"Nice move Lindsey," Monica said

She paws highs her. My sister is friends with foxes. They are good kids. Not all foxes are bad. They wouldn't hurt my sister or their friends. Other than Simon, who did tease them. Until he changed and became their friend. He's an Island fox. Watching them some more they passed the ball around.

"Go and have fun," I say

* * *

Walking away from them. Getting closer to their farm. Should only take a few minutes. We are going to meet around their gardens. Barbara feels happy there. Seeing their farm their parents working in their field. Their mother looks up when she sees me. Her name is Marilyn. Her clothes are full of dirt, which happens when you work long hours the fields. She brushes the dirt off her paws and walks over to me.

"Judy it is good to see you." Marilyn said, "How are you?"

Marilyn is forty-eight years old. Even those she doesn't look that old. Who is mostly white, having black tip ears, and black around her paws and nose. She is a few inches shorter than me and having blue eyes.

"It's nice to see you." I say "I am doing well. What about you?"

"That's good," Marilyn said "I am doing fine. Holly still sleeps with us. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight."

She feels guilty about it. Hearing stories like that on my job. A parent looks away for one second either their child is gone or has been hurt. So Holly did get lost. Did she turn around and realize she was gone? That must have scared her. Realizing her youngest was gone. That she lost sight of her. Not knowing what that could feel like. Laying my paw on her shoulder.

"It isn't your fault. You couldn't have known." I say "Holly still alive and you can be there for her."

"Thank you, Judy you are a great cop." Marilyn said, "If you can, will you look into it?"

"I'll ask Chief Bogo." I say "Everything will be fine in the end."

Giving a quick hug. So she can feel better. It's hard for a parent when their child gets hurt. They weren't there to protect them. Believing that it was their fault, and not doing their job as a parent. Knowing she has been there for Holly. Her whole family has. Seeing her smile once again, before she heads back to work.

"Thank you, Judy," Marilyn said

It feels good, to make someone smile. Once I get back, and Nick back as well. I'll ask him about it. Hopefully, we can take the case. Something has happened, and I want to know. Nick will help out. Together we can solve the case. Making sure it won't happen again. To an innocent kid or teen. Wondering if it has happened before. If so why was she chosen? If not why did it happen?

Walking over to their gardens. Which looks beautiful. They know how to garden. Which smells nice as well. Heading inside the greenhouse. Seeing them gather around. Holly catches my eyes. Seeing how she looks. There are bandages on both arms. Cuts and bruises, and a bandage on her left foot as well. Wondering who did this to her, and why they did.

"Judy is here she will listen." Barbara said, "Remember she's a cop and will help out."

Holly looks at her knowing she trusts her. Not knowing what she thinks. But knowing the state of mind. I have dealt with mammals being attacked. Somewhat knows how she feels. She walks over to me slowly, who has a limp. Stopping in front of me. Getting down to her level. She looks at me, there is anger in her eyes.

"It was a fox." Holly said, "That was who attacked me."

She walks away after that. Barbara looks over at me. Thinking about what she said. Who said it was a fox. Believing it was a fox as well. Not all of them are good some are bad. Just like any animal. But why would a fox attack her? Gideon was mad at me. Yet what was the reason for her attack? She was taken and was attacked. Why would a fox just attack her? Why did she lie to me?

"You see it as well." Barbara said sadly, "She's lying about it. I don't know why."

So she can tell as well. Wondering if their mother does. Knowing her father believes her. He hates foxes after what happened to her he hates them even more. It does make me sad. Only if he could see, foxes for who they can be, and not what mammals say. There are many reasons she is lying.

"More than likely she was threatened." I say "If she told the truth."

Barbara understands what I mean. Which does make sense. It has happened before. A victim won't tell what happened fearing that they would get hurt. Witnesses backing out, fearing that someone would get them if they testify. When something happens like that, it is hard to get the truth out. Walking over to her. She is taking care of the flowers. All of them look nice. They know how to garden well.

"That does make sense." Barbara said, "Just find this attacker and make whoever pay."

"I'll figure it out. I know we will be given the case." I say "Did your aunt come to visit you guys?"

"Yes, she came to visit." Barbara said, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I saw her on the train." I say "I was just wondering."

So she was their aunt. That's why she came. Making me feel better. Yet she was still spying on me. Could she be trouble? Their aunt rarely visited, while they were growing up. I believe I met her once, and her name is Margaret. Not knowing much about her. She still lives in Tundratown. Doing whatever she does. Did their mom have a fight with her? Could that be a reason why they left? Barbara told me their parents wanted to leave. Never figuring why they did. But was glad they did she got to meet me. We became great friends.

"So your life in Zootopia is still going fine." Barbara said "Taking down bank robbers was awesome. He is still a creep."

"He will always be a creep," I say

We both laugh at that. She was there for me. Trying to help me out like a friend would. Lucky he didn't hurt anyone. Still locked up, and unable to love someone again. It is in the past, and I have moved on. Unlike my parents, she understands me. I am waiting to find the right guy. She doesn't a boyfriend either. Her parents have been pushing her. So she can start her family.

"Our parents should leave us alone. We are happy with our lives. Someday we will find our man." Barbara said "I know they care, but we have to take care of ourselves. Finding the guy we love."

"That is true." I say "It's not like a handsome rabbit or hare, is going to walk up to me."

We both laugh again. We used to joke about love when we were younger. It's nice to talk to someone about love and not saying I should find someone. Just waiting for the right moment, to start my family. Just like she is waiting to start her family.

Helping her weed the garden. She has taught me about flowers. Knowing about all the flowers in the world. There are a lot and she most of them. She is passionate about it. Pulling another weed and place in the bucket. This isn't bad at all.

 _A new family has moved here. That's what we found out. They are going to start their own farm. Also heard, that they are gardeners as well. It would be nice to have more flowers around. They have a kid my age. Believing she would want a friend. Don't want to be alone, hopefully, she does want a friend. There are mean girls at school. Not knowing how it feels to be the new kid. Having no friends to hang out, or defend you from bullies._

 _Looking around the schoolyard. Still having few minutes, before school starts. Walking around to seek out the new girl. Knowing she is an arctic hare. She must have come from Zootopia more than likely lived in Tundratown. A few moments later I see her with Tiffany. One of the mean girls. She the same age as us. Yellowish gray fur and blue eyes. Wearing this pretty light blue dress, to show how beautiful she is._

 _"Ah look a new kid." Tiffany said, "So why are you here Arctic hare?"_

 _"We wanted something new. Leave me alone."_

 _Seeing that she is mostly white, with some gray, and light blue eyes. She wears a nice rose design shirt and black pants. Having a canvas bag, with a black rose design, even having a fresh flower. Looks like they do have a garden. Who seems to be a few inches taller than me. Tiffany pushes her to the ground._

 _"I am the one who rules this school. You will listen to me." Tiffany said, "Guess what you are an outsider." Getting in front of her. Before she can cause her more problems. She just laughs at me. Not liking me either. She thinks am a loser as well. "Ah, the cop dreamer freak you two losers should get along."_

 _She laughs and walks away. Some mammals can be mean even rabbit and hares. Gideon is still mean just like when we were kids. Only having his friend Travis. Still not liking me thinking that I'm a dumb bunny. Who only going to be carrot farming bunny. I will prove him wrong. Turning over to her, and help her off the ground._

 _"Thank you for helping me. Names Barbara Gardner." Barbara said "So you want to be a cop? That is so cool. You will be the first rabbit officer. I want to be a florist."_

 _"That is cool as well we only have a few gardeners around here. If you want you can hang with us." I say "Don't listen to Tiffany. She's a jerk and a mean girl."_

 _"That sounds nice." Barbara said, "I'm glad that we met each other. I would be happy to meet your friends."_

 _"Me too." I say "I know that they will like you."_

 _She thinks that it is cool that I want to be a cop. Making me feel happy. She would make a nice florist. The warning bell rings. So we walk together. She shows me her classes, we have some of the same. As we walk into the school we chat up a storm. Looks like I found a new friend._

So glad that we did meet each other. I found a new great friend. She saw me as a cop only my friends did. She has become a florist as well. Pulling some more weeds, and we just chat. Sometime later we finish the weeding.

"Thank you for the help." Barbara said, "It was nice to hang out."

"Same here Barbara." I say "You know what I want."

"Coming right up," Barbara said. She heads out of the greenhouse, she will be back in a few minutes. It was a nice time. Looking at my phone still, have some time. She comes back with two yellow roses. "Here you go, Judy."

"Thank you, Barbara." I say "See you later."

Paying for the roses, and she hands them to me. They will last until I get home. Carefully place them in my bag, so they won't be crushed. Walking out of the greenhouse. Knowing where I should head next. Turning on my music, and begin to listen. Before I head out a firm paw grabs me.

"How could you work with a fox?"

"Nick is my closest friend. I trust him with my life. Just because you hate foxes doesn't mean everyone does. Nick and Gideon are good. " I say quickly "I will figure it out along with Nick. Maybe it wasn't a fox after all."

Looking to see their father. His name is Darren. He has pure white fur with blue eyes. Wearing a checkered shirt and jeans. I don't talk to him much he rarely talks to me anymore. After Nick became my best friend and partner. Nothing going to change that.

"The attacker is a fox. They can't be trusted." Darren said, "You have been clouded."

"Whatever you say, Darren." I say "I learned my lesson and you will as well."

Breaking free from his grip. I did learn my lesson and glad that I did. Felt bad for what I did and was forgiven in the end. Maybe he will see it as well. Having no idea if he would change his mind. Seeing the look on his face. Not knowing his reason for hating foxes. Never explained why he did. Walking away from their farm. Closing my eyes and calm myself down. He's wrong someday he will see. Feeling better and head on.

* * *

Heading inside Gideon small bakery. Not just having a bakery van. Which is busy, and doing well. Making me smile, as kids, he was a jerk. Now we are good friends. Feeling that I need a treat before I head off. Waiting in line only takes a few moments. Putting my music away. Gideon smiles at me.

"Hello, J..Judy it's nice to s..see you again." Gideon said, "How have you been?"

"I have been good, looks like have as well." I say "I'll have the chocolate carrot cupcake."

"Coming right up," Gideon said

He's only a minor stutter. He does more than pies. Having a range of bakery goods. He is one of the best, right after the Baker's. Watching him get my cupcake. Which has chocolate frosting decorated with a candy carrot. The cupcake is orange, with chocolate chips inside. Placing it on my plate, and pay for it. Heading over to a single table. Beginning to eat the cupcake. Which does taste like carrots and chocolate. The chocolate melts in my mouth. Taking small bites, to make it last.

Hearing Lindsey voice, she must be with her friends. So I will leave her with her friends. Still having time to spend time with me. Finishing up the cupcake when I hear more voices. Knowing who they are.

"Ah, the losers have gathered around."

Bullies that's what they are. Lindsey told me about them. There is a group of them. Both predators and prey. Only at it for them and few others. Waiting for a few moments. To see if they defend themselves. If it gets out of hands, I'll be there to help out.

"Why are you here?" Lindsey asked, "Just leave us alone."

"As if losers, so your leader still missing. So where is Holly as well? Did she finally ditch you foxes?

Looking over at them. Knowing their names are Cody Pratt and Elaine Hodges. They are getting too close to my liking. The other friend that is missing. They were just talking about her. Holly wouldn't ditch them. Or I hope so. Did her attack change her views on foxes? Heading over to them Cody has gotten to close. He is a Volcano rabbit who's twelve years old. Wearing a pale yellow striped shirt and gray shorts. He is short and slender. Dark brown fur, a yellow stripe on his back, and at his sides. Gray on an underside, ruffed colored at basic of ears, and light brown eyes.

"Cody, I will tell your mother." I say "I'm sure she wants to know you are harassing a group of kids."

"Judy!" Cody said, "Please don't tell my mom."

Looking over at Elaine she stands by him. Who's a Red deer age thirteen. Wearing a green flannel shirt, and brown pants. Who is taller than Cody. Reddish brown fur creamed colored around her rump. Light green eyes, wearing light red glasses.

"You to Elaine." I say "Get out of here, I am giving you a chance. Same goes for your other friends."

Seeing them stand outside, waving at Kristi Hart. She's a ten-year-old Sumatran Striped Rabbit. Wearing a light blue shirt, and black pants. She is short and slender. Soft short yellowish-gray fur. Having a rusty brown on her lower back. Dark brown stripe across her back. Black stripe on her face, light hazel eyes. White underbelly, ears are black and having a short tail.

"Fine, we will leave." Elaine said, "You're lucky your sister is here."

Seeing that they are making a scene. Believing their parents will find out anyway. Elaine and Cody walk out. Closing the door behind them, watching them walk away as a group. Some kids never learn.

"Thank you," Lindsey said, "so did you talk to Holly?"

"I will always look after you." I say "I did talk to Holly and it went fine. What happened to your other friend?"

Lindsey never told me because she broke into crying. Seeing that they are sad about it. Elaine and Cody don't seem to care about her. Yet they know she is gone. What has happened to their friend? I really want to know. Maybe I can help them out.

"She went to music camp." Monica said "Never came back from it. You should find out more when you head back to work."

"Alright, I will," I say

They don't tell me more about her. I guess I have to find out myself. Deciding to leave them alone about. Knowing what they are talking about. Gayle could know something. I'll ask her once we met up. Better than talking on the phone.

"I have told them to leave them alone." Gideon said, "Someday they will grow up."

"Thank for looking after them." I say "Let's hope so."

Heading out the bakery. Should be heading back now. It is almost the afternoon, and I should start my shift. I did promise that I would help out. Not wanting to back out. Doing what I wanted, and had a good time.

* * *

Back on my family farm. Before I sell there is something I have to do. Hearing mom yell at Shannon. She must have found her. Knowing what she did, and can't believe what she did. We have been told better, and she knows it. A few nights ago she brought her boyfriend home, and they slept together. Shaking my head knowing she is punished hard. Heading out of the house, heading out from the backyard. Walking past the house, and head to this lovely weeping willow. Under the tree is a wooden cross. There are fresh flowers on it. Pushing away the dead ones. Placing the yellow roses next to the others.

"Still missing you and won't forget. But I will let go." I say tears fall down my face. Wiping them away, and have a small smile. Closing my eyes, and take a deep breath. Getting up from the ground. "My life is good. You would be so happy and proud."

Looking one last time putting a smile on the face. Before I walk back to the house. Shannon storms into her room and slams the door. Seeing mom shake her head. Before all of this, Shannon was a normal kid. Before she turned into a teenager. Wondering if she misses those days now. As she deals with this.

"Sorry, you had to see it." Bonnie said, "So how was it?"

"It was good and got stuff done." I say "She's going through her teen phase."

"I know she is. This a first for me may not be my last. Gayle was a music phase. You with your officer phase. Now Shannon boyfriend deal." Bonnie sighs "The vegetables and blueberries are set up."

"Got it, and everything will be fine," I say

I walk over to her and give her a hug. She had a rough day. Shannon is being childish and knows better. Shannon wouldn't listen to me. Not in the teen state she is in. Who was making fun of me because I don't have a boyfriend. This does make her feel better.

"Thank you, Judy." Bonnie said, "I'll deal with her later."

She heads over to the kitchen. So she can make dinner. Heading out the house, and walk over to our stand. Setting up the shop, and ready for business. Knowing we make a lot of money. A few moments later the first customer comes. Seeing it Cecil Barnett. He's thirty-eight-year-old Snowshoe hare. Who is a children nurse, remembering him as when I was a child. Also, has a nice family. Who's wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Short and slender, with large hind feet. Thick white fur with brown, feet that are gray. Blacktip ears and light hazel eyes. Seeing a bandage on his left paw.

"Hello, Judy it's nice to see you again." Cecil said, "I hurt my paw a few weeks ago."

"It's nice to see you as well. I hope it gets better soon." I say "So what can I get you?"

"Seven carrots, if you will." Cecil said, "my wife is making some carrot stew."

Handing him seven carrots. He places them in his bag. Paying for his carrots and leaves. Placing the money in the lock box. Some more families come and pay for what they need. Our stand is doing well. Having to restock our supply. Glad we are doing well.

Hearing my parents talk to someone. Seeing that they are talking to a male Black-tailed Jackrabbit. They did not just set me up again. It looks like that I hope it is not. I told them no, I will find a man on my own. Taping my foot on the ground. Basing on the way they're talking he does know my parents. That could mean they are setting me up. Or he is a normal customer.

"Ah, you must be Judy Hopps. I was waiting to meet you."

Stopping my foot, he wanted to meet me. Maybe my parents did set me up. If that is so, I will have a talk with them. Or could mean different things. Deciding to see who he is. Looking up to see his face. Making my face turn red. Realizing who he is.

"You're...Jack...Savage." I say stunned "I love your books."

I can't believe he is here right now. Want to scream like a fangirl. But hold it in. He writes himself as a spy and has adventures. I have read all his books, and more than once. Still having them around. Sure he hasn't written one in years but is still well-liked. His books are turning into movies.

"I always like to meet my fans. I just love it here. Different from living in Zootopia. Also, I like your family farm. Hearing so much about you. Both here and back home." Jack said "I wanted to meet the first rabbit officer. But have been busy."

"Wow, that is amazing. You saying that makes me so happy." I say "I always wanted to meet you."

He even more handsome than his pictures. Who does really look like a spy. Who smiles at me, and hands me my books. "How about this, I give you my autograph, if you give me yours." Jack said, "After all, you are a famous rabbit as well."

"That sounds great." I say "This has turned out to be a great day." He hands me his notebook. I take one of his pens and sign my name. Watching him sign his name. He does it so well. Because he used to it. All four books signed by him. He stacks them up, and I hand him his notebook. "So what do want?"

"I'll have some carrots and some blueberries for my sister," Jack said. Handing him some carrots, and blueberries as well. He places them in a bag. He pays for them and kisses my left paw. "I'll see you again in Zootopia."

My face turns red again. He smiles at me again. Finding myself having a small smile, and let out a small giggle. That felt so nice. I want to see him again. "See you in Zootopia." I say happily "I hope to see you soon."

"As soon as we can." Jack said, "See you later Judy."

Placing his phone number on my paws. He takes his bag and walks away. Watching him until he gets out of view. Taking my phone out. Seeing if I got anything. Still, nothing and Nick is still safe. That is is good to see. Placing his number in. Putting my phone back. Taking out the first book to see what he wrote.

"To Judy Hopps, one of my loyal fans. Who didn't give up her dream. Just like my spy self. Showing mammals that rabbits can do what they believe in. Always work hard, and believe in yourself. Jack Savage." I say "That is very nice."

Looking around to see if anyone is coming. Still, have some to sell. So far no one is. Can't believe how the day went by. Doing a lot of good stuff. I will find out what happened to Holly and their friend as well. Now I met Jack Savage, and it was great. Opening the book to the first page, and begin to read once again.

 **Author Note, I just see rabbits and hares liking teas. As you can see I love foxes. Jack Savage, I found out about a few weeks ago. I like his character a lot and decided to add him in my story. He still belongs to Disney even when he wasn't in the movie. Him being a spy doesn't fit my story so he writes books about it. Finally figuring out what he's going to do in my story.**


	7. Fitting in not a criminal

Chapter 7

 **Nick POV**

This whole undercover mission is going well for me. I have earned their trust. Been helping them out. They haven't suspected a thing. Never would have thought, it would go this well for me. Figuring that I would have to watch myself, which was only for the first few days. Sitting in my own room, which is rather nice. A sketchbook lays on the table. Have been doing art for the past few days. It already has been almost a week since I went undercover. It has been going well for me. Soon I will find my way out, having the information that I need.

 _I have been working with them, for a few days now. Still not knowing their names. Knowing that they don't want their names known. Just in case ZPD comes, and ask some questions. Blue and Gray, are not truly bad. Truthfully I want to help them out, and they deserve a second chance. Still helping them out with the drugs. Which has been going well for them and they have earned a lot of money._

 _I have realized the drugs have become more dangerous. I have been defending dealers who have dangerous drugs. They want them to sell it and us to defend it. Something up with that. Mammals have been sent to the hospital. None of them died yet but an investigation could be formed. If they think something is up. I can't let that happen. It would make my job harder._

 _Looking over at Blue and Gray they are selling the drugs. Not knowing how dangerous these drugs can be. I have figured it out, after doing some spying. We are almost done with our job. Making a lot of money again. Deciding to have them arrested. Something is up with these drugs that they are selling. They are planning something, meaning Blue and Gray will take the fall. Not wanting that to happen they are not bad guys. They are just earning money the way they see fit. Boss took them in when they were teens. Finding out they are paying him back. To him, they are just pawns that he can no longer use. Finding that out by what I heard. Deciding that I would help them out._

" _Our job is finished again," Blue said_

" _Earning more money as well," Gray said_

" _That is good news." I say "I'll see you guys later."_

 _I won't see them later. Because they will be arrested and under police custody. They head over to the van. In a few minutes, they will be arrested and will be questioned. If they are Boss will leave them alone. Not wanting to mess with them, not wanting to mess with the police. A broken tail light will alert the police, and it will go from there._

 _Heading back to the house. Where I can be now, and they welcome me here. They are beginning to trust me now. Sitting in my room, and beginning to sketch. Sitting on the edge of my bed. Better than sleeping on the air mattress._

 _A few minutes later there's a knock on my door. Putting down my sketchbook, and getting up to answer the door. Seeing that it is Sapphire, knowing that she doesn't really like me. I am watching myself around her. Knowing her full name, finding that out after some snooping. Whatever she does to me, I will get her back._

" _Hello Sapphire," I say "what brings you over to me?"_

 _Knowing she didn't figure me out she would tell the Boss. Unless she wanted to take care of me by herself. That isn't the case. I can tell by her look. I'm not the one in trouble, but she wishes that I was. So I am safe for now. She reported that I'm trustworthy yet doesn't see me that way. She stands in my doorway._

" _You have lost your drug sellers." Sapphire said "Boss wants you to do something new. Where you can be more useful."_

 _So they know about Blue and Gray. My plan did work after all. She is happy about it. So I was right, after all, they were setting them up to fail. It was like, they are done with them. But aren't finished with me. Better then to be locked up, then dead in a ditch, never to be found. Looking at her face, not liking face she has. I'm not helping with the drugs not knowing where I'm going, and she knows it. Knowing that I'm helping selling weapons. I'm not going to like this._

 _I passed another test. The drugs were a test again. The Boss told me they were too dangerous and could cause us problems. Also doing the right thing by seeing that and not getting arrested. That is why I am helping with the weapons. At least I'm not alone Mia is going to help out as well. Still sticking close to her my feeling is not wrong. She is here for a reason and I know it._

 _The first night in my new room. After finally earning their trust so I won't have to watch my back. Looking at my watch, it's one in the morning. Everyone should be sleeping now. The night doesn't bother me, I can get by with hours of sleep. Heading to the door and carefully open the door. Making sure that I don't make a noise. This is risky, but I have to know. I have to know my way around the house, just in case something happens._

 _Walking around the house, they are well off. Do they have other jobs, or do they work from home? So mammals won't figure out who they are. The ground floor is where we stay. Not going to go upstairs, or to the basement tonight. That will be too risky. Not wanting to take that chance. Making sure it's quiet before I look around the rooms._

" _What is this?" I whisper. Heading over to a room, where there's a chain on it. Which locks from the outside. How could someone do this? The other rooms don't have this. So why does this room have this lock? Who are they keeping in there? If I could, I would break the chains off. Then that would risk me losing their trust, and me being exposed. Then there is no chance, I can help out. As much as my instinct tells me, something bad happening here. I have to wait, to help out. Which does make me sad. Feeling like I failed as a cop. "Looks like I was right after all."_

 _My training has paid off. I could tell something was off, just by looking at someone. Knowing who sent this is. This is Mia's scent. I was right about her and right about sticking by her. Something is going on, and I will figure it out._

Looking at my smartwatch it is almost time to head to work. I have been helping them out, they are out there. Hearing about that the Aardwolf died the one I helped ZPD with. He died during lockup was found dead by an officer. His death wasn't my flaunt they had him in their sights. They set him up so they could kill him. I just gave them a challenge. Knowing who he was they wanted to take him out he was a threat to them. Blue and Gray didn't know about him. Speaking of Blue and Gray I sort of got them arrested. Breaking my promise that I will not like anyone. But ending up liking them. So I gave them a way out.

No one has figured it out, that I sneak around at night. Finding the time to sneak around, and know how to keep it a secret. They haven't separated us, which is good news for me. Mia does like me and wants to keep working with me. Making sure they don't think, that I see that something is up. So far only Sapphire, Craig, and me. Are treated right and as equals. Mia is but isn't, Gray and Blue weren't. I can tell that they treat her different. As for the other mammals that work for them, they treat them like pawns. That they can use, until they no longer are useful, and finding another pawn they can use. If I wasn't useful to them, they would do the same thing. Can't wait to take them down, and make them pay.

"I still have some time," I say

My shift starts after lunch, having a few hours to help sell the weapons. There's less time to sell the weapons because they are riskier. They love to hand out the weapons, knowing that they are going to be used. Not caring for the mammals that get hurt or killed. Giving mammals a choice, so they can do what they want. Grabbing my sketchbook and place it in my bag. Heading out of my room. Others are about, and doing their own thing. Having no idea about Mia. We just work with each other, and maybe sometimes she eats with us.

"You better come back soon." Sapphire said "Boss doesn't like to lose money. I don't like late mammals."

"Don't worry, I won't be late." I say "I'll be out for a bit." She doesn't like me, and she proves that. It's like she thinks, that I will replace her. That our Boss will choose me instead. She has been working for him for years now. Finding that out, just by sneaking around. Heading out the front door, and walk away from the house. "I should get out for a bit."

* * *

Relaxing at this small dinner. Finding it's the perfect place. Away from where they are and don't have to worry about them. Been spending to much time around them. Glad to have a time of peace. My job should last for a few more days. Then we can arrest them at least most of them. Not truly knowing how much they have on their side. Sitting at a table drinking some hot chocolate. Which wipes the taste of the drinks that I been having. Getting sick of those, which is a good thing. Meaning that I still don't want to drink. Only managed to eat a little. Knowing what I am going to do today, and not going to like it. In my paw, is my tablet. Deciding that it was safer, to use the Wifi somewhere else. They do check what we do. If it's something they don't like they make sure to take care of it. Hearing about that and won't take a chance on that. Here they don't unless it's illegal

"There has to be something," I whisper

Wanting to do something for Mia. I want to help her out. Making sure she doesn't get into trouble. This isn't her choice. Figuring that out easy. Even when they tried to hide it. She doesn't tell me much about herself or something that's off. Something that isn't about her but states that it is. Doesn't want to leave here, and thinks this place is home. Making me think even more that something is up. Only speaks about her mother and how good she is. I do praise my mother like most mammals would. But with her, it seems forced, that she doesn't believe it. Also, she is too perfect like nothing is wrong with her. They have been at me, for asking questions like that. Stating it's not my business to know. We just work with each other and are not friends. I won't back off, and still going to help her out.

Deciding to look at missing mammals. Knowing she showing signs of Stockholm syndrome. That information is not wrong I see the signs in my own eyes. There are some mammals that are missing. Like when fourteen predators went missing. Looking around and seeing if I can find her. There has been something. A picture catches my eyes and look at it. A young arctic wolf women went missing two years ago. She was heading back to her dorm when she was taken. Looking at the information. She's tall as Mia and looks the same way. There are minor differences, more than likely from two years of abuse. Her name is Krista Quinn. Totally different from what the name she uses. Unless she told that's her name, that's what the kidnapper told her. Just like I seen in TV shows and movies. Being punished for when she didn't use that name. Until she took Mia for her name and forgot her real name. Who she was in the past and becoming who she is now. That makes sense to me.

"I am sorry Krista." I say "I never thought it will be this bad."

Looking at the information. She was going to College of Tundratown. Doing well and wasn't causing problems. She had friends and a job and her life were good. She wanted to be a special ed teacher. Now that's ruined for her. Taking a sip of hot chocolate and place the tablet in my bag. Why would they kidnap her? Unless it's one of them. I haven't met them all, and will never will. One of them could have. But what is their reason? Looking at my watch, it is almost time. I should head back. Knowing that I still have to help Krista, and take them down. Getting up and leave the diner.

* * *

Krista is waiting for me, she stands tall and doesn't move. Now I just see her as Krista and wonder who she was. Before she was taken and forced to live her life as someone else. Wondering who is this Mia is. Knowing I won't find anything about her. She was someone, and Krista is her now. Looking at her cut, which will heal. Knowing she does go to a dirty doctor. No questions will be asked. There's no way, that someone can change someone DNA. She is not Mia, she is Krista. No one can change that.

"Are you ready Mia?" I ask

"Yes, I am ready." Krista said, "You have ranked up well."

I want to say Krista yet I know I can't. There still a chance that I could be wrong. That would be so damaging. Not wanting to think about that. But knowing that I am not wrong. Seeing the facts in front of me. Knowing that she doesn't want to help them. She's forced to do this. I can see it in her eyes. Turning over to what she sees. They must be the ones that are selling the weapons. Both of them are polar bears and one of them is female. They are wearing black, and head over to us. Giving them the names of Polar and Frost. Polar is the guy and Frost is the female.

"So you must be the newbies." Polar said, "You do look skillful."

"I have many skills." I say "That I am happy to use."

Not wanting to help them sell weapons. Knowing that they are getting into the wrong paws. I can only picture the bad stuff. As for me, I'll be making sure that it won't get out of hand. ZPD will be happy get the news. That I will give them. Stopping crime before it happens. Hopefully, I can do that much. Knowing that I am helping them hand out dangerous weapons. Mia doesn't like it either. But this what we have to do. Feeling like this is another test. To prove that I do want to take action, and take cops out. I don't want it to come down to that.

Following them to the car and no one speaks. Reminds me of the car ride that we took to Mr. Big. Knowing they hate each other. Boss wants to take over Mr. Big. He believes that he's in the way of more business. Mr. Big won't stand down. In the end, it won't matter, they will fall apart. I'll make sure of that. They drive over to the location. Which is an old warehouse? A perfect place to sell some weapons. This place hasn't been used for years. It used to be a factory before it shut down. Now it is just abandoned building.

Hearing some snickers and they are not trying to hide it. Mia's face is emotionless unlike them. Not liking them right now. Turning over to what they see. A sight that brings sadness to my eyes. It's a group of homeless. I can tell by their looks, the hopelessness in their eyes. A small family of arctic ground squirrels. They must have been staying inside the building. That is their only place to stay.

"Ah look at these pathetic losers." Frost said, "They are in our way."

She looks over at Polar. Far I as I can tell, they are not related. Just like Blue and Gray are twins. They could be friends or could be dating even married. Not caring at all. These two mammals are heartless. They look over at them. Polar pulls out a gun. Getting in front of them.

"What are you doing?" I question "You just can't kill them!"

Why is he thinking like that? Frost is as well. Mia isn't and hates what she sees. But doesn't speak up. I don't blame her. He looks over at me, not liking my answer. I will stand my ground and won't stand down. They don't deserve this. Seeing the fear in their eyes. I am still a cop, not a criminal like them.

"You are testing my patience." Polar said, "Get out of the way."

"I will not back down." I say "Mammals like you, are worst then cops. Killing innocent mammals, because you like it."

He looks ready to pull the trigger. Knowing why he's going to kill them for. They can't have witnesses. I know that they won't tell. Not because they don't want to. It's out of fear or the police won't believe them. Dealing with him gives them the time to run. Not caring if I get into trouble. They deserve to see, that mammals do care. Only if I could have helped them even more. Before I could react, he bashes the gun on my head, and he pushes me with a force. Blood drips down my forehead, and I land on the ground. He knows that he can't hurt me, otherwise Boss will be mad.

"You shouldn't have done that." Polar said "If we are discovered. The Boss will kill you, and that will be good."

"He will be disappointed in you." Frost said "All bark and no bite."

Both of them laugh at me. Knowing what they are talking about. I am not bothered by them. They walk ahead of us. Mia is looking over at me. Knowing she likes what I did. She is not like them. Unlike them, she doesn't have free will.

"Family is important to me. At least I did something for them." I say "I get Amber Alerts on my phone. I knew a family that lost their kid. I want to help somehow. Even if I only get an alert."

Seeing them enter the building. I know how it feels, growing up with little money. Family is important to me. I will be there for my mom like she has been there for me. The family thing is a lie. But I do get alerts. Hoping that I can help in a way. Seeing if she gets what I'm trying to say. That I know the truth. It's hard to tell if she knows that I figured it out. Watching her walk away. Knowing we have to be there. I will be there in a few minutes. So glad that I helped that family.

 _We have to move mom told me that. I have lived here my whole it has been only five years. My parents did move a lot. Settling down after I came into the picture. But dad is gone now. Mom has been working hard. But the mean landlord is kicking us out. Because she was late on rent. She did pay him a day after. But now we are moving out. Now we don't have a place to live. I did have to pack stuff away and give away some stuff. Even those we don't have a home, we can still help others out. By giving stuff that we don't really need._

 _We fit all our stuff into a small storage space. Now we don't have to worry about our stuff. Friends helped us move out. We are going to live in a shelter just for a bit. That is what mom told me. So we have a place to stay at. Not having to worry about food. Now living in a small room with others around. We each get a bed we are sharing a dresser, and have a nice small TV. We can have some of our stuff. I took my sketchbook and some books._

" _Am sorry this happened, Nick."_

" _That's okay mom, we need the help." I say "We will get through this. You have been working hard. Sometimes we need others help."_

 _Heading over to her, and give her a hug. She has been working hard. To find a place to live. I know we will find a place to live. Living in a shelter isn't so bad. Sometimes you do need help. Other times you can help others. Just like the Ranger Scouts, they help others. I met a ranger, after donating some stuff. Now wanting to join them so I can be like them. Still too young to join but can't wait to join._

Being homeless wasn't so bad. It was only for about three months and mom found an apartment. The current one she still lives at. The shelter is still running, and I help out the way I can. After they helped us out, and many others as well. I learned a lesson that day. Just because you are homeless or poor doesn't mean you're a less of a mammal. I heard and seen mammals who have little that they give the most. You are going through a hard time. That most mammals don't understand. So I do understand how they feel. During that time I found my dream. After I met a ranger I wanted to join. So I could do some good. Just like Judy, wanted to be a cop and make the world a better place. I miss her and will see her soon.

Hearing some light footsteps. Turning over to another mammal. He or she is wearing a large gray sweater, black jacket, and black sweatpants. The hood covers their face. Yet I can tell that the mammal only a teen. Judy and I had to deal with runaways before. Some come from broken homes or running away from the system. Taking a few steps over to the teen. He or she takes a few steps back. "It's alright, I won't hurt you."

The teen stops and I take out my wallet. Which only has my money before I went undercover. The drug money was bugging me. Knowing what I did to get it. What could happen to the mammals that I help give drugs? I only con mammals who had money. They can always earn more money. Drugs slowly kill them and ruin their lives. I just made them mad when I conned them out their money. It was how I earned money, and lived my life. Giving the teen my money.

"Thank you, sir."

The teen places the money in a large pocket. Spoke to softly I can't tell if the teen a girl or a boy. So the teen is hiding I can tell that she or he is. Can't think about that. They will be wondering why it's taking me so long. Not wanting them to get to the teen. They already have Krista not wanting them to have this teen as well. Making sure that the teen walks away safety. Before I head inside the building. Where they are set up. Standing over by Mia she looks at me closely. Seeing a look in her eyes.

"Good you are here." Frost said, "Just do what you been told."

She doesn't even look at me not caring about that at all. These two I will be glad to put in prison. Both are murders and help with murders. By giving out the weapons. Seeing the first customer come. Seeing that he's a Markhor. He heads over to them. I will remember him, so he won't do whatever he wants. He buys a shotgun and leaves after that. I can see that he wants to do something. That's why he came here. They have a stock of weapons, which is mostly guns. Mammals blame the gun for the death that it causes. In truth, it is the mammal behind the trigger. Without someone a gun is useless. There were moments on the job, that we do have to use our guns. For our safety or safety of others. Unlike how they use guns.

Another mammal comes. She is a good looking mink, and she looks to be in her late twenties. Currently wearing a plain long sleeve blue shirt, and black pants. She looks over at them. Trying to figure her out. I wonder if she lures men and kills them. Unlike how a man would lure women. She seems to be like that. I can smell the perfume on her and it does smell expensive.

"What type of gun," she asked, "should a girl like me have?"

She gives them a smile, I guess I was right. Frost looks over at her like she is judging her. Seeing if they could have a use for her. Frost thinks that I am a liar. In the end, it will not be a use. At least that is true. I will not happen.

"For someone like you," Frost said, "this will work out for you."

She hands her a Glock 17. She looks at it as if she's coming up with a plan. Holding in her paws, as if she is ready to shoot. Watching her place the gun inside her purse, and pays for the gun. Watching her walk off. So far we didn't have to do a thing. Which is good for us. Either of us wants to hand out a weapon.

More mammals come to buy some weapons. Most of them looked like criminals. Mammals that we would be after if we knew who they were. Some didn't get the weapon that they were working for. They didn't have what they wanted. A threat to them got them to leave. Only a few of them got what they wanted. They are rough on them. Knowing the reason why. Not wanting the weak to rat them out, and their plan would fail. They will hate me for taking them down and they will be taken care of.

* * *

We have been standing here. No one has caused them any trouble. It's like they don't need us here. But still want us here. I focused on the mammal and the weapon they take. Information that ZPD will need. So they can stop them, and gain the guns. A snow leopard walks into the building. He's wearing a black jacket, with a dark red shirt, and black jeans.

"What a nice supply of weapons." He said, "I am looking for a gun."

"Mr. Snow get over here." Frost said, "Help him out, he has the same views on you."

Looking over at the snow leopard he looks over at me. I know what she means. So he hates cops as well. Just like I told them. Frost sees a weakness in me and doesn't like it. Knowing that he will not like it as well. Walking over to him seeing their collection of guns. Looking at the guns closely. I have to pick one for him. So he can do his crime. I have to prove myself. Picking out a pistol something that will work out.

"This will work out fine." I say "Small and light so you can hide it." Placing the gun on his chest, so I can show him. Proving that I can do what I want. Even those in the end, I will not do it. I'll be gone, by the time they want to use me. He gives me a look. "Then you can get close and personal. Then you will have a dead cop."

Placing the gun on his paws. Giving him my smile. Remembering the gun, and what he looks like. I will not let him harm any cops. I will not let this criminal, kill a fellow officer. He pays for the gun and walks out of the building. Not caring about what Frost thinks. I will be happy, to have them both arrested. Then the supply of weapons will be stopped. Standing by Mia. This has been a bad time. Handing out weapons, as if we are criminals. We have been at it for a few hours. Not knowing when we will be finished.

Frost is looking at something. There's a smile on her face. Not knowing what she is thinking about. Polar looks over at her seeing a smile on his face as well. Deciding not to ask them, they won't tell me. If it deals with me. Frost has been looking at me and trying to figure me out. To see if I can still be a use for them. She saw something that they don't like. Meaning the boss won't like it as well. I have a good heart and that's bad for them. I will happy to prove myself. Until I won't have to. By then I will be gone.

"Boss wants to talk you." Frost said, "Both of you get out."

"Look this is my fault." I say "Don't blame Mia."

"Ah look so high and noble." Polar said, "Your right he is a joke."

He points his gun at me. I get what he's telling me. Well, this has turned out bad. They see me as a failure, but not as a cop. I can fix this mess and will figure out a way. Looking over at Krista she's thinking the same thing.

"Alright, we are going." I say "Enjoy your pathetic lives."

Knowing that I am ticking them off but I don't care. Letting out a laugh and walk away from them. Making sure that she is behind me. Heading out of the building, and the sun is setting. Looking around and trying to find the car. They want us to go back and talk to the boss. So where is the car?

"Is something the matter?" Mia asked, "Thank you for looking out for me."

"Something is bugging me." I say "You're welcome I wished you didn't have to do this."

She looks over at me, seeing a smile on her face. Knowing that she thinks that someone understands her. Sees her for who she is. Still looking around, there is no car in sight. So why did they sent us out here for? Looks like we are alone. Yet there's still a threat.

"Look...I...want to ask you something," Krista whispered

"You can ask me anything." I say "Mia!" It only happens in moments. Watching her fall to the ground. She was shot by a sniper. Heading over to her blood pouring out of her chest. Why would they shot her? Why was she a target? It's not Polar or Frost, the shot didn't come from there. She's still bleeding, which means she still alive. Placing pressure on the bullet shoot, it is bleeding bad. Looking over at her. Seeing that she in pain, and still fighting for her life. "I will get you out of here Krista."

"So you did figure it out. I knew I could trust you." Krista whispered, "I want to go home."

"Don't you worry." I say "I'll make sure of that."

So I was right about her, and she knows it as well. She held on, about who she was. I will help her out. Like I promised myself. Still placing my paw on her wound, and wipe my left paw. So I can get to my smartwatch. She has closed her eyes but is still breathing but it's weak. I give them a text, so help can come for her.

"Thank you," Krista whispered

I stay with her until I hear the sirens. Hiding in the snow, as paramedics come and pick her open. Knowing that they are cops. They will not find out not until it is too late. The police will keep her hidden, and her family as well. Until the threat of them is gone and she will be safe once again. Looking at my paws, they are covered with her blood. Which only reminds me of her. Placing my paws in the snow, to wipe away the blood. I do see a car in the distance and Sapphire comes out. She looks so happy, and that is saying something and wants me to come. Knowing she's looking for me. I have everything I need. There's no way, I am going back. "You are not taking me in. I will not head back." I whisper, watching her wait by the car. Slowly getting up from the snow. Brushing snow off the wind picks up and snows lightly. "Catch me if you can."


	8. Feeling a range of emotions

Chapter 8

 **Judy POV**

 **Kaylee, thank you for your review**

After a week of being home, I'm back in Zootopia. It was fun to relax spending time with family and friends. Meeting Jack Savage was great. I hope to see him soon. He wanted to meet again and I can't wait for it. Mom and dad met him about three months ago. They knew who he was and they started to talk. They did say they did have a new customer and came over from Zootopia. But never stated who the mammal was. Shannon is mad at me believing that I told on her.

 _Shannon looks at me with hate we stand in a room. Mom wants to talk to her and wants me to be by her side. Knowing the reason for that. Seeing that she is furious, the last time was eighteen years ago. Dad had to stop her before she lost it. If it comes down to that, I will stop her. It's too quiet and feels like hostile situation. Like we had to deal with before._

 _"You know why we are here." I say "So stop acting like a child."_

 _"Since you are a cop now," Shannon said, "you think you can watch over like one. How could you tell mom."_

 _I would always watch over them. They are younger than me and I care about them. Not wanting harm to come to them. She's not thinking about that now. Still thinking that I told mom. When she figured it out herself. She wanted me here, to help her out._

 _"You may think I wouldn't see. Like how your teenage mind works. My mom won't see what I am about to do." Bonnie said_

 _"You promised me and you broke that promise. You ran off to see him. What if it turned out to something more?"_

 _"We love each other," Shannon said_

 _I know what she is talking about, and Shannon does as well. She did only sleep with him. After a quick chat with him. He stated nothing else happened. This why I am here for, to tell her a true story. Mom looks at me. I did tell her what happened._

 _"Shannon, a teenager is in jail. For abandoning her own kits. She wanted them to die because she wasn't ready." I say "I know you wouldn't but you are not ready. Stop acting like a child and grow up."_

 _"Judy is speaking the truth. You two are not ready to start a family. You are too young, still working on the family farm, and wouldn't have the money." Bonnie said, "We were married having a small house and helping out on the farm. Until we could start our own."_

 _Shannon is looking at us. We are told about their lives before we can into the picture. How they started out, and how it is today. It took years of hard work. Either of them is ready for it. Mom and dad, wouldn't kick her out. They aren't harsh like that. But would have treated her like an adult. She is thinking about it. Still not liking that this is happening._

 _"I am not a child." Shannon said, "It's not like Gayle or you're going to start a family anytime soon."_

 _She looks over at me. Why did she bring us up? Mom and dad just want us to be happy. We can start our family anything we like. Mom was sad when she spoke about Gayle. I', focusing on my career and making sure I have money. The apartment I live in it's too small. Anyway, I am not ready to start my family._

 _I walk over to my sister. Getting close to her. We only stand inches away from each other. I want her to get my message._

 _"Listen here Shannon," I say "I'm not ready to start one. I would rather wait, while I have a nice home and having money to not worry. I have seen so many homeless mammals, it breaks my heart. Living here, there are lots of mammals who would help. There they just look on, some mammals help them out. We are lucky you should think about your life and how it could be."_

 _I hope that gets to her. There are homeless mammals and it does break my heart. Nick told me about his life. Living in Zootopia, I truly realize how lucky I was. Even though hardships we got the help we need. I do see that in Zootopia but see it less._

Shannon won't speak to me and rarely speaks to mom. Who can't see her boyfriend and he's the same as well. I found something about Gayle. She can't have children of her own. Which did upset her and thought that mom and dad would be disappointed. They aren't and told us her it happens. That's how she found music, and it helped her out. I know Shannon will get over it. She is just a teen. Lindsey didn't truly want me to go. Until we came up with a plan. So she felt better and didn't have to worry.

 _I'm heading back home. It has been a week, and that's a good break for me. I will be heading on the next train. My suitcase is packed up, and ready to go. The train will be coming soon. Lindsey looks over at me. Mom and dad stand by her._

 _"I know you have to go." Lindsey said, "But I am still afraid."_

 _Looking at mom and dad we came up with this together. I come down to her level and hold her paws. She looks over at me. "It's alright to be afraid, everyone gets scared. Mom and dad are here for you. But if you want to talk to me. I will answer you." I say I hand her an old phone. Which is two years old, and still works fine. She doesn't need the newest one. I have seen younger mammals having. "If I don't answer right away. I am at work and doing my job. But I will answer."_

 _"Thank you, Judy," Lindsey said, she gives me a hug. I hold her close. Glad that this will help her out. Hearing the train coming. "I love you."_

 _"I love you as well." I say "If anything happens I will come to you no matter what."_

 _She lets go of me, and I see her smile. The train comes to view. Getting up from the ground. I look over at my family. If anything happens to any of them. I will come no matter what. No one messes with my family._

Lindsey does give me texts knowing she will call. Mom and dad are there for her. There are some things that she wants to talk to me. Knowing she can trust me and know what I am talking about. Nick is still undercover, knowing it will end soon. I was told about that. It will be nice to see him again. I have been missing him. It will be nice working and be hanging out again. He has been working hard, making sure that he does his job well. After his hard work, the gang will be taken care of. At least most of them. Having a few is better than having none. We will work with, whatever information that he has. ZPD already has two locked up, finding out that there were selling drugs. They are in police custody and protected as well. Not wanting another mammal to die while under lockup. They already found the killer and the mammal will be charged.

Heading over to my desk before I head over to my job. I'm still going to answer 911 calls. Which only going to be a short time. Nick undercover work is almost over. Seeing that there is a large file on my desk. Having a note on top. Chief Bogo is dealing something. He will be back later. If anything comes up, we just have to call him. I know this is his handwriting. Taking the stick note from the folder.

"Here's the case file you have been asking." I say "You two have taken the case."

The case file is larger than I figured. Looks like there was more reported, then I was told. Meaning there have been more attacks. Holly wasn't the only one. Taking the case file and put it in my bag. I'll look at it later. When I have more time or when Nick is with me. Walking down the hallways, and head to the front of the station. Where Clawhauser is doing his work. Knowing that he did get a text from Nick. I was told that. Knowing that they took care of someone. Nick wanted her safe and out of their harm. Clawhauser got to it and now the young woman is safe. Chief Bogo is looking into it. So far he doesn't have any news.

 _It's nice to be back in Zootopia. I will head back to work soon. Nick is still undercover. Which is going well for him. ZPD has two of their drug sellers. I know that was more out of his heart then doing his job. He wanted to help them out. Looks like being in lockup is going to help them out. Keeping them away from them. But not away from the parents, that they sold drugs to their kids. As long as they are in lock up. They will be safe. This time they are making sure of that. After what happened with the killer, and how he was killed when he was in lockup._

 _Chief Bogo wanted to see me. I am not in trouble, I just got back. Knowing this has to deal with, what I am going to do. Until Nick comes back from undercover. I haven't done 911 calls before. But knowing how it works._

 _"You wanted to see me?" I ask_

 _"We got a message from Nick." Chief Bogo said, "Don't worry he's still safe. He wanted to save a mammal life."_

 _He hands me the case file. I open it up and look at it. Seeing a young woman, who is an arctic wolf. Seeing that she has been missing for two years. Brings back memories when fourteen predators went missing. When I took the case to find Mr. Otterton. Unlike them who were missing only about four months to a few weeks. This poor woman has been missing for two years. She was nineteen when she went missing and turned twenty-one two months ago. She was going to college to get her degree in teaching. Before she was taken and was declared missing._

 _No one heard from her since that day. A case was built up before it went cold. Police couldn't find anything. Why she was taken, and who took her. She didn't have a boyfriend. At the time, she was focusing on school. She did have a job, but that turned into a dead end. Nick found her and figured it out. Knowing he used his skills, to figure that out. In the end, they tried to kill her, and he saved her life._

 _"Why would they do this? Kidnapping isn't what they do. Unless it is one of them." I say "I'm glad that he got to her, and is still safe. Is she going to be alright?"_

 _"I have no idea why they would. You could be right officer Hopps." Chief Bogo said "Last I heard she will go into surgery. We will find more information. Also, you can take the case you will get the file."_

Chief Bogo is with them now. Making sure that they stay safe, and can find out any information. Feeling bad for her family. At least she is safe from them. ZPD is going to make sure of that. Hopefully, Nick is not in danger. For saving her life, and putting her under police protection. So far Bogo hasn't gotten anything. Knowing that Nick can handle himself. We will be there for him if it comes down to that.

"Nick is a great officer. He saved her life." Clawhauser said, "He used his skills to help her out."

"He's a great officer." I say "I know her family will thank her." I walk over to his desk. Krista is still fighting for her life. The actions that he took, he saved an innocent mammal. Bring back a family member, which they thought they will never see again. I'm so proud of Nick and knowing he's proud of himself. Once he's done with his undercover work. He will be honored with the duty that he has done. I know that Bogo will do that. He has done great work. The light turns red, I should be heading out as well. "Looks like you have a call. We will talk later."

"See you later Judy," Clawhauser said

I walk away and he answers the call. Knowing it is not from Nick. He does know the difference. That's why help came by fast. Heading out the door, and head to my car. Driving over to the building, where 911 operators work. Which for all for police firemen and paramedics. It's a nice size building that's in a perfect place. Heading inside the building and walking past mammals. Taking the elevator to the right floor. Which only takes a few moments. Seeing that Percy Harmon he's the boss. Who was a 911 operator, and was for many years. Before the old boss retired, and he was chosen. He knows Bogo well.

He's a banded mongoose and is fifty-one years old. He's tall and slender, wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt with black tie, and black pants. Wiry gray fur, with dark brown horizontal bands; which starts at his tail. Having light brown eyes and has black glasses. I have met him before, and talked to him.

"It's good to see you, Ms. Hopps." Percy said, "I was told that you were helping out."

"I am happy to help out." I say "Your guy's jobs, are important as well."

Without them, we wouldn't have a job. Otherwise, help wouldn't come to them. They are heroes, just anyone on the force. We do have a few friends here. Meeting them because we do our jobs. We head into the room where they do their job. Looking to see Karen Scott who is a Serval and twenty-eight years old. Who is tall and slender having long legs and neck, with a narrow face and enormous oval ears. Wearing a long sleeve button up navy blue shirt, and black pants. Tawny fur, black various black spots, forming stripes on neck and back. Having light brown eyes. She's sitting at her desk, and waves to me. Who currently on a call. Seeing the photo of her family. Having a loving husband, a four-year-old daughter.

"So how is my good officer friend today?"

Looking at our good friend Felicia Norton. Who's a snow leopard, and is thirty-eight years old? She was a decorated cop until an injury put her into a wheelchair. Seeing the Silver Shield medal. Which is given to an officer, who got hurt or killed on the job. Which is a dark blue ribbon the medal shaped like a badge. Gold on the outside which is mostly silver. The star and circle are gold. Still wanting to help out mammals took this job to help. Wearing the uniform that they have. Smokey gray with yellow tinted fur. Black rosettes and spots. Having a long thick tail, and large paws.

"I'm doing good." I say "It's nice to see you."

"I know you will do some good." Felicia said, "Just like the great officer you are."

She told me stories, about her time as a cop. While I tell her our stories. Looking at Jerald Mathis. We know him some from being officers. He's twenty-eight-year-old African Civet. Who is short and slender. Having stumpy front legs and large hindquarters. Wide head and pointy muzzle, having small hazel eyes, and round ears. Black streak across his face, and white on forehead, along with the side of her muzzle. Legs and paws are black. The upper side of the tail is black, having five incomplete rings wrap around his tail. White steaks edge with black on his shoulder, and behind ears. Rusty brown fur, with black spots and splodges. He has a wife and three-year-old triplets. He has told us no civet looks alike. Just like with zebras and their stripes.

"It's nice to see you help us." Jerald said, "I heard about Nick, I am sorry that happened."

"I want to help out. It's not the same, working without my best friend and partner." I say "Nick would be happy to hear that He is getting better."

Nick's still in the hospital. So the plan is still working out. Sure lying is bad, I know they will understand. After they find about, what he has been really doing. Why we had to lie to them. They will see, the good that Nick has done. Looking over at Winifred Copeland. Another nine one one operator we know and like.

"I hope you find his attacker," Winifred said, "well I know you will."

She's a twenty-eight-year-old Black Lemur. She is tall and slender. Tawny on her back and head, her underpart is golden brown, paler on her limbs. Her tail is dark chestnut. Her ears are tufted, with long white hairs; that extend around her cheeks. Having amber eye color. She also has a boyfriend, and they been dating for over a year. I met the guy and he's a nice guy. She has found the perfect man.

"If anyone attacks Nick, I will find the attacker." I say "He will do the same as well."

"Of course you guys two. After you are partners and best friends. You would go after him even having to travel far."

Looking over at Janice Bishop she gives me her smile. We met each other because of the job. That's how we became good friends. Seeing that one is open by her. Who's a Crowned lemur, and is twenty-one. Tall and slender, with a thick long tail. Gray with creamy-white underparts. A small v shape chestnut marking by sides of her hazel eyes, wearing indigo glasses.

"You are right about that," I say

Taking a seat and turn on my station. Now I can answer calls and help out that way. This will be a first for me. I know what I have to do. If I fail my job the mammal will be hurt or die. Because I didn't do my job well. Some calls do go bad, and mammals die. Seeing that I get my first call and I answer it.

"This is 911 what's your emergency?" I ask I speak clearly, so the caller can hear. I do hear hard breathing. Whoever is calling is either in pain or afraid. This mammal needs help and does want it. But is afraid of something. I have to calm this mammal down. "It's alright, I am a rabbit. So you can whisper. I need your name and address tell me what's happening. Help will come."

"My name is Johnny Stohl a bad man got into our apartment. He has a gun." Johnny whispered, "I'm hiding in my locked closet."

"This is good Johnny stay on the phone. Otherwise, I can't help you." I say "Can you tell me about the bad man? Is he a predator or prey?"

"He's a prey I can tell by that." Johnny said, "What if he hurts us?"

"I won't let that happen, help will come." I say "You are being brave Johnny."

Johnny tells me where he is. With the information that I have I put it in. Now help can come for his family. He remains on the phone. Until help comes on time. I know that doesn't happen a lot. The family is safe and the prey has been arrested. My first call has ended well. Looking over at Janice she's smiling at me.

"Nice work you did Judy." Janice said, "This is why you are a great cop."

"I want to make the world a better place," I say

Helping that family has made me feel good. Knowing that I helped them out. The same feeling, I get when I do my job. My phone buzzes, and I take it out. Seeing that I have two texts. One from Chief Bogo and the other from Nicks mom. Seeing the text from Chief Bogo.

I'm back at my office. Krista died during surgery. Officers are still with her family. I wanted you to know so when Nick told the news you can help him out. Chief

I understand, and will help him out. Judy

Nick going to hate this news. He tried so hard saving her life. Even risking blowing his cover. Because he figured out the truth. We're there for each other and help each other. I will be there for him. Knowing he would do the same thing for me. At least she got to see her family, and they have her. Even those it was for a short time. Answering the text from his mother.

It will be nice to talk to my son again. This the longest, that I haven't talked to him. Mr. Bogo told me what happened. I'm so proud of him Mrs. Wilde

I miss talking to him. It's a bittersweet moment. I'm so proud as well. Judy 

Nick will be coming home soon. I can't wait for that. So we can hang out and work with each other again. His mother has been through a lot. Making sure that her son stays safe. So he can do his job. Knowing that he is doing a good job. Just like I know he has.

* * *

Time passes by fast sometimes it felt like it went slow. I have been answering calls and helping mammals out. Making sure that help does come to them. Still knowing that this is an important job. Feeling a lot of emotions. Sadness for a mammal who died because of a drunk driver. Anger at the driver, for drinking while drunk. ZPD did get the driver. Happiness for a gunner stopped. ZPD got to him on time, and no one was badly hurt. Felicia and Janice have gathered around me.

"Now you have done our job." Janice said, "So how does it feel?"

"It feels good to send help. Sadness when it ends badly." I say "I'm glad that I got to do this."

My shift is almost over and I have done well. Our friends get to do this every day. Like we do our jobs. Helping the mammals of Zootopia. My phone rings and I pick it up. Feeling like my heart has stopped. Nick's cell phone number is calling me.

"Judy, are you alright?" Felicia asked

How did they get his phone? What has happened? My heart is skipping fast. The call is still on and I haven't lost it. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I have to keep calm and not let my feelings cloud my judgment. Even those I want to burst.

"Nick," I whisper "are you alright? Why are you calling me?"

It's quiet for a few moments. Fearing that something bad happens to him. My heart skips faster I remain calm. I know this Nick. This is not a trap I know it's not. "Officer Wilde is hurt but he is safe. I made sure of that. I didn't want to trace the call. I knew he had a partner. This the safest way to get help. I'm not lying, this not a trap. Judy Hopps, you have to trust me." It's not Nick who calling me. Knowing it's a girl. I can tell by the voice. Trying to place her voice to find out who she is. He's hurt but in a safe place. She knows who I am. "We are in Tundratown on Snowdrop street. Inside a foreclosed house. I know breaking into a house is bad. But I needed to him safe."

I write that down my paws shake as I write it. The caller is still on the phone. Giving me the information that I needed. Now I can go over and save them both.

"What is your name?" I ask "You done a great thing."

She's quiet again but is still on call. I want to thank her and kept her safe as well. She has done a wonderful thing. "I know I did."

She hangs up after that. Why didn't she give me her name? What was it out of fear? Yet she still helped Nick. Knowing who he was. Getting up from the chair taking the post-it note with me. Janice looks over at me.

"Is everything alright?" Janice asked

"Everything going to be already Judy," Felicia said

"I got to go and thank you, Felicia." I say "Something came up, and I have to help."

"You can go," Percy said

I walk out of the room. Walking as fast as I can. Thinking about what happened. Heading inside the elevator, pressing the ground floor and see that I'm alone. So I take out my phone again. So I can call Chief Bogo. I know he will trust me. He picks up right away.

"What is it officer Hopps?" Chief Bogo asked

"I know where Nick is." I say "He's hurt I know he is safe. I know it's the truth and I'm heading out."

"Alright, I trust your word." Chief Bogo said, "You did the right thing and called me. Before running off. Call me when you find him I will send help."

He does believe me, and I hang up after that. I did want to tell him before I ran off to help him. Knowing he would want to know. The elevator doors open up, and I head out. Walking out the building. Heading over to my car, and drive as fast as I can, without breaking the law. I'm not on duty. Driving over to Tundratown takes me a few minutes. Making sure I do find my way. Stopping my car when I spot the house. From the back, I take out my coat, hat, and gloves. Getting out the car, and it's colder than normal. There's a harsh wind as well. Heading up to the house. Which does look like nice one. So why was it foreclosed? I touch the door and it opens. Heading inside the house. There's no power I use my phone for light. It's quiet and empty. Heading to the living room which lit by a fire. Seeing that Nick's here as well.

"Nick!" I say, walking over to him. He is still breathing but he's out cold. Touching his paws he's also cold. The dye has mostly washed off, and he has normal fur. There are cuts and burn marks as well. Seeing that parts are frozen I brush the ice away. So water was dunked onto him and he was left out in the cold. His clothing is not wet seeing that has been discarded. His stuff is here as well. He's wearing a black jacket, gray sweater, and some jeans. Someone took care of him. There a gauze on his head. Holding his paws to keep them warm. "You're going to be alright."

Looking around the room not seeing the girl who saved his life. I do hear light footsteps before they leave the house. Whoever the caller was she knew who he was. Caring for him because she saved his life. I just want to thank her and Nick would as well. Pick up my phone and I call Chief Bogo.

* * *

Nick is resting in a hospital bed. He's going to be fine now. Finnick and his mother know the news. They will visit him when he wakes up. I also told Clawhauser and he couldn't believe what happened. He wants to meet this mysteries girl, who saved Nick's life. They want to know what happened to him and about the girl who saved his life. We promise we will tell them after finding information. Bogo and I stay with him.

"So a young woman saved his life." Bogo said, "Did you figure out who she was?"

"I did not, but she did stay." I say "Whoever she was I have to thank her."

"Don't worry we will." Chief Bogo said, "She saved a life of an officer. I won't forget that."

He stands by the door he does care about his officers. Looking over at sleeping Nick who's resting peacefully. Placing my bag down. Might as well get my mind thinking. Taking out the case file. Looking at the first one. The first attack was bad, way worse than Holly. The poor Wildcat neck was broken and he was mauled as well.

"How could a mammal do this to a child." I say "I will never understand, how a mammal hurts or kills a kid."

"I don't either kids can be killers as well." Chief Bogo said, "I gave you the case, I know you guys will care about it."

Teens and kids are killers as well. I have heard and seen about those type of killers. Nick and I will solve this case. Looking at the photo again. Reminding me of that horrible day eighteen years ago. Still in the back of my mind.

"We do care about children." I say "I had to suffer from my twin brother murder. I don't want anyone to go through that."

Chief Bogo looks over at me. Seeing the shock in his eyes. There is sadness in his eyes as well. Nick knows about my brother. I told him about him.

"I didn't know you had a twin." Chief Bogo said

"It is common for rabbits and hares to have multiple kids. Twins and single are rare. It's special has a bond with someone like you." I say "Jude and I were close until the day he died."

 _Jude and I are swinging, on the old willow tree. We love this old tree. It is a nice sunny day. Our older siblings are working on the farm. Sometimes we do help on the farm. We raise carrots, blueberries, and other veggies. just like other rabbits. Our farm is one of the best. Because our parents have lots of help. Someday we will help out on the farm. Just like our other siblings. Farming might be fun. We see them do it all day. It takes hard work to do it._

 _"Let's see who can swing higher," I say_

 _"You are on," Jude said_

 _We begin to swing higher. I focus on my swinging. Jude is swinging higher as well. It feels like I can reach the sky. Today it's a nice sky, with white clouds. I let out a laugh as I swing higher. Seeing that Jude is swinging higher than me. He gives me his smile, so I smile back. I swing some more knowing I won't beat my brother. But this still fun._

 _"Okay, you win Jude." I say "I give you a chance." He stops and smiles at me. Moments later he hops off the swing. Seeing him start running. I give him a few moments, before I head off, and run over to him. Catching up to him and tag him. "I got you."_

 _"Good job Judy." Jude said, "You can hit hard, even those you are a girl."_

 _"Ha-ha Jude," I say "girls can do anything boys can do." He rubs his arm, which I tagged him with. Knowing he was joking with me. But other boys can be mean. When I try to play with them. Stating I'm a girl so I should play with dolls or play dress up. I do like having tea parties with my friends. That's what siblings do, and we are twins. So we are a special kind of sibling. That's what mom and dad call us. We walk back to the house. Seeing that mom is in the kitchen. "What's are you doing mom? It's too early for dinner."_

 _"Oh, I am making dinner for a young couple. It's a nice thing to do." Bonnie said, "You two can help if you want to."_

 _"Sounds like fun." We said_

 _We help make decorate the small cake. Placing some blueberries on it and make a smile. They are going to like this. Everyone likes a smile. This will make them smile. Mom likes the way we decorate the cake. Placing it in a small box. "They are going to love this." Bonnie said, "Pop-Pop, we are heading out." Pop-Pop gives a thumbs up. We follow mom, as we head out of the house. Wondering who this young couple is. Mom seems to know them. They could be friends of hers and dads. Hoping as we head along. I'm holding the cake. The walk takes a few minutes before we head to the small house. "Hello Micheal, I brought you a full dinner. These are two of my kids, Judy and Jude."_

 _"Thank you, Bonnie, that is kind of you." Micheal said, "It's nice to meet you. My wife and I are friends with your parents."_

 _"It's nice to meet you." we say "We made the cake smile."_

 _Bonnie paw him the dinner Jude paws out the salad and I paw him the cake. He holds each in his paws and smiles when he sees the cake. "My wife going to like this. This going to make her smile." Micheal said, "I'll tell her what you did."_

 _"You are welcome." We say_

 _He heads inside the house and we walk away. Looking at my brother and he's smiling. It's nice to make mammals happy. We take a long way home. Because we like to go on long walks. Today a perfect day, to go for a walk. Jude and I run up ahead. Playing tag with each other. Making sure we are not too far away. After I tag Jude I run ahead of him. I can hear him laugh and have some fun. A few moments later I look around. Seeing that he's not there._

 _"Jude?" I ask "Are you hiding?" Sometimes we mess with each other. So we can have some fun. But he's nowhere in my sight. I can't hear him as well. Where did he go? "Jude this isn't funny, where are you?" Looking around some more. Maybe he went over to mom. When I look over at her I see the panic in her eyes. Who runs over to me, and she holds me close. I never saw her afraid before. I don't understand what's going on. Where is my brother? Hours later I still don't know where he is. Sitting around the house. Mom comes over to me. There are tears in her eyes. She holds me close. "A bad mammal took your brother and he hurt him badly. Judy, he's gone."_

 _No, it can't be Jude can't be dead. I know Pop-Pop wife is gone as well. Just like Jude is now. Who would take my brother? Why did he kill him? Tears fall down my face. My brother is gone, and I won't see him again._

There was a search for him. Something like that rarely happens back at home. It lasted three hours until he was found. Not remember those three hours. My parents told me it was the stress of losing Jude. His memorial is by the willow tree knowing he would have loved it. I didn't find out about the killer until Gideon attacked me.

"He was mauled, and his body was discarded." I say "I didn't find the killer, until years later. I was told it was a fox. That's why my parents, were overprotective defending us from foxes."

"Judy that's horrible." Chief Bogo said, "No child should go through that."

"It was horrible, and no child should." I say "That's why my dad calls me Jude the Dude. So we will never forget him."

Looking over at Nick, he doesn't have siblings. I asked him once if he would have liked one. He stated yes, and would have like to be the older brother. I told him the story when he asked why I had that nickname. Mom blamed herself, she looked away for a few moments. It just takes a moment, to change a life forever. Just like with the young woman who saved Nick's life.

 **Note, I got the Silver Shield medal base off NYPD medals. It basically looks like the badge without the words and a silver and gold color. I thought of more as well. I am adding lemurs to my story. I love them as well. I decided she would have a twin. When I was thinking why her dad calls her Jude the Dude. Which will play a part in the story. Until next time.**


	9. Safe and sound

Chapter 9

 **Nick POV**

 **N0tIneresting, thank you for following my story**

 _I should be heading back to the station. Telling chief what I found out, and the information I have gathered. Deciding that it is a perfect time to go. After they tried to kill Krista, I hope she is safe now. That she can live her life, at least how she can live her life. Knowing that shot did some permanent damage. The air has gotten colder, I can see my breath. As I walk around Tundratown. The sun is still setting. I am going to take the train out, to finally get away from these mammals. I have done my job. This feeling won't go away. Like I am being watched. So far there is no one around. Not the car, which Sapphire took. Not the shooter, who tried to kill Krista._

 _Looking around seeing that I am alone. But I don't feel so alone. Having to watch my back just in case. Getting near where the train station is. I can't wait to get out here, and back to my normal life. Before I could head closer. I catch a scream, sounds like it's an older teen. Deciding to help out, I am the only one who can. Heading inside the alley. A mammal has a knife on the older teen. The nerve of some mammals._

" _Leave him alone," I say The attacker doesn't listen to me. I will take care him myself. He tries to attack the teen. Seeing that he is a druggie. As a cop, I will try to help every mammal I can. But I stop him and twist his paw. Seeing the teen run, and the attacker drops the knife. He looks at me before he runs off as well. Feeling something in my neck I collapse to the ground. Seeing that someone shot me, with a dart gun. Like when Bellwether shot me. This time it is real and not a blueberry. I feel the drug working on me."Who's there?" Looking around to see anyone. But I don't see anyone. I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. Seeing a figure appear ahead of me before I black out. I wake up, knowing some time has passed. My paws are bound behind my back. Looking to see who kidnapped me. Knowing who they are. "So you know what happened."_

 _Boss looks over at me seeing a pure anger in his eyes. Sapphire and Craig are here as well. He's the one who brought me here. Seeing that we are near the large lake._

" _Frost is right you have a good heart. Even helping a druggie." Boss said, "Something that I don't like."_

" _At least I have one," I say_

" _You a con artist, you are a criminal. Helping us out as well" Sapphire said "Why don't you want to help us. After all, mammals see you as an unworthy fox."_

" _I'm not a criminal like you guys." I say "I won't be like you."_

 _Boss walks over to me looks so threatening. I don't fear him not at all. He stops close by me, looking like he gazing into my soul. Not backing down, and stand my ground. Watching his right paw, as he places in a large pocket. "Of course not, Officer Wilde," Boss said coldly. Sapphire burns me, holding back my shout. She burns around my paws knowing my fur has appeared. He takes out his paw and shoots me twice. The bullets hit my chest and are stopped by the armor. But I still feel the pain. Holding back my shout and still stand my ground. Boss sees that and firm strong kick to my left leg sends me down. More pain comes to me. Still getting up after that. Fighting through the pain. He knows the truth. "Sly move you officers did. I won't tell you how." He walks closer to me, placing the gun away. So he doesn't want to kill me, at least not yet. Wondering how he figured it out. It doesn't deal with Krista and helping her out. Otherwise, I would have been found right away. "Tell me where the information is. If you contact your chief same for that fat officer. My weapons sellers will kill any officer that come."_

" _I won't give you the information." I say "I am not threatened by any of you."_

 _Boss looks over at Sapphire and she smiles. Frigid cold water is dunked on me. More of my red fur appears, and my body shivers. The air has gotten colder, and a harsh wind picks up. Seeing my breath in front of me._

" _Unlike an arctic fox, who can survive temps below zero. You can live in cold temps, but how long will you last? It's easy to take care of a temp controller don't worry he's still alive." Boss said, "It can be all over, give me the information."_

" _No," I say. Sapphire dumps more frigid water on me. Making me even more wet and cold. Knowing I shouldn't shiver. That only makes me colder. Craig heads over to me. Stabbing me with a knife making blood drip down. The pain and the cold get to me. I won't stand down. Trying to figure out a way to get out. Seeing a car believing it's one of the Wifi cars. My plan comes to me. I have figured it out. Hopefully, it will work. Lasting a for a few moments. Feeling so cold my fur freezes. "Alright! I will give it to you. It's the tablet in my bag, the information is there."_

" _You last longer than I thought." Boss said, "That's why you are a great cop."_

 _Sapphire hands him my tablet. Craig holds knife close to my neck. Standing so firm, its like he slashed a neck before. He looks like a killer. Watching them head to the car. Looks like Boss isn't so tech savvy. I can deal with Craig. His knife doesn't scare me. Looking over at Sapphire to see how she reacts. Moments later her paws hit the tablet. Taking the moment, to use my elbow on Craig. He lights his grip, and the knife falls into the snow._

" _You won't get away," Craig said_

" _I'll figure out a way," I say_

 _I just need my paws free, and I can get out of here. Dodging him easily and I kick his legs hard. Despite me being in pain and feeling that I want to take my wet clothes off. Knowing that is bad still have to get my paws free. He stumbles to the ground. Limping as I walk the pain is bad. This what Judy must have felt when she cut her leg. Holding back the tears my head is ringing, and feeling like I want to throw up. The pain slows me down, I will fight on. Boss grabs me from behind, and I can't break free. His paw smashes the front of my head. The pain is terrible and I fall to the ground. Blood drips down my forehead._

" _Well well, officer Wilde you are determined. What a waste." Boss said, "Give me the information now."_

" _You believed me?" I laugh "I'm a fox and we are shifty all the time. Since we are untrustworthy."_

" _Kill him, Craig." Boss said, "The information dies with him."_

 _Boss leaves and takes the car with him. Leaving us alone making sure the job is finished. Sapphire comes from behind and puts a muzzle on me. My breathing becomes faster and my heart skips. I have gotten used to them. But still not liking them. Craig just laughs at me I try to spot him. My head hurts a lot and so cold as well. Trying to get away only worsens my pain. The world spins, and feel light headed. He has another knife in his paw. So he has a thing with knives. Before he comes head over to me. He falls to the ground, and gasps in pain. It's true pain, his left arm shakes badly. Sapphire is on the ground. Who's out cold. What is going on?_

" _Who is out there?" Craig yelled_

 _He tries to get up but he can't. His left arm is useless, as he swings his right arm. Looking around to find someone. Almost like he's gone crazy and is on drugs. Before he heads back to me. A mammal comes from the snow and shoots him with a black and yellow striped weapon. Where did the mammal get a taser? Who's wearing a white sweater, that covers their face, and white jeans. I can tell the mammal has a white tail, with a black tip. Knowing that this mammal, not a cop. They made sure help wouldn't come. Who heads over to me, and takes off the muzzle. Throws it far away. I take a few deep breaths._

" _Who are you?" I ask "You saved my life."_

" _Not here." The mammal helps me off the ground. Cutting the rope from my paws. Feeling weak from the pain and the cold. Despite being short helps me walk. Without the help, I would be stumbling around. Or worst then that unable to move. Still unable to call Chief Bogo. Whoever this mammal is he or she knows where to go. We walk around for a few minutes. Hard to keep track of time, and where I am. We stop at this house. Blurry lines of foreclosed._

" _I know it's breaking the law. But it's a safe place."_

 _The mammal lets me go. I can barely stand my ground. Watching the young mammal lockpick the door. Normally I would arrest someone for breaking and entering. But my life is on the line. So I will let it slide ZPD will let it slide. The door opens and the mammal helps me in. We head near a fireplace. Who helps me sit on a chair. The mammal moves around. Lighting a fire and heads back to me. Cleaning the blood of my fur my and places gaze on my head. Who lets out a nervous laugh and see red cheeks. So my hero is a girl. She's holding warm clothes._

" _It's alright, I won't bite," I say weakly. She takes a deep breath. As she takes my wet clothes off. Placing the warm clothing on me. I help her out as well. So she's young as well. Placing a black coat on me. Feeling warmer already. Looking at the coat again. Realizing I saw it before. The same coat that the homeless teen had. Looks like karma does pay. "Whats your name? How did you know I was an officer?"_

" _I knew who you were. I saw the pencil lead on your paws and the sketchbook in your bag." she said, "So I figured out who you were, Mr. Nick."_

 _She walks away from me. Feeling weak and about to black out. Mr. Nick, I have only been called that by one mammal. I grab her hood. I know who she is. Seeing silverly white fur with cinnamon red. Blacktip ears with some red. Having black around her muzzle. She turns over to me holding my phone in her paws. So that's how they found out. Knowing she stole it back. Giving me a small smile. Who walks over to me and whispers in my ear. Remembering the silver and aqua color. She has silver and aqua eye color. I black out moments later._

I wake up in this hospital room. Seeing that I'm no longer in Tundratown. By knowing the room color and the way it looks. I'm in Zootopia Heartcrest Medical Hospital. Which the main hospital in Zootopia and is in Savannah Central. Still in pain but it's less now. The lights a dim as well. Seeing that I am safe and sound. She truly saved my life calling Judy and not Chief Bogo. If I did, officers would be dead, and I could be as well. She knew that and called her. Judy looks over at me, she's happy to see me. Seeing her precious smile which lights me up. Knowing that she took the call, and believe I was in danger. Helped me get to safety, and get the help that I need. Watching her jump on my bed and gives me a hug.

"Nick I was so worried," Judy said

She holds me close and it does feel nice. Missing working and hanging out with my closest friend and partner. Pain comes to my chest, seeing their bandages warped around. Mammals would be surprised how strong she is.

"I'm safe now." I say "Still having a strong grip."

"Sorry, Nick." Judy said, "They really hurt you didn't they?"

"They did but I can recover from because they wanted the information." I say "I didn't give it to them."

Judy sits on a chair. Chief looks over at me. I know he wouldn't care if the information got lost. Not as long as I am safe. Still having the information in my head. Even those I have a minor headache right now. Seeing that my bag is here. She hands it over to me. My phone is there, which helped save my life. The tablet broke beyond repair. The polar bear destroyed it. Taking out the sketchbook, which remains on track. Putting a smile on my face. Flipping through the pages, they didn't look at this. Just like I thought.

"The information is right here," I say

I have many other sketchbooks and can get more. Chief Bogo heads over to me and takes it from me. Both of them look at. "Every clever officer Wilde." Chief Bogo said, "You did a great job."

"Margaret was spying on me," Judy said irritated "the nerve of her. Faking a visit to her family. How could she join them."

She's talking about Sapphire. Must be talking about her florist friend Barbara Gardner. I did find out her name, and who her family is. They left because of her. Not wanting her to put the family in danger. If they wanted to go after them. Because of what she is doing. Not wanting to risk their safety, for what Margaret is doing.

"I see that my patient is awake and active. My name is Jessica Harper." Jessica said "You are very lucky, that someone knew what they were doing. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now."

Dr. Harper is an Iberian Lynx and looks to be a few years older than me. She's short and muscular having a bobbed tail and long legs. Wearing white doctor scrubs, and black pants. Short coarse bright yellowish red, with a tawny fur coat. Overlaid with black and brown spots. Having brown eyes, and underpart is white. Prominent whiskers black tuffs on tip of ears. If I remember correctly she good friends with Mayor Moss. Before Vicki ran for mayor and won she was a paramedic. Seeing the horrors of the savage case in front of her own eyes. As she had to deal with predators gone savage, and the looks she got. For she was a predator, and could as well. There was a predator paramedic, that did go savage and attacked his prey partner. Both turned out fine, and still work with each other.

"I feel fine now." I say "There is a minor pain."

"You been through a lot officer Wilde. That would break most mammals." Jessica said, "Minor blood lost. A concussion, along with bruised ribs. Surprisingly minor hypothermia. Your leg will be fine and will walk with a limp for a bit. It will take a few weeks to recover and take it easy."

Craig did cut me up well and knew what he was doing. Knowing that I would have a concussion, and bruised ribs as well. I was out in the cold and wet, my body was cold and I felt it. He didn't want me to run. It's going to take me weeks to recover, and I am going to take it easy.

"Don't worry Dr. Harper, I will take it easy." I say "Do you know what happened to Krista?"

Dr. Harper focuses on her job. Making sure that I am alright. Checking the cut on my head believing there will be a scar. But that doesn't matter. Seeing the light and it does bother me just a little bit. Knowing I will be fine. Krista, I'm glad that I helped her out. Getting her away from them. Away from whoever kidnapped her.

"If you feel something is off, come back and I will see." Jessica said, "I'll keep you here for now."

She leaves the room, leaving us alone. I will tell her, if I feel any pain, or feel something is wrong. I don't want to risk my job. I love being a cop. Bogo looks over at me. Not liking the look on his face.

"I'm sorry Nick, she didn't survive her surgery." Bogo said, "This is not your fault."

Judy holds my paws and gives me a hug. Tears form in my eyes, falling down my cheeks. She didn't deserve this. Letting Judy stay close to me, liking that she is there for me. She must know already, so she can help me out. Like I would help her out.

"You got her away." Judy said, "She won't be harmed any more."

"I just wished, that she survived." I whisper "She suffered two years, unable to escape from them. Having to do what they wanted."

Letting the tears fall down. Chief is right this not my fault. This is their fault. Someday they will be found. Hopefully, that is soon. Knowing I did not get the sniper. Whoever the mammal is. Judy still holds me close.

"We will talk in the morning." Bogo said, "It's getting late you been through a lot."

"I think that's for the best," I say

Looking at the clock it's ten thirty-five. It has gotten late. They won't harm her knowing that she is safe. Still feeling rather tried. I have been through a lot. Watching him leave the room. Judy looks over at me and gives me a smile.

"I'll stay with you." Judy said, "Just like we have done before."

"That is a nice thing." I say "Goodnight Judy."

"Goodnight Nick," Judy said

When one of us at the hospital, we stay with each other. Looking out as best friends and partners. She heads up and turns off the light. Sitting back on the chair. Knowing it's not the best. But we care for each other and make things work. Knowing I can trust her, and she has my back. Like she trusts me. Looking at her. She looks peaceful when she sleeps. Putting a smile on my face. Feeling safe around her. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

Waking up the following morning. Seeing that Judy is already awake. Getting up to a sitting position, and smell some fresh tea. There is breakfast on a table as well. Which are some toast and eggs. Feeling rather hungry, haven't eaten for an awhile now. Hospital food is not the best, to hunger to care about that.

"Good morning Carrots." I say "Did you sleep well? I didn't have any trouble sleeping."

"Good morning Nick." Judy said, "I slept fine. I brought you some blueberry tea."

"You're the best Carrots," I say

She paws me my tea. I love it, just like coffee. Blueberry is my favorite flavor. Taking a sip of the tea, still tasting like blueberries. Knowing she already at breakfast. She wakes up early. Digging into my breakfast as well.

"Of course I am," Judy said teasingly

Both of laugh and it feels good. It does hurt a little, because of my bruised ribs. It's nice being myself again. Now knowing, how truly going undercover feels like. Knowing I will see my mom and Finnick soon. I missed them as well. Same for fellow officers. I finish my breakfast in a matter of minutes. Looking up to see my mom walks in. I know she was worried about me. Knowing the dangers of my jobs. As a mother, she worries as well.

"It's good to see you alright." Mrs. Wilde said "I got the call late last night. I came as soon as I could."

"It's good to see you, mom, I missed you a lot." I say "Everything is fine now."

"I know it is." Mrs. Wilde said "I could have lost you. Someone stole your phone, I feared the worst. Then Judy called me, and told me the news." She heads over to me and lightly gives me a hug. Dr. Harper must have told her about what happened to me. So they did steal my phone. Seeing that I was not in the hospital. It was all a lie, and they didn't like it. Makes me wonder how they found out. He never stated how he found out. If it wasn't my good heart. Could we have a dirty cop? Knowing that it's not Keith, he's too loyal and good-natured. To do something like that. He knew who I was, and didn't expose me. Yet someone exposed me and threaten my life. I hope that's not the case. She kisses me on the forehead. "I want to meet this girl, who saved your life."

"You will meet her soon." I say "I still want to thank her. I was mostly out of it."

If they hurt her or worst then that. I would never forgive myself. She didn't have to get involved with police duty. Yet she did, and she saved my life. She knew who I was, and decided to help me out. Now I want to return the favor to her. Knowing Carrots feels the same way.

"Well, I can't wait." Mrs. Wilde said, "I will thank her as well."

"Same here," Judy said

Mom kisses me again. Knowing that she has to head to work. Now she knows I'm safe and alright. We can see each other again. I will be off duty for a while now. Until I recover from my injuries. Knowing my undercover didn't go to waste.

"I will see you later." Mrs. Wilde said, "I love you son."

"See you later." I say "I love you as well."

Watching her head out the room. Finnick comes in a few minutes later. Knowing that he does care. Despite me becoming a cop. He is stunned when he gets a close look at me. Seeing what I have been, though.

"They beat you up bad." Finnick said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now thanks for a girl looking out for me." I say "I thought I was going to die alone. Either by the cold or a slice of my neck."

Both of them look over at me. Judy found me cold but still alive. If I wasn't found, I would have my neck sliced. Or worse than that slowly froze to death. Something that could have happened but it didn't. I had a close call. Carrots knows that as well. But she kept a calm head.

"Man, that is rough." Finnick said, "I'm just glad you got out alright. I head that a girl saved you."

"She did, I treated her with kindness." I say "Two polar bears were threatening to kill an innocent homeless family. I defend them, and they got mad. She was there, and I gave her some money."

Finnick doesn't tease me like he did when Judy hustle me. He knows that my life was in danger. I hope that family is alright. That Frost and Polar didn't get to them. Maybe they can see that mammals do care. Getting the help that they need. Having to tell chief and Judy about her. They want to know who she is.

"Mammals can be so heartless." Judy said, "Something like that wouldn't have happened back home."

She still can be a bit naive. Making her see the world in a good view. I lost that for years until Judy came into my life. Now seeing the world in a good view. There will always be mammals that will heartless and bad. Yet there are mammals with good hearts. I have been to her hometown and that is right. Sure not everyone would help someone. But most would help without a blink of an eye. She used to tell me about hardships during her childhood. After all, her family is carrot farmers, and sometimes crops fail. Yet they knew that they would get through it, as a family, and from help from their friends.

"Oh, they are." I say "At least we got some of them."

I made sure I would get the two polar bears. Whatever their names are. I did get some names. Knowing the boss slip away, like the coward he is. Craig will slip away like the fox he is. The sniper I have no idea about. Getting the drug makers as well. This gang is slowly being taken apart. Knowing they won't recover from this. Not after what I did. Zootopia will find out what they did and finally, they will be ruined. Knowing they can't get close to me.

"It's because of your hard work." Clawhauser said "You must be Nick friend, he has spoken about you. Names Benjamin Clawhauser, I work as the receptionist."

"Nick has spoken about his life as a cop. My name is Finnick."

This the first time they met each other. I have talked about my past life. Telling him about my life as a cop. Finnick has never stopped by the station. He's off their radar and still can do cons. Seeing them shake paws for a few moments. It's nice to see Clawhauser again. After all, he did help Krista. Even those in the end she died. He must know it as well.

"It's good to see you, Nick. The bad guys couldn't keep you down." Clawhauser said, "Officers have heard about what you did."

"I should be heading off." Finnick said, "I'm glad you're alright."

Still not knowing, what his issue is with cops, Sure some mammals hate us. Something he has never told me. Looks like he's not going to tell me anytime soon. He knows more are going to stop by soon. He walks out of the room and heads down the hall. I wished there was something I can do. There is something off, and I just don't know it.

"It's not you Finnick really doesn't like cops." I say "Thank you, for spending help to her."

"It's what I do." Clawhauser said "I heard about what happened to her. I feel bad for her family and friends. You did everything you could."

That is true and still not my flaunt. I couldn't get her out even if I tried. That would have exposed me. Knowing that they would have just killed me, and along with her. Bad things in life happen and nothing can change that. You just got to move on and live your life.

* * *

Officers come to visit me telling me what a great job I did. Keith is not mad at me. He was only angry at Chief Bogo for not telling him. He's just glad that I didn't go after his family. Some friends come as well. Seeing how well my undercover job went. Still not liking how they were tricked. In the end, they cared about my safety. Dr. Harper says I'm fine and still have to take it easy. I should be getting out later today.

Looking to see another good officer friend Rosemary Murphy. Just like what happened with Judy. She was treated like a less of a cop. Even her own parents didn't want her to be a cop. Because she is a Ring-tailed lemur. Same age as Judy, and mostly working in the Rainforest district. She's not wearing her uniform, which means she's off duty. Wearing her red flannel shirt, and jeans. Tall and slender, with a long bushy tail. Having brownish-gray fur. Tail has to alter black and white rings. Working with her partner Nora Ebert she's a Fossa.

"Nora and I, wish for you to have a full recovery." Rosemary said, "You have done a lot of good for Zootopia."

"They wouldn't think so. I destroyed what they had." I say "They had to be stopped. Before something terrible could happen."

Who knows that they could have done. They were slowly rising to power. At least I know, he would have started a war with Mr. Big. So he could take over what he has. Now that will not happen. His gang is broken apart, and most will be in prison. Hiding out until it's safe again. Starting over with his gang. Gaining power once again. Knowing he will never get what he once had. All thanks to me.

"Now we know who they are." Judy said, "They are no longer what they say."

Still having to see Blue and Gray. Knowing they are not going to like me. Not after what I did to them. I could tell them the truth, and they would see it. Slowly Zootopia will find out who they are. What they truly are. All the bad things they did and got away with.

"That is so true." Rosemary said, "This is only the beginning."

This is only the beginning. It will take time, to get them. To destroy what they have. Officers have been sent out. So they can take them down before they get a chance to hide away. I helped them with that, and they know it. Chief Bogo enters the room.

"Are effects have been good. The male weapons seller died during a shot out. Leaving his wife almost killing the officer. They managed to get her down. Now locked away and can't get out." Chief Bogo said, "Thanks to your efforts and hard work. You have been awarded the Police Combat Star."

So I was right again. He takes me by surprise. That's the second highest medal an officer can earn. Judy and I are decorated officers. Just like Rosemary is. Already having the Emblem of Valor. Which is earned when an officer performs an intelligently and brave duties. Having their life imminent danger, and dealing with the circumstances. Not about their personal consequences, and still during their duty. The bar is silver and white. The medal is a circle shape, the animal that the officer is, and having ZPD logo. Police Combat Star is an honor to earn. Which earned by doing intelligently job. Performing extraordinary duty and heroism. Dealing with an armed adversary. Putting their lives in danger, to protect innocent from danger. The bar is silver, with a gold star in the middle. The medal is a shape of a star and on a dark blue ribbon.

"That's amazing Nick," Rosemary said

"I'm so proud of you Slick." Judy said, "You did a great job."

"Thank you, Chief Bogo," I say

My mom going to be proud of me. She's going to like the news when I tell her. She has been there, for the awards that I earned. That lightens my spirit. Which has been put down. I did do a great job and glad that I did. Would have done it if I didn't get a medal. Rosemary walks out of the room. Knowing we have our jobs to talk about. I want to get this out and tell them what happened.

"You earned that medal officer Wilde." Chief Bogo said, "So tell us what happened." I explain what happened to me. How they got me in the first place. Because they knew I had a good heart and used that against me. They wanted to get the information out of me. By torturing me, figuring that I would break. I most did escape but was too injured to get far. "So what job does this cop hero has? We will pay her a visit."

"I don't think anyone hiring at ten." I say "Or close to ten, maybe a few months off."

"Ten? She's only ten?" Judy asked, "How did you know what?"

"I met her about two years ago. When she outfoxed me." I say "Aurora Winters, an arctic vixen."

Chief Bogo looks over at me, and it is something we haven't seen. It's a mixture of shocked and is questioning me. He takes a step closer to me. What is his deal?

"Are you sure officer Wilde?" Chief Bogo asked, "I'm not judging you. I just want to make sure that you are not mistaken."

"She's heterochromia, having two different colored eyes silver and aqua. Having a unique fur pattern. That I didn't see before. She called me Mr. Nick, and was the only one." I say "What happened to her?"

"She went missing a month ago." Bogo "Who witness a murder and ZPD tried to get to her. By the time we found her phone. She was already gone. Haven't been seen since not until she saved your life."

The poor Kiddo no one should witness a murder. Looking over at Carrots. She shocked as well and seems a bit guilty as well. I see it in her eyes. She's looking down at her phone.

"He's right, she's one of Lindsey's friends. I heard that she went missing." Judy said, she shows me her phone. Seeing a picture of them. That is the same Aurora I know. They look so happy together. So she does live in Bunnyburrow. "She sounded different on the phone. Aurora is a colorful girl."

"She seemed different too." I say "If she was in Tundratown that means she was kidnapped like Krista. She knew where was and who they were."

Then the kidnapper has killed again. Or knew who the kidnapper is. Instead of killing her, she was taken away. Krista was taken for a reason. Then Aurora was as well. Maybe it because she witnessed a murder. Or for a different reason that we don't know of. Meaning she truly put her life at risk. Fully knowing who they are. Making her more of a heroine. Risking to be taken again and to risk being punished badly. All to save an officer life. Would most mammals do that? To stand their side even when there's hate. Risking their lives to save an officer?

"Do you know where she went?" Chief Bogo asked, "Did she tell you that?"

"She did tell me, let me and Judy go. She knows who were are, and can trust us." I say "Please let me go I saw the look in her eyes. She trusts me to find her."

Chief Bogo looks over at me. Knowing fully that I am injured. Yet my voice is serious, he can tell that I truly care. When I get serious, it means I truly care. Fully knowing I would go, even if he told me no. Carrots would follow right behind me. I know where she is, and she wants us there.

"Alright, you two go." Chief Bogo said, "Bring her back to the station, and we will protect her."

"Thank you, Chief Bogo." I say "We will find her and bring her back."

* * *

I was given the clear and now out of the hospital. Back in my normal clothing. Wearing sunglasses to keep the sun out. My leg hurts only a little, and the pain is gone from my head. My ribs still hurt and gotten used to the pain. As we walk Judy tells me about her time. She had a good time, and I am happy for that. Looks like we have a new case to solve. How can someone hurt a kid? I tell her about my time as well. To the pass the time.

"So how did you two met," Judy said, "I want to hear that story."

"It's was a normal day, just doing one of my cons." I say "By the end it I was glad to have met her."

 _Finnick is out sick today, which means I have to do a con alone. Which does leave out most cons. Yet I can do what I love. Knowing he would tease me for it. I can make a lot of money out of sketching. Having a real talent for that. This con takes time, but I do earn a lot. Deciding to keep to myself. Or if I met a fox, who can do art well. Something that is special to me. Still doing with my mom. Setting up my little stand and get ready for my day._

 _Mammals stop by and do want my sketch. Sure I do get looks but they do see my real talent. I'm taking in the money. Just like any other con. It seems that I am getting a lot from business so a mammal to get a sketch. Took a short lunch break and ready for more business. The edges of my left paw are turning black from sketching a lot._

" _Do you need some help?"_

 _Looking over at a young arctic fox. She seems to be only a kid. Having black tip ears, black around her muzzle and her tail have a black tip. Other than that she is mostly white. She has two different color eyes silver and aqua. Wearing a black fedora navy blue flannel shirt and jeans. Her face shows me that she's friendly. Which does make me smile._

" _Haven't you been told, not to talk to strangers Kiddo?" I ask "After all I can…."_

" _You're just a con artist. I know you won't hurt me." Kiddo said, "You're using a 4B graphite pencil which is great for sketching. Not too dark or to light. You are using Bristol paper. Perfect for sketching with graphite pencils."_

 _This kiddo knows her stuff. Better most mammals who have asked. She's right about what I'm using. Seeing her smile at me. So she does know that I'm a con artist. Yet she hasn't left yet._

" _So you can talk about it." I say "Can you really do it?"_

 _She tilts her head and gives me this cute look. So she has thought about this. She was watching me. Seeing how many mammals came to me._

" _Of course I can. This why I asked if you need help." Kiddo said, "I can do as well as you. Just let me help you. I get half of what you earn. Isn't that a fair deal?"_

 _I look over at her having determination in her eyes. Her cute tilting head gets to me. Wondering why she needs money. Who seems to be only eight. She isn't prideful of her skill. She telling that she can. Might as well let her help. Fully knowing she won't stop. Maybe she does have skill in art. "Alright it's a deal, my name is Nick."_

" _It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nick. Kiddo is fine for me."_

 _She sets herself up. Inside her canvas bag, is a sketchbook as well. Filled with pencils, erasers, and sharpers. Looks like she is an artist after all. The first mammal comes, and I begin to work again. Time passes by fast, and we get a lot of customers. I am glad for her help. Kiddo is a friendly colorful kid. She into art, and puts a lot of hard work into. The time past by fast, and we finish our work. I count up the money seeing that with her help I made four hundred eighty ten. She really did help me out._

" _Here's your half. It was fun doing art with someone." I say "You are talented at a young age."_

" _Thank you, Mr. Nick, I had lots of fun." Kiddo said, "I know I am."_

 _She takes the money from me. Placing it in a safe place. Wondering if she was robbed. Is that why she wanted to earn money? Who's the lowlife who stole from a kid? Where are her parents or guardian? There's no one around. Sure I have walked around Zootopia at a young age. But it's still dangerous for a kid. Truly dangerous for a girl. There are bad mammals here. She has a smile on her face as she walks away. I walk as well so I can head home. Stopping when I see the Zootopia Times. I haven't seen today paper. I buy one and take it. She's on the front page. Winning the Artist Contest. Knowing fully she could do what I can do. She outfoxed me._

" _Kiddo you are very clever." I say "Aurora Winters, I won't forget about you._

 _I almost put the paper in my bag. Before I do, I see a sketch in my bag. I take it out and it's a sketch of me. Which is wonderfully done and she put her heart in her sketch. It's me doing art and I look happy. Which makes me smile, and lightens my heart. Aurora seems the type of mammal, to lighten someone spirit. Taking the sticky note off. She didn't want to trick me and wanted money for a train ticket. Telling me she was happy to me meet and hopes to see me again someday. Which only makes me smile even more. I was happy to meet her as well._

Judy looks over at me and sees that I'm smiling. I still have that sketch, that she made for me. Never would I have thought, the next time we met, she would save my life. I know she's worried about Aurora. After all, she's only a kid, and one of her younger sisters good friends. An innocent kid, who was taken away.

"She's talented with the piano and violin as well," Judy said

"Gayle told me that. A month ago, she would have left the music camp."

I have met Gayle, and she's nice like Judy. She didn't see me as a cunning fox. We talked about music and is happy that I like classical music. I didn't know she was talented at music. She's one skillful vixen. Passing by some mammals. A few minutes later, I spot at the place. This where we first met. Aurora stands in front of us.

 **Note, a little WildeHopps for you readers. I want to build on their relationship. Another two medals I came up with. Got the ideas from NYPD medals. It was so much fun creating medals for ZPD. There's only some hate for cops. I'm going to touch that lightly. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	10. Under the protection of ZPD

Chapter 10

 **Aurora POV**

Kaylee, thank you for your review

Finally got out of Tundratown. I still like it a lot and feels like a home. For the past month, it hasn't. I found a perfect place to sleep. Knowing that I will be safe and can meet up with Nick and Judy. It has been a long day and I feel so tired. Closing my eyes and falling asleep moments later.

 _Wondering what I should do next. I got clothes from a homeless shelter, Making sure I hide that no one can see my true self. After I got new clothing mammals just see me as a normal homeless teen. Another runaway that will cause problems. I see the looks on their faces sure not all they are bad. But do see the look in most of them. Right now I'm homeless and really don't have a home to go to. There is something for me, but I can't stay forever. Sooner or later, I have to go back there. Right now I can't. Having to get out of Tundratown first. Yet I have to get a train ticket, I have no source of money. Everything I had is gone. Only if I had my violin, am sure I could earn some money. So I can get out of here._

 _Deciding just to walk and let my mind take me somewhere. I am just walking around, trying to figure out my next part of my plan. Wishing that I figured out the next part. I could walk into the police station, and say who I am. Knowing that I have been reported missing. Maybe I should do that. They will help me out. But I don't know any officers there. The only ones I know, one isn't an officer anyone, and the other is at one_

" _Come on Aurora, you can do this," I whisper_

 _Yet I want someone that can understand and I want to know. Nick Wilde, he's a cop and a great one. I like him a lot, and he's a fox. The first fox officer. Working with Judy Hopps, who I like as well. I was happy when she became a cop, proving you can be anything you set your mind to. I know they will help me out. Rumors I heard from them. How Nick is in the hospital. They whisper about it, not realizing that I am listening. Not knowing that I know him. How an arctic fox joined them, shortly after they found out. Unlike them, I figured it out. Of course, I didn't tell them. The arctic fox has to be Nick. I know he's undercover. He's perfect for the job. He was a con artist and knows how to act around them._

 _I stop when I see this homeless family run, they look terrified. Feeling bad for them, who look they have been for awhile. Wondering who they are running from. Seeing two tall and muscular polar bears. Knowing who they are. They are the weapons dealers for them. Looks like they were threatening them. I hate those two, nothing but heartless criminals. Most of them are heartless, only care about this gang and themselves. Nothing else matters to them unless they get the job done. Seeing the arctic fox standing alone, and lost in thought. Did they hurt him, believing that he defended them?_

 _I walk over to him. To test if I am right. Seeing a sketchbook in his bag. There is pencil lead on his left paw. So he's a lefty like me. Just like Nick is. A chance like that is unlikely. Mostly everyone is right pawed, and some are left pawed. He walks over to me, I take a few steps back._

" _It's alright, I won't hurt you," he said_

 _I stop in my tracks he did help them out. Seeing him pull out his wallet, and hand me some money. So far he doesn't know that I am only ten. Doesn't know who I am. Hiding is working out. Glad this is working out for me. "Thank you, sir," I say quietly. I place the money in my pocket. I spoke softly so he wouldn't hear my true voice. I walk away from him. Hearing him walk away as well. Stopping when he enters the building. Removing my hood, and take a deep breath. "Mr. Nick, you haven't change your views."_

 _I take out the money he gave me. Counting that I have seventy-five dollars. I can get out of here. Placing my hood back on. Looking at the building, knowing they are selling weapons there. So some mammals can carry out their bad deeds. No, I won't leave not without Nick._

 _They know who Nick is his life is in danger. They will figure out a way to find him. So I have to react fast, to save his life. The plan just came to my head, after I found a foreclosed home. I just found my way to the home. A perfect place to hide._

" _You have to do this." I whisper "They stole it first, you are just handing it back."_

 _They stole his phone, and I will take it from them. I walk over to the mammal, not caring for who he is. Carefully take the phone from his pocket, and walk away from him. Placing in my pant pocket. I got away with picket pocketing. This is the only time._

 _Now I just got to find them. Knowing where they are and won't be found out. Which is near the large lake. Choosing to wear white so I can still blend in. Heading over to their location, they are torturing him He looks wet and slowly freezing. There are cuts on his fur. He doesn't give in. My heart skips when I see Craig. He scares me, the Boss doesn't scare me. This the first time I have seen him. Yet I have heard stories about him. Even hearing those stories he doesn't scare me. Size doesn't matter I know that. Seeing Margaret angers me. No wonder they hardly saw their aunt. She's helping them out. Waiting the right moment. Knowing I can't take the polar bear down. If I had to take him down, to save Nick life, I would do it. Having a taser to do it, stole it from them._

 _Nick stumbles as he walks he's determined to get out of here. He's determined and won't give up. But his paws are bonded and to injured to get far. Boss gets him and hits him hard. Knowing Nick is in more pain. Feeling bad for him. Yet he hasn't given up yet._

" _Well well, officer Wilde you are determined. What a waste." Boss said, "Give me the information now."_

" _You believed me?" Nick laughed "I'm a fox, and we are shifty all the time. Since we are untrustworthy."_

" _Kill him, Craig." Boss said, "The information dies with him."_

 _What Nick said is true I have been told that. Mammals see me as that. Not letting that weight me down. Time to take my plan into action. The Boss leaves the scene and takes the car with him. Watching her place a muzzle on him. Seeing the fear in his eyes Craig just laughs at him. Nothing is wrong about fearing muzzles. I hate them as well. Holly won't like it when she finds out the truth. If she will talk to me again. Carefully walking over to her Margaret doesn't hear me, it will be too late. I knock her out easy self-defense lessons have worked out for me. She falls to the ground and is out cold._

 _Now I have to deal with Craig. My heart skips faster, I keep my breathing calm. I know one weakness that he has. Making a snowball, making sure it has ice in it. Throwing it hard as I can, and it hits his left shoulder. Seeing him fall to the ground, and he gasps in pain. A bad shoulder injury makes his left arm weak, and painful to use._

" _Who is out there?" Craig yelled_

 _He still holds the knife in his right paw. Still hasn't gotten back up. He's looking for me trying to find the mammal who took him down. There's this crazy look in his eyes as if he has gone crazy. I see that he doesn't see me and heads back to Nick. Before he could head over to him, I come out from the snow and shot him with the taser. He goes down a few moments later. I see the fear in Nick's eyes. I take off the muzzle and throw it far away. He takes a few deep breaths._

" _Who are you?" Nick asked, "You saved my life."_

" _Not here," I say, helping him off the ground. Cutting the rope from his paws. Seeing that they are burned. Most of his fur is frozen as well. I can tell that he is cold. He's taller than me, but no condition to walk by himself. So I help him walk. Heading over to the house takes a few minutes. Stopping in front of the house. "I know it's breaking the law. But it's a safe place."_

 _I don't think he really cares. He knows that his life is in danger. I carefully let him go. So I can open up the front door. I learned how to pick a lock, and would never break into someone home. It was more personal for me. Opening it up a minute later, and turn over to him. Seeing that he is barely standing his ground. He's one tough fox and determined as well. Heading inside the house, and take him where the fireplace is. Helping him sit on the chair. Lighting a fire, to warm the place up. Having a first aid kit, heading back to him, cleaning out his cuts, and warping gauze around his head. He's still in wet clothing, and that is not good. Luckily I bought some clothing for him. Carrying the clothing in my paws. I look at him, and my face turns red. He will figure out my age._

" _It's alright, I won't bite," Nick said weakly, I take a deep breath. Knowing that I have to help him out. He helps me out, so I don't have to do it all. Taking off his wet shirt, and place on a new one. Along with a sweater, and the black coat. He remembers the coat when he helped me out. "Whats your name? How did you know I was an officer?"_

" _I knew who you were. I saw the pencil lead on your paws, and the sketchbook in your bag." I say "So I figured out who you were, Mr. Nick."_

 _I walk over to get his phone. Seeing if he remembers me. We only met one time, and that was about two years ago. He grabs my hood, and it falls back. I know he remembers me. I turn over to him, seeing the look in his eyes. I give him a smile and walk over to him. Whispering in his ear telling him where to meet me. Moments later he blacks out. Now I just got get help for him. Seeing Judy number and I call it._

 _"Nick," Judy said nervously, "are you alright? Why are you calling me?"_

 _I can tell she is worried about him. They do have a good relationship with each other. She knows that he is in danger. Not thinking that this is a trap. She knows that he called for a reason. Not knowing it's not him that's calling. "Officer Wilde is hurt but he's safe. I made sure of that. I didn't want to trace the call. I knew he had a partner. This the safest way to get help. I'm not lying, this not a trap. Judy Hopps, you have to trust me." Now she knows that Nick is not calling. Yet she can't tell who I am. She doesn't know who I am. Lindsey has told her a lot about me."We are in Tundratown, on Snowdrop street. Inside a foreclosed house. I know breaking into a house is bad. But I needed to him safe."_

 _"What is your name?" Judy ask "You done a great thing."_

 _I become quiet again. Looking over at Nick. He's still out cold and now will be fine. Because I saved his life. Judy will come for him, and he will be safe from them. She wants to know who I am, so she can thank me and protect me. They will find me soon. "I know I did."_

 _I hang up his phone and place it in his bag. Knowing that Judy will come soon. So she can help out her partner and friend. Heading to the back of the house. So I can get out of here, and do what I have to. Judy comes a few minutes later._

 _"Nick!" Judy said she heads over to him. I see a happy look in her pretty purple eyes. Lindsey told me about her unique eyes. The only one in her family to have it. She holds his paws and looks at him. Seeing the cuts and gauze around his head. The look in her eyes shows she truly cares about him. I like that she cares about him. Looks like she sees him more than a partner, more than her best friend. I leave after that. Knowing she can hear me. "You're going to be alright."_

 _Closing the door behind me and walk away. The first stars are coming out it's getting late. But the night doesn't someone with night vision. Nick going to be fine now. I will make sure that I'm fine as well. First I have to get out of here and do something first._

I wake up and sketch my body. I saved Nick life. Heading over to a bench and sit down. Knowing that he would try to find me. Judy will come with him as well. Eating some bars and an apple that I bought using the extra money. Knowing it will do fine for now.

* * *

Waiting at the place where we first met. Mammals are walking past me. They're minding their own business, and not paying attention to a random kid. Knowing that Nick and Judy will come soon. I have been waiting for a few minutes. They will come no matter what. All I have to do is wait. Not caring how it takes. Knowing they care about my safety and would want to find me.

 _I shouldn't really be here. I figuratively ran away from home. That's what they would say. Sure I ran off, only to help a friend. She got into a car crash, their car was hit by a speeding driver. She was hurt but recovered from the crash. Only having her mother tell her, she kidnapped her from her birth family. After she discovered they were not related by blood, only by species. So her fake mother was arrested, and she was put into the same home. Police tried to find her birth family. It was taking to long. So we took matters into our own paws. We found her family and came up with a plan. With another good friend, we went to Zootopia. In the end, we found her family, and I was heading back. Until a weasel stole my purse, which had my train ticket, and money as well._

 _My best friend Terri Forrest looks over at me. We met when we were four. I remember it some. I was living with this nice women. It was going fine, until she lost all her money, because of her greedy ex-husband. She could no longer take care of me. So I was sent by to Bunnyburrow. Yet we remained good friends. She's a Red Fox, and a few months older than me. Having red fur, with cream undercoat. Chocolate brown tip ears, tail, and paws. Having light hazel eyes. Wearing a yellow floral design shirt, and short olive green pants; with floral design._

" _What are you going to do now?" Terri asked, "We could always tell my dad. He would help out."_

" _I will figure out a plan." I say "I know he would I don't want you to get into trouble."_

 _She wanted to help even if she could get into trouble. Her father would help me out. That would make me feel bad. They don't have a lot of money, and I don't want t to cause them trouble. We can figure this out. Looking around to come up with a black. Seeing the red fox, who is a con artist. Today he is alone, and not having his partner in crime. He's doing art, to earn some money. Mammals seem to like him and look like he great at art. Also needs some help._

" _Over there, I have seen him around." I say "You know I can earn money that way."_

" _I suppose your right." Terri said, "Dad says he's earning his way. The only way he knows how."_

 _Terri will watch over me making sure no one finds us. So far no has, and we haven't gotten into trouble. Right now, I need money for a train ticket. Then I can go back to the home. Walking over to him._

" _Do you need some help?" I ask_

 _He looks over at me and sees that I'm only a kid. I have to do this, and he looks to be a good mammal. Despite what he does. I saw him give extra money to the homeless. Or helping a homeless shelter. I know what he's going to say, knowing what I have to say. So he will let me help him. Moments later he smiles, knowing I am just being friendly._

" _Haven't you been told, not to talk to strangers Kiddo?" Nick asked, "After all I can…."_

" _You're just a con artist. I know you won't hurt me." I say He doesn't talk about my parents. Yes, I have been told not to talk to strangers. Who knows what they can do you. Yet he won't hurt me. He's too good-natured to do that. Knowing I have to trick him. I can do it, and show him what I can do. "You're using a 4B graphite pencil, which is great for sketching. Not too dark, or to light. You are using Bristol paper. Perfect for sketching with graphite pencils."_

 _He looks over at me and surprised that I know it. I do know my art, and he does as well. Looks like I am winning him over. Knowing he will take my help. My plan is working so far._

" _So you can talk about it." Nick asked, "Can you really do it?"_

 _I tilt my head, making myself look cute. Knowing adults can't resist my tilting and kit eye look. My two different colored eyes help me out a lot. Seeing the look in his emerald green eyes. I have got him._

" _Of course I can. This why I asked if you need help." I say "I can do as well as you. Just let me help you. I get half of what you earn. Isn't that a fair deal?"_

 _Knowing that I have him and will accept my help. My head tilting helped me out. Also, he knows that I won't stop. He knows that I am not prideful of my skill. I know that I have the same skills as him. He wonders why I need money. Not knowing how much he earns. Just need some money for a train ticket. Then I will give the rest to Terri._

" _Alright, it's a deal my name is Nick."_

" _It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nick. Kiddo is fine for me." I say_

 _He doesn't really have to know my name. At least not right now. He will find out later when he reads the paper. I tricked him into helping. Knowing fully of my skills in art. After all, I won an art contest. Just like he did. Setting myself up, and ready to help him out. Mammals come to us, and I stay true to who I am. Nick is having fun with me and loves to do art. I am having fun, and love art. Decided to make for him as well. It doesn't take me too long to do and hide it in his bag. Soon the work is over and made a lot of business._

" _Here's your half. It was fun doing art with someone." Nick said, "You are talented at a young age."_

" _Thank you, Mr. Nick, I had lots of fun." I say "I know I am."_

 _It was a fun time. I have been told, I am talented at a young age. Placing the money in a safe place. It is a lot of money more then I will need. Terri is still waiting for me. Having a smile on my face, and I walk over to. Together we walk to the train station._

I was happy to meet Nick. Another fox who did art, and loved it. I wanted to meet up with him again, and do art for fun. Seeing that he liked me a lot. In the end, we were found and got into trouble. I didn't see Nick again, not until I saved his life. Looking around to look for them. They come over to me a few minutes later. Who are happy to see me. Nick is better than last night. There are stitches on his forehead, Also on the deep cuts as well.

"I have been waiting for you." I say "I knew you guys would come."

"Of course we would." Judy said, "We care about your safety."

The look in their eyes I see they care about me. Knowing that both of them would. Lindsey one of my friends, and one of Judy younger sisters. Knowing she cares about her family a lot. I saved Nick life, and both want to return the favor. So I won't be in danger again. I have already been missing for a month. Even those it feels longer than that.

"Let's head back to the station." Nick said, "We can talk over there."

"That sounds good," I say

Then we can talk to each other without others listening in. Following right behind them. Now feeling safe with them. Heading over to their car, and we head inside. Now no one will listen in on us. Both of them look over at me.

"Thank you for saving Nick's life. I was so close to losing him. We would have found out too late." Judy said, "My sister and your friends will be happy to know that you're safe."

I have missed my friends a lot. Missing spending time with them. Just like friends do. I heard that Holly was attacked. It was in the paper. Wishing that I could have been there for her. But I couldn't get to her. I'm glad that she's recovering from it. Knowing my friends will tell me. Which means I have to go back to the bullies as well. I don't want to go back to that. Yet there are worst mammals then them. After all, they are just teen and kids. I know they will grow up, and slowly become better mammals. Well other then one, he won't change at all.

"I was happy to do it. Nick's one of my adult friends. You're my friend as well Judy." I say "We can do art together again?"

"I thank you as well. We are friends now." Nick said, "Of course. we can."

That puts a smile on my face. I wanted to meet up with Nick again now that has happened. Either of us would have realized, that I would save his life. Both of them are my friends. I see that both of them are smiling as well. It will be nice to do art with him again. We had fun the last time. I know we will have fun again.

"Let's head back to the station so we can talk," Judy said

* * *

The ride back to the station only takes a few minutes. Now we sit in this room. So they can ask some questions. Knowing that they have to do their jobs. I will tell them all that I can. What I can tell them now. Judy sits across from me while Nick stands by me.

"You don't have to do this." Nick said, "We can wait for your answers."

"I know that," I say "I want to tell you some. I just can't tell you everything."

I have things to tell them. Nick heads over to me as if he wants to comfort me. I flinch when he gets closer. I know he won't hurt me, but I still react. Both of them look at me. I see the worry in their eyes. They really do care about me.

"I want to tell you guys." I say "I know you don't know anything about the murder. Other than the victim name."

Judy is holding out a carrot pen. Ready write down what I tell her. I wanted to tell. After all the killer got away with it. Killing an innocent mammal. ZPD has to know and the family as well. Hoping that finally this killer will be found and arrested. I take a deep breath and ready to tell what I saw.

Judy writes it down, at least they know some information. Which is better than nothing. I found out, she just dumped him. She was finished with him. Meaning she kidnapped and killed him. Keeping me as another kidnapped victim. Keeping me for a reason. Just like she did for the Gray Wolf. Like she did for Krista. Just like the others as well.

"Do you know who she is?" Judy asked, "You are doing good."

"I don't remember. Or why she took me." I whisper "I know she killed Krista."

That is the honest truth. I don't remember who or what she looks like. My mind is drawing a blank. I don't know why I can't. Both of them believe me. Which does make me feel good. Telling them makes me feel better as well. The things that I can remember.

"So Krista wasn't the only one." Nick said, "Are there others Aurora?"

"There are four others," I say "Two boys and three girls."

 _Not knowing how long the drive was. Until the killer now kidnapper stops the car. She comes to the back a few months later. Blindfolding me, and makes sure I don't touch the ground. So I don't figure out where I am. It only takes a few minutes, before I thrown in this room._

" _This is where you stay."_

 _She closes the door behind her and locks it. Looking around the room, seeing that I am not alone. There are five other mammals around and see that there are four wolves and one male fox. So I am not the only fox. There a guy only two years older than me. So I don't feel so alone. A young arctic wolf walks to me. Having light blue eyes, her fur is mostly white; with black and gray. She seems to be a young adult, just like the other guy. Three are girls, and two are boys._

" _Hello there, my name is Krista Quinn." She said "We won't hurt you. What's your name?"_

" _Aurora Winters." I say "So she took you guys as well?_

" _She did," Krista said, "we have no idea why those."_

 _So I am not alone in this. Wondering why she took me for. They don't know either and lost like me. Wondering how long they been here. The arctic wolf his name is Victor Beck. He has blue eyes, mostly white fur with black. Wearing a gray shirt and jeans. Who is twenty-two years old, he's the oldest here. The Ethiopian Wolf, her name is Maxine Yates. Who's only nineteen, is short and slender, having long pointed muzzle and legs. Bright red tawny color, ginger underfur. Underparts, chin, chest, and inside pointed ears is white. A bushy tail is black and has light green eyes. Wearing a light blue shirt, and black pants. Elena Fowler, who's a Timber Wolf. Who is tall and slender. Long legs with large feet. A narrow chest and a straight tail. Thick gray fur with black. Soft light underparts. Having light brown eyes. Wearing a red shirt with blue, and white pants. Who's only seventeen years old. I believe that was her older brother, that the women killed._

 _The young male fox heads over to me. Seeing that he is a hybrid, of a Fennec and Swift Fox. Having large pointed ears, bushy black tip tail, that is light orange on an upper side, and cream underside. Her upper side of fur is gray, with patches of orange, and cream underparts. Creamy white with patches of orange, on throat and chest. Pale orange cream on sides of legs. Having light hazel eyes. Wearing a red sweater, gray shirt, and brown pants._

" _Hello Aurora, my name is Austin Cannon." Austin said "It's nice to meet you. Even those I wished it was different."_

" _It's nice to meet you," I say_

 _We shake paws with each other. He looks to be a nice guy. I wonder if he has been teased. Just because of who he is. I have a good friend, who is a hybrid. I know what it's like. Being teased, for being different. Same for the others. Wishing that we didn't have to meet, because were kidnapped. Wondering what going to happen next. Now knowing that I don't have to it face alone._

Judy writes all down, I told her about the others. I remember them clearly, but not the women who took us. Krista is dead, it's her fault. We became good friends, along with Austin. Knowing Nick tried to save her life. He would figure out the truth. I hold my paws close. Not knowing how long it has been. It feels like no time has passed by. Yet some time has passed.

"Do you know where you were held?" Judy asked

"I do not." I say "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault." Nick said, "How did you escape?"

I don't remember where we held. Nothing comes to mind, we were forbidden to go outside. Unless she was there and could hide us. Or we would get punished. Remembering some of the punishment. Most are locked away in my mind. I remember escaping so clearly.

 _Why do adults have to be so mean? Most of them are good, and not like her. I can't believe that its almost been a month. It feels so much longer. Yet I haven't been here the longest. Austin has been here for a month and two weeks. Elena about five months. Romona a year and a month. While Victor and Krista have been here for two years. Feeling bad for those two. Not seeing their family for that long. Same for Elena and Romona. Austin a foster kid like me who has a foster family._

 _I have to get out of here. At least one of us does. So we can get to the cops. No matter how long it takes. We have to help each other. They already have Krista. Now can't get to her. She has been with them for a few weeks now. Working with them, and is forced to do it. Knowing she doesn't want to do it. The women not happy with me._

" _Do you really want to be locked away again?" She threatened "I will do that until you become a good girl."_

" _No," I say "I will never be yours."_

 _I don't want to be locked up. Not minding being alone, or in the dark. I hate being locked in a place. She knows it as well. Trying to a make her anger. So she won't lock me out. I can outfox her. Watching her head over to me. Not liking what I said. Who touches my cheek._

" _You belong to me," she said, "no will else wants you, or deserves you."_

" _You don't own me. I will never be yours. I will not love you. Not now or never." I say "Someone will want me and will accept me as myself."_

 _She thinks she owns me. Just because she kidnapped me, and holding me against my will. She is wrong about what she says. Someone will want me, I will be adopted someday. I won't let that dream go. Someday I will have a loving family. Seeing anger in her her eyes. As she holds my left paw tight. In a moment she throws me to the ground. I hit it hard and remain on the ground. Not moving or opening up my eyes._

" _Shit," she whispered. She still wants us around, until she doesn't want us anymore. I know she still wants me. Not wanting me to be truly injured. She will take me to the doctor. Of course not a real doctor, it's a dirty doctor. If we get really sick or injured too bad. She heads over to me. Hitting me hard, and I don't move. "You will be fixed up, and still will be punished."_

 _She picks me up from the ground and carries me. My plan is working so far. I hope it will work until the end. Knowing she takes me to the car and puts me in the back. Who doesn't want to injure me even more. The car begins to move a few minutes later. Waiting until the right moment. Who stops the car some time later. Leaving the car, and leaves it locked. Knowing she will chat with the doctor first. Getting up and head over to the window. Knowing I have to break it. Luckily I am wearing a sweater, and I won't cut myself. Breaking the window a minute later, and glass shatters. Going through the window, and I just run._

Judy puts down her carrot pen. Seeing that she is thinking about this. I faked an injury, so I can escape. She didn't that coming. I wonder if they know about Krista. If she would tell them. Or keep it a secret, so they won't find out. Nick looks over at me.

"How long did you were free?" Nick asked, "Until you found me and saved my life?"

"About two hours," I say

"We are done for today." Judy said, "You did really well Aurora."

She closes her notepad. I was only out for two hours. Wondering the next part of my plan. When I found him, and decide to help him out. In the end, I save his life. Both of them look at each other. I answered all that I can, and don't want to answer some more. It will take some time to figure this out. Wondering what's going to happen to me next.

 **I will show more about hybrids and having own idea about that. Now Aurora part of the story. I may show you what she looks like. If I put it on the story cover. You just have wait and see. Until next time.**


	11. Finding out the harsh truth

Chapter 11

 **Judy POV**

 **splicester, , thank you for following my story. Irual, thank you for adding my story to your favorites and following it. AndreZEvoluation, thank you for following my story and adding it to your favorites. Adding me to your favorite authors and following me. Therandomgamer08, thank you for following my story.**

I look over at Aurora, and my heart breaks. I do see her and she looks the same. But she is not the same. I know something is different about her. Seeing that she still has her traits, that make her who she is. Yet I can she that she been hurt. She rarely wore hooded sweater shirts. Now it seems she wears them. As if she's hiding herself. Or hiding from the world. Nick wanted to comfort her so that she would feel safe. She flinched when he got close, it wasn't fear or thinking that he would hurt her. It more of a reaction, she didn't think of it. Like when I reached for the fox repellent when Nick lashed out at me. I couldn't even touch her when she was telling her story. Wanting so badly to comfort her. Knowing its a mental reaction, then a physical one. She doesn't fear us, but won't let us in. Which only means one thing, she has been abused, and afraid that adults will hurt her.

I am done asking her questions, not wanting to put her through more pain. She answered a lot, and it's tough for her. Both of us saw the look on her face. She wants to help us out. We will take this slowly, things like this take time. She doesn't remember some things. We have to take the lightly, so we won't lose it. Not wanting to hurt her even more. We don't want to lose her. Looking over at Nick. He's thinking about this as well. Wondering what happened to her. What happens to her now?

"We have to talk to our chief now." I say "After that we can have dinner, and plan what happens next."

"That sounds good," Aurora said

She was going to say something else. But she stopped herself. Not knowing what she is thinking about. Wondering what we should do with her. Either of us truly wants to leave her alone. Looks like she does trust cops. As we were heading to this room, there wasn't a moment of fear. A trusted cop can look after her. There is this knock on the door. Turning to see that Chief Bogo is heading inside. He looks over at Aurora.

"Ms. Winters, I thank you for saving officer Wilde." Chief Bogo said, "I couldn't believe it when Nick told me."

I look over at Aurora. Who is standing close to Nick. She is quiet for a few moments. Seeing anger in her eyes, her arms are folded. Like with Lindsey, she rarely gets mad. Knowing she does this when she gets mad. "Nick's and Judy are my friends. Both of them are great officers." Aurora said "Of course you didn't. After all, I am just a lying foster kid, seeking attention for myself."

"What is she talking about?" Nick asked

Chief remain quiet, and Aurora doesn't speak either. She doesn't even look at him. I always knew that she was a foster kid. Living at the home for predators. Looking over at Nick, knowing he didn't know that. She doesn't hate Bogo but is still mad at him. It's more like she dislikes him. The room becomes quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Wondering what happened with Aurora. To make her dislike him. A few moments later, Clawhauser enters the room. Seeing the Aurora I know to light up.

"Hello Benjamin," Aurora said happily "it's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well Aurora." Clawhauser said, "I wanted to see you, and I can watch her."

She seems to like Clawhauser and knows him as well. So they must be friends as well. Yet it doesn't explain why she dislikes Bogo. Clawhauser is a great mammal to watch her. Knowing he won't let anything happen to her. He cares about her, just like we do.

"That sounds good." I say "We will find you later."

"Okay," Aurora said, "lead the way, Benjamin."

Clawhauser takes the lead, Aurora follows right behind him. The door gets close behind them. We should talk in his office. Nick stands in the way and doesn't move from the spot. Having a serious look on his face. Knowing he has been thinking about this.

"You didn't believe her, didn't you Bogo." Nick said annoyed "She reported child abuse, and you did not believe her. Thinking she was seeking out attention. Or worst, a no good lying fox."

"Yes, that is true." Chief Bogo said, "It happened a month before you became a cop officer Hopps."

I can't believe what he said. He didn't believe Nick at first. When I told him about being attacked by a savage animal. Yet why wouldn't he believe a child? That even harsher, not believing one of his officers. There is regret in his eyes. Both of us know he changed. We all make mistakes.

"That is a horrible mistake. Yet I know you changed." Nick said "I still don't like it. You have to show that to Aurora."

I think the same thing. He heads out the door and starts to walk over to his office. Seeing that he does care about her. She needs adults like that. Who care about her, and don't seek to hurt her. We follow right behind him, and head over to his office.

* * *

We told him everything that Aurora told us. Krista was the one that we knew about. Now there are others, and all of them have been reported missing. The same mammal kidnapped them all. Which does take some skill. They were taken for a reason.

"Maxine Yates is from Bunnyburrow." I say "I met her mother, she's a well-liked doctor."

She is a well-liked doctor. Dealing with prey and predators. Helping them out the way she can. Knowing she is a single mother after her husband passed away. Raising Maxine by herself, and doing a fine job. There were mammals, who helped out as well. Maxine wants to become a doctor like her and went to medical school in Zootopia. Who has been missing, like what Aurora said. If she was kidnapped when she was at Bunnyburrow. She would be the talk of the town. Just like what happened, when Jude was kidnapped and murdered. Something like that rarely happens back home. Knowing it breaks Leigh's heart.

"So why theses mammals? Why are they together? What connects them all." Nick asked. He looking down at the files. Of the missing mammals, Aurora was talking about. He was upset when Bogo told him the news about Krista. Aurora knew her as well and knew she died. She must have been friends with her and the others. She clearly remembers them. He stops when he looks at Aurora file. Seeing a shocked look in his eyes. "Kiddo is a hybrid."

Aurora is a hybrid? I am taken by surprise as well. Lindsey never told me that. Of course, they knew each other for about eight months now. Now that I think about it, she stated she made a special fox friend. There are only two arctic foxes living in Bunnyburrow. So thought that what she meant by special. Nick hands me her file. Looking at her file, Nick is right she is a hybrid. Her mother was an arctic fox, and her father a red fox. Her upper fur is silver with red, her underside is white. The upper side of her tail is silver, which is white around the black tip. She is only nine years old, her birthday December 20th. She had five older siblings. Arctic foxes can have a lot of kits, the record has been nineteen kits. Something happened to her family. Lindsey never told me about that.

"Austin is a hybrid," I say "Aurora must have been taken for that reason."

Wolves and two hybrids. They were taken for a reason. Not knowing who took them either. She can't remember who took her. Other then it was a woman. Krista didn't either, only told him how great she is. He knew something was off. There were no witnesses to the kidnappings either. Timothy Fowler was the mammal she saw get murdered. He's Elena older brother, who was twenty-four when he died. He was killed six weeks after he turned twenty-four. Whoever this kidnapper is, she has a plan in her mind. This was not random, each was chosen for a reason. Two were killed for a reason. At least we know two were killed. She could have easily killed her other victims. Until she finds something that she wants.

"That means she will want her back." Chief Bogo "This time I will not let any harm come to her. She will be under our protection. You two will be her main protectors. She trusts you and feels safe. You guys will be put into a safe house. There's another family, that we can trust.'

Aurora does need ZPD protection. Making sure that no harm comes to her. The kidnapper will want her back. She only kills for a reason. We can handle two cases at once. This one going to take time and patient. We have to take it slowly. Aurora will be safe with us, either of us wants harm to come to her. Who also trust us. Wondering who's the other family is. Nick is thinking the same thing.

"That sounds good chief." Nick said "We have to what's best for her. Making sure she feels safe and protected. So we can figure this out."

That is true, and she deserves it. She has been through so much already. If she's safe and sound, she will return back her normal self. I will be living with them for some time. So I can spend a lot of time with them. I can find out more about Aurora, and help her out as well. Nick would do the same thing. ZPD does have safe houses. So mammals can stay safe. Now we will keep Aurora safe.

"Aurora has earned the Honorary Police Medal." Chief Bogo said, "I trust Mayor Moss, she knows what abuse does to a child."

Aurora did save a life of an officer. So she does earn that honor. If mammals do something that normally for police, paramedics, or firemen. Saving a life, because of their good heart, or wanting to do something good. They are honored for what they did. Aurora did something great. Mayor Moss is against child abuse. She adopted twin girls, from abusive druggy parents. So she understands how abuse affects someone. He likes her more than he ever did with Lionheart.

"She stealthy took out Sapphire, I mean Margaret. I know rabbits have great hearing. Took down Craig, who I believe is a killer." Nick said "She has earned that. I would have died if she didn't come to save me. I own her my life, I will be there for her, no matter what happens."

Sapphire must have been her codename. She is really a part of this. Nick is right about that. She brought him back. I could have lost him, and I don't like that thought. Knowing how easily I could have lost him. Losing him would be hard for me, and would be hard for me to move on. I suffered Jude death for years. Sometimes I still think about him. You truly never get over a death of a loved one. They will always be part of your heart. I will be there for her as well, no matter what.

"Nick's right, she did save her life." I say "I feel the same way."

"I know you two are perfect for the job." Chief Bogo said, "Someone will tell you about her family."

I want to know about her family and what happened to them. How did she end up in Bunnyburrow? When she was born in Tundratown. Something that I wondered, but never asked about. The door opens up, and Felicia comes in. She does live in Tundratown and could have easily known her family.

"I saw Clawhauser and Aurora together. They looked so happy." Felicia said "I was her mother's best friend. Her name was Crystal. I was there when her family kicked her out, for falling in love with a red fox named Zachary."

How could her own family do that? Just because she fell in love with a red fox and not an arctic fox. There are some mammals, who are against hybrids. Just because they are a mixed breed. They must have been the same way. Hybrid are mammals like us, having a mixer of what species they are. Making them special and not freaks.

"Let me guess, her parents didn't take her in." Nick said, "Because she's a hybrid."

"That is the horrible truth, they didn't even bury their own daughter. Didn't even come to their funeral." Felicia said "It was one night, I was on patrol with my partner. We passed by their home, seeing that it was broken into. I stopped the car and went inside. I could smell the blood, even before we enter the house. Both of knew it was a crime scene. Their bodies were inside the house, their neck was sliced. Their kids were only eight at the time. Beryl called it in. I realized I did not find Crystal or Aurora. I was hoping that they escaped. I went to the backyard, and I found her. Different from her family. She was stabbed in the back, and slowly bled to death. In her paws was gun powder and a sleeping Aurora. She shot at the attacker and protected Aurora. She was only one."

Covering my mouth my paws. That's so horrible. Knowing that there are bad murders. We have seen some ourselves. Yet nothing that bad. Seeing the tears in her eyes. Aurora was the only survivor. The heartless killer would have easily killed her. An innocent one-year-old. Most parents would give their lives, to save their own child. Not every parent is a good one. It sounds like Aurora had good ones. Turning over to Nick. Seeing this look in his eyes, that worries me. Holding his paws, he reacts to my touch. In a good way, he knows am here.

"Nick, are you alright?" I ask

"Craig, I told you he was going to slice my neck. He's a killer, I know he is." Nick whisper "He was a guard. Until he was shot close range, and he was badly injured."

He did tell me that, along with Finnick. He really does care about his friend. Knowing how close he was to dying. We wouldn't have known it, not until it was too late. Something that I don't like. I couldn't lose Nick. He's the same with me. He's my best friend and partner.

"He was close with his twin sister. Even after their parents kicked her out." Felicia said "Anyway he wasn't near his sister. When her family was killed. He was shot by another mammal."

"He's twin sister shot him. In her good heart, she couldn't kill him. Yet he still killed his own twin. She died protecting Aurora. No wonder she was take away." Nick said "The foreclosed house, that was her house. She knew where she was going."

"Yes it is, and no one wanted a murder house. So it was taken off the market." Felicia said "Arctic foxes in the stone age. Had dens that were centuries old. I believe that instinct lead her to the house."

Nick believes that Craig killed his own family. He has worked with him. Who would have killed him the same way. Yet Felicia states it's not true. Knowing it's a cold case, and there is nothing she can do. That is amazing, I never knew that about arctic foxes. It's a neat little fact. It makes sense now, why the house was foreclosed. I wouldn't want to live in a house, where a family was murdered. Also to the mammals, who believe in the supernatural world, would think it's haunted. Now I understand why she in the home for predators and in Bunnyburrow. It is to protect herself, from her own family. That didn't want her and didn't care about her.

"Did you take her in?" I ask "You seem real to care about her."

"I did, she would have wanted that way. It was so nice and we were happy. I didn't care that mammals were looking me. How a snow leopard, was taking care of a hybrid fox." Felicia "Then I was shot and left like this. I was unable to take care of her. Years of therapy, hard work, and determination got me where I am now."

That must have been a rough time for her. First seeing her friend dead body, along with her family, and never finding the killer. Taking her daughter in and raising her as her own. Until a shooter ended that, and she was taken away. I guess they still see her as unfit to raise her.

"I am sorry Felicia." I say "We will take good care of her."

"I know you will," Felicia said

"Your guys are dismissed," Bogo said, "I will show you the safe house, once you get back."

"We will be back." Nick said, "We will tell Aurora the news."

She's going to like it. Getting up from the chair, and we head out of the office. There are some officers around. Who will be going on the night shift. We have done that a few times. When we needed to work the night. Nick is better than me since he's more active at night. Also has night vision, which helps him out. Wondering where Clawhauser and Aurora went. It won't too hard to find them.

"Thank you for telling us." I say "It must be hard to tell."

"It was hard, even to this day." Felicia said "I'll say goodbye to Aurora. I have something to do."

She leads the way, and we follow right behind her. Nick is smiling and is happy. He gets to spend time with Aurora. He meant it when he told her they would do art together. It's nice that they found a connection with art. I have to call Gayle and tell her that Aurora is alright. She never told me what happened. It's because she was kidnapped after music camp, and not during it. So she wouldn't have known, not until it was in the news. I wonder if they are friends. My phone buzzes, and I see a text from Jack. Putting a smile on my face. I was wondering when he would give me a text, or a call.

Judy, I was waiting for you to get settled again. How about we met tomorrow, after we finish work? Nick can join us. Jack

That sounds great, and I can't wait. I'll see you then. Judy

See you tomorrow Judy, and I can't wait. Judy

We head over to the break room. Seeing that they are chatting with each other. Each of the has a cup of tea. I see that they are good friends. They turn over to us, and I see Aurora smile. Felicia heads over to her. Seeing them chat with each other. Clawhauser heads over to us and wants us to follow. He has to tell us something. Standing outside the break room, Felicia is showing her something. I turn over to Clawhauser.

"So how did you two met?" Nick asked

"I met her a few years back. When she was living with her foster parents." Clawhauser "Her mother was a paramedic. We met one day, she wanted us to meet. Since I was a foster kid. We became good friends."

That's where she learned, her life-saving medical skills. His aunt took care of him. After his parents died, his father was a cop. He wanted to be like him. Knowing he died during duty, and his mother died of cancer. He told us very little, of his days as a foster kid. His aunt raised him.

"So you knew she was being abused?" I ask

"It's easy to see, once you have been abused." Clawhauser whispered "The home I was staying at, wasn't a good one. The woman was horrible. She abused us both physical and mentally. I told my aunt when I finally got out of the home."

That is horrible, I never knew that. No wonder he didn't want to talk about it. That must have been hard to talk about. We have saved children from abusive homes. Chief always sent to the child or teen, to someone who could understand. That must have been Clawhauser. Feeling bad for him, and others as well. Seeing how lucky I am. For having a loving family.

"I am so sorry Benjamin." I say "Did they find her?"

"No, she escaped police custody." Clawhauser said, "Still hasn't been found."

I have heard about, mammals escaping from police custody. Some are on ZPD most wanted. Wondering if she is on there. Feeling bad for him again. Living with a woman who abused him and others. Finally telling someone, only for her to disappear.

"So you were there, when she reported child abuse." Nick said, "You were the only one to believe her."

"I was there, no I wasn't the only one. There was an officer who believed her." Clawhauser said "She seemed so happy, with the arctic fox couple who were taking care of her. They were the Campbell's. They liked her and took her in. Everything was going well, until one night. They started to abuse her. She came to the precinct, hurt and terrify. I knew she been hurt badly. Both mentally and physically."

Feeling bad for Aurora. I guessed right, thinking that she was abused. No wonder she didn't want us to comfort her. Adults were the ones to hurt her. The kidnapping brought it back up. Nick is lost in thought. Seeing that he hates this as well.

"Is her name Irene?" Nick asked, "Did her husband molest her?"

Does he know her? Looks like he thinks he knows her. Wondering if they are the same mammal. Doesn't look like they were friends. It seems like they just knew each other. I don't think they dated. He told me he dated a few girls. They didn't work out in the end. That would be horrible if he did that. That could be the main reason, that flinches when an adult tries to touch her. Even when it's only to comfort her. How could someone do that to a kid?

"No, he never did. Aurora smashed his head with a vase. Both are in prison." Clawhauser said "Yes her name is Irene. Do you know her?"

"I know everyone in Zootopia." Nick said "I met her when I took a college level art class. She was talented. We just chatted, and nothing more than that."

Nick has told me that before. So he did know her. Aurora knows how to defend herself, that is good news. Both of us are glad, that the husband didn't do it. They are in prison, where they belong. Looking over at Aurora, she has been hurt so much. Yet she still optimistic and is friendly to mammals. Seeing that she has a small box, and she walks over to us.

"Felicia gave me some more stuff, what my family had." Aurora said, "So what's going to happen to me now?"

"That was nice of her." Nick said, "You will be staying with us, in a safe house."

"That's great," Aurora said, "I know I will be safe with you."

"We will watch over you," I say

Felicia is nice, and I see her smile. More than likely gave her the last stuff that she had of her friend. Knowing that Aurora would want it more. Seeing her eyes light up, and she has a beautiful smile. Knowing that she would like this news. We will watch her, and help her out. Both of us are perfect for the job, she trusts us and we know her.

* * *

After a quick dinner, we met up with Chief Bogo We are over at one of the safe houses. Which isn't too far from the academy. Remembering the time I had there. At first, it was hard, but I never gave in. Now I am a cop, and the trainer would be proud. Maybe someday, we could stop by a visit. Am sure she would like that. Chief Bogo is showing us around. This is a nice looking home.

"These homes are owned by ZPD. After saving a mayor life, safe houses were formed. So no harm will come to mammals, under our protection." Chief Bogo said "This home will be perfect for guys. You have everything you need."

Looking around the house. Having a normal sized kitchen, having colors of yellow and white. The dinning room nice as well. A mahogany wood table and chairs. The living room has a flat screen TV. The walls are a nice shade of blue, with a white panel on the bottom. A smooth wood floor. A couch and loveseat. A table as well. There is even a grand piano, which is a nice white color. Aurora going to like that. There's a basement as well. Along with a loft above the dining room. Having a bed, a desk, and dresser. There's a main bathroom as well. A second floor, leading to the two bedrooms. Having their own bathrooms as well. There is a study room, which is perfect for them. Knowing they can do art in there. There is a deck as well. This is a good looking house.

"Can I have the loft?" Aurora asked

She turns over to us. Tilting her head, and giving her kit eye look. Knowing she has done it before. Adults melt when she gives that look. No one can resist that look. Not even Nick, not even me. She's just messing with us, having a sly smile as well.

"Of course you can." Nick said, "If you need anything, we are here for you."

"Looks like you are settling in," Chief Bogo "I'll see you at work tomorrow, Judy. Call me if anything comes up."

It's getting late, and he should head back to the station. Doing more work, before he heads home. Looking at the time, my parents should be calling soon. I have so much to tell them. I'll call Lindsey as well, so she can know the news. Both of them will be happy. Chief looks over at Aurora.

"I forgive you," Aurora said, "I still don't like you."

"Thank you, Ms. Winters." Chief Bogo said, "I won't let you down this time."

Aurora really meant it, she does forgive him. Knowing that she does forgive. I understand why she didn't. She doesn't hate him, not at all. That makes him feel better. She believes him, and he will prove it. He walks out of the house and closes the door behind him. The three of us are alone.

"We had a long day," Nick said, "let's call it a night."

"Sounds good to me." Aurora said, "Are you okay Nick?"

"Oh I am fine, just a bit sore." Nick said, "What about you Kiddo?"

"I am fine," Aurora said

He has a nickname for her. He likes to come up with nicknames, for the mammals he knows. Which is something fun for him. Knowing he did that, while he was undercover. He's speaking the truth. I really not think Aurora is. She knows that we don't truly believe her. Knowing that we are here for her. Who care to tell us anything and we will listen. It's going to take her time, to open up to us. She's the kind of mammal, that looks out for someone before she looks out for herself. Making her a good mammal.

Nick and I already brought our stuff. She has some spare clothing until we can get her stuff. Heading up the stairs, and head to the room on the left. Opening up the door, and head inside the room. The walls are magenta color, with white mandala design. White wood frame, by the nice wood floor. Looking up, the ceiling is white. Having four ceiling lights. A window, with white curtains, and has a nice view. A fire escape, just in case the happens. A nice desk by the window. A perfect place to work on job-related stuff. A dresser, near the bed. Having a clock on top, five long drawers that have my clothing in it. A small closet that has my uniforms, and other hanging clothes.

Taking a seat at the chair, and take out my phone. The lock screen is Nick and I, dressed in our uniform. Making me smile. Mom and dad, call a few moments later. I answer right away, and they appear on the screen.

"It's nice to see you, honey." Bonnie said, "Oh good, you changed your paint color."

"Oh, this isn't my apartment." I say quickly "This is a safe house."

"A safe house?" Stu asked, "Why would you need to be there?"

So I tell them everything. How everything happened. They listen to every word I say. Either of them is hurt by what I tell them. As long as I visit, they are happy They understand why I didn't tell them. Otherwise, she would have found out the truth. Taking a breather, as I get it most of what I want to tell them. Letting them take it in.

"I never would have thought, a bunny would work for bad guys. Or turn out to be fine with killing a mammal. A killer rabbit, that's hard to picture." Stu said, "Darren would hate her if he knew the truth."

Darren would hate her. He thinks I am a traitor to my own species. She is a whole lot worst. At least I don't work a killer. It makes sense why they left. Margaret only cares about her work and herself. She was happy to take care of Nick. Would have easily helped killed him. If Aurora didn't get in the way.

"Is something the matter?" Bonnie asked, "Looks like something is bothering you."

"It was Aurora Winters, who saved his life. She was held by them." I say "She has been hurt, both physical and mentally. Which were adults, she can't trust most. Who does trust Nick and I. Seeing us as friends. We can't even comfort her, without her reacting as if she expecting pain."

This news is hard for them. They never hit us, even when we got punished. It's something that is against. Dad grew up with it, spanking if he did something wrong. and decided not to do it to his own children. Mom seems more upset then dad.

"She has been hurt by teens as well. I saw that happen to her." Bonnie said, "She's a tough kid, she defended Lindsey when she was being badly teased."

"So you know Aurora," I say

"I know her some." Bonnie said "She's a friendly and colorful girl. Am glad she friends with Lindsey."

I knew that they had bullies. Who would hurt her? Knowing that she did nothing wrong. So that's how they met. Aurora is that kind of mammal, standing up to bullies. She stood up to a killer, who is her own uncle. Margaret, who is not a good bunny.

"I never knew she was that brave of a kid." Stu said "Don't worry we won't tell. You guys are protecting her."

"Yes, we are. Chief wants it that way, at least for now. Until the threat is over." I say "I still have to tell Ms. Chavez."

She's the women that run the home. Who I never met personally. Base off her file, she's a good woman. The home is great paws. Knowing she is a busy woman. Raising teens, kids and babies. There is another home, which is for preys. A nice couple runs that home.

"I'll tell her for you. She comes buys products from us." Bonnie said, "So has Jack talked to you again?"

"That's nice of you." I say "He gave me a text, after work we are going to meet up."

One less thing I have to do. I can't wait to meet up with him. He wants to meet up and wants to meet Nick as well. It's going to be a surprise for him. Am sure that Aurora will like him as well. She loves his books as well.

"That's nice Jude the Dude." Stu said, "Jack is a very nice guy."

"He is a nice guy." I say "I'll chat to you guys later. I love you."

"We love you as well." They say

They hang up after that. I feel better now. My parents know what is going on. They won't tell anyone. Not wanting to put Aurora in danger. I find Lindsey number, and she picks up. I want to tell her the news myself.

"Hello Lindsey," I say "how was your day?"

"It was good," Lindsey said, "so how was your day?"

"I had a hard time, but most of it was good." I say "I have a surprise for you."

She looks over at me. I see a smile on her face. Just like any kid, she likes good surprises. Knowing she's going to love this one. Chief said it was alright if we told her friends. They haven't had any news in a month. Aurora does trust them, and they are good mammals.

"Aurora saved Nick's life." I say "She's safely under our care."

Seeing her eyes light up. I knew this would make her day. Looks likes she is alone. She does make sure of it. She jumps up from the chair and knocking it over. Letting out a scream. She is colorful, just like Aurora is.

"That's so great sis!" Lindsey said, "I can tell our friends?"

"Yes you can, just be careful. Remember she's under police protection." I say "She has her phone back. Give her a call, you guys can chat."

"Thank you, and I love you," Lindsey said

"I love you as well," I say

She hangs up after that. Seeing the huge smile on her face. In a few moments, she will call Aurora. Knowing that will put a smile on her face. I want to call Gayle as well, before I call it a night. She should be done practicing by now. Pressing her number, and she answers a few moments later. She sits at her black grand piano.

"Hello Judy, it has been some time." Gayle said, "Both of us have been busy."

"Hello Gayle, it has been awhile." I say "Both of us have been busy. You should visit soon."

"I'll stop by soon." Gayle said "So how have you been? I have been good. I heard that Aurora went missing. Only if I made sure she went home. Or that she was safe."

"I have been good. Work has been good as well." I say "It's not your fault Gayle. Even if you were there, you could have been hurt or killed. She is safe now, under our care. She saved the life of Nick."

She cares about her as well. I see the look in her light hazel eyes. Having a mixer of gray and brown fur. Wearing a white sweater, with a silver shirt, and long black skirt. Having a silver music note necklace, with her birthstone, which is aquamarine. "Aurora is safe now?" Gayle asked, "Thank goodness, they wouldn't tell me anything."

"She has been hurt, but is safe now." I say "How was she at music camp?"

"Happy and hanging out with her good friend Faye, who plays the violin. No one wants rooms with them. Since both are hybrids." Gayle said "Both of them are talented as well. I have to help them a little. Even those it can't be proven, they seem to be talented."

Faye must be a new friend, another hybrid. They seem to be teased and not like. Even targeted by some mammals. Remembering this serial killer, who only targeted hybrids, and killing fifteen of them. Would have been sixteen, if ZPD hadn't got to him on time. Because of who they are. I have heard, that they are talented, in the arts and music. Makes sense why Aurora is talented at both.

"So it was her kidnapping." I whisper "I would love to hear her play. There's a piano here."

"I'll come over, and we can play together." Gayle said "I know she has been hurt. I'll make sure that I won't hurt her. Thank you for telling me, I feel better now."

"Your welcome, she sees you as a friend." I say "It's getting late, we will talk you later. Goodnight Gayle."

"I'm happy with that, it means a lot to me." Gayle said "I was heading to bed, can't wait to chat. Goodnight Judy."

She hangs up after that, and my screen goes blank. I turn off my phone and place it on the desk. It's quiet, unlike my apartment. Getting up and get ready for the night. Taking a hot shower, and brushing my teeth. The bathroom is very nice. Before changing into my Pj's. The bed is queen size, having a newer mattress. A royal purple quilt, two flower design pillows, and bed sheets as well. Heading over to the door.

"Goodnight you two," I say

"Goodnight!" They say

Waiting for a few moments. Until I hear the lights turn off. Both of them are in their rooms. Quietly heading down the stairs. Heading over to the stairs, which leads to the loft. Finding a good spot to rest. Remembering when I slept out outside, one of my younger siblings rooms. Keeping the monsters, and nightmares away from them. Not caring if uncomfortable to sleep. Looking out for my siblings, and now Aurora, that's what really matters to me. Closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 _I miss Nick a lot. He has been undercover for awhile now. Wondering when he will come back. So we can hang out, and be partners again. I miss my best friend and working with him. Getting ready for the day. Wondering what today going to bring. Looking down at my phone. Seeing that I have a text from Bogo. I just got it a few seconds ago. He wants me to meet up with him._

" _No, it can't be," I whisper_

 _Quickly changing into my uniform. Things have changed right now. I have to go now. Chief Bogo tells me to met him in Tundratown. Gathering my keys, and taking my phone. Heading out the door, and swiftly head to my car. The drive only takes a few minutes. Heading over to Chief Bogo, he stops me._

" _Officer Hopps, I have to tell you something."_

" _Let me go," I say, he's holding me back and has a tight grip. I am stronger than most mammals realizes. He is hiding something. Where is Nick? This has to deal with him. Breaking free from his grip, and fall to the ground. That's when I see him. "No, not you Nick."_

" _I am so sorry Judy." Chief Bogo said, "We found him this morning."_

 _I slowly walk over to him. The medical examiner lets me, though. Seeing that there was a muzzle, and rope. There was nothing he could have done. Seeing his limp body is frozen. There is dried blood on him. There are cuts on his body, and on his neck. What happened to him? Who tortured him, before he was killed? How did he last? He died alone. Collapsing to the ground, holding his limp paws, and begin to cry. My best friend is gone, my partner is dead. I wasn't there for him._

Waking up, my heart is pounding and I am breathing fast. Catching my breath, taking a few deep breaths. Remembering we are in a safe house, taking care of Aurora Winters. Seeing it's two in the morning. The clock on the microwave tells me that. Hearing Nick as well, turn over to the source of the sound. Seeing that Nick is sleeping by the loft stairs. He in a restful sleep. Putting a smile on my face. He's making sure she's safe. Just like I did. Great minds think alike.

 **This why this rated T for touchy subjects like that. Aurora is a hybrid I wanted to do something different. It will play a key in my story. I know the foster system isn't that bad. But it's not perfect. Clawhauser Wiki page he has an unnamed aunt. So I decided his parents were dead. He knows how it feels to be a foster kid. I did not like Chief Bogo at first. That's why Aurora doesn't like him. If he didn't believe one of his officers why would he believe her? I hope I explained the house well. Until next time.**


	12. Having a good feeling

Chapter 12

 **Nick POV**

 **davidmokpw, thank you for adding my story to your favorites and following it. KairaBlowhole, for following my story. Slender mane, for adding my story to your favorites.**

The first night went well. Aurora fell asleep and had a good night that's good news. Judy and I slept by her just in case any nightmares came to her. Knowing that Judy would do that for her younger siblings. She's the kind older sibling, that would do that. So we can be there for her. We want to help her out. She knows that we are there for her. After we had a quick breakfast, and ready to start the day. Hearing Aurora takes a shower. Judy turns over to me. Seeing that something is bothering her.

"Are you okay Carrots?" I ask

"How could her own family do this to her?" Judy asked

Unlike Carrots I know the reason why they disowned her mother. That they didn't take in Aurora. Which is heartbreaking to hear. Some mammals don't change at all, they stay the same. Something that happened in the Stone Age. That doesn't happen anymore.

"Sweet naive Carrots." I say "They hate Red foxes for what we did in the Stone Age. We invaded their lands and hunted them down. Because they were smaller than us. We became a threat to them."

Judy looks at me with shock. I know she wouldn't have to know that. It is true in the Stone Age we used to hunt them down. Arctic foxes population was great. They didn't have many threats. Other than polar bears and starvation. We changed that for them until we stopped hunting each other. Other than four murders, it doesn't happen anymore.

"For something that happened in the Stone Age? That makes no sense to me." Judy said, "I also had a nightmare about losing you. I don't like that feeling."

It doesn't make sense to me either. Knowing she's upset by this nightmare. I have bad dreams, of losing her. Like I was going to harm her. We rarely keep secrets from each other. So we can help each other. Judy, I can talk to and don't find it hard to. Knowing she cares about me, and I care about her. Something that I am glad, that I have again. Thinking that I would never find it again. Pulling her in for a hug and hold her close. "They are old-fashioned, and won't let that go." I say "I don't want to lose you either Judy. I hate the feeling as well."

It's nice to have someone close to me again. Having someone that cares about you. This feeling is nice and makes me feel better. My mother has always been there for me and always will be there until she can't. My phone buzzes, and we break apart. Seeing that Judy is happy again. Looking down at my old phone, which helped save my life. I will be getting my new one. Seeing there is a text from Chief Bogo.

Aurora's stuff is here, so you can stop by the station. A mammal wants to met you two, and you guys will met. There's something here, that you need to do. It will help you out. Chief Bogo

Sounds good, Aurora will be happy. We will down there soon. Nick

Judy got a text from him as well. We have to meet a mammal that he wants us to meet. Wondering if this mammal knows Kiddo. We just have to wait and see. Looks like I'm heading down to the station after all. Wondering what I have to do and how it will help me out.

"I wonder if the mammal has to deal with Aurora," Judy said

"Same here," I say "let's just wait and see."

We will meet this mammal soon. He or she is a good mammal. Otherwise, Chief Bogo wouldn't want us to meet. Aurora heads out of the bathroom and walks over to us. She's wearing a large gray sweater shirt, seeing a red flannel shirt, and jeans. Currently, she isn't wearing her hood. Seeing the silvery white fur blend with red.

"Your fur is beautiful," I say

"Thank you, Nick." Aurora said, "I like it as well."

"Is that how you got your name?" Judy asked, "Did Felicia ever told you?"

"My mom loved Aurora Borealis. I was born when one shined the night sky. So I was given that name." Aurora said

Seeing her smile still has a friendly one. That's a nice story. Her name is special to her. I was named after my mother father. A grandfather that died before I was born. Looking at mixed colors of her fur and see the Northern Lights. If it came in the colors silver, red, and white.

"I always wanted to see the Northern Lights," Judy said

Judy would love seeing that. Aurora must have seen it before. I have seen it before my mother wanted me to see it. The Aurora Borealis is something wonderful to see. Tundratown is the only place in Zootopia that you can see it. Cold climates are where Aurora Borealis happen.

"After all of this," Aurora said, "we can see Aurora Borealis together."

That's a great idea. After we figure out this kidnapping and find the other kidnapped victims. Stopping her from kidnapping and killing others and she can pay for what she did. That Aurora is safe and sound. Something that we can do together, and look forward to. A good thing to think about during the hard times we have.

"That's a great idea Kiddo." I say "After all of this, we will watch the Northern Lights together."

"I like that idea, and can't wait for it." Judy said, "Your stuff is at the station, and there is someone we have to meet."

"I like it as well." Aurora said, "Let's head over to the station."

We walk out of the safe house together. Judy closes the door behind us. You have to know the password to get in. Both of us have keys, just in case that we need them. The front porch is painted white and has potted plants. The siding of the house is this nice sunburst yellow color. Walking down the steps, there's a stone path as well. Box gardens on both sides. Walking over to the garage. Where we can fit both of our cars.

* * *

The drive over to the station only took us ten minutes. She has put her hood back on as we walk around the station. Waving over at Clawhauser and he happily waves back. Seeing that they are good friends. Which is nice to see.

"You two must be great friends." I say "Clawhauser is a great mammal."

"We are great friends, and he's a great mammal." Aurora said "Heidi Herrera, wanted us to meet. I liked them a lot. They were nice to me."

Seeing that she becomes upset. I see the look in her eyes. Something must have happened, it sounds like it was a good home for her. Unlike what happened with the Campbell's. It upset her, not in a bad way. Like remembering something good, before it brings sadness. That thought upsets me and Judy. Looking up at her. She knows something is wrong. But she doesn't tell us.

We head into his office, seeing a female Fanaloka standing by his desk. She's short and stocky. She looks to be a couple years older than me. Short thin legs and fox-like pointed muzzle. Light brown short dense coat. Gray around her head and back. Four rows of dark spots on her flanks, which blend to form stripes. Also, has black spots on her thighs. Upper parts are creamy white. Having greenest hazel eyes. Wearing a long sleeve shirt and black pants.

"Hello Monique," Aurora said, "so you must have heard the news."

Looks like she's an important mammal. Chief wanted us to meet. She walks over to us, seeing a look of happiness on her face. So she knows Aurora as well. Wondering how they met. She holds out her paw. We shake paws with her. "Monique Potter, I am her social worker and therapist." Monique said, "Chief Bogo said she was under your care."

"It's nice to meet you." Judy said, "Aurora is safe with us."

"I know she is and I'm glad for that." Monique said "It means a lot if she calls you a friend. I am her friend as well."

Seeing Aurora smile. It does mean a lot to her. For someone being hurt by adults. Having a few adults friend when she can't trust them. Am glad that I am her friend. She's a great young mammal. Who truly hasn't lost her way. Even when she has been hurt.

"That's nice to hear. So how many kids are you working with?" I ask "I see that you care about her."

"Seven, I deal with kids and teens who have been hurt badly. They know I am right for the job, and won't give up on them." Monique said "I know how they feel. My own parents tried to kill me. Which affected me badly. A nice family took me in. They helped me recover, and I decided to help others."

That must have been rough for her. I have heard of parents killing their children before. Some adults can't or shouldn't be parents. He was a great one until he left us. The few memories that I have and remember, he was a great father. I'm glad that there was mammals were there to help her. Now she's helping other young mammals.

"That's great, am glad there are mammals like you." Judy said, "I'm sure you want to check up on her."

"That's the idea, I take her for a bit. So we can talk." Monique said, "Chief Bogo, said it was a good idea."

"Both you have business to attend to. Mrs. Potter won't let any harm come to her." Chief Bogo said, "After both, you are done, you will return to the safe house."

That does sound like a good idea. Monique can do her job, and Aurora can tell her stuff. To someone who she can trust, and knows that she will help out. Judy is returning to work. Looks like chief has something that I have to do.

"Sounds good to me," I say "see you later Kiddo."

"See you guys later." Aurora said, "I'll wait for you."

She walks out of the office and closes the door behind her. So she knows when mammals are talking about her. Seeing that she isn't bothered by it. She knows it's for the best. Wondering what Monique has to tell us.

"I see that she doesn't trust adults, or wants to get close." Judy said, "Did her last home did that?"

"It did play a major part. Other than the home at Bunnyburrow, she has been to six different homes. You already met Felicia. She was taken away from her when she got injured. When she was four, she was taken away from her foster parent. After money, troubles came up. Another home was good, she couldn't bond with the mother. Which lead to troubles, and she was taken away. The next one didn't work out. He was using her, for his own gain." Monique said "The Campbell's, was the worst. I thought they were a perfect match. Until I saw they were arrested for child abuse. She was badly hurt, and I blamed myself."

"It wasn't your fault." I say "What kind of mammal, uses a kid for their own gain?"

"He wanted popularity after he took in a foster hybrid." Monique said, "His career was ruined and she was taken away."

Six different homes, in a matter of her short life. That must be so hard. Feeling bad for her. Knowing that Finnick was in the foster care system for years. Going to different homes, which didn't work out in the end. Until a nice family took him and became a part of their family. Aurora hasn't found her family, and that makes me sad. She didn't speak about the Herrera's.

"What about Herrera's?" Judy asked, "She was happy with them."

Seeing that Judy is close to crying. She's more emotional than me. Now I let things get to me finding it better for me. Not locking them away and feel worst about myself. It also helps on the job. Monique looks over at us, seeing a sadness in her eyes.

"It was a good home for her. The Herrera's treated her well and saw her as her own daughter. Both were Ligers a hybrid like her. Aurora felt at home and was happy. Until drunk driver took that away. All because of Michelle Simmons stupid mistake. They went out for fun and were heading back home. When she hit their car. Jerome died right away, he was the driver. Aurora wasn't hurt too bad. Heidi was bleeding out, Aurora tried to save her life but failed to do so. It broke her heart and spirit." Monique said sadly "She knows what happened to her family. She's afraid that adults will hurt her or she will lose them. That's why she doesn't bond with adults. Fearing that they will only hurt her. That she can't trust them. Or when she bonds with them, she loses them."

No wonder she doesn't bond with adults. She has been taken away from mammals that wanted her. A mammal used her for his own selfish gain. Two she put her trust in them who started to abuse her. Finally, a home that felt like one. Two parents who were a hybrid like her. Ligers happen when a male lion and a female tiger mate. Until someone life-changing mistake took that away for good. Michelle Simmons was a runner and a writer. She was well liked until everyone found out she's been charged with two charges of intoxicated manslaughter. Her fans went away fast and mammals started to hate her. She's currently serving her time.

"So that's why we couldn't comfort her," I say

"That's the reason why. She started to wear sweaters and hides herself. It makes her feel safe. She suffers from PTSD which triggers panic attacks. She also suffers from short periods of depression. Then her issues with adults. Other than that she's a friendly brave determined kid." Monique said "Now she's back in her own cocoon. Which she worked so hard to get out of. Her kidnapping brought it back up. Find this horrible woman."

Monique slams her paws on his desk. Seeing anger in her eyes. Seeing that Chief Bogo doesn't mind. Looks like he realizes his huge mistake not believing Aurora. So sweaters are a comfort to her. That does make sense she had hidden herself. So no one can see her. She has been through a lot of bad stuff so PTSD makes sense. Panic attacks are something we should know. So that we can help her. Looking over at Judy, who found out that she suffers from depression. Which runs in her family.

"Don't worry we will." I say "No matter how longs it takes."

"I know you will." Monique said "I shouldn't keep her waiting even more. It was nice to meet you, officers."

"Nice to meet you as well." We say

Another mammal who cares about her and she can trust. Knowing that she shouldn't keep a promise. In which can end badly if we do. We have been told don't make a promise that you can't keep. Yet we will find her because we won't give up. Seeing her smile and she walks out of the office. Monique is a great woman.

"I knew you two had to meet her. She came to my office this morning." Chief Bogo said, "That's is all for you, Judy. You may return to work. As for you Nick, we leave in a few minutes."

"Sounds good to me." I say "Have a good day at work. Tell me if you find out anything."

"You have a good day as well." Judy said, "Don't worry I will."

Watching Judy leaves the room. I know she will tell me, what she found out about our other case. Like I will tell her, what I am about to do now. She opens the door and walks out of his office the door closes behind her. Looking back at Chief Bogo

"I know you are wondering what I am doing for you." Chief Bogo said, "This going to help you out."

"I understand," I say "thank you for doing this."

"I know you do. You still have to talk to Ms. Reyes." Chief Bogo said, "It's the right thing to do, and will do a lot of good."

Knowing that I had to talk to the department therapist. She is there to help officers out. Chief Bogo is a good mammal who cares about his officers. I didn't like what he did in the past. Aurora was telling the truth. He didn't believe her because she's a fox. He has changed and she will see that. He regrets the whole thing. Following right behind him. We walk into one of the rooms, where we talk to victims or a family member. Finding a quiet place to talk to them. He tells me to wait and he will return. So I stand and wait for him. This going to help me out I know that. I trust his words.

"You must be officer Wilde," she said. An older Arctic wolf walks into the room. Wearing a long sleeve black shirt, and white jeans. Who's tall and slender, having mostly white fur. Gray around ears, and muzzle. Her lower legs are black, and paws as well. Gray upper side of the tail, and light blue eyes. "I'm Krista mother Christina ." She looks over at me and gives me a smile. This is what he wanted to do for me. He wanted me to meet her family. Knowing that I would have found them. He knows that I would help them out and they would as well. This was the good thing that he was talking about. She walks over to me and gives me a hug. "Thank you, officer, Wilde, for bringing Krista back."

"You're welcome, I had to help her out." I say "I'm sorry that she passed away. I should have done something more."

She pulls away from me. Seeing a look in her light blue eyes. Knowing she doesn't blame me at all. Seeing that her husband is walking over to us followed by four kids. He's tall and muscular. Wearing a blue-gray shirt and jeans. Gray upper fur, and white underside. Gray on top of her face, white under the muzzle. Her upper side of the tail is gray and white underside. Having dark blue glasses, and light blue eyes.

"Terence, officer Wide. Did you pull the trigger? No, you did not." Terence said, "You brought her back. Risking your own life to save hers. We have you to thank."

"I know I didn't." I say "I wanted to save her and bring her back to her family."

Seeing the oldest of her siblings walk over to me. He's tall and muscular like his father. Wearing a long sleeve gray and black shirt, and black sweatpants. Gray upper fur and white underside. Just like his father. He has black tip ears and around his muzzle. Gray tail with a white underside and a black tip. Having light blue eyes. We shake paws with each other.

"Nathaniel, I'm eighteen years old." Nathaniel said, "Thank you for bringing my sister back officer Wilde. It was nice to talk to her again."

"I was happy to." I say "You guys can call me Nick."

His younger brother walks over to me. Wearing a jersey and gray pants. He's tall and slender. not as tall as his older brother or father. Gray fur with a black and white underside. Blacktip ears having gray and black around his muzzle. Gray tail with a white underside and black tip. Finally having blue eyes. He stands by me and looks over at me with a sharp look.

"Why did you let her get shot?"

"Theodore, show some respect." Christina said harshly, "We are sorry Nick."

"That's alright he has a right to be mad. I would be as well." I say "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop the sniper."

He looks over at me. I know he's not angry at me seeing that he is hurt. He just lost his sister once again. He's acting like a normal teen. He's only fourteen years old so it makes sense. I would be the same way.

"Will you find her killer?" Theodore asked

"I can't promise you anything," I say "This killer won't get away."

Seeing a smile appears on his face. I can't promise anything. We have been told, not to keep a promise we can't keep. Not wanting to break their hearts. I want to find the kidnapper and killer as well. So she can pay for what she has done. Once we find out more, I will tell them. They understand that and know we have little to go on. We will tell them about Aurora later. When things are safer for her.

For a few moments, I believe that I see Krista. Knowing that is not possible because she's gone. Yet her younger sister looks like a lot like her. She's tall and slender a bit shorter than her oldest brother. Having mostly white fur and gray around her muzzle. Having a black tip tail just like Krista. A black marking above her light blue eyes. That what makes her different from Krista. Wearing a brown jacket dark blue shirt with silver stars design and gray jeans. There is also one thing I believe she's deaf as well. Back in the Stone age that would mean death. If you couldn't see or hear you would be hunted down and killed. Or left behind and abandoned. Also being left behind to die. Now they live a normal life just like any mammal. Life is different from them. The way she turns to the talker as if she's reading lips.

"My name is Rita, and I'm sixteen. Thank you, Nick, for saving my sister. I got to hear her for the first time. I recently got implants I was born deaf." Rita said "She was always there for me. Mammals tease me all the time. For the way, I sound and think that I'm dumb. Thank you, letting me see her one last time. It helped me out."

I knew she's going to be teased. Just because she has a disability. Just like I was teased for being a fox. That Aurora is as well, and a hybrid. Mammals can be so judgmental. Not knowing what mammals are going, though. They just have to judge and feel better about themselves.

"Well, you sound beautiful." I say "Krista was a nice mammal I wished I could have known her more."

Seeing her eyes light up. She doesn't get that told a lot. I truly meant it she sounds beautiful. Everyone is different and special in their own way. She should know that. Being deaf doesn't make her weak. Knowing her family loves her for the way she is.

"She was a great mammal would have been a wonderful teacher. She wanted to be a special ed teacher." Christina said, "Come to her funeral, you are invited to come. We would love that, and she would have liked it."

She hands me a piece of paper. Seeing that it has all the information that I need. There is a wonderful picture of her. The timing works out as well. Aurora can come as well. She can tell them, about what their daughter was going, though. "I would be happy to," I say. This is a nice family, and I was happy to meet them. Placing the paper, in a safe place. So I won't lose it. I can say good, and pay my last respect to her. Feeling someone pull on my uniform. Turning around, to see their youngest. "What is your name sweet girl?"

Getting down to her level. She's short and slender. As she grows older, she will get taller. Wearing a gray shirt with colorful feathers and a long purple skirt. Having pure white fur and light blue eyes. She looks up at me and has a warm smile. "Harriet and I'm eight-years-old. I was told what happened to my sister and was given the talk. I was glad that I got to see her again. Thanks to you Nick." Harriet said, "I made you something."

She hands me a paper and it has a drawing on it. Which is made from crayons, and she put her heart in it. Seeing her family, and they are happy. I am in the picture as well and in my uniform. She put a date and signed it as well. Putting a smile on my face.

"This is wonderful, I love it." I say "I will keep it forever."

"You're my hero officer Wilde," Harriet said

She looks at me and gives me a smile. Sometimes the job can get hard, and feels like you aren't doing any good. Bad things keep on happening. Which weights down the good that you did. Or when a fellow officer falls doing their duty. They were a brother or sister in arm. You may have never met them, yet you swore to do the same thing. To serve and protect mammals of Zootopia. You can never forget and honor the fallen. A few tears slip down my face I wipe them away. She looks up at me seeing a confused look.

"Oh, I'm crying because I am happy." I say "I like being called a hero."

"You are a great officer," Terrence said, "and a hero as well."

She smiles at me and gives me a hug. Which makes me smile. Looking up at the rest of the family. They are smiling as well even seeing Theodore smile. Knowing I am a hero to all of them. Moments like this makes the job great. Knowing your effects are not going to waste. That you are called a hero.

"Thank you for saying that, I know I am. Just like another officer. If anything comes up we will tell you." I say "It was nice meeting you all."

"Same here," Rita said, "I know you will help us out."

"You can give us a call anytime." Christina said, "Anything will help us out.

Christy heads over to me and gives me their phone number. So I give them my phone number. So I can tell them the information. Telling them about Aurora as well. It was nice to me them. Chief was right, this has helped us both out. Feeling really good right now. Theodore walks over to me.

"Foxes are not bad. Like mammals say." Theodore said, "You are a good guy."

"Of course not all foxes are bad." Harriet said, "We will see you again right?"

"Any mammal can be good or bad." I say "You see me again soon."

She smiles at me and gives me another quick hug. Christina and Rita give me a hug as well. Terrence shakes paws at me. Still having to get to Theodore, I know I can. Watching them leave together. Sometimes meeting a victim family is hard. When you have to tell them the bad news. This meeting turned out great. Walking over to Chief Bogo seeing him smile as well.

"They're a nice family. Who lost a member of their family for two years." Chief Bogo said, "Your keen eye saw she has kidnapped a victim."

"You sent me undercover, so you helped as well." I say "I know they thanked you as well. You're a great Chief Bogo."

Walking away from him. Unlike me, he still has a job to do. He is a great chief who has made mistakes. Just like everyone else. Still holding Hattie picture. Having a perfect place for it to go. Walking over to the locker room. We each get a locker. Heading over to my locker, and open it up. Which has a picture of my mom, so I am reminded of her. Pictures of my friends, which is mostly of Judy. Placing her artwork with the others. Stuff that other mammals have made me after helping them out. Putting a smile on my face.

"It's always nice to be called a hero."

Turning to see our good friend Bridget Summers. She's the same age as me and a cheetah. Her nickname is Officer Swift. Both for her speed and mind. Also is a great officer and has done a lot of good. Long limbs, small waist, and a long tail. Last third of tail has black rings. Yellowish tawny fur with black spots on the upper parts underparts is a pale whitish color. Small hazel eyes and small flat ears. Seeing that she got roses.

"It is always nice," I say "so your secret admirer gave you flowers."

Her secret admirer came a few weeks ago. She found something for her, and the gifts kept coming. Making sure it wasn't a stalker. He means well and doesn't seek to harm her. Whoever this secret admirer, he's crushing on her hard. Some of the stuff is really sweet. Everyone sees the smile on her face. Chief only worried about, that it would affect her job. Not trying to be harsh. He doesn't want emotions to get in the way. That they would cloud your judgment. Knowing her, her emotions won't get in the way.

The roses are a mixture of red and yellow. Judy has told me about flowers. Who knows a lot about them. Each rose color has a different meaning. Red is love, and everyone knows that. Yellow means friendship. So it's a mixture of love and friendship. Seeing her smell the roses, and see the smile on her face.

"He always makes me happy." Bridget said, "Even when I have a hard time."

Knowing who she is talking about. Which is about her father. Who hasn't been in her life, since she was a kid. Now he wants to be back her life and not her mothers. Who she is close with along with her loving stepfather. He left them for his mistress. He didn't want his paternal rights. Leading her mother to drink, and almost harming her daughter. Realizing that she needs help and wants it. She turned herself in since never hurt her she didn't get to trouble. There was no another family member to take her in. So she was put in the foster system. Her mother worked hard and got the help she needs. She fell in love and got her daughter back. Now they are a loving and close family.

Wondering what I would do. If my father came back and wanted to be a part of my life. After he left us when I was a young child. A part of me would want him back. Having the father figure, that I never had growing up. Yet realizing he left us with no warning, and never came back. Thinking of many different reasons. He had a different lover, that he didn't love us. Or he became a master criminal hiding in the shadows. Bridget decided she already has a loving father and doesn't need her birth father.

That's how we became great friends. After our father issues came up. Realizing we had the same issues as each other. It's nice to have someone understand. Judy means well when she tries to help out. But she truly doesn't understand. Who knows that as well, and it doesn't bother her. She just glad, I found someone to talk to. She has a loving father, who would never leave her family.

"That's great Bridget," I say "I hope you will meet him soon."

"It is true when the timing is right. We will meet each other." Bridget said "You are a great officer. Doing well undercover. I'm glad that someone was looking out for you. Doing someone wonderful for that family."

She walks out of the locker room, who is humming to herself. She's a great officer as well, and we have told her that. This feeling has lightened my spirits and my heart. Looking back at my locker. She right about that. I did something wonderful for her family. Someday she will meet Aurora and same for fellow officers. Unless they already know her. She's a hero as well. Changing out of my uniform, and close my locker. My phone buzzes and seeing that I have a text from Monique

We got to talk and it helped her out. Am glad that I got to talk to her. I thought I would never see her again. She told me that she saved your life. She's a brave and good kid. Mammals wouldn't see that if they looked at her. We are over by Clawhauser desk. He's a nice guy who been hurt like her. I know he can help her out just like you guys. Monique

That's good news. She really did save my life and is a brave and good kit. I understand what you're saying. Clawhauser is a nice guy. We will help her out and so will he. I'll be right there. Nick

I do know what she means. Most mammals won't see her as good. Only as a sly untrustworthy fox. I have been told that many times. I'm sure that she has been told that as well. Putting my phone away and walk over to his desk. Where they are waiting and Judy is there as well. I head over to join them. Aurora looks up at me and sees that I'm smiling.

"Monique and I had a good time." Aurora said, "Looks like you had a good time as well."

"That's good news Monique is a caring woman. I got the chance to meet Krista family. You will meet them as well. They thanked me for helping them out it felt nice being called a hero." I say Turning over to her seeing that she's not wearing her hood. She does that to hide herself. Monique was right about that. She looks up at me and smiles. Knowing she sees me as a hero. "Aurora, you are my heroine."

Note, humans are a main threat to Arctic foxes for their fur. Which I find so wrong and would never wear fur. Also climate change as well. Since humans don't exist climate change wouldn't have either in the Stone Age. So Red foxes became their main threat. I always wanted to see the Northern Lights. I want to add different disabilities to my story. Also about PTSD, panic attacks, and depression. I pictured what would happen when he met Krista family. Seeing him cry because he was happy to be called a hero. Until next time.


	13. Starting up the case

Chapter 13

 **Judy POV**

 **dechocolatenininja** **, thank you for following my story.** **Stormwolf2347** **, for adding my story to your favorites.** **Danmacin686** **, for following me.** **davidmokpw** **, adding my story to your favorites.** **AeonFeral** **, thank you for following me, and adding me to your favorites. For following and adding my story to your favorites. Thank you for your review. I am glad you like it. I want get their special bond out. Don't you worry, I got the perfect plan, for their ambiguous relationship. Am glad that I am doing it well. I had this story planed out, before I watched the movie. A lot of it changed, after I watched it. It makes me happy, that it leaves you tense. I have many things planed, as the plot unfolds. I have seen different stuff for Jack Savage, I will do something with him. You have wait and see what happens in this story. I made Aurora that way, and will play a part in the story. I am happy to make this story. Your whole review made me smile. Now on with the story.**

"Aurora, you are my heroine," Nick said

He places his police hat on. Seeing Aurora's eyes light up, and see her have the biggest smile. There's the Aurora I know and she does look cute in a police hat. Reminding me of when I was younger, when I wore my costume. Knowing he just made her day. I see a happy look on his face, which means he is in a good mood. So something good must have happened to him. Wondering what Chief Bogo did for him. To make him this happy and it's good to see. Aurora is a hero for she saved his life.

"That means a lot to me, Nick," Aurora said

"You deserve it, Aurora." Clawhauser said "Doing what most mammals wouldn't think of. You saved an officer life."

Clawhauser's right about that. She did save a life of an officer risking her own life. Would most mammals do that? Risking their lives to save another? I have heard stories that mammals saving someone life. Even risking their own life. Just like she knew her life was in danger. If they managed to find her out. Knowing if they did find her it wouldn't have ended well for her. It turned alright in the end. Yet it could have ended badly and something I don't want to think about.

"You did a great job." I say "Just like an officer isn't that right Nick?"

Aurora looks up at us, seeing a confused look on her face. Wondering if she has heard about the medal. Looking over at Nick, and I see him smile. He knows what I am talking about. Clawhauser does as well, seeing him smile as well.

"Judy you are right about that." Nick said "Doing a duty, just like an officer. That's why you earned the Honorary Police Medal."

"Really?" Aurora asked "I heard about the medal before. That means you did something good for Zootopia."

She did earn the medal. Doing something good for Zootopia. Saving a life an officer, and helping out ZPD as well. Not only did she save Nick life but he was also able to get the information out. We managed to stop this gang. Also because of her, we found out that the other kidnapped victims. Without her help, Nick would have died and another officer would have fallen in the line of duty. We haven't stopped the gang and wouldn't have found out about the other victims.

"You did something great Aurora." Monique said, "I'm proud of you."

Seeing her smile once again. Who's now in a great mood. Which is also nice to see as well. Making me smile as well. Just like Nick is in a good mood. Monique is a great mammal and looks other for others. I'm glad that we got to meet her. That she's there for Aurora, and her other teens she helps. She needs to know, that there are mammals are here to help her.

"You really did," I say "I'll see you two later. Have a good time."

"I know I did." Aurora said, "Have a good day a work as well."

"See you guys later." Monique said, "It was nice meeting you all."

She waves goodbye to Aurora. Who waves to her back. Before she heads out of the station. It was nice to meet her. Aurora does look out for others. Which is a good thing and is a nice thing to see. She has been through so much at a young age. She has been used, hurt, and unloved. Yet she's still good and helps others. I don't know how my day going to be. Having to talk to victims families. Not knowing what's going to bring up.

"That's nice of you." Nick said, "Now let's have some fun."

Watching them leave together. I should be heading out as well. So can talk to more victims families. Seeing what I can find out. Telling Nick what I find out. Once he gets back to work, he can help me out. Looking over at Clawhauser. He's watching them head out of the station. Hearing them talk about art.

"It's nice to see her happy." Clawhauser said, "It's nice that she has mammals that care about her. She knows that she isn't alone."

"That is good," I say "see you later."

"See you later Judy," Clawhauser said

Heading out of the station. So I can start my job. There are eight different families that I have to talk to. Predators have been attacked as well unlike the prey victims they have been killed. Not knowing the reason why they are. It's going to take some time, to get the information that they know. Also, it's going to be hard for them. Going back to bad memories. I just hope they can give me the information. So we can stop this from happening again. We can find this attacker and bring him or her to justice. The first victim family already gave what I needed. I guess they didn't want to bring back old bad memories.

The first family I will visit is the victim before Holly. Which happened a few weeks before her attack. The victim was a Fallow deer she's fourteen years old. Her name is Clara Brown. Just a normal teenager. Having a lot of friends and doesn't cause any serious trouble. Heading over to the apartment, where they live. Heading into the apartment. Knowing which apartment they live in. Heading up to the fifth floor. The hallway is empty. I head over to apartment nine. Which is the apartment they live at. Knowing that the family is home. I knock on the door and someone answers it a few moments later. The father is the one that answers the door. He looks over at me.

"What can I do for you, officer?" Mr. Brown asked

"Officer Hopps, may I speak to your daughter?" I ask "This is about her attack."

"Sure go ahead," Mr. Brown said "I will lead you to her room. She's ready to talk now."

Heading into their apartment. He takes me over to her room seeing that the door is open. Clara looks up and sees that I am a cop. Who wearing a gray shirt and blue pants. Her fur is reddish brown, with a few white spots, a black line to her tail. Having light brown eyes, wearing black glasses. Knowing that I am going to help her out. Heading into her room looking like a normal teenager. Having pink walls she's sitting on her bed. I take a seat next to her.

"So you're the officer who's going to help us." Clara said, "I heard that there were others."

"Officer Hopps, and yes I am." I say "Can you tell me everything you know?"

"Nice to meet you officer Hopps." Clara said, "I will tell you what you I know."

We shake each other paws. Clara is a friendly girl. So who would attack her and why? Taking out my carrot pen and a notepad as well. She begins to tell me what happened to her. That she was going for a walk when a stranger came up to her. The mammal was asking her questions and she didn't listen to the mammal. Who grew impatient and took her to an alleyway. Where her attacked happened. Which wasn't as bad as Holly was. The attacker is of average height. Who wore a hood and an outfit that was white. Also had a bandana which was a green color. The attacker ran and left her. Someone called for paramedics and got the help that she needed.

"This good information Clara." I say "You have helped out a lot."

"Sorry, I couldn't tell who the attacker was." Clara said, "Even now, I still don't know."

"It's alright, your information helps." I say "We will figure out who this attacker is. You don't have to worry."

This attacker knows what to do. He or she means theses attack. I believe the targets weren't just random. Whoever did this, has planned it. Otherwise, it wouldn't go this smoothly. Nick and I have to figure this out. I know that we can.

"That is good," Mr. Brown said, "I'm glad you stopped by and she could help out."

"Same here as well." I say "If anything comes up, you can stop by the station."

They do know where I work. Her family can stop by, and I will help them out. Walking out of the apartment. Getting information that will help me out. Which help us out so we can figure out this attacker and killer. One family down, which went really well. Heading out of the apartment meeting, and head back to my car.

The next family I will visit is the first predator victim. Her family are raccoons and her name was Helen Sharp. This attacker doesn't care about gender or age. The oldest was fifteen and the youngest has been ten. Which was Holly. Species doesn't matter to this mammal as well. We still don't know why he or she is doing this. The mammal knows what they want to do. We have to figure that out and stop him or her.

I find the apartment they live in within a few minutes. They live in Savannah Central. Heading up to their apartment. Which is a lower rent apartment. I find their apartment and knock on the door. Waiting for someone to answer the door. It takes a few minutes. Before someone answers the door.

"Hello, I'm officer…" I say

The door is slammed in front of me. I knock on the door again. This time doesn't open hearing them lock it. Moments later I hear some harsh words. That mom and dad would put a ghost pepper in our mouth. If they heard those words, come out of our mouths. We learned quickly if we didn't want hot pepper in our mouths, which feels like your mouth was on fire. You don't swear, and you will be safe. They don't want to see me so I leave them alone.

* * *

Deciding that I need a break. The last family I tried to visit didn't end well. Now just sitting in the patrol car. So I can take my mind off the case. Just for a bit. Taking my phone and I text Nick. Wondering what they are doing right now.

How are you two doing? You haven't burned the house down yet. That's good news. Judy

We are doing well and having fun with art. You are so funny Carrots. I don't play with fire. Nick

I was just messing with you and mom and dad told us that all the time. When they left the house to us. I'm glad that you are. I'll see some of the artwork you two did. Once I head off work. I would like to see what talent she has. Judy

My mother did that as well. She's talented and you will like it. So how has it been going? Nick

The first family went well, and I got information from us. The first predator family wouldn't talk to me. They're raccoon's I just want to help them out. Judy

That's good news we can figure this out. Tell me what you have found out. Leave that family to me, I believe I can help them. Kiddo is waiting for me, see you when you get back. Nick

Yes, it is good news, we can figure this out. I understand what you mean. Well, I don't want to leave her waiting. I'll see you guys when I get back. Judy

I'm glad that they are having fun. He already has a nickname for her like he does for his friends. Nick and I have a great relationship. Our relationship gets even strong, each trial we have to face. Knowing we have each other. Which I almost lost for good. Because of the words, I said and not realizing I wasn't so advanced that I thought I was. I'm glad to have him as a friend, and he thinks the same way about me. My life would be different without him. I can't imagine a life without him

My phone rings a few moments later. Wondering who could be calling me. I pick up my phone and see it's Rosemary. Wondering why she's calling me for. I know she's at work. If she's calling me it must be something important. I answer her call.

"Hello Rosemary," I say "is there something I can do for you?"

"Hello Judy, there is something you can do for us." Rosemary said, "We found a body, and someone said you can identify our John Doe."

Wondering who could have said that. No one comes to my mind at the moment. I have met a lot of mammals. Yet who would I know that I can identify a body? She knows that I would help them out. It's a thing I would do for my friends and fellow officers.

"I'll help you guys out." I say "Tell me where you two are, and I will be right there."

"I knew you would help us out." Rosemary said, "I'll tell Nora that you are coming."

Heading over to the location, which Rosemary gave me. Seeing that they are waiting for me. Nora Ebert is talking to the medical examiner. She's tall and slender, having a small head, short muzzle, and prominent ears. Short reddish brown fur and green eyes. We have become good friends with each other.

"Judy you are here." Rosemary said, "Two paramedics were called to a hit and run when they discover his body. That's when you were brought up, let's go see him."

I want to figure this out and help them out. Following right behind her and she leads me to his body. Wondering how a hit and run would lead to a body. What are the chances of that? Unless the killer wanted his body to be found. So the killer hid the mammal so his body could be found.

"It's good to see you, Judy." Nora said, "We couldn't find out who he is."

"It's nice to see you as well." I say "I am here to help you out."

She lets me past, so I can see this John Doe body. The moment I see his body, I know who he is. Someone does know me well. A gunshot to the head killed him, and it was close range. Who would kill Everett Gardner? Their older brother who moved back to Zootopia. Knowing it's him, we have talked a few times. He was short and slender. Having mostly which fur, now which has his dried blood. Blacktip ears, around his muzzle, and on sides of legs. His lifeless blue eyes staring at nothing. He also has no clothes on.

"Everett Gardner, he's one of my best friends older brother. He used to live in Bunnyburrow before he moved to Zootopia. He has a wife and kits." I say "This the first time I have seen him in months."

Knowing he has been busy waiting for their triplets sons to come. Remembering they told me that. Wondering who would have killed him and for what reason? He didn't do anything bad, not wanting to put his family in danger. Couldn't it be her? Or could it be her? Margaret would have help killed Nick. So she could have easily killed her nephew.

"Who would have thought, us saving a life would lead us to find a body."

"I was taken by surprise as well when we took the murder case, Sam." Rosemary said "You two have good eyes. Thanks to Judy, we know who he is."

Samual Ramirez is our good paramedic friend. We met him on the job, and because of Rosemary. They are best friends. He's the same age as me and is a Crowned lemur. Who is short and slender, having a long thick tail. Reddish chestnut brown fur, with gray upperparts, and pale underparts. A conspicuous marking above brow line, by sides of his amber eyes. The marking is a chestnut brown color. His paramedic outfit is a navy blue.

"He looked familiar. I couldn't remember his name. Then I remembered, Judy had a huge crush on him."

My cheeks turn red. Remembering when I was you and starting to feel love for the first time. Yes, I developed a huge crush on my best friend older brother. He was nice about it. Yet it all was a simple first crush. "I was fourteen Kellie, crushing on a handsome senior."

A short and slender doe looks over at me. She's a few inches shorter than me. Giving me her sweetest smile. She has mostly silver fur, black tip ears, around her muzzle, and white under her muzzle. Gray eyes and dark gray paws. Wearing the navy blue paramedic outfit. She's only eighteen years old, and a great paramedic. Even at a young age. The reason I know her, and she knows me. Kelli is my younger sister. Her twin Kyra is also a paramedic. Working for a firehouse. Let's just say, I was surprised to see her in a paramedic outfit.

 _Nick and I get assigned to this robbery. There was a call to a break in after some family members got hurt. The family is Common Eland and a family of five. Nothing that was too serious the robber didn't want to kill them. More than likely he was taken by surprise. When he was trying to something and attack whoever came to view. Samual has patched up the father. His wife stands next to him and she was the one to call for help. He's our newest friend and is best friends with Rosemary. Who we met a few weeks ago._

" _I'll give you the list of the things he stole." he said, "I'm just glad he didn't kill anyone. Or stolen something of real value to us."_

" _That's good news." Nick said "Give us the list, and we will try to find the stuff. We will catch this robber."_

" _I understand if you can't find the stuff he stole. Just catch this robber." she said, "Our second oldest daughter is in their room."_

 _They really don't care about the stuff he stole. After all, its just stuff and you can get it again. If we find the stolen stuff, we will give it to them. If not they understand. Family and stuff that's important to them. Not the jewelry, money, and other valuable stuff. Which is nice to see._

" _My partner is going to help her out." Samual said "She's great at her job"_

" _I'll be right there," she said_

 _His partner seems younger and she's happy to help out. We haven't met his partner yet not knowing who she is. He did say we were going to meet someday. For a moment I see silver, black tip ears, and gray eyes. She heads over to their room. Something is strangely familiar about her. As if I have seen her before._

" _I'll be right back." I say "There's something I have to see."_

" _It's fine with me," Nick said, "I'll get the list."_

 _He takes out a pen and notepad. I head over to their daughter's room. Seeing that their sixteen-year-old was the one who goes hurt. The youngest is watching as she gets stitched up. I watch as the young paramedic does her job._

" _He just came out of nowhere. The robber scared me I thought he was going to kill me."_

" _I would have been scared as well. If someone broke into my apartment I lived at, and attacked me." she said "Don't you worry, he wasn't going to kill you. Also, it won't leave a scar."_

 _Seeing her work so hard, and care about her job. Making sure that she does her job well. Watching her stitch up her cut. Her paws move fast and doe's her job well. She's keeping her calm and helping her out._

" _Do you think they will catch this robber?"_

" _Of course they will!" she said, "The cops assigned to the case are great cops."_

 _That is so nice to hear and knowing our duties as cops is working out for us. Mammals do see the good that we do. Starting to see how good of cops, that we are becoming. Even when we are a rabbit and a fox. We will prove to them, how great we are. Doesn't matter who we are it matters how hard we try, and we never give up. Being there for each other and helping each other out._

" _You look to be my age."_

" _Eighteen to tell you the truth, I wanted to became a paramedic." She said "I just love the medical world, and learning more each day. I love to help out mammals, Zootopia is a great city."_

 _I find that very sweet. I wanted to be a cop, and I followed my dream. Looks like she is following hers, and it is turning out great. Samual is right, she is talented at what she does. Eighteen is the age, you can become a paramedic. She knows a lot of medical stuff at a young age. She must have learned it somewhere. Then it hits me, she has been messing me. Wondering how long I would take._

" _Kelli?" I ask_

" _Who's Kelli?" Nick asked_

" _She's my sister," I say_

 _Kelli finishes up the last stitch. Seeing how well she did her job. Discarding her gloves, and turns over to us, seeing her smile at me. If she's here, then her twin sister Kyra must be as well. So the medical books did mean something to her. I saw them, even when she tried to hide them. "Surprise, I wanted to follow my dream as well."_

" _That's so great Kelli." I say "I'm so proud of you."_

 _Heading over to her, and give her a hug. I'm glad she followed her dream. Being a carrot farmer wasn't going to work out for her. Just like it wasn't for me. No wonder Samual didn't tell us. Kelli wanted to show us._

I'm proud of my sisters. Both of them are great paramedics. Both of them came to Zootopia shortly after I did. They're living with Gayle at her apartment. Mom and dad were taken by surprise When they told that they were leaving for Zootopia. I knew about the hidden medical books. Kelli has a reason she doesn't want to be a farmer. She was unlucky and got a bad rare virus that could have killed her. She was sick for a while and had to stay at the hospital. She got to see the medical world and she got hooked. Getting Kyra as well. Knowing that they are proud of them as well. After finding out all the good they have done and the lives that they saved. Kelli puts her heart into her work. Just like I do with my job. Kyra also likes being a paramedic but Kelli loves it.

"I did have a crush on him." I say "Then he met his future wife Katrina, and they fell in love and married."

Kelli doesn't have a boyfriend yet. I know that Kyra is dating this nice rabbit. She's just like me focusing on her career first before she finds someone special. She's still young and has time to find someone. Katrina did live in Bunnyburrow she was the shy nerdy kid at school. They met each other, and they fell in love. We are friends with each other.

"Um Judy," Rosemary said nervously "this is for you."

She hands me a white envelope. Which has his blood on it. Seeing my name on the front. That's written in blood as well. That's all there is. No address or stamp on it. So he wasn't going to give it to me. Chills are sent down my spine, and I freeze for a few moments. My heart is beating fast. I slowly open the letter. The letter is paw-wrote and meant for me. Someone knows who I am.

Dear Judy Hopps, **ZPD First Rabbit Officer**

I see that you have discovered a letter to you. I knew that you would come I planned that out. Your partner Nick Wilde was lucky. I was so hoping that he would die. I would have loved to see the look on your face. You two work so well together and are good friends. His death is no longer a use to us. The damage has already happened. As for you, I am going to have fun with you. What kind of fun? That I won't tell you. You just have to wait and see what kind of we're going to have. As you may have guessed, since you are a great cop. It's me Margaret their unloving aunt. Why did I kill Everett Gardner, my own nephew? Because I wanted to. I'm fully capable of killing. Just like any other mammal. I came up to him pointing the gun his head and shot him. He didn't have time to react before his body fell. The last thing he saw was his own aunt killing him in cold blood. I felt no remorse and won't feel any guilt. Don't worry I won't kill his family they aren't related by blood. I am finished with my family. So they are safe as well. You have my word on that. Anyway, it wouldn't be any fun, and lasting pain is much more fun for me. You know personality you never get over a death of a loved one. You won't find me so don't even try to find me. I know you can't take this case. So you just have watch and see what happens. Remember this the only first, there is more to come. We are going to have so much fun with each other.

Margaret, your **first Hare Murder**

PS, go ahead and tell Chief Bogo and Nick about this. Am sure they will like to have some fun as well. Seeing that you have to go through. They won't find me as well. I'll make sure of that. Until next time, ZPD First Rabbit Officer.

"Sweet cheese and crackers." I say "The killer is Margaret Gardner."

"She really told you that?" Nora asked, "Is she really that overconfident?"

I never knew she was this bad, I figure she was just a bad mammal. This takes it to a whole new level. She's now a killer showing how daring she can get. Her words still haunt me. What does she want with me? What did I do to her? The only two good things are, that Nick is safe, and they have no idea about Aurora. Looking at the letter again. She is calling me ZPD first rabbit officer that's written in black. Just like rabbit murder is. At the end of the letter, is a dried blood paw. Knowing that it's his paw. Folding up the letter. Knowing this is serious, and she's not joking. So I won't keep this a secret. Both of them have to know.

"No, she's being honest." I say "As much I hate to say it, you two won't find her."

"Margaret is crazy, no wonder they left Tundratown." Kelli said, "Are you, okay sis?"

"She is crazy," I say "I am fine, just taken by surprise."

I don't know how I feel about this. We have faced bad mammals and taken them down. Yet she wants to mess with me personally. Having no idea when she will strike or what she will do to me. The only thing I know for sure. That she won't kill me. Knowing it will be no fun to her, and would end everything. She has a plan in her mind and will go through with it. No matter what happens. Chief and Nick, aren't going to like this. Either is mom or dad. Why did this happen to me and why now?

"I have to go and tell his wife." Rosemary said, "Nora going to report this in."

"Let me come with you," I say "I know where they work."

I might not be assigned to the case but I won't back out. She's right I can't take the case. I want to help out in any way I can. They have the case it doesn't mean I can't help them out. Just like a friend would. They know I have information that they can use.

"Alright Judy, you may come." Rosemary said, "Tell everything you know about her."

"Be careful Judy, I don't want to lose you. That feeling sucks." Kelli said, "I'll see you later."

"Don't you worry, I will be careful." I say "I'll see you later."

I head over to her and give her a hug. We look out for each other, no matter what happens. Knowing she knows, what dangers I could be in. Willing to be there to help me out. Both of them have my back, and I have theirs. We break away, a few moments later. She leaves with Samual and I head off with Rosemary.

* * *

The whole trip I tell her everything I know about Margaret. So I can help them out. We are over at the River Rains Garden Shop. Knowing that they work here personally knowing the owner of the shop. Which is Emmitt Otterton and after the Night Howler case we became good friends with the Otterton's. He runs a nice shop which does well. We let her deal with the clients before we head inside.

"I remember, he was one of the victims." Rosemary said, "Dawn Bellwether, target him because he knew about Night Howlers."

"Yes, that's true." I say "Mr. Manchas was next so he wouldn't speak about it."

Rosemary told me that preys asked her if she was afraid that her partner would turn savage. In the Stone Age, a Fossa like her would have hunted her down. She told them, no, and still remained friends with Nora. Emmitt and the other victims have recovered from being savage. From what they been asked most remember nothing about being savage. While others remember little. All that Emmitt could remember is attacking Mr. Manchas, and yelling about the Night Howlers. Mr. Manchas has recovered from the attack and there are scars by his eye.

I watch her as she does her job. Just like with them she loves to garden and is great at it. Everett had a talent as well. Even when most of his friend thought it was a girly job. Yet he had girls around him because he could. He was popular and nice. Not like the other popular kids.

"If we don't stop her," Rosemary said, "I know you will."

"I don't know about that." I say "She's master criminal mind."

Margaret knows what she's doing. ZPD couldn't find her when they went to stop the gang. She's hiding somewhere. Knowing when to strike then get away again. Like she did today. Before finding out the truth I thought she did something bad. That was the reason she rarely came to visit them. Now I know who she really is and I don't like it. She's one step ahead of me and I don't think I will catch up to her.

"Then find her weakness," Rosemary said, "every criminal has one."

"That is true, I just have to find hers. Thanks for telling me that." I say "We should head in, and tell her the news."

"Friends help each other like you helped us." Rosemary said, "I'll be the one to tell her."

The last of the customers came out. Holding different kinds of flowers. There is no one in the shop. So it's the perfect time to tell her. Opening the door, and we head inside. The smell of the flowers reminds me of their home. Seeing roses that are a color of yellow and red. Spending time there and we had so many sleepovers. Katrina is attending to some flowers. We head over to the counter. She looks up at us and stops what she's doing. Wearing a long sleeve light green shirt, dark blue apron, and brown pants. Who is tall and slender. Having pure white fur, and gray eyes. Seeing that she is due any day now. Rabbits and Hares gestation is short.

"Hello, Judy, what brings you here today?" Katrina asked, "Who's your officer friend?"

"Officer Rosemary Murphy." Rosemary said, "Judy is with me today because we have something to tell you."

Katrina does know Nick. She met him a few times and likes him. It was harder for Everett to like Nick. He was just like his father. In the end, he changed his ways. Kept it a secret from his father. Knowing personally he would not like that. I don't think he will ever change his point of view.

"What do you have to tell me?" Katrina asked

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gardner, we found your husband body." Rosemary said "Judy was the one who identified him. We are sorry for your lost."

"No," Katrina whisper, "I thought he was running late. He texted me that he was."

She shows us the text and she's right about that. The nerve of Margaret faking a text from him. He didn't have his cell phone. Right after she killed him. She begins to cry tears fall down her face. I feel so bad for her. Rosemary gives me the okay look. I head over the counter. Heading over to her and pull her in close.

"Everything going to be alright. Rosemary and her partner Nora, are great cops. I will help in any way." I say, seeing that she feels a little better. I have to raise my feet to get taller. For she's taller than me. Getting close so she can only hear. As much as the Otterton's are our friends. They have nothing to do with this. "Margaret killed him. Don't worry you guys are safe."

Stepping back from her. Letting her think about that. She wipes away her tears and her eyes are red. Now she has to raise their kits on her own. She has to tell Laura who's only seven years old.

"Thank you for telling." Katrina said, "She never liked me. I just don't know what to do now."

"You don't have to worry." Emmitt said, "We will help you guys out. You have your family as well. Take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you, Emmitt." Katrina said "Um Judy can you do that for me? That would mean so much to me. I can't tell it twice."

"No problem Katrina." I say "I call Barbara and tell her the news."

"Thank you, Judy," Katrina said

I totally understand why she can't tell the news twice. She has to tell a child, that her father isn't coming back. Exposing her to the dark world that we live in. She gives me one last hug before she leaves the shop. Now I have to tell a good friend, that her brother is dead.

"You are truly kind Judy." Emmitt said, "I know you're busy you two can stop by anytime."

"Thank you, Emmitt." I say "We will stop by soon."

We have our duty to do and he has a shop to run. We can visit them soon, so we can have time to chat. One of his workers comes to the front counter. So he can help out with the customers. We head out of the shop and Rosemary over to me.

"I can wait for you," Rosemary said

"That's alright," I say "I'll take the train back."

"That sounds good," Rosemary said, "take some time to think."

She walks away from me. So she can head back to Nora. I should be heading back to work. I don't know if I can. Not after what has happened. Chief Bogo would understand Nora should have reported back to him. There is no one else around, I want to get this over with. The faster they know, it's going to be for the better. Taking out my phone, and I find her number. Waiting until she answers hers. Not caring how long it takes. From the corner of my eye, I see a tall mammal wearing a navy blue police uniform. When I look around I see the officer is gone.

"Hello Judy," Barbara said "I just got to my phone. Is there something that you have to tell me?'

"Hello, Barbara there's something I have to tell you," I say, looking around to see if anyone is around. There are mammals around. So I walk around until I find a quiet place to talk to her. I can still hear her. As she's waiting for the news. I take a deep breath. "Your brother body was found I was the one identify him. My good friends are taking the case. His family is safe and your family is the same."

She goes quiet for a few moments. Knowing that she's still on the phone, I can still hear her. A few moments later I hear her cry. She's close with her siblings like I am close with my siblings. Hearing that she quiet again. "I will tell them, am glad that they are safe. That we are as well." Barbara said, "Was it, Margaret?"

Her tone of voice is more upset than mad. Realizing how bad her aunt realize is. That Holly has to have more bad news. This going hurt her even more. I already told Katrina, they should know as well. Chief Bogo is going to find out soon. "Yes, it was her." I say "Please don't tell your father yet."

"I understand that." Barbara said "Anyway he won't believe she did. He will believe it a fox. Thank you for telling me, I have to go now."

"Of course he would." I say "I was looking out for Katrina. I'll talk to you later."

She hangs up, and I put my phone away. I fall to the ground and place my head on my knees. Not caring if mammals stare at me. Sometimes the job can get hard. When you have to go something hard. Just like what has happened now. Having a lot to tell Chief Bogo, and Nick as well. My phone buzzes and take it out. Seeing there is a text from Chief Bogo.

I have been told what happened. We will talk about this later. Take some time to yourself, and clear your head. You will be meeting the other family. Chief Bogo

I understand and will do Chief Bogo. Judy

So we are going to meet the other family that he trusts. Wonder who they can be. I will take some time and think. Before I head back to the safe house. Talking to Nick does help. Right now I don't want to think about what has happened. I will be ready to talk about it later. Yet I won't do it alone. Jack wanted to get some tea we can do that for a bit. Before he meets Nick. Having some tea and just having a normal chat will do me some good. I find his number and call him.

Note, I pictured Aurora looking cute in a police hat. Two more Hopps that didn't become carrot farmers as well. I wanted a Hopp family member to become a paramedic. Just like Judy became a cop. I liked the Otterton's. Even those they are minor characters. I love otters as well. A lot has happened in this chapter. You have to wait and see how it unfolds. Until next time.


	14. Seeing the hidden special bond

Chapter 14

 **Aurora POV**

Now I'm under the protection of ZPD. I do feel safe with them and glad that they are here for me. I was wondering what was going to happen with me. Then I was given the good news and knew I was safe from harm. The safe house is good and I like it a lot. Staying here feels like a home. Unlike the past month or with them. Judy and Nick are perfect. They are my friends, and I feel safe with them.

"How are you doing Kiddo?" Nick asked

Nick and I have been doing a lot of art. After we got to the safe house and had a quick lunch. He kept his promise and wanted to do art with me. Which I wanted for a long time. Am glad that we get to do this. We have been having fun doing art and hanging out with each other.

"I am doing well," I say

That is the truth. I fell well and like myself again. Nick likes me a lot, and I can tell that he does. I like him as well because he's my friend. Who also sees me as a friend. He gives out nicknames to his friends. He has nicknames for Judy. So they are great friends. I like that he has a nickname for me. Making me feel like I belong. I look over at him and see him smile. Still wearing his police hat, and wants me to keep it. He has made my day.

 _Talking with Monique has gone well. Talking to her has made me feel better. Just like when I was helping them out. Now just waiting for Nick, so we can head back to the safe house. Judy wanted to see me before she heads off to do her job. Seeing Nick walk over to us and see that he's in a great mood. Having the biggest smile and a spark in his emerald eyes. He turns over to me._

" _Aurora, you are my heroine," Nick said_

 _He places his police hat on me. This good feeling comes to me. A great officer sees me as his hero. I'm only nine years old. Someone I look up to and is a friend. Feeling so happy right now, and I haven't felt like in forever. Having the biggest smile. Seeing that Judy's smiling as well. She sees me as me. Being a heroine means so much to me. I have been called many different things. This is one the best._

" _That means a lot to me, Nick." I say_

" _You deserve it, Aurora." Clawhauser said "Doing what most mammals wouldn't think of. You saved an officer life."_

 _It truly does mean a lot. I would never have thought, that I would be a call a hero. Because of who I am, and how mammals see me. I was doing the right thing. Not wanting Nick to be harmed by them. Even risking my own life. Would most mammals do that? I believe that some will while others wouldn't. I have heard stories, mammals helping others. Knowing that Margaret and my uncle would catch on. They would have punished me for that I did. Either of them did, and both of us are safe. The gang has been taken care of. From what I heard, some are still out there. Like, my uncle and Margaret. Yet we are safe._

" _You did a great job." Judy said, "Just like an officer isn't that right Nick?"_

 _I look up at them and confused by what she said. I guess I did a duty of an officer. They do look after them and help each other. Knowing she is saying something. Nick and Clawhauser know what she is talking about. Seeing them smile, so she says it's something good._

" _Judy you are right about that." Nick said "Doing a duty, just like an officer. That's why you earned the Honorary Police Medal."_

" _Really?" I say "I heard about the medal before. That means you did something good for Zootopia."_

 _I have heard stories of mammals earning that medal. Before saving Nick's life, I wouldn't have imagined earning the medal. I did do good for Zootopia. I saved an officer life. So he can finish his job and stop bad guys from doing their plan. If I wasn't there it would have ended badly. So I did earn it and makes me so proud. It can also be given, to sick mammal kits. Who wanted to become a cop. ZPD makes their dreams come true. Now I have earned it because I saved officer Nick Wilde life._

That makes me very happy. I didn't even realize that I could earn that medal. I was just doing the right thing. Nick didn't deserve to die because of them. Somehow they figure out who he really was and that's why they decided to act. He also told me, because of his actions he's earning a medal as well. Because of the duty, he has done. Which is the Police Combat Star a high medal that a police officer can earn. He did earn the medal doing his undercover job well. Risking his life to save Krista. When she was shot and would have been left for dead. If Nick wasn't there. Yet, in the end, she still died. Feeling bad for her family, at least she got back to her family.

"Do you think they will like me?" I ask

He did tell me about Krista family. After I asked why he was in a great mood. Her youngest sister called him a hero. Which made him happy. She spoke little about her family. Knowing it did upset her, that she can't see them. The kidnapper didn't like us talking about stuff like that. If she heard she would punish us. He looks over at me.

"Of course they will." Nick said, "You are a likable friendly mammal."

I smile at that, he's right about that. I guess in the back of my mind I'm afraid that they won't like me. It has happened to me before. Krista liked me the moment that we met. Not caring if I was a fox or a hybrid. I believe now that I reminded her of Rita. She has been teased her whole life for being deaf. Just I have been for being a fox hybrid. Like her, I never gave in to the bullying and remained true to myself. Even those I was bullied I stood up for others being bullied. Even those I was being bullied myself. Just like her sister does and she's against bullying. Finding out she was popular at school until her junior year. Her old friends started to bully her. They found out something that they don't like.

"From what I heard they are a nice family, and they would like me." I say "Krista did speak about them."

"I would as well." Nick said, "She had to be quiet about it?"

"That's true, she didn't want us to speak stuff like that." I say "I really don't know why, yet I know it means something."

I do want to meet her family. Wanting to tell them about their daughter. Even those I knew her for a short time. Knowing what happened to her, and what she did means a lot. Even when I know some about her. Learning some stuff is better than nothing. Not talking about our past, does mean something. I just can't remember it. Like how I don't remember who she is, or where I was. At I less I told them some stuff. Which they didn't know about, and someday can find the other kidnapped victims.

As for the others, we did become friends. Austin and I became good friends. Since we were the youngest and hybrids. Elena became friends with me, not caring if I was a fox. Maxine was happy to hear about her mother. Knowing she misses her a lot. Who wants to become a doctor, just like her. Know she can make a great doctor someday. Victor took a liking to me, after a short time. The both of them are in love, even when she can't see it. I could see it.

Yet I don't know why I see mammals in love. Even when they try to hide it. The look in their eyes how they act around each other or doing something special. Which started when I was seven. I saw a young couple in love, and they met each other every day. They met at this cafe, no matter what happened, and I thought it was very sweet. After a while, they got married. I haven't told anyone about it. Not knowing what to tell and how to explain it. I'm still trying to figure it out.

"Carrots should be coming back soon." Nick said, "We will be meeting the other family soon."

"Sounds good to me." I say "I know they will be nice."

He looks over at me, and I give him a sly smile. He wonders what I am thinking about. Judy and Nick, I see that they're more than friends. I saw the look of love in her eyes when she saw Nick again. They are close as well, I see that. Even those I have been with them for a short time. That's how strong their love for each other is. Yet I am confused, why they wouldn't confess their love for each other. I can only think of two reasons for why they haven't. The first one is, that they are partners, and that could be against the rules. So their judgment isn't clouded when something bad happens to the partner. There are relationships between cops and have worked out. They were never partners, yet both are cops.

The other reason, and the sad one about it. How mammals would look at them. A predator and prey together. A fox and rabbit together. Knowing that more than most, would not like what they see. They see it as sick and wrong. That it's not natural and right. That predators used to hunt down preys. That the mammal has something wrong with them. Unlike most mammals, I don't think it is. Everyone has a chance at love.

Seeing that Nick has cleaned up his stuff. He has told me he used his art skills to help out on the job. Which I do see him doing. I am starting to clean up mine. Knowing they are going to stop by soon. It's nice to have my stuff back. For the whole month, I couldn't do art. She wouldn't let me do it. If she did catch me, she punished me for doing it. So it's nice to do it again. Deciding to sketch, with some colors. Nick heads over to me and sees what I did.

"The Rainforest district." Nick said, "You did a great job."

"Thank you, Nick." I say "I like the Rainforest district. Same for Tundratown."

Knowing that I was born in Tundratown and would have lived there my whole life. If my family wasn't killed, and I wasn't taken away from Felicia. I wonder what my life would have been if nothing changed. What would my friends be like? That life was never meant to be. My life is great and having the greatest friends. Monique lives in the Rainforest district, and I have been to her small apartment. She knows it's one the best places to talk. Because I like it there. Liking the smell of rain and the tall trees. Liking the cold and the snow.

"Zootopia is a great city." Nick said, "Bunnyburrow is a nice place as well."

"So you have been to Bunnyburrow," I say

"Carrots wanted me to see her hometown." Nick said, "Her family wanted to meet me."

Knowing before Judy became a cop. They didn't trust or like foxes. It was something I could see and see it in most mammals. That all changed when she opened their eyes. Judy must have spoken about him a lot. I have met their parents before, and they are nice folks. I talk more to Bonnie then I talk to Stu. She thanked me when I helped out Lindsey. When she was being teased for no reason. I couldn't stand by and do nothing. So I decided to help her out. We began good friends after that.

"Her parents are nice to me, and I like them." I say "Did they like you?"

"They do like me. Judy has told them a lot about me, and what we do." Nick said "They are nice, and I like them as well. They do like me, and glad that we are good friends."

So her parents do see them as good friends and nothing more than that. Not knowing about Nick's mother. He has told me about her. From what he has told me, they are close with each other. His father isn't in the picture, so it's been the two of them. He also told me about his friend Finnick. The small Fennec fox that I saw him with. When they were doing cons. Someday we will meet when the timing is right. Understanding what he means. Looks like I am the only one, to see a love connection between them.

"So how did work go for Judy?" I ask

"Oh it went well," Nick said, "we have a lot to talk about."

Seeing a look on his face. There's something more to what he says. Learned how to read a mammal. I am sure, it did go well. Until something bad happened. Knowing it has to deal with her. Sure they have to talk about the case since he can't be with her. Because he's on medical leave. It doesn't have to do with that. If it only had to deal with that, there would be no worry in his voice. A concerned look in his eyes. He truly does care about her. I have seen her the same way.

"That's good," I say "I want you guys to find the one who hurt Holly."

Wishing I was there to help her out. That the attack didn't have to happen to her. Hearing that she was hurt badly and still recovering from it. Of course, they would tell me that I couldn't have done a thing. What if it happened to me. She did talk to me and is glad that I'm alright. She's still one of my friends. Even after what happened to her. Despite what her father wants. He hates me, I know that he does. Just like he hates all foxes. Nick turns over to me.

"Don't to worry we will." Nick said, "We are great at what we do."

"I know that," I say. They will figure who this mammal is, and arrest whoever the attacker is. Get justice for the victims. There is a knock on the door. We head over to it, and Nick answers the door. There's a girl my age. Who smiles when she sees me. So I smile back. "Hello Faye, I have missed you."

"Aurora, I have missed you as well." Faye said "Terri told me, what happened to you. I couldn't believe it. Am so glad that you are safe."

Faye is one of my best friends. I can't decide on one best friend, so I have many. She gives me a hug, and see tears in her eyes. Who's a bit taller than me, someday I am going taller. Like me, she's a hybrid. Her mother Alexis is a Black-Tailed Jackrabbit. While her father was a White-Tailed Jackrabbit. She has the traits of both her parents. She's slender with pale long front and high legs. Long black tip ears, gray on the outside, and white on the inside. Peppery silver fur with white. Two dusty black stripes on back. Two black stripes on each cheek. Gray throat and around her silver eyes, wearing navy blue glasses. Her tail is black upper side, and white underside. Wearing a silver violin necklace. Short black sweater, with silver violin design, white shirt with a black belt; with a music note, and long back skirt.

"So you already know who they are." Nick said, "You are a sly one."

"That she is, my name is Alexis Savage." Alexis said "We heard about you officers, and wanted to meet. Of course, Chief Bogo didn't know she knew us."

"It's nice to meet you both." Nick said, "Judy will come by shortly."

Alexis is tall and slender, and thirty-four years old. Having long front and rear legs. Long black tip ears. Silver fur, black stripe on her black. Two black stripes on her face. Having silver eyes, and black glasses. Wearing a silver jacket, white shirt, and gray pants. She shakes paws with Nick. Faye does the same thing.

"It's nice to meet you as well Nick Wilde." Alexis said, "I'm sure that she's coming in a few minutes."

"Faye, I want to show you something." I say "It has to deal with my family."

"That's so cool," Faye said, "show me the way."

She knows how much, I want to learn about my family. I will tell my other friends as well. Since Faye here right now, I will show her. Taking her paw, and we head up to the loft. Deciding it would be my room. We head over to my bed, which has a floral design quilt, two leaves design pillows, and light blue bedsheets. We sit at the edge of the bed and I pull out a large framed sketch.

"My mother did this, her name was Crystal. I got my artistic talent from her. She hasn't got a clue where my talent for music came from." I say "My five older siblings, three girls, and two boys. The oldest was Andres, and my other brother Jorge. Carol came second. Marianne and Bertha were the youngest until I came along." I point to each of them. Felicia has told me about them. She knew them better than me. I never got the chance to grow up with them. Stopping at my father's parents his older brother died before we were born. "This was my grandparents, Shirley, and Corey Garrett."

"Your mother was so talented. You got both of your parent's eyes." Faye said, "Why aren't your mother parents in the sketch?"

She looks over at me, and see a look in her eyes. Knowing that my dad's parents would have taken me in. If they didn't die in a fire. It was shortly after I was born. I recently found out, my own grandparents by blood did not want me. They don't even care, that I even exist. They hate me and think I am disgraced to them. All because I am a hybrid, and they hate red foxes.

"They don't want me." I say "Pretending that I don't exist."

"I'm so sorry Aurora." Faye said sadly "They should be there for you."

"That's alright, I don't need them." I say "Either of them has been in my life, or will ever be."

I don't need them in my life. Never once they came to visit or given me something like a grandparent would. They haven't and never will, so I don't mind at all. Why would you want someone, who won't love you, pretending that you don't exist? Faye has two family members who love her and care about her. Knowing her father died before we met.

 _Heading over to my cabin. This where I am going to take, during music camp. Having my two suitcases, and my violin as well. This going to be a good time. I can't believe that I am finally here. Even those I have heard whispers about me. The whole bus ride, I had to sit alone, and no one to talk to. So I kept to myself._

 _After a few minutes, I found my suitcase. A couple of the older campers were just messing with me. I have gotten used to that as well. Getting a map, my cabin number, and a camp schedule. Hearing wonderful sounds of a violin coming from the cabin I'm staying at. Meaning I will not be alone. Which makes me feel happy. Like I heard from two mammals who would have been my roommates._

" _Whoever you are, you play well," I say_

 _He or she is playing well. Hearing that this mammal does have talent. Taking my suitcases, and head over to the cabin. Opening up the door, and see who is playing. Seeing it is a doe my age. Hard to tell what species of Jackrabbit she is. Realizing she's a hybrid like me. Who stops playing and looks over at me. Playing down and heads over to me._

" _My name is Faye, and I am seven years old." Faye said, "What is your name? As you can see, I play the violin. What do you play?"_

" _Aurora, and I am seven as well." I say "I play the violin as well. I also play the piano."_

 _Seeing her smile, she sees that I am a hybrid. Just like she is. We have this cabin to ourselves. Since no one else wanted to room with us. We shake each other paws. Knowing right now we are going to become the best of friends._

We did become fast friends and we got along well. Sticking by each other and helping each other. No one could break us apart. Even when the teasing started for us. Gayle was there to help us out and defending us from the harsh bullies. Knowing that both of us have talent. That did shut up most of them. I like her a lot and she's my friend as well.

"Oh, I wanted to give you this back to you," Faye said

She hands me a silver necklace the charm is a violin. Which is like her necklace. Placing it in my paws. Putting a smile on my face. I thought she destroyed this, that's what she told me. I suppose she was trying to get to me. Making sure that I don't act up. Faye gave it to me, its presents are friendship. Which started out, because we play the violin. Placing it back on.

"Thank you," I say "I'm glad to have this back."

"Me too, I thought you were lost for good. You hear stories like that all the time." Faye said, "So how were you found?"

I couldn't tell all my friends what happened. That would have taken to long. I knew that I was going to see Faye. After I was put into police protection, and we were put into one of the safe houses. Knowing that she was there.

"I saved Nick Wilde life, and they found me." I say "I earned the Honorary Police Medal."

"That's so cool Aurora. So he gave you, his police hat." Faye said, "You are only nine, and you saved an officer life."

"I guess it's really cool. Nick did give me his police hat." I say "I just wanted to do the right thing."

My friends know I am a good mammal, and will always do the right thing. It's who I am, and won't change who I am. The door opens up, and Judy walks into the house. Who seems to be in a good mood. Yet in her eyes, I see a worried look. Something did happen during work. Just as I thought. Looking over at Nick, he sees it as well, even with one look. They have that strong of a bond.

"Hello, my name is Judy Hopps." Judy said, "You must be the other family."

"Hello officer Hopps, my name is Alexis and over there is my daughter Faye." Alexis said, "It's nice to see met you."

They shake paws with each other. Right behind her is Faye uncle, and Alexis twin brother. Knowing he's a good uncle. Wondering how they met each other. Knowing he works and lives in Zootopia. While Nick was undercover, Judy was home. Lindsey told me that. Faye and I head back down and head over to them.

"Hello there Jack," I say

"It's good to see you again Aurora," Jack said

Seeing him smile, and he's also a friend. Jack Savage, is Faye uncle. Knowing he wrote the successful Jack Savage spy series. I love his book series and read them many times. Faye loves them as well, and our other friends as well. We can't wait for the movies to come out.

"You two know each other?" Judy asked

"We do know each other. Aurora is a great kid." Jack said, "She made my niece smile, and became her best friend."

Faye did tell me who her uncle was. Sometime after we became friends. She didn't want me to ditch her, once I met him. Like her other friends did. I didn't and wouldn't do that. We met each other about three years ago. Faye and I were having a sleepover. She wanted me to meet her uncle first. It was so cool meeting him. He also signed my books as well. Nick heads over to him, and they shake each other paws.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Savage." Nick said "Officer Nick Wilde, and I am a huge fan of your books."

"It's nice to meet you Wilde, and I wanted to meet you as well." Jack said "Figuring out a case, that ZPD couldn't figure out. You two took down a mastermind. It's always nice to meet my fans."

"You wanted to meet me?" Nick said, "That means so much to me."

"He wanted to meet me as well." Judy said, "We met each other in Bunnyburrow."

So that's how they knew each other. I was wondering how they met. He wanted to meet, the heroes of Zootopia. I would as well if I didn't know them. That is true, they did take down a mastermind. I did hear about what happened in Zootopia. By the time the whole savage scare happened, I was back in the home. Watching and reading about it. Hearing many different stories about it. Which is hard to keep track of. Knowing one of the reasons Nick is a fan of the books. Same for me and other foxes. Jack is one of the few authors that doesn't make a fox a bad guy. Which I have read, seen on TV and in movies.

"It was so nice to read a fox was a good guy and stayed good." Nick said, "I hope the movies are good as your books."

"I found it annoying and boring to have a fox bad guy. It's always the same and hardly brings something new. So I took a risk, and it worked out." Jack said, "You just have to wait and see."

He's talking about Agent Amethyst, she's a young talented agent fox. She's ranked up high, and one of the best agents. The first movie comes out the beginning of next year. From what I seen from trailers, it does look good. Savage Sea, does take a lot from the book and added some new stuff as well. Just because the trailers look good. Doesn't mean the movie will be good. We just have wait and see. Knowing Jack won't tell us a thing.

We are gathering around the living room. Gathering around the fake fireplace. We had dinner together and we had some pizza. Having a fun time eating some pizza. They are getting along with each other. Judy and Nick can trust them. They see that they care and will look out for me. Knowing once Nick returns to work, Alexis will watch over me. Jack will watch me as well. ZPD can trust them, and they will make sure that I am safe.

"So how did you trick her?" Jack asked, "How did you come up with that plan?"

Nick and Judy look at each other. Nick told him how they found the hideout, thanks to the robber she stopped. He gave out the information, after almost being iced. Whatever that means. They discovered that predators were targeted, and it was a dart gun. He took the case and wanted to leave. Judy took the whole train, after kicking out the drug maker. There was a whole chase until the train went too fast crashing and blowing up. They decided to run to ZPD, to give the case to them. When mayor Bellwether found them. Judy realized the truth, and she ran. She explained that she was hurt and Nick wouldn't leave her behind. Before they could get out, they were knocked down and trapped. The dart gun was up with Bellwether. She shot him and called ZPD that there was a savage fox and Judy was down. She got her to speak, and Nick faked bit her. Taking her by surprise, and tried to frame them. Judy recorded her confession.

"So it was a carrot pen who took down a mastermind." Alexis said

"Yes it did, she also recorded my confession." Nick said, "Also brought our friendship back."

Brought their friendship back? I know they weren't friends from the start. Knowing that friendship takes some time to develop. Knowing she held onto his confession, so he could help her out. Over time they became friends. I never knew that they had a fight.

"You two had a fight?" I ask

They look over at me. It doesn't seem like they had a fight. Seeing how close they are to each other. Judy tells us about the damaging conference, and how she hurt innocent mammals. Hurting Nick by his words. Stating she used to have fox repellent and grabbed it when Nick was proving her point. Before the press conference, she asked him to become his partner. He left her, with a filled paper. The following months, things got bad and she felt guilty and went back home. Until finding out the truth about the Night Howlers, and drove back to Zootopia. Finnick helped her find Nick, and she apologized with her heart. Realizing the mistakes she made and needed his help. He recorded her with her carrot pen. He forgave her, and they finished what they started.

Sure friends do have fights, I have some with my friends. Yet we forgave each other, realizing it was over some stupid or something that we forgot. Our friendship is more valuable. Looking over at them, I can't picture them not being close friends. The bond I see is special and doesn't break.

"Sounds like a mission that my spy self would have. It would make a great movie." Jack said, "You two did well and saved Zootopia."

"The story was really cool." Faye said, "Never would I have imagined a sheep as a bad guy."

"Anyone can be a bad guy." Alexis said, "It was nice meeting you, we should be heading back."

Getting up and give Faye a quick hug. Knowing that I will see her soon. Now having the time to see my friends again. Knowing they will let me see my friends. It will be nice to see my friends again. Once they leave, I get ready to go to bed. Changing into my Pj's which is the night sky. Looking over at Nick and Judy, they are looking over at each other. Something did happen to her, I can see that.

"I liked hearing that story." I say "Maybe you can tell me more stories."

"Of course we can." Nick said, "I'm sure you like hearing our other stories."

Knowing that they have many different stories. Because they have taken down lots of bad guys and saved other mammals lives. Knowing her family is proud of her, for all the good she is doing. Seeing how they become great cops, and how they got closer as well.

"You would like it." Judy said, "Have a good night Aurora."

"I would like it," I say "you two have a good night as well."

Heading up the loft and sitting on the edge of the bed. Placing my hat, on the desk. Nick and Judy look at each other again. Before they head down to the basement. Looks like they are talking about what happened to her. Not knowing how long they are going to talk to each other. I take out a yellow composition notebook, which is empty. Taking out a pen as well and open up to the first page. Writing down WildeHopps on top. That's what I call their love for each other. Writing down both of their names as well. For Judy, I write down, the look I saw when she found Nick safe and alive. For I write down the carrot pen. Even after all those months he still kept it. Even when he was mad at her and broke their friendship. I will find out more, as they tell me stories. From what I see they are more than friends and partners.

Note, I changed my name and added Fox to it. Aurora gift will play a part in my story. I got the perfect ideas for that. Since I added Jack Savage I decided to add two family members. That's how my OC's came into the story. You will find out more about them. I also didn't make Nick jealous of him. I have seen that before and wanted him to like him. Jack will appear more in the story. Adding another hybrid to the story and there going to be more. Since there are two different tailed Jackrabbits. Until next time.


	15. Talking about what happened

Chapter 15

 **Nick POV**

 **Mario79, thank you for following me. David1996, thank you for following my story**

 _We have met the other family knowing the Savage family are good. Seeing that they care about Aurora as well. She's good friends with Alexis daughter Faye. I saw their friendship with my own eyes. Reminds me of Carrots and me. A fox and rabbit that are good friends. She told me she also friends with her sister Lindsey. Once I head back to work, they will watch over her. We can trust them she will be safe and happy with them._

 _Carrots and I are in the basement. Now I want to chat with Judy. Down here we can talk in private. Not wanting Aurora to hear about this. Knowing she does what to hear our other stories. I see that she wants to hear about them. So we will tell her about, what we have done. Knowing she will like it a lot. She told me what happened during work. While she was working out our case. Rosemary called her, they found a John Doe and she could identify him. When she got to the scene she knew who the guy was. A letter was found for her, and she gave me a text after that._

" _Can you show me the letter?" I ask_

 _Looking over at Judy, I see a worried look on her face. Knowing that this is bugging her. So whoever left it, meant what was written in the letter. She didn't tell me over the text, knowing she wants to talk about it. Knowing that it will easier that way. She takes the letter out. Knowing she's going to tell Chief Bogo as well. We have to deal with this._

" _Here you go," Judy said, "you aren't going to like it."_

 _She hands me the letter, seeing it's paw-written. Whoever wrote it, took the time to write this. So whoever gave this to Judy. Truly means what they wrote. Looking at her face, and don't like what I see. My heart skips faster. She had to suffer through it and I'm going to do the same._

Dear Judy Hopps, **ZPD First Rabbit Officer**

I see that you have discovered a letter to you. I knew that you would come I planned that out. Your partner Nick Wilde was lucky. I was so hoping that he would die. I would have loved to see the look on your face. You two work so well together and are good friends. His death is no longer a use to us. The damage has already happened. As for you, I am going to have fun with you. What kind of fun? That I won't tell you. You just have to wait and see what kind of we're going to have. As you may have guessed, since you are a great cop. It's me Margaret their unloving aunt. Why did I kill Everett Gardner, my own nephew? Because I wanted to. I'm fully capable of killing. Just like any other mammal. I came up to him pointing the gun his head and shot him. He didn't have time to react before his body fell. The last thing he saw was his own aunt killing him in cold blood. I felt no remorse and won't feel any guilt. Don't worry I won't kill his family they aren't related by blood. I am finished with my family. So they are safe as well. You have my word on that. Anyway, it wouldn't be any fun, and lasting pain is much more fun for me. You know personality you never get over a death of a loved one. You won't find me so don't even try to find me. I know you can't take this case. So you just have watch and see what happens. Remember this the only first, there is more to come. We are going to have so much fun with each other.

Margaret, your **first Hare Murder**

PS, go ahead and tell Chief Bogo and Nick about this. Am sure they will like to have some fun as well. Seeing that you have to go through. They won't find me as well. I'll make sure of that. Until next time, ZPD First Rabbit Officer.

 _The letter falls out my paw and falls to the ground. Where it remains untouched. Judy was right about what she said. I hate this, I truly do. The great thing is, that Kiddo is safe, and they didn't know it was her. She still has to be kept safe, there's someone out there looking for her. My life is safe as well, and I am glad for that. Looking over at her. Seeing that she is worried about this. I see the look in her eyes. Heading over to her and give her a hug._

" _Everything going to alright." I say "I won't let her harm you."_

"Officer Wilde." Someone breaks me out of my thoughts, and look to see it is Cassandra Reyes. She's standing a few feet away from me. She's a thirty-two-year-old Caracal she's tall and slender. Wearing a small white sweater, navy blue shirt, and black pants. Having short dense tawny gray fur, and black tuffed ears. Chin, throat, and underpart is white. Pale red blotches on the belly. Narrow black stripe starting from yellowish brown eyes to her nose and down to central of her forehead. "I see you were lost in thought."

"You do your job well," I say

Even those I have known her for a short time. I do know her well. She wanted to become a therapist after she lost her older sister. Wanting to help mammals out, not wanting others to suffer. Knowing she can help them out. She won't give up and helping any mammal she can. She has a fourteen-year-old daughter. I heard that she was mugged, and that's how she met her husband. They fell in love and married shortly after they met each other. That's how she became a cop therapist. After seeing how hard our jobs could be. Wanting to help them out. I never met the gentlemammal he died doing his duty while I was at the police academy. From what I heard he was a good gentlemammal and did his job well.

"Come over to my office and we can talk." Cassandra said, "I have some free time you do as well."

"I guess this is a perfect time." I say "You say talking does help."

"Of course it does," Cassandra said, "even when it can be hard to talk." She's another mammal I can talk to and trust as well. Which I found hard to do in the past. Now I am opening up. Following right behind, as we walk to her office. She does have a nice one and a perfect place to talk. She wants that, so she can help us out. She opens the door to her office and we head inside. The walls are a nice royal purple. She has this nice desk, along with a new computer. Having the stuff that she needs. There are bookshelves on the left side of the room. To the right is a nice comfortable couch and loveseat as well. Taking a seat across from her. Seeing a picture of them. Seeing that they are happy. On the wall, next to her desk. Is medals that her husband earned. "Last time you were here, it was about three months ago. You had a rough time."

Three months ago, man, it doesn't seem that long. Sometimes it does seem like time flies by fast. Other times it seems like it passes by slowly. I remember when what happened three months ago. She's speaking the truth, I did have a rough time. The worst I ever felt and never want to go through it again. For a short time, it was really bad. When I didn't talk about it fearing that it would happen again. Judy helped me the best she could. Then I had to talk to Mrs. Reyes and I decided to talk. Which helped me in the end. Shaking away the memory. Not wanting to think about that right now. Even those it has been months I still think about it. Witnessing something like that, it will never go away. All I can do is, think about it, talk about it, and lock it in the back of my mind. Fully knowing you can't change the past. You can't change your words or actions.

"It has been three months. As you can tell, everything turned great in the end." I say "Now we have something new to talk about."

"Yes it did turn great in the end and I am happy for that. I have helped out many cops who suffered as you did. I remember you stating that you would rather be muzzled then suffering like that again." Cassandra said. She opens one of her drawers and takes out a folder. Knowing it has my name on it. She does have files on us. She knows my dislike for muzzles after I told her about my childhood. I did mean it I would rather be muzzled then going through that again. She looks at my file and reads it. I know she knew, that I was undercover. So I could talk to her when my undercover job was over. "I heard that you undercover job went well. Even when it did get hard for you."

"My undercover work did go well. We got a lot of bad guys, even when some escaped." I say "Of course the Boss escaped. Yet nothing sets me off when I think about him. Craig Winter the first night he drugged me. He was going to kill me. Margaret Gardner, she was second in command. She didn't like me, and now is at it for Judy."

I also tell her what I had to do. How I helped them out, and also how I destroyed them. I tell her about Gary and Blue knowing I should see them soon. Also about Frost, and what I did to her. She begins to write that down. Who is a righty, and writes a lot. Who uses pens more than a pencil. Hearing that her writing is hard to read. She wants to make sure that no one reads her notes. She only talks to Chief Bogo and the officers that she's helping.

"So you were thinking about that." Cassandra said, "So what happened?"

"I was thinking about it," I say

I tell her what happened. Knowing that she will find out. Judy would tell her, she does talk to her. Finding it easy to talk to her. So I tell her about how I feel. Wanting to get the feeling out. Which does make me feel better. She writes it all down.

"That must be hard. Knowing your good friend is going through something hard." Cassandra said "Tell me something about Krista. I heard what you tried to do, and you met her family."

"I wished that she didn't die and was with her family. I know you can't change the past. I'm just glad I brought her back to her family." I say "She was friendly and hardworking."

 _Mia and I are getting along. After I patched her up after she got hurt on the job. I guess she was happy she didn't have to go to a dirty doctor. Now knowing they do that. So they must have someone that they can trust. Well, I think we are. She talks to be a little. It's hard to explain, she does talk to me. We find a lot to talk about. When I ask about her past, she doesn't speak or talks a very little. I want to find out more about her, but she doesn't talk about it._

 _We are now sitting in the living room. After another day in selling drugs. Helping them earn money by helping them out. Even when I hate it. I believe she hates it as well. Even when she doesn't say it. I can see it in her actions._

" _Did you go to college?" I ask "You seem the type of mammal, to go to college."_

 _I do see her going to college and getting her degree. She's reading a book. She told me she loves to read and reads to younger kids. So that is something that she likes. I do like to read as well. Mom told me I get it from dad. I have a part of him even when he isn't in my life. I look over at her. She only looks at her book._

" _I have thought about it," Mia said_

" _We told you she is shy." Margaret said irritated "She doesn't like questions like that. Anyway, how could she go to a college? She has a learning disability. Her unloving father threw her out and she was saved from the streets because of us. Didn't we Mia?"_

 _She looks over at Mia. Seeing that she looks at her for a few moments. Before she returns to her book. I see that she is upset by this. "That's true they did save me." Mia said, "I could never go to college."_

 _I see a hurt look on her face. Something snaps inside of me, and I feel bad for her. Sapphire stands close to her. Why do I get this feeling, that she's lying to me? No, she's lying to me. An untrustworthy fox like me, I can tell when someone lies. She has told me about her mother, and nothing about her father. Mia is perfectly fine and can go to college. I know that for sure. Because I have seen it._

" _So what if you have a disability. You can still go and prove that you can." I say "No one thought a hare could be a famous writer. Look at Jack Savage he's a famous writer and his books are becoming movies."_

 _She's reading Savage Sea. So she's a fan of Jack Savage. Just like me and love his books. It would be great if I could meet him. Yet I know that would never happen. Pain comes to the back of my head and see that Margaret has hit me. Don't like the look in her eyes._

" _Oh, would you shut up. You didn't even go to college." Margaret said irritated "Jack Savage is fucking stupid."_

 _She storms out of the room. I rub the back of the head. Reminding myself she's strong but not like Carrots. I can tell she doesn't like me. Minding myself to watch out for her. I head closer to Mia and she doesn't move. Seeing that she is halfway into the book and getting to a good part. A learning disability what a lie. Something is up and I want to figure it out._

" _You can do anything you want." I say "Mia, you can trust me."_

" _Thank you for saying that." Mia said, "I have figured that out, and I'm glad that I can."_

 _Making sure others aren't around. We are alone, and I like that. So we begin to talk about the book series. Seeing that she likes to do it and has a lot to talk about. I'm glad I have someone to talk to. Deciding right now, I will help her out._

Cassandra writes down what I tell her. Margaret was lying to me. She was going to college before she was kidnapped. Krista wanted to become a special ed teacher. I can figure out that's where that lie came from.

"So you knew she wasn't telling the truth," Cassandra said, "how did you know that?"

"I can tell when someone lies Margaret is a great liar." I say "I was a loner in school having some friends. I picked up a skill how I can tell mammals apart."

I did have a few friends in school and Flash was one of them. Because I was a fox and mammals didn't want to become my friend. She knows I was a con artist. Who looks up at me, and thinks something more is up. But she doesn't bring it up. Looking down at her file again.

"You are taking care of a young girl name Aurora Winters, she under ZPD protection." Cassandra said, "So how is that going?"

"It is going great." I say "We like her a lot and she likes us as well."

I do like her a lot and she's my friend. It's going well and will work out. We will help her out and she will help us out. Chief Bogo must have told her. So we can talk about it. Cassandra won't harm her in any way. She has her own daughter and loves kids. She taps her pen on the file. Knowing she does that when she is ticked off. Carrots taps her foot when she impatient or mad.

"Clawhauser told me about her. I wanted to lash out at Chief Bogo, for not believing her." Cassandra said "I'm glad she likes you two. I'm sure you know what happened to her."

"Yes, I did and felt sick when I heard it. I was taken by surprise." I say "I knew Irene after we met one day."

 _I can't believe that I am here. Taking an art class at a college level. The school decided, that I could take a college class. I am only a senior in high school. Walking around the University of Zootopia. After showing off my skills, I was put into the best art class here. Having a map, not wanting to get lost. This way bigger, then the high school I am going to._

" _There it is," I say_

 _Finding where the art classroom. Heading over to it, and still have some time. Opening the door, and head inside the classroom. Seeing that most of the students are already here. Knowing that college is different from high school. The art teacher heads over to me. He's an older tiger and his name is Mr. Cohen Knowing he has been teaching for thirty-five years and doesn't plan to retire soon._

" _Ah Mr. Wilde, I am glad you are in my class." Mr. Cohen said, "There is empty seat over there."_

 _He's glad that I am in his class? I guess he doesn't care that I'm a fox and that does make me happy. Looking over to where he points. Which is a good spot, and I won't mind it at all. There are two college students by my desk._

" _Thank you, Mr. Cohen." I say "I'm glad that I am here as well."_

 _Heading over to my desk and place my bag over to the side. Seeing that there is a class timeline, and what assignments we are going to do. Getting out what I need. Placing my sketchbook on the table. Taking out a pencil, eraser, and sharper. Now I'm ready for my first college class. A college woman sits next to me. Catching only white fur._

" _Another fox who is skillful at art." she said, "So what's your name you highly skilled senior?"_

 _Looking over to at her and see that she's an arctic fox. Having mostly white fur, a gray marking above her blue eyes. Gray tip ears and paws. Top of her tail is gray and has a white underside. Wearing an old shirt, which is full of paint, and jeans. So there is another fox in his class. I am glad, that I am not alone. She was flirting with me, making my cheeks turn red. She thinks I am senior, just like she is. "Oh, I'm, only a high school senior." I say quickly "My name is Nick Wilde."_

" _You're only a high school senior? You look so much older. Anyway, my name is Irene Stewart." Irene said "Nice to met you, Nick. You must be talented, to be at this level. Can you show me something?"_

" _Nice to meet you, Irene." I say "I guess I am and I will show you something."_

 _Might as well show her something. We do sit next to each other. So we are going to see what each other can do. Nothing that is out there. I could use a friend here. She looks to be a good mammal. I open a page in my sketchbook and show it to her. Seeing that she likes it a lot. She shows me a sketch. Seeing that she's talented as well. "Wow Nick, you are talented." Irene said, "You are going to fit right in."_

"Ah yes, you do look older than twenty-six," Cassandra said

"I have been told that many times," I say

I have been told that I was older too many times to count. I loved Mr. Cohen and he liked me a lot. Knowing I had a talent for art and wanted me to show it. Which I did, but not like what he would have wanted. He's still teaching, and I talk to him. When Clawhauser told me about Aurora and how she was abused by her last foster family and they were arctic foxes. The name Campbell was familiar and decided to ask him. It was Irene after all. We were just college friends and nothing more than that. She lost contact with me when she graduated from college. Only chatting on FaceField and that was rare.

"It's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done." Cassandra said "Your file says, you have four years of college. A minor in business, and a major in fine arts. So why did you become a con artist?"

"Still doing your job well. She told me nothing about Aurora." I say "Mammals saw me as untrustworthy and sly. So I became that. That is getting off topic."

Irene told me she got married and I could have gone to the wedding. I never did because I felt like I didn't belong. Now that I think about it she never told me about Aurora. Cassandra is right there was nothing I could have done. I did go to college and you need some college credit to become a cop. I did get two majors. She gives me her annoyed look and taps her pen on the file. There some things that I don't tell her. She knows everyone has secrets, and we won't tell her everything.

"Alright officer Wilde, you don't have to tell me the reason why." Cassandra said "We have talked a lot today, and you did well. So how do you feel?"

"A whole lot better." I say "If anything comes up, I will talk to you."

"I am always here officer." Cassandra said, "See you until next time."

I do feel great for getting a lot off my chest. She gathers up the papers and puts it back in the file. We did talk a lot and did get a lot done. Knowing there is more, that we can talk about. Getting up from the chair, and walk out of her office. Before I head back, there is something I want to check. Heading over to where Judy, and I work. Seeing that she's there.

"Hello there Carrots." I say "How is it going?"

"Hello, Slick, and it's going well. Just talked to another family. The boy said the same thing. I'm going to talk to another predator family." Judy said, "So how did your talk go?"

"That is good, at least we know what the attacker looks like. Even when it's a little. Once I am back, I will talk to them." I say "The talk went great, and it did help out."

"That's good Slick." Judy said "I'm glad you can talk to her. I'll talk to her later, see you two later."

"Talking about it is always helpful and we can still talk as well." I say "See you later Carrots." She gets up from her desk and takes the case file with her. I was right after all she's going to talk to her about what happened. Knowing she heading off to a predator victim. Knowing he was a coyote. I will talk to the raccoon family. I know they will talk to me. Like foxes, most mammals see them as thieves. I take a seat at my desk and turn on my computer. Looking up Irene Campbell and I see different stuff from different news websites. Reading about each of them. Which basically states the same thing. A well-known artist fosters a kid and months later she and her husband are charged with kit abuse. Closing down my computer, and sit in my chair. "How could you do it?"

She the kind of mammal not to do that. She was a good mammal. Now she proves that she is bad and giving foxes bad names. Just like her no good horrible husband. My phone begins to ring and I pick it up. Seeing that it's my mom. I answer her right away.

"Hello mom," I say "sorry I meant to call you last night. Something came up, and I had to help Judy."

"That's alright son, I understand." Mrs. Wilde said "So how is it going? When can I meet her?"

"I know you do, it's going great. I met Krista family and her youngest sister called me a hero." I say "Not right now it's not the right time. She's been hurt, and we want to make her feel safe. We are watching over her."

She lets out a happy sound. Knowing she is proud of me. I know she thinks I am a hero. After all, she's my mother and has always been proud of me. I know she will understand. Knowing my mother, she can wait to meet her. Someday they will meet and she will see who saved her son.

"I'm so proud of you. I know you did a great job, bring back a family member. That means a lot to them." Mrs. Wilde said "I understand what you're saying. I can't wait to meet her and I love you."

"I know I did, and it meant a lot to them." I say "You will like her, and I love you as well."

She hangs up after that, and I put my phone away. Knowing she would love, for John to return to us. Knowing that won't happen. He left and won't come back. Getting up from my chair, and walk away from our desk. Should be heading back to the safe house. Not wanting to keep Kiddo waiting.

* * *

Aurora and I are hanging out in the living room. She's wearing the police hat I gave her. Chief Bogo didn't mind. It makes me smile, that she loves it. She does look cute in a police hat. She had fun with Faye and Alexis. I'm glad that they are here for her. We are painting right now. She's making a wonderful forest. While I am painting Zootopia. She's still talented, just like the last time we did art. Seeing that she has gotten even better. I won't tell her about Irene right now. Knowing that would set her off, and don't want that to happen.

"Tell me another story," Aurora said, "I would like to hear another one."

"I would be happy to." I say "We have a lot of stories to tell you." Adding some more color to my painting. Which is turning out rather well. I do like what I am doing. Like I like how Aurora painting turning out. I have to decide, what to tell her. We do have a lot. "Let me tell you when we first worked together so well."

 _Carrots and I stopped another bad guy. Being a cop is great and I am doing well. Seeing how good of a cop Judy is. We are working well together. Even when we have been working with each other for a short time. Now taking a lunch break. Deciding it was a perfect time for lunch. Now sitting at a table and eating our sandwiches._

" _I can't believe, that she thought she could outrun you Carrots." I say "She was taken by surprise."_

" _She thought that she could escape from us." Judy said, "I did take her by surprise."_

 _The women stole a car and drove around for some time. Before she ditched her car and we managed to find her. She was buying something when she saw us. Running the moment she did. Judy ran after her and only took her moments to get to her. Knowing my way around the city helped me get to our car. Carrots arrested her, and we brought her to lock up._

" _I have seen and heard, how could a fox be a cop." I say "We are going to prove to everyone. We can be great cops." She looks over at me and gives me a smile. I have seen mammals look and whisper at me. They can't believe that I'm a fox. Wanting proving that I can be a trustworthy cop. I know I can be a great cop. Just like Judy is. I take a bite of my sandwich, which is really good. Judy chose this place. Her ears twitch. She does that when she hears something. She stops for a few moments before her ears twitch again. This time a look appears on her face and I see she's upset. I know she has great hearing, but what did she hear? "Carrots, are you alright?" She gets up from her chair. I follow right behind her. Wondering what she has heard. Knowing her, I should trust her. Following right behind her. Wonder what she is up to._

 _We head over to the back. Where a teen is working, seeing that he is listening to music. So this must be an after school job. So he can earn some money. Like I was doing since I was was twelve. So I could help out my mom. He still looks like he's in school._

" _Do you two need something?"_

" _We are doing some police business," I say. Seeing her head out and I follow right behind her. Still wondering what she's doing. There's something up I know it. Otherwise, she wouldn't be investigating this. I trust her judgment. We head to the back of the restaurant. She heads over to the large garbage container. "What are you doing?" She opens it and heads inside. Which does take me by surprise. Still, don't know what she's doing. Yet I still trust her. I look over at him. "So when does the trash gets picked up?"_

" _Once a week and it's tonight." he said, "We haven't been back there today."_

 _Carrots still in there so I head over to her. He's wondering what she's doing as well. Like I am wondering as well. She's determined to do something, and I will let her do it. I do smell the trash, which smells bad. Barely catching Judy scent. "Carrots what are you doing?" I ask. She doesn't answer me. Seeing her come up a few moments later. I take a step back and let out a gasp. Can't believe what I am seeing right now. "Judy, is the doe alive?"_

" _She is alive," Judy said, "there's another rabbit kitten."_

 _There's another rabbit kitten? I know that rabbits kits are called kittens. Taking her from Judy and hold her carefully. Judy heads back down. I do see her breathing and she has an old pink blanket. Trying to see if she has a name. Looking at the blanket seeing that it's old and full of holes. It smells bad as well. I discard her blanket. She's wearing simple baby clothing. "I don't think she has a name." She's so tiny and light. Seeing that she has long ears and large hind legs and feet and a short fluffy tail. Her front legs are shorter than her hind legs. Her fur is soft and dense, a reddish brown color on her upper part, having a sprinkling of black. A yellowish-brown patch, on the back of her neck. Her underside is white and under her tail. Her legs and feet are buffy brown. A white patch on her forehead, pale rings around her eyes. Seeing her eyes are closed. "How old are there? What breed of rabbit are they?"_

 _Seeing Judy come up and holds her sibling. I help her out. I'm guessing that he's a male. I can tell because he has a blue blanket. Which is the same just as hers was. These two rabbit kittens were abandoned. Someone left them behind. Hoping that they will die. If Judy didn't hear them they would have died. "Eastern Cottontail and only three days old." Judy said "I heard them cry. I couldn't believe it. I knew they were just little kits so I had to find them."_

" _Judy, you saved their lives." I say "We have to call this in."_

 _Only three days old? Who could have done this? We were just on a break now we have another case. Seeing that he's looking at us. Who's also shocked at what he sees. Fully knowing if we weren't here they would have died. She looks at me and knows it's true. Still holding her close. We walk away from the back._

" _There's a camera in the back." He said "Boss like didn't like homeless digging into the trash. He gave them extra food."_

" _Thank you for telling us." I say "What is your name?"_

" _Alston Baxter, and happy to help." Alston said "I'll tell my boss what happened. I know he will help you out."_

 _That is so nice to hear. We can figure out who this mammal is. So she or he can pay, for abandoning two kittens. Whoever this mammal is. Heading back to the restaurant, and head back to are the car. Judy calls Chief Bogo and tells him what happened. Watching cars pass by, and see a school bus. She hangs up a few minutes later. "Chief Bogo said we are taking this." Judy said, "Stuff is coming over to help us out."_

" _That's good, I want to figure this out." I say "They should be checked out."_

 _A couple of hours have passed. They had a check-up and they're healthy little kittens. We got them on time and I told them it was all Judy. Now we are sitting at our desk and I'm feeding the little girl. Seeing that she a hungry little girl. We got the stuff that we need, so we can help them out. Still trying to figure out who's the mother and who abandoned them._

" _Who would have done this?" Judy asked, "Sure not everyone should be parents. I have heard stories about bad parents."_

" _I don't know Judy." I say "We will find this girl or women."_

" _The strange thing is she kept them for three days." Judy said "Dumping them early in the day who does that?"_

 _That is strange, and find it hard to believe. She kept them for three days and today is Monday. Sure they could have thought about it. Yet why didn't she give them up for adoption? If she didn't want her own children. Why abandoned her own kids? Knowing they could die? Thinking about it and trying to come up with a reason. Then it hits me. What if the mother a teen girl? Knowing it was a three day weekend. She would have returned to school. If she was pregnant she could have hidden that she was. She would have given birth, taking care of them, and abandoning them. Going back to school as if nothing happened._

" _What if the mother is a teen?" I ask_

Adding some more color to my painting and it's turning out great. My painting does look like Zootopia. Carrots did save the two kittens lives. If it wasn't for her they would have died. Then she would have gotten away and lived her life as if they didn't exist. We didn't want that to happen.

"You're leaving me with a cliffhanger." Aurora said

Looking over at her, she has put her paintbrush down. I see she has a cute pouty face. I wonder if she gets angry she still looks like she is cute. Just like with her head tilting. She knows it makes her cute. Which makes me laugh and she gives me a smile. Knowing she is just messing with me.

"Of course I am," I say "Carrots has the rest of the story."

"Alright, I will wait," Aurora said

Sure I can tell her the rest of the story, yet I know Judy would love it. Knowing she told stories to her younger siblings. Having a lot of younger siblings and she could tell them lots of stories. I know Kiddo can wait, to hear the rest of the story. Seeing that she is painting again. My phone begins to ring and I pick it up and see that it's Finnick.

"I'll be right back I have to take this call," I say, get up off the ground. Heading over to the kitchen so we can talk. I will use my new phone next time when everything is set up. Sitting on the counter and answer his call. "Hello, Finnick, I'm sorry that I didn't call you yet."

"That's alright, your landlord told me you had to do something for your job." Finnick asked, "What did he mean by that?"

I did tell my landlord, that I wasn't stopping by the apartment again. He figured that I was hurt during duty. Now knowing I was undercover. What I didn't tell him was about Aurora. All I told him that I wasn't going to be back for a while. Unless something came up.

"Judy and I, are watching over a young witness." I say "Making sure that no harm comes to her."

"That makes sense I know she will be safe with you." Finnick said, "So what about the girl who saved your life?"

"You will meet her soon." I say "Right now it's not the best time. She has been hurt a lot and I want her to recover first. She's a great friendly girl and you'll like her."

Finnick becomes quiet. We are still on the phone. Otherwise, I would have heard him hang up. I told him the same thing as I told my mother. Knowing he's thinking about this. I let him think about this. Kiddo is a friendly girl, and I am sure Finnick would like her. It's just this feeling I have.

"So she's only a kid." Finnick said, "Is she a foster kit?"

I become quiet after that. I can tell that he is hurt. Knowing he grew up in an orphanage after he lost his parents. It was a few years before a family took him in. It didn't take him too long to figure it out. Of course, he would figure it out.

"Yes, she is." I say "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." Finnick said quickly "Maybe I could talk to her. After all, I know how she feels."

"That sounds like a good idea," I say

He has taken me by surprise. Never once he told me about his days in the orphanage. He just told me one day, that he was adopted. After we wanted to get to know each other more. I never found out more about that. I always wondered why. Looking over at Aurora, who's still painting. Seeing a smile on her face. Even without meeting her, Finnick still wants to talk to her. Knowing she will like him, and he 's right he knows how she feels.

 **Note, I know Nick's thirty two in the movie. I made him younger in my story. So I made him look older. In my story Nick went to college. I know you need some college credit to become a police officer. The orphanage is not my idea. If you know it was an idea but it got cut. I added it to my story. I was going to do something different with him. Before I watched the movie. But I like him a lot and changed my mind. Also I got a Nick and Judy ornament. I was so happy to get them. Until next time.**


	16. A family that never breaks

Chapter 16

 **Judy POV**

 **ElectroPHX228,** **thank you for following and adding my story to your favorites. Turjas. thank you for following and adding my story to your favorites. **

Another talk with a family went well for me. Also spoke to another predator victim family. Which went well for me. Unlike what happened with raccoon family. Knowing Nick will help them out. He can do that and they will tell him. Talking with the older sister of the victim Clark Fleming. Tracey told me what she knew. Who reported him missing after he didn't return home from a friends house. He was over at sleepover and was heading home. The friend didn't live too far and had nothing much to tell me. Clark disappeared for six hours until his body was found. She told me how his body was found. His paws were tied up tight and one of his legs badly beaten. Died because he was mauled at his neck.

Sitting at my desk and open up my notepad and read what I wrote so far about our case. Predators are treated differently unlike how the prey victims were treated. He or she makes sure they can't fight back or escape. Is it because the victim was a predator? Does the mammal have something against predators? Just like Dawn had. Or does the mammal start out with predators? But why start with predators? I know that preys would be easier to handle. Since I am one. Yet could the mammal want a challenge? That whoever the mammal is can kill a predator. Is a predator killing predators? Or is it a prey killing a wounded victim? Just like what would have happened in the Stone Age.

So many questions that we don't have answers to. Wanting to have answers so we can figure this out. Knowing we can figure this out. We have taken hard cases and figured it out. We will do the same in this case. I have to tell Nick about this. This is something new for our case and needs to know. Taking out my phone and find his number.

We have something new for our case. After I talked to the predator family. She told me what happened to her brother. He was different from preys. Judy

I'm sure weren't care closer to this mammal. Tell me what you found out. Then it must mean something. That we have to figure it out. Nick

He was tried up and his leg was badly beaten. So he couldn't run. This the first for us. The prey victims were able to run away from him. Once the attacker was done with them. Judy

This is something new. The mammal could have different plans for his victims. Preys are one thing and predators are another. We will figure this out. Nick

That's what I thought and we will. See you two soon. Judy

See you soon. Nick 

I put down my phone and I turn it off. The attacks and murders do mean something. I suppose he could have taken down a wounded predator. That would make the mammal happy. Killing a prey doesn't give a challenge or a happiness. Laying my head on my desk. The case we are taking we have few clues. Not knowing why they were chosen or why only predators are killed and who this mammal is. Looking at my pictures which makes me smile. Even those I can't see them all the time. It's nice to have pictures of my family. Taking a good picture takes some time. Because there is a lot of us. We do get impatient, as it takes more time to get a picture done.

"Don't worry Lindsey, I won't let you get hurt," I say

"Ah, I heard you two took the case."

Looking up to see Bridget's partner Cecelia Reid, she's a thirty-year-old Clouded leopard. She's tall and slender. Short legs and large paws. Pale yellow fur, with dark brown cloud-like markings, and hazel eyes. She wanted to become a cop, just like I wanted. She became a great cop and does her job well. We have become good friends with each other. Just like with Bridget.

"We did take the case." I say "My sister-friend was attacked."

"I heard on the news and it was so terrible." Cecelia said, "The case is in great paws."

"Thank you, Cecelia." I say "So how's your case going on?"

"We are doing well, and will solve it soon." Cecelia said "I wanted to stop by before I head back to my desk. Having to do some paperwork."

They are also taking a murder case. Hearing that a mammal is killing his victims by shooting them in the heart. Before they can react to it and they die. He has killed five mammals and will kill more. Knowing that they are getting closer to him. Watching her walk to her desk. That's always good to hear. The case is in great paws. Nick and I will figure this out.

 _I can't believe Jude is gone my twin is gone. Now knowing that he was killed and a bad mammal got to him. I know he was next to me how could he disappear in a few moments? That doesn't make any sense to me. What else doesn't make sense to me and why would anyone harm him or even kill him? Sitting in the living room. Feeling sad and coloring on a white paper. Coloring does make me feel a little better. Still missing him and wish he was here._

 _There's a knock on the door. Wondering who could be coming here at this hour. Family and friends have been stopping by. Telling how sorry they are for us. There are also reporters trying to get some information. Mom dad and older siblings kick them out. They don't want them around and I don't either. Seeing mom head to the door, and open it up. Seeing that there are two police officers. One's a cougar and another gray wolf. They stand by the door, mom places her paws near the door._

" _What can I do for you officers?" Bonnie asked_

" _We came here to ask some questions." The gray wolf officer said, "It can help the case out."_

 _Are they talking about my brother? Did he become a case? He was murdered so it would make sense. They don't want it to happen again. Wondering what questions they need. Maybe we can help them out. So they can figure Jude's killer and justice can be brought to us. Mom looks over at them._

" _I told you to leave," Bonnie said, "I don't want her to answer questions."_

" _Mrs. Hopps, she has to. We need more information so we can find your son killer." Cougar officer said, "You have to help us out."_

" _Leave her alone and don't come near her. She's a minor and I won't let her. I don't want her to suffer even more." Bonnie yelled, "Leave us alone and go do your job!"_

 _Knowing she's talking about me. I did see him last just like mother did. So I should answer questions just like they want. Yet I don't want to at least not yet. I have never seen mom so angry before. She does get mad at us when we break the rules. Or when we don't listen. Yet never like this. I can hear the anger in her voice. I don't need to see it. If I could I wouldn't want to see it. Seeing the look in the officer's eyes. They are taken by surprise. She slams the door in their faces and locks the door._

Looking at the picture which has my brother. Wishing he was here and we could talk. Missing the sound of his voice, sometimes I forget what he sounds like. When that happens I watch a home video to hear his voice again. Like I heard the stories of a loved one, hearing a heartbeat of their loved one who donated their heart. Hearing familiar footsteps and turn over to see Barbara. Which takes me by surprise.

"You do understand how I feel," Barbara said

I did tell her about Jude. I do know how they feel. After she wanted to get my family more. Couldn't believe how big my family was. Compare to her smaller family. So I told her about him and what happened to him. She couldn't believe it. How a murder can happen in a farming town. Getting up and give her a hug. It's so good to see her again.

"Yes I do, and you can talk to me." I say "How have you been?"

"It's been hard for us, we have been there for each other." Barbara said, "They let me see his body."

I take Nick chair and push it close to me. She sits down and looks over at me. Seeing a sad look in her eyes. Knowing that must have been hard for her. Like it was hard for me. Finding out about my brother.

"That doesn't get any easier." I say "We are figuring out the case. Getting information about the attacker and killer."

"I heard about that." Barbara said "I met your officer friend and they are nice. So how do you feel?"

"I am nervous about her, she wants something with me." I say "I know they will catch her. Or I can as well."

I am nervous about her. Had a hard time falling asleep last night. Not knowing what she wants with me or what she's going to do. That worries me the most and the uneasiness of waiting for the next letter just waiting for what she will do next. I will talk to Cassandra Reyes wanting to get this out. Knowing she can help me out. Like she has helped Nick. I tell her about what happened to me. She's taken by surprise. I see that she worries about me as well. Which is good to see. Knowing that she cares about me, she places her paws on mine.

"I never knew she was this bad. Mom and dad told us that she got into bad stuff. Murder is taking to a whole new level and now with what happened to you." Barbra said "Everything going to be alright, I know that. You can get through anything and your not alone."

"Thank you, Barbara I know that." I say "So you are here for them."

"They are going to stay for a bit. Helping with the funeral and you can come. Also, see the birth of my nephews." Barbara said, "I am going to stay with them not wanting Katrina to be alone."

They are close just like my family is. I want to go to his funeral and be there for them. I did know him well. Just like Nick and Aurora are going to Krista funeral. That's so nice of her helping out her sister in law. Moving to Zootopia so she can help her out, and she won't be alone.

"That's so sweet of you." I say "Helping her out and we can see each other more."

"I want to do that for her and Zootopia is a great place." Barbara said "She works at a garden shop and mom going to take over. She likes that more than farming. Until Holly comes to age."

"I know your mom is happier in the garden." I say "I'm sure that Holly will do great. Let's head over to your family."

Knowing they are here as well. They must have stopped by the station. Barbara wanted to see me. I am glad that she did. It's always nice to see her and now I will see her even more. Both of us get up she places the chair back. While I put the case file away. So I can get back to the case later. We walk together passing by other officers desks. Stopping by Bridget desk and I catch something new. Yellow and red roses and the same ones I saw at Otterton shop. Her secret admirer gave her something again. This time it was roses.

"What beautiful roses the colors mix well." Barbara said, "Someone likes her a lot."

"Oh yes, he does," Bridget said happily "this time he gave me roses."

"That's so wonderful and this my friend Bridget Summers." I say "Bridget this is my childhood friend Barbara Gardner and she's a florist."

"It's nice to meet you, Barbara." Bridget said, "Judy has told a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you as well." Barbara said, "She has told us a lot about her life in Zootopia."

They shake paws with each other. I do tell about my life in Bunnyburrow and the friends I had. They do like hearing stories like that. Knowing that they never visited before. Or even planned to. Some of our good friends have visited Bunnyburrow and liked it. I also tell about my life in Zootopia. Looking at her roses again. I'm sure that I see them at his shop. I'm sure that I saw her secret admirer.

 _Today has been a long day. We have been taking a hard case. Which seemed to go nowhere. Now we are figuring things out and we will figure out this case. Of course, I knew that we would. That's why Chief Bogo assigned us to the case. Knowing we will figure it out. Heading over to my desk so I can sit down. Nick will join me later. He had to go on a tea run. I have just gotten him into tea. That day was great._

 _Taking a seat at my desk and drink from my thermos. Which still has kept my blue raspberry cranberry tea warm. We were just in Tundratown and this warms me up. Knowing I should do some paperwork. So we can figure out this mammal. Paperwork isn't the best just like parking duty. Yet we have to do it. Placing down thermos. Before I can start my work. I hear someone let out a cheerful shout. Looking around to find the mammal. Seeing it was Bridget Summers an officer we met after the Night Howler case. We have become great friends with each other. We are starting to have more officer friends. Knowing that we can make a difference and we are making one._

" _Did something come up Bridget?" I ask_

" _Come over Judy, I want to show you something," Bridget said happily. The paperwork can wait a bit longer. I do see her smile greatly. Wanting to know what made her so happy. Because I am her friend and want to know what makes her happy. Walking over to her desk. Seeing that she has a card and it has Zootopia as the cover. Watching her open it up and see that someone paw-written a poem. She lets me hold it knowing she doesn't like mammals reading over her shoulder. I read the poem that the mammal wrote. Finding it really sweet and it's about her. "From your secret admirer. I'm so happy about this secret admirer."_

Bridget has been excited and happy to have this secret admirer. We do want to know who he is. Wondering when he's going to show himself. Or she's going to figure him out. Deciding not to tell about the could be an officer. That went over to Otterton shop. Wanting her to figure it out. This is special to her. Barbara looks over to me and I see her smile.

"Judy tried to be my older brother secret admirer." Barbara said playfully "She tried to hide it so hard but he figured it out. He was sweet about it."

She lays her paw on my shoulder. Knowing that she was messing with me for fun. Didn't mean to be harsh. She's speaking the truth. I did that to her brother and he was kind about it. Both of let out a laugh. The good old days. Which I like a lot. Bridget smiling at us.

"I never knew that you should tell me the story, Judy." Bridget said, "It was nice to meet you, Barbara."

"Don't you worry I will. We can talk about yours." I say "See you later Bridget."

"Nice to meet you as well officer Summers." Barbara said, "I shouldn't keep my family waiting even more."

I can tell her about Everett and want to find out more about her secret admirer. Wondering if she knows something more about him. If she's figuring him out or not. Barbara is right we shouldn't keep her family waiting even more. So we walk over to them. Seeing them gather around. Laura is with her mother. Wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, and short black pants. Who's short and slender. Having mostly white fur, and blue-gray eyes. Black ears, around her muzzle, and on her sides of legs. Holly has a police sticker on her shirt and that does make me smile. I love pawing out those stickers. Liking to see the kids and even teens smile. Marilyn walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Judy it's so nice to see you." Marilyn said, "Thank you for identifying our boy. I had a hard time looking at him."

"I was doing my job and wanted to help out a friend." I say "I'm sorry for your lost."

I wanted to say that, ever since I found him. He was a good friend of mine and I did know him well. I am close to their family other than Darren. Does he think that a fox killed Everett? Like he believes that a fox attacked Holly. I told Barbara not to tell him. Not knowing what that would do to him.

"Thank you for doing it." Marilyn said "He always told me you were cute, and the venturesome rabbit he knows. He kept track of the good you have done."

"That's true and we kept track of what you do." Katrina said "You have changed mammals views. On what rabbits and hares can do."

That does make me feel good. He thought I was cute. He always knew I had a crush on him. Instead of pushing me off he was nice about it. Knowing it was just a crush and I was young. I did move on from him and started to date other guys. We remained friends with each other. I have changed mammals views on what I can do. Of course, I'm not alone on that. There's Jack Savage and my sisters and others as well. Barbara already knows I met Jack Savage. I told her that and she was jealous. Of course, I knew she was messing with me. I promised her that I would let her meet him. Having the time to do that, since she moving to Zootopia. That he stays with his sister and niece. Spending time with him was nice. I couldn't believe he was the family, that stays at the same house. So they can help others who us. Just like us and we are going to have dinners with each other.

"That was nice of him," I say

I walk over to Holly and she does look a whole lot better. I won't ask her more questions. As of right now. She just lost her older brother. Not wanting her to go through more pain. She has been through a lot. Anyway, I want her to be ready. Knowing she will talk to me when she truly is. Who can trust us and we won't judge. We have to wait for that moment. Just with Aurora who also has been through a lot. Knowing that Aurora was talking to her. She can see her again. Chief Bogo is letting that happen.

"Hello Judy," Holly said "thank you for helping the cops out. I also heard that Aurora was safe."

"I was doing my job." I say "Aurora is safe and you can see her."

"Really?!" Holly asked, "When can I see her?"

Seeing her eyes light up. They are really good friends. That's nice to see friends of different species. Between predators and preys. Darren looks up with a dislike look on his face. Knowing he doesn't approve of her friendships with foxes. If I was friends with Nick as a child. I believe that my parents would be the same way. Of course, they would have changed over time. Just like they did. Some mammals don't change. Unlike how others do change. She does want to see her and Aurora wants to see her friends. They had a long trip and see that they just got here. They want to rest up for the night and spend time with them.

"What about tomorrow?" I ask "Does that work out with you?"

"Tomorrow is great." Marilyn said, "We will see you later Judy."

"See you later guys," I say

Holly heads over to her mom having a smile on her face. Seeing that I made her day. Which is really nice. Seeing Barbara and Marilyn smile as well. Even those they are having a bad day. I have helped them out. Knowing that I will be there for them. Just like they are there for each other. They won't break apart. Seeing them reminds me of my family. How close we are and are there for each other. If my family was smaller and we lost someone. That a family member needed my help. I would help them out. Even if it would cost my job. My family comes first.

* * *

Back at the safe house after a good day at work. Nick's making dinner for us and it does smell good. I told Aurora about Holly. She can't wait to see her. They can help each other out. Someday I will get Lindsey up here so they can see each other again. Knowing that they would like that a lot. We are sitting at the dining table.

"Nick was telling me about the abandoned rabbit kittens. He left me on a cliffhanger." Aurora said, "He told me, that you would tell the rest of the story."

"Oh, he did that to you. He has done that to me before." I say. I look over at Nick. He's busy in the kitchen. Dinner starting to smell good. I do see him smile. Knowing that Aurora wants to hear stories and we will be happy to tell her. It's like what I told my sister. I didn't like how a mother could abandon her own children. "I will tell you we can't leave you hanging."

 _Nick believes the mother is a teenager. That could have happened. Not all teen parents are bad. Back home I met young parents. Most of them were rabbit and hares. They do start families around twenties or teens. Despite being young they did well for themselves and were there for their children. Doing whatever to help them out._

" _We can look into that." I say "That's clever of you Slick."_

" _I do have my moments." Nick said, "Now let's try to find her parents or other family members."_

 _Looking down at the little boy. It's been years since I last held a kitten. Growing up I was around a lot of kittens and kits. Because of my siblings and other rabbit and hare family. It's a normal thing for me. Knowing how to take care of them well. I was a babysitter and earned some money that way. Yet this a new one for me. I'm sure an abandoned child has happened back home. I just never heard about I. While eating lunch with Nick. I heard a cry and knew it was a little kit. My older sister instinct kicked in and I followed that. I couldn't believe that they were abandoned and at only three days. I'm glad they healthy. Knowing that I saved their lives._

 _Carefully typing on my computer. Trying to figure out this mysteries mother who abandoned her own kids. Now we have something to go now. Knowing that Nick is right and I'm so sure of that. We will find her and she won't get away with this. Finding their family so they can be raised and loved well. The mother won't do that._

 _After some time looking for this mother. Looking at a lot of different stuff and trying to find something that helps us out. Nick has come up with nothing. So he's looking after the kids. Looking over at him seeing that he's a natural at it and seeing does make me smile. He would have made a great older brother. Looking around at something and find a mammal who could be our mother._

" _Nick look over here." I say_

 _He carefully places them back down. Seeing that they have fallen asleep. Reminding me of my younger siblings. He walks over to me and sees what I found. It did take some looking to find out. She's the same species and the girl looks a lot like her. The brother has minor things that look like her._

" _Sophia Silva, age seventeen and goes to school in downtown Zootopia." Nick said, "Nice find Carrots, let's make sure."_

 _Now we have her name and we can find out more. Making sure that she is their mother. Before we head over to Sophia or her family. Deciding to look at Facefield. It's a popular site for mammals to socialize on the web. She will have an account like most teenagers do. I type in her name and find her account. Both of us see that she is popular. Having a lot of friends and is busy on Facefield. She's into a lot of things. Seeing that she's smart and does well in school. She's in a lot of clubs and helps mammals out. She's a tutor and volunteers a lot of her time. Other then sports there's nothing I can see about that. She has her whole future planned out Knowing what colleges she wants to go to. What degree she wants. I do mean planned out. She got the next twenty years planned and how she's going to do it. From what I can gather she's a perfectionist. Doesn't like when things are not perfect._

" _Look she has a boyfriend," I say "or she did have a boyfriend. She just broke up with him."_

 _There are a lot of pictures of them together. His name is Raul Hines and he's eighteen months old. A few months older than her. From the pictures, we can see that. He's wearing a long sleeve white shirt, with a black tie, and black pants. He's tall and slender. Long legs and large hind legs, and his arms are shorter. Reddish brown fur, with speckles of black on upper parts. Yellowish brown patches on his back. The underside is white and under the tail. Legs and feet are buff brown. Darker ears, white patch on the forehead, and a pale ring around light brown eyes. Her brother looks a lot like him. Knowing he doesn't know about his kits. One she broke up with him hours after a party. The other reason is he hasn't spoken to her in three days. She won't chat with him._

" _She also has a brother and sisters," Nick said "We have the information we need. Let's head over to their apartment."_

 _She has five older siblings two sisters and three older brothers. She's a triplet which does happen a lot for us. We do have the information we need. Having the information on her family and where she lives. Knowing they are her kits and Raul Hines is the father. Writing down the information and close the notepad. Turning off my computer. Taking the boy while Nick takes the girl. We will head over to the apartment where her family lives. Hopefully, then we can get some answers._

 _Heading over to the apartment she lives at only took us fifteen minutes. We had to take care of them first and making sure that they stay safe. Nick stayed with them making sure they were fine. Both of us know we shouldn't get attached to them. Hopefully, they will be heading to the family that will love and takes care of them. We have to bring them home. Standing in front of their apartment. Nick holds them both so I can knock on the door. Her parent's names are Lucille and Lance. Her brother and sister names are Silas and Serena. The open opens up a few moments later. Seeing that Serena answers the door. The moment we look at her we know something is different._

 _Serena is blind and she wasn't before. I can tell by looking into her brown eyes. She's wearing a running jacket, gray shirt, and black pants. Her dense fur is reddish gray on her upper parts, having black speckles. Gray patch on her back of her neck. White underside and under her tail. Legs and feet are buff brown. Darker ears, white patch on the forehead, and pale rings around her eyes._

" _My name is officer Hopps and I'm here with my partner Nick Wilde." I say "We are here to ask some questions."_

 _She's quiet for a few moments. I head over to her and let her feel my badge. Making sure she knows we are real cops. Her ears react as they let out baby sounds. She does react to that and knows we are telling the truth. Who paws me back my badge."I was right after all. She was pregnant." Serena said "She did this to me, I after found out her secret. She pushed me down the stairs and left me there. Next thing I know, I wake up to darkness."_

" _I'm so sorry Serena." I say "Why didn't you tell the cops?"_

" _I just got back from the hospital yesterday." Serena said, "I was dealing with a lot of pain."_

 _Feeling so bad for her. She has been left blind because of what her own sister did to her. I'm sure she was going to tell her parents. They weren't going to be mad they were teenagers when they had their older brothers. It was because her children ruined her plan. She couldn't accept that and decided to act. Which ticks me off. Wanting to arrest her right now._

" _Judy found them and saved their lives." Nick said, "You are going to be an aunt of a niece and nephew."_

" _I'm happy with that, we will take care of them." Serena said "I will tell you everything I know. Dad is home with me."_

 _She lets us inside the apartment. Knowing they will be loved and taken care of now. Writing down what she tells me. Raul is the father and he doesn't know that. Sophia didn't want anyone to know. So she could take care of them. Not wanting anyone to find out. That's why she didn't give them up for adoption. Fearing they would be linked back to her. She confessed that she was going to abandon her own kits. Ruining the plan she has. Serena tells me she's a perfectionist. Just like I thought she was. Telling us she's in school right now and what classes she has._

" _Serena who was at the door?" Lance asked_

 _He's short and slender. Wearing a running jacket, gray shirt, and short gray pants. Both of them are runners just like Silas is. Having dense gray fur on upper parts. Reddish brown patch on the back of his neck. The underside is white and under his tail. Legs and feet are reddish brown. Darker eyes and pale rings around brown eyes. He stops when he sees Nick not because he's a fox. Because he's with his grandkits._

" _You are a grandfather." Nick said "My partner saved them. Thanks to her great hearing."_

" _Thank you, officer Hopps. I will assure you they are safe with us." Lance said, "We will give them names and love them like the family members they are."_

" _You're welcome Mr. Silva, I was doing my job." I say "I wanted to find their family. I have a big one and family is important to me. You know we have to arrest your daughter."_

" _Go ahead and do that." Lance said, "We told them we would love them. Even if they have a kit at a young age. I can't believe she did that to her own kits. That she hurt her own sister."_

" _Make her pay as well." Serena said "Not because of me, because of them. Who have no voice and didn't have a choice."_

 _We are at her school which is still going on. Nick tells me its fifth period right now. So she's in class right now. Knowing where we have to go. They do let us go to her class. After we told them the reason why we are here. Not wanting to mess with me. They saw this was ticking me off. I won't let my anger cloud my judgment. Nick knows that and trusts me. He knows she already ruined her life. Everyone is going to find out. Even if we didn't arrest her at school. Her lifelong plan is ruined. All because of her abandoning her kits._

 _We walk over to her classroom and open the door. The teacher does know we are here for her. Not truly wanting to waste class time. Yet he knows she did something terrible and she has to pay. Also knowing no matter what. Everyone going to find out what she did. That she's going to get backlash and her life plan is done. He stops what he's doing and everyone looks up at us. Looking over at her Sophia who identical to Serena. Walking over to her desk._

" _What can I do for you officer Hopps?" Sophia questioned_

" _You are under arrested for kit abandonment and assault on Serena Silva," I say. She did abandon her kit and attacked her sister. So she has two different charges. Seeing the look in her eyes. Sophia realizes that she has been found out and she slowly gets up from her desk. I say her rights to her. Placing her arms behind her back and placing pawcuffs on her. Hearing her classmates whisper about her. Hearing many different things. How could she have done this? That she's a monster. There are many different things as well. Holding her arm and lead her out of the classroom. "We're sorry that we had to waste your time."_

 _Leading her down the hallway. Nick follows right behind me. Onlookers look at us and they whisper as well. Seeing that Sophia is mad. Not because of her being arrested. It's because her plan is ruined. Who failed to do her life plan. Like she wanted to do and tried to fix it. She stops when she sees her mother. Knowing that she was a teacher but didn't know she worked here._

" _Mom they are arresting me for no reason." Sophia cried "I did nothing wrong!"_

 _Both of us know she is faking it. I can tell by her voice and see the fake tears. Looking at her mother and see that she has a phone in her paw. Wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt and a long black skirt. Having reddish-brown fur, with speckles of black on upper parts. Yellowish brown patch on the back of her neck. Legs and feet are buff brown. The underside is white and under the tail. Darker ears, white patch on the forehead, pale rings around brown eyes. She looks away from her. Seeing that she's truly hurt by this._

" _Your father just told me the news." Lucille said, "You did something wrong and have to pay for your actions."_

 _Sophia is shocked and doesn't move. This is real and she's not faking it. Who was hoping her mother would believe her. That she could still get away with this. Now that's not the case. Her mother knows the truth and doesn't believe her. Lightly pushing her so she moves again. We head back to the police car and I put her in the back._

Sophia is in prison and was proven to be an adult. Everyone saw who she truly was. Who's a total perfectionist. That doesn't like things to change or she hates it. That's why she's sitting in prison and won't be getting out anytime soon. I tell her that everything worked out after that. Raul knows he's the father and is there for them. Just like his older sister is as well. His parents weren't happy and they kicked him out. So the Silva family took them in. The boy name is Elijah and the girl name is Erica. We are a good family friend and can see them anytime.

"That was harsh of her." Aurora said, "At least she is paying for what she did."

"Yes, it was," I say

Seeing that she's been hurt. Never knew she went to six different homes. How she would find love and a family. Before she lost it. Feeling bad for her and wanting to help her out. I know the two mammals she's thinking about. The Campbell's they're also in prison. For what they did to her. What really ticks me off. Is what he almost did to her. She's only nine and she almost felt like it was to be raped. Like I almost felt like.


	17. It's only the first

Chapter 17

 **Aurora POV**

 **Tyler and Mitchell, thank you for adding my story to your favorites.  64247643, thank for following my story**

I can understand that they work well together. Nick and Judy told me about one of the cases that they took. Hearing that they work well together. I can't believe what the mother did to her own children. I know there are bad parents out there. I have met some before. I'm glad that they have a loving family now. That their mother is in prison and that's where she should be. No one should abandon or hurt their kids. Never understanding how someone could do that to their own kits. Why they would hurt me. Looking over at Judy. Seeing that's she is thinking about something. Seeing a look on her face and it's not good. I can tell and seen it before.

"I'm excited to see Holly again." I say "Same for my other friends."

She looks up at me and smiles. That's the truth and I can't wait to see my other friends. I was so happy when she told me Holly wanted to see me. I do know her older brother was killed. That has something to do with her being upset. Knowing that played a part. Not knowing the whole story. Or think I will ever get the full story. Whatever she was thinking about it's gone. Which is good to see.

"That's great and you have great friends." Judy said, "She was so happy when I told her you could see each other."

I do have great friends and I am a great one as well. Knowing that they missed me and hoped that I would be found. That's what they told me. It's nice to know that they care about and missed me. Knowing I will be welcome home. Once I head back after this, all finished. Knowing that's what's going to happen to me. I will be heading back home. Joining my friends once again and being back in Bunnyburrow.

"It's nice to have friends. I have heard you have so many." Nick said, "Dinner is ready and I made spaghetti."

"I love spaghetti and it smells great." I say "That is so true."

He sets the plates on the table. My plate has a lot of spaghetti fresh peppers and blueberries. They know what I love and don't like at all. Making sure they don't make foods I don't like. Promising me that they won't make mashed potatoes. I hate the taste of any kind. The taste makes me want to throw up. I swallow and just eat it. There are some foods you just don't like. Placing some cheese on the sauce. Placing it back in the middle of the table.

"So how did you met Holly?" Nick asked, "I heard that her father is a fox hater."

"I know that he is and I know he hates me." I say "Like with Lindsey I defend her from bullying."

 _Today is another normal day. Nothing much has been happening. Going to meet up with my friends. We are heading to the park to play. When I hear some speaking. Looking over at two mammals I know. Knowing this going to be bad. I know them too well._

 _Looking to see Claire Parks, who's a ten-year-old Indian wolf. Who's short and slender. Reddish brown fur, with light brown around her face, and amber colored eyes. Light brown around legs. Light red shirt, and jeans. Follow by Bryan Hudson. He's a nine-year-old coyote. Tall and slender. Thick fur that is mostly gray, white underbelly. Brown legs and tan paws. White around his long muzzle. Long bushy tail, and yellow eye color. Gray shirt and jeans. Both of them live at the home. So I know them a lot._

" _What do we have here?" Claire said, "A loser has walked over to us."_

" _You are right about that." Bryan said "I seen her around. She's a loner and has no friends."_

 _Knowing that she's an Arctic hare. Looks to be my age. I'm six-years-old. She has mostly white fur. Blacktip ears and around her muzzle. Having light blue eyes. Wearing a white shirt with flowers and jeans. Seeing her close to tears. I would be as well. Knowing they can be mean and they have been to me and my friends. So I know how she feels. Watching Claire knock down her books. Looks like she was just at the library. Which isn't too far from here. Seeing that she has a gardening book. So she likes to garden. There are flowers on her bag. Claire picks it up and laughs._

" _So you're a Gardner." Claire laughed "I have heard things about your family."_

 _I have heard of her family. Knowing they run a small farm. Their main business is their garden. They raise flowers and plants well. Knowing that mammals love that. So why is she teasing her? I don't like it one bit. Heading over to them. She looks over at me and feels like I am going to join in the teasing. I don't blame her at all. I have seen and heard her father hate for foxes._

" _Leave her alone." I say "She did nothing to you"_

" _Another loser has come into our sights," Bryan said_

" _What did you say?" I ask "Anyway I think gardening is cool. They bring nature into the world."_

 _Heading over to them. Not caring about what they say or think about me and I'm used to them. Taking the book from her paws. She pushes me to the ground. I am used to that as well. Been teased by them for years. She lets out a gasp._

" _Looks like your defending another rabbit." Claire said, "Of course a freak like you would."_

 _They laugh once again and leaving us alone. Getting up from the ground and turn over to her. Seeing that she has a smile on her face. Seeing that I was defending her. Knowing that I'm a good mammal. I wonder if she sees as her father does. That he hates foxes and knowing her mother and older sister isn't the same._

" _Claire and Bryan are mean. You will get used to them." I say "Anyway my name is Aurora Winters."_

" _Holly Gardner, and thanks for helping me out." Holly said, "Do you think will can be friends?"_

" _Of course we can." I say "I was happy to."_

 _We head out together. Today I have a new friend. Glad that I helped her out. Knowing she needed my help. Everyone needs help at one point. I have many both predators and prey. Knowing Holly going to fit right in our group._

Seeing them both of them smile. I can tell them stories as well. Just like they are going to tell me stories. Lindsey was being teased because of what Judy was doing. Teasing her as well because she doesn't truly want to be a carrot farmer either. I defend her and we became best friends.

"I wasn't the same with Carrots." Nick said, "I hustled her into helping me with the pawsicle con. She didn't like me one bit. She tried to get to me and I put her down."

"That's true I figured that he was up to no good. Because he was a fox." Judy said, "Then the next day I hustled him."

I also outfoxed him and she knows that. Nick told her that when he telling them that after I saved his life and knew who I was. Knowing that Judy was like that. They told me they fraught about that. Judy changed for the better. Seeing that she judgmental and saw the error of her views. Because of that, they have become close friends. Knowing either of them want that to change. Or never happened to them. They like each other and can't see their lives without each other. Finding that rather sweet. Both of them laugh. Seeing how they look at each other. Remembering the day they met.

"That sounds like you two." I say "Do you think you can make some pawsicles?"

"Of course I can Kiddo." Nick said, "We just got to hide it from Carrots."

He looks over at me and gives me his sly smile. Making me laugh hard. It feels good to laugh again. Knowing he's just messing with her. Seeing her smile and both of them join in. I missed things like this. Just having fun with friends. She didn't want that to happen. We barely talked when we had meals. Not wanting this feeling to go away again.

* * *

Getting ready for bed. Took a nice cold shower and brushed my teeth. Laying on the edge of my bed. Having my love notebook out. Writing down they know each other well. Even when they don't speak to another. Knowing how to read each other well. My friends and I close. I can tell when they are upset. Yet nothing like they can do. So they really have a close bond. They truly trust each other. Leading each other react to a feeling. Having the look when they think about good memories. Hearing Nick come up the stairs. Hiding the notebook under the quilt. I turn over to him as he heads up.

"Looks like you are ready for the night." Nick said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it, Nick?" I ask

"My friend Finnick wants to meet you. He was my con partner." Nick said, "I wanted to make sure that was fine with you."

So that's who he was talking to. I was wondering who he was talking to. I have seen his partner before. While I was living in Zootopia. Not knowing much about him. Now knowing his name. Wondering why he wants to meet me for. Knowing he hasn't told them about me. Who's looking out for me and knows I am not ready. I do want to meet his mom and now his friend.

"That's fine with me." I say "I would be happy to meet him."

"That's great and I will tell him." Nick said, "Goodnight Kiddo."

"Goodnight Mr. Nick," I say

I see him smile and he heads back down. Knowing he's getting ready for the night. Just like Judy is and more than likely she on the phone with her parents. Like I have been calling my friends. Knowing we will meet up soon. Just like I am meeting up with Holly. Which I can't wait for. Taking out my notebook and place it with some books. Knowing they won't mess with anything. Looking to see Judy heading out of her room.

"Goodnight Aurora." Judy said

"Goodnight Judy." I say

Getting up to turn off the lamp. The house is completely dark. Of course, the dark doesn't bother me. It never really has. My night vision does help out and I like it. Heading back to bed. Making myself comfort. Closing my eyes and fall asleep moments later.

 _I don't like this place at all. Reminding me of my last home. Clearing those bad thoughts away. The only good thing about this place is my friends and they are also kidnapped, victims. I have no idea where we are. We rarely get outside. From what I heard when they are taken outside its somewhere where they can't see or hear a thing. So they can't tell where they are. She doesn't want us to know where we are. Wanting us to be under her control. I don't want that to happen and won't let her._

 _She opens the door and enters the room. Looks like she heading for me. That's isn't good at all. What does she want now? Everyone has time for her. Something she wants and we don't want. It's nothing to do with love. Just something she has in mind for us._

" _You are coming with me." she said_

" _I don't want to." I say "I don't like it. Not at all."_

 _She does like my answer not at all. Seeing the look on her face. It's not a happy one. I have seen it before. Who heads over to me. I have been told to not talk back. They do it as well. Not wanting to do it. Why does she want me to do it? I don't understand._

" _You will listen to me." She said. She slaps me hard on my cheek. Grabbing my left arm and pulls me up. Feeling very threatened. My heart beats faster and breathing becomes fast. I won't show fear to her. I slip at her face, and she lets go. "Why you little brat!"_

" _Leave her alone!" Krista said_

" _Be quiet Mia." She said, "This has nothing to do with you."_

 _Why does she call her Mia? That doesn't make sense to me. Her name is Krista Sue Quinn. Nothing to do with Mia. Is it special to our kidnapper? Does she have names for all of us? Does she have a name for me? She drags me away from them. Knowing they want to help out._

" _Let me go." I say "Her name is not Mia."_

 _Knowing she won't let go of me. From the tight grip, I'm getting which does hurt. I can figure she hated what I said. Looking over at them. Seeing they look worried for me. What's going on? I don't like this at all. Knowing something bad going to happen._

" _Wow, four days and you get your first punishment. That is a new record." She said, "Everyone has their first punishment. Time for you little brat, to learn your lesson."_

 _What kind of lesson? Her tone of voice and I know it's bad. My heart skips and I keep my breathing calm. As she drags me to another room. Forcing me to the ground and ties my paws behind my back. Making sure I can't break free._

" _You won't get to me." I say "I won't let you."_

" _You do have spirit and I like that about you." She said, "Yet I know you well. Knowing your strengths and weakness. You may have a strong will. Yet I know you can be broken. Just like anyone else. I know who you are and who I want you to be. Yes, I was planning to take you for a while now."_

 _No, it can't be she's lying to me. Trying to get to me. She looks over at me and lets out a laugh. Who walks around the room and throws me a file. Papers scatter on the floor. Seeing that there are files about me. Seeing news stories about me. Backing away and hit the wall behind me. I wasn't just taken because I saw her kill one of her victims. That's what I thought. Now I know the truth. She has been stalking me._

" _Why do you want me?" I ask_

" _You are perfect." she said "I don't want it any other way. Or anyone else for you."_

 _Perfect for what? I don't understand what she is talking about. She heads closer to me. There's nowhere I can go. She has been trapped in a corner. This is where she wanting me. So I couldn't put up a fight. She pulls her arms to the front._

" _You have a muzzle." I say "How did you get a muzzle?"_

" _I know you are afraid of muzzles. It's easy to get one if you know where to look." She said, "This is your punishment. You have been very bad."_

" _I have not," I say_

" _You have been bad Jan," she said_

" _My name is Aurora Noelle Winters." I say "My name is not Jan."_

 _Standing up for myself. Not letting her get to me. Even with her back turned I can tell she infuriated with me. Is that the name she has given me? What does it mean to her? It means nothing to me. Still wondering how she got one. I hate muzzles and are afraid of them. How did she figure that out? It happened back in Bunnyburrow. Every since one was put on me. I try to bite her paw. She slaps me hard and pushes me to the ground. Who places the muzzle on me a few moments later. I'm unable to take it off. My breathing becomes faster and my heart skips faster._

Waking up a few moments later. Seeing my paws shake and my breathing is hard. Looking at the time and it's only a few minutes past midnight. I didn't sleep for too long. Even those it felt like it was forever. Trying to calm myself down. Hearing them come over to me. Knowing that they would have heard me. Coming over to me making sure that I'm fine.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Judy asked

"Sorry if I woke you up," I say

Knowing that I woke up Judy. I don't know about Nick those. He does stay up late. Looking over at them both. Seeing that they are worried. Wondering what happened. Knowing that they would be. Because they look out for and care about me. I know that because they have slept by me. Making sure I was safe. I do feel safe. They look at each other and they know what each other is thinking about.

"Sorry, you don't have to be sorry for anything." Nick said, "Everyone has them."

"Yep, I still have nightmares." Judy said, "I had one recently."

That is true and I do feel better. Everyone does have nightmares. Knowing my nightmare happened for real. I remember what happened. Knowing that she's telling the truth and isn't trying to get to me. I am guessing it was about Nick. Knowing that they are that close. My breathing has returned to normal. My heart isn't racing anymore.

"I know that and thank you." I say "It's just hard."

"You know when I had nightmares. My mom made me hot chocolate and was there for me until I was ready to go back to bed." Nick said, "Let's head down and have some hot chocolate."

"My parents made us tea. They would talk to us. Same for my older siblings. Hot chocolate does sound great." Judy said, "Then you can tell us your nightmare."

"That sounds great," I say

I do love hot chocolate and want some right now. Nick and Judy head down first. It's nice to hear that they have parents that love them. Knowing my parents would if they were still alive. Same for my older siblings. Heading down after them. We head over to the kitchen. Judy and I sit on stools. As Nick gets the hot chocolate ready. Judy has her notepad ready. Knowing it has facts of the case. Ready to write down what I say.

"So what happened in your dream?" Judy asked

"She wanted me to do something. I don't remember what she wanted me to do. Only knowing that I did not like it." I say "She got mad and wanted to punish me."

"That's good Aurora." Judy said, "What did she do to you?"

They aren't going to like what she was doing to me. Before I was taken by her. Looking up at Nick he's listening in as well. Knowing that he's not going to like what I say. I know for a fact that he doesn't like muzzles at all. Not knowing the reason those. As a cop, I know he has muzzled criminals. I wonder what the reason he doesn't like them.

"She slapped me twice. When I told her that Mia wasn't Krista name. She got so mad at me." I say "She took me to this room. Tied up my paws so I couldn't break free. She threw files on me. I saw they were about me and she told me she wanted me for a while now." I say "She told me I was perfect and didn't want anyone else for me."

"She was stalking you. Waiting for the right moment to take you." Nick said, "So the others are chosen for some reason."

Both of them don't like this. Now we know I am truly connected to the case. I wasn't taken because I saw what she did. Nick was right was stalking me and waiting for the right moment. That night was perfect. That's what I am guessing as well. We were chosen for a reason. That we don't know of but she does.

"She called me Jan." I say "Before she put a muzzle on me."

Just like she had a name for Krista which was Mia. I am sure she had names for them as well. It wasn't just me or her. They have one as well. I am sure of that. Judy writes that down. Still not knowing what Jan means. Nick spills some of the water. Seeing that he has a look on his face. Something must have happened. I know that now. He picks up the mugs and heads over to us.

"Aurora, did someone put a muzzle on you before?" Nick asked kindly

"Yes someone has. They wanted to pull a prank on me. I was only seven." I say "Did something happen to you? I saw the look on your face."

Judy looks over at him. I do see a sad look on her face. So she does know what happened to him. He must have told her. Did she tell him about Gideon? Which would mean they told a bad memory of what happened to them. Another reason why they are close. There's a look on his face as well. Something bad happened to him. Just like something happened to me. A guy wanting to mess with me and put a muzzle on me.

"You have a good eye." Nick said "I wanted to join the Junior Rangers. They didn't want a fox in their pack. So they put a muzzle on me. I was nine years old."

"You were only seven? The nerve of some mammals. Muzzles are supposed to protect mammals from harm. Not just to put on someone for fun." Judy asked, "Gideon clawed me when I was nine."

Judy is right about that. They are for bad mammals who want to hurt someone. That's why only officers are supposed to have them. Never knew that about Nick. That must have been hard for him. All he wanted was to join them. They didn't let him in because he was a fox. I have been told that before. I was only seven when it happened. I can never forget that day. I have seen the scars on her cheek. He did tell us that. Knowing he was a bully at one point in his life. So I know that mammals can change.

"You would have made a great junior ranger." I say "Gideon told us that."

"Thank you Kiddo," Nick said

"She's speaking the truth. You would have made a great one." Judy said "That does make sense. He defended your friends."

I do remember that day. When he defended us from bullies. Who told about his own life and how he was a bully. That didn't work out for him. He was punished for what he did. His parents didn't like that he was a bully. He was hoping to change their mind and that didn't really happen.

"That was really nice of him." I say "Thank you for making the hot chocolate."

"No problem Kiddo." Nick said, "We have marshmallows, whip cream, chocolate chips, and caramel." Taking one of the mugs and they take one as well. Placing mini marshmallows so the will melt in the hot chocolate. Taking the whip cream bottle and put some on my hot chocolate. Then placing some chocolate chips and finish up with caramel Judy has some chocolate chips and marshmallows. While Nick is adding a lot of whip cream. Seeing that he has caramel and blueberries as well. He drinks from his hot chocolate. Leaving some on his face. "There my masterpiece is done."

I laugh at that and I see him smile. Laughing does make me feel better. Judy smiles as well. Never would have thought blueberries would go with hot chocolate. We get up and head over to the fake fireplace. Nick turns it on and we sit around the fireplace, We talk for a bit. Drinking some hot chocolate and it does taste good. Tasting chocolate and caramel.

"So how does your hot chocolate taste with blueberries?" Judy asked

"Tastes great it has a blueberry taste." Nick said

Nick truly does love blueberries. He drinks some more of his hot chocolate. It's nice to gather around. Sitting here as we chat and drinking some hot chocolate. Doing this does make me feel better. Still thinking about the nightmare I had. Knowing it still scares me. Closing my eyes for a moment and it doesn't help me out. It flashes before me. Looking down at the floor. Drinking more hot chocolate. Thinking about what happened. About the name Jan and the names they had.

"Are you okay Aurora?" Judy asked

"I really don't know." I say "She did have names. Victor was called Eli. Maxine was called Tia. Elena was called Kia. Austin didn't have a name. She always called him by his name. Do you think that means something?" She writes what I say. This is something to the case. I am sure of it. Remembering that she never called him another name. Which took us by surprise. We wondered why he did have a name. Why did we have one? They both look at each other. By their silence, I know it's not good. Looking away from them. So they don't see me hurt. "I understand you don't have to tell me."

"Aurora lets not think about the case." Nick said, "Tell us something that makes you happy."

"Thinking about something happy will help you out." Judy said

I don't want to talk about the case. They are both right. Talking does help out. I know that for a fact. Talking with Monique does help me out. Because it does help me out even when it can be hard. Thinking of something happy will calm me down. We can go back to bed. Thinking about what makes me happy. There is a lot. Even after what I have been through. Thinking of a happy memory.

 _Riding in the back seat watching the world pass by. Today I am heading off to a new home. I really hope this works out. Not like what happened with my last foster home. The man was just using me. So he can rise up and gain something for himself. I was taken away from him and he lost everything. Last I heard he's living in a low rent apartment and just getting by. I can't wait to stay with my new family. They are over from Zootopia and came over here. So they can meet me and take me home. I am going to miss Bunnyburrow. They say I can visit anytime._

" _You are going to like our apartment. It does have a nice view of the city."_

 _I do like Zootopia a lot and call it a home. Knowing I will like the apartment. They have told me about it. Looking up at my foster dad and smile. The Herrera's are taking me in. Their names are Jerome and Heidi. They are hybrids like me and are Ligers. So they know how I feel. They are mixed of a tiger and a lion. Having the looks of both._

" _I can't wait to see the apartment," I say_

 _Heidi drives around for a few more minutes. Before she stops the car and we head out. Taking out my stuff from the trunk. We are living in the downtown area of Zootopia. Looking at the apartment. It does look like a nice apartment building. Following right behind them. We head up to the fourth floor and head over to apartment seventy-eight. Heidi opens the door and we head right in._

" _This is your home." Heidi said "We already set up your room. We have been waiting for you for a long time now."_

" _That means a lot to me," I say_

 _Looking around the apartment and it does feel like a home. I do see that they are ready for me. Wanting me to be here as well and that does make me happy. On the walls is pictures. Knowing that Heidi is a paramedic. She told me that. While Jerome works at an office. They have a piano for me which is in the living room._

" _We are glad it does and glad you are finally here." Jerome said_

 _I follow right behind him. This is a two bedroom apartment. It's nice to have my own room. Yet I don't mind sharing at all. Heading over to my room and open the door. Which puts a smile on my face. This room is perfect. They do know me well. Seeing there are an easel and art table. The bed has my favorite color which is midnight blue. I have a place to practice my music. Placing my bags on my bed. Walking over to my window. Which I can sit in and have a nice view. Turning over to them and give them a smile._

" _This is perfect," I say_

" _We are glad for that." they say "Get settled and we will have dinner."_

 _Seeing that they have smiles on their faces and I know they are happy. They leave my room. I head over to my bags and unpack. Feeling so happy right now. This room is perfect and I love it. Placing my things where I want them. This going to be a home and I'm sure of it._

Placing down my hot chocolate which is empty. I finished it all. I do feel a whole better. I really did like the Herrera's. Heidi and Jerome were great foster parents. Who really did care about me. We had lots of fun with each other. She taught me medical skills. Wanting me to know them. Just in case anything happened and I needed to know those skills and that did come in handy.

"They seemed to be wonderful mammals." Nick said

"They truly were wonderful." I say "This has helped me out. I am ready to go back to bed."

"We glad for that." Judy said, "We are here for you Aurora."

"I know and I'm glad for that." I say

Getting up from the ground. Seeing that it's one thirty in the morning. Still having some time to get some good sleep. Knowing that they are there for me. Heading up to the loft. They remain close as well. Just like the did the first night. Finding a perfect place to sleep and close my eyes.

* * *

The rest of the night went well. I didn't have another nightmare and got good sleep. They helped me out a lot. Today I'm wearing a blue-gray sweater and jeans. Judy is at work. We are over at the station wanting to get out of the safe house for a few hours. Her family has to answer some questions. Getting ready to meet Holly. I told Faye what happened and she knows what happened to Holly. She wants us to talk and we can hang out later. I know they think we can help each other. We both been hurt and we are recovering. I remember some things and I know she doesn't want to talk. Maybe we can help each other.

"Aurora it's so good to see you." Holly said

Looking up to see Holly and see what the mammal did to her. Knowing she looks a whole lot better. Then she did before. She has been recovering just like I have done before. Walking over to her and give her a hug. I have missed her a lot. It's so good to see her once again. She's happy to see me. We sit down and look at each other.

"So how have you been?" I ask "How's life back home?"

"It's been hard. I am still recovering from my attack." Holly said "Nothing much has happened. We just hang out doing normal stuff. It's less fun without you."

Knowing that she would still be recovering. Hearing that it was a bad one. Not knowing how I know that. I just know it. Maybe she told me. After all, she was stalking me. That she wanted to get to me. Now I know that as well. She must know about my friends.

"I understand how you feel. I don't remember much from my kidnapping. It brought old issues up. As you can see." I say "I miss doing things like that. I know I will do it soon."

"They told me you have to stay with ZPD. So you can stay safe." Holly said "I know they will keep you safe. Judy's a great cop. I'm sure that her partner is as well. Isn't he a red fox named Nick Wilde? I met him one time. While he was visiting Bunnyburrow."

"They will protect me." I say "Nick's a great cop. I know that for a fact. I also saved his life. Because of that, I'm earning the Honorary Police Medal"

"That's so cool Aurora and you're only nine." Holly said, "The bullies back home would be jealous."

She raises her paw and we do a high paw. I guess it is cool to earn that medal at a young age. Not knowing who was the youngest. Or don't really care. All I wanted to do was good and save his life. Saving his life was all that I need. That's more important than some medal. They would be jealous. When they found out what I did. Currently, it is kept a secret. So I can stay safe. Until this kidnapping case is over. The woman is found and arrested.

"Nick's my friend just like Judy is." I say "I couldn't let the bad guys get to him."

Holly looks over at me and she smiles. She does know the truth. I came back to them so hurt and broken. They had to find out the truth. There was no keeping it a secret. Just like our other good friends. When I call an adult my friend. It does mean a lot. Seeing that Holly is thinking. We have become quiet.

"Aurora, did you talk about what happened to you?" Holly asked, "Are you afraid?"

"I did talk some. The things I can remember. I wasn't alone and there were others. I am afraid yet I know I am safe." I say "I'm sorry about your brother. He was a good guy."

"Thank you, Aurora." Holly said, "You're braver than me. I can't even say what happened to me."

She has turned away from me. As if she's disappointed in herself. Like she's weak and a coward. I know she's not. Because she's not a coward and is brave as well. She survived her attack and got through it. Everyone has rough roads in their lives. I had many in my young life. So I have gotten used to bad stuff. I take her paw and pull her over to me.

"You're not ready Holly. It takes time to recover. It took me six weeks to talk about what happened to me. So take your time and you will get through it. You're not alone Holly and safe from this mammal." I say "Everyone has bravery. You just got to find it. Even when you are afraid. That's is pure bravery."

That is the truth. It took me that long to talk about what happened. By the time I did tell what happened. They thought they would get away with what they did. After all, I wasn't speaking about it. Or would let any adult close to me. In the end, they did and now in prison for the rest of their lives with no parole. It's where they belong. The mammal who attacked her and others will pay. Either serving prison time or gets killed by police. With them, on the case, this mammal won't get away.

"You are right about that." Holly said, "Mom still upset and same for Katrina and Laura. Dad is angry and ready to lash out. Barbara is sad yet she knows what's going on. Now I know how you feel. At least somewhat. I didn't lose my whole family."

"It's always had to lose a family member." I say "I never got the chance to get know my family."

She does understand how I feel. To lose a family member to lose a loved one. I take out a picture of my family. Wanting to show it to her. Like I am going to show all my friends. Showing them the stuff I have of my family.

"I never saw your family before. You do look like your parents." Holly said, "I bet Felicia gave that to you."

"She did give things about my family." I say "It's nice to know more about my family."

I begin to tell her about my family. Just like I told Faye. Knowing she won't mind at all. My friends want to know about my family. Just like I do. After talking about my family. We talk about home and our friends. It's so nice to talk to her again. After what happened to me. Looking over at her and I see her truly smile. Looks like talking is helping her out. She's back to her normal self. Which she has lost and now has found again. Just like what happened to me. I know I will get through this like I have before and I will find myself again. I will never give up no matter what happens.


	18. Two types of mammals

Chapter 18

 **Nick POV**

Looking over at Aurora and Holly. I'm sitting close to them and watching from afar. Still, close by to help them out. If it comes down to that. Seeing that they are chatting up a storm. It's nice to hear them laugh and see them smile. Seeing that they are great friends. Not caring if they are different species. That they were natural enemies. They talk about their homes. Sounds like Kiddo has a good life. Even when it can be hard. Hearing that some mammals back home would be jealous of her. Knowing that she has bullies that tease her along with her friends. Everyone has been bullied at one point in their life.

"Are you afraid that the kidnapper will get to you?" Holly asked, "Sometimes I feel like the attacker wants to finish the job. That the mammal will get to me again."

"I know I am safe with them." Aurora said, "I know that she wants me back. I do get scared. Just like anyone would."

They were talking about what happened to them. I was listening in. To make sure that they were okay. Looking over at Aurora. Sometimes I forget that she's only nine-years-old. That she's only a kid. She has been through a lot. She's one brave kid who rarely shows any fear. One of the bravest kids that I know and have met. Who stood up to her kidnapper even when she was pissed off with her. Willing to stand up for herself. Like a character in a book would. She would be the main protagonist standing up to the villain in the story. She has been through a lot like a book character would. Ending up saving the world and stopping the villain. The kidnapper hated that she did that same for the others. Still remembering what she told us.

 _Poor Kiddo had a bad nightmare. I saw that it upset her and was too afraid to go back to sleep. Carrots saw that as well. So we helped her out. Drinking hot chocolate and just chatting helped her out. She did tell us her nightmare. Finding out more stuff about the kidnapping case. Which we don't like at all. She has fallen back asleep that's good news. Staying by her just in case another happens to her. We can hear that has she fallen fast asleep and won't wake up._

" _We knew this was going to happen." Judy said "I'm just glad we were able to help her out. You did great Nick."_

" _Yes we knew that and it's only the first. She been through a lot and has a long road ahead of her. Which she doesn't have to face alone." I say "Am glad as well. I couldn't stand to see her sad or scared. I knew I could cheer her up and make her laugh."_

 _We saw the look on her face. When she first woke up. Who calmed herself down. Yet was still afraid to go back to sleep. So we decided to help out. I couldn't stand to see her sad. Am the same way for Carrots. So I made her laugh and smile. Forgiving about the nightmare and she told us a good memory. It made me feel good. Taking the notepad and look what Judy wrote._

" _You do that to me as well. You're good Slick." Judy said, "Now we know the truth."_

 _Looking over at her face and see that she's worried. Just like I am as well. Aurora connected to the case. She wasn't just chosen because she saw something she shouldn't have. The woman was stalking her and took the chance to get her. Without putting an effort to take her. She also told us what happened in her nightmare. Knowing we wouldn't like it. She knew I wouldn't like the muzzle. She can read mammals well. Knew that something was wrong and something happened to me. So I told her what happened. She was nice about it just like with Judy._

 _Looking at the names. The ones that she told us. We already knew about Mia. Now knowing she had a name as well which was Jan. All the names are three letters. Nothing more than that. Different names for each of them as well. It means something to the women. We just got to figure it out._

" _What if they are nicknames?" I ask "She knows who she wants them to be. They only know a part of it."_

" _That does make a lot of sense. The names can be nicknames. You're so clever Slick." Judy said, "Yet this still a needle in a haystack."_

" _It's better than nothing," I say "we can figure this out kidnapping case easier."_

 _The names are a needle in a haystack. Without truly knowing what the women know. The names can truly mean anything. Mia could be Margie or something like that. Tia could be Tami. Kia could be Kaitlyn. Eli could be Elias. Or could mean anything to her. Seeing that Judy is thinking about something._

" _There has to be a reason that Austin doesn't have one." Judy said, "She knew it was bad news."_

" _There is a reason and we know it's bad. We didn't want to hurt her feelings." I say "She figured it anyway. She's good at reading mammals."_

 _Austin doesn't have a name. Unlike for the others. She knew something was wrong about that. I know she can read us well. She must have picked up that skill. After she been through a lot of bad things. It's a nice skill to have. Which takes a time to master. Knowing we were keeping things from her. We were looking out for her and she knows it._

" _Aurora is also a brave kit," Judy said_

" _She truly is a brave kit," I say_

 _Aurora is brave and willing to stand up for what's right. Even when she's in danger or could be hurt. Looking over at Carrots. Seeing that she has fallen asleep as well. Who's ready to be there for her. Just like I will be. It's getting late and I'm tired. I close my eyes and fall asleep as well._

We won't let this woman get or harm her again. We will make sure of that. She knows that she's safe with us. Also making sure no more harm comes to Holly as well. If the attacker dares come over to her. We will protect her as well. Not wanting her to go through that again. Just like we don't want Aurora going through any more pain.

"This what happened with Kari." Holly said, "She was kidnapped as a kit. Her fake mother wanted her back."

"Then she was arrested for kidnapping. After she crashed the car. Doctors found out they weren't related. She tried to run with her and was arrested at Podunk." Aurora said, "Then Kari and I ran away to Zootopia to find her family."

I did hear about that story. How a young swift fox was kidnapped. Cameras got the act but couldn't find the women. For ten long years, they haven't had any news on their daughter. Not until they found out the kidnapper was arrested. Of course, she didn't return home so fast. So they decided to act on their own. Believing she would be twelve now. That means the day I met her she helped a friend return home. That's the reason she was in Zootopia. A few months before she went to live with the Herrera's. Standing behind them.

"So that's what you were doing in Zootopia. I was wondering why an eight-year-old was alone." I say "You did your kit eye head tilting."

She looks over at me tilting her head and gives me a nice sly smile. Which makes me laugh. She has a cute one and she knows what she does. Kiddo one selfless mammal. Train tickets can cost a lot of money. Having no source of income. Am sure she did a lot of little jobs to earn that money. Her gang of friends must have helped. A one-way ticket to Zootopia would cost ninety-five dollars. An around way ticket would cost one hundred fifteen. A lot of money for two kits with no real job. Also, how did she get a train ticket by herself? You have to at least ten to get one. That would also mean she was robbed. No wonder she needed the money.

"Guilty as charged officer Wilde. No one can resist my cute look." Aurora said, "Also I wasn't alone. I was with Terri. I gave her the extra money. Some thief stole my purse which had my money and train ticket. I know you are wondering about that."

"Clever little vixen that's how you got your ticket. Carrots have to deal with two mischievous foxes. We are going to drive her crazy." I say "Whoever stole your purse has no life. Who steals from a kid?"

"No one good." Holly said, "She did take him by surprise. She almost got her purse back."

Looking over at Aurora. To someone who doesn't know her. She doesn't seem to be deadly. Am sure she knows how to defend herself. Just like she knows medical skills. I can imagine her taking someone down. That she takes mammals by surprise. Because of her short size and age. Reminds me of Finnick mammals mistake him for a child. Who are taken by surprise by his age and can be deadly with a baseball bat. Despite his short size. I still have to tell him the news. She does want to meet him and he will like that. He truly does want to meet her.

"Kiddo is like that and would have liked to see that unfold," I say. Looking up to see an older arctic hare buck heading over to us. Knowing that is her father. Seeing the look on their faces proves it. He's not happy and I can see a judgmental look. This isn't going to end well. He heads over to his daughter and doesn't look at us. "You must be Mr. Gardner. My name is officer Nick Wilde."

"Get away from my daughter." Darren said, "I am sick of this. So I am ending this right now."

"Aurora is my friend." Holly said, "I don't want to leave."

He gets up to my face. Only a few inches away from me. Is he really that bad? I figured that he just hated foxes. Nothing like this. He wants to take Holly away from her friends. He's not only talking about Aurora. She has other fox friends. Who does that to their own kids? She walks away from him standing by Kiddo.

"She makes her own friends and not you. Even if you don't like them." I say "Aurora is a great kid. She's a good friend of mine."

He looks over at Aurora. I know that he's is judging her. I see the look in his eyes and she does as well. She doesn't let that bother her. She stands tall and smiles at him. Seeing that he doesn't like it one bit. So she's playful as well. Carrots is going to have some much fun with us. He turns over back at me and laughs hard. Seeing that either of them like. I don't like either.

"Of course she's your friend. You should stick to your own kind." Darren said, "How can officers trust you? After all, you were once a con artist."

He gives me a look and he smiles. Thinking that he has gotten to me. He's not bothering me at all only trying to get to me. Wanting to prove a point. I won't let that happen. Still not letting others get to me. Unless it has to deal with my job.

"My fellow officers like me a lot. They do trust me. Knowing that I do my job well and I care. I do seem playful yet when it comes down to it I'm serious. Sure I was a con artist because that's how mammals see me. To become one and lived my life like that." I say "You just became a farmer. You don't garden thinking it's a women job. I did go to college and got two degrees."

"Ah, looks so high and mighty." Darren said, "Too bad you wasted your degrees." He laughs once again. He looks over at me and smiles. Not liking this guy one bit. Knowing he hates Judy and he blames me. It's not my fault but his. He's still trying to get to me. Trying anything to get to me. Not caring what comes of his tiny mouth. I work hard to get those degrees and did not waste them. My college credit helped me become an officer. He doesn't know my life and how hard it has been. How hard use the degrees I earned. When trying so hard to use them. How I wanted to use them to start my life and failing at the end. "So foxes do have feelings."

"I couldn't use my degrees because no would hire me." I say "Of course, I have feelings. Just like anyone else. We know how to control them."

Trying my best to keep myself calm. He's ticking me off. Yet I am keeping my cool. I am used to mammals like this. He's not getting to me and he sees it. Seeing that he doesn't like it one bit. Looks like he is used to putting mammals in their place. I will put him where he belongs.

"Yet ZPD hired you and Judy Hopps." Darren said, "They should have assigned another real cop to the cases."

"I do well at my job. Judy is a great cop. Rosemary is a great cop as well. I know you are talking about her." I say "Listen here Mr. Gardner I am only going to say this once. We are assigned to the cases. So deal with it. Chief Bogo assigned us to the cases and won't change that. He knew we would do well and figure the cases out."

"Both of them are great cops." Aurora said, "Rosemary a great cop as well. They will find the mammal who attacked your daughter. Same for Everett killer."

Aurora's defending me and I find that so sweet of her. She knows that her father hates her. Giving her a hateful look. Holly to afraid to speak up. Which I understand. I wouldn't stand up to my father. If he was like this. So she knows Rosemary. I wonder how she met her. We never brought that up. Still getting to know her even more.

"Both of them are foxes." Darren said, "You are too blind to see."

"Do you have evidence to prove that? ZPD would love the help." I question. We already know who killed Everett. We didn't tell him. Who knows how he would react to that. Looking over at him and giving him my cop look. Letting him think for a few moments. Not going to let him speak anymore. He's already spoken too much "That's right you have none. It's just your hate for foxes." I know he knows am messing with him. He has no evidence stating they are foxes. It's only his hate. He looks over at me and looks at me with hate. I put him in his place and shut him up. Moments later he attacks me with fury. I react to his fast movement. Training with Judy has sharpened my skills. He only hits me for a few moments before I stop him. "That's assault on an officer. There are cameras here and captured are heated talk. A few nights in lockup will clear your head."

"Get off me you fox." Darren said, "You can't do this to me. I have to be there for my family."

"Sorry, I have to. For you attack me and I did nothing wrong." I say "I'll explain what happened. If your nephews are born while you are in lockup. You can be there for them. Am not heartless."

There's one good thing about this guy. He truly does care about his family. I saw and heard his caring. Yet his hate only going to make things worst. The rest of the family isn't like him. Because I have met them and they like me. Never once I saw hate in their eyes. Twisting his paws behind his back and placing pawcuffs on him. Lucky I thought of bringing one just in case. Thinking that I would meet Holly's father. So he can't escape my grip. Chief Bogo will agree with me. He needs a few nights in lockup. To cool off his head. Before he can do something he will regret.

"I will be right back." I say "Sorry you two had to see it."

"I knew he was angry." Holly said, "I would never think that he would attack you. Am sorry officer Wilde."

She believes it's her fault. It's not her fault and she had nothing to do with this. Other than being friends with Aurora and other foxes. It's her choice to chose her friends. Knowing she choice good ones. Not caring if they are foxes. Unlike her father who doesn't. Letting his hate and pride cloud his judgment.

"That's alright Holly it's not your fault. Your father chose to react badly. You may call Nick." I say "Let's go Mr. Gardner."

"I love you, Holly." Darren said, "I'll see you soon."

"I love you too." Holly said, "See you soon."

Letting him have the chance to say goodbye. I am not heartless. He believes that I am. Pushing him slightly and we move over to lock up. Walking past few officers. Who wonder what I am doing with him. Knowing that he's not liking this at all. Serve him right for attacking me. We walk for a few minutes I silence.

"What have you done this time?" Barbara asked

Knowing Barbara is good friends with Judy. Carrots have spoken about her and I have met her. Looking to see his family they're talking to Rosemary and Nora. He doesn't like Rosemary either. Most mammals don't see her as a cop. Because she's a lemur. Could that be the reason that he doesn't like her? Wanting a capable cop to find his son killer. Who he believes is a fox. Rosemary looks at him and she's not happy. What did he do to her?

"We were having a heated conversation. He attacked me with no warning." I say "So he's going to lock up for a few nights. If the birth of his nephews comes he may leave."

"Your lucky Darren that Nicks so nice." Katrina said, "Most cops wouldn't do that."

"He insulted Rosemary. So we sent him to cool off his head." Marilyn said, "Looks like that didn't happen."

So that's what he did to Rosemary. Knowing that you shouldn't insult her. Or you won't hear the end of it. Like me, it takes a lot to get her nerves. He must have done something to get on her nerves. She's not happy with her husband. Knowing she still loves him. Despite his hate for foxes and now for lemurs. Katrina is right about that.

"You don't insult officer Murphy. Like I told you she's a great cop." I say "Looks like you do need a few nights in lockup."

"I agree with that. He was threatening me." Rosemary said, "He wouldn't listen to what I say. Calling me names and would have attacked me."

"Well, you deserve it. Just like with Judy and him. She shouldn't be a cop." Darren said, "How can she handle a murder case. Unless it has to do with poisoning. Oh, wait you messed up that one."

Darren laughs after that getting sick of his life. He's insulting her again I can tell that. Rosemary doesn't like it one bit. Seeing the look in her eyes. We rarely see her being offended. She keeps herself calm and takes a deep breath. Knowing she's bothered by this. Yet not knowing the reason why she is. Nora walks over to me.

"Let me take him to lock up." Nora said, "You have other things to do."

"Thank you, Nora." I say "Hate clouds judgment. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Letting Nora takes him from my grip. I am done with him. Still seeing a look in his eyes. Mammals like him are the worst. Who are full of themselves and don't see that they are wrong. Which means they won't change. Katrina brings up that she tired and they answered the questions they needed.

"Sorry, you went through that. He can be so hateful against foxes." Barbara said "Judy wouldn't like that one bit. She wouldn't stand for it."

"That's true," Rosemary said, "Judy totally like."

Judy wouldn't like it at all. Knowing she would hate what happened to me. What he did to Rosemary as well. What he had to say about her. She would hear about it. If she would talk to him about what he has done. He wouldn't hear the end of it. She's a great friend like that.

"I'm used to it." I say "Holly is with Aurora. They have been chatting up a storm."

"They are great friends and glad for that." Marilyn said, "Thank you for handling my husband. I will always love him."

Katrina does look tired. Carrying three babies does that to you. Barbara helps her out. Judy did tell me she's staying with her. So she can help her out. Which I find great and she's a great mammal. The three of them leave together. At least they don't hate him and still, love him. Looking over at Rosemary. Something is up about what he said to her.

"Are you alright Rosemary?" I ask "What was he talking about?"

"My first murder case was poisoning. I was working in the Rainforest district. So excited for my first murder case. I was doing so well and figured it out. Arresting the killer and justice was served to the victim family." Rosemary said "The killer hated the victim. So he decided to end his life. So he can take his job. So they went out and the victim died hours later. He was surprised when he was charged with murder."

I did hear about that murder. As an officer, I heard more about stories like that. More then I read about them in the paper Or watched them on the news. The killer didn't get the promotion. Which he thought he deserves. Since he worked for them for years. Hearing that was cocky and did little work. The victim was a newbie and worked hard. Knowing what to do. So he got it and the killer was jealous. So he took matters into his own paws and killed him. Only having that job for four days until he was arrested for murder. So what's so bad about that? I find nothing wrong. Unless she didn't tell me the whole story.

"So what's wrong with that story?" I ask "I know something is up."

She doesn't look at me and her paws are close together. Knowing something is going through her mind. I can tell that she's thinking about something. There's more to the story then she told me. Wondering what could have happened to be so bad. That she doesn't like thinking about it. Something upsets her and it's bad. We have seen her cry a few times. I do see a few tears in her eyes. What could have happened to her? She sighs and looks over at me.

"It was my family restaurant. I know the menu by heart. Which is famous in the Rainforest District. I knew it was bad for the restaurant for a death to happen. So I figured it out that it was murder, not the food. He just chose the place because the victim loved it. Nothing was ruined and business was returned to normal." Rosemary said "So I figured that they would be happy. That I helped them out and show them what a great cop I was. They were furious with me. Saying that I tried ruining the business. That the killer and the victim was never there. Even when the killer credit card came up. Showing up on the camera as well. Waiters told me they were there that day and what they had. They told me I was going against them. That I wanted to ruin them because they didn't want me to a cop. So I decided to ruin them. I was sick of it so I defended myself. Their words were like poison. They broke all ties with me. I haven't spoken or seen them for almost two years."

She has been a cop longer than the both of us That's why she never spoke about her parents. Other then they didn't want her to be a cop. She never brought them up or told us about them. We quickly found out we are not to speak about them. So we stopped asking about them. Now it makes sense. I have heard about restaurant Murphy's and it's a popular restaurant. I have only been there once and it's pricey. It was a great place to go. She must have been working there. Before she became a cop. Her parents must have wanted her to run the restaurant. Just like it has been past down on her family. Were they trying to control their daughter life? She took her life into her own paws and they didn't like that.

"I'm so sorry Rosemary." I say "That's why you never told us about your parents."

"There's nothing you can do and thank you." Rosemary said, "That's the reason I never told you about them. I still love them and always will."

Feeling sad for her right now. I just lost my father and not both my parents. My mother still loved me even when I was a con artist. They are still alive and well. They won't speak to their daughters. Because she didn't choose the life they wanted for her. When she did her job well and saved their restaurant. They paid her back by throwing her out of their lives. She still loves them and meant it. Reminding me of Kiddo and her grandparents. Who are alive and cut her out of their lives. Heading over to her and give her a hug. Kiddo can wait for a few more minutes. I'm sure she's still chatting with them. We stay like this for a few minutes before she breaks away.

"We are here for you and won't leave you. Even when they are not." I say "Aurora would be happy to see you. She told Darren that you are a great cop."

She knows that she's a great cop. Her parents don't see that because they don't want to. Because she didn't listen to them. Some mammals can't let go of their plans. Just like their her parents. Reminding me of Sophia Silva who couldn't let her plans go. So she abandoned her own kits and is now in prison. Seeing her smile again.

"I was meaning to stop by. I just figured she wasn't ready." Rosemary said, "She's a great kit. Knowing she saved your life and is under your care."

So she does know Aurora. I figured that they knew each other somehow. I'm sure Aurora would be happy see her again. Just like Rosemary happy to see her. There are a few officers that know she's under our care. Not wanting that to get out and put her in danger. Together we walk over to her.

* * *

Kiddo is waiting for us. Seeing that she's sketching in a small sketchbook. Who always has her bag with her. Just in case she needs something to do which is a good idea. Having her things and having a first aid kit. So she can do first aid if it comes down to that. Seeing that's she happy. I am happy when I do art. She looks up at us and smiles when she sees us.

"Hello, Aurora it's nice to see you." Rosemary said, "I heard about what happened to you and wanted to check up on you."

"It's nice to see as well. I was wondering when you would stop by. It's always nice to see a friend." Aurora said, "I'm doing good having two great cops to watch over me."

So they do know each other. Aurora is happy to see her. Seeing that Rosemary is happy as well. She has another cop as her friend. Which is always nice to see. Aurora has another adult she likes and can trust. Knowing that means a lot.

"Judy and Nick are great officers. I have you to thank for saving his life. You have earned the Honorary Police Medal." Rosemary said, "Am glad you are safe."

"They truly are just like you." Aurora said, "I was happy to save his life."

"She will always be my heroine." I say "Now we will keep her safe."

That's the truth and always will be. No matter what the future holds and how long we are going to protect her. She's always going to my heroine. Kiddo saved my life and I can never forget that. Seeing them both smile. Kiddo has earned that medal and is proud of herself. Knowing she doesn't care about the medal. She happy that she saved my life. Seeing that she looks over at Rosemary.

"You're a great cop, Rosemary. Better than being a chef. You were there and believed me. When you came to the scene. You took my words when she stated I was lying. Comforting me when I needed the most. Even when you were going through your own issues. You still did your job. You were there for me again. When I needed it most. You have done a lot of good for Zootopia. So you are a great officer." Aurora said, "I have been your family restaurant. The food was great and the mammals were nice. Yet it didn't feel like a family restaurant. Like they promise that it is. Your parents are too blind to see that. Too blind to see that your destiny is a cop and not a chef. So bullheaded that they can't let go of their future for you. Not listening to you and see who you are. Your parents are….selfish."

I knew she was good at reading mammals. Not knowing she was this good. Sure I can tell she's upset. Because she's a good friend and we work with each other. Aurora on the other paw knows her some. Not getting the chance to get to know her as we do. To a normal mammal, she looks fine. She able to tell she's upset. Even when she's trying to hide it. I would call them more than selfish. Kiddo is the type of mammal. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Which is good to stand by. We need more mammals like that. The world would be such a better place.

That's how they met each other. I'm glad she was there for her when she needed the most and was there for her again. Proves that she's a great officer and friend. Aurora has a gift of choosing great friends. Rosemary is crying and not because she upset her. Rosemary is crying because she's happy. What she said gets to her. It gets to me as well. Kiddo sees her self-doubt and doesn't want it to weight her down. Wanting to remind her she's a great cop. Rosemary confident and believes in herself. Sometimes we all have self-doubt and it weighs us down. Knowing how that feels. Looking over at Kiddo seeing how close she wants to comfort Rosemary. Her old problem stops her from doing it.

"Thank you, Aurora. You are truly the kindest mammal I know." Rosemary said, "You do make others feel better."

"Rosemary is speaking the truth." I say "You are great like that."

"It's better to bring mammals up than to bring them down," Aurora said "weighting mammals down doesn't make you better. But bringing them up does."

Aurora is very wise and speaking true words. It's better to bring mammals up and not bring them down. Like what's happened to me and what I have done to Judy. To bad mammals weight down other more than bring them up. We can learn from mammals like Kiddo. Who seems the good and greatness in mammals. Wanting them to see it and not weighing them down.

"I wish more mammals were like that." Rosemary said, "Am glad you haven't lost that."

I am glad for that as well. Even though the harsh stuff Aurora hasn't lost who she is. Having troubles from being abused. Knowing it does make sense. Yet she still brings others up and doesn't weight them down. That has happened to her. That she can easily do after what she has been through. Who chooses not to. Proving there are two types of mammals. One has a bad point of view after what happened to them. The other still has a good point of view even after what they been through. I was the bad point of view after I was bullied. Kiddo has the good view.

"Kiddo's great like that." I say "We should be heading back now. There's something I have to check first before we do."

"She truly is," Rosemary said, "I should be heading off as well. See you later Aurora."

"Thank you, guys." Aurora said, "See you later Rosemary."

Rosemary walks off in a better mood. Then she was a half hour ago. Me being there and Kiddo kind words helped her out. Carrots isn't going like what Darren has done. She will be proud of what Kiddo has done. Knowing she would do the same thing.

* * *

Stopping by my apartment. So I can check my mail. We are outside of my apartment building. Seeing that someone has parked their car in my parking spot. Sure I have been gone for a while and haven't had a car. Now my spot has been taken because of that. The car is a nice one and a red color. I still have to shop for a new car. I already got my new phone and I like it.

"So this where you live." Aurora said, "Reminds me of living with the Herrera's."

"Yep, this where I live." I say "Apartment life is good."

She did love living with the Herrera. Which felt like a home to her. Looking over at Kiddo she's wearing her hood now. Not wanting others to see her. This is a comfort to her and won't make her stop it. Also long as it's helping her out it doesn't bother us. Knowing she will get through this. Just like she has done before. We head inside the building. Heading to where the mail is. Mammals living here have heard what I have done and what happened to me. They do see me as a good cop. Even those I am a fox. Most of them don't like me because of that. Not caring what they think. Only speaking to a few. Taking out my key and open my mailbox and take out my mail. Which normal stuff and junk mail. Looking at the last piece of mail which has my name on it. Yet no address or who it's from.

"Do you think it's bad?" Aurora asked

"I don't believe so." I say "I'll make sure first."

What if from them? Of course, there's a small chance of that. They are done with me and I know that's the truth. Craig wouldn't do this sort of thing. No one comes to my mind who wants to hurt me. So I decide to open it. Nothing bad can happen. Using my claws and open the mysteries letter. Taking out a paw-written a letter.

Dear, officer Nick Wilde

Thank you, for doing your job well. Even those you were undercover as a different mammal. You choose to be yourself. Even to risk your own life. For that, I always have to thank you. For you saved my family. Thank you, for saving my younger brother and his family. He was able to come to me and get the help that he needed. Without your help, I wouldn't have seen them at my door. I would have seen them in the paper or the news. About their murders and not hearing about a good fox. How he saved their lives. Proving that there are still good mammals and they still can get the help they need. Maybe someday we will meet.

They did get the help they need. Now they are back on their feet. All thanks for your kind heart. Wanting to do something good for you. Figuring that I wouldn't find you. Because of who you are or who you were. Finding out later you were undercover and doing your job. So I found out who you were and how I could help you out. So I give you a new car since you lost your old one. The red one at your parking spot. Knowing you don't have the time to find a new one. So I did that for you. So the red car is yours to keep. For the good, you have done for my family and for Zootopia.

Don't worry about the cost. Money can be replaced. My family is more important to me. I earn a lot so it was worth it. You risk your life so we can stay safe. You cops deserve better than hate. Also, you have changed my views. Like most mammals, I see foxes as untrustworthy and sly. I hated foxes because of my views. That has affected me and the way I treat foxes. Getting an innocent fox and downgrade of his job. Because I thought he was doing something wrong. Now I realize that I was so wrong and will fix that. Because of you, I realized I was wrong. That I was making a mistake. Now I plan to change my views and tell other mammals foxes aren't bad. You guys are just like us. There are bad ones and there are good ones. So thank you for saving my family and changing my views.

From, an older brother you have changed for the better.

Reading the letter once again. Aurora is reading as well. The arctic ground squirrels that I saved. Never who have thought this would happen. Mother has told me a good deed has ripples. Once you do something good it will come back to you. Taking the car keys out. No one took my spot. Because the car is mine. Putting a smile on my face and a few happy tears. Not for the car for it's a nice gift. For the good deed, that I did. I brought home a family and together again. Which means more to me. I was once homeless and family is important.

"I saw that nice family. When I was figuring out what to do. I knew what they having a hard time yet they stayed together. Were you homeless once? Was that what you were thinking about?" Aurora asked, "That was nice of him giving you a new car."

"You have a good eye and yes I was." I say "It was nice of him."

Holding my new car keys in my paws. That's one less thing to do. Carrots going to like this when I tell her about it. She loves hearing stories like this. Knowing she does help mammals out. This reminds me of what happened with Darren. This guy was like him. Who hated foxes and didn't trust them. Unlike with Darren, he saw the truth. Realizing he was wrong and changed his views for the better. Proving once again there are two types of mammals.

 **Note, I don't know if you have heard. Zootopia is nominated for eleven Annie Awards. Which is a lot and hopes it wins some. Zootopia is a great movie and deserves it. I can't wait for the Oscars and see if Zootopia wins. If it doesn't oh well, it's still a great movie. Disney/Pixar had a great year this year. Having a lot of hit movies. I believe that good deeds have ripples. You do something good somehow it pays you back. I love hearing stories like that. Until next time.**


	19. Being there for them

Chapter 19

 **Judy POV**

 **Balto2wolfquest , thank you for adding story to your favorites. For following and adding me to your favorites. Th3DarkAngel, thank you for added me to your favorites and following me. For adding my story to your favorites and following it. **

A few days have passed since that day. Knowing that a lot happened. After hearing from them. Rosemary told me everything about what happened to her and more about her as well. I can't believe what her parents are doing to her. Rosemary choice her own life just like she should. Her parents don't get to control her life anymore. They weren't looking out for like a parent would. Like my parents did. No, they wanted her to be a chef. Just like it has been happening in her family. Yet not all her family are chefs her twin sister Saffron is not. I know that for a fact because she does forensics for ZPD. We are friends as well. Nick told me what Darren said to him. How they were talking to each other. How Darren treated him. Because of his hate for foxes. I don't mind if he hates me. Not liking how he treated my friends. Chief Bogo won't let me talk to him. Knowing he knows what best but I really want to give him a piece of my mind.

Of course, it wasn't all bad. Aurora got to see Holly and was very kind to Rosemary. Hearing that Aurora said to her. Which I find very sweet and knowing she helped her out. She's the type of mammal to make others feel better. Just like she helped out Rosemary. They told me that they are friends. Meeting the night she lost her foster parents. I was told she believed her that their car was hit by a drunk driver. Which means Michelle was lying to officers. To cover her own selfish fur. I'm glad that she has another friend. Rosemary is the perfect one. Nick told me that he was given a new car. He has told me what happened and how he saved a homeless family. How the brother thanked him and gave him a new car. Nick needed a new one and now he's got it. I saw the look on his face when he was telling me the story. I just love hearing stories like that. Knowing that there's still good in the world. Which is always nice to hear about.

 _My life is going great and I love it. Being a cop is finally working out for me. Mammals see me as a cop now. A few predators still don't like me. After what I said. Which I totally understand my words hurt them. The truth came out and everything is returning back to normal. Nick's at the academy training to be a cop. I can't wait until we will become partners and we can work with each other again. Like we handled the Otterton case. Walking around Zootopia finding the time to relax. Wanting to get to know the city more. There are a lot of mammals around. Loving the city life which is different from my life back home._

 _Stopping when I see this homeless woman. Which I don't like the sight of. No one should be homeless that's what I think. Knowing that a hard problem to take care of. There are homeless mammals back home. I have seen them around. They do get the help they need. I have seen it some here. Most mammals pass by a homeless mammal. As if they don't matter. Everyone matters and they deserve some help. Watching mammals past by her minding their own business. The world will be a better place if mammals helped each other. Like I'm trying to do and which is to make the world a better place._

" _Let's make her day better," I say. Deciding to give her some food and water. Knowing she would love that. Buying some food and water. Also a nice sweet. Walking over to her. Mammals have been giving her money. I'll give her some as well. Pawing her the stuff I got from her. Who happily accepts her gift. Putting some money into her hat. "Here you go I figured you were hungry."_

" _Thank you, officer, Hopps." She said, "This is so kind of you. I hope this not a problem for you."_

" _Your welcome, and happy to help." I say "Where I come from we help each other out."_

 _She begins to eat her meal. Seeing that she hasn't eaten for days. This helps her out a lot. Walking away from her with a smile and have a good feeling. Knowing I just made her day. When she counts her money she will see a list of homeless shelters. Knowing they will help her out. A good deed can never go to waste._

Of course, I do know the difference between someone truly needs help and one's who are faking it. Picking up that skill fast. Nick taught me how to see the street and survive. Just because they are homeless doesn't mean they are crime free. Heading about a murder that a homeless guy did. Because he wanted more of the guy's money. It's just doing good that gets to me and hearing about it.

Waiting for Cassandra Reyes. She told me that's she has some free time to talk to me. Another officer is talking to her right now. Hearing that his partner was killed during duty. He was shot by a mammal dress in black before running away from the scene. Which means the cop killer has killed another officer. So far this mammal has killed seven different police officers. Of course, he has been using different guns. So it wasn't until recently it was the same killer. He has a list of officers that he wants to take care of. ZPD has been trying to figure the mammal out and stop him before he can kill any more officers. Knowing that a great officer is on the case. From what I heard. So he will be found and will pay for his crimes. ZPD won't stop until he's found and arrested for his crimes. If he's not killed during a shot out. Knowing that would happen he won't go down without a fight. Seeing the officer come out a few minutes later. She looks better than before.

"I'm sorry for your lost officer," I say

"Thank you, officer Hopps," she said

She walks away after that. Not really knowing her too well. Yet she a fellow officer and we help each other up. Walking into her office. Seeing that she's getting ready for me. This isn't the first time I am talking to her. I have spoken to her a few times and she has helped me out. Knowing her husband was killed in the line of duty. So she knows how the officer feels. Taking a seat on the chair. '

"Just like with your partner officer Wilde. You haven't spoken to me for about three months." Cassandra said, "Of course there hasn't been a reason to talk to me until recently."

She takes out her pen and new paper. Knowing she writes down her notes. So no one will read them. Other than Chief Bogo. So he can know what's going on with his officers. Seeing if they are fit for the job. I have seen her the way she writes and it's hard to read. Knowing she makes sure of that. Placing my paws on my left shoulder. She looks over at me. "Wow, has it only been three months? It doesn't seem like that long." I say "That's true and something has come up."

"So have you been good since that event? Has anything come up that is needed to know?" Cassandra asked kindly, "You two went through a hard event. Early in your careers."

"I have been good and nothing has come up." I say "It was hard for the both of us. Luckily we were there for each other and had others officers to help us out. Same thing for you."

That is the truth we have been good and nothing has come up. Other than a normal nightmare. Which doesn't truly bother me anymore. Sure I still wake up from yet but I can fall back asleep. Which she knows about the same for Nick. Not wanting to keep it a secret from them. She's right about that we did go through something hard and early in our careers. Never would have thought it would happen to us. Of course, you don't think it would happen. Not something that you think about. We still talk about and haven't for a while now. Both of us have been busy and I know it will come up again. Something we been through doesn't go away or we will never forget about it. Cassandra writes that down.

"You two pulled through and have a strong bond." Cassandra said, "So how did it fell that Nick could have been killed?"

"I felt worried about him I knew he was in danger. After I got a call from him. I never it wasn't a trap having this feeling that he was in danger. So I went over to him and was so glad he was alive. All thanks to Aurora. I could have lost him and I don't like that. I did have a nightmare about losing him." I say "It's something an officer doesn't want to go through yet it happens."

"You two have a great friendship. I have heard of our hero who saved a cop." Cassandra said, "Sadly that is the truth. We shouldn't lose an officer to a hate crime."

He's killing out of hate we know that at least. That's why he's targeting cops. Believing that we are not good and only cause problems. Sure there are bad cops most of us are good. Wishing that mammals would see that. Not all of us are happy triggered cops. Which has happened a few times and doesn't show what ZPD truly is.

"That is true." I say "Aurora is a great kit and watching over is going great. We are there for her and helping her out."

"That's good to hear." Cassandra said, "So how do you feel about Margaret?"

"This whole thing worries me." I say "I just don't know what's she going to do. Or when she's going to strike next."

She writes that down. I am worried about this whole thing. Margaret has something planned out for me and will unfold her plan one at a time. We don't know when or how long this will last. What she has out planned. Cassandra writes that down. Seeing that she doesn't like this at all. Has something like this happened before?

"I'm sorry this happened to you. Goes to show you anyone can be capable of anything." Cassandra said, "Something like this has happened before. I can't believe it happened again. Something like this shouldn't happen."

"That is so true." I say "We only met each other a few times."

"Yes, she's the aunt of your best friend Barbara." Cassandra said, "When was the first time you met her?"

"Shortly after I became friends with Barbara." I say "She came over to the house and we met for the first time. It was awkward and out of place. I saw that she didn't belong and she just came."

It was awkward and it just happened. They didn't think it would happen and they were taken by surprise that she came. She did meet me and knew I was Barbara friend. Other then the awkward feeling nothing stood out of that meeting. Or the other times she came over. She just popped up and they just went along. Now knowing that's not going to happen. Not after what she has done.

"It must have awkward having a meeting like that. A family member that been shunned away. Yet they don't want others to find out." Cassandra said, "There's nothing I can really do. Other than being there for you when you want to talk. So stay safe Judy."

"That's the truth," I say "I know you will here when I want to chat. I'll try to be safe."

"It was nice talking to you, Judy." Cassandra said, "I'll see you again soon."

"It's nice to talk about things that bother you." I say "See you soon."

She gathers everything up and puts it away. It was nice talking to her. Knowing she is here to help officers out and she does. You just got to take the chance to talk to her and she will help you wait. Even when you keep her waiting. She cares about her job and the officers that protect the city. Getting up from the chair and I leave her office.

* * *

Sitting at my desk doing some paperwork. Waiting until he comes back to work. Looking over at Nick's office space. He has recovered and will return to work. My phone buzzes and I pick it up. Seeing that I got a message from Barbara

Katrina is in labor and we are at Zootopia Medical Hospital. They are coming today and we want to gather around as a family. So if you would pick up my hothead of a father so he can be here. He only has another night. Barbara

Am so happy for you guys. I will be right there and bring him to you. I'll talk to him. Judy

Just don't go crazy with him. I know how you get. Barbara 

I promise I won't bite his head off. He'll make it to the hospital in one piece. Judy

Then I will see you soon. You better keep your word. Barbara

See you soon and you know I will. Judy

I knew that they were coming soon. Feeling so happy for them. Only wishing that Everett was with them. Knowing he would love it. Putting my phone away. We were just messing with each other. She does know how I get. Just like Chief Bogo didn't want me to talk to him. Now I have to bring him over to his family. So he can be there for them. Knowing that Everett would like that. Despite his hate, he truly does love his family. He isn't all that bad he's just hotheaded and bigot to foxes. I changed myself and he can as well. That choice is up to him and we can't make it for him. He's got to see that himself and change who he is.

Walking over to where the lockup is. There are a few mammals in lockup. For different crimes they committed. They look over at me when I walk past. Not caring what they did and looking for Darren only. Heading over to where he's being kept. He's laying on the bed. Knowing him he doesn't like it one bit. He looks up at me and not happy to see me. Yet he knows he's getting out.

"Just get me out of here." Darren said, "I'm sick of this place."

"You deserve it, Mr. Gardner." I say "Now I'm taking you to your family."

He heads out as soon as I unlock it. Knowing he's not going anywhere without me. Which he also doesn't like. He has to deal with me. We don't talk as we head to the car. Chief Bogo knows I'm taking him to his family. He wants me to get there as fast as I can. Heading into the car and start it.

"So are you going to lash out on me?" Darren questioned, "I know you want to."

Turning over to him. I know we should get there as soon as we can. Yet he's going to stop until he gets what he wants. So I won't let that happen. Not letting him get the upper paw. There are things I want to tell him and knowing he won't truly listen.

"Don't mess with my friends again or you will not hear the end of it. We are best to solve the cases and noting will change that." I say "You never know your words and actions can cause problems."

"Oh, you know all about that don't you?" Darren questioned, "Take me over where my family is."

Of course, he would say that. He knows what he is talking about seeing the smile on his face. Just like he did Rosemary. He wants to get to me. Not letting him do that. Nick has told me something of value. Even when I don't do it all the time. Taking a deep breath and turning over to him. Giving him my smile.

"The past may hurt, but you can either run from it, or you can learn from it." I say "Watch your thoughts, they become words. Watch your words, they become actions. Watch your actions, they become habits. Watch your habits, they become your character. Watch your character, it becomes your destiny."

He looks over at me and is stunned. Looks like I shut up him for now. Leaving him to his thoughts. Starting up the car and drive. Yes, it still hurts what I did to Zootopia and all the innocent predators. Yet I have learned from my mistake and have moved on. Everything you do will become who you are. Not knowing who said that. But I believe it. Driving over to the hospital there's light traffic to get there. Looking over at Darren he hasn't spoken since we left. Knowing he's thinking about something.

"You may think you changed for the better. You were better than before." Darren said, "You just changed for the worst. Just like your parents. Didn't they say foxes are the worst? After all, one took your twin away from you and a child away from them. Your brother would be disappointed in you. Only Patti hasn't lost her mind."

Why did he have to bring that up? Mostly everyone knows what happened to my brother Jude Hopps. It's the story that rarely happens and hasn't been solved. Mammals want to know what happened. We didn't change for the worst we changed for the better. He's talking about an older sister. Who's not happy with the way we are changing. Still hates foxes and doesn't trust them. My family is slowly changing but she isn't. Even Pa-Pa is changed and he hated foxes. One of my sisters wants to stay the same way and won't change her views. Her husband doesn't like foxes at least he doesn't hate them. Knowing that not all of them can be bad. Together they have four kits. They're learning from both her parents. Mom and dad are showing them foxes are not bad. Which she dislikes a lot. She found it hard to believe when I became a cop. We rarely speak now after I became partners with Nick. She doesn't like him one bit.

"We did change for the better while you didn't," I say. Stopping at a red light. We are almost at the hospital and that's a good thing for me. Having a minute or so before I have to go again. There are cars in front of us. Holding back the tears and taking a deep breath. Turning over to him. "You didn't even know him. Don't you ever talk about my brother like that."

He shuts up once again. Seeing the look on my face. Turning back and facing the road again. The light turns green and we start to move again. Only a few minutes away from the hospital. Then I can he can be with his family. I can see Barbara. He can be with his family and no longer bother me. I did keep my promise he would make it in one piece. Finding somewhere to park and we head out. We don't speak to each other as well head over to his family. Riding the elevator up and we are close to his family. Only a few more minutes being with him. Looking over at him and remember the time he did like me.

 _Heading over to Barbara house after school. We have become fast friends. I tell her about Bunnyburrow while she tells me about Tundratown. Knowing it snows there all the time. So cold climate mammals can live their lives. Over here we have snow about six months or so. Sometimes it does snow early. Remembering the great blizzard that Pa-Pa told us about. How it snowed in October and took them by surprise. Or the time mom and dad told us that there was snow in May. Having their Spring festival covered in snow._

 _We head inside her home. Which is a lot smaller than my house. Of course, she has a smaller family. They live in Tundratown or downtown Zootopia. They wanted to come to Bunnyburrow and start their business here. Their business has been going well for them. Mammals love their flowers and their house is full of them. Walking over to the kitchen. Seeing that her parents are inside the kitchen. Her parents like me a lot. Same for her older brother Everett._

" _Hello you two," Marilyn said, "how was school today?"_

" _It went well." We say_

 _Taking fresh cookies from the baking sheets. She bakes a lot of cookies just like mom does. Over at my house, it's first to come and serve. Sometimes it feels like a war. Since there is a lot of us. Taking a bite of the cookie. It melts in my mouth. Her cookies are different from mom's. Knowing she bakes them different. It's a nice treat to have. Without having to fight for it._

" _That's good to hear," Marilyn said_

" _A mean red fox named Gideon was picking at us again." Barbara said "Judy handled him good isn't that right Judy?"_

 _Her father looks up from the newspaper and looks over at us. Placing it on the table. Gideon Gray was messing with us. Like he has for years. Not letting up or don't think he will ever will. So I told him to shut up and he did. Standing up to him once again._

" _I told him to leave us alone." I say "He stole my friend's tickets when I was nine. I stood up to him and kicked him in the face."_

 _Still remembering that clearly. Having scars to prove that he clawed me. Barbara does know what happened after I told her. Seeing that her mother doesn't like what we tell her. Knowing that she doesn't like bullies. Her father doesn't like it either. Yet he's happy that I stood up to him._

" _I like you Judy standing up to a fox like that. Being a great friend to Barbara." Darren said, "I bet you don't like foxes."_

" _Darren." Marilyn said_

 _She gives him a look and he understands it. I don't get what's going on. Either does Barbara. The both of them do know it. So it must mean something to them. She didn't like what he asked me. Thinking about what he said._

" _Not really," I say_

He liked me because I was a good friend to Barbara. That I was bigoted against foxes which I didn't see. Liking me for years until I became great friends with Nick. He stopped liking me and started to hate me. Knowing his hate is not going to change. Unless he changes his views. The elevator stops and the door opens up. Seeing his family up ahead.

"I hope everything goes fine." I say "Go join your family."

He doesn't look at me as he walks out. I plan on visiting later. I head over to press a button. They can spend some time with each other. Seeing that he stops himself and stop the elevator doors. Who looks over at me. Seeing this look in his eyes either hate or judgment.

"He would want you here." Darren said, "I know your great with kids. I suppose you two did something great."

He's being nice to me and means it. He hasn't been like this since I brought Nick over to Bunnyburrow. That was the first time he met Nick and changed. Maybe a few nights in lockup did clear his mind a bit. Of course, knowing he hasn't changed his views. He's talking about when we saved the rabbit kittens. Stepping out of the elevator. It closes behind us.

"Thank you," I say "I'm sorry that Everett couldn't be here."

"Thank you, Judy," Darren said

He walks over to his family and Marilyn gives him a kiss on the lips. Telling him what's going on. Laura makes a face and thinks it gross. Just like any other young kids. Which makes me laugh and smile. Walking over to Barbara and she gives me a hug.

"What did he do to you?" Barbara asked, "I see he still has made it in one piece."

"You do know me well." I say "I kept my promise."

Taking a seat at a chair. Seeing that Laura is playing Holly and with one of their cousins. It's shows to see that they don't have the lastest phone. Which I have seen with younger kits. I tell her about our car ride over here. Not leaving anything thing out.

"He can be so bad." Barbara said, "Yet he isn't all bad."

"That is true." I say

He's not that bad. We have dealt worst than him. Looking over at him. He's talking to each family member. They do have a nice family smaller than mine those. Knowing that they are close with each other. Don't see or hear about Margaret. Knowing she's the black sheep of the family. No one likes her at all. Which I understand I would like if one of my family members was a criminal. Family members thank me for helping identify Everett. We wait for a few minutes before the doctor comes out. The doctor heads over to the parents.

"It went very well and the boys are healthy."

Seeing them smile and happy with the news. So happy for them right now. Barbara is now a proud aunt to three healthy bucks. I give her a hug and see her smile. Laura and Holly can't wait to see them. Laura going to be a great older sister. Knowing she's going to love and watch her brothers. The parents over to meet them first. Laura and Holly join them. Letting the family members visit them first. Barbara going with me.

"Congrats Barbara, you're an aunt to new three nephews." I say "So how do you feel?"

"So happy right now." Barbara said, "I'm sure you are used to this."

"You are joking," I say "I love this feeling and never will lose it."

Even those I have been to a lot of births. I will never let go of the good feeling. Knowing that a new life has come. That a new family member has come. Loving that feeling and it will never go away. Sometime in the future, I will have my own kits. We wait for a few minutes before we visit them. Making sure each family member has time to see them.

Heading over to the room. Katrina is sitting on the bed holding two of her sons. Laura is holding her brother. Who holding him gently as she sits on a chair. Like I used to do when I was younger. I didn't want to drop my sibling fearing I would hurt them. Arctic hares are born with fur and have their eyes open. Unlike other hares and rabbits. Looking over at them they are healthy little boys.

"Your boys are cute." I say "Do they have names yet?"

"Thank you, Judy." Katrina said, "The oldest is Everett Jr, Omar, and Levi."

The one on her left is Everett Jr and Omar is on her right. Laura is holding Levi. Barbara looks over at them. Seeing a smile on her face. Just like I get when I new family member comes. There is so much happiness here. I do see a picture of Everett. Even those he's not really here. I know he is watching. She would name one after him. The other two names are perfect.

"Those are wonderful names." Barbara said "This really going to happen now. Do you think I can do it."

Laying my paw on my shoulder. We do this to help each other. Knowing she's a bit worried. Wondering if she's going to do a good job or not. This is a first for her something she hasn't done before. Knowing she will do well.

"You don't need to worry," I say "You will be a great aunt. The Otterton's are going to love you."

"Thank you, Judy," Barbara said, "you're so kind."

"Your welcome," I say "it's what friends do."

She heads over to her and holds Omar. Seeing a smile appear on her father. Knowing she will be a great aunt and help take care of them. Katrina lets me hold Everett Jr. Knowing she is tired after delivering three healthy boys. Looking over at him he's a mixer of both his parents. Seeing his innocent baby face makes me smile.

"I'm sorry you will never meet your father. He was a great mammal and he would love you. Knowing he always wanted sons. He would have been happy to be here. Someday you will find out the truth. You got to know have family that loves you." I say "You three will have a great life. Learning so much about your father. So you will never forget who he was."

"That was great Judy," Barbara said

Of course, he doesn't understand me. But I have to say that. I do say something to a new family member. I see that they smile at me. Katrina has fallen asleep. I know she heard me say it. I see a smile on her face. Laura is looking at her brother and she smiles. Marilyn enters the room again and I paw her Everett Jr.

"This has been a wonderful time." I say "I'm glad that I got to be here."

"Glad you were here Judy." Marilyn said, "You can stop by anytime."

"Don't worry I will," I say

Heading out of the room. Walking past Holly and Darren. He only looks at me and doesn't speak to me. He isn't all bad after all. He just lets hate cloud his judgment. Maybe he can change his ways. Knowing he's got to change himself. Walking out of the hospital and head to my car. Driving back to the safe house.

* * *

Sitting on a chair my paws lay on the dining table. A cup of tea lays in front of me. They know where I have been. I did tell them about my day. Like they told me about their day. Holly told her the news. It has been a great day other than Darren trying to put me down. I guess it did work. Because I am thinking about Jude.

"Are you alright Judy?" Nick asked, "I don't like a sad look on your face."

"Oh, I was thinking of Jude." I say "Darren brought him up, I miss him a lot."

"Jude must be your twin." Aurora said "I heard what happened to him. You shouldn't have gone through that."

Looking over at Aurora. I know she has heard about my brother. I believe everyone has in Bunnyburrow. She has lost so much more. She never had the chance to get to know her family. Which makes me sad. Everyone should have their family with them. Aurora does have family one is a criminal and her grandparents that don't care about her.

"Thank you, Aurora. Even to this day, that's still a huge story. He was my twin brother." I say "Like you shouldn't have lost your family."

"That's true as well. I guess bad things happen to good mammals. While good things happen to bad mammals." Aurora said, "I found out that I had an older twin brother. Felicia never told me because I was too young to understand. It was also hard for her. I do know where babies come from now. What is a stillborn?"

Watching her take out a kit book. Knowing it has her first year of life. That ended when her family was taken away from her. I open the book up and it has ultrasounds. Seeing that there are two kits. She looks over at me. Aurora knows that I can answer that question. Nick looks over at us. This is something new for her. I understand why Felicia never told her. She would have been too young to understand. She's the right age to have the talk and has been given the talk. Yes, I do know what is stillborn and I'm sad that I know. So sad that Aurora had another family member that she didn't meet.

"A stillborn is a dead baby." I say "Sadly the baby was born dead."

"Oh, that what I mean. No wonder Felicia never told me. Another family member that I never got to know." Aurora said, "Doesn't that happen to rabbit and hares a lot?"

"Yes, it does." I say "Your parents loved you a lot and your siblings would watch over you."

That's the reason Felicia never told her. She already lost seven family members. She didn't want to add another one. Someone that she didn't get to know either. That she doesn't have a story for. Stillborn does happen to rabbit and hares. It just happens and how life is. A huge family like mine had a few stillborn kittens. Mom has a lost a few kids to a miscarriage or being stillborn. Remembering the young couple that mom helped out. She had a miscarriage and I didn't know until years later. That's why hybrids are uncommon. Because sometimes they are a miscarriage or a stillborn. Aurora family was a lucky one. Until Craig took that away. Most are infertile and can't have children of their own. That's what makes them special.

"I know they did." Aurora said, "I know they would help me out. Protecting me from nightmares. Just like you did."

Her family would have loved her. Just like a family should. Her older siblings would watch over her. Like she would watch her younger siblings. They would have protected her from nightmares. Just like we did. Taking a sip of my tea. We know that she's connected to the case and the woman wanted her and still wants her. She has a plan in her head and the names have to do with her plan. Nothing that we know yet. As for Austin, we know it's bad news and now she knows it as well. We couldn't keep it hidden from her. She's starting to remember what happened to her. Knowing that's her mind is protecting her. Nick brought that up and it makes sense. She has been through a lot of bad stuff and her mind has locked away the bad memories. Until she ready to remember them again. I know it's real and seen it happen.

"If anything comes to mind you tell us." Nick said, "You can tell us anything."

"I know that and will." Aurora said I won't keep anything from you."

"That's good to hear." I say "No matter what comes up we will help you out."

Seeing her smile and she heads off the chair. Watching her head off to the loft. Knowing she won't keep secrets. She will tell us what she remembers. Knowing we can help her out and she can help the others. Not wanting them to stay there forever. She wants to help them out. Nick takes a seat next to me.

"He did the same thing to me." Nick said, "He was mocking me for not using my degrees. It hurt that he thought that I wasted them."

Looking over at Nick. He did tell me what happened but didn't tell me that. Did he know or figured that he would say something to upset me? So we can talk about it together. I know he got degrees. Like I got a degree in criminal law. He did tell me about the degrees. They make sense to me. You need some college credits to become a cop. I understand why he couldn't use them. Laying my paws on his. He looks over at me.

"You didn't waste them." I say "No one would hire you. That's not your fault."

"Thank you, Judy," Nick said, "your brother wouldn't be disappointed in you. He would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Nick," I say "yes he would have. I won't listen to Darren when he says bad stuff. I know he can change for the better."

Still holding his paws and look into his green eyes. Nick is right about Jude and Darren is wrong. I let the bad thoughts enter my mind. He would be proud of me. Knowing that I am making the world a better place. That I became a cop and prove that rabbits and hares can be more than farmers. He knew I was a dreamer. We just look at each other and don't speak.

"What's are you two doing?" Aurora asked

"Just chatting like friends." Nick said, "So what do you got there Kiddo?"

We break apart from each other. Wondering how long she has been watching us. I wasn't focusing on her and didn't hear her come. Which rarely happens to me. Laying my paws on the table and turn over to Aurora. She is holding a paper in her paws. Having a smile on her face. I wonder what she made.

"Anyway I made you this Judy." Aurora said "So you don't have to be sad on the job. Or get too angry as well. Just anything that stresses you out. If you do look at this it will help you out.."

Finding it so sweet that she made something for me. She lays it on the table and I look at it. Seeing it's a wonderful sketch of the Northern Lights. We spoke about it on the first morning. Saying on much I wanted to see them. After all of this, we will see them together. Which I can't wait for. She's so kind and thoughtful. She saw I was upset and did something for me. Like she did with Rosemary. She does have a gift of making others feel better.

"Thank you, Aurora I love it." I say "This will help me out."

"Your welcome, I make Nick something as well," Aurora said, "so your checkup is tomorrow?"

"Yep, it is and I feel great. So I will be returning to work." Nick said, "Thank you, Kiddo you are great.

I am happy and can't wait for that. Then we can start working together. I have missed that a lot. This is the longest that we haven't worked with each other. Holding the sketch she made and smile. I know this will help out. Now she will make one for Nick. She's a great kid. Placing it inside the case file. So I can see it and remind myself of what we will see together.

My phone begins to ring and I take it out. I know who's calling me right now. Answering the call and my parents appear on the screen. It's always nice to chat with them. They do know what happened with Darren. After they heard the news from them and I told some things as well.

"Hello mom and dad," I say "how have you been?"

"We have been good and life has been normal," they said

"I heard that Katrina delivered three healthy boys." Bonnie said, "I congrats them on Facefield."

"Yes she did and I was there." I say "I brought Darren so he can be there for his family."

They don't like Darren anymore. Not after the way he has been treating them. They were good friends once. Just like he liked me. But now that's good because they changed for the better and he stayed the same. So I explain what happened during the car ride. They listen to every word I say.

"The nerve of him bring Jude like that." Stu said, "He knows nothing about that."

"Darren is a jerk and nothing more to that. Judy got him to shut up for once. Maybe now he thinks about his actions." Bonnie said, "I finally got to her. She has been busy with new babies. She's glad that Aurora is safe. I can't until she comes back."

"He's a jerk and can change." I say "Thank you for doing that."

I knew that they wouldn't like it. They know that Darren has been treating me badly. Because of my views. Mom is right about him. Am glad she told her and know that she busy raising a home. Just as my parents are. At least she knows now.

"I wanted to do it." Bonnie said, "We wanted a quick chat. I know you had a long day."

"I did have a lot day." I say "Goodnight and chat with you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." They say

The call stops and I turn off my phone. It was nice having a quick chat with them. Both of them are heading in for the night. So I will as well. Finishing my tea and place it in the dishwasher. Heading up to my room and get ready for bed. Today has been great.

 **Note, I fixed up most of my past mistakes in my earlier chapters. I wanted to fix them up and it took some time do it. If you are a Disney fan, you know what movie that** **"The past may hurt, but you can either run from it, or you can learn from it" is from. I so don't own it but I believe it. I don't know who said the other quote. I just found it one day and liked it. A little more WildeHopps for you readers. Until next time.**


	20. Just being a kid again

Chapter 20

 **Aurora POV**

Nick and Judy are great cops and are great mammals. Knowing that they have done a lot of good for Zootopia by protecting the city and locking away the bad guys. They are friendly and kind mammals. They want to keep everyone safe. Even when their own life is in danger. I know that has happened to them. You don't become a decorated cop without once thinking of giving your life to protect others. It's their job to serve and protect. Yet they want to do it because they want to make the world a better place. To protect Zootopia and the mammals who live here. They are good to almost everyone and take out the bad who are threatening Zootopia and innocent mammals. Yet I know they can show compassion to bad guys. Knowing that they still have good hearts and they understand. That makes them great cops.

Yet despite all of that they are blind to the truth. Even when they state the facts out loud. By the words they choose. How they say they are for each other. Now knowing how their friendship started. How they became from not liking each other to close friends. While their looks and thoughts are different. I can tell that they are doing that. Yet they don't see it themselves. They don't see how they truly look and feel about each other. Wondering if other officers see it. Do they see that they are more than friends? Or am I the only one who clearly sees it? If that's the reason why only me? I'm the kind of girl who hasn't fallen in love. Or only had patches of love in my short life.

What does that kind of love feel like? To be in love that you care about and want to be with. That you have the same likes and have fun with each other. The traits that you like about each other. That makes the mammal special to you. Or have changed your views. You truly care about the mammal that you have nightmares about losing him or her. Or that you can't live or imagine a life without out them. I have seen it but haven't felt it. I see that between Nick and Judy.

"I should be heading off now." Judy said, "Tell me how your appointment goes Slick."

"Don't worry Carrots I will." Nick said, "I will pass with a clean bill of health."

Knowing that Nick will return to work and I'm happy for him. Knowing he misses work and helping protect Zootopia. Knowing he misses working with Judy. Another reason they are more than good partners. Judy looks over at him and laughs. I see her smile at him. Knowing that Nick makes her laugh and smile. Just like she does to him. Liking to mess with each other. Like good friends do to each other. Yep, they are blind to see how they truly feel about each other. I saw the look of love again last night. How they were looking at each other and didn't know that I was there until I spoke. Nick said they were chatting as friends do. Sure they were chatting as friends would. Something about college degrees. That is far off for me and haven't thought about it. Yet I saw the look in their eyes and they were holding paws. If that doesn't they are in love. I don't know what else would.

"Have a good day at work," I say

"Thank you, Aurora I will have a good day." Judy said, "Have a good day as well."

Judy is in a better mood this morning. I heard what happened to her. Feeling bad for her and she's right I know how she feels. Even when I barely remember my family. I lost all my family members. I lost my twin just like she did. I heard about what happened to Jude Hopps in school. After learning about safety. They don't want it to happen again. Which I understand and it still hasn't been solved. I was looking at my baby photo book and saw the ultrasound. Seeing that there were two. Flipping to see his death the same day that we were born. I wanted to know and Judy told me. Makes sense why Felicia never wanted to tell me. I don't blame her at all. I do feel sad that I never got to meet my twin brother. Sad that I barely remember my own family. Why was I only to survive? I know my mother died protecting me. I sigh and shake my head. I shouldn't worry about that. There's nothing I can do about that.

"She will always have a good time with me," Nick said

Knowing Judy going to have a good day. I made her a sketch of the Northern Lights. Not wanting her to feel sad or anything like that. Something nice to look at and look forward to in real life. Knowing she going to love Aurora borealis. Just like I do and it's truly a wonderful sight to see. I let out of laugh. I do have fun with him and we have a great time with each other. Judy smiles once again as she heads out of the house. Yep, they are madly in love and they don't see it. I do see their love and deciding help to them out. This is true love I see. Jerome and Heidi truly loved each other. Love is powerful and has no boundaries.

I have to be sneaky about it. Not wanting them to know. I want them to see their love for each other. I will just push them that way. Not setting them up as a parent or friend would. I'll show them how much they care about each other. Making sure that won't suspect a thing from me. I promised I won't keep anything related to the case a secret. Never promised about this. So I won't tell them. It will be my secret spy mission. Just like Jack Savage and fellow spy Flora Cross she's an arctic fox. The mission name is Friendships that Blossoms.

"So what's the plan for today?" I ask

"I figured after my appointment you can hang out with some of your friends." Nick said, "Alexis wants to get to know me to know. I'm sure that you want to do normal kids stuff. We can go to a park in Zootopia. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great." I say "I'll go call my friends."

Seeing Nick smile as I head off to the loft. That is a great plan. I just want to be a normal kid and want to hang out with my friends. Just like a nine-year-old does. Taking out my special notebook so I can take it with me. Having some more to write in it. Placing my police hat on Nick said I can keep it. I take my phone from the table and knowing who call. Some of my friends to live in Zootopia and we rarely get to hang out much. Yet we remain good friends with each other.

* * *

Terri, Holly, and Faye are going to hang out with me today. Kari is busy hanging out with family. While I couldn't connect with another friend. Cherry wouldn't answer my calls for some reason. Or won't answer my texts back. I don't like that all. We are over at Zootopia Heartcrest Medical Hospital I sit on a plastic chair. Writing some more stuff in my mission book. Nick waiting for Dr. Harper to come. We only have to wait for a few minutes.

"What are doing over there?" Nick asked

"Oh, just normal stuff." I say "Dr. Harper is Mayor Moss best friend. I know Vicki Moss and her family. Same for Dr. Harper. I met her shortly after I met you. She was Heidi partner."

Nick looks over at me and is taken by surprise. I do know Mayor Vicki Moss. I do think it's cool that she became mayor of Zootopia. Knowing it was because of the savage scare. She was a paramedic for years. We did have dinners with her family and they like me a lot. Of course, my friend Sherri always knew her. Since she's her aunt. Sherri is one of my newer friends and only has been friends for about two years.

"Vicki Moss is a good mammal." Nick said, "She saw what the Savage scare did to the city and didn't like it. So she ran for mayor wanting to make Zootopia better again."

"And she won by a landslide." Jessica said, "I see that we have two officers in the room. One is a cop and another is a cop hero. Heidi would be so proud of you Aurora."

Jessica Harper is a nice mammal. She knew Heidi as well. Just like Vicki did. They have been best friends since kithood. They grew up in Bunnyburrow. Knowing that ZPD can trust her since Mayor Moss works with ZPD. After all, they are best friends and she has helped out a lot of cops. Knowing that Lionheart used to and no longer has that right. Not after what he has done.

"Thank you, Jessica I was happy to help a friend." I say "I know she would be."

"You have chosen the right girl to be a friend. Nick's a great guy as well." Jessica said, "I know you want to return to work."

"Kiddo is a great kid." Nick said, "You are right about that."

Heidi would be proud of me. Knowing that my medical skills saved an officer life. She had a lot of cop friends. Knowing she would be friends with Judy and Nick. They would have gotten along with each other very well. She heads over to Nick and checks him out. He has covered well and should be heading back to work. Watching her check over Nick and takes out his stitches. Knowing she sees nothing wrong.

"Everything looks great officer Wilde." Jessica said, "You are fit to go back to work."

"Now you can protect the city again." I say "I know Judy misses working with you."

"I can't wait for that again." Nick said, "I have missed working with her."

Writing so more things down. They truly missed each other. I do me truly missed. I see that it was like a part of them was gone. I don't think there's another partnership like that. Another reason that they are close to each other and they don't truly see it. Finishing up writing and place it back in my bag. Heading over to them. Jessica is finishing writing something down.

"Yes, you do protect the city." Jessica said, "Mayor Moss will be at the Medal Ceremony for you officer Wilde. She will honor you and will like to see the Cop Heroine."

"That is great to hear." Nick said, "I will tell Judy that."

Nick medal ceremony is coming up soon. Knowing he's proud of himself. Because he has done well for the city. It will be nice to See Vicki Moss again. I haven't seen her since she became mayor of Zootopia. Knowing she's busy with her new life.

"That does sound good," I say "and can't wait."

"I'll see you then." Jessica said, "As much as I like you. I don't want you to end up in the hospital again."

"Well, I can't promise anything." Nick said, "If we do your one of the best doctors to help us out."

Their job can be dangerous and they risk their lives. There was a cop killed during duty. Judy was talking about it and I heard it on the news. Knowing it was a hate crime and it wasn't random. By the way that Judy and the news were saying it. I don't understand why mammals hate cops. Sure there are bad cops. Just like anyone can be bad in any career. Not all cops are bad and they are protecting the city. Most are really good cops.

"Thank you, officer Wilde. and I'm just doing my job." Jessica said, "I'm always here for you officers."

That's good to hear and I know she's a great doctor as well. Nick and I leave the room. Walking down the hallway so we can head back to the car. Walking past mammals as they head off to do their job. Knowing that doctors and nurses have busy jobs. Saving lives and helping out sick and injured mammals. Just like cops are sworn to protect the city.

"Now lets head so we can meet up each other," Nick said

"Sounds like a great idea," I say

We head out of the hospital and head over to his car. He was happy to get a new one. After his car was stolen and used for a bank heist. Which they stopped and that how he got his undercover job. After they did a nice job undercover at the bank. Getting in the front seat and he starts the car moments later. I can't wait to meet up with my friends. Knowing we will have fun. Nick drives for a bit and we are getting close to the park. When something catches my eyes. Seeing that there are mammals on the road and they are rioting. Some are holding signs.

"Nick, why do mammals do that?" I ask "Why do they riot and protest on roads?"

Cars can't go because of them. They are waiting for them to move. So the protest must have started up. He looks over at them. I wonder if they had to deal with mammals like this. From the look on his face, he doesn't like it at all. Seeing his paws clutch the steering wheel. By his look he's is mad. He looks lost in thought.

"They believe they can do anything they want. Because they have freedom of speech. Causing more problems than they think." Nick said bitterly, "You are saying the right word. That's not a protest but a riot."

I have never seen Nick angry before. Seeing the look in his eyes which is infuriated. I know that everyone gets angry. But this is new to me. Knowing that he's thinking about something. So they had to deal with that before and it didn't end well. What are they rioting for anyway? We are too far to see the signs.

"A protest is stating that things are unfair. You hold up signs and state out loud what you are protesting about. A riot is a violent disturbance. They attack mammals and destroy things." I say "What if there's an emergency? Are they ready to let someone die or get hurt worst because they are blocking the main highway? Ready to be sued? For whatever they are rioting. Are they ready to be run over because they ticked off the wrong mammal?"

"You are one smart kid." Nick said, "They just want to be heard and won't stop until they do. They either get arrested and some have been run over. Despite I hate what they do I could never run them over."

Nick is speaking the truth. There is more anger in his voice. So something did happen and it wasn't good at all. Not wanting to ask and bring up bad memories. Looking at the large group of mammals. I wonder how long they will stay there. Until they get arrested. Or a mammal will run them over. Nick takes a deep breath and drives off.

We are over at this great park and we are alone. It's a cool and cloudy day. I believe it's going to storm later tonight. Knowing that Zootopia has a lot of parks. Nick and Alexis are sitting on a bench. Talking to each other and ready to take action if it comes down to that.

"We should pay spies." Terri said, "This time Holly and I are the bad guys."

"Sounds good to me." Holly said, "We are going to take you down."

We do play spies a lot which is a fun game that we play. Getting the idea after we read the Jack Savage book series. Also knowing Jack we get behind the scenes. Like he does with sick fans. Sometimes he plays as well and becomes his spy self and makes the game more fun.

"Let's do it," Faye said

Terri and Holly run off to the park which is going to be there base. Faye and I head over to where the swings are. This where our base is going to be. She sits on one of the swings. I look around and make sure that no one is watching me. I type in the code and the scanner reads me. It turns green and lets me in. Heading down to my partner office.

"Ah, officer Winters you have got my message." Faye said, "How has your job been going?"

I am officer Winters and protecting Zootopia by day. That is my day job. It helps pay the bills and keep my cover hidden. No one knows that I am a spy. Protecting Zootopia and the world from threats. They just think am a great officer and not a master spy. Faye is this famous violinist.

"It has been going well. I have taken down bad guys and saving an officer life." I say "I heard your last concert and it was amazing."

I do play the violin and piano. Which I have in gift in and same for art. Which does help me out whenever I am undercover I become an artist or play the violin to earn money. A perfect cover for me I fake being bad at it.

"That is good and so you." Faye said, "I'm glad you liked it. Now let's focus on our mission."

Taking a seat next to her. She pulls out her special phone. Seeing that our mission appears in front of us. Looking over the mission information. Looks like our old enemies are back at it again. They seem to try to take over the world and won't stop at that.

"Looks like they are trying to take over the world again." I say "We will stop them."

"Yes, they are," Faye said, "and we always stop them. Now let's head out."

We jump off the chairs. So we can head out to our mission. Taking the copper so we can head over to their base. Faye is a pilot and can fly well. It takes some time to get over to their base. She lays the copper far from the base. So they can't see our copper and we can sneak into their base. We are the best for stealth missions. We hide behind a tree and have binoculars out. So we can spy on them.

"Looks like they have some goons around. Easy to take care." I say "They have to be inside the base somewhere."

"That's true," Faye said, "now let's head inside." We put away our binoculars and head over to the base. Watching our steps and hide away from the cameras. Taking out goons before they can see us. Heading over to the locked door. I am the best hacker. After learning from the best. "Let's break into this door."

She takes out a crowbar and begins to open the door. While I watch her back. She opens the door a few minutes later and we head inside the base. Watching her break into the door. Making room so we can both fit in. Heading right after her and the door closes behind us. We look around the base.

"We have to wait out for goons and cameras." I say "We should head down that way."

"Sounds good to me," Faye said. We head down the right hallway watching out for goons and cameras. Having each other backs and making sure that we are heading the right way. Taking out goons if they got too close. A few minutes later we head over to this locked door. "Looks like this door is locked by a code."

"Looks like it does," I say, looking around to see another way. It would take too long to find the code. There has to be another way in. There is always a different way. A few moments later I spot it. "Let's head inside the vent."

"That's a great idea." Faye said, "Lift me up for a few moments."

"I got it," I say

Lifting Faye up so she can get it up. Who's short to reach it by a few inches. She gets out a tool and opens it up and heads inside. Helping me up to the vent and we crawl to the other side and jump down. We have found the room. Where their machine is which will help them take over the world. I wonder what they are up to this time.

"Look at this thing. They can take over the world with this." Faye said, "Of course we won't let that happen."

"Not a chance," I say "let's take care of this thing.

We aren't going to let them take over the world. We have stopped them every time and that won't stop. We will protect the world from harm. Just like I protect Zootopia from harm when I do my job. Looking at the strange machine. Wonder what it does. They do create a lot of machines.

"Can you see what it does?" Faye asked, "I'll watch your back."

"I'll look into it." I say "After all, I am good at hacking."

Taking out my tablet and hook up to the machine. I begin to hack into it. I was taught this skill and picked it up well. A screen appears on my computer. A bunch of letters and numbers appear moments later. Looking to find the code. My keen eye finds the code in moments and I hack into the machine. Their plan comes to the tablet. "This says that it can change a mammal appearance and put their memories into the mammal who changed."

"So it's like a body swap." Faye said, "Do you think they can put their memory into the mammal?"

"I have no idea," I say

"We are not going to tell you that." Terri said, "You won't get away agents. Not this time."

She snaps her fingers and sees that we are surrounded by goons. Seeing that her partner Holly is with them. She has a smile on her face. Like when they are trying to destroy us. Which never works for them. So why do they think they will this time?

"Let's do this," Faye said

"Let's do it," I say. We start to take care of the goons. As they come over to us and try to stop us. Faye and work together. Making sure that we have each other backs and no harm comes to us. They are easy to take care of. That's why they are only goons. Terri tackles me to the ground and holds me down. Seeing Faye is down as well. Trying to break free from her grip. She doesn't let me go. "Let me guess you are going to keep us here and someone else will take our places."

"You are a smart one." Terri said, "No wonder why they took you in."

I know who she talking about. I heard a mocking tone in her voice. She was making fun of me. I understand what they are trying to do and it would make a whole lot of sense. You can take over the world. If you look like the mammal and others don't know the truth. You can easily take over that mammal life without batting an eye. While you try to take over the world and make sure who they are is suffering. Yet there is a flaw in their plan.

"That's is a plan and could work out." I say "Yet you won't have the mammals skills or personality. So you may look and maybe have memories of the mammal. Yet you are not the mammal because there is only one you. Someone see that flaw and your plan will be ruined."

Terri is stunned so I take the moment to take her out. She lays on the ground out cold. Seeing that Faye on the ground. I head over to her and look over at her. Seeing that she's only hurt a little. Helping her off the ground. Looking over at Holly and see that Terri is with her.

"Good job agents, you have stopped us again." Holly said, "We won't stop until you are taken care of."

"and we take over the world." Terri said, "Until next time agents."

They run off together. Faye and I give chase to them. Not wanting them to get away again. We are close behind them. Almost having them. When Holly throws a flashbang and stopping in our tracks. Moments later there is this blinding light and they are gone. Faye turns over to me.

"We almost had them this time." Faye said, "Let's head out here before they destroy the place."

"That we did." I say "Let's head back to base."

They will want to destroy the machine. After all, we know what it will do and they will be stopped. They have to come up with a new plan to take over the world. Faye and I find a way out of the building. Seeing that it's on fire and we head back to the copper.

* * *

We had a quick lunch. Which Nick and Alexis packed up for us. Lunch was good which was sandwiches with chips and pretzels. With fresh fruit and water. Nick ate most of the blueberries. He loves them and will never get tired of them.

"Since everyone ate their lunch and I am nice and generous," Nick said, "I have a special treat."

Nick is lots of fun. Alexis looks over at him and smiles. They are been getting along with each other. Knowing that they are getting to know each other even more. Watching him dig into the bag and he pulls out a small cooler. Opening it up and see pawsicles.

"You made pawsicles." Terri said, "I thought you two stopped making them."

"We still make them." Nick said, "Now we just make them as treats."

"Thank you, Nick," I say "it was nice to you."

"I wanted to do it." Nick said, "Enjoy your treat."

They say thank you as well. He paws us a pawsicles. They are still red and the same paw shape. He paws one to Alexis and she takes it from him. Having a smile on her face. I'm sure he has told her about his conning days. Before he met Judy and before he changed his life around because of her. We get up and head back to the swings. Licking the pawsicle as we head over. Getting a cherry favor and which one of my favorites.

"Yep, these pawsicles are good." Terri said, "Do you think the same?"

"We do." We say

We take a seat at the swings. Licking some more of my pawsicle. It does taste good and I like it a lot. Knowing that Nick and Finnick made a lot of money because of pawsicles. Knowing just about anyone would like them.

"So how are your nephews doing Holly?" Faye asked, "How are you doing?"

"They are healthy little boys and we are happy." Holly said, "I am alright better than before."

I can see that Holly is doing better than before. We were talking with each other and saw that she was better. Of course, I couldn't have known what stated she was in. Since I was gone and couldn't be there. I just can tell that she's better. I'm happy for them. They deserve some good after Everett was killed. Knowing that Judy had to bring Darren over. He was in lockup and I don't like that guy at all.

 _I already said goodbye to Holly. She left with her family. So they can have dinner and Krista can rest up. Knowing she's going to give birth any day now. Felicia told me where babies come from. After I wanted to know. She wanted to tell me. Now I have to wait for Nick. Taking out a small sketchbook and just sketch._

 _Thinking about our talk which went well for us. Holly was talking to me. Knowing it wasn't happening before. Maybe now she can talk to Judy and Nick. So they can help her out and find something more about this mammal. So they can stop him or her. Until Darren ruined that. Knowing what he was trying to break our friendship. Nick and Darren were having a heated conversation. He was mean to Nick as well. I could hear and see that he was. Same thing for Rosemary I couldn't believe that he was talking bad about her. She's a great cop and mammal. Now he's going to lock up after he attacked Nick._

 _Looking down at my sketch. Seeing that sketched some trees by some water. I can tell that I did. Which looks really nice. I did the trees well and they look like trees. Deciding to add some color to the sketch. Taking out a nice brown color pencil and begin to add some colors to the bark. Hearing two mammals walk over to me and I look up at them. Seeing that it's Nick and Rosemary._

 _Hello, Aurora, it's nice to see you." Rosemary said, "I heard about what happened to you and wanted to check up on you."_

" _It's nice to see as well. I was wondering when you would stop by. It's always nice to see a friend." I say "I'm doing good having two great cops to watch over me."_

 _I do know Rosemary and we are good friends with each other. I am happy to see her and she's happy to see me. I haven't seen her for a while now. Knowing she was waiting around until I was ready. She knew what happened to me and what I have been through._

" _Judy and Nick are great officers. I have you to thank for saving his life. You have earned the Honorary Police Medal." Rosemary said, "Am glad you are safe."_

" _They truly are just like you." I say "I was happy to save his life."_

" _She will always be my heroine." Nick said, "Now we will keep her safe."_

 _I am Nick hero and love it. He truly means it. Which makes me so happy. Of course, she knows what I did. Knowing she's a trusted cop. Chief Bogo trusts her and knows she won't harm me. I can't wait to see Nick earn his medal. Like I can't wait until I earned mine. Knowing that I did some good for Zootopia. Still doing good for the city. Wanting to take down the kidnapper. Before she can kill or kidnapped another young mammal. I was happy to save his life._

 _Looking over at Rosemary. I see that she is sad and tries to hide it. I can see that's she hiding it well. Yet I can tell that she's hiding her sadness. That she's hiding her self-doubt. Which she's feeling right now. She the kind of mammal that locks away those feelings and another feeling as well. Believing that hides in a corner and lets out all the feelings go when she's alone._

 _Feeling so bad for her. Knowing her how she feels. I don't like seeing that on her. I know she's a great cop. Wishing that she doesn't feel like she is nothing or can't do a thing. Darren did this to her and I don't like it. Just like tried to do to Nick. Knowing I can help her out and want to make her feel better._

" _You are a great cop, Rosemary. Better than being a chef. You were there and believed me. When you came to the scene. You took my words when she stated I was lying. Comforting me when I needed the most. Even when you were going through your own issues. You still did your job. You were there for me again. When I needed it most. You have done a lot of good for Zootopia. So you are a great officer." I say "I have been your family restaurant. The food was great and the mammals were nice. Yet it didn't feel like a family restaurant. Like they promise that it is. Your parents are too blind to see that. Too blind to see that your destiny is a cop and not a chef. So bullheaded that they can't let go of their future for you. Not listening to you and see who you are. Your parents are….selfish."_

 _Wanting to get that out. Knowing that she means a lot to me. We met at the crash and she believed me. When she was lying to save her own fur. She was there for me and helped me out. Even when she was going through her own issues. She did her job well and done a lot of good for Zootopia. I have been to Murphy and it's a great place to eat. I did like the food and the mammals who worked there. Yet I didn't feel the family connection. She told me what her parents wanted. I don't see her as a chef but a cop. They just can't see it and selfish about it. Seeing that she's crying because she's happy. Knowing these are happy tears. Wanting to give her a hug. I take a step forward before I fold my paws and stop myself._

" _Thank you, Aurora. You are truly the kindest mammal I know." Rosemary said, "You do make others feel better."_

" _Rosemary is speaking the truth." Nick said, "You are great like that."_

" _It's better to bring mammals up than to bring them down," I say "weighting mammals down doesn't make you better. But bringing them up does."_

 _They are making me feel good. I am kind and won't change that. Liking who I am. I do love making mammals feel better. Since I can read mammals so well. I can help them out and want to help out. They like that when I do that. It's better to bring others up than to bring them down._

" _I wish more mammals were like that." Rosemary said, "Am glad you haven't lost that."_

 _I feel the same way she does. Believing that Nick does as well. I wish there were more mammals like me. I won't look sight of that. Even after what I have been through. Knowing that the world can get dark and scary. That I shouldn't help others out. That I should only see the bad. After what I been through. Not losing sight of the good. Even all the bad stuff I have to suffer through. From what I been through I want to help others out and won't stop that. I still see the world in a good view. Even after what I have been through._

" _Kiddo's great like that." Nick said, "We should be heading back now. There's something I have to check first before we do."_

" _She truly is," Rosemary said, "I should be heading off as well. See you later Aurora."_

" _Thank you, guys." I say "See you later Rosemary."_

He never liked me or I don't think he ever will. If he doesn't change his mind. Knowing that he hasn't done that yet. He's one of the mammals that never change. Because he doesn't want to change. Either he afraid to change or he won't. Not knowing the reasons for his hate for Rosemary. I understand why he hates foxes. But he has no reason to hate Rosemary. What does he have against her or lemurs?

"Aurora, are you alright?" Terri said

"I was just thinking." I say "Nothing to worry about."

"Alright, and I take yours." Terri said, "I'll be right back and we can have some more fun."

"Thank you," I say. Pawing her my stick and watch her head over to the trash. Seeing that Holly has finished hers and is throwing it away. I was lost in thought. Faye is sitting on the swings as well. We still have some time to have some fun. Looking up at the sky and see gray clouds. Looks like it's going to rain. Someone catches my eyes and I don't like it. "Why are you here?"

Faye sees him as well. Why is he here and how did he find us? Getting up the swing and she does as well. Isa Underwood heads over to use. Sadie older brother who's fifteen years old. He one of the bullies that teases us. He's slender and tall. Much taller than me and he uses that to help him out. Having light cinnamon fur, light brown undercoat, and light green eyes. Wearing a light blue shirt and black pants. He smells like smoke. Knowing that he a smoker. Not liking the smell.

"My my why isn't Aurora Winters." Isa said, "I heard that you ran away. Which is good news."

"I didn't run away. I was staying with Terri." I say

"Can they even afforded that?" Isa laughed "too bad they can't take you in. Am sure they will want you. After all, you are not wanted."

"So what if we don't have a lot of money." Terri said, "Aurora is welcomed at our apartment."

Holly and Terri head over us and helping out. Like we help each other. That's what friends do. Am not going to tell him what happened to me. Knowing he doesn't care or I don't want to tell him. Looking over at Terri. Her father and herself may have little money. That's not their fault. He doesn't have a good paying job. Because he's a fox.

"She will have a family." Faye said, "Why are you here for?"

"That's so true." Terri and Holly said

"I was in Zootopia and I saw you losers. So I wanted to stop by." Isa said, "No one wants her. Like no one would want you, Faye. If it wasn't for your mother or no talent writer uncle. His book series suck and shouldn't be a movie series."

"Someone will want me." I say "You are wrong about that."

Just because I haven't found my family yet. Doesn't mean I won't find a family. Someone or a family to take me in and will love me. The Herrera family loved me. Felicia and Sean White love me. But couldn't take me in anymore. Seeing that Faye upset by this. He lets out a laugh and I don't like that. Why is he only teasing us? He always teases Terri about her money and she's to it. It no longer affects her. He knows that Terri and Holly are here. Why isn't teasing them like he normally does?

"I am not wrong about that." Isa said, "Who would want and love a Mutt?"

 **Note, this story is 236 pages long. Just a little fact that I wanted you to know. I like adding my titles to the my stories. It fits perfectly what she wants to do and I am trying to tell. The protests and riots will play a part in the story. You will find out why they are happening. You saw kids with great imaginations and wanted her to be a kid again. Jack Savage is like JK Rowling does. I love that about her and love Harry Potter. Mutt can mean a** **person of mixed racial descent. So it would be an insult to a hybrid meaning they are a mixed breed. Like another mammal calling a rabbit cute. But being called a Mutt is much worst. Until next time.**


	21. Harsh words and a harder time

Chapter 21

 **Nick POV**

 **Glory Daisy, thank you for following my story. BigFan102, thank your for following** **me and adding me to your favorites.**

Alexis and I are getting along well. Now knowing that she a great lawyer. I have heard before and she has locked away criminals. Just like we take them down. That's the reason they were in a safe house. She pissed off the wrong gang. A police officer got the leader and she was going to put him in prison. She won the case and he was going to prison. They hoped to take care of her. They attacked them and Faye was with Jack at the time. She was able to survive the attack. Like with Carrots, she can handle her herself well. But her husband was killed. Their lives were in danger. So they were put into a safe house. Until the gang was taken care of. It was decided that she would help others out. When they come to another safe house. Like she wants to help us out. Knowing she does that well.

Talking to each other as we watch them play. It's nice to see Kiddo has some fun. Doing something that a kid should do. Playing with her friends and they are having fun. We watch them head around the playground. Pretending that it's a base and they are spies. Knowing that they play that all the time. I used to as well. Alexis says that Jack joins them and he becomes a spy. Which does make sense to me. He's that type of guy and he loves his niece. Unlike how Craig feels about Aurora.

"I'm glad Faye met Aurora." Alexis said, "She really didn't have any friends. She a shy and quiet kid. Reminding me of Jack. Of course being a hybrid no one wanted to be her friend. Which I never truly don't understand."

"Either do I," I say "didn't they meet at music camp?"

"Yes, the did and became fast friends." Alexis said, "I don't care that she's a fox. She was her first real friend. That didn't ditch her when they met Jack. Or faked their friendship. She likes Faye for who she is. Just like her other group of friends."

"That's harsh and they wouldn't do that." I say "You guys must be close."

"Oh, we are close. I raised Jack since he was ten. After our parents died. I did not want him to put into the foster system. That would have done him no good. So I fraught for him and won that case. Seeing that I was the best fit to raise him." Alexis said, "I loved William with all my heart and I still miss him. Jack returned the favor and helps me raise Faye."

"That's while he dedicated you and some other mammal." I say "Someone lost and loved will always be part of your heart."

"Yay, that's true and our parents weren't great. I meant the loved us but they weren't good parents." Alexis said, "I haven't fallen in love again not like that. He will always be part of my heart."

It must be hard having parents like that. At least they had their love before they died. Unlike how Rosemary parents treat her. I wonder if Saffron is the same. She didn't become a chief and helps out ZPD. That how my mother feels. John will always be part of her heart and hasn't fallen in love again. Just like Alexis hasn't found love like she had before. Love like that is special and hard to find.

"Let's stay for a bit long." Alexis said, "They are having so much fun."

"Sounds good to me." I say "They are having fun." They are finishing up their pawsicles. I made some for us knowing that wanted one and they would enjoy it. I was happy to make them. Glad that they enjoyed them. I get the scene of smoke and I know it's a smoker. Not liking the smell at all. At our old apartment before we got kicked out, there was a lot of smokers. The nerve of some adults smoking around kids. When I look over at them and see's that it's a teen. Not liking the way he's around Aurora and Faye. "Who's that guy."

She looks over at him and anger appears in her eyes. Seeing her grip her paws tight. I can see what type of mammal he is. Seeing that he's a Red wolf. I can tell by his fur color which is light cinnamon having a light brown undercoat, and light green eyes. They used to mixed up for a Red fox like me. Wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He's much taller then Kiddo. Not liking this at all. "Oh, that's is Isa Underwood. He's fifteen-years-old and one of their friends older brother." Alexis said, "This won't be good. He's only teasing them."

She tells me what is happening. I do not like this at all. I know she has bullies because everyone does. They were talking about them. Holly and Terri are there as well. Other than teasing Terri for being poor. Kiddo did tell me she gave the extra money to her. Which I believe she has gotten used to it. Because I got used to it. So why isn't only at Kiddo and Faye? She doesn't like how he was speaking to Faye and about Jack.

"Someone will want me." Aurora said, "You are wrong about that."

Kiddo knows how to defend herself. Knowing she used to teasing. Which does upset me and don't like bullies. Knowing how it feels. Aurora will find her family. We walk over to them wanting to stop it before it gets worse. Not liking the way he's looking at them.

"I am not wrong about that." Isa said, "Who would want and love a Mutt?"

He knows he stuck a nerve and he laughs. Stopping dead in my tracks. Alexis stops as well. He was addressing them both. Wishing that I did not hear that word. Mutt is an insult to hybrids and a racial slur. Like calling a rabbit or hare cute. Mutt is a horrible word. Means your half-breed and not compete. You have dirty blood and hybrids do have only one blood type. Knowing it's the HyB blood type. Hating the world Mutt. Looking that he about speaks again.

"Faye and Aurora are great mammals." Jack said, "You are a terrible liar. I know you are a huge fan of my books."

Where did Jack come from? Am glad that he is here and found us. He must have heard what was happening. Not liking what he was hearing. Seeing an infuriated look in his eyes. Isa turns over to him and is taken by surprise.

"Mr. Savage," Isa said, "I was just…."

"Shut up, I know you are a huge fan. I remember you pushing a sick fan out of the way. To get Savage Will." Jack said, "I told you I won't sign your books and you stormed off." He heads closer to Isa. Seeing in the bully eyes. You don't make Jack Savage angry. He defends his fans and helps out a sick fan in any way he can. Making him a great mammal. He stops in front of him and grabs his arm and pulls him in close. "I have finished the last book. It will be called Savage City. It just has to get published. Since you were rude to my niece and Aurora. I do not like that word. So I will make you pay."

Seeing the look on his face and he's not happy. So he's finished writing the last book. I loved Savage Seas it was the first one he wrote and then he wrote six in his Savage series. Savage Storm was last one and came out about two years ago. It left on a cliffhanger and we have been waiting for the next book. Looks like there's going to be the final seventh one. He also has four other books. Each has Savage in the name. Savage Will was my favorite one. It proves you may break but you can always get back up. He whispers into his ear. I can easily guess what he told him. I would do it as well. Moments later anger appears in his eyes. He steps away from them and looks like he's about to burst.

"I will end you, Jack Savage!" Isa yelled, "I'll make sure that no one reads the final book!"

He storms off after that. Jack did show him right. Hearing that he's mumbling to himself. Jack looks over at him and smiles. Not am a happy smile but I just hustled someone. Just like Judy had one when she hustled me.

"I gave him a fake ending." Jack said, "The book is coming out next year. I'm sick of other trying to find out the ending so I give them fake endings."

"Very clever of you," I say. Isa takes care off and is gone a few moments later. We have to check on them. Faye heads over to her mother. Alexis holds her close. Knowing this has hurt them a lot. Seeing a hurt look on Holly and Terri. They care about their friends. I want to hold Aurora close. I barely touch her arm and she moves away from me. Like she did before. She turns over to me and my heart breaks into a million pieces. The look on her face truly hurts me. I see that she is hurt and broken. Kiddo doesn't speak at all. This is her cocoon that Monique was talking about. I don't like it at all. She walks away from us and sits on the grass. Her hood covers her and she lays her head on her knees. "Kiddo." Jack lays his paw on my shoulder. I am glad that we got to met. He's great just like others say. He helped them out and I am glad for that. I was about to lash out at him. Glad he got here on time. He owned Isa and he knows it. "Thank you, for helping out."

No problem and I was nearby. I have felt like her." Jack said, "I was bullied badly."

There's nothing I can do for her. Not when she is in that state. Now wanting to help her out even more. Not matter what happens. Judy will be the same as well. She won't like hearing about this. Looking over at him and see that he is thinking about that. He's good looking and very handsome as well. Knowing that the ladies love him. Seeing that Alexis sad as well. Jack looks over at me. Feeling bad for him I know how he feels.

"I never knew that." I say "When I was nine I tried to join the Junior Rangers and was muzzled. Because of who I and how others see about foxes. They didn't want me in."

"That's harsh and I have been called a Retard," Jack said

I hate that word as well. I have heard mammals called that to someone before. Whenever I heard that I defended them. Some words are hurtful and do hurt a lot. The saying stick and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. That is wrong words can hurt.

"Jack, you are not." I say "Why would anyone call you that?"

He looks down at his paws. Alexis knows what's going on and so does Faye. Knowing something is up because I can see it. He takes a breath and looks over at me. "I have moderate dyslexia. I couldn't read and they thought I was a Retard. Even those it doesn't affect your intelligence. Also having social anxiety."

"I never knew that." I say "You don't show it."

"Only some mammals know or may have guessed that I do. They don't add it to my bio which ticks me off." Jack said, "We truly don't know what a mammal going through. Something we can't see or understand. Everyone goes through something. We shouldn't be too quick to judge"

"That's true and wished more mammals were like that." I say "That must have been hard."

"It was hard and learning how to read when my mind mixes letters up." Jack said, "I never gave in and can read just like anyone else. It gets bad when I have an off day or get too nervous."

"That's good to hear." I say "You did become a famous writer."

"Yes, I did become a famous writer. I'm glad that I became one and didn't give up. It was a hard road but I kept on going. Am not letting what I have weight me down." Jack said, "My social anxiety makes it harder. Afraid to be mocked or judged. Or that I would offend someone. That why it takes me awhile to write my books."

"That must be tough." I say "That makes you a great mammal."

"It is and thanks, Nick. My old teacher Mrs. Olsen stood by me and believed in me. Alexis was the only other one." Jack said, "Faye suffers it as well. So I know how she feels and that Aurora suffers from anxiety. So I know how she feels when she loses it."

"I was like that around muzzles." I say "I did suffer from PTSD because of that event. I know how it feels as well."

I am learning more about Jack and like him even more. He's not letting what he has weight him down and he never gave up. Even when things got tough. Proving hard work and determination is the key. He's great as others say and I see that.

"That does make sense and sorry to had to go through that." Jack said, "I feel so bad for her. The poor kid has been through so much bad stuff. That no one should go through. The world can suck. When you hear stories like that."

Jack does me truly mean it and it makes me feel good. That someone understands how it feels. Not saying it's a phase you will get over it. That it's not a problem and should get over it. That you are weak because of it. He knows that anxiety and PTSD are real. Stuff like that is in his books. Savage Will is the hot spot on that. In that story, Jack Savage failed a mission and got agent killed. Leading him to be captured. Leading to be brainwashed becoming a sleeper agent. Leading to him cause problems and almost killing his own partner Flora Cross. He got through it with his strength of will and his friends. I feel the same way as well. Knowing a lot of mammals that know he feels the same way. He turns away from me. Knowing something is bothering him. I can tell by the way he looks.

"Why do you feel so guilty?" I ask "You never laid a paw on Aurora."

"You are a great officer Wilde." Jack said, "I figured that something was up. Aurora changed shortly after she came to live with them. They took her out once a month. Giving her a gift as well. She showed the signs that she was being abused. I wrote about that and knew what it was. Yet I did nothing because of my SA. I was so afraid they would judge me for being wrong. It made me sick. Finding out later she was being abused and that she was hurt badly. I saw what they did to her and how she had to suffer through it. That made me even more sick. Now I see it's bad again."

"It's not your fault." I say "I felt guilt that I couldn't save a young woman named Krista Quinn."

It's not Jack fault not at all. Knowing Irene she hid it well. She was very sly and I saw that. Even if he did report them. They would have hidden it and made sure that Aurora would shut up about exposing them. They had her in their grip and they wouldn't let go. Until Aurora finally broke free of them. Glad that they are in prison.

"I guess it's not. I heard about what happened." Jack said, "It was really bad Nick."

I understand why he blames himself. He saw something and didn't look into it. Knowing if had that chance again. He would he would have reported them. Yet you can't change the past and have to kept moving forward. He was there to help her out and won't let that happen to another teen or child. Thinking about what he said.

"How do you know that?" I question

"Oh, I just...never...mind. I have to go now and I don't want to keep her waiting even more." Jack said, "I'll tell you two later."

Knowing that he does have another job. He's not rich at all after donating to much to charity. Not knowing what that is. He says goodbye to everyone. Even saying goodbye to Aurora. Seeing that she's better than before. Which is good to see. We should be heading off now. Knowing the storm is coming soon and I want to make Aurora feel better. Watching Jack walks away from us. That was really strange. My phone buzzes before I can think about it even more. Taking out my phone and see that I got a message from Chief Bogo.

You are needed at the station. She wants to talk to you and only you. I know you know who am talking about. Get here as soon as you can. Chief Bogo

Why did this happen to me now? Not after what happened to Kiddo. Not wanting to leave her alone. Hating leaving her alone in the state she is. Knowing who he's talking about. I was wondering when they will talk to me. Not liking that at all. I sigh and know I should answer him back. He will be wondering why am not messaging him back.

I understand and will be there soon. There's something I have to take care of first. Nick

Take care of whatever you need to do. She's driving ZPD crazy and we will make sure no harm comes to. Chief Bogo

So she's that crazy and I'll watch myself. She won't like me either more than likely she hates me. I know how that's going to go down. Knowing she hates for me what I did to the gang. Her husband is dead because of me.

She's a criminal just like her husband was. It's their fault and not yours. Just take care of her and she can be out of paws. Chief Bogo

I sigh and put my phone back. Looking at the clouds and see how dark they are. The storm is coming and it's going to be bad. Just like the rest of day going to be. Still having to tell Judy what happened. This isn't something you tell over a text. Looking over at Kiddo and she still hasn't spoken. Not liking that at all.

"Is something that matter?" Alexis asked, "You don't look happy."

"Something came up at work and needed there. Three of them want to talk to me. Two are fine and the other is not. Knowing it's not going to ended well for me. The day will get worst." I say "I don't want to leave Kiddo. Not the way she is."

"Take her with you and I'm sure an officer will watch her." Alexis said, "I'll take them home and tell what happened."

"That sounds good." I say "Sorry that it ended this way."

"It was all Isa fault." Holly said, "He was always trying to get Aurora's nerves. Sadie isn't going to like this."

Knowing that the Underwood's live in Bunnyburrow. Judy told me that their father is the police chief. Only met the guy once and we were just talked about the job. Didn't know that he had any kids. Why his in Zootopia? Knowing he didn't just stop by. He was here for something and found them.

"Why is a fifteen-year-old teasing kids?" I ask

"He likes messing with younger and smaller mammals." Terri said, "He doesn't want to grow up. The others have light up. At least most. They have been teasing less but still do it. He the worst and won't stop."

So he's an immature teenager. Teasing kids because he wants to and feels in power that way. Not liking that at all. Am glad to hear some good news. So glad that the teasing is less for some of them. Proving that bullies can change for the good.

"Isa will pay someday. He's going down a bad path." I say "We will see you soon again."

"Let's take you guys home." Alexis said, "You take care, Aurora."

Aurora still doesn't speak. But gives her friends hugs and waves goodbye to them. That's is something good. They head over to the car and we watch them leave. We walk over back to my car and it's too quiet. Not liking Kiddo when she's like this. Knowing something like this would have happened. She has suffered through a lot of bad stuff and it takes some time to recover. Stopping by the car and get down to her level. She looks over at me. I look into her eyes and find her so beautiful. Not the word he called her. She unique and one of a kind. Just like animals can look the same but can look different. Only one word comes to my mind.

"You are not and I know it hurts. That word is a racial slur and hybrids shouldn't be called that. You are a snowflake Aurora, beautiful and unique." I say "It hurt me a lot and broke my heart. When he hurt you and I saw your broken spirit. We will be there for you no matter what happens. We will not give up on you."

Wanting to get that out. Knowing she helps others out and makes them feel better. Which she did to Rosemary. Sometimes she helps others so much she forgets to take care of herself. Hearing about mammals like that. She looks down for a few moments before she looks up again. "Thank you, Nick." Aurora said, "They called me that and a lot."

Of course, they did that to her. Those two are heartless bastards they are so sick and anyone who calls someone a mutt. So she has been called a Mutt before and more than once. Breaking my heart once again. She is not that word. Not at all none of them are.

"Did she call you that?" I ask

Not wanting to really ask that question. Knowing that she will tell anything about her. That's what she promised to do and she won't break that promise. She closes her eyes and she thinks about it. Letting her think for a few moments. Knowing her mind has locked away most memories. She's protecting herself from harm. Before she opens them again. "She did once that's what I remember." Aurora said, "She was so mad at me. She was yelling at me and she called me that word. Yet she regretted it moments later. Like she didn't mean it. She left after that. It was really strange."

So the woman did call her a Mutt. I figured that she would call her that at one point. Because she would lose it and call poor Kiddo that. Yet her reaction takes me by surprise. She said it in anger and moments later she regretted it. Kiddo is right that is strange. What does this woman have planned out?

"That is strange and thanks for telling me." I say "There are some mammals have to talk to."

"I won't keep a secret from you two." Aurora said, "I understand and knows there's someone I can talk to."

"That's good to hear." I say "Let's head over to the station."

* * *

We are over at the station. The moment we head over to the station there are mammals being put in lock up. Normally I would just think they are normal mammals who broke the law. Knowing theses mammals are rioters and have been arrested. One of them has dried blood on his shirt. Something must have come down.

"Come on, I didn't do that must damage."

"The poor guy is the hospital. All because you damaged his car." Officer Rhinowitz said

Watching Rhinowitz takes him away. This why I don't like rioters. They cause damage and hurt others. All because they want to be heard and won't stop until they are. No matter what they have to do. Am sick of it and others are well. Protest I don't mind if doesn't get out of paw. They do have a right to freedom of speech. Some just take it to far. Knowing that for a fact. We saw it before our eyes and the damage that moment caused. That happened three months ago. I still don't want to think about. Don't want to think about it today.

"Looks like more rioters are being arrested. Don't they learn?" Rosemary said, "Are you two are alright?"

"They don't learn." I say "I have to talk to her. I'm not looking for to that. A teen called Kiddo...an...Mutt."

"I'm sorry Aurora. The nerve of him calling you that. Using a racial slur. It's so wrong and..." Rosemary said, "I'll watch her am sure that she will like that. Nora is down at records. Bridget and I are hanging around."

Rosemary was going to go onto something. I could tell that she was going to say something. Knowing it was about her parents. Knowing this was the mammal she was talking about. She did said her parents words were like poison. What did they call her?

"Bridget is nice and I would like that." Aurora said, "You take care, Nick."

"Thank you, Rosemary." I say "I will take care."

Watching them leave together. At least Aurora is in a better mood. Rosemary steps in the right time. She in a better mood as well. Glad to see her smile on her face again. Knowing that Darren is back with his family. His time in lockup is over. I sigh and take a deep breath. I going to be in a bad mood. Walking over to Clawhauser he looks up when he sees me. Pushing some things away and grabbing a large case file.

"Chief Bogo is busy at the moment. Talking to our fallen officer family." Clawhauser said, "So he told me to give you the files on them."

"Judy told me about the fallen officer. Killed by the same cop hater." I say "Thanks for the file."

Taking the file from his paw. Knowing this is about her and will talk to her in a few minutes. Not wanting to do that. But I have to do it. Knowing I had to talk to her someday. I wonder when I will talk to Blue and Gray. Wondering how their life is now. Before I go there I want a quick chat. Something good to think about. While she tortures me. Taking out my phone and message Judy.

How are you doing Carrots? Nick

The case is going well. Having a late lunch and how did it go? Judy

It went well and I can be by your side again. Taking down criminals together. Nick

That's great and I have missed you working with you. So how are you two doing? Judy

That I will tell you when we can talk. As for me I have to talk to her. Nick

I understand and we can meet at the station. We could take a day off and have a day of fun. Just the three of us. We can wait one more day. I could use a small break. We could see a movie or just have fun. We can talk later about what happened. Judy

That's a great idea. We can wait another day. I'm sure that Kiddo will love that. I will need a chat after this. We will see you later. Nick

I'm sure she will and see you two later. Judy

Putting my phone away and have a smile on my face. Judy does bring a smile to my face. Knowing I do the same for her. I can wait another day until I return to work. Knowing that Chief Bogo will let that happen. He wants Aurora safe and happy. Opening her case file and knowing I won't like it. Seeing that her name is Lynda Rowe. They never had children and glad for that. Seeing that she's only twenty-eight-years-old. She seems so much older. Just like I get told a lot. Figures that she has a record and it's bad.

"Let's get this over with," I whisper. I walk over to where she's being kept. There are two officers standing by her room. Seeing that officer Fangmeyer and Grizzoli are watching her. Two great officers to watch my back. Knowing they can take her down. "Wish me luck."

"You're going to need it." Grizzoli said, "That woman is crazy."

"If anything happens we will be right there," Fangmeyer said

"I like that a lot." I say "Knowing you have my back."

Bracing myself for Lynda. The crazy weapons seller polar bear. Hating me and cops for taking her husband. For taking away their business. Taking a deep breath and I head inside the room. She looks at me with hate. There's a shock collar on her which is given to dangerous mammals. Doesn't matter if you're a predator or prey. If you are proven dangerous you get one. So she will have one. Her paws are cuffed close together.

"I should have known you were a cop." Lynda said, "You have a good heart. That's why you tried to save the stupid girl. Too bad, you couldn't save her."

"Well you didn't and now you are here." I say "Yes I have a good heart. Too bad you couldn't save your husband."

Knowing that will anger her. I want to get at her and make her pay. I see her angry in her eyes. Knowing how it went down. Her husband was shot and she couldn't save him. I guess they truly loved each other. I can give her that minor thing. She's a heartless mammal and leads to many injuries and deaths. Because of the weapons they sold.

"You cops murdered him." Lynda said, "I am suffering through a broken heart."

Cops didn't murder him. They were shooting at the cops and he died. That's what happen to mammals who shot at cops. They get hurt or killed. They are criminals and police got to them. They started a gunfight and he paid the price.

"He shot at cops and pay the price." I say

"Shut up Wilde! You ruined everything for us." Lynda yelled, "We had a great thing going! Our black market was great. We were helping out mammals!"

"No, I will not shut up." I say "You are criminals and they are criminals."

"Oh, you think you're a mighty cop. Better than all of us." Lynda said, "As you know mammals can hate cops. That you can be one of us. I have heard about the cop murders. I'm glad to help criminals to take you guys down. I hate cops."

She smiles at me which is s a creepy one. She's trying to get to me and I won't let that happen. I am a great cop. But don't think I am mighty. I have chosen a better life than them. So I am better that way. She's speaking the hard truth and I know it. There's hate and there are dirty cops. Makes me think there's a dirty cop. Who ratted me out and lead me to be being exposed. She's mocking the deaths and is happy to help out. I give her my sly smile.

"I am a great cop and chosen a better life." I say "Thank you, for telling be about the cop hater. That you wanted me to help out."

She looks over at me and there is hate in her eyes. Realizing what she had said. She knows who I am talking about. When she figured I was a cop hater. Knowing he hates cops and brought a gun as well. It has to be him. I just know it is him. I'll have to tell officer White about him. "I should have shot in the head." Lynda said, "You will pay for you did. They should have killed you. I don't know how you escaped. You fucking sly fox." Fearing this would happen. This the craziness that they were talking about. She's losing it and ready to lash out. Knowing they will have my back. "You would be criminal. If it wasn't for that cute bunny. I know about all about her. She would have been chosen. I would have smashed her cute little head."

She smashes her paws on the table. I can see it shake. Knowing she is powerful. I have felt it. No, I wouldn't have been a criminal like them. They must know about her. So they know that she would have gone undercover. I know she would have done a good job. I have taught her a lot and she can handle herself. Not liking the image in my head. She's trying to get to me.

"She wouldn't let you take that chance." I say "Sorry to burst your bubble. I would only be a con artist."

"As if fox. You would have joined us. You know Mr. Big fox. Knowing what he does and he's a criminal. You could have been one of us and could have been great. Now you are a cop and pathetic and weak. On the wrong side of the law." Lynda said, "I bet your father is a criminal. That's why he left you two. Your mother is a pretty vixen. Living all alone in her apartment. Pour Rachelle Wilde so alone and defenseless."

She looks over at me and gives me a look. Locking away my feelings so she can't see. Not wanting her to see that she's getting to me. Not liking that at all. I hate her even more and not letting her see that. First with my family and she believes that he was a criminal. I know he isn't one he just left us. I worked with him and broke his trust. Now she brings up Carrots. Never wanting to go through that feeling or something like that. It's too hard and I hate it. Now she brings up my mother and proves she's not safe. Because of what I did. The only good thing is that she know nothing about Aurora. Her being under ZPD care is working out. I know she knows about the kidnapped victims.

"I wouldn't have joined you. Not a chance and I work for him for a bit. My father isn't a criminal nor I am pathetic or on the wrong side of the law. Just like you are. My mother is beautiful and she can handle herself. After all, she raised me in alone and in dangerous parts of the city. So she can take others down." I say "You will be going to prison for the rest of your life and will have no parole."

"Whatever you say fox. I will not go to prison and I will be selling weapons again. I'll make sure they will take you, your mother, and your friends down." Lynda said, "We will rise again and be better than before."

"No you are going to prison and nothing will change that." I say "They betrayed you and won't be coming back for you. Otherwise, they would have taken you with them. You failed and they don't want you back."

I know they don't want her back and won't come for her. She's the reason I left because she called the Boss. Saying that I wasn't up to what I was saying who I was. Which lead to Krista being shot and me leaving them. Seeing that she has finally snapped and is furious at me.

"Your lying fox and they will come back for me," Lynda yelled. "I'll kill everyone important to you. I will make you suffer."

She gets up from the table and truly wants to harm me. She only gets to move for a few moments. Before the shock collar gives her a shock. They come running in and take her down. Watching unfold and see how dangerous she is. It takes them a few minutes to take her out.

"Are you alright Nick?" Fangmeyer asked, "It looked like it was bad."

"It was bad and in a crappy mood. But I will be fine. Thanks, for helping me out." I say "I'll see you guys later."

Getting up from the table. I knew it was going to bad and it was. Feeling in a bad mood worse than before. Knowing it's going to happen on the job. There are things that are going to put you in a bad mood. That's how our job can get. Now I have to tell officer White the news.

* * *

Heading over to officer Sean White office. His office is a bit a bit messy and full of papers. Knowing there is pictures as well. Seeing that he is there and doing some paperwork. Knowing he's a hardworking officer. He has ranked up to homicide detective. Knowing he worked hard to get up to that rank. A lot of officers look up to him and ask for assistance from him. Knowing he will help any officer unless he believes it's bad. After all he's a senior officer and has been on the force for twenty-seven years. He's forty-eight and an Arctic wolf. Having white fur with gray and black. Gray around his muzzle and silver eyes. He looks up when he hears me coming.

"Hello, officer Wilde. It's nice to see you." Sean said, "How have you been?"

Walking over to him and see that he's smiling. Carrots and I do know him some. We had a few chats and are friends. He's a great guy and mostly everyone likes him. Knowing he has four kids and has pictures of them. Same for Rosemary, Bridget, and Nora. He thinks that we can become great officers. Just like he's a great officer. He has done a lot of good for Zootopia and taken down lots of bad guys. He has become a highly decorated officer. He has earned all the medals and almost died a few times. He has told his stories.

"Hello officer White and nice to see you as well." I say "I had better days."

He looks up at me and knows what I am talking about. Walking over to him and sit in a spare chair. He has bad days and even worse days. Serving twenty-seven years as a cop he has seen a lot of bad stuff. Yet he still has a good view. Looking at the case file and see the officers that have been killed. The last officer killed was officer Marshall. We knew him some and talked to him. Losing an officer is always hard. Even when you didn't know them well. They are a brother and sister in arm. We are doing the same duty serving and protecting Zootopia.

"Ah, so you were talking to her. Even I couldn't get through her." Sean said, "Do you have something to say?"

"She is a heartless criminal. I believe that I know who the mammal is." I say "It was during when I was helping them with weapons."

"She's a bitch and nothing more to that." Sean said, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. There might be a chance."

Officer White rarely swears or gets mad. If you do get him mad you know you're in trouble. I understand the reasoning for that. He has no pictures of his wife. He told us she had an affair another man and for years. Even those he's a great detective. He couldn't see that his wife was cheating on him and had twins with another man. It broke his heart he truly did love her. Believing they were soul mates.

"I suppose your right," I say "he's a snow leopard. I gave him a pistol to use."

I take out a sketch of him and he looks at him. I hope this is the cop killer. Sean will find him and arrest him. Knowing he will take him down if it comes down to that. Knowing sometimes it has to come down to that. Even when we don't like it. "It looks like him a lot like the killer. You do have a wonderful talent in art." Sean said, "Anyway officer Marshall was killed with a shotgun and not a pistol. I saw that he discarded that."

That does make me feel a whole lot better. Knowing my undercover will help out. Both of us know it's this guy. We are sure of that. He likes my skill at art and makes me feel happy. So it wasn't the gun I gave him. Which is good to hear. I wouldn't like if it was.

"You're not trying to make me feel better?" I ask

"Of course not that's the truth." Sean said, "I don't want to make your day even worse. Chief Bogo is sorry he couldn't tell you."

"What are you talking about?" I question

I know Chief Bogo has been busy and understand why he didn't. He has this look on his face and I can see he's clearly upset. Which he rarely gets upset now. He has his emotions under control. After serving twenty-seven years and seeing a lot of horrible stuff. He has gotten use to it. What's has him so upset and what does it have to do with me? He takes out a file and paws it to me. Wondering why on earth he has Krista case file. I understand why he's upset. His youngest is that age and knowing something happened. Opening up the case file and read her autopsy report. I can't believe what I read. She would have survived her surgery and would have been paralyzed from the waist down. Rereading the report just to make sure. I understand what he meant. This day has gotten worse and I hate it. She didn't die during surgery, she was murdered.

 **Note, I realized there was only two and thought there was four. So I decided to make up my own Savage stories. You shouldn't be quick to judge we don't know what people are going through. Even when you can't see it there's always something. Wanting to do something different with Jack. You will find out soon what he does and why he was acting strange. Proving that disabilities shouldn't weight you down. Not letting what I have weight me down. That's why my writing is different. You can do anything you set your mind to. Now you know who Frost is and what happened to her. Finding out what truly happened to Krista. Until next time.**


	22. Another hard day

Chapter 22

 **Judy POV**

 **Walther Blackdog, thank you for following my story. SJared, thank you for adding my story to your favorites and following it.**

Hearing thunder in the distance. Sitting in the car and sigh. Nick told me something bad happened. Knowing it bothered him a lot. So I know it's bad news. Wishing it wasn't bad news. I know it affected Aurora. Having this feeling that it did. What happened to her? They were having a day of fun. Knowing she was hanging out with some of her friends. What could have gone so wrong? Whatever it is am not going to it at all. From what I read it was bad.

Then there is Nick and what he has to do. He has to talk to her. Knowing who he's talking about and know how bad she is. Hearing that from other officers. Heard it from an officer that she almost killed. Because he killed her husband. The officer will not return to duty. He lost his leg because of her. But was glad to take them down. Knowing they did some good. To take down two dangerous weapons dealers. Hearing about her anger issues and believe them. That she would talk to no one but Nick. Knowing that the talk is happening right now. Wondering how Nick is doing and how bad she's truly is.

As for me, my day was normal. Talking to more victims and finding out more of the same information. Which is better than nothing. Looking over at the last victim. His name is Kirk Ludlum. He's only thirteen years old and a red deer. Seeing what the mammal did to him. It was hard hearing what he told me. The killer attacked him and cut his antlers. you can see the damage that mammal did. He was followed and the mammal attacked. Kirk tried to get away and tried to run. Trying to call for help but couldn't. The attacker got to him and overpowered him and he cut off his antlers. Leaving him in pain and found by an adult. Getting the help that he needed. Sure deers shed their antlers every year and grow them back. Hearing that there's a genetic disorder that antlers don't grow back. Which he has and has been teased about it.

"I should be heading to the station," I say

Watching him head into his house. We will figure out this mammal and arrest him or her. Making sure no one else becomes a victim. We hope that won't happen. Not knowing when the mammals will strike again. Starting our patrol car as drive back to the station.

It takes some time to get back to the station. By the time I get to the station it's pouring hard and we are having a bad storm. Luckily I always have an umbrella with me. Slick and I have worked in Rainforest District a lot. Walking over to the station and feeling the sharp winds. Which almost knocks me to the ground. Opening the door to the station and head inside. Walking over to Clawhauser desk and see he's watching another Gazelle video. I heard that there's a contest going on. The winner gets two backstage tickets and gets to met her. That prize will great to win. He looks up at me.

"I can hear the storm." Clawhauser said, "Is it really that bad?"

"Yep, it's that bad." I say "So where did they go?"

"Nick is talking to officer White." Clawhauser said, "Aurora is with Rosemary and Bridget. I saw her so sad when they came into the station. I knew something happened."

"Thank you, for telling me." I say "We will tell you."

"Your welcome, and I would like that." Clawhauser said, "I hope everything works out."

"I know it will," I say

Wondering why he is talking with officer White. We do know him some and is a friend of ours. He believes that we can be great cops like him. Which does mean a lot to us and truly means a lot to me. He doesn't care who we are and knows we can be great. Just like with Rosemary, Nora, and Bridget. Knowing where his office is and head over there. The walk only takes a few minutes. Seeing that Nick and Sean are there. I see a look on his face and I don't like it. I knew it was going to be bad. But didn't realize it would hurt me. I don't like this feeling at all. Not liking to see him hurt.

"Nick, are you alright?" I ask

I walk over to him and give him a hug. Feeling that he's tense and lost in thought. We always make each other few better. Because we are there for each other and won't give up. He likes my soft touch as see he lights up. Knowing I got to him and made him fell a little better. Letting him wait for a few moments so he can recover.

"Carrots, you are here and smell like rain." Nick said, "Thank you, for helping me out."

"Slick, it's what friends do." I say "It's storming out there."

"There's something I have to see." Sean said,"You two can talk."

He gets up from his chair and walks away. Knowing he wants us to talk alone. I take his seat and look over at Nick. Something is bothering him and I can tell. Even those he hides it away. This is something big and he can't hide his feelings away. Laying my paws on his.

"Nick, what happened?" I ask, "You can tell me."

"I know that," Nick said, "and I want to wait for you."

So this is this something big. He tells what happened when he was taking with Lynda. He tells me even when he doesn't want to tell me. I can understand why he doesn't. She was talking about me. How she would smash my head. Knowing I could have gone undercover. I would have done well and wouldn't let her do that to me. She was trying to get on his nerves and I know it worked. He didn't let her see that. Feeling bad for him. I know Rachelle can handle herself. Now thinking about the officers that were killed because of a hate crime. Nick believes he has met the killer.

"I believe that he's the killer. Sean will find him because of it you. Soon he won't kill any more cops." I say "What the chances are we going to see the others?"

"Well, only a few got weapons. Those two were tough. Most were sent away and threatened to not tell about them. Or they would be killed. The call you got was one of them." Nick said, "There was a female mink who brought a weapon. She looked deadly and dare I say it beautiful."

Looking over at him and trying to picture this mink. Women can be deadly and can see her as one. ZPD will have to watch her and make sure she doesn't do any crime. Base off what Nick tone of voice it's bad. Who is this woman and why does she need a gun? What crime does she want to commit? When is going to commit to that crime? Is she still going to commit to whatever crime she was going to do? Now knowing that a cop saw her buy and plan out her crime. Or will she still do it? We have to watch out for her.

"She sounds dangerous. ZPD will find her. Before she can do her crime. " I say "I know there something more."

"Or stop her from doing another crime. She seemed so serious buying the gun. I think she going to kill someone." Nick said, "You do get me well. It's worse than talking to her. Have a look at this."

Nick more than likely right. She seems to be the type already committed the crime. Now she's ready to take the next step. Which we know nothing about. I hope an officer will get her before she can commit murder. I hear his sad tone of voice. What can be worse than talking to her? He paws me a file.

"Why do you have an autopsy report?" I ask, I have seen some before. When we had to work on a case. Opening it up and see it's about Krista Quinn. The young woman he tried to save. Looking a the report. Seeing her injury was just like Felicia. Only she told us that she was shot at a close range. So why did she die? Looking at the report and gasp. "She was murdered."

"She couldn't let her go. If she willing to risk just to finish her. Who knows what she will do to get to Aurora." Nick said, "I'm sure they already know the news."

This is really bad and I hate it. Nick is speaking the hard truth. She was willing to risk be seen. So she can finish her job. We know that the woman want Aurora. She's part of the woman plan. Just like the others. Not wanting to think about that. I'm sure her family does know. Chief Bogo, would have to tell them. After he found out the truth. Knowing he couldn't keep it a secret. Feeling so bad for them. I give Nick a hug again.

"I'm so sorry Nick." I say "We will protect Aurora and find the others. She will pay for this."

"I know you are and it has been a bad day." Nick said, "We will protect her and find the others. Making sure she will pay. Jack was speaking about how bad it was. It was strange."

His day has been bad. Knowing that talking is helping him out. Knowing he's going to talk to Cassandra again. She helps out officers no matter what happens. Breaking away from him. He was talking about Jack. Wondering how he met up with them. Knowing they were hanging out with her friends. Knowing that Alexis was with them. So what was Jack doing there. Knowing something bad happened.

"I wonder how he knew." I say "What was the bad thing happened?"

"He told us he would tell us how he knew." Nick said, "This teen boy named Isa called Faye and Kiddo a...Mutt." He had to focus himself to say that. I do know that name and do not like that boy. Lindsey has told me about him. Mom and dad don't like him as well. Knowing his parents are trying their best. He will not listen to them. I let out a gasp. Looking at his and see that gets to him. I see the look on his face. This truly has hurt him and it hurts me. Even when I wasn't there. I hate that word or any other racial word. Like when I am being called cute. By others who are not rabbits or hares. Being called a Mutt is far worse. "Judy, the look on her face and putting herself in cocoon broke my heart."

"Oh Nick, that must have been terrible." I say "We should take a day for ourselves."

"It was so terrible." Nick said, "That would be nice."

Giving him another hug. Knowing he's having a bad day. He would do the same for me. That's what best friends do. Staying like those for a few moments before we break apart. Getting up from the chair.

We should be heading off to get Aurora. Knowing she should be heading back to the safe house. She's with Rosemary and Bridget. I know they are going along with each other. She's already friends with Rosemary and she will be good friends with Bridget. Knowing they will get along with each other. Walking over to where they are and see that they are hanging out. They are getting along with each other. Just like I thought they would. She does look like she's in a better mood.

"Hello, Nick and Judy. It's nice to see you." Bridget said, "We are having fun with each other."

"Nice to see you." Nick said, "That is good to hear."

We head over to join them. Hearing thunder in the distance. Hearing the wind has picked up. I can hear that the storm has gotten worse. That is bad news for us. We don't want to drive through a bad storm. Looking over at them and they hear it as well.

"Aurora is a great kid and easy to get along with. Once you get to know her." I say "It nice to see you and how are you two doing?"

"I am doing well. Same for Cecelia." Bridget said, "You are right about Aurora."

"Bridget is cool and I like her." Aurora said, "Was a foster kid I like am."

Bridget was in the foster system for awhile. Her father left and her mother needed help. She told us that story. Knowing it went alright for her. She returned to her mother and got a wonderful step-father. I have been told her father trying to back into her life. She won't let that happen. I don't know what I would do. If

"Bridget is very cool and a great friend." Nick said, "Glad you are getting along."

Hearing a loud thunder. Knowing that everyone can hear it. Lights flash for a few moments and nothing more then that. Nick and see Chief Bogo walking over to us. Knowing that he wants to talk to us. We can it on his face. We walk over to him.

"I was looking for you two." Chief Bogo said, "So how did the talk go?"

"Just like I thought." Nick said, "I believe that I saw the police killer. I told officer White about him."

Chief Bogo does like that news. He wants this killer to be found and arrested for his crimes. Not wanting another officer to fall because of him. Nick is so sure that the Snow leopard is the police killer. I belie He saw his hate and he discarded the gun that Nick sold him.

"That is good to hear." Chief Bogo said, "I am sorry about Krista."

"I know you are and we have to find her." Nick said, "This woman is crazy and wants her back."

We look over at Aurora who's happily chatting with Rosemary and Bridget. The Aurora we know is back. We tell him what she told us. Making sure that he knows it as well. He does want to know what's going on. He looks over at Aurora and I can tell that he's upset by the news. He sees that she's getting along with them well.

"I just figured that she was held her because she saw her kill a victim. I never knew that she was a part of it. I am glad to see she's getting along with officers." Chief Bogo said, "Is there something that you want to ask me?"

"We were wondering if we could take a day off." I say "Just to have a day for the three of us."

He does know his officers well. Knowing what they want just by looking at them. Seeing that he is thinking about it. Nick will be returning to work and can wait another day. I hope that he thinks the same way. "Alright, you may have that. You two have been busy and I'm sure you were talking about her. Having the day off after Nick medal ceremony." Chief Bogo said, "I want you two do something before that. Talk to the families they need to know."

"Thank you, and you are right about that." Nick said, "We will talk to their families."

"It means a lot to us," I say

"You two are great officers and I don't want you to work to hard." Chief Bogo said, "Take care of her well."

"Don't worry we will." We say

Watching him walk away and knowing he will return to his office. We should be heading back to the safe house. Before the storm gets any worse. Not wanting to drive in a bad storm. Hearing officer White and Aurora get up. I can hear that's happy to see him. Aurora seems to know a lot of officers.

"Hello officer White, it's so nice to see you." Aurora said happily "I know you heard the news."

"Hello Aurora, it's nice to see you again. It has been some time." Sean said, "Of course, I have and so proud of you."

She's talking about saving Nick's life. Sean is a very trusted officer and he knows the truth. Looking over at Nick and he's taken by surprise as well. Just like I am as well. Base off they way they are talking. They seem to know each other very well. Turning around walking over to them. Sean looks up us and smiles.

"I was her foster dad. Felicia told us about her and we took her in. Raising her for a few years. Before the bad divorce. Aurora never liked Beryl and also due to a miss understanding. They thought she was in danger and took her away. I would never harm a kid or a teen. Unless they turn out to be a criminal."

Monique did bring that up and we know it now. I have heard about their harsh divorce. Feeling bad for anyone who's loved one cheats on them. Knowing he is a great father and Aurora was happy with him. He would never harm a child or teen. I have heard from his stories that he had to take care of some bad teens and kids. We know it happens and wishes it doesn't. Nick and I had to deal with young criminals as well.

"We did have a lot of fun." Aurora said, "He has been there for me."

Looking over at Sean and know that's the truth. He truly cares about kids and teens. It's one of his great things about him. Both of know what she's talking about. I can see the look in his eyes. "I arrested the Campbell's. Even when Chief Bogo threaten me. I took Clawhauser side and not his. Boy, was he mad at me. He may be a great chief but times he can irritate me. I didn't like how he treated you, Judy. I could see that you will be a great cop. Size doesn't matter but your heart and determination."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I say "I'm sure that was hard for you."

"It truly was those bastards." Sean mumbled "It was nice seeing you again Aurora. I have to do some more paperwork."

"Nice see you as well," Aurora said "Should be be heading back?"

"Yes we should." I say "We will see you guys later."

We say goodbye to our friends. Knowing they have other things to do as well. Walking together and will head back to the head back to the safe house. The storm is still going on. It is not as bad now and perfect time to head back to the safe house.

* * *

Aurora is with Alexis and Faye. Knowing she's going to have a good time with them. We are over at the station and ready to meet with the other families. We told Clawhauser what happened and he didn't like it. The Quinn's already know what's going on. They want to meet with the parents. We are in this room so we can all gather around. Talking together as a group. It's easier this way.

"It is nice that everyone can gather around." I say "I know you want answers and we will give you them to our best ability."

"So we finally have some news. After two long years."

"Paul it's not officer Hopps or Wilde fault. They weren't cops when Victor was kidnapped. Sorry for my husband rudeness. My name is Lorraine."

We look over at the Becks. They are Victor parents. Knowing that he has siblings as well. Paul is thirty-nine he's tall and muscular. His fur black and having white underfur. White tip tail and dark gray eyes. Knowing that he's a doctor and a good one. Wearing a dark gray shirt, with red vest, and black pants. I can tell he doesn't like us. Knowing that he doesn't like Nick at all. That's because he does like foxes. His life is the same age as well. She's tall and slender. Her fur is white with black patches. Having gray around her muzzle and blue eyes. Wearing a white shirt with blue stripes and jeans. She likes us and understands. She works as a gym teacher a high school in Tundratown.

"Let the officers talk and find out what we can."

Looking over at Kayla and Ryan Fowler. The only family to had two kidnapped victims. Their son was killed and their daughter Elena is still missing. Kayla is forty-three is tall and slender. Having long legs and large paws. A narrow chest and long straight tail. Her fur is coarse thick gray with speckles of black. Light underparts and gray eyes. Wearing a black and red shirt and jeans. She is working at an office. Ryan is forty-four and is tall and slender. Long legs and large paws, a narrow chest and long tail. His fur is coarse thick gray with speckles of red. Wearing a gray jacket, black shirt, and jeans. He works as a car salesman.

"Judy and Nick are great cops." Christy said, "He risked his life to save our Krista."

"Oh, too bad she didn't live." Paul said, "What a waste."

"It wasn't his fault not at all. The kidnapper killed her." Terence said, "She died in the hospital you work at."

We still have to investigate that. Since it's part of the kidnapping case we can look into it. Seeing that Paul doesn't like his words. Knowing that he's speaking the truth. He does shut up after that. Wondering how long that will last for us. Looking over at Nick. He knows that Mr. Beck is cocky and full of himself.

"We all are suffering and going through the same thing Dr. Beck."

Looking over at Marcie Yates. She's sitting by herself and near us. Feeling bad for her knowing she feels so alone. I can tell that she is. Knowing that others are there for her but she still feels alone. But glad that others care for her. She's thirty-five, tall and slender. Bright reddish tawny fur with black and white. Ginger underfur and light brown eyes. Chin, chest, and inside her ears is white. Having a black bushy tail. Wearing long sleeve blue shirt and white pants.

"They are the only officers to tell us."

Looking over at Austin adoptive parents. Their names are Selma and Tracy Cannon. They have more adopted kids at home. Both of them are Fennec foxes. Selma is twenty-eight and is short and slender. Having large ears, small muzzle, and hazel eyes. Long soft sandy fur, lighter on her face, and dark steak from inner eye to the left side of her muzzle. Thick bushy black tip tail. Sleeveless light blue shirt and short tan pants. She's a stay and home mom. The father looks the same and he's a few inches taller than her. Wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts.

"Tell us everything you know about this case," Tracy said

"Don't worry we will tell you everything we know, about the kidnappings." I say

Nick and tell them everything we know about the case. Telling them that the kidnapper is a woman and dangerous. Smart and skillful as well. Not knowing who she is and trying to figure it out. That she wants something with them and planning it. Willing do anything to do it. Not knowing where they are. Trying to figure that out. Answering them when the ask questions. If we can answer them. Letting them sink in the news. The talk is going well for us.

"Why don't you ask the witness for questions." Paul said, "Then you can find them faster."

Nick doesn't like his attitude. I see the look in his eyes. I don't like his attitude either or does his wife. I can tell that no one does. Watching Nick walk over to him and stand a foot away from him. I can see that he's not letting him see that he gets to him.

"The witness is only a child." Nick said, "She has suffered through a lot and we are taking it easy. We do not want to hurt her."

"They are speaking the truth." Marcie said, "I know her personally and she has been badly abused. The kidnapping brought up it again. They are doing the right thing."

Christa and Terence can't believe it. Seeing that they are having a hard time with hearing that. Marcie does know who we are talking about. She looks after Aurora when she news a check up or a doctor. Knowing she's a healthy kid. We didn't give out her name wanting it to be that way. Aurora is distance around adults. Meeting them will do her no good. We have to take this carefully. Looking over at Nick. He told me Finnick wants to meet her and Aurora does as well. I know she can trust him because she has seen him before. This is a step forward.

"We are handing this case carefully. If we lose her we lose everyone." I say "So we will not let that happen. With hard work and determination, we will figure out this case and will find them. We can't promise you anything and you know that."

"We know that even those it's hard to think about." Lorraine said, "Victor is the same age as Krista was. Do you think she will kill him next?"

"We don't think so." Nick said, "I believe that Krista was put through a test. Which she didn't pass because she remains true to herself. That the woman couldn't change her to whatever she wanted."

I believe that's the truth as well. Same for Elena older brother. She wants to change them and make them her own. That's why she gives them the nicknames. We just got to figure it out and we will. Knowing we can figure it out. Wondering how long they got until she wants to take care of them.

"It's nice to know some stuff." Selma said, "That is better than knowing nothing."

"That is true and we already lost our son. We will not lose our daughter." Ryan said

Kayla and Ryan are getting along with Christa and Terence. They have gone through the same thing. I can tell they are helping each other. Seeing that Selma and Tracy are holding paws. I can see that they look each other. Knowing that they love their kids as well. At least the know something now and officers are looking for their kids.

Hearing the door open and see that it's Chief Bogo. Wondering what he's doing here? He told us that we were to talk to them and answer any questions they have. Which did and still talking to them. Telling that he wouldn't bother us. The look on his face tells us it's bad news. I do not like this at all. Looking over at Nick and he sees it as well. We walk over to him and head outside the door.

"What is it Chief Bogo?" I ask

"A body was found. It is Austin Cannons." Chief Bogo said, "I am sorry I have to do this to you two and to them."

Why did have to happen? Why did she kill him? Looking over at Nick and he's thinking the same thing. We knew that he didn't have a nickname. As if he wasn't a part of him. Why would the woman kill him now?

"Are you should about that?" Nick asked, "We do want to be wrong about this."

"Yes, the body is a hybrid. The blood type is a hybrid. The body is Austin Cannons." Chief Bogo said, "You will go to the crime scene and you have to tell them."

"We will Chief Bogo." I say

That's why we didn't promise anything. We don't know the woman mind or her plan. He has told us not to kept promises that we can't keep. Taking a deep breath and look over at Nick. We don't like telling news like this. Opening up the door and head inside again.

"So what did Chief Bogo want with you?" Paul questioned

"Nothing to do with you." Nick said. He doesn't even look at Paul. That's the truth and it has nothing to deal with them. They wonder what's going now and what news that we have. I hate telling news like this. I truly do hate it. Heading over to Selma and Tracy. We have to tell them. Before I can speak and tell the bad news. Nick touches my paw and I know what that means. So I let him do it. I know why he wants to do it. "We are terribly sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cannons, your son body has been found."

I can tell this is hard for him. I know he wanted to tell them because they are foxes. Seeing the looks on their faces. They are defeated and upset. Selma lays her head on her husband chest and begins to cry. Feeling so bad for them. I know they do as well.

"Can we see him?" Tracy asked

"Yes, you can and come with us." I say "This over and you can call us anytime."

Knowing that Chief Bogo will let this happen. After all, he told us now and not later. We walk past them and Christa paws them their number. Knowing they did the same thing for Ryan and Kayla. They will help each other out. They have suffered through the same thing.

"You can call us anytime." Christa said

"Same for us." Kayla said, "Let's met up and chat."

"Thank you, and that sounds great." Selma said

It's good to see others helping each other. Knowing that they will help each other out. We walk out of the station and doesn't take to long. Heading over to our patrol car and Nick takes the driver seat. Looking down at his phone and he shows me. Seeing that the body was found in burned down restaurant. Knowing it was arson fire that burned down the fire. The owner did that to get some money. Lucky that no died but mammals were injured.

"Let's head over there." I say

Nick starts the car and we drive over there. It's quiet and no one speaks. I don't think they want to speak. I can see they are truly upset by this news. After all, he's their son. Doesn't matter if they are not related or not. It hard for anyone to lose a child. It takes us few minutes to get there. Yellow tape has been put up. Nick and I head over to the crime scene. Seeing that one of the medical examiners is here. Seeing that he's an Alpine Ibex. Meaning that Janet Martinez is busy with another job. She's chief of medical examiners. Selma and Tracy stand outside the crime scene.

"We are officers Wilde and Hopps." Nick said, "What can you tell us about his body?"

"Right away officers." he said, "This isn't the place he was killed. So his body was dumped here."

"How was he killed?" I ask

"His neck was broke and his body was burned." he said

Nick and I head over to his body which has been covered. I undercover his body and see the state his body is in. The medical examiner is right. His body is burned and done after he was murdered. Burned that it's to tell what species it. By the large ears, you can tell that he's a Fennec fox. This is Austin and he is dead.

"So she broke his neck burned his body. Before she dumped him." I say "What does that mean?"

"She strong to snap a neck. I hate hearing that sound." Nick said, "I guess that means he was worthless to her."

"Then why take him in the first place?" Tracy asked

They head over to us and look over at his body. Knowing this is hard for them. They have to know it is him and accept his death. By the looks, on their faces, they know it's him. That their son is dead and they have to tell his siblings. I think about what he says. There can be many reasons that she took him and than just dumped him.

"That she can't be traced with kidnapping him." I say "Or sadly he was just a pawn to her. Until she finds the one she's looking for."

"I guess you are right Judy." Selma said, "Thank you, for bring our son back. Those we wish that he was alive. Base off of what you said I guess we figured he wasn't going to make it."

"We are sorry for your loss," I say "this woman will pay and we will make sure of that. No matter how long it takes."

"We believe you and find his horrible woman." Tracy said'

There's nothing more we can do here. The woman left nothing behind when she dumped his body. Making sure she doesn't make the same mistake. Burning his body she made sure of that. That the evidence on him is burned away. Nick looks over at his body and sighs.

"What are we going to tell Aurora?" Nick asked, "We can't keep this hidden."

Looking over at Nick and he's speaking the truth. He doesn't mean keep it a secret from her. We know she can read others well. The moment we walk back into the Safehouse she will know the truth. So we can't keep it hidden from her.

"We just tell her the truth." I say "We all have bad days and no matter what she will find out. It's just been, to tell the truth."

"She just had a horrible day yesterday. I don't want her...go through another. I know there's going to be much more bad days." Nick said, "I know that's the best shot."

I don't like the idea either. Not wanting to tell Aurora this news. She told us they were friends. This will hurt her and we don't want her to have bad days. Yet we know they are going to happen and we can't stop them. We have to tell her the truth. Watching his body be put in a body bag. There's nothing more for us here.

* * *

We head over to the safe house and took the time to get here. So we can have some time to think about it. Trying to figure how we are going to tell her. Knowing that we can't keep it from her. We walk over to her. She looks over at us. The moment she sees us she knows that something is up.

"What bad news do you have?" Aurora asked, "I can tell that you have bad news."

Looking over at Nick and he looks at me. We knew we couldn't hide it from her. Knowing that she good a reading others. What she did now proves that. Looking over at her and see that she's waiting for the news. We just have to tell her.

"Aurora, we do have something bad to tell you." Nick said, "Austin's body was found. The woman killed and dumped his body."

That was hard for him to get out. I know he doesn't want to hurt Aurora. I don't want to either. Telling this kind of news is hard to tell harder to a kid. Seeing the sad look on her face. I see that she's letting the news sink in. Seeing the tears form in her eyes. Not liking to see her sad. Looking at her makes me sad as well.

"So she killed him because she didn't want him anymore." Aurora said, "This is my fault. I should have told you more. Maybe, then he would still be alive."

"This is not your fault Aurora not at all. There was nothing you could have done. Your mind is protecting you. Blocking away the bad memories until you are ready. We do not want to hurt you even more. I would feel so guilty if our questions harm you in any way. So take your time and we will be there for you." I say "The woman killed him and you had nothing to do with that. We will find her and make her pay."

"How was he killed?" Aurora asked, "I want to know."

Looking over at Nick and we know she has seen two mammals die already. She saw Heidi die in front of her when she was trying to save her life. Then with Elena older brother. Well, it would be three if we include her mother. She too young to remember that. Telling her won't do any harm. He was her good friend and we don't want to keep it a secret.

"She broke his neck and burned his body." I say "Are you alright Aurora?"

"I will be fine and thanks, for asking me." Aurora said, "She choked me once so hard that I black out. I did not like that feeling." Aurora closes her eyes. I don't like that at all. Either does Nick. Now we know the woman is strong. I have felt that feeling before. When a criminal was holding me hostage. Both of us know that Aurora is remembering something. I hope it's not too bad of a memory. She opens her eyes a few minutes later. "She is a smoker and smoked around us. Burning us if she felt like it. I hate that smell."

"That is good information Kiddo. We can use that to help us out." Nick said, "I hate the smell as well. Did his smoke trigger a memory?"

"I was to to distance to even react to it." Aurora said honestly, "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, her being a smoker does help us out. We can track down a smoker easier." I say "The smell of smoker smoke bothers me."

Her being does help us out. Sure it's a needle in a haystack. Yet we know something more about her. Something that we can track down. The smell of smoker smoke does bother me. It can get me a minor headache. I do love campfire smoke. Remembering family camping trips. Sitting by the fire telling stories and roasting marshmallows to make s'mores.

"I'm going to miss Austin," Aurora said sadly "we were good friends."

"You always miss your friends." Nick said, "You will always have your memories of them."

"Like I still miss Jude." I say "I will always miss my twin and will always miss him. I will never forget him."

I still miss Jude and will always miss him. After all, he was my twin and I won't forget him. You never forget the friends you have lost. Nick was speaking the truth. Looking over at Aurora and see that she's crying. I truly want to pull in her for a hug and won't let go until she's ready. Nick would do the same thing. We know we can't do that until she is ready. We will wait and be there for her. Knowing spending time just the three of us will help us out. I can't wait for that day.


	23. Forming a friendship

Chapter 23

 **Aurora POV**

 **KattenLiten, thank you for following my story**

Nick and Judy told me about Austin and how the woman killed him. It makes sense why they were later that day. Knowing them well that news would have been hard to tell me. It was truly hard to hear and I was upset by the news. Austin and I did become good friends with each other and now he is gone. I did give them some information that can help them out. I do remember her being a smoker. Remembering when she burned me. Whenever she felt like it. It did hurt a lot and hated the smell. It has been a few days since the two bad ones. Feeling a whole lot better and myself again.

Today is a great day and can't wait for it. For today I get to met Finnick and can't wait to meet him. Also, Nick ceremony is today and I truly can't wait for that. I never see or been to one I can't wait to see what that is like. Looking at the time and see that Finnick should be coming over in a few minutes. We are going to chat and hang for a bit. Before we head over to Nick's medal ceremony. Judy is upstairs and practicing her speech. Hearing a knock on the door and Nick's heads over to it. Seeing that Finnick is at the door.

"It's good to see you again buddy." Nick said, "Come on in and you can meet Kiddo."

Watching him head in and walk over to me. I knew that he was always short and I am a few inches taller than him. He must be mistaken for a kid all the time. Looking over at him I can tell that he's not a kid. He looks at me for a few moments. I am wearing a police hat, dark blue sweatshirt, and jeans.

"Hello, my name is Aurora Winters." I say "It's nice to meet you Finnick. I can see that you suffer from dwarfism. So how old are you? I know you are older than Nick. I am nine. What job do you have?"

"Nice to met you Aurora. You're a smart kid, most mammals don't know that. Thinking that I am a kid and thirty-two. I am a social worker." Finnick said, "Let's chat it the backyard. Do you have good coffee?"

"Of course, I do buddy. I still like coffee." Nick said, "Carrots, didn't change me completely." We head over to the kitchen. I don't like coffee at all and love tea. Standing on a stool and pour myself some hot water. Judy made some tea for herself. Deciding to have some tropical tea. Rosemary got me to liking that favor. When we were getting to know each other. Becoming good friends with each other. Same for her twin sister Saffron. Putting the tea bag in the mug. Seeing that Finnick has his coffee ready. "I'll be right here if you two need anything."

Taking my mug and we walk out to the backyard. Faye, Terri, and I have lots of fun in the backyard. It has this nice willow tree. Like the one, they have in their backyard. Lindsey and I swing on the tree for as long as we can. Having lots of fun. Taking a seat the edge of the steps. Taking a sip of tea and we are quiet for a few moments.

"Were you a foster kid?" I ask

"Yes, I was a foster kid. After my parents died." Finnick said, "Mostly I was living at this orphanage."

"I have been into six foster homes," I say

So he was a foster kid like me. I know he knows that I am a foster kid. So he does know how I feel. Nick was talking to him and he figured that out. He looks over at me and feels sad for me. I wonder how many homes he has been told. I have heard of orphanages and how bad they can be. Too many kids and teens and not a lot love for them.

"That is rough and I went to a few." Finnick said, "Before I was put into an orphanage. I felt unloved and didn't belong. I wanted a family to love you. I believed that no one wanted me because I am a fox."

So he does know how I feel. Bridget told me she was in the foster system for a few months. While her mother got the help that she needed. He takes a sip of his coffee. I take a sip of my tea. I do like Finnick a lot he understands me. I feel the same way as well.

"My family was killed and I was the only survivor. All seven of them were killed." I say "I was only one when that happened."

"That is horrible. My parents were killed as well." Finnick said, "I was six. when it happened. It has been twenty-six years since my parents were murdered."

So his parents were murdered like my was. Never would have thought that would happen. We have been through the same thing. We are getting along with each other. So he must remember his parents. Unlike how I barely remember them.

"That is horrible as well. My mom died protecting me." I say "A family friend found me."

"I saw my father dead body. My mother knew something was up and the killer came to us. She died protecting me as well. She told the killer I was blind, mute, and was very sick. I remember her putting herself in front of me and watching her body fall. I listened to my mothers lies and the killer believed her since he left me alive." Finnick said, "I was found by a nice police officer named Sean White."

"I know officer White, he's a great cop." I say "He was my foster dad for awhile."

Knowing that Sean was there to help him out. He has been on the force for a long time and is a great cop. So it was a mother love that saved Finnick. Just like my mother saved my life. A mother love is truly strong. Knowing that father's can as well.

"So do you remember them?" I ask "It feels like I do."

He looks over at me. I hope that I didn't ask him too hard of a question. I want to know if he does. I do feel like do remember something. Seeing him smile a few moments later. I guess it's not too hard to a question.

"I do remember them. Sometimes I find it hard to remember. That's why I have a special memory of them." Finnick said, "I get my dwarfism from my mother. We used to bake with each other. Having a lot of fun with that. My father and I used to play baseball. Having his bat and van."

"Those are great memories." I say "I remember my mother singing me a lullaby. She was great at art as well. Remembering that my father teaching me to walk. Saying that he would make a runner out of me. Remembering my older siblings playing with me."

"That is nice Aurora, special memories are great." Finnick said, "I can guess you're an artist and a runner?"

"Yes they are that's how Nick and I met. By doing some art together." I say "You are right about that. I also play the violin and the piano."

"That's cool to hear. I am not really into art but still find it nice that mammals do have talent." Finnick said, "So your mother was an arctic fox and your father a red fox."

"Yes, I am a hybrid." I say "I was recently called..."

I don't even what to finish that word. Which is still fresh in my mind. The word still hurts me. Knowing it will always hurt me as well. It's an insult to hybrids. Taking a long sip of tea. He looks over at me. I believe he knows what I am talking about. Seeing this look on his face.

"You're not and I know that for a fact." Finnick said, "I have been called names as well. So I know how it feels."

"Thank you, for that, it means a lot." I say "So you have been called names as well."

"I have been called a rat. Which is an insult to me." Finnick said, "I'm glad that you saved Nick life. Otherwise, I wouldn't have my best friend or would have met you."

Looking over at Finnick and smile. He is not a rat like I am not a mutt. Wondering who could call him a rat. He does know how I feel and does it feel great that he does. They are best friends I can tell that they are. Seeing that he also wanted to met me and glad that I met him as well.

"Nick's a good friend of mine. I was happy to help him out." I say "Judy is also a good friend."

"Yes, Judy is a great mammal." Finnick said, "We are friends as well and recently became good ones."

Looking over at Finnick and see him drinking more of his coffee. Taking another sip of my tea. Thinking about what he told me. They did tell me how they met each other. Liking the story a lot its because that's how they met and became great friends.

"I believe that you always liked her." I say "They told me how they met with each other."

"Why do you think like that?" Finnick asked, "I barely knew her back then."

"Well, you kept the sticker that she gave you. When you could have easily thrown away. Also helping her find Nick." I say "If you didn't like her you wouldn't have kept the sticker or helped her out."

Taking another long sip of my tea. Finnick always liked her and just didn't showed that he did. Knowing they are good friends now. After getting to know each other more. He looks over at me and laughs.

"You're truly are a smart kid." Finnick said, "I did always liked her."

"Of course I am," I say "I can read others well."

He looks over at me and laughs. He knows what I was doing and I smile. Taking another sip of tea. Looking down at my phone and see we still have some time. This has been going well for us. I do like Finnick a lot and he likes me as well.

"I know you were one of them. That's how you knew to save Nick." Finnick said, "Austin was a good kid. The Cannons family is a good one. I'm sure you were friends with him. That didn't deserve that either do you."

I know that he knows the truth. Nick must have told him and can trust him. I can trust Finnick as well. I can tell that he's a great and good guy. His death has been on the news. Just like with Krista death. He was right about that. Taking another sip of tea.

"So you know the Cannons family." I say "Where you Austin social worker? We were friends with each other."

"Yes, I was his social worker. I made sure that he was put into a stable home." Finnick said, "The Cannons were a perfect match. Until that kidnapper took him away and killed him."

Finnick is speaking the truth. He did tell me about the Cannons. How good they were and how he found his family. She did take that away from him. Taking him away from his family and she took him away from them. Now he won't back to his family. Because she didn't want him anymore and she killed him. Not knowing the reason why she killed Krista for. That doesn't make sense to me. She truly wanted her. Just like she wants me. Taking another sip of tea.

"I had a lot of good homes and was taken away. My first was an old family friend who got injured and couldn't take care of me. Another I was taken away from do to a misunderstanding. I lost two good foster parents do to a stupid drunk driver. Others were not good and my last one was bad. "I want a family to love and care about me."

"I went to different homes as well and some were bad as well. I do know how it feels. I heard about that and you're right about that. I would never drink and drive." Finnick said, "It took three years for my family to find me. No one wanted a damaged and short kid. Who didn't speak at all. Until a nice family took me in. So you will find your family, someone who will love and take care of you."

"Do you really think so?" I ask

"I do know that. You're a great kid Aurora. Someone will come along and adopted you." Finnick said, "The day of my adoption was my happiness day. I was part of a family again. Having parents who loved me again and having siblings."

Looking over at Finnick and see him smile. Knowing that he loves his family I can tell that he does. He has a nice family. Wondering how it feels to be adopted. To finally having a family that loves and cares about you. That you are part of their family. Wanting that for so long and hope I find it soon. Knowing there is a family that wants and will love me. I just got to find them or the family finds me.

"Thank you, Finnick and I know your family is nice." I say "I am glad that we met. We are friends now aren't we?"

"Your welcome and they are very nice." Finnick said, "To you as well and we are friends. We should get ready now. We don't want to be late."

It was so nice to meet and get to know him. Now we have become friends with each other. The medal ceremony will happen soon and we should be there. Getting up from the ground and we head back inside the house. Seeing that Nick is sitting on the couch and drinking some tea.

"So how are you two doing?" Nick asked

"We are doing good," I say "and getting along."

"Aurora is a great kid." Finnick said, "We have become friends and talked a lot."

"Kiddo is a great kid," Nick said, "and glad that you two became friends. We will be leave in a few minutes."

Heading into the kitchen and we put our mugs into the dishwasher. Walking over to Nick and Judy heads down the stairs. Both of them are in uniform and ready to head out. She looks over at us and knows we are getting along with each other. It's not that hard to see that we are.

"I can see that you two are getting along," Judy said

"We have become friends." Finnick said, "We got to talk a lot."

Judy smiles once again and knows she was right. We are getting along and have become friends. Meeting each other was a nice thing. Now we are heading off together. So we can watch Nick earn the Police Combat Star. Knowing he's proud of his friend. Just like we are.

* * *

We are gathering around. There are a lot of mammals here and most of them are cops. Finnick and I are standing by each other. We are closest to the cops and have a great view. The ceremony is going to begin in a few minutes. Seeing that Finnick looks at me for a few moments.

"I used to wear my father jerseys when I was scared." Finnick said, "They were a comfort to me."

Knowing what he is talking about. I know that he understands as well. He's talking about my sweater. I do feel safer wearing them. Hiding from others when I don't want others to look at me. No one really cares about a kid wearing a hood sweater shirt. So I can focus on myself and get better. I can see him doing that. After all, he did watch his mother die and saw his father dead body. I would react the same way.

"Sweats are a comfort to me." I say "Why do you dislike cops?"

"Why would you think like that?" Finnick asked

"Well, there's only a few cops you like. I can see how you look at them." I say "Also how you teased Nick when he hustled into helping Judy."

I can see how he looks at cops. As if he dislike them and can't trust them. Knowing he has a few cops that he can trust and likes. Knowing that Judy and Nick are on there. I can tell that something happened and he hasn't let that go. He looks over at me.

"Smart kid, you're right about that." Finnick said, "It was a cop who broke into our home and killed my parents. The cop shot them in cold blood and would have killed me as well. If she didn't let him. I remember the uniform."

Thinking about what he has told me. Knowing that can be true and it happens. Not all cops are good and loyal. A bad cop could have easily killed his parents. Maybe a cop did kill them and would have killed him.

"I understand your reasoning. It could have been a dirty cop." I say "Or a fake a cop someone wanted to gain something by doing that."

"I never thought of that. The cop never once showed his badge. Or even had a police car. Even an unmarked one." Finnick said, "I was so angry that my parents were killed and the cops weren't doing a thing. I told them it was a cop and they didn't listen. All this time I thought my parents killer was a cop. Now that you brought it up I don't think the killer was. You're truly a smart kid."

"Thank you, and you should ask officer White about it." I say "He still working for ZPD."

"Really? I might as well go talk to him." Finnick said, "I want to know what happened to my parents."

I'm sure that he would want to know. I know that Sean has some of the answers. Knowing that it became a cold case and hasn't been touched in years. A few answered questions will do him some good. Like I want to know what truly happened to my family. Why did Craig kill them at that moment? Why kill them by cutting their necks? How did he get away with it? Knowing I won't get those answers.

"Looks like the medal ceremony is starting." I say "Mayor Moss is coming to the stage."

"I like her a whole lot better than Mayor Lionheart," Finnick said "she's doing a great job."

A lot of mammals do like her more. That's why she became mayor of Zootopia. Knowing she's doing a great job. She's wearing a navy blue dress suit to match the colors of the ZPD uniform. I haven't seen her in a few years and she hasn't changed much. She's thirty-six-year-old. Tall and slender having powerful legs and longer hind limbs. Large ears with black tufts. Long cheek hair for a facial ruff. Long dense ashy fur with black spots. White underparts, short stubby black tip tail. Having light blue eyes. I can tell there's something different from her. Since the last time, we saw each other. Her right ear has been clawed and you can tell that it has. It is permanent damaged and couldn't be fixed. I know that a savage predator did that to her. She was a paramedic during the savage scare.

"We are gathered here today to honor officer Wilde for what he has done for the city. Thanks, to his hard work a dangerous gang has been taken care of and criminals have been arrested. Criminals who wanted to harm the city and helped mammals do crimes. Or getting them addicted to drugs. Now thanks, to officer Wilde doing his duty more criminals have been taken down and the city is safer." Mayor Moss said, "This why we are gathering around. So we can honor him for the duty he has done. Knowing that his life was a risk and still chose to do his duty. Making sure we stay safe."

Hearing a lot of claps for Vicki. Finnick and I clap as well. Vicki Moss does give out great speeches. Mammals do like hearing them. She sits back down on her chair. Seeing that Judy comes up to the microphone and see that she's happy. Having a great smile on her face. Knowing she's proud and happy for her more than friends partner. Seeing the look on their faces again.

"I am truly proud of my partner Nick Wilde. I know he has done great for the city once again. It was hard not being by his side and helping protect the city together. Knowing that I could have lost him while he was undercover. Yet I knew that he was making Zootopia safe by taking down these dangerous criminals. I am glad to have him by side as we serve and protect Zootopia. He has proven that once again. That anyone can do good. If you set your mind to it. Doesn't matter what species you are you can do great. You can make the world a better place." Judy said

We clap for her and she has given out a wonderful speech. They told me she spoke during his graduation from the academy. I do see Nick smile and they shake paws as he sits back done. Nick has done great for the city and making sure it stays safe. Anyone can do good if they set their mind to it. Anyone can make the world a better place. Once again I see their close bond and smile. Finally, Chief Bogo comes up. I still don't like him not after the way he treated me. Someday I will forgive him and maybe even like him. Knowing he's not a bad guy he just made a bad mistake.

"Whenever this happens I know my officers did something great for Zootopia. Knowing they did their duty well to make sure that the city stays safe. Even knowing that their life is in danger. They do their duty until the very end. Just like officer Wilde did. He has earned the Police Combat Cross for the duty he has done. Making sure that the city stays safe from dangerous criminals." Chief Bogo said

We clap for him and he did a wonderful speech. Speaking the truth and Nick has done great for the city. Knowing that he has taken down dangerous criminals. His fellow officers are happy for him knowing he did is duty well. Chief Bogo looks over at him and Nick gets up from his chair. Knowing he's going to get his medal now. Which I have seen before. Sean did show me his medals. When I asked him about them. Wanting to find out about his medals. Watch Chief Bogo put the medal on his neck. Another bar will be added his uniform. Others will know that he's a decorated officer. We clap for our friend. Reporters head over to him and ask him questions. I can see that he is ready for this. I can tell that he's answering their questions. While Judy and his mother stand by his side. Someday soon I will meet her. Finnick looks over at me.

"Are you alright?" Finnick asked

"I am fine," I say "I don't like the spotlight. I have done that before."

I have done it three times and I don't like it. Not liking the flashing lights or the questions they throw out. The first one was when I was asked about Kaiden Lawson. After finding out that he was just using me for his own gain. There was so many questions. The second one was with Michelle and the whole trial. They asked me a lot of questions as well. Then the other was recent. When the asked about be being abused. They wouldn't leave me alone.

"That sucks and you shouldn't have gone through that." Finnick said, "Looks like they are done."

Looking over at them and see that they are. The reporters are leaving and heading off to do their jobs. Watching his mother give him a hug before she heads off as well. We will be leaving soon as we. Fennec and I walk over to them. The reporters are gone and I feel safe.

"That was so great." I say "The medal looks great on you."

"Thank you, Kiddo and it feels so great." Nick said, "What do you think Finnick."

"It was nice to watch. You are a great officer and both of you are doing great for the city. I can see that there are a lot and trustworthy cops." Finnick said, "There's someone I have to talk to. I'll see you guys later."

He takes them by surprise and I understand him. Watching him walk away and head over to Sean. Knowing he's going to ask him questions. Wanting to find out about his parent's killers. Sean will tell him all that he knows. I look over at them.

"We were just talking about something." I say

I want him to tell his story. I know he hasn't told them yet. I can tell that he hasn't told them. So I was the first to listen to his story. He knew I would understand how he felt because I have felt it as well. He does trust them and will tell them.

"That's good to hear. Finnick is a good guy." Judy said, "Hello Mayor Moss."

Seeing that Mayor Moss is heading over to us. I know she wants to see me. We haven't seen other for awhile now. We are friends with each other and also friends with their kids. Liking her husband Drew as well he's a nice guy. It will be nice to see them again.

"Wonderful speech you gave officer Hopps. Great duty officer Wilde." Vicki said, "It's nice to see you again Aurora."

"You two know each other?" Judy asked

"She was Heidi partner and they were good friends. We got to meet each other and become friends. We have been busy with our lives." I say "How have you been? So how did it happen?"

I never got the chance to tell Judy. A lot happened and wasn't in the mood to tell her. I told Nick about her and he was taken by surprise as well. She understands why I didn't get the chance to tell her. Just like Judy was.

"Heidi and I were great friends and we worked well together. Becoming friends with each other and she gets along with our kids." Vicki said, "I have been well and busy. A savage predator did it while we were trying to help out a victim. Badly clawing my ear. I heard about what happened to you and proud of you as well."

"You know he didn't mean it and it wasn't his fault." I say "I was happy to help out my good friend."

Vicki does know what happened to me. After all, she helps out ZPD. She does know about cases and would look closely at what happened to me. Since she knows and cares about me. Just like Lionheart used to do. Knowing she does a better job than he ever did. The savage predator didn't mean to do it. He was affected by Night Howler drug.

"No he didn't mean it and I told him it wasn't his fault. Am glad that you are alright and have two great officers watching over you. They will do their job well." Vicki said, "I have business to attention to." Vicki said, "Why don't we have dinner sometime and we can catch up. I would like you two around as well."

"That does sound great." Nick said, "We will see you later and don't want to keep you waiting."

"See you later Vicki and can't wait," I say

"I have to do my business and can't wait as well." Vicki said, "I'll see you guys soon."

Watching her walk away knowing she has mayor stuff she has to do. Or whatever she does with her job. Making sure everything is doing well for the city. She heads over to her and drives off. Knowing we will be heading off as well. To join some officers so they can congrats Nick. After that, we can have a day for the three of us and can't wait for that to happen.

* * *

We are hanging at the station and officer are hanging around. I saw officer congrats Nick for what he has done. They do see that he's a great cop just like Judy is. It's nice to see Nick happy. He had a bad day as well. I know he hated what happened to me. Something else came up at work and put him a bad mood. I could tell that he was. I don't know what they were talking about. I guess they don't want me to know about it. Knowing it's police business. A few other friends are here as well. Kelli and Samual are on break. So they can stop for a bit. Saffron is here as well. She's identical to Rosemary and it's hard to tell them apart. They also have a close personality as well. Saffron has a scar on her right paw and that's how others tell them apart.

"I saw the medal ceremony and it was great." Saffron said, "I know you did your duty well."

"Thank you, Saffron and I wasn't going to give up until my undercover work was finished." Nick said, "You have done great things as well."

I know she has done great as well. Being part of the forensics team for ZPD. She helps officers solve crimes that way. We are good friends with each other as well. She has told me stories about what she does and has shown me. Which was so cool to see.

"I am glad that Aurora was there to save your life. Heidi did teach you well." Samual said, "You have done well for the city. Taking down dangerous Criminals."

"They were dangerous criminals." Nick said, "I am glad that I helped take them down."

"I was happy to help out a friend and she did teach me well." I say "He did and just like you two are doing every day."

I am friends with Samual as well and he knew Heidi. I met him because of Rosemary and Saffron. They are childhood friends. He lives in the Rainforest District and not too far from them. Knowing that ZEMS has medals that a paramedic can earn by doing their duty well. Kelli is also a good friend. We talked a lot when she was living back home. Talking about medical stuff and she was happy to talk to someone else about that. Both of them are great paramedics. Same for her twin sister Kyra.

"You are speaking the truth and we have done a lot of good for the city." Kelli said, "I like doing good and helping others."

"You are great at what you do and will do a lot of good in your career. I am proud of you sis." Judy said

"I know you and we are proud of you as well." Kelli said

Judy heads over to her sister and they hug each other. I wonder how that feels. To have a sibling love and being there for each other. Sure there are others and we get along well. There are a few mean kids. Yet it's not the same feeling. I would have my family and the love of my siblings. If they weren't killed. Looking over at Felecia and she wanted to congrats Nick as well.

"I remember earning that medal." Felicia said, "I took down a dangerous criminal."

Felicia did tell me stories of when she was a cop. Like she has told me stories about my family. She was a great cop and did great for Zootopia. The dangerous criminal was a female cheetah and they had a cat fight. She made sure that the criminal couldn't harm anyone. She was hurt but still took down the criminal. So she was awarded the medal.

"I do remember that and you would have been a great detective." Sean said, "I took down a killer before he could kill his next victim."

I know that Felicia would have been a great detective. If she wasn't shot and injured on the job. She was awarded the Sliver Shield after she was injured. Who told how the killer got to her and shot her at a close range. She remembered everything and how she lost the feeling in her legs. After I asked why I was taken from her. Sean did tell me that story as well. I do like hearing stories.

"I know that she would." Judy said, "She still does a great job of helping others."

I know that she still helps out others and does a great job. She told me all she wanted was to be a cop and a great mother to me. Until that injury took that away. She was depressed for a bit before she decided to change her life. She went to therapy and got better. Deciding to become a 911 operator and help others that way. Yet I never came back to her and know she will take care of me very well.

"Mine was protecting a family." Keith said, "The killer was taken by surprise."

Looking over at Keith Read a nice officer that I met. He's good and friendly. Knowing that's he a good cop and does his job well. He has a family as well and they are close. Nick told me had to claw and threaten him when saw him arresting drug dealers. Knowing that was his way in. Keith understood and still good friends with each other.

"So what about you guys?" I ask

I know Judy and Nick will tell me stories and can't wait for them. Looking over at Cecelia and Bridget. Knowing that Nora will earn it soon. I know they are decorated officers and they do their jobs well. We have become good friends with each other. Rosemary told me about hers and parts of the story are sad.

 _Rosemary and I have become friends. After she asked me questions about happened. She believed me and now Michelle will go to trial and will go to prison. I know she will be charged. I will be one of the witnesses and I will know what to say. I have been practicing it. Rosemary tells me that she will be charged with intoxicated manslaughter. I do know what that means. I have been learning a lot._

" _Are you ready to be a witness?" Rosemary asked, "I know that Mr. Stanley can be harsh."_

" _I am ready." I say "She was drunk and everyone will know it."_

 _She's still trying to defend herself. That they hit her car and she didn't hit them. Wanting to save her own fur. I know it won't work out for her. There's to much evidence against her and she won't win. Knowing that she will go to prison. I have seen Mr. Stanley and how harsh he can be. He wants to win this case but he won't._

" _That's true and she was over the limit," Rosemary said_

" _How have you been doing?" I ask_

 _She knows what I am talking about. Knowing she's going through a rough time. Who's still helping me out. Telling me she had this huge fight with her parents. They won't talk to her anymore. I find that really sad. At least she has her twin sister Saffron by her side. We have become friends as well._

" _It's more of the same. Nothing has changed much." Rosemary said, "I was going to ask how you are doing."_

" _I am still sad and think about them." I say "I can see that you earned Police Combat Star."_

 _I do see the bar on her uniform. I know what it looks like. I have seen it on Sean White uniform. While I was staying with his family. Before I was taken away. The bar is silver with a gold star in the middle. I know that it's the second highest medal that an officer can earn. She looks over at me and smiles._

" _You know a lot. I recently earned the medal. After stopping a dangerous killer and I was shot by him. Saving a life his next victim." Rosemary said, "Sadly they didn't come to my medal ceremony."_

 _Rosemary explains how her partner Nora and herself were chasing after the killer. Rosemary figured him out and found his next victim. She was undercover when he was about to take care of his next victim. She took him down and was shot. Putting her life in danger to help out an innocent mammal. I can see her doing that. She's a great cop and wants to protect Zootopia from criminals._

" _That's mean of them." I say "They should be there for you."_

" _Thank you, Aurora and they should." Rosemary said, "Samual and Saffron were there and I did something great for Zootopia. I am happy to earn the Police Combat Star."_

Her parents still won't talk to them. I find that sad and mad at them. Not understanding why they won't talk to her. She found her own dream and not their dream. Saffron is the same and they have been helping each other out. Like a sibling would. I did tell them about my grandparents and how they were never in my life. Not understanding why they are not in my life. They feel sorry for me. Like I feel sorry for them.

"There was a car chase. Two robbers were getting away and driving dangerously. The passenger was shooting crazy. Putting innocent mammals at risk. So I took the shooter out and he was so close to hitting me. The driver panicked and crash their car. Any moment later an innocent family would have been killed." Bridget said, "It was a bad car chase. Which could have ended badly."

I did hear about that crash. Two robbers stole from a small jewelry shop. What they stole was worth up to five thousand dollars. They didn't hurt anyone and escaped by car. Police were after them and they wouldn't stop. Innocent mammals were hurt by the panic and no one was killed. Heidi told me about what happened. They were called to help injured mammals out. Bridget put her life in danger and saved innocent mammals.

"I do remember that well and you could have been killed. I told you to not to do it and you didn't listen. Yet you were right in the end that family would have been killed." Cecelia said, "This was before Bridget and I were partners. A dangerous mammal was holding others as her hostage. She wanted to get free or she would kill everyone. Of course, ZPD didn't let that happen and I broke in. I took her down and she did put up a fight. In the end, I had to take her out."

"They are great stories." I say "You guys are the good ones."

I know they like hearing about that. Knowing there's dislike for cops. I like hearing stories like this. I can tell that Cecelia is a great cop as well. I do know that happens. Sean has told me stories like that. Knowing they try their best so they don't have to take someone down. Yet bad things happen on their jobs. Sometimes they have to take someone life to protect others and the city. I know there is a lot of good cops. Just like there are bad cops.

"You are good as well Kiddo. You make others feel great and happy." Nick said, "I will keep on protecting Zootopia from bad guys."

"So we can make the world a better place," Judy said

I do like making others feel great and happy. I know that he would and same for Judy. Just like any officer on the force. They are sworn to protect and serve. That's what they do and some mammals don't like what they have to do sometimes. So that the city can stay safe. There will be a few bad cops. I know she did earn the medal as well. I can see the bar on her uniform. Knowing that she did something good for Zootopia. Judy and Nick look at each other and I see their special bond again.

 **Note, I was happy when Zootopia won the Golden Globe for Best Animated Picture. Finnick and Aurora are now friends. You found out about his childhood and he doesn't like cops. I got the idea from what would have been his character. If Nick adopted him and he was blind, speak, and had a** **potentially fatal illness. I didn't come with that and wanted to use it.** **Who he was going to be is going to a different character. One of my cats ears got torn by another cat. So I added that to Vicki. Until next time.**


	24. A day of three

Chapter 24

 **Nick POV**

 **Gyromice89** **thank you,** **for following and adding my story to your favorites.** **Mr. Revolution** **thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites. Also for following me. shchlacker007 thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites. Christina730 thank you, for adding my story to your favorites. Also adding me to your favorites. **

_Having this great feeling and feel so happy. My medal ceremony is happening now. Lots of mammals have gathered around. Seeing my mother stand in the crowd and she smiles at me. Knowing she proud of me. I do see the Quinn's in the crowd. Knowing that Krista would be here if she wasn't murdered. Not going to think about that. Today is going to be a great day. Most of them are police officers and I see great friends. Seeing Finnick and Aurora standing by each other. It's nice to see them getting along and they have become good friends. Kiddo told me she know Mayor Moss and I know that is true. Mayor Moss heads over to the microphone. She wearing a navy blue dress suit so she can match the ZPD uniform. This isn't the first medal ceremony she has been to. Knowing she's doing a better job then Leodore Lionheart did._

" _We are gathered here today to honor officer Wilde_ _for_ _what he has done for the city. Thanks, to his hard work a dangerous gang has been taken care of and criminals have been arrested. Criminals who wanted to harm the city and helped mammals do crimes. Or getting them addicted to drugs. Now thanks, to officer Wilde doing his duty more criminals have been taken down and the city is safer." Mayor Moss said, "This why we are gathering around. So we can honor him for the duty he has done. Knowing that his life was a risk and still chose to do his duty. Making sure we stay safe."_

 _Knowing that Mayor Moss does throw great speeches. Hearing her first speech when she was running for mayor. I did vote for her and glad she won. Knowing Carrots, our friends, and many cops voted for her as well. Not liking Leodore Lionheart anymore. Chief Bogo never Clapping for her like many others are doing. Knowing that Judy has a speech and has practiced it. Like we have done before. Watching her head to the microphone._

" _I am truly proud of my partner Nick Wilde. I know he has done great for the city once again. It was hard not being by his side and helping protect the city together. Knowing that I could have lost him while he was undercover. Yet I knew that he was making Zootopia safe by taking down these dangerous criminals. I am glad to have him by side as we serve and protect Zootopia. He has proven that once again. That anyone can do good. If you set your mind to it. Doesn't matter what species you are you can do great. You can make the world a better place." Judy said_

 _She did a great speech and everyone likes it. Liking the speech she gave at my graduation. Clapping for her and know she meant every word that she said. I feel the same way as well. Remembering the speeches I gave for her. She walks over to me and we shake paws. Before she sits back down Now only Chief Bogo has to go. He will give his speech and the medal. Watching him head to the microphone._

" _Whenever this happens I know my officers did something great for Zootopia. Knowing they did their duty well to make sure that the city stays safe. Even knowing that their life is in danger. They do their duty until the very end. Just like officer Wilde did. He has earned the Police Combat Cross for the duty he has done. Making sure that the city stays safe from dangerous criminals." Chief Bogo said_

 _Hearing lots of claps for him and we clap as well. We didn't like each other at first. Just like he didn't like Judy. Now he likes us and see as two of his greatest cops in the force. How time can change things. Getting up from my chair. Knowing that I am going to get my medal now. I have been waiting for this moment. Walking over to Chief Bogo and he takes the medal from the case. Placing it around my neck a few moments later. I can see that he's proud of me. Another bar will be added to my uniform. Proving that I am decorated officer. Heading over to my mother._

" _I am so proud of you son." Rachelle said_

" _I know you are." I say_

 _She heads over to me and gives me a hug. I know she is proud of me and knows I did good for Zootopia. I told her about what happened. She's not threatened by what Lynda said. Knowing that she wouldn't and can handle herself. Carrots stands by us. Reporters head over to us and they ask me questions. I am ready to answer them. The questions fly and I answer them. They ask questions for my mother and Judy answers them as well. Wanting them to know how they feel about this. Carrots has gotten better since last time._

" _Do you think they will come back?"_

" _I don't think they will be came for awhile now. Most of them have been arrested or killed because they didn't want to go to prison. Only a pawful escaped from police custody." I say "We will make sure that remaining members won't harm the city."_

" _I am sure they weren't happy when the found out the truth about you."_

" _No, they weren't happy with me. They wanted me found so I couldn't deliver the information to take them down." I say "I never gave into them. I wanted to protect the city even when it could have cost my life. I swore to protect and serve. So that's what I am going to do."_

I will serve and protect the city. No matter what happens. That's my duty as a cop. Judy thinks and will do the same thing. Just like any good cop would do. Liking the small gathering we had and they told Kiddo stories. Which she loved listening to. Knowing our friends have done good for the city and will do more good as well. Looking at reflection and I look good. Liking how the medal looks. It's a great star. It has been crafted well like I did a great job of doing my duty. I can't believe it has been hours since the ceremony. It feels like it only just happened. Still having that great feeling. It's a nice feeling to have. Knowing that the good you are doing it's not going to waste. Lots of fellow officers congrats me for the duty that I did. That others do care about what you do. When it shows most don't anymore. After what has been happening. Proves that most cops are the good guys and only a few of them are bad. Knowing that Kiddo knows that and sees cops as the good guys.

"Today has been great." I say

The day went by fast and it was great. Nothing bad happened and it was all good. I needed that after Kiddo bad day. After having a hard time myself. Also having a few rough days a work. Finding out that Austin was killed and we had to tell the news. Trying to figure out the cases and doing our jobs. I did finally talk to the Sharp family and that went alright.

 _I am finally back on duty and was welcomed back. They did miss me and there was a small welcome back party. Knowing what I have to do first. Talking to the Sharp family. They wouldn't talk to Carrots and they are the last family we have to talk to. Before the mammal strikes again and we know the mammal will. She drives over to the location and stops the car. She turns over to me._

" _Let's hope they will talk to you." Judy said, "We need the information that they could have."_

" _I know they will talk to me." I say "I get the information no matter what."_

 _Getting out of the car and walk over to the apartment building. I know I can talk to them and they will give the information that we need. Heading inside the apartment building and head to their apartment. Knocking on the door moments later. Waiting until someone answers the door. Hearing someone come to the door and see it's Hilda father. Knowing his name is Jason Sharp. He's thirty-nine. Tall and slender, slim muzzle and narrower tail. Having a fox-like face, a ringed tailed, and dark mask around hazel eyes. Short bristly grizzled grayish-brown fur and buffy underparts. Wearing a black shirt and gray pants._

" _What do you want?" Jason questioned_

 _He begins to close the door on my face. I stop the door before he can close it. Not liking how he is treating me. We want to help his family out. Yet he won't let that happen. Keeping myself calm and look over at him._

" _I don't like your tone Mr. Sharp. My partner and I are trying to help your family out." I say "So let me in to talk to whoever has information from us."_

" _Let the officer in Jason."_

 _Looking over to see his wife Eden. Seeing that's she not happy with him right now. She doesn't look at him. Who looks a lot like him. She's shorter and has gray eyes. She walks over to me and I see she wearing a blue dress with a white apron. Knowing she works at a diner._

" _Thank you, Mrs. Sharp. We want to find your daughter murder." I say "We need information to help us out."_

" _Come on in Officer Wilde and I will tell you." Eden said_

 _Entering the apartment. Jason gives me a death stare and I don't care. Eden gives him the same look. Knowing their other two children are playing in their room. We take a seat at the table. Knowing it was just the father who was bad. She looks over at me._

" _It was a normal day and we were going to have a family night. Hilda never came home and we started to worry. So we called it in and her body was found two days later. Only fifteen minutes away from home. Her neck had three claw marks. She bled to death. A piece of a red bandana was found on her." Eden said_

" _This is new information." I say "This will help out the case."_

" _If you say so officer." Jason said_

 _Not listening to Mr. Sharp. He stands by a wall with a look in his eyes and his arms are folded. He doesn't want me to be here. I write down what she tells me. A red bandana is something new for us. Another piece of evidence that we can track this mammal down._

" _It does help us out. It links to the killer." I say "Was anything off before or after the attack?"_

" _I don't think so. Everything was normal up to that day. School, work, hanging out, and normal doctor visit." Eden said, "She even suppose to be walking home. Her father was supposed to pick her up. I was at the diner with our two daughters."_

 _Writing down what she tells me. This does make the case difficult. Trying to track down a killer who can be anyone. Spotting them from a distance and choose them for whatever the mammal is planning. We got to track him or her somehow. He or she knows how to hide from cameras and blend in with the crowd._

" _Once again you are saying this my fault." Jason said_

" _No, she didn't say that." I say "So where were you at the time? Am not saying that you killed your own daughter. I want to know your side of the story."_

" _Whatever you say, officer." Jason said, "I was having a normal day."_

" _Spending time with your girlfriend." Eden said, "That's why he didn't pick her up."_

 _This is getting too awkward. There is no ring on her finger. I saw that they don't like each other. The apartment does seem emptier as well. Not knowing what to think about this. It's too quiet right now and I should get going now._

" _Shut up about that." Jason said, "I don't love you. I found someone else."_

" _Do you even care that your daughter is dead?" I ask_

 _He doesn't answer my question and I don't like the look on his face. I can tell that he doesn't care if she is dead. Makes me wonder about my father. How did he feel when he left us? Looking over at Mrs. Sharp and see that she's upset by this._

" _If you harm or stalk her I will arrest you. Same for her daughters." I say "Thank you, for taking the time to talk to me. If anything comes up call us."_

" _Whatever you say, officer." Jason said_

" _Don't worry I will." Eden said, "He will be leaving soon."_

 _Getting up from the table. Wanting to get out of here and head back to Carrots. So I can tell her what happened. Jason looks over at me and I know I threaten him. Not knowing what he's going to do. Making sure that he doesn't harm his family even more. Walking out of the apartment a few moments later. Walking back to our patrol car._

He has done nothing to them and has left with his girlfriend. Starting out his new life with her. He's a heartless guy who broke his wife's heart and two daughters. He wanted sons and not daughters. We are still trying to figure out this whole bandana thing. The green bandana to hide and what does the red one mean? We aren't going to think about cases. Since we going to have a day off and spending time together. Which we can't wait for and we are going to have a fun day. Taking off the medal and place it on the table. I'll be putting it in a case. Just like I did for the Emblem of Valor. Knowing my mother kept the newspaper articles. Just like I did. Laying on the bed and close my eyes. The day for the three of us is going to be great.

Kiddo, Carrots and are in the backyard. Deciding it was a nice day to have a picnic. It's a nice clear day and we decided to have lunch outside. Having some good sandwiches, chips, pretzels, and fresh fruit. I have been eating the blueberries. Like Kiddo has been eating pretzels. She loves them like I love blueberries. Taking another sandwich and take a bit. Carrot made them and they are great.

"This is a great idea Carrots." I say

"I always have great ideas." Judy said

"I know that and wouldn't mess with you." I say "Some criminals had to learn that lesson the hard way."

She does have a lot of great ideas and I have come up with some as well. Taking another bite of the sandwich and finish it up. Looking over at Carrots and she's digging into some chips. She doesn't look deadly at all. Most criminals think she's a weak bunny and can't handle herself. Yet she has proven despite her size she has taken down dangerous criminals. They don't like being beaten or outsmart by her. She looks over at me and smiles. Both of us laugh a few moments later. Remembering the good times we have taking down bad guys.

"What are you guys thinking about?" Aurora asked

"Thinking about bad guys we have taken down." Judy said, "I'm sure she would love to hear that story."

We are having a nice day together. It's nice to hang out and relax. Not having to worry about work or the cases we are taking. Always ready to tell Kiddo another story. Just to have a day for the three of us. We are getting to know Aurora even more. Once you get to know her she can be sociable. Never knowing that she was into running, ice skating, and archery. Now knowing she's athletic as well. She does have a lot of different skills. Someday we will take Kiddo to an archery range. There is a few in Zootopia. I want to see the skills that she has.

"Hear what story?" Aurora asked, "I do love hearing stories."

There are many stories that we can tell. Knowing that she will love hearing them. I know what story Carrots is talking about and she's right about that. Kiddo would love to hear that story. It's her kind of story and I liked what I did. Proving that I do have great ideas as well.

"This story of how I got outfoxed a thief." I say "By using my art skills."

 _Carrots and I are assigned to this new case. Chief Bogo, gave us the case file. We are looking into it. Seeing that we are chasing after a thief. Looks like the thief is making a name for himself. He has stolen pieces of art and has sold what he has taken. He hasn't been found or he doesn't plan to be found. Knowing we will find him. We are good at what we do. Carrots and I are over at Zootopia Art Museum. The last place the thief made his mark._

" _So explained to us what happened last night." Judy asked_

 _She's taking to the guard who reported the crime. Carrots have a notepad and carrot pen out. Ready to write down what the guard tells her. So he tells his story and how it was a normal night. Around one in the morning. He felt that something was off when the didn't answer him. Which they normally do when he checks up on them. Making sure that everything is alright. So he went to see what was the problem. Seeing them on the ground fearing that they were dead glad to find out they were only hit with darts. He saw the fleeing thief and reported him in. Saying he is an Oribi telling that by his horns._

" _This is good information," I say "so what artwork did he steal?"_

 _Knowing he's leading us over to where the robbery took place. The museum has been closed for now. This was on the news last night. The thief decided to do something big and got away with it. At least for now. We stop a few moments later and we look up._

" _He took the painting Sunset at Waterfall." he said_

" _A painting was done by famous artist Gerald Choffard." I say "This one of his most famous paintings. Worth a lot of value."_

 _The guard looks over at me and is taken by surprise. Not liking that one bit. He thinking that I know something that I shouldn't. Or doing something like this thief did. Mother and I come here a lot. Liking when we took field trips here. Knowing that I am going to have a day of fun. I remember this painting it and like it a lot. It's a stunning painting done with watercolors._

" _What officer Wilde said is true."_

" _Thank you, for your time and this information." Judy said, "He will be found and what he stole that he hasn't sold will be taken back."_

 _Tracking things he has sold will be hard to find. Since he sold them on the black market and that's difficult to track down. Even me knowing about the criminal world. We walk away from him and walk past many paintings. Carrots and I will visit here someday. There's a lot of art we can see here and I know she will love it._

" _This guy does know his art." I say "Just like I do."_

" _I know you do and I saw the look as well." Judy said, "So how are we going to do this?"_

 _We have to go about this carefully. This guy does know what he is doing and does it well. We do want to find the art and stuff he stole. Knowing that he has sold some of the stuff that he has stolen. I don't believe he has sold any of the paintings he stole. As an art lover, that's good to hear. Stopping in my tracks and I have a great idea._

" _I wonder if it will work." I say_

" _Wonder what would work?" Judy asked, "Did you come up with a plan?"_

" _If he's an art thief then let's give him a painting to steal." I say "Rumors in the art world there's a missing painting of his. What if somehow someone found it and we got the word out to him?"_

 _I have heard the rumors about the missing painting. He has created fifteen different paintings over his lifetime. Starting out when he was a teenager. His paintings are all over the world and he's well liked. Yet he's not the most famous painter in the world. Rumors of the missing painting spread four years after his death. After a letter was found talking about the letter. So that was talked about and mammals hope to find this missing painting. Even after seventy-eight years there is still talk about it._

" _That's a great idea, Nick." Judy said, "I know it will work out."_

 _Chief Bogo agreed to do this plan. Even those he thinks it won't will work. We know it can work and he will fall for it. Finding out the guy name is Austin O'Brien. He's twenty-four and fresh out of college. He working a job as a bartender until he can get the job he wants. Which has to deal with art. He believes that he won't get it and that's why he is doing this._

" _Are you sure this will work?" Chief Bogo questioned_

" _Yes, this will work out." I say "I do art will and know this artist well. I matched his skills closely and would be a painting of his."_

 _Showing him the painting of what it could be. The only minor issue was his signature it's hard to match up. I can not forge one not even my mothers. Like most kids do and I couldn't get away with it. Yet base of the facts it doesn't matter. From some known facts and about who he is. He looks at it for a few moments and I know I got him. By the look on his face. He's letting this happen and it will work out. A good reporter friend told him about what happened and she told us he was hooked on it the moment she spoke about it._

" _Catch that thief and arrest him." Chief Bogo said_

" _Don't Chief Bogo, we will catch him." Judy said_

 _Chief Bogo walks away he will head back to the station. Now we will set on plan into motion. Judy follows right behind me. I know where I am going and want her to met someone. Heading over to Mr. Cohen room. He's still teaching to this day and students love him. He doesn't have a class right now and he is expecting us._

" _Hello Mr. Cohen," I say "it's nice seeing you again."_

" _Mr. Wilde, it's nice seeing you again. I see that you became an officer." Mr. Cohen said, "Am glad you are still doing art and come to visit me."_

" _You're a great art teacher and we can talk a lot." I say "Yes, I did and this my partner Judy Hopps."_

 _I did tell Carrots about him. There's that one teacher that you truly like and Mr. Cohen is my favorite one Carrots and I hang out to get to know each other more. Knowing that we becoming best friends. That's nice to think about. Other than Finnick I haven't had a best friend in about five years. Gaining new friends as well and it's a nice feel. Watching them shake paws._

" _It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cohen." Judy said, "Nick has told me a lot about you."_

" _Nice to meet you officer Hopps, and my name is Hayden. No need for you to call me Mr. Cohen." Hayden said, "Let's get to to business."_

" _Let's catch this thief." Judy said_

 _I called him and told him about it. He happy to help us out. Wanting something new in his life. Who doesn't like this art thief. So he pretending to know this painting is the one. Knowing that the thief will come here. No harm will come to him. Setting up the painting and he looks at it._

" _Very well done Nick. It does look like his paintings." Hayden said, "I believe the painting was destroyed in a storm."_

" _More than likely that's what happened." I say "I took my time to get it perfect."_

" _He will fall for it." Hayden said_

 _We are sitting in my car. Knowing he will not think about police officers are in it. Having a camera set up in his room and we watch the whole thing. He enters the room a few minutes later. Seeing that he's wearing black. He's tall and slender, having slender legs, long neck, and small pointed ears. Silky coat is reddish yellow having a white belly. A white line of white fur above brown eyes. Having long tuft of fur on knees. Short black tail with a white underside. Hayden is taken by surprise when he enters the room. Watching it unfold and Hayden does what he does best. Adam shoots him with a dart and Hayden is knocked out cold. He takes the painting and leaves him alone. Hearing him saying how lucky he is and how rich he will be._

" _Let's take him down." Judy said, "You may do the honors. Since this was your idea and it worked."_

" _Thank you, Carrots and I will." I say_

 _Getting out of the car and see him heading over to his car. Judy will have my back and he will be arrested tonight. He looks up and sees me. Knowing he's trying to play it cool. Not knowing he's has fallen into a trap._

" _Good evening officer." Adam said, "I was just going out for a walk and brought this wonderful artwork."_

 _He's so trying to play it cool. I can tell he's lying and is a good one. Seeing that Judy is behind me and he doesn't see that. Looking down at the painting and he tries to hide it. I shake my head and look over at him._

" _Nice painting that you stole." I say "I know you are lying."_

" _No, I am not lying." Adam said. He starts to run and thinks he can get away. I grab him before he can get far and twist his paws behind his back. The painting falls to the ground and he lets out a shout. As if someone died or worse than that. I tell him why he's under arrested. I read his rights and put pawcuffs on him. Judy takes him and holds him. Picking up the painting from the ground and see it's not damaged. He smiles at that and I want to mess with him. After all, it's my painting and it was just for the job. Not my style of art I like to make my own. I claw it badly and he looks like he about to faint. "You idiot! How could you destroy a one of a kind artwork. The missing artwork of Gerald Choffard. It's worth millions and you destroyed it you, idiot."_

" _Told you it was stolen. We have you on camera Adam O'Brien." I say "I know who Gerald Choffard. This painting is a fake and I painted it."_

" _You're lying this painting is real." Adam said, "She told me about it."_

 _I head over to him and tell him all about Gerald Choffard. Seeing shock in his eyes and knows I am speaking the truth. I turn on my phone and show him the video. He wants me do the artwork and I see him let out a gasp. He knows he has fallen for my trap. He let his greed overcome his mind. Knowing that the painting is gone._

Looking over at Kiddo and see that she loves the story. Just like we knew she would. That was a lot of fun and glad that I did it. We did find all the stuff that he stole and what he sold to others. He hates me for what I did. Knowing he won't be coming out of prison and he won't do a thing. He was charged with assault when his dart gun was taking to long. He was impatient about that.

"That's a great story." Aurora said, "You did show him."

"Yes did I." I say

Chief Bogo was proud of the duty that I did. He knows the skills that I have and if anything comes up he knows I can do it. Ready to help out in any way I can. I earned the Ingenious Officer Service. The bar is gray with a silver star in the middle. The bar is earned when an officer does an intelligent job. Just like I did.

"It was a great idea and he down a criminal." Judy said, "I saw how truly great he was at art."

"Yes, he is and I plan to as well." Aurora said

"I know you can." I say

Aurora will be talented just like I am. Maybe even more talented than me. I would love to see that happen to her. Hayden would like her a lot and would love to see her talent. Yet know that wouldn't work out. Knowing him he would still be teaching. It's sad news and will get even sadder as time goes by. He's only forty-four and he has Alzheimer's. He's has been having it for years now even when he was helping us out. Shortly after that he was forced to retired and was put into a home. He's starting to forget and needs help. A bittersweet moment is that he remembers his students and anything about art. I still visit him and he remembers me. He has forgotten about Judy and it does make her sad. I'll have to think about it.

"This was a great picnic." Aurora said, "This day has been nice."

"Yes, it has been nice." Judy said, "Not having to think about the cases and having time to relax."

"The day will be great." I say

The picnic was great and had lots of fun just hanging outside. There is more to come and we will have a great day. Getting up from the ground and we head back inside the house. Ready to do another activity with each other. Which is going to be a Disney movie marathon. Going to have lots of popcorn and sweets. Judy heads in to make the popcorn. Which made from a PowerPop and not from a bag. It's heather and tastes better. I look over at Kiddo and she is ready for our movie marathon. She's a huge Disney fan. Just like we are.

"Am guessing you're a huge fan of Robin Hood." I say "I am a huge fan as well."

"Robin Hood is great. Stealing from the rich and gives to the poor." Aurora said, "Having a great skill in archery."

"That is true and I will see your skill someday." I say "To see if you can match Robin Hood."

"I believe that I can." Aurora said

Archery was always a fun unit in gym and the best one. No picking teams just having your own bow and target. I was good at it and had a lot of fun. Remembering that there fellow classmates who were good as well. We used to face each other and see who could win. There was always a clear winner and no matter how hard we could try we couldn't beat her. That puts a smile on my face. Remembering the good times we had. That I haven't thought about those good memories for awhile now. I have missed them as well. Having so many good memories. I am a huge fan of Robin Hood and has been since I was a kid. Mother read the book to me and we watched the Disney movie. I used to play Robin Hood a lot when I was a kid. Playing with some friends from my childhood. We used to have so much fun.

"Then that's the first movie we will watch." Judy said, "I haven't watch it in years."

"Let's start out our movie marathon." I say

Seeing that the popcorn and sweets are ready. The movies are set up and ready to play. We head over to the living and find a perfect spot to sit at. We are going to be watching Disney movies for a few hours and going to have lots of fun watching them. I remember I used to do this and have lots of fun. Remembering the good memories once again.

Our day is almost over and we had a lot of fun. We did need this day to relax and have fun. Now I am ready to head back to work. Knowing Carrots is ready to head back to work as well. We will be ready to work on the cases with a fresh start. Not going to think about that right now. We are still having a day to ourselves. Someday we are going to have this again. Like when we are going to watch the Northern Lights together. We are going to have a lot of fun watching that together. Carrots going to love it.

* * *

Now we are in Tundratown. We wanted to have some fun with the cold and snow. Kiddo was born in Tundratown and feels at home. We know she's safe from them. Both of us know they are not being held here. Only Krista was being held by them. They are gone and only a few knew about them. The woman wanted her to do something and she failed that. Krista was to good and wouldn't change. Not wanting to think about that either. We will figure that out once we get back to work. Wanting her family to know the news. So they can finally have some peace.

"So have you been ice skating before?" Aurora asked

"I have been a few times." I say "I haven't been skating for years now."

We are going to ice skate and have fun with it. I haven't been ice skating in five years and only skated a few times. Knowing they skate a lot. So they are going to be great while I am not. Finding this nice pond to skate at. There's no one around and know that others skate here. You can see it on the ice. Having ice skates for us and ready to do it. No matter what happens we are going to have fun ice skating.

"Ice skating is so much fun." Aurora said, "Isn't that right Judy?"

"It's lots of fun." Judy said, "We have a lot of ponds and lakes in Bunnyburrow."

"Then let's have some fun." I say

Watching them put on their ice skates. They have been waiting to skate since we came here. It's the perfect evening to do it. It's a nice cool evening and only going to snow lightly. They head on the ice a few moments later. Watching them skate on the ice and have a good time. I can tell them both of them are good at ice skating. Wondering my level my skill will be. Since I haven't skated for five years. Not having the drive or the time to do it. Putting my ice skates on slowly and still watch them skate. Remembering the good times and it puts a smile on my face. I haven't thought about those memories years. For the first time in five years, I want to ice skate. Which I haven't had in years and have found again. Getting up and take a deep breath. I step on the ice and begin to skate. At first, I am shaky and feel like I am about to fall on the ice. Yet I don't fall and skate better.

"You are doing great Slick." Judy said

"Thank you, Carrots and you are as well." I say "Same for you Kiddo."

"I go ice skating all the time." Aurora said, "We have a lot of fun."

"I know that you do." Judy said, "This is a lot of fun."

She has told us about her friends and how much they have fun. Like she has told us about her bullies. It's good to hear that some of them are changing for the better. Watching her skate off and have fun. It's nice to see that. Seeing her relax and be the kid who should be. Not having to worry about remembering her kidnapping. Not worrying being called that name. Or if another friend is going to be killed by her. She was so upset by the news. It was so hard to tell her and she knew that. She's enjoying herself and feels so happy.

Looking over at Carrots and see her skating well. Watching her skate to her own beat. She's great like that and glad that she has it. One of the many reasons that we close friends with each other. That's something I needed in my life. Showing me you can be anything you can set your mind to. No matter what anyone tells you. Just be yourself and dance to your own beat. For the first time in a long time feel it. Something that I thought I lost for good. Judy truly did change my life for the better and glad for that. I lost my way and she brought me out. Looking over at her and puts a smile on my face. Liking that she makes me feel better and is there for me.

"Look, guys, it's snowing." Aurora said, "Isn't it great?"

"It truly is great." I say

It's snowing lightly and makes it great. Seeing the smile on her face and she let's out a cheer. It was a great idea to go here and have some fun in the snow. Knowing they are having fun ice skating. I am having fun as well. Watching Kiddo dance on the ice and is great. Looking at snowflakes on my gloves. Each is different and unique. Thinking about what Isa said to her and what I told her. Kiddo is not a Mutt. She's beautiful and unique like I told her she's a Snowflake.


	25. The case takes a turn

Chapter 25

 ** **Judy POV****

 ** **MaximillanVoss**** ** **thank you, for adding my story to your favorites.**** ** **Blahblooblah1378**** ** **thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites.****

Nick and I are back at work. Aurora is with Alexis and Faye. Knowing they are having a good time. It feels nice to be a refresh for work. Ready to take the cases once again. We have been working hard on the cases. It's nice to take a break and relax. I needed to take a break from the cases. All the victims of the attacker and murder case have been talked to. Finding out what happened to them and what information they had about the killer. Holly can still tell us more. She was lying before when she was talking to me. Knowing she will tell us when she's ready. Nothing that leads to whoever he or she is. That is slowing us down not knowing who this mammal is. Or why the mammal is doing this. Questions that we don't have answers to. At least not yet. Nick and I will figure this out. We will stop whoever this mammal is. We know something about him or her. Wearing a bandana to hide yourself is a good one. Finding out a piece of red bandana was found on other victims as well. We believe we have figured it out.

 _ _We are back at the station. Nick told me what happened with the Sharp family. Her mother told him the information that we needed to know. The father wasn't so helpful and I found out the truth. I heard him swear at me and didn't let me in. Not understanding how he could do that to his own family. I have seen it before and I don't like it. What he has done has nothing to do with the case. Other than Now we know something new.__

" _ _So what do you think it means?" I ask__

" _ _I have no idea but we will figure it out." Nick said, "Let's see what we can find."__

 _ _We will head over to where evidence is kept at. Making sure that they are taken or tamped with. Hearing that has happened before. Getting up from my chair and we walk down to the evidence room together. It isn't that fall from the record room. Knowing Clawhauser had to work there. When the city was divided in two. The walk over to the evidence room only takes us a few minutes. Seeing that Dina Norris is working. She's the mammal who keeps track of the evidence. Making sure nothing happens or getting evidence that an officer needs. She's thirty and is a Hartebeest. She's tall and slender having long legs, short neck, long narrow face, and long narrow ears. Her horns are slender curved slightly forward and outward. Then pointed back inwards. Bottom two-third has rings. Short golden brown fur. Her tail has black tips and light brown eyes.__

" _ _Hello, officer Wilde and Hopps." Dina said, "What can I do for you two?"__

" _ _Hello Dina, we need to take out evidence." Nick said, "We are taking the Attacker and Murder case"__

" _ _I will get that out for you." Dina said__

 _ _She heads over to where the evidence is being kept. Knowing where everything is and remembers what comes in here. She has told us that she has a great memory. That helps her out and does her job well. She comes back to us a minute later. Seeing that she has a plastic bag for us. Nick and I see pieces of the red bandana. So it has been found on the other murdered victims. She paws me the bag.__

" _ _Thank you, and we will return this soon." I say__

" _ _I know you guys will. I can trust you." Dina said, "You two will solve this case."__

" _ _Thanks, Dina and we will." Nick said__

 _ _Dina does trust us and has a group of cops she can trust. Knowing she had to work with a few bad cops and didn't like it. We walk back to our offices and sit down. Opening up the bag and take out one of the pieces. Looking at the red bandana piece. Wondering what this could mean. Seeing something written in black and looks like initials.__

" _ _Look it's Hilda Sharp initials." I say "The bandana could be a token of what he did."__

" _ _That does make sense." Nick said, "Having their name on the bandana and leaving a piece behind. Just because the mammal wants to."__

 _ _He takes the bag from my paw and looks at it closely. That could be what this mammal is doing and doesn't seem too strange. We had to work with killers who had stranger tokens. Or hearing stories about that. Wanting to keep a piece of what they did to their victim. Makes me wonder why only predators. What about his prey victims? Why does he only attack them? We are still trying to figure this out.__

" _ _I can still smell her blood." Nick said, "He or she must have taken some blood from the victim. I don't like the smell of blood." I look over at him and see the look on his face. Not liking the look on his face it upset me. I give him a quick hug. Nick does have great smelling. Like how great my hearing is. He uses his smell to help on the job. I find that creepy and strange. We had to deal with deal with killers like this and we don't like it. Reminding me of that dangerous mammal we had to deal with. The memories are still in my mind and I don't like it. Nick grabs my paws and looks at me. Liking the calm look in his green eyes. It helps me calm down."Are you alright Judy?"__

" _ _I was just thinking about her." I say "Remembering what she did."__

" _ _I was thinking about her as well. We have nothing to worry about." Nick said__

 _ _Nick's speaking the truth and everything fine now. We do think about that event from time to time and talk about it. He gives me a hug. Just like I gave him a one. This does help us out and glad we can do it. That time was hard for us. We were there for each other and got through it. Feeling better and we break away from each other.__

" _ _Thank you, Nick that helped me out." I say__

" _ _You're welcome, Judy you have helped me out many times. I will always return the favor." Nick said__

 _ _He rarely calls me by my name. Knowing it's special or worried when he does. I have helped him out and changed his life for the better. I know and glad that I did. He has returned the favor many times. We have a great relationship with each other. I am glad for that as well. We will always be there for each other.__

" _ _Am glad for that." I say "Let's go of what we say. Until something else comes up or it's proven true."__

" _ _That sounds good to me." Nick said__

 _ _We look at each piece of the bandana and they all have the same thing. Looks like our theories can work out. Let's hope we did figure it out and can work with that. Watching him put a piece of banana back in the large plastic bag. He puts the evidence inside his desk and locks it up. We will figure this out.__

Even those we have little to go on. The Attacker and Murder case is going well for us. He or she hasn't attacked or killed in weeks. Knowing the mammal is waiting for the right moment. We know the mammal will do it again. We will be ready when he or she does. Knowing ZPD is on the case and doesn't want to be arrested. Wanting to do what he or she wants. We will stop whoever this mammal is.

The kidnapping case has a new lead we can take. Nothing has come up with Austin death. She makes sure that everything was perfect and wanted to kill him. This case has been going slowly and finding out more information as time goes by. Little by little, we are figuring out this case even more. Finding out what happened on the day or night they were taken. Their parents told us that when we were gathering around. Before we were given the news that Austin body was found. Elena was walking with her brother when she kidnapped them. She kidnapped them both. Maxine saw a woman needed help and her good heart leading her to help out her. Ready to call the police if anything goes wrong. She was darted and taken. Victor was helping the woman with a flat tire and would have called the cops as well. She darted him and broke his phone. The woman knows what she's doing and knows how to get away with it.

Chief Bogo wants us to figure out what happened to Krista. Wanting to know how it happened and how did the woman did it. If she had some help he wants us to find the mammal who did it. He wants her family to find out the trust. They deserve it and we will figure it out. Whatever we will we will tell them and they will finally have peace. Turning over to Nick and smile at him. I am proud of him and the memory of his medal ceremony is fresh in my mind. It was a great day and we had lots of fun. He loved my speech that I gave. Like he has bee proud of me when I honored. Loving his speech that he gives. Finding something new about Aurora. She knows Mayor Moss and we going to have dinner with her family. I can't wait for that. I just figure she knew her friends mother. I knew she was a paramedic and heard what happened to her. She told me she never blamed me.

"Our witness is ready to talk now." Nick said

"Lets head over there and find out what happened." I say

* * *

We are over at Zootopia Heartcrest Medical Hospital. This where she died when she wasn't supposed to die. Her life would have been different and she would have learned to adapt to her new life. From what I heard she was a smart and determined woman. She wouldn't have given up and would have become a special ed teacher. Wouldn't let her injury weight her down. Just like with Felicia she wouldn't let her injury weight her down. She was depressed for a bit and that makes sense. I know how depression feels since it runs in my family. What would I do if I couldn't be a cop anymore? I have been injured before on the job and recovered from those injuries. I know that can happen and should think another career choice if it ever comes down to that. I already have the perfect one and still can help mammals and make the world a better place.

We walk over where we have our meeting. The mammal we wanted to talk who was busy with her job. So we decided to wait and know a doctors job is very important. Seeing Dr. Holloway is waiting for us. She's a rabbit just like me and a great doctor. Like what happened to me mammals said she couldn't do her job. Since she's a rabbit and should be a farmer. She proved them wrong by saving a life of an important mammal. Proving she's a great doctor and hardly anyone questions her. Just like with me. She's a great doctor and has been there for when we got injured on the job. We are good friends with each other. She the doctor who took care of Holly. She's taller than me by four inches and is slender. Long hind legs and long black tip ears. Having russet brown fur with patches of white. Hazel eyes and black glasses. Wearing some doctor scrubs.

"Hello Trinity, how did the surgery go?" I ask "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Nick and Judy it's nice to see you as well." Trinity said, "The surgery went well thanks, for asking."

That's good to hear and know she saved a life. She loves her job even when it can get hard. She has lost patients before. That feeling never goes away. Like when we can't save someone life or stop a crime from happening. It's a feeling you will never get used to. Since bad stuff always has in life. You got to keep on going no matter what happens. We know she wasn't the doctor assigned to the surgery. She's want to help us out and the first to come out to us. There's another mammal we are going to see. Knowing she has good information.

"I understand why no one wants to give out this information." Nick said, "Tell us what you know."

"This hospital has been through a lot and won't let us this ruin us. More bad stuff has happened at this hospital and it's still here today." Trinity said, "Dr. Kerr first name is Latasha. She was the doctor to do her surgery. She's a great doctor and we heard that she died during surgery. She told me off when I tried to talk to her. She left before I could talk to her. Then we found out what truly happened."

I write down what she tells us. We have to talk to Latasha Kerr and see what she has to say. We have to know what happened and she has the information that we need. Something happened during the surgery and we will figure it out.

"Do you think something was up with her?" Nick asked

"Yes, I do think something is up. She wouldn't talk to anyone and left after surgery. No one has seen her since then." Trinity said, "She hasn't been at work. No one has seen her at her apartment. Only answers to calls. So something is up."

Trinity tells us where she lives and we will stop by there. Also telling us about her car. Something is up with this and we will figure it out. Wanting to figure out what happened to Krista and tell her family what happened. If Latasha Kerr has done something she has to be brought to justice. A doctor purpose is to save lives and not take them away. If she a bad one we have to arrest her. Before she can harm anyone else. Of course, we don't know what happened. We have to figure it out first.

"We will look into that." I say "Thanks, for this information."

"I am happy to help out. Krista was a nice and didn't deserve to be killed." Trinity said, "Do you think she helped the kidnapper? It doesn't seem like her."

"Krista was a nice mammal." Nick said, "We don't know and will figure it out."

"I know you guys will figure it out." Trinity said

We get up from the chairs and head out. The other mammal we have to talk to works here as well. She's a fourth-year medical student. Knowing her name is Reyna Meyer. She has a shift right now and knows we are going to talk to her. We are going to met at the cafe. Walking over there takes us a few minutes and see that she's waiting for us. Reyna is the same age as me and an arctic fox. She's short and slender. Wearing dark blue scrubs Long narrow muzzle and long black tip ears. White fur with patches of brown and black. Having black around light blue eyes. Having a ring on her paw and know she has a family.

"Nick Wilde, I can't believe it's you." Reyna said, "It has been some time when I last saw you."

"Yes, it has been awhile." Nick said, "I see that you are doing well."

"I am doing well and working hard." Reyna said, "It's nice seeing you as a cop. I know you are doing a lot of good for the city."

Looking over at Nick and see he's happy to see her. Seeing that she's happy to see him as well. So they do know each other. She must be an old friend of his. He told he had friends and lost contract with. Nick has told he knows everyone in Zootopia. I find that highly unlikely. Watching her walk over to Nick and gives him a quick hug. Seeing that Nick is taken by surprise. They know each other well. They break away from each other a few moments later.

"My name is Judy Hopps." I say "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Judy." Reyna said, "I will tell you what I know."

We take a seat at a table. I take out my carrot pen and notepad. Opening up a notepad and open a new page. Writing her name on top and ready to write down what she has to tell us. She was the last mammal to see her leave.

"So what happened?" Nick asked

"I was assigned to help her out. She told me I was going to help her and told me the time. By the time I got there it was too late. The patient was already dead. I saw her go into surgery. I was ready to help her out and could have done it. I had lots of training and a top student. That's why I am working at this hospital." Reyna said, "I decided to ask her why she didn't wait for me. I wanted to know the reason why. She lashed out at me and I dumped warm coffee on my face. Before she ran off and haven't come back. I could only smell the coffee for a few hours."

"This good information." I say "Did she act strange or another mammal was with her?"

"I want to help you guys out." Reyna said, "She was perfectly normal before the surgery. She knew that she could do it. Ready to save Krista life. After the surgery, she completely changed. As if she was another mammal. Even being rude to me when I was trying to visit her. I was suppose to help her out. So I have no idea bout that."

"Something did happen and we will figure it out." Nick said, "I know you could have saved her."

"Thank you, Nick your words are so kind. I heard it on the news and it's sad." Reyna said, "I know you two can do it."

Nick is right about that she would have saved her. Reyna is a top student in her class. Knowing she's doing well and will be a great doctor. Despite being a fox and others won't trust her with their life. Closing the notepad and put it where it belongs. We have the information we need from them. Now we just got to talk to Dr. Kerr. We will find her no matter what.

"Thanks, for helping us out." Nick said, "Now we will talk to the doctor."

"Find her and do whatever you have to. Something is up with her." Reyna said, "Nick, we should grab a cup of coffee and catch up."

"That sounds great." Nick said quickly "I'll give you a call when I have some free time."

He takes out his phone and shows her his number. It must have changed over the years. He types her number into his phone. Putting his phone away a few moments later. It's nice to meet one of his old friends.

"Then I'll see you later and nice meeting you Judy." Reyna said, "It was nice seeing you again Nick."

"It was nice seeing you again." Nick said

"Nice meeting you as well." I say

We get up from the chairs. We shake paws and she gives Nick another quick hug. Before she heads off and heads back to work. We will be heading back to work as well. Talking to Dr. Kerr and get her side of the story. Whatever that is and if she has a part in Krista death. Nick and I walk together heading back to our car.

"We were good friends when we were growing up." Nick said, "We lost contract with each other about three years ago."

"I could see that," I say "you found each other again. That's good news."

"It is good news." Nick said, "Now let's head over to where Dr. Kerr is. Or we have to find her."

Opening the door and we head outside. It's a nice clear and warm day. Just like the day we had yesterday. Nick still driving and I head to the passenger side. We buck in and he drives a few moments later. We drive for a bit until I find something off. Catching her license plate and see her car is parked in a parking lot.

"Nick, do you see that?" I ask "It's her car at that parking lot."

"I do see that and looks like she's not home." Nick said, "Let's head over to her and have a chat."

He turns on the turn signal and we turn over to the right. It only takes us a few minutes to get over to her car. Looks like she's shopping for food or just waiting here. Nick finds a parking spot and we walk over to her car. Seeing that she's in the car. She does see or respond to us. Nick heads over to the driver side and puts his paw on the door handle.

"Looks like it's unlocked." I say "Something isn't right about this."

"You are right about that." Nick said

Not liking the look on his face. He knows something is up I see the look on his face. He opens the door moments later. I understand why he feeling this way. I smell it the moment he opens the door. The smell is bad and he must have smell it once we got to the parking lot. Dr. Kerr is dead.

* * *

A crime scene has been placed around the parking lot. We called this in and one was set up quickly. From the video, we got her car has been here for days. No one was bothered to check up on the car. Meaning the crime scene was messed up and we couldn't find anything. Or in our case, she wouldn't leave anything behind. Still there always a chance that she did and we lost that. They figured she was homeless or something like that. If she didn't cause any trouble it wasn't a problem to them. I wished that they did report this in. Otherwise the crime scene wouldn't have been messed up. Mammals will find out what happened and not good for business.

Only her body is in good condition. Sara Diaz is looking over her body. She's chief medical examiner. She's thirty-nine and an African civet. She's short and slender. Stumpy front legs and large hindquarters. Wide head with pointed muzzle. Small brown eyes and small round ears. Black streak across her face. White on her forehead and sides of her her muzzle. Prominent white steaks with black from her shoulders to the back of her ears. Rusty-brown fur with black spots and splodges. Legs, paws, and upper side of her bushy tail are black, with five incomplete white rings. Wearing her medical examiner outfit.

Looking over at Dr. Kerr. She was thirty-six and a Maned wolf. She was taller than Nick and slender. Having extremely long thin legs. Long pointed muzzle and large erect ears. She had golden red fur black around her muzzle and lower legs are black. A mane-like stripe of black fur from the back of her head to her shoulders. Throat, inside of her ears, and tip of her tail is white. She was wearing a black sweater and brown pants.

"The kidnapper must have killed her so she wouldn't speak." I say "Or maybe she was threatened by her. Still killing her at the end."

"That makes a lot of sense." Nick said, "We just have wait and see."

We don't know what happened. There can be many reasons for this to happen. We have seen or heard of it before. Sara is great at what she does and that's why she chief medical examiner. Having a strong scent of smell helps her out. We are letting her do her job. Knowing she will find something for. Dr. Kerr body is in bad shape. Looking over at her and see that she is done.

"So how did it go?" I ask

"She died of a shot to the head. She died before she hit the floor." Sara said, "The killer took the bullets from her head. Base off the wounds I say it's a type of pistol. Hard to tell without bullets. The killer is tall as the women and shot from two feet away."

"She knows how to cover her tracks well." Nick said, "How long has she been dead for?"

This woman does know how to cover her tracks well. Taking the bullets from her so she couldn't be traced. A smart woman who's very skilled. We will find her despite that. Nick and I are great at what we do. No matter what happens we will catch the bad guy. Sara is great at what she does she can see the type of gun the wound came from. She has been dead for a bit. Seeing and smelling how bad her body is.

"I can tell the body in bad shape. I can see and smell it. She has been dead for a day and two weeks." Sara said, "She was dead before the surgery even started."

I figured she has been dead for a few days. Since her car was parked here. Never would I thought she has been dead for two weeks. Looking over at Nick and he's taken by surprise as well. The information we got from them. She wouldn't talk to anyone after the failed surgery. They did tell us she was acting strangely. That she didn't return to work after the surgery. Only hearing her voice and not herself. It all makes sense now.

"So the woman killed her and did the surgery." I say "So she could kill her and place the blame on her."

"Making sure she wasn't discovered. That's why she dumped coffee on Reyna. Knowing she would discover she's not herself. Keeping the illusion that she was still alive. Until the truth was discovered." Nick said, "Then she dumped her body. Making it look like she did it herself."

"That is true," Sara said, "I'll put her body in the morgue. Her family can pick her up later."

Dr. Kerr was never married and has a family. Sara will talk to the family for us. Knowing we are busy with our jobs. Telling them we can talk to us anytime. We will find the time to talk to them. Giving any information we can. Seeing that Nick's on his phone and know he's talking to her family. I can hear them. They are happy to get some news. We still don't know who this woman is. Yet because of what happened, we know something more. She has to be the same height as her otherwise it won't have worked out. Also had to looke a lot like her. Sara has placed her body in a black bag. Ready to take her to the morgue. Opening up my notepad and flip to her page. We have little things on her. We are discovering more about her. Like she's a smoker Aurora told us that. We will discover who this woman and arrest her. Finding them and finally bring them home. Nick walks over to me.

"They are happy to have this news. Feeling bad for the doctor. Now knowing she played no part in their daughter's death." Nick said, "She has another death on her paws."

"Yes, she does and won't stop until we find her." I say "We are figuring her out slowly."

Placing the notepad away and put my pen back as well. There are still reporters here. Wondering what happened here. They are bugging Sara right now. Trying to get information from her. She's keeping her cool and tells them information she can. Placing her body in the back of the van and drives off moments later. Knowing they will come to us in a few minutes. Asking us questions about what happened. After the bad press conference, I have gotten better. Not wanting a moment like that to happen again.

"Looks like they are coming to us." Nick said, "Sara didn't give them all that they wanted."

Looking over at them and they are walking over to us. Before they can even get close to us. My phone rings and I pick it up. Seeing that it's Chief Bogo. Not wanting to skip this call. He would not like it and I know something is up. I pick the call up and walk away from them. Knowing Nick can handle them.

"Hello, Chief Bogo we have finished up the crime scene. We will tell about what we found later. Not wanting you know who to get facts they shouldn't know." I say "Did something come up? Otherwise, you wouldn't have called."

"Reporters can be nosy and seem to get information that they shouldn't know. I'll be waiting for that." Chief Bogo said, "Yes, something came up and it's bad. There has been another kidnapping. I know it links to your case. Get over to the location and figure out what happened."

"Will do Chief Bogo." I say "We will leave right now. Now can save my partner from the nosy reporters."

"That's good to hear." Chief Bogo said, "I'll give you the location."

I hang up my phone and see the message. Seeing that kidnapping took place at another park. Just like what happened to Aurora. This time it was at Ivy Park. Close to the apartment building Nick used to live at. The park only a few blocks away. Looking at him and see that's he annoyed with the reporters. They are still asking him questions. I will set him free now walking over to him. Seeing that they are from the press conference.

"Officer Hopps, what do you think about this."

"Nothing to say. We have to return to duty." I say

They ask questions at once and hard to hear them. We have to go now. Taking his arm and we walk back to our car. He happy to be away from them. Watching them walk off and we enter our car. Looking at Nick and he lets out a sigh.

"Thanks, Carrots you saved me from them. They were asking too many questions." Nick said, "So what do we have?"

"We look out for each other. A kidnapping happened at Ivy Park." I say "I know you used to leave near there."

"So it has to deal with our case. Let's head over there right now." Nick said, "Yes, I did and went to that park a lot."

* * *

We head over to the crime scene. Yellow tape has been placed up. Seeing that there's a worried Arctic vixen. She was the one to make the call. Seeing that a fellow officer is with her. Knowing her name is Beryl Bates. She's forty-four and an arctic wolf. Tall and slender having pure white fur and light blue eyes. I don't like her not after what she did. She broke Sean heart when she had an affair with another wolf. Her karma was he left and took their twins with him. He never knew she was married and was new to Zootopia. From what I been told she has been branded a lone wolf. Meaning she won't have a mate again. We just work with each other and nothing more than that.

"I'm guessing you were the closest officer to take the call." I say "You may leave now. This is our case."

"Don't be so tense Judith. Same for you Nicholas. I was helping out the poor woman." Beryl said, "Anyway the smoke is bothering."

She coughs and it is bad. I don't like when she calls me by full name. She doesn't mean it and harsh when she says it. Same thing for Nick. She doesn't like either. Knowing she thinks we shouldn't be cops. Not worthy to work along with her. There are some cops like that. She's waiting for us to mess up and that would prove that not everyone can be cops. Like I messed up with the missing mammal case. Sean defended me and told me she has messed up big as well. That's why she only a patrol officer. She was Felicia partner when she was a cop. Her partner Scott Kramer doesn't think the same way. He's a rookie and only has been working for seven weeks. He's good at what he does. Knowing he's waiting for her return so they can return their duty.

"Return to your partner. We don't want the smoke to ruin your health." Nick said, "By the way, the victim looks she didn't tell you a thing. So you didn't help her out."

"I leave you two to your duty then." Beryl said

She leaves us without another word. There are mammals you just can't work with and she's one of them. Nick feels the same way about her. Seeing a young Arctic vixen and looks to be a young adult. Having a long sleeve gray shirt with a nice color design and jeans. She's tall as Nick and slender. Having long pointed muzzle. Long pointed black tip ears and blue eyes. Fur is white with a mixer of brown and gray.

"Sorry about that." I say "My name is Judy Hopps and this is my partner Nick Wilde."

"That's alright and I only wanted to talk to you. I have heard about what you two have done. My name is Joanna Webster and twenty-five." Joanna said, "It was my son Casey who was kidnapped he's only nine."

"So he was taken from this park." Nick said, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I will tell you what happened."

Getting out my notepad once again. Flipping to where I am keeping the information case. Nick already has one as well. Just in case anything happens or we need a backup. Joanna tells us her story. They live in the same apartment his mother lives. Living a few doors down from her. She has chatted with them and they get together. Telling her they were having a normal day at the park. When she got a call and had to take it. The moment she held him scream she dropped everything. Finding the woman kidnapping her son. She shot a dart gun at her and woke up a few minutes later. Both of them were gone. We tell her about the case as well.

"Did you see what the woman looked like?" Nick asked kindly "Any information will help us out."

"Sorry, it was all a blur. I had to get my son back. Only that she was taller than me. It was hard telling who she was. By the clothes, she was wearing. The only thing I got she was wearing a diamond ring on a silver chain." Joanna said

"This information will help us." I say "Do you have a picture of your son?"

"Yes, I do and I'll give you one." Joanna said, "He's a hybrid and I adopted him. I heard two of kidnapped victims were hybrids. Just like him."

So that's why he was taken. Aurora was taken because she was a hybrid. Wanting her for that and another reason. Austin was taken as pawn and she dumped him. His death has been on the news. Still trying to figure this out. Now having something new to think about. She took him for a reason and wanted him. Taking him in daylight and with his mother around. Just like she wants Aurora. This kidnapping has been on the news and will be in the news again. Mammals do know what's going on and wonder who this mammal is. The missing mammal case was big as well and affect lots of mammals. Who have or still recovering from what happened.

She digs into her purse and paws me a photo. Nick and I look at the picture. He's short and slender. Silver fur with patches of cinnamon red and white underparts. White head with patches of silver and red. Black around her long muzzle. Long pointed black tip ears with patches of cinnamon red. His upper side of his bushy tail is silver with sprinkles of red and black tip. Gray and blue-gray eyes. Red flannel shirt and navy blue jeans.

"We will give back to you as soon as we can." Nick said, "You can meet the other families who are connected to this case. They are kind mammals and will help you out. Only one is harsh and won't like you. His name is Paul Beck."

"Thank you, Nick and I will take to them." Joanna said, "I understand and have dealt with haters."

She takes the piece of paper. Knowing they will help her out as well. They have been helping out each other. She will feel welcomed with there. Only having Paul to worry about who hates foxes. She places the piece of paper in her bag.

"We will give any information when it comes up." I say "You can come to the station or talk to us. We will find the time."

"That's good to hear and I will." Joanna said, "Find my son and the others."

"We will try our hardest and won't give up." Nick said "Have a chat with my mother. She will help you out."

"Thank you, officer Wilde and I will." Joanna said, "Your mother talks a lot about you. She's proud you and I can tell why."

She walks away from us. I can tell that she's hurting and it hurts me. I see it hurts Nick as well. His mother raised him by herself when his father left. None of them should have been kidnapped. Yet they were she chose them for a reason. We will figure this out and find them. Looking over at his picture again. Nick looks at it as well and sighs.

"I know you see it as well." Nick said, "He looks a lot like Aurora."

"I saw that the moment we got the photo." I say "She took him for that and another reason. She will want Aurora back."

"We won't let that happen." Nick said, "Let's head back to the station."

Casey does look a lot like her. She would have a twin brother if he wasn't a stillborn. We walk back to our patrol car. Ready to head back to the station and tell Chief Bogo about what we found. Knowing he wants to know what we found out. Before we can get inside our car. I can see a white envelope with my name on in. First with this kidnapping and now with Margret. Why did it have to be today? I was wondering when I was going to get my next letter. I guess it's today and wants me to read it. Meaning she was here and left it on the windshield. Nick doesn't speak I know he hates this. Wondering what will be in this letter and he wonders as well. Taking it off and open it.

Dear Judy Hopps, ****ZPD First Rabbit Officer****

I know it has been some time since the last letter. Hearing about what my he did and laughed. I knew his hate would get him into trouble. I just knew that. I also heard my little nephews were born and you were they. They are cuties and would love them. If I had any love for my family. Which I don't or never did. I am different and I like it. Crime thrills me and glad to be a part of it. Your two friends, Rosemary Murphy and Nora Ebert I like them a lot. Just like I like you. I wonder if they can get close to me. Pinning the murder on me. I am ready and will not be found easy. It would be a shame if something happened to them. I could kill Nora and would do it. As for Rosemary, I like her a lot more than Nora. She reminds me of you. How she was judged because she's a lemur. Anyway, I couldn't take away a twin. Not wanting to put Saffron through that pain. Which you still feel and always will. So I won't kill her if they get close. Suffering through her partner death will do.

I was busy for a reason. I have been helping a good friend. Or a criminal friend. I don't know if we are friends. But work together and like it. She lost something important to her and wants her back. So I have been looking for Aurora Winters. I know she's clever and knows how to blend in. I will find her and bring her back. Making sure she won't escape again. I know all about the kidnapped victims and the woman who has them. You know that I know them. Sometimes I help her out and I like doing that. After I knew who Mia was. Dog fox is a great officer. You tell him that. Too bad he couldn't save her. Of course, she wouldn't let that happen. I know she kidnapped a new victim named Casey Webster. A Mutt just like her. I don't know what she sees in them. I would have just killed them. No matter what I feel. I will find her and return her. I have this feeling you will see my first plan for you. I know you will have fun. I will have a lot of fun. You won't see me but I will see you.

Margaret, your first ** **Hare Murder****

Judy Hopps, ****ZPD First Rabbit Officer****

I let out a sigh and don't like what she wrote to me. Nick doesn't either I see the look in his eyes. Reading the letter again and realize how bad this is. First, she's threatening our friends and we know she means it. We have to tell them about this. Second, she's helping out the kidnapper and she's not lying about it. The woman is looking for Aurora. Like always need and didn't want to think about. Making sure she's not the one to find her. Knowing Aurora will run from her. What makes her so sure that she won't from Margaret? Sure she never has spoken about her. We never asked her about it. Now we should ask her. Not liking what she could do to them. What she has done to Aurora. Since she knows her. The only good news they have no idea Aurora is safe with us.


	26. Knowing something is wrong

Chapter 26

 **Aurora POV**

 **13Iamdia thank you, for following me.**

Nick and Judy are going to figure what happened to Krista Quinn. Finding out she didn't just die. She was murdered. The woman still got to her. Even when Nick set her free by helping her out. In the end, the woman still got to her and killed her. She couldn't let her go. Not because she would have given information. Just like I am doing. She killed her because she couldn't have her again. So what does she think about me? Does she want me back? Having a feeling that she does want me back. Knowing that I am safe with them.

Now having a therapy with Monique. We have once a week or when she finds the time. She helps seven other teens and kids. She has to find time to help them all. The others she has helped have been hurt like me. I have met the others and we do get along. Maybe someday we can be friends with each other. We have been the same thing and understand how we feel. Which is nice to have knowing someone understands you. We have been helping each other as well. I haven't seen them over a month. Knowing she told them about me. We do hang out and gather around to have some fun. Doing random fun things and hang out like friends would. It's something nice that we do. We will do it again. From what she told me they missed me a lot. So glad to hear that I am safe. I know they care about me like I care about them. Monique has been helping me out and glad to have met her. Remembering the day she started to help me.

 _Monique Potter has been my social worker. Making sure that I am put into a good home. Making sure I am safe and happy. Wanting to find the perfect family for me. Just like she helps the other teens and kids she helps with. She knows there is a family me and won't give up until we find one. How could this have happened? A nice business guy named Kaiden Lawson took me in. He's rich and lives in a nice home. It felt great until the truth was exposed and I found out the truth. He was just using me for his own gain. He doesn't or never cared about me. He knew he could use me because I am a hybrid and a fox. He took me and didn't care that I was. Until the truth was exposed and he is trying to stop the damage. He doesn't even care about me. Only caring about himself and his stupid career. I know that is ruined and won't get it back. Not after what he has done._

 _The gifts that he has given me lays on the table. I thought he was giving them out because he was a kind and caring man. Now knowing they are just something he gave me. So that he looked good. Not going to keep them. More than likely he will sell them. To gain money that he's going to lose. Not wanting to remind myself of what happened. No matter what I will be reminded of this because of them. Wondering how long they will tease me about that._

" _Let's take you home." Monique said, "I know you want to get out of here."_

" _I want to go home." I say "You're right about that."_

 _Getting up from the chair and so ready to leave. My stuff has been packed away and in her car. Only having my bag with me. Monique has been there for me. Together we leave his home. I know he's going to lose everything. The moment we step outside. I feel like something is wrong. Nothing bad wrong but something different. The feeling won't go away. Not liking this feeling. Before I can even react I am flashed with lights. Seeing there a group of reporters in front of me. To stunned to even speak._

" _How do you feel about this?"_

" _Did you know this would happen?"_

" _How did you find out?"_

" _What are you going to do now?"_

" _Did he try to defend himself?"_

" _How could he could he do this to you?"_

 _They are asking too many questions. I can't even think straight. Not knowing what reporters are asking the questions. There are too much-flashing lights and questions. I can't even breath and feel so unsafe. A soft touch grabs me and pulls me away. I know it is Monique. She pulls me behind her. Knowing she's ready to defend me._

The reporters got backlash for what they did. My face showed pure terror and others saw how bad it affected me. I would had a serious panic attack. Could have been my first one. They went at the reporters for what they did to an innocent kid. Even those most hate hybrids and don't trust foxes. They stood by me and were against them. A lot of them did mean it. How reporters could treat a child like that. After that day she became my therapist as well. She was there to help me out and is still there. So glad that she's there for me.

"So Aurora how have you been?" Monique asked

"I have been both good and bad." I say "Since the last time we chatted."

I don't lie to Monique or going to lie to them. Whenever I feel unsafe or something like that I will tell them. Knowing locking away my feelings won't do me any good. I do it and try not to. Only doing that when I am truly hurt. Or when I am threatened. Just like they did to me. Talking does help out and there are mammals that care about you. I have seen others with a fake smile. I feel sorry for them and wish someone was there to truly help them. To put a real smile on their face and they don't have to fake it. Knowing that everything going to be alright in the end.

"Tell me about what has happened since we last, last each other." Monique said

I take a deep breath and know I am ready to tell her. No matter what has happened or how long it takes. She hasn't given up on us or never will. I tell her about what has happened. Not going to leave anything out. Telling her about the good and the bad. She does truly listens and ask questions. Wanting to learn more about what happened. She's not going to like what Isa called me. I have told her about the bullies and what they have done. She doesn't like them or what they do. I slowly tell her about what Isa did.

"I'm sorry he called you that." Monique said, "It's great to hear that you are getting along with them. That you have new friends as well."

"They are great cops and good friends of mine." I say "I like them a lot and they like me."

It's nice to have more friends. They are great cops and I do like them a lot. Liking Bridget and Cecelia. Also liking Keith a lot. They are my newest friends. I am glad to have met them. Knowing they are great officers. Making sure the city stays safe. Hearing stories from them and like hearing them. Knowing they will do more good. Nick and Judy are great and protecting me well. We are getting along with each other.

"I know Judy and Nick are great cops and mammals." Monique said, "I know your other friends are as well." I see her smile. She knows Rosemary and has met her. I told her about the officer I met and became friends. Monique wanted to meet her. Wanting to met the cop who helped me out. So happy that I made another good friend. She has met Samual as well and likes them both. This chat has been going well and I do feel a lot better. "I do remember the cops that saved my life. They were good cops."

She did tell us the story about what happened when she was a young kid. Telling us she knows how we feel. That's why she decided to help others out. Just like others helped her out. She does help us out and glad to have her around. They feel the same way as well. Having someone that understand us and truly wants to help us out. Knowing that we need it and won't give up. Won't label us as troubled kids or will cause troubles in the future. Others saw her as that when she was growing up. Her new family and friends were there to help her out.

 _Monique has been helping me out. After bad things have been happening to me. I have been hurt and she wants to help me out. It feels nice to have someone like that. She comes down once a week. Sometimes I come up to Zootopia as well. We chat about has been happening. Or we just do stuff if I don't want to talk. Which does happen and she understands. I wonder how she does. I heard she helps seven others. Who have been hurt like me. I am going to meet them soon. She told me that and can't wait. Wanting to meet them. Others who understand my hurt. We are sitting outside her small apartment. Drinking some tea and it's a nice warm day._

" _Monique, why did you decided to do this job? Why help kids like me? When most give up on us. Thinking we can't be fixed?" I asked_

" _Well, it's what I love to do. I love helping teens and kids. I won't give up you guys. Unlike how others did." Monique said, "Because I know it feels. My own parents tried to kill me. I have felt your pain. So I understand how you feel. I got the help I needed now I will return the favor to others."_

" _I never knew that." I say "It's good to hear that you are helping other. It feels so nice that someone understands."_

 _Why would a parent kill their own kid? Why would her parents kill her? They are supposed to love their child. I guess it doesn't always work out. Just like happen with them. I suppose they would have killed me. If they got the chance to do it. They will be going to jail. After what they have done. I want to put them in jail. I really do want to. But having a hard to saying has been happening. Monique has been helping me._

" _I told the others about what happened." Monique said, "I put my parents in prison. So I know you put them in prison as well. I will help you out."_

 _I will put them in prison. After what they did to me. I will not let them get away with their crime. When they are trying to get out of it. She tells me her story and I listen well. Knowing she's used to telling her story and it only hurts a little. She will help me out and they will go to prison. Knowing I will be like her someday. My wounds will turn to wisdom. I will help others as well._

I have been through a lot and have a lot to tell. I can help out others as well. Not been those one hard thing but many. So I understand how others feel. I have suffered through the death of my family. Even when I didn't truly know them. I still miss them and wonder how my life would have been. Who they are and could have been. Then my failing homes and being taken away. I was used and suffered through that. Then losing my foster parents and suffering through their death. Having to do a trial. Then shortly after that I was severely abused and had to suffer through that. Having to suffer the problems that came after that. Going through another harsh trial. Making sure they would go to jail and they did. Staying there for the rest of their lives with no parole. Sufferings that you don't want a kid to face. Sometimes it happens and there's nothing you can do about it. Someday a child will see how the world really is. I won't lose my optimistic view either. Even after what I have been through. I know things get better. No matter how long it takes.

Everyone can be helped if you just take the chance to do that. Before it's too late to do that. I know I can help others. After what I have been through. Just like Monique has been doing. I want to help others as well. Just like I have been helped out. I helped others and like helping out. It's a nice feeling to have. Knowing that Monique likes the feeling as well.

"This went very well and you told me a lot." Monique said, "I will see you next time."

"It did go well and I feel great." I say "I will see you soon."

Getting up from the table. Faye and Alexis are waiting for me. We are going around Zootopia. So her mother can get some shopping done. It's nice that we can gather around and have some fun. Just like the day I just had. We had a lot of fun with the three of us. I told Monique all about that day. She was happy to hear about that. Heading out of her office and see them waiting for me.

"How did it go Aurora?" Alexis asked

"It went well and we talked a lot." I say "Are we ready to head out?"

"That's great Aurora." Alexis said

"Yes, we are and let's go." Faye said, "We are going to have lots of fun."

Faye takes my paw and we head out. Alexis is right behind us. Keeping a close eye on us. Making sure that we stay safe. If someone comes at us she will take them down. Or they would run once they realize who she is. I know she a great lawyer. Just like Judy's a great cop. You don't mess with her or you learn that the hard way. She has told me stories about that. She has taken bad criminals as well. Making sure they go to prison. Or helps them out if they are innocent of their crime. She makes sure Zootopia stays safe as well.

"I truly hope I can get my errands done." Alexis said "Having to deal with two colorful kids."

"That just means we aren't trying too hard." I say "Shouldn't we try harder Faye?"

"Yes, we should." Faye said

We look over at each and have great smiles. Laughing a few moments later. Giving each other our special high paw. We came up with it when we first became friends with each other. It proved our friendship. We haven't forgotten about it and will always have it. I hear Alexis sigh and I look over at her. She has her right paw on her forehead.

"You have finally turned my daughter into a rebel." Alexis said, "My shy and quiet daughter is gone."

Knowing she's just messing with me. She's happy that I am friends with her and has been there for her. Faye broke out of her shell and now have great friends. Unlike before she met me and didn't have friends. She has changed over the years and I guess I turned her into a rebel. She has done things she hasn't done before. Of course, nothing that is bad but she reaching out to new stuff and wouldn't have done if she didn't have great friends.

"I like being a rebel. It's a lot of fun." Faye said, "I'll race you to the car."

"Yes it is and let's race," I say. Looking over at her and smile. We get ready to race and take off a few moments later. I pull ahead of her and she a good match. I love to run and great at it. Maybe someday I can run a marathon. I would like that a lot and wonder how good I would do. Pulling ahead head of her and run over to their car. Running a full speed and get to the car before Faye. "looks like I win."

"Man you sure can run fast." Faye said, "I can see you as a runner."

"Maybe I can be a runner." I say

In middle school I can join the track team. Knowing I would do well. If they will let me in. Nick told me what happened when he tried to join the Junior Rangers. Would that happen to me because am a fox and a hybrid? There's a track and field day. But that's for fun and everyone gets to do it. I do well and would do well at track. Maybe I could try that out. Looking over at Faye and she's catching her breath. I could be a runner just like Michelle was. She was a great runner and won marathons and won medals. Until she lost all that due to her mistake. Maybe if things would have been different. I would have been a huge fan of hers. But that didn't happen and she took away two mammals that I care about. She would be still a runner if she didn't make that mistake. Seeing Alexis head over to her car.

"I wish I was young again." Alexis said, "Remembering the days when Jack and I would run around the house. Driving our parents crazy."

I do know what happened to their parents. She told us the story about what happened to them. After Faye wanted to know why she didn't have grandparents. So she told her what happened. They weren't the best parents. Yet they cared about their kids and did try their best. They died in an accident and she had to raise Jack on her own. He was almost taken away from her. She had to fight for him. Knowing he wouldn't last in the foster system. She was eighteen when they died and he was eleven. Giving up the chance to go to law school to take care of him. He returned the favor after Bob he started to help her out.

"Being young is great." Faye said, "I drive you crazy don't I mom?"

"Of course, and you got that from your uncle. I hope your teenagers years are not so bad. Aurora brought it out more." Alexis said, "Let's get going."

She has errands to do and we will be going back to their house. Staying there until Nick and Judy return from work. I wonder how they are doing. How their job is going and if they found anything out. She unlocks her car and we head to the back. Hearing her phone buzz a few moments later. She looks down at her phone and looks at it. Wondering what she's looking at.

"Is something the matter?" I ask

"Jut got a notification," Alexis said, "something I have seen before."

Faye and I are buckled in and ready to go. Looks like she's not ready to go. Heard her tone of voice and saw the look on her face. The notification she got upset her. I can see that even when she's trying to hide it. She does hide well but can't hide it from me. Faye looks over at me and saw it as well. She puts her phone in her bag. Her phone turned off so we don't know what she got. Something is up with this and we know that. Otherwise, she wouldn't be bothered by it. Why did she lie to us and what's going on?

Alexis has been doing her errands. She getting them done and we help or have a little fun. We have been walking around the city. Still wondering what's going on. We haven't asked about what happen. That thought is still in her mind and hasn't left. Her errands are distracting her. Yet it sometimes it feels like she looking for someone. What could be going now and why won't she tell us?

Knowing it could be none of our business. It could easily do with her being a lawyer. Something we don't have to worry about. That is her own business and not ours. Yet I don't think that's the case. Something going on and she hasn't told us. Somethings up but she won't tell us. Knowing she's trying to protect us. Or something like that. If I wanted to I could ask Nick or Judy. Yet I don't want to bother then while they work. Judy told me about what happened to them. While they were only for Mr. Otterton. Her parents called and they were almost exposed. Having to escape by a waterfall. That took me by surprise. When I was told about the waterfall. Not wanting to do that to them. Just in case they are doing something important. Anyway, I promised them I would only give them a text or call if I need help. If does have to done with me I have to wait.

We are at this clothing store. Alexis is shopping for clothes. Not for herself but for a client that she's helping out. Who she knows is innocent of her crime. Knowing her client didn't kill her husband. It's another mammal who did it. Wanting to fame her for the murder. She tight on money and wants to help her out. Making sure that the jury sees her as herself and not the killer as they say. Faye is watching me sketch. While we wait for her to be done. This is the last errand she has to do. Having my small sketchbook. Sketching what comes to my mind.

"You do sketch well." Faye said, "I do like what you are sketching."

"Thank you, and I do as well." I say "Sometimes I just sketch what comes to my mind."

I am sketching a garden right now. Feeling relaxed when I do it. Making colorful flowers with the color pencils that I have. I do have a lot of color pencils. Some are water colored pencils which I use when I am in the mood for water coloring. Adding green to leaves. Alexis is almost done shopping. She on the phone and still looking over at us. Knowing she's talking to her client. There is a short line and we have a few more minutes.

"It's good to see Holly smile again." Faye said, "I visited her in the hospital. She was hurt badly. It was like she lost herself"

"I feel the same way." I say "Judy and Nick are going to figure this mammal out. So he or she won't kill or hurt someone again."

I did hear how bad it was. How she wouldn't talk to her fox friends. If I was there she wouldn't talk to me. Her father says a fox attacked her. Which could be true or could not be true. He's just letting his hate cloud his judgment. Believing that all foxes are bad which we are not. Anyone can be good and bad. It's the choices you make defines who you are and not the species that you are. He doesn't open his eyes and realize the truth.

"I know that they can. Just like my mom puts away bad guys as well. Or defends the innocent." Faye said, "Whoever this mammal is will be found."

I know they can do it. They have taken down many bad guys. Can't wait to hear more stories. Knowing they have great ones. So of them are going to be sad and dark. I know how the world gets. Only knowing some about this case they are taking. The mammal only attacks preys and kills predators. The victims are young teens or kids. He or she doesn't care who the victim is. As long as he or she is the right age. The victims are different species. Wondering how the mammal feels about hybrids. None of the victims have been one. Or could there be one once her or she starts up again? Wondering if he or she would choose someone like Faye or me? Knowing this type of mammal doesn't stop. Until he or she is arrested.

"Another bad guy taken down by the good guys." I say

"Because good always triumphs evil." Faye said

I do believe that good triumphs evil. No matter how long that will take. This mammal and the kidnapper will be found. They will pay for the crimes they have done. Getting justice to those who deserve it. I do want the woman to pay for what she has done. Not just to me but to the others and their families as well. Alexis walks over to us.

"I have done what I have to do." Alexis said, "I have to take Aurora to the station. Nick and Judy have to talk to her."

So the phone call was about me. She was on that call while we were focusing on ourselves. Is that why she was upset by the news? Knowing she cares about me. Or the news she got. It could be both and something happened. Not to Nick or Judy. I can't deal if something bad happened to them. I just can't not again. Otherwise, she would have told me. So it has to deal with me. What do they want to tell me? I don't like thinking about that. They told me about Austin and I hated that news. What if she killed another? Or worst than that kidnapped another? Thinking about the first time. What if she got an Amber Alert? I guess I just have to wait until Nick and Judy tell me what they want to tell me.

"I understand and let's go." I say

Faye looks worried for me. Wondering what's going on. I take her paw and we head out of the store. Alexis is behind us. We head over to her car and she unlocks it. Heading to the back and take a seat. Alexis opens the trunk and places the bag in the back. Closing the trunk moments later and she heads to the driver seat. Faye is ready to go and looks over at me. She knows something going on. I haven't spoken for a few minutes now.

"We should start practicing again." Faye said, "I will more fun with you."

"That sounds good." I say "I can't wait to get my paws on a violin again."

She does know how to take my mind off other things. Music does help me out just like art does. I have missed playing music. She would let that happen. Won't let us listen to music as well. Other then us talking it was quiet. I didn't like that I couldn't practice the piano or violin. Believing she didn't like music or something like that. It will be fun to play once again. Faye and I love to practice and help each other out.

"It does hurt when you can do something you love." Alexis said, "I know how that feels."

Alexis does know it feels. While at the safe house she couldn't do her job. Hearing that she made the wrong mammals angry. So they wanted her to pay and they tried to kill her. She defended herself and fled to them. After that, they were put into a safe house. While the bad guys were taken care of. She could do the job she loved. Just like I couldn't play the violin or piano.

"Yes, it does." I say

"I wouldn't like that either." Faye said, "Music is my life."

I know she wouldn't like that. Music is her life and she loves it. Just like love music and I art. I hated that I couldn't do what I loved. It was her father that taught her to play and she gets her talent from him. Still not knowing where my music talent came from. No one in my family had a talent in music. Not having my level of skill in music. So I am the first one my family to have a music talent. That makes me special. Wishing that could have met my family. Knowing that my grandparents hate me. Because I am half red fox. Because they hate them for what happened in the past. Not understanding how someone could still be like that. Still blaming for what happened in the Stone Age. Which happened a long time ago and no longer happens. So can't let go of the past.

"Your father was the last way. He couldn't live without his music. Feeling the same way about us after we met got married and had you." Alexis said, "He would be proud of you."

"I know that mom." Faye said

I never got the chance to meet him. He died before I could meet him. From what I heard he was talented and a great guy. Knowing Faye is talented like her father was. Someday she will be more talented than him. I know he would be proud and would love to see how his daughter is doing. I am proud of her and she's proud of me. Alexis starts up the car and drives over to the station.

We are over at the station. Still wondering what Nick and Judy have to tell me. I still know it has to deal with me. They have to talk about what happened. Before they get the chance to tell me. I don't mind waiting at all. Getting the chance to hang out with Clawhauser. Who's on lunch break. Another officer is on duty. It's nice to hang out with him.

"I heard that Gazelle is throwing a contest." I say "Wouldn't that be cool to win."

"She is throwing a contest and I hope to win." Clawhauser said, "I have been to her concerts before but never backstage."

I have never been to a concert before. Someday I would like to go. I am a huge fan of Gazelle as. Just like Judy and Clawhauser. Believing that Chief Bogo is a huge fan of her as well. Even those he likes to keep that hidden. It would be nice to go backstage. Lot's of mammals will try to win this contest. All you have to do is write why you are a fan of Gazelle. The best one wins the tickets. I know Clawhauser has a great chance. He's a huge fan of hers. Most officers would think that it is strange that he is. I know the reason why he is. Why I am a huge fan of her as well. Same for many others. It's because Gazelle was a foster kid like us. We got to stick together.

"I know you can win." I say

"I do really hope I can win." Clawhauser said, "It would be a dream come true."

Yes, it would be a dream come true for him. As for her many fans. If anyone read her books or are a fan of her they would know that information about her. She lost her parents when she was young who was born in the Savanna. She wasn't born in Zootopia. While in the foster system she went to different foster homes. Some were good while others were not. Until a nice couple took her in and she finally got to see Zootopia. She fell in love with the city seeing now different species were living together. Seeing that it was beautiful to her. It was her singing and dancing that got her through the hard times. Someone discovered her talent and quickly got a name for herself. She became a famous pop star and still is going strong. Proving that you can do anything if you work hard at it. She's also a good mammal and stands for everyone. She stood for predators during the savage scare.

"Yes, it would be." I say "You only have to wait for a few weeks."

"I know and I am counting down the days." Clawhauser said happily

"I took Beryl to a concert for our first date." Seth said, "I already had two tickets. So I asked her and we went together. We had a lot of fun."

Looking over at Sean and I never heard about that. He rarely talks good things that deal with Beryl. Not since she broke his heart. They were mates and she cheated on him. It broke his heart into millions pieces. I never liked her and that's a reason I was taken from the home. My relationship with Sean was great. I just never liked her and I was the one who told him. Not understanding why she was kissing another wolf. I told him because I am a very honest kid. Only keeping a few secrets and telling a few lies. Everyone has told lies in their life. He was mad and the guy told him the truth. Never realizing she was married or had a family. He was new to Zootopia. He was alone and wanted to find someone. She lured him in. There was this huge fight then a harsh divorce and I was taken away.

"Hello Sean, how are you today?" I ask

"Hello Aurora, and hanging in there." Sean said, "It has been a rough time for me."

"Sorry to hear that." I say

This has nothing to deal with Beryl he's over her. He has been for years. Knowing this has to deal with the Cop Killer. I have heard about this cop killer and don't this mammal. I know cops can die during duty their job is a dangerous one. This killer just kills them because it feels right to do it. Because hate all this mammal cares about. How could someone just murder a cop? Just because of a few bad ones. Why can they see there are bad guys everywhere. There are bad athletics, lawyers, judges, teachers, and business owners. Just to name a few. An artist and worker. Even mayors can be bad. So why do most see only cops as bad? Each time something bad happens?

"I know you will find this killer," Clawhauser said, "he won't get away with being a Cop Killer."

Clawhauser is speaking the truth. There is no way the Cop Killer is getting away. Even if Sean doesn't find him. An officer will take care of him. They do stand together and being there for each other when an officer falls. Sean does his job great and has taken down many bad guys. Making sure that Zootopia stays safe. Clawhauser is a great officer as well. Different from his father who took down many bad guys and kept the city safe. Even when it cost his own life. He's great in his own way. I know his parents would be proud of him. I wonder if others see that he is. I know his friends and fellow officers do. I know most wouldn't because of his weight. That doesn't matter he has a great heart. If they knew what happened to him. They would understand how abuse sometimes affects someone for life. The woman running the home abused him because he was overweight. Telling him he would never be the cop that his father was. I can tell he has lost weight. Makes me wonder if I will have long-term effects from being abused. I already have anxiety and PTSD from being abused. I know that gets better over time. It will take some time I know that for a fact. I look over at Sean and see a look on his face.

"Don't worry I will take this killer down." Sean said, "I will not let this killer get away killing a brother or sister in blue."

Sometimes he can get dark and scary. Knowing he would never hurt innocent mammals. Only takes down the bad guys. He walks away from us and heads off to his office. He does care about the fellow cops he works with. If they are a dirty cop that's a different story. He hates that kind of cop. They bring down the good ones because they broke their oath. If he knows they are a dirty cop. He rats them out before they can do harm. He had to do it before. Hearing the door open and see Jack enter the station. I am taken by surprise.

"Uncle Jack you are here!" Faye said

She runs over to him and gives him a hug. I thought he was putting the finishing touches of Savage City. He has a deadline to make and that's coming up soon. He has been working hard on his last book. Giving what his fans want. I can tell that got here as soon as he could. He knew something was going on. Alexis must have told him. So he didn't have to worry. He came over here because he cares.

"I came here as soon as I heard." Jack said, "I couldn't leave this alone."

He was there when we were being bullied. I was glad that he was there to help us out. I was taken by surprise when he came over to us. I figured that he was at work. Isa hated what Jack did to him and he was made a fool on FaceField. That's what I heard from my Kari who has an account. Jack gave him a fake ending. He hated the word that he called me and Faye.

"Thank you, Jack it's nice of you." I say

"It is nice of you." Alexis said, "I hope it wasn't too much of a bother."

"It would never be a bother." Jack said, "Aurora is a great kid."

He looks over at me and gives me a smile. Knowing that he cares about me. Just like he cares about his family. It's a nice feeling to have. Knowing that others care about you. Alexis heads over him and gives him a hug. They are a close small family.

"She truly is and has turned Faye into a little rebel." Alexis said, "Now I have to deal with another rebel."

She breaks away from him. Seeing her give him a look. Jack looks like he's offended. Faye and I laugh at that. "I was not that bad." Jack said, "Aurora is a great rebel. She would make a great spy."

"Not that bad? I shouldn't have let your cute face get to me." Alexis said, "Oh, the stories I could tell them.

"That she would." Faye said, "Just like in your books."

I am a good rebel. When I want to be one. What stories could she tell us? What did Jack do when he was a teen? Looking over at Jack and see his face. As if he remembering what he did as a teen. Of course, he didn't do anything that bad. He's not the type to do that. He must have done normal teen stuff. Alexis gives him a smile. Knowing she got to him. My cheeks turn red when they say that. My notebook is in my bag. Only if they knew the truth.

 _I can hear the rain and thunder. Sounds like it's a bad storm. I don't mind storms and like them a lot. Feeling a whole lot better already. Talking with Rosemary has been great. It feels like no time passed. I got to met two great officers. Their names are Bridget Summers and Cecelia. We have become good friends with each other. It's nice to have more officer friends. I know they are good officers that will protect Zootopia no matter what. It's nice seeing cops like that. They have been telling me stories._

" _You are a cop to me." Bridget said, "Since saved a life of an officer. Who's also a good friend of mine."_

" _You are one of us." Cecelia said, "You have been taught well."_

" _Thank you, and it was the right thing to do." I say "I will be right back."_

" _Don't keep us waiting long." Rosemary said_

 _Getting up from the ground. I want to sketch and freshen up. I know my way around the station. Sean used to take me here a lot. Also when I wanted to see Clawhauser. Walking down the station. There are many officers that I don't know about. Yet I know they are good. Walking for a few moments and I get to where they work. Realizing that they are not in their offices. Nick had to do something but wouldn't tell me. Judy would be working on the case. I know they have been here recently and Judy only left a few minutes ago. I can see her mess at her office._

" _So where are you two?" I ask. The thought of wondering where they are draws on me. Wanting to know where they are. Knowing they would be together. Nick had to do something and he did not like it. He knew he had to do what Chief Bogo told him. If something bad happens she will be there for him. Just like he would be there for her. They could be anywhere in the station and I shouldn't take long. Deciding to still go and if I find them I would. Walking past other officers offices and I spot them. "Why are you at Sean office?"_

 _Hiding behind an officer office. Knowing that it's rude to spy on others. I could say hi but they are talking about something important. Not wanting to bother them while they are doing their work. I should get going and let them do their job. I look over at them and see Judy hug him. This is more than a cheering up hug. Seeing the look in their eyes. Moments like this I see them more than friends._

They were talking about the job. I only saw their hidden bond for each other. Not focusing on what they were talking about. I guess I could be a spy. My mission I gave to myself is working out. I wrote a lot in my notebook. I look over at them, giving my fox look, paws behind my back, and give them my sly smile.

"I would be a great spy." I say "So have you told them, Jack?"

"Told Nick and Judy what?" Jack asked

Of course, he hasn't told him. He knows what I am talking about. Now that I think about it. He hasn't told them. Otherwise, they would know about it. He ran off after they were talking about Krista. Figures that he would wait until the right moment. That will come soon.

"Never mind I can tell that you didn't. Don't worry I won't tell them. I leave that up to you." I say

"You are very clever Aurora." Jack said, "I will tell them soon."

Of course, I am clever. That's how other see me because I am a fox. Sometimes I live up to that and only when I have to. Knowing that the woman didn't like that I am. I was hard to handle and same for the others. I know that he will. Even if he didn't tell them. Sooner or later they would have found out. Because of what he does and what they do as well.

"Aurora, it's nice to see you again." Bridget said

"Hello Aurora," Cecelia said, "and it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Bridget and Cecelia, it's nice seeing you two as well." I say "How have you two been?"

Looking over at them and know they are on duty. Clawhauser lunch break is almost over and we had fun chatting with each other. It's only been short time since I last saw them. Seeing them last when we were hanging out at the station. After Nick's medal ceremony. We had a lot of fun hanging out. A lot can happen in a short time.

"Just normal stuff for me. Hanging out with my family and doing working." Cecelia said

I do know that she has a family and she has spoken about them. Having three kids close to my age. Looking over at Bridget and see that she hasn't spoken. Not because she doesn't want to but is lost in thought. I can see that she's thinking of a good memory. She has a huge smile on her face. I know what she's talking about. I have been told about it. I want to find out more.

"Mr. Secret Admirer got you something." I say sweetly

"Aurora, you are one smart kid." Bridget said, "Yes, he did give me something."

I do know about her secret admirer. After being told about him one day. It's the talk of the station. They wonder who he is. Seeing a happy look on her face again. I thought that he did and could to so easily. I saw the look on her face. Cecelia has a smile as well. She's happy for her friend and partner.

"So what did he give you this time?" I ask "I know it's going to be wonderful."

"I'm surprised that you are interested in this." Cecelia said, "They hate it when we show our love them. Thinking is gross and strange."

"I don't think that way anymore." I say "I haven't afraid of cooties since I was five. Haven't thought love was gross since I was seven." I turn over to her and give her my sly smile. I truly do want to know what he gave her. I know it's something great. Just like he has done before. Remembering the time I thought cooties was real. Remembering this boy named Jaime Oliver. He's an arctic fox. He used to saw I had cooties. I really don't know if we are friends or not. He teases me but makes sure it doesn't hurt me. It's playful than hurtful teasing. I used to think love was gross. Not liking when others kissed. Thinking it was gross and I had to close my eyes. Just like any normal kid. Until I started seeing love for the first time. I want to know what it is. Knowing there's a way to find out. I turn back to Bridget. Tilting my head and give my cute fox kit look. "So are you going to tell me or not? Aren't we all friends?"

Bridget realizes she has fallen into my trap. She knows there is no way out of this. Seeing the look on her face. I have got her just like I have others. Never using my cute look to get what I want. It's wrong to do that. I just want to know what he gave her.

"Judy and Nick are right. You are cute when you do that and hard resistant when you do it." Bridget said, "Right I will tell you."

This takes my mind of what Judy and Nick have to tell me. Not wanting to worry about that right now. Wanting to focus on something else until they tell me. Bridget walks over to me and pulls out a long black box. Knowing it is jewelry inside. Opening it up and takes out this beautiful rose with angel wings. Knowing she got beautiful yellow and red roses. Still having them in her office. The rose is in the middle and looks so beautiful having small crystal. That means her birthday is in April. Crystal is the birthstone for that month. The wings are beautiful as well.

"It's beautiful Bridget," I say "he loves you a lot. I believe you love him as well."

"It is beautiful and I truly do love him. I know what he does as well." Bridget said, "He also wrote me something special."

She shows me a piece of paper. Seeing that he wrote himself. Knowing he has written her a poem in the past and she still has it. Keeping it with the other stuff she has got from him. Knowing what he wrote is going to be so sweet.

Bridget Summers, you are my love true love. There is one else and always will be you, I fell in love the moment I saw you. Beautiful and a great officer. Doing your duty to protect Zootopia. Just like I do. I was too afraid to say my feelings to you. I was scared that you wouldn't return the same feeling. Then I would have a broken heart. So I decided to take a chance and give your first gift. It only took you moments to love it. As time when now I saw that you have the same feelings for me. It makes me so happy. You have gotten the rose with angel wings. For our love will never die and you are an angel. Soon we will meet and will go on a real date. Knowing that moment will be special. You just have to wait and see.

Love, your Secret Admirer

"It's was amazing Bridget." I say

"I know it is and I will treasure it." Bridget said happily, "I can't wait to see who he is and kiss him on his handsome face."

"We all are waiting and can't wait Wondering who he can be." Cecelia said, "We should head back to work. See you later Aurora."

"I guess we should and see you later." Bridget said

"Whoever he is this officer is great." I say "I'll see you later you two."

Bridget places the black box in her bag. Knowing the note is in the black box as well. So she can keep it. Knowing she's going to wear it later. Telling her good friends about what she got. I know I will see them later and watch them head off. Nick and Judy should be coming soon. I will be ready for them. Finding a place to see and take out my notebook. Having something new to write about. Bridget and her secret admirer have their own pages. Just like with Nick and Judy. Writing down what happened and draw a picture of her lovely necklace. Wanting to figure this out and I know that I will. Having a sly smile on my face. So who will figure it out first? Highly trained officers or a nine-year-old girl?


	27. Learning something new, part one

Chapter 27

 ** **Nick POV****

Alright back at work and now have Judy has gotten another letter from Margaret. We just figured we would find information on the kidnapping and nothing like this. Of course, we knew more letters would come. Never knowing when they would come. This one isn't going to be the last one either. Who knows what she's going to write to us. No liking what she wrote in the letter. Knowing how to get to Judy in different ways. She even got to me. She knew I would be by her side. Still looking at the letter which Judy has stopped reading.

Dear Judy Hopps, ****ZPD First Rabbit Officer****

I know it has been some time since the last letter. Hearing about what my he did and laughed. I knew his hate would get him into trouble. I just knew that. I also heard my little nephews were born and you were they. They are cuties and would love them. If I had any love for my family. Which I don't or never did. I am different and I like it. Crime thrills me and glad to be a part of it. Your two friends, Rosemary Murphy and Nora Ebert I like them a lot. Just like I like you. I wonder if they can get close to me. Pinning the murder on me. I am ready and will not be found easy. It would be a shame if something happened to them. I could kill Nora and would do it. As for Rosemary, I like her a lot more than Nora. She reminds me of you. How she was judged because she's a lemur. Anyway, I couldn't take away a twin. Not wanting to put Saffron through that pain. Which you still feel and always will. So I won't kill her if they get close. Suffering through her partner death will do.

I was busy for a reason. I have been helping a good friend. Or a criminal friend. I don't know if we are friends. But work together and like it. She lost something important to her and wants her back. So I have been looking for Aurora Winters. I know she's clever and knows how to blend in. I will find her and bring her back. Making sure she won't escape again. I know all about the kidnapped victims and the woman who has them. You know that I know them. Sometimes I help her out and I like doing that. After I knew who Mia was. Dog fox is a great officer. You tell him that. Too bad he couldn't save her. Of course, she wouldn't let that happen. I know she kidnapped a new victim named Casey Webster. A Mutt just like her. I don't know what she sees in them. I would have just killed them. No matter what I feel. I will find her and return her. I have this feeling you will see my first plan for you. I know you will have fun. I will have a lot of fun. You won't see me but I will see you.

Margaret, your first ****Hare Murder****

Judy Hopps, ****ZPD First Rabbit Officer****

There are many reasons to be worried about this letter. Not caring what she had to say about me. Dog fox is a name for a male fox. I haven't been called that in a long time. Promising Chief Bogo if another letter came up she or we would tell him. There will be a moment when she will be alone when one comes. She does stop by her apartment and does stuff. He's going to hate this letter. Just like we do. Now having more to report to him. He wants to know what we found out. This will be added to what we found out as well. It does link to our case.

First, she threatens our friends. She knows that they are part of the Everett murder case. I know she was spying on them. Maybe even the day his body was found. Watching from afar and liking what she sees. I hate it when she says that she would kill Nora. If they get close to her. We know that she would do that. Just because she's a cold-hearted killer already. Her killing a cop won't be hard for her. Just like with the cop killer. He has no regret for killing the cops he kills. I told Sean who he may be. I just hope that the killer is the Snow leopard that I helped out. Maybe now we can know who the killer is and stop the killings. So that no more cops will die because of him. Not dying because of a hate crime.

She stated that she won't kill Rosemary. Not wanting to kill a twin and leaving one alone. So she knows about Saffron as well. She must have done some spying and looking up information. Wanting to know about the mammals she wants to know about. She may not kill her or Saffron. Yet she will kill Nora. Knowing that Nora death will affect her and we know that for a fact. They are best friends with each other. Having a close bond with each other. Standing by each other when the savage scare divided the city. She stood by her partner side. Even when prey were threatening her about it. Her death will affect as well. Not wanting to think about that. I look over at Carrots and see that she's sad.

"Are you alright Judy?" I ask

"I will be fine." Judy said, "What about you. I see a worry look on your face. Am worried as well."

"We can talk later. We should head back to the station." I say "Of course, am worried K...our friends could be in danger."

Not wanting to say Kiddo. She can be watching us from afar. Stating she can see us and we won't see her. I can tell that she's not fine about this. We will talk later. She's thinking about the same thing. We are worried about Aurora. Margaret has been after her the woman wants her back. She's part of the kidnappings. Knowing she plays a part of it. She knew the truth the whole time. Who also held Krista under her paw. Making sure she won't be free and still under their control. Still wanting her to be a part of them. Until the woman killed her. We won't let that happen to Aurora. The woman or Margaret won't find her. We will make sure of that.

"I was thinking the same thing." Judy said, "Let's head back to the station. Chief Bogo must be wondering where we are. We shouldn't keep him waiting."

Walking back to our patrol car. Carrots is letting me drive today. We both head inside and buck ourselves in. Starting the car a few moments later and drive off. Hearing Judy phone ring and she picks it up. Knowing it's Chief Bogo she has that look on her face. When he calls either of us. It has been some time and he's wonder what happened to us.

"Hello, Chief Bogo." Judy said, "We are heading back to the station right now. Something came up and we had to take care of it." Not listening in on the phone call. I have to focus on driving. The roads are busy right now. Not wanting to get into a car crash. Chief Bogo would not like that. We only damaged some police cars. It happens on the job and Chief Bogo cares about our safety. More than the cars we use because they can be replaced. Seeing a look on her face. We will talk about this later. "We only found that and nothing else."

Knowing she's talking about the letter. Chief Bogo figured out what she was talking about. He figures that out the moment she told him something came up. She hangs up a few minutes later and calls Alexis. Knowing Kiddo is with her. Knowing she saw Monique today and they are doing whatever after that. Aurora has to know about this and we will tell her. She lets out a sigh. I stop the car and we are stuck in traffic. Getting an alert on my phone and see there has been a car accident. It will clear up in a few minutes. I turn over to her.

"We have a few minutes to spare." I say

"He doesn't like this one bit." Judy said, "He's going to hate what in the letter."

He truly is going to hate this letter. Just like we hate this letter as well. They are going to hate it as well. We will tell them what's going on. Not looking forward to the other letters. He didn't like the first one. That a criminal is after one his good officers. He's going to hate it when he finds out that Margaret is part of the kidnapping case. Knowing she plays a part of helping the woman.

"Yes, he will hate this." I say "That means he cares about the officers that he works with."

He does care about us even when he does show it. He knows this a threat and the sender won't stop this. Knowing how smart and dangerous she will get. This isn't an empty threat that a criminal made. This is a real threat from a dangerous and smart killer. We have to deal with this carefully. He does care about his officers. Sometimes he has to take a warming to liking them.

"Yes he does and he's a great chief." Judy said, "So who is Reyna?"

"Oh, she's an old friend of mine. We hanged out a lot." I say "We lost contract with each other."

We were good friends with each other. Going to the same schools and became friends. We met in grade school and became friends at recess. We started to play with each other and became friends. I did have a nice group of friends. We had a good time with each other and having so many good memories. I did go to her wedding and had a lot of fun.

"She was happy to see you and I could tell that you were happy to see her." Judy said, "Did something happen?"

"We had this huge fight a few years ago. She didn't like me being a con artist. Saying that I was wasting my life. I walked away from her when she took it to far." I say "I guess that is in the past and I was happy to see her."

Remembering the fight that we had and will never forget it. She truly did say hurtful things to me and meant it. I can tell by the look on her face and the tone of her voice. I do remember what it was about and still don't want to think about it. Even when it has been five years. Of course, once she realized that she took to far. She tried to take it all back and I didn't listen. Just like I didn't listen to Carrots when we had our fight. Thinking about it and realize she was the one to call my name. She was trying to reach out to me and changed her mind. Now we are going to see each other again and just going out for coffee.

"Sounds rough and Reyna seems to be a nice girl." Judy said, "Now you two can catch up."

"I was rough and she is a nice girl. Life just happens and it got in the way of our friendship." I say "I suppose that is true and can't wait for that."

She wanted to meet for coffee and I do as well. It's going to be a friendly gathering. Something we haven't done since I walked away from her. It will be nice to hang out again and catch up. We are going to do that soon. She wanted to be a doctor and saw that is coming true. I am happy for her. Knowing she's going to do well at her job.

Seeing that traffic is moving again so the accident has been cleared. The cars in front of us move and starting to drive again. Only having to wait a few minutes and now we are heading back to the station. Knowing Chief Bogo is waiting for us to deliver the information we have.

* * *

We told him everything that we found out. We told him that the doctor had no part in her death. He also thought that she played a part in Krista death. He met the doctor and saw her enter the room. Hearing that she ran after the surgery. That's why he wanted us to investigate what happened. Now her family will know what happened. Telling him what we know of the kidnapping place. Feeling bad for Joanna and know my mother will help out. Told him about the kidnapped victim and how he links to the case. He's looking at his picture now.

"A hybrid fox just like Ms. Winters." Chief Bogo said, "She wanted him as well taking him out in daylight. Just like she wanted Aurora."

"Here's what you wanted to see," Judy said, "we found it on the windshield."

Casey photo is placed back in the case file. Now we have one for him. Just like we put the pictures of the other kidnapped victims. Carrots over at me and has a look on her face. I feel the same away as well. Chief Bogo is not saying the right word. Watching her give him the letter. He takes it and puts on his reading glasses. It's only going to a few moments to lose his anger. That happened to us. Seeing the look on his face a few moments later. Didn't take him to long to read it. Seeing that he's almost ready to tear the letter up. He keeps his cool and knows he shouldn't tear the letter. It is evidence against her and will go to prison. He places the letter on his desk and places his glasses down as well.

"This is bad just like you said. She's threatening more of my officers. This all part of her crazy plan." Chief Bogo said, "Now we know she's helping out this woman. This truly bad for Ms. Winters."

"Yes, it's bad." Judy said, "Now we know that she truly wants Aurora back."

This is truly bad for Kiddo. She has already been through a lot and we don't want her to go through any more pain. She's slowly recovering from the kidnapping. Just like she has done before. She's one tough Kiddo and will get through this. We also have to tell her about this. We won't keep any secrets as well. She has the right to know for her own safety. Kiddo knows that she's safe with us and we will take down who dares to hurt her again.

"We will be careful and not let that happen." I say

"I know that you two well." Chief Bogo said, "Officers Ebert and Murphy are back. Talk to them before they head over to my office."

"Will do Chief Bogo." Judy said

She takes the letter and we head out of his office. Knowing they are over at their office. We walk over there and only takes us a few minutes. Rosemary is at her desk and Nora is sitting next to her. They are talking about the case. Trying to figure out how to pin Margaret with the murder. Looks like they have evidenced against her. Making me think about what she wrote about them. They look up when they see us.

"Hello Judy and Nick," Nora said, "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello you two," Judy said, "I wish it was not under some bad news."

"What are you talking about Judy?" Rosemary asked, "I know it has to deal with us."

She takes the letter out and holds it out. Rosemary takes it from her and begins to read it. Nora does as well. It's only going to take them a few moments to find out the truth. They are not going to like the news they are going to get. I can tell that Rosemary is angry about this. Knowing the reasons why she is. Nora is stunned by what she reads. Trying to take it all in.

"We found it on our patrol car." I say "She left us a surprise for us."

"I don't like this Margaret. First, she threatens my best friends and now knows about my sister. Not liking how she was writing about me." Rosemary said, "This is not your fault Judy."

I knew she was going to act that way. Knowing Carrots was thinking the same way. We do know Rosemary well. She truly cares about her friends and Saffron. We are family to here and that's nice to think about. I know she's part of my family. You don't have to be related by blood to be one. Only over at Nora. She hasn't spoken about this. I can't tell what she's feeling and is thinking about something. She looks over at us.

"Not her fault? You're so wrong about that Rosemary. This all her fault. Just like she did with the Missing Mammal case." Nora said harshly "If her sister wasn't there and you could have waited until the autopsy was done. Then this wouldn't have happened. My life wouldn't be threatened. Why couldn't you trust that we could the job."

Taken by surprise by her words. Never seen Nora so angry before. Seeing the look in her eyes. Who's being selfish right now. Why is she only thinking about herself? Judy's hurt by what she has said. We are good friends with each other. Why would she lash out like that?

"This is not her fault. Don't blame her for something she didn't do or asked for." I say "She helped you out."

"Margaret is only after her and so it is her fault." Nora said, "Her sister had to be nosy…."

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Judy said

"If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have found the body. Margaret made sure that it would happen." Rosemary said, "Stop thinking about yourself. I'm worried about myself but we have to think of others. It's our job to protect others."

It was Samual and Kelli who found the body. Of course, she helped them out with that. Knowing that Kelli would see who he was and knew her sister would know him. That's why she chose to do that and knew Judy would help out her friends. Judy is defending herself and knows the truth. Why is so against us right now? It doesn't make sense to me.

"Oh go against your partner. That's so nice to hear." Nora said coldly

Everyone has a different side to them and we are seeing that right now. Never seen her so worked up before. Knowing this has to deal with Margaret threatening to kill her. Which I do understand her anger. But why is it against us? She gives us a cold look. We are her friends and wouldn't hurt her. We are in the same boat as her.

"You don't have to treat us this way. I did not ask for any of this." Judy said, "You shouldn't keep Chief Bogo waiting."

She looks over at Nora when she says that. She does have a scary look and criminals have been afraid of her. Rosemary has nothing to do with this. Whatever she will say Nora will lash out at her. She gets up from the table and leaves without another word. We have never seen her like this and we don't like it. Rosemary looks over at us and not knowing what to truly to say to us. We were looking out as friends and Nora lashed at us all.

"This is not like her. I don't know why she acted like that." Rosemary said, "Thank you, for telling and see you later."

"Anytime friend," I say "I know you would do the same thing."

"It's what fellow officers and friends do. We look out for each other and help each other out." Judy said, "See you later."

We do look out for each other and help out when we can. We all do the same duty making sure Zootopia stays safe. Judy gives her a hug and they stay like that. Feeling bad for both of our friends. None of us deserve this. They break away a few moments later and we watch Rosemary leave. I let out a sigh. Thinking about what has happened to day. Why did this have to happened? What has brought this bad side in Nora? Makes me think about the woman and her anger. Then it hits me. Something that we haven't thought before. It's just came up in my mind just now. Not knowing why either of us have thought about it before. It is something we should think about. It may just help us out.

"Well, that went well for us." I say "Everyone has their limit and they lash out."

"That is true," Judy said "is something the matter?"

"Just fine Carrots and I was thinking of something." I say "How could she hasn't made a mistake? Or something like that. What if she has done it before? Something different and still getting some practice to make sure her plan goes perfectly."

Carrots looks over at me and thinks about it. That could be a possibility and that would make a lot of sense. She could have easily done something different to get some practice before doing her true crime. Doing something different that won't connection to the kidnappings she's currently doing.

"That does make a lot of sense." Judy said, "Let's look into cold cases and see what we can find. It won't hurt to check. Let's hope we can find something."

"Sound like a great plan to me." I say "Maybe we can figure this woman."

There could be something or could be nothing. It wouldn't hurt to check those just like Carrots said. Maybe there is a cold case that couldn't be solved. Or she could have set someone up. That could have easily happened. Or she's just that good and practiced a lot. I don't think that's the case. Well, I hope it's not. Otherwise, we are dealing with a smart dangerous criminal. We have before and we will take her down. Judy and I walk down together. Let's hope my theory works out. In the end, it may help us out.

"First thing first we have to talk to Aurora." Judy said, "She's waiting for us."

"We have to tell her." I say "Not wanting to keep this a secret."

We decide to not keep this a secret. Aurora won't keep any secrets from the case. It will be the same for us. We know that we can help each other. Also knowing that keeping secrets like this does no good. Kiddo is waiting for us and she puts something away in her back. Looks like she was hanging out with Clawhauser. While he was on his lunch break. Now he's back on duty. She's hanging out with Alexis and Faye. Seeing that Jack is here as well. He must be here for Aurora. I know he cares about her just like he does for his niece. Carrots sees that he cares about her as well.

"Hello, Nick and Judy." Jack said, "I can tell that your shift didn't go so well."

"Hello Jack, and it started out well. Until it came downhill." Judy said, "Aren't you putting the finishing touches to your book?"

"Yes I was and I got a text from my sis." Jack said, "I decide to come here and give my support. Only having a part to first

I am excited to read his last book. Jack is a great mammal. Like his many fans, we have been waiting for years now. Knowing the wait is going to be worth it. Each time I see him again he proves that. Of course, he's not perfect and has made mistakes. For no one is perfect. That just makes him a normal mammal. Who done a lot of good. Just like Judy and I have.

"That's nice of you." Judy said, "Thank you, for waiting patiently."

"I don't mind the wait and we were just talking." Aurora said, "Talking about what we do. Weren't we Jack?"

She looks over at him when she says it. Having a smile on her face. Jack gives her a look as well. They must have been talking about something. More than likely it has to deal with his job. I know he's not rich. Since he donated most of his money that he earned. Hearing the story he did for a sick fan. Paying for all her medical bills. She thanked him when she recovered from cancer. Also paying for their student loans. Having made a scholarship for mammals with disabilities. So they can go to college. Knowing they can go to college. I know that as well.

"Yes, we were and we talked a lot. I know they would like to hear about what we can talk about. I know they are busy. The will find out next time." Jack said, "We will see you later."

"I hope we find out soon." I say "See you later."

"Don't worry you will." Jack said

He leaves with Alexis and Faye. Kiddo knows something we don't. She's a smart kid and walks over to us. We walk together to find a quiet place that we can talk. Finding the room that we gathered around to talk to the other family members. Carrots close the door behind her and we take a seat.

"So what do you have to talk to me about?" Aurora asked

"Well, it's two things." Judy said, "First thing we have to talk about is something new to the case. The woman kidnapped another one. He's the same as you his name is Casey Webster."

Judy has his picture out and Aurora takes it. This is the first thing we have to tell her. I wonder if she figured something is up. She's smart like that. Hopefully she didn't worry to much about it. Watching her look at the picture. Knowing she's looking at it closely. Hard to tell what's she's thinking. She looks up at us a few minutes later.

"He's a hybrid like me and we look like alike." Aurora said, "I can tell that he's a runner. She does wants me back doesn't she?"

I didn't know he's a runner. She's one and can tell that he is. Not liking the look on her face. She knows her life is in danger. Still knowing that she's safe with us. Now she knows that the woman wants her back. Knowing she figured that and now knows the truth. We look at each other. We have to tell her the truth.

"That is true and she won't get to you." I say "No matter what she does."

"Do you remember Margaret?" Judy asked

"I do remember Margaret. She's Holly and Barbara aunt" Aurora said, "What does she have to do with anything?"

"That is true and there something more." Judy said, "We found out that Margaret is after you. She's helping the kidnapper."

"She's after me," Aurora said, "she wants to take me back to the woman. Knowing I would be punished for running away."

I can tell their fear in her voice. I see it in her eyes as well. She only a kid and shouldn't have been thrown in this world. Who should be worrying about normal kid stuff and not stuff like this. She should be a kid and having fun with that. You are only a kid once. When I was nine I saw how the world truly saw me. Carrots was attacked by Gideon. Aurora had to face a lot unlike us. She's truly a tough and brave kid.

"Margaret won't get you. If she tries we will arrest her." I say "Do you remember how she helped the woman?"

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. This reminds me of when we were questioning her/ Knowing that was hard for her. Barely knowing her it was hard for me. Kiddo and I bonded fast and glad for that. She opens her eyes a few minutes later and looks at us. "She was there. I remember she was there." Aurora said, "Margaret was only there when she was furious and lost it. I don't remember what she did."

Once again there is fear in her voice. Realizing she does the same thing that Krista did. When I tried to patch her up. It's the same reaction. Meaning her mind does remember and her body is reacting to pain. Just like Krista did. Carrots looks over at me and is worried. I am worried as well. What did Margaret do to them?

* * *

A few days has past and nothing much has happened. We haven't seen Margaret or Kiddo hasn't remembered what she did. We know it was something bad. Kiddo told us that Margaret was only there. When the woman was really angry and lost it. Knowing that's isn't good and something bad happened. She doesn't clearly remember. But that is still in her mind. If she does really and if it's bad as I think it is. We will be there for her. Just like we were there for her first nightmare. After find finding out about bad news like we did. Others would lock themselves inside and won't leave the house. We won't do that and couldn't do it. We can't lock Kiddo inside the safe house. She already has been locked away. Chief Bogo told we can't do that. It's not moral and wrong on so many levels. It would be like we are treating her like a kidnapped victim. Something that we couldn't do. We don't want to bring bad memories to her. I would hate to be locked up as well. As long as we are careful everything will be fine.

Chief Bogo is letting us check out old case files. He believes my theory can work out. After I told him about it. He knows that she can't be this perfect. Without any training or practice. Let's hope my theory works out. We are sitting at our offices and working hard. Nora hasn't spoken to us. Still mad at us for what happened isn't our fault and only Margaret's. Looking into old cases and see we can find a link. Maybe this will be a break in the case. We only took the cases that would link to our current case.

"I did never understand how someone could kidnap someone." Judy said

"For many different reasons. Most of them are not found." I say "It's the world we live in."

"That is true." Judy said, "If one of these cold cases links to our current one. We can bring justice to the victim's families."

Bringing justice to those to deserve it most. Victims of crime who have been waiting for so long to have that. Sometimes that doesn't happen because life isn't fair. Bad stuff always happens and bad guys slip away. Some cases become cold and there's nothing we can do about it. Even when we don't want that to happen. They become cold for many different reasons. Some of these cases have been locked away for ten years. Too long for families to suffer. I would hate that feeling.

"That would be nice." I say "Hey Judy, what would happen if your brother case was brought up again? How would you feel about that?"

Judy puts down the case file is holding. We have divided the cases up so our work can go faster. I know her brother case went cold. The police couldn't find anything or a killer came up. There were leads but those leads lead to nothing. The case went cold shortly after his murder. She looks over at me and has a small smile.

"I have always wonder what would happen. If somehow the case was brought up again. What happened to my brother didn't happen again. So nothing could lead to the killer." Judy said, "I guess I would be happy and sad. Finally finding out what happened to Jude. I just want to know what happened to him. I no longer care about who this killer was."

I wonder how I would feel. If I had a twin and he or she was murdered. Never finding out what happened to my twin. Always holding that hurt in my heart. Of course, I know what's it like to hold pain in my heart. I was an only child and had no siblings. If I did I would have a twin sister. I always wanted a sister. I sort of know how she feels. My father left us and I haven't seen him since then. So I do know how it feels to lose a love. Jude murder case has been cold for eighteen years. He was only six when he was murdered and she was suffering grief at a young age. The first time I learned about death was when I was eight. That's when my grandparents died. My mother's parents died hours apart and I found out about death. A lesson we all have to learn. Hearing about her brother death was hard for me.

 _ _We had another good day at work. Taking down bad guys and keeping the city safe. We are doing well as cops. Over at my apartment for a fun night. We do this when we can or done something great for the city. Today we arrested a dangerous killer. Another criminal off the streets and the city is even safer. It's nice to protect the city. Others are starting to see me in a different way. They are starting to see me in a good way. Tonight we are having dinner and watching some movies. Having a good movie night. After a long day at work.__

" _ _Dinner is going to be ready soon." I say__

" _ _That's good to hear and I am starving." Judy said, "I had to chase down the criminal for blocks."__

" _ _Yes, you did and he was taken by surprise that you got him." I say__

 _ _Tonight we are going to have Pierogi and something I hadn't made in years. I felt liking making it tonight. I know Carrots will like it a lot. Also having pasta salad and fresh fruit. She's sitting in the living room. While I finishing up dinner. I do like to cook a lot and got that from my mother. Learning how to cook at a young age. While she was busy at her job and had taken work long shifts. Hearing Carrots phone ring and she picks it up. Looking at the clock and now who's calling her. It is her parents. They always call her at night and that night we found the missing mammals. She begins to talk to them and tells about what happened. Finishing up dinner a few minutes later and head over to the table. Beginning to serve our dinner.__

" _ _We love you, Jude, the Dude." Stu said__

" _ _I love you guys." Judy said he hangs up her phone a few moments later. I do talk to my mother when I can. I have heard her been called that before. It's her father Stu who cares her that. She walks over to the table. I wonder why he cares her that. I know there is a reason that he does. I haven't asked her yet because there could be a good reason that he does. Not wanting to hurt her in any way. She did tell me about the three scars on her cheek."Is something the matter Nick?"__

" _ _I was wondering why Stu calls you Jude the Dude." I say. She looks over at me and has a small smile. I do see hurt in her eyes. Something I didn't want to do and now has done. I shouldn't have asked her that question. Not wanting to bring up bad memories. Finding out about how she got her scars. No one wants to think about that. "Sorry that I asked."__

" _ _Nick, I was going to tell you anyway. Just like what happened with Gideon." Judy said, "The reason he calls me that is to remember the Hopps family member we lost. Jude Hopps was my twin brother."__

 _ _Taken by surprise by what she says. I know that rabbits and hares have multiple births. But only having twins is uncommon. By the look on her face, something happened to Jude. "I didn't know you had a twin." I say. We decide to take a seat on my couch. So she can tell me more about Jude. I know she wants to tell me the story and I will listen. Wanting to find out more about her family. Someday soon I will meet her family. She has told that she has two-hundred-seventy-five siblings. That is a lot and can't believe how huge her family truly is. She begins to tell me about her Jude. He truly sounds like a great guy and sounds a lot like Carrots. Too bad I couldn't meet him. "Judy, you two were alike. He would have been a great mammal. So what happened?"__

 _ _She looks over at me and has a sad face. There are a few tears in her eyes. I won't stop her and she wants to tell me. Even those it hurts me to see her upset. Letting her take the time to tell me. She takes a deep breath and wipes her tears. "When we were six we were with mom. Helping her with an errand. We were racing each other until we lost sight of him. We couldn't find him until his body was found. He was mauled and the killer discarded his body. I was told it was a fox. The killer was never found. We were only six."__

 _ _That is truly horrible and can't believe it. Who does that to an innocent child? No wonder they hated foxes. It must be unheard of in Bunnyburrow. Something like that doesn't happen in her hometown a lot. So she has been suffering through her twin death for eighteen years. Not knowing who killed Jude or why he or she did. Feeling so bad for her. The tears fall down her face and she begins to cry. I give her a hug and hold her close.__

" _ _Judy, I...I..I'm sorry," I say "you didn't deserve this not at all. There are monsters in the world. I have seen it."__

Carrots and become closer friends after that. I was the first officer she told about Jude. Shortly after that, she told our other friends as well. Jude Hopps murder case is still talked about. They wonder who killed him and why. Wondering if the killer will ever be found. Like Carrots told us it was a one-time thing.

"I would feel the same way." I say "Now let's help bring justice to families who deserve it."

"Justice may haven't been brought to Jude. I won't let that happen to others." Judy said, "I hear someone walking over to us."

Judy has great hearing and she looks over at who coming over to us. Turning around and see it's Clawhauser. Now that I look closer at him he has lost weight. He doesn't seem out of breath either. He out of breath just a little. Has he been working out? He looks over at and he has something to tell us. It's not good news by the look on his face.

"Hello Clawhauser, it's nice to see you." I say "Do you have something to tell us?"

"You just got called to a murder." Clawhauser said, "Someone reported it in and the murder links to your case and it's not the kidnapping case."

"Thank you, Clawhauser and we head out." Judy said

So the mammal has strike again. We knew it was going to happen. He or she hasn't chosen a victim in weeks. Not since Holly was attacked. He or she was waiting for the right moment. Knowing that ZPD was after him or her. Making sure that she or he can still do their plan. He paws us the information which is on a piece of paper. Not liking this at all. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

We are over at the crime scene which has been put up. Finding ourselves in an alleyway. Making sure that no-one will mess with the crime scene. Knowing that reporters will stop by soon. It has been too soon since I last talked to them. Carrots brought me away from them. I will always be glad for that. Heading under the yellow tape. Seeing that Sara is heard and she turns over to us.

"You are not going to like this." Sara said, "I even hate it."

"What are you hiding from us?" Judy questioned, "You only saw that when something bad happens."

"So what happened?" I ask

Carrots is speaking the truth Sara does that. We have heard stories from other officers. Sara has seen a lot and has told stories about what she has seen. So why does this bother her a lot? I knew something bad was going to happen. For having this bad feeling.

"I will show you." Sara said, "Officers Hopps and Wilde welcome to your first double murder."

Her voice cracks when she says that. She is right this is our first double murders. Carrots and knew it was going to happen soon. As we are rising as cops and dealing with more dangerous criminals. So this mammal decided to return by killing two victims. This is a rough start of our day. Still, don't know who are the victims. What has her upset and trying so hard to keep it in?

"Figures that would happen to us." I say "Who are the victims Sara?"

"They are the youngest victims." Sara said, "It's easier if you look and then I will tell you."

She moves away so we can see the victims. I understand why she was upset by this call. She's right about what she said. I don't like this at all. No, I hate this. Judy let's out a gasp and I feel sick to my stomach. The victims are only red fox kits and look to be young. A boy and a girl. I can tell they are brother and sister. More then likely they are twins. They look a lot alike. Both of them have the same wounds. They were mauled badly and died because of wounds to their throats.

Before I ask a question. I can tell that Judy has become quiet. Which is not normal for her and she's the one to ask the questions. Wanting to figure out the cases we have. Not liking that's she quiet. Then it hits me hard. I turn over to her. I see that she's lost in thought. Seeing a blank look on her face.

"Judy, are you alright?" I ask "Please talk to me."

I light touch her shoulder. She snaps out of her thoughts. After taking a few deep breaths. I let her take her time. I know what she's thinking about. I would think about that as well. "It's just like Jude death." Judy whispered "A little different but still the same."

So Judy saw her dead brother body. That thought breaks my heart. How would I feel if I saw a body at a young age? More than likely it would have scarred me for awhile. How did it fair for Judy? She has talked little about happened to Jude. I can understand why and she would talk more then I would. I find it hard to.

"Judy, I am so sorry. I can guess he was your twin." Sara said, "I found it strange you didn't talk about anyone from your litter."

"I know that and it's just hard to." Judy said, "Are they only six and how long have they been dead?"

"I understand that. Talking about deceased loved ones is hard to talk about." Sara said, "Looks like they are only six and only have been dead for about five minutes."

Only dead for five minutes? That means we only just missed the killer. We are so close still far off. I don't like we missed our chance. So the crime scene is fresh and knowing Sara wouldn't mess with a thing. So we just got to wait for the forensics team. They shouldn't take to long.

"I told you that you have to tell them." Saffron said, "I don't understand why you just didn't tell Nick right there and then. I knew that he would figure something was up."

Looks like Saffron is here and I can tell by her voice. Sounding a little different from Rosemary. That's how most tell them apart. She's great at what she does and is well liked. Just like with her sister. No, it could be. I mean I don't find it too far off. But what are the chances of that? Saffron is right about what she said. I found something was up but didn't ask him about it. That day he was heading back to her. It makes sense now. Kiddo already knew that he was. This was she was talking about. Once again she's a smart kid.

"Jack, you're part of the forensics team?" Judy asked surprised

Turning over to see the one and only Jack Savage. He looks over at us and has his charming smile. Make since he has many fangirls. He has dated a few times and nothing that was serious. Wearing the same uniform as Saffron. Sounds like they are good friends with each other. This is the partner she was talking about.

"Yes, I am part of the team." Jack said, "Since I couldn't make it as a cop. This is a perfect fit for me."

"Oh Jack, you can be a cop. I know that you can." Judy said, "You can be anything once you set your mind to it."

Looking over at Jack and understand why. He hasn't told Judy yet. He has been busy with finishing up his last book. She did thank him for what he did for Aurora. It's not my right to tell. Saffron knows what's going on as well. Who can easily be a cop as well. She's happy where she is and helping solve crimes.

"Judy, that is very nice of you. I believe that anyone can. Yet having moderate dyslexia would make it hard." Jack said, "Even if I did. I wouldn't past the mental. I have social anxiety. How could I face a bad guy? When can't even report child abuse when I know it happening. I couldn't even help Aurora."

"Jack, I never knew that." Judy said

"I was going to tell you. But found it hard to." Jack said, "Saffron and I will get to our jobs now."

Jack likes Judy a lot and went over to Bunnyburrow to meet her. He's a great guy and they get along well. That's is nice to see and know they make good friends. He took the time to go out somewhere. When Judy needed to talk to someone. I like him a lot and we are good friends. Watching them do their job. Saffron told us that her partner does well. I can see that Jack does. Saffron comes back with two bags. It's the same style but different colors.

"Looks like the victims are twins." Saffron said, "Nothing is in the backpacks those. I found papers that were scattered and ripped. On the corners of where their names would be."

"So he or she doesn't want us to find out about them." Judy said, "Did you find a piece of a red bandanna?"

"Jack did and wanted you to have it." Saffron said, "He's found something and is looking into it."

Of course, the killer did that. Wanting to get away with this. So he or she can do more. Taking the two pieces of the red bandanna. They are inside a clear bag. Maybe we will be lucky this time and find a print. Just like with the other murder victims. Fresh blood is on them. We can see the black initials on each.

"M. T and M. T, these are their initials." I say "All we got to do is find out their names."

"I know you two will do it." Saffron said, "Rosemary told me about what happened. I don't blame you guys either. That isn't your fault."

"Thanks, Saffron that's nice to hear about." Judy said, "How is the crime scene?"

"They were killed here." Saffron said, "There tire marks from a van. Stopping near where the bodies are. That's where the killer killed them."

"So he took them from the streets and took them here. Where they were killed and dumped." I say "Ripping anything that had their names on it. Still having time to leave a piece of the red bandanna he or she had."

"That is true." Saffron said, "This mammal wanted them dead and made sure of that."

So we still don't know who these kits are. It does make Saffron is speaking the truth. They are different from the other victims. In the past, they died to wounds on their neck. Now the newest victims have cut all over their bodies. Unlike the other victims. Looking over at Sara and truly understand what she meant. They weren't just killed because he randomly chose them. They were killed in hate and angry. I can't see a fox killing another one with this kind of hate and angry. I believe this killer is not a fox. Darren isn't going to like that news.

"Jack, did you find something?" Judy asked

Carrots is looking over at Jack. Seeing that he's looking over at something. I can tell that he's focused on something. He's closely looking at the ground. Saffron and I head over to him. Wondering what he has found to make him so interested. He looks up at us and is wearing gloves. Seeing that there is blood.

"So you found some more blood." I say

"No, it's not blood from the victims. Otherwise, the blood splatter would be different." Jack said, "There is a trail of blood until it stops by some gaze. Someone had a first aid kit with them. Whoever every it was too weak to help out the two fox kits. I found this near the trash. So there's gunshot injured victim."

Jack is great at what he does. Just like Saffron. Letting the news sink in. He paws Carrots a bullet in a small bag. Ballistic will run that and will find the gun matching the bullet. Maybe now we can find something on this mammal. This is something new to the case. This mammal never once fired a gun. By the way, Jack was saying the mammal doesn't know how to use one either. Which will cause problems. What has made it different this time?

"We have to look for this injured victim." Judy said, "If the mammal didn't kill the victim it's because he or she didn't into what they wanted. So we are looking at an older victim."

"So this killer doesn't change what they do." Saffron said, "That will lead to troubles for them."

"Yes, he or she wasn't going to kill the injured victim." Jack said, "Or even knows how to fire a gun."

Saffron is speaking the truth. That is a weakness and we will find whoever does this quickly. If the killer doesn't change at all. We know he kills young teens and kids for a reason. There are different ways he wants to. We will figure it out. Because he or she is doing the same thing every time without changing it. Or has little changes. Carrots and I are looking for an older teen. I know it's not an adult. The mammal wouldn't dare hunt down an adult. It's the young teens and kids this mammal wants. This what his attack and murders are about. This mammal doesn't want anyone older than early teens.

"We have to find this young mammal." I say "Let's make sure the victims is fine. Asking him or her questions."

"Let's do that," Judy said, "Sara we will stop by as soon as well can."

"I know you two will." Sara said, "Find out who these kits are. I don't like giving out John or Jane to young victims."

"We will do that." I say

She has put their bodies in body bags. I don't think I could look at them again. Without feeling sick to my stomach. Sara doesn't like to say, Jane Doe or John Doe. She knows everyone has a name and someone that cares about them. She still has bodies that no one has identified and that thought upsets her. We will find out who these fox kits are. Not going to stop until we do. Turning over to Jack.

"Jack, you did a great job." Judy said, "You two have helped us out."

"Yes, you did." I say

"Jack is truly great." Saffron said, "Better than my old partner."

"Thanks, guys and I like doing my job." Jack said, "We should go before the reporters get wind of this."

That sounds like a perfect idea. Not wanting to talk to reporters right now. We want to figure this out and find the kits family. Finding the injured mammal as well. Not wanting reporters to slow us down. Saffron and Jack leave together. We should leave as well. Not wanting to talk to the reporters right now. Not until we find out more information. Not wanting to give out any information we don't know. Or the family finds out because of the news. We walk over to the car and head inside our patrol car. I look over at Judy and give her a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright Judy." I say "I am here for you."

"I know that," Judy said, "it's just those murders remind me of Jude death."

"I'm sorry Judy." I say "We can figure this out. Let's head back to the station and take a tea break. While trying to find the injured victim."

"That sounds good." Judy said "I would like that a lot."

* * *

We head back to the station. The murders are still fresh in our mind. Still trying to figure the whole thing out. Trying to figure out who they are. The killer ripped everything that would lead to them. Only having their initials. Which are M. T and M. T. Either of the kits has reported them missing. It has been a half hour since the murder and still nothing. Something must have happened. We just have to wait and see. Someone will report them missing and we will tell whoever the news. Not wanting to leave those kids alone. Wanting to bring them back to their family. Telling them the news that their children are dead is going to be hard. They are only kids.

"Nora please don't do this." Rosemary said, "Not the way you will talk about it."

Looking up at Nora and see an angry look on her face. What is going on? Not liking this at all. We already having a lot to deal with. Not wanting to deal with this. Even if we didn't have deal with a double murder. We won't want to deal with her attitude. Something we shouldn't deal with.

"What do you have blame on me?" Judy asked

"No it's not your fault." Rosemary said, "You are not Margaret."

So this has to deal with Margaret. What did she do now? Judy didn't get a letter from her. She was elsewhere and not looking for Kiddo. Not liking this at all. How is this going to unfold? Nora stands only a foot away from her. Standing by Judy.

"Margaret has killed again. Same as Everett. A shot to the head." Nora said, "This time it a Fossa."

"So how is it her fault?" I ask "She isn't Margaret."

Now she blaming a death on Judy. Who had no part to play on this Fossa death. That's so low of her and can't believe she's doing it. Why does she blame the death on Judy? Would she still do it if she didn't get letters from Margaret. Or does she want something to blame? That's not right and she knows it. Yet she still blaming Judy on something she didn't do. It's Margaret fault and not hers. She chose the victim knowing it would anger her. She wants something out of this. Why else mess with them? Knowing it would tick off Nora.

"Thanks, to her she wants to kill me." Nora said, "This was a warning."

"Or she was looking for another kill. Just killing Mrs. Allen because she can." Rosemary said, "She's a killer and has to kill."

Rosemary is speaking the truth. Margaret is a killer and a cold blooded one. She would have killed again. So it is not Judy fault. Why is she blaming her? Or is her angry clouding her judgment? Not liking this at all either does Rosemary. Having this bad feeling about what going to happen. Judy, hasn't spoken much about this. Seeing that she's not letting Nora get to her. Just like I taught her. She's getting better at that.

"It's because of you she became a killer." Nora said, "It's because of what you did and will always do." Nora reacts fast and with fury as well. Seeing she lashing out at Judy. This was the bad feeling I felt. I react fast as well and grab her paw. Holding it as tight as I can. Seeing pain in her eyes. I will defend my best friend and partner. Judy does the same for me. She barely got to touch Judy only missing by a few inches. Judy falls to the ground and backs a few steps. Seeing a look on her face that hurts me. Rosemary heads to over to her side. It takes a few moments to realize what she has done. The Nora we normal is back. "Judy, I am so sorry. I..I didn't mean to do that."

"Your lying Nora you meant it." I say "Leave Judy alone until you find yourself again."

"Judy, please listen to me. I am sorry." Nora said quickly

This like what happened with Reyna. She said things and tried to take it back. I knew she meant it at least for a bit. Just like Nora just did. Judy doesn't listen to her or speaks. Rosemary is still by her side. I understand why she hasn't so does Rosemary. Her own friend and fellow officer was going to attack her. Chief Bogo isn't going to like this when he hears about it. We are going to tell him. Nora was going to strike her and she has to be punished.

"How could you Nora." Rosemary asked, "She's your friend and fellow officer."

"Judy, please listen to me. You know I didn't mean it." Nora said, "I am sorry."

"Please, leave me alone." Judy whisper

She doesn't look at Nora and still on the ground. Rosemary is sitting next to her and has a paw on her shoulder. I know she's hurt by what Nora did. I see it her eyes this time she doesn't hide it. Rosemary doesn't look at her as well. I don't want to look at her either. I have seen a new side to her and don't like it. Rosemary hated what she saw as well. She tried to hurt Judy and she wanted to do that.


	28. Learning something new, part two

Chapter 28

 **Judy POV**

 **cmaster6000 thank you, for following my story and adding it to your favorites. Micio03 thank you, for following my story. neohellblazer thank you, for following my story.**

My breathing becomes rapid and feels like my heart is beating fast. It hard to keep track of and feeling like it's going to pop out. Feeling like the world is spinning and feeling sick to my stomach. Finding it hard to breath and feels like am choking. My paws have numbness and I hold them together. That helps the numbness. Closing my eyes doesn't make it better and only makes it worse. I see the even unfold and it only gets worse. Opening my eyes and focusing on Aurora sketch of Northern Lights or known as Aurora Borealis. I always wanted to see that and will see it. After all this we will see the Northern Lights together. It will be a wonderful night. Watching the night sky light up with green and red. Taking deep breaths to calm myself down. It does make me feel better. Having Rosemary and Nick by my side helps as well. Feeling like myself again my breathing and heart rate has returned to normal. The sickness in my stomach has mostly gone away. Taking another long deep breath and let it out.

I can't believe what Nora tried to do to me. Why did she try to attack me? How could she do that to her own friend and fellow officer? If Nick wasn't there for me she would have done it. Not knowing how bad it would have been. Rosemary would have gotten to me too late. Nora says she was sorry so why don't I believe her? Knowing she meant to do it and would have. If Nick wasn't there to help me out. She's still standing there and I still don't want to look at her. Not after what she did.

"Judy…" Nora said

"I told you to leave me alone!" I say harshly "Just leave me alone!"

I look up at her. Nick finally lets her go and she rubs her arm. Where he held her when he stopped her from attacking me. Nora looks over at me one last time. She doesn't speak when she walks away. Knowing that she will be in trouble. For what she did even those she didn't strike me. Chief Bogo isn't going to like this. Nora was acting up and I did nothing wrong. This is not my fault I didn't want this. No one would want it.

"Judy, are you okay?" Rosemary asked, "I can't believe she almost attacked you."

"I will be fine and feel a whole lot better." I say "Thank you, for helping me out."

"We are best friends and partners. I wouldn't let Nora hurt you." Nick said, "I couldn't let that happen."

"I want to stand by my best friend." Rosemary said, "I don't know why Nora is acting this way. She hasn't acted like that before. We have been working together for almost two years now. She acted in a way that everyone would. But never like this."

Rosemary is hurt by this just like we are. Not knowing why she's acting like this. It doesn't make any sense. I guess this is her bad side and everyone does have one. It's true what they say you learn something new every day. Some of it's good and sometimes is bad. Today it has been a mixer of that. Knowing we should head back to the case. It has been a hard one.

"It means a lot to me. I know you are suffering as well." I say "We should head back on our case."

"Yes, we should head back. We still have to find our lead." Nick said, "Not wanting to leave this hanging."

"So what happened during the call?" Rosemary asked, "I saw the look on your faces."

"We got called to our first double murder." I say "The victims were only six and red fox kits."

We were taken by surprise when she said it was a double murder. Like Nick, I knew it would happen to us in the future. Never would have thought I would be reminded of someone. The moment I saw their bodies I was reminded of Jude. It was like I saw him again and I did not like that. The memories came at me and hard to explain what happened. I just started to remember and was lost in thought. Nick brought me of that. Still thinking about the victims and Jude. Makes me also think about the injured victim. Wondering where that mammal yet. Nothing has come up. I just hope the teen isn't dead or unconscious somewhere. Where someone won't find him or her until it's too late. Or the killer could have the victim. Making sure he or she won't speak. Nick and I know we are dealing with a dangerous criminal.

"That's horrible and I remember my first double murder. It was two female college graduates. Killed by an old boyfriend. Both of them broke up with him and he hated that. So he kidnapped them and killed them by shooting them in the heart. It was a sad sight to see. I was glad to arrest the monster. Who felt no guilt in killing them." Rosemary said, "I'm sorry that happened, Judy."

That is sad to think about and must have been hard to see. Rosemary must have been around their age when she was solving the murders. Our killer feels no quit as well. Otherwise he or she would have stopped and turned themselves in. Nick doesn't like it either. Seeing a look on his face. She heads over to me and gives me a hug. I do have great friends. I thought that Nora was one as well. Now I am not so sure anymore. I know that every friendship goes through hardship. Just like what happened to Nick and I. After that fight I thought I lost it forever. Why does this feel different?

"Thank you, Rosemary you are a great friend." I say "We are stopping for tea want to join us?"

"I would like that." Rosemary said, "Since my partner is gone."

Still wanting that tea before we head out. Knowing it will help out. Still finding it hard to accept her words. Why would she think like that? I wouldn't think like that. Either would Rosemary and Nick. We walk together and head over to the break room. Only Francine is in the room and drinking her coffee. She looks up when we enter the room.

"Hello, you three and where is Nora?" Francine asked

Everyone is going to find out what Nora did. Something like that won't stay quiet. Nora will pay for what tried to do. Others are not going to let this go easy. Not knowing what I think. Nick won't forgive her easy. I know Rosemary will forgive her in her in the end. Right now I have no idea. Nick heads over to make us tea.

"Right now she has to talk to Chief Bogo." Rosemary said, "I decided to have some tea with my good friends."

"Oh, and I never understand how others can like tea." Francine said

"Just like I never understand how others like coffee." I say

Francine looks over at me and laughs. I laugh a few moments later and it does feel good to laugh. It has been a stressful day. Only will get more stressful. She did try tea once and didn't like it. Just like I don't really like coffee. Nick heads over to me and paws me a cup of tea. Smelling it and it's lavender tea. I take a long sip of it. Rosemary has her mango tea. Thanks, to her I love mangoes and Nick likes them as well. Not as much as he loves his blueberries. Seeing him drink more blueberry tea.

"Thank you, Nick." I say

Drinking some more tea and it does help out. We take a seat at the table. Francine has left the room and has returned to her duty. I wonder if she knows the truth. She wasn't taken by surprise when Rosemary said she was with Chief Bogo. Did something happen in the past? Not wanting to think about that now. Just having tea with my two of my best friends. We begin to chat with each other by telling stories. Having a good time with that and having good laughs. It feels so nice and I like it. Hanging out with friends and others who care about you is the best medicine you can have.

Drinking some tea and hanging out with my friends has done well. They are doing alright. The feeling in my stomach has gone away and I feel a whole lot better. I still feel upset and hurt but I am doing better. Yet am I ready to head back and keep on moving? I know that I should and that's my duty. Yet what happened with Nora and with the double murders of reminding me of Jude. It has been an off day for me. It's good to have your friends around to help you out. Yet the bad feeling remains. My phone buzzes and I pick it up.

Judith, I need your help. I am waiting for you. 

I will be right there. Judy

Putting my phone away and get from my chair. Nick and Rosemary are taken by surprise by my reaction. Only moments ago I was feeling bad and now have a new drive. Not caring about the feelings that I have. There is someone that needs my help. That's more important and I want to help out. I know only one mammal who calls me that. When she's upset, sick or scared.

"Something has come up and we have to go. Someone I know wants to talk and I don't want to keep her waiting." I say "Thanks, for joining us, Rosemary."

"It was nice spending some time together." Nick said

"Anytime friends and you do the same thing." Rosemary said, "I don't want to keep you waiting and good luck."

Heading over to her and give her a quick hug. Rosemary is a great friend and glad that we met her. We would do the same thing for her. That's what best friends do. We are there for each other and won't leave during hardship. During those times you discover your true friends. Walking out of the room Nick follows right behind me. He knows what's going on. Because he knows who I am talking about.

"You're a great sister." Nick said

"Thank you, Nick and you would be a great older brother." I say

I had a lot of practice of being a great sister. Since I have a lot of younger siblings. Just like my older siblings have done for me. He's an only child and I know he would be a great older brother. He has told me that he would like to be an older brother. He would love to have a younger sister or brother. If he had a twin he would a sister. We walk down the hallway together and head over to my office. Knowing she's waiting for me and I don't wait to keep her waiting even longer. I know she needs me. The moment I got her text the bad feelings that I had disappeared. Knowing that someone I care about needs me. We get to my office a few moments later and I see her. She hears me as well because her ears react to hearing us.

"Judith."

I see Kelli sitting in my chair and wearing her paramedic outfit. Knowing that she's was or still on shift which means Samual is around as well. Knowing he went around the station to find Rosemary. Seeing that her gray eyes are red from crying. Feeling bad for her and I know what happened. It's not that hard to figure out.

"Come over here," I say "your big sister is here now." She runs over to me and gives me a hug. I hold her close and don't let go. I am close with my siblings trying hard to be there for them. Having a big family like mine. It doesn't always work out. Sometimes you feel like that you are invisible and unloved. Mom and dad try their best but they are busy. Sometimes it was a long time before they got to talk or hang out with us. That's why groups are formed. We are there for each other and became close. I am close with Gayle, Kelli, and Kyra. There is also Thalia, Kylie, Troy, Henry, and Raul. We were there for each other and still are. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"We just finished a call and Samual was driving around. We just saved the life of a pregnant woman and her baby." Kelli said, "Then I heard a homeless teen in pain. I went over to him to help him out. Before I could I saw this older mammal. I hid before he could find me. He left the teen alone and didn't see me. He realized the teen was blind. He was wearing all white, had a bandanna, and had a hood over his head. I could tell it was a guy by his built and voice. He ran to this white van after he left I went to him. The teen was badly hurt and bleeding out. Samual and I took him. I was helping him the back. He was going into shock and his heart stopped. I couldn't save him."

Still holding her close and don't let go. She's a great paramedic and has saved many lives. Earning medals as well. I am so proud of her. Like with Kyra and she does well. That also means she couldn't save lives. That happens and it's life. Just like we can't save everyone. She only has lost a few patients. Or some injuries became a lifetime for the victim. Remembering the time she had to amputated a young mammal arm so she could save her life. Another victim became paralyzed after suffering a broken neck. Her actions saved the man's life. It changed but his life was saved.

"I'm sorry Kelli that feeling sucks." I say "You did everything that you could."

"I know that and he bleeding out because of the gunshot. Whoever shot him had bad aim. He would have lived if he hit an artery." Kelli said, "He was blind Judy and never heard the shooter. He was really sick and needed medical help. That's when I realized I saw the killer. That when I realized why he was tense when he saw him. He figured that he saw the killings. I knew I had to go to you. I also found this."

We break away from each other and she paws me a picture of our victims. Looking at the picture and see dry blood. I turn over seeing names and date. Their first day of school. The twins names are Marvin and Millicent Thomas. We finally have their names. Finally knowing who they are. With this information we can find their family. Seeing a hurt and scared look in her eyes. Letting what she told me sink in. Looking over at Nick and see the look on his face. Looks like we don't have to chase our lead anyone. The poor teen was shot because he was there. He had no connection to the crime. Even if he lived he wouldn't have told us. Yet it isn't a dead end. Thanks, to my sister who did her job well. We know the gender of the mammal. We didn't know that until she told us. Even those I don't like she could have been seen. Not knowing what he could have done to her.

"Sorry Kelli and you helped us out. So I thank you, for helping him out., Without your help he would have died alone and no one would have cared about him. Just another homeless off the streets. You found out something important to our case and helped us out." Nick said, "His death won't be in vain. We will find this killer and bring him to justice."

"I did and glad that I helped him out. I just wished I knew who he was. Before he died he told me his name was Walter. He was really scared and I calmed him down. He passed away with a smile on his face. Finally someone saw him as a normal mammal. Knowing you two will find him." Kelli said, "May I be there? When you are taking to the family?"

"Yes, you may come with us." I say "They will want to hear from you."

"I want to do this." Kelli said, "I'll wait until you guys find something."

She gets off my chair and takes a seat on the extra one. Putting on earbuds and listens to music. I take a seat and head over to my computer. Nick does the same thing. Turning to see that he's looking up the homeless teen named Walter. We want to figure him out. So I will look up the twins. Taking a deep breath and turn back my computer. I type their names into the database and their family comes up. They didn't break the law or anything. Their apartment was broken into. They called the police and officer White went to investigate. Getting the parents names which are Edward and Gini Thomas. Strange the name Gini sounds familiar. Yet I don't know the reason. I write down everything that we need to know.

"How are you doing Nick?" I ask

"Runaways are hard to find." Nick said, "He won't be in the system. He's also not from Zootopia. We will find him."

"Yes, we will and I got the information that we need." I say

Yes, finding runaways is hard thing to do. We had to find runaways before and it was hard to do. Runaways are different species; both predators and prey. Running away for different reasons. It's a sad thought to think about. We will find out about Walter. He has family somewhere. Right now we have to work on our case. I shut down my computer and Nick does as well.

"Looks like we are ready to go." Kelli said

"Yes, we are and let's head out." I say

Getting up and they follow after me. Wanting to get out the station and do my job. Before Chief Bogo wants to talk to me. I'll deal with that later. We want to tell their parents the bad news before it's too late. Not wanting reporters to tell them first. It has happened to ZPD before and they don't want that to happen again. We quickly head out the station and head over to the patrol car. Kelli stops me before I can enter. She gives me a look.

"I know when you are hiding your sadness." Kelli said, "I'm just like you."

She's right about that and reads me well. I know she's just like me that's why she looks up to me. Nick is standing outside the car and looks over at us. I turn over to Kelli and sigh. I guess she has the right to know. What am I going to tell mom and dad? They are not going to like what happened to me. I shouldn't keep this a secret and I won't. They have the right to know.

"The twins death reminded of Jude death." I say "Nora, became so angry with me. Blaming me for something that I didn't do or is my fault. I tried to defend myself and she didn't listen. Today she blamed me for a Fossa death. She finally snapped and tried to attack me. Nick, stopped her from doing that."

She never got to meet Jude. Since she and Kyra were born shortly after his death. Mom was surprised when she only had twins. That has only happened to her four times. Both are older than us and have their own family now. They do know what happened to Jude. Something like that we can't keep a secret. That would have been impossible. Everyone learns about Jude he hasn't been forgotten. She has a shocked look on her face and looks hurt as well.

"I'm sorry Judy you didn't deserve that. Nick, thank you, for doing that for her." Kelli said, "I thought she was your friend."

"Anytime and she would do the same thing." Nick said

"I thought that she was well." I say "I don't know what think anymore."

I truly don't know what to think. I want to still be her friend. But does she want to still be my friend? I just don't know what think about this. Right now I don't to. We have figure out this case. Getting inside the car and Nick is driving once again. Kelli sits in the back and I know she a bit sad. Knowing she's ready for this. I remember the first time she couldn't save a life.

 _Nick and I get called to this attack. The mammal who called in said it was bad. There was fighting then was a scream. As if someone called bloody murder. So she called for help. Paramedics are already here and we were called to investigate. Nick stops in his tracks and I look over at him. I know he smells something. Like I can hear the paramedics and know who they are._

" _Is everything alright?" I ask_

" _I smell blood and it's bad." Nick said, "I never smelled this much blood before."_

 _Then the crime scene we will stumble on will be bad. Not liking the thought of that. We hurry up to where the woman is. Now I can smell the blood. Nick's right this is bad. Getting ready to fire my dart gun. Just in case that we need it. Nick right behind me as we head inside the apartment. The mammal has a knife over a woman and a young boy. They must be a family. The three of them are Fishing cats. Samual and Kelli are here. Pointing our guns at him._

" _This is the police put your paws up. Drop the knife and slowly walk over to us." I say_

 _He looks up at us and flees. Nick chases after him and he can run fast. When he wants to. I head over and pick up the knife carefully. There is a lot of blood and around the poor woman. I can tell that she been stabbed multiple times. It's not a pretty sight. The boy is in better shape. Did he have regrets with the boy? Samual heads over to the boy. While my sister heads to the woman. Seeing that she begins to do sign language. My sister learned it and I know it as well. Some of are siblings are deaf and have hearing problems. We didn't want them to be left out. The woman is deaf. My ears react and I run over to Nick._

" _No, you don't." Nick said, "I won't you escape that way."_

 _Seeing that Nick is holding the attacker. Who tried escaping out the window. If there wasn't a fire escape he would have died. We are on the sixth floor. He's not thinking clearly. Watching Nick pull in the Fisher Cat and his wallet falls to the ground. I pick it up moments later and open it._

" _Hello, Leopold Salinger it's nice to met." I say "You.." I hear something that I don't like. Nick has Leopold inside the apartment. I know he can take care of him. There's something need to do. I need to be there for my sister. "Nick you says his rights and arrest him."_

" _I got it, Judy," Nick said, "you are going to prison Salinger."_

 _He takes out pawcuffs and places Leopold arms behind his back. Beginning to say his rights to him. I head back to the living room and see the scene. The boy has been taken care of. He has bandages on his arms and is alright. Kelli is working on the mother who does move at. Kelli is doing CPR on the mother. Trying so hard to save a woman that can't be saved. She's already gone. Samual looks over at me and I give him a simple wave. I will deal with this._

 _I slowly walk over to her and sit next to her. I gentling touch her paws. She's wearing gloves which are full of blood. I carefully take them off. Knowing the right way to take them off. I hold face and make her look at me. Seeing a determined look on her face. This is going to be hard for me. "Kelli I'm so sorry she's gone." I say "There's nothing you can do for you. I know you tried your best."_

" _Judith no, let me save her." Kelli said, "I know I still can."_

 _I like her determination she reminds me of myself. I only gave up on my dream when I made a mess of everything and hurt a lot of innocent predators. We all have to learn this lesson. I learned that only a few weeks ago. I smile at her sadly and hold her close._

" _I know you are a great paramedic and will save many lives." I say "You got to know the hard truths about our jobs. Don't make promises you can't keep, do not get attached or involve personally, and you can't save everyone."_

 _Nick and I had to learn those lessons. Just like anyone else who has our jobs. It's hard not do that and hard to learn. Wanting to do your job well. Telling yourself you can't keep promises you can't keep. You can not get personally involved and letting your own feelings getting in the way. That you can't save everyone. Kelli is a great paramedic and has saved many lives. Just like with Kyra. I know that Kelli understands and now knows how that feels. Knowing she didn't want to feel that like. Just like I didn't want to feel that way. It breaks my heart. Knowing that my sister is suffering. She begins to cry now and hold her close. I won't let go and won't let her suffer alone._

* * *

Nick stops the car and we head out. That was six weeks into her job. The first time she couldn't save a life. It was hard for her and she moved on. She has a good heart. Willing to help out anyone and even criminals as well. She has that good of a heart. Others may see that a weakness. There are types of criminals she only helps because it's her job. I know that makes her a great paramedic. She truly cares about others and will do anything to do her job. Even putting herself in danger. Kyra has learned that lesson as well. She has lost mammals that she couldn't save. I was there for her like I was there for Kelli. We stand in front of the apartment building. It's a lower rent apartment. Just like our apartment. Gayle, Kelli, and Kyra live in a nice three room apartment. I have been there I have been inside their apartment before.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting." Nick said, "They will wonder where they are."

"Let's head over to them." I say

They will be wondering where their kids are. Since they would be home by now. Not wanting to keep them waiting long. We head inside the apartment building and knowing the apartment number. They live in Happytown. A lot of predators live here and a lot of foxes. It won't take long to talk to them. Walking over to the second floor and head to the right. Heading over to apartment 120. That's where the Thomas family lives. Nick knocks on the door and sees that Edward answers the door. The moment he sees us he knows something is wrong. Seeing a look on his face. His fur is lighter than Nick's and has hazel eyes. Wearing a gray shirt and jeans.

"Officers Wilde and Hopps. Paramedic Hopps, you may enter the apartment." Edward said, "I know you are here for a reason."

"Yes, we are here for a reason." I say "Thank you, for letting us in."

We head inside their apartment and it looks nice. It looks lively and feels like a home. I see pictures on their wall. Toys are around the living room. It reminds me of home. The younger Hopps leave a mess in the house. I did that sometimes when I didn't feel like cleaning up my mess. Mom and dad know what to do when that happens. They gather everything up and place into a black bag. Where we have to earn it back. Most of us did learn the lesson fast. Learning to clean up our messes or our stuff will be taken away. We follow him and we sit at the table.

"What do you have to tell about our kids?" Edward asked, "They were standing after school. I was going to pick them up. I was running a bit late."

So that's the reason they weren't reported missing. Yet why didn't the school call when they did? Unless he did something to them. I can tell that he feels bad about this. Only if he wasn't late and then we wouldn't be here. They wouldn't be getting this bad news. Any parent would feel the same way.

"This mid afternoon we were called to a double murder. We discovered it was two fox kits. A boy and a girl." Nick said "They were six and killed in a hate crime. The killer shot another."

"He was an innocent rabbit just like Judy and me. I heard him in pain and I tried to help him out. The poor teen was blind and sick. He couldn't even react before he realized he was shot. The bullet that hit him did it's damaged and I couldn't save him." Kelli said, "Trying to help him out lead me to the killer and I found this. I helped them out as well."

She paws him the picture and he looks at it. That moment he knows their kids are dead. Their bodies are at the morgue and won't come back home. Feeling like he failed as father. Only if he wasn't late. He doesn't ask they didn't suffer. He knows that they did. Knowing they were killed in a hate crime. Unlike with the other victims. He hates foxes and we saw that. Now he has caused a death of an innocent. We will make him pay.

"Thanks, to her hard work. We found out the killer is a male." I say "We are sorry for your lost. We will find him. No matter how long it takes."

"Thank you, for saying that and I trust you both." Gini said, "I know you will find this killer no matter what. I want to know who he is and why he killed our twins. Just like any victim of loved one who was murdered."

Yes, I feel the same way as well. Looking up to see Gini she's tall and slender. Having cinnamon red fur with speckles of black, and white underfur. Having white under her muzzle and around her mouth. Blacktip ears, around her muzzle and light green eyes. Black paws and white tip tail. She's wearing a long sleeve button up dark blue shirt and nice black pants. The last thing I see and hardly saw is her left side is has burned marks. Getting up from the table. Now I know why the name sounded familiar.

"You're from Bunnyburrow. I remember you, Gini Raymond." I say "You were in the hospital suffering from second and third-degree burns. Your house burned down….because others got angry at your family."

Bunnyburrow is a great place to live. That doesn't mean it's a perfect place to live. Crimes do happen and bad things as well. Just like they tried to burn down their house. Which injured herself and an innocent student that her mother was helping. Lolita Raymond is a fifth-grade teacher. The innocent student almost died because he has asthma. If it wasn't for her quick thinking he would have died. Everyone saw her in a different light after that. She was a hero and not the killer they thought she was. That's why a small group of mammals tried to burn the house down. She was proven innocent since she wasn't in Bunnyburrow. Cameras don't lie and she was set free. A dark moment for Bunnyburrow. The small group was arrested for their crimes.

"Judy Hopps you have grown up well. Yes, I am from Bunnyburrow. I left home to start out a new life." Gini said, "It broke our family and we were just living our normal lives. I figured that they liked us since mom is a fifth-grade teacher. But after Jude Hopps death it changed. For some reason, they blamed her for his death. There was little evidence and she went willingly. Telling her story and it was true. So she was wasn't charged and was free to go. As you know they didn't like it."

Yes, that is true they hated it. They wanted to find the killer and thought she was the killer. Until she was proven not to be. They didn't believe it and tried to put justice until their own paws. It failed for them and the true killer got away and still getting away with murder. I didn't know the truth at the time. Mom, dad, and older siblings were shielding me. Protecting me from the bad as I suffered through Jude's death. I heard there was a bad house fire and they were hurt badly. Not finding out the truth until many years later. It was hard to hear that news.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Kelli said, "Did your family get justice?"

"I know that you are and I still love my home." Gini said, "Yes, we did get justice for what happened. We knew that they were sorry and we forgave them. May we see their bodies?"

I know that many were there for them. Not everyone in Bunnyburrow hates foxes. Together they rebuilt the house and gave the stuff they need. I heard that they did and got paid millions because of damage. That went to medical bills and other stuff. I still love Bunnyburrow even after Jude died. It will always be a home for me. Of course, they want to see their children. We let family members see their loved one bodies.

"Yes, you may see their bodies." I say "We got to warn you it's not a pretty sight."

"We know that and we have to know." Edward said

"We understand and meet as at precinct one." Nick said, "We will take you to their bodies."

It wasn't a pretty sight. After snapping out of seeing Jude body. I felt sick to my stomach. Nick felt the same way. Same for Sara, Rosemary, and Jack. Murders are never easy to look at. Knowing some are truly bad. It's kids, teens, and young adults that are bad for me. We get up from the table and are ready to leave. They will meet us at the station. Before I go there is something I want to do. Gini trying to get herself ready.

"Gini I saw your scars last. They do not define who you are." I say "Don't forget this you're beautiful."

"Thank you, Judy," Gini said, "your words mean a lot."

"You're welcome and see you at the station." I say

She looks over at me and is taken by surprise. I know others judge her for scars. I have been judged for my scars as well. Knowing that others can be so judgmental and don't think before they do. Knowing that she doesn't get told that a lot. Edward tells her that and loves her for more than her looks. She is beautiful just like everyone is. Everyone is beautiful and special it makes us who we are. Knowing it only takes a few moments to say something nice and know it will last a lifetime.

* * *

We are inside the morgue. Kelli went back home and doing what makes her happy. We will have a girls night soon. Sara is happy that we figured out who they are. Knowing she doesn't like having a victims as Jane Doe or John Doe. Knowing everyone has a name and someone that cares about them. Edward and Gini hold paws and I can see that they truly love each other. Knowing he doesn't care about her scars and doesn't see them. They are ready to see their own children bodies. It's going to be hard for them and they aren't going to like it. No one likes looking at a loved one body.

"Just like with the other victims they died to cuts to the neck. I'm sorry that I had to say this but it has to be said. Their deaths weren't quick or painless. They slowly choked to death." Sara said, "They have cuts on their bodies. I know they told you they were killed in a hate crime."

Others may think that Sara is heartless when she speaks the harsh truth. As if she doesn't care about others feelings. They are wrong about that and she's full of emotion. When it came up she asked us why lie when the truth is front of us. We told her she's right about that. If the death was slow and painful she tells them that. It's something they don't want to hear but have to. Same for a quick and painless death. She has dealt with both. Most do like her honest while others do not.

"Thank you, for telling us the truth." Edward said, "They told us it will be bad. We are ready to see our kids."

"It's what I do." Sara said, "I'm sorry your innocent kids died this way."

She says that to everyone that she meets. It's what she does letting them know that she does care. Even having some kindness to criminals as well. She does have her limits just like with Kelli. She heads over to where their bodies are. Removing the sheet that is covering them. They let out a gasp and see how bad it is. Holding paws and they are close together. They seem so small and they were innocent. All of them are. We will find this attacker and killer. Unlike what happened to Jude.

"Our poor babies. How could someone do this to them?" Gini said,"They are just children."

"We don't know and will figure it out," I say

We still don't know why he is doing this. We will figure this out. We won't stop until we do. This guy will pay for what he has done. Bringing justice to all the victims. Then we will find out why he's doing this. Knowing we won't like the answer. It's going to be sick and dark for us. While he thinks it good. Letting them look at them. Before we ask any more questions. Wanting to learn more and see if we can find anything new. This hard for them their only two kids were murdered. Sara walks over to us and she has to tell us something.

"They were drugged. That's how he took them both." Sara said, "Simple sleeping pills to knock them out for a bit. Making sure they were awake when he killed them."

That does make a lot of sense. They wouldn't have gone to him. So he had to drug them to get to them. He wanted them to feel the pain and wanted to see that. He is sick and knows he enjoys what he does. I let out a sigh. Edward was going to pick them up and they were waiting for him. They were taken in that time frame.

"So what about the homeless teen?" Nick asked, "He was shot by our killer."

I head over to where his body lays. He looks at peace now and no longer in pain. Even those I don't have an advance knowing of the medical world. I can tell that he's sick. He's thin and looks to be the same height as Kelli. What was his life before? Who is he and why did he run?

"He was only sixteen and was sick with tuberculosis. He had bad since he didn't get any medical help." Sara said, "He if he wasn't shot he couldn't have done a thing."

"That's really sad and we will try to find his family." I say "It might be awhile those."

"I understand and I still have bodies to be collected." Sara said, "I know his family is out there."

It's the sad truth there are bodies that no one has come to identify. They are here until someone does or they are cremated in the end. Sara remembers them are and holds a memorial for them. I knew someone who got tuberculosis and it was bad. She recovered from it and took time to recover from it. Knowing it can be deadly if not treated. Yes, his family is out there somewhere. Not knowing what happened to him and will find that out. Finding his family and will tell them the news about what happened. Someone has to care about him. I just know it. Turning over them and see that they are done.

"Are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Yes, we are ready," Gini said

We walk back to our offices. They tell us what they can. Like with the others they don't know who was stalking them. No one stood out to them. He knows how to blend in the crowd. We told them that no one has seen the type of species that he is. They told us that they were at after school program and loved it. They were waiting for their father to pick them up. They went back home to deal with it all. They will tell their family about what happened. Seeing there is a note for me and know who it is from.

"Looks like he wants to talk to you now." Nick said, "Good luck and we can chat later."

"Thanks, and let's chat later," I say

Getting up so I can head over to his office. Walking alone feels strange wondering if others know about what happened. If not they will find out what happened. This won't stay a secret. Nora is going to be punished for what she did. After all, she did try to attack a fellow officer. Chief Bogo won't her go easy. Walking over to his office takes a few minutes and I enter. Seeing that he's not happy at all. Just like we figure he would be like. I head over to take a seat.

"I had a long chat with officer Ebert. So you could clear your head. Also knew you would leave until you were ready." Chief Bogo said, "Tell me your side of the story."

So he's mad at her. He does that when he's mad at us. Nora has gotten into serious trouble and she does deserve it. I did nothing wrong. She has to earn it back and prove herself. Not knowing if she wants to be my friend still. Taking a deep breath. I begin to tell him everything. How it started and ended. He listens to it all.

"Thank you, for telling your side of the story. I'm sorry that happened to you. Are you alright?" Chief Bogo said, "I was right about my punishment."

"For the first few minutes I was not and managed to calm myself down. After taking a break I felt better. I do feel like myself again. I'll talk to Cassandra I know that will help out." I say "She won't be fired?"

"That's good thank you, for being honest and talking to her will help out. I don't have to demand that. You're the few that would talk to her without a heartbeat. Some officers I have to give a push. Others I have to demand them." Chief said, "No, she won't be fired. I giving her another chance. She's on unpaid leave and had to take anger management classes."

"That make sense." I say "I'm guessing she's on her final strike?"

"Yes, she is and I know she won't fail me." Chief Bogo said, "I have trust in her. The moment I saw and heard that she attacked you. I lost trust in her. You did very well with that and handled it well. Rosemary and Nick as well. Just like a great officer should."

There are cameras around the station. Making sure that officers do their jobs, that criminals don't escape or enter the station. So that others can stay safe. The camera must have got everything. I'm glad that she wasn't fire. Despite her anger, she's a great officer. She does deserve another chance. I was given one as well. Since I messed up big time. Everyone does make mistakes and learn from them. Even those what she did wasn't a mistake. She wanted to do it and wanted to hurt me. It's still a lesson to learn from. He does trust in her but has lost some of that trust. It does make sense and I feel the same way.

"I like hearing that." I say "I know she will do well."

Her job and friends are important to her. Still not knowing how she truly feels about Nick and I. We just have to wait and see. I know she can do it. She will be back working soon and being better than before. If things work out between us we can have our friendship back. For right now we are not friends. Going to let things cool down first. Letting us both clear our heads.

"Yes, it is good." Chief Bogo said, "Everything is in order and you may leave early today. I know you did your job well despite what happened."

"This needed to be sorted out." I say "We won't let you down."

"I know that two won't." Chief Bogo said

Getting up from the chair and leave his office. Walking around the station so I can head over to my office. So Nick and I can head back to the safehouse. Since Chief Bogo told me we can leave early and do our other job. Walking around the station and I see Sean White standing alone. I walk over to him and he looks over at me.

"Hello, Judy it's nice to see you." Sean said, "I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

Of course, he figured out what happened. Just like he knew we saw Beryl that day. He felt bad for us. He's great at figuring stuff out. That's makes him a great officer and a caring friend. It's good to have that type of mammal around. He will be there for his fellow officers and friends. No matter what happens unless they committed a crime. Then he will do his job. He had to do that before.

"Hello Sean and nice to see you as well." I say "Of course, you heard and doing fine. Thank you, for asking. How are you doing?"

"Doing just fine and thanks, as well. Been tracking down this cop killer and it's no easy task." Sean said, "I know how you feel. I lost loved ones as well. Shelia White was killed by a killer and was a dangerous one. She wanted to prove that to me. So she killed my daughter and she was only twelve. I…lost close loved ones as well. Finally, I lost my best friend and partner. She was gunned down in the line of duty."

Tracking down this cop killer must have brought that memory out. We are standing in the hallway that honors fallen officers. We have heard about officer Emilia Collins. How she was gunned down and still did fired back. Taking down one of the criminals and saved lives. She was a great officer just like Sean. She did her did her job until the very end. I never knew that about his daughter those. Beryl walked out of their lives after she had an affair. She's no longer part of the family So this killer was testing him. Just like Margaret has plans for me. I also know he figured that out. Proving that he's a great officer. Something else happened and he doesn't want to talk about it. So I won't bring it up. It does prove that you truly don't get over a death of loved one.

"I lost my twin brother Jude. We were only six when it happened. The killer was never found and is still out there. The double murder brought it back up. You will find this killer and will stop him from killing more cops. "I'm sorry that has happened to you. Getting over the death of a loved one hard and never goes away. That feeling is always with you."

"I'm sorry Judy and killers have gotten away before. It's a hard feeling to have. Knowing there are killers are out there. When they will kill again or disappear into thin air. Multiple murders are tough. I know that you are. You're great like that." Sean said, "I know that I can find him. How many cops will he kill before I can get to him?"

He heads over to and gives me a quick hug. He does know how I feel. This feels different knowing this a friendly hug. Just like friends do. Nick's hugs are special to me. It's hard to see a double murder. I know it can get worse than that. Not liking what he said. He's speaking the harsh truth. He will kill again before Sean can get to him. More cops will killed by him. Only killing cops on his list. At least that what he states. So how many will be checked off on his list? Who is on his list and why? Looking over at officer Marshal picture. He was the cop killer latest victim. Not knowing the reason why he was killed. Sean does know since he's taking the case. Not liking we can lose another brother or sister in blue.

"It's who I am and want to help everyone that I can. So I can make the world a better place." I say "No matter what. He will be brought to justice. We will bring justice to them and their loved ones. We will honor the fallen and remember them for the duty they have done."

"That makes you are a great officer. Same thing for Nick and your other friends. Nora it's great but has to keep control of her anger." Sean said, "Yes, will be brought to justice. I won't stop until we do."

Sean has the case but if any officer spots him they are told to take care of him. Whatever information that he has Sean tells fellow officers. Just in case he goes after them. Telling the officers that he figures that he would be after. After all, he's trying to figure out this cop hater. He will make sure that his brother and sister in blue stay safe. He has told Rosemary, Nora, Cecelia, Bridget, Keith, and I about the killer. Nick was right about the snow leopard he's the cop killer. Thanks, to Nick he figured that out. All he has to do is find him. This guy is dangerous and smart. Just like the guy we are dealing with.

He knows the different between justice and revenge. Of course, those dark thoughts do lurk in his mind. Just like anyone else would. He wouldn't kill in revenge. He stands by what we are meant to do. So he brings justice to those who deserve it. He has told us he has gotten close to killing in revenge. In the end, he has kept a clear mind and good heart. He will take down bad guys and bring justice to those who deserve it. Nick and are the same. I could never kill someone in revenge. Our friends wouldn't do it as well. I don't know about Nora those. Not after what I found out.

"Good luck with your case," I say

"Good luck to you as well," Sean said

Our little chat went well. Watching him walk away and knowing I shouldn't keep Nick walking any longer. He will be wondering where I am. Looking at the memorial wall. We have lost so many and they are remembered. Makes me wonder if my friends or I will appear on the wall. We do have dangerous jobs and anything can happen. That's what we signed up for. To keep the city of Zootopia safe and making the world a better place. I know the cost of the job and the choices I have to make sure that Zootopia can stay safe. I know I can make that choice. Even when it can be hard.

"I was wondering where you went to." Nick said, "So how did your chat with Chief Bogo go?"

Nick and I have talked about it before. As we realized the dangers of our job. Something that we didn't think about before and now do. We rarely talk about what could happen but it still comes up. It's something we should talk about. Even when we don't want to. Just in case one of us has done our duty until the very end.

"It went well and Nora punished. I'm going to talk to Cassandra." I say "Sean and I had a good chat. We chatted about losing lost loved ones."

"She deserves that. She could have hurt you and I wouldn't like that. I don't know what I would have done." Nick said, "Cassandra and Sean are great mammals to talk to."

He doesn't like seeing me hurt. I don't like that either. After making sure that I was okay he would have done something. It would have depended on how I was and on his mood. I would have done the same thing. We do care about each other and will have each other backs. No matter what happened. We are there for each other.

"You would have helped me. Just like with Rosemary." I say "That's what they do best."

They are great at what they do. Finding the time chat and have a good listening ear. I like chatting with fellow officers and help them out in any way I can. It's nice to have those mammals around. Knowing they will help you out. Nick will do the same thing. He does know how to get to others.

"Hello, Nick and Judy." Jack said, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

We turn around and see Jack. We were taken by surprise when we saw him. I never knew that he was working with the forensics team for ZPD. Of course, Aurora knew that and is smart. Working with his partner Saffron. Finding out that he's great at his job. He helped us figure out that there was another mammal who was injured. We have to tell him about what happened. After all, it was because of him we found out him. Kelli helped us out as well and gave us a name.

"Doing well thanks, for asking." I say "About the gunshot victim. I'm sorry to inform you he died because of the gunshot. He was a sick and blind homeless teen. He was shot because the killer thought the teen would expose him. Leaving him to die when he realized that he was blind. My sister Kelli tried to save his life."

"So he did have a bad shot. That poor teen died for no reason." Jack said coldly, "I was shot and for no good reason. A madwoman starting shooting. My anxiety was really bad. That all changed when I saw an innocent young girl. That all went away and I protected her. The bullet hit me instead I saved that girls life. Getting shot isn't like the movies or TV. The worse pain I ever felt and my body felt like it was on fire. Lucky only eight mammals were injured and only the gunner was killed police."

Having personal experience of getting shot. Nick has experiences as well. What Jack said is truth. It is not like the show on TV and movies. It was truly one of the worse pains I was in. Even getting fired at while wearing a bulletproof vest hurts. Just because the vest stops the bullet doesn't mean there won't be any pain. Nick was shot while wearing a bulletproof vest and got bruised ribs.

"Getting shoot is like that." I say "What made you join the team?"

"After I recovered from getting shot. It was a bad one and have scars to prove it. I decided to something more and want to help Zootopia even more." Jack said, "Being a police officer was out of the police. Since I have social anxiety. For awhile I had a bad fear of guns and still have a minor fear. I also want guns taken away from mammals who don't deserve them. Too many innocents had died because of them. I knew I could use my skills to help ZPD out. So that's why I joined."

I knew that he was dyslexic. That make him a great writer and doesn't let him weight him down. Like I won't let my depression weight me down. We all have something that makes us who we are. We shouldn't let what we have weight us down. Even when it can be hard and know that feeling. No matter what I won't give up. I only did that when I made a big mess and broke the city. What I never knew that he had was social anxiety and it makes sense now. That's why Kylie is a huge fan of his. She has anxiety and panic attacks. He has helped her out. I do understand how he feels. He knows how it feels to lose it. Now I know he's a strong and capable mammal.

"Everyone has their own calling and makes the world a better place in their own way." Nick said, "You're a hero Jack and a great one."

"Yes, that is true." I say "You do help us make the world a better place."

"Thank you, and I love my job. It's what I am good at." Jack said, "I like helping to keep the city safe. Knowing I can do that. I couldn't help Aurora when she needed it."

He blames himself for something that wasn't his fault. It was the Campbell's and not his fault. Even if he did something. They have lied and hidden it. That's how they got away with it until Aurora ran away. Making Jack look like a fool. That would have done him no good. I walk over to him and hold his paws. He looks over at me and I smile.

"You did what you could. Don't blame yourself for something that is not your fault. I blamed myself for not keeping track of my twin brother Jude. We were racing each other when I lost sight of him. Mom blames herself as well. He his body was four hours later he was murdered. We were only six." I say "You saved a young girls life. You help solve crimes and help keep mammals living in Zootopia safe. We all have something we regret of not doing or did. You're a great mammal who has done a lot of good and will keep on doing good."

Since he told something personally to me. I will return that favor. He is quiet for a few moments. Letting what I said sink in. I see the look on his face. I know he can do good and protects the city. He has to let go of what happened in the past. Otherwise, he can't look into the future. That will slowly weight him down. I did that and let my past mistakes go. Everyone makes mistakes and we learn from them. I have become better after learning my mistakes.

"Judy I never knew that. I'm sorry that happened to you. Thank you, Judy and I know that." Jack said, "It's just hard for me. I care about Aurora she's a good kid. She was Faye's first real friend. I will never forget when her eye lit up and she spoke no stop about her. She was so happy and excited. So I decided to meet her. We also became good friends."

I would feel the same way. If someone was hurt because I couldn't report it. I have felt it. I would feel terrible for a long time. Just like how he feels. Nick and I have learned hard lessons while on the job. I can tell him some and he will feel better. After hearing what I had to face. I find that sweet and can picture it. I care about Aurora as well. She's a good kid and great friend.

"That she is and I would feel the same way," Nick said

"While under your care she will not be harmed." Jack said, "This time I won't let that happen."

I see Jack so determined hearing in his voice and seeing it in eyes. I know he means it and I believe it. Knowing Jack can handle himself. Yes, she will be safe under our care. We will do our jobs and make sure of that. Looking down at my phone and see the time. We should be getting back to the Safehouse.

"Yes, we will protect her at all costs. I know that and you will do well. Same for Alexis." I say "We should go now. We will see you later."

"See you three later," Jack said, "We sound have dinner sometime. I know it will be fun."

"I like that idea." Nick said, "We will find the perfect night."

He knows that tonight won't work out. Not after what happened today. He knows what it feels like to have an off day. Today has been that day. After all what happened. I just want to sit around drinking some hot chocolate and chatting with Nick. Not wanting to give this to Aurora. She has been through a lot already. It's something that Nick and have to talk about. There is something else I have to do. Before Nick and I chat. After what I saw today and what happened. There is something I have to know.

* * *

Sitting on the bed and hold my phone in paws. Dinner was great and we had a good time. Aurora told us how her day was. We told Aurora that our day was an off one. After seeing something was up. We told her some and she understands why we can't tell her all of it. Knowing it has to deal with our jobs. Looking at the clock and see it's getting closer to the time. After this call, Nick and I are going to chat. Not knowing for how long but we are going to chat. Knowing that will help out. Knowing this will help out as well. Even when it can hurt. I just have to know.

"It has been eighteen years." I whisper "You have to find out."

I sigh and wipe away my tears. It has been eighteen years even those sometimes it doesn't feel that way. The double murder has brought up those thoughts again. Wondering who he would be and what he would be doing. Would he be a farmer or been like me. Choosing to try something new just like I did. Would he have his own family? Who would he have fallen in love with? Something that never came true and I can only dream of. That I have dreamed of. That felt so real and didn't let go. Until I realize they are just dreams and had to let go. That I had to move on. Those dreams haven't come to me for months now. I do miss those dreams and wonder if I would have them again. After being reminded of his murder.

Looking at the time and know they will call in a few moments. I do look forward to the call from mom and dad. Calls like this I do not look forward to. Either do they. Yet it does happen and they try to help out the best they can. I do tell them a lot but not everything. Not wanting them to worry. My phone rings right on time. I answer right away and they appear on the screen. They are happy to see me like I am happy to see them.

"Hello Jude the Dude," Stu said, "how was your day at work?"

Remembering the first night and how I lied to them. Telling that my first day was great when it was not. It started out alright but then Nick had to ruin it for me. Of course, that is all in the past. I tend not to lie to them or bend the truth a little. So they don't worry about me. I can handle myself and have others watching my back. They know that and they still worry about me. Just like a parent should. I do like it but I don't want them to worry every day.

"Hello, mom and dad." I say "It was a hard one for me."

"What happened, sweetie?" Bonnie asked

They do look worried for me and I know they care. Whenever I have something to tell them. They have listening ears. Even when it can be hard for them. They are learning more about the world I live in. So they can have a better understand and help me out if they can. This is hard for me and will be hard for them as well. They have to know and I want to learn something. So begin to tell them a lot. Not telling them everything. I did tell them about the double murder and the victims. Not telling how Nora almost attacked me. I haven't told them about the letter or won't. They would react badly and I don't want that to happen. Not wanting to put them in that fear. If it becomes worst I guess I have to. Hopefully that she doesn't tell them. They would be mad at me for keeping that a secret. Well keeping a lot of bad stuff a secret. It's to protect them. We all tell white lies to protected a loved one. I know they have done the same thing.

I tell them we had a fight and Nick stopped it before it got out of paw. Telling them about Jack and how he helped us. Also telling them about the poor helpless teen and how Kelli helped us. Telling them about Gini. I know they remember her. I finish my story seven minutes later. Making they have time to react to it all.

"I'm sorry Judy." Stu said, "That must have been a rough time. Never would have thought that he would be a part of it."

"It took us by surprise as well." I say "He's good at what he does."

"I could have seen the poor children bodies without breaking down. I do remember Gini and her family. I can't believe that they did that the family." Bonnie said, "We will talk to Kelli later. Is there something more?"

"Yes, there is something more. I know you won't like it. I have to tell you and I want to know something." I say "Their death was like Jude's. Only having minor differences."

I let them react to that. I know they don't like this news. It was something I had to tell them and couldn't keep a secret. It is quiet for a few minutes as they sink in the news. Mom is taking in the hardest. There are tears in her eyes. He holds her paw firmly but with a soft grip and holds her close.

"Do you think they that this killer is what they called a copycat?" Stu asked

"I really don't know. Since they didn't find his killer." I say "When I saw their bodies I saw Jude."

The stuns them into silence. The camera shakes for a few moments. As if it was almost dropped. I see a look in their eyes. I did see Jude when I first saw them and only saw him. I was lost in that thought until Nick brought me out of it.

"You remember seeing his body?" Bonnie asked, "We told you what happened. Until today you never brought it up."

"I remember him being so still. As if he was sleeping. I wanted to wake him up. But I couldn't wake him. Many cuts on his body and one large one on his neck. Dried blood stick onto his fur." I say

"That must have been hard. Are you alright?" Bonnie said, "I still have nightmares about that."

"It was hard and I'm fine now. Nick was there for me." I say "I'm sorry that I have to ask you this. Did a fox really kill Jude? Or did you just blamed one?"

Once again they are silence. I don't mean to be rude or anything. I just want to know it. The double murder has brought it up again. I didn't really think about it when I told Chief Bogo. They look over at each other and they sigh. It's a few moments before the look at the camera again. I do see guilt in their faces.

"Yes, we did blame a fox for his death." Stu said, "We held onto that until recently. Now we feel so guilty about it."

"No, we believe it isn't a fox. We were too quick to judge on that. Police said that it was too hard to identify the marks on his body." Bonnie said, "I felt so guilty that the Raymond family got hurt because of hate. I knew her mother Lolita would never do that. I was furious at what they did them. How do murders of an innocent family and kid bring justice to Jude? Even after that event we still saw foxes as bad and untrustworthy."

"Holding that guilt must have been hard for you." I say "That's in the past and you changed for the better."

"It truly was hard holding that guilt." Bonnie said, "We did change for the better. I am glad for that."

I never knew that they felt like that. Killing innocents wouldn't have brought justice to him. That act wasn't justice it was revenge. They told me it was a fox when I was younger and believed it. Because I was like that. Until I saw the error of my ways and changed my views. Just like they did.

"We were angry that we lost a child. That, someone, murdered him." Stu said, "So we blamed that on a fox. That felt better for awhile until the guilt started to eat us up."

"I understand that and have seen it. That is a normal reaction. I'm just glad that you didn't react in hate and doing something you have regretted. When you acted in angry." I say "Talking about this has helped out. I do feel a whole lot better about this."

"Yes, that is true. I would hate myself if did something like that." Bonnie said, "It did go well even when it's hard to talk about. I love you."

"I love you as well." Stu said, "Goodnight and talk to you soon."

"I love you both." I say "Goodnight and talk to you soon."

The stop the call and I turn off my phone. They did well with the whole thing. Sure they blamed and pointed fingers. But anyone would do that. Nick and I have seen it or heard about it. We have seen someone react in hate and did something horrible. Like the time the mother of murdered daughter killed the killer. She felt little remorse and told us her daughter got the justice she deserves. The chat went really well and I am surprised by that. I do feel a whole lot better. Talking about Jude's murder has helped out. They told me what I needed to know and wanted to know. Yet the thought still lurks. Who killed Jude and why?


	29. Good deeds has ripples

Chapter 29

 **Aurora POV**

 **Altosalamander 1 thank you, for adding me of your favorite authors and following me. Following and adding my story to your favorites.  zstorm619 thank you, for following my story. Incineroar thank you, for following and adding me to your favorites. For following and adding my story to your favorites. **

Sitting inside Faye room and she decorated herself. With the help of me, Terri, Kari, Alexis, and Jack. It took some time to decorate it and it was worth the time. She can decorate her own room. I wish that I could do that. Since I share a room that's not possible. The walls are white but having my sketches put up. At least I could do that. I lived in apartments and that's against the rules. He did let me do it since he wanted me to like him. At the time I didn't know and had a fun time decorating my new room. I made a wonderful design and loved the room. Until I found out the truth and left that life behind. I would do something different if I could decorate my own room. Just like Faye did.

The wall is a royal purple color having black music notes and violins. I painted the violins and made them well. I took my time to make them perfect. She loved that I helped her do that. She made the music notes. They dance around the room. As if the music from the violins is playing music. Faye picked out the color and that's her favorite color. Just like midnight blue is my favorite color. I also like navy blue. She has a dresser with four drawers. Decorated with stickers and color sharpies. Faye has decorated it over the years. I also added some designs as well. Alexis doesn't care and it's her dresser. She knows that she or I won't do anything bad. We were having fun with it. On top of the dresser are pictures. There is a lot of them. It's pictures of her family and us. She has two bookshelves full of books. Having a nice TV and good movies to watch. She also has a small closet that she stores stuff. Having a desk in the corner of the room.

There is here place she has set up to play her violin. Whenever I am in Zootopia I play with her. I do come and over visit my friends here. Or had foster homes here. There are folders of music sheets she practices for hours. She practices four times a week and for about adding up to about ten hours. Just like I do. We will start that again soon. You have practice a lot to have a great skill. Even when you have a natural talent. I had to teach myself for a long time before someone taught me. I did join orchestra was just another violinist. Not caring if I have great skills. She focused on others and not me. Gayle was surprised that I taught myself. She the only one who took the time to teach me. I am glad that she did.

"I can't believe that summer is almost over." Faye said, "It seemed to pass by fast and slow. It was really slow when you went missing for a month."

Summer is almost over and I can't believe it. Time has passed by so fast and it seems like it's the middle of summer. Yet it's the end and fall is coming. Of course, I did lose a month. Being held by a bad woman. Just like with the others. Wishing that we could spend some time outside. Instead of locked inside a place. That we didn't know. I don't remember where the place was. Or even the district I escaped from. Summer is almost over. That means it's going to be fall and that means school is going to start up. So what are we going to do about that?

"I can't believe it either." I say "I lost track of time when I was held."

I did lose track of time there. There was a clock where we were staying at. At least she gave us that. That's what she told us. It felt like a week passed only to realize it has been a few days. Whenever one of us remembered the day. We would make sure that we would remember until we lost track of the days. It was hard when we got punished and was locked away. The time seemed to the pass by slowly and not knowing how much time passed was hard. I was locked away for acting up or when she wanted to punish me. Saying that I was a bad girl and deserved to be punished. Of course, that was up to her and whatever I did could be punishable. It's her own opinion that mattered and ours didn't. She drowned out our voices. Making sure that we couldn't speak out or act out.

"Aurora are you alright?" Faye asked

"Everything is fine." I say "I was just thinking about it."

She gives me a hug and it feels nice. Faye looks over at me and looks sad. Knowing she's worried about me. Caring like a friend would. I would do the same thing. That's what good friends do. They help each other when they need it and don't leave each other. My friends have been there for me. Giving me calls and texts. I know I have great friends. Having friends like that is great. I'm glad to have more than one. They are glad to have me around as well.

"So how did it feel?" Faye said, "You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"I do want to tell. At least some about some of it." I say "I feel like I had no free will. As if she's trying to control me. Afraid of what she could do to me. Optimistic knowing things would get better. Determined that I won't let her beat me."

I had mixed feeling through the month. Not knowing what each new day brought or remember what happened. I do remember some but not all of it. They told me that my mind is protecting me. That's why I don't remember a lot. All the bad memories are locked away. So I don't have to remember the bad things. Until I am ready to remember. I wonder when that will happen. So I can help them out. I don't want them to be kept lock up and with her. She already killed Krista, Timothy, and Austin. Who knows she will kill next. Now she has a newly kidnapped victim. A hybrid just like and same age. Casey has kidnapped four days now and was taken from the park during the day. Unlike how I was taken at night. She wanted him just like she wants me. I know she wants me back and they told me that. Margaret is looking for me. I don't like that feeling. Or remember what she has done. So it must be bad. Whenever I remember I will tell them. No matter what happens I will tell them.

"You are a tough and brave Aurora." Faye said, "I know I couldn't do that."

I look over at Faye and see her self-doubt. She does that a lot and I don't like it when she does. I know she's very capable. Sometimes I do have self-doubt just like everyone does. Those thoughts enter the mind and try to weight you down. You got to try your best to not left self-doubt to do that to you. Even when it can be hard. I turn over to her and give her a smile.

"I know you can do anything. If you set your mind to it. You are brave as well." I say "So I know you can."

"Thank you, Aurora," Faye said, "this woman is horrible."

"You're welcome I like helping out my friends or anyone who needs it." I say "Yes, this woman is truly horrible. She hurt me and the others. Holding us her hostages and we didn't have free will."

I know she can do it. She's can do anything and I have seen it. She's also brave as well. Everyone can be brave. You got to take the chance. Even when you are afraid. I try to help out my friends or anyone who needs it. That's who I am and like doing it. I know that everyone can be helped. If you do take the time to help someone. Doing that can help someone and change their life for the better. Just like Nick took the chance to help out a homeless family. Saving their lives and they got away. Because of that act of kindness. He got a new car and someone life was changed for the better. All because he took the time to save an innocent family. She's right about the woman. For she's horrible and one of the worse mammals I have met.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Faye said, "too bad you saw what she did. That's why she took you."

The woman is horrible from that I can remember about her. She has done a lot of bad things. Kidnapping innocent mammals doing what she wants to us. Locking us up and trying to take away that makes us who we are. Trying to change us into what she wants. Doing whatever takes do that. She's is a killer as well. Already has blood on her paws. She killed two innocent mammals. I don't remember what she looks like. Even when I remember what happened to me. Her face is a blank and nothing more than that. Once again my mind is protecting me. I want to know who this woman is. So they can arrest her and find them. I don't want to keep them suffering. Wanting justice for Krista, Austin, and Timothy. She has to pay for what she has done. I hope it doesn't take long.

"I know you are anyone would." I say "It's not that Faye."

"What do you mean Aurora?" Faye asked

"She wanted me and was stalking me." I say "She would have taken me if even if I didn't go out that night."

She looks over at me and I see a scared look on her face. She's shocked as well and can't believe the news. I don't want to think about that. That freaks me out. Not liking that she was stalking me and I didn't realize it. Not knowing for how long she was. Until she wanted to take her plan into action. Just like she did with the others. Now I know that Margaret is after me. I remember she was there but can't remember what she did. Placing my paws on my neck tilting my head down and close my eyes. I can see her there but not remembering what she did. Knowing she did something bad because Margaret was only there when she lost it. I sigh and open my eyes again. The memories will come back to me when the moment is the right time.

"Then I would make sure this woman is locked up." Alexis said, "Just like I locked up the Campbell's."

Alexis is standing by the door. I know she heard everything and wanted to see if we were alright. I do see a caring look on her face. Just like when she got the Amber Alert and when she got a call from them. Knowing she cares about me. She's great like that. Yes, she did lock up the Campbell's. She was the only lawyer that I could trust in my state. Just like with Monique she helped me out. Making sure they went to prison. It was a tough trial but we did it all together.

"They will find her and you will send her to prison." I say "You are great lawyer locking up the bad guys and defending the innocent."

"It's what I do." Alexis said, "Making sure the criminals pay and the innocent will walk away free."

"You do that mother." Faye said, "Locking up many bad guys and taking others by surprise."

Yes, she has locked away many criminals. She has taken others by surprise. They thought she was a joke. That she wouldn't last in law school. In the end, she proved them all wrong and became a great lawyer. The first case they had she got the bad mammal and he went to prison. She was top of her class and was chosen to work a law firm. Some are still taken by surprise. Since she's a hare and they shouldn't be lawyers. Just like how they see rabbits when they are in different careers than a farmer. I know they can be anything they set their mind to. Just like anyone else.

"I won't stop doing that. Making sure Zootopia stay safe." Alexis said, "I am going to do some work for a few hours. If you need anything Jack is here. He can take you out if you want."

"Sounds good and work well." Faye said, "We won't bother you."

"Have a good time," I say

They live in a nice three bedroom home and has two bathrooms. A nice place to live at and I like going here. Same for our other friends as well. We have a lot of fun here. Alexis walks down the hall and over to her room. Knowing she has a case to work on. Not wanting to bother her when she works. Knowing she has an important job to do. Seeing that Faye is laying on her bed.

"I heard them talking about a newly kidnapped victim. I know I shouldn't have been listening but I did." Faye said, "They said he is like you. A fox hybrid just like you and same age. His name is Casey Webster. I saw his picture in the newspaper. I couldn't believe it. A kid was taken from a park in broad daylight. Just like what happened to you."

She looks over at me when she says it. I was taken from a park. Just like with Casey. Our kidnappings are similar but different. I was taken during the night and no one was around. While his mother was there and the woman took care of her. I'm just glad that she didn't kill her. When she could have easily done. Just like she did with Austin, Krista, and Timothy.

"She wants the both of us." I say "So she can do the sick plan in her head."

Not knowing what she's planning. I never found that out. Even if I couldn't remember that. She wouldn't have told us. She made sure that we didn't figure that out. Who only called us by the names she gave us. Or forcing us to do stuff she wants us to do and we didn't. Even when I don't remember what I had to do. It's somewhere in my memories. Someday I will remember what I had to do and will tell them. Whatever it is I know it's not good for me. Unlike how it's good for her.

"That sucks Aurora and no one deserves that." Faye said, "Let's chat about something else. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Either do I." I say "Let's see how Jack is doing."

"Sounds good and let's head over to him," Faye said

I don't want to talk about it unless I have to. Not liking when I have to talk about what happened for long. It's hard to talk about. Even when I don't remember everything. The thoughts still bother me. Not liking the feeling. Knowing something bad happened and I know it. I just don't remember what happened but having a bad feeling. That wouldn't go away when I try to explain what happened. It's just there and goes away after some time.

We get up from the bed and walk out of her room. Hearing Alexis chat and don't listen in. Knowing that's none of my business. I wouldn't like others listening to me. We walk down the stairs and the wall has pictures of them. Having pictures of her friends as well. We see that Jack is in the living room. He taps his pencil on the table. He hears us and gets up from his desk.

"Hello, Faye and Aurora." Jack said, "I finished up my last editing. My editor is driving me crazy. He knows how I write and won't change. I hope he likes this one."

Looking over at the stack of paper. Knowing that is the final touch of Savage City. Before it goes to print. The story is going to be great and I can't wait to read it. Just like everyone else I have to wait. I wonder why his editor doesn't like his story. His writing style is just fine and others like it. I know it's going to be great. Can't wait until I finally read the end. He left on a cliffhanger and I want to see what happens.

"I know that he will Jack." I say "You're a great writer Jack."

"Thank you, Aurora, he's want to change my story." Jack said, "I changed some and won't change what I had in mind."

He looks over at me and smiles. It's good to have him around again. There was a time he wouldn't go here me. Without him feeling guilty or he would hurt me. I learned quickly why he felt like that. At first, I was too hurt to see it. I was dealing with to many things. Knowing he blamed himself and I never blamed him.

 _I hate them I truly do hate them. I thought that they loved me. They wanted to take me in. That's what they told me. It was good for awhile. Until it went downhill from there. They started to abuse me and didn't stop. I had no voice and was so afraid. I am still afraid and won't let that fear weight me down. I will get through this. I know I can. Looking at my reflection and see the fading cut on my forehead. The cuts and bruises are fading. They will become a faded memory. I know that won't happen right now but in the future, it will._

" _The trial is over and I won. They are in prison for the rest of their lives. They have no parole." I say "Now I have to face another trial."_

 _Adults can't touch me or I flinch as if they are hurting me. Knowing that they won't but still react. It's what happens when you are badly abused. They told me that I have PTSD or Post Trauma Stress Disorder. I do know what that means and will take time from recover from. I know I can do this. With hard work, determination, and having good mammals by my side. I know I can do this. Looking at my reflection one last time. I jump off the stool and walk out of their bathroom. I was staying with them while the trial was going on. Now I will head back to the home. Wondering what will be my next foster home. I wonder if there's going to be another one. Once they hear about me no one will want me. Not after seeing the issues that I have. Not wanting to deal with that or me. Not going to think about that right now._

 _Walking down the stairs and smell that they are making dinner. I am hungry and did lose my appetite during the trial. I could only eat a little. Knowing the first tough part is over. I no longer have to worry about that. Just having to face a hard trial. Having to trust most adults again. That has been hard for me. I still don't let adults in. After all, they were the ones to hurt me. First with him and now with them. I lost my foster parents that truly wanted me. I don't want to face that again._

" _Dinner will be ready soon." Alexis said, "I hope you are hungry."_

" _Yes, I am and it smells great," I say_

" _You're going to love it, Aurora," Faye said_

 _Seeing Alexis smile and she heads back to the stove. Faye is helping her out. Knowing that Jack is around somewhere. I wonder where he went. I haven't seen him much. Telling me he's too busy or something like that. He walks away when I ever come around. He won't play spies either. I know something is going on. Ever since they were arrested for child abuse. He has been avoiding me as if he could hurt me. I know he figured it out and couldn't do a thing. I know he saw it. Yet he couldn't do anything. I don't blame him not at all. It wasn't his fault. I know he blames himself. I walk over to him._

" _Hello, Jack, it's nice to see you again." I say_

" _Hey Aurora, and nice to see you as well." Jack said quickly, "I should head back to work. I don't want to bother you."_

 _He looks over at me and is taken by surprise. I do see a look in his eyes. As if he can hurt me. Knowing he would never do that. Yet he thinks that he can. After what happened. He turns away from me and heads back to his desk. Feeling bad for him. It was never his fault. If he did tell they would have lied to whoever came. I would have gone along since I was scared of them. Knowing if I told the truth I would have been punished. So I kept my mouth shut. It isn't my fault either it is theirs. I can see that the guilt is eating him out. I don't like seeing that._

" _Jack, you are not a bother to me. You could never do that." I say "So you don't have to feel like that."_

" _I just can't." Jack said, "There's nothing I can do for you."_

 _Hearing the tone of his voice. I can hear that he feels so guilty. I don't like at that all. He shouldn't feel guilty. They should be guilty it's their fault and not his fault. They don't feel guilty not at all. That though bothers me. Knowing that they feel no guilt they never cared about me. Unlike how he feels it and truly does. That's why he feels the guilt. Since he didn't do anything to help me out. I know what he cares about me. He gets up and begins to walk away. Not wanting him to leave he will be going out for a few hours. I grab his right arm. Seeing that he's taken by surprise._

" _I don't want you to go." I say "I don't blame you. It's not your fault."_

" _It is my fault, Aurora. I knew what was going on and I did nothing." Jack said, "They hurt you because I did not report them in."_

" _They were smart and deadly. They made sure I didn't speak. They hid it for awhile." I say "So you couldn't have done a thing. So it's not your fault and you would never hurt me."_

 _I don't let go of him and he looks at me. For the first time, there is no guilt. He knows that it wasn't his fault. It was hard for him to accept. He tried to do something but could do it in the end. Since he has social anxiety. Stuff can be hard for him and he did try. He was the only one who truly did try. That means a lot to me. Even with his social anxiety he did try something. He even he was afraid. Since he cares about me. I like that he does care that's nice to have. He knows that he would never hurt me._

Jack did get over that and we have a good relationship. After what happened to me I can't get close to adults again. Just like what happened before. She brought that back and Jack can see that. It breaks his heart. He knew how hard I worked to trust adults again and let them back in.

"I thought he likes what you do," Faye said

"He does like it but wants to put his own input on it." Jack said, "Since it's the last time he will edit my books. He wants it to be the best."

That does make sense and I would try my best. That's what Jack has done and never gave up. This is going to be the last book he's going to write. He's been writing for a long time and is now moving onto something new. Knowing he loves his job working for the forensic team. Helping solve crimes that way. He has become good friends with Saffron. Both are great at what they do.

"I suppose he has that right." Faye said, "Savage City will be your best book."

"I know fans are going to love what I write." Jack said, "It will be worth the wait."

He has a look on his face and knows he's up to something. He must have come up with a good finale for his Savage series. Spending a lot of time to finish up the finale. So the last one will be really good. Seeing the look on his face. Makes me want to read it even more. Wondering what wrote up. I will just have to wait and see what he has come up with. My phone rings and I pick it up it. I can use my phone I promised that I won't overuse it. It's to call for help and keeping in touch with my friends. Seeing that it's a message from Terri.

Aurora, I was told the best news. I can't believe that it happened. After all this time something did change for the better. Terri.

So it must be good news. I can't wait to hear that. Aurora

It's the best news ever! I can't wait to tell you. It's better if I tell you in person. I know you will love it. Faye will as well. Kari and Holly will come as well. Terri.

That sounds great and can't wait. We will be there shortly. Aurora

Then I will see you then. I can barely hold it in. Terri.

Turning off my phone and smile. Terri is really happy about something. I can tell that she is just by looking at her messages. Something great must have happened. I wonder what it is. Faye is wondering as well. She got the same text. Looking up Jack he likes as all. Since we have become good friends of Faye. We can head out for a bit and I trust Jack with my life.

"Why don't we got over to Terri apartment?" I ask "She has something to tell us."

"I would like that. I haven't spoken to Mr. Forrest in a long time." Jack said, "I will tell Alexis and we will be on our way."

"Sounds like a plan and can't wait to see Terri, Holly, and Kari," Faye said

I can't wait until I hear the news. They deserve something good after having troubles throughout their lives. It has been the two of them. Knowing her mother died during childbirth. They had what they call a C-section. I do know what that is since Felicia told me about that. When she was giving me the talk. Something was wrong when we were about to be born. Crystal had to go for one. My brother wasn't so lucky. He told me she bleed out and died minutes later. Doctors couldn't save her like they couldn't save my twin. His parents died when he was young and his family tried their hardest to help them out. Juliet family isn't from Zootopia and they haven't seen them since she died. I wonder if she blames him for her death. That reminds me of my grandparents. How they don't want me pretending that I don't exist. Seeing Jack head back downstairs and we are ready to head off.

* * *

We are over at their apartment. It's a low rent and two bedroom apartment. It's a good place to live at but not the best. It's perfect for them. Since this the best place they can live at. I do spend nights here and share a room with Terri. We have a fun time despite the small apartment. The walls are a light brown and having gray carpet. The small kitchen has a wood floor. I look over at her father Ryan. Having cinnamon fur and white underfur. Brown tip ears and paws. Having white under his muzzle and mouth. Having light green eyes and white tip tail. He's wearing nice suit. He's having coffee with Jack. I can see that her father is in a great mood. That is nice to see and I can't wait even more. Faye, Kari, Holly, Terri and I are sitting on the living room floor. Still wondering what she has to tell us. She has this huge smile on her face.

"So what is this news that you have?" Kari said, "I can't wait any longer."

"We are the same way. Aurora just hides it well." Faye said, "So what do you have to tell us?"

I suppose I do hide it well. I can be very patient and wait for a long time. I have been waiting to have a family since as long as I was told I was a foster kid. That I had no family. Wanting to be a part of a new family. Since I lost my birth family. Terri looks over at us and still has her huge smile.

"Alright, I will tell you." Terri said happily, "My dad got a huge promotion! He got his old job back and we don't have to worry about money anymore."

"That's great news, Terri," Holly said

"That's fantastic," Kari said, "now your worries are over."

It is truly great news. Her father had a hard time with money. He wasn't earning a lot and had to pay for a lot of stuff. Both of them were getting by and had some help. They got through it and never gave up. Now they don't have to worry anymore. Thinking about what she said. She told us that her father got back his job. It hits me I remember the car and note he got. When he went to go check up on his mail. He was mad that someone parked in his space until he realized that the car was a gift for him. Reminding the note and the guy stated that Nick changed his views. He told Nick he got a fox downgraded of his job. I can't believe that her father is the same fox. What are the chances? I guess we do live in a small world.

"That's truly great Terri. I'm so happy for you." I say "So what's going to happen now?"

"Thanks, guys and we are moving out." Terri said, "To a better apartment. We are moving out in a week."

They don't have a lot of stuff. So moving won't take them a long time. The apartment has been good to them and they didn't have to worry. Now they won't have to worry again. For nine years Theodore had to worry about money and his daughter. Now he no longer has to.

"Yes, it's a nice feeling to have." Ryan said, "I am going to miss this place. It keep us from being homeless. The new apartment is going to be great."

This place did keep them from being homeless. I don't know how that feels but it does make me sad. The closest I have when I escaped from her. It was only for a few hours but I felt like that. Among feeling scared and not knowing what to do. Until I saw Nick and decided to help him out. What does it feel like to not have a home? I know how it feels not to have a family. At least I have a home to live at.

"I remember moving out of my crappy apartment. Happiest day of my like. I didn't have to eat noodles in a cup." Jack said, "I was living alone for a few years. Until my brother-in-law was killed. My family was put into police protection. I decide I would help them out. Like she took care of me."

Jack did live by himself for a few years. After his sister took care of him. Letting her live out her life. Knowing he can take careful of himself. He got a job as a waiter and wanting to prove he can deal with his social anxiety. He has told us stories about how rude others can be. I have seen He did live in a low rent one room apartment. Writing in his spare time. Telling us that was his poor author life. Before his books were published and he became a best seller. He won't forget that part of his life. It did help him write his stories. Giving his characters good backgrounds. To them feel real as if they can exist and others can connect to them. He did leave his good apartment so he could help out his sister. Just like she raised him. Jack is kind like that.

"I can understand that." Theodore said, "I have heard you donated most of your fortune to charities."

"I know how it feels like. Not having a lot of money. It was a hard life and I didn't give up." Jack said, "I never liked being rich either. I like helping others more than money. Knowing that I helped others out. Better than having money."

Jack has helped out a lot of charities. Knowing he has touched many lives with his kindness and willing to help out. He has put smiles on sick mammals faces. He's can't truly help them out but he does know how to make them happy and smile. He knows that can help them out. He likes doing that as well.

"You are a great uncle." Faye said, "You also saved a girls life."

I did hear about that and about what he did. It was five years ago. He was signing books and there was gunfire. Everyone was screaming and it was crazy. It was bad for Jack due to his social anxiety. Yet despite his fear he went to save a girl. He did save her life. Proving that he can be a hero. He was awarded for what he did. After doing that he decided to join the forensics team and help ZPD that way.

"I just had to do something. I couldn't let her die. The fear went away and reacted." Jack said, "I'm glad that you got your job back."

"Me too and I was surprised when I got it back." Ryan said, "It hurt me that I lost my job and knew who it was. I couldn't find another job not so I chose to stay. I was taken by surprise when the boss told me I got my job back and got a raise. The guy who made me lose my job. Told our boss the truth. He told me his views were changed. He apologized for what he did and I forgave him."

Nick saving the family lives did something truly wonderful. Not only did it save an innocent family and brought a broken family together. It also changed a mammal view for the better. Nick got the car he needed and now they don't have to worry about money. It's truly great to know that they don't have to worry about money anymore.

"You should always forgive others." Kari said, "My parents will be happy to hear the news. Now they have a good banker to help them out."

Ryan has become a banker and I know they earn lots of money. Better than being a banker teller. That was his job when he was downgraded. He does a great job at what he does. Even when most don't trust him because he's a fox. I look over at Kari and think about what she said. She said that you should always forgive someone. I do believe that. She was able to forgive the woman who kidnapped her. The woman truly did love her and took care of her. She just wanted her own child so she kidnapped one. Betty did never hurt Kari in any way. She figured that if she didn't know her family she wouldn't be hurt. She did cause her family pain for a long time. Knowing that their daughet was out there somewhere. Not knowing what happened to her.

Yet I know how hard it is to forgive someone. Knowing it's hard and they don't deserve to be forgiven. Not after what they did to you. How can you forgive them if they feel no guilt about what they have done? Michelle didn't for a bit until she realized what she did. She never asked me to forgive her knowing she doesn't deserve it. I can forgive her and move on for that. Just like I forgave Chief Bogo after he didn't believe me. He didn't believe me because I was a fox. I forgave him after I saw that he changed. I still don't like him. That can change as well. I can't forgive them not after what they did. Not after what he tried to do to me. How do you forgive something like that? I just can't do that. Nor I can't forgive the woman either. Forgiveness helps out but it difficult in some cases.

"You are right about that." Ryan said, "I have to take this call. Go out for a bit and enjoy yourselves."

"Sounds good dad." Terri said, "Let's head out to have some fun."

"Sounds good to me," I say

Ryan picks up his phone and begins to talk. We can hang around Zootopia for awhile and have some fun. It will do some good. Getting up from the ground and we all head out. Others will think it's strange that we are gathering as a group. Three foxes and three hares. Jack does know how to blend in the crowd. If he doesn't want to be seen. He does have rights to having his own life. We walk out of the apartment and will head around Zootopia. We are going to have a fun time with that.

Walking around the downtown area of Zootopia. It's a clear day and hot. Mammals are going around and minding their own business. We are only getting some looks of judgment. Not going to let that bother us. Not going to let Margaret bother me. Knowing she's out there looking for me. I look over at Holly and sigh. I have to tell her about Margaret. She's a bad mammal and wants to bring me back. That will do no good. I know that for a fact.

 _We are all gathering around. Not liking the feeling in the room. Knowing something bad is going to happen. I have been here for two days now. Trying to get used to being here. I don't like it at all. It reminds me of them. What they did to me for months. Before I finally escaped from them. We have been locked in this basement. Having air mattress that we sleep on. There's a small bathroom as well and has a shower. There is a small room as well which can't lock. We spent time in there when we want to spend time alone. We only leave the basement when the woman comes and gets us. Having to do want she wants or we are punished._

" _So what do you think she wants?" I ask_

" _She has to explain how your life is now." Krista said, "Just like she told us."_

 _So she's going to have this talk. Not liking that at all. So they have to be there as well. I see a looks on their faces. So will be coming here soon. I know how it's going to be like. I have felt it before. Never telling them about what has happened. At least not yet. Hearing the door unlock and she heads down the stairs. I can catch the scent of smoke and see that she's a smoker. She smiles when she sees me. Not liking that. I know her smile is fake and doesn't love me. Or loves me in a creepy way._

" _It has been two days since I brought you here. There is no one that cares about you." she said, "Unlike how I care about you."_

 _She throws the newspaper on the ground. Seeing that I made it as a small story. That most would overlook due to who I am. Who ever wrote the story does care. Since she clearly wrote a detailed story. Seeing that her name is Grace Kay. My friends care as well. So she's lying about that._

" _I have friends that care about me." I say "I seriously doubt you care about me."_

" _Friends won't last forever. You will see that I do care about you." She said, "Even when I have to give you tough love." Not liking when she says, tough love. It reminds me of what they did to me. Telling me it was tough love when it was hate. She looks at me closely and I don't like it. It's like she's judging me. I can't find my voice. Just like what has happened to me before. She touches my fur I don't like that. "You have beautiful fur." Wanting to push her away but I can't. Wanting to speak but I can't. Knowing what I want to say but I just can't. "Here are the rules for your loving life here. First, you may not speak about your past. That will no longer matter. Second, you will like it here and won't talk back. Third, you will be punished for your wrong doings. I still love you no matter what. Fourth, you will listen to me. I'm the one who makes the rules. Five, I will take care of you well. Unless you break the rules. Six, you may chat with each other. But you will not help each other. The final rule is that you accept your life. No one wants you like I do. You try to escape I will punish you severely."_

 _Not liking the look on her face. Letting what she told me sink in. I know they don't listen to the rules. Her tone of voice proves that. Have they tried escaping before? What kind of punishment is she talking about? I know it's truly bad. She gets close to me and I smell the smoke on her breath. She lights up a new cigarette and smokes once. She burns around my neck and I let out a gasp. Not liking the burning feeling._

" _I understand," I say_

" _So you're a tough one. I shouldn't be taken by surprise." she said, "Now you know and you will accept it."_

 _She walks away from us. I hold where she burned me. Feeling the fur that she burned away. Knowing it's only fur and it will grow back. Just like cuts will heal. Thinking about what she said. Not liking this at all. Knowing one thing for sure I will not back down. I will not be stunned into silence. I will not be the victim again._

That thought of what could happen does scare me. I know that I am safe with them and they will make sure no harm comes to me. Yet can't predict what happens or protect me twenty-four seven. She out in Zootopia somewhere. Or at least I think she is. Not knowing where I was being held. Or remember how I got to Tundratown in the first place. Somehow I found my way there. Taking a deep breath and sigh. I won't think about that.

"Is everything okay Aurora?" Terri asked

"I was just thinking." I say "Now let's have some fun."

Terri does care about me just like Kari and Holly. Faye already knows what's going on and I will tell them as well. Knowing that they wouldn't tell and I trust them. She knows I will tell them later. We decide to head over this cafe called Starlight Cafe. We head inside and see that they are not busy at all.

"Find a place to sit and we will have a nice treat." Jack said, "I can guess that nothing has changed."

"You are right about that uncle." Faye said, "I love wild berry smoothies."

I do love smoothies and milkshakes. They are nice treats to have. Today is the perfect day to have them. Kari loves her chocolate milkshakes. While Holly loves her veggie smoothies. I have tried one and they are good. I like many flavors and had to choose. If I had to decide it's Mango-Acai. Rosemary and Saffron got me into that. Jack likes his herbal tea and drinks it a lot. It's going to be a few minutes before they are ready. There are others around and someone catches my eye. Nothing bad but I can tell that this mammal is sad. I can tell by the way she reacts. She wants to be left alone and wants to be hidden. I can read others well after picking up that skill. Something tells me she's missing someone. I know that feeling. She's wearing a red hooded sweater sweatshirt and covering her head. Just like I do. Wearing simple black pants. Seeing that she's tall and slender. I can hear her hum and it's sad but lovely.

Taking out my small sketchbook and start a new page. I just having this good feeling and want to brighten her day. Something nice to do for her. I know an act of kindness can change someone life. Sketching something that will bring a smile to her face. I sketch what comes to my mind. Something nice and cheerful. To bring a smile on her face.

"How have you been doing Aurora?" Kari asked

"I have been doing fine." I say "It's great to be finally out of there. The other kidnapped victims were good but the woman is not."

"That does make sense." Holly said, "Just like the man who attacked me."

Yes, I heard that the mammal was a male. Yet still not knowing who he is. At least they know something about him. Just like they are trying to figure out the woman. Knowing little things about her. That can track her down. Holly still has told what happened to her. She knows it wasn't a fox and is still afraid to tell them what happened. I know what make since and I feel that way as well. Knowing bad things did happened to me and I am afraid of what happened to me. Not knowing what happened. That scares me a lot.

"That must be hard for the both of you." Terri said, "I can't really understand what happened to you. Yet I will help you two out."

"I will as well," Faye said

"Same for me." Kari said, "You helped me once and I will return the favor."

Having a smile on my face and Holly has one as well. It's nice to have great friends that are there for you. Knowing that they truly care about you. The woman was wrong about what she said. I do have others that care about me. She doesn't care about me. It's unhealthy relationship and she doesn't see that way. Truly believing that she cares about us.

"Thank you, guys and that nice of you." I say "I know you guys will."

"You are great friends." Holly said, "My dad is wrong about foxes."

Darren is letting his hate to cloud his judgment. Not knowing why he hates foxes in the first place. It has to deal more then he's a hare. Holly doesn't know it as well. It's something that he won't tell her. Since she already became friends with foxes. He knew he couldn't get to her. He should know that not all foxes are bad. Only some of them are.

"Doesn't matter what he thinks." Kari said, "We are friends no matter what happens."

"Yes, that is true." I say "Friends no matter what happens."

Looking over at my friends and know we will remain friends. Even if we grow apart we will still talk to each other. Even when we don't see each other for a long time. I know we can talk as if no time has passed. That's how good friends we really are. Looking down at my sketch and see that it's finished. Liking what I did. Knowing this will put a smile on her face. Looking over at Jack and see that our orders are ready.

"Let's go and help him out." Kari said, "We will be right back."

"Sounds good to me," I say

Watching my friends get up from the table. Jack will need some help. I look at my sketch and carefully take it out. Folding it like a card since it's a homemade one. It will only take me a minute or so to give her card. Watching her get up from her spot. I will do this now. Others are minding their own business. I head over to her sparky red bag. She took her purse with her. Not wanting anything to get stolen. Seeing that there a notebooks, a journal, and pictures. Carefully placing the card in so she can see it later. Before I sit back down. Having this good feeling. Knowing that I made someone day. They come back with everything a few moments later. I am ready to have our treats.

"Everything is ready," Jack said

"Everything looks so good," I say

They take a seat and I take my Mango- Acai and a double chocolate cookie. Taking a long sip of it and liking the taste. They sit down and get what they got. Taking a bite of the cookie. They have been freshly made. The chocolate melts in my mouth and it tastes great. They are enjoying what they have as well. Seeing the woman return to where she was sitting. Still in a sad mood and is hurting. Her day will brighten up once she sees my card. Taking another sip of my smoothie.

"This is great." Holly said, "One of the best smoothies I had."

"We like going here." Kari said, "They do make great smoothies and milkshakes."

This is the first time I have been here and it's great. I can taste the mangoes and acai. Blending well together to make it taste great. The cookies are good as well. Not like Gideon cookies but still good. We have been eating them up. Faye looks over at me.

"I can never understand how you like the taste of mangoes," Faye said

They were taken by surprise that I loved mangoes. After I wanted to try some. Something that I heard about and wanted to try. So they gave me one and I loved it. There are some mammals that enjoy mangoes. It's mostly lemurs who enjoy them.

"Well, you are missing out on something great," I say

She looks over at me and laughs a few moments later. I know she hates mangoes finding that out after I tried to make her taste them. I could tell she hated it. Our other friends don't mind and Terri likes mangoes. I join in the laughter as well. It feels so good to laugh again. Without fearing of getting into trouble. Knowing the woman didn't like that at all. Now I am hanging out with good friends and having a good time.

* * *

Over back at the safehouse. Having a good day today and they had a normal day. I told them about my day and they liked what I told them. It's always nice to have those days. Knowing I will have bad days. Which hasn't happened since I was called that name. Having to remember something bad will make my day bad. Knowing I don't have to face them alone. Having a nice group of mammals that care about me. Nick and I are sitting on a couch and doing normal stuff. He's now his phone right now.

"You are are great mammal." I say "Helping a family in return they helped another family."

"Thanks, Kiddo and doing my best to make the world a better place." Nick said "What you talking about?"

He puts his phone on the coffee table. I catch a name I haven't seen before. I wonder who Reyna is and they have been messaging. I don't pay attention to that. Only the name stands out to me. I look over at him and smile. I wanted to tell Nick first and will tell Terri later. Wanting him to know he changed another family life.

"The family you saved and the guy who gave you a new car. Works along with Terri's dad Ryan. As you remember the note he was the one who made him lose his job." I say "Until you changed that recently."

"Really? Thank you, Kiddo for sharing that with me. My mother was right after all." Nick said, "Krista funeral is coming up in a few days. Are you ready to met them?"

I knew that was that was coming up. I have been having mixed feelings. I know that her family is good and she has told me about them. Yet I am nervous about meeting them. Nothing to do with them but what happened to me in the past. Looking down at my paws. Today I helped out a stranger. Of course, I didn't want to talk or be around her. Yet it is something. Maybe helping others will help me out. I was so close to giving Rosemary a hug when she needed it.

"I am ready to meet them for real. Krista told me about them whenever she could. The woman hated when we talked about ourselves. As if we can't be like that. Having to be a new mammal that she choices us to be. That I had to be Jan." I say "Anyway, who is Reyna? I saw her name when you were putting your phone."

Both of them know that this woman is bad. I told them everything I remembered or started to remember. Whatever comes up I will tell them. They don't push me about remembering. That would do me no good. Somethings take time to do. He looks over at and smiles.

"Reyna is an old friend of mine." Nick said, "We had a huge fight. I saw her a few days ago and we want to catch up."

I have fights with my friends before. Just like anyone does. We didn't talk to each other for a few hours or at most a few days. Unlike what happened between Judy and Nick. When they didn't talk for months until she came back. By the tone of his voice, it was a bad fight and they haven't talked for years. Not going to ask about the fight. I can tell that still upsets him. Even when he's trying to hide it. That thought upsets me.

"Oh, do you think you can be friends again?" I ask

"Yes, we will be friends again." Nick said, "We were young adults and I was stupid for letting that go for so long."

He doesn't look at me when he says that. So it was a bad fight. By the way, he talks about it and won't look at me. That he hasn't talked to her in years. Not going to ask about that since it's none of my business. He also doesn't want to talk about it. What has happened in the past he has let it go. Or mostly let it go.

"I know you can be friends again," I say

"Thanks, Kiddo and I believe that we can." Nick said, "Once we get everything sorted out."

That is good to hear and know that will happen. Knowing they can be friends again. They have been messaging a lot. I don't have to look down at his phone to see that. He has been on his phone messaging. Hearing Judy walks down the stairs. I turn over to her and see that she's better than she was yesterday.

 _I had a good day with hanging out with friends. Yet I can't say the same for them. Knowing something bad happened to them at work. They wouldn't tell me about what happened. Only telling me their day was off. I know something happened and didn't question it. If they don't tell me I don't want to know. It doesn't have to do with the kidnapping case and nothing to deal with me. It is police business. So I won't ask about that. Yet I see that someone happened to Judy. The bad day is affecting her more. I can tell she's different from her normal self. As if something happened to her. Nick is worried about her. So something bad did happen._

 _Looking over at Judy and feel sorry for her. I know something happened I can see that. She was listening to music since she got from home. Trying to calm herself down to make herself feel better. She seems so sad and scared as well. That she's trying to hold it all in. What happened to make their day so bad? What happened to Judy to make her feel this way? Knowing that Nick will be there for her. He was there when something bad happened to her. Dinner was quiet and we only spoke a little. Judy ate some and slowly. As if something was bothering her. For right now I won't ask her what's bothering her. I can tell that upset her and don't want to upset her even more. She looks at me and has a small smile._

" _Oh, your sketch helped me out. When I needed it the most. I felt so lost and I saw the sight of that. Thinking about the Northern Lights cleared my mind and I felt better." Judy said, "I thank you, for that."_

" _You're welcome and glad that my sketch helped you out." I say "Is everything okay?"_

" _I will be fine it's just a hard day." Judy said, "My friends were there for me."_

 _I am glad that my sketch helped her out. That's why I made her one. Nick and I sketch together and that helps him out. She's telling me that my sketch truly did help her out. I can tell by the way she tells me. She holds her paw close and sees a look on her face. Cluing in what she has told me and I knowing how it feels. Feeling so bad for her. Something bad happened to her and I don't like that._

" _Yes, I will help her in any way." Nick said, "That's was friends do."_

 _Nick will be there for her just like she will be there for him. Judy and Nick have great friends. I have met their officer friends and like them. They are there for them just like they would there for them. That what friends do they help each other._

" _That's good to hear and that is true." I say "You two have a good night."_

" _Have a good night as well," Judy said_

" _Goodnight Kiddo," Nick said_

 _Getting up and head to the loft. It is getting late and letting them spend some time together. So they can help each other. Heading up to the loft to spend to time alone. Before I head off to bed. Sitting on the bed and take out a sketchbook. Taking out different shades of pencils. Beginning to sketch once again and losing myself to sketching. Some time passes and I see the time. Knowing I should head to bed now. Looking down at my sketch and it reminds me of a storm. That how it feels like sometimes. Closing the sketchbook away and something catches my eyes. Quietly walk down the stairs halfway and see them together. They are sitting in the backyard. Nick is holding her close and that's helping her out. That puts a smile on my face._

Now I know one part of why they had a bad they. It has been on the news and can't be overlooked. They had their first double murder. Yet I feels there is something more to that. The victims were six-year-old fox kit twins. A boy and a girl. It must have been hard for them. I understand why they didn't let me that. I wouldn't want to see that. Holly must know that he has killed again. That he's back in action and that's not good at all. He has involved and become more dangerous. He has killed an innocent and committed a double murder. I know they can track him down and arrest him. Just like the woman.

"Judy how as your chat with your parents go?" I ask

"It went well thanks, for asking." Judy said, "Tonight we chatted about normal things."

She takes a seat on a chair. That's good to hear and know she can chat with her parents for a good time. I have chatted with them before. After they changed their views on foxes. Judy helped them change their views. Just like I can chat with my friends. We can chat about a lot and have a good time. We are gathering around the living room to relax. Hearing my phone go off and see that I have a message from Lindsey.

I heard the good news from Terri. I am happy for them. They deserve that after what they have been through. Do you know what happened to Judy? She was so sad last night. Mom and dad were having their adult talk. They told us little about what happened. Lindsey

It is truly great news and happy for them as well. They have been through a tough time. Judy had a hard time at work. Facing something new and hard. I don't truly know what happened. They are looking out for you. Aurora.

I suppose that is true. I don't deal with that kind of stuff well. I worry about her. Lindsey

Of course, you do after all she's your sister. I would feel the same way if I had siblings to worry about. You're a kid and should worry and not having to deal with that. I worry as well. It's a normal feeling to have. Aurora.

You are right about that. Your family would have been nice. I know we would have still been friends. Do you think that as well?

I know they would have been great. I believe that as well and we will be friends no matter what. How is life back home? Aurora

It has been the same. Doing the same old things. Different without you. Maybe we can have a fun day at least for a few hours. Before summer ends. It will be strange not having around once school starts. I can't believe that is coming up soon. Lindsey

Things here have been good and I miss you all. A few hours would be good. Hanging out with guys and being around Bunnyburrow. I'm sure Judy would like to stop by home again. They have to check up that those. It will be strange not going to school with you guys. Time does seem to fly by fast. Aurora.

Looking down at my phone. Knowing she will send me a picture. She likes to dress up on the first day of school. We do that as a group and have fun with it. Sure I have been away before but nothing like this. I going to miss that unlike before. I do like spending time with Nick and Judy but I miss home. Maybe we can go back at least for a half a day. Also, we have to talk about that. We can focus on that later. A picture appears a few moments later. Seeing that she chose a nice midnight shirt and long white skirt.

You picked my favorite color. The outfit looks great. You will have a good day. Hopefully, I will as well. Tell me about your first day and I will tell you mine, Aurora.

We are doing that for you. We will send you a picture and will tell. I should be heading to bed now. Goodnight Aurora and talk to you later. Lindsey.

Thank you, and can't wait for the pictures. Goodnight Lindsey and talk to you later. Aurora.

Turning off my phone and put it away. It is getting late and I see the grown-ups have fallen asleep. We were suppose to have a normal night. Wondering how late they stayed up cuddling and talking to each other. I fell asleep after I went back to bed. So I have no idea. They also have long shifts. Deciding not to bother them and we can chat about it later. Getting up and quietly turn off the lights and head up to the loft. Laying on my bed and take my family picture. I wonder how my life would have been. If my family was alive. I believe that we would have been friends somehow. I just know it. Holding the picture close and wishing that I had a family.

 **Note, I realize recently that the she had a name and never knew that. Her name is Cotton and is her niece. Oh well I made a mistake and fixed that up. Lindsey reminds her of Cotton. Since she was closer with her mother. Until next time.**


	30. Chatter and coffee

Chapter 30

 **Nick POV**

 **BORN4TURTH thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites.**

Being back at the station has been different. Everyone knows about what happened. Hearing about what Nora tried to do to Judy. Something like that wasn't going to stay hidden for long. There wasn't a chance that would be kept a secret. An officer tried to attack a fellow officer. That has been the talk of precinct one. Most were taken by surprise by what she did. While some weren't taken by surprise. The officers that know her well. Knowing that her anger can get the best of her. For her anger already has gotten her into trouble. Chief Bogo did give her one last shot. We won't see her for awhile now. She is on unpaid leave and has to take anger management classes. Not knowing when she will be back to work. An officer like that I don't want to be working by her side. Not knowing when she's ready to snap and giving officers a bad name. Chief Bogo has done the right thing. I thought she was our friend and now I don't think that anymore. Judy wonders the same thing. I hated that moment.

 _Not liking Nora right now no, I hate her right now. How dare she try to hurt Judy. Friends don't do that or are we friends? Not knowing that right now. Unlike her, I know how to keep my anger in. Only losing it sometimes. Nothing like she has done right now. Holding her arm tight hoping that she feels it. Because she deserves it._

 _Looking over at Judy and I hurts me. Wanting to comfort her right now and make her feel better. I know she can handle it and I will be there for her. Rosemary is by her side as well and will help her out. Not going to let Nora go. Not knowing what she would do. She meant it and wanted to do it. Judy breathing has become rapid. I can see that she's losing focus. As if the world tightening around her. Her paws and she tries to close her eyes. Knowing that doesn't help her out. I see the look on her face. Moments later she looks over at Aurora sketch and only focuses on that. Seeing that helps her out. Something good to focus on. She begins to take deep breaths. That helps her and she looks better than before. She takes another long deep breath. I can tell she's thinking about what happened._

" _Judy," Nora said_

" _I told you to leave me alone!" Judy said harshly "Just leave me alone!"_

 _Judy finally speaks and looks up at her. I let go of Nora and not without any pain. Watching her rub her arm knowing she's in pain. Why is trying to apologize for? We know she meant and wanted to do it. So how can we forgive her for that? Why would we want her around? She sees that and walks away from us. Chief Bogo is going to hate this and will find out no matter what. Now I will attend to Judy._

" _Judy, are you okay?" Rosemary asked, "I can't believe that she almost attacked you."_

" _I will be fine and feel a whole lot better." Judy said, "Thank you, for helping me out."_

" _We are best friends and partners. I wouldn't let Nora harm you." I say "I couldn't let that happen."_

 _No, couldn't let Nora hurt her. No matter what I would have stopped her. I don't like seeing Carrots getting hurt. She has been before because we have dangerous jobs. Yet it was nothing like that. What could have happened. Being attacked by a friend is horrible. She already knows how that feels. After Bellwether betrayed her and they were friends. Just like we were friends with Nora._

" _I want to stand by my best friend." Rosemary said, "I don't know why Nora is acting this way. She hasn't acted like that before. We have been working together for almost two years now. She acted in a way that everyone would. But not like this."_

 _Rosemary is also hurt by what Nora did. After all, they are good friends and partners. Having been working along with each other for a couple years. Getting to know each other well. Everyone does have a bad side. But what Nora did is a different mammal. Something that I don't like that see. Some day this has turned out to be. First the double murders of the young Red fox kits. Now Judy almost being attacked by a good friend. Seeing how bad it was for her. The death of the Red fox kits was hard for me. Carrots almost attacked hurt me the most._

Carrots have recovered from her almost attack. It still bothers me what could have happened. If I wasn't so fast to react. What if Nora did attack her? The thought of her being injured like that enters my mind. Not liking that thought at all. Not liking seeing blood on her. She's the same way for me. Picking up my blueberry tea and take a long sip. Good friends and fellow officers have been there for us. Knowing she shouldn't have done that. We haven't heard from Nora either has Rosemary. Looks like she doesn't want to talk to anyone. That doesn't matter to us we don't want to talk. Not after what she did to her.

I sketch my body and massage my neck. It is a bit sore. I slept all night on the couch. Carrots slept in the chair she was sitting at. Hearing someone walk over to me and see that it's Keith. I still feel a bit guilty that I left a faded scar. He told me that doesn't bother him. He has been on a vacation for the past week. Knowing he had a great time with his family. He could believe what happened once he got back. He knew about Nora anger but never thought she would react the way she did. He's still trying to take it all in. The moment he realized that Rosemary needed a partner he jumped onto that. His partner is a good cop and they only work together. He has told us that his partner doesn't like him and he tries to get along with him. Vernon makes sure that doesn't happen and he doesn't like Keith. I hate met the guy and don't like him. He just rubs me off in the wrong way. He doesn't like Judy or me.

"Hello, Keith," I say "how working with Rosemary working?"

"Hello, Nick and I like it. We work well together." Keith said, "I do know how you guys feel. I remember my first double murder."

I see a pained look on his face. Rosemary told us about her first double-murder case. I did hear about the murder case and felt bad for the two woman. Truthfully I knew them somewhat. I met them during college. They were fellow classmates and we talked to each other. I knew the boyfriend as well and he was different. I guess no one paid attention to how he acted. He was controlling and demanding. He wanted his girlfriends to himself. When that didn't happen he killed them both. He's locked up to where he belongs. Just like anyone who has killed and is guilty. Knowing that there are innocent mammals in prison. They don't belong there and sometimes justice fails them. Just like when the guilty tries to walk free or get away with what they did.

He takes a long sip of his coffee. Just like with me he likes both. His wife is a huge tea lover. He's glad to have fellow officers that like tea just like him. He loved our story when I told him I grew to like tea recently. Back then we were becoming good friends. He knows that we are close friends and work well together. He wishes for the same thing between them.

"So what happened?" I ask

"I was a rookie and still new to being a cop. Only working for about two years. I ready met my wife and we married. Happily in love and starting a life together. We were on patrol and doing what we normally do. When we got the call and he took it. So we head over to the crime scene. It was a bloody one. The first victim was an eight-year-old girl. She was stabbed to many times and was in pain for the whole time. Both victims were coyotes and so innocent. There was a little girl she..she was only a few weeks old. She had baby shaken syndrome. Who does that to a kid? Who kills an innocent baby?" Keith said, "It was so horrible. I threw up and blacked out. He showed how he really felt about me. He called me pathetic and weak-willed. I never told him I was happily waiting for my first child. He tried to have me fired. Chief Bogo took my side and he knew what was going on. He didn't blame me at all. He was pissed at Vernon for not being there for me. After that, we just worked with each other."

"That's terrible and you have a good heart." I say "How do you work with him?

"It's a workplace relationship and nothing more than that. Anyway, you got to work with others that you don't like it." Keith said, "I have gotten used to him."

"That sucks and I know how it feels to be treated unfairly." I say "I would have hated to see that sight."

Keith is speaking the truth. You do have to work with others that you don't like. Yes, I did hear about those murders. I couldn't listen or read about that. Murders of children are wrong to me and sicker of someone killing a baby. Whoever does that has no heart or soul. A baby is truly innocent and knows nothing of the world. You are supposed to love you child or a child you care caring for. Raising him or her well and teaching them about the world. The thought of that infuriated me. You do not kill them, you don't abandon them, or hurt them so much they are afraid to trust adults again.

"Nick, are you alright?" Keith asked, "You broke your cup."

Snapping my moment of anger. Seeing that I did and lucky I wasn't using a mug. We have what a coffee shop or hotel would have. Just in case someone brings their own tea or coffee. Not wanting to spend lots of money on that. Even when the coffee would taste better. I would have cut my paws and that would do no good. Only having warm tea on my paws. Throwing away the cup in the trash. I lost my anger and for different reasons. Thinking about my father and mostly about what happened to Kiddo.

"I am fine now. I was just thinking." I say "Did you two ever find the killer?"

"No, I found out the killer by myself and I linked everything together." Keith said, "The woman was crazy wanting her man to himself. He didn't return and feelings for her. He was loyal to his wife. She killed them figuring that she could set up the mother and run away with him. Figuring she can get away from police. A rookie officer got her and she was arrested."

"You did a great job." I say "We had to deal with crazy criminals before. What you said it reminds me of her."

He truly did a great job. Doing a better job than his own partner. Arresting a dangerous criminal. Knowing he made her pay for what she did. I see him have a smile. Keith puts down his coffee and looks at me. He knows who I am talking about. Just like our good friends and fellow officers. I see a look on his face.

"I do remember her well." Keith said, "May that horrible crazy woman rot in prison that's where she belongs"

"So true and she will remain there for the rest of her life." I say "Hilda Schneider deserves that for all the trouble she caused."

"So true and I want her to remain there." Keith said, "Even those I try not hate criminals we take down. That would do us no good. It would affect our job. Yet that is hard to do. I hate her after what she did."

Keith's right about that. We shouldn't let our anger affect our job. Just like Nora has done. It will do us no good and will affect our job poorly. We have dealt with bad criminals before. Bad ones that you grew to hate. After what they did. It takes a lot to hate others for what they have done. Yet this insane criminal is one of the worst. Not wanting to deal with the likes of her again.

"Your right about that." I say "So how are you dealing with Margaret?"

"It's interesting to dead with a hare killer. I know anyone can do that." Keith said, "She already has killed another. She loves the thrill of killing. After she got her first taste of it. I also heard about what she wants with Judy. I find that very creepy."

He isn't at a total surprise that she's a killer. Sure he is just like anyone would. Yet he's more accepting of the fact. That a rabbit or hare can be a smart heartless criminal. A cold blooded killer. Makes me wonder how the Fossa felt. When she was about to be killed. Did she believe that she was going to be killed by a hare? When Margret was walk by her ready to kill her. I don't know what I would think. Anything can be possible. Whenever the arrest her for the murders she has done. For what she has down to Aurora and the other kidnapped victims. We will tell them about that. Of course, he knows what Margaret is doing. After all, he's trying to track her down. He should know the truth and is a trustworthy officer. He would never give up secrets or harm a child in any way. Unless he has to deal with a criminal. Do whatever it takes not to harm them.

"Yes, she's a dangerous criminal and killer. I got to know her some while was undercover." I say "It's creepy that she wants to mess with Judy. Wanting to test her in any way she can."

Still not knowing what she has planned for Carrots. She doesn't even know it. Not knowing when the next letter or where it will come from. Something like that we just have to wait and see what happens. We can't predict what comes next. Or even prepare for it. Since we don't know what Carrots have to face. I worry about her. Just not knowing what could happen to my best friend and partner.

"I will be careful. For as long as I am partnering up with Rosemary. She must already know about my family."

Looks like she had gotten addicted to killing. Loving the thrill of it. Knowing she can kill more and get away with it. Thinking she's unstoppable and police wouldn't find her. I guess does already know about him. Since he has good at tracking drugs. Telling us his father was a drug user and got clean for his family. Realizing how it was affecting his life. He got the help he needed. He was older and understood what was happening. His mother was loyal and helped him out. Keith has a great family and raising one.

Keith never took any drugs. He saw how bad there are and decided that wouldn't be in his life. The only time drugs were in his system. Was when he was captured by a dangerous drug lord and overdose him. When he wouldn't give up his information. He would h ave died if ZPD hasn't come in rescuing him and arresting the drug lord. Even after that he still takes down drug lines. He told us that gives him an another reason to take down drugs. Not wanting anyone to go through that.

"Stay safe and do good out there," I say

"You two stay safe and do good as well," Keith said

He takes another sip of his coffee and throws the cup away a few moments later. Before I head back to Carrots and doing our job. There is something I have to do first. There's something I need to do first. Just like Carrots is going to do. Talking to Cassandra does help out. I now that now. I wouldn't have thought that before. Not until I realized that I needed to talk to someone. Talking to someone who would listen and knew what to do. Cassandra was there and I opened up to her. Wanting to get what's bothering me off my chest. Knowing she will be at her office right now and not busy.

* * *

I head over to her office. I already told Carrots what I was going to do. She is happy about that and she will talk to her later. Knowing that will help her out. Cassandra is great at what she does. It has been a few weeks since I last talked to her. A lot has happened since then. Knowing she would like to know what has been happening. I knock on her door and she answers a moment later.

"You may enter," Cassandra said. I open the door and enter her office. Seeing that she's finishing putting papers in a file. Putting the file away in the cabinet. Taking out my file a few moments later. I head over to her desk and take a seat. "Officer Wilde it's good to see you again. I have heard about what has happened and see that you want to talk."

"Yes, I am ready to talk." I say "I know already know the main part."

"Of course, and I keep track of what happens very well. So that I can do my job well." Cassandra said, "Nora choose poorly and I can't believe she tried to attack a fellow officer and friend."

Cassandra does know her better than us. After all, she has talked her just like does to any officer who works at the first precinct. So she does know about her anger. I can tell she was taken by surprise that Nora would take it that far. I wouldn't have as well if I didn't see the scene unfold before my own eyes.

"That makes you great. Knowing what's going on and helping to the best of your ability." I say "Nora was so furious at Judy. For reasons that are not her fault. I knew what she was going to do and I stopped her."

"Doing what I love to do." Cassandra said, "I know it was hard for you. I don't like seeing the ones I care about being hurt. I always had a fear that I would lose him. I did lose him and it hurt a lot and still hurts."

She looks at the picture of her husband Shane. Suffering through a death of a loved one is hard. Something that you truly don't get over of. Because the love and pain will always in your heart. Knowing for that for a fact and have seen it. Remembering helps others cope. Not wanting to forget the loved one you lost. Even when it causes you pains. Sometimes that all you have left. She sighs and picks up a pen.

"We all take our time recovering from a pain of losing a loved one." I say "Sometimes I think that I could have been too late. That Nora would have hurt her. She wanted to and would have if I didn't stop her."

"Your right about Nick. We are all different and take a time to recover." Cassandra said, "From what I heard your timing was remarkable. Judy has taught you well. Yes, I can understand why you wouldn't want her hurt. You don't want that to happen to the ones you care about. Both of you have been injured on the job before. You do know how dangerous your job can get. I know you two care about each other."

"She's my best friend. It hurts me when I see she's hurt in any way. I know she's the same way for me." I say "I don't know if Nora our friend anymore. Not after what she did to us. I had this huge fight with a good friend. I broke off our friendship. Her name is Reyna and I saw her recently and we going to have coffee to catch up."

She writes down what I told her. Yes, I don't want to see Carrots getting hurt. I do know our jobs are dangerous and we do get hurt. It's a sight that I don't like to see. Carrots is the same way about me. That's a reason we stay at the hospital when we get hurt. We want to be there for each other. No matter what could happen to us. We were there for each other. I just can't her hurt not anymore. The thought of what could have happened has entered my mind. That she would be laying on the ground hurt and bleeding. Not knowing what Nora would have done. But it would have been bad.

 _Nora is losing it and I don't like the way she's reacting. As if something bad is going to happen. Before anyone of us can think and react there is this scream. Watching Carrots fall to the ground and see that Nora got her. Blood drips down her side and I don't like that. I head over to her side and see how bad it is. Rosemary is standing up and looking at her partner. There's a pissed off look on her face._

" _Nora, how could you do this?" Rosemary asked_

 _Not caring about that right now. She wanted to attack Carrots and just did. I have to check on my best friend and partner. Looking down at Judy and see that she's hurt. Her breathing is fast and her pulse is fast as well. Meaning her heart is beating fast. I do see were Nora clawed her and the bleeding is bad. Reminding myself it's not that bad and could have been a whole lot worse._

" _Judy, you are going to be alright." I say "I have you now."_

" _She attacked me and wanted to do it. She wanted to hurt me." Judy said quickly, "It's not your fault."_

 _She knew that I would blame myself that she got her. She's right about that it's not my fault. I would have protected her if I had more time to do that. Seeing that her breathing has returned to normal. She has calmed herself down. Carefully helping her off the ground. Luckily I keep a first aid kit at my office. Nora looks over at us and I can't stand to look at her. Not wanting to look at her. Not after what she did._

" _Look I am sorry." Nora said, "I did not mean it."_

" _Whatever you say, Nora. You choose to do it." I say "Leave Judy alone. I will report you to Chief Bogo. You choose to do it and you have to pay for what you have done."_

" _I want you to leave me alone as well," Judy said_

 _Not looking at her when I say that. Nora did attack her and wanted to do it. All because she lost her temper at Carrots. For reasons that were not her fault. Yes, I will tell Chief Bogo about this. There is no way she's getting away with assault. I will not let that happen and either would they. Rosemary heads over to her partner and places pawcuffs on her. She committed a crime and has to pay just like anyone else. We are not above the law. There are some officers that think so and most do not._

" _You are under arrested for attacking officer Hopps." Rosemary said, "Chief Bogo will find about this."_

 _Rosemary says her rights to her. Which I have heard and said many times. I have remembered that by heart. Taking Carrots to our offices and she sits down in my chair. Taking out the first aid kit and place it on my desk. Opening it up and patch Carrots up._

Who knows what could have happened. I was happy that I could stop it before it could happen. If something happened like that. She would have been fired Chief Bogo wouldn't have given her a chance. Not after she attacked a fellow officer. Cassandra looks at me and I tell her about what was on my mind.

"Yes, that could have happened. Just like everyone else I am glad that didn't happen." Cassandra said, "Every friendship has its hardships. You did tell me about what happened to between you two. This the first I heard about Reyna. I'm sure you won't tell me about that fight."

She looks over at me and gives me a smile. She does get me well now. After I finally started to talk to her. She's right about what she says. I told tell her about that. After all, we all have secrets that we won't tell. Or tell everything about us. There are some things that we don't want to tell. Every friendship does go through hardships. She's right about that.

"Every friendship does and everything will be alright in the end. Nora will clear her head and we can get through this." I say "You are right about that."

I won't give up on my friends again. Just like I did in the past. Just like I have done to Reyna. Not going to make that mistake again. My friends have become important to me and I value the friendships I have. Something that I thought I lost for good. That I wouldn't find again and glad that I did. We are going through a hardship. I just know we can figure this all out. That everything will work out in the end.

"Of course, I am and I have figured you out a lot. Still not knowing all of you and can't wait until I do." Cassandra said, "Now let's talk about the double-murder. I know it's your first."

"It was a hard sight to see. Seeing those kits like that. It was harder for Judy and she will tell you that. Seeing what happened to kits hurt me. Knowing that they were killed in hate. Unlike with the other victims. In the end, we found out something about the mammal and that he's male." I say "He also has a plan in my mind. He's not going to change that. Shooting a sick defenseless blind teen. His bad shot leading him to kill the poor teen."

"I heard about that on the news." Cassandra said, "It is good that you two found something about this mammal. I know you can track him down and stop him. I know you will find out about this teen. You two are great like that."

"We will track him down. Arresting him for what he has done." I say "We will find this boys family."

She writes down what I told her. It was truly hard to see. All of them are innocent and didn't deserve what happened to them. This is all his fault. Something is not right about him. There is a reason he's doing all of this. I know we will figure this out and stop him. Carrots will tell her more about that. Telling her side of the story. Cassandra will want to hear that from her. She will be proud of what Judy did for her sister.

 _Judy is still upset and hurt by what happened. Rosemary and I can see that. It hurts me to see her like this. Normally she I is happy and upbeat. Not liking the Carrots I see now. We will be there for her. I am glad that Nora didn't lay a paw or claw on her. That would have ended badly. Trying not let those thoughts of what could happen to enter my mind. Taking a long sip of my tea. We are hanging out and having a good time. Trying to forget what happened at least for now. Knowing we have to deal with that later. Francine seems to know something is up. But didn't ask about what happened. She does more then she let us on. Not going to be bothered by that. Hanging out with good friends._

 _Taking another sip of tea. This has been helping Carrots. We are taking a short break before we head back to work. Knowing that Chief Bogo wouldn't mind. He would understand why she did. We still have to track down our injured lead. Hoping that will lead us to something. We need a break in this case. Hearing Carrot's phone buzz and she gets up moments later. Rosemary and I are taken by a change of her mood. I see that she no longer sad. As if, she has a new drive. Knowing what's going on the moment I see her face._

" _Something has come up and we have to go. Someone I know wants to talk and I don't want to keep her waiting." Judy said, "Thanks, for joining us, Rosemary."_

" _It was nice spending some time together," I say_

" _Anytime friends and you would do the same thing." Rosemary said, "I don't want to keep you waiting and good luck."_

 _Carrots head over to her and give her a quick hug. It's nice to have great friends like that. We would do the same for her. That's what friends do they help each other. Never thought I would have friends like that. Finnick was there for me and was the only one. I used to have friends like that. Before everything changed. Carrots walks out of the room and I follow right behind her._

" _You're a great sister," I say_

" _Thank you, Nick and you would be a great older brother," Judy said_

 _She's truly a great older sister. Her mood has changed realizing that someone needed her help. She's still upset and hurt. But that has changed and she has a new drive. I having a feeling that I would be a great older brother. If I did get the chance to become one. I have told her about that. It is nice to be an only child. But sometimes it would have been nice to have a sibling. Someone to look after or someone to look after me. I never did get experience that. I always wonder what it would have felt like. If I had a twin it would be a sister. I would protect and watch over her. Teaching her all that I know._

" _Judith."_

 _I know that is her full name and I only called her by that one time. It was a moment of fear and panic. Unlike how Beryl mocks us when she says our full names. Knowing that bothers us and likes to do that. Kelli is in her uniform and sitting at her desk. I met her after we got a call. Knowing she's a great paramedic and has saved many lives. I have met Kyra and she has as well. Just like Carrots is great at her job as well. I can tell that she's upset. Something must have happened while she was working. Wanting Carrots to help her out. Carrots sees that well. Who's ready to help out her sister._

" _Come over here," Judy said, "Your big sister is here now." Kelli runs over to her and gives Carrots a hug. I know they are close to each other. Remembering what Carrots told me. How having a huge family doesn't always work. I can see that easy. Knowing their parents try to hard to have some time for all their kids. Having a lot it doesn't always work out. Looking over at them and know they formed a group, They were there for each other and became close. That helped them out. "Tell me what's wrong."_

" _We just finished a call and Samual was driving around. We just saved the life of a pregnant woman and her baby." Kelli said, "Then I heard a homeless teen in pain. I went over to him to help him out. Before I could I saw this older mammal. I hid before he could find me. He left the teen alone and didn't see me. He realized the teen was blind. He was wearing all white, had a bandanna, and had a hood over his head. I could tell it was a guy by his built and voice. He ran to this white van after he left I went to him. The teen was badly hurt and bleeding out. Samual and I took him. I was helping him the back. He was going into shock and his heart stopped. I couldn't save him."_

 _Judy holds her close. I do feel bad for Kelli. Knowing this is hard for her. I do know she's a great paramedic and has saved many. There were tough choices she had to make and has lost a few. That is life and we have to get used to that. It's how our jobs get sometimes. Even when we don't want to think about that._

" _I'm sorry Kelli that feeling sucks." Judy said, "You did everything you could."_

" _I know that and he bleeding out because of the gunshot. Whoever shot him had bad aim. He would have lived if he hit an artery." Kelli said, "He was blind Judy and never heard the shooter. He was really sick and needed medical help. That's when I realized I saw the killer. That when I realized why he was tense when he saw him. He figured that he saw the killings. I knew I had to go to you. I also found this."_

 _They break away from each other and Kelli gives something to Judy. I see that Carrots has a picture in her paws. It has dried blood on it and it from our crime scene. Where did Kelli find this? Carrots turn over the picture and I see names and date. Their first day of school. The twins names are Marvin and Millicent Thomas. We know something about them. Now we can track their family down and tell them the bad news. I look over at Carrots and she's thinking about the same thing. We don't have to find our injured lead anymore since he died for no good reason. He was killed because he was there and the killer panicked. Fearing that he or she would be discovered. Knowing that isn't a dead end. Kelli has helped us out. Now we know the gender of the male. This will help us out in the long run. I can understand why she's afraid. He could have seen her and what would have happened if he did? Knowing Carrots doesn't want to think about that._

" _Sorry Kelli and you helped us out. So I thank you, for helping him out., Without your help, he would have died alone and no one would have cared about him. Just another homeless off the streets. You found out something important to our case and helped us out." I say "His death won't be in vain. We will find this killer and bring him to justice."_

" _I did and glad that I helped him out. I just wished I knew who he was. Before he died he told me his name was Walter. He was really scared and I calmed him down. He passed away with a smile on his face. Finally, someone saw him as a normal mammal. Knowing you two will find him." Kelli said, "May I be there? When you are taking to the family?"_

Carrots was there when her sister need it. After having a tough day after losing someone she couldn't save. We know that we can't save everyone. That we can't keep promises that we can't keep. We can't let our feelings get in the way or get personally involved. Carrots and I had to learn those harsh lessons. I never thought it would be that hard. There were some tough times.

"What were you thinking about?" Cassandra asked

"Just something Judy did." I say "She will tell you about that."

"I know that she will." Cassandra said, "So how are things going with Aurora?"

Cassandra cares about Aurora as well. After all, she's a mother and cares about her daughter. Asking about officers children. Her daughter is good friends with Keith's children and other officer children. Knowing Aurora would get along with them well. If things can work out she can meet them. We want to keep her safe.

"It's going really good. Only having a few bad days. We are taking care of her well and she likes being with us." I say "Helping her any way I can. I lost my angry for a few minutes when I was thinking about bad parents. I did think about my father and how he left us. It was mostly about Aurora and how she was treated by adults. The only time I couldn't is when...she was called a Mutt. She was hurt by that. It hurt me as well. I didn't not like seeing that on Kiddo."

"Yes, that racial name is horrible. Hybrids are just like us but different." Cassandra said, "It's sad how others ones that are different."

"Yes, I know that for a fact." I say "I have seen how others treat hybrids, albinos, others with disabilities, about health, type of species, and way of life. Or judging for something they don't know or understand."

They call Hybrids and albinos freaks of nature. That either of them should exist. Even those they always have. They didn't last long in the Stone Age. Dying of sickness that we call cancer. Or being easily hunted down. Even today they still make a small percent of the population. Others look down on mammals with disabilities. Just because they are different doesn't mean they are less. I know that for a fact. I see how others treat mammals about their health. Doesn't matter if it's physical or mental. Only in two cases, they are right about that. After working as an officer I don't like sociopaths and psychopaths. Understanding what Schizophrenia is. Carrots and I had to deal criminals with that. I do feel bad for them. It's truly not their fault. Just seeing how others treat mammals with depression and anxiety. Treating them badly for not understanding how they can feel. Not understanding what they have to go through. The judge before they act. I have to see how others are treated because of what type of species they are. I have been treated that way. You are judged for being poor and even being rich. Mammals will always judge no matter what.

"You're right about that." Cassandra said, "A lot has changed and we still have a long way to go."

"Yes, a lot has changed and we still have to change." I say "I worry about Judy and what Margaret has planned for her. She threatened Rosemary and Nora. That lead to what happened two days ago."

"I understand that. I heard that you got another letter and saw what was inside. I didn't like what I saw. Nora has a reason but did it all wrong." Cassandra said, "Whatever happens I know you will have her back."

"Of course, I will have her back. I will not let Margaret harm her. Or let her take Aurora." I say "There are two more things I want to get off my chest."

"What else is on your mind?" Cassandra asked, "You have gotten then before."

She is right about that. I wouldn't have done this before. I wouldn't tell anyone about how I felt and would lock away my feelings. Knowing that worked out best for me and I didn't have anyone to talk to. Finnick was there and we spoke a little about things like that. Knowing that he didn't want to talk about that. I finally broke and told everything that was on my mind. After that everything changed for the beter. There are two more things I want to talk about.

"I know I have." I say "The first thing I want to talk about is Krista."

"Yes, I heard about the truth. I couldn't believe what happened." Cassandra said, "Her funeral coming up."

"It was hard to hear. The woman wanted to end her life. Even knowing that she could have been seen. Wanting to end her life. Now I know it's not my fault. Even those I still feel that. That's how I met up with Reyna again. After we went to the hospital where she died. Then finding out she murdered the doctor. She's a heartless mammal." I say "Her funeral is coming up. I promised that I would give out a speech. I know it's going to be a hard time. Knowing I should getting personally involved. That's what we have been told."

"Krista didn't deserve that and you did everything you could. You and Judy will find this woman and make her pay." Cassandra said, "You are doing a good thing. They would like that a lot. You became good friends with her family. There's nothing wrong with that. I know you will do your job well."

She writes down what I tell her. It's true what I said. I do still feel that way and it's less now. I just wished that it didn't end that way. Three innocent mammals will still be alive. I will give a speech and they will like it. I liked her a lot even those I knew her for about a week. I do like her family as well. They are good mammals. They have become good friends of mine. Chief Bogo has told us not get personally involved. Telling us that it happens to every officer. Something always gets to an officer. We all get to something. That does make us good cops but shouldn't let our own feelings get in the way. I can understand why he tells us that.

"Speaking of this woman she has killed one of the kidnapped victims she held. Judy and I figured out that he was just a pawn." I say

"I heard about that. Poor kid didn't deserve that." Cassandra said, "Let me guess she held him until she got the right one."

"You're right about that." I say "She kidnapped a nine-year-old hybrid just like Aurora. He looks like her. Now she wants her back and you know Margaret is looking for her. We know she would be badly punished if she did. We won't let that happen."

She stops writing down what I say. Seeing a look on her face. It takes a lot to get to her. She has been doing this for many years now. I can understand why she this gets to her. She's a mother after all. I know she wouldn't want her daughter to face anything like that. She would hate if her daughter had to go through pain. She taps her pen for a few moments. Seeing that she's thinking about this. She writes something down a few moments later.

"That is hard to take in. I clearly remember that Felicia told me her twin was stillborn. She was upset by that. I remember that because I know how that feels and had miscarriages before. Don't worry I have told this information before. Our daughter is our special gift. That's while we named her Eshe which means life." Cassandra said, "We have a doppelganger. Or at least that's what we believe. That creeps me out. She must have chosen him the same reasons that she wants Aurora. It must be hard knowing that. That's she out there looking for Aurora. Wanting to keep her safe."

I never knew that about Cassandra. I just thought they only had an only child and were happy with that. Never knew that went they went through something like that. It makes since now that's why she talked to an officer after she lost her baby. She ready to go on leave and start her family. Then finding out she lost the baby and returned to shortly after that. We all felt bad for her and she's a good officer. We were there for her and Cassandra helped her out. Looking at the picture of her daughter. I have met her and now understand why she is named Eshe.

"It is truly hard. Knowing she is out there and Margaret can take her back. Knowing it could happen. We will protect her no matter what." I say "We know we can't keep her in the safe house all day long. We know that will do her no good. It would be like she had to do before."

"Yes, you're right about that. I know you two will do your job well." Cassandra said, "You have to protect her. But not being overprotective. So did you get everything off your chest?"

"I did and it went went well." I say "I'll see you later."

Cassandra is right about what she said. We can't be overprotective. Carrots and I will protect her and do our job. We just got make sure we don't overdo it. I have seen overprotective parents and how it affects their kids. Either of us wants to hurt Kiddo. So we are taking this carefully and helping her out. Cassandra only does that a little. She places the papers back into my file. I get up my chair and begin to walk away.

"See you later," Cassandra said, "Oh, Nick, I have to thank you, for no longing having to be forced to talk to me. I do enjoy our chats and see how much you have changed in three months."

"Me too," I say

I did change for the better. She's right about what she said. I had to be forced to talk to her. I did not want to talk about my problems. As if, I would be judged about that. So I did not go until I was forced to talk. When I had to I talked little and about what I had to Cassandra didn't mind. She knew I would come around. That I didn't have to forced to talk She knew that she could get to me and I could trust her. She doesn't give up on anyone. Knowing she can help out officers and gets to them. We protect the city and she wants to make sure we can keep on doing our job. I was a tough case but I did come around. The moment I knew I could trust her. I finally broke down and let out all that I was heading back. After that, I did change for the better. I walk out of her office. Walking back to my office. Knowing that Carrots is working hard and ready to head back to work. I walk past Wolford he looks up when he sees me.

"Hello, Nick and how are you today?" Wolford asked

"Hello, Wolford and doing well." I say "So how do you think about what happened?"

"I was taken by surprise. I do know Nora and couldn't imaginative she would do something like that." Wolford said, "I'm glad that Judy wasn't attacked and that were able to help her out."

"I found it hard to believe. I never saw her that furious." I say "Me too and I just react and stopped her."

Wolford is a good friend of ours. Also is a good officer as well. Doing his job well and making sure that Zootopia stays safe. He cares about his friends and fellow officers. He's an easy guy to get along with. A lot of officers like him. He's the lovable kind of guy. Someone that you can't hate because he's a good and lovable guy.

"You did a great job." Wolford said, "I know Nora know will come around. Something must have happened."

Something did happen and he doesn't know it. Yes, I trust him and he's a trustworthy officer. That's a good friend of ours. We don't want to put him in danger. Margaret already targeted two of our friends. Who knows what she would to our other friends. She has something planned for Judy and I don't like that. Whatever she has planned it won't be good.

"I will protect my best friend and partner." I say "We have to wait and see."

That makes him a great mammal. Making him a great officer. He does see good in everything. Even when it can be hard to find. He's optimistic like Carrots is. We need more officers like them. I'm in middle of the views. I'm not always optimistic or no longer pessimistic. Like I used to be. I see the world in both views. He wasn't there and didn't see what she wanted to do it. So we have to wait and see.

"I can understand that. After all, I wasn't there to see it." Wolford said, "Whatever happens I'm still Judy friend no matter what."

"It hard to see the good outcome after witnessing it yourself. But I will remember that." I say "Judy would like hearing that. She has lost a good friend."

"I will do that for my friends." Wolford said, "I'll see you later."

"See you later Wolford," I say

Watching him walk away. I will head over to Carrots in a few moments. Thinking about what he said. How he would be there for his friend. Knowing that he would. Just like Carrots and I am starting to do that again. That means me of Reyna and how I broke our friendship. I'm going to see her after shift.

* * *

Reyna and I decided that we would meet at Sweets Studios. We used to hang out here. Having a good time and hanging out with good friends. I haven't done that since we had our huge fight. I didn't want to go back to this place. Not wanting to be reminded of what happened. The cafe has changed little since was here last. It's nice to see that's it's still the same even after five years. I can see my younger self-coming here and would have a good time with his friends. Not realizing what's going to happen in the future. Reyna will come in a few minutes. Finishing up at work and heading over here.

"My my I see someone I haven't seen in a long time."

Looking up to see the owner of the cafe Kayla Walker. She's thirty-nine and is a Serval. Having a long neck and narrow face with oval ears. She's taller than me and slender. Wearing what the uniform was five years ago. Long sleeve light blue shirt, with a black apron and white pants. Having an orange-brown coat with black spots in different shapes and sizes. Having light brown eyes and still have her sweet smile on her face. I was one of her loyal customers.

"It has been forever and I am sorry for that." I say "I was going through something and didn't come back."

"I saw you as a con artist. Now you are an officer. I am happy for you." Kayla said, "I will give you your special."

"You still remember that?" I say "I haven't that since I was here last."

"I do remember my customers, Mr. Wilde." Kayla said, "That will be coming right up. I already know what Reyna going to have. She's so happy about this. Finally getting to seeing you after many years. I'm happy to see you as well."

Watching Kayla walk over to where the coffee is made. Looking at the menu and see that she has great tea as well. I used to get my special treat here every time that I came here. Something that I looked forward to. Knowing I was going to hang out with my friends and getting something nice to drink. Something that I hadn't in a long time and now look forward to it. As if, it's the old days. Those days were good and know I won't get them back. I just have the memories now. The smells bring back wonderful memories. It's true what they say smells do bring back memories. I sigh and wipe away the tears that are forming in my eyes. Normally I would tell myself to not let my emotions get to me. I know that won't happen since there are too many good memories to keep out.

Hearing the door open up and see that Reyna walks in. Seeing that she's changed into what she likes. Wearing a gray shirt and blue yoga pants. I'm glad she decided to join the medical field. Not letting others stop her from doing that. Unlike how I stopped myself. Knowing she stopped by her apartment to change and met me. Her husband knows about this and we are just meeting as friends. I get up and walk over to her. Giving her a quick friendly hug.

"Hello, Reyna, nice to see you again." I say "How was your day today?"

Hello, Nick, and it's nice to see you. It was long and still rewarding." Reyna said, "So how are your days as an officer?

"It's good and rewarding. Some days are harder than others. Doing our duty to protect Zootopia." I say "So how many tried to make you quit"

Knowing that others did that to her. Believing that foxes should not be in the medical field. That we shouldn't working as officers, firemen or woman and in law. How would we be trusted to saving lives? Since we are so untrustworthy. I know she has proven them wrong and the other foxes who are in the medical field. Just like have been proving them wrong. I was treated like that for a bit and still get some whispers. Knowing that will always happen. Just like Reyna has been doing. We take our seats.

"Too many to count and I didn't give in." Reyna said, "I am truly sorry for what I said back then. I shouldn't have let my personally feeling interfere how you felt. I shouldn't have done that. I realized how you must have felt after I said those terrible words. I am so sorry I put you through that pain."

Looking over at Reyna and see the look on her face. There are tears in her eyes. I do see that she's upset and feels bad that she hurt me. Not realizing that at first when we had our huge fight. Those words she said did truly hurt me and took some time to recover from. That's why I did not want to talk to her. For that fight, I knew she meant it and broke off our friendship. Just like I did with Carrots. Unlike with Reyna, I forgave Carrots after a few months.

"I forgive you, Reyna," I say "anyway I shouldn't have ditched you for so long."

"I deserved that. After what I did to you." Reyna said, "We can move on for that and reform our friendship."

"Sounds good to me," I say. Kayla comes back with our drinks. Seeing that my special coffee looks better than before. I wonder if I would still like it. A lot can change in five years. Reyna happily accepts her coffee and takes a long sip. Picking up the mug and take a sip. It does taste like I remember it and still loves it. This brings make good memories. "This is still the best coffee I ever had."

"Thank you, Nick and I can see that you still enjoy it." Kayla said, "My coffee lover customer is back."

Kayla smiles at that. I do remember those days. When I got a lot of coffee. I remember that we studied here a lot. Having a lot of good times here. Having good laughs and a few bittersweet moments as well. This place became our place to hang. Things do change even when you don't want things to change. Both good and bad happens in life.

"I do see that you do have good tea favors." I say "I should try some of your favors."

Taking another sip of my coffee. Never realized how much I would miss this. I should have come back here and shouldn't have let years slip by. Not liking when I do that and I will change myself. Better late than never. Seeing that either then has spoken and I have left them stunned. Oh, it hits me they would have known that.

"You like tea now? When did that happen?" Reyna questioned playfully "What happened to the Nick saying I will never be a fan of tea. For coffee is way better."

"Time does change things." Kayla said, "As long as you still love my coffee. I will serve you my best tea."

"Don't worry I still love coffee and I love tea as well. Time does change you." I say "I started to like tea after my best friend Judy Hopps got me into it. Blueberry is my favorite favor."

"Well, one thing hasn't changed about you, Nick. You still love your blueberries." Reyna said, "I could tell that you are best friends. I am happy for you."

Reyna looks over at me and smiles. I know we can become friends again. I would like that a lot. I told Kiddo that we can become friends again. After we patch everything up. She does want to become my friend again. Even after what happened to between us. We know we can find our friendship again. Drinking more coffee.

"Judy Hopps is a great officer. Even after what she did. All of us make mistakes and I never hated her for doing that. I would have done the same thing." Kayla said, "Enjoy your coffee and have a good time."

"I felt the same way." Reyna said, "She was had a lot of pressure to deal with. I hate public speaking."

"She would like hearing that." I say "Yes, I remember that."

I always knew that Reyna was like that and looks like she still is. I'm glad that they think like that. Most did as well and understand stood what happened. Realizing it wasn't truly her fault. If they were in her position they would make the same mistake. After thinking about it I would as well. While others did not and hated Judy for what she did. I didn't like what Carrots said. I did never hate her. Even those back then I did. Or thought I hated her.

 _Why did I let Carrots in my life? All I wanted is to get my confess back from her. So that I didn't go to prison. Trying so hard to stop her and wanting her to give up. Trying so hard to get that carrot pen back. As time went on it changed. I helped her out and she saved my life. When Chief Buffalo Butt tried to take her badge. He didn't believe his officer. So I helped her out and we went on. She thanked me and I told her not let them see that they got to you. I told her what happened to me and was there for me. Helping her once again and with the help of Bellwether we found out about what happened to Mr. Manchas. Leading us to the Cliffside Asylum and she saved my fur again. When my plan failed and hers worked. Where we discovered all the missing mammals were there. Discovering that Lionheart was behind all of it._

 _Then came the press conference. Before it started she asked me to become her partner and gave me her pen. I was taken by surprise that she did. She meant it when she told me I would be a good cop. Never thought that she would ask me to become one. I filled it all out and began to realize what she said. I saw the way that predators were being treated and it brought me back to when I was muzzled. The conference turned out bad and I hated what she said. So we had an argument and I asked if she was afraid of me. I hated that she told me I couldn't go savage and I wasn't one of them. That a rabbit like her couldn't go savage. I saw the fox repellent the moment that we met. The moment she went for it I knew she was just like everyone else. So I gave her the form walking away from her and ripping the sticker that she gave to Finnick and then he gave to me. I walked out there before she could catch up to me._

 _Now it has been a week. Things for us predators haven't gotten any better. More attacks have been happening. More predators are going savage. Preys are starting to hate us and not trust us. Making our jobs a whole lot harder. This all Carrots fault. Looking at our pawsicles we have finally sold them all. It took longer than normal. Preys didn't want to be around us. Fearing that we would go savage and attack them. This is not working out for us. I went on a rant and told Finnick about what happened. The day after the damaging press conference._

" _Why did I help her out," I say_

" _Because she hustled you into helping her out," Finnick said_

" _It started out that way and I wanted to help her out. She saved my life and helped her out. I told her about what happened to me. Then she saved my fur again when we were sneaking into the asylum." I say "I can't believe I let her get to me. I hate her."_

 _Finnick looks over at me. I kept bringing her up. Finishing up the pawsicle that I had and hold the stick. Only if I was a few minutes later. Then I wouldn't have almost hit by the car and that's how she saw me. If that didn't happen Then this would have never happened. My life would still be the same. Snapping the stick in half. Not wanting to be reminded of her._

" _You keep bringing her up and you went on about her. Nick, you never have done that before." Finnick said, "She has gotten to you. I know you cared about her."_

" _I did care about her. I thought Carrots believed in me." I say "Until she proved that she didn't and was like everyone else. So I don't care about her anymore."_

" _Nick, why are letting Officer Hopps get to you?" Finnick said, "I'm worried about you."_

 _I don't answer him and take the money we earned today. I give him the cut of his pay. I thought we wouldn't make today's cut. Since more attacks keep happening. Preys are starting to trust us less and always had less trust for us. Ever since predators started to go savage it has gotten worse. The city is breaking apart. I walk away from him. Preys walk away from me or don't get too close. Seeing their judgmental looks. Fearing that I will go savage at any moment._

" _This all officer Hopps fault."_

" _It just proves that rabbits should only be farmers."_

 _Looking to see that two tigers are talking to each other. Looks like they are husband and wife. Trying to enjoy their meal outside. It is a nice day. If only if it felt like that. At another table a family of sheep is looking at menus. Looks like they just go there. They give cold looks to the tiger and tigress._

" _Blaming something that isn't her fault. Predators were once savage and are going savage again. They should lock them all up."_

" _Mayor Bellwether has it best for us."_

 _Watching a spotted female hyena waitress head over to them. Seeing that she wishes that she doesn't have to. Knowing what will happen to her. I see the look in her hazel eyes. She's sick of this and hates it. Looks to be a young adult and looks like she's a college student. Who's trying to earn some money. The sheep family looks at her as if, she could hurt them or worse than that._

" _Remind me to not go here again. The owner likes predators. Even when they are starting to go savage again."_

 _His family agrees with him. I can tell they are going to harass this poor waitress. Just because she's a predator. I truly do feel sorry for her. This is not her fault. It's Carrots words that have done this. Us predators are not to blame. Watching her hold her head high and do her job well. Even when she wants to lash out on them. She walks over to them and gives a smile._

" _You're right about that. This all Judy Hopps fault. She has ruined everything."_

 _They agree with her and she begins to chat with them. I do like what they are talking about because it's the truth. Walking away from them. I do believe what they say. What a lot of predators are starting to think about badly about her. Knowing she made a mess with things. It takes me a few minutes to get to the bridge. Sitting in my chair. Feeling something in my pants and I take it out. Realizing that it's her carrot pen. I thought I threw that out._

" _Why do I still have this?" I say "You ruined my life."_

 _I thought I threw this out the day we had our fight and did not want to deal with anything with Carrots. Not after what she did. I should have realized that she was recording me. When she was holding her carrot pen. I saw her fox repellent the first time we met and I didn't see that. If I did my life wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't be a wreck. That I wouldn't feel this way. Holding the pen tightly. It will be so easy to destroy and then it will be easier to forget. Holding it tight until I stop. Why can't I destroy this? Why can't I let go? Why do I keep on remembering? Holding the carrot pen in my paws. I hate her and don't want our friendship back._

That is in the past and glad that I didn't let the carrot pen go. Even after months has passed. I wasn't happy to see Carrots at first. When she found me at the bridge. Knowing that Finnick helped with that. I wasn't going to forgive her. Until she tearfully apologized to me. Glad that I did. I love my life and truly care about Carrots. She has become my closet friend. Just like Reyna did. Taking a long sip of my coffee.

"Do you think I'm a bad friend?" I ask

"Of course, not and we both didn't reach out." Reyna said, "You have been doing great as a cop. I was at your ceremony. Even then I didn't reach out to you."

"Doing my duty to keep Zootopia safe." I say "I'm sure you save many lives. I heard that Elvie became a paramedic."

"I have and can't wait to become a doctor. Yes, I am proud of my younger sister. Just like Savannah and Sandra. Keisha is proud as. Mom and dad are very proud." Reyna said

I never knew she was there. I am glad to think about that. Elvie is the youngest of the Morgan family. Savannah and Sandra are the second oldest. They have three older brothers that I barely know. They were older than me and they didn't like me. Because I am a Red fox and they thought I was no good. I have seen Elvie around and talked to her. She's eighteen and is a great paramedic. Knowing she would get along with Kelli and Kyra well.

"You will become a great doctor." I say "So how is your family life?"

"It's going good and they miss you." Reyna said, "They would love to see you again."

I do know her family and was there for a bit. Before we had this huge fight and I left. She married the love of her life and I went to her wedding. She has four kids two boys and two girls. They would be five now. They did like me a lot and I babysat them.

"I would love to see them again." I say "I am having a good time here."

"They would love that." Reyna said, "This has been a good time. Just like old times."

"Just like old times," I say

Seeing that Kayla has filled up my mug and did the same for Reyna. She looks over at us and smiles. See she's two old friends hanging out. Just like we just used to do when we were in middle school through college. Those times were good and I miss them. Taking another sip of my coffee. We begin to chat with other and laugh hard. As if, no time as pass by since we last saw each other. It does feel like the old times.


	31. Figuring out the truth

Chapter 31

 **Judy POV**

 **darkjedi34 thank you, for following and adding me to your favorites. For following and adding my story to your favorites. kodyax thank you, for following my story.**

Officers and good friends have been there for me. Nora almost attacking me spread like wildfire. It didn't take to long to everyone finding out what she did. Knowing something like that wasn't going to be keep quiet. It's nice to know that others care about you. I thought that Nora was my friend and cared about me. Until she proved that wrong. I just don't know what to think anymore. I can't focus on that right now. It can be figured out later. I have to focus on my job.

"Hey, Judy how are you doing?" Cecelia asked

Looking up to see Cecelia standing outside my office. She knew that Nora had troubles with her anger. She doesn't understand why Nora would try to hurt me. Why she was blaming me for a Fossa death. Why the fight started in the first place. Only if she knew. Chief Bogo is thinking about it. Others wonder why she was going to attack me. We have to come up with something. We don't want every officer to find out about the letters. Not knowing what she would do. Or how they would react to that. Keith was normal with it. He was taken by surprise but knows anyone can be capable of matter. Doesn't matter who you are. It's the choices you make. Knowing she's trusting and would keep the letters of a secret. She's one of the officers that would be told. Bridget would be as well.

"I'm doing alright." I say "A fellow officer tried to attack me. It's good to know that others have my back."

"We are brother and sister in blue. We help each other and stand by each other. Nora chose poorly and will suffer for that." Cecelia said, "I'm glad that she didn't hurt you."

"Me too," I say

I did suffer from panic she hurt me that way. That was only for a few long minutes. She could have easily done that. I didn't have time to react to her. I was trying figure out what was happened. Luckily Nick was there to help me out. Defending me like a partner should. If he didn't things would have ended up different. Not knowing what could have happened. It would have ended me being attacked by her.

 _Nora is losing her anger and I don't know why. I have never seen her like this before. Why is she so anger? Why does she think this is my fault? It's not like I am in with Margaret. That I asked for this. I have no idea was going on. She's targeting me because she wants to. Wanting to mess with them as well. That is not my fault. Before I can even react. I see claws in my sight and feeling pain moments later. I let out a shout and fall to the ground. Feeling blood drip down my side._

" _Nora what did you do?" Rosemary asked, "How could you have done this?"_

 _Taking deep breaths so I can calm myself down. Feeling my heart beat so fast. Nick heads over to my side and checks over me. I know he blames himself for not being there for me. Seeing the look in his eyes. This is not his fault and I know he would have been there for me. Nora took us all by surprise._

" _Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault." I say_

" _I should have been faster." Nick said, "If I did you wouldn't be hurt."_

" _Oh, Nick you did everything that you could." I say "All that matters is that you are helping me out."_

 _Still feeling the blood drip down. Knowing she got me good and it could have been worse. It's going to be hard to tell mom and dad. How does it tell them a fellow officer attacked me? How would they deal with that? I am supposed to me safe around my fellow officers. They know that Nora is a friend of mine. Knowing Nick is well trained in first aid and will patch me up good as new. He has a first aid kit at his office. He helps me off the ground. Feeling light headed and he helps me out. Holding me so I can stand my ground._

" _Judy I am so sorry." Nora said, "I didn't mean it."_

 _Looking up at her and see her look. Her words are fake and I can hear. I know she meant to do it and wanted to do it. So her apologize for me means nothing. How can you forgive someone who doesn't mean it? I know that I hurt Nick yet I realized that I did and changed myself for the better. Mine apologize to him was real. Right now she didn't mean it. I don't look at her._

" _Leave me alone Nora." I say "When you really mean it I will believe you."_

 _Rosemary heads over to her and has pawcuffs in her paws. Nora did assault me and isn't above the law. She will get into serious trouble for what she has done. We may defend the law that doesn't mean we are above it. We have to follow the rules just like everyone else. Knowing some officers think that we are above the law. Nick and I walk away as Rosemary tells Nora her rights. Together we walk over to his office. He sighs as he patches me up. Reminding myself that I could have been worse._

Everyone knows if Nora did attack me Chief Bogo would have fired her. He couldn't have forgiven her and wouldn't have given her another chance. Knowing he gave her last chance. If she messes up again she will be fired. There difference between both. He's fine with a heated argument to happen. Knowing the would happen anyway. If someone ended up hurt he would take their badge. Not wanting that kind of officer. Who's willing to attack a fellow brother or sister in blue. Who knows they can do to a criminal or to a civilian. He does not like dealing with police brutality. A lot of mammals hate and don't trust us. After what has been happening. If that did happen. I wouldn't have charged her with assault. I would have given her another chance. Even when I knew she wanted to do it. She just lost her anger and things will work out in the end. I just know it. She won't give up on our friendship.

"If you need anything I will be there." Cecelia said, "Bridget is waiting for me."

"I will do that and see you later," I say

I know she will be there for me. Just like my good friends have been there. They have been chasing after this killer and they are getting close to her finding her out. I know they can take down this serial killer. We know they will arrest him and make her pay for the murders he has committed. They have to link him to the murders and he has killed five different mammals. Just like they think we catch our guy we are after. Along with the woman.

Watching her walk away. Heading back to the paperwork that I was working on. Nick and I are trying to figure out about Walter. The homeless teen that he killed. It was accidental but he still killed Walter. So he has another death added to him. Trying to figure out who he is and where his family is. So we can bring them home. Not wanting to leave this unsolved. Both of us know he has a family out there. Maybe he's from Bunnyburrow or the other towns around my hometown. He doesn't look familiar or has been reporting missing. I find that really strange. Something must have happened and we will figure that out. There's a backstory for Walter.

Also trying to see if cold cases link to our current case. Nick is right about what he said. This woman couldn't be this perfect. We know that she could have studied and practiced a lot. Making sure it's perfect. Yet we both know that highly unlike. Knowing she has done this before and got away with it. The first time was different and a practice round. Getting ready for the real plan. Making sure she can get away with it again. We won't let that happen. Hearing someone walk over and see it is Nick.

"I have brought refreshments," Nick said

"Thank you, Nick I needed that," I say

Taking the tea from his left paw. Today I am having wild berry tea. Taking a sip of the tea and it hits the spot. Watching him take a seat at his office. I can tell that he's in a great mood. Telling me that his chat with Reyna went well. They had a lot of fun with each other. I am happy for him. That he reunited with his old friend. He told about their chat. They did chat for a couple hours. I am glad that they never hated me for what I did. Knowing a lot of predators did. I can understand that and would feel the same way. I did break the city for those months before of the words I said. Everything turned out alright in the end.

 _After the truth was found out everything has changed. Ex-Mayor Dawn Bellwether was exposed. She was the mastermind of the Missing Mammal case. Nick and I worked together to take her down. There will be a big trial. We just got to find Doug he escaped from police custody. We can find him and stop him. I'm glad that Nick forgave me and we found out friendship again. Now he's going to the academy to become a police officer. I can't wait until he becomes my partner. Knowing we will do a great job together._

 _Right now I have to rest. I did cut up my leg deep to have stitches. Not wanting to rip them and bleed some more. I will take the time to recover. Wanting to return to work as soon as I can. Chief Bogo letting me back on the force. Walking as I limp. It's a beautiful day outside and wanted to go for a short walk. Zootopia is recovering from the damage that I caused. Bellwether helped out with that because she targeted predators. Because of the way she was treated. I can understand that and I was treated unfairly. Because I am a rabbit and shouldn't be a cop. It was hard but in the end I proved them wrong. It hurt me when I realized it was her. I thought she was my friend. I couldn't stand by her side. I don't have her same views._

" _I wonder who will be the new mayors."_

" _I hope they are better than the last two." someone said, "First one is a liar and the other is a criminal mastermind who hates predators."_

 _Overhearing the conversation that they are are talking about. It's a male lion and a female jaguar. I wonder that as well so does everyone else. Currently here are no mayors in Zootopia right now. One is in prison and Bellwether will go to prison. Both are guilty of something. As for right now, someone with experience is running Zootopia. Until new mayors are assigned to the city. Wondering who's going to run and how they will prove they can be trustworthy._

" _Let's hope whoever they are they can fix the damage of what happened." the male lion said, "I don't want that to happen again."_

 _I feel the same way. I broke the city with my words. I saw how it got divided and caused a lot of problems. I hurt innocent predators and they hated me for that. Knowing that not every predator did. But it felt like that. I felt so guilty and still do. Preys saw me as a hero and I am not. For I broke the city and didn't save it. I wanted to make the world a better place but didn't. I learned from my mistakes and have a new mammal. I will be a great cop by protecting Zootopia. Making the world a better place._

" _Whoever the news mayors are. I hope they make Zootopia great." I whisper_

 _I truly hope the new mayors will be better. Ready to fix up Zootopia and make it great again. Walking pass them and walk around downtown. It's nice to see peace and quiet. There is still tense but it's better than before. I had to break up many fights. It was that bad months ago. Knowing the city will recover from this. Predators look at me and I no longer see hate. Just like a used to. Some are still trying to forgive the mistakes I made. I can understand that and I would find it hard to forgive as well. A gray wolf walks over to me._

" _You did good officer Hopps. I can forgive you for your past mistakes. I know you will do well for the city."_

" _Thank you, and I won't let that happen again," I say_

 _She walks away from me. It's a good feeling to have. Knowing you are forgiven for your past mistakes. I know that not everyone will be ready to forgive me. That will take time and ready to deal with that. I will show them that I have changed for the better. I will protect Zootopia and make the world a better place._

I have been forgiven for my past mistakes. I have protected Zootopia many times with the help of my partner and fellow officers. I proved to everyone that I changed for the better. Zootopia has changed for the better as well. Mayor Moss has made Zootopia for the better. She had to fix up a lot and did a great job. Leodore Lionheart was given a second chance. Not everyone was and is happy with that. He's still guilty to me.

"Why hasn't anyone reported him missing? He's sixteen years old. Something loves and cares about him." I say

"We will figure that out." Nick said, "We won't stop until we do."

We are handling a lot and I know we can do it. There has to be something and we will find it. Whatever happened it won't be good news. He ran away or was abandoned. Not liking the abandonment part and I know it happens. It reminds me of the rabbit kittens that I found. They were abandoned by their teenage mother. Who won't get out of prison until she's until her thirties. She was charged with assault and child abandonment. Making her sentence a double one and she does have a chance at parole in four years. Sadly this isn't the first time I heard of a rabbit or hare abandoning their own child. It's for many different reasons.

"We should check in with the homeless community." I say "Someone there will know something."

"You have caught on my young one. I have taught you well." Nick said, "Someone would have cared about him. Let's head out to the streets."

"Very funny Slick and I am only two years younger than you." I say "Let's head out and find out what we can."

Nick is only two years older than me. Yet he always been told he looks older and I can see that. I know he was playfully teasing me. He did teach me about the street life. Knowing that would help on the job and it has. I got it quickly and he was taken by surprise. Just like I taught him to sharpen his reflections. That has helped on the job as well.

* * *

We are on the streets of Zootopia in the downtown area. It's a nice day today and there are only a few clouds in the sky. Making it a good day. Driving around and trying to figure who Walter is. Knowing the perfect place to go to. Knowing where they like to call a home. There's this abandoned tunnel. It's near where the Night Howler drugs were made. The tunnel hasn't remodeled since a lot of homeless mammals live there. The city makes sure it's a safe place to live. While trying to figure a good way to help the homeless. There's a red light I stop and turn over to Nick.

"Nick, how did it feel like?" I ask "To be homeless?"

I never asked him about it. Not wanting to bring up a harsh time for him and his mother. Knowing that being homeless can be a hard time. Even harder for a single mother and her young kid. I never had to worry about that. There was always someone to help us out during hard times. Just like helped others. He looks over at me.

"It was hard and we were lucky to get a shelter. It was for about three months and wasn't too bad. We had a place to stay and didn't have to worry about that. It was hard for my mother trying to find a job and an apartment to live at. It took some getting used to living with others. The shelter was good and had the stuff it needed. It wasn't a lot but we had everything we needed. After they helped us out I helped the shelter." Nick said, "I didn't realize at first others treated us different. I was young and naive like you."

"Very funny Slick." I say "You have a good heart."

"I like messing with you." Nick said, "That's what my mother taught me that and I will honor that. They say the less fortune have the biggest hearts."

"That's sweet of you Slick." I say "Yes, I totally believe that."

We do like playfully teasing each other. Nothing that would hurt our feelings. Stuff that friends do when they are messing around with each other. Just like friends do. He's right about what he says and I have seen it. My family doesn't have a lot of money and we give a lot. We were taught that at a young age. Doing that makes the world a better place.

Stopping our patrol car and we get out. Walking to where the abandoned tunnel takes us a few minutes. This reminds me of when we were tracking down Doug. There are few mammals walking minding their own business. We enter the tunnel once again. Remembering of the tense train chase we had. Turning on my flashlight not having night vision and my sight still sucks in the dark. Finding our way to the abandoned tunnel and see a sad sight. It's a group of young adults and most of them are teens. There are some lights to light up the tunnel and turn off my flashlight.

"It's officer Hopps and Wilde." Someone said

They look up to see us. Some are happy to see us and others wonder why we are here for. We walk over to them. Seeing that they have a nice community set up. It does feel like a home here. They have a place to belong. Others to look after then and don't look down at them. Two adult mammals walk over to us. A female lioness and a male Forest elephant. The lioness is wearing a black jacket, white shirt, and ripped jeans. The male is wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with white stripes and black pants. Forest elephants are smaller than other elephant species. Having round ears and is brownest. Nick and I can tell they are the leaders here. Looking out for the young adults and teens. They are known for caring about their families. Knowing they made this big happy family. No wanting to leave anyone behind.

They stop over by us.

"Hello, officers my name is Melissa and this my partner Ian," Melissa said

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Ian said, "I know you on duty. What can you do for you?

I wonder what their story is. How they became homeless in the first place. By looking at them I can tell they have been for awhile. More than likely for years. I know it happens and it makes me sad. Looking around at the others. They seem to be really close. Wondering what their stories as well. Taking out his picture and show it to them.

"Walter was living over here." I say "He was killed two days ago and we want to figure out who he is. We want to find his family."

Letting Melissa hold the picture. I see a caring look in both their eyes. They cared about Walter. Seeing that the others care about him as well. They are a close group and that's nice to see. Walter was cared for and loved here. Knowing here we will find the information that we need.

"He was a good boy and friendly." Ian said, "He was with us for six months. We knew he was sick and we tried to help him out. He was carefully around the others. He was earning money and he had a bad coughing fit."

"His partner went to get him some medicine. By the time she got back he was gone." Melissa said, "Why was he killed?"

"He was killed by accident. The killer we are after panicked when he saw him. He shot at him poor and he died because of it. He didn't want to be discovered." Nick said, "Can you give us her name?"

"That's terrible and we rarely get the news." Ian said, "Thank you, for telling us this news."

"I understand and Walter could see from the corner of his eyes. He didn't talk much about where he came from to us." Melissa said, "They were best friends and her name is Deanna. She's two years old than Walter was. She's a Stoat. Her spot is down over there."

Writing down what she tells us. Something bad much has happened and that's why he ran away. Melissa points to where Deanna is staying. We will head over there next. I can see that she's over there. Seeing that she's minding her own business. She knows why we are here for.

"Thank you, for the information." Nick said, "Let's go and have a chat with Deanna."

We walk over to where Deanna is sitting at. Sitting air mattress with a black sleeping bag, and two white pillows. There is other stuff around as well. Normal stuff that someone would have. She has a stack of clothes and books. She's wearing a black shirt, red shirt with black lettering, and gray pants. Deanna is tall and slender having short legs. Having a triangle shaped head, long neck, and round ears. Ginger fur with white underparts. Brown eyes and black tip tail. She looks up at us when we stop by her. Seeing a sad look on her face.

"Hello, there Deanna we are here to talk about Walter." I say "We were told that you were his best friend."

"We need your help to find his family," Nick said

"I only left him for five minutes." Deanna said "He was gone by the time I got back. There was blood and I couldn't find him. I don't deal well with stuff like that."

Feeling bad for her and I can see she blames herself. Nick and I know this is not her fault. There was nothing she could have done. Not knowing what he would have done to her. If she was there for Walter. He could have killed them both and that wouldn't have been good. She sighs and takes out a photo. Seeing that they looked so happy. Knowing that they were best friends.

"This is not your fault. I can understand that. So did he tell you about his past?" I ask "Where he came from so we can find his family."

"He did tell me about his past and I told him about my past. We became fast friends. We were there for each other." Deanna said, "He came from Bunnyburrow. Just like you officer Hopps. His last name was Chambers. His parents abandoned when they took a trip to Zootopia."

Writing down what she tells me. She shows us more pictures of them. The last part hits me hard. Looks like he is from Bunnyburrow. Just like I thought he was. I have heard of the Chamber family. They raise a good farm and have a big family. Not as big as my family or other families. We are not the biggest family in Bunnyburrow. Nick was taken by surprise when I told him that. Not knowing the family well. I don't have wonder why he was abandoned.

"So for your lost. I can see that you were best friends." I say "We will figure this out. If you want to talk you can call us."

"I hope you do. You may look through his stuff. Since it doesn't matter anymore." Deanna said, "Make sure they pay for what they did. I will do that."

"We will do our job," Nick said

I give her our cards. Not truly knowing if she will call. Giving that to her just in case if she does. She truly means what she said. Nick and I know that she's talking about the killer and his parents. We will find this killer and talk to the parents as well. We have found out the information that we were looking for. Just like I thought I wouldn't like it. I don't know the Chambers well. Something like this can't he talked on the phone. We have to see them in person. We head over to his spot and see he does have stuff. Having an air mattress with a red sleeping bag. Seeing a tape recorder and that catches my eyes. Picking it up and see there is set of tapes. This must be his journal. Nick thinks the same way. This will help us out. He takes the stack of tapes and the tape recorder. Mostly having clothes and books that have braille. Picking up the book and sigh. Nick looks over at me.

"What's bothering you, Judy?" Nick asked

"It's this whole thing. The reason Walter was abandoned because he was partially blind. I have heard about this before. I know you understand what I mean." I say "How can someone with a disability be help on the farm. Don't worry it very uncommon but still happens."

We have dealt with that before. I know that's the reason he was abandoned. It's very uncommon yet not unheard of. That fact makes me sad. Because of his blindness. Rabbits and hares have a high risk of being blind or deaf. Or other disabilities. Since we have multiple births. That has happened in my family. Mom and dad two-hundred-seventy-five kids. Ten Hopps family members are blind. Thirty-five Hopps are deaf. Seven Hopps are both blind and deaf. Fourteen Hopps have special needs. Nine Hopps have health issues. Forty-six Hopps have either anxiety or depression. Or even both. That runs in our family. My depression is not that bad and rarely affects me. Only hitting me when I have hard cases that get to me. I had a hard time after my brothers death and after I failed Zootopia. For ruining a great friendship.

"That must be really hard." Nick said, "It's something I don't understand. Keith told me about his first murder case."

"I don't understand either and this is not something new. We know the weak and sick were left behind in the Stone Age. They were a weakness." I say "He told me about that as well. I find it so evil that someone would kill an innocent child and baby."

Keith did tell me about his first double-murder. Currently, he's working with Rosemary and helping her out with the murders case. He was happily to leave his partner. Knowing they just work together and his partner doesn't like me. Hearing that she killed another mammal. I believe she liking the thrill of killing. Believing that they or won't get to her. I know we will arrest her for her crimes. She can't get away forever.

"Same for me I believe they are monsters." Nick said, "We should head back to the station now."

"We found out what we needed." I say "We will head back to the station."

We should be heading back. There's nothing more we can find out here. Looking around the tunnel again. They have a nice group here. Melissa and Ian are running their little community well. They have gone back to their own business. Doing thing's they normal would. Someone catches my eye. A female leopard and she seem to be by age. Wearing a jean jacket, black shirt with white, and jeans. She's short and slender. Having pale yellow fur and white underfur. Small dark black spots on her head, throat, chest, and lower limbs. Large black patches on the belly. Her back, flanks and upper limbs are patterned with pale-centered rosettes in different sizes. Having beautiful light hazel eyes. Lastly, I see scars on her fur. Wondering what happened to her. Nick looks over at what I see.

"I have seen her picture." I say "I know who she is."

"Nice find Carrots that's Clawhauser old friend. She brought pawsicles from us." Nick said, "So she must have grown up in the home."

That's why she looked familiar. I have seen some pictures and he has talked about her before. She was abused by the woman. Just like everyone in the home. She's a horrible woman and is still out there. Ms. Chavez, she runs the home back home runs it well. She's only harsh when she has to be. Mom told me that she's happy to find out that Aurora is alright. She's busy with taking care of newborns. While we are taking care of Aurora. We walk over to her and she looks up at us.

"Hello, there we are, good friends, with Clawhauser." I say "My name is officer Judy Hopps. Isn't your name Madeline Ray?"

"My name is Nick Wilde." Nick said, "I used to sell pawsicles."

"Yes, I am a friend of Clawhauser and were at the same home. My name is Madeline or Mandy for short." Mandy said, "I remember you and liked your pawsicles. They were a nice treat."

She smiles when she says that. The pawsicles are good and I like them a lot. What I didn't like is that he tricked me into helping them with their hustle. I wonder what her story is just like with the others. I can tell that Mandy is healthy. She does have good stuff with her and this nice journal.

"So have talked to Clawhauser recently?" I ask

"We talk on the phone whenever we need to talk." Mandy said, "I'm proud of what he has become. His parents would be proud of him. His aunt is very proud. He looks out for kids and teens who have been abused. I'm there to support him."

I get what she saying to us. There is a reason she's homeless. One of the main reasons that teens and kids run away is to get away from abuse. Knowing she's out here to help kids and teens out. So ZPD can track down these abusers and arrest them. For the horrible things, they have done. Makes think about Aurora and what happened to her. So glad that Clawhauser, Sean, and Rosemary were by her side. Unlike how Chief Bogo wasn't when she needed the help.

"He's good like that and truly helps them out." Nick said, "He told us what happened to him."

"Mrs. Hines is a horrible woman." Mandy said, "She loved what she did to us and hurt many teens and kids. Changing our lives forever. Clawhauser and I turned out alright better than most. I still have issues from being abused."

"Sorry about that and no one should go through that." I say "We have dealt with abused kids, teens, and adults before. We can see how it hurts them."

"That how life gets and other like hurting others. That makes them feel like they have the power." Mandy said, "Mrs. Hines loved that feeling. She felt so in power and once she realized that power would be taken away she fled from police. Who knows what she is doing right now. I don't like the thought of that."

I wouldn't like that either. Knowing if someone hurt me and got away with it. Wanting them to pay for what they did to you and get the justice you deserve. Just like what happened with Jude. His murder is still unsolved and cold. It has been eighteen long years and still has no leads. Sometimes it doesn't work out that way and you hate it. Criminals and murders do get away. We try to hard to take them down and sometimes they get away. Do to lack of evidence or is messed up. That they set someone up or run before police can catch on. Having great lawyers or having money. Mrs. Hanes is out there and still getting away with her crimes.

"She will be found. ZPD will track her down." I say "She will pay for her crimes."

"We will make sure of that." Nick said, "That's the job we have to do."

"I truly hope so. I fully trust ZPD. I still have that hope." Mandy said, "Am just afraid that she's out there doing it once again."

Nick and look at each other. What she said gets to us. Both of us know she wouldn't stop. She loves the thrill and the power. Just like with the criminals we are tracking down. Margaret is loving the thrill of killing and sending me letters. That will be her downfall. Nick's right about that ZPD will track her down. They are still looking for her. She's a wanted criminal in Zootopia. There is a list of them and she's on it. She's going to make a mistake and finally get what she deserves. They will get the justice they deserve.

"Never lose that hope. Things will work in the end." I say "It was nice meeting you."

"Thank you, officers and it was nice meeting you both," Mandy said

Mandy smiles at us and returns to her business. She's doing something great as well. Helping runaways and protects them from their abusers. She knows how they feel. Wanting to help them out and helping taken down the bad guys. Just like Clawhauser and officers do. We walk over to Melissa and Ian. Then we will head off.

"You run a nice community here." Nick said, "I can see that you care about the mammals who live here. That they care and help each other out."

"We try to help anyone we can. Letting them into our community." Melissa said, "Of course, we are careful about the mammals we take in. We do know others cause problems. We give everyone a chance."

"It's better to help each other out and then face it alone." Ian said, "We knew how that felt and we created this community to help each other."

Yes, that is so true. We should help each other out. Not weighting each down. Yet that doesn't happen. There will be always mammals who think that they are better than anyone else. That other are below them and belong there. That's how homeless are treated. Their community is great and they do help each other. They are mammals like us and going through some troubles. They should get help and not judged.

"That is good and keep on helping others." I say "If you need any help. We will come over."

"Thank you, and we will do that," Melissa said

Also giving them our card. We will keep that promise. If anything comes up we will help out in anyway we can. After all one of our informants is here. We do protect them since they are helping us out. Choosing to help us out and for different reasons. It takes a few minutes to head back outside. Nick still has the tape record and we will listen to that once we head back to the station. We know we will find out more after we listen to this. Heading back to the patrol car and we head inside.

"What do you think is in these recordings?" Nick asked

"About his life or something like that." I say "We won't know until we listen to them."

Starting up the car and drive off. Who knows what are on those tapes. It may be nothing or may be something. We won't know until we listen to them. All we know they are his and were important to him. Whatever the recordings are we have to listen. We have to know the story about what happened to Walter Chambers.

"Looks like there's a fire." Nick said, "Do you think Kyra is there?"

I do see a building fire up a block from us. From here I can tell it's not that bad and they are taking care of it. Kyra does deal with calls like this since she works for a firehouse. Looking around and spot her ambulance. I remember that and know she's here. Seeing that a crowd has gathered around. Stopping the car and look over at Nick. We have a few moments to spare. Getting out off the car and head over to the crowd.

"Break it up and let the firemen and woman do their job." I say "Unless you have someone you know it that fire. Go back to your own business."

The crowd looks over at us and most of them do leave. Seeing that a business is on fire. Other than the damage to the business. I can see that everyone is fine. The chief of the house is talking to the owner of the business. Knowing his name is Kyle Higgins. He's a thirty-five-year-old Black bear. He has been a fireman man for seventeen years. Now he takes control and fights few fires. He has done a lot of good in seventeen years. He knows that Kyra can be a great paramedic.

Looking around to find my sister and her partner, Lula Carr. Who's a Black-back Jackal and twenty-three. She's short and slender. Having long legs and fox like a pointed muzzle. Pointed ears and a bushy tail with black tip. Reddish brown fur which is redder on her sides and legs. Black and silver on her back. Having light brown eyes. Watching Kyra patching up a burned beaver. Who doesn't look too bad.

"Don't you worry you will be back at work in a few weeks." Kyra said, "Change and clean out your bandage. So it doesn't get infected. If that does see a doctor."

"Thank you, Ms. Hopps and I will do that."

Seeing that the fire has been taken care of and the business has been badly damaged. Yet it could have been worse. Seeing the look on the owner's face. He's trying to take this all in. Watching the beaver head over to his wife. She gives hug and kiss on the lips. It's a nice sight to see. I turn over to my sister and smile.

"You did a great job," I say

"Hello, sis and thank you," Kyra said

She heads over to me and gives me a hug. She's great at her job just like Kelli. She has saved many lives. Liking her job as a paramedic and gets along with the others she works with. She has become good friends with Lula. They work well together.

"She did a great job calming and helping him out." Hannah said, "It's good to see you two again. How have you been?"

"I have been doing good." Nick said, "Taking on cases on solving them."

"I have been good as well." I say "We wanted to stop by quickly. Before we head back to the station."

"It was nice seeing you again." Lula said, "We will be heading out as well."

"Why don't you and Kelli join us for dinner." I say "I know that Gayle is busy and won't be able to come."

"That sounds great." Kyra said, "See you tonight."

We will do that tonight. Knowing that Gayle is busy and has important stuff to do. We also have more nights to hang out. She gets me one last hug. Before she heads off with Lula. Seeing that the business owner looks at his business and sighs. Knowing this going take time to fix up. I can tell he's happy that everyone made it out alright. That's all he truly cares about.

* * *

We told Chief Bogo everything that we found out. He's letting us go to Bunnyburrow for the weekend. It's for police business but we still have free time. Knowing that Aurora will like that a lot. We will tell her that news once we get back. We will leave after Krista funereal. That's coming up in a few days. Then I will go to Everett's which is at the end of the summer. He wants to find out what happened to Walter Chambers. We have to talk to his parents and we will do that in person. From what we heard of the tapes it was bad.

Opening up the door and head inside Cassandra office. She knows that I am coming and has been waiting. Seeing that she has everything set up. Taking a seat at her desk and ready to talk about what happened. There's stuff that I want to talk about. Wanting to get the stuff off my chest. Knowing that will help me out.

"Hello, Judy how are you doing today?" Cassandra asked

"Today I am doing fine." I say "We found out about Walter Chambers. He was abandoned by his parents. He was from Bunnyburrow like me."

She does know about abandoned rabbit kittens that we took care of. Until we found their family. I told her how I found then in the trash and they were only a few days old. She did not like that at all. Telling us that we did well for them. Believing that it was fair that she was trialed as an adult. She knew that she was doing and felt no guilt and still doesn't.

"That's sad to think about. How could a parent abandon or harm their own child? Sure there are some good stories. They know they can't give them a good life. There's always adoption. They don't realize how hard it is for others." Cassandra said, "It was hard for us having a child. We wanted to start a family. We had miscarries and never thought that we would have a child. Until we had a healthy baby girl and we named her Eshe."

I never knew that about her. Remember the officer who lost her child. She's a sweet officer. Was going to take time off work to take care of her child. Then we heard the sad news. Cassandra was there for her. I told her a few comforting words. She's doing much better than before. She must tell everyone about what has happened to her.

"I'm sorry that happens to you and you're speaking the truth." I say "I do understand how that affects someone."

Mom went through miscarriages before and we lost some brother and sisters that way. Along with stillborn or premature babies. There's a memorial for them just like for Jude. So we can always remember them and visit. Knowing it commonly happens to mammals who have multiple births or to hybrids. It's something we get used to. It never gets any easier. That's why our parents are so overprotective of us. Not wanting anything to happen to us. Thinking that we can't handle ourselves outside of farming. I have proved that wrong. Along with other Hopps. Now they are becoming more freely of letting us go. It's still hard for them. I can understand that.

"Yes, you do understand that and I am guessing you will talk to his parents," Cassandra said

"We are going to Bunnyburrow for the weekend and figure things out." I say "I have recovered from what happened with Nora."

Cassandra has her pen ready and I am ready to talk. It's true what I said. I have gotten over what Nora tried to do to me. I told her about how I felt. It is in the past and I have gotten over it. I still didn't tell mom or dad. Knowing that will be hard for them. I know I have to tell them someday. Not wanting them to find that out some other way. I tell her how I felt during that and how it affected me. Knowing that Nick talked how that felt and talked about other things.

"Like I told Nick I was taken by surprised that she tried to attack you. Judy you did a great job with that." Cassandra said, "I get to know you, officers, well."

Cassandra does get to know us well. So she can help us out and that we can still do our job well. Making sure that Zootopia stays safe. I want to keep on doing my duty until the very end. No matter what happens. It's our duty as cops. Nora does know that and will find it again. What happened between us we will get through it. We are friends and we forgive each other. She will see what truly matters. Realizing the truth and I did nothing wrong. I will forgive her and we can move one.

"Yes, you know us well. Making sure you help us out. It was hard to do at first until I had something to focus on." I say "As you know we had our first double-murder. It was a hard sight to see."

"I can understand that. Officers have told me that before. He as told me about that." Cassandra said, "Your victims were so young."

"They were and so innocent. Same for Walter." I say "At first I saw Jude he was the same age as well. When he was murdered. The deaths were almost the same. Only have minor differences. Nick brought me out of it."

I did tell her about Jude. After we started to get to know each other even more. She was doing her job and I told her about her about my family. I told her about my brother Jude and what happened to him. She was upset by the news that I told her. She told me that we didn't deserve that. Just like every murdered teen and kid. It hurt her when I told the case went cold and has been for eighteen years. She asked if I wanted to tell her. I told her everything that I knew about what happened to him.

"I know that was hard for you. Bringing up old memories." Cassandra said, "Even after all that you did something good. Nick told me that you would tell me."

It was hard for me and will always be. Wondering what happened to Jude. Who killed him and why? I want to know what happened to Jude. Just like the whole Hopps family does. Just like anyone in my position. Of course, would bring that up and wouldn't tell. That puts a smile on my face.

"My sister Kelli was having a hard time. I could tell by the text she gave me. So I forgot how I felt and I knew she needed my help." I say "It turned out it was the innocent teen he shot poorly. He died and she couldn't save him. In the end, she help us out by trying to help him out. She told us the attacker and murder is a guy."

She writes down what I tell her. She already met Kelli, Kyra, Gayle, mom and dad. She does know some of the officers family she helps out. Of course, we will never meet my whole family. She was taken by surprise when I told her how big my family was. She knew rabbit and hares families were that big. But not like my family. I have told her a lot about my family. Knowing how close we are.

"That proves you are a great older sister. Just don't forget about your own feelings." Cassandra said, "It's something you all learn. But still, hurts we you can't save everyone. That's good news and you are one step closer to taking him down.

"Yes, and I was taught to do that. I know and I did talk about what happened to my parents and Nick." I say "That is true and it will always be hard. It's our duty to protect mammals and Zootopia. Sometimes it doesn't end that way. Innocent lives are lost along with the criminals. We are one step closer to taking him down. The woman has been hard to figure out. We know so little about her."

It's been hard to figure out who this woman is. It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Only have bits about her. Whoever this woman is she's great at what she does. As if, she has gotten way with crimes before. Yet she will have her downfall and we will figure out who she is. Arresting her for the crimes she has done.

"Yes, I know what has been happening." Cassandra said, "So how do you feel about all of that?"

"Don't worry I will tell you," I say

Of course, she will know about that. She does know of the cases that officers take. Knowing the stuff she has to know. Also hearing it on the news. I have mixed feelings about the kidnapping case. So I tell her everything. Worrying about the other kidnapped victim. Truly fearful for Aurora after finding out the truth. Casey is in danger and was taken to replace Austin. He was the one she was looking for. She wants Aurora back. Determined to protective Aurora. I know we are bonding with each other. Blossoming a new friendship. Stressed out from working hard. The feeling of not giving up until the very end. Optimistic that everything will work out.

"This is very good Judy." Cassandra said, "Everything is working out for you three."

"It truly is," I say "everything is working out. Aurora is happy and safe with us. We will help her out when she needs it."

Aurora is happy and safe with us. Like we told before we will not let any harm come to her. Helping her out the best we can. Bad stuff happens and we know something could happen to her. We will do our best to make sure that doesn't happen. I only keep a few things from Cassandra. We all have secrets and she understands that. What I didn't tell her that I am so jubilant to be around Nick. Spending a good time with him.

"That's good to hear." Cassandra said, "Things are going well with that."

"Yes, it is going well." I say "No matter what happens we will be there for her."

"I know that and you are doing well with that." Cassandra said, "So how are things going with Margaret?"

"I haven't gotten a new letter yet." I say "I know that I will."

Margaret's newest will come soon. It is a feeling that has a new one soon. She won't keep me waiting. Knowing she wouldn't do that. Wanting to mess with me just like she has done in the past. She's only doing this because I am the first rabbit officer. Knowing she will have fun with me. That I have proved myself to her. I know I can do it and handle what she throws at me.

"She's a dangerous criminal. Getting full of herself and she will make a mistake. All criminals do even when they don't think so." Cassandra said, "Whatever she does you can handle it and you don't have to face it alone."

"I know and can and that's true." I say "She won't get away with this."

Margaret may be smart and skillful. Knowing the criminal world and how to get information. How to blend within the crowds. Yet despite that skills, she will make a mistake. Everyone does and she will as well. Making a mistake that every criminal does. Becoming cocky and full of herself. As if, she's unstoppable and can't be found. Taking greater risks wanting to prove herself. Giving letters to an officer. Those will be her downfall.

"You will find this man and the kidnapper." Cassandra said, "You two have taken down dangerous criminals."

"Yes, we have taken down dangerous criminals down. Making sure Zootopia stays safe. I know we will find these two." I say "I'm sure you remember Hilda Schneider."

She stops writing after that and puts her pen down. Seeing a look on her face. Watching her head to her desk and take out something. Seeing that she takes out a red folder. Something that I haven't seen before. I wonder what is in the folder. There are bold black letters on the front.

"Of course, I do remember her." Cassandra said, "How can you forget a criminal like her. I have seen a lot over the years. She's one of the worst. The cop killer has been added as well."

She turns over the folder and shows it to me. I see that she has labeled it dangerous criminals. That cops had to face over the years. It is a large folder. She knows that officers have to deal with a lot. So she studies them and helps the officer up. Taking the folder and skim through it. Seeing the criminals that Zootopia to have to face. Seeing the Hybrid serial killer. He a dangerous killer and is the prison for the rest of his life. He killed thirteen innocent hybrid's because he hates them. Another serial killer who killed seven different women. Just because he wanted to. A dangerous female shooter and she shot and killed twenty-six innocent mammals. She loved the thrill of killing. One's a dangerous thief. She never took a life but still injured others to get what she wants. It was her greed that made her heartless. She almost did take a life and felt no regret when she was arrested.

"I heard of this shooter." I say "He was the one that tried to kill that girl that Jack saved."

"Yes, he was the one. Jack was brave that day. I like him a lot and he does his job well." Cassandra said, "This was the worse shooting in Zootopia. Twenty-six mammals died and fourteen mammals were injured. One of them was a retired cop with his family. His whole family was killed. It would be five years since those innocent mammals have lost their lives."

Has it been really five years? It doesn't seem that long. Looking down and see the list of the killed and injured. Seeing the names of the mammals who were having a good time. Before their lives changed forever. It's too hard to read. All the victims were some loved one. Someone that loved and care about them. Someone lost that loved one to a gunner. Who wanted to kill mammals. The youngest victim was only twelve and the oldest was seventy. I can see the officer family in the list of victims. A college graduate was killed. Her life was just starting and she was killed. There was another male graduate was injured.

"The good news the shooter is prison with no parole." I say "I see that you added Dawn Bellwether here."

"She's was a dangerous criminal mastermind. I liked her a lot and thought she was a good mayor." Cassandra said, "She almost destroyed Zootopia because of how she treated."

"I helped her out with that," I say

"Once again it wasn't your fault." Cassandra said, "Do you need talk about anything else?"

Dawn Bellwether is dangerous and smart. I haven't seen her since her trial. Knowing she hates Nick and I. We stopped her master plan and now she serving prison for a long time. We were once friends and she helped me out. Bellwether was a good mayor and I liked her a lot. The cop killer is in here. This isn't the first one in the dangerous criminals and won't be the last. A couple minutes later I find Hilda Schneider. Remembering what she did as if, it only happened recently. Truthfully it happened three months ago. Not wanting to relive those moments. Closing the folder and she takes it back.

"Yes, I have talked about everything." I say "This has helped me out."

"Glad to hear that." Cassandra said, "If anything comes up I will be here."

"Don't worry I will," I say

She puts the folder away and puts my away as well. Getting up from the chair and walk out of her office. Nick and I shift is over and we had a long day. He's already at the safe house. I told him that I would meet him back the safe house. Having a few things to do before I head back. I walk around the station and head over to Clawhauser. He was one of the first friends to come to my side when he heard what happened. He was taken by surprise was she did.

"Hello, Judy it's nice to see you." Clawhauser said, "How are you doing today?"

"Doing good today and nice to see you as well. How are you doing?" I say "Today we found out about what happened to Walter Chambers. He was abandoned by his parents and we heading to Bunnyburrow to check it out. We also met your friend Mandy."

"Doing really well." Clawhauser said, "Just like with the rabbit kittens you found. Mandy is a good mammal and we talk on a lot on a phone."

"She is a good mammal just like you." I say "See you later Clawhauser."

"Thank you, Judy, and see you later," Clawhauser said

Clawhauser has a smile on his face. He's a good mammal and his parents would be proud of him. Just like his aunt is. He helps others when they need it the most. He does know how the feel. Heading out of the station and walk over to my car. Deciding to head to my apartment for a few minutes. So I can check my mail and do a few things. Before I head back to the safe house. Starting up the car and take off a few moments later.

The drive to my apartment only takes seven minutes. I didn't hit any traffic today. I do like the apartment I am staying out. It's a good apartment to stay at. Jack told us about his first apartment. When he was living on his own for the first time. Aurora told me the good news. I am happy for them and they deserve that. Holly told me about Terri and how her life was. Feeling bad for her father and Terri. Knowing that Nick had to go through that. Nick did a great job. Just like with Jack this my first apartment. I won't stay here forever. I head to my mailbox and unlock it. Taking out the mail that I got. Everything seems normal until I get the last one.

"Of course, you send me another one." I say "I just knew this was going to happen."

Walking over to my apartment and unlock it. Placing the other mail on the small table. They are at work and I talk to them sometimes when I stop by my apartment. They know I have important police business and they wished me good luck. Taking a seat on my bed and look at the letter. This the first one she addressed to me. She was smart to leave the address that they were at. Knowing we can't track her down. She made it look like a real letter. That wouldn't throw anything off to a normal mammal. I open it up and see what's inside moments later.

Dear Judy Hopps, **ZPD First Rabbit Officer**

How did you like your first one? Yes, that was your first one you had to face. Simple but I know it hurt you. It will become more in the future. At least I hope it does. If I planned it well it will. I heard about what happened. How Nora tried to attack you. That's the reason I killed the Fossa. Mrs, Corliss was the first one I saw. So I picked her and killed her. Just like I did with Everett. You should have seen the look on her face. Realizing she was killed by a hare. I will always remember that face. How she was killed by a fragile weak hare. How could someone like that kill another? It's very simple to answer I can do it and love it. As you may have heard I have killed another. Just for the thrill of it. I'll leave her new partner Keith alone. Along with his family. You have to believe me on that. Truthfully he helped us out. By taking down our rivals and taking down the weak links. He was doing for the greater good. While we were using that to help ourselves.

Too bad that Nora didn't hurt you. I would have loved to hear about that. I can see what could have happened. You were lucky that no bite Dog Fox was there for you. Why did I do it? It's another simple answer. Predators and prey shouldn't be friends. I may work with them and that's just it. Those months were great when predators were going savage. That the city was divided. Too bad you two had to solve it and fix everything up. Dawn Bellwether was on to something. I do remember Night Howlers. They are so much fun. Until you, two ruined it all. So I went out and edge Nora on. Knowing she would snap at you. I am glad it worked out. I know I can't break your relationship with Dog Fox. Not after what I looked into. So I won't even try. Same for your other Chomper friends. Nora was the easiest to do. Friendship is important to you and that's was the first thing you had to face.

I also heard about your first double murder. I saw who the victims were and how their bodies were. Same age as when the Jude was murdered. Wasn't it the same thing or close to it? Did you see your twin brother? Does makes you think about him and how his murder was unsolved? How was justice never brought to him? That justice will never be brought to him. That must really hurt you. The next part is coming up soon and you are going to be taken by surprise. Still looking for Aurora Winters. She won't hide from us for long. Next time you are in for the treat. You will love it. Just kidding I know you will not like it. I can see the look on your faces on. I can't wait to see them in person. I'll see you then but you won't see me.

Margaret, your first **Hare Murder**

Judy, **Hopps ZPD First Rabbit Officer **

So she wanted to break off my friendship. That's the first thing that she wanted to do. She knew that she could get to Nora. Why is she the weakest link? What could happen in the future? What did she plan out? That doesn't make sense to me. We are good friends with each other. She's not going to harm Keith or his family. What she told me is the truth. I knew that she would be that way. Not liking what she said about that. Of course, she knows about the Night Howlers. Her family is gardeners. Not like what she said about Jude. Most of it is true. I believe it could get solved. I won't lose that hope. What is going to do next? No matter what we are not going to like it.


	32. Something good, bad, and sad

Chapter 33

 **Aurora POV**

 **SaltShakerSupreme thank you, for following my story. Anthony1I thank you, following my story.**

Nick and Judy have a surprise for me. Telling that I will love the news. I can't wait to hear the news. I know I will like the news. Judy will come over in a few minutes. She had to do something to do first. Her sisters Kelli and Kyra are coming over. Nick is in the kitchen and is making dinner. Tonight we are having stir-fry with asparagus and fresh blueberries. Dinner smells great.

"So how was your day?" I ask "My day was good and I had fun with my friends."

"Another long work day for us." Nick said, "Doing what he have to do."

My day was good and hanging out with friends. I can tell that something happened. Something to set off their day. It was bad but not the worst. But it is still something bad. I wonder if they are going to tell me about it. Something has got to him and same for Judy. It wasn't like two days ago. That day was a bad one. First with the murder murders and the innocent victim. Then something that they didn't tell me. That clearly upset Judy. I still don't know what happened. I do want to know.

"You two do your job well. No matter what happens." I say

"Thanks, Kiddo and sometimes that can be hard," Nick said

Watching him hard some spice to the stir-fry. He has been working on it for the past few minutes. He's having a good time. I suppose that is true. There will be tough calls and cases for them. Making the job difficult. I can understand that. Everyone has something that gets to them. That would make it hard to do good. I do know that had hard calls and cases.

"Cops do have hard jobs." I say "You two had hard calls and cases before."

"We do have difficult jobs and I love to do it. Making sure that Zootopia safe." Nick said "Yes, we had some tough ones. There's this one case that will always stand out."

Watching him chop some onions. Fried ones are the best. There's this look in his eyes. It's not the onions that are getting to him. They always say that onions make you cry. Something bad must have happened. They have done a lot and what could be the worst? What could they have gone through to make it so bad? To make the case stand out from others. They have taken down dangerous criminals. Making them become rising and great cops. So what happened to make it the worst? Seeing that Nick is lost in thought.

"Is everything alright?" I ask

"Everything is fine Kiddo," Nick said

He finishes up chopping the onions and places them in the pain. He no longer has the look on his face. So he must not be thinking about it anymore. Makes me wonder even more what happened. Yet I know they won't tell me. I know they are looking out for me. After all, I am still a kid and they don't want to hurt me even more. Or they know I don't want to hear it. I can understand that. Hearing the door open up and see it's Judy.

"Hello, Judy," I say "I heard your day was normal."

"Hello, Aurora," Judy said "yes, it was a normal day. Only having a few minor setbacks."

"Just like I told Kiddo." Nick said, "So how did it go?"

"It went well." Judy said, "Dinner smells great Nick. They will be coming shortly. We are going to have a fun night."

She heads over to the kitchen and places her bag on the counter. Nick stops what he doing and looks over at her. They look at each other for a few moments. Before they break apart and I wonder what was going on. It was like they knew what each other was thinking. Something must have happened and that was one bad setback was. Knowing I won't get to know that. Since it's police duty and it's none of my business. Whatever it is they are hiding it well. We are going to have a fun night and can't wait for it.

"You are right about that Carrots." Nick said, "We can tell the news now. Kiddo has been waiting so patiently."

"Of course, I have and I'm very patient," I say

Nick and Judy laugh at that. They know how patient I am. That puts a smile on my face and I laugh as well. This makes me wonder what my surprise is. Them talking about it makes me want to know about it even more. They are leaving me tense for a few moments. Before they will tell me the news. Judy looks over at me and smiles.

"We are heading to Bunnyburrow for the weekend." Judy said, "Something came up and we have police business there."

"Really?!" I say "That's great and I can't wait!"

"Told you she would love the news." Nick said "We found out our victim Walter Chambers was abandoned by his parents. We want to find out what happened."

This great news and so worth the wait. I wanted to go back for a bit. So I can see my friends in person. Now I don't have to worry about that. They are going to love the news again. It will be nice going home for a bit. I have heard of the Chambers family. Their parents don't like foxes at all. Their kids are good and are not like their parents. Not after hearing about Nick and Judy. They told everyone that Walter was really sick and went to special doctors in Zootopia. Something that couldn't happen back home. It makes sense why they couldn't visit. How could they do that to their own kid? He was only blind and that didn't stop him. His brothers and sisters were upset that he left. I can't understand why they did that. Or why any parent will do that.

"Whatever it is you will figure it out." I say "You can meet all my friends Nick."

"We will figure it out," Nick said, "and I would love to met all your friends."

I know he's going to like my friends and they will like him. The weekend is going to be great and we are going to have so much fun. It's the end of summer and we always have fun with that. They are coming up with a plan for my new school year. I have to still go and they want to keep me safe. I help set the table. So we can get everything ready. It only takes a few minutes to get ready. The pasta looks great and can't wait to try it out. There's a knock on the door and I know it's them. They are right on time. Judy heads over to the door and lets her sisters in. It's good to see them again. We are friends with each other as well. We can talk about a lot of things.

"This house is very nice." Kyra said, "Dinner smells great as well."

"I learned from the best," Nick said

"Hello, Aurora is good to see you," Kelli said. "How have you been doing?"

"Hello, Kelli and good to see you." I say "I have been doing well. How about you?"

We met each other when she was secretly taking first aid classes. She saw me and asked me now to tell anyone. I kept that promise. I saw how important it was to her. Now she has become a great paramedic and has saved many lives. Just like with her sister Kyra. I'm good friends with them.

"I have been doing well." Kelli said "I saved a child from drowning. He called me his hero."

"Hello, Aurora and let's see I helped out a burned victim." Kyra said, "It was an arson fire. That's what my chief was talking about."

They love telling me stories about they do. Taken by surprise I am not gross out by medical stuff. The only thing that bothers is when bones stick out of the skin. Bones shouldn't do that and it creeps me out. I saw that happen to a kid and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"That's good work." I say "Isn't arson when someone purposefully starts a fire?"

"Yes, that is true." Kyra said, "Luckily it wasn't a bad one."

I have heard about that before. When a firefighter came to class and talked about their job. Talking about fire and safety. We learned fire safety and got a cool firefighter hat. Not like my real police officer hat. That is so much better. I love my police hat that Nick came me. I don't understand why would someone set fire on purpose. Sometimes it's to gain money, they love the thrill or just love fire.

"Should you be saying that?" Judy asked

"This is the second arson fire we had to deal with. It's the same one but different. The first one was in an old building. No one was inside and this worries ZFD and ZPD have been informed. We don't want to deal with a serial arsonist." Kyra said, "It's going to be on the news anyway. I am hungry let's eat."

Fires came be deadly just like any criminal. They can cause a lot of damage, hurting and killing mammals. Not knowing much about arson fires but know they came be deadly. Sounds like this arsonist case is deadly as well. There could be a time the arsonist can seriously hurts someone or even kills them. I'm starving as well. Normally I would never say that. Since I never felt like that and I was just hungry. Never starving like someone without food. Yet after being abused and my kidnapping I know how that feels like. They tried to starve me anytime that they could. Until I finally escaped from them. It was a hard time and I did lose weight. That I got back after I recovered. As for the kidnapping she rarely starved me. Only doing that when she was mad at me or I had to be punished. I believe she hated doing that. That woman has a sick mind. Caring for one moment then hating us at another moment. Taking a seat at the table and everything looks so good. Taking some stir-fry and put on my table. Grabbing a lot of asparagus and blueberries as well.

"Nice work Nick." Kelli said, "So how was your work day? Did you find out about Walter?"

"That's what we did today and we found out about him." Judy said, "His from Bunnyburrow and his family is the Chambers."

"I heard about the Chambers family." Kyra said, "I heard that Walter got sick and they took to a doctor in Zootopia."

"There are great doctors in Bunnyburrow." Kelli said, "They just wanted him out their lives. He looked different when I got to him. Now it makes since. I can picture him now.

They wanted to give him up because he was blind. He could see very little. I never met Walter so I didn't what he truly looked like. There are great doctors in Bunnyburrow. Maxine's mother is a great doctor and I know she will be one someday as well. Kelli was the one to find him and couldn't save his life. I know that happens and not everyone can be saved. They are trained to save lives Doing that to the best of their ability. Kelli and Kyra have great abilities. Knowing it's a nice feeling that you have. When you save a life. I felt that when I saved Nick's life.

"That's why we have police business back home. So we can figure out what happened. There is a story." Judy said, "Why don't you come back home for the weekend?"

"I would love going home for a bit." Kelli said, "It has been awhile now."

"I'll come as well." Kyra said, "It's about time I take a short break."

It will be nice for them to tag along. Knowing Gayle is getting ready for the new school year. I will see her soon and can't wait for that. Taking a bite of the stir-fry and it tastes great. I do like the taste of the fried and grilled veggies. Nick made them well. Knowing that the asparagus will taste great. Since I love them and the blueberries will taste fresh. Having a glass of tropical punch.

"This is great Nick," I say

"Thank you, Kiddo and how do you guys like it?" Nick asked

"Best stir-fry we had." Kelli and Kyra say

"I do like your food, Nick." Judy said, "I do look forward to it when we have dinner together."

I knew that they have fun nights together. They told me about them and how much fun they have. Seeing happy looks on their faces. I see the hidden bond again. Taking a bite of the asparagus and have a small smile. I do like seeing that and find it really sweet.

"Thank you, and I know you do Carrots." Nick said, "I enjoy our nights as well. We have so much fun with each other."

"Just like you enjoy working together." I say "Do you really think that they will listen to you?"

"They won't listen to me. I know they hate foxes. More than Darren Gardner does." Nick said, "We do have solid evidence against them."

"We do and we prove that they abandoned him." Judy said, "You did well Kelli without your help we wouldn't have figured this out. Maybe they could have done something bad. If something like that happened again."

"Let's have a good time tonight." Nick said, "We can talk about that later."

That sounds good to me. Filling up my glass with tropical punch. They got this for mostly for me. Since I love the tropical stuff. Kelli does as well while Kyra does not. Putting the tropical punch down and place it back. Taking a sip of the punch. We begin to have chat with each other. While having a great dinner. It's feel nice to talk and laugh. Having a good time with it. Judy puts down her fork and looks over at Kelli.

"Oh, Kellie there's something that I been meaning to tell you. We will have dinner with the Moss family." Judy said, "I'm sure that you know she was a paramedic. Before she became mayor of Zootopia."

We will have dinner with her family and I can't wait for that. Vicki and her family are nice. I know Nick and Judy are going to love her family. She may be mayor of Zootopia. I know she's still the same paramedic that I know. That I became friends with. Who has changed for the better. Heidi would be so proud of her. Knowing she would do great things. We are going to have a fun night with them.

"What you get to see Mayor Moss?" Kelli said, "You guys are so luckily."

"Of course, you look up to her sis." Kyra said, "She was a great paramedic. Just like she's a great mayor."

Vicki was a great paramedic. Just like she has becoming a great mayor. Heidi told me that when I met her. She told a lot of stories. Just like Heidi did. Even back then I liked hearing stories like that. I'm not bothered by that kind of stuff. It does make sense that Kelli looks up at her. Wanting to be a great paramedic like her. Judy looks over at her and smiles.

"I'm sure she would love to have you join us." Judy said, "I know you two can chat up a storm."

"Really? What would be so great." Kelli said happily, "I know that we can."

Seeing a happy look on her face. I would be the same way. If I was going to meet someone I looked up to. It was nice seeing Nick again. Now I have become good friends with both. I'm sure they can catch up a storm. Vicki Moss would love to meet her.

"I know she would like meeting you." I say "You will like her as well."

"I'm good without the dinner. I'm not like Kelli." Kyra said, "You will tell about what happens."

"Of course, we will." Kelli said, "I will be myself and know we will get along. I can't wait for that to happen."

Kelli and Kyra may look the same. But they are different. Just like any other identical twin. They have a lot of traits, hobbies, and skills in common. Yet they have stuff that makes different and unique from each other. They are still close like twins are and being there for each other. Knowing that Judy and Jude would be like that if he wasn't murdered. It would be the same for me. If my brother wasn't a stillborn and my whole family killed.

"I'll give you a call when we have a date." Judy said, "It will be soon."

"I can't wait for that." Kelli said, "Dinner was great tonight."

"I like it a lot." Kyra said, "Just like with our family cooking I can't eat another bite."

"It was great," I say

"One of your best dinners," Judy said

"Thank you, and I learned to from my mother," Nick said

Getting up from the table and grab my plate and silverware. It was a great dinner. Heading to the kitchen and put everything in the dishwasher. It is a nice one and has done both. Washing the dishes by paw and using a dishwasher. They do the same thing. We gather around the living room so we can have some fun.

* * *

Spending time with Kelli and Kyra was fun. We had a good night and have had a lot of fun. Today is Krista funeral and I am going to me her family today. It's going later today and we are going after their shift ends. I can't wait to meet her family. I'm both excited and nervous about meeting them. Knowing they are a nice family by the way Krista was talking about them. I'm just nervous about meeting new adults. After what I have been through.

So I am staying at the station. Until they comes back from their shift. Nick will take me So we can head off to the funeral early. So I can meet her family and maybe even some good friends. She was talking about this one girl a lot. I know they were close friends. Sitting in the break room and doing some art. Other officers come by and do whatever they want. A few say hello, to me before going about their business.

"So you must be Aurora Winters. The young girl who saved officer Wilde and I have you thank for saving him. He's a great officer and a good friend of mine. Also is now under their care"

Looking up to see Officer Fangmeyer. She's a good friend of theirs and is a trusted officer. Having a nice family. She knows that I'm under ZPD protection. Being protected by Nick and Judy. I haven't truly met her and seen her around. I have heard about what she has done for Zootopia. Knowing she's a great officer. It's a pleasure to met her. She stands close but doesn't hold her paw out for a pawshake. She knows I'm unconformable around adults. I give her my smile.

"I was happy to help out. Both of them are great officers and my good friends. It's nice to meet you Officer Fangmeyer." I say "How is your day going?"

"Both them are great officers. Judy is a good friend of mine as well. It's has been busy with rioters. Making sure they don't hurt anyone. But I am doing good." Fangmeyer said, "Thank you, for asking me that. You are kind and friendly just like they said. Rosemary told me you cheered her up."

"You're welcome and I like to help others. Rosemary is my good friend and I don't like to see her sad. Their mother is very selfish." I say "I like helping out my friends. I know we can be friends as well."

"Yes, their parents are ash...bad ones." Fangmeyer said, "I would like to have you as a friend."

I know we can be friends. I do like Wolford and know we can become friends. Fangmeyer smiles at me and I know she means it. I see the look and heard it as well. It's not fake like have heard before. So she has to deal with the rioters. They have been cause a lot of troubles. They have the right but some are taking it to far. Nick hates them I saw that when we saw the rioters on the freeway. I never asked Judy about it. I wonder how she thinks.

"From what they told me. Their father is not so bad. It's the mother is demanding. He listens to her so he doesn't make her angry." I say "So how is that going?"

"I suppose you are right about that. I meet her mother once. A total control freak." Fangmeyer said, "It's has been the same. Some have taken it far but nothing that would cause serious damage. We stop them before they can do anything. I don't like rioters not after what I have seen and heard. Three months ago was the worst"

There's an infuriated in her eyes. Sort of like Nick had. Fangmeyer's is less than Nick had. But I do see the look and hear it. When he was speaking to me. What could have happened to make them feel this way? I have read the news but nothing comes to my mind. What did rioters do to tick off ZPD so much? What happened three months ago? Why is that the worst? I'm sure other officers would say what they told me. Making me wonder even more. What was the worst and what happened three months ago? They say that good things come to those who wait. I'll just have wait and find out what happened three months ago.

"That must have been a bad riot." I say "I know you have to head back to work. It was nice meeting and talking to you Fangmeyer."

"It was a bad one. I still remember that day as if, it happened yesterday." Fangmeyer said, "I should and it was nice meeting you Aurora I'll see you later."

So it was a bad one. If they feel like that. Makes me wonder even more. She heads over to the fridge and takes out her lunch. Before heading out of the break room. Picking up a pencil and begin to sketch again. Just sketching what comes to my mind. I like doing that and it's a lot of fun. Seeing that I am back home. I have missed Bunnyburrow and can't wait to come back for a bit. My friends were so happy and can't wait as well. We are going to have a lot of fun with each other. Adding more shade to my sketch. I focus on what I do and have fun with it.

Hearing someone walk in and see it's Chief Bogo. He knows I am staying around the station. I still don't know what to think about him. I haven't seen him much. Knowing he's busy with his job. Also feeling guilty about what he did to me in the past. I forgave him but we still haven't gotten to know each other. Knowing that would change if he stops avoiding me. I know he has changed and has become a better mammal. Seeing that something is bothering him.

"Hello, Chief Bogo," I say

"Hello, Miss Winters." Chief Bogo said

He heads over to get some strong coffee. I don't know what he is having and I don't like coffee. Tea is much better. Nick joking said I am too young for coffee and I would like it when I'm older. I asked him why he thinks like that. He told me foxes have great taste. That made me laugh and it still makes me laugh. Looking over at Chief Bogo. I know something is bothering him. It could be a number of things.

"I'm sorry that officers are being targeted by a cop hater. I know ZPD will take him down." I say "The officers that he killed didn't deserve it. I know that. It's his hate that he chooses the officers that he kills. There are only some bad cops. Just anyone can be bad in their career. It's not the career but the choices you make."

I know anyone can be bad. It's the choices that you make. It doesn't deal with the career that you have. There are bad teachers, bankers, business mammals, artists, doctors, and mayors. They have been stories about bad mammals in those types of careers. It's cops that you hear about and I do understand why. It's their job to protect others and keep Zootopia. But a few bad cops don't. Those few bad cops made ZPD look bad. So far he hasn't killed another officer. Sean knows that he's going to kill again until he's arrested or killed. Knowing it can go both ways. This cop killer won't go down without a fight. He will take down cops until he's stopped. Chief Bogo turns over to me and has a small smile. Knowing that's a rare sight to see. I have heard stories about him.

"That's nice of you Miss Winters. Only if more mammals thought like that. He won't get away with killing one of our own. We take down criminals even when they threaten us. Bad ones like Hilda Schneider and Dawn Bellwether." Chief Bogo said, "Then the world would be a better place."

I know they will take him down. They figured out that he was a snow leopard. Nick was the one to figure that out. He was there and sold him a gun while he was undercover. The good news is that he ditched the gun when the killer found out the truth. He knew that Nick would figure him out and he would be arrested. Before he could carry out his master plan. He didn't want that to happen so he ditched the gun that he brought from them. They do know how he is and will be found out. Cops do have dangerous jobs and dangerous mammals come after them. One of the dangerous criminals is Hilda Schneider. A woman name that Nick brought up. I know he's talking about her.

"You guys make the world a better place." I say "A lot of mammals still look up to cops. Just like I do."

Looking over at Chief Bogo and smile. I will always look up to cops and see them as heroes. Just like many others do. Even when there are a few bad cops. That ruin good cops names because of what they did. I never met a dirty cop and I hope that don't. Once again there's a small smile on his face. Knowing he's not so bad after all. I can tell that he's warming up to me.

"Thank you, Miss Winters. It's nice knowing that civilians still have trust and look up to us." Chief Bogo said, "I was wrong about you Miss Winters. You are a good kid. I always have you to thank for saving one of my officers."

"I was happy to help out. Nick's a friend of mine. Thank you, it's who I am and I like it." I say "You're a great chief."

"Thank you, Miss Winters." Chief Bogo said, "It will be an honor of mine to award you the Honorary Police Medal to you."

Knowing my face turns red and have a huge smile. Knowing he truly means it and that's rare as well. After all, this is sorted out I will be given the medal. I will safe from harm. I can't wait for that day. No, matter how long it takes. I can wait for that.

"Thank you, Chief Bogo," I say

He takes his coffee and leaves without another word. Our little chat was nice and I liked it. Not like what had in the past. When he barely talked to me and didn't like it. He believed that I was lying and couldn't trust me. That hurt me a lot and wouldn't lie about that. We all lie from time to time. Everyone is guilty of that. Even if it's a gray or white lie. A lie is a lie even when you're trying to do good. Looking over at him and smile. Looks like we are starting to form a good relationship. Something I thought that would never happen. He didn't like or trusted me because I'm a fox. That was in the past and he has changed for the better. That proves that time does change others for the better or the worst. Chief Bogo has changed for the better.

Finishing up the sketch and like it a lot. It truly reminds me of home. They will love to see this. I can't wait until we come back to Bunnyburrow. It's going to be a great time. Looking up at the clock on the wall and see the time. They should be stopping by soon. I wonder how their day went. Taking out my pencil case and put pencils away. Placing the sketchbook and pencil case in my bag. Getting up from the table and walk out of the break room. Walking around the station until I find myself in the front of the station. Bridget and Cecelia have this bad guy. I see that's he's a red kangaroo. He looks tough and dangerous.

"I did nothing wrong." He said, "You arrested me for no reason."

"Quiet Mr. Salinger and we have evidence on you." Cecelia said, "You were getting too cocky."

This was the guy they were after. Not knowing much what he was doing. I know that he's a killer the were talking about that. They have stopped another dangerous mammal. They did their job well. He doesn't look happy about it. I don't like the look on his face. He's fighting Bridget and she holds her grip.

"Then you must have set me up. I would never kill." Mr. Salinger said, "I told you the truth."

"You lied about where you were." Bridget said, "After finding that out we knew for sure it was you."

"Of course, you wanted to be me. After all, you guys do your job no matter what. Thinking you're above the law." Mr. Salinger said, "It's great to hear that someone taking action against cops. Finding doing something you deserve. Let the cop killer get you all! I love to see two pretty women on the news. Killed by the justice cop killer.

That does stop everyone in their tracks. Mr. Salinger just said that in a station full of cops. There are others around and they heard what he said. He just threatens them all and wanting all cops to be killed by him. What he does isn't justice not at all. Maybe his victims did something wrong or he thinks that way. If they did they are just like everyone else. Just because there are a few bad cops. They are ruining cops good name. Not every cop is like that. There are good ones just like there are bad ones.

"We make sure that you stay safe every day. Protecting you from criminals. Yet you began one yourself and blaming ZPD for your own actions. Your choice what to do and we did our job. Yes, there are dirty cops. Yet there is bad everywhere and not just us." Clawhauser said, "They are great cops and did their job like they are supposed to do. I would hate if they would appear on the news. If they were killed by the cop killer. Just like any sister or brother in blue. Bridget and Cecelia are good friends of mine. They are great officers."

Clawhauser is standing up to him and that makes me smile. He's hurt by what he said. Knowing he cares about his friends and fellow officers. He hears the calls when officers goes down. Clawhauser is great at what he does. He does truly help out and does his job well. Despite the distractions that he does. Mr. Salinger looks over at Clawhauser and thinks that he's a joke. Seeing his size and I know that doesn't matter. He may not be like other cops. But he is a great one and has help others.

"That is a threat to police officers. Unlucky for you everyone heard that and some are not cops." Cecelia said, "Despite the hate we get. I still do my job to protect Zootopia."

"Keeping them safe from criminals like you." Bridget said, "There will always be hate no matter what we do."

"That's my daughters you are talking about. Hoping that they will become his next victims. They are great at what they do and I'm so proud of them."

Despite the hate, they are getting they are still doing their job. There are others like me who still see cops as the good guys. When most no longer do. I can't believe the sight I see. I talked to him not too long ago. They are taken by surprise as well. In front of the station is Elijah Murphy. Rosemary and Saffron father. I have seen him before but never met him. He looks a lot like Rosemary and Saffron. Wearing a long sleeve black shirt and blue pants. I can smell different spices and herbs. He must have come from their restaurant.

"Let's put you in lock-up." Cecelia said, "That's where you belong."

Cecelia breaks out of her shock and she drags Mr. Salinger away. Bridget follows right behind her still having a shocked look. Who hasn't moved an inch and has a smile on his face. Knowing he's proud of what he said. Officers around give him cold looks and go about their own business. Watching Cecelia and Bridget take him to lock up. Clawhauser heads over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Murphy I haven't seen you in years." Clawhauser said, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I want to see my daughters." Elijah said, "Only if they want to see me."

It has been two years since they last saw their parents. After Rosemary had a bad fight with her parents. They or their mother did not them anything else other than a chef. Looks like I was right about their fathers. He's not bad at all. Now he realizes what a terrible mistake that he made. He plans to fix it and I know things can work out. Either Rosemary or Saffron hated their parents and always loved them. Even after what they did to them. They had other family members by their side. Clawhauser doesn't know what to think. He's still stunned by seeing their father.

"I know that Rosemary and Saffron would love to see you." I say "I'm a good friend of theirs."

He looks over at me and smiles. I know they would like to see him again. If I picked up on they didn't I wouldn't have spoken. Spending time with them I realized that they missed their parents. That their parents missed them. For the moment it is their father. Not truly knowing about their mother. From what I heard I believe that won't happen anytime soon.

"Thank you, that's nice of you." Elijah said, "I'm sure that they have told you about me."

"Yes, they did and it was good." I say "My name is Aurora."

"That's surprising and I know you met on the job." Elijah said, "They are great at what they do."

"Both of them are and they helped me out," I say

He was taken by what he said. Never thought that would happen. Not after what he did to them. How he treated Rosemary. He is proud of them and I see that. That's all I am going to say right now. Knowing he would never hurt me. I can tell he's a good mammal. Who has made mistakes. Just like anyone has. He will learn from mistakes and will become a better mammal. Clawhauser heads back to his desk and I lead the way. It's quiet as we walk and that's fine by me. I will get to know him more in the future. They will find their relationship again. We walk over to where they are. Inside one of the spare room. Having a desk full of papers. Seeing that they are gathering around. Chatting about the case they had. Seeing that Keith Read is with them. I wonder where Nora went.

"I have to do something and will be back in a few minutes," Keith said

He gets up from the chair and leaves the room. Looks like that he's helping out Rosemary. So why isn't Nora helping up? That doesn't make sense to me. He stands by me and looks back in the room. Elijah stands in front of the door. Ready to see his daughters again. Keith turns over to me.

"Nora taking some free time. To relax and take time to herself. The job was getting to her." Keith said, "So I'm partnering up with her until then."

So that's what happened to her. That does make a lot of sense. Their jobs can different and stressful. Everyone needs a break from their jobs. So they can be refresh and keep on doing their job. Nora is a great cop and will be back soon. Looks like they are working well together. Knowing they are tracking down Margaret. Still not remembering what she did. I know she's a dangerous one. They will find her and make her pay.

"I was wondering where she went." I say "So how is it working out?"

"Really well better than with my partner. Working by her side is better." Keith said, "Somehow I knew their father would be back. From what I heard he sounds like a great guy. Who has made a terrible mistake and he's going to fix that."

"Me too and he will fix this," I say

Looking over at Elijah and see that he's ready for this. Taking some time to collect himself and get ready to see them again. I see a mixer of emotions on his face. He's nervous but happy to see them. Ready to apologize to them. After what he did to the both of them for so long. He grips on the door handle and slowly opens it up. It only takes him a few moments to enter the room and moments for them to look up.

"Hello, my wonderful daughters it's good to see you again. I missed you." Elijah said, "I am so..."

It only takes a moment to run to their father. Giving him a hug and holding him close. They have happy tears in their eyes. Crying because they are happy. I knew this would work out. I could tell that they missed and loved each other. Regardless of what happened. Proving that family bonds do run deep and be found again regardless of what happened. My grandparents come to my mind. Not wanting to think about them. After all, they didn't want or never will want me. It still hurts even when it has been nine years. Not going to think about that. Looking at the wonderful moment before me. There are no words because no words are needed.

"What are you two gathering around her for?" Judy asked, "Is that their father?"

"Hello, Judy and yes, that is their father Elijah Murphy." Keith said, "Aurora showed him and way. You weren't there when the killer that Cecelia and Rosemary arrested lost it. He wants us all to die because of the justice cop killer. Saying that he would love to see Cecelia and Bridget on the news. Another two cops killed by the cop killer."

"It's true what he said. It was horrible to listen to." I say "At least Clawhauser went up against him. The killer thought he was a joke. Their father defended them. I knew that he cared about them. So that's why I lead him to them. I knew they wanted as well and listening to them."

Nick is looking at them closely. Seeing that he does like what he sees. Yet I do see hurt in his eyes. Judy does as well. Seeing her giving him a quick friendly hug. I do know what this about and he did tell me about it. He told me someday I will meet. He never told me about his father. He told me that he left them when he was a young child. He never came back or they heard from him.

"I wished that my father would come back. Not caring about what happened and just wanted him back." Nick said, "That never happened and I moved on from that."

I can understand and know it happens. It's sad to think that a parent would do that. Leaving their family for different reasons. He's happy for his good friends. That their father came back into their lives. The chance he never got with his father.

"That must have hurt you both. I'm sorry that happened to you two." I say "Are we ready to go?"

"The only one who has to be sorry is him. Wherever he's living his life now." Nick said, "We are ready to go. We will catch you later Carrots."

"See you two later." Judy said, "We will have our tea later."

Nick looks over at her and gives a sly smile. I wonder what's going on? We walk away from them and start to head out to the front of the station. Something must have happened again. I could tell that something was bothering them both. It has something do with their job and nothing to do with me. If it did they would have told me.

"How was your shift?" I ask

"Doing what we had to do." Nick said, "How was your time?"

I wonder if he did something again. If it had to deal with the kidnapping case they would have told me. What would he did he do this time? Something is bothering them and I can see that. Whatever it is they will get through it. They have good friends and each other.

"It was good and I meet officer Fangmeyer. She's nice and great." I say "Chief Bogo and I had a nice chat."

"Fangmeyer is a great officer." Nick said, "That's good to hear Kiddo. Once you get to know him Chief Bogo is a great guy."

What Nick said is true. Once you get to know him he's a great guy. You just have to through his tough personally. Once you do you realize that he does care even when he doesn't show it. He doesn't let his feelings get in the way. Who has learned from mistakes and realized that he did. That has made him a better mammal. We walk out of the station and head over to his car. Feeling nervous and excited. I'm ready to meet them.

* * *

Nick and I are gathering around. Wearing what you would at a funeral. A nice black outfit and wearing a nice hooded sweater. He told me that I could. If I ever feel unconformable I can wear it. They understand why I do. This is going to be hard for me. I know I can do it. We are waiting to so I can meet her family. Krista has told me so much about them. As time goes on I will tell them about what happened to her.

"You must be Aurora. Nick has told us about you. We have been waiting to met you. My name is Christy. I'm sure that Krista told you all about us."

"Yes, I am and she did." I say "I have been waiting as well."

Looking up to see her mother. Who's wearing a nice black dress. Krista looks like her and has the same smile. Which is sweet and friendly. Something that warms you up and makes you feel better. Someone you can talk to you and cares. Knowing that her mother does that well. Krista learned it from her. You do take after your parents. If mine were alive I wonder who I would take after.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Terrence said

"Thank you, and nice to meet you as well," I say

I do see similar looks between Krista and her father. He's wearing this nice suit with a white tie. He's tall and muscular. Wearing dark blue glasses. Krista told me she always passed her eye exams. Who has a good sight like her mother does. Knowing he's kind and protective of his family. Krista told me that he would blame himself. Even those it wasn't his fault or there was nothing he could have done.

"Nathaniel and I am the second oldest," Nathaniel said

"It's nice to meet you," I say

Looking over at Nathaniel he's only a few inches shorter than his dad and is eighteen. Wearing a black shirt with gray tie and black pants. Krista told me that she was close with her family. I can tell that they are close to each other. It's sad to think that she won't be at his graduation. Knowing she would have loved to be there. Cheering for her brother for a job well done. Knowing that he is sad about that and doing his school work well. Knowing that his sister would be proud of him.

Looking over at her youngest brother bother. Knowing that he doesn't want to be here. Not because he doesn't want to meet me. It's because Krista shouldn't have been killed. His wearing a black button up shirt and nice black pants. He's only fourteen and dealing with a lot of pain. Krista told me he's just like a normal teenager. But still, loves his family.

"Theodore, It's nice to meet you. If Krista liked you that means your good." Theodore said

"Thank you, and I am," I say

Reminding myself to not let that bother me. He's just being a normal teen. Krista told me he's really nice once you get to know him. He's just being a cool teen. Krista told me stories about that. I wonder if I would be the same way. I'll just have to wait to see.

"Hello, my name is Harriet. I am eight-years-old." Harriet said, "They told me that you were friends with Krista. Wasn't she great?"

Looking down at her youngest sibling. Krista told me she's full of energy and spirit. Telling me that she drove them crazy with her energy. I told her that remind me of myself and she laughed at that. Telling me that we would get along well. I believe that as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Harriet. You are only a year younger than me." I say "She was great."

"That means we will become friends," Harriet said

"I know we can," I say

I can see us becoming friends. Knowing she will like my other friends as well. It's always nice to make new friends. Having a great group of friends. She smiles at that and she has a great one. It's full on happiness and spark. She gives me a hug. Who's only taller than me by a few inches. Wearing this nice black dress.

Looking over at Rita and know a lot about her. She does look a lot like her. Only a few years young, having a black marking, and that she's deaf. Even without knowing that I can tell them apart. Krista told me about her a lot. Whenever she had the chance to. I know they were close with each other. She told me that I reminded her of Rita. I'm teased because I'm a fox and hybrid. Rita has never given up and has a smile on her face. Told me she's optimistic like I am. Rita and I will get along well.

"Hello, Aurora it's nice to meet you. I know Krista told me about you." Rita said, "I can tell that you're a hybrid. Your fur is beautiful and I love your eye colors."

"Thank you, Rita and she did," I say "Your beautiful as well.

She smiles at that and has a nice one. I have been told that a lot. Even those I am a fox and hybrid others tell me I have beautiful fur. Which I have grown into. As I go through what they called puberty. Knowing that will happen in the next few years. I will become a teenager. Still, I wonder how those days will go.

"Can you tell us about what happened?" Rita asked

"Of course, I will do that." I say "I'll tell you this. Thinking and whispering of you gave her strength to fight on. To remind herself of who she was. That horrible woman wanted to change her."

"She never got the chance to tell us that. Nick and Judy told us what was going on." Terence said, "Did tell you that I would blame myself?"

I do see pain his eyes. That he still blames himself. Even when he knows it wasn't his fault knowing that he could have done a thing. Krista was at college and starting out her own life. She took that away from her. I know she would have been a great special ed teacher.

"Yes, she did and told me that there's was nothing you could have done." I say "Krista was afraid that she would have killed any of you to get to her."

Krista told me she was that crazy when she got her off the streets. She could have easy killed Casey mother. She has the capable to do that. Willing to do anything to do the plan she has in her sick mind. More than likely she kept her live to feel the pain of losing her child. Even when they are not related by blood. She became his mother after she adopted him. Believing that she wants them to suffer. While she's enjoying what she's doing.

"That's nice to hear. It proves that we are a close family. Doesn't matter if we are far apart. Will always help each other." Christy said, "They told us that and it's horrible. How she trying to change you to what she wants."

"It truly is and she didn't change Krista." I say "She didn't change me either. It's same for the others."

Krista family is nice and good. Just like she told and I knew they would. I can tell that they like me and will become friends. I like them a lot. The nervousness of meeting them has gone away. Just like they have done with Nick and Judy. She didn't and couldn't do it to the others. No matter how hard she tried. Maybe she got close I couldn't really tell.

"We will stop her and make sure she's arrested for her crimes." Nick said, "Bringing justice to all the victims."

I know they can do that. They have taken down dangerous criminals before. From what I have heard a woman named Hilda Schneider was the worst. Whoever she is and what she did was bad. To make her stand out against other criminals they have taken down. Looking over at Nick. Just wondering what she did to make her so bad. I know I can find that out by looking it up. I want to know it from them. Something set them off to make her bad. Knowing their friends and fellow officers agree.

"That you will do." Christy said, "There's someone she would have wanted you to meet. We will be ready for the funeral."

I do know the mammal she's talking about. It's the best friend that Krista kept talking about. I can't wait to meet her in person. From what I heard about her they were close. Nick would have never got the chance to know that. With them, she could never have the chance to truly be herself. She had to hide that otherwise she would have got punished. I don't know why she went to them. It doesn't make sense to me.

"That sounds like a plan." Nick said, "I would like to meet her friend."

"Me too," I say

We follow right behind them and they lead the way. Remembering what she told me about her closest friend. They as freshmen in college and became fast friends. Her name is Lolita Clare. Same age and arctic wolf like her. They lead us to a young woman. She turns over to us and smiles. I know this is Lolita. Krista explained her well. She's tall as her and slender. Having white fur with patches of black and silver. Having lovely light blue eyes that sparkle. Wearing a gold locket and a nice black dress. She turns over to us and smiles.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Lolita Clare." Lolita said, "I was a close friend of Krista."

"It's nice to meet you, Lolita. My name is Aurora Winters." I say "Krista told me a lot about you."

"Officer Nick Wilde and I did try my hardest to save her." Nick said, "It's a pleasure to meet you.

She heads over to Nick and gives him a pawshake. She knows that I don't want to be touched by her. Knowing that I'm not being rude with that and it's who I am. At least for the time being. She has great skills in that. She will make a great teacher as well.

"I know you did everything that you could. I was so happy that I could see her again. I missed her a lot that it hurt me. That makes me happy we were close friends." Lolita said, "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Nick did everything that he could. There was no way he would have found out about her. Since Krista was punished for talking about her past. She told us that when we saw her last. I can that Lolita is friendly and nice. Just like Krista said she was. I can tell she's hurting as well. She hides it well. Everyone will be sad today. After all, there's a funeral today. Krista Quinn was an innocent woman and didn't deserve to be kidnapped and murdered. It's the world we live in and you get used to it.

"Are we ready for this?" Nick asked

"Ready as we will ever be." Terence said, "It hurts to bury your child. When they should be burying you."

Terence is speaking the truth. No parent should go through that. Burying their own child when it should be the other way around. My grandparents didn't feel like that. Knowing from what heard about them. They were happy that their freak of a daughter was dead. Same for her family. They hate Red foxes that much. All because of what happened during the Stone age. Something that wasn't in our control.

We head inside the room where the funeral is going to be held. Where there is a lot of mammals around. More family members and friends. Sticking close to Nick and feeling nervous again. Knowing nothing will happen but I still feel this way. This comes and goes I have gotten used to it. Once again it will go away and this time it will go away for good. I got through it once and I know I can do it again.

"There's nothing to worry about." Nick said, "I will stay by you."

"I know and I like hearing that," I say

The woman wouldn't come here and risk being exposed. Knowing she moved on from Krista. That's why she killed her. Just like she killed Timothy and Austin. She wants the perfect ones and I am one of them. She hasn't changed her mind since I escaped from her. That's why she has sent Margaret after me. Knowing she won't find me. They won't that happen. We take a seat in front and seating on nice chairs. Knowing it's a close casket. From what I heard she did a lot of damage to Krista. It wasn't a pretty sight. It takes a few minutes for everyone to sit down and get ready. Terence and Christy stand tall.

"We are gathered here today to remember Krista Quinn. Who died young and do to a heartless mammal. Who she held for two years and couldn't let her go." Terence said, "She was a good and friendly mammal. She was well liked and had a good group of friends. Doing well in school."

"She would have been a great teacher. Telling she wanted to teach special ed. We were so proud of her and knowing she would do well." Christy said, "It's sad that it doesn't always work out that way. Despite what happened to her she remains to herself. She remind good and helped the other kidnapped victims."

It's true what they said. I know she would have been a great teacher. That was her dream and she wanted to help those who needed it. That others look down and make fun of. Because they are a little different. I would and couldn't do that. For everyone is different and unique in their own way. That makes us who we are. Krista did remain to herself and help us out. We all helped each other. They hold each other paws as they sit down back down. Feeling so bad for them they shouldn't go through this. Watching Rita get up.

"Krista and I were close. She was always there for me. Helping me out and defending me from bullies. When they realized I was deaf. Believing that it was fun and had power. She told me she wanted to became a special ed teacher. Knowing that's her dream and wants to help those who needed it." Rita said, "It was hard for me to accept the news that...she was taken. It took me some time to finally accept it. Living my life normally as I could. Finally getting to hear for the first time. Only wished that Krista was there that day when I did. Then we found out the great news. I saw my sister for the first two in two years. Hearing her for the first time. It was the best ever. I was so happy to have that moment. Even those it was for a short time."

Rita gave a beautiful speech. She meant very word she said. Who clearly said it and everyone heard her well. I can tell she practiced that speech. We clap for her and she takes her seat again. I have a lot to say but not ready to say it. Not in front of adults, I don't know. Looking over at Lolita and see her look at her locket. Knowing she's going to give a speech as well. Just like Nick will. She gets up moments later.

"Krista and I were close friends. Meeting a week into our freshmen year. Transforming into her class and we became partners. Become fast friends. We were getting a degree in teaching. Helping each other being there "I'm going to miss her and it will be hard to find a close friend like that. She was special to me."

Seeing tears form in her eyes and she wipes them away moments later. Taking a few deep breaths. I know she's truly hurt by this. After all, she lost her closest friend. I would feel the same way if I lost a good friend. That didn't deserve to be killed and should still be alive. Life always doesn't work that way and bad things happen to good mammals. She sits back down a few moments later. She lays her head on her knees. Feeling so bad for her. She's taking this hard.

Nick gets up and is ready to speak. Hearing whispers about him. Some do know he's officer Wilde. While others don't care because he's a fox. They whisper about me as well. Wondering why I'm here. Not going to let them bother me. Nick will throw a wonderful speech. He truly did care about Krista.

"As you most you would know I am officer Nick Wilde. Recently I went undercover and I became friends with Krista Quinn. Most of the time I knew her as Mia. After helping and showing her kindest we became good friends. I only knew her for a week but I did care about her. I knew something was off and decided to follow. She was too kind and friendly to be with the likes of them. Also felt like she was controlling and didn't have her free will. I discovered that she was a kidnapped victim. Something was wrong when we being sent away. I could stop the sniper and I risk my life to save hers. Yet the woman still got to her. Just like you, I wished that it didn't end that way. Krista should be alive and well. No, matter what happens my partner and I will find this woman who did this to her. Same for her other victims."

Nick's speaking the truth and they will find her. No matter how long that will take. They have inside information. They don't know that. I will help them in any way I can. Knowing what has happened and was the only one to escape from her. She kills the others she no longer wants. Not knowing how long she has been doing this. There can be more victims that they don't know about. They have old case files that have gone cold. Could she be linked to unsolved crimes? Is that how she's getting away with this. Because she has done it before and had practice?

Others come up and speak and I don't pay attention to them. They tell about memories about Krista and they felt about her. Knowing they are nice stories and Krista was well liked. Even when she was ditched by most of her old friends in high school. She was a popular girl but not a bad one. She was really nice and helped others. I do see some her teachers and one's from her college. They are all sad that she was killed. It seems like forever until it's over. I'm not complaining I just feel unconformable. I hate this feeling. Most adults can be trusted but not all of them.

"Is everything alright Kiddo?" Nick asked

"Oh, everything will be fine." I say "I get like that sometimes. When it truly bothers me."

"Sounds rough Kiddo." Nick said, "We are heading off to bury her now."

"Sounds like a plan," I say

This won't be my first one. After all, I did go to my own family one. Even those I don't remember it. I was to young to remember. She's going to be buried in Tundratown. That's where her life was and she would want it that way. Of course, she would have never thought she would die so young. Seeing that others start to leave and we leave as well.

* * *

It's a cool early evening and snowing lightly. Sort of like it rains during a funeral. Like what happens in the movies and TV shows. Her close family and friends are gathering around. The others will stop by later. Krista is being buried in her family lot. With other Quinn's that passed away. Reading her tombstone. Krista Ellen Quinn. She died two weeks after her twenty-first birthday. I really haven't haven't thought of that before. I'll tell them that later.

"We have here gathered around to remember the life of Krista Quinn. Who died young and her life was taken away by a bad woman. Who will pay for the crimes she has committed. May Krista forever at rest in heavens light. For she was a kind and friendly woman. Who has made mistakes just like everyone has. She would have done well if she wasn't killed. May she rest in peace."

This is nice and sad. Just like one should be. Good memories come to me. Even those I only knew her for about a month. We did become good friends with each other. Same for the others. I know I would be friend with Casey. Her family are close together and helping each other out. Everyone is sad and have tears in their eyes. Even Nick isn't holding it back. It's her mother who lays the first flower on her casket. Moments later they do the same thing. Laying different types of flowers on hers. Nick and I have flowers as well. He got them from Otterton's flower shop. Emmitt Otterton was one of the missing mammals. They are good friends with the Otterton's. I walk over to her casket and place my flower on it.

"Thanks, for being my friend and helping me out. You were a great mammal and didn't deserve this. None of us do. You would have done great in your life." I say "The woman will pay for what she did and your family will get the justice they deserve. We will get the justice we deserve."

I know the woman will be found and we won't stop until we do. If she was still alive she would be helped out. Would have been upset to find out about Casey. Taking a few steps away from the casket. Letting Nick do what he wants to speak about. After this, we can visit my families grave site. I haven't been there for awhile. He would like to see them as well. He speaks for a few minutes and places his flower on her casket. Christy heads over to him and gives him a hug.

"I will always be grateful for you bring her back to us. Even when it was for a short time. That is better no knowing." Christy said, "You are forever part of our family."

"I was doing my duty." Nick said, "I'm honored to hear that."

"No, you did more than your duty." Christy said, "We will see you two soon."

"See you soon," I say

We will leave her family and her friends alone now. It will be nice seeing them again and we can good times. Talking about Krista and remembering her. Nick and I walk away. I take the lead and he follows right behind me. It takes us a few minutes to get to their grave sight. I remember what their graves say. Mom and dad are buried together. Crystal Hallie Winters and Zachary Sherman Winters, forever in love even after death. True love never is broken apart.

My six siblings are buried next to them. Andres, Jorge, Carol, Marianne, and Bertha. Knowing we would have been close. We would had a wonderful life. My twin has a small one. So we would never forget him. They never knew they were going to get murdered and I would be the only survivor. There are fresh flowers for them. They still have good friends.

"I missed you guys. Sorry I haven't visited in awhile. Something came up and I'm back now."

Placing flowers at their graves. The same ones that I always give them. Knowing they would have loved them. Something catches my eyes and I pick it up. Seeing it's a framed sketch of Aurora borealis. Someone did a wonderful job. I wonder who did this? I haven't seen it before. Carefully opening it up and see a hard to read signature. Never seen it before and turn over the sketch. Seeing that someone wrote something. A bit hard to read but I still can. It's messy as if, someone was shaking when it happened or something like that.

Crystal I will always remember the night you showed me the Northern Lights. Or as it is called to polar mammals Aurora borealis. Even when it's hard to remember my days. I will always remember that and you. It will always be sad that you were killed to young. That your family was killed. Other then your youngest Aurora. Sweet cute little baby since I saw her last. She would be almost nine if remember correctly. I know she's just like you.

It's too hard to read the name. It's in cursive and done well. I have been taught it and can write like that. When it has become a dying writing form. Due to the world advancing with tech. Only some younger mammals know how to write in cursive. Whoever wrote this cared and knew about her. Caring about us and still does. Must be a good family friend that I never got to meet. Other than being a baby. Carefully placing the sketch back.

"There are others that still care about your family." Nick said, "I know they would have been great."

"Same for me," I say "Is something bothering you?"

I know they would have been great. looks over at me and wonders why I would think like that. I know he hides his emotions well. I can tell something was bothering him. That he was lost in thought. It was both good and bad. He has a small smile a few moments later.

"You do that well Kiddo." Nick said, "I'm just thinking a lot. Since a lot is on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" I ask

"It's just me and nothing to worry about." Nick said, "Anything going on with you?"

"There's I something that I want to tell you both." I say "It's something to deal with the case. I believe it does deal with me. I just thought of it recently.

He looks over at me and looks a bit worried. That means that he cares about me and that is always a nice feeling. I know what I remembered is important to the case. It feels like that and they have to know about it. Another thing that would add to the case.

"Alright, Kiddo let's head back to the safe house." Nick said, "So you can tell us that."


	33. Having a bad feeling

Chapter 33

 **Nick POV**

 **DisneyFan1987 thank you, for adding my story to your favorites. Defender54 thank you, for adding my story to your favorites.**

Today has been a long day. Sometimes we have long days like that. Long shifts at work so we can make sure Zootopia stays safe. Working late at night or early in the morning. Being nocturnal I work well at night. While Carrots works well early in the day. First with the letter I saw last night. Knowing Carrots was talking to Cassandra and went to check her mail. Stopping by her apartment as if, everything is normal. We started to do that after we found out the truth. Hopefully that Margaret doesn't find something off. We can't do that to Aurora. I won't let anyone harm her again. Not if we can't help it. Margaret knows how to mess with us well. Knowing what nerves to pick at.

 _Once again we are meeting up in Chief Bogo office. Kiddo is staying at the station today. We will be heading off later. Later today is Krista's funeral and she will meet her family. Right now we have to deal with some business. Before we head out on shift. We are investing more into Walter's life in Zootopia. There's more to his story here. Looking down at the last that Carrots got last night._

 _Dear Judy Hopps, **ZPD First Rabbit Officer**_

 _How did you like your first one? Yes, that was your first one you had to face. Simple but I know it hurt you. It will become more in the future. At least I hope it does. If I planned it well it will. I heard about what happened. How Nora tried to attack you. That's the reason I killed the Fossa. Mrs, Corliss was the first one I saw. So I picked her and killed her. Just like I did with Everett. You should have seen the look on her face. Realizing she was killed by a hare. I will always remember that face. How she was killed by a fragile weak hare. How could someone like that kill another? It's very simple to answer I can do it and love it. As you may have heard I have killed another. Just for the thrill of it. I'll leave her new partner Keith alone. Along with his family. You have to believe me on that. Truthfully he helped us out. By taking down our rivals and taking down the weak links. He was doing for the greater good. While we were using that to help ourselves._

 _Too bad that Nora didn't hurt you. I would have loved to hear about that. I can see what could have happened. You were lucky that no bite Dog Fox was there for you. Why did I do it? It's another simple answer. Predators and prey shouldn't be friends. I may work with them and that's just it. Those months were great when predators were going savage. That the city was divided. Too bad you two had to solve it and fix everything up. Dawn Bellwether was on to something. I do remember Night Howlers. They are so much fun. Until you, two ruined it all. So I went out and edge Nora on. Knowing she would snap at you. I am glad it worked out. I know I can't break your relationship with Dog Fox. Not after what I looked into. So I won't even try. Same for your other Chomper friends. Nora was the easiest to do. Friendship is important to you and that's was the first thing you had to face._

 _I also heard about your first double murder. I saw who the victims were and how their bodies were. Same age as when the Jude was murdered. Wasn't it the same thing or close to it? Did you see your twin brother? Does makes you think about him and how his murder was unsolved? How was justice never brought to him? That justice will never be brought to him. That must really hurt you. The next part is coming up soon and you are going to be taken by surprise. Still looking for Aurora Winters. She won't hide from us for long. Next time you are in for the treat. You will love it. Just kidding I know you will not like it. I can see the look on your faces on. I can't wait to see them in person. I'll see you then but you won't see me._

 _Margaret, your first **Hare Murder** _

_Judy, **Hopps ZPD First Rabbit Officer**_

 _Not liking what she wrote to Judy. Just like always and that will never change. Stating how she finds it easy to kill and loves it. At least she won't mess with Keith. Knowing she telling the truth truly he did help them out. Finding out the reason why she killed her target. She wanted Nora to snap and knew she could mess with her. Wanting to mess with our friend with Nora. Believing that predators and preys shouldn't be friends. She loved what Bellwether did and hates us for stopping her. Reminding myself to remind that she knows about Night Howlers. Nothing good will come with that._

 _She was looking us up and knows she can't break us apart. Not after what we have been through. Looks like I'm Dog Fox to her now. Of course, she wanted Nora to hurt her. She can't mess our other friends. That's what she wrote to Judy. So why only mess with Nora? Why is she a weak one? We all know friendship is important to her. That doesn't make sense to me. Chomper isn't a name that I heard for the longest time. It's an insult to predators. It was used a lot back then and rarely used now._

 _Then there's the double murders and Jude again. Mocking Judy with that and I hated it. She knows how to hurt Judy well. I see the look in her purple eyes. What is her next plan? I know it's going be worse than the first one. She knows we are going to hate it. Whatever it is we won't be ready for it. I have no idea what she's going to do. The only thing she won't do is take Aurora. We will not let that happen._

" _Alright, this is bad." Chief Bogo said, "I decided to tell some officers about this. Keeping it a secret won't do any good. I have the list of trusted officers."_

 _After questions about Nora trying to attack Judy, we decided to take action. Deciding to tell some officers of what's truly going on. Not wanting this to get out to all officers. That would cause a lot of different problems. We already have a lot to deal with and don't want to deal more. He takes out the list and shows us. Seeing fellow officers and our good friends. The ones who can be trusted with this. More than likely she wanted this to happen. All a part of what she wants to do._

" _That's a good list, sir. They deserve to know." Judy said, "Whatever she's planning it's going to be back. She got something up."_

" _Whatever it is you two can handle it." Chief Bogo said, "Let's get this finished with. All we can do is wait for the next one."_

 _Chief Bogo is right we can handle this. Whatever she throws at Carrots I will help her out. We should tell them right away. So they know what's going on. They will understand why we didn't tell them. He's also right about what he said. We don't know what she has planned next. All we can do is wait and see._

We told every officer on the list. They were taken by surprise by what was happened. They did understand why it kept a secret. They know the truth know and ready for what could happen. Our shift was a normal one. We decide to look into more about what happened to Walter Chambers. Finding out about his life in Zootopia and we did find out a lot. His parents were telling half the truth. They did take him to a doctor but not to a real one. They took him to a dirty doctor and paid him. We couldn't truly find who he was but did find out that he took in Walter. Until his parents told him the truth and he was dumped like trash. Still sick but better. Only having medicine to last awhile. Shortly after that he was homeless and defend himself the best he could. Until he was found by them and taken in. Where he lived a good life with them. Until he was murdered for no reason.

Then Krista funeral and it was a good one. It was nice seeing one gather around for her. Knowing she was well liked and cared for. Kiddo had a good time as well and got along with her family. They liked her a lot just like I knew they would. It was nice to see. Meeting one of her closest friends was nice as well. I could tell she really cared about Krista. She's suffering from a lot of pain. It was a nice one. Good and sad just I thought it would be. I did care about her even those I knew her for a short time. She liked me as well.

 _It snowing lightly and is a cool early evening. The meeting went well and Aurora got along with them. I know they like her as well. Meeting Lolita was nice as well. I could tell that she cared about Krista. We are watching her being buried now. Remembering her went well and she was cared about. Seeing friends from high school and college. It was nice to hear about her. Some were taken by my surprise that I was here. How could a fox care about another? I proved that wrong to them. I did care about her._

" _We have here gathered around to remember the life of Krista Quinn. Who died young and her life was taken away by a bad woman. Who will pay for the crimes she has committed. May Krista forever at rest in heavens light. For she was a kind and friendly woman. Who has made mistakes just like everyone has. She would have done well if she wasn't killed. May she rest in peace."_

 _Krista will rest in peace and will no longer suffer. Knowing she's up there and watching over us. At least that's what mother told me. I can believe that somewhat. Something like that is hard to believe. Watching them head over to the casket. Having final words with her. Before she's buried six under. The woman isn't here at least for the funeral. In her mind, she may visit her grave sometime later. Watching them go and let them have a final moment with her. I head up after Kiddo goes to her. She speaks to her for a few minutes and puts her flower down. She moves away so I can speak with her._

" _Krista you will forever rest in light. Your pain and suffering are over. You could have done a lot of good in your lifetime. Your life was taken away to quickly. It happens and I have seen it." I say "All of you are brave. Dealing with a woman like that. As you can tell as you watch over Aurora is safe with us. We won't let anything happen to her. This woman will be brought to justice. All of you deserve that."_

 _Placing the flower on her casket. She has a lot of them. I know she's watching from above. She would be proud of Kiddo because of the brave act she did. Believing I could never do something like that. With the help of Kiddo, we will take her down. Christy heads over to me and gives me a hug._

" _I will always be grateful for you bring her back to us. Even when it was for a short time. That is better no knowing." Christy said, "You are forever part of our family."_

" _I was doing my duty." I "I'm honored to hear that."_

" _No, you did more than your duty." Christy said, "We will see you two soon."_

" _See you soon," Aurora said_

 _I haven't had that happen to me before. Never thought that would happen. After all, mostly everyone sees foxes as bad. It's a nice feeling to have. Seeing that she left me a letter after she hugged me. Looking down to see Krista paw-writing. Messy but I can tell it was her paw-writing. So she would have been chest down. The shot wouldn't have killed her. Seeing my name is address on it. Has dates on it. Either when she recovered or at her funeral. So she was ready for both. I will be read it later and place it in my pocket. There are others we have to see. Kiddo leads the way. It takes us a few minutes to get there. I see that their grave sights are well cared for. Her parents and twin may not care but others do. It's a nice sight to see._

 _Knowing their love was great and pure. I know that it wasn't and don't have to see it. That puts a smile on my face. Also, makes me feel sad. Their love was taken away too soon. All because someone didn't like it. I can imagine what happened that night. Crystal must have seen them die. Watching the love of her life die in front of her. Betrayed by her own twin brother. It is a horrible feeling. At least Aurora wasn't killed. That was the good in the bad. Their murders were never solved. I do know that the killer is Craig. He killed his own family._

 _Thinking about other things as well. Something I haven't thought of for years. It's both good and sad memories. I have missed them a lot and haven't thought about them. I just wanted to lock them away. I did for a long time. Until they are back and I don't push them away. I do want to remember and want those memories back._

" _There are others that still care about your family." I say "I know they would have been great."_

" _Same for me," Aurora said, "Is something bothering you?"_

 _Kiddo does get to me. Just like Carrots does. I only had that a few times in my life. It's nice knowing having someone who knows you are hurting. It's nice to have someone like that around. Knowing that they truly care about you. Forming a small smile and look over at her._

" _You do that well Kiddo." I say "I'm just thinking a lot. Since a lot is on my mind."_

" _Anything you want to talk about?" Aurora asked_

" _It's just me and nothing to worry about." I say "Anything going on with you?"_

 _A lot of things are on my mind. A lot has been happening recently. It all enters my mind at the same time. It has been a lot to think about. I have been holding them back so I could deal with it later. That's how I deal and it works on. Now having others who care about by my side. It's nothing that Kiddo should worry about. It's my own problems that I have to deal with. With what's happening to Carrots. Then some old memories coming to me._

" _There's I something that I want to tell you both." Aurora said "It's something to deal with the case. I believe it does deal with me. I just thought of it recently."_

 _Looking over at Kiddo. She remembered something again. Carrots and I know that will happen. It comes to her and she tell us. We will listen to her to what she has to say. Writing down what she tells us knowing it will help us. This worries me and she can tell that I am._

" _Alright, Kiddo let's head back to the safe house." I say "So you can tell us that."_

* * *

We had a quick and easy dinner. Something simple and easy to make. We had a good dinner and now sitting around the living room. Having some hot chocolate just like when she told us about her nightmare. She remembers something and it won't be good. With the woman we are dealing with we know that for a fact. Carrots have her carrot pen and notepad ready.

"What do you have to tell us?" Judy asked

"I just thought of this and it hit me during her funeral." Aurora said, "Krista and Victor have the same birthday. They were born at the same hospital and only minutes apart."

I can't believe what I am hearing. Looking over at Carrots and she's stunned as well. Seeing a shocked look on her face. Yet I know I heard what she said is the truth. Even when we don't want to think about it. This is a new fact and truly links the victims together. At least for some of them. Carrots take out the files on Krista and Victor. We both look at them. Aurora is right about what she said. Victor and Krista were born at Frost Heights Hospital. Judy looks it up on her laptop. Finding out about what Aurora said is true. They were born five minutes apart and the same doctor did the deliver. His name was Dr. Williams. An arctic wolf just like them. Seeing that he's still alive and well. Retired and living a good life.

"This is crazy." I say "She must have known that."

"It gets worse than that." Aurora said, "On their twenty-first birthday she took them out. We don't know what happened. Anyway, she was taken to them and killed a week later after their birthday."

"Sweet Cheese and Crackers," Judy said

I can't believe this. We never connected or would have realized that. Linking birthdays is something you don't think of. She wasn't going to kill her that night. She knew that I would help her out. Because she heard us becoming friends. She planned this whole thing. She wanted to kill her in the hospital. That would have been a week later. What kind mammal does that? What sick plan does have in her mind. Feeling a tap on my shoulder. I look over at Judy and see her face. I know something is up and it is bad. I look over at her.

She shows me Kiddo's and Casey files. Not liking this one bit. Looking at their birthday and they have the same one. Born in the same hospital as well. This is getting so strange. She shows me her tablet and I see an old newspaper. It's about their births and that freaks me out the most. I see it in her eyes as well. The same doctor delivered them and they would have been twins. Aurora had a stillborn brother and Casey had a stillborn sister. The woman knows this and she took them for a reason. This is one of the reasons. What sick plan does she have? This is truly horrible and we hate it.

"What's going on you two?" Aurora questioned, "What have you found out."

We promised that we wouldn't keep anything from her. If it has to deal with the kidnapping case. This has to deal with her a lot. The woman was spying and stalking her. Finding out whatever she could. So that someday she could take her. So she could be part of her sick plan.

"Aurora you and Casey have the same birthday. You two were born in the same hospital and delivered by the same doctor." I say "You….both had a stillborn twin his was a sister."

Shock appears in her eyes and I see fear as well. I would feel the same way. This is bad and I hate it. Judy doesn't like it either. I would have hated to be kidnapped and found out the truth later. That was I was being stalked and was going to be taken. By a crazy and smart, sick woman. Who still has control of herself. At least for the most part. There are these bad moments when she loses it.

"So she has been truly stalking me." Aurora said, "To find information like that."

"I'm sorry Aurora," Judy said, "she won't get away with this or have you back."

"I know and it's freaky for me." Aurora said, "She wants us all for a reason and I don't know why."

Feeling so bad for Kiddo and she doesn't deserve this. None of them do. This all the woman's fault. Only them are like a matching set. The other victims don't have the same birthday. So why only them? It doesn't make any sense. Drinking some hot chocolate and trying to figure it out. Nothing comes to mind. Carrots is writing down what we found out. Adding more to the case. Before we head off we will tell Chief Bogo this. He will want to know this.

"It is and we will be there for you." I say "Now let us enjoy out hot chocolate. Before we head in for the night."

"That's a great idea, Nick," Judy said

It has been a long day and we need time to relax. Carrots and I will have to talk later. There are things that we have to talk about. Taking a sip of hot chocolate. We just sit around and talk about normal things. While we have good hot chocolate. We see Kiddo smile and having a good time. It's always good to see that. Kiddo shouldn't be worrying about things like this. No matter what we will be there for her.

"How are you doing Aurora?" Judy asked

"Doing much better," Aurora said

"We are glad to hear that." I say "Let's head in for the night. We have a long road trip for us."

"Alright goodnight you two." Aurora

"Goodnight Kiddo," I say

"Goodnight Aurora," Judy said

We watch Kiddo head up to the loft. Carrots and I are going to wait until Kiddo is asleep before we have our talk. We don't want her to worry about this. She has a lot already. Getting up from the chair and head upstairs. I can get some sleep before we have our talk. Heading over to my room that I'm staying in. The wall is a nice shade of pitch blue. Having a white panel at the bottom and a nice wood floor. Having a ceiling light to light up the room. Having a three door dresser to the right of the room. Having a small closet. I have some room to do my art. Having an easel to paint on. There's a window as well having a nice view. A small roof that covers over the back porch. I do like sitting there to lose myself in my thoughts. Also good for an escape just in cause the worse happens.

I change out of my nice clothes and put what I normally wear. Heading over to the king size bed. Having three white pillows, gray quilt, and light blue bed sheets. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Pulling out the letter that I got today. I know that I can read this and have to. Slowly opening up the letter.

Dear, officer Nick Wilde.

Thank you, for all that you have done. You could have just left me alone and you didn't. The last week with them you made me happy. I felt like myself since I joined them. You saw something was off and helped me. You saw that I was a kidnapped victim. For the first time in two years, I was free. I got to see my family again. Getting to see my special friend again. It's all thanks to you. I will always be grateful for that. I never thought I would see you them again. You gave me the best time in a long time. I will always thank you, for risking your own life. They are wrong about foxes. Not all of you are sly, cunning, or untrustworthy. Just like not every wolf is loyal. I know that and I have seen that. For now, I'll just say I was betrayed by my friends. You will know the truth soon.

Despite being shot at and injured. I knew I would recover. I wasn't going to give up and didn't give up for two years. She is horrible truly horrible. She did horrible things that I remember and I don't want to. Mia, I grew to hate that name. Yes, she saw me as Mia or the shortening of that name. I was someone different to her. She tried to change me and tried to change all of us. We didn't let that happen. I wished that I could explain to you who looks like. I just can't do that. I can only tell you she's older or looks to be that way. I know stress wears you down. She has a lot of stress. Also maybe she has something mental disorder. I can't say for sure. Since I'm not trained in that area. I get this feeling that she multiple personalities. Only if I could explain how she could. It's too hard to explain. You have to know it to understand.

Protect Aurora I know she will find a way to escape. She's artful kid and knows how to outfox others. She told me about you. I connected everything as I laid there. You did a great job and you fooled them so well. I laughed at that. They thought they were so high and mighty. That they would never be taken out. Yet they were taken out by a great officer. Anyway please protect her. Somehow I know she saved your life. They wouldn't let you go. Brave and determined kid as well. Who ready has gone through so much pain. The woman loves her in a sick way. She loves all in her own sick way. It was never in a sexual way but very creepy and sick. Just like us, she has the information. Be careful with her. Also, tell your partner Judy Hopps she's a great cop and I always wanted to meet her. Together you two will protect her. I see her as my sister Rita. I protected her in any way I could. Now it's your time to protect her. Bring us justice and make her pay for her crimes.

If you are getting this letter. I am dead and it's not your fault. It won't be because of the surgery. It will because of her. She's crazy and dangerous. Even those I didn't get to live out my life I did have a great one. Even those the dark parts of my life. I never lost it. I had a loving family and great friends. Someone very special to me as well. I know I would have been a great teacher and lived a great life. I will forever rest in peace. Thank you, for all that you did for me. I'll be forever happy.

Love, Krista Quinn. 

The letter is typed and she used voice command. She was to injured to write this. But she spoke every word. Holding the letter close and I let it out. It is all to much to handle. Letting it out for few minutes. Before wiping my tears and calm down. Krista figured it out and told me information that will help us out. I know it's a rare mental disorder yet I know it happens. I never saw it myself in person. But seen it on TV and in the movies. From what we heard it sounds like she does. Carefully folding up the letter and place it on the dresser. I will show this to Judy. I have to get this all out. Laying on the bed and find a perfect spot to lay. It has been a long day and it's finally good to lay down. Getting into a comfort position and close my eyes. Falling into a troubled sleep.

"No, please no, no, leave her alone!" I shout

I wake up with a start. Breathing heavily and finding it hard to breath. My heart is racing and I gasp for breath. Taking deep breaths as best as I can. My breathing returns to normal. It all flashed before me and it was hard to see. There was a gunshot and she fell. I only talk in my sleep when I have a nightmare. My mother told me that. I had many after what happened with the Junior Rangers. Or what happens during the job. That I relive in my dreams. Hurting Carrots came back to me a lot. Sitting on the edge of the bed. This bad feeling won't go away. Feeling like it's eating me up. Closing my self Looking at the clock and see only twenty minutes has passed. It's a good time for Carrots and I to talk. Heading back downstairs and heading to the backyard. Taking a seat at the edge. Only have to wait for a few minutes before she joins me.

"Is everything alright Nick?" Judy asked, "I thought heard you shout in your sleep."

"I just have a lot on my mind. You did hear me." I say "So let's talk about Margaret first."

"Alright Slick and we will talk about you next." Judy said, "It's been hard for me. Nora hurt me a lot and she knew it would work. Why would she think that? What does she know that we don't? Then her next so-called trial. I'm worried about that. She will get dangerous and fast."

Margaret has been planning this whole thing for a long time. She has in her head and ready for action. She will do what she wants no matter what. I have no idea either. Margaret knows something about Nora and I don't like it. I'm worried as well. We have no idea what she has planned next. Judy is right she's only going to get more dangerous. I turn over to her and give her a hug.

"I have your back." I say "No matter what happens."

"Like I have your back." Judy said, "No matter what happens."

We are there for each other. Just like partners do. There have been times when we needed each other and helped out. Our partnership is one of the best in the force. Nothing will drive us apart not, after all, we been through. Whatever is thrown at us we can handle it and help each other. Together we can through this. I show her the letter and she reads it.

"This woman is crazy." I say "More than we realized."

"She truly is also is smart and dangerous as well. We have more information and we add that just in case." Judy said, "You truly changed her life Nick. Never forget that."

Judy is speaking the truth and I know that. Still I have this bad feeling that won't go away. Crazy, smart, and dangerous makes a bad criminal to deal with. Knowing that can cause a lot of dangerous and would do that no matter what. Being smart means they know how to get away with their crimes. We have dealt with dangerous criminals before. She may become one of the worst. After what we found out she has gone up. Also for what has have done in the past and has gotten away with it. She is up there and will stay there. She would never worse than Hilda Schindler.

"No matter what we will take her down," I say

"Yes, we will do that. Just like we have taken down others. It's what we do." Judy said, "What is bothering you? I understand how important you two were to each other. I would have loved to have met her."

We will take her down and same for him. We have taken down many criminals. So were harder than others. In the end, we always did our job. Making sure that Zootopia stays safe. We will do it with these two. The victims will get the justice they deserve. She looks over at me and had a worried look. She gives me hug and that feel nice. A lot is on my mind and I do want to tell some what's on my mind. If I tell all it would take forever. I'll tell her what's truly bothering me right now. The hug lasts a few moments before we break away from each other. I'm ready to speak about what is on my mind.

"At her funeral, and reading the letter. I was thinking about how her life would have been like. What life she deserved." I say "She won't be a teacher which she would have been a great one. She never got the chance to start her own family. She won't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, Nick she would have a great life." Judy said

Feeling the tears slip down my face. Judy holds me close. I have thought of that before. It came back to me today. I did like Krista and glad that I met and helped her out. I know that bad things happen to good mammals. That the good die young. Before they have to chance to do anything good in their lives. I know that for a fact. Krista would have a great life. Helping others that need it and having a loving family. We break away a few moments later. I do feel better than before. Getting something off my chest.

"She would have been a great teacher." Aurora said, "She would have a family. As for a boyfriend, she would have not. Krista was a proud gay and Lolita was her girlfriend. They were dating for six months before she was taken."

Wiping the tears from my face. Stunned to hear Kiddo talk and turn over to see her standing behind us. Carrots is shocked as well. Either of us heard her. Letting in what she told us. I don't find it hard to accept or feel like it's wrong. Carrots is the same way. Aurora was so pure when she said that news. There was no judgment in her voice or eyes. She's was happy for them.

"Did she tell you that?" I ask "What are you doing up?"

"She did tell us that." Aurora said, "I knew that you were sad and that you two would talk. So I wanted to tell you something about Krista. I just came as you were talking about that."

I wouldn't have known that That's she meant by special friend and Lolita said special as well. We didn't get to chat about that. Margaret said that no one would want her. That does make sense now. If she doesn't like predators there's a high chance she won't accept same-sex relationships. Kiddo is a great kid and looks out for others. Just like did to Rosemary and a random stranger she decided to help.

"Love is love and I'm happy that they did have each other." Judy said, "What did she do about that?"

"I really don't know." Aurora said, "She was happy with herself. She told us that her popular friends ditch her. When she came out of the closet. Her family was happy for her. We were happy for her."

That's why she meant by betrayed by her friends. Could she have taken for that reason? Maybe she didn't care or tried to change Krista the way she feels? Like she was trying to change her into Mia. What is this woman planning? Who is this Mia and why did she try to change Krista into her? Why is she trying to change the ones she had as her kidnapped victims?

"I believe that as well." I say "Thank you, for telling me that. I do feel a whole lot better."

"You're welcome and I think so as well." Aurora said, "I'm heading off to bed."

"We all should be heading to bed." Judy said, "We have a long road trip."

"Yes, lets all head in for tonight." I say "So we can be ready."

Yes, we all should be heading to bed. It has been a long day and will be a long road trip. Getting up off the ground and feeling a whole lot better. Our talk went well and got stuff off my chest. Kiddo heads back inside the house. Both of us get from and head inside as well. Carrots close and lock the door behind us. Heading back upstairs and into my room. Laying on the bed once again and drift off to restful sleep moments later.

* * *

We are ready to go. Packed up and everything is in the trunk. My car is ready to go. Our friends know what's going on and told us to catch them. There's something we got to do first. Before we head off to do our police business in Bunnyburrow. They do know that we are coming. Chief Bogo has his reading glasses on and looks down at what Carrots gave him. We know he will hate this. We look over at each other.

"This is truly bad. I have heard about different kidnapping cases. This is one of the worst." Chief Bogo said, "This woman is dangerous and you two have to be careful about all of this."

"Don't worry Chief Bogo we will." I say "We how to deal with the likes of her. We just got to find her and arrest her for the crimes be has committed. This time she won't get away with what's she's doing."

"Will do Chief Bogo." Judy said, "We won't let you down."

"I know you two won't let me down. For you are great officers." Chief Bogo said, "Good luck on your duties in Bunnyburrow. Report to me about what you find out."

"Thanks, and will do Chief Bogo," Judy said

She gathers everything up and puts in back in the case file. We talked about what we had to. Something that Chief Bogo needed to know. Now fully knowing we are dealing with a dangerous, smart, and demanding criminal. Who has everything in control at least for now. If Krista was right she has multiple personalities she will slowly lose the grip of her mind. We know she's going to lose it and that will end badly. I hope it doesn't end that way and we find her before she does. We get up and walk out of his office. We walk around the station and I see Finnick talking to Sean.

"Thank you, for telling me this." Finnick said, "Man I was so wrong until recently. You are truly the good guys. Only have some dirty cops."

He got along with Kiddo really well and they became friends. I know that Finnick likes her a lot. Others might find it strange that a thirty-two-year-old gets along with a nine-year-old so well. Or base off of how he acts. He's tough and is capable of handling himself. That he doesn't let other get too close. Once you get to know him you realize he has a heart of gold. Reminding you not to judge by looks. Both of them have a lot in common. Her family was murdered and his parents were. He grew up in the foster system. Just like Kiddo is living.

Recently he asked about his parent's murders. For the longest time, he thought that a cop killed them. He remembered seeing a uniform and that's all he needed. It wasn't until Kiddo brought it up it may be a fake cop. Which has happened before and there has been cases like that. Were someone was a fake cop to do what they want. So he has been asking Sean about it.

"We are the good guys with a few bad ones." Sean said, "Your parents weren't the only two victims. There were many others. Even with all the victims, the case went cold. One of the few cases that I could solve or ended badly."

"I never knew or listened to you." Finnick said, "It must have been hard."

"I would have been the same way. If I saw what you did." Sean said, "It truly was we don't like when cases get cold. We are supposed to stop the criminals and it doesn't always end up that way."

It's true what Sean said. We don't want that to happen and it does happen. Some criminals do get away free to do whatever they want. This happened to the woman that we are talking. The woman who abused the foster home that Clawhauser was living at. Jude's killer is still walking free. Some cases do get cold because bad things happen in life. Criminals get away and the innocent are sometimes guilty. Sometimes crimes are never solved.

"At least you know some of the truth. Your parents were never killed by a cop buddy." I say "It's still terrible that your parents were killed and same for the other victims."

"You're right about that buddy." Finnick said, "I'm proud of you Nick. I mean every word."

Look over at Finnick and see he's telling the truth. He was surprised and didn't like it at first when I became a cop. Asking me if I was only doing for her. I told him no and she did play a part of it. I'm glad that I became a cop. Proving that foxes are not the bad guys. He sees that and is proud of what I have become.

"Thanks, buddy and I know you do," I say

"I hope you found some peace to what happened to your parents." Judy said, "I don't even know who or why my twin brother Jude was killed."

They do know about her twin brother. It came up one time while were hanging out. Finnick was trying to keep twins in the same home. Saying that twins shouldn't be separated. Judy said that is true separation from a twin is hard. She told him about Jude and how she been separated from him for eighteen years. Telling him how he was murdered when they were only six. I knew at that moment he truly cared about Judy and they were friends. I knew he cared when he helped her out. They talked about it and he told her about a boy who died because of his foster parents. He was only seven when he was killed. It was then he became a social worker to help out foster kids. While doing hustles with me. He never told me that until much later.

"It's hard feeling knowing your loved one's killer is still out there. That the case went cold. I wonder why and who as well. I guess I will never find that out. Unless somehow the case reopens and the killer strikes again." Finnick said, "I know you have police duties elsewhere and let's head out together. Thanks, for helping me out officer White."

"You can call me Sean." Sean said, "Good luck you two and I will see you guys later."

"See you later Sean." Judy said, "Good luck with your case."

"Sounds good to me buddy," I say "See you later Sean and I wish you luck as well."

I did tell him about what happened. He did not like what he heard. I know he's helps out homeless teens and kids. By giving them money and buying what they need. Even when he does show it I can tell. He knows some of them ran away from the foster system. Knowing it can be bad. He asked us to make them pay. We will do our job. Together we walk in front of the station. Seeing his van is parked close by. He's looking at my car. Kelli, Kyra, and Kiddo are gathering around the car.

"I'm sure surprised you managed to change your car. I know it was destroyed. Yet you were attracted to your car. You spent a lot to fix it up. The same way that I'm with my van." Finnick said, "It's a very nice new car."

He's playful teasing me. He knows that he's the same way with his van. That was my first one and bought it with the money I earned. The wonderful memory comes to me. It puts a smile on my face. So I was attracted to it. The car was special to me. Truthfully it was hard for me to let it go. I had the car for years and it got me through a lot. I did pay to fix it up and couldn't fix all up. Then it got destroyed. Others say it's just a car but it was special to me. Having wonderful memories.

"Your right about that buddy." I say "The car is very nice. I got it as a gift."

"For the family, you helped." Finnick said, "Truly brave and good of you."

"I wasn't going to let them kill the poor family." I say "Like my mother said good deeds have ripples. I helped on of Kiddos friends get his job back."

He looks over at me and is surprised. I was taken by surprise as well. Who would have thought me helping out a family. Would lead me getting a nice car and a father no longer has to worry about money. I took a chance and it worked out in the end.

"That's great news." Finnick said, "I'll say a quick Hello, to Aurora before we head about our business."

He heads over to my car and Kiddo looks at him. She smiles when he comes over. I see him smile as well. She gets off the hood of the car and walks over to him. It's a nice sight to see. They begin chatting with each other. Carrots head over to me and stand by me. Watching them and having a smile on her face as well.

"It's good to see them getting along." Judy said, "We know that means a lot."

"It truly is and yes, it does." I say "That means she's slowly recovering."

Looking over at them and see that he's looking over her sketchbook. Sure she doesn't let adults get close to her still. He knows where he has to stand. So that he doesn't hurt her. She's close but still has to recover from what happened to her. Both of us know she can do it. I know she will love my mother.

"I will see you later Aurora." Finnick said, "Have a good time."

"See you later Finnick." Aurora said, "I know I will have lots of fun."

He smiles at and knows she's speaking the truth. Kiddo is going to have lots of fun and we are going to as well. We are just in time for the Summer's end Days. Carrots and Kiddo have told me about it and sound like a lot of fun. Watching him head over to his van and takes off a few moments later. We will be leaving as well.

"I see that went well." I say "Are we ready to go?"

"It did and we got to talk about a lot." Aurora said, "We are ready to go."

Kelli and Kyra are standing by the car. They are ready to go as well. It's going to take a few hours to get over to Bunnyburrow. We should get there early afternoon. Where everyone will be waiting for us. Knowing they can't wait to see us. I can't wait to see Bunnyburrow again it's a great place. Her family likes me and I can't wait to meet Kiddo's friends.

 _I'm visiting and meeting Carrots family for the first time. She's heading home for a few days and she wants me to join her. We had a hard case and Chief Bogo letting us take a short break. It will be nice to take a break. Having my suitcases with me and we are heading to the train. Carrots is right behind me. Holding her suitcase in her right paw._

" _They are going to love you. Sure not every family is going to like you. Some still think the same way about foxes." Judy said, "I have to warn you about that."_

" _Alright, Carrots I understand and will be ready." I say "I've used that that anyway."_

 _She knows it as well. I see the look on her face. I knew that was going to happen. Not every Hopps family member changed for the better. I'm used to be treated differently because I'm a fox and that will never truly change. Others are starting to see that foxes can be good and not like others think. The train stops and the doors open up. We enter walking past mammals as they head out. Finding a perfect place to sit. The take takes off a few minutes later and we take off. We watch the world pass by. It's truly a beautiful sight to see._

 _The train stops hours later and I know we are in Bunnyburrow. I can see the sign and see how huge their population is and keeps on growing. Bunnies do know how to multiple. She did tell me how she has twenty-hundred-seventy-five siblings. I was taken by surprise. Carrots turns over to me and smiles._

" _Are you ready for this?" Judy asked_

" _Yes, I'm ready for this," I say_

 _We get up from the seats and head of the train. I'm only a bit nervous about this. I know they will like me and don't want to ruin this. Judy is too important to me and I can't lose her. That feeling of lost I will never truly recover from. I know that for a fact. Looking to see a large crowd gather and I know that's her family. Seeing a welcome sign for us both. That puts a smile on her father. Seeing her parents walk over to us._

" _Mom and dad this is Nick Wilde." Judy said, "He's my best friend and partner."_

 _Knowing that Carrots has told them about a lot about me. Knowing that someday I would meet them. Just like Carrots has met my mother. She loves her and is happy that she entered my life. Carrots loves my mother. I wonder how they will feel. They recently changed their views. Mrs. Hopps looks over at me for a few moments. Before she gives me a hug._

" _It's great to meet you, Nick." Bonnie said, "you may call me Bonnie."_

" _Thank you, and I will." I say "It's nice to meet you."_

 _I was taken by surprise by what she did. I can see that she really likes me. Carrots must have told her a lot to get to like me. Even after they knew I was a con artist. Her father looks at me as well and he's not like Bonnie. Sure he doesn't hate me or anything like that. I know he's looking out for his daughter. Just like a father would._

" _It is nice to meet you. I can tell that you're a good one. From what she has told us and what you two have done together" Stu said, "So welcome to our family."_

" _Thank you, and happy to be here." I say "I want to meet you all. I'm good at remembering others."_

 _It's going to take a long time. I will meet every family member that wants to meet me. I already know three who live in Zootopia. I do remember names well. Carrots heads over to her parents and they begin to talk. I heard the sound of feet. I know what is about to happen. Seeing lots of rabbits heading over to me and tackle me to the ground. Getting a lot of fluff and adorable Hopps. The look over at me and see how bushy my tail is. I'm not bothered by this at all and I like it. Knowing I will fit right in with them._

" _Your tail is so fluffy and bushy. I like it."_

" _So you're the one who helped her out."_

" _Your fur is so orange."_

" _Do you have any siblings?"_

" _Kids leave Nick alone." Bonnie said, "I'm sure that he will answer all your questions later. Let's head home so they can settle in."_

 _I can barely see them under all this fluff. I can hear Carrots laugh and it's a great one. I like hearing her laugh and haven't heard it over two weeks. Not since the last hard case we had. She holds her arms over her chest. They get off of me a few moments later. Knowing they listen to their mother. Judy heads over to me and takes her left paw out._

" _They can be a pawful," Judy said, "but they are great."_

" _Yes, they are great," I say_

 _I carefully take her paw and she lifts me up. She's stronger than she looks. Always taking others by surprise. I do want to see their home. I walk along with Carrots and her family. It's beautiful here my mother would love to do art here. Someday I will take her here. She was lucky and got to travel the world with an art group in college. She told me lots of stories and shortly returning to Zootopia she met dad. They fell in love and had me. Then he left us many years later. We walk pass other friends and see rabbits and hares hard at work. I know farming can be hard and dangerous. Carrots have told me lots of stories. While I am here I will help out. Trying farming for the first time. We walk for a few minutes before we stop._

" _Welcome to the home of the Hopps," Judy said_

 _Looking up to see this huge house. I'm taken by surprise never thought the homes would look like this. Carrots did want me to be taken by surprise. I am truly taken by surprise. The home reminds me of a large burrow. Like the used to live in the Stone Age._

" _Well, this is a great home." I say "I can't wait until I get the grand tour."_

" _You're going to love it." Judy said, "You will be staying on the second floor and in the guest room. Once were settled you can meet the rest of the family."_

" _Alright sounds good to me," I say_

 _I follow right behind Carrots and we enter their home. It looks great on the inside as well. I get the feeling this is truly a home and I can feel it. There are many framed pictures on the wall. It must take them away to do a family picture. It was simple for us. Other Hopps look at me and I wave at them. Knowing that I am going to have a good time and will get along with them._

It did go really well and I was welcomed. Feeling like I was welcomed into the family. Of course, no every Hopps was happy about me coming. I did make some enemies of the Hopps family members. Knowing they are still the same. We pull into the front of the house and I park my car. Knowing they are waiting for us. It's nice to be back.

"Home sweet home," Judy said

"It's always good to come back." Kyra said, "Bunnyburrow will always be a home to me."

Just like Zootopia is my home and has become theirs. I wouldn't have minded if I grew up here. If I did I wonder if Carrots and I would have been childhood friends. I wonder how that life would have been. Knowing one thing for sure it would have been great. Heading out of the car and head over to the trunk. Getting out the suitcases while they head over to their mom and dad. Kiddo stands by me and helps me out.

"Kelli and Kyra it's good to see you again." Bonnie said, "It's been awhile."

"Sorry, mom and dad we have been busy." Kelli said, "It's always good to see family."

Kelli and Kyra have been busy and saving a lot of lives. Other Hopps family members carry the suitcases in. Lindsey comes running out and gives Aurora a hug. I know they are great friends. Kiddo has told a lot about her.

"I have missed you, Aurora." Lindsey said, "It's good to see you."

"I have missed all of you." Aurora said, "It's good to be back."

Both of them are happy and it's a wonderful sight to see. It reminds me when I was younger. When I had great friends. Before seeing how the world really is Lindsey takes her paw and they head inside their home. Holding my own suitcases and head inside their home as well. Knowing I'm staying in the guest room. Heading up to the second floor and find my way to the guest room. Which is a nice one. Heading inside and place the suitcases on the bed. Having light orange bed sheets and the walls are cream. Having a wood floor and nice dresser. There's a tall lamp standing on the right side of the room. It's a simple but good guest room. It feels like a home.

Getting myself ready and heading down to join them. Seeing them gathering around the living room. Judy is talking with Bonnie and Stu. They are talking about the Chamber family. Looks like Bonnie and Stu know them well. That does make sense after all both families are farmers. They are trying to be the best. The Hopps farm is still at the top. I join Kiddo and the others in the living room. Seeing that they are watching the news.

Looks like Gazelle is getting an interview. She wearing a nice red shirt and black pants. I'm a fan of hers but not a huge one. The one getting her interview is our journalist friend Renee Knight. She's twenty-one and a Corsac fox. She's short and slender having large legs and ears. Thick soft reddish gray fur with silver on upper parts. White with yellow underparts. White chin and silver eyes. Wearing a long sleeve dark blue shirt and silver pants.

The interview is taking place in her recording studio. She has a nice one that has changed over the years. As she became more famous and earned more money. She's rich and donates a lot of her money to charities. Knowing she lives in this nice penthouse in Sahara Square. Not in a mansion like others think she does. Of course, she does have a silver limo. Having a maid for housework. She gets too busy with her life. She does know how to do that and most of the time she does. Having two wonderful stylist who she treats them very well and sees them as her friends. There's her manager who she treats well. Also seeing him as a friend. There are her four tiger dancers she treats very well. Then there's her assistant who been with her since the beginning of her career. She treats her like her own sister. That makes her a great mammal.

"Thank you, for having me. It's a pleasure to be interviewing you." Renee said

"The pleasure is all mine." Gazelle said, "I have read your stories and your good at what you do."

"Thank you Gazelle," Renee said, "so how is your contest going?"

I have heard of this contest before. I never entered it those. There are better fans that deserve backstage passes. The last Gazelle concert I had lots of fun. Dancing with Carrots was fun and it felt great to dance again. The contest has been happening for the past few weeks. Knowing a lot of mammals enter that. Ready to head backstage and meet Gazelle. Knowing that Carrots, Clawhauser, Bridget, and believe that Chief Bogo entered the contest. I truly hope one of my friends win.

"It's going really well. I love reading what my fans have to say. That puts a smile on my face. I love getting your fan mail and cards. I love the ones the fans make themselves. They spent the time to make their cards special. Whenever I'm down I know my fans will cheer me up. I know I am making a difference by doing what I love to do." Gazelle said, "There a lot to choose from and they are great. It's going to hard to pick. No matter what you are all great fans. I couldn't do without my fans. You all deserve this. For those who don't win you get something special."

I wonder what the special thing is. Knowing it's going to be great. Gazelle treats her fans with respect. She helps out as well and helped out so many. She's a main supporter of A Wishing Star Foundation. A charity that gives sick teens and kids a wish they want. She has helped many sick fans. By giving them a wish they want. She knows that a few do get crazy. A few that tried to get too close to her. There were others to protect her and she's been taught to defend herself. She has stalkers before and one got too close to everyone liking. He was taken care of and locked away.

"Thank you, Gazelle we are happy to be your fans. You're someone we can look up to." Renee said, "So why did you start this?"

"Well, I knew that someday that I would give back to my fans. As I was rising in popular and was becoming famous. Something that they would love and I would love as well. Meeting my fans is great and I get to listen to their stories." Gazelle said, "As you all heard I was heard by someone and they told me that I had talent. So I worked hard at becoming a singer. Trying out for Zootopia Star Idol and won that. The rest became history and I became a famous pop star. What I never told anyone before. I made a promise and swore to keep that."

Yes, every fan knows how she got into the singing world. She eighteen when Zootopia first saw and fell in love with her. That was around nine years ago. She's the same age as me. Only older by a few months. She took the competition by storm. Zootopia Star Idol has been around for fifteen years and this is the final year. I watched it and knows it had to end sometime. Judy is a huge fan of the show. Renee doesn't ask who she made the promise to. She's good like that looking out for others feelings. Knowing when to push and not to. Her boss tells her to tough up. Yet that makes her a great journalist. That's why others love her despite she's a fox. She has proven she's a good and honest journalist. Sure still loves to get stories but does them well.

"We have to wait a few more weeks until we find out who won." Renee said, "From what I heard a lot has entered this year. Is there anything more than the backstage passes?

"Yes we are almost done and the concert has been picked out. This will be worth the wait." Gazelle said, "A lot more mammals have entered after I got more fans. Yes, there is and your guys are going to love it. Whoever wins will have a great fan experience along with the fan they bring."

She has gained a lot of fans. She did lose a lot of prey fans after she defended predators. They did not like when she defended predators when they were going savage. In the end, everything worked out. She gained a lot of fans both prey and predators. It was nice knowing that someone was on our side. I gained a lot of respect for Gazelle after what she did to help us out. Proving to myself she's more than a pop star. Yes, the contest is going to end soon and her next concert is coming up. Whoever wins will be in a for a great surprise. Gazelle does know what she's doing. To keep her fans hooked and ready for more. Whatever she has in store for the winner and the guest it will be great.

"Our time is up and you have things to do." Renee said, "It was nice interviewing you Gazelle."

"It's a pleasure, Miss. Knight." Gazelle said, "It was was an honor to meet you."

"Thank you, Gazelle," Renee said

I know Renee well and she's hiding her red face. She always been a huge fan of Gazelle. From what she told us. I met her before I was a cop and I was sitting alone. She decided to stop by and talk to me. We became good friends after that. Carrots met her first time after we solved a serial criminal. She was there to do her job. The first time she saw me as a cop.

 _Carrots and I solved another crime. My first one as a cop. It's a great feeling knowing you are making the world a better place. That I'm keeping Zootopia safe. I get looks when others see me in uniform. They wonder how a fox could be a cop. Same like they thought about a rabbit officer. I will change their views. At least for most of them. Not everyone going to change their views. We were trying to take down a hit and run driver. After it was discovered that the victims were connected. We were given the case. None of the victims were killed and one almost died. But he pulled through in the end._

 _Carrots and I solved to together and took him down. Carrots used her driving skills I teased her about her driving. She managed to stop his car. I used my knowledge of Zootopia to help us out. I memorized how he reacted and figured out his plan. Working together took him down. He sits in the patrol car not liking that he was arrested. Carrots turn over to me and hold out her paw._

" _Nice work partner." Judy said, "Together we stopped this dangerous criminal."_

" _Nice work on your driving. I guess I was wrong." I say "We did great and will do more."_

 _We paw five each other. We have taken down a case together. There is much more that we will take down together. We will prove how great cops we really are. Proving it doesn't matter who you are. You can do great in anything if you work hard at it. She punches my right arm moments later. I rub where she hit it._

" _Very funny Slick." Judy said, "Seriously you did great. Using the skills you have to take down a criminal."_

" _I'm a cop now and want to protect the Zootopia. Wanting to prove that foxes are more than sly and untrustworthy." I say "I will teach the ways of the streets."_

" _Sounds good and I will teach you to sharpen your reflects." Carrots said, "Then we will be unstoppable partners."_

 _Judy is fast and hardly anyone can keep up with her. She uses that to take criminals down. What others do know she's stronger than she looks. Speed and strength are something you don't mess with. I can learn from her and become faster. I have gotten back into shape when I was in my college years. I was never really out of shape but I wasn't like before. It feels great to be healthy and in shape. I can teach her about the streets and know she will learn well. Looking at the over at her and see a determined look on her face. I let out a laugh moments later._

" _Of course, we will be." I say "You know you would make a surprising villain. Who would take over the world without anyone realizing that."_

" _Very funny Slick," Judy said, "As we found out looks can be deceiving. A rabbit or hare can easily commit a crime."_

" _Very true and we should take him to the station." I say "Looks like he's bored of waiting to get locked up."_

 _I know she was talking about Dawn Bellwether. Her trial was like a wild fire and spread quickly. Mostly everyone was taken by surprise. She will be going to prison for a long time for the crimes she committed. Looking over at the guy and he hasn't moved. Of course, there's nothing he can really do. His paws are cuffed and the car is locked. Even if he did find a way to escape. There's no way he can escape from us. If he did that he would cause more problems for him._

" _So you're the officers who took him down. You figured it all out. Wait a minute is that you Nick Wilde?"_

 _I know the voice that's talking to us. Remembering her well and know her name is Renee Knight. Turning around to see her. Yep, it's the same Corsac fox I met four years ago. When I was alone and had a hard day. I wasn't in the mood at first but she got to me. We became fast and good friends. Looks like she did become a journalist just like she told me. I smile at that and happy for her. She followed her dream and didn't stop._

" _Renee Knight it's great to see you again. Yes, it's me and you can tell that I became a cop." I say "Judy this my good friend Renee Knight. As you can tell she's a journalist. I'm proud of you friend."_

" _Thank you, Nick and I worked hard to get here. I heard about what you did for the Missing Mammal case." Renee said, "It's great seeing you as an officer. You like great in a uniform."_

 _She smiles at me and has a warm friendly smile. That anyone would open up to. She told me about the troubles she had to face and I'm glad that she didn't give up. Unlike how I gave up. We never had any romantic feelings for each other. We are just good friends and nothing more than that. Carrots heads over to her and they shake paws._

" _Officer Judy Hopps I'm sure you already know who I am." Judy said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

" _It's a pleasure to met, you officer Hopps." Renee said, "So can you tell me about the case?"_

 _She has her small notebook ready and has a pen in her right paw. The first reporter to find about what happened. So she will get the scoop on the whole story. Turning over to Carrots and she looks at me. She still hasn't fully recovered from her first press conference. After she messed everything up. I head over to Renee. Beginning to explain why he did it. Why he wanted to live the thrill of hurting us. Without getting any blood on his paws._

Renee and Judy became good friends with each other. She has helped us out in the past. Helping in any way she could and wants to help out. Getting information that we need. She was the one to tell about the painting and helping us catch a thief. She was the one to spread the fake rumor of the fake painting. She's great at what she does.

Carrots take a seat next to me. The channel has been changed and now they are watching a movie. Looking over at Carrots and see a look. Knowing she feels like that when she tells her parents something. I know it's not about Margaret. She wouldn't tell them that. Otherwise, they would be worrying about her. She doesn't want to them too.

"I told them about what happened with Nora." Judy said, "They deserve to know that. They didn't like what happened and understood why I didn't tell them over the phone."

"It's good that you told them." I say "They are always going to worry about you. After all, they are your parents. My mother worries about me all the time."

"I know that but they worry too much. I do love my parents and they love me. There are some things I don't tell them." Judy said, "So are you ready to do what we have to?"

"I love my mother and she loves me." I say "Yes, I am ready."

I know that is true and I have seen her doing that. She's looking out for her parents. After suffering through the death of Jude Hopps. She doesn't want them to suffer like that again. She keeps secrets of the bad stuff we have seen on the job. I have kept stuff from my mother. Knowing the things that would bother and hurt her. Those are things I keep a secret. Yes, we decided to deal with that as soon as we could. So we could get over with. Remembering the tapes so clearly. Knowing this will only end badly.

 **Note, A Wishing Star Foundation is base off of Make a Wish Foundation and same for Zootopia Star Idol is base off of American Idol. I found a perfect way for Gazelle to play a part in the my story. You have to wait and see. Until next time.**


	34. Crime never pays

Chapter 34

 **Judy POV**

 **Thank you, Gustrobio for following my story**

It's nice to be back home. Yet it isn't a break for us. Nick and I have a job to do. A horrible thing we found out and have to bring justice to Walter. I barely slept last night and woke up later. Now sitting in the kitchen eating warmed up breakfast potatoes and having blackberry tea. Nick is sitting across from me. Mom is finishing up the dishes in the sink.

"So you're going to do it this morning?" Bonnie asked, "How is that going to happen?"

"We will tell them something happened to their son in Zootopia." I say "That the hospital couldn't contract them. They are over at the station waiting for the news."

"They brought him to a dirty doctor and he was dumped shortly after that." Bonnie said, "She doesn't deserve to be a mother. He doesn't deserve to be a father. Not if they going to treat their kids bad if they are a little different."

She hates hearing that kind of stuff. If she would have given Silva a lesson about the honors of being a mother. Also hates when someone hurts or kills a kid. I know she always thinks about Jude. Mom and dad love us all. They don't care if we are different. That's what makes us special to them. Mom rarely gets mad and when it does it's saying something. She almost breaks the plate she's washing. She puts it back in the water and heads over to join us. Placing down my fork and finished up my breakfast. Taking a long sip of tea.

"Your right about that Bonnie." Nick said, "Some adults shouldn't be parents."

"They will pay for what they did." I say "We know that they abandoned him. We have solid evidence that they did."

"Good and they have an aunt and uncle that will tell them well." Bonnie said, "Walter was a good kid. He didn't care that he was blind. His older sister Ruby had his back. She helped him out when he needed it."

From what we heard from the tapes he didn't. Once in awhile, he was bothered by it. Wondering how it's like to see. He did talk a lot about siblings a lot. He was close with closer them than with their parents. Close with his aunt and uncle. Is sad think that happened. From what we heard they are great kids. Knowing that Ruby is three years older than him.

"That's good to hear." I say "He did talk about them. They were close with each other."

"We should head over to the station," Nick said, "we shouldn't keep them waiting."

We know they don't really care. They have been hiding what they did to their own son. Thinking that they would get away with it. We are not going to let that happen. What they did will be found out and others will see how they truly are. Finishing up my tea and getting up from my spot. Placing my plate and mug in the sink.

"We will be back soon," I say

"Good luck and I know you will do well," Bonnie said

Mom heads back to finishing up the dishes. Growing up we had our chores to do. I learned to clean, cook, farm, and do laundry at an early age. Having a large family we had to work together. Nick and I walk out of my house. Today it's a clear and hot summer day. Mammals are out and about enjoying their day. Kids are running around and having fun. The school year is about to start soon and we still have to figure that out. Aurora is under police custody and still has to go to school. She can learn and still be safe. We will figure that out.

The walk over to the station doesn't take us to long. I could have been a police officer here. Working in my hometown. It would have been a different life. Knowing that life was not meant for me. I'm happy with my life and how it turned out. My dream is coming true and I have become friends with great mammals. Opening the door and head inside. It has changed very little since I last visited. I came here a lot to visit. Knowing that someday I would work as an officer.

"Officer Hopps it's good to see you."

Looking up to see Chief Danny Underwood. He's forty-four-years-old and a Red wolf. His daughter Sadie is one of Lindsey's and Aurora friend. Knowing that Isa is his oldest child. He has been a cop for twenty-three years. He was one of the cops on my brother case. Saying it was the worst he has seen. He tried so hard to solve the case. It didn't end up that way. He's tall and slender. Having cinnamon red fur with black and gray touches. Having light green eyes. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. He told me it would have been an honor that I would have been one of his officers. He knows Zootopia is a better fit for me.

"It's good to see you, Danny." I say "So how have they been holding up?"

"Surprising well for parents who had news about their son." Danny said, "We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

"They will be upset to hear the news," Nick said

He's not talking being upset that their son is dead. They're going to be upset that they were found out. Danny knew something was up and after he found out the truth. He told Chief Bogo that we could do police business here. We follow right behind him and head to one of the rooms. Seeing them inside and waiting. Lowell has dark gray fur with patches of white and having blue eyes. He's wearing a light blue shirt and brown pants. Traci has light brown fur with black and gray patches. Having white under her muzzle and blue eyes. Wearing short sleeve gray shirt and black short pants.

"I'll go to them first." Danny said, "So I can give them the news."

He enters the room and they look up when they see him. They won't see us until we enter the room. Nick and I stand in silence. Ready to do what we have to. We still has the tapes with us. We are ready to do this. Even when it's going to be hard. Danny comes out a few minutes later and he looks over at us.

"Looks like we have to tell them the news." Nick said, "Are you ready Judy?"

"Yes, I am and we will do this together," I say

Holding out my paw and he paws five it. We are ready for this. Together we walk inside the room and they look up at us. They are taken by to see us. I know they didn't believe that I couldn't be a cop. Thinking I was only to waste my life. I proved them wrong. We take a seat next to them. They hate the sight of Nick. We figured that they would. He didn't want me to do this alone. He doesn't care if they won't listen to him. Or even will believe him. He's used to others treating him like that.

"Judy it's has been years," Traci said

"You will only call us by officer Hopps and Wilde." I say "As Chief Underwood told you. We have information about your son."

They pretend to be happy. I see the fake emotions on their faces. I picked up seeing fake emotions from the job. We have dealt with emotionless criminals. Ones who kept their emotions in control. Or in the range of between. We can deal with the likes of them. We have dealt with worst than these two. Traci has her paws folded. Fake tears in her eyes.

"Alright officer Hopps," Lowell said, "what information do you have on our son Walter?"

They don't even look at him. As if, he's below them. We do have something planned out. We did found lot little about the dirty doctor. Only finding out he was a male and loves money. He would do anything to get it. Reminding of Duke Weaselton who helped out Dawn Bellwether with her plan. He gave her the Night Howlers while he got paid.

"We found out the doctor who was taken care of him was paid a lot of money to let him go. He only wanted money. He lied to everyone that you took him back home." Nick said, "He wanted the homeless problem to be taken care of. He hated when one visited the hospital. Believing that they are a waste of time."

They hate it when he speaks and they barely listen to him. As if, they forced to listen to him. I don't like that at all. Letting them sink in that news. We told half the truth and we know what they did. Both of us see the looks on their faces. I know we can catch them in their crime. They look at each other for a few moments.

"That's horrible I can't believe that." Lowell said, "What happened to him?"

"We want to know what happened to our son," Traci said

"He was homeless after he was dumped. He was taken in and well cared for." Nick said, "He was killed by a gunshot. He slowly bled to death and would have died alone. If it wasn't for Kelli Hopps he would have. Then he would have been another homeless teen that died."

They don't like Kelli, Kyra, or Gayle. Because they became more than farmers. Just like I followed my dream. Letting the news sink in for them. We see a hint of sorrow and regret. They are not heartless after all but close to it. At least they did care about their son at one point. He holds his wife paw and holds her close.

"No, it can't be true. Our son can't be dead." Traci cried, "Are you sure you didn't get make a mistake? We just got a call from him recently."

So this how they are going to play this? Both of know they fake the phone calls. So others don't find out the truth. She takes out her phone and plays a recording. I can tell it's fake by the way it sounds. She's trying to try us and we won't let that happen. Nick looks over at me and gives me a small smile.

"No, we know the victim was Walter your son." I say "We have pictures of him."

Seeing the shocked look on their faces. Taking out case file and take the pictures out. Slowly showing it to them. Making sure they see each picture of what happened to him. Cruel I know that but they did this to him. They deserve to know what they did just like any criminal. I see the look in their eyes. She's about to lose it.

"Why was he killed?" Lowell asked

"His death senseless," I say "he was killed by a mistake. He was at wrong place at the wrong time."

I can tell there's anger in my voice. He did die for no reason. They are part to blame for his death. He should have never been there. Leaving the pictures on the table. They have stopped looking at them. I see the guilt in their eyes. I know we will get them.

"I can't believe this." Traci said, "We just wanted our son to get better."

"No, you're lying about that." Nick said, "I can tell when others lie. Since I'm a fox and we lie all the time. We have picked up on the skills when others lie."

I can tell that she's lying as well. I picked up on that skill. Even became a better liar I'm not truly proud of that. Sometimes I do have to and it helps on the job. They don't like what he says. Both of us can see the anger in their eyes. They are ready to lash out a Nick.

"You didn't take him to a hospital. You took him to a dirty doctor and paid him." I say "You abandoned him in Zootopia. Because he was blind."

"We have solid evidence that you did." Nick said, "We have the evidence right here."

Nick didn't give them the chance to speak. We planned for that to happened. Making sure we do our job. So that they would know that we figured them out. We exposed them for they did to their own son. They are stunned and speechless. Just like we figured would happen. He pulls out the check we managed to find. Thanks, to mom and dad we know it's her signature and check. He places the check in from of them.

"No, that's not mine. I don't write checks and you can forge signatures." Traci said, "We would never do that to our son."

"How dare you say that to us." Lowell said, "We love our son."

They are only getting tangled in their lies. Lying will not do them any good. That will only cause more problems for them. I know this would be hard. They are trying to trick us into thinking they are not guilty of what we say. We know that they are and we will prove it. Looking over at Nick and smile at him. He pulls out a picture of them. You can clearly see them. The dirty doctor is hard to tell. Looks like he's a raccoon or something. Someone found that off and took a picture. We see the looks on their faces.

"We have a picture you guys going to one." Nick said, "I'm sure you won't tell us about him."

They don't speak about the dirty doctor. Just like we knew they wouldn't. You don't expose mammals like that. They don't want to risk themselves. There's one more main piece of evidence on them. The words from their own son. This will truly take them down. Showing how heartless they really are. Nick takes out a tape recorder and I press play moments later.

"I know my parents have abandoned me. I can't believe they did this. I know this is not a hospital. They have left me with a dirty doctor. She has been taking care of me. Since they paid her to do that." Walter said, "I wonder how long that will last. What I'm I going to do after that? I'm truly scared and alone."

Seeing the shock look in their eyes. Someone must have given this to him at one point. Making has something to keep his thoughts down. The tapes that we have are about his life after he was abandoned in Zootopia. He was a good mammals after he found them. Getting another tape ready.

"I'm lost and alone in Zootopia. She left me medicine to get by for awhile. Nothing more than that. Now I have live on the streets. I have no way to get home. I have no money to buy a train ticket home. Earning the kind of money will be hard to earn." Walter said, "I just tried calling home and it didn't work. I heard the number was disconnected. They changed the number on me. So that I can't go home. They don't want me. They don't love me because I was born blind. If I wasn't they would have never abandoned me and I would be loved by them."

This one broke my heart and Nick's as well. I know he was thinking about his father. Now he left them and he feels unloved by his father. Believing that's the reason that he left. That he no longer loved them. Like I never truly recover from the murder of Jude. He will truly never recover from his father abandonment. We have one final tape to play. Placing it in and play it moments later.

"This is what to be homeless. There are some in Bunnyburrow and they do get the help they need. Here in Zootopia, it's different. They look down at us. Only some truly help us out. I found a great group and I feel loved and cared for. I made a great friend with someone and I like her a lot. I told her about my life. She understands me and looks out for me. Just like Judy did for me. Just like I had with my siblings and other family members. I have always been treated differently because I'm blind. They treated me differently because I was. I never realized that before until recently. They always planned to abandon me."

I stop the tape right there and there's nothing more to tell about them. He already told what they did to him and how he felt about that. Seeing the looks on their faces and they don't speak. What they did has finally found out. Karma does pay back.

"We have got you, Mr. and Mrs. Chambers." Nick said, "Crime never pays and it will catch up to you."

"What charges would you have on us?" Traci coldly

"Abandonment of teen. Dealing and paying a dirty doctor." I say "With those charges, you will be locked up for a long time."

"Where would be sent to prison?" Lowell asked

"Since you committed the crimes in Zootopia. You will be sentenced there." I say "You will be leaving soon and will be under police custody."

We finished up the police business we had to do. It went really well and they will be charged for what they did. They have to wait for that and have a long trip to Zootopia. They don't speak again. We gather everything up and head out. Closing the door behind us. Danny looks up and smiles.

"I knew you two would do well." Danny said, "No wonder you two are great cops in Zootopia."

"Thank you, I want to make the world a better place," I say

"Thank you, Chief Underwood." Nick said, "We do our best to protect the city."

"I told you Nick you may call me Danny. You don't work for me." Danny said, "We put them in lock up and their aunt and uncle are waiting outside the station."

We also have to tell them about what happened and tell Chief Bogo that we did our duty. We knew that we had to chat with them as well. They will not like the news we have to tell them. I would have hated to get news about that. They have to know the truth. I remember their names are Ellen and Hugo. Ellen is Traci is the younger sister. Who hasn't started her own family yet. I know they will raise them. We see them stand around the station. Ellen is shorter than me by a few inches and is slender. Having light gray fur with patches of white. Having black tip ears and around her muzzle. Blue eyes and wearing light red glasses. Long sleeve button up brown shirt and jeans. Hugo is tall and muscular. He has pure brown fur and brown eyes. Wearing a blue checkered shirt and jeans.

"Judy, I heard that you had some news." Ellen said, "What do you have to tell us?"

"There is a lot to tell." I say "Let me explain it to you."

Nick on the phone talking to Chief Bogo. From what I heard either of them hates foxes. Leading them to take a seat. I explain everything to them. Slowly and making sure that I don't overdue it for them. Not wanting to hurt them. They are good and cared about him. Letting the news sink in for them both. Nick stands by me. Seeing them hold each other paw.

"I should have taken custody of her kids. At least take Walter." Ellen said, "We will take care of their kids now."

"Thank you, for telling us this." Hugo said, "We will tell them the news."

"It's not your fault." Nick said, "Be there for your nieces and nephews."

"I know it isn't and we will." Ellen said, "You're great mammal. Others are wrong about foxes."

"Before you go we have stuff of his." I say "Tapes of his talking about you and other stuff he had with him. Also, he had good mammals looking out for him. Walter will be returning home as well."

Taking the small bag and paw it to them. We only have the tapes to use against them. They deserve to have this stuff back. Walter's body will return home so he can be buried. He never meant to kill him. His death was a sad accident. Hugo holds the bag close. Having tears in his eyes. Ellen gives him a hug. Remembering the first time he met my parents. Mom hugged him and he was taken by surprise. Truthfully I was taken by surprise as well. I didn't realize she would do that.

"Make then pay for what they did to Walter." Ellen said, "They deserve it."

"Don't worry they won't get away from this." Nick said, "They will pay for the crimes the committed."

"We are glad to hear that." Hugo said, "Walter can rest in peace now."

Yes, they will pay for what they have done. There's no way they will walk free from this and they know that. The life they had is over and they will become the talk of the town. This will spread like a wildfire and I don't feel sorry for them. They deserve this after what they did to their own son. Ellen and Hugo say a quick goodbye. Before they head back home slowly. Thinking of a good way to tell them about what happened. Nick looks over at me.

"I told him about what happened." Nick said, "He's told us we did well and enjoy our weekend."

"Alright, that sounds good." I say "I want to enjoy my weekend."

We are going to have a good weekend. There's a lot of fun stuff that we can do. It's the perfect weekend to come home. Just like with the Carrot Days. Nick had a lot of fun during that. We are going to do little police work. Still looking into the old case files. Trying to figure out what she did in the past. We know she did something and got away with it. Speaking of old cases I start thinking about Jude's case.

 _My brother Jude has been dead for a week. It doesn't feel like a like that. It feels like it has been forever. Not understand why someone would do this or who could kill a kid. They are trying to figure that out. So they can make the bad mammal pay. The police told me that's how the law works. If you break the law you have to pay. The police will do their job. All we have to do is help them out with what we can tell them. That will help them out with their job._

 _Holding mommy paw as well go for a walk. Today is a beautiful and Jude would have loved it. We needed to go for a walk. To take our mind off things. Mom has been taking this hard. After all, she did lose one of her children. I can hear her cry to herself whenever she's alone. I know she's holding it in for all of us._

" _Mommy why can't I talk to the police?" I ask "I just want to help them out?"_

" _You will when the timings right." Bonnie said, "I want you to be ready."_

" _If you say so," I say "you're my mommy after all and your right."_

 _I don't truly understand what she's trying to say. I do want to help the police out. So they can track down Jude killer. So the mammal can pay for what he or she did. I want to bring justice for my brother. He didn't deserve being killed. He was only six and we were only being kids. Then someone took and killed him. We don't know who or why. My family wants to know and they will tell me I'm too young to understand what truly happened. I will find out someday. When I am older and can understand._

 _We walk around for awhile. It feels nice that we can. We just walk around Bunnyburrow. Just like we used to. Just like before Jude was killed. I miss those days a lot and I miss my twin. I truly do miss him. Just like mommy does. I let out a yawn and feel really tried._

" _It's been a long day and let's go home," Bonnie said_

 _It has been a long day. We stop for a few moments and she picks me up and holds me close. When we were babies she rocked us to sleep. Humming a little song to us. Just like she's doing right now. I close my eyes and fall asleep dreaming of Jude._

Feeling a light tap on my shoulder and I look over at Nick. He knows I was lost in thought again. It was only for a couple minutes. Even those it felt longer than that. Knowing I was thinking about Jude. I have seen him lost in thought before. We always snap each other out of it. I give him a small smile.

"Everything is go...fine now." I say "There's something I have to do."

"Judy…." Nick said

"Please I have to," I say "I need to do this."

He only calls my name when we are on the job. Only calling me Carrots around our friends. When he's serious, worried, or very happy for me. I know Nick knows what I'm talking about. After all, we know each other well. We are there to help each other out. I'm talking about Jude's case file. I know they have it stored away. Just like you do with cold cases. I want to look at the case file. I truly want to. I need to do it. Nick grabs my paws and looks at me. We stare at each other for a few moments.

"Judy, I was only going to say I will be there for you." Nick said, "I will not let you face this alone partner."

"Thank you, partner, that truly means a lot to me." I say "I'll open it when I'm ready."

Together we walk over to Danny office. I have been there before on my special trips to the station. When I wanted to be a cop. He let me stay around the station as long as I didn't get in officers way. He taught me a lot about the job. He was the few that believed in me. His open is open and he looks up when he sees us. His officer has changed every little. Still having framed pictures of what he did. Lots of bookshelves filled with different books. His desk is a nice one. Having a nice computer and pictures of his family.

"I knew you would be stopping by Judith Hopps." Danny said, "I got you know you well when you were hanging out here." He takes something from his desk. Holding it in his paws and walks over to us. Seeing a case file in his places. He places it in my paws a few moments later. Reading my twins name and he has a smile. "This is a copy of the case file. Shortly after you became an officer I made this for you. Even when I knew you were going to Zootopia. I knew that someday you would want to know more about the case. It's your decision to make and not your parents. Just be careful and tend this case carefully. It's a bad one. I know your partner has your back."

"Yes. I will always have her back." Nick said

"Thank you, and I will be careful," I say

"Anytime Judy and it's never too late to find out the truth." Danny said, "His killer is still out there."

It is my decision and I made it. Knowing they wouldn't like it. Nick will have my back and I will be careful. Danny is right about what he says. His killer is out there and the truth can be discovered. His case can be solved still. Even after eighteen years I truly never lost that hope. Even when it became a small flame of hope. Holding the case file close. Danny did not have to do this for me. He's truly a great mammal and officer. I have the case file now and I will look at it when I'm ready to do it. Knowing I don't have to face it alone.

* * *

Nick and decided to take a walk around Bunnyburrow. So we can have some time to ourselves and have a good time. After having a long morning. Never forgetting how beautiful my hometown is. I went for long runs around Bunnyburrow. Having a good time with that. Looking over at Nick and smile. He's of the few that can keep up with me. He was in track in high school. I did track as well and had a good time. We had told each other stories about our time in track. Looking over at him and smile. We have great times racing each other. To see who is faster and would win. There is no clear winner because we always end up in a tie. He will win one and I will win another. That doesn't change and we have fun.

"Hey, Carrots have you ever thought about how our lives would have been if we met as kids?" Nick asked

"It would have been great." I say "Having the best childhood adventures ever."

I have thought of that before and looks like has as well. I don't have to think about that. I know it would have been a great life. Nick has told me he would have loved growing up here. There are foxes here and he won't have been alone. We would have great adventures with each other. It would have been a great life.

"I thought that as well." Nick said, "We would have driven them crazy with our adventures."

"Yes, we would have done that." I say "Best cop kids in Bunnyburrow."

"Yep, best cop kids in Bunnyburrow," Nick said

He looks over at me and smiles. I played a part of him being coming to a cop. After I came into his life. I have him new spark at life. He told me he thought that he lost for good. After I asked him he truly thought he could become a cop. That he could do more with his life. Then being a con artist tricking mammals to get money. He loves the life he has and wouldn't change it for the world. Just like how I feel. We have done a lot of good despite the hardships that our job has to offer. It has its good times and bad times as well. We were there for each other.

"I do wonder how my life would have been," Nick said, "if he didn't leave us. How would he acted about what happened to me with the Junior Rangers. Just growing and wonder how that would have been with him. I wonder how John would have felt when I became a cop."

He stops in his tracks and I look over at him. I feel so bad for them. They never found out why John left and never came back. Knowing it was hard for them both. Rachelle had to raise a son on her own. While Nick grew up with a father when he needed him. Despite not having him he had a good life. He told me a lot about his life. Now he has a great life. He has always been close with his mother and that is great. Just like I'm close with my parents. Rachelle is a great mammal.

 _Today I'm going to meet Nick's mother Rachelle Wilde. He will be graduating from the academy soon. He has told me he's doing really well. Knowing he will rise top the of the class. Just like I did. I know he can do it. He wants us to meet before graduation. Knowing that we will get along well. Getting ready for the night. Knowing we will have a good time._

" _I'm ready to do this." I say "It's going to be a great night."_

" _So are you heading on a date?" Pronk asked_

" _Why would do you think she's heading on a date? She can have a great time with friends." Bucky said_

" _So you think she can't date?" Pronk asked_

" _Of course, she can I'm just saying you can have a great time with friends." Bucky said_

 _I have gotten used to their arguing and I do enjoy it. Hearing about what they are going to argue about next. Despite all of that they are really good friends. They have told more about themselves about me. I have told them more about myself. I haven't told them about Nick yet._

" _I'm hanging out with a good friend." I say "Since you two wanted to know that."_

" _See I told you she's hanging out with a friend." Bucky said_

" _I just thought she was going on a date." Pronk said "A buck would happily date her."_

 _My cheeks turn red. I haven't dated for awhile now. Not since what almost happened to me and I have been busy. The argue with each other. Just like they have done before. Knowing I should be heading off now. Nick will pick me up in a few minutes. Getting up from my chair and place my phone in my bag._

" _Thank you, and I'm heading off now," I say_

 _I can hear them both say goodbye to me. Before the head back to what they are doing. Heading out of my apartment and lock the door. Walking down the hallway and head out of the apartment building a few moments later. I only have to wait a few minutes before Nick pulls up in his car. It's good to see him. I open the passenger door and head inside._

" _Hello, Carrots it's good to see you," Nick said_

" _Hello, Nick and it's always good to see you." I say "So how did it go today?"_

" _Thanks, Carrots and it was good but tiring." Nick said, "My mother can't wait to meet you."_

" _I' m glad that hear that Slick." I say "I can't wait as well. From what you told me she sounds Someday you will meet my family."_

 _I do want him to meet my parents and family as well. Just like I'm going to meet his mother. He hasn't spoken about his father. I don't ask about that. It's not my business and he will tell me when he's ready. There's something I haven't told him either. I had a twin brother named, Jude. He was murdered when we were only six. Someday I will tell him that. Of course, we will wait until he meets my parents and family._

" _She is great," Nick said, "and that sounds good."_

 _I know my family will love him. At least most of my family. While most Hopps did change for the better others did not. They still have the same views. I hope by the time all the Hopps change for the better. Knowing that won't happen but it's still nice to think about. He starts the car and drives off a few moments later._

" _So how long have had this car?" I ask "I can tell that you care about it."_

" _I had this baby since I had my drivers license at age sixteen. So I had this car for about ten years." Nick said "She has gotten me through thin and thick. I fix up the best I can and she keeps me going."_

 _I smile at that and find it nice. Dad like our truck we use for the family. It has been in the family for many years. The truck got me to Zootopia after I realize what Night Howlers weren't wolves but toxic flowers. I pushed the truck hard and it made it through. I'm glad that didn't break the truck. It still works fine. Someday I will get a car as well. Just to get around easier._

" _That is nice Nick." I say "You kept the car well and nice."_

" _Thanks, Carrots." Nick said, "We will be there shortly."_

" _Can't wait for that," I say_

 _I watch the downtown area go by. Zootopia is a beautiful city. I love living here. Sometimes I do get homesick. This is my home now and can always visit my hometown. Someday I will take my family here. He drives for seven minutes and pulls into into a parking lot. Which is near Happytown. Looking up at the apartment and they are low rent. Good apartments to live at._

" _This is it my childhood home." Nick said, "It may not look like much but it was a great home."_

" _It's a nice apartment." I say "Let's head inside so I can meet your mother."_

 _Nick takes the lead and I follow right behind. The carpet is colorful and have white walls. Heading inside the apartment and we head down the left hallway. Walking for a bit and heading up the stairs. Heading over to apartment fifty-seven. Seeing the door is nice decorated. Nick knocks the door for a few moments before he unlocks it._

" _Mother we are here," Nick said_

 _The apartment looks nice as well. The walls are a light green color and have paintings on the walls. Pictures of Nick and her. Walking into the living and see her painting on a large canvas. It is a great painting. I can see he got his talent from her. Seeing that she's painting the beach and the others. Nick told me she traveled when she was younger. She puts the paint brush down and wipes her paws on an old cloth. Turning over to us and she smiles. Nick looks like his mother. He gets his looks from her._

" _You must be Judy Hopps, my son has spoken a lot about you. My name is Rachelle Wilde." Rachelle said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

" _I'm sure he has," I say "it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wilde. Great painting by the way. I can see were he gets his talent from."_

" _Call me Rachelle, you're a friend of my son and so you're a friend to me as well. Thank you, Judy and yes, he got the art talent from me." Rachelle said, "Thank you, for being there for him."_

" _Nick has become a good friend of mine," I say "I'm glad for that."_

" _A good friend that I haven't had in a long time." Nick said, "I'm good friends with Finnick but our friendship is special."_

 _My friendship with Nick is special. We shouldn't be friends in the first place and we weren't. A rabbit and fox shouldn't get along. But we did that and glad for that. She heads over to me and gives me a hug. A kind of hug that a mother would give. I can tell that she's so happy that I came into his life. I'm as well and Nick feels the same way. Looking over at Nick and see him smile. See takes my paw and leads me to her painting. Beginning to explain it and telling me a story about her day on the beach. This is going to be a great night and I know that. We will get along very well._

Rachelle loves me and I she's a great mammal. We get along really well. I like seeing her when I can. She's glad that I came and changed his life for the better. She knew that he could do so much more. He just needed to see that again. I brought that back to him. I give Nick a hug.

"He would have been proud of you." I say "Just like Rachelle is."

"Thank you, Carrots it's just hard to think like that." Nick said, "After he left us as if, he didn't love us anymore. As if, I failed him in away."

"Nick it was his choice and it wasn't you or Rachelle." I say "I can understand that and would feel the same way."

He looks over at me and smiles. I never knew his father and he rarely speaks of him. So I wouldn't truly know. But I know he would be proud of him. Showing that foxes are more than sly and trustworthy. He has proven that a lot. Mammals have changed their views for foxes. That is great news to hear. We walk around the meadows. Which full of trees and beautiful flowers. This place is so beautiful in the spring. You can see the flowers and the trees regrowing their leaves. We walk down the path and still see a beautiful sight. There are others walking as well.

"My mother would love it here." Nick said, "A perfect place to do art."

"I know she would and take her down sometime." I say "This is a perfect place to do art. Lot's of artist and photographers come down here to do art and take pictures."

Rachelle would love it here. She did great to travel the world and had fun with that. I love hearing her stories. I do see artist and photographers come down here a lot. To take pictures and do art. I have seen their art and pictures. They are great at what they do. Bunnyburrow has a lot for them. Nick looks over at a young lynx who's taking pictures with a camera.

"Yes, photographing is a form of art as well. Some have real talent in that." Nick said, "I took one in class when I was in high school. It was a lot of fun. I was good and I saw others talent."

"Interesting and you never told me that before." I say "You do know a lot of forms of art."

"You learn something new every day." Nick said, "I wanted to learn all that I can."

"True and you do that well," I say

I can see Nick doing that. Learning all that he can for something that he loves and is great at what he does. I love seeing his art and would like to see his photos someday. He told me he keeps all his art that he does. To see how much he grew into an artist. We walk on the path and we just talk. Having a good time with that.

* * *

Nick and I gather around the living room. The TV is on the news and Pop-Pop has fallen asleep again. Old case files gather around us. We are still trying to link the old cases. Still trying to find out this kidnapping case. Which turned a whole lot darker and worst then we could have imagined. This, not a simple kidnapping case truly it never was. But we never knew it was this bad. Aurora told us a whole lot more and it was hard to accept. Krista told us some things as well. This woman is sick and deadly. Who else would find someone to kidnap that was born at the same hospital on the same day and around the same time. Makes me wonder why only Krista, Victor, Aurora, and Casey have the same birthdays.

Aurora and Casey are most freaky of all. Or more upsetting as well. They have a lot in common. I truly do mean a lot. First, both are fox hybrids. His mother was an arctic fox and his father was a red fox. His family was killed as well. Just like with Aurora he was only one to survive. Unlike with her family, his family killer was found. He was put into the foster system and recently adopted. He went to many different foster homes and some were not good. They look alike as well. That makes the whole thing freaky.

"Do you think that Victor is next?" I ask "She told us about Krista."

Austin was only killed because he was a pawn in her plan. She kept him until she found the one she wanted. Which was Casey and she wants Aurora back. Nick looks over at me with a sad look. He cared about Krista. I saw the letter she gave him. He truly did help her out. Remembering our talk that we had. How Aurora said that she was killed a week after their birthday. That will make the most sense that she will kill him next. If she can't get him to become Eli. Just like she killed Krista because she didn't become Mia. We are trying to figure out the nicknames still. They can be truly anything.

"Yes, we both know he will be the next one. We have no idea about his time frame. How long she has until she finally snaps. Just like she did with Krista." Nick said, "Or when she will take two new victims."

She replaced Austin quickly after she found him. There will be a replacement for Mia soon. She just has to find her. I just hope we find her before she gets the chance to kill victor or find the one for Mia. She already has done a lot and will keep on doing more until we stop her. We have no idea when or how she will kill Victor. It will be different for him. It was different for him and Austin. Only she knows what she's doing. We will figure that out and stop her. Saving the others and arresting her for the crimes she has committed.

"You're right about that." I say "

Looking down at the cold case file that I have. It went cold twelve years ago. Six mammals were taken and killed shortly after they were. Some were held for two weeks and the longest was two months. The victims were both predators and prey. Unlike what she's doing right now. The cases are a lot alike but different. That's why we took the cold case. It can link to the current kidnapping case. I know we will find something. They were kidnapped in a similar way for the current case. Looking over at the victims. They around the same age as well. The first victim was a gray wolf and she was killed a seven hours after she was kidnapped. She was stabbed and there was hesitate marks. Like she didn't want to do it. Her body was carefully laid as well. As if, she didn't want her to die. It was the kidnapper first kill and they could tell. The kidnapper made mistakes but nothing to leading to arresting a mammal.

Then kidnapper slowly got good. Planning it out and did a whole lot better. Becoming a better kidnapper and killer as well. Starting to keep them as long as she wanted. Before dumping their bodies. She grew to love that feeling. Then came the final victim a lioness named Tasha Hayati. She was the youngest victim. She was only fourteen when she was killed. Or reported killed her body was never found. She was the only not be found. ZPD could never figure out why. Either she somehow still alive. Or her body is buried somewhere. Looking at her case file and something catches my eye. It takes me by surprise.

"I don't believe it," I say "Nick come look at this."

Nick puts down the case file he was holding. He looks over at me and I show him the file. The only witness to her kidnapping. The witness was only fourteen at the time and would be twenty-six now. The witness was found unconscious by a good mammal and was brought over to the hospital. Thanks, to the witness the found out the kidnapper was a woman. Never found out the who she was. Shock appears in his eyes.

"Looks like we have a good lead." Nick said, "I believe we have found our link."

I know this is the same woman. The cases are familiar and she kidnapped them the same way. All victims helped her out in some way and she took them. Just like she did with them. Only Aurora and Casey don't count. Once she she saw them she had to take. Knowing she can take them easier once they are doing what she wants. It worked every time and she got them. Even after found something was off. She got them every time. We got a witness that will help out. Gathering up the case file and put it with the current kidnapping case.

"It is and we can return the other cold cases. Too bad, we can't solve them." I say

Something catches my ears and I look at the TV. Seeing breaking news moments later. Not liking the sound of that. I wonder what happened in Zootopia. Nick looks up as well and sees it. Fabienne Growley and Peter Moosebridge appear moments later.

"The Cop Killer has tried to take another victim. This time an off duty cop. The cop killer fired at officer Isaac Parsons. Witness reported to the shooting." Peter said, "He was hanging out with his family."

We knew that he would strike again. I'm glad that he failed this time. Looking over at Nick and he feels the same way. Why would the cop killer be after him? He's a good and loyal cop. He follows the rules and does his job well. Doing nothing bad and never well. He's too loyal and good to be a dirty cop. Or the cop killer thinks like that. Do they think that's justice? We heard about what happened at the station. How the killer that Bridget and Cecelia arrested. Wished that all of us would be killed by him. That he would be happy to see them dead on TV. I would hate that they're great officers and our friends. It was Clawhauser who defend them. Surprising their father who walked out on them for two years. He defended them and Aurora told us that. I saw their happy reunion. I'm happy for Rosemary and Saffron. They told us it's going well for them. So do they still think it's justice? Shooting a good and innocent off duty cop in front of his family? How is that justice?

"That's horrible Isaac is a good guy." Nick said, "He just proven that he doing this for his own good."

"True and most won't see that." I say "I know others will change their views on him."

Nick knows that I'm speaking the truth. This is not justice for anyone. He doing this for his own selfish reasons. Now they will see that. It must tick him off that he failed. That hasn't happened to him before. He shot at Officer Fletcher and shot him right in the head. It was over in a moment and he got away with his crime. His partner could even react. Something must have happened or he made a mistake. Knowing we are going to find that out in moments.

"It was two paramedics on break that went into action to save his life. Roxanne Wise and Elvie Morgan actions were able to save officer Parsons. He even tried to go after them both as they were saving his life. There were reports of gunfire." Fabienne said, "We will be live on scene in a few minutes."

Looks like our good paramedic friends save a fellow officer in blue. Nick and I will thank, them later for doing their job. He even goes after others and that proves it is hate, not justice. If you try to help out his victim your next. Because you are on the cop side. He made a huge mistake on that. They are best friends and great paramedics. They have been through thick and thin. Having each other back and are there for each other. Reminding me of our friendship. The last part upsets me I know something that happened.

"They did a great job." Nick said, "I know they are the few paramedics that Chief Bogo likes."

"The truly did," I say "and your right about that."

There are a few paramedics that Chief Bogo likes. As if, they are fellow officers. He would be honor if one of them was an officer. That also includes Samual and my sisters. They know how much that truly means. Having that means he trusts them like a fellow officer. He will like them every more after what they did. Looking up at screen and see it happened near where Gazelle held her peace rally. I remember that well. Chief Bogo and officer White are on the scene. Isaac has a breathing mask over him and is on the sketcher. He looks bad but we both know it would have been worst. If Elvie and Roxanne weren't there.

"Can you give the run down of what happened officer White?"

"Truthfully I got here a few minutes too late." Sean said, "I did not fire the shot at him. Don't you forget that. This time it was paramedics who saved the day."

Looking over at Nick and he gets what he's saying. Both of us know he fired at them. There's no other officer on the scene. That means one of them fired at him. Using his service gun to shoot at the cop killer. Knowing that he got away but he's injured. Elvie looks distressed and holding her paws close. I don't have to think why she's like that. I know she was the one to fire his gun. The reporter heads over to Elvie. She's short and slender. Small heavily furred ears and bushy tail with silver tip. White fur with silver having a bluish sheen. Silver tip ears and black around her muzzle. Her eyes are unique just like Aurora's. Knowing that happens more to Arctic foxes. Then to any other mammal. Her left eye is teal with hazel. While her right is brown with blue. She has beautiful eyes and others care her a freak.

"Can you give the rundown of what happened?"

"Roxanne and I were having a late break. We had a busy day and finally could take a break. Just taking some time to ourselves. When we heard the gunshot and saw the officer fall. We quickly went into action. During what we had to do. He must have seen us because he came back. He fired a warning shot at us. Threatening us to stop what we were doing or he would kill us." Elvie said, "We did what he was trained to do. He fired an another shot and he gazed Roxanne. He was going to kill us. So I took officer Parson service weapon and shot at him. He was taken by surprise that I fired and hit him. He was stunned and still got away."

That must hard for them. Elvie only eighteen and had to fire a gun to save their lives. They trained to save lives and not like this. Paramedics do face danger to save lives. Both of them did well under pressure. The good news is that they are alright and he was injured. That will stop him for awhile.

"How did it..."

"We have to take Mr. Parsons to the hospital. He's injured and needs hospital care." Roxanne said, "So leave my partner alone. So we can finish our job. She answered your question and doesn't need to answer anymore. If you truly cared you would see that she did not like firing a gun. Either would I."

Roxanne is twenty-one and an Island fox. She's tall as Nick and slender. Dorsal fur is grizzled mix of gray-white and black. The underside is dull white. Ears, neck, and side of legs are cinnamon. Chin, broads of lips, around muzzle and between hazel eyes is black. A black stripe on trail grayish sides and rusty underfur. She carefully lays her paw on Elvie left shoulder.

"Yes, we have to take him," Elvie said

I could tell she hated it. I have fired a gun before and sometimes we have to take that action. When our dart guns won't work. When we have to take down a dangerous criminal. I have a good shot and would only fire when have to. To protect me and others from hard. Even when I have to make a hard choice. I hope it never comes to that. Both are against guns and for different reasons. I look over at Nick and see him look lost in thought.

"Poor Elvie I feel bad for her." I say "Is everything alright?"

"She's Reyna youngest sister. I never told you that." Nick said, "I feel so bad for and I wished that she didn't have to do it."

She did tell us that she had a nice loving family. I recently found out about Reyna. I'm glad that he has her back in his life. Having friends is a good thing. She heads over to Isaac and gets back into her job. They put the past behind them and moved on. I can see that he feels bad for her. They have each other back. Roxanne was ready to lash out on the reporter. For bothering Elvie with questions that she didn't want to answer. She loads him in the back and Roxanne heads to the front. Watching them take off moments later. The reporter heads over to Chief Bogo. We can tell that he's not happy about this. We almost lost another good officer because of him. He was chatting with Sean.

"This is not justice he shot at an off-duty officer. In front of own family. He's a good and loyal officer. Every day he does his duty to keep the city safe. So everyone can live their lives. He was living his life when he was shot." Chief Bogo said, "We will do anything in our power to take this cop killer down. He will bring to justice and take him down will be the last thing we will do. He has have pushed ZPD to far this time. Not only did he shot an off-duty cop. He fired and tried to kill paramedics who were doing their job. What he does is not justice and he has proven that. I have nothing more to say."

He reacted the way that we knew he would. Yes, he has proven himself like that. He does look out for officers in ZPD. Proving that he's just another killer. That only wants to do want he wants. Not caring about the fans that he has gained. He has fans and we have seen it. Nick turns off the TV and the screen turns black.

"He made himself a greater enemy." Nick said, "He won't get way with this."

"Yes, we will make sure of that," I say

ZPD will not stop until he's arrested for the crimes he committed. Even after happened this early evening. He will stop in the meantime since he's injured. We know he won't go to the hospital. Either he will fix it himself or go to a dirty doctor. Whatever he does he will do that as soon as the heat is off of him. He knows the perfect time to strike. Next time he won't make the same mistake. Knowing he will be more careful.

"So why is this mammal killing cops?" Pop-Pop asked

He looks over at us. He does that well and picks up on things. He may be old but he's still got it. Pa-Pa grew to like Nick. He did not like foxes not at all. Surprising he changed quickly for hating foxes for most of his life. We look at each other for a few moments.

"It's because of the bad cops and what they do." I say "That's why he killing cops."

"A lot of mammals are on his side." Nick said, "They are sick of us cops."

"There will always be bad cops. Corrupted and criminal that how life gets. It doesn't mean that someone kills all cops." Pop-Pop said, "You could hear it on the news. I remember those days. They were really bad compared to what's happening now. Take him down and watch yourselves. I don't want to see that on the news."

"We will Pop-Pop," I say

"We have each other back," Nick said

Nick is taken by surprise. Pop-Pop does like and cares about him. Heading over to him and give him a hug. Feeling him hold me close and tight. He still has a strong grip. He never thought I was crazy to become a police officer. Saying he was proud of me of trying. Saying that no all rabbits and hares have to be farmers. We are more than capable of doing more than farming. If all do that there will be nothing left.

"I'm back from the store." Bonnie said, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I just missed my granddaughter. She has been busy with being a great officer. I'm so proud of her." Pop-Pop said, "I remember the hugs she used to give me when she was so young."

"I miss you as well Pop-Pop and I miss you all. Thank you, I know you are and that means a lot to me." I say "I remember as well."

I knew grandfather needed a hug. I see him anytime that I can. He loves us all and is close. Moving in after grandma Shirley died. We took him in after that. He wants to spend his remaining time with his family. Heading over to mom and give her a hug.

"Let me help out with dinner." I say "You can always use an extra paw."

"Thank you, and how did it go?" Bonnie said

"It went well and they will be charged," I say

"That's good to hear," Bonnie said

Nick looks up at me and knows what I'm going to do. I do him smile and he heads down on his phone. Knowing he's going to check up on Elvie. She had a hard time with that. Walking into the kitchen with mom. Tonight we are going to have her amazing soup. Getting everything set up and I wash and begin to cut the fresh veggies. Looking over at mom and take a deep breath. I keep a lot from them. We all have secrets that we keep. I know that they trust and love me. That they try to understand the world I live in. I'm glad that they do that. But I know they will never truly understand. I'm looking out for them. Just like they have done for me.

I have kept the bad stuff from the job from them. Knowing they wouldn't like hearing that. They are more understanding. There are things that they will never accept. They always worry about me getting hurt on the job. I just know that love me. Sometimes they are overprotective but I know that they care. They come down when I do. That's better than them not loving or caring about me. I won't tell how bad this kidnapping is. They wouldn't like hearing that news. I don't hearing it. Knowing that I can't keep what I want to find out a secret. It doesn't only have to deal with me. I just can't keep it a secret.

"We have been looking into old cases. Seeing if it can link to our current case. This woman has gotten away with kidnapping before. She is almost too perfect with her plan. So we are going to link the cold case to the current one. Maybe even finally get justice for the old victims." I say "How would you feel if Jude case was reopened?"

She stops what's she doing. I haven't asked that before. Both of them took it I hard and it was harder for her. She was there when he disappeared and was taken. Like she failed as a mother. Some scars don't heal. She looks over at me a few minutes later.

"I suppose I would have a mixture of feelings. We do want to know what happened to Jude. I would be hurt remembering how it first felt. Hope that his murder would finally be solved." Bonnie said, "I figured you would look into the case. That Danny Underwood would give it to you. I don't like that but it's your decision. Your father would hate it. Trying to stop you."

I see the look on her face and I knew she would react that way. Knowing that dad would react that as well. I'm not letting that stop me. I would as well. She's looking out me. She does get me well. I have the case file that I can look into. Whenever I'm ready to look into it. Nick will be there by my side when I'm ready to look into it. I truly do want to know what happened to Jude. No, matter what it takes. She heads over to me and gives me a long tight hug.


	35. Hanging out with friends

Chapter 35

 **Aurora POV**

 **BORN4TRUTH thank you, for adding my story to your favorites.**

The first full day back was great. I missed Bunnyburrow and my friends a lot. It is truly nice to be back home. Bunnyburrow I always be a home to me. Just like Zootopia is. I'm glad to have both in my life. I wouldn't change it for the world. Dinner was a great one. Those I saw that Stu and Bonnie were quieter tonight. As if, something was on their minds. Not knowing what going on. Having great soup and salads. The Hopps are great cooks and I love spending time with them. They are a great family and I feel welcomed here. Knowing that Nick does as well. They love him and welcome here. There are only some Hopps that hate us. Only because we are foxes. They haven't changed their views. It is sad to think about. Why can't they see that they are wrong about us? Not all foxes are bad.

"I wonder why dad and mom were quiet tonight." Lindsey said, "They aren't normally like that."

"I saw that and I don't know." I say "I know something going and it's now our business."

"You're right about that." Lindsey said, "I heard that they did a great job."

Whatever is on their mind it's not our business. They told me about how their day went. Knowing that they had police business to do and they wanted to get that over with. They deserve what they get. No one should treat their child that way. So they have time to relax and have fun. We are going to have a great time. I can't believe that summer is over. That a new school year will start soon. I can't wait for that.

"They told me that it went well." I say "Nick can't wait to meet our friends."

"He's going to like them a lot," Lindsey said

I know he's going to like them a lot. They are going to like him as well. We are going to have a lot of fun tomorrow. It's the end of summer and there's always a lot to do. I like going to them with my friends and we have a lot of fun. So we can get ready for the new school year. This year is going to be different. No matter what I will always have my friends. Sitting on the spare bed. Having light green bed sheets and two pillows. She painted the wall sunburst yellow. She wanted to be a different color. The bedroom looks just a young girls should be.

"I know he will and they will like him." I say "It has been a long day. Goodnight friend and see you tomorrow."

"It truly has been a wonderful long day." Lindsey said, "Goodnight friend and I will see you tomorrow."

She turns off the lamp and the room goes dark a few moments later. Hearing Lindsey falls asleep right away. I'm more active at night. I remembering used to fall asleep right away. Now I really don't not after what happened. Fearing that something would happen if I feel asleep. That I would be hurt if I did. Knowing that I'm safe. That feeling is hard to get shake off after you been hurt. I sigh and find a comfort place to lay. Closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _I want to get this muzzle off. I hate it and feel my heartbeat so fast. She just looks at me with a smile on her face. Knowing that she's enjoying my suffering. Just like she likes to watch the others. I don't know how long it has been. It feels like it has been forever. Trying not to cry and not in front of her. I won't let her get to me. Even after she told me that she wanted me. She was stalking me and waiting for the right moment to take me. That freaks me out a lot. I'm a part of her plan. I'm Jan to her and don't know what that means._

" _Are you ready to be a good girl Jan?" she asked, "You know you had to be punished Jan."_

" _My...name...Aurora." I whisper "Yes, I will be a girl good."_

 _Looks like she didn't hear the first part. Otherwise, I would still be punished. She heads over to me and takes the muzzle off. It's good to finally breathe again. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down. She walks away for a few moments and puts the muzzle away. Knowing there will be a next time. Even those I wish there wasn't. She walks back over to me._

" _I'm glad to hear that Jan." She said, "I hate punishing you. I love you Jan."_

 _I'm too stunned to even speak. I can't even move as she heads closer. She kisses me on the forehead and has a smile on her face. Her paws carefully touch my cheeks. What is going on? I thought she hated us and has proven that. Why did she say she loved me and kiss me right now? What is is going on? She helps me off the ground and takes my right paw. Wanting to break free from her grip. If I did that I would be punished again. Or would I be punished again? I'm so confused right now. Also scared as well. She was angry with me and punished me. Now she loves me and is being friendly? It doesn't make any sense. We head back to the basement._

" _Um...I…" I say_

" _Now go join the others." she said happily, "Tonight you all get something special. You are going to love it. Just like I love you Jan."_

 _There she goes again. She's out of her normal self. I don't understand what's going on. It is freaking me out. She kisses me on the forehead once again. Not liking the feeling at all. The door unlocks and she carefully makes me head inside. Looking at her one last time. I see a happy look on her face before she closes the door and locks it. Still trying gasp about what happened. Walking down the stairs and see the others look at me. Krista runs over to me and gives me a hug. She watches over me like an older sister would._

" _Aurora are you okay?" Krista asked, "What did she do to you?"_

" _I'm fine I guess." I say "She put a muzzle on me and told me she wanted me all along. She waited for the right moment to take me. I'm here just like you guys. After she punished me she turned to so loving. She gave me a kiss on the forehead."_

 _Krista looks down at me and I can see that she's worried. I'm worried about this and don't like the feeling the others are I know that something is going on. I can figure that out. Knowing they will tell me as well. We have become good friends in a short amount of time. Krista gives me an another hug and looks over at me._

" _I'm so sorry Aurora. You don't deserve this and none of us does." Krista said, "Something is wrong with her. She's sick in her mind and I believe she has multiple personality disorder. She can be angry and threaten one moment. Then she can be friendly and loving the next moment. She has done it to us."_

" _She hasn't done it to me," Austin said_

 _I guess that does make sense. I have heard of it before. I can understand what it means. A mammal has different personalities. Krista explained it well and she could have it. That would explain why she changes moods easy. Looking over at Austin and see a worried look in his eyes. I wonder why she hasn't done that to him. It doesn't make any sense to me. I know he's he for a reason as well. Now knowing this is truly bad for us. This woman is dangerous and unpredictable. Who knows what she will do to us when she finally loses it._

I wake up and take a deep breath. Sitting up on the bed. Looking at the clock and see it's one thirty in the morning. It was sort of nightmare in a way. I still remember how it felt when the muzzle was put on me. That was the first clue that Austin was only a pawn. I never realized that until now. I wonder if they knew about the truth. They didn't tell me because they didn't want to hurt me. No nickname or she didn't love Austin. I remember that she loved me. There were more moments when she loved me again. Never liking when she did.

Taking out my special notebook. I have written a lot in this notebook. Having a good time writing it. I even added Krista and Lolita. Finding their love special and they did truly love each other. I know and don't have to see it. They would have a wonderful life together. The woman took that away from them. Finding out more about Nick and Judy. As they tell more stories. I can tell how close they are. I only heard about the moments they are close with each other. I can see it as if, I was there to witness it. Yet they are obvious to how close they are really are. Something I can clearly see between them. A special and unique bond between them. It's truly nice to see and I love seeing it. There's the time they worked together to take a big criminal down. Working so well together and taking the criminal by surprise.

I know what love is and she didn't love us. That wasn't love that she showed us. It feels so wrong and it was wrong. Not like real love. I can tell the difference. What is real love and what is fake. I have seen and felt both. Love is making sure that they cared about. Doing little things that they love. Making sure they are happy and loved. Being there for them when they need it. That is what love is. Not faking or forcing your love onto someone.

Placing the notebook back in my bag. Someday they will realize that they are in love and it's going to be special. Knowing that will happy in the right moment. Whenever that happens I can't wait for that special moment. Just like with Bridget and the secret admirer. That moment will be special when she finds out the truth. Laying on the bed again and for a few moments I believe that I hear yelling. That it is coming from outside. Before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Breakfast was a good one and we had lots of pancakes. Nick had a lot of blueberries. He made Judy laugh and smile. I saw that look again. Seeing that put a smile on my far. I read the papers this morning. Both the Bunnyburrow Beacon and Zootopia Times. First, in the Bunnyburrow Beacon. They found out what they did and now everyone hates them. They will be leaving for Zootopia soon. So they can pay for their crimes. Knowing they wouldn't be welcomed here not after what they did. That will be the talk of the town for awhile. No one should do that to their child.

In the Zootopia Times, I saw something that upset them and did upset me. The cop killer tried to kill another cop but failed. Two paramedics came in and saved the day. Elvie Morgan and Roxanne Wise. The name Roxanne sounds familiar to me. I heard Heidi talked how a sixteen-year-old survived a horrible assault. Remembering that upset her I know it was bad and she didn't tell me the whole story. I'm glad that they stopped him and read that Elvie shot him. Knowing that she injured him and that's good news. I just hope the killer doesn't go after them. They were the ones to stop him. He shot at them for helping out the officer that he tried to kill. Knowing he will be arrested soon. After what he tried to do. They won't take him down unless it's the last option. He lost a lot of so called fans. Thinking he was on their side and they found out he's only doing this for himself. Proving that when he shot an off-duty cop.

We are walking down a path. It's another perfect day. There are few clouds in the sky and it's going to be the perfect temp. It's not going to very hot today. Being both arctic and red fox I don't mind the cold or the heat. Wearing my police hat, a light blue tank top, and gray shorts. Nick's going to met my friends and I can't wait for that. They are going to like each other. Today we are going to have a fun day.

"I can't wait to meet your friends," Nick said

"You are going to like them a lot." I say "I know they can't wait to meet you."

Nick is wearing his normal outfit. While Judy is wearing this nice purple sundress and straw hat. I know that Nick likes it a lot. I saw him smile and blush when she came downstairs for breakfast. Telling her she looked great in it. That made her blush and smile. Judy does look great in it. They are walking together. Lindsey walks next to me. Wearing a gray tank top and brown shorts. We are going to meet at the soccer fields. It's the perfect place to meet. The walk over there only takes us a few minutes to get there. I smile when I see our group of friends. It has been too long. I missed them and they have missed me. This is going to be a great time.

"Aurora it's so good to see you again," Sadie said

Sadie hasn't changed too much. Maybe a bit taller than before. It's hard to tell from here. She's still taller than me and will always be. I will high my growth spurt soon. Wondering how tall I will be. Since I'm both arctic and red fox I should be in between. Looking over at Nick he has told me he's short for a Red fox. Her fur has turned lighter in the summer and will return to its normal shade of cinnamon. Her tawny eyes have happiness and she runs over to me and gives me a hug. She's wearing a blue shirt and short gray pants. We met at a park and decided to play with each other. We became best friends that day. We were only five when it happened. At first, I thought she was a red fox and that we would become best friends. Finding out later she was a Red wolf. Still remain best and great friends many years later.

"It's always good to see friends," I say

Elvira heads over to me next. Just like with me she's waiting for a family to adopted her. I know she will have a family. Still wearing the glasses that I love. Purple with silver vines. She told me that her mother wore glasses. She lost her parents at a young and she still remembers them. They died in the house fire and she was found alive. Her parents were young and starting out her family. She had to recover at the hospital and was sent to the home. She became a roommate and best friend. We are still the same height. She has brown fur, white on her chest, and dark brown paws. She heads over to me and gives me a hug.

"I missed you a lot." Elvira said, "The house isn't the same without you."

"I missed you as well." I say "I will join you guys as soon as I can."

I do miss Bunnyburrow and hanging out with my friends. Missing spending time at the home and hanging out with the other kids. Other then the bullies I didn't miss them. I know they missed me because they couldn't mess with me. Knowing she has been busy and Bonnie told me she misses me. Monica heads over to me. She will be heading back to Zootopia as well. Every summer she comes her family comes to Bunnyburrow so her parents help out on someone farm. She's taller then Finnick and is taller than me. Wearing a brown tank top and black shorts. Who heads over to me and gives me a tight hug. I see tears in her eyes and she rarely cries. We met one day and became friends.

"I thought I would never see you again. I have heard about kidnapping cases. I shouldn't have looked that up." Monica said, "I was so happy to hear the news."

"Everything is alright now Monica." I say "I'm glad that you truly care."

She begins to cry and I hold her close. I would feel the same way. There's no way I'm going to tell what happened to me. She would react badly and I don't want to hurt her. A few minutes pass and she's back to her normal self. I knew she needed that and a hug can help a lot. Neal Harrison heads over to me. He's a gray fox and a year old than me. He's taller than me and slender. Having mostly gray, with a white underbelly. Red around face and muzzle. Pointed ears, black tip tail, and light blue eyes. Blue tank top and black shorts. He holds out his paw and we paw five each other. He used to live at the home. His father killed their mother and tried to kill them. He has an older brother and younger sister. Two years ago they were adopted to a loving family. He feels sad for me. Wanting me to find my family.

"Good to see you, friend," Neal said

"Good to see you as well," I say

Simon walks over to me. There was a time that he bullied us. It truly wasn't his fault and he learned that from his parents. They were bad ones and shouldn't have been parents. They didn't abuse him or anything like that. They are not fit to be parents. He was taken away from them and sent to live his mother sister. She undid the way they were raising him. He apologized and we forgave him. Now we have become good friends. He's tall and slender. Having mostly gray fur with black patches and underside is dull white. Ears, neck, and legs are cinnamon. The area between brown eyes is black. Having a narrow black stripe on top of tail gray sides and rusty underside. Wearing a green shirt and gray shorts.

"Aurora it's good to see you and I missed you," Simon said

"Good to see you Simon and I missed you," I say

Sherri Moss heads over to me. Vicki Moss is her aunt and she's proud of her. Knowing she's doing well in Zootopia. Did great as a paramedic. Her mother is proud of her sister. Knowing she has gotten through a lot in her life. She has homeless for a bit and they adopted two girls from drug addicted parents. Then witnessing predators going savage in her own eyes. Having to suffer through and it was hard for her. Now running as mayor and making sure everything runs smoothly. I'm sure working with Lionheart is tiring.

Sherri is tall and slender having longer high-limbs. Short stubby tail with black tip. Her eyes have long black tufts and have long cheek hairs to form facial ruff. Yellowish gray fur having black spots and stripes and having a white underbelly. Light hazel eyes wearing golden brown glasses. Wearing a silver tank top and short gray shorts. She heads over to me and gives me a hug. We have been friends for a couple years now. After we were teamed up for a project. I'm glad that we became friends with each other.

"Vicki told me the good news and I'm so happy to see you." Sherri said, "I was afraid that we would never see you again."

"I'm happy to see you as well and I felt the same way." I say "We are going have dinner with her soon."

"That sounds good and we will see her soon as well." Sherri said, "It has been awhile."

I can't wait to have dinner with Vicki and her family. I haven't seen them in so long. They like me and I like them. Knowing she's busy with her new job. We are going to have a great time with the dinner. She tries to spend as much time with her family as she can. Because that is important to her. She wants to make Zootopia a great city. So families are safe and can have a great life. Zootopia is a great city and can be even better.

Alan Young walks over to me. Another friend I met in the home. He lost his parents in a car crash when he was five. He still remembers his parents. He lived at the home for a bit until his aunt and uncle took him in. His nephews and nieces became brothers and sisters. He's a Swift fox like them. He's tall and Slender. Having mostly light gray fur. Orange tan on his side and legs. Creamy white throat, chest, and underside. Bushy black tip tail, and green eyes. Wears a number five white and red shirt, and red shorts. He's very sportive and is great a sports. Would rather do that than playing video games.

"Aurora, how are you been? Just like everyone else I have missed you." Alan said

"I have been good and I missed you all." I say "So how have you been?"

"Good and too bad you weren't there when we won the baseball championship. You would have cheered loudly." Alan said, "Mr. Daniels missed seeing one of the biggest fans."

I do like doing that and watching sports. It had to play when no one wants you out the team. It's not because I'm bad at sports. I'm athletic, swift, and flexible. Making me good at them. It's because I'm a fox and no one wants me on their team. No, one wants a hybrid either. I'm both and it has been hard. Almost always being picked last because I'm one. Feeling like the kids who are picked last because they are called losers or have little skill. It truly hurts you feeling to feel that way.

Aaron Baker was first rabbit friend I made and Holly was the first hare. Everyone was taken by surprise when we became friends. How a fox and rabbit could get along. I just don't get that. Sure in the Stone Age we were natural enemies. But now we are not and can easily become friends If move on from the past and how others see foxes. Aaron is a great guy and taught me how to bake. He's great at what he does. He's taller than me by four inches and slender. He has gray fur, dark gray tip ears and pink inside the ears. Light blue eyes and light gray paws. Wearing a blue shirt and ivy green shorts. He gives me a hug.

"Man it's good to see you again. My parents told me the news. I didn't want to accept it and it was hard to accept." Aaron said, "It is truly great to see you again friend."

"I can understand and I would feel the same way." I say "It's always great to see friends."

Brandon Jenkins and I met during school. Once day I talked to him and I did most of the talking. Our friendship started slow and now we are good friends. His parents were so happy and don't care if I'm a fox. He's taller than me and is slender. He's finally growing into his antlers. They are bigger since I last saw him. Having reddish brown fur with grayish brown. White under his tail and light blue eyes. Wearing a striped blue shirt and brown pants. He heads over to me and gives me a hug.

"I missed the first friend I truly made." Brandon said, "It's good to see you again."

"I missed you too." I say "Always good to see you."

Brittany Doyle another friend that takes others by surprise. She lived at the home for preys and was abandoned as a child. She grew up her whole life in the foster system and it's the only life I remember. We also met in art class and we became fast friends. We are top students. We had so much fun with each other. I know she will get along with Nick well. A year ago she found out about her birth mother. She wanted to see her and I went with her. We found her after a short time. That's when we discovered the truth. Her mother never wanted her and told her she was an accident. We didn't know at the time what she meant by that and Brittany was heartbroken. We hoped it would turn out alright and it didn't. At least for the time being and nice sheep family took her in. She's wearing a tank top with ribbons and blue skirt. She heads over to me and gives me a big hug. We are the same height.

"Aurora it's good to see you again. I heard the news and hated it. Only someone evil would kidnap a kid." Brittany said, "I bet you couldn't do any art. I would hate that."

"It's good to see you as well. I know you would feel that way." I say "Your right about that and I did not like it."

These are my group of friends. I heard that Hannah Hills got a new family. Hearing that from my friends and not from her. She moved away to a different town. I understand that she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. It happens and I was only a bit sad. Friendships come and go. I know I will always have my good of friends. There's Cherry Payne our Red panda friend. She's always busy in the summer. Going back home where her family came from. We contract each other once a week and she did hear about what happened to me. We talked for hours after came into police protection. I can't wait to see her again and she will be returning home once school starts. Of course, there's Jamie Fox. My sort of friend and I wonder if he will stop by to see me.

"Sounds like you have a great group of friends," Nick said

"I truly do have a great group." I say "Everyone this is Nick Wilde. The officer that I saved and Judy Hopps best friend and partner. Both of them are good friends of mine. I will be earning the Honorary Police Medal become of what I did. He gave a real police hat."

Nick heads over to my friends. He begins to chat with them. I see them getting along and it's a great sight to see. I was right along and it makes me smile. Knowing they like each other. Nick telling about himself. They like hearing that. I head over to join them. Today is going to be a great day.

* * *

We are having a fun time spending in one of the many lakes in Bunnyburrow. It's the perfect day to go for a swim. The cool water feels really nice. Wearing one piece light blue swimming suit. Lindsey is wearing a gray swimming suit. Sadie is wearing a two piece swimming suit. Brittany a silver swimming suit with small ribbons. Monica is laying on the sand. Sherri is wearing a two piece ivy green swimming suit. Elvira loves to swim and is wearing a two piece spring green swimming suit. Everyone is having a good time.

"Today is the perfect day for swimming," Elvira said

"It truly is," I say "and we are having a great time."

We are swimming around and having a good time with that. The boys are having a good time splashing each other. Nick and Judy are talking to each other. Having a conversation between themselves. He's wearing Hawaiian trunks and Judy wearing a one piece swimming suit. I can tell she's a bit upset by something. Nick is right by her side. Seeing their special bond again. Seeing Nick rest his left paw on hers. Whispering something into her ear and holds her close.

"Looks like the boys are planning something," Sherri whispered

Focusing on my friends and look over at what Sherri sees. Others were taken by surprise that I was friends with both boys and girls. I couldn't believe that they would think like that. When I was young I made friends with both predators and prey. So it didn't matter that I became friends with boys. Of course, when boys were younger they thought we had cooties. It was great childhood game.

"Looks like they are." I say "So what are we going to do?"

"We will do something." Lindsey said, "Before they do something to us."

Looking over at the boys and they are whispering to each other. We like having fun with each other. Just like friends do. Nick and Judy do that to each other and have a good time. They have told me stories and that puts a smile on my face. Hearing more about how close they really are. They still chatting with each other. Judy is smiling now and laughs at something that Nick tells her. He has a smile on his face. Another moment showing how close they are.

"So what are we going to do?" Sadie asked, "Do you have any plans?"

"I bet will do something with mud." Brittany said, "Since we are girls."

I'm not a girly girl and will never be. Sure I play with dolls and stuff like that. I also like to have fun outside and like to get messy. I only well dresses during special times and rarely wear skirts. It's who I am. Brittany is different and she loves being that way. Of course, likes to have fun now. She didn't like to get messy until we came along. I got a perfect idea. It is going to be great. I turn over to them.

"I got the best idea." I say "Are you ready to do it?"

"Of course we are ready." Lindsey said, "Now let's get them before they can get us."

We head over to each other and I tell them what's the plan. I know this will work out. We are going to have a lot of fun with it. Just like they are trying to have some fun. Breaking up and we swim around for fun. The boys are swimming around each other. That's when we truly know they are up to something. Aaron swims over to me.

"After we are done swimming we are going for a treat." Aaron said, "You will get your favorite."

"That sounds great and I haven't had that in a long time." I say "It feels great hanging out with you again. I did miss it a lot."

"It will be," Aaron said, "We missed our leader. Doing a lot of fun stuff with you"

I truly don't see myself as the leader of the group. I see us as a group of friends and all equal. Having a good time with each other and deciding as a group. Having a good time whatever we do with each other. Looking around see that they starting out their plan. So he's keeping me distracted knowing he has to so they can do their plan. Only if they knew what was truly going on.

"Thank you, that makes me happy." I say "I'm having fun and see everyone else is having fun as well."

"Anytime friend and it's the same for all of us." Aaron said, "Yes, we are having a lot of fun."

Seeing the look on his face and know they are up to something. We are up to something as well. Looking to Nick and Judy have some fun. It's nice to see them have a good time. Hearing someone come up from behind me. So I splash whoever is behind me and I hear Neal. He lets out coughs a few moments later.

"What are you trying to do?" I ask

"Why would I be trying to do anything?" Neal asked, "Can't I just swim around?"

I let out a laugh and look up at him. Giving him my sly smile and he lets out a nervous laugh. Hearing something fall into the water. So he was going to do something to me. His guilt face says it all. Aaron let's out a laugh. This is going to be so much fun.

"Of course, you can do that." I say "We should head out soon and wash up. So we can have more fun."

Before they could react to what I mean. They get covered with mud. Seeing a shocked look in their eyes. They didn't see that coming. Or seeing the one who's leading the attack on them. Which is Brittany and she's having a lot of fun. It only takes a few minutes for them to be covered in mud.

"I can't believe the girls figured us out." Aaron said, "They got us before we could get them."

"I told you they would figure it out." Brandon said, "Also they got us good. Brittany took us by surprise."

"It was Aurora idea and I wanted to help out," Brittany said

"That was a lot of fun," I say

Swimming over to them and we paw five each other. We got them better than we thought. Letting out a laughs moments later. We watch them wash off the mud and we head out of the water. Seeing Nick and Judy smile. Looks like they are having a good time. Drying myself with a towel that they have. We have been swimming for hours. Now it's a good time to

"I saw what happened." Monica said, "Once us girls get together it's hard to take us down."

"I can see that now." Simon said, "So what are going to do after this?"

"Have a nice treat at my families bakery." Aaron said, "After that, we can have some more fun."

Nick and Judy head out of the walk. I see happy looks on their faces. Looks like they had a lot of fun. They have been so busy and stressful lately. Having to deal with two tough cases. It's great to see them relax and have fun. Everyone needs to let loose and have some fun. Life shouldn't be stressful and hard. You should have some fun and have good times. So that you can have a great life. A lot of hard stuff has been happening. Knowing I can get through it. I'm not alone in this.

 _The funeral went well and I love her family. Something is bothering Nick and I see that. I saw that while were visiting my family gravesite. He wouldn't truly tell me what's going on. I can tell he keeps stuff locked away. Everyone has secrets and things they kept to themselves. Whatever on his mind he can figure it out. Fully knowing Judy will be there to help out. Now we are sitting around in the living room. Having hot chocolate again. I have things to tell them about the case. It isn't good news. Judy had the notepad and her carrot pen ready. I'm ready to tell them. Just like I have done before._

" _I just thought of about this and it hit me during her funeral." I say "Krista and Victor have the same birthday. They were born at the same hospital and only minutes apart."_

 _I remember that now and didn't before. It was locked away from my mind. Until it came back at the right time. We were just having a normal chat and that came up. I asked if that took them by surprise. They told me it freaked them out. I would be as well. Sure don't have a birthday to yourself and there are many others. But to have a kidnapped victim having the same birthday is freaky. Even more freaky they were born at the same hospital and only minutes apart. Also by the same doctor. Very freaky and they others didn't have the same birthday. It doesn't make any sense why they did. I know they are stunned to hear this news. They don't like it either. Knowing they are looking that up._

" _This is crazy." Nick said, "She must have known that."_

" _It gets worse than that." Aurora said, "On their twenty-first birthday she took them out. We don't know what happened. Anyway, she was taken to them and killed a week later after their birthday."_

" _Sweet Cheese and Crackers," Judy said_

 _Judy doesn't swear or I never heard her. Either does Nick and they wouldn't do it around me. I don't like those words and heard them too many times. Hopefully, I don't have to say any word like that. It's truly she did take them out. We didn't find out and they couldn't let us. After that, she was taken and killed. We only saw her one last time. The day before she was shot by the woman. As if, we got to say goodbye. Not knowing why she left Victor behind. Or not remembering the reason why. Looking up at them and see they are looking up at something. Their look in their eyes worries me. I don't like their looks not at all. As if, there is bad news. That is scaring me._

" _What's going on you two?" I questioned, "What have you found out?"_

 _I know they won't keep it a secret. Not if it has to deal with the kidnapping case. They promised me that and they won't break that promise. Even when it will be hard to accept what they have to tell me. I know that will be the case right now._

" _Aurora you and Casey have the same birthday. You two were born in the same hospital and delivered by the same doctor." Nick said, "You….both had a stillborn twin his was a sister."_

 _No wonder they didn't want to tell me the news. It's Nick who tells me the hard news. I find this truly hard to accept. Casey is a lot like me and does look like me. It truly freaks me out. Feeling so afraid and know what she was truly doing to me. How does someone truly accept news like that? Both of them feel sorry for me. Knowing they wished that this didn't happen to me. That it didn't happen to us or to anyone. This woman is sick and planning something horrible._

" _So she has been truly stalking me." I say "To find information like that."_

" _I'm sorry Aurora," Judy said, "she won't get away with this or have you back."_

" _I know and it's freaky for me." I say "She wants us all for a reason and I don't know why."_

 _This is freaky and I don't like it. Other than becoming friends with them it was a hard time for me. Bring back stuff out I got through. I can't let adults get close to me again. It started with them and now reopened by her. We never found that out and she kept that secret very well. Not wanting us to find out about it. So we could get upper paw. Wanting us under her control. That would freak anyone out._

" _It is and we will be there for you." Nick said, "Now let us enjoy out hot chocolate. Before we head in for the night."_

" _That's a great idea, Nick," Judy said_

 _It is a great idea. Having hot chocolate and hanging out with them helps out. I'm having red velvet hot chocolate. I love the red velvet and Nick made some for me. Knowing that I would love it. Picking up the mug and take a long sip. It tastes great and this puts a smile on my face. They are having a good time as well. Still, something is bothering Nick. Knowing they are going to have a talk with each other. Just like they always do. They are there for each other._

" _How are you doing Aurora?" Judy asked_

" _Doing much better," I say_

" _We are glad to hear that." I say "Let's head in for the night. We have a long road trip for us."_

" _Alright good night you two," I say_

" _Goodnight Kiddo," Nick said_

" _Goodnight Aurora," Judy said_

 _Heading up to the loft and change into my PJ's. Knowing they will talk to each other after I fall asleep. So they can have time to themselves. Today has been a long day and I do feel tired. Laying on top of my bed. Wanting to get a good nights sleep. We will be leaving to Bunnyburrow tomorrow. I can't wait for that. It will be great heading back and seeing my friends again. Closing my eyes and falling asleep moments later._

 _Waking up some time later. Knowing only some time has passed. Knowing something woke me up and that doesn't matter. I can hear them and they are chatting with each other. So they have been having their talk. There is something I have to say. Nick has to know it. Getting up from the bed and walk down the stairs quietly. Seeing that they are focusing on each other. They don't know that I'm heading over to them. I see Judy give Nick more than friend hug. It only lasts for a few moments for I still see it. Another part to add to their story._

" _At her funeral, and reading the letter. I was thinking about how her life would have been like. What life she deserved." I say "She won't be a teacher which she would have been a great one. She never got the chance to start her own family. She won't have a boyfriend."_

" _Oh, Nick she would have a great life," Judy said_

 _So I was right about that. I knew that would be in his mind. That's why I'm going to them this. So Nick can understand. So that he doesn't have to feel so bad. I know she would have a great life. I know that for a fact. They still don't know that I'm right behind them._

" _She would have been a great teacher." I say "She would have a family. As for a boyfriend, she would have not. Krista was a proud gay and Lolita was her girlfriend. They were dating for six months before she was taken."_

 _I can tell that both are stunned to hear me. That I'm awake as well. I know what gay meant it the past. Which was cheerful, sunny, jovial, sunny, jolly, and merry. Now it has a different meaning. They turn around to me. I see the shock look in their eyes. They let what I tell them to sink in. I didn't find it hard to accepts. I know they are the same way. I can see it in their eyes._

" _Did she tell you that?" Nick asked, "What are you doing up?"_

" _She did tell us that." I say "I knew that you were sad and that you two would talk. So I wanted to tell you something about Krista. I just came as you were talking about that."_

 _We were talking and I asked if she boyfriends in the past. She told me had one boyfriend. I found that strange at first. She's beautiful and guys would love her. Not only for her beauty but her personality as well. It only took me a few moments. I asked if she likes girls. Not in a bad judgmental way. But in a good and pure way. She was taken by surprise and told me yes. Telling how she liked girls and her popular friends ditch her. How she met and fell in love with Lolita. I found that really sweet._

" _Love is love and I'm happy that they did have each other." Judy said, "What did she do about that?"_

" _I really don't know." I say "She was happy with herself. She told us that her popular friends ditch her. When she came out of the closet. Her family was happy for her. We were happy for her."_

 _I truly don't know what she did. I know she had to know about it. She was talking us and trying to find out everything she could about us. It did never come up between them. Knowing they treated her harsh. She told us that before she died and told us about the nice Arctic fox. At the time I didn't know it was Nick. Krista told us that it didn't. Nick wouldn't have known about it. Since she didn't get the chance to tell him. They both accept it as well just like I do. For love is love. I can tell the difference between fake love and real love. He faked his love for me to gain popularity. They faked their love and hurt me. She doesn't know what love truly means. Their love was real until that was taken away. Knowing two mammals who are happily in love. Finally, two close friends who don't realize that they are in love with each other._

" _I believe that as well." Nick said, "Thank you, for telling me that. I do feel a whole lot better."_

" _You're welcome and I think so as well." I say "I'm heading off to bed."_

" _We all should be heading to bed." Judy said, "We have a long road trip."_

" _Yes, lets all head in for tonight." Nick said, "So we can be ready."_

 _I am still tired and have a long road trip tomorrow. We all do and should get a good night sleep. Knowing Nick has got what he needed off his chest. He's back to his normal self. Judy helped him out with that. Just like he helps her. Turning away from them. So they can't see the huge smile on my face. Walking back to my room and sit on my bed. Watching them both head upstairs. Taking out my special notebook and flip to WildeHopps. Having a huge smile out my face and almost let out a happy laugh. I love seeing their special connection. Writing down that down and adding a small sketch as well. Not understanding how two adults can't clearly see that they are in love with their closest friend._

Taking a deep breath and I was lost in thought. Remembering that night well. Everyone has changed by into their normal clothes and we are walking to the bakery. Since it is a perfect day for a walk. We are only a few minutes away. Looking over at Nick and Judy. They are madly in love with each other and they don't see it. They are close friends and they have stated that. Yet they have not confessed their love for each other. Knowing that will come soon. Something will happen and they will finally see that they are more than close friends. They will finally see that they truly love each other.

"Are you alright Aurora?" Elvira asked

"I was just thinking deeply." I say "So has anyone come in to see you?"

"No, one has come to see me." Elvira said sadly, "Some got adopted and new ones came as well. Having some kits as well. She has been busy."

She tells me about the ones who got adopted. Looks like thirteen kids and teens got adopted while I was gone. Three out aged the system and now have to live out their own lives. I knew some well and others I did not. Fifteen new kids and teens are at the home. There are four new kits. The house is a huge one. Big as their home and she does run it well. The older teens help her out. Just like with me she wants to be adopted. Just like anyone in the foster system. We know that it always work out. Some are never adopted and age out of the system. I know it won't happen to us. We will find our family.

"Sorry Elvira and you will find your family." I say "That day will come soon."

"Same to you Aurora." Elvira said, "I know we will find our new families."

I know that we will find out a new family. Someone to take us in and loves us forever. I have been waiting for that my whole life. She has been waiting as well. Our friends got adopted and we will as well. We just got to wait for the right family to take us in. That day will come soon.

"We are finally here." Aaron said, "Dad has got everything ready."

"Later tonight we will have pawsicles." Nick said, "Judy and I are going to make some for everyone."

"I'll make sure he doesn't sell some during the fair," Judy said

She lightly hits his shoulder and he rubs it. Seeing a smile on both their faces. They do like messing with each other. I have heard that she's stronger than she looks. Don't speak about how she looks weak or you will learn that the hard way. They have told stories about that. I know size doesn't matter. Judy has proven that and I have as well.

"Very funny and I do donate to charity if I sell pawsicles." Nick said, "You are going to love them."

"They are great," I say

I know they will enjoy them. It's the perfect day to have them. Well anytime is perfect for them. Looking at my friends and see them smile. They can't wait for another nice treat. We head inside the bakery and see it's busy. They have a great business just like Gideon does. Watching his family work hard. They never hated foxes unlike how most do. We take a place at our normal stop. His father Norman walks over to us. He looks a lot like Aaron and that's where he got his looks. He has light blue eyes.

"Aurora it's great to see you." Norman said, "So how have you been doing?"

"Thank you, and it's great to see you." I say "I have been doing really good."

"I hope you guys are having a great day." Norman said, "These are a fresh patch so enjoy them."

He does like me a lot. Just like Bonnie and Stu like me. His mother Nellie likes me as well. He has everything ready and he places the treat on the table. The red velvet cupcake looks great. I haven't had one for a long time and I have missed it. This one looks to be the best. Taking a bite off the cupcake and still, has the same great taste.

"This is great just like it always is," I say

"Thank you, Aurora and I have head back to work." Norman said, "As you can see we are busy."

"You're welcome," I say

"That means they get to spend the extra spending money on us," Aaron said

Taking another bite of my cupcake. We know that Aaron is joking about that. His family only has two litters and he was a second. He only has twenty-one siblings. Fourteen older siblings ten brothers and four sisters. Six in his litter and four girls. Knowing the Hopps family is one of the bigger ones. Yet surprisingly not the biggest. After having this treat we will be going to the fair and going to have fun with that. It's has been a great day. Yet I still haven't seen them. I know they will pop up and do what they normally do. I will not let them ruin my time here.

* * *

The Summer end fair is lots of fun. Play games and winning prizes. Having lots of junk food. Something I haven't done in awhile. I love going to it every year. Having lots of fun with my friends. I thought that wasn't going to happen this year. Not after I was kidnapped. Not knowing that I that would get the chance to escape from her. Now taking this time to enjoy myself and hanging out with friends. Nick and Judy are behind us but still having fun.

"So what should we do next? Neal asked, "I have been stacking up in prizes."

"You are great at what you do." Simon said, "They don't like that at all. Some had the look of how did you cheat fox?"

Neal is doing great and has won every game. I have seen the looks. I know it works out. Aren't suppose to win and they only want your money. I figured that out and Neal has as well. He would never cheat and has skill. His bag is full of stuff animals and knowing he would give them the foster homes here. Knowing that would put smiles on others faces.

"They are just jealous that I'm to skilled." Neal said, "As long as they are earning money they are happy."

"We are also having fun." Sherri said, "Base of what I have seen they are earning a lot. So what if one kid keeps on winning."

A lot of mammals are are out today and it's the perfect day. I have seen them get a lot of busy. Some win and others do not. It depends on their level of skill. Sherri is right they are earning a lot of money. So it doesn't matter. Some of them only care about the money. I asked Nick if they did anything like this. He told me that they didn't con kids or teens out their money. Sure they let them buy pawsicles but did nothing to con them.

"Mom and dad have been having a lot of business today." Lindsey said, "Everyone loves they homemade food."

I have seen a lot of mammals come over there and it has been busy. What Bonnie made is great and it has been selling so fast. They have to keep up with demand. So they will be busy for awhile. Earning money and it will be a lot. They are well off for a large family. Some years are tough but they make it. They are there for each other and others help them out. Just like they help others when they need it.

"That's great news Lindsey." I say "So are you going to try this game Neal?"

"Of course, I will and will try my best." Neal said

He isn't a jock or full himself. He knows he's great but can't do it alone. Who trains hard and willing to learn. He loves wining and is a fair sport. Making sure everyone has a chance and has fun as well. This game you have to pop the balloons with a darts. Knowing it's harder than it looks. He gives the pig five bucks and gets five darts. Five hits will give him a big prize three is medium and one a small prize. We watch him hit all three. He picks out a large tiger. The biggest prize that he has earned.

"You are going to make someone happy." I say

"Yes, I am and I'll see you guys later. Having to stop by home and I will join for the picnic dinner." Neal said

We wave goodbye to him. Knowing he has things to do before joining us for the picnic dinner. We are going to have fun with that and still going to have more fun. The fair is lots of fun and I'm glad that I can be here. I have been having a great time with friends. We walk around some more and have a great time. Passing by where they do archery. I love to watch it and do it. I'm getting the hang of it.

"Oh look it's the great oh mighty sheriff," Sherri whispered

"He just wants my father's job." Sadie said, "He wants to be chief."

"What are they talking about?" Nick asked

"Oh, sheriff Van Carpenter. He's a hothead and full of himself. From what I heard he does his job well." Judy said, "He's the champion of the archery. No one can beat him and he knows it. Putting down others who dare to challenge him."

Looking over at sheriff Carpenter. Judy is right about what he says and they did as well. He does win every year and no one can beat him. Harshly putting them down and insulting them. He hates me and I know it. It's because he hates foxes and despises hybrids. I have heard and seen the looks. Not going to let that bother me. He's a twenty-eight and a Fishing cat. He's taller and stocky. A broad head, elongated muzzle, short legs, and short stock tail. Olive gray fur with black bars running on the neck, and face. Dark brown rows of spots on his body. Incomplete rings around tail and brown eyes. He's wearing a gray shirt and black shorts. Looking down an older male deer.

"You tried but failed." Van said, "There was no way you could beat me. No one can beat me."

The male deer walks away from everyone. I can tell he's abashed about what happened. Everyone saw what happened. I can tell that he didn't get even close. Van is smiling proudly. He's has a huge ego that I wish got crushed. He has let that get to his head. Seeing Nick is looking closely at him and is thinking deeply. Not liking this or him one bit. He takes a step forward.

"I can beat you," Nick said

I hear the determination in his voice. Everyone in the crowd is taken by surprise. Van is taken by surprise and doesn't like what he sees. I know Nick can tell that he hates foxes. He walks over to Nick and he's taller than him. Nick still stays tall and I see a determined look in his eyes.

"As if, shifty fox there's no way you can." Van said, "The only way you can win is by cheating."

"Are you afraid that you're going to lose?" Nick questioned, "I don't need to cheat to beat you. I know that can and will."

No one has stood up to Van like that. He doesn't like that at all. I see hate in his eyes. Nick still stands tall. A crowd has gathered around. Wondering what is happening and what will happen next. Something like this hasn't happened before. Van has been winning for five years. No one has beaten him but a few have gotten close.

"Being brave aren't you shifty fox." Van said, "Alright then I will accept your challenge. I will put you in where all you foxes belong"

"You're being assertive." Nick said, "No, I will put you in the place you belong. No one will forget that."

The crowd begins to whisper. This is getting tense and interesting. Nick is still not going down. I haven't seen like this before. He's not doing this to prove himself. But doing for something I can see that. Van hates what he said and wants to take him down. I see the look in Van's eyes. They both head to the field.

"That fox is crazy. There's no way he can beat him."

"He's going to get destroyed."

"There's no way he's going to to win."

I believe only us is with Nick. The crowd is going against him. I can understand that. He has been winning for the past five years. No one has beaten him and a few have gotten close. I look over at Judy and see her have a sly smile. That takes me by surprise she knows something that we don't. I look over at Nick. For a few moments, I see a look I haven't seen before. I can't tell what it is. He has a bow in his paws and a sly smile appears on his face moments later. Looks like he's has a plan. I can't wait to see what happens.


	36. Teaching a lesson

Chapter 36

 **Nick POV**

 **LillyoftheValley thank you, for following my story. Ratsenkio thank you, for following my story.**

Holding a bow in my paws. It has been some time that I did archery. Yet I know I can do this. Wanting to stop this show-off and teach him a lesson. I don't like others like him. Thinking that they are better than everyone else. In truth, they are just like everyone else. He needs to learn that and I will teach him. I can tell that he hates foxes. I saw the look in his eyes. Just like I have seen in many others. A crowd has gathered around and they don't believe that I can beat him. I don't blame them and at all and would react the same way. I know they believe me. That is all that matters.

"You can back out of this," Van said, "before you make a fool out of yourself."

"I won't back down," I say "and you don't want that. You want me to make a fool of myself."

He looks over at me and smiles. I know that's what he wants. To make myself look like a fool. So he looks great. Too bad that it won't turn out that way. He doesn't know I'm great at archery. I was one of the best in gym class. He will be in for a match and he has no idea that he is. Carrots knows it. I see a sly smile on her face and I have one as well.

"You're a smart one." Van said, "I'll go first, so you can see that you will fail. There is no way you can beat me fox."

"Well, we just have to see about that." I say "Go ahead and let's see what you can do."

He looks over at me with hate and I give him my sly smile. This is going to be so much fun. Taking down an egocentric mammal. He walks away from me and refocuses on what he has to do. The crowd has become quiet. Waiting to see how this unfolds. We each get six arrows and there are three rounds. This a mini competition of archery. Most of them last longer than this. Watching him and see that he has very good skills. I know I have great skills. He got a great score and I can get one as well. Adding up to forty-four points. Not bad for his first round.

"I'm doing this for greater good and not myself," I whisper

Holding the bow and it feels good to hold one again. Having this good and happy feeling. That puts a smile on my face. This is going to fun. Giving a harsh lesson to an egocentric mammal. A lesson that he needs to learn. Placing an arrow on the string and pull back. Holding it for a few moments and see the target. It hits dead center and I haven't done this in awhile. I have five remaining and I can do this. Each arrow I fire hits mark. Adding up to fifty-five points. The crowd begins to whisper and Van turns over to me.

"You got lucky fox," Van said, "it won't happen again."

"Sure I did," I say slyly "and whatever you say."

Once again he looks at me with hate. He doesn't like what is going on. I can tell he's a sore loser. He will try to get more than me. So he can beat me. I know that won't happen. He can try but will fail. Watching him shoot again and he gets a score of forty-seven. So far he has ninety-one points. My next round I get fifty-eight. Adding up to one hundred thirteen. The crowd begins to whisper even more. They are excited to see what's happening.

"The fox is beating him."

"If he does well in the last one. He can beat him."

"I can't believe that this is happening."

"We have to wait and see what happens."

I know I can beat him and he can still catch up. If he gets a high score. I will get one as well. I won't fail the crowd and I won't fail them. I'm having fun with this. Just like the good old days. Proving what I could do to a bully and teaming up with a great girl. Two took down the two popular couple. The captain cheerleader and football captain. Totally cliche and just like any other high school. But that day was great. That puts a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling fox?" Van asked, "You are going to lose this at the very end."

"None of your business," I say "you are wrong about that."

He gives me a dirty look. I can clearly see that he's sick of me and I got to him. That works out for me. I give him my sly smile. He curses something in his breath. Now he clearly wants to beat me. Let's see if that happens. I'm ready for a challenge.

"Your mouth and attitude must get you into trouble fox." Van said, "I'll make you eat your words."

Waiting to see if he does. He gets ready for his final round. He has to do great to beat my score. The crowd has become quiet again. Waiting to see what will happen. Van does his round and gets fifty-two points. His final score is hundred and forty-three. He looks over at me and gives me a smirk. The crowd begins to lose hope. I have to get a lot to beat him. I know I can do this.

"Let's prove how good you are." I whisper "Show him who you're fighting for."

Griping on the bow and take a deep breath. Having the good and light feeling again. It truly puts a smile on my face. Getting ready to do my final round. I know I can do this. Just like I did back then. The good and light feeling doesn't go away. It gives me the drive to do great. Firing and the arrow hits center. Firing five more times and each hits center and that's sixty points. Adding up to one hundred and seventy-three. Having this great and light feeling. Just like I had back then. When we defeated those bullies. Holding out my paw as if, it was the good old days. Looking at my left paw and sigh. Still having this great and light feeling. Turning over to him and give my sly smile.

"No, this can't be. I can't be beaten by a fox." Van said, "Who are you fox?"

"Nick Wilde an officer of ZPD." I say "More than likely a descendant of the famous Robin Hood."

"You're...the famous fox cop." Van said, "Robin Hood was just a famous legend. He wasn't real."

"Yes, I'm the famous fox cop. Along with my partner Judy Hopps." I say "How do you know that?"

Seeing that shock in his eyes. He never realized who I was. I can tell he hates that he lost against me. I did what had to. Taught that egocentric sheriff a lesson. He has been beaten and he's sees that he can be beat. He sees the lesson I taught him. I wasn't do this for me. I was doing it for everyone. To prove how egocentric he is. That felt good to do and I'm in a happy mood. My friends and I used to joke that I was. That I did archery and earned money. Of course, I conned others out their hard earned money. Not stealing from the rich to give to the poor. He's a legend and doesn't mean he wasn't real.

"That was great Slick." Judy said, "You took him down hard."

"It was and felt great as well." I say "I did and he doesn't like that."

Looking over at Van and he gives me a glare. I beat him and now there's a new champ. That I don't care about. I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Just like we did to those bullies back in high school. I did and he knows that I did. He leaves without another word. The crowd congrats me on a job well done. They finally saw him beat and are happy about that. Kiddo and her great friends look up at me. She has a great group of them and more than I ever had. I'm happy for her. Seeing her eyes light up. She's cute like that and that makes me smile even more.

"That was truly great Nick. You showed him." Aurora said, "You were just like Robin Hood. We can have lots of fun with that."

"I did and yes, I was and yes, we can." I say "It felt great as well."

I truly did and had a great time. Knowing we will have lots of fun with that. Promising Kiddo that we would play with her. There's a kid in all of us. Even those some have lost that. Carrots haven't and either did I. Now we should be heading back. Otherwise, we will be late for the picnic and we have to make lots of pawsicles. They can't wait for that.

"I can't wait," Aurora said, "You two are going to be great."

"I can't wait as well." Judy said, "Of course, we will because we are the best."

"You're right about that," Aurora said

Kiddo smiles and lets out a laugh moments later. That makes me smile and laugh. This is the colorful Aurora that Judy was talking about. This what a nine-year-old should be like. Just worrying about being a kid. Not worrying about kidnapping and abuse. It's great seeing her being a normal kid. As if, nothing bad has happened to her.

"You're in a happy mood and I'm happy to see that." Judy said, "You have a great smile and I like seeing it."

"I am and it feels great." I say "Thanks, Carrots and you have one as well."

I truly feel great and this will last for awhile. I'm happy to hear that as well. She looks over at me and smiles. Carrots does have a great one and it always cheers me up. I know I do the same for her. Helping each other is what we do best. Having great friendship and I will always treasure that.

"Aren't you two coming?" Lindsey asked, "We don't want to keep them waiting."

"We will be right there." Judy said, "Let's head over to join them."

"Sounds good to me," I say

Seeing that Kiddo and her friends are waiting for us. She truly has great friends and honored that I met them. It has been a great day and I had lots of fun. Meeting Kiddos friends and having a great time at the lake. Cheering up Carrots when she was down was good. Knowing I helped her out. Just like she has helped me out countless times. We are there for each other. I don't like seeing her sad and she's the same for me. Having a great time at the fair and during the archery match. Together we walk back to their home.

They heard about what I did and they were taken by surprise. That I meet Van in archery a task that no one could. The kitchen smells great and makes me hungry. The picnic will happen soon and we will have a fun time. Working together Carrots and I make hundreds of pawsicles. There's going to be a lot of mammals there. Who are going to enjoy them. Making different flavors and it's going to be great. This will be the most pawsicles I have made. Won't be earning any money and we would have if well did our con. Now that doesn't matter. Sure I earn less money but I'm making the world a better place. That is a great feeling to have.

"So how's Elvie doing?" Judy asked

"She's doing a better than before. As you know she's against guns." I say "After all she's a gun violence survivor."

"Yes, that is true and recently as well." Judy said, "I'm glad to hear that. Once we get back we will visit him. From what I heard he will make a full recovery."

I called her shorty after what happened. She was doing much better. Then when she was being interviewed by a reporter. Knowing she wasn't suffering alone. I'm glad to hear that he's a great officer. Once he does he will return to his duties. Making sure that Zootopia stays safe and taking down the bad guys. Knowing this won't weight him down for long. We will visit him in the hospital. He would like that. I remember that horrible day. Once I realized what happened to her. Even those I wasn't taking to Reyna I still went to see her.

 _Another day of working a con. Earning a lot of money. Not an honest life but it's all can do. Since I'm a fox and no one would hire me. So this is what I do for a living. Nothing is going to change about that. I'm going to do this until I die. This all I'm good for. Sitting outside a cafe. Clearly not wanted inside because of the owner hate's foxes. His workers aren't so bad. Drinking my coffee and looking down at my phone. Seeing that I'm getting a call from Renee Knight. She's one of the few friends that I have. A fox reporter that does her job well._

" _Hello Renee," I say "how have you been?"_

" _Hello Nick, and I have been better." Renee said, "Have you watched the news?"_

" _No, I have been busy with Finnick. Taking a coffee break before I head home." I say "Why would you say that? I like watching you and reading your stories."_

 _Finnick and I had a busy few days. Selling a lot of pawsicles. I do like her a lot and the reporter I can stand to truly listen to. She's a reporter that does her job but still looks out for others emotions. Her boss doesn't like that but she does her job well. Even those she's a fox. She has earned the trust of many and earns their trust. We are just good friends and nothing more than that. What's got her so nervous?_

" _I know you do and I know you will hate this. Since you know the person." Renee said, "The Assault Dater has been arrested. After he held his last victim for two days. His name is Lucas Cahill. He assaulted her and shot her. The victim name is Elvie Morgan. I remember you talking about her. She's was sent to Zootopia Heartcrest Memorial Hospital. That was a few hours ago."_

 _That's why she didn't tell me. She's a good friend and looking out for me. Feeling in a sate of panic. He has been on the news for the past six months. How women were kidnapped and assaulted. He never sexual assaulted them but did leave his love bites. We let Elvie hang with us. Even those she was nine years younger than us. Knowing she had lots of fun. Lucas Cahill was her best friend. He was always close to her as if, he had a crush on her._

" _Damn, you sick...sick mammal. You kidnapped and assaulted all those women. You kidnapped, assaulted, and shot your own friend." I whisper "Thank you, for telling me this. I have to go now."_

" _I felt the same way. As you know I took the story and it's horrible." Renee said, "No problem and friends are there for each other. Goodbye Nick and see you soon."_

" _Bye Renee and see you soon," I say_

 _She hangs up and I put down my phone. Slamming my left paw on the table. Why didn't we see it? We thought it was a harmless first crush. Elvie didn't return any feelings to him. Knowing he wanted to have love and tried to find it in the wrong places. Picking out different woman to live but couldn't find it. Finally taking his best friend because he loved her. Elvie didn't return the feeling. That's why he went crazy with her. Because he wanted her and she didn't. So he tried to kill her when she didn't want him. He was a good kid. Picking up my phone and put it in my pocket. Throwing the cup away and head off to the hospital._

 _It doesn't take me long to get there. Having her favorite flowers which are Stargazer Lilies. I tracked them down and did spend money on them. She's worth it and got her a nice card. Before I head inside the hospital. Catching a familiar person and take cover to the side of the hospital. Seeing my old friend Reyna and is with a doctor. Knowing her name is Dr. Natasha Malone. Who's thirty-two and a Cape fox. I have met her before. She's short and slender. Having a pointed muzzle and distinctive triangle ears. Silver upper fur with black hairs. Dense wavy furs on underfur. Face, neck, chest, and limbs are reddish-brown. Dark patch on the back of her thighs and dark narrow stripe at the base of her muzzle. Triangle face markings between hazel eyes and muzzle. White freckles of hair on her face. Wearing her doctor scrubs_

" _I can't believe this happened. I liked him and trusted him." Reyna said_

" _I would feel the same way." Natasha said, "Don't worry your sister is strong and capable. She will recover from this. Roxanne Wise did her job well and saved her life. Surgery went great and she's recovering. Talk sometime to yourself and she's alright."_

 _I remember what happened to between us. It's something hard to forget and forgive. That's why I'm making sure that she doesn't see me. That is great to hear and I'm happy to hear that news. I do like Elvie. Even when I'm not talking to Reyna or have seen their parents in years. Reyna walks over to the car and Dr. Malone heads back inside. I sigh and take a deep breath. Waiting for five minutes before entering the hospital. It's been awhile since I last came to a hospital. Heading over to the main desk. Seeing that Carolyn Sampson is still working here. She's a kindhearted nurse and one of the few who doesn't judge foxes. Moving to Zootopia in her earlier teens and saw mammals she didn't see a fox before. Only hearing about them. She's twenty-nine years old and is a Brown lemur. She's tall and slender. Gray-brown fur on upperparts and pale grayer fur on underparts. Face, muzzle, and the crown is black. Faint pale yellow eyebrow patches and gray-brown fur around her ears. Having light brown eyes. Wearing light blue nurse scrubs. She looks up at me._

" _Mr. Wilde it has been a long time." Carolyn said, "How have you been?"_

" _Thank you, and it has." I say "I have been the same and how about you?"_

" _I have been good." Carolyn said, "Ms. Morgan is recovering in the ICU and she's finally in stable condition."_

" _Thank you," I say "that is great news."_

 _She gives her kind friendly smile. I'm glad to hear that. I heard the happy tone in her voice. It has been many long hours since she was found. The ICU won't be too hard to find. Walking around the hospital and heading over to the ICU. Seeing the state that she's in. Which upsets me a lot and feel sick to my stomach. Feeling tears slip down my face and I wipe them away. There are bandages on her and tubes connected to her. She looks so weak and much younger than she is. I see her as the child who used to hang with us and we played with her. It's good to see that she's asleep and recovering. Heading into her room and see there are many flowers and cards for her. From family and friends. Placing her flowers on the table next to her._

" _It's good seeing you again. Those I wished that it was for a better reason. Once I found out about what happened to you. I came as soon as I could." I say "I'm sorry that it happened to you. He was your best friend and he hurt you. We should have seen something. I'm glad that Roxanne was there for you. While we failed to see the dangerous of him." I say "I'll see you soon and I promise you that. Recover well and fast."_

 _Knowing that her parents and siblings are coming back again. So they can see her again. I don't know why I'm running from them. I'm just running from Reyna. It has been five years and I still have seen or spoken to her. Not even messaging her on Facefield. The fight we had was huge and I still can't forgive what she said to me. Somethings are hard to forgive. I'll see her another time. She will figure it all out and she will know I came to see her._

Elvie fully recovered and I did visit her a few times. She never told Reyna about it. Knowing that wasn't talking to her. Those she did call it foolish. Sure I had the right to be mad but holding it in for so long was foolish. She was right about that and is happy that we reconnected. I feel the same way.

"That's great and he will like that a lot." I say "Hello, Bonnie and how is everything going?"

Seeing her enter the kitchen. Knowing she's been busy most of the day. Making sure everything is ready for the picnic. There's going to be a lot of mammals there. It's popular and lots of mammals go to it. It takes place at one biggest empty fields that Bunnyburrow. It's the perfect place for it.

"It has been going good and we just have to deliver the food. Looks like it's going well for you." Bonnie said, "So how much money did you earn by selling them?"

"That's good and everything looks great." I say "It depends on the day. The most I made was two hundred bucks."

They already know that I was a con artist. They didn't like it but got around it. Knowing it was in the past and I changed. Just like they changed for the better. I no longer con animals unless I have to do the job. That skill comes in handy. Placing another pawsicle in the cooler. The great thing about their large family they have a lot of stuff. Currently, we are using twenty coolers.

"The kids are going to enjoy them a lot. We have to watch out for sugar monsters." Stu said, "So is it true that you get to stay for few more days?'

"Yes, that is true," Judy said, "Chief Bogo told us to stay for a few more days."

He did and called us. Shortly after we found out what happened our fellow brother in blue. We found that out of his character. He never did that to us before. Wondering why he did that and knowing there's a reason. Whatever it was the reason he didn't tell us. He wouldn't do it otherwise. It will be nice spending some more time here.

"No matter the reason," Bonnie said, "we are glad that you get to stay longer."

"Yes, that is true and me too," Judy said

She heads over to give her parents a hug. She tries to spend as much time here as possible. Just like I spend as much time with my mother. Someday I will bring her here and know she would love it. They would like to meet her as well. Knowing she would love to meet them. They will get along really well. They already know my mother raised me by herself after my father left. I could tell that they hated hearing that news. Telling me it's a parents duty to raise their children. Not leaving for any reason. Or hurting them in any way. They are great parents just like my mother is.

"Bunnyburrow is a great place." I say "I plan on taking my mother here someday. I know she would love it here."

"Your mother sounds great." Stu said, "I can't wait to meet her."

"I would as well," Bonnie said, "it must have been hard to raise a child on your own."

It was hard for her. She was suffering from a broken heart. She did love John and they were mates. That why she didn't fall in love with someone else. Knowing she could have found the perfect guy to love her. She's someone that a guy would love and treasure. He did that until he left us. Telling me she all that she needed was me. Also because she was a fox and barely anyone would hired her. She had to take two jobs. We have some help but not a lot. Who looked out for me no matter what. We were always close with each other. Even when I was doing my cons. She was always there for me. I'm glad to have that relationship with my mother.

"I know she will love you both." I say "There the pawsicles are done. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, everything is ready," Bonnie said

Stu lets out a whistle and twenty younger Hopps come to the kitchen. Along with Kiddo and her group of friends. They're well-behaved kids and helps out around the house. That must be nice to have. I kept the apartment cleaned up. So my mother didn't have to worry about that. Also earned money to help out. That's what I used the money for. I thought for the longest time she didn't know. But she always knew that I was. There was nothing she could have done for me. She tried but failed to do so. Always waiting for me to realize could be more than a con artist. It did happen and both of us are glad for that. It only takes a few minutes for everything to get picked up. I have two coolers and Carrots does as well.

"Looks like everything is a go." Stu said, "Let's head out."

Bonnie and Stu take the lead. Following right behind the large group. Carrots does the same thing. We head outside the house and start to walk to the picnic. Everyone is talking to who they want. Not listening in and look over at Carrots. There is a reason we are tagging behind. It's a great chance to talk to each other.

"They're in a better mood than last night." Judy said, "Dad didn't like that I took a his case. He doesn't want me to look at it. He tried finding and I hid it well. I just need to know. The feeling doesn't go away."

"I saw it and I believe everyone did. I understand his reasoning but he's taking it to far. Danny, right it's your choice now. You're an adult and they can't decide for you." I say "If I lost my twin that way. I would want to find out. Once you're ready I will be there for you."

Everyone did see how quiet they were. Both of knew they would react that way. Bonnie was more accepting about it and understood. But Stu wasn't the same way. Bonnie was right he hated it. Carrots did explain what happened. That was all before dinner and that's why they were so quiet during it. I know she hid them well and needs to look into the case. I would be the same way.

"I know that," Judy said, "the time is coming soon. When I'm ready to find about what happened to my brother."

I wonder why they are against it. She already knows what happened to her brother and knows the basics of the case. She's a cop and has seen bad cases. Yes, the victim was family and her twin. But she's grown up and tough as can be. I know she can handle the case. She has handle bad cases. I would be by her side no matter what. Whenever she's ready I will be by her side.

"Yes, it is and you deserve it." I say "Speaking of his case. You did great with finding out the old case. It's her and I know it. We just have to talk to the witness."

She looks over at me and smiles. The cases could have been but wasn't Some were close the current kidnapping case. But some facts and evidence didn't add up. Judy found it and we know it's her. The timing between cases is ten years. That is a large gap between the cases. She must have controlled her urges to kidnapped for so long. Something must have happened to make her snap. That she started to kidnap and kill again. Changing it from the last kidnapping she did. Knowing she could do it this time.

"Thank you, and talking to the witness will be interesting." Judy said, "Something that we haven't done before."

"Yes, that is so true." I say "There's a first time for everything."

I was taken by total surprise. When I saw the witness name on the list. Never thought that would happen. It will be interesting to talk to the witness. It is something we haven't done before. Or never thought something like that would happen to us. It's a rare chance and we have it. Once we tell Chief Bogo about what we found out. After that, we will talk to the witness. Finding out what happened that day and more about her. So we can take her down faster. I'm glad that we did this and found out about this old case.

 _Chief Bogo is letting us look into cold cases. Knowing she could have committed crimes before and get away with them. Now she's doing it once again. This time ZPD will stop her and we will make sure of that. She made have gotten away once but that won't happen again._

" _Clever thinking Slick." Judy said, "It does make sense. She doing this perfectly. Which is impossible because..."_

" _There is no perfect crime." I say "That's what I thought."_

 _We head down to records room which is down by the boiler. There is where cold cases are kept safe. She told me that Clawhauser had to work down her. During when predators were going savages. They didn't want a predator at the front desk. That's how bad it got. Judy blamed herself for what happened. She played a part and everything worked out in the end._

" _You read my mind." Judy said "Together we will take her down. If we find out the old case we can charge her with more. Bringing justice to her old victims and her new victims."_

" _Together we will do it," I say_

 _We head to the record room. Judy gets out her ID and unlocks the door. We don't want civilians taking what is not theirs. It happened in the past and that caused problems. We head inside the room and see the file cabinets organized. We know what we are looking for. She heads over to one of the cabinets and I head to one. Opening it up and start to look for the cold cases. One of the cold cases will lead to the new case. I'm sure of that. Finding the first case and take it. Closing it and place the case file on the table. Looking at another draw and open it up. Taking another case file and another falls to the ground. Heading to the ground and start picking it up._

" _Very slick Nick." Judy said teasingly, "So what did you knock down?"_

 _Gathering everything and put it back in the case file. Seeing that it's list of murder victims. Looks like ZPD was tracking the killer down. Looks like he took a lot of lives. There are thirteen victims and some were double murders. Catching two words Jo as I place the remaining files back in. Looking at the case file and everything has been fixed._

" _A serial killer who got away." I say "Looks like he killed thirteen mammals and maybe even more."_

" _It's freaky knowing that serial killer is out there." Judy said, "Getting away with his murders."_

" _Yes, it is and he hasn't killed for about thirty years now." I say "He has disappeared into thin air."_

" _Crime never pays," Judy said, "somehow he will pay for what he did."_

 _That's a long time to get away with crime and murder. Knowing it does happen. Crime never pays and you do pay for doing it. Bad guys do get away and live their lives normally. As if, nothing happened. It is freaking now that they are out there. That it could be anyone and it does happen. Remembering a murder took everyone by surprise. She killed her husband in cold blood. Her family and friends were taken by surprise that she did. Everyone has a side that no one knows about. Placing the case file back in its place. Closing up the file. Finding the file case a few minutes later. Holding them in my paws and see that Carrots is ready. We will figure this out._

Judy found the linking case and now we will solve it together. Making sure this woman pays for the crimes she has committed. The victims deserve justice for what she did to them. It's never too late for that. Even those it feels like that sometimes. Knowing that Judy feels like that. I would as well. An older male rabbit walks over to us. Having fur a lot like Bonnie and Pop-Pop. Also having the same eye color. He wears a gray shirt and brown pants. I know who he is and we met once.

"Sis it's good seeing you again," Terry said

Looking over at her Uncle Terry and Bonnie older brother. She's the youngest in her family. Pop-Pop and his wife Susie had three litters. So Bonnie had ninety-one siblings. All of them grew up to become farmers and raise their own family. Terry farms cabbages and lives at Eastern Bunnyburrow. Carrots told me he a Night Howler and went savage and attacked his own sister. Figuring out about the toxic flowers. Her old bully Gideon Grey helped out as well.

"Hello, bro it's good to see you." Bonnie said, "How has your farm been going?"

"Going well after we lost half the crops due to a storm." Terry said, "We will make it."

"That's great news." Stu said, "Our farm is going well and we have a lot of crops this harvest."

Farming is not as easy as it looks. I learned that the first time I came to Bunnyburrow. Terry does know who I am and has accepted me. He knows that I'm a good fox and they do exist. Growing up he wasn't told that. Carrots told me about that. How Pop-Pop said that foxes were from the devil. Because of our red fur. I bravely told him that he was wrong. That not all foxes have red fur. It went on for awhile until he laughed. Telling me that he likes me by standing up to the oldest rabbit in Bunnyburrow. Changing his views as well. Carrots have told me how they lost crops before. Knowing that's how they earn their money. The fewer crops they have the less money they have earned. If something like that happened others pitched in and helped. They would do the same for others. That proves that they are great and I saw it happen. Only if that happens in Zootopia more.

"Glad to hear that brother." Terry said, "Everyone is having a good time and more food as come."

"We also have some pawsicles for dessert," I say

"It's the perfect day to have those," Terry said

Last I checked it was eighty-seven and the temp grew by a lot. Looking around and see that others are having fun. There's are tables where the food is being placed at. There is a lot to pick out and we have brought out more. Heading over to the table and place the food on the empty places. I'm going to have a great time here. No matter what happens.

The picnic is going great and everyone is having fun. Mostly everyone doesn't mind that Kiddo and I are here. They like her a lot. Kiddo is a lovable, friendly, and sweet kid. They like me as well. Knowing what I did today and that I'm a cop as well. The food was great as well and the pawsicles went by fast. I join in some of the games. Like there was no tomorrow. Kiddo and her friends are enjoying them. Just like everyone else. It's was great an idea to make lots of them. It's the perfect summer day to have them. Watching Kiddo and her friend has fun. They are playing a fun game of soccer with other kids. That is a nice sight to see. Seeing them playing together and having fun. They don't care about the score. They're having a great time. Finishing up my pawsicle and I throw it in the trash.

"I'm surprised that lots of them took you pawsicles."

Looking over at her older sister Patti Hopps and is thirty-two. One of the Hopps who doesn't like me or Kiddo. Just because we are foxes. She looks a lot like their mother and having light brown eyes. She's taller than Judy by a few inches. Wearing a yellow tank top and white shorts. Knowing her husband is around somewhere and looking out for their kids. She has one litter so far and having fifteen kids. They are around and having fun. They are not judgmental like their mother is. Her husband is like them. Giving her a sly smile.

"It's the perfect day to have them. They don't care about who I am." I say "I saw the kids take them before the adults could."

She understands what I'm saying to her. Even her own kids had them. I can tell she doesn't like that. I know she trying to make them have her views. That is not working out. I remember meeting her a first time. There was a lot of yelling and I couldn't defend myself. She told them how could they be friends and trust a fox. When it was one who took Jude Hopps away. They always thought it was. That made sense to them. They now know it wasn't a fox or doesn't believe it was. Patti just won't accept that. She gives me a cold look.

"I will change their minds about foxes." Patti said, "A Red fox did kill Jude. I know it and he or she got away with murder because they're sly and cunning. His killer is still out there. It's not fair."

"No, it won't happen. Your kids can see pass others views. They make their own." I say "How did you know that Mrs. Hopps? From what I know he was mauled and anyone can do that. It's your judgmental views that make you think like that."

"How are you it wasn't?" Patti questioned

"I don't know," I say "just like you don't know it was a fox."

She gives me another cold look. This reminds me of what happened with Darren. He stated a fox attacked Holly. When he had no proof on that. At least he's better than her. Either of know who the killer is. We weren't there or were assigned to the case. She knows nothing about what happened. She just wants to blame someone and she's blaming a fox. Because that makes the most sense to her. We were once natural enemies. She also doesn't like her own sister. Carrots told me she barely talks to her. After she became a cop. Saying that rabbits don't do that. Also doesn't talk to Gayle, Kelli, and Kyra. More so after we became partners. She's close with her family but not with everyone.

"Why don't you leave Nick alone." Kelli said, "The likely hood of the killer being a fox is…."

"There is always a chance." Patti said, "How many…."

"A few I had few bad foxes. Anyone can commit a crime." Kelli said, "I had to take care of foxes before. Because someone wanted to hurt them."

I know that Kelli is speaking the truth. She doesn't judge others by who they are. But what choices the make. She's right about what she said. Anyone can commit crimes and we have seen it. Once again her judgment views are leading to believe that foxes are the bad guys. Nothing will catch that until she changes. I believe she incapable of changing. Not everyone can change.

"So do you believe that arson fires that we have taken. Are done by a fox?" Kyra asked, "I saw the look on your face."

She isn't very we liked by her family. The ones that changed their views. Even by the ones who didn't. She's one of the worst fox haters I have met. That is saying a lot. I have met a lot like her. I did see the look on her face. When she was talking about what was happening with her life. Patti was hanging around to ease drop on them. Their parents were asking about it. That was during the picnic and Carrots saw it as well.

"You all will see the errors of your views," Patti said coldly

She walks away from us without another word. That went better the first time I met her and it was shorter as well. Watching her walk away and heading off by herself. After having a quick chat with her husband. I know they love each other despite her views.

"She's still the same even those feels like she got worse." Kyra said, "We don't know who's starting the fires. She listens in for that moment and believes it's a fox."

"If others don't see it her way. They're wrong and she is not." Kelli said, "The bonfires are set up and everything is ready for the s'mores."

"That sound great." I say "I can believe what you say."

That's what I have been looking forward to. I knew that there was going to be s'mores. I love them and one of the favorites treats growing up. Mother always made it for me. It was something that we could do together. No matter what happened. That was always great and I looked forward to it. Heading over to Carrots and she looks up at me.

"I saw Patti with you guys." Judy said, "How bad was it?"

"It wasn't the worst but it was bad." I say, "So how is everything going for you?"

"It's going well," Judy said, "I'm having a good time. Hanging out with old friends."

"That is good to hear," I say

I do like to see her smile. She was having a rough time this morning. For different reasons and I was there Like she has been there for me. No matter what happens. Our friendship is unbreakable. Waving over to Sharla and Garth. Knowing Sharla is older than Garth. Two of her childhood and best friends. They wave back to me. Sharla was part of her school play. Carrots told me about that and I saw the video. It was great and funny as well. She wanted to be an astronaut as a child. Just a childhood dream for her. Like I wanted to be a baseball player. She became a science teacher. While her brother helps on farms. Their other friend did become an actuary. I didn't even know what that was as a kid. Judy tells me that he's doing well and has his own family in Zootopia. There's her other friend Bobby Catmull. The cougar who did the music. He was talented at a young age. Going to college to get his degree in music. Wanting to be a music composer. Who comes home for the summer. We are friends and we can talk. Currently having a chat with Aurora. Seeing her eyes light up. They're talking about music.

"We heard about what you did Nick." Sharla said, "He deserved that."

"Everyone was getting sick of him." Garth said, "But could do nothing about him. Until you showed what you could do and beat him."

"I say that he was an egocentric person." I say "I was happy to teach him a lesson."

He will always be the same type of mammal. He won't change because of what happened. He will keep on being who he is. But will remember that a fox beat him. Taking a stick and place a marshmallow on it. Putting it in the fire and let it burn. I do like to burn my marshmallows and I like the taste.

"We are glad that you did. Van was getting too prideful." Danny said, "He's a good officer but can get full of himself."

Seeing that Danny is with his wife Savannah. I can see where Sadie gets her looks from. They look like each other. Savannah fur is has a more reddish-brown and having cinnamon patches. She has light green eyes. Knowing she teaches history for high school students. We get along well and she likes me a lot.

"He will get your job. When you can no longer do it." Savanna said, "You truly did well with that."

I heard that from Sadie. Saying how he only wants her father's job. I can see him doing that. Danny is a great chief and does his job great. He has taken down criminals and keeps Bunnyburrow safe. Knowing mostly everyone loves and wants him to remain chief. Not everyone is going to like him. Just like not everyone likes Chief Bogo.

"Patience is key," I say "thank you, and I wanted to teach him a lesson."

Taking the marshmallow out of the fire. Blowing the fire out moments later. Kiddo is having fun with her friends. They are lively chatting with each other. I wonder how much sugar and s'mores they had. I make my s'mores a moment later. Looking up to see Stu give a cold look to Danny. I can see where Patti gets hers from. He still hates that Danny gave her Jude's case. Danny knows that he's angry about it.

"Good evening Mr. Hopps," Danny said, "how are you doing this fine evening?"

"Doing just fine Chief Underwood," Stu said

"Stu you don't have to be rude." Bonnie said, "She's decided and she has that right."

Judy looks over at her father and sighs. I can tell what she's thinking about. That is not hard to see. Why is he so dead set on her looking at the case? He already knows how much she as has seen since she became a cop. Knowing that she has a great partner that would have her back.

"What is that about?" Kyra asked

"I decided to look into Jude's case." Judy said, "Dad is not too happy about that."

"So that's why he's angry with Danny Underwood." Kelli said, "You're twenty-four and a great cop. You can handle your brother's case."

"Thank you, and I know I can." Judy said, "Anyway Nick will have my back."

She looks over at me and smiles. I smile back at her. I will have her back. Whatever is in the case she can handle it. She has proven how strong and capable she is. Knowing she won't be taken down easy. If there's something really bad I will be there for her.

"Is that why they weren't talking during dinner?" Aurora asked

"Yes, that is the reason." Judy said, "He has to get used to it and will come around"

Everyone did see that and I was right about it. I know they have lively chats during dinner. That wasn't one of them. Judy is right about it. Stu will change his mind. He changed his views on foxes. Knowing he will come around someday. Finishing up my s'more. It tastes great and enjoying our time here. Taking another marshmallow and put it in the fire. In the mood for another s'more. We will be heading back soon.

"The pawsicles were great." Elvira said, "A nice treat that we had."

I know her other friends agree. I can see the look on their faces. The other kids loved them as well. Carrots and I watched them enjoy them. Grape and cherry were the favorite flavors. We knew that was going to happen. Now they are enjoying some s'mores.

"Thank you, and that is great to hear." I say "I'm glad that you kids enjoyed them."

"Just like everyone went for Gideon's pies," Kelli said

I know that is the truth. There was a lot of pies made by him. They went away as if, the were the last ones in Bunnyburrow. Gideon is a great baker. I do like his pies a lot and his blueberry one is my favorite. One the best that I had. Of course, my mother's baking and cooking will always be the best to me. She's my mother and I grew up with her cooking. Also learned how to cook from her. Gideon Grey is a good person. I was unsure about him at first.

 _Carrots and I chased down this petty thief. Nothing that is too major. Be he decided to run from the cops. Now he will be charged with more. Escaping from the police is bad. Even I knew that and would never run from the cops. Judy was right behind him and I was right behind her. There's no way he could have outrun a rabbit. One with skills and determination to take anyone down. I had her back during the chase. I will have hers no matter what happens. She would do the same for me. I saw he had a knife and attacked Judy. I shot a dart at him and he went down. The attack wasn't serious. Just a minor cut on the cheek. She was too fast for him and I managed to take him down._

 _Now we are sitting in the locker room. So can patch up her cut. She's sitting on the bench. While I clean up her cut. He didn't cut her to deep. So she doesn't need stitches Either of us don't want her cut to be infected. Putting down the cloth and taking out a bandage. Placing it on the cut. When I see three scars on her other cheek. Something that I haven't seen before. You can see the scars if you look at them._

" _Judy, how did those scars happen?" I ask_

 _She was taken by surprise for a few moments and looks up at me. Having a small smile on her face. Seeing a bit of sadness in her eyes. I know there is a story behind these scars. Knowing that she had them for years. Most of her fur hides the scars. A keen eye or you have to look close to find them. Her paws are on her lap._

" _It happened when I was nine. It was during the Carrot Days. After the play, I did with my friends. I saw something I didn't like." Judy said "I saw Gideon Grey and his friend Travis messing with my friends. They took their tickets. He teased me saying that could never be a cop. He knocked me down and I kicked him. He made with that and he clawed my cheek. Saying I could never be a cop. That I would always be a stupid carrot farming bunny. I did get my friends tickets."_

 _She wanted to be a cop since she was a kid. Didn't want anything else or would stop that dream. Knowing she worked hard at it. I also heard about the play. But I didn't hear about that part. I know she was going to tell me. Just like it told her about the Junior Rangers. Now realizing that we have been through the same thing. We have been bullied because of who we are. Carrots didn't give up like I did for a long time. Looking at the scars and it hits me. It makes sense now._

" _Gideon Grey is a Red fox. I can tell by the scars." I say "That's why you had a minor fear of predators. That's why you went for the fox repellent."_

 _I can tell because I'm a Red fox. That takes me back to the conference. How everything went downhill. It truly hurt me when she reached for the fox repellent. I thought she was different and she proved me wrong. I saw the fear look in her eyes. Now that fear makes sense. I feel like a major jerk. She hurt me and she tried telling me something. I didn't give her a chance to speak. If I let that happened would have things changed?_

" _Yes, he is and he's changed. He asked for forgiving he knew he was a jerk and I forgave him. Because I knew how that felt." Judy said, "He's a baker and works with my parents."_

" _That's good news. You changed as well." I say "I'm sorry that I was a jerk to you. That I didn't give you a chance to speak."_

" _It is and I'm glad that I changed." Judy said, "It wasn't your fault and would react the same way."_

 _She's speaking the truth. Yet it still hurts that I didn't give her a chance. It was a rough patch in our friendship. We got through it and gained a great friendship. Both of us are glad to have it. I don't want it any other way. I give her a hug. We do this whenever we're upset or need it. Showing how much of friendship means to us._

I met and became good friends with Gideon Grey. He did change for the better. Hearing that his friend Travis did as well. Currently going to college to get his degree and wants to do something with his life. Looking up at the sky and see the sun is starting to set. It has gone a bit cooler but not by much.

"Alright everyone we are heading home now." Bonnie said, "It has been a long fun day."

"Sounds good mom." Lindsey said, "I'm starting to get tried. We are going to have lots more fun."

Mostly everyone has left and has cleaned up their messes. They tend to keep their parks clean. I only see some trash on the ground. They have great parks to go to. The other Hopps have gathered everything up that we took to the picnic. Which looks better than before. It has been a great and long day. Knowing we have extra days to do that. Knowing we are going to have a lots more fun. Days that reminds me of the good old days. Putting a huge smile on my face. Having the good and light feeling again.


	37. It's the first of a new hardship

Chapter 37

 **Judy POV**

Today was a good day and I a lot of fun. Knowing that Aurora, Lindsey, their friends, and Nick did as well. I saw how happy he was today. I knew he was great at archery and he showed that to Van. I don't really like him. He called me pathetic and me becoming a cop was outrageous. It hurt me because I was a kid. Just like Gideon Grey hurt me. I know he's great at his job but he lets that get to him. He was taken by surprise that I became a cop. That I'm doing great as a cop. He heard about the first case I took. How I did with the help of Nick. He thinks that lowly of me. I won't let that weight me down. There will always be mammals like that. Despite what I have done for Zootopia. Others wonder when I will crack under pressure. When it becomes too much for me and would quit. Knowing that they think the same about Nick. When he will turn back to his cunning days. Either of us is going to let that happen. We will duty until the very end.

I also have to talk to dad. He wasn't pleased that I took his case. Saying that I don't need to look into it. That I shouldn't look into it. Not because the case has been closed for eighteen years. He doesn't want me to. He tried finding the case so he could make it go away. So I hid it away. Somewhere he won't find it. I'm not going to stop and will look into the case. He won't change my mind. I want to know. He was my brother he was my twin. I have the right to know.

I told Bridget and Rosemary about what happened. How I decided to look into my twin case. Even those it's still cold and more than likely will remain cold. Nothing new has come up in the case. I just want to know. Having this feeling that I have to know the truth. Dad doesn't seem to understand that Nick will be there for me. Same for my other friends. So if anything does happen I wouldn't be alone. On MuzzleTime with Rosemary. We have been chatting for the past few minutes.

"That sounds great." Rosemary said, "I had to freeze in Tundratown. Our killer friend has taken another life. The victim name was Ruth Benson. Just another victim to her. She just wanted another kill."

Of course, Margaret has killed again. She won't stop until she's arrest or killed. She won't go down without a fight. No matter how good she thinks she is. We know she will slip up and make mistakes. No crime is perfect and she will slip up soon. The love of killing will get her trouble. Getting her arrested or killed. Knowing she would do anything to make sure she isn't arrested. That she can keep on getting away with her crimes.

"You're helping take down a dangerous killer. Who loves to kill and won't stop until we stop her." I say "It has been great."

"You're right about that. Still, I don't want to freeze my fur. I can deal with rain but not snow." Rosemary said, "Working with Keith has been really good. I enjoy working with him and enjoys it as well."

"That's good to hear and we know his partner is not the best." I say "So have you visited him yet?"

"Yes, I don't like the guy." Rosemary said, "We did and he's doing well. We're lucky that they were there. They saved his life and he shot at them. He tried to kill them."

That's great to hear and we knew he will be alright. They did a great job. Nick told me that Elvie was alright after that whole ordeal. I do know about what happened to her. She told me and Fangmeyer told me about the case. Her best friend kidnapped her and tried to kill her. Because he took a crush to far. You don't have to be a killer to become a hated criminal. Murder is bad but there is other bad stuff that someone can commit. We have taken cases and heard about it.

"He showed what kind of monster he is. Only do this in hate." I say "He's injured and will go down now. Going to prison for his crimes."

"True and he was always a monster. He just shows the public that." Rosemary said, "ZPD won't stop until he's in prison."

I have heard that he lost his fans. They finally see him as a cold heart killer. That doesn't care about anyone but himself. ZPD will make sure that he won't go down. That would be the last resort to take him down. We won't sink down to his level. He will pay for the murders that he did. For the officers that he killed.

"So how is Nora doing?" I ask

"Doing alright I suppose." Rosemary said, "We haven't talked much. Not your fault and it's her deal. I would rather have you as a friend."

Nora is going through something and she can get through it. We all have to go through something. Still, she should talk to her friends. She doesn't have to face this alone. Sometimes you do have to face stuff alone. But you don't have to face it alone forever. Why is she pushing her friends away? I'm glad to hear that and makes me smile.

"She will be back soon." I say "I know and I'm glad to hear that. We will be friends no matter what."

"Yes, friends no matter what." Rosemary said, "The three of us are doing great. Either of us knew how much we missed them. It's great to have our dad back."

"That's great news friend." I say "Nick and I want to meet him."

"He wants to meet you two. We told a lot about you two. Also, he hears a lot about two you." Rosemary said, "Thank you, and truly great news. I have to go now. Goodnight and I will see you three soon."

"Have a fun time," I say "goodnight and see you soon."

Yes, we will be friends no matter what. I can't wait to meet their father. He sounds like a good guy. Who has made a mistake and now has repaid for that mistake. For coming back into their lives. Only if their mother was the same way. She logs out and the screen goes dark. I turn off my phone and place it on my table. Wanted a chat with a good friend. Before I head in for the night. They don't know why Chief Bogo gave us some more time. He did that without another thought. Knowing something is going on. But don't know what. We will figure that out later. Heading up and turn off the light. Laying on my bed and fall asleep moments later.

 _All of Dawn Bellwether goons have been arrested. The Night Howler drug is off the streets. Nick and I have become good friends with the Otterton's. Taking his case solved everything. Now I'm back to being a cop and taking real cases. Unlike how I was assigned to parking duty. Because Chief didn't want me or thought I could be a real cop. I proved him wrong. I'm making the world a better place and I'm for that. Officers accept me now. After all, I took down a major case. Taking down two mayors as well. One was evil and the other still guilty. There's a run for a new mayor. Whoever they are I hope they are better than the last two. Bellwether wouldn't have been bad if she was treated right. Lionheart had a part to play why she turned predators savage. She asked me to join her but I could never do that._

 _Nick is doing well as a cop. I can tell that he likes it a lot. We are working well together. We are doing a lot of good today. Making the world a better place. We have arrested another criminal while we are on patrol. This time it was in the Rainforest District. Despite getting attacked here and could have been killed. It's a favorite of mine. Loving the tall trees and the smell of the rain. We got called here due suspicious activity. We have our dart guns ready. Heading over to the house. Turning over to Nick._

" _Are you ready?" I ask_

" _Ready and I have your back." Nick said_

" _Like I have your back." I say_

 _The door is open and we know something is going on. Holding my dart gun and we head inside. Seeing that the house has been poorly taken care of. Cracks and mold on the wall. Messy as well and full of junk. I can hear others here and Nick can smell something._

" _I smell Catnip or I believe it is." Nick said, "This has to be a drug house."_

" _Yes, it is and there are about three mammals here and there upstairs." I say "We can handle them."_

 _I do know what Catnip is and same for any other drug. It can be an addicting drug for felines and dangerous if they overdose. Others can get addict but it would take a lot. We have to take it from them. Before it can get out the streets. I remember them all. Knowing I should know them because they come up on the job. I will never take drugs. I promise that to my parents. I can hear three different voices They are doing a deal right now. We don't know who they are but I know we can take them down. We carefully head up the stairs. Making sure that we don't make a sound. We don't want to spoke them off. Carefully heading over to the room. I can smell the Catnip now. Having a sort of grass and mint smell. Nick looks into the room for a few moments. He sees what needs to sees and turns over to me._

" _Drug dealer a female Amur leopard and the druggies are Jaguarundi's." Nick whispered, "There's a lot of Catnip."_

" _Got it and let's do our job." I whisper_

 _I know we can do this and have been trained to do this. He heads inside and I follow right behind him. They are take by surprise to see us. We point our dart guns at them. Nick is right there is a lot of Catnip here. Seeing that the Jaguaruni's are high. They are will be easier to take care of._

" _ZPD you are under arrest for the procession of drugs and dealing." Nick said, "Put your paws up slowly."_

" _You won't take me." she said_

 _The two druggies tried to go at us. I remember what Catnip does. Watching them closely and they react crazy. Aiming and shooting the one on the right. Nick takes the other one down. Both of them go down. We head over to them and put pawcuffs on them. The drug dealer hasn't left yet. Not liking the look on her face. I seeing a cracked picture. Of a happy young couple and I see a young boy. Hearing a small weak whimper. Now I understand why she's smiling._

" _Nick, there's a kid." I say_

" _Go and I can take of her." Nick said_

" _Alright and be careful." I say. I take a few steps back. We know that the kid is danger. She put him in danger. Watching Nick call back up before he heads over to her. I head off to find the kid. Knowing he's going to be a bad state. Both of us know she did something to her own son. She's a horrible woman. Heading over the next room. Seeing the boy on the ground and see he's only six. His own mother overdosed her son. I see him on the ground. His body twitches and he forms at the mouth. I know what I had to do. I have been trained for this. I call it in and the paramedics will come soon. Heading over to him. I know I can help him out. I'm not going to let him die at the age of six. Not like what happened to my brother. He has his full life ahead of him."You are going to feel better soon."_

 _Time seems to pass by slowly. The boy seems better than before. I know that I helped him out. Two paramedics come and place the unconscious boy on the sketcher. One of them places her paw onto my shoulder. I looking up at the female Red deer._

" _You saved his life Officer Hopps." she said, "We would have been to late. You did a great job."_

" _Thank you, and I couldn't let him suffer." I say_

 _I'm so glad to hear that. Heading back to Nick and see that he arrested the Amur leopard. She doesn't like it. Know her life is over and she will be going to prison. I won't tell her about her kid. I know she doesn't care. Nick looks over at me and I give him my smile. He knows what that means. He also gives me his smile._

" _That is a lot of Catnip."_

 _Seeing officer Wolford and officer Reid. Two god friends of ours. Knowing they take care of drugs when a fellow officer finds them. They have been trained to classify different drugs. Each has it's own scent and didn't know that. Nick said it was Catnip and could tell it was a lot._

" _You two stopped a major Catnip drug line." Wolford said, "Great work you two."_

" _We are happy to help keep the streets of Zootopia safe." I say "Nick figured it out."_

" _I took down the drug dealer and Judy saved a boys life." Nick said, "So are you two going to howl?"_

 _It's great to know that. Now more drugs are being taken off the street. Watching them take away the drugs. Nick does love to joke around. Remembering the time we thought that the Night Howler were wolves. Until they turned out to be toxic flowers._

" _Like I told you before. Wolves only howl when they don't have a mate." Keith said, "All those wolves were single men."_

 _That does make sense and remember it in history. How in the Stone Age wolves used to howl at the moon. So they could find their mate. If the wolves liked the howl they would mate. Starting a family together. Keith is happily married and has kids. Wolford is currently dating a nice woman. We have met her. Keith also knows he's joking we see the smile on his face._

" _We will see you later." Wolford said_

 _They take the remaining drugs. The catnip will be locked away. They will be put in lock up and will go to jail. For the crimes they have committed. The two druggies won't see the light of day. The woman drug dealer more than like will remain in prison for the rest of her life. Nick and I walk out of the drug house. We congrats each other on a job well done._

" _Hello, officers Wilde and Hopps. My name is Rosemary Murphy."_

 _Looking up and taken by surprise. Not because she's an officer but because I haven't seen a lemur before in person. I know she's a Ring-Tailed lemur. I know lemurs are rarely seen in Zootopia. She's shorter than Nick by a few inches. Having a long bushy tail with altering black and white rings. Brownest gray fur. Light hazel eyes. Navy blue with sleeves, ZPD insignia on her shoulder. High collar, and black pants with gold aiguillette. Black tie and utility belt_

" _It's nice to meet you officer Murphy." I say "Sorry you hurt by my reaction. I know anyone can be a cop."_

" _I could tell you haven't seen a lemur before. Call me Rosemary and I know we will become great friends." Rosemary said, "I was treated like you and I wanted to meet you. They thought a lemur could be a cop. Just like they thought a rabbit could be one. I also wanted to meet you, Wilde. The first fox officer."_

" _I can understand Rosemary." I say "Yes, I know we can be great friends."_

" _I'm glad to hear that and I would like more great friends. Also, you come from a famous family of chefs. Your family runs the five-star restaurant Murphy's." Nick said, "I been to your family restaurant and it was great."_

 _So that's how he knows her. I'm still new to the Zootopia and learning more about the city. Wanting to see every part of the city. I will bet a grand tutor of the city with Nick and good friends. I have heard about Murphy's. It's a famous restaurant in Zootopia. It's on the booklet about Zootopia. A restaurant you have to visit. She turns over to Nick._

" _Yes, that's another reason. Others saw Saffron and I should be chefs at our families restaurant. She's my twin sister. You will meet her soon." Rosemary said, "Being a chef was fun. Being a cop was a dream of mine. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

 _So she has a twin sister. Knowing the are named after spices. That word still upsets me a little. Even those it has been eighteen years since Jude was murdered. I haven't told anyone about my twin brother. They do know that I have a lot of siblings. I just can't tell them at least not yet._

" _Very nice and I can't wait to see to see her. I know we will like her a lot." I say "Becoming a police officer was a dream of mine as well."_

" _She will like you two," Rosemary said, "you two did a wonderful job."_

" _Thank you," We say_

 _It's always nice being told that and it's greater being told that by a fellow officer. Knowing what you do is making a difference and doing a great job with that. I know that Rosemary was treated the same way. Her words were try and I saw the look in her eyes. Knowing we will become great friends with each other._

I wake up and sketch my body. We met on the job and we became fast friends. She was treated like me how she shouldn't be a cop. Who was given simple task. Even when she was like me and was top of her class. No one truly wanted her around. Until she proved her worth to them. Proving that she's a great cop. Just like Saffron great working as part of the forensic team. It was great day and I saved a life of young boy. Him being like that reminded me of Jude. How he died so young. The boy that I saved Stephen Harr made a fully recovery and is living a happy life. He called me his hero and that made my day.

"I should go back to sleep." I say

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and can't fall asleep after. It's only for a bit and I can go back to sleep. Nick says that happens to him. We can talk to each other and would listen. So we can help each other out. I'm going to get a cup of tea and heading back to bed. That always helps me out. Walking quietly down the hall way. Knowing everyone should be asleep or inside their room. I can hear Shannon the phone. Looks like her punishment is over. She can do what she want. She's just being a normal teenager.

Walking down the stairs and head to the three floor. Seeing that Lindsey door is open sightly. Heading over to her room. Seeing that Lindsey is unsound asleep. I see see that Aurora thrashing in her sleep. I can tell she's having a nightmare. No, it's more than that. This what you call a night terror. Seeing her sweet and breathing heavily.

"Everything is going to be alright Aurora." I say calmly

I don't know if she can hear me. It upsets me seeing her like this. I have looked out for my younger siblings. I truly care about Aurora. I would hold her close right now. Yet I don't want to push her back. She's getting so close to trusting adults again and letting them in close. Still I will be there for her. I get close but not to close. She gets up quickly and let's out a shout. I turn on the light. Lindsey will wake up in few moments.

"You're safe Aurora. It's me Judy everything is alright." I say calmly "You are safe and sound Aurora. Everything is alright."

I can't hold her close my voice can calm her down. It working out and I see herself calm down. She takes deep breath. Who hasn't spoken a word. I'll be right here until she's better. A few moments later she looks at me.

"I attacked and hurt you." Aurora whispered

The guilt in her eyes and voice breaks me. I want to say no, she didn't but I can't. Feeling blood drip down my left arm. I didn't even realize that. I was so worried about Aurora. She did get me good and I put my paw around the wound to stop the bleeding. I want to tell her everything is alright. I see her lay her head on her knees. A hood cover her head and is lost in her own cocoon. Monique and Nick told me about this. Seeing her like this truly breaks my heart. Tears fall down my face. Feeling so sad for her. This what child abuse did to her.

"Is everything alright?" Nick asked, "Kiddo, and are you alright Judy?"

She doesn't even respond to Nick. I see that gets to him and seeing the tears form his eyes. This is like before. Lindsey heads over to her. At least Aurora alert to her. This has due to her fear of not trusting adults and afraid she would only be hurt by them. There's nothing we can do for her. Not while she's in this state. Even those it hurts me to leave her like this.

"I'm okay and let's get this cleaned up." I say "It's not that bad."

Nick looks at me for a few moments. Before he shakes his he and snaps out of it. Getting up from the chair. Still putting pressure on it and it still bleeds. Seeing mom stand outside her room. I see an upset look and she heads off. Knowing she's going to make some tea. She won't blame Aurora and either will I. Nick and I walk to the nearest bathroom. I wash up my blood and it has stopped bleeding. Moving some stuff and sit up. He gets out a first aid kit. We have a lot around the house.

"You don't need stitches and it will heal in an about two weeks." Nick said, "This is going to sting."

"I know and it's not her fault." I say "You should have seen look on her face."

"I can understand that." Nick said, "She's the type of mammal who doesn't want to hurt others."

I know she's like that. Who was willing to take them down. Knowing it would save Nick's life. We know something must have happened. He takes out a small cloth and places on it. So it doesn't get infected. It does sting a little and am used to it. Working on the farm I used to get cuts a lot. Also being an active kid and when Gideon clawed me. He places gaze around my arm.

"I just hope this won't sent her back." I say "She has gotten so far."

"I know and she will be alright." Nick said, "She's one tough and brave kid."

"I know she will and we will be there for her." I say "You are right about that."

Aurora is one of the most brave and tough kids we have met. We have met a lot of them. It's sad to think about. How others hurt kids just like how Aurora was hurt. We have helped others like her. Arresting the ones who hurt them. Changing their lives for the better. Just like we are helping out Aurora and she's helping out us.

"Let's go and check up on her." Nick said, "Making her feel better."

"Sounds good and let's go." I say

Heading off the counter and we head out of the bathroom. Heading down to the kitchen. Seeing that mom and dad are talking to Aurora. Knowing that they are helping her out. Just like they have done many times before. She's drinking some tea. I can see that she's a little better. Nick heads over to her and takes a seat at the stool. I join them as well. Aurora turns away from me.

"How are you doing Kiddo?" Nick said

"I'm doing fine." Aurora said, "I hurt Judy those."

"Don't you worry Aurora. I have been hurt worse than this." I say "You were scared and I wanted to see you that your alright. Nothing else mattered."

"I believe you and I'm sorry." Aurora said, "Thank you, for looking out for me."

She looks over at me and has a small smile. It's true I have been hurt on the job and Nick has as well. We have been there for each other. Doing that has helped us other. Aurora still blames herself and it wasn't her fault. I would do anything for her and Nick would as well.

"You don't have to be sorry." I say "Do you remember anything? You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"No matter what we will be here for you." Nick said, "Take all the time that you need."

Mom lays down a mug with apple cranberry tea. Seeing that Nick has his blueberry tea. He takes a long sip of it. Mom and dad have walked away. Knowing we should have time alone. Aurora remains quiet and she drinks her tea. She can take all the time she needs.

"She was mad at me and I was scared. She got to close to me and I hurt her." Aurora said "She told me I was a hybrid freak and I deserve no one. That no one love me because I will only hurt others."

"Oh, Aurora you were just defending yourself." I say "That's not true."

"You're a great Kiddo and not a freak." Nick said, "You will have the perfect family soon."

This woman is horrible and we know she was trying to weight down Aurora. So she could change her into Jan. We are still trying to figure that out. We know there is something and we will figure it out. Aurora is not a freak and is beautiful. I know she will have a family as well. She's a great kid.

"So true," I say "we are getting a step closer to taking her down."

"Thank you, two and I know that's the truth. It's just hard not listening to those words." Aurora said, "What do you mean by that?"

Aurora is speaking the truth. Hard words can get to you. Even when you tried let them get to you. I know how that feels and everyone does. We know that we are getting a step closer to her and will figure this out. We have another witness as well. Ten years can change someone but she will still be the same. With another witness I know we can figure this woman out. So we can finally arrest her and find the others. She can finally pay for crimes We did tell her that we were looking into old cases. Trying to figure this woman more. I know I found the linking case. We are going to me the witness once we get back to Zootopia. We will tell Chief Bogo.

"She committed kidnappings and killed them ten years ago. Just like with the current case. Different but it's the same." Nick said, "There is only one witness who saw her. We're going to talk to her soon."

"It's sad to know she got away her crimes before. But I know you two will figure this out." Aurora said, "Was she like me?"

"No, only witnessing the kidnapping." Nick said

She left the witness behind and that was her mistake. Leading her to be discovered and she had to go back into hiding. There wasn't as sketch of the woman. But they did discover the gender of the kidnapper and killer. That would be easier to track down. That's why she went into hiding. So she wouldn't be arrested. Still wanting to commit kidnapping and killing. Since she started up again and we don't know why. But we will figure this out.

"How did she get away with it and how for so long?" Aurora asked

"It happens sometimes the bad guys get away. Due to lack of evidence or they escape from police custody." I say "This time she won't get away and she will pay for her crimes."

"I understand and yes, she will this time." Aurora said, "I will help out with that. I'm sure the new witness will as well."

"Yes, this time she will be arrested." Nick said, "You two will be a big help."

With Aurora help having knowledge from the inside and the witness having old information about her. Two mammals will help us with the case. Leading her to be arrested. We will make sure of that as well. This time she won't get away with this. Two witness and two great cops are on the case. Drinking some more tea. This is relaxing and helping out. We just seat here and talk with each other. Feeling much better and Aurora is as well. That's good to see.

"How are you feeling Kiddo?" Nick asked

"Feeling much better." Aurora said, "How are you feeling Judy?"

"I'm good," I say "so are you ready to head back to bed?"

"I'm ready." Aurora said, "goodnight you two and I look forward to a day of fun."

She looks over at me and smiles. There's the Aurora I know. Whenever she's knocked down she gets back up. That's great to see. I'm like that as well. Nick is starting to get like that. Having tea, hot chocolate and talking does help out. I do feel better as well.

"Goodnight Kiddo, and we look forward to it." Nick said

"Goodnight Aurora, and we will have fun." I say

Watching Aurora get up and head back upstairs. She's a great kid who been through a lot at a young age. Knowing she can get through anything. Having great friends to help her out. Just like we do. Taking another slip of tea. We know we are going to have lots of fun and we look forward to it.

"Yes, night terrors are a scary deal." Stu said, "Even after you seen it before."

"That is true," I say "did I have them after Jude die?"

"Yes, you did for awhile." Bonnie said, "The stopped after awhile."

Taking another sip of my tea. That does make since. Suffering a personal lose like that at young age is truly hard. No one should go through that pain. I can't truly remember those days. Just restless nights with my mom and older siblings. Knowing it was a hard time. It does make sense and I will have a personal time with dad. I want to get his side of the story. Drinking more tea and finish it up.

"I did have them as well." Nick said, "After my muzzle experience. I was nine I wanted to join the Junior Rangers. They didn't want me because I was a fox. I knew I couldn't be anything else but what I was an untrustworthy cunning fox."

I remember him telling his story. After he defend and we left together. After I saved his life from Mr. Manchas. I almost lost my job that day and he came to my aid. It upset me hearing that story. It remind what happened to me. Two cases of bullying and two different points of views after. I didn't give up and Nick did.

"Nick that is horrible." Bonnie said, "No child should go through that. Aren't those illegal for everyone but those in the law?"

"They are illegal but mammals find a way." I say "Aurora afraid of muzzles as well. Something happened to her like Nick."

"I heard about it." Stu said, "I don't know how those bullies got there paws on a muzzle."

I know it was her bullies. We saw Ian earlier today and he was messing with Aurora. We were in the background. Ready to defend her if it got bad. Aurora handle herself well. We just hope that Ian will stop his teasing. Speaking of teasing Nick and I have to talk to her about that. Before school starts for her. Thinking about them reminds me of what happened to me.

 _Gideon clawed me and it's bleeding bad. Holding my paw to stop the bleeding. I gave my friends tickets back and heading off to find my parents. Knowing that they won't like this and I have to tell them what happen. I know they don't like foxes or trust them at all. Finding my way to our families stand and Patti looks over at me. She heads over to me having a worried look on her face._

" _Judy, what happened to you?" Patti asked_

 _I don't want to tell her what happened. She doe's look after me like an older sister would. That is good to have. I know that she won't like it either. I see a look in her eyes. She's just like mom and dad. I hear them walked behind me._

" _There you are," Stu said, "we have been looking for you."_

" _You shouldn't have left without a word. We were worried about you." Bonnie said, "What happened to you? Why are you bleeding?"_

 _Turning over to them and see a worried look on their faces. I should have told them that I was heading off to my friends. They have a lot of kids to look after. Mom and dad look after us closely. Making sure nothing bad happens to us. They started to do that after what happened with my twin brother Jude. It has been four years since he was kidnapped and murdered. I still miss him._

" _I saw Gideon Grey and Travis following my friends. Gideon stole their tickets and I got them back." I say "He clawed me and after I kicked him. He called me nothing than a dumb carrot farming rabbit."_

 _I see the look in their eyes and they react in the way I thought they would react. Seeing that mom is reacting to what happened more. Dad still doesn't like it. I can hear Patti gasp and mumble things that I can't hear. Mom heads down to me and takes a bandage out. That will do for now. Placing it on my cheek. Washing the up the blood as well and_

" _We will have a chat with his parents later. Come on Judy I'll get you cleaned up." Bonnie said, "It was good that you defend your friends. But you should have asked for help. You're not a dumb bunny."_

" _Sounds good mom," I sa_ _y "I wanted to help my friends."_

" _You're a good friend," Bonnie said_

 _Taking her paw and we walk about to the house. I know I'm not a dumb bunny. I will become a police officer. I know I can do it. I'm not going to quit either. Because I don't know when to quit and that's good. Knowing that he will get into trouble for what he did. I haven't met his parents before. I wonder if they're the same. You do take after your parents or so they said. I don't truly take after mom and dad. Or any other family member. I'm first to express that I want to be more than a farmer._

 _The wall back to the house doesn't take to long. Knowing the house will be close to empty. Since mostly everyone out for Carrot Days or working on the field. We head over to one of the bathrooms and I sit on the ground. While mom gets everything ready._

" _I'm sorry mom," I say "I didn't mean to scare you. I was looking out for my friends."_

" _That's alright Sweetie and I know you were." Bonnie said, "You there for one second and then you were gone. I worried that something bad happened to you. He got you good and there will be scars. Your fur will cover them mostly."_

 _That what happened to my brother. We were racing each other and then the next moment he was gone. Mom took me to home and I found out later he was dead. In those few moments, he was taken and later killed. Mom still blames herself for that happening. Knowing she should always keep her eyes on her kids. I don't mind about the scars._

" _It won't be that bad." I say "So do you know how to do stitches?"_

" _I suppose that is true. I have some on my arm" Bonnie said, "I do know first aid. This is going to hurt and sting."_

" _I got it," I say_

 _I have seen them and she won't tell us the story. Either does dad. That does make a lot of sense. We work on the farm and can get hurt. Knowing first aid is good. If it's not too bad someone will patch it up. If it is we would go to the hospital. There have been some bad accidents on the farm. That, someone, did have to go to the hospital. She takes the bandage off and throws it away. Cleaning it up and it does sting. Watching her take out a needle and some thread. She begins to stitch up my cuts._

Everyone did hear what I did. I became a little popular after that. I stood up to a fox and a Gideon who bullied everyone. I stood up to a bully. I was teased as well. Mostly by the popular girls. Wanted to tease me because of my looks. Only one changed for the better. I'll stop by and see her family. Deciding I should head back to bed as well. We have a long day ahead.

"I'm heading off to bed," I say

"We are as well," Bonnie said

"It's the for me." Nick said, "Wanting to have another good day."

It's close to midnight and I want to get a good night sleep. We are going to have a fun time with Kiddo and her friends. Heading off the stool and Nick follows behind me. Mom and dad head over to their own room. Heading back to my room and see Shannon is out of her room and from her phone. She's hardly off her phone.

"Is everything alright and what happened to you?" Shannon asked

"I just got a bad cut. Aurora had a night terror." I say "She's all better now."

"Good to hear and Aurora is a good kid." Shannon said, "I'm sorry for the way I treated. I know it wasn't your fault it was mine. I learned my lesson."

"It is and I never blamed you." I say "You're just being a normal teenager. I love you, Shannon."

"I love you as well," Shannon said

Heading over to her and give her a hug. No matter what I will love my siblings. They're family and we should stick together. I still love Patti even after what has happened. I don't know how she feels anymore. She cares about Aurora as well. We break apart and she heads back to her room. I let out a yawn and walk back to my room. Opening up the door and lay on the bed. Falling asleep the moment I hit my bed.

* * *

Aurora is back to her colorful and friendly self. She's playing with her friends now. We will join her later. They are having a great time in the backyard. Seeing them reminds me of my childhood. The good old days. Spending time outside for as long as we could. Sunrise to sunset we would stay outside. Only coming inside to do stuff or take a short break. Jude and I had a lot of fun. Driving mom and dad crazy. Until that was taken away. Looking over at his memorial. We have one for the other Hopps we lost. He's buried in the family lot. Mom and dad told me I used to sleep outside to get close to him. That was the first few weeks after he died. We lost family before but never like what happened to Jude.

"Judy, are you alright?" Nick asked, "You look sad and I don't like seeing you that way."

"I was just thinking about Jude. Watching them makes me remind me of my childhood and makes me miss Jude." I say "There's something I want to show you."

It's always nice knowing that Nick will look out for me. I would do the same for him. Getting up for the porch and Nick follows behind me. Aurora is safe in Bunnyburrow and we don't have to watch her twenty-four seven. Knowing once school starts we can't do that. Still, have to come up with a plan for that. Margaret wouldn't dare come back her. We already told police about the truth about her. So they can know she's a heartless cold blooded killer. Just in case the tries to kill her. She may do that for the thrill of it.

Walking around and Nick follows closely behind. We head over to the tree house. I haven't been up here for awhile. This tree house has been in the family for years. It was up before Jude and I were born. It's old put still works out great. It has been patch up as the years went by. It hasn't been completely destroyed by time or by the weather.

"You guys have a tree house." Nick said, "Man I would have so jealous of you when I was a kid. I wanted a tree house."

"Har har Nick and I would have invited you to the tree house. I know Jude would have liked you." I say "This tree house has been up for years. We have a lot of fun."

"That good to hear." Nick said, "I know we will get along." He looks over at me and smiles. I smile back at him. I know they would have gotten along very well. Just like Nick and I. Climbing up the ladder and Nick heads up after me. The tree house hasn't changed at all. Good and bittersweet memories come to me. Jude and I had a lot of fun up here. Watching him look around and spots something that puts a smile on my face. Markings on the wall. "BTFF and wrote by little kids."

"Best Twin Friends Forever." I say "Jude and I did that when we were four. We took black permanent markers and did that."

Older siblings were watching over us. Whenever we were outside. Making sure that we didn't get into trouble and stayed safe. We did that one day and I sort of remember it. Too young to remember when I was that young. Those memories fade away as time goes by.

"That's really sweet Carrots." Nick said, "I'm sure he was a great person."

"He truly was," I say

Taking a seat at the edge and Nick sit next to me. Remembering the times we used to play up here. We used to have active imaginations. I don't remember much they tell me stories. I like hearing them and I will always miss him. No matter what happens or how long it has been. You always miss a loved one. Nick looks over at me.

"What was he like?" Nick asked, "You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"He was like me. We were so alike with our personality. He was stubborn, amiable, organized, and patient. We were so different from our family. I'm sure he would be more than a carrot farmer. I don't know what but he would have been more. We looked like each other and he had gray eyes." I say "We almost always did stuff together and had a special twin bond. Just like others say."

"That's great Judy and I wished that I had a twin. Or a younger brother. He was the boy version of you. I would be the best older brother. Just like your the best older sister and aunt." Nick said, "I see that he got the patient."

"Har har and that's what everyone said. We were so alike. If we were identical we would have been hard to tell apart. He was very patient and I was not. But I have gotten better." I say "So how would the female version of you be like?"

"I like to make you laugh." Nick said, "Beautiful like I'm so handsome. Basically having the same personality. I would use my beauty to help out but wouldn't take to far. Also using my street smarts."

I look at Nick for a few moments and turned away from him. I can tell that he's handsome and vixens have given the looks. He doesn't pay attention to them. He has told me that he had a few girlfriends and hasn't dated in years. Just like with me. I was focusing on becoming a cop to date. My last boyfriend was a rough one. So I have pushed off dating.

"That's the truth." I say "I miss him and that feeling doesn't go away. I wonder what his life would have been. Why was killed and who killed him. Never got the chance to live his life. I hate that and I truly hate his killer got away with his or her crime. I just want to know what happened to him."

Laying my head on my knees and I cry. That's how I feel about all of this. I want to know what happened to my twin. I know that the killer is still out there and has gotten away with the crime. There is a rare chance the killer will be found. I know it can happen.

"Oh, Judy I..k..kn...I'm so sorry. No, one should go through that. It's the kind of world we live in. Mammals like us are making it a better place. I know Jude would have done the same thing. I will be there for you." Nick said, "Jude didn't deserve to be killed and your family doesn't deserve to go through that pain."

I know he truly means it. Just like my good friends do. They don't tell me to forget all about it. That it happened when we were six. That it is in the past and should be let go. I just can do that or someone who has felt my pain. It's something you never truly get over. Others don't understand that and will always judge. I have been told that. Nick heads over to me and holds me close. This feels real good and truly helps out.

 _I know we would have days like this. A hard day on the job. During the savage scare as hard. Watching the city fall apart. Due to the words, I said. It wasn't all my fault but I still said those words and hurt predators. Including my best friend. Sitting on a chair and I'm being check up a paramedic._

" _You just twisted you paw and it's not broken. Rest your paw and take the rest of the day off."_

" _Thank you, and I will," I say_

" _I'm glad to hear that news." Nick said, "I saw you fall and came to your side."_

" _Thank you, for having my back," I say_

" _You're welcome and we watch each other backs," Nick said_

 _My left paw is patched up. Good thing I can use both paws. That's is good news. I had done what I had to. Taking the weapon away from the armed suspect. Just like what I was trained to do. She tackled me to the ground. I fell and shield my head my using my arm. It hurt a lot and I knew I hurt it. Nick saw the second gun and she had to be taken care off. He got me out harm way. Both us knew what was going to happen. She was going to kill again. Not me but her target. Being that close to a gunshot would have hurt my ears. He did well with that. I was trying to stop her from doing it. I got so close but failed._

 _It's a crime scene now. This my first and I will get used to it. Being me I will always find it hard. Photos are being taken and evidence is being collected. Everyone has been taken to safety. The dead and injured have been taken care of. This was a hard one._

" _You tried everything officer Hopps." Chief Bogo said, "You can't save everyone."_

 _I know that I did and we can't save everyone. I know that is true even those it can be hard to accept. It's our duty to protect and save others. We make sure that Zootopia stays safe. It doesn't always work out. Just like what happened today. Chief Bogo walks off and I know we have the rest of the shift off. I will need it and Nick does as well. Getting up from the chair and we walk out of the building together. We walk in silence. Trying to understand what happened. Heading back to the patrol car. The keys lay in my paws._

" _I feel the same way, Judy. I truly do and this so hard to accept. You did very well and would have won her over." Nick said, "But sometimes it is too late."_

 _He rarely calls me Judy. Almost always calling me by my nickname. I have grown to love it. I know he cares about me and I care about him. I do know what it means. He used to not let stuff get to him. That has changed once again. He's being serious about this. I wipe my tears and smile at him._

" _I know you do and it is. This shouldn't have happened and only if she got help. They did nothing about it." I say "That is the sad truth."_

 _He looks over at me and he knows it as well. If she did get the help she needed. It would not have ended up this way. Only if, they listened none of this would have happened. They're part of the blame for all of this. We will make sure the truth is known. I begin to cry and finally let it out. This truly hard for me._

" _Come here, Judy," Nick said_

 _He heads over to me and pulls me in close. Remembering that last time we hugged. It was after I apologized to him and he forgave me. The day we found our friendship again. This will be our thing. That helps us out. I like this a lot and it does truly help. Our hugs are truly special and I can feel it._

That was the first hard case we had. We have to tell Aurora about that. Being close to Nick has helped out and always helps out. I know I do the same for him. We just sit here and don't speak. Losing myself to his scent. I can smell paint on him and I know he does art whenever he can. He's great at what he does and I love seeing his work. I also detect a fresh scent something that reminds me of fall. I do love that smell. My ears pick up someone walking over to us and we break part. Hitting Nick as well break apart and he does as well.

"You have a hard head Carrots." Nick laughed, "How are you doing?"

"Har har Slick and same to you." I say "I'm very good thanks, to you."

"I'm glad to hear that," Nick said, "You have helped me and I will always help you."

Looking up at him and see his smile. I smile at him as well. Yes, we will always help each other out no matter what. I'm glad to have him around. He's the closest friend that I ever had. I know he feels the same way. Turning away from him and see that dad is walking over to us.

"Hello, dad how are you doing?" I ask

"Hello, Jude the dude. I'm doing alright." Stu said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good and we are talking to each other," I say

"That's good to hear and have a good time," Stu said

I will still have a chat with dad later. I know he's still thinking about how I took my brother's case. Still wanting to get his side of the story. Talking about it will help out. He will always hear my side of the story. I know he will understand. Watching him walk away to the fields. Talking out my phone and look at the time.

"Let's get something to eat I'm hungry." I say "There are good places to eat."

"I'm hungry as well and sounds good," Nick said mystery

I know the perfect place to eat. Heading off the tree house and walk back to the house. Aurora and her friends are having lunch. Mom has made the sandwiches and they're having pretzels as well. Aurora and Elvira are sitting next to each other. That reminds me we have to talk to her. So that she knows what's going on.

"Kiddo we are heading out for a bit." Nick said, "Don't drive Bonnie to crazy."

"Alright and have fun you two." Aurora said, "But don't have to much fun."

They like messing with each other. I see a smile on Aurora's face. I'm so glad that what happened last night didn't push her back. That would upset me a lot if that happened. I truly care about her. If did happen I know it would have lasted a short time. Heading into the kitchen and mom washing the dishes.

"We are heading out to lunch." I say "Also stopping by the home for a quick chat with

"Sounds good and have a good time." Bonnie said, "She's busy with newborns and mammals adopting kids and teens. I told you don't need to worry about that."

"Thank you, and see you later," I say

She doesn't look at me when she says that. Placing dishes in the dry spot. She's a great mother. That is one less thing to worry about. Nick and I can meet her later. Running a group home does keep you busy. Raising kids and teens until they find a new home. Or sadly age out of the system. I know it does happen and it won't happen to Aurora or Elvira. They will find great and loving families. Giving her a hug hug. Before I leave with Nick.

We are over at cafe called Harmony Bistro. Which reminds of a normal cafe with the style from Bunnyburrow. One of the favorite restaurants in Bunnyburrow. I do know the owners well. We're good friends with each other. Looking up to see Morris Flores. He's the same age as me and a rabbit. He's tall and slender. Having gray fur with patches of brown and light brown eyes. Wearing a long sleeve red shirt and black pants. Follow by his wife Tiffany. The same one who was a bully to me and others. Until she named her ways just like Gideon. She changed during her her Junior year after she got sick and met Morris. They fell in love with each other. She focused on cooking and found a great skill at it. They decided to open a restaurant and they run it well.

"Judy it's good to see you again," Tiffany said

Heading over to her and we hug each other. We become good friends after she changed for the better. As for her other friends they didn't. Even to this day, they don't like me. Still calling me a freak for becoming a cop. That I would end up as an old maid. Because I'm only focusing on my career. Some mammals never change. I'm glad she did.

"Hello, Tiffany and it is good to see you." I say "This is my best friend and partner Nick Wilde."

Tiffany and Morris don't hate foxes. They work with Gideon as well. He makes the deserts and he gets half what they earn. They head over to him and they shake paws. I did tell Nick about Tiffany. He knows that she has changed. He has told me about his old bullies before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Nick said, "I have heard about you both."

"I'm sure most of it's bad. I was a huge jerk when I was a teen. I regret what I did and glad that I changed my ways." Tiffany said, "Enjoy your lunch it's going to be great."

"The past doesn't define us. We learn from it by becoming a better person, the same or worst. She became a better person." Morris said, "You couldn't tell popular girl Tiffany is the same Tiffany who's a great chef and going to be an amazing mother."

"It was and I know you change for the better." Nick said, "I can't wait."

"So true and congratulations you two will be great parents." I say "The food here is great."

I'm happy for them both. They always wanted to start a family. I know they have tried before and lost the babies. Rabbits and hares have gotten used to that. Also, they made sure their business was doing good. Just like I'm making sure that everything is good with my career. Before I start my own family. I give Tiffany another hug.

"Thank you, Judy and I know we will." Tiffany said happily, "Now let's get to work."

She kisses her husband on the lips. Before they head down to the kitchen. We sit back down at our table. I went to their wedding and it was great. Tiffany understands why I don't date. She was one of the first to come to me after finding out what happened. I was first he failed to do what he wanted. He had four other victims. I don't want to think about that right now. Picking up the menu.

"So what are you going to have?" I ask "I'm going to have the veggie soup with the small salad. To drink some blue raspberry tea."

"I'm in the mood for a bug burger and some fries. Along with blueberry tea." Nick said, "I can spare a few fries."

"Har har Slick and I'm surprised that you would do that," I say

"I'm hurt by your words Carrots. You have wounded me." Nick said teasingly

I let out a laugh and see the look on his face. He has a smile as well. The waiter comes over and we tell him about our order. He's happy to serve two police officers and the fox who finally beat Van. That has been the talk of the town. Nick has become a small celebrity and he likes it. The waiter comes back with our drinks. I take a long sip of it. Nick drinks his tea and looks at me. I see the look on his face.

"Of course, I remember that tonight." I say "Something you don't forget."

I know what he's thinking about. We were having dinner together after a long day a work. We were having burgers. I was having a veggie one and he had a bug one. He made one for me as a dare and was taken by surprise that I ate it. That was a fun night. We both laugh moments later. We have so much fun with each other.

"You took me by surprise Carrots." Nick said, "You ate it right up."

"I'm full of surprises," I say "The burger was a good one."

I remember seeing a shocked look on his face. I won't forget that and he has a cute one. Taking another sip of my tea. Our food will come soon. Hanging out with Nick is great. Not having to worry about the cases. Just taking some time to ourselves. Knowing we will solve the cases soon. We are great at what we do.

"Here is your meal."

"Thank you," we say

The waiter places our food in front of us. Everything looks good. Nick puts ketchup and mustard on his burger. He also places some fries in his burger. Others may find it strange and I do not. Whenever we had a veggie burger and fries I do that. My family thought I was strange and that I was the only one who did it. That's until I met Nick. The soup looks great. Grabbing the soup spoon and take a bite of the soup. It tastes great and they use fresh vegetables from farms. Nick is eating up his burger and fries.

"I can tell that you're a fan." I say "They will like that a lot."

"This is a great burger. The fries are great as well." Nick said, "The food here is great."

"It truly is." I say "Why do you think he's letting us stay for extra days?"

"I really don't know. There has to be a good reason." Nick said, "Whatever the reason he didn't tell us."

He's right about that. Both of us know there's a reason. There is nothing much we can do about that right now. We will find about that later. The salad is good as well. Seeing that Nick has spare a few fries for me. He's a true gentlemammal. I would give him some of my salad but I know he wouldn't like it.

"Thank you, Slick the fries are great here." I say "This has been a good time."

"Yes, it has and just like it always is," Nick said

I look up at him and smile. He's right about that. We always have fun with each other. Finishing up my bowl of soup and salad as well. That has filled me up. Looking over at Nick and see that he's finished as well. I see the look on his face and that puts a smile on the face. Taking another sip of tea.

"You're right about that." I say "Everything was great and he will get a great tip."

"Sounds good to me," Nick said

I always leave a fair tip. Knowing this how they earn their living. The young gentlemammal was kind to us and doing his job well. Taking out my wallet and give him a tip of twenty-four and gives him the same amount. Getting up from the table and we head over to pay for our lunch. Heading back outside to a beautiful day. Nick turns over to me.

"Let's take a short walk before we head off to meet with Kiddo." Nick said

"Sounds good to me." I say "Another day of relaxing. Knowing that we have to return to work soon."

"Another good day for us." Nick said "We have been working hard. It's always nice to take a break. To come back refresh."

No matter I love doing my job. Filling my dream to make the world a better place. Having my closest friend and great by my side. Having great friends as well. As much as I love my job I do need breaks. The stress and hardships get to you. That affects you and your job. If we can't do our job well we will risk others and ourselves as well. We all need a break sometimes.

"So true and let's have some fun," I say

We are taking another day just to relax. Going to have some fun with Aurora. Before we refocus on the cases. He hasn't picked up another victim yet. Which must mean the double murder and finding out the extra death has got to him. Not to give up on the whole thing. But to take another break and plan out more carefully. Which means he will be harder to track down. That won't slow us down and we will find him. Same for the woman she hasn't made a move since she took Casey. We will take her down as well.

We walk around Bunnyburrow and pass by the Gardner's shop. Knowing the workers are taking care of it. While they are in Zootopia and dealing with business. They have heard about what happened to him. They couldn't believe the news. They would be more surprised to hear about who's the killer. They would at a total surprise that the killer is a hare. That his own aunt killed him and many others. Not just them but everyone else as well. Most won't see rabbits and hares are capable of killing. Knowing that anyone is capable of that. If they have means and the motive.

"Ah look there's are familiar faces," Nick said

Nick is right about that. We do see familiar faces around their shop. Knowing that Barbara is making it official that she's moving to Zootopia. So she can help out her sister in law and her kids. They will always be family no matter what. Barbara doesn't have a lot of stuff. Just like I did when first moved to Zootopia. Victoria Otterton is with her and helping her out. Putting boxes on a small moving trailer. They look up when they see us.

"Judy is good to see you." Victoria said, "What happened to your arm?"

"It's good to see you again Victoria." I say "It was a little accident and nothing to worry about."

"I heard you visiting home for the few days. Now I'm leaving home." Barbara said, "I'll be helping out my sister in law and I get to see you more."

Barbara puts another box in and heads over to me. We have talked a lot and she knows what's going on. Telling her things that I can't let mom and dad. Knowing she gets it and will accept it. For she's different as well. Not like most rabbit and hares. She gives me a hug. She knows what's going on. Who did not like it when I told her that Nora tried to attack me. Supporting me and our friends when we turned away from her. It was only for that moment and everyone moved on. It was a mistake but a costly one. That could her cost her job. Nora fully knew why everyone turned on her. I'm ready to forgive and move on from what happened. They are as well and Nora has to be ready to move on.

"You're a great aunt and a great mammal." I say "Seeing you more will be great. Like I told you nothing bad truly happened and everything worked out. I wasn't afraid."

Unlike what happened with Nora. I was not afraid about what happened with Aurora. After Nora failed to attack me I went into a panic attack. While with Aurora I did not. There was no fear and I was more worried about Aurora. Even after what happened and she turned out to be alright there was no fear. There was no panic attack. We break away from each other.

"That's great to hear." Barbara said, "We are almost done here. I'm showing her around Bunnyburrow and we would be happy that you two would join us."

"That sounds good and we would like to join." Nick said, "Bunnyburrow is a great place."

"I can see that." Victoria said, "Bunnyburrow is a great place."

"Barbara and I will show you everything that Bunnyburrow has to offer," I say

It's always good to hear those words. Knowing your hometown is a great one. Just like Zootopia is a great city. Barbara and I will show her what Bunnyburrow has to offer. Nick and help them with the last boxes. Before we head off as a small group. Barbara and I take the lead. Telling her about our hometown and answering the questions she has to offer. We stop over by open field by the home for predators. Seeing that Kiddo and Elvira are having a soccer match with the other kids from the home. They have divided into teams. Their friends are cheering them on.

"Our boys love playing soccer," Victoria said

I used to play soccer a lot as a kid. Also was on the team for both middle school and high school. Being light on my feet and fast I was great at it. Nick and I have met their sons. Tony and Terence are great kids. They see us as heroes after we saved their dad. She watches Aurora pass the ball to Elvira and watches her score. Looks like Aurora team is winning. It's four to two and their friends let out a cheer. We watch the game as well. Seeing them have a great time.


	38. Time to have some fun

Chapter 38

 **Aurora POV**

 **lukaz0016 thank you, for adding my story to your favorites. wolf427 thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites**

I always liked to play soccer. It was the first sport I found about. The home has a lot of soccer balls. A good number of kids and teens to play the game. I used to watch the play and enjoyed it. They started to let me join in. Since we are in the same boat. We were treated like foster kids. So we stick together. Most don't care that I'm a fox or a hybrid. We have fun with each other. Some are gone and there are new kids. I have met them. Madeline Chavez is busy working inside the house. Bonnie told me she knows everything. She told her that and I'm glad that she did. We don't have to worry about that. I'll see her soon anyway. Spending some time with the kids and young teens from our home. Before Elvira and will head off to join our friends. Nick and Judy will join in the fun. Today is a cooler day and feels like fall. Wearing a silver sweater, midnight blue flannel shirt, and short gray pants.

We are having fun playing soccer. Just taking the time to enjoy ourselves. As the remaining summer days go by. Tomorrow late afternoon we will head back to Zootopia. Spending time here has been great. Having nothing to worry about. Other than last night. When I had another rough night. I don't even remember the nightmare I had. That happens when you have a night terror. Knowing that I told them last night. Not going to think about that right now. We have a game to finish and we are winning. This all for fun and winning doesn't matter. Looking over at Elvira and she's having a great time. Just like I'm having a great time. Soccer is fun to play and enjoyable to watch. A lot of mammals don't think like that. They think football is fun to watch. I find that rather boring. Watching the ball and running over to it. Elvira is right behind me. There are only a few more minutes to the game. Either we can win or they can still win. It is all for fun and everyone is having a fun time. It's something we all can do and have fun with it. Something to pass the time and not having to spend all day on tech. Like most kids do these days. Anyway, Ms. Chavez doesn't like it when we do. Saying there's more to life than technology.

"Let's go and win this game," Elvira said

"Alright let's do that," I say

Elvira runs up ahead and I run after her. So we can team up and take the ball. So our team can score another point. Both of us watch the ball. It's Jake who has the ball and he's getting close to our goal. Katie is the goalie and she's doing a great job. Only has let in a few goals. Watching Jake pass the ball to another teammate. He gets close to the goal and shoots. Katie gets it on top and stops the paw with her paws. Stopping in my tracks and she passes the ball to a teammate. We run with her and watch the ball closely. So the players don't get the ball. Having the chance to score. We run across the field and the ball is passed to teammates. We are getting close to their goal and only have a couple minutes to go. The game is really close and anyone can still win. Elvira has the ball on after a teammate passed it to her. We are close to their goal and we can score.

"Here you go," Elvira said

She passes the ball to me and I take it. Someone from the other team tries to get it and I don't let her. I'm too fast for her and running to the goal. Nellie is the goalie and has been doing good. We have been winning by a few points. Looking over at her and knowing the best way to score. So I shoot to the left and it enters the goal. The time is up and we have one the game Elvira heads over to me. We five paw each other. We have won the game.

"That was a great game, Elvira." I say "You did well."

"Thank you, Aurora and same for you," Elvira said

We congrats each other and everyone goes back to their own business. Looking over and see that Nick and Judy are here. Along with Barbara and an older woman who's an otter. I don't know who she is. Looks like she's friends with them. I know Barbara is moving to Zootopia. I heard about what happened to Everett. She's going to help her sister in law. So she doesn't have to raise her kids alone.

"Thanks and I wonder who's the otter they are talking to," I say

"I wonder as well," Elvira said

"Now that I think about I believe she's Mrs. Otterton. Nick and Judy found her husband." I say

They had told me about the Otterton's. They became good friends with each other. After they saved Emmitt Otterton. They have twin boys around my age. They also run a Garden shop. Like Gardener's run in Bunnyburrow. Knowing Barbara is going to start working there. Knowing that Katrina works there. I have met her a few times. Knowing she has a daughter and now three boys. Barbara will do a great job. She has done a great job with Lindsey. We walk over to them.

Looking over at Judy injured arm. I remember doing that so clearly. I can't forget something like that. I no longer feel guilty about what happened. Knowing it wasn't my fault. I would never hurt anyone on purpose. I'm not that type of mammal. She told me she was alright and has told me she has been hurt before. I know it's the truth.

"Hello, you two and that was a great game." Judy said, "This is our good friend Victoria Otterton."

"Thank you, and my name is Elvira and it's a pleasure to meet you," Elvira said

"Aurora Winters," I say

So I was right about that. I knew it was Mrs. Otterton. She's like they told me. Maybe someday I will meet Emmitt and their sons. Elvira head over to her and she begins to talk to her. See that Victoria likes talking to her. Elvira likes talking to her as well. It's a nice sight to see and puts a smile on my face. I'm happy for my friend.

"It's nice to meet you both." Victoria said, "I have been told that I'm just in time for Sleeping under the stars."

It is nice to meet her. Even those I'm being shy around her. She understands and hasn't done anything to set me off. It's not me being rude to her. Yes, that is tonight and we are going to have fun with that. It's basically camping for the night. So you can sleep under the stars. We are going do that in their backyard. They have a huge one and perfect for us. Sleeping under the millions of stars is great. You could never see that many stars in Zootopia. Too bad they can't see an amazing sight.

"Living in the country you get to see millions of stars." Barbara said, "I'm going to miss that sight once I move to Zootopia."

I do miss it as well. Just looking at the stars to relax. Just looking at the stars in the night sky does help out. Looking at them tells me despite all the bad there is always good. A light to shine in the darkness. Knowing there will always be light no matter what happens.

"I have missed it as well. It's going to be a great night." Judy said, "We will see you later. There is much more to see."

"See you later Judy," Barbara said, "Yes, there is more to see."

"See you later friends." Victoria said, "Can't wait to see more."

Watching Barbara and Victoria walk off. I can tell she's nice and that someday we can be friends. Knowing same for Emmitt Otterton and their sons. Elvira waves goodbye to them and has a smile on her face. She's going to join me. Along with Sadie, Sherri, Monica, and Aaron will join as well.

"Hello, Evie."

I do know that voice well. I was wondering when he was going to stop by. Turning around to see Jamie Foxx. My sort of friend it's hard to tell if were friends or not. Due to him playful teasing me. I'm trying to figure our relationship out. It's confusing and hard to figure out. He's tall as me and slender. Long ears and long pointed muzzle. Having white fur with speckles brown and black. Brown tip ears and black around his muzzle. Having gray paws and light blue eyes. Wearing a black sweater, a red tie-dye shirt, and jeans.

"Hello, Jamie," I say

I don't know what else to say. I can tell he's happy to see me. Because I see a smile on his face. I'm also happy to see him. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. It does feel really nice. Realizing now how much I missed him. Also seeing that he missed me as well.

"Hello there Jamie." Nick said, "Are you one of Kiddo's friends?"

"He's a friend of mine." I say "Do you want to join us?

Jamie looks over at me and smiles. I guess we are friends after all. He does like being around me. We have been through the same thing. His father was abusive. Just like they were to me. He's in prison where he belongs. They moved over to Zootopia to get away from him. Makes me wonder if they would ever move back to Zootopia. Since he's in prison for life. I don't know if they have been talking about it. He loves playing spies and it would be fun to have him join.

"Yes, we are friends and sounds like a lot of fun," Jamie said

Then it's settled and he will be joining in our game. We are going to have a lot of fun with that. Always having a good time with my friends. Spending time with Nick and Judy is a lot of fun as well. They are great to hang out with. Together we walk back to the Hopps house.

* * *

We are inside our base. Waiting for our next mission. Making sure that the world stays safe from the bad guys. Who are trying to take over the world. We won't let that happen. Sitting on a chair and sketching. Always finding the time to do that. So I can sharpen my skills and it does help out. Also, art helps out me out. Wondering what our next mission will be. Making sure that the world doesn't get taken over. They never give up and either will we. Always being there to save the world. No one really knows that we did. What we do is a secret.

"I wonder who's will try to take over the world next." Elvira said, "We have met a lot of them."

Elvira is an older agent and a very good one. She has been doing this for longer than I have. So she has seen a lot of different bad guys trying to take over the world. There have been a few times that they have been close but we beat them in the end. Also looking to our medic trainee and her name is Lindsey. She's a rabbit and a good friend of mine. Her mentor is older rabbit named Kelli. She's one the best medics.

"One of the worst some can do is create a plague." Kelli said, "That would cause a panic and spread like wildfire. Killing a lot of mammals. Not just because of the disease. But all the troubles that would come with it."

"I wouldn't like that." Lindsey said, "I'm still learning medical stuff."

I'm so glad that we don't have to face some like that. So far something like that is fiction and only in books, movies, and video games. Knowing it would be very bad and hard to control and stop. That would truly destroy the world. More than likely the bad guy would win that. Taking over the world but destroying most of it. Only someone sick, crazy, cold-hearted mammal could do that.

"Someone who's crazy to do it," Sadie said

Sadie is a good friend of mine and we met during training. Same for her partner Sherri. They are great agents. I'm training a rookie agent. Jamie would be a good agent someday. Only if he would listen and not putting himself in danger. We all have to learn something. Hearing someone walk into the room. Seeing it's our boss Monica. She runs the whole program and does a great job with it. She's the reason the world stays safe.

"We have two new dangerous enemies to take down." Monica said, "They have been labeled a dangerous and they need to be taken down ASAP."

Putting down the sketchbook and focus on her. They do the same as well. We wonder who are the new enemies we have to take down. Making sure that the world stays safe. Whoever they're will take them down. It's our job and we do that best.

"So do we know who they are?" Jamie asked

"We are still trying to figure them out." Monica said, "Aaron has been trying to track them down."

Aaron is our computer guy and is great at what he does. Looking over at him and he's on his laptop. He works behind the scenes and helps us out that way. We couldn't do this without him. Watching him work so hard. Knowing he's trying to figure that out.

"Alright, I found the about their base and what they call themselves." Aaron said, "This what it looks like."

Looking up at the large computer and the information appears. Seeing the names Slick and Sly. It would be hard to tell who they are. There isn't a picture of them. Looking over at their base. To a normal eye, it looks like a normal place. To us, we know it's the perfect place for a hideout. So that no one would bug them. Planning out what they want to. So they can take over the world. We won't let that happen.

"So do we know how they are planning to take over the world?" Elvira asked

"We know it's something bad and mammals have gone missing." Monica said, "We have linked the missing mammals to them."

Another file appears and we look on the screen. There are eight missing mammals and we see that they are both predator and prey. Three predators and five prey. Knowing we will find them and set them free. Whatever they throw at us we will take care of it. We have done that before and will always do that. It's the job that we have.

"Then we should head out and stop them." Sadie said, "Before they get the chance to take over the world."

This is not the first time we have to go without truly knowing. It won't be the last either. It's the kind of job that we have to do. We have been trained to do our job without knowing what's going on. That makes us great spies. We can handle the unexpected very well. We should take care of them before they get too dangerous. Not truly knowing how they are taking over the world.

"I know you guys will do your job well," Monica said. "Take them in if you can and find out anything about them."

"We will do that boss." I say "Everyone lets head out."

Jamie heads over to me. I can tell that he's ready for this. I just hope that he doesn't overreact. That would put himself in danger. We don't know who were are facing and how they would react to us. I believe he understands that and will stand down. Until we are ready to react.

"This is so exciting," Jamie said

"Yes, I suppose it is." I say "Just remember to do your job."

"I know and I'm just so happy that I can save the world this way." Jamie said, "too bad that others know that we do. I do understand why."

All rookie spies feel like that. We saved the world and others so find out. That they should know that we are heroes. There are many reasons that they don't find out. First, that would put ourselves in danger and would put others as well. We don't want that to happen so we remain a secret. We head out to join the others. So we can find our way to the base.

"Alright agents I hacked into their system and they didn't find out." Aaron radioed "So you can get in and knowing that lay out of the base."

"Great job friend." I say "Now we just got to make sure there's no one around.

Turning off my radio. He's great at what he does. Using my binoculars and look ahead. We have broken apart and find different ways into the base. Jamie and I will take the vents. Since we could easily fit inside. Nothing has happened so far and that could be good or bad. The good is that they don't know that we are here. The bad we are falling into a trap. It could be either and we will be ready for both.

"Do you see anything?" Jamie asked

"I see nothing." I say "I find that really strange."

"It is strange and I will be careful," Jamie said

Putting my binoculars away and we to the base. Finding our way to the vents. Using a hook to make the cover fall. Climbing up and head inside. It only takes us a few minutes to do that. We find are way into the base. The or radios make the code. So we know that everyone is in the base. Making sure that we are careful and looking out bad guys. It's a few minutes before we spot a goon. Who's wearing all black and mask as well. He looks over at us and heads over to attack. Jamie takes him down and let's out a gasp moments later.

"What is it, Rookie?" I ask

"It's one of missing mammals," Jamie said, "and I attacked him."

Looking over at the mammal and he's right about that. He's one of the missing mammals. Jamie didn't hurt him too badly. He will wake up in a few hours. Why did he attack us? There are different reasons that he could. Something that we will find out later.

"You were doing your job." I say "He's only out cold and he will be fine."

"What are they planning?" Jamie asked

"I have no idea." I say "Let's head on to find them."

I don't have an idea about how they are going to take over the world. We will figure that out and one of us will figure it out. No bad guy has taken us down. We always find a way to beat them. Walking around the base. Trying to find a way and a few minutes later we find our way to this large room. They are here as well.

"We just found our way to this room." Sherri said, "Looks like this is the main room."

It truly does look like the main room. So we must have all found a way here. So this must be the trap. They will be appearing soon. Sadie heads over to the doors and we see that it's locked. I figured that it was a trapped and they see it as well. Hearing someone come up behind me and I try to take whoever down. Seeing that it's also a missing mammal. What is going on? She does know how to fight. I really don't want to hurt her.

"Please stop fighting. I won't hurt you." I say "We are here to save you."

She doesn't listen to me or can't listen. I don't know what's happening and we have to figure it out before it's too late. Before I can fight anymore the young woman takes me down. Knowing something is up. She shouldn't fight like this. It was like she could fight like a pro. Not saying she could but I find that highly unlikely. Seeing that they have been taken down as well. Something is up and I don't like it.

"Looks like our plan is working."

"We did come up with a great plan."

That must be the duo. I can tell it's a male and female. Looking up to see a red fox and a rabbit. I don't find that strange. There were once natural enemies and no longer are. Most rabbits and hares still don't like foxes. Just like mostly everyone hates foxes. Because of what they think to believe that we are only cunning and untrustworthy. He's wearing a short sleeve white shirt, a gray button-up vest, and gray pants. Also wearing a fedora. I suppose he's very stylish. Still, we have to take him down. She's wearing an all black outfit. Making her look like a bad guy and looks can be deceiving. Wearing a long sleeve black shirt and short black pants. Wearing black gloves and black things on her feet. Slick is the Red fox and Sly is the rabbit.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked

What's their great plan for taking over the world? The both of them have big smiles on their faces. I find that very creepy. Still can't break free from her strong grip. Now truly knowing they did something to them. Whatever they are planning it is bad.

"Why would we tell you something like that?" Sly asked, "Do you think we are stupid?"

"Nope, we won't tell you." Slick said, "We are better than that."

"You will slip up just like every bad guy that we faced," Sherri said

So they won't go on a rant. Just like many bad guys we have face. They get caught up in what they do and tell about their plan. Looks like that won't happen with them. We have to figure this out. Still trying to break free. It's no use I can't break free. We must figure out a way to escape from them. So we can stop them from taking over the world.

"We heard about you great spies." Slick said, "So we knew we had to be careful."

"Great to figure out how to connected the kidnappings." Sly said, "So we know you will be worthy."

Worthy to what? I don't know what they are talking about. Looks like either does they. Something bad is going to happen. We can't let that happen. No matter what we do take the bad guys down. We knew what we had to do once we began spies.

"So what do you mean by that?" Sadie asked, "Or you won't let us that."

"The Red Wolf is right." Sly said, "We won't tell you a thing. Maybe you can figure it out."

She has this sly smile on her face. That must be one of the reasons she has that name. I don't like where this is going. We know that they have something bad planned out. Still trying to figure out a way out from her grip. So far I have nothing. Jamie trying to break free. I do like his determination. I have that as well. She has me in tight grip that it hurts.

"Take those two away. Just like we have the others." Slick said, "We will deal with them."

Seeing that Sadie and Sherri are taken away. They try to break free but can't. It's now or never. Jamie sees it as well. Together we can come up with a plan. Seeing that she lightens her grip. I find that very strange.

"What I'm I doing here?"

She has clearly spoken for the first time. I can hear the confusion in her voice. Looking up to see a dazed look in her silver eyes. So they did do something to them. Finally breaking free from her grip. She didn't want to do it. Beginning to understand what is happening.

"No, this can't be." Sly said, "We have to fix this."

"Don't worry I will." Slick said, "We will do this."

He takes out something. Looks like it's a control or something. Looking over at the girl and see that she becomes in the same state as before. This time I know what's going on and break away from her. Seeing that Jamie does as well.

"So it's mind control." I say "That isn't very original."

"Very good Kid and your half right." Slick said, "There's a chip that we placed inside them. That will control them whenever we tell the chip to do that."

"You two are truly evil," Jamie said

"Yes, you're truly evil and won't get away with this," I say

I find that very cruel and sicking. You would be fine one moment and the next being under someone else control. Unable to do anything about it. That's what they will do to us. We must not let that happen. Jamie and I see that they are under control. We are out numbered. This is bad for us.

"Why thank you, we want to make the world a better place in our own way." Sly said, "You two won't get in the way."

"Let's get out of here." I say "We have to run."

"Alright I got that," Jamie said

We start to run away. Sometimes we have to do this. They chase after us and we must not get taken. Jamie and are great runners. He's the only one who can keep up with me. We run as fast as we can and finding our way. Trying to escape from them. So we can figure out a plan.

"You won't get away." Sly said, "Go and get them."

"You guys do what you have. You know you have to do it. We will be alright." Kelli said, "I didn't let them get the chip in. I know how it works."

We still run and they trail behind. We see that Kelli isn't control that is good to hear. She's right about what we said. I know we have to do it. Looking over at Jamie and he understands as well. He out a knockout bomb and I does as well. This will knock them out so we don't have to hit them. Turning a corner and we throw them. They go off moments later and heard them gasp. They fall to the ground out cold. While Kelli is taking care of them. We run down to another hall and see that we almost crash into them. We barely avoid them and escape from them.

"Let's deal with them together." Slick said, "Our plan is too great."

"We will catch them," Sly said

We still have to take care of them. They're too dangerous to be planning. Their plan is a dangerous one and can truly work out. The world like that would be truly horrible to live in. Having free will but then not having it. We still run and they are close behind us. That's when I see a rope.

"I have an idea," I say

Jamie heads closer to me. I whisper our plan and he smiles. I know this going to work out. We will take care of them. Together we can do this. Two more dangerous bad guys will be taken care of. Jamie and find our way and set up our rope trap. Pretending that we have hit a dead end.

"You can't get away from us," Slick said

"The world will be ours," Sly said, "There will be nothing you can do about it."

They head closer to us. We pretend that we can't do a thing. They walk closer to a trap and don't see a thing. They step closer and the trap is set. Taking them both by surprise. Moments later Sly is on top of Slick. The ropes hold them down. Jamie and I high paw each other. We have beaten them.

* * *

I truly must say my little plan worked out. They have the special look in their eyes. Seeing that their cheeks are slightly red. Judy is still on top of Nick. They haven't moved an inch. They have lost each other in their eyes. Just like I saw them when they were in the tree house. When her father was coming over they quickly broke apart. Their love is great to see. I truly hope they realize that and get together.

"Kiddo got us good." Nick laughed

"Yes, she did get us." Judy said, "She's one sly kid."

They laugh moments later. Having big smiles on their faces. The rope isn't too hard to get out of. I made sure of that. Watching Nick untie the knot I made. Knowing he learned to do that after wanting to be a Junior Ranger. That's one of the things you learn. Too bad that it didn't work out for him. He would have been a great Junior Ranger.

"You two did great." I say "Two dangerous bad guys."

"Yep, we came up with a great plan." Nick said, "Carrots would make a great bad guy."

"Thanks Slick and we had fun." Judy said, "You guys had great imaginations. It reminds me when I was younger. Jude and I had a lot of fun."

I do see a sad look in her eyes. I wonder how to feels like a twin. I would have had a twin brother. Just like Judy had. I never got the chance to know him. Or to know my own family. Because they were taken away from me. Only getting one year with my family. Before they were murdered and I became the only survivor. I have been told that story many times. It's something that I will never forget. Like Judy will never forget about Jude. I heard that she took her brother's case.

"My mom tells me that." Jamie said, "It was a lot of fun. I'm glad that joined in."

His mother is nice and I like her. She suffered through abuse as well. Her husband abused her until she finally told the cops. She has gotten through the pain and wants to help others who suffered like she did. She does know about what happened to me. We have talked about it. Jamie also has a great imagination. Just like I do. We do have a lot of fun.

"It was a fun time." Monica said, "I'll see you later."

"See you later," I say

We are going to have a large sleepover. We always have a great time at our sleepovers. Do them whenever we can. This one is going to be lots of fun. I can't wait for it. Just having a great time under the stars. Monica has last minute packing to do. Before her family heads back to Zootopia. We will be heading back to Zootopia as well. Going around the same time. Monica lives in Sahara Square. Just like Finnick does. Or any mammal from the desert climate. Watching her head back home. Sherri, Sadie, and Aaron say goodbye as well. We will see them later.

"So what about you friend?" I ask

"I want to hang out with you." Jamie said, "If that's alright if you."

"That is totally alright with me," I say

"We can have fun playing together," Lindsey said

Turning over to Jamie and smile. He smiles at me. Now I know were friends after all. We are going to have fun with each other. Nick and Judy smile at us. Taking his paw and we head inside the house. They follow behind us. Seeing that Bonnie is sewing. I know how to do that. Knowing that skill is useful again.

"It sounded like you guys were having fun," Bonnie said

"We did have a lot of fun." Judy said, "I forget how that felt like. I'm glad that we got to take the time to feel like a kid again."

I could tell that they were having lots of fun. Fully getting into the game that we were playing. Nick and Judy are in the kitchen. Drinking some tea and eating pretzels. Best villains that someone would have to face. We head over to the living room to sit down.

"I feel like coloring." Lindsey said, "Does that sound good?"

"It does and coloring is fun." Jamie said, "I'm sure that Aurora would say yes, no matter what."

"That is true," I say

Lindsey gathers everything that we need. Getting out pens, color pencils, markers, and crayons. Taking out pages and coloring books. We are going to have a fun time with this. For coloring is lots of fun and adults have started to color again. Taking a blank piece of page and I'm going to make my own design. I like coloring my down design and let others do that as well.

"So have they figured out school yet?" Lindsey asked

"They are still coming up with something. I know they will figure it out." I say "So how have you been Jamie?"

"I have been very good I suppose." Jamie said, "We are moving back to Zootopia. We want to go back home. Mom got her job back and it has been nice here. But Zootopia is our home and I only have one true friend and that's you, Aurora."

I could tell that and it made me sad. All he wanted was a friend. No one wanted to be his friend. I and my group of friends were nice to him. I guess I was his only real friend. Despite the playful teasing. We are real friends. I'm glad to have him as friend. Going home is the best for them. It's where they belong. He's in prison and will never bother or hurt them again.

"Then we can see each other every day." I say "Maybe go to the same school. Faye, Monica, Cherry, Kari, and Terri will like you a lot."

"Thank you, and I would like that a lot," Jamie said

He was a hurt and lonely kid. Who only wanted to make some new friends. But no one wanted to be his friend. Now I'm his friend and he will have other friends as well. Jamie is a cool and kind kid. That everyone overlooked but us. He's having a good time coloring. He's using crayons. While Lindsey is using markers. I start out sketching. Deciding to make a wonderful design of flowers and vines. First I make a two-inch fame. Using black permanent marker to make it stand out. Then I start to draw the vines.

"So how's living with my sister and Nick? Lindsey asked

"It has been going great. I like them a lot and they're my friends." I say "I get to see Jack Savage."

"Really? That's super cool Aurora." Jamie said happily

My life has been great with. I feel truly happy being in the same home as them. We have lots of fun with each other. I know he's a huge fan of Jack Savage. He has read the books countless times. Judy told us that his other four books was the ones he signed. About the other characters in his Savage series. It's the same thing for me. Looking over at him and smile.

"You can meet him." I say "I would happily do that."

"Really? That would be so nice of you." Jamie said, "No one has done something like that for me."

He heads over to me and gives me a hug. Which does feel really good and I like it. I'm glad that I put a smile on his face. I will do that for him. Jack does love meeting his fans. Taking the time to meet them. Not like a lot of famous mammals. Some only care about their fame and treat their fans poorly.

"I did get the chance to met him." Lindsey said, "You will love meeting him. He's great just like they say."

That is the truth and he isn't a fake. He's truly a good mammal and does good things. Sure he has made mistakes. Just like everyone does. Those mistakes haven't affected his career and he has become a better mammal because of the mistakes he has made. Not one that would let you down. Just like many famous mammals have. There are too many to list. Michelle does make that list and she let all her fans down.

Finishing up with the vines. Making them twist, and overlap. Making the vines stand out and look like they're lifelike. Taking out the permanent marker and go over the pencil. So it can stand out. That takes me a few minutes to do.

"So when are you going to earn the Honorary Police medal?" Jamie asked, "That feeling must have been great."

"After all of this is finished. That the woman is in prison." I say "It was truly a great feeling."

I will earn that medal soon and I can't wait for that day to come. It was truly a great feeling and I will never forget that. I want this whole case to be finished. So I don't have to worry about her anymore. Looking up at Nick and Judy I know I will always see them. Same for my other cop friends.

"That sounds good friend." Lindsey said, "We will all be there. When that day comes."

"I can't wait for that." I say "Having all my friends around will make it great."

Seeing them both smile at that. I know it will be so great. Felicia and Monique are so proud of me. Taking a pencil and begin to draw the flowers. They're going to be colorful flowers. Drawing them out and place them around the sketch. Having a great time doing that. We color as we talk as well. Finishing up with the sketch. Now I can color it.

"That looks great Aurora." Jamie said, "I can't wait to see how it looks colored."

"Thank you, Jamie and it will be great," I say

He does like my artwork and always says good things about them. That always puts a smile on my face. Deciding I will use crayons and I have a lot to pick out. Also, I love using crayons. Using different colors of yellow, blue, red, oranges, and purple. To make the coloring page so colorful. I like doing that. Finishing up the last flower and it's the color of royal purple. Finishing it up a few moments later.

"That looks great Kiddo," Nick said

"Thank you, Nick." I say "What are you two up to?"

"You're welcome Kiddo," Nick said, "Just sitting around and talking."

"That sounds good," I say

Knowing they could talk for hours and they have a good time. Just like friends do. Seeing a smile on his face. Seeing that Judy is in a happy mood as well. That makes me happy as well. Wondering what they're talking about. Knowing it's going well for them. Watching him head back to Judy. Hearing the door open up. Seeing that it's Kelli and Kyra. I know the two of them have been busy. Kyra is wearing an orange sundress. While Kelli is wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue shorts.

"I thought you were going to take a break from work." Kyra said, "We're on a short break."

"I have been having lots of fun." Kelli said, "Work is fun for me. I'm always ready to lend a helping paw."

"You're hopeless sis. Just like Judy. If you could you would work twenty-four seven." Kyra said teasingly "But you do good sis."

Kelli does remind me of Judy. She decided to follow her dream. Just like Judy did. Loving her job as a paramedic just like Judy loves her job as a police officer. They would do that if they could. Kelli lightly hits her sister on the arm. Knowing that she's just messing with her. Just like a sibling would do. Watching Kelli head over to the living room and she lays on the couch. Looks like she had a long day. I remember the day I found her secret.

 _It's a beautiful day today. So I'm going to spend it outside. The sky is clear and it's sunny. The weather is nice as well. Others would be crazy for spending indoors on a day like this. Having my canvas bag that has my art stuff. Deciding to do some art outside. Since it's the perfect day to do that. Walking around Bunnyburrow. Trying to find the perfect spot to do some art. There's a lot of great places to do that. That's one of the reasons that mammals love to come and visit. Bunnyburrow has a lot to offer._

" _Let's go and head over to the flower gardens," I say_

 _I love doing art there. The gardens are so beautiful during the spring. One of the best places to do art. Knowing where the gardens are by heart. I have been there many times. Loving each trip that I take. It is only a five-minute wake over there. The gardens are over by one of the clinics. So the gardens put smiles on others. Walking for five minutes I see the garden up head. That puts a smile on my face. I'm ready to do some art. Before I do head over to the gardens. I crash into someone or they crash into me. It's was too hard to tell. Both of fall to the ground. Falling wasn't too bad and I wasn't hurt._

" _I'm sorry about that. I'm just running late."_

" _Are you alright?" I ask_

" _I'm alright but just running late."_

 _So I crashed into a teen girl. I could tell by her voice. Seeing that books and paper have fallen to the ground. There's also a bag on the ground and has stuff as well. Helping her pick up the stuff that fell on the ground. I can tell it's all medical stuff. Looks like she's taking in class in first aid. Knowing that the clinical offer those classes. When you become the right age. I'm too young to take the classes. Gathering up the remaining papers. I paw them to her and see Kelli Hopps. She's wearing a blue outfit. Like someone in the medical field would wear. So she is taking classes. I do know about the Hopps. They have a great farm and a large family. Judy Hopps wants to be the first rabbit officer. I believe she can do it. They also don't like or trust foxes. They still let me buy stuff from them and I know a few of them. Seeing that she doesn't run away from me. That is good news._

" _Hello, there Kelli Hopps," I say_

" _Hello, there Aurora." Kelli said, "Please with a cherry on top don't tell my parents or siblings I'm doing this. I know they would stop me. Not Judy but they would."_

 _Looking up to her silver eyes. I can tell this is important to her. Just like art is important to me. I did see her test scores. They were all hundred percent or higher than that. So she does have a great skill in what she's learning. I look over at her and smile. Zipping up my lips moments later. She lets out a laugh._

" _Your secret is safe with me." I say "So do you want to join the medical field? Just like Judy wants to be a police officer?"_

" _You're great kid and thank you," Kelli said, "I want to become a paramedic. That has been a dream of mine."_

" _That's great to hear," I say "I believe you will do well."_

" _Thank you, and I know I can." Kelli said, "I'll see you sometime soon."_

" _See you later," I say_

 _Watching her head off heading over to the clinic. I don't understand why all rabbit and hares have to be farmers. They are more than capable of doing so much more. They just got to take the chance to do it. Everyone can be anything if they set their mind to it and work hard at it. Just like Kelli is doing and knowing that Judy doing the same thing. I know that they can make their dreams come to. Someday I will find mine._

I truly don't know what I want for my future career. Right know my dream is to be adopted into a loving family. I know that will come true someday and can't wait for that to happen. There is a family me out there and just have to find it. Looking over at Kelli she made her dream come doing. Who's doing a great job. Just like with Kyra.

"So where did you get the police hat?" Jamie asked

"Nick gave it to me." I say "He says that I'm his heroine."

"That's super cool Aurora." Jamie said, "First, you earn a real medal and now have a real police hat. You're one lucky girl."

"I suppose I am," I say

Most mammals wouldn't earn a medal like this. Others care about themselves too much or don't want to help others. I took the chance to save Nick even when I was risking myself. I knew they could have figured me out and that they would take me back. Margaret knew the truth and would have punished me. Craig and the woman would have punished me. I took a risk and it worked out. Sometimes you have to take a risk for the greater good. Just like police officers, firefighters, and EMS do every day.

"I'm totally sure that you can earn Honorary EMS Duty." Kelli said, "After all you're great with medical skills."

"I learned from one of the best." I say "I could earn that as well. Thank you, for saying that."

I did learn my skills from Heidi and she was a great paramedic. I know I could earn that medal as well. I do have many medical skills. That's how I saved Nick's life. I will never forget that day. It's important to me. Knowing I did something great. Something for the greater good. Also knowing that Kelli and Kyra earned medals for the duty they have done. Heidi and Victoria have told me about the medals.

"Heidi was a great paramedic. Just like Vicki was a great one." Kyra said, "Too bad I never got to met her."

"I know you would have liked her a lot. She was truly great." I say

I know they would have liked her and she would have liked them. Kelli would have gotten along with her very well. Just like she's going to get along with Vicki. We are going to have dinner with them. She has been busy with her mayor duties. Who's doing a great job with that.

"I know that we would." Kelli said, "I get along with paramedics very well."

I can understand that. She grew up to look up to paramedics. Now she has become one and is a great one. Others can look up to her and know that they do. Just like with Judy she has proven that rabbits and hares can be more than farmers.

"So what have you been dealing with?" Lindsey asked

"Helped others who were suffering heat strokes, heat exhaustion, dealing minor injuries, and someone who dru…who got really sick and had to go to the hospital." Kelli said, "Still have time for fun."

"Oh yes, time for little fun." Kyra said, "I have been having a great time. I got some stuff from my boyfriend."

She has done a lot and has done a great job. Kelli throws a pillow at her. Still knowing that her sister is messing with her. It hits her on the head before it falls to the ground. I heard that she's dating a nice buck. Another thing that is different about them. Kyra is dating while she's not. I never met the guy from what I heard he's a good one. I'm glad to hear that. Everyone deserves someone to love and someone to love them. I have been told that everyone has a soulmate. I can believe that. Nick and Judy are each other soulmates. They just don't see it yet. Love has no boundaries.

"You have been very busy." Jamie said, "Do you think I could be a paramedic? A paramedic named Garica Butcher saved my mom's life."

"I have and I do have a good time. I have been having lots of fun." Kelli said, "Of course, you can be a paramedic. There are two great fox paramedics and there will be more. They're good friends of mine. You can be anything you want. She's a very good paramedic."

I see that Jamie's eyes light up. I did hear about that how he almost killed her. He was never going to kill him. He wanted Jamie to me alone and suffering through the pain of his mother. Luckily help came for them on time. He was arrested and sent to prison later. Knowing she's talking about Elvie and Roxanne. I can see him becoming a paramedic someday. Maybe I can as well.

"I'm glad to hear that sister." Kyra said, "You're aren't such a stick in the mud."

"Or just like you didn't totally become a party girl." Kelli said, "I do remember you sneaking off to them."

Kelli looks over at her and smiles. She has got back at her twin. Seeing that Kyra's face turns red. I have heard about parties like that. The older teens talk about them. How they want to go to them. Knowing they could never throw a party. Due her being strict with things like that and a bunch of young kids. I have no interest in those parties. Never knew that about Kyra. I guess I can see her liking them when she was a teenager. Going through what they call the teenager years. Seeing that Bonnie has walked into the kitchen. Who's starting dinner and we're having guests. Tonight we are having pasta, fresh fruit and veggies.

"Come friends let's help her out," I say

"Sounds good to me." Jamie said, "I like helping my mom bake and cook."

"Whenever they need help I do help out." Lindsey said, "Also I do have to do my chores."

We all have stuff we have to do at the home. So it can be kept on going well and everyone can live together. We head over to the kitchen. Looks like they are helping out as well. I do know some baking and cooking skills. It's a skill that everyone should learn. I do know the basics of how to use the washer and dryer. Something else you should learn. She smiles when she sees us.

"Looks like this will be quicker than I thought." Bonnie said, "I'm glad to get all the help I can get."

It's nice to lend a helping paw to someone. Since kindness doesn't cost a thing and would make someone day even greater. So I do that any time I can. Just like I know I cheered up the woman who was having a hard day. Bonnie tells us what we have to do. Us kids will wash the fruit and veggies. Helping to make the salads. Kelli and Kyra will help out with that. They will deal with all the cutting. Still too young to use a knife. I know how to use one safely. We are over at the large sink and washing the fruit and veggies. Two wash and Lindsey is putting them on the counter. So Kelli and Kyra can cut them up. So we can make the salads.

"Soon you will be leaving for Zootopia again. Time does seem to the pass by fast." Bonnie said, "We are going to miss you."

"We will be back home as soon as well can." Judy said, "We will miss you as well."

Judy heads over to give her mother a hug. Tomorrow late afternoon we will be heading back home. We had a great time here. Knowing I will head back to my first home as soon as I can. Once the case is all finished. Washing up some strawberries and Jamie is washing blueberries. We paw her the fruit once we are done with them.

"I'm going to miss you two a lot," Lindsey said

"I'm going to miss you as well friend." I say "We will see each other soon."

"Thanks and me too," Jamie said

I will miss all my friends in Bunnyburrow. Having good friends in Zootopia. No matter where I go I have friends in both places. So I will never be alone. Bunnyburrow will ways be there for me. It will be always a home as well. Currently, my life is in Zootopia. Not knowing for how long. Finishing up with the fruit and we head to the veggies next. Cabbages from Terry's farm. Knowing he has a farm in Eastern Bunnyburrow. I have met him a few times. He's a good guy and knows he went savage from eating a Night Howler. Biting his own sister. That's how the case was solved.

"Today was a fun day," Lindsey said

"It truly was," I say "we are going to have lots of fun tonight."

"I had lots of fun," Jamie said, "I can't wait until tonight."

Together we are going to have one last fun night together. Before we head back and school starts. We're going to make it one of the best nights ever. Starting up as late as we can. Seeing who can stay up the longest. Always having a good time with that. We finish up with washing the veggies. Seeing that they're done as well.

"Alright let's made the salads." Kyra said, "Lindsey and I will make the vegetable salad."

"Then I will have you two," Kelli said

"Sounds good to me." Jamie and I say

We look over at each other and smile. We said the same thing. Heading over to Kelli. We are going to make a fruit salad with lots of different fruit. Watermelon, melons, strawberries, apples, oranges, raspberries, and blueberries. Going to be the best-tasting fruit salad ever. Jamie places in the watermelon.

"Can you tell us about a medal that you earned? Jamie asked

"I love hearing stories," I say

"Of course, and I would love to tell you." Kelli said, "I can tell you about when I earned Merit of Service."

I do remember all the medals that a paramedic can earn. Vicki and Heidi told me about them. About stories of how they earned the medals. Vicki has earned them all and Heidi didn't get the chance to. Their stories are great to listen to. Knowing that both were heroines and saved many lives. In the end, Heidi life couldn't be saved and Vicki became mayor of Zootopia. Knowing about Merit of Service. It's the first medal they can earn. It's when they do their job very well and perform with duty with intelligence. Doing what it takes to do their duty very well. Saving a life for doing their duty. Kelli tells us about how she figured out what was wrong with the very sick mammal. Finding out a way to save his life. Doing a great job and saving his life. If she didn't figure that out he would have died. He thanked her for saving his life.

"That very cool Kelli. You were the only one to think about poison." Jamie said, "How did you come up with that."

"I'm a huge fan of mysteries and have read a lot of them. So I figured it out." Kelli said, "I was awarded that for doing my duty."

"Well, you did a great job," I say

"Thank you, two and I will do my duties to the best of my ability." Kelli said, "We are done with the salad."

Seeing Kelli have a huge smile. Knowing that Judy and Nick feel the same way about being officers. Kyra does as well and she likes being a paramedic. It's not huge dreams of hers. But she does enjoy it. Looks like they are done as well. This going to be a great dinner. The food looks great and smells great as well.

"I will set up for dinner." Lindsey said, "It's a job that I love to do."

She heads over to do her job. Having a skip as she walks. Unlike most kids, she does like to do her chores. Watching her set up the long table. Having a smile on her face. I know we are going to have a good time. Bonnie looks over at us and has a small smile. I wonder what she's thinking about. She places the pasta in the oven. Walking over to all of us.

"Mom this the first time I have been told this. Your friend April said I got my skills from you. That I saw it right away and you would as well. Telling me that medically trained eye would catch that. After I helped out with her heat stroke son. He was suffering badly." Kelli said, "I know you know basic first aid. So what is she talking about?"

"Well, you do get you being a trier from someone. I trained to be a nurse and wanted to be one. Things didn't work out and I gave up on that dream. To become a farmer and start my own family." Bonnie said, "It makes me happy that you didn't give up on your dreams."

Everyone is taken by surprise and I'm taken by surprise as well. Hearing a plate fall hard to the table. Looks like Bonnie never told them about that. I did find out that she knew medical skills when I was hurt. Even those I was a fox she still helped me out. I know she can't stand a kid being hurt. I can see her being a good nurse. She's good, kind, friendly, and hardworking. The perfect traits for a nurse.

"So that's what you meant you gave up on your dreams and settled." Judy said, "Things were hard for me and I didn't give up. Until I made a huge mess."

"Yes, that is what we meant." Bonnie said, "The patient we were working died gunshot wound to the shoulder. It wasn't bleeding too bad but she still died."

"That's highly unlike and I have treated wounds like that. None of my patients died. In cases like that only four mammals died because they were. That was out of fifty. Base off what you say it was deep fresh wound but didn't get through the bones. To cause real damage." Kelli said, "So someone set you up to fail. Making sure that you didn't become a nurse."

"That's true mom Nick and I have met officers who were shot in the shoulder. They lived to tell the tale." Judy said, "So Kelli is right about that. I have been shot in the arm."

"That is the truth mom," Kyra said

Why would someone do to someone? Ruining something that someone enjoys. Just because they don't like it or don't want them to do it. So they ruin it for them and hurt them as well. It's not right to do that. I don't know much about gunshot wounds. But I know they're telling the truth. Makes sense that they would have injuries like that. Since they are police officers. I don't understand why I don't like hearing about it. That it makes me uncomfortable.

"Yes, what they're saying is true. You can survive from a gunshot wound." Nick said, "Are you okay Kiddo?"

"I was just thinking about something." I say "Well I believe that you would have been a great nurse."

"Thank you, all and I suppose that is true." Bonnie said, "I never thought of that way before. That moment did scare us when you told us when you were shot."

"You guys can be truly overprotective." Kyra said, "I swear if you did come down to visit. We would have heard you from outside the hospital."

"That's because we love you and we worry." Stu said, "Dinner looks great."

I do know they can be overprotective but it's understandable. They do know their lucky to have parents that love and care about. Knowing that not everyone is lucky to have parents like that or have some at all. Sometimes we take what we have for granted. Not realizing what we have until it's too late. Someday I will have parents or parent like that. Someday that dream will come true and it will be great.


	39. The last night and day

Chapter 39

 **Nick POV**

 **W.G Fenter thank you, for following my story**

Today has been a great day. Spending time in Bunnyburrow has been a great time. Getting the time to relax and has some fun. We have been doing that. I had lots of fun playing with Kiddo and her friend. Also met another friend and his name is Jamie. Who's an arctic fox. I can tell they're good friends. They having a fun time together. That puts a smile on my face and having a good feeling. That reminds me the good old days. The ones I used to have with my friends. I will always miss those days. When we were young and naive. Both that one night changed everything.

Then I find something about Mrs. Hopps. That proves that you do learn something new every day. Never knew or would have thought that Bonnie was a trier. That thought never came to me and it's the same for them. I can see her being a nurse and have been great. Just like Kelli and Kyra are great paramedics. Now they know where they got their medical skills from. I learned it in school and some from my mother. When I was older I asked how she feels in love with dad. It was a time I wanted to get to know him more. I wasn't angry at him. I just wanted to know my father a little more. Since I had little memories of him. She did tell me the story. Knowing that I wanted to know and that I should know about my father. Even after what he did to us.

 _I'm secretly making money by cons. I started to do that after I turned twelve. So I can help out my mom. It has hard since dad left us. It has been harder now since things have changed. But I know we can get through this. Any hardship we face we will do it together. We have a close bond and nothing going to change that. Placing what I earned in a small box. So far I have earned hundred and ten bucks. I will earn more and this will help out mother. Just like she has helped me. Shutting the box and my elbow knocks down a picture. There are small cracks but nothing that is that bad. Seeing that it's a picture of dad and me. Mom always told me he wanted to be a tailor. Yet no one would give him the money. Because he's a fox._

" _Daddy, why did you leave us?" I say_

 _I hear my voice crack and tears slip down my cheek. I wipe them away right away. I haven't called him that since I was a kit. After what happened with the Ranger Scots and with the muzzle. I'm trying to not let things or others see that they get to me. That's proving to be harder than I thought. I don't feel angry not at all. Like I have been before. Something is different this time. I want to know about my father. The memories of him are staying to fade away. I was young when he left. Always wondering why he did that to us._

" _I want to know about you," I say_

 _There's only one mammal I can ask about him. That is my mother and I don't want to hurt her. She still loves dad. Even those has left us for many years. She's still hurting and it's the same for me. I don't have a father to help me out. Doing stuff that a father would. Knowing I will never have that. Still, it wouldn't hurt to know about him. All I have do is ask. If she says no then I understand. Walking out of my room. Seeing that she's in the living room. Working another masterpiece. She's so great at art and someday I will. Getting my mother skill._

" _Hello, son what have you been up to?" Rachelle asked_

" _Just doing normal things." I say "How did you know that you loved dad?"_

 _I hope that doesn't bother her. Since I don't want to hurt her feelings. She puts down her paintbrush and looks over at me. Seeing a small on her face. I see that she's not upset by what I asked her. So that is good to see._

" _I knew this day would come. That you would start asking about your father. I would as well if I wanted to know about a parent." Rachelle said, "We were high school sweethearts. We first fell in love with each other in our junior year. After I patched up his paw. After a mishap in class. We started to talk after that. Falling for his charm, good natured, skillful, creative, friendly, and smartness. Dating shortly after and marrying after high school."_

" _That's cool mom and he sounds great." I say "So why did he leave?"_

" _He was great and I loved him. Maybe I still do." Rachelle said, "I don't know why he did. We didn't find that out."_

 _That was a nice story to hear. I do know what high school sweethearts mean. She heads over to me and gives me a hug. I do still wonder why he did leave us. That he hasn't come back in anyway. I wanted that for so long. I remember that I used to wait for him. Hoping that he would come through the doors. Saying that he loves us and so sorry that he left. That never happened or never will happen. He won't come back to us. Yet I still want to learn about him._

I asked about him until I found out all about him. That was for a few years. Just like I knew he never came back to us. We never got anything from him. As if, he vanished into thin air. Never finding out what happened to him either. My life turned out great without him. Even those it was hard for awhile. He missed out on a lot.

"Our guests should be coming soon." Bonnie said, "Everything is set up for the dinner."

"I can't wait to met one of your friends from Zootopia." Stu said, "Someday you bring your cop and paramedic friends. Along with other friends you made in Zootopia. We want to meet them all."

"Someday we will dad." Judy and Kelli said

We know our friends will love it here. Cecelia told us that she's already been to Bunnyburrow and loves it. Would love to stop by and visit. Rosemary, Saffron, and Samual will get looks of wonder. No one in Bunnyburrow would have seen a lemur before. Carrots was like that when she first met Rosemary. Someday we will do that and we will have a lot of fun.

"We do have a lot of friends in Zootopia." I say "The house would be full of mammals. Just like you use to have."

"Har Har Nick," Judy said, "and there's the knock on the door."

I hear the knock on the door moments later. Judy heads over to open it. Her hearing has helped out a lot. Opening up the door and we see that our guests have come. Kiddo's friends, Barbara, and Victoria come in as well. We're going to have a wonderful dinner. Having a great time under the stars. Truly a wonderful sight to see.

"I never knew that your homes were this big." Victoria said, "The Gardner's family huge was normal size. Your home is huge. Looking very lovely and great."

"Thank you, Mrs. Otterton." Bonnie said, "My name is Bonnie and this my husband Stu."

"It's nice to meet you both. My name is Victoria."

She shakes paws with them. I can see them getting along very well. They will like our friends. That reminds me of Nora. Carrots said she was doing alright. Still not in the mood to talk. We are ready to forgive her. Everyone at the station is ready. The anger for her lasted a few days. Before it pass by and everything went back to normal. She has to be ready as well. We hope that happens soon. Nora is a good mammal and officer. What we thought was she was a good friend. Now I don't know what to think. Remembering what Margaret say. That she would be the easiest to take care of. What does she know and we don't? Not going to think about that right now.

"We have made a wonderful pasta. Fruit and vegetable salad. Having some fresh bread as well." Bonnie said

"Everything looks great," Victoria said

We take a seat at the table. Sitting next to Carrots and Kelli. Still remembering how Kiddo trapped us together. She does know how to tie a good rope. She's talking to her friends now. Everything has been set up and is ready. Also, everything was set up perfectly. There's food for everyone and there's still going to be leftovers. The pasta we made is going to be great. We worked hard on it. Making sure that everyone will love it. Everyone starts to take what they want. I take lots of pasta and lots of fruit salad. Blueberries are my favorite. But I do love other fruits. This salad looks great.

"So Victoria how is your life in Zootopia?" Stu asked

"I married to this wonderful man and his name is Emmett. Having two wonderful sons Tony and Terence. We live in a nice home in the Rainforest District. My husband is a florist and runs a nice shop." Victoria said

She doesn't mention that he works for Mr. Big. They don't know about him either. The biggest crime lord in Tundratown. She doesn't want to tell them that she's a family friend of a crime lord. Fru Fru has nothing to do with his business. She raising her family and little Judy is cute. I can call her cute because she's not a rabbit. Looking over at Carrots and smile. Now I don't think she would mind either. I believe I'm in the good again. He doesn't hate me so that means I'm safe from icing. Last time was a close call. I was so stupid to do that to a crime lord. Well stupid to do it to anyone else. The fruit salad tastes great. Having blueberry juice to drink.

"That's a great life." Bonnie said, "We love our lives her. Raised two-hundred-seventy-five kids. Farming carrots and other fruit and vegetables."

"You raise your crops well," Victoria said

"Thank you, and we work hard in the fields," Stu said

Digging into the pasta. Liking the taste and fresh herbs. We placed some melted cheese. They truly do work hard. I have seen them work. It is truly hard work. To work long days outside. In the sun and other weather that may happen. Working in the dirt to pull the corps from there. There's a lot of kneeling and pulling. Someone out of shape couldn't do the work. Even some fit would have a tough time. I know that feeling well.

 _Visiting Bunnyburrow isn't so bad after all. I don't know why I was thinking the trip was going to be to be bad. Maybe it was because I thought her parents and family wouldn't like me. Due to me being a fox and who I was in the past. I was so wrong and we're having a great time. Her family loves me. Well most of them do. There are few that hate me. I knew that would happen. So I wasn't all wrong._

 _Carrots have shown me her home. Just like I have shown her Zootopia. Never would I thought that I would visit Bunnyburrow or even like it here. We are over in their fields. To me, it seems to never stop. Seeing an endless field of carrots. Seeing rabbits working hard. Carrots is wearing some old clothes. They're stained with dirt yet she still looks good. I turn over to her._

" _So are you helping your family out?" I ask_

" _We are helping out my family." Judy said, "So come on and let's work on the fields."_

" _Sounds easy to me," I say_

 _I knew this was coming. That would get the taste of the whole farming life. It has been a nice time. I get to have all the blueberries I want. Her family grows a lot of them. Just like they grow a lot of carrots and other vegetable. Also getting lots of different teas. I'm talking to believe I love tea more than coffee. Something I thought would never happen._

" _Alright if you say so Slick," Judy said_

 _She looks up at me and smiles. So I smile back at her. I like the nickname she gave me. Just like Carrots is her nickname. It's some we do for each other. Showing how much we care about each other. I can get this farming down. It won't be so hard. Carrots explain about what I have to do. Like I said it will be easy work. Taking a large basket and get ready to work. I'm going to help them a lot. I start to do my work._

 _Man, everything is so sore. My legs hurt and my back is sore. My paws are killing me as well. Never thought I could sweat this much. This reminds me of the days at the academy. How I got back into shape. This is rough like the Academy was for the first few week. I don't think I can do anymore. The sun has been teasing me for some time. I lost track of it. Deciding to lay on the ground. Looking at the crystal clear blue sky. There are no clouds in sight. Those I which there was. That would help out a lot. I can finally catch my breath._

" _Didn't you say this will be easy?" Judy questioned_

" _Alright, I was wrong!" I say quickly "Farming isn't as easy as it looks."_

 _Carrots look over at me and smiles. Laughing a few moments later. It's great to see her laughing and smiling again. To finally see her relaxed. Both of us have been stressed out the past few weeks. I have missed that smile and laugh of hers._

" _The great Nick Wilde has stated that he is wrong. Never would I thought I would hear those words." Judy said teasingly, "Anyway you did a good job on your first run. You did help us out."_

 _We like teasing each other. Having a good time with that. Seeing a huge smile on her face. I smile and let out a laugh. Spending time with her is great. Never thought something like this would happen. Never had a friendship for many years. I'm glad to have that again. Carrots is a great friend. So she won't mind this._

 _I throw dirt at her and she doesn't move on time. I hit her right on. I let out a laugh until I see her face. Knowing it's her game face. Seeing a determined look in her eyes. Looks like I started a war. I give her my sly smile and she gives me hers. We start our little war with each other. It doesn't take long to us have fun. Seeing Carrots smile, laugh, and have a relaxing time. The stresses of what happened to us have faded away. I feel the same way. Spending time in her hometown is working out. Soon we will be refreshed for work and better than before._

I learned my lesson that day. Farmers truly do hard work and help out everyone. After that, I learned how to do it better. Having a good time doing it. Digging into my pasta. Seeing that they're having a good dinner. I know I'm having a good time as well. Taking some more fruit salad. I have been digging into it. Good thing they made a lot. Otherwise, we would have run out a while ago.

"Everything tastes great." Victoria said, "You're a great cook Bonnie."

"Thank you, Victoria." Bonnie said, "I'm sure you're a great cook as well."

Bonnie is a great cook and I love her cooking. Just like I love my mother's cooking. Victoria is a great cook as well. We have tasted her cooking before. After being invented to have dinner with them. They wanted to thank as for saving Emmitt Otterton. We had a great time and became friends with the family. Finding the time to hang out.

"Victoria is a great cook. We have tasted her cooking." Judy said, "She makes great fish. From what Nick has told me."

"That is true and she makes one of the best," I say

I do like to eat fish and they taste great. Looking at Carrots and give her a smile. Her face turns slightly red. I couldn't get her to eat fish. Unlike what happened with the bug burger. I was totally taken by surprise that she did. Never thought Carrots would do something like that. Fish would take it to far. I don't blame her at all. If I was a prey I wouldn't eat fish.

"Thanks, friends and I do." Victoria said, "They do love what I cook. We had a lot of home cooked meals when we were dating. Having lots of fun with that."

Emmitt and Victoria have told us a lot of stories. We like hearing those stories. Like how the first met each other. That was about twenty years ago before the Missing Mammal case. He went missing and became savage. Emmitt first met Victoria at the Sunday Meerkat Market. Both of them were looking at some spicy lentils. It was love at first sight and they started to date after that. We had that soup and it was really great. Marrying and having twin boys. Having a happy life together.

"So how did you two met. Bonnie and I were high school sweethearts." Stu said, "Marrying each other as soon as we could."

"I do remember that day well. It was twenty years ago. I was over at Sunday Meerkat Marker and looking at spicy lentils. He was as well and shortly after that we saw each other. It was love at first sight."

"That's great to hear Victoria." Bonnie said, "I dated other guys. I knew Stu is the one for me."

"Just like I knew you were the one for me," Stu said

Victoria smiles at them. Bonnie and Stu are perfect for each other. Just like Victoria and Emmitt are perfect for each other. She never gave up on her husband. Making sure that he was found. Never leaving his side even when he was savage. Stu kisses Bonnie on the lips moments later. Seeing that Lindsey closes her eyes. Seeing that Kiddo's friends don't like the sight they see. Seeing that Kiddo and her friend Jamie aren't bothered by what they see. I let out a small laugh.

"Why do you have to kiss in front of me?" Lindsey asked, "I don't like it."

"My dear sister you will fall in love someday." Savannah said, "It's a wonderful feeling and you will understand someday. Maybe you will fall in love with Aaron."

Lindsey looks over at her sister. From the looks on her face, she doesn't believe her older sister. Aaron's face is turning red. Oh, the innocence of childhood. Someday they will fall in love. I do remember what Carrots told me about what Savannah did. I could never do something like that. I knew that mother would kill me if I did something like that. Sure they only slept with each other. They could have done it but didn't. That was good to hear. I promise to my mother I will wait until I'm married. There was only one girl who wasn't happy with that. So she broke up with me. I didn't care that she did and we didn't work out. Each of those kids will fall in love someday.

"Lindsey and I are just friends." Aaron said, "We are nothing more than that."

"I remember my days like that." Judy said "Of course, I was more interested becoming an officer. Not wanting dating to get in the way."

Carrots is totally like that and have told me that. I haven't date for years just like her. Didn't want to and now focusing on my career. Just like Carrots is doing. Someday we will fall in love. Savannah teases that she has a boyfriend and Carrots does not. Just her being a teenager. Kelli has no boyfriend and hasn't dated for years. Kyra has a wonderful boyfriend and we have met him. I can tell that they are perfect for each other. Young love is great.

"Love is truly great." Kyra said, "It's a natural feeling to have."

"I do agree with that." Victoria said, "Our boys are the same way."

Everyone is like that at one point. Thinking that love is gross. Just being a normal kid until we matured and grew up. That we fell in love for the first time. I was eleven when I felt it for the first time. Didn't think it was gross or anything like that. That's when my mother knew I was growing up. It was a simple first crush.

"We do remember those days." Stu said, "Remembering the days when we knew our little ones were growing up."

Carrots have told me Stu can be emotional. Gayle, Kelli, and Kyra back that up. I can tell that he is as well. Like I said rabbits can be so emotional. I do see the tears in his eyes. Any parent would be like that. Well, parents that care about their kids. Not every parent cares or loves their child. My father is like that.

"We know that day will come soon." Victoria said, "We will be happy and sad."

"Are all parents like that?" Elvira asked

"Yes, it is and you know you're doing a wonderful job with your kids," Victoria said

"So does it matter if you're raised by a single parent?" Jamie asked, "I have been told my mother is a bad one. Because she's raising me alone."

I know that Elvira is a foster kid. Just like Kiddo is. Victoria looked at her when she asked that and when she explained it to her. Mother felt the same way as I was going on. There were so rough times but I did grow up well. I never left her side. Even those I could h ave left her and she could have kicked me out of her life. She never did that to me. Not wanting to do what father did. So he's being raised by a single parent. Nothing is wrong with that. Just like my mother did for me. I don't know what happened to his father or want to ask.

"No, it doesn't matter. My mother raised me by herself. After my father left us. I had a good life." I say "So don't let mammals tell you it's wrong."

Jamie looks over at me and smiles. I know I just made his day. I wonder if I know his mother somehow. I do know everyone in Zootopia. It doesn't take a genius to know they aren't from Bunnyburrow. So the must have moved here for awhile. Something bad must have happened.

"Thank you, and my mother is truly great," Jamie said

"What's your mother name by the way?" I ask

"Rowena Foxx and why do you ask?" Jamie asked

Carrots look over at me and she knows it. Rowena Foxx and I only have to think about it for a few moments. I do remember her and we went to the same high school and college. Also, old friend of mine and we lost contract. No, my fault and it was his fault. Once again I didn't help out a friend. The no good ex-husband hers abused her.

"I knew your mother in high school and college." I say "I haven't seen her in years."

"I never knew that." Jamie said, "She told me lost her friends. Because it was her fault."

"None of it was her fault and it was all him." I say "I lost contract with her and tried to find her so hard. I stopped after awhile. I'm the one who's a terrible friend or I was one."

Taking a long sip of blueberry juice. As a kid and teen, I was a good friend. During college, I was a good friend and after that, I wasn't. Breaking off my old friendships. Only remaining good friends with Finnick. That was until Carrots entered my life. Now I have good friends and reconnecting with my old ones.

"I don't think you're a terrible friend." Aurora said, "You're my best adult friend. Judy is right behind you."

Lucky I wasn't drinking or eating anything. Otherwise, I would have choked. I'm stunned by what Kiddo has to say. Letting the words sink in. Seeing a huge smile on her cute face. Her aqua and silver eyes light up. Feeling so happy and tears form in my eyes. We know she distrusts most adults and has a fear of us only hurting her. Or losing one she loved and cared about. What she said gets to me and puts a smile on her face. Kiddo is recovering and I'm so glad for that. I see Carrots smile as well. She's still nervous to be close to adult. Saying what she did is a huge step forward. Monique would be so proud of her. Felicia would be as well. Bonnie and Stu smile too knowing they truly care about her.

"Thanks, Kiddo and you're my best friend as well," I say

"You're welcome Nick," Aurora said happily, "We are going to get ready for our huge sleepover."

"Alright, and good have fun." Judy said, "We will be there shortly."

Kiddo and her friends run off. Seeing them so happy puts a smile on my face. Kidd and her friends are great kids. Dinner was a great one and the adults will clean up. Kiddo, Lindsey, and Jamie helped out a lot. Anyway, they have to get ready for their sleepover. The good old days. To be truthful I had more girl friends than guys. Finnick the best guy friend I have. There are two others I have to reconnect with. It doesn't matter to me.

"I can tell that Aurora has been abused in the past." Victoria said, "The same girl who was kidnapped and held for a month. I saw that on the news. It was hard for me to do that. I lost my husband for many months. I would have hated if we lost our sons like that."

"She also saved my life." I say "I'm alive thanks to her."

We trust the Otterton's and they hate Mr. Big. They wanted to take him down so they could take control over Tundratown. So they could rule that part of the criminal world. That didn't happen because I stopped them. Most of his gang is in prison and that's where they belong. Blue and Gray truly don't but still did wrong. I haven't heard what truly happened to them. They were busy dealing with the gang. I have been busy doing my job. I do hope they're doing alright.

"She's an amazing little girl." Victoria said, "Elvira is like that as well."

"Elvira is great," Stu said, "it's sad that she lost her family in a house fire."

That is sad to think about. I can tell that Victoria is upset by the news. So she has been in the foster system for years. Just like Kiddo has. Elvira does look to be a great kid. She will find her family soon. Just like with Kiddo. Same for all of Kiddos friends. Watching her bring her plate to the kitchen. They are using the dishwasher tonight. So they can be off dish duty tonight. Wanting to have a free night to watch the stars. Heading to the kitchen and put my dishes in. I'm ready to have a night of stargazing.

* * *

Everything has been set up and we are ready for tonight. It's the perfect night to star gaze. The weather is perfect and it's going to be a clear night. Victoria is going to see millions of stars tonight. It is truly a beautiful sight to see. Nature has so many natural wonders. The earth is truly beautiful. It takes a time to see that. Kiddo and her friends are very excited. They have their own little place set up. Having a good time hanging out. Soon Kiddo will be back in Zootopia. We will figure the case out. Victoria is having this nice chat with Bonnie and Stu. Kelli is hanging out with Carrots, and Barbara and I. Kyra and Savannah are talking about their boyfriends to each other. It's nice to know she has someone to talk to.

"You two are doing a wonderful job with Aurora." Kelli said, "I can see that she's recovering nicely."

"Thank you, sister and we love having her around." Judy said, "She's a great kid."

"We are happy to do it." I say "I'm so glad to have Kiddo in my life."

Looking over at Kiddo and smile. We are doing a great job. Kiddo has changed a lot and has been breaking out of her cocoon. Just like she has done before. Finally starting to trust adults again. Will start feeling comfortable as well. I'm truly glad to have her in my life. Not because she saved my life. Because she's a great kid.

"Who monsters hurt kids." Kelli said, "I have helped out abused kids before. It's truly heartbreaking."

I know that Kelli has to deal with calls like that. We did have cases like that. It will be always heartbreaking to hear about. I guess him leaving was better than abusing us. Some parents are the worst and set up their kids for the worst. They become criminals or abuser themselves. Because it was the life they lived in. I'm so afraid that they would have to end up killing her. In their blind rage, they would have. Irene isn't a murder and I don't see her as one. But she could have easily done it.

"You're right about that sis." Judy said, "It's our duty to help and protect others."

Doing that duty no matter what happens. That's what we swore to do and I will honor that. We have faced dangerous mammals before. Risking our lives as well. Still doing our duty even when we get hate. Due to crimes of bad officers that don't define us all. EMS can have it hard as well. Dealing with dangerous mammals. No matter the criminal we will take them down.

"I will do that no matter what happens," Kelli said

"Just like my best friend does." Barbara said, "I have heard about what you have done. You're a great paramedic Kelli."

"Thank you, Barbara and I love being one," Kelli said

I do believe that. Kelli has the drive like Carrots does. Making her so great at her job. Kyra does her job well. Kelli truly has to drive to do her job and would risk her life doing it. I'm sure that Kyra would do the same. But Carrots and I have seen Kelli do it. Looking over at Carrots and she's looking at her sister. Kelli's face is turning red. We all are thinking of the same moment.

We were called on a call. A crazy lady had a gun and was holding an innocent woman hostage. Believing she was cheating on her husband. Which was proven not to be true and she wanted some thrill to her marriage. Which had become boring for her. So she came up with that story in her mind and went with it. Long story short Kelli went to save the poor woman. Kelli was shot and went down. She wasn't hurt badly but was taken by surprise how much a gunshot does truly hurt. They never told their parents what happened.

"I know that sis and that makes you a great paramedic." Judy said, "Just don't let mom and dad hear about that moment."

"I remember you two telling me that," Barbara said

"Oh, I'm keeping that a secret." Kelli said, "They truly do love us and we love them. They just truly do worry too much."

Yep, they never told their parents that Kelli was shot. That's something that normally doesn't happen to paramedics. But it does happen to them. Knowing they would overact to the whole thing. Trying to force her to go home and be a carrot farmer. To settle down and raise her own family. They did to Carrots and she wasn't happy. I wasn't either but I didn't know them then. Gayle and Kelli defended her. Kyra agreed to a point. Carrots stood her ground and remain a great officer. I would have done the same. My mother does worry but she knows I love doing it. So she won't force me to stop. Anyway, it's better than being a con artist.

"That means the truly care about you. Those them worrying all the time would drive me crazy." Barbara said, "You guys have great parents. A lot of mammals can't say that."

"That is true." I say "your parents are great ones."

Looking over at them and seeing that they are still talking to Victoria. Whatever they're talking about they are deep in the conversion. Whatever they're talking about it's something good. Letting them deal with their own business.

"They're and I'm glad to have that." Judy said, "Mom told us she wanted to be a nurse."

"Wow never knew that or would see it." Barbara said, "That's where you get you love the medical world and helping others."

"That's true," Kelli said, "someone set her up to fail. For someone didn't want her to be a nurse."

That is sad to think about and I know it's the truth. Looking over at her father. He's sitting on a chair on the porch. I don't believe that he would do something like that. He says that rabbits and hares should be more than hares. The world has changed and so should most rabbit and hares. Like I know most will be farmers and that's good. Some will become so much more.

"It was the wrong thing to do." I say "To crush someone's dreams because they're following it. Or someone doesn't want you around so they ruin it for you."

Just like what happened to me and the Junior Rangers. They didn't want me because I was a fox. That's the only reason why they didn't want me in their pack. They could deal with a predator but not wanting to deal with a fox. Bigots and prey ideologist. I know they were so happy when predators were going savage. They wanted us, predators, to be locked up or sent away. So the city can be free of predators. That is never going to happen.

"No one is going to do that to me." Judy said, "I only quit once and that won't happen again. I will be a cop no matter what."

"I do know that Carrots." I say "It's the same for me."

Carrots is totally like that. The only reason she quit is that she wrecked the city and she was partly to blame for that happening. It was Dawn Bellwether fault and Judy took the fall for her. Just like she planned out. She wanted us, predators, to take the blame. So preys could stay in power and predators could go away. She was sick of being the small guy.

"You two are great officers." Barbara said, "Just remember all you have done and what you are doing right now."

Barbara is right and we have done a lot of good. Taking down criminals and keeping Zootopia safe. Looking over at Kiddo and smile. Knowing we are doing great with her. She's starting to become the kid she once was. That is a great sight to see. Still having fun with her friends. It's getting later and we going to see the amazing sight. Taking out my canvas. Tonight I'm in the mood for painting. It's going to be a great one. I know what I'm going to paint tonight.

"Wow, you are totally right about what you said." Victoria said amazed, "I never seen so many stars in my life."

Victoria is amazed by the sight she sees. Looking up as well and I still truly amazed by the amazing sight. There are millions of stars out in the dark sky. You can see them so clearly. It is truly a natural wonder. Can see the Milky Way so clearly. Truly a beautiful sight to see. It's great to see in pictures but in person, it's so wonderful. I can truly make wonderful art pieces. Currently painting the beautiful night sky. Having a good time painting it.

"Yes, it's amazing sight." Stu said, "Bonnie and I had many kisses under the stars."

"That is still gross." Lindsey

She turns away as her parents kiss. I let out a small laugh. Someday she will enjoy love and will feel it. Like like the rest of Kiddo friends. Someday she will understand and fall in love. She will fall in love with a great guy. The guy will be lucky to have someone like her. Kiddo is a great, skillful, friendly, good, and lovable. She's sitting next to Casey and Sherri. Together they are watching the stars. All having smiles on their faces. I'm having a good time as well.

"That really good Nick." Kyra said, "You really do have a talent."

"Thanks, Kyra," I say "I wanted to make something special."

Our time here has been truly great. Relaxing and having so much fun. Spending time here has been truly great. Our little vacation has refreshed me and I'm ready to head back to work. Looking at Carrots and she's the same way. Looking up at the night sky and paint some more. Focusing on that and lost myself to it.

Putting down my paint bushing. Picking up my phone to see the time. Seeing that it's past midnight. Looks like everyone has gone to sleep. I also see that Carrots is awake. Sitting by her brother's memorial. I walk over to her and take a seat. She looks over at me and has a small smile.

"Of course, you are still up." Judy said, "I just couldn't fall asleep."

"I'm a night person and how are you doing?" I ask "How did your talking with your father go?"

"I suppose it went well. We did talk and he listened. I listened to him. We got things done." Judy said, "Still he doesn't want me to do it. Saying it won't do any good. He's mad that I want to look into the case."

I feel bad for Carrots. She deserves to know the truth. I would want the truth no matter what. So what is Stu hiding? There is a reason why he doesn't want her to look into it. Bonnie wants her to look into it. So does Pop-Pop. Why does Stu stand against it? He has his reasons but won't say why. Keeping what he knows won't do any good.

"I'm sorry Judy. He will cool down and will come around." I say "I'm here for you partner."

Heading over to Carrots and give her a hug. I never knew that her father was angry at her. For doing something that she wants to look into. She has the right to look into it. Stu looking out for her but he can't make her choices anymore. He's hiding something and hiding that will do no good. Carrots look up at me. Having a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Nick and I know that." Judy said, "I just don't understand."

"I don't either and everything will be alright," I say

I know everything will out. Things may get worse but it will work out in the end. Carrots won't have to face this alone. To finally find out what happened to her twin brother. Finding out the answers she has been seeking. That her family has been seeking. The case may never be solved. Knowing some is better than knowing nothing. Just like I know nothing about what happened to my father. Even my mother knows nothing. It's the same information for the both us. He left and never came back.

"I know and no matter what happens everything will work out in the end." Judy said, "Thank you, Nick this has helped out. Just like always does."

"You're welcome Judy and I am happy to help out my best friend." I say "We will there for each other."

Giving her another hug. Seeing that she's doing so much better than before. Talking to each other truly helps us out. We break apart from each other. Getting up and heading off to where we are sleeping. I'm ready to head off to bed. We have a long day ahead of us. Carrots look at my painting and smiles.

"That is truly beautiful Nick." Judy said, "I can't wait to see the Northern Lights."

"Thank you, Carrots and you will love that sight." I say "That night is going to be truly great."

Looking at Carrots and smile. I'm looking forward to that day. After this kidnapping case gets solved. We are going to do that and have a great night. No matter what happens we will have that night together. Carrots smile as well. She gets ready for bed and falls asleep a few minutes later. Looking at my painting and smile. It's truly is great. The night sky is so beautiful. The stars and Milky Way really stands out. Three wonderful mammals are watching the stars together. They are having a great time. Looking at the night sky again. Watching a shooting star pass by and smile.

* * *

Everything has been packed up and we will be ready to head off. We all had a good time and Kiddo saying her goodbyes to her friends. I know she will see them again and very soon. Yet it still makes me tear up. Her group of friends reminds me of the friends I had as a kid. I missed those days as I think about them again.

"Once you come back I will throw you this huge party." Sadie said, "I'm going to plan it all and our friends are going to help me out. We will have a great time at that party."

"That sounds great Sadie." Aurora said, "Something I can look forward to."

Sadie and her friends will throw her a great party. It's good to know that her friends are doing that for her. A welcome home party when that time comes around. It will be great for her. Watching her hug her other friends. We're going to get a bite to eat before we head off. Looking over at Bonnie and Stu.

"We are going to miss you, sweetie. Keep on doing well and stay safe." Bonnie said, "Come back as soon as you can."

"I will mom and dad." Judy said, "You two can always visit as well."

"We will think about it." Stu said, "Make sure you take care of yourself Jude the Judy."

Stu is still harsh to her. I could tell the tone in his voice. Something is going on and I hope it gets fixed up soon. He still loves and cares about her. Yet he's hiding something from her. Bonnie heard it as well and is displeased by his tone. Watching Carrots give her parents a hug. I hope this doesn't end badly or it will do no good. That happened once already when they tried to focus her go home. She was so mad at her parents and had every right to be. They were overacting over nothing. Just a something minor and she wasn't injured too badly. She lost it when her parents came to Zootopia. Coming to her own apartment. Trying to force her to go home. I wasn't there that night. Lucky Gayle and Kelli were there to defend her. There was anger for a bit. Before everything cooled down and they forgave each other. Their bond is stronger than ever. I just hope this won't break it.

Kiddo and Carrots walk over to me. Kelli and Kyra are ready to go. I said my goodbyes already. I can tell Carrots is hurt by what her father is doing. Her ears are droopy. She does that when she's sad. Looking over at Bonnie and looks like they will have a nice little chat. What's so bad about Jude case that Stu wants it to be kept a secret?

"Let's get out of his view." Judy mumbled, "Let's stop at Gideon's and get something sweet to eat."

"Alright, that sounds good to me." I say "Then it's off back home."

We head over to the car and I will be driving. We take shifts and Carrots isn't in the mood to drive. Seeing Gideon before we go will be nice. The drive over there only takes a few minutes. We see that it isn't busy. Only having a few customers. Gideon is happy to see us. It's always good to see him.

 _Had a long day on the fields. Well, it felt like a long time. I lasted for awhile until I couldn't do it anymore. So Carrots and I had some fun. Now heading around the town. She wants to get something sweet. I'm in the mood for something sweet as well. It's still a hot and beautiful day._

" _Thank you, for doing that. It felt good to laugh and have fun again." Judy said_

" _Anytime friend and I had lots of fun. It felt good as well." I say "I don't like seeing you sad. I'll do anything to see that beautiful smile of yours."_

 _Looking over at Carrots and smile. She looks at me and smiles. There's her beautiful smile. Seeing that her cheeks are slightly red. I meant every word I said to her. It's hurt me to see her sad. So I cheer her up anyway I can. Seeing her happy makes me happy._

" _Thanks, Nick, and your smile is handsome." Judy said, "We are almost there. We're going to see a friend of mine. He runs a nice bakery shop and he works part with my family's farm."_

" _I can't wait to met this old boyfriend of yours," I say teasingly_

" _Har Har Slick and he wasn't a boyfriend. We recently became friends." Judy said, "He's the fox who clawed me. He apologized to me and I forgave him. Also Gideon Gray helped us out by saying Night Howlers. That's when I knew that the Night Howler was the flower."_

 _I stop in my tracks. Carrots did tell me about that. After I saw her scars on her cheek for the first time. She explained what happened to her. The way she acted made sense after I found out the news. I was too quick to judge on her. Because I was hurting and I didn't think of her feelings. Everything has been fixed up. Carrots stops and looks up at me._

" _I wish I could forgive them. Just like you did with Gideon Grey. You don't meet a lot of mammals like that." I say "I'm ready to meet him."_

" _That's true and someday you will." Judy said, "Gideon is a great guy and you will like him."_

 _I wished that happened between the scouts and me. They have never let that go and still go at me. Even it happened long ago. I have mostly let it go. They have not and it will be hard to forgive them. Carrots is right I will forgive them someday. It will work better for me. I would feel better when I do._

" _I believe that and I'm starving." I say "So how good is he?"_

" _The best in the Tri Burrows." Judy said, "He makes a killer blueberry pie. The blueberries come from my family's farm."_

 _That's great and I do believe that. She looks over at me and I see a sly smile on her face. Carrots know that blueberries are my weakness. The ones from her family's farm are my favorite. I can never get tired of them. Hearing that makes my stomach make noises. Carrots laughs at that and that makes me smile._

" _You have me hooked you sly rabbit." I say "I'm hungry for that piece of blueberry pie."_

" _That was my plan Slick and let's go," Judy said_

 _She skips off with a huge smile on her face. I let out a huge laugh. Following right behind her. She tells me about what happened. It's a nice story to hear We walk for a few minutes. Before we head inside his shop. The sweet smell of a bakery comes to me. I like it a lot. Seeing that he's has a lot of customers. Seeing that his workers are working well. Keeping up with the orders and giving the customers what they want in a matter of minutes. The line goes fast as well. We only have to wait a few minutes. Looking at a red fox. He's about the same height as me and is built. Wearing blue checked flannel shirt, white shirt, and brown pants. He smiles when he sees Judy._

" _I heard that you were back home. It's good to see you, Judy." Gideon said, "So this must be the fox who helped you out."_

" _Hello, Gideon and nice to see you again. I'm staying home for a few days." Judy said, "This my best friend and partner Nick Wilde."_

" _It's nice to meet you, Gideon." I say "Judy has told me a lot about you."_

" _It's nice to meet you, Nick." Gideon said, "I'm sure she has and she has talked about you."_

 _We shake paws with each other. He has a firm and nice pawshake. I can tell that Gideon is a friendly and great guy. He must have changed while he was going up. Once he was a bully and now is a successful business owner. Proves that others can change for the better._

" _I told him you make killer blueberry pies." Judy said, "So give him the best of the best."_

" _I heard about what you two did on the news. Blueberries took down a mastermind along with a carrot pen." Gideon said, "So you must love blueberries. That is coming right up and I will get your usual."_

 _Judy pays for our treats and leaves a tip as well. Gideon gets ready to do his job. Watching him get a nice looking blueberry pie piece. While getting he gets Carrots a piece of angel food cake. We say thanks and take a seat at a table. I give Carrots a smile._

" _I thought your favorite would be carrot cake," I say teasingly_

" _Har Har Slick your so funny," Judy said_

 _She kicks me hard under the table. I laugh hard and she smiles. Taking a bite of her angel food cake. Picking up my fork and take a bite of the bite. Carrots is right this pie is the best I have ever tasted. Carrots let out laugh and smiles. Gideon is standing by her. I see a smile on his face._

" _Just like a child on Christmas Day," Judy said_

" _That's right Judy and I can tell that he loves my pie." Gideon said, "Once you leave back to Zootopia. I will give you a bunch."_

" _That will last me a few days." I say jokingly "I can eat the pies one sitting."_

 _That sounds good to me. Gideon and Judy look over at each other. Laughing a few moments later. Gideon has this nice laugh. Carrots is losing it. I know she pictures me doing that. I can see myself as well. One stuffed fox from eating too much blueberry pies._

" _So you like to make jokes." Gideon said, "I'm going to like you."_

" _Yes, I do and I have fun with it." I say "I'm going to like you as well."_

" _That's true and officers like it. But not so much with Chief Bogo." Judy said, "It's one of the things that make him great."_

 _She looks over at me and smiles. She's right about what she told Gideon. Our fellow officers love it. While Chief Bogo does not. I have seen him smile and chuckle a few times. So he's not totally against it. What she says about me makes me smile. It's nice to have friends again._

" _Thanks, Judy and there's a lot of great things about you." I say "You changed my life for the better."_

" _Thank you, Nick and you have changed my life as well," Judy said_

" _You two are great friends." Gideon said, "That is nice to see."_

 _Yes, we are great friends and it's nice to have. Gideon joins us at the table. We begin to chat and eat together. Gideon tells him about himself. Telling how he was once a bully. He also tells about the day he clawed Carrots. How he got into trouble for doing that. During middle school, he discovered that he liked to bake. Doing it more during high school. Discovering that he had a talent and loved to do it. Going to culinary school after high school. Now runs a successful bakery shop. We start for a bit and have a good time. Gideon is a good guy to hang around._

 _We are heading back to her childhood home. The sun is starting to set. Today was a long but good day. Learning how to farm and discovering how hard it is. Meeting a new friend and having the best blueberry pie ever. The best thing I made Carrots have fun and laugh. Seeing her smile makes my day. We stop in front of her childhood home. She turns over to me and smiles._

" _Thank you, for making my day great. I was having an off day this morning." Judy said, "We have been through so much in the past few weeks. It's good to laugh and have fun again."_

" _You're welcome and you have done the same for me." I say "Yes, we have and we got through together. Nothing can drive us apart."_

" _That's so true Nick," Judy said happily_

 _She hasn't had an off day for over a week. I had off days as well. After what we have been through. It was a rough couple of weeks. One of the hardest times in my life. It's the same for Carrots. Getting through that we have gotten stronger. We were there for each other. Carrots head over to me and give me a hug. This feels good and makes me smile._

Gideon and I became good friends. I'm glad that we got to meet because he's great guy. We do connect on Facefield and have a good time with that. I'm going to have one of his blueberry deserts. All of them are very good and I can't decide what's my favorite one. Truly so hard to choose.

"Hello everyone it's good to see you." Gideon said, "I know you are heading back. I will get everything for you."

"Yes, we are and had a long road trip ahead of us." Judy said, "Visiting was so nice and had a great time. I want to go back home."

"You do and that is good to hear." Gideon said, "It was nice having you around again."

"Thanks, Gideon," Kyra said

Gideon heads over to do his job. Our time in Bunnyburrow was a great time. Minus talking to them and how Stu is acting. Other than that it was a great time. I can't wait to go back home. We decided that we would visit our officer friend. He's still recovering in the hospital. He will be going home in a few days. Then we would return to work. Everyone heard about what they did. They have become a disgrace to Bunnyburrow. There were whispers on the town that we didn't pay attention to. He comes back a few minutes later.

"Here guys go and have a good and safe trip." Gideon said, "Come back soon."

"Thank you, and we will." I say "We will come back as soon as we can."

The treats are paid for and we head out a few moments later. I know they will treat my car nicely. Someday soon the car will get messy anyway. It happens to my cars. My old car was a mess but I knew where stuff was. Heading over to my car and we get ready to head off. Kelli hands out the treats and we are ready to go. Taking off a few minutes later. Heading out of Bunnyburrow a few minutes later. The population decreases by five and goes up my so many. Too many to keep count of. Driving off to Zootopia moments later.


	40. Getting another one

Chapter 40

 **Judy POV**

 **Imjustlikehumphery thank you, for following my story. pjack32 thank you for following and adding my story to your favorites**

The car drives past a large forest. I remember my trip back to Zootopia. After I discovered the truth about the Night Howlers. I wanted to get to Zootopia as fast as the truck could. I didn't have time to enjoy the wonderful natural sights that the world has to offer. Visiting our home was a good time for us all. Just to have some time to relax and have some fun. It was something that we needed and worked out so well. Spending time at home has worked out and now feel better than before. Now I'm ready to head back to work. Sure it hasn't worked out completely. Thinking of what happened between dad and me. Remembering the talk that we had.

 _I'm finally going to do it. I am going to talk to dad. So we can talk about Jude and why he doesn't want me to look into the cause. It has been eighteen long years. They know what happened to him and I don't. They wouldn't tell me a thing or let me help with the case. Mom is letting me look into the case and is glad that I am looking into her. Saying I deserve to know the truth. That it's time for me to find out what happened. I'm glad to have her support and Pop-Pop he told us that I deserved to know the truth a long time ago. They had an argument about it after they found out I was taken the case. Wanting to find out about what happened to Jude. Pop-Pop was against them both and mom came to realize that he was right. Now it's only dad._

 _He's where we keep the farming supplies. Inside a small barn painted red. Seeing that he's working a tractor. One of them has broken down and something he can fix up. We had that tractor for years now and still has years to go. Same for the family truck. I didn't break it down when I rushed to Zootopia. He looks up when he sees me._

" _Hello, Jude the Dude," Stu said, "what bring you over here?"_

" _Hello, dad and I want to talk you about the case."_

 _He stops what he's doing and places the tool down. I never got how to fix things. Dad did try to teach me and I never got it. I don't get that kind of stuff. If I needed something fixed I call or asked a friend for help. He looks up at me a few moments later._

" _Why do you want to look into that?" Stu questioned_

" _Because I want to know what happened to my brother. I have that right dad." I say "It's a cold case and a homicide so it could be reopened. If anything happens."_

 _Dad looks over at me and doesn't believe me. It's the truth and the case can be reopened. Just like we're going to open a cold case. Because it links to the current one we have. Some of our good friends will be jealous. Once they realize who we have to talk to. That will be a good time._

" _Even after eighteen years?" Stu questioned_

" _Yes, and nowadays cold has can be solved easier. I read about a case that went unsolved for thirty-four years. A new DNA test solved the case. The killer was found and arrested for his crimes. The family got justice. Jude can still get justice. That we can get justice." I say "Never never too late for that. A lot of mammals are unlucky and don't get that. Or have to wait for a long time."_

 _The case is a true one ZPD solved it shortly before I came to join their ranks. A killer got away with murder because DNA was something new back then and rarely worked. The mammal was arrested for something and they got his DNA. Leading the crime to be solved. Thirty-four years is a long time to get away with murder. Maybe someday it can be solved. If not I would find out what happened to Jude._

" _It won't happen with Jude case so let it go," Stu said_

" _No, I won't let it go. I do want to know what happened to my twin brother." I say quickly "You won't make me stop. Like you tried to stop me from being an officer."_

 _I remember that time well and they do as well. I was injured and they head about it. Taking the next train to Zootopia. Heading to my apartment and packing things up by the time I got there. Kelli, Kyra, and Gayle were with me. It wasn't a pretty sight or to listen to. Not going to think about that right now. Not going to think about that right now. Looking over at dad._

" _I know and I remember that. I still don't really like you being a cop." Stu said, "Like you shouldn't look into the case."_

 _I thought that they accepted that I truly wanted to be a cop. Or at least mom has. I see the look in his eyes. He doesn't want me looking into my twin brother case. Almost like he wants me to force me not to look into it. Yet he knows he can't do that. It's my own choice to make and I will make that choice no matter what. He won't stop me._

" _I just want to know want to know about what happened to Jude," I say_

" _I do understand that." Stu said, "Anyone would want that."_

 _It's good to know that he's listening to me. What he says is true but I see a look in his eye. I do and need to know what happened to Jude. It has been a secret for eighteen years and I don't want to wait any longer. Sure I can wait a bit more time. I don't want to wait any other year. Of not knowing what happened to him._

" _I'm going look into the case no matter what," I say_

 _Then I see the look again. He was listening to me a few moments ago. Now I see that I lost him and he has something on his mind. I see in his eyes. Whatever he has to say I'm ready for it. I won't back down. Even when I have to put up a fight._

" _Looking into the case will do no good," Stu said_

 _There he goes again. He's against me looking into the case. Why is he like that and trying to stop me? What is he keeping a secret? I can tell that he's keeping something a secret. So what is he keeping? Do mom and Pop-Pop know?_

" _I will look into it." I say "You won't stop me."_

 _Walking away from him. I don't want to hear him trying to take me down. Our talk went by fine and just like I thought it would. No matter what I won't back down from this. Even when there could be a secret. I know I don't have to face it alone. Whatever I see in these files I know I can handle it._

Dad doesn't like that I'm taking the case. He has clearly stated that mom and Nick saw that. I know they're going to talk about it. What happening now reminds me of what happened before. When I was mad at them. For them trying to stop me from following my dream. Everything worked out in the end. Both apologized for what they did and I forgave them. Mom was more apologize and it makes more sense. Never knew she wanted to be a nurse. I was taken by surprise. I wonder how my life would have been like. She remained a nurse. Watching everything go by.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Nick asked

Looking up at Nick and see that he has that grinning smile of his. That makes me laugh for a few moments. Looking to see that Kyra is on her phone. Earbuds in her ears and texting a lot. Listening to music and texting her boyfriend. Kelli and Aurora have fallen asleep. I do know what he meant and I smile at him. It's the perfect time to talk.

"It's just my dad. I know he's keeping something from me." I say "That's why he does want me to look into the case. They had a fight about it."

"So your mother and Pop-Pop are on your side." Nick said, "Whatever he's keeping a secret it won't do any good."

Nick is speaking the truth. Whatever he's hiding it won't do any good. I could tell that mom and Pop-Pop wanted to tell me about something. But they never got the chance to do it. There's so much more going on and I just don't know it. That is also something that I will figure out. No matter what happens I'll figure this case out.

"That's true Nick and whatever being kept secret it will be found out." I say "I'll tell you about it as well."

"Alright that sounds good and he loves you, Judy." Nick said, "In his own way he's looking out for you."

"I know and I still love dad." I say "He's just overacting to this. Even if it's bad I can handle it. I have been through a lot since I became a cop."

Laying my right paw on my left shoulder. Nick looks over at me and he knows that's the truth. Together we have been through a lot. We went through a lot of hard trials and hard times. Being there for each other and having each other back. Whatever this secret is I know I can handle it. Or would take some time to handle it. I won't be alone in the matter.

"That's true Carrots and you are so strong and capable. You can handle this and have your best friend who's your partner and good friends by your side." Nick said, "Speaking of friends we should visit Isaac. He's still recovering at the hospital. Should be getting out in a couple days."

Looking over at Nick and smile. He's speaking the truth and I know I am. This I can handle having my best friend and partner. Along with our good friends. Yes, we promised that we would visit Isaac. Knowing that would cheer him up. Other officers have visited him and our good friends have told us that. We will be the ones to visit him next.

"That sounds like a plan." I say "Let's get him what he likes and cards."

"You will find the perfect gift and I'll get the cards," Nick said

"Alright, that's a deal," I say

He knows that I know the perfect gift to give him. Which I do know that. He's has a green thumb and likes to garden. Having a small garden at his apartment and lots of house plants. His office full of green life. I can picture his hospital room is as well. I'll find the perfect plant for him and Nick will find the cards.

* * *

We are over at Zootopia Heartcrest Memorial Hospital. This hospital will always stay by ZPD. Same for ZEMS and ZFD. Just like they always had. They're loyal to officers and help in any way they can. Having a memorial wall for those who have fallen. It's nice to them to do that. That it's nice to know that others stand by us. When I feel like that so many are against us. Some have lightened up and seen the truth. After the recent attack on an off duty officer. That attack was nothing but hate. Isaac did nothing wrong and is a good cop who follows the rules.

Holding his gift which is African Violets. The flower is a nice purple one. That will brighten up the room. I know he will like them a lot. Nick found nice cards for him. Knowing that he would like them a lot. That it would put a smile on his face. Knowing it sucks to stay at the hospital. Sure Zootopia Heartcrest Memorial is not a bad stay. Yet it's still a hospital. No one wants to stay in , and Aurora are right behind us. Kyra boyfriend picked her up. They are a happy couple and madly in love. I can see a future between them.

"He's going to love his African Violets or it's scientific name Saintpaulia. In the planting class of Gesneriaceae." I say

"That's why you two get along so well. Why you get along with Barbara." Nick said, "I have no idea what you just said."

He laughs a few moments later. Yes, he knows nothing about plant husbandry. I grew up with it and know a lot. Barbara has taught me more. Isaac was so happy to find out that I knew about it. No one officer truly did. That day he found out we became good friends. Told me that I did a great job with the Missing mammal case. So proud that a rookie cop solved the case. Saying that the press conference wasn't my fault. Anyone would have said that in a panic. What he said is true. I was panicking and also set up. Dawn and Doug made the predators take the fall with my help.

"Hello, Nick and Judy it's good to see you again," Jessica said

Looking up to see Jessica. She has become a good friend of ours. After she has helped out Nick. She's a great doctor and friend. She knows about our dinner with Vicki. Which is coming up soon. The business she has is finishing up and she will have some free nights. I can't wait until the dinner. We're going to have a great time. I have met Vicki and her husband Drew Moss. He looks tough but has a heart of gold. Won't lash out unless you hurt his family or good mammals. They have three kids. They are against drugs and trying to get them off the streets. Trying to get away from young teens or away from druggie families. Having new programs to help out. So far it's taking a slow pace. But I know it will work out.

"It's good to see you." Nick said, "As you can tell I'm completely recovered."

"That's great news," Jessica said, "Of course, it's all thanks to Aurora. You have changed so much since I last saw you. You grew a few inches. You finally going into your beautiful fur."

"I'm going to taller than my best adult friend Nick. He's short for a red fox. Since I'm both red fox and arctic fox. I will be around those heights." Aurora said happily, "Thank you, so much friend."

Aurora is cute right now. That makes me smile and I see Nick smile as well. Aurora told him that last night. Taking everyone by surprise. That means she's recovering from the abuse. She's one step closer recovering again. That is great news. Hearing that last night truly made Nick's night. It made my night as well. She's teasing him a bit and I head Nick laugh. He is short and who knows Aurora may be taller than him. Yes, her fur is beautiful and will be even more beautiful as she grows up.

"You're welcome and he has been waiting for you." Jessica said, "You know the first thing he did was ask about Roxanne and Elvie asking if they were alright. He heard two gunshots before be blacked out."

That is Isaac alright and he's like that. Making sure that others are fine before he thinks about himself. It truly makes him a great mammal and great officer. He looks out for others before looking out for himself. Of course, he doesn't forget about himself either. He knows that he's important to. Making sure he cares about himself as well.

"That is our friend." I say "Truly has a caring heart."

"Even talked a bad guy from committing a crime. No thought he could do that." Nick said, "That makes him a great mammal and officer."

I do remember about hearing that. It was before I was a cop. Nick would have heard about that. It was a dangerous crime. He stopped him from committing a crime. Getting the help that he needed and he lives a great life. He stays by ZPD because an officer saved his life. We are not trigger happy and want to kill all criminals. Only some do that and give officers a bad name.

"I told him that they were alright. The first shot missed and the other shot hit the cop killer." Jessica said, "I have matters attend to. I'll see you later friends."

"See you later Jessica," I say

Knowing she has important work to do. Saving lives every day and losing patients as well. A doctor life is awarding and difficult just like an officers job. Same for a firefighter and EMS. We do know where his room is. Aurora says goodbye and we head off. Jessica heads off to do her job. Heading over to his room a few minutes later. Our good friend Issac is Golden Jackal. Taller than Nick and slender. Having long legs, long pointed muzzle, and short bushy tail. Coarse yellowish golden brown fur. Back mottled with brown and white spots. Head, ears, sides of limbs are reddish brown. White underparts and light brown eyes.

"Judy and Nick it's great to see you." Isaac said, "You gave me African Violets I haven't seen those for a long time. You got the perfect ones."

Looking over at Isaac and see him smile. I can see that he's himself again. That is good to see. He's an upbeat and optimistic guy. I knew he would like it. This flower reminds me of his hometown. He came over to Zootopia when he was a young kid. His family wanted to start a new life in Zootopia. Which was a good idea. Now he's a great cop and will have a family of his own. He almost lost that for good.

"It's great to see you healthy and recovering." I say "I knew that you would like the flower."

"It's the same for me and we came as soon as possible." Nick said, "I also found you some cards."

Nick walks over to Issac and paws him the cards. Isaac moves well and has only slight pain. I can see it in his eyes. So he's recovering nicely and I hope he comes to work soon. First, he has to recover and past test. With his hard work and dedication, he can do it. He's great like that. We have lost officers due to injuries. Felicia could have a great career if it wasn't cut short. Of so many good officers. That's when they earn the Silver Shield.

"Thanks, Nick, these cards are great." Isaac said, "Having great friends, family, and fellow officers make staying at the hospital less boring."

He's speaking the truth. Having friends, family and fellow officers do help out. Staying at the hospital is really boring and the food sucks. The food here is alright and taste better than other hospitals. He places the cards next to the others.

"You got that right." Nick said, "So how are you doing? Jessica told us about what you did."

"The pain is less and I will return to work. After a good amount of therapy." Issac said, "I was worried about them. I clearly remember two gunshots. I thought that he killed them. Because they were helping me."

He could have easily killed them and wanted to kill them. For Roxanne and Elvie were helping out a cop. Which he truly hates and hated them for helping an officer out. He would do that to anyone who helps out an officer he has in his sight to kill. He won't be doing that for awhile. Well, we hope that he won't.

"He would have killed them if he had the chance to do it." Nick said, "I know Elvie and she's an old friend of mine."

"I felt so bad for her. I remember what happened to her and she had to fire a gun. I know it was hard for her." Isaac said, "They are honorary family members in our family. They're the reason I'm still alive. That my family is still alive. He could have killed them as well. He could have killed my fiancee. I know seeing that event was truly hard for her. She's timid and shy but I truly love her. She loves me and hasn't left my side. Even telling a nosy reporter to know what."

I would as well and looking over at Nick. I see that he feels it too. I can tell that he cares about her. I read up that case and I feel sick to my stomach. That man was truly horrible and sick. Who does that to their best friend? Yes, we have met his fiancee. Becky is a very nice and friendly. She's shy and timid. But a very good mammal. We do know what he's talking about and doesn't want to say the word in front of Aurora. I'm taken by surprise that she would say something like that. I rarely swear and use curse words. Sweet Cheese and Crackers is what I do. If you get on my nerves or truly make me mad. I will do that. Something like that happening in once in awhile.

"Then the reporter must have truly pissed her off." Nick said, "If she was willing to do that."

"They did and the reporter did the same to me." Isaac said, "He was asking why I was a target of the cop killer. If I was hiding anything and things like that. I'm not and I would never do that. I have no idea why he went after me."

Looking over at Issac and feel bad for him. Nick and I know he wouldn't do something like that. Sean knows it as well and same for fellow officers and friends. He's too good of a cop and honest to do something like that. Shame on the reporter thinking he could do something like that. Trying to make him look like the bad guy and he's the victim. The cop killer is the bad guy and not Isaac. Same for the other victims.

"What if he wanted to kill you because you are a good cop." Kelli asked, "From what I understand he sees officers as the bad guys."

Looking at my sister and see that she's standing by his bed. Having a determined look on her face. I know she has been thinking about that. We haven't thought about something like that. Sean has been trying to figure out a reason why our fellow officers are being murdered. What if that's the horrible reason why they're being murdered. He wants only the bad cops to remain to give ZPD a bad name. That is truly horrible if that's what his plan is.

"Only someone truly evil would do something like that." Issac said, "That is truly evil."

"Yes, it's evil and some cops are bad. You guys are the good guys." Aurora said, "Anyone can be bad in their occupation. It's isn't just cops."

Aurora is totally right about that. Anyone can be bad in what they do. It's not just officers that are bad. We are supposed to serve and protect. Some officers don't do that and because of them, we get a bad name. A few bad crops in a good harvest. We will tell Sean about that. It makes sense and he would do something like that.

"Yes, you are right about that Kiddo." Nick said, "We will take him down."

"That's is true and making him pay for all the cops he has killed," I say

We will bring justice to our fallen brother and sister in blue. To anyone, he could kill. Since he willing to kill those who help out cops. He's a dangerous criminal and will go down. Just like any other criminal we have to face. He's a bad one and he will fall hard.

"Wise words kid and you speak the truth." Isaac said, "I can't wait until this evil criminal goes down."

That's what every cop wants. For him to be taken down and arrested for his murders he has committed. So no more brother or sister are killed by his paws. Due to his hate for officers. As long as we work together we can take him down. Looking over at Isaac and see that he has a look in his eyes.

"I know you're are sick of hospital food." Nick said, "I got the best blue berry pie ever."

"Wow, the one number fan of blueberries is willing to share. The pain medicine must be clouding my mind to hear that coming from him." Isaac laughed, "You are right about that. Becky sneaks me her home cooking."

We heard Isaac laugh again. It's good to hear him laugh. This must be the first time since he was injured. Holding his side and only has minor pain. I know what it's like to lose my laugh. Holding my left shoulder. Joining in the laughing a few moments later. Yes, Nick is totally like that. Nick has a huge smile on his face. Pulling out one of Gideon's pies. Having plates and forks. He planned this out my sly fox.

"The pies are great and you will enjoy them." Kelli said, "Also he has a bunch of them."

"I can't wait and I'm hungry for some good food." Isaac said, "So you must be the kid who saved my friend. Is Aurora your name? A beautiful name for a beautiful fox. You truly do remind of Aurora Borilas."

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me. My mom did name me after that. I was born under one. Yes, I did save Nick. For he's my best adult friend." Aurora said happily, "I'm sorry that bad guy tried to kill you. I can tell you're a very good mammal."

"Very nice and your name fits perfectly. I was named after my mother's father. He was truly a great gentlemammal." Isaac said, "Yes, Nick is the perfect best friend."

He looks over at Nick and smiles. I see that Aurora has a huge smile on her face. A smile like that truly lights up the room. Issac doesn't ask for a pawshake or something like that. He can tell that Aurora has been abused. Not because he's officer and very trusted one at that. So he knows the truth. It's because he was abused as a child. With Clawhauser he helps out abused kids and teens. Making sure they stay safe. They can't have kids themselves. So they are fostering adopting instead. His father wasn't a good gentlemammal and his mother wanted to get him away. With her father's help, they did. Starting a new life and having a great one. He told us his father died in a fire. Despite his hardships with his father. He loves his hometown. Just like I do.

"Great and now you have me hooked." Isaac said, "Homemade pie sounds great."

"Our friend makes great pies and other baked goods." Kelli said

Gideon does make his pie from scratch. Which does make his pie the best in the Tri Burrows. Years of hard work did that. Working as a baker has truly worked out for him. Just like be being an officer has. His pies are truly great and Isaac will enjoy the pie. Nick gets everything ready and Isaac is sitting up. Having a huge smile on his face. Taking a seat at the table which has been set up near his bed. So he doesn't feel felt out. Seeing that my pie piece is ready. Nick gives one to him. He takes a bite a few moments later. A pleasing look appears on his face.

"You're totally right this pie is great." Isaac said, "Yep we're heading to Bunnyburrow after I recover physically."

Watching him eat his pie right up. That reminds me of Nick and I smile. Looking over at Nick and he's being himself. I laugh quietly to myself. Eating the delicious pie. We are enjoying ourselves. Just having a normal time and Isaac is having a great time. I don't know what his mood what was before. I know he's happy and visiting him did that to him. I'm happy to do that and knowing he would do the same.

"It's good to see you upbeat. I like seeing my patients like that. Those I do wonder where he got some blueberry pie. You seem to collect food that not in the hospital." Jessica said

Jessica is messing with Isaac. She's fair to her patients and lets that stuff happen. Only not letting it happen when a patient health is at work. She's fair but firm as well. Making her a great doctor. Looking out for the patient's health in different ways. Even when she has to bend the rules a bit for the patients she looking after. She follows the rules and knows something they have to be broken. We know that as well and have done it. Not to pleasuring for Chief Bogo to deal with when we do something like that. He very firm on following the rules. Yet he knows that it has to be broken sometimes for the greater good.

"Don't worry friend I saved you a piece," Nick said

"You are so kind and I heard about your love for blueberries. They are making you something special with blueberries. She has been talking about it and looks forward to it." Jessica said, "Good I have worked out an appetite."

A doctor and nurse life is very busy. Having some many patients to take care of. Not having a lot of time to take breaks or have time to eat a decent meal. They are saving lives every day. An EMS can be tiring and busy as well. Remembering how tried my sisters were after they started out. Sometimes our duties can get long. Still, can't wait for that dinner. Looking over at Nick and laugh. He has the blueberry heaven look on his face. Seeing Isaac laugh as well.

"I can't wait for that." Nick said, "This pie is worth it. I also saved Becky a piece."

"That's so nice of you Nick." Isaac said, "I'll tell her that you saved her one."

Watching Nick paw her a piece of a pie. It's wonderful to see him like that and so happy. Winning the archery game truly put him in a happy mood. He had a great time and did very well. It was nice to see him finally beat. Seeing that Jessica is her enjoying pie. Placing my fork near an another fork.

"Don't you even think about it," I say

"Not even a little bite?" Nick asked teasingly

"Yes, and leave my pie alone," I say teasingly

Nick looks over me and has his sly smile. So I smile back at him. He heads back over to his spot. Starting to eat more of his pie. I get to finish up my remaining pieces of pie as my phone rings. Putting put the fork and I pick up the phone. Seeing that Chief Bogo is calling me. I wonder what he wants. I pick up the call.

"Hello, Chief Bogo and this is Judy." I say "We arrived at Zootopia and visiting a fellow officer."

"That's good to hear and you are needed at the station." Chief Bogo said, "There's something you need to know."

"We will be right there Chief Bogo," I say

He hangs up a few moments later and I turn off my phone. I wonder what that was about. Placing my phone back where it belongs. They look over at me and wonder what is going on. Everything has been cleaned up.

"So what did Chief want?" Nick asked

"He wants us over at the station and has something to tell us. Kelli comes with us and you can talk to Sean and Chief Bogo."

"Sounds good officer Hopps and Wilde. Have a good time with Chief Bogo." Isaac said, "Your visit was truly great."

"That's great to hear buddy." Nick said, "Looks like duty calls."

"I'm glad to hear that." I say

"That's true and he doesn't like to be kept waiting," Isaac said

Looking over at Isaac and see him have a huge smile. That puts a smile on my face and Nick as well. Isaac is truly a great guy. That anyone can get along with if you take the chance to. Aurora places her sketchbook bag. I see she has a smile on her face. She heads over to him and places a sketch next to him. He opens it up and smiles very more. If that even possible to do.

"It was nice meeting you, Isaac." Aurora said, "I hope you feel better soon."

"It was nice meeting you as well." Isaac said, "Thank you, homemade cards are the best. I will keep this forever. You have a talent just like Nick."

"Thanks, friend and I get that from my mom," Nick said

"You're and I love cheering others up." Aurora said, "I made a card for someone who was having a bad day."

Aurora did tell us that and both of us were taken by surprise. She's very timid around adults who don't work in the law or medical field. So doing that was another step forward. Aurora is recovering that her own pace and that's great to hear. Saying goodbye to Jessica and the four of us head over to the station.

* * *

Felicia is watching Aurora for us. After we met up with her at the station. She's was talking to a fellow officer who earned a Silver Shield for doing his duty. She was helping him adjust to his life after a cop. So they're having a fun time. She knows the wonderful news and she was so happy to hear that. Now we are sitting in his office. Kelli has joined us and he trusts her like he trusts me. Also, he knows she has something to say. Sean will join up later. First, he has something to tell us. Nick and I know it has something to deal with why we stayed a few extra days. He has a folder on top of his desk and his reading glasses on. I know we aren't going to like the news.

"There's a reason why I let you stay a few extra days." Chief Bogo said, "It for the greater good and safety." So it was something more and not liking the sound of that. Something happened and we had to stay away. It could deal with me, Nick, or Aurora. Not knowing for sure until he tells us. He opens up the files and takes out photos. I don't like the sight the moment I see the pictures. "Last time I didn't believe Ms. Winters and she was really hurt. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Both of us see the guilt in his eyes and hearing in his voice. He truly does regret what he did to Aurora. I wonder what kind of hurt she was. We don't know what truly happened. Aurora will tell us when she's ready. Looking down at the photos. I can clearly tell it's Margaret. Even when she's trying to hide. Each time she visits Irene. We know that's not good news. Knowing it's really bad news for us. What is she planning out? "Warden Swinton told me about this meet ups. First, she didn't find it too strange. Until she realized what was happening and who she truly was. Margaret figured it out first and fled before she could get arrested. Popping up places to find Aurora. She has no luck. So watch out for her and find out that information. Margaret would do anything to have Aurora. I know that you won't let that happen."

There is no way we would let harm come to Aurora. They have to take care of us first to take care of her. They have to get through our friends and hers as well. There are a lot of good mammals looking out for her. Margaret, Craig, or this woman won't get her. The three of them will be arrested for their crimes. Aurora and the other victims will be safe from harm. They will be back to their loved ones. That they can finally be free from her evil paws. That we would bring justice to her old victims. That we have to talk about as well.

"Don't worry Chief Bogo we will protect Aurora with our lives. They have to get over my dead body before they take and harm her." Nick said, "We will get the information from Irene."

Seeing a very determined look in his eyes. We heard the tone in his voice. I have heard this before but this one is a strong one. In a short amount of time they have become really close. I know Nick meant every word he said. He would do anything for Aurora and I would as well. Chief Bogo looks over at us and we see one of his rare smiles. He knows he picked the right officers for the job.

"That's good to hear and follow the rules officers Wilde and Hopps. We don't need more bad news about what a cop does that's not right." Chief Bogo said, "A job well done in Bunnyburrow. They will pay for their crimes. So how is the cold case coming."

"Just doing our job sir." I say "We did find a link and here's the case."

The other cold case we had to put back. Wishing that we could solve them all. I know that's impossible. Taking out the case and place it on his desk. He picks it up and looks into the case file. I wonder if he remembers the case. He has been a cop for a long time. Just like Sean has. He stops for a few minutes when stops at one point. Nick and I know where he stopped. It would be a lot to take in.

"I remember this case. I wasn't assigned to it. But it was talked around the station. The woman got away with her crimes. The case was never solved. The last victim was never found. We never knew why she wasn't found or what truly happened to her." Chief Bogo said, "The cases are the same and nice discovery. Talk to the witness as soon as possible. This one will be a tricky one. Also, you have to be officers and I don't want to hear otherwise."

He looks over at me when he says that. Not to look down at me or something like that. He knows me well and wants me to focus on my job. Just interviewing another witness and would treat the witness special. I know I can do it. Looking over at Chief Bogo.

"I will do that sir and we'll find the time." I say "We will heading out sir."

"Good and get down to business." Chief Bogo said, "I'm sure you have someone to watch Ms. Winters."

"Felicia will watch over Aurora," Nick said

There's a knock on the door and I wonder who it is. If the door closed an officer knows to knock first. Knowing when the door is closed another officer is in there having a meeting. We are doing with ours and he tells them to go in. Seeing that it's Rosemary. I see a look on her face and that's not good.

"Officers Murphy what seems to be the problem?" Chief Bogo asked

"Margaret has killed again and Judy has to see it." Rosemary said, "Keith still on the scene and we found another one. I knew that we had to get you, Judy."

Just great the first day we get back here. I get another letter from her. They don't like what's going on either. I wonder what she wrote and who she killed this time. This ruins our plans and we have to come up with something.

"I'll talk to Irene and I know her. I can open her up." Nick said, "So go with Rosemary."

"I can talk to them alone." Kelli said, "So go do your job sis."

"Alright looks like everything has been sorted out. Good luck sis and I know you will do well. Nick be a good officer." I say "Rosemary lead the and way."

Giving my sister a hug. I know she can do this alone. She's smart and just like me. Both Chief Bogo and Sean would like to hear what she has to say. That it will help on the case. Nick, I truly know he's a good cop. Everyone has their breaking points and so do I. He looks up me and has a serious look on his face.

"I will try my best Judy." Nick said, "I will tell Kiddo everything. Good luck partner."

"Sounds good to me Nick." I say "Thank you, and I'll tell you about what happened."

Nick was honest with me and I'm glad to hear that. He knows that he won't be the good cop until something makes him the bad cop. I'm the same way. He's close with Aurora and it's better to hear it from him. Everything has been sorted out and I'm ready to go and so is Rosemary.

* * *

We are over at the scene of the crime. It didn't take to long to get here. Yellow tape has been placed out. Mammals wonder what has been happening. I who she killed and what letter she left me. I have been wondering that the whole time. It was a normal day in Meadowfields until a dead body was discovered. Hearing my phone buzz and I see I got a text. Stopping and Rosemary heads back to Keith. He begins to talk to her. I see that I got a message and it's from Felicia. I know what the message is going to be about.

I'm sorry that crazy hare sent you another letter. I can't believe what Irene is doing to her. He had to tell her that hard news. It was hard for him to tell and Aurora hard for accept. She hurting her behind bars. Felicia

Thanks, Felicia and I can't believe it as well. Irene will pay for what she has told Margaret. Aurora won't face the pain and fear alone. Judy

You're welcome Judy and I look after my fellow officers. Even those I'm no longer one. I'll always be an officer in my heart. You're right and I'll be there for her. Irene won't sent her back. I can see how far she has gotten. You two are doing great. I see the Aurora I used to take care of. Felicia

You were a great officer and you would still be a great cop. I know you do that and you a great job with that. She will want you by her side. Thank you, and we would do anything for her. I'm so glad we are helping her out. Judy

Thank you, Judy and I know I would. Doing what I do is good for me. I do miss my officer days and walking as well. I know you two would and it's the same for me. May I join you for dinner? Aurora asked me if I could. Felicia

I do know that and you can join us. The more the merrier. Judy 

Sounds great and I'll tell Aurora the good news. See you later and I can't wait. Felicia

It's great and she will be so happy to hear the news. See you later and me too. Judy

After the last message, I turn off my phone. Just like I knew it was going to be about. Irene won't get away with this. Now I have to focus on what Margaret has done. Walking over to where they are. Seeing that she killed a young adult red deer. Just a random victim she choice. Heading under the yellow tape head over to the poor victim.

"So who did she kill this time?" I ask

"Will Butcher age thirty-four. Died to a knife to his heart. It was a kitchen knife and stabbed at a lower angle. He was dead before he hit the ground." Sara said

Looking over at Mr. Butcher. He didn't see it coming and couldn't even react to it. Margaret is that good. A hare killer would take anyone by surprise. You don't think that a hare or a rabbit is capable of murder. Most mammals will be taken by surprise when they find out ZPD has been tracking down a hare killer. A good as well and a serial killer. That will be newsworthy for awhile. I wonder who he was and what he was doing before he was murdered. What were his last words and thoughts? As he saw a rabbit murdering him before his very eyes.

"It's the same for the other victims." Keith said, "Up close and personal."

She's done that and is good at it. She has always taken them by surprise. Knowing she must be friendly to them or asking for some help. They let her in and she stabs them in the heart. Sadly that is not a figure of speech. She knows how to lure her way in. Does Mr. Butcher have a family? Who has she taken him away from?

"From the state of his heart, this guy was a smoker." Sara said, "Looks to be a drinker as well."

She's great at what she does and we don't question her. It's a bit early to have a drink. So what she said that he's a drinker is more than likely true. Margaret picked him out. She knew that he would be an easy target to take care of. That no one would truly miss him. Those I don't want to think about that. Everyone has someone in their life. No one ever truly alone. Those I truly know it happens. There are still unclaimed bodies. That she has to cremate when the morgue gets to full or their time is up. At least they have her to remember them.

"You're about him being a drinker." Jack said, "We found an empty bottle. It was near the crime scene."

Looking up to see Jack and Saffron. Looks like they have been busy. Rosemary has a bloody knife in an evidence bag. They won't be any pawprints. She's good and smart to wipe. She leaves it behind on purpose. Just have a laugh and mock us.

"Yes, your letter was found in a bunch of flowers." Saffron said, "We found that very strange."

I find the strange as well. Why would she put it there? Meadowlands has lots of flowers and green life. It truly makes it a beautiful district to live in. It has to mean something. There would be a meaning why the letter was found there. I just got to figure it out. Jack paws me the letter. Seeing a look on his face.

"Yes, Rosemary and I discovered it. We knew you had to come." Jack said, "She truly does have something strange with you."

"You are right about that." I say "I hope we can stop this soon."

I don't want to think about how many letters I will get from her. What I have to face because of her. How many innocent mammals is she going to kill? Before ZPD finally arrested her or she gets away from the crimes she has committed. Holding letter in my paws and I sigh. Knowing I have to get to these. Until she's finally stopped. I open the letter.

Dear Judy Hopps, **ZPD First Rabbit Officer**

I heard about what you did in your hometown. About what those parents did to their own child. It a shame how mammals with disabilities are treated. I would never treat someone with one like that. You may not believe me. But that is true. Just like they're treated like with mammals with mental illness. We're treated so poorly. Yes, I do believe I have something wrong with me. That the doctors would try to prove. That I'm sick and should get help. For I'm sick in the head. That I shouldn't have thoughts of killing. I can think about all the mammals I can kill. That I love the thrill of it. Doing the act of killing. It feels so great to me. I don't want that to go away. Well, lots of mammals think that others are sick in the head. The only issue I love being me. I won't change anything about me.

Aurora will be found and I will make sure of that. Even if I get a little help from her old friend. Dog fox knows who she is. They were friends once. She told me about him. Who has told me a lot about Aurora. That will help me out. She won't get away forever. She will be back in her paws. For which she belongs with. She is so missed and the woman wants her back. No one else wants her and the woman is happily to have her. I won't tell for what and that's only for her to know. It's my duty to bring her back home. I will do that no matter what.

So you must have discovered my next victim. Just a random and someone I saw that I could kill. For he was an easy target. Just a pathetic loser that no one will miss. He was so shocked to see that he was killed by a hare. The look in his eyes was truly great. The words were a drunken stutter. "How can a hare be a killer?" Stabbed him and then he was dead. Truly a great feeling to have. Something you will never understand. He has nothing to do what I have planned out for you. I know you would have been told about the next letter. I placed it in the flowers. You just got to figure it all out. I know you can do it and same for your Chomper friend. You two are great officers. This has to deal with what you have to face next. That will come up very soon and you will have lots of fun. Haha, of course, you won't and I told you already told you that. I can't wait to see your faces. It will be so great. Spring is so beautiful and full of life. So what is the opposite of that? I'll see you next time.

Margaret, your first **Hare Murder**

I knew that I wouldn't like this letter. It's the same as the others. She's right I truly don't believe her. She knows something is wrong with her. The dangerous part she doesn't care and likes for her who she is. Still not knowing that Aurora is safe with us. That is great news. She will never find that out. Yep, he was just another random killing. So that she could just have another kill to her list. I do get what she's saying and I don't like it at all. What does she have planned out?


	41. A mixure of bad and good

Chapter 41

 **Aurora POV**

 **Catuffo thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites. xd29ochat thank you, for following my story. Adamlawor thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites. Also for added me to your favorites. To my readers yes, WildeHopps will appear in the story. I have hinted at it and will happen as the relationship blossoms. You just have to wait and see.**

 _We were visiting one of their officer friends. Issac is a great guy and sounds like a great officer. That didn't deserve to be shot. None of the officers do. From what Kelli believes that he does. I can believe that as well and they do too. They had to get called to work and so an officer will watch me. Spending time at the station is very nice. They have great officers here. Walking around the station and I see a familiar sight. She was talking to an officer. Seeing that his left arm has a stub at the elbow. I know he lost his arm. So he must have earned the Silver Shield. For getting injured on the job. He breaks away from her and walks out of the station._

" _Hello, Felicia it's great to see you," I say happily_

 _She looks over at us and smiles. It has been some time that I have seen her last. Trying hard to find the time to visit. She heads over to us. I know she was helping her out. She misses being a cop and I know for sure will still be a great one. A very bad mammal took that away from her._

" _Aurora and friends it's so great to see you again." Felicia said, "How are you guys doing? I'm doing well today."_

" _I'm doing well and our break was nice," Nick said_

" _Doing alright and it was nice to go back home," Judy said_

" _I'm doing so wonderful." I say happily "I got some great news."_

 _I'm so glad that she's well and that makes me happy. I know she will love the news. Because it's truly great news. Looking over at her and see that she has a big smile on my face. From knowing me well she knows it's great news._

" _What is this great news have?" Felicia asked_

" _Nick is my best adult friend. Isn't that great?" I say happily "Of course, you are still the best foster mom I had."_

 _Nick is truly my best adult friend and I'm so glad to say that. Felicia is the best foster mother. Sean was the best foster dad. Heidi and Jerome were the best foster parents. Looking over at her and see that she has the biggest smile on her face. I knew that she would love it._

" _That's truly wonderful news Aurora." Felicia "I'm so happy for you. I can watch her and we can chat and color."_

 _That is a truly great idea and I love it. Looking over at them and tilt my head. Giving them my cute fox eye look. Both of them look at me and smile. Truly knowing that this look does get to others. Felicia lets out a small laugh._

" _Sounds like a plan Kiddo." Nick said, "You two go and have fun."_

" _We will see you soon," Judy said,_

" _See you later Aurora," Kelli said_

 _Watching them head to Chief Bogo office. Knowing they have to talk to him. They will tell me if it has to do with me. Felicia and I head over to one of the break rooms. Telling her everything about what has happened. She's happy to listen to me. Sitting at a table and taking out everything I need. We are going to have a great time._

" _So how has your life been?" I ask_

" _My life has been very good." Felicia said, "It makes me so happy that your life is going so good as well."_

 _Felicia looks over at me and smiles. I do know that and it's great to hear that her life is going well. I also know that she doesn't have a special man in her life. Knowing she was dating a nice guy before her injury. He left after finding out what happened to her. Has tried dating since but hasn't found the perfect guy. A lot doesn't want to date a mammal in a wheelchair. Because they're in one. Seeing them as less. Not giving the chance to show them who they are. Since they aren't given a chance to prove it. I know she will find the perfect guy._

" _That's very good to hear." I say_

" _It truly is," Felicia said, "Nick and Judy are great mammals and officers."_

" _That's true and they would happily work with you," I say_

" _Yes, that is true and we would be great cops together," Felicia said_

 _Drawing in one of my adult coloring books. I gave one to Felicia and she having a good time coloring. Mine is a nice pattern and she does as well. Using a lot of different crayons. While she's using color pencils. Having a good time with that. Chatting about normal things as if no time has passed. I'm half way through my coloring page. When Nick enters the room. There's this look on his face. I know he has bad news._

" _Hello Nick and what do you have to tell us?" I ask_

 _He walks over to us and takes a seat next to me. So it is bad news and I know I'm not going to like it. Felicia is going to be the same way. Judy isn't with him something is going on and it's bad news. I know he doesn't want to say it. Yet he knows he has to. I see the look in his eyes._

" _Judy had to help out Rosemary and Keith with something." Nick said, "It was discovered that Margaret was talking with Irene."_

 _So that is where Judy went and she would do something like that. Felicia still helps out her fellow officers to the best of her ability. Letting the news sink in. I remember what she did to me and along with her husband. They're terrible mammals. Why does she want to keep hurting me? I thought once she was in prison they wouldn't hurt me again. Now she gave her information to help her out. So she can take me back to that horrible woman. Wanting me to pay for what I did to her. Both of them in prison for life because of me._

" _Is she going to pay for what she did?" I ask_

" _Yes, she will pay for what she has done. I'll make sure of that." Nick said, "We would do anything for you."_

" _Of course, she would do something like that. You didn't see her look during the whole trial. I thought she was going to murder her." Felicia said bitterly, "I know you will do that."_

 _I can see a look on Nick's face. He's going to make her pay in any way he can. She does deserve it I suppose. I just don't know how I feel about him doing something like that. I get what he's hinting at. I know they would do anything for me. Same for many cops. I'm so glad that I'm safe with ZPD. Taking another couple of deep breaths. To keep my breathing under control. Feeling at a panic right now. The memories come back to me. Thinking of positive thoughts._

" _Everything going to be alright. Irene will never hurt you again. Either of us would let that happen." Nick said "After this, we are going to have ice cream. How does that sound."_

 _I know everything is going to be alright. I have nothing to worry about. Irene won't get out of prison. She has no parole and they wouldn't let that happen. Sure prisoners do escape from prison. Finding a way to get free. I know that won't happen with Irene. Margaret is only her for information. That sounds good to me. Looking over at Felicia. I know she will have a great time with us._

" _Sounds like a good plan." I say "Can Felicia join us for dinner?"_

" _I would love that." Felicia said, "It is up to them."_

 _I'm glad to hear that news. I would love for her to join us. Knowing she would have dinner alone. I don't want that to happen to her. Like the saying goes the more the merrier. I can see her smile. Now knowing she doesn't have to spend her to alone anymore. I want her to be there as well._

" _Sounds good to me." Nick said, "I know Carrots will be fine with it as well. See you later Kiddo and Felicia."_

" _See you later Nick." I say "Good luck with the evil monster."_

" _I'll see you later Nick," Felicia said_

" _Thank you, and I will need it," Nick said_

 _Watching Nick head out of the room. I know he has to deal with a monster. Irene is a horrible mammal and same for him. She will pay for what she's doing and won't get away with it. Feeling a little bit better than before. But still having a bad feeling._

"Aurora are you alright?" Felicia asked

Felicia breaks me out of my thought. Looking up to see her and she looks worried. I can see the look on her face. I know she truly cares about me. This is so hard for me to accept. Why can't Irene just leave me alone?

"Not really but I'll be alright." I say "I know I'm not alone in this. So I have nothing to fear."

"That's true Aurora and you're not alone." Felicia said, "I know some tea would you some good."

"Sounds good to me." I say "Let's go and get some tea."

We will be back here after we grab some tea to go. So we can get back to coloring. Having a good time with that. Together we head over to the break room. Which only takes us a few minutes to get over there. Seeing that Bridget and Cecelia are already there. Having a nice cup of tea and coffee.

"Hello, Aurora and Felicia it's good to see you two." Cecelia said "How are you doing? I'm doing very well."

"I'm doing fine." I say "It's good to see you two."

"Doing good and it's always good to see you two," Felicia said

"I'm glad to hear that. We all have days like that." Bridget said, "I'm doing really good today."

I do really like Bridget and Cecelia. They're friends of mine and great officers. Anyone who wants them to die is crazy. I heard about what happened while they were arresting a killer. Telling the whole station that they should be killed by the cop killer. That any cop should be killed by him. He only did that because he thought he would get away with his murders.

"That's wonderful to hear." I say "I have wonderful news as well."

"Thank you, and what is this wonderful news you have?" Cecelia said

"I wonder as well." Bridget said, "So tell us this wonderful news."

Felicia has a huge smile on her face. I know they will love hearing the news. Just like any other officer friend. It is truly wonderful news to hear about. Wanting to tell as many officers as I can. The ones I know will like the news. There is a lot of them and I can't wait to tell them all. Knowing I have a big smile on face.

"Nick is my best adult friend," I say happily

"That is great and you choose a great best friend," Cecelia said

"That is truly wonderful news." Bridget said, "I'm so glad to hear that news."

I knew they would like it a lot. Knowing that Bridget would truly know how much it meant. She told me she was in a foster home for a bit. Which was a good one for her. After her mother was getting the help she needed. She has heard stories about bad ones and knows that Clawhauser was raised in a bad one. He told me about that.

"Yes, I thought the same thing." Felicia said, "We're going to make some tea."

There's a lot of tea to pick. So officers could pick whatever they wanted. I have been told I can have as much tea as I want. That I was told to keep my paws off the coffee. Saying that I'm too young for coffee. Remembering Nick's stern face telling me to do that. It was so nice to see. He's not a stern guy at least around me. Grabbing some raspberry tea and knowing that Felicia would like orange zest. Seeing that water is already warm and taking two mugs. Felicia is talking to the both of them. From what I hear it's like no time has passed. That's is a great friendship.

"I got you tea Felicia." I say "How are things going for you?"

"Thanks, Aurora, and everything is going great." Felicia said, "Just chatting up a storm."

"You're welcome and that's great to hear." I say "So how did it go with the killer that you arrested?"

"He's going to prison for the rest of his life. For the murders, he committed." Cecelia said. "Also charged with threatening cops. He will be heading to his permanent home very soon."

That is truly great news. Every criminal should be locked away. For the crimes, they committed. Yet I do know that doesn't always happen. Bad guys do get away with their crimes they have committed. One of the reasons that a case can get cold. I know the woman has gotten away with murder and kidnapping before. They found the cold case that links to the current one. Having to talk to the witness. It has been a long ten years. That is how she waited until she started up again. This time she won't get away with her crimes.

"That's great to hear and you two are great cops." I say "Will be ones for many years to come."

"Thank you, Aurora that's so sweet of you." Cecelia said, "I know that's true."

"Yep, I won't stop being a great cop," Bridget said

That's great to hear and I know they will be great cops for many years to come. They will keep on arresting the bad guys and making sure that Zootopia stays safe from harm. Just like Felicia used to do and would be still be doing. Drinking the tea has helped me out. I feel better and calmer too. Tea does really help out. Knowing that talking does as well.

"I'm glad to hear that friends." Felicia said, "I know you guys will do that."

"So how are things with Mr. Secret Admirer?" I ask

Bridget is still wearing the necklace that she gave him. I know that she loves it and will always keep it. She told me everything that he gave her. I wrote it all down in my notebook. It was so fun to write about. Just like with WildeHopps. I have been adding a lot to their love story. I also added something new for I have seen it. It will be a wonderful romantic as well.

"It's going so wonderful." Bridget said happily, "A note told me the next gift is a big one and the best one of all."

"So that could mean he's finally going to show himself." Cecelia said, "That will be so great. I'm so happy for you."

That's wonderful to hear. I see a huge smile on Bridget's face. I know this makes her very happy and that's great to see. This secret admirer is a great guy. I know that for sure and that they're perfect for each other. Just like Nick and Judy are perfect for each other. Same for the new couple that I have seen. Who are not together yet. Someday all of them will be together.

"Yes, I heard about your secret admirer. Stuff like that is the talk of the station." Cecelia said, "Stuff like that is nice to talk about that. So do they have a betting pool?"

Stuff like that would be fun for them. So they don't have to be serious all the time. I know they would have a betting pool. It seems like something they would do. Seeing them bet money for fun. I wonder who's in the betting pool. Are they right or will I be right. Knowing I just have to wait and see about that.

"Well, that's great to hear Bridget." I say "Looks like he's a great guy."

"It's truly so wonderful. That is the so true." Bridget said happily "It's best that we head back to work. It was nice talking with you."

"We should and I feel the same way," Cecelia said

"Me too and see you later," I say

"I had lots of fun." Felicia said, "Catching up my old girlfriends."

It was nice hearing them chatting up a storm. Like no time has passed for them. Cecelia and Bridget give her a hug. Before they head off to do their job. Felicia and I still have some fun to do. We're going to have some fun. Now I'm feeling a whole lot better. I can't wait to have a wonderful dinner.

* * *

We are over back at the safe house. After having a good time talking to officers and coloring in adult coloring books. We know that Judy and Nick had a hard time. It was easy to tell that they did. Either of them has spoken about what happened. We have only been at the safe house for a few minutes. Getting ready to have a wonderful dinner. Still, don't know what we are going to have. But I know it's going to be wonderful.

Looking over at Nick and he's focusing on his sketching. Having his big sketch book out. I can see the focus in his eyes. Yet I can see angry and hurt. I wonder what happened with Irene. I know it was bad and she was acting like herself. I know he knew her and has told us that. Sure he said they were never friends. But he still liked her. It hurt him hearing the news for what she did.

"Nick are you is everything alright?" I ask

"Not really Kiddo." Nick said, "Irene said a lot of bad things about you and me as well. She doesn't know the truth. I made sure of that. She said some things and she tried to attack me. So I defended myself."

So she did like I knew she would. Looks like prison hasn't changed her a bit. I have heard that prison can change you. Either you turn good, remain the same or turn for the worst. It depends on the mammal. Irene is turning for the worst.

"What did you do to her Nick?" Judy asked

"I broke her left paw. She was about to stab me with a pencil. Margaret left her a nice gift." Nick said, "So I twist her paw and broke her wrist."

That is something she would do. For she tried doing that to me. I was too fast for her and she made sure that I paid for being me. Not wanting me to feel good about myself. Wanting to hurt me any chance she got. It was a fun game for her to play. That is great to hear and he would never let her find that out. What he said in Mr. Bogo office. They told me about what happened. It truly means a lot to me. Knowing that Judy feels the same way. For many officers and I'm truly safe with them. That nothing bad is going to happen to me. Or they won't get away with it.

"If she attacked you she deserved it." I say "She can be deadly."

"I found that out," Nick said, "she showed me her true colors today."

He puts down his sketchbook and closes it. Taking a deep breath and letting out a few moments later. Knowing he's trying to make himself feel better. I do that it truly helps out. Seeing that he's back to his normal self a few moments later. Or at least that he shows that he is. Knowing he's capable of hiding himself very well. Only Judy can truly get to him and read him well. I believe that I can do it as well. I know they will talk once I'm asleep. So they can have a special moment between themselves. It always works out for them.

"I'm sorry Nick Irene is a terrible mammal. She lashed at a cop and will pay for what she has done." Judy said, "Just like Margaret is."

Judy heads over to him and gives him a hug. Seeing that it's more than friends hug. Just like the night when she found Nick. I was watching for a bit. Before I ran off because I didn't want to stay in Tundratown anymore. Knowing the woman was looking for me. I can see that and makes me smile. Their hugs are so sweet and I like seeing them. They will make a loving and great couple. Once they truly realize their true feelings for each other. Both are still to blind to see the truth.

"I know and they will both pay." Nick said, "We should start dinner. It will be great."

"That's good to hear." I say "I know you two will make a great dinner."

"We have diced potatoes," Judy said

"That sounds great," Felicia said

Nick and Judy head into the kitchen. That does sound really great. I do like anything with potatoes other than mashed. Soon the safe house is going to smell great. Sitting next to Felicia and she told me she remembered the safe house. Only a little different but still the same. She was a rookie when she got a great case. She wasn't supposed to be involved in the case. The protected mammal bonded with her and trusted her. So they saw that she could help out. Knowing and she knew they would never suspect a rookie cop. Who was barely in the system. Felicia helped them out and dangerous criminals were arrested. An innocent life was saved. She proved that she was a great cop. Felicia has told me that story many times. I love hearing that story.

"Tell me the story about how you met my mom." I say "I love hearing that story."

"Alright, I will tell you." Felicia said, "I love it as well."

Heading over to Felicia and sit by her. I love hearing those stories. She told me one every night. Even when they were the same story. It didn't matter to me. I loved hearing about my family. Any story is great and that's how I find out about them. Felicia begins to tell her story. How they met in kindergarten. They were in the same class. Others were teasing her because she was a vixen. They were holding down Craig. Wanting her to be a bad guy in their game. Felicia defended her. They laughed at her as well. So they became bad guys together. Taking the bullies down who were supposed to be the good guys. They became best friends. Nothing broke them apart as they grew up. Only death broke their friendship. Craig was a good mammal until something changed him.

"Still wonderful as always." I say "Felicia why was I never returned to your care? I know you can take care of me."

I always wondered that. Sean was a great foster dad. He taught me a lot and I liked living with him. He taught me a lot of things and learned from him. His wife Beryl I didn't get along with. There are some mammals that you can't get along with. She wanted to be the best mother she could be for me. Having raised her own kids. They wanted to foster kids so their home wouldn't be empty. We just couldn't bond. Also, I expose her for seeing another man. At the time I didn't know she had an affair. For I had no idea about what that was. Just a curious child asking what I thought was an innocent question. The Herrera's were great foster parents. It felt like a home and Heidi taught me a lot. I still miss them. Just like Felicia misses them. I don't remember so I just miss having the chance to know them. Craig took that way from me. After the Campbell's no family took me in. Not wanting a broken kit or kid. Sean or Felicia would have. If only they could have.

"I really want to Aurora. After Campbell's I wanted to take you in." Felicia said, "But be labeled as unfit to raise a child. Due to my injury."

I find that very strange. I know not everyone is fit for to raise a child. For I learned that lesson the hard way. I know that Felicia is more than capable to raise me. Same for Sean I was taken away from him. That he couldn't take me back. I know that he wanted to. He's totally fit to be a parent. He has raised kids before. So why can't he raise me?

"Well, that doesn't make any sense to me." I say "Why to turn away good parents?"

"I have no idea Aurora," Felicia said, "Even those I can't raise you. I'll be there for you."

"That's true you are always there for me," I say

Felicia looks over at me and smiles. She raised me well and would still raise me well. Life doesn't always work they way you want it to. That it takes you somewhere new. Something that you never thought would have. It can be good or bad. Life is full of good and bad. That you have to see the good when something bad happens. If you can do that you can face anything.

"I'm glad to hear that you know that." Felicia said, "You will have a loving family soon Aurora. A loving father or mother. Two loving parents who want you part of their family or want to start one with you."

I know that is true. Someday I will have a family to call my own. I have been searching for that family for my whole life. Just wanting to be part of a family. Not some foster kit who no one wants. I have been teased for that. That none one wants the hybrid kit. Trying to come up with ways why my own family didn't want me. None of them know that my family was murdered. Something they would never understand.

"I know that and can't wait," I say

Dinner is starting to smell good. Smelling the potatoes and herbs and spices they put on it. Knowing they have to bake it for a bit. All we can do is wait and make sure that they don't burn down the kitchen. We're also having fresh fruit and veggies. It's going to be a wonderful dinner.

"Everything smells great." Felicia said "I can't wait for dinner. It will be great as well."

"Thank you, Felicia." Judy said, "It has been a long day."

Watching Judy and Nick sit on the couch. It has been a long day. Some days get like that and we all have them. Tomorrow is always a new day. Seeing that they turn on the TV and the news is on. Seeing that it's about the protest and rioters. Still barely knowing what they're rioting about. I know they have been doing that for months. Nick has brought it up and it has been in the news a lot. They are trying to prove their point. I can get that must. I know most have been peaceful and some have become rioters. Realizing that their voices weren't being heard. So they decided that action would be better. Those that haven't been working out for them. Most of the rioters have been arrested. That they aren't being listened to.

"We are on the scene of one on the protest. Which has been going on for five hours. Numbers are estimated to be in the hundreds. They don't seem to stop anytime soon. So far it has been a peaceful protest and no fights have broken out. They're trying to make their voice be heard."

I can see that there's a lot of mammals there. Both predator and prey to many to keep track of. Trying to see what they're protesting. Looking over at the signs and see a name. Someone that I haven't heard before. Looking up at the sign and read the name, Vivian Garrison. Who is this guy and why they're protesting? Is for him or against him? The other protest and rioters are against. Wanting things to change but it hasn't. At least so far it hasn't. In time things may change and they would be so happy about that.

"So who's this Vivian Garrison?" I ask "Why are mammals protesting?"

Everyone is quiet and I know that's not good. Knowing whatever this guy did it was bad. I can tell that he did. Otherwise, they wouldn't act that way. So it's something that they don't want me to know. Or haven't told me yet. I see the looks on their faces. Now I know they are against him. Seeing lots of anger and hate. Just like the other protest and rioters. Yet this one peaceful. Lots of anger and hate. But it's still peaceful. Lot's of shouting and walking around.

"She's a very bad mammal," Felicia said

I figured that much and what did she do that was bad? Do I even want to know it? There's a lot of mammals protesting against her. So it's a really bad crime. Just watching the whole crowd go against her. Both predator and prey united as one. That's always nice to see. The three of them look at each other and looks like they're deciding on if they would want to tell me or not.

"Aurora sometimes there are these really bad mammals." Judy said, "She was a mass shooter."

"She injured fourteen mammals and…. killed twenty-six….innocent mammals. She was that tried to kill Jack." Nick said, "That was five years ago."

I heard Nick's voice cracking. That was hard for him to say. That's why I didn't know about her. I was about four year that happened. I was shielded from the truth. For I was too young and I shouldn't be told about that dark stuff. Wanting me to be innocent for as long as possible. It was recently I learned the truth about my family. Who injuries fourteen and kills twenty-six innocent mammals? What kind of mammal is capable of doing that? That is so wrong and evil.

"I understand and why would she do that?" I ask "Why is she in the news after five years?"

"She wanted to kill and is mentally unstable. Shouldn't have her paws on a gun." Felicia said, "From last I heard she hasn't spoken since the trial."

I can never understand how someone would want to kill. Why would you take a life away? What kind of feeling would you get from killing someone? How could someone love doing that? Margaret and Craig love to kill. He told me that he loved killing my family. That he loved watching his twin die before his own eyes. Saying that she was a traitor and a freak. Wanted to kill me as well but she didn't let that happen. She died protecting me just like a mother would.

"Isn't she on death row?" Judy asked, "One of the few criminals on death row in Zootopia."

I do understand what death row means. It rarely happens and only a few mammals had died because of that. They have to commit a serious crime to get on death row. She did and is on death row. Other than that I don't know about it. So is her time coming up? Is that is what the protest about? Did she do something to make them mad? That they would protest against her? Trying to make sense of all of it. It's a lot to take in.

"She is on death row and I wonder if she has spoken for the first time." Felicia said, "She told everyone she was going to stop speaking after she went to prison. She did that and no one could make her speak. No matter how hard they tried."

I wonder why she stopped speaking. Is it because she wanted to anger others even more? By not speaking at all? What was going through her mind during that whole time? Knowing that she hasn't stopped being a bad guy. Someone like that doesn't change. Seeing that Judy and Nick are looking at the TV.

"As you know she injured fourteen mammals. Some of the injuries became a lifetime injury. Three have passed away from their injuries. Costing a lot of money and pain. Some are still recovering to this day. She killed twenty-six mammals. When she opened fire at a crowd. It was over in fifteen minutes. ZPD tried to take her down but she didn't go down without a fight. In those fifteen minutes, she did her atrocious fatality spree. Lives were changed forever due to her horrible act. Zootopia changed as well."

That I can understand lives would be changed forever. It was a horrible crime and still is. It's sad to know that three mammals died because of those injuries. She's at fault for their deaths as well. So she's killed twenty-nine innocent mammals. I don't even know what she looks like and I don't like her. She's a bad mammal. Just like Margaret, the woman, the guy they're after, the Campbell's, and Craig. All of them are evil and heartless. Margaret, the woman, the guy they're after and Craig will pay for their crimes they committed. I know that day will come soon.

"This why a lot of mammals are against guns." Nick said, "So crimes like that don't happen."

"I can agree with that." Felicia said, "They're just asking for better gun control that's all."

I don't like guns they're dangerous weapons in someone paws. Lot's of innocent mammals have been hurt and killed. Knowing that guns aren't the issue but the mammal behind the trigger. Some mammals shouldn't have guns. That's all I know about that matter. I just don't really like guns. They make me uncomfortable and I push those thoughts away. Hearing the TV turning off.

"That's all the bad stuff I need for today. We will find out more later." Judy said, "Let's go enjoy our dinner."

"Sounds like a plan Carrots." Nick said, "I feel the same way."

"Me too," I say

"It's going to be great," Felicia said

As the days go by we will find out more about what will happen. This is something huge and won't go away for awhile. Bringing up bad memories for a lot of mammals. Judy is already in the kitchen and Nick is helping her out. We will have a great dinner and this long day will be over with. Watching them get dinner ready and I realize how hungry I am. Heading over to the table and my plate is set.

"Thank you, and it looks great," I say

"Thank you, Kiddo," Nick said

I have a lot of potatoes, fresh fruit, and veggies. Pouring myself some tropical drink which I like a lot. Seeing that Nick has a glass full of blueberry juice. That is so him and I smile at that. I start to pick up the potatoes and take a bite. I can taste all the herbs and spices and it tastes great. Seeing that they enjoy it as well. We sit around and begin to talk about normal stuff. Having a great time with it. Just like I knew we would.

* * *

It's a great summer day and it's sunny as well. Only having a few clouds in the sky. The summer days are wiring down fast. So it will be fall. Which means the school year will be coming up as well. They are coming up with last minute plans about that. They'll have it all sorted soon. So I don't have to worry about school. Monique and I are going to have this nice chat. Just like we always have done before. Talking does really help out. I can tell a lot to Monique and I have a lot to tell her. I rarely keep any secrets from her. Knowing that does no good. It too an effect to open up and talk to her. Once I did I couldn't stop talking to her.

"How are you doing Aurora?" Monique asked

"I'm doing much better." I say "Yesterday was a mixed day both good and bad."

Monique has her notepad out. Liking to write than type on a tablet. She does that after meetings. So she can record in two places. Just in case something happens to one. Making sure that others don't see it. For it's personal and not others business.

"What happened on this good and bad day?"

I tell her about the good first. How I meet this wonderful officer. Having a great time hanging at the hospital. Seeing Felicia and having a good time with her. Talking to Cecelia and Bridget was good as well. Telling her how Felicia joined us for dinner and had a great time with that. Finally, I tell her about the bad. Telling her that Nick told me about what Irene has been doing. How it brought back bad memories. That I only had one nightmare.

 _Felicia has gone home and we had lots of fun playing games. To take our minds off about the bad. Today was a good and bad day. I have days like that both good and bad. I have gotten used to them. Having good days recently and that's great news. I'm all ready for bed and tried as well. It truly has been a long day._

" _Goodnight Kiddo and Aurora." Nick and Judy said_

" _Goodnight you two," I say_

 _Knowing they are going to talk as soon as I fall asleep. Talking about what happened so they can help each other. Just like they always do. I know they have a lot to talk about. Laying on the bed and closing my eyes a few moments later. Falling asleep a few minutes later._

 _I thought the Campbell's wanted me. That's why they became foster parents and wanted me because I was perfect for them. It was going well for awhile. Until they started to abusive to me. I still have figure out why they are doing it. They seem so nice and loving. Until they showed their true colors. Making sure that others can't see that they're abusing me. Making sure that I don't speak as well. I'm too afraid to speak. Knowing that they would punish me for doing that. Wanting to have lots of fun with me. Not knowing what to do. I'm too scared to run or speak. Knowing that they would do something bad to me. That Irene would do something bad. I don't want something bad to happen._

" _There's is our Mutt," Irene said_

 _I hate hearing that word and they know it. So they say it as much as they can. Knowing it hurts me a lot. Seeing a smile on her face. Not liking it at all. It's sly and very creepy. That also gets to me and she knows it. Watching her head inside my room. What does she want now?_

" _Hello...Mrs. Campbell." I say_

 _I don't dare to call her mother. For she's not and will never be one. I have called Felicia my mother and she was a great one. Until I was taken away from her. Heidi was my mother as well until she died. Sean and Jerome were my fathers. He will never become one. She stands in front of me. Grabbing me tightly. It really hurts and trying not to cry._

" _You are naughty Mutt," Irene said_

" _What did I do?" I ask_

 _I have no idea what's she talking about. Why I'm I naughty? Trying to think of a reason but I can't. So she only thinks that I am. She does that a lot. Or it's not a big deal. She's always seeking to punish me in some way. Because it's fun for her. I don't like at all._

" _I know you're stupid Mutt. You know you're a naughty one." Irene said, "So don't lie to me."_

 _She makes her grip tighter and I try not to gasp. Feeling the tears slip down my face. Trying so hard not to cry. Not wanting to cry in front of her. That would be a weakness and I don't want her hurting me even more. I have no idea what's she talking about. I truly don't have a clue. I see the anger in her eyes. Not liking that at all._

" _I don't know what you're talking about." I say "I'm telling the truth."_

 _She looks over at me and trying to see the look on her face. Right now that's too hard to read. What is her end goal in doing this? She always has one and I'll find out soon. Just like I always do. She gets close to me and I don't like it. Feeling my heart beat faster. I hope she can't hear it. Getting so close to my face._

" _You're a spoiled brat Mutt." Irene said "We took you into our home. We are raising you like you should be raised." Moments later she slaps me hard. I fall to the ground. Holding back the tears. So that's what they think of me. They're giving me tough love and a home. That is all that matters. She hurts me again and it's hard. Holding back the tears. I truly hate this. She hits me one last time. "Never tell anyone about our tough love or it will be worse next time."_

" _I did...I understand Mrs. Campbell." I say "It won't happen again."_

" _That is what I wanted to hear Aurora." Irene said, "Dinner will be ready in a half hour. You have learned your lesson."_

 _She gives me a quick hug and walks out of my room. He lied to her and I know it. I wasn't talking to anyone. He wants to see me hurt. I was only talking to my friends and not an adult. Knowing she's downstairs and getting dinner ready. I get to eat and that's good news. Carefully heading on my bed and take out a mirror. The damage isn't so bad. But it does hurt. Laying on the bed and finally letting out my tears. Why do the best ones get hurt, blamed for something they didn't do, and killed? Why do adults have to be so cruel?_

 _I wake up and gasp for breath. I remember that day so clearly as if, it was yesterday. Even those it has been long months. I never got the chance to tell anyone. There was so much fear and I lost my voice. That what happens to someone who's being abused._

She does know about it. For I told her before. I also told Nick and Judy about what happened. Knowing that they would want to know about what happened. Something like that shouldn't be kept a secret. They help me out a lot. Seeing that Monique writes that down. Knowing that someday those memories will become distance.

"Have any other nightmares recently?" Monique asked She looks over at me and has a caring look on her face. Other than that nightmare I had only one. It was more than a nightmare and I don't remember it. Another than the true fear I felt. I remember what happened after that. So I tell her about it. How I accidentally clawed Judy in my fear. At first, I blamed myself for doing that. Because I hurt Judy and she told me it wasn't my fault and it wasn't. It doesn't affect her and it will heal completely. So nothing to worry about. I'm over it now. "I know you well and you don't like hurting others."

Monique is speaking the truth. I don't like to hurt others and rarely do it. Unless they hurt my friends or have taken it to far. Then I would lash out. That happens rarely and it takes a lot to get on my nerves. Everyone who knows me knows that's true. Anyway getting angry is no good. You loose happiness when you're angry.

"That is right," I say "the stay at Bunnyburrow was a great one."

"Always glad to hear that news." Monique said, "I heard about what Nick and Judy did."

She does like hearing news like that. I'll tell her great news last. Knowing that will put a smile on her face. I know she'll have a great smile once she finds out the great news. Which I can't wait to tell her. Still having time to talk to her. I always like to end on great and something good. We still have a lot to talk about. It has been working out for us. I know she's talking about her parents. How they tried to kill her. Always knowing not all parents are good.

"Now they will go to prison for what they did." I say "So do you remember Vivian Garrison? She was on the news last night."

I know what she did and find it so horrible about what she did. Only a heartless mammal can kill and injure so many innocent animals. Nick took the Zootopia Times away. There was a full story on her. Detailing about what has been happening. She's going to be in the news for awhile. Seeing a look on her face. She told me to tell her anything that's on my mind. No matter how bad it could be. This has been bothering me. I told Nick and Judy about it. They told me all that they could. Not want to bother them that.

"Every Zootopians remembers that day. Twenty-six innocent mammals were killed and fourteen injured. It's something you never forget." Monique said, "I was working when it happened. Hearing it on the news. It was so horrible to witness it. Must have been truly horrible to be there. It took a long time for the city to recover. A lot of mammals are still recovering."

I can understand what Monique is talking about. If something like that happened no one would forget about it. A lot of death and injures happened. It was a normal day until she started to open fire. Injuring fourteen and killing twenty-six innocent mammals. I was told there's a memorial for them. A bittersweet reminder of what happened. Both good and bad happened that day. One of the good things was when Jack saved a girl life.

"I can understand that." I say "Do you think something like that can happen again?"

That I have been wondering and I did ask them. They told me an answer like a cop would give. That they wouldn't let that happen. Yet I wonder if it can happen again. Bad things happen in life. She looks over at me and has a sad look. Taking a deep breath and letting it out a few moments later.

"Something like that could happen again. There are a lot of bad mammals." Monique said, "As you know ZPD would protect the city no matter the cost. It's their duty to the city."

That's what I wanted to hear. Even those it's hard to hear about. Sometimes you have to hear the harsh truth. It's better than being lied to. I know that ZPD would protect ZPD no matter what. For it's their duty to do that. Even when a lot of mammals are against them. A lot of mammals are against them these days. For what has been happening around the city.

"What do you think about cops?" I ask

"That cops are the good guys and everyone knows that it's their duty to do that. Sure there are bad cops. Just like there are bad mammals everywhere. So that is what I believe." Monique said, "That cop killer is heartless and making his life a mess. You don't mess with cops or you will regret it. Hearing on the news he tried to kill an off duty officer and two paramedics. I hope he's taken down soon. I know ZPD will take him down."

I'm glad to hear that from Monique. She knows the truth and cops saved her life. Breaking into the apartment and taking down her parents. One of them saved her life. There be will always bad cops. Just like there are good ones. You don't mess cops or that can end badly for you. Follow the law and listen to the cops everything will work out for you. That guy is truly evil killing innocent cops and trying to kill two innocent paramedics. ZPD will take him down and he will pay.

"Everything been going very well with them," I say

"That's great to hear Aurora," Monique said, "so how is the case going?"

"It's going well and I tell them everything I know." I say "She kidnapped another kit and lose killed Austin. pass just like me. His name is Casey."

I do tell them about what I know. Trying to help them out the best I can. So they can track down her faster. Now having someone knew to talk to. She will help them out and this woman can be injuries faster. So that she can pay for her crimes she committed. They'll take down the guy they have been tracking down. Both will go to prison. Someday Margaret and Craig as well. Casey looks like me and that's still freaky to me. Same for the whole case. She looks over at me and I see a worried look. So I explain almost everything to her. Keeping about the witness out of it. Knowing that's for the best. Just like they're doing. Seeing a shocked and sick look on her face.

"That woman is so horrible. Maybe even more horrible than Irene." Monique said, "So how do you feel about that?"

"It's freaky and so wrong. She was stalking me for a long time." I say "I still don't remember why she took as for. I know there's a reason."

"Anyone would feel like that and no one should." Monique said, "You'll remember it when the timings right."

Monique is speaking the truth. Nick and Judy have told me the same thing. I understand that and the timing will come soon. I just hope it won't be too late. I wouldn't like that if it was too late. Not knowing what she's doing with them. What she has done with Casey. She'll be found soon. I just hope it's very soon.

"I know sometimes waiting does suck," I say

"It's true and you're a very patient." Monique said, "So have they figured out about school?"

"I know I am," I say "they are almost done figuring that out."

Nick and Judy told me that. The school year is starting up very soon. I'm feeling excited and nervous as well. That always happens to me. For I don't really fit in at school. Since I'm a fox and hybrid. That kits can be cruel. It isn't just adults or teens. One last year of grade school. Before I head off to Middle school. Which I also have mixed feeling for. Monique looks over to me and has a small smile.

"Everything will go well for you." Monique said, "Now let's talk about more stuff."

I know that's the truth. That everything will work out. School is going to be great and fun as well. Going to have trials as well. That sounds good to me and I have a lot of good to tell her. She's going to love what I have to say. So I can tell her about all the good things that have happened. Time passes by so fast. I'm glad to tell her all about it. Seeing a smile on her face.

"That is so good to hear Aurora," Monique said

"I have one final thing to say." I say happily "It's great news."

"Well don't leave me hanging with great news," Monique said

She looks over at me and has a smile on her face. I know it will get even bigger once I tell her. I can't wait to tell her. Being waiting to tell her for the whole time. I can barely hold it in. Now only have to wait for a few more minutes. Taking a deep breath and having a huge smile on my face.

"Nick is my best adult friend," I say happily

It only takes Monique a few moments to get that. Seeing a huge smile at appears on her face. Seeing pure happiness on her face. It's so great to see and I feel the same way. For it is truly wonderful news. For someone like me who has been badly abused by adults.

"That's is truly so am great news Aurora," Monique said

"It is truly great," I say happily

This time has been a great one. Sometimes there are bad, good or in between. It depends on how I feel and Monique is truly wonderful. No matter what happens. She's always there to help out. She never gives up as well. Which is great of her to do that. Knowing others would have given up on us. I'm so glad to have her as my friend. Spending time with her has been great. She's in a great and happy mood. I'm so glad that I got to do that. For that feeling is truly great.


	42. A criminal exposed

Chapter 42

 **Nick POV**

 **micio03 thank you, for adding my story to your favorites.**

Sometimes you truly don't know a mammal or don't believe it. Until you see it for yourself. That's what happened between Irene and me. I thought she was a good mammal and one great artist. She truly was a great one. Lot's of mammals enjoyed her artwork. I know they no longer do. Not after what she was arrested for horrible child abuse. That all went away from her once the found out the truth. She was doing well for herself. I saw the success on her Fieldbook page. Lots of mammals were buying her art. Even I liked it a lot. Wanting to buy some from her and I never did. Now I'm glad that I did. The only good thing that happened. She didn't find out about Aurora. Don't want to think about her anymore. Got to focus on doing my job. Carrots and I still have to track down the guy we're after and the woman as well. I know we can do our job.

The woman hasn't been seen since she kidnapped Casey. Or has gotten away with it. I truly hope that's not the case. Still trying to figure out why she has kidnapped who she did. We know there's a reason and we just got to figure it out. The answers are there and we just got to find them. Not by focusing Kiddo to remember. I do not want to hurt her. I can't do that or what to see that. Kiddo said I'm her best adult friend. That truly means a lot to me. I won't let her down. Like so many adults have done to her. Carrots and I are figuring out our next move. Currently, she's on the phone right now. So we can set the time to talk to the witness. It's going great for Carrots. For she's great at connecting with others. She has been on the phone for the past five minutes. It has been going back and forward for her. She's not backing down. All I can do is wait. Hearing my phone buzz and I see a message from Rita. I gave them my number just in case they need anything from me. I wonder what's going on. Whatever happening I'll help her out.

Officer Wilde, I need to talk to you. I truly need your help. I just can't hold it in anymore. I can only tell you and I know you would tell Judy. So can you take the time to talk? Rita

It's Nick and you can call me that. I'll help you out. It's my duty to help others and I'm glad to do that. I'll tell Judy what you have told me. Are you at the station? Nick

I'm standing outside the station. I know it's going to be loud and I'm still getting used to noises. Rita

Alright, I will be right there. We will find a quiet place to talk. Nick

Thank you, so much it truly means a lot. Rita. 

You're welcome and it's my duty to help others. Nick 

Looking over at Carrots and see she's still on her phone. Tapping her left foot on the ground. Knowing she's getting a bit impatient. She has gotten much better than before. So she must still with the caller. She's not giving up without a fight. Once you get Carrots going she won't stop until she does what's right. Looks like she top taking and she sighs.

"You'll get it Carrots. He won't know what hit him. Just doing his job like you're doing your job." I say "Since you're busy at the moment. Rita really needs to talk to me."

"I know I will and he's doing his job too well. That's good for when he truly needs to do it. But we need to talk to her." Judy said, "Go ahead and tell me what happens."

"True and don't I always do that?" I ask

"Yes, you do Slick." Judy said, "There's little secrets in our friendship. Oh, he's finally coming back to the phone. Talk to you later."

Yep, we have little secrets between each other. Everyone has secrets and we know that. Our friendship is still great. Carrots look up at me and smiles. I can always make her smile. Getting up from my office and start walking away. She heads back on the phone. So the guy must be talking again. I don't want to keep Rita waiting. I know the perfect place to talk. Knowing she will like the place that we're going to chat. Walking to the front of the station and I see that Rita is waiting outside. I walk over to her. She smiles when she sees me. I see that there's black under her eyes. So she must haven't been sleeping. I can tell that's she tried. What's going on with her?

"Nick I'm glad to see you," Rita said happily

"It's nice to see you, Rita." I say "Let's head inside the station to talk."

"That's fine by me," Rita said, "for truly do need to talk to you."

"Then we will talk." I say "Follow me and I'll take us to the room where we will talk."

Heading back to the station and she follows right behind me. I wonder how she's been doing. At the funeral she was upset. Everyone was upset but she was the most emotional. As if, something was going on inside of her. Looks like that true after all. Feeling really bad for her. I'll try to help in any way I can. We head over to one of the quiet rooms. The room is medium size. Having couches and a love seat. A table with a few chair. Bookshelves with lots of books to choose from. The wall is this cream color with touching message. Having light brown wood floor. This where were we take others who need peace and quiet. Both of us sit at the table.

"This has been eating me up for a long time. I don't like how it feels." Rita said, "It's a horrible feeling."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." I say "What do you have to say?"

I can see that what she's holding in is eating her up. For I have done it and see it in others. Seen it on the looks for criminals and witnesses. Rita shouldn't be feeling this way and I want to help her out the best I can. Knowing for sure it has to deal with the kidnapping case. Letting take the time she needs to take.

"I believe it's my fault that Krista is dead," Rita said quietly

I'm stunned by what she tells me. Sure I have heard stunning confessions before. That comes with the job. A surprising witness confesses to a crime. That's like what happened when Carrots and I found out that assistant mayor Dawn Bellwether was a criminal mastermind. Zootopia was taken by surprise. No one suspected her as the one behind the savage predators. That is something that I don't believe. Like one someone is accepting the crime. To protect a loved one.

"Why would you say or think something like that?" I ask "You had nothing to do with your sister's death."

"Because I know it's true and I can't tell my family. They would hate me." Rita said, "That has been eating me up for a long time."

I don't like her blaming herself for what happened with Krista. She has no fault in that. It's all the woman fault. I see the guilt in her eyes. Why would Rita think like that? Knowing would never do something like that. I believe she's misunderstanding and I'll help her out with that. Or she's mixed up and I'll still help her out.

"Your family would never hate you. Or it's not the truth." I say "Tell me why would you think like that? Please tell me that so I understand."

I know something going on. She's suffering and I don't like it. She already had to suffer a lot. Not wanting her to suffer even more. So I want her to tell me what's going on. So I can help her out. She doesn't deserve to feel this way. Letting her take the time to answer. Not wanting to push her. Knowing that will do no good.

"The woman wanted me. I know that she did." Rita said, "She took Krista instead of me."

Seeing that she has tears in her eyes. Taking a box of tissues and paws it to her. What she said to me makes me sad. I know there's a reason why she thinks like that. Now I just got to figure it out. Helping her out and making her feel better. It's my duty to help others who need it. She takes one and wipes her tears away as she cries. Letting her feel like that for a few minutes. So she can let it all out. Seeing that she does feel a little better after she does that.

"Alright, why do you believe that she would want to take you?" I ask

"Because I look like her and I felt like someone was watching me," Rita said

Yes, Rita looks a lot like Krista. Remembering the first time I meet her and thought I saw Krista. Knowing that wasn't possible. Krista was dead and at the time I didn't know she was murdered. I did tell her family. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Saying that your daughter would be alive and recover. If the woman wasn't crazy. Looking over at Rita and have a small smile. I'm so sure she would be safe from the kidnapper. After what Evie told us about Krista and Victor. How they have the same birthday. Born at Frost Heights Hospital and only five minutes apart. Delivered by the same doctor. Very freaky and sick of her to do. Killing Krista a week after her twenty-first birthday. Not knowing why she didn't kill Victor. Not knowing her sick plan. Carrots and I truly hope that Kiddo doesn't know the full plan. From what we know it's truly horrible and I don't want Kiddo to remember it all.

"Rita I'm sure that you weren't a victim she wanted. She had her eyes set on Krista." I say "So stop blaming yourself. For you have done nothing. This all the kidnapper fault."

"Are you truly sure about that?" Rita asked, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

She looks over at me and has this serious look. I understand why she would say something like that. That I'm keeping the truth from her. A lot would act that way and it has happened to the both of us. Our job gets like that sometimes. Knowing that's the truth and she's going to find that out soon. Wanting her parents to tell her. We're going to tell what we know to the parents. We haven't seen them for awhile. It's hard to get everyone together. For they have their own busy lives. The meeting will happen soon. So we can tell them about what's going on. We do have some new information for them.

"Yes, I'm sure about that." I say "Not just saying that to make you feel better. She could have done that to make you feel guilty about your sister's death."

"That does make a lot of sense. I believe she would do something like that." Rita said, "Thank you, for taking the time to talk."

"She would do something like that." I say "Anytime Rita and I like helping others."

Seeing that Rita is feeling a whole lot better. Which is good to see before she was a wreck. Talking about what was bottling up inside her helped out. I used and still bottle stuff inside of me. Knowing it does no good it's a bad habit of mine. I'm getting better at letting things go. Still, I keep things inside. Just like everyone does.

"I hope you find her very soon and make her pay for what's she has done." Rita said, "You do a great job with that. You're a great officer."

"Thank you, Rita that's always nice to hear." I say "If you have told me, everyone. I believe that you should head back home and tell your parents."

"You are welcome and it's nice." Rita said, "I should and I told them I was heading for a walk to clear my head. Alright, I will tell them, Nick."

"That's great to hear and let's head out," I say

Rita didn't totally line to them I know she walked over to the station. So that she can clear her mind. So she told them a white lie. We all have told a white lie before. Now I know she's going to tell her parents what she did. I'm going to walk her out of the station. We get up and start walking out of the station. Now she's bad to her normal self and that's great to see. We just talk about normal stuff. Almost heading out of the station when Beryl walks by us. Her partner Scott is right behind her. I do feel bad for him. Having to work with the likes of her. Some mammals you just can't work with.

"Oh, it's you, Nicholas. I haven't seen you since that kit was taken." Beryl said, "What have you been up to?"

"Hello, Beryl and I have been busy doing my important job," I say

She looks over at me and gives me a cold look. Beryl never liked me or will never like me. It's the same for Carrots. I'm not brother by that. I grew up with that my whole life and I'm used to it. Some are never going to change. She lost what she once had and tries to get it back. Chief Bogo wouldn't like that happen. She looks over at Rita. The death of her sister has been on the news.

"Rita, I heard about your sister's death. I'm sorry for your lost."

"Ms. Quinn is deaf and won't understand what you're saying." I say "She asked some questions. As you know I know sign language. So I have been helping her out. Now she has to head home."

Gently taking Rita right and we move around Beryl. Not wanting to deal with her. Rita doesn't want to deal with her. Not wanting to be asked questions about her sister's death. She has that right to not talk about it. Beryl would only bother her. We head outside the station. Rita turns over to me.

"Thank you, for doing that for me." Rita said, "Do you really know sign language?"

"You're welcome and always ready to lend a helping paw." I sign

Seeing that she's taken by surprise for a few moments. Then I see Rita eyes light up a few moments later and seeing a huge smile on her face. Seeing that has truly made her day. Knowing that makes me happy. That I made someone day even better. Carrots have done that for me. Truly a great feeling to have.

"That's so great Nick. No many mammals learn or know it." Rita said, "So where did learn it?"

"It truly is great. Yes, that's sad truth and Judy knows it as well." I say "I learned it in high school. A friend of mine wanted me to learn it. I gladly accepted her offer."

Yes, most mammals are taken by surprise when they find out that I know sign language. Carrots was most taken by surprise. After my fail attempt of signing to her. When we tried to sneak into the mental asylum. Trying to sneak past wolves. She really saved my fur back there. She's one clever little bunny. It helps on the job. A lot of officers were taken by surprise I knew it. Carrots it made sense for her to know. Since a lot of rabbits can be deaf. I did learn it high school and wanted to learn it. After a good friend wanted me to learn. Thinking about it makes me happy yet also sad. I haven't thought about that in five years. Man how time flies.

"Knowing that made my day. So thank you, Nick, for telling me that." Rita said happily, "I'll see you around."

"It's what I do well. I had a great teacher." I say happily "See you around."

Watching Rita head over to her bike. She puts on her helmet and rides off a few moments later. I wonder if Carrots is finally off the phone. He was giving her a hard time. I wonder how long I would last before I lost my patient? Walking back inside the station. Beryl and Scott are gone. Knowing that they will be back on duty.

"You're doing a great job with Aurora." Clawhauser said, "She has chosen a great best friend."

I have been hearing that a lot and still makes me smile great. The trusted officers know the news and they're happy to hear it. I know Carrots and I are doing a great job with Kiddo. She's recovering from what's happened to her and she's helping with the case. I will never truly forget how she saved my life. Kiddo will always be my young heroine.

"Thank you, Clawhauser it means a lot to hear that." I say "So how long did it take you to recover?"

"You are welcome," Clawhauser said, "A couple years um eating helped me out a lot. I was in that home for years. While my aunt was trying to take me in. It took some time to get me."

I feel so bad for Clawhauser for anyone who has to go through something like that. It shouldn't happen but it still does. Bad parents do still through the cracks in the system. No matter how hard they try to take down the bad parents. They will always appear. It makes sense know. I always wondered it but didn't ask. Knowing there could be different issues and Clawhauser has lost a good amount of weight and he lots fit as well. This Clawhauser is a different one than the one I knew before. Which is good to see and he looks happier as well.

"You have done well for yourself and help others." I say "You never went low like her. She will pay for the crimes that she did."

"Thank you, and helping others is great to do." Clawhauser said, "She almost killed a kid. I'm afraid she can really kill a kid."

I'm stunned to hear those words. Clawhauser didn't bring that up the first time. That woman is truly horrible. She escaped police custody somehow and is still out there today. Is she still around kids and getting away with her crimes. Or has she gotten out of that life? To me more than likely she has not. Someone like that hardly changes. They live their lives as they see fit. Not caring if they hurt others.

"Me too Clawhauser," I say "I'll see you around."

"See you around Wilde." Clawhauser said

Either I'm keeping Carrots waiting or she's still on the phone. If she's still I feel bad for her. That guy does his job too well. That is good for when he truly needs to do his job. She will be helping ZPD with an old case. I know Carrots told him all that and I hope he listened. I walk back to our offices and see Carrots sitting at her desk. Seeing that's she writing something down.

"So is good or bad news?" I ask

"He finally listened we have a meeting tomorrow. He wants to get this over with." Judy said, "I never gave up and he finally gave in. Seeing how determined I was."

"That's my Carrots," I say

Heading over to her and hold out my paw. He high paw each other. I knew Carrots wasn't going to give up. She's truly great like that. So she wrote down everything we need to know. I can see him doing that. Just watching us do our job so he can do his. We need to talk to her and who knows she could be willing to help out. She does have that right. There's nothing he can do if she wants that. He would have to listen to her.

"Thanks, Slick and I was doing my job. He was making that so very difficult to do." Judy said, "Just a few more hours until it happens."

I know what she's talking about and it's Everett funeral. Carrots told me all about him and even about the crush part. I find that so cute. It is finally happening after some time figuring out what they wanted to do. Should be buried where he was born or lived some of his life. They choose him to buried where he was born. That's where she's heading after work. Going to spend some good time with Finnick and Kiddo is going to join us. He wants to see us again and we're going to have a good time.

"Both of you did really well. Both of us will be ready for tomorrow." I say "It will be a bittersweet time."

Carrots look over at me and have a small smile on her face. We'll be ready to interview the witness. Funerals are like that. Both sad and good. For your upset or you are most of the time. Reminding the good memories if you some. Those I wouldn't go to a funeral of something I hated or someone who treated me bad. Like when Billy Nelson died in a car accident. He was the star jock who thought he was better than everyone else. So he tried the nonpopular kids badly. Treating me and my friends the worst. He died just like that and nothing that stood out. He died in a car crash and it was an accident. No drinking, drugs, or distractions. Just an accident and he died right away. There was a memorial for him a per funeral during school. My friends and I ditched it. Just like a lot of kids. They didn't do that when a fellow classmate died of cancer. She did a lot of great for the school. Since it wasn't sports related it didn't truly matter. Just a something simple and a moment of silence. I knew more than most of the school was silence for her. Not for him, only the popular kids did that.

"You're so right Nick." Judy said, "It's will be great to know he will be finally put to rest. So how did talking to Rita go?"

"For I'm always right Carrots." I say "He will finally rest. Just like Krista is resting. It went really well. She blames herself for Krista being taken and killed. For she believed that the kidnapper was going after her. I told her she wasn't and the kidnapper would want her to feel that way. So she would blame herself."

"Har har Slick." Carrots said, "I know that and it will be good. It's good that it went well. That woman is terrible. It's all her fault and she's a victim. It does make sense and I would blame myself as well."

Looking over at Carrots and she understands how Rita feels. After all her twin brother was murdered. Just like Krista was. For different reasons but still murdered. We don't know why they were. Jude, we may never find out. But we will do it for Krista and Elena brother. I would feel the same way. Mostly everyone would. Before I can answer her we both get the same call. It's duty call for us and we are ready to take it.

* * *

The guy has committed another attack. Last time we heard from him he killed three innocent young mammals. A double murder and an accidental death. Carrots and I wonder what he did this time. We know it's an attack, not a murder. So the victim is a prey. Or a chance a predator he failed to kill. We have to head to the crime scene to make sure about what happened. Seeing that Elvie and Roxanne are are the paramedics taking care of the victim.

"Officer Wilde and Hopps have arrived on the scene," I say

Elvie looks over at me and smiles. She's only a few inches shorter than me. Having white fur with silver blueish sheer. Making her fur look beautiful. Having silver tip ears and black under the muzzle. Small furred ears. Bushy tail with silver tip. Left is teal with hazel and her right is brown with blue. Very unique and rare eye colors. She was teased for that but she loves the way she looks.

"Nick it's so good to see you. Rena told me you started to catch up again." Elvie said, "Which is good news."

"It truly is and this officer Judy Hopps. My best friend and partner." I say "Judy this is Elvie Morgan an old friend of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elvie." Judy said, "So do you know who's the victim?"

"Feeling the same way. I know you two are great partners and friends." Elvie said, "Roxanne is patching her right now."

I can see Elvie and Judy getting along well. She decided to follow her dream. That other called foolishly and that she can't do it. Because she's a fox. She's a great paramedic and I'm proud of her. She points to where Roxanne and the girl is. Seeing that Roxanne is working hard at her job. She's twenty and an Island fox. She's as tall as Elvie and slender. Dorsal fur is grizzled of grayish-white with black. Having a dull white underside. Ears, neck, and side of legs are cinnamon. Chin, broads of the lip, around muzzles and around hazel eyes are black. A black stripe, grayish sides, and rusty underfur.

"We were called to the scene and knew you had to be called." Roxanne said, "She's will be alright after a good rest. She's ready to talk now. Her attack wasn't too bad. After you talk to her we will bring her to the nearest hospital. Just in case something happens."

Seeing that girl is sitting on the edge and is alert. Seeing that he picked to attack a Sable antelope. She has a sandy brown coat that dark brownish black. Having light brown eyes. Roxanne patched her up well. Having gaze around her cuts. Seeing that has fear in her eyes. Yet she's also calm and looks up at us.

"You're officers Wilde and Hopps. My name is Ashley."

"Hello, Tiffany and we are here to help you." Judy said, "Tell us everything you know."

While Carrots is asking her questions. I'll look around for clues. Hopefully, the guy has left behind some clues. He believes that he's gotten better and that's why he's doing risky things. He's bound to make a mistake. I know he will and we will get him. Looking around the place we are at. When I catch two different scents. I know something isn't right. Looking over at Carrots and her ears twitch. She hears it and looks at me. I know what that look means.

"Elvie go with him something wrong." Roxanne said, "I'll stay here with Judy and Ashley."

"Alright, I'll go with him," Elvie said

Watching Evie grab her medical bag. I know she will be safe and if he dares shoot at her. I will defend and protect her. This time I will not fail that. She runs right behind me and she's fast. Together we run over to the location. We see the sight before us a few minutes later. The attacker has another victim. This time it's male giraffe. I can tell he's between the age six to eight. Seeing that he's unconscious and that's bad. The guy has his claws over him. I take out my dart gun and point it at him.

"ZPD! Put your paws up and leave the boy alone!" I yell

"No, it's not possible."

The attacker and murder look up at me. He looks like the witness has told us. I see him before my very eyes. He will be taken down soon. Seeing him panic and run as fast as he can Elvie heads to the boy and I run after the guy. He's a fast one for sure. If I can't catch him. I will remember what he looks like.

"It's possible we are great at our job. I know you know who I am and who's my backup." I say "Running will only make it worse for you." The guy doesn't listen to me. I figured that would happen. Most criminals do run from cops. Which never works out in the end. Even if he does escape. I will remember what he looks like. By the built he has. We can figure out what species he is. We will figure it out. He's a fast runner but I'm catching up to him. He knows that I am catching up to him. I see him run faster. "Just stop and give up."

"Never!"

I give the guy little credit for having determination. But that won't work out for him in the end. I see him run into a crowd of mammals. That won't be good. He hopes that I lose him there. Seeing that I only have a few moments to catch him. Grabbing the back of his sweater. He claws my left arm and rips my uniform. That's when I realize something.

"That really hurt." I say "You won't get away for long!"

I lost the attacker and killer in the crowd. There's nothing I can do about it. I know we will find him. He has made a huge mistake and will pay for it. He tried to do a double attack. Like the time he got away with double murder. I walk back over to them. That's all I can do for now. Carrots heads over to me.

"Nick are you alright?" Judy asked, "Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine. Claw me and it's not that bad. We will catch him." I say "How is the other victim doing?"

"He didn't get you too bad. Of course, we will catch him." Judy said, "He's not doing well. The guy did it bad."

That is really bad news and it upsets me. Knowing it upsets Carrots. Only if I got there soon. No, I can't blame myself for something I can't control. It happens a lot on the job. We will catch this criminal. It's best we met at the hospital. We know where they're going. The nearest hospital is Oasis Edge. They will be waiting there. Carrots and I head to the patrol car. She's driving this time and I turn over to her.

"Our criminal is a prey." I say "I'm ninety-five percent sure of that. A base of the built and height. Also something else."

"That's great Nick and I knew you can do it." Judy said, "What is the other thing?"

I know I'm mostly about what I saw. Remembering the guy who we are after. I open up the glove box and take out a sketchbook. Whenever they are down a sketch artist I do help out. I'm visional learner and I have to see it to learn the best. That's makes me great a remembering what I see and so great at art. Yet I have picked up on someone talks to me. I can picture it in my head. Taking out a pencil and begin to sketch.

"His claws are fake. They're are made of metal and look real." I say "So that's why I believe he's a prey or a could be a predator without claws."

Carrots is taken by surprise by what I have to say. I would be as well fake claws are illegal. Just like muzzles are. They are metal and sharp. Just like real claws. They would attach to your paws and to look life like. It was stated they were supposed to help out predators. Back then and rarely now predators lose their claws. Back then preys were truly afraid of predators turning back to savages. We were starting out our new lives together. Of course, there are bumps and hardships on the road. Just like there's movement and togetherness. Last hardship was the whole savage scare. I wonder what's the next hardship or togetherness. The last truly wonderful togetherness was three years ago and when they set up the memorial. To honor the victims of the mass shooting. It truly got to me. I can't believe it already been five years. It seemed like it only happened a short time ago.

The process is called getting declawed and very painful. From what I have heard. Only dangerous criminals get their claws taken away. Just like Hilda lost her claws. That the police killer will lose his claws. It was deemed unjustifiable and non-moral. So it was banned and only done to dangerous predators.

"They're illegal and you can only get them from the black market." I say "Preys can use them to set up predators. Which has happened a lot."

Preys have done that to set up us predators. Especially in the old days as we were starting up on new lives. The fake claws come in different sizes for different predators. Drawing the metal claws that I saw. Which belongs to a small predator. Someone that's his size. Seeing her stop at a spot light and I show the sketch to her.

"Yes, I have heard about fake claws. This the first time I saw them." Carrots said, "We are one set closer to arresting this guy."

"You're right about that," I say

The light turns green a few moments later. Carrots start driving again and I focus on finishing my sketch. Trying to figure out who this guy is. As I was chasing him down. Carrots and I will figure him out. He won't get away for long and will pay for his crimes. We will have another criminal taken down. He may run and hide. But he won't do that for long. It takes us five minutes to get to Oasis Edge. Parking as close to the hospital. This hospital is smaller and still runs well. Heading inside and see that Roxanne and Elvie are there. Waiting on the news for the boy they took in. Elvie looks over at us and looks at me. Walking over to us a few moments later.

"Nick you're hurt," Elvie said, "how did that happen?"

"It's only a scratch and nothing serious." I say "He ran away from me and attacked me. So he could escape."

"I see you haven't changed the I'm tough side. This guy broke his arm by during a stupid trick. Don't worry Nick was wearing safety gear and just messed up bad. He went down hard and broke his right arm. He was putting up his I'm tough. He went you could easily tell he was in serious pain." Elvie said, "I'm sure he has hidden what he truly feels from time to time. Oh, what does he say? Oh yes, don't let them see they get to you."

Elvie looks over at me and has a sly smile on her face. I know she's messing with me and is having some fun. Carrots have a smile on her face. She knows me very well and knows I would do something like that. I remember that time and I was so stupid. I don't know what I was doing that day. Just being a stupid young boy. Mother was a bit mad but was glad to see that I was alright. I promised her I would never do it again. Elvie checks over me.

"It's not too deep and the cuts will heal." Elvie said, "This guy has lost his mind. The poor kid was badly hurt. I don't think he will make it. If he does he won't be the same."

That's truly horrible and this guy will pay. None of his victims deserved what they got. He's a murder and a criminal. Who will pay for his crimes. Carrots and I will make sure of that. She patches me right up. I have been through a whole lot worst.

"We will get him Elvie and Roxanne. He won't get away with his crimes." I say "Thank you, for patching me up."

"I know you two will do your jobs." Roxanne said, "Just like we did ours."

Both are great paramedics even in the face of danger. Which happened to them recently. I can tell that Elvie has recovered from that. Knowing that her family and Roxanne have been there for her. I wonder where that murder went. We know he's injured and in hiding. Hopefully, he won't come back anytime soon. Sean on full alert to find him. So that he won't take another officer's life. Which we all hope won't happen. We can't know that for sure. He would do anything to keep on doing what he wants. Not knowing what his end goal is. He's already taken six officers lives. How much of innocent blood does he want in his paws? We know that he kills good innocent cops. Leaving the ones he sees as bad. So that mammals see cops as the bad guys.

"You two do it well and what happened recently proved that. You two shouldn't have been shot at. That cop killer is crazy and truly has lost his mind." I say

"My partner and I are ready to face any danger." Roxanne said, "Trust me a fresh wound to my cheek isn't the worst I had."

I know they're ready to face danger. Roxanne was stating the truth. We do need paramedics like that. Samual, Kelli, Kyra, Roxanne, and Elvie are like that. They're truly great paramedics. She's serious when she says that. Elvie looks over at her and having a sad look on her face. I know it's something bad and Carrots can see it as well. I wonder what happened.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Judy said

"I know you're Judy and Nick. For you, two are like that. Great and caring officers." Roxanne said, "I was eighteen when it happened. I was shot and stabbed fourteen times. I was lucky to live. I own my life to two great paramedics Vicki and Heidi. I know Heidi life was taken away too soon. I hear about what happened. It was truly horrible. Vicki is a great mayor and I voted for her. I became a paramedic because of them. For they saved my life and I wanted to save others."

Elvie heads over to her and gives her a hug. I know they are best friends. I'm glad she has someone like that. That is truly terrible and sick. How could someone do that to a young adult? I know I heard that in the news and didn't realize it was her. She doesn't have to say why she was attacked. I know it was a hate crime and Carrots does as well. We have seen them before and it's bad. Some mammals are truly bad. I know Roxanne did nothing wrong. Looking over at Carrots. She holding her arms on her chest.

"That is horrible Roxanne and no one deserves that." Judy said, "Did your attackers pay?"

"It was horrible and I remember laying there. Covered in my own blood and felt blood pouring out of me. I felt myself dying. My heart was so close to stopping. I did almost die. Heidi saved my life and Vicki helped her out." Roxanne said, "They did and they're in prison for life."

I don't want to imagine how that feels. I have been injured before but never like that. The closest I have been to death is what happened to me recently. I would have died if Kiddo wasn't there to save me. Heading over to Carrots and give her a hug. I just want to hold her close. I don't like see her hurt I just truly don't. Carrots is the same way for me.

"That's great to hear Roxanne." Carrots said

"Don't worry Judy we will sure that this guy pays for all the kits he's hurt and killed," I say

"I know we do our job very well." Judy said, "He didn't deserve that. None of them deserved it."

Carrots is driven to catch this guy and so I am. All these kits are innocent and only monsters kill and hurt kits. Sure both of know they can be criminals. It really sad when they do. Roxanne and Elvie feel bad as well. Looking up to see his family. They will be in a world of hurt.

* * *

Johnny is fighting for his life. The poor kid got lost and the attacker got to him. As if, he was going to help Johnny out. Nowadays it's not stranger danger. A lot of strangers help out others. Now it's suspicious mammals. In the end, he attacked him and almost killed him. Ashley was there and was an easier target. He wanted to commit a double attacker and couldn't do it. Johnny had to pay the price. I'm not going to think about that right now. For I'm off duty and having fun with two of my best friends. Looking over at Finnick and smile. He playful teased Kiddo for taking me as her best friend. For Carrots already has done that. She knows he was teasing and knew he's happy for us. She's a few feet ahead of us. Enjoying our nature walk. Zootopia has a lot of parks to offer and visit. I used to do this all the time.

"Aurora has really changed. You're helping her heal Nick along with Judy. Doing a great job with that." Finnick said, "I can hardly tell she's the same kit since the first time we met."

Looking over at Finnick and I can see him smile. I do mean see him smile. It's one of the rare kind of smiles I have rarely seen. It takes him a lot to smile like that. So he truly does like Kiddo. Which is great to see. He may act tough and his deep voice helps out. He truly is tough but he has a heart of gold. He's a small softie with an attitude." Looking over at Kiddo and smile. She's just being a normal kit. Worrying about nothing and having a fun time. That's a great sight to see.

"Thank you, Finnick and we are doing our best. She's a great kit." I say "How has your life been going?"

"Anytime buddy and you're right," Finnick said, "My life has been good."

"That's great to hear buddy," I say

I'm glad to hear that he's having a good life. Knowing he mostly lives it alone. Only having a few friends and his family. He did tell me at one point that his parents were murdered. That a cop murdered them. He told me that was his reason he hated and didn't trust cops. Until recently Kiddo brought it up that he could have been a fake cop. Sean confined that it was a fake cop. That he killed many other victims. Escaping and the case went cold. It has been like that for many years.

"Thanks and I can tell you don't want talk about your cases." Finnick said, "I heard about it on the news. Only bad mammals hurt and kill kits."

Knowing Finnick let it takes a lot to get on his nerves and he does have a temper. You do not want to make him mad. I know that for sure and have done that. He stronger than he looks. Proves that size doesn't matter. The park we are at is beautiful right now. The leaves are starting to change color. Making it a wonderful sight.

"You're right about that and he will be arrested soon." I say "Also right about that. What's on the news all about her."

Finnick looks over at me and has a sad and angry look. Just every Zootopian feels like. Even if they didn't live in Zootopia five years ago. They have heard about what happened. She hasn't spoken yet but signed she will be speaking before she'll be put to death. Which upset and angered everyone. Whatever she says it's going to please her and make everyone life horrible. To open old wounds. That's what she wants to do. To hurt others once more before she dies. That would be another pleasure for her. In her sick and mental mind.

"Yes, some mammals are truly crazy and evil. I'm not against mammals with mental health issues. I have anger issues. Some do need serious help before they cause problems." Finnick said, "I was visiting my parents when it happened. We saw it on the news. It was horrible. I will never forget what I saw."

No one is going to forget what happened that day and the aftermath. It was truly a horrible time for Zootopia. Death and innocent blood were spilled. It was just a normal day until she decided to open fire on a crowd. Making it a horrible day and same for the days after that. That day will be forever marked in Zootopia history.

"I was planning something great and then that happened. Ruined it and I saw how the shooting affected the city. Something like that truly opens your eyes." I say. Finnick looks over at me and he knows it. It truly does open your eyes. It was a great day for me. Until she ruined that great day. The memories are starting to come. Feeling my breathing becoming panicky. I take a deep breath and let out a few minutes later. I see that Kiddo has stopped and is looking at this tree. Seeing to wonder in her eyes. Having a huge smile on her father. "Kiddo what's are you looking at? What has you so interested?"

"Just taking a few moments to see something so beautiful," Aurora said, Finnick and look at what she's looking at. The tree she's looking at is beautiful. Kits have a better sense of what's is a beauty. More than adult over could. Most are not judgmental like an adult would be like. No one is born a racist. You learned that in life. Finnick trying to see what Kiddo sees. "Is everything alright Nick? You look really sad."

Kiddo looks over at me and has a worried look on her face. Just like with Carrots she can read me well. Finnick is good at it. We are truly best friends. I would do the same for her. A lot has been happening. Having a lot on my mind. I look over at Kiddo and give her a small smile.

"I have a lot on my mind. Thank you, for checking on me." I say "I used to go around here a lot and do art. Having a good time with friends. One friend did love this park."

I do remember going to this park a lot. So we can a fun time to enjoy nature. We had a good life than most everyone on their phones. That has taken control of their life. It's a sad sight to see a young kit have the latest for. It's the world we live in today. The times change and you have to as well. Or you'll get left behind.

"That's so cool Nick." Aurora said, "The park is great and beautiful as well."

"It's nice and I agree with you both," Finnick said

Looking over at Finnick and see him smile. I can see he's having a good time as well. I know he's happy to spend some time with his friends. He has a small group of what he calls friends. It was a great idea to come here. Just taking time to relax and have a great nature walk. Looking at the tree once again. We truly did have a great time. She truly did have a great time.

"Thank you, two and we still have a lot to go." I say "Now let's enjoy the rest of our walk."

"That sounds good to me." Aurora said, "Let's go has some more fun."

"I agree let's have some fun," Finnick said

Finnick looks over at us and has a big smile. Like I said tough attitude and a heart of gold. Those he wouldn't show that to everyone one. Only a few mammals would see that side of him. I can see him working well with kids. So we head off to do more of our walk. Talking as we walk around the park. Knowing we will have a great time. My day is starting to turn for the better.

* * *

Today it's sunny and a hot day. Carrots had a good time at the funeral. Like I said it was bittersweet. She told me it was great remembering all the good memories. It was sad but they had a nice time gathering around. I told her about my rest of the day with Finnick and Kiddo. She was happy to hear that news. Now we have to focus on our job.

Today the day we finally get to talk to the witness. We have been waiting for that. I just hope we get some good time to talk to her. That the guy Judy was talking to doesn't push us off. That would do no good. We do need to talk to her. If we had to we will have to ask her option. If she says yes, which we know she will. We have to take her down to the station. I know he doesn't want that happening.

"Well, this is it, Nick." Judy said, "We finally get to talk to her."

"It truly is and you have to remember to be professional or Chief Bogo will put you on parking duty for as long as possible," I say

"Har Har Slick and I will," Judy said

She looks over at me and gives me a cold but playful look. Carrots know I'm messing with her. Having a fun time before we have to do our job. This one is going to be a tough one. Due to the tough guy, we have to deal with. I know she will do her job great. We walk over to the Música Pasión en el corazón. Which is in Sahara Square. There's a nice apartment above. Watching Carrots head over to the box. We too in normal clothing. Chief Bogo wanted it that way.

"Hello, this is Judith and Nicholas. We are here for Gacela." Judy said. We have to be called in to get inside. I hope we don't have to wait too long. It's hot out here and I'm not too used to the heat like this. Either is Carrots were are not desert mammals. Finnick on the other paw would love this. How long do we have to wait for? Carrots is still waiting patiently. He better not wastes our time. We need her information. "I know you are home and this is the time you said to me. Do not make this difficult for us all."

I really don't know what this guy deal is. There is something and hopefully, we can find that out. Luckily we can early. Just in case something happened and it did. We can deal with this he's isn't going to chase us away. He still doesn't answer after five minutes. Carrots is keeping her patient and did he detect her impatient and wants her to get like that. So that we would leave. It will suck to him once Carrots gets going you can't stop her.

"Go ahead and do it," I say "I know you want to do it."

Carrots look over at me and have a sly smile on her face. We didn't want to do this. But he forced us to do it. Us waiting is wasting time. She heads back to the box and presses the button again. I know this will get through to him.

"If you don't let us in. I know she would happily take a drive down to the station." Judy said, "You wouldn't want that."

"Alright, you may come in."

"Good, we finally got to him," I say

"We really did," Judy said

The gate opens up a few moments later. Carrots and I head inside. Heading over to the building. I have always passed by this place. Never getting this close before. It does look better in person. The building is newer. That it has been upgraded. The building is mostly made red brick. Having four tall narrow windows. Having curtains on the inside. We head over to the door. It's a large black one. Before we can knock on the door. A black rhino answers the door. He's the type that you don't mess with or you will regret it. Wearing a black outfit. He has gray skin and gray eyes.

"You must be officers Hopps and Wilde. My name is Mr. Stone." He said, "Now you can get down to your business and leave her alone."

"We are doing our job." Judy said, "Did you even ask her if she wants to talk to us. She can make her own choices. It's not up to you."

Mr. Stone gives her a cold look. Carrots should know not to mess with mammals twice or more her size. It's ten to one that a rabbit or a hare would do that. Mr. Stone wouldn't try to take her down. Or that's assault of an officer. She's also stating the truth.

"My partner is right. You may work for her. But she's the one we are talking to." I say "So let us in so we can do our job."

"Come on in and don't touch anything." Mr. Stone said

He lets us inside the building. Never thought I would step inside this place. It looks even greater from the inside. I only have seen pictures or videos of this place. It's a nice sight to see with your own eyes. A few of our friends will be jealous of us. Friends remind me of Nora. Last I heard she's doing well and it's working out for her. She has yet to talk to Carrots or me. Looking over at her and she's amazed. I see in her eyes.

"This place looks great. She keeps it kept well." Judy said, "I really like the red and white wall color."

"The color is rosewood and Winter mood." I say "It's a nice shade of red and white."

Mr. Stone looks over at me. He thinks I'm crazy about knowing about the shade of red. I see it in his eyes. That doesn't bother me. Carrots look at me and smiles. She's remembering the first time we met. When I sold that mouse pawsicle sticks. Calling them red wood. She also knows I know my colors. Like she knows her plants and flowers. The walls are mostly rosewood with winter mood at the bottom. The floor is a nice mahogany color. There are two different rooms but we walk on.

"You're are crazy like her with the colors." Mr. Stone said

I can tell that was an insult to the both of us. It's was more in a rascally tone than a harsh one. So he cares about her. That is good to hear. But he seems to be harsh about it. Still not knowing his deal. We are going to meet up with her soon. Looking into the other room. Which has tall large glass. So you could see in the room. The walls are a still rosewood but have different colored music notes. Having nice looking guitars along the wall and a microphone as well. On the walls are shelves and they are full of cards. Which are store bought and home made. One looks very familiar to me. It couldn't be what I believe it is the chances of that?

"Alright, there are some rules." Mr. Stone said, "If you hurt…."

"Oh, Jarvis please leave Officers Hopps and Wilde alone. They will not hurt me and I want to do this." she said, "I know you are my bodyguard and a great one. But currently, I don't need you. Two great officers are watching over me. They need information and I'm willing to give the information I have. It has been too long. I want to know what happened to the others and what happened to my friends."

So Jarvis Stone is his name. Carrots and I are can tell that he's taken by surprise. Didn't realize that our witness was behind him. That he was going to talking bad to us. Mr. Stone has been treating us unfairly and she knows it. This is the time we have been waiting for. Since we found out about the witness. Looking over at Carrots and see her determined face. I'm ready for this as well. We are going to have some jealous friends. This is a chance of a lifetime. Looking up at our witness which Zootopia famous pop-star Gazelle.

 **Author Note, I didn't know how Gazelle should truly enter my story. That was Spanish for Music Passion in the heart. Hopefully that's right for I used Google translate for that. So I came up with that idea. Hopefully it's something a little different. Also it's still September first for me. As I updated this story. So the Hogwarts Express would have went off today. Nineteen years later happened today. Man time does fly by fast sometimes. I'm a fan of Harry Potter. Like I seen in fan art. Nick is Slytherin and Judy is a Gryffindor. I see Nick as Pureblood and Judy an Muggleborn. Despite their differences and views on the world. They become best friends and fall in love. As for Evie she has a mixer of all the houses. She would be a true Gryffindor. As for me I'm a proud Hufflepuff.**


	43. A chance of a lifetime

Chapter 43

 **Judy POV**

I always dreamed that I would meet Gazelle in person. That I could speak to her. Always being a fan since I first found out about her. When she started to get famous and popular. I discovered her one day and fell in love. Just like with the Jack Savage books. I liked them before they were famous. It took them time, hard work, patience, and talent. For them to get to where they're today. Just like it took for me to become a cop. Now I have to be one and not her fan. They're going to be so jealous and Chief Bogo was as well. Even when he didn't show it. He's a huge fan of her.

"No harm will come to her." I say "We just have to ask a few questions."

"You may go Jarvis and let's talk in the recording room," Gazelle said

She points over to the recording studio. We will have some privacy in there. Knowing that Jarvis doesn't like it. I see the look in his eyes. Gazelle is being patient with him. So we will as well. Jarvis leaves without another word. Nick and I can't tell what his deal is. Nick looks over at me and has his sly smile. Of course, we made a fun bet. As we drove over here. To see if I would break or not. We do that a lot to each other and have a fun time. If I win he has to eat a bunch of celery. If I lose I have to eat sushi. It's a bet we couldn't pass up. I won't lose this bet. So far it's five to six. I only losing by one. He got me well last time. I sly smile back to him.

"That sounds good." I say "Let's head inside."

We follow Gazelle into the recording studio. It truly is great stepping inside of her. This is where records her songs. I can see her doing that. There are cards from her many fans. Seeing lots of store-bought and homemade as well. Knowing she treasures them all. Not the ones she has got from stalkers and creeps. She had some of those before. She turns over to us.

"I truly apologize for Jarvis Stone actions. He hates cops and doesn't trust them." Gazelle said honestly "I don't like that. I'm looking for a new bodyguard. That is something I don't stand by."

So that's why he didn't like us. We have met some before. They will always be around and nothings going to change that. Gazelle also stands with cops. Saying Blue lives matter and not all cops are bad guys. Just like she stood for predators. When they were turning savage. The city was a mess and driving apart. Due to fear and bigot. She was one of the few preys that stood for predators and wasn't afraid of them. Wanting to help them out.

"It's not your fault." Nick said, "We deal with those times of mammals all the time. Us officers have tough jobs. We are proud to serve and protect the city."

Looking over at Nick and see him have a proud smile. During the beginning of his career. He had a hard time of others accepting that he was a cop. Even when he helped save Zootopia. Just because he's a fox. That he shouldn't be a cop but a criminal. He has proved them all wrong. Once he was a con artist and is now a great officer.

"My partner is right don't blame yourself for his actions. I hope you find a new bodyguard to your liking." I say "So are you ready to talk?"

"Thank you, and I have a few that will work well." Gazelle said, "I have been ready since you guys called about it. I have been remembering for ten years. There are some things you never forget. This is one of them."

Looking over at Gazelle and see a sad look on her face. She's just like everyone else. She may be a famous pop star and sounds like she doesn't have problems. But she does just like everyone else. Being a famous mammal doesn't cut her out from that. Taking out my notepad and pen. Lightly tapping my pen on the notepad. I let out a small sigh.

"My twin brother Jude was murdered when we were only six. He was badly mauled and the killer was never found." I say "So I know how you feel."

There are only a few mammals I have told about Jude. Only to my friends and fellow officers. This would be the first time I told someone who's not a friend. Those that would be seriously so cool. She doesn't work for ZPD, ZEMS, or the law. I want her to understand that she's not alone. That I see her as Gazelle Swift and not as a famous pop star.

"Mammals can be so cruel. Who could kill a kit? I'm sorry officer Hopps. Thank you, for telling me that. I was a bit nervous about telling about what I have to say. Now I'm ready to tell." Gazelle said, "I was only about fourteen when it happened. Tasha Hayati and I were best friends."

I write down her something random for her name. So no one will know that she's a witness. Along with Aurora. Just in case someone tries to take my notepad. I guard this well and it has been stolen before. By some dumb criminal trying to cover his tracks. Never realized that I do my notes on technology as well. The kid was only fourteen and his crime wasn't so serious. But he still tried to cover it. Thinking I was too old to use technology. When I'm only twenty-four and know how to use it. I like to write better than type. Writing down that she tells us.

"I'm sure some thought that really strange," Nick said

"They did back in our homeland. It was strange for predators and prey to become friends. There was only a few like that. Especially between a lion and a gazelle. We lived in the same orphanage and lived in the same room." Gazelle said, "Both of us came over to Zootopia together with our new families."

Gazelle is speaking the truth. Some still find it hard that Nick and I became best friends. I'm a rabbit and he's a fox. That we should be natural enemies. Like in the Stone Age. That is no longer true. Sure we didn't like each other at first now we are best friends. I found out that she lost her family at a young age. That she became an orphan. So she was sent to an orphanage. Until she was adopted by a nice family. Moving to Zootopia and falling in love with the city.

"That's great to hear Gazelle." I say "So can you tell us about what happened?"

"It's great and everything was good for us. We were four when we came over to Zootopia. We always celebrated our Gotcha day together. It's a day were celebrate our adoption." Gazelle said, "We lived a normal and happy life. Until one day that changed."

I never knew that before and Nick didn't either. Nick and I see that Gazelle truly called about Tasha. Looks like she can go on for hours talking about her. Which is great to hear and I could talk about Jude a lot. I have great memories of him. I also see a sad look on her face. She's always going to miss her. Just like you miss loved ones. That feeling never goes away. You got to keep moving forward and remember the good times you had with them. I only got six short years with Jude. Which should have been a lifetime. Yet that always doesn't happen and loved ones die. Some are even killed.

"So what happened Gazelle?" I ask

"It was just a normal day for us. Spending as much time with each other. I was focusing on my singing. It was told I had a real talent. I felt so happy. I was taking singing lessons. Tasha was my supporter and fan. I wanted to do it. For my family and her." Gazelle said, "We were walking home one day. We were in Sahara Square. That's when we were attacked. It felt like we were being followed. But we couldn't confirm it. I was pushed down and I went down hard. They say I hit the back of my head and I don't remember that. I remember the woman talking Tasha away. She knocked her out and put her in the trunk. I blacked out after that and woke up in the hospital."

Writing down what Gazelle tells us. We're going let her take her time. Just like any witness we question. So we don't overwhelm them. If they're not ready we don't ask until we do. Chief Bogo not truly alright with that. But we do our jobs well. So he lets us do it. That must have been so difficult. I don't remember most of the day when Jude went missing and was killed.

"That's terrible and I'm sorry you had to go through that." I say "Did you find anyone off before the kidnapping? Why she would be kidnapped?"

"Nothing stood out to me. It felt like she didn't do it when I was around" Gazelle said, "Tasha said she felt like she was being stalked. I never got to chance to find out about the woman. Only know that she was a young adult. Had very nice camera. It was a Nice View 207." Gazelle stops and closes her eyes. Looks like she's thinking about something. Writing that down and it makes a lot of sense. She was after Tasha for a reason. We don't know what and may Gazelle knows. Letting her take her time. "Tasha was gay. I crushed on boys and she crushed on girls. I accepted her for who she was. Same for her parents and most of our friends. Do you think that's a reason?"

Once again I write that down. Krista was gay and she was taken. For more a creepy reason. But could her being gay have a meaning? Is it that another reason they were kidnapped? Is positive or a negative? It could either way. I know it's either you hate them. That you accept them or really don't care. I accept and only don't like when it's down my throat. That it has become everywhere.

"Do you remember anything that stood out?" Nick asked

"The car was silver but I never got the chance to look at the plate. It was nice looking and you fit three mammals in the back. There was a nice dent on the left side. I know the car has changed but I remember that." Gazelle said, "The woman was very tall and wore a sweater and mask. So I couldn't tell who she was. The reason why she was so tall was that she wore shoes and high boots. They were black in color. She had a wedding ring and a fancy one. It had these small shiny bluish with white stones. The diamond was nice as well. A very valuable ring."

Gazelle has given us a good description of the woman. Yes, we still don't know what she truly looks like. But having some information is better than nothing. Writing down what she tells us. Only a small percent of mammals wear shoes. Gazelle is one of them. That is useful information. It will help us track her down. The car is more than likely a dead end. But I still write it down just in case. The wedding ring she described perfectly. Now we just have to make sure on a few things.

"Thank you, for the information. It helps us out a lot." I say "Was she a smoker?"

Aurora told us that she's a smoker. I know that smoking is a hard habit to stop. From the stories that I heard. Pop-Pop was a smoker for many years. Until he found a reason to stop. I never tried it and never will. We don't know when she started and she hasn't stopped. Looking over at Gazelle and see that she's thinking about it. We can track her down that way. It will be difficult but we can do it.

"She was a smoker and a bad one as well. Even I could smell the smoke on her." Gazelle said "She was smoking before. For she was looking over at us before she went over to us. Knocking me out and taking Tasha."

Writing down what she said. So this woman has been smoking for about ten years. Or around that maybe she quit and picked up again. Or smokes when it's the right time. Now knowing for sure. Gazelle is doing a great job. Giving us good information. Knowing this is difficult for her. I know we will find this woman. Thanks to Aurora, Krista, and Gazelle. Each of them has given out useful information. We will be one step closer to taking her down for good.

"Did the ring look like this?" Nick asked

We have a sketch of the ring. Given by Krista she wanted to tell ZPD that. Telling all that she knows. Before died because of the woman. Aurora did it as well and remembers the ring very well. Gazelle looks at it for a few minutes. A small smile appears on her face.

"That's the ring I remember seeing that." Gazelle said, "So the woman is truly at it again."

"Yes, she's at it again. After ten years she's doing it again." I say "Don't worry this time ZPD will find and arrest her."

"I can believe that. You and officer Wilde are great cops. Having saved the city more than once." Gazelle said "We never found out about what happened to Tasha. She wasn't found again. Unlike the others. They never found out the reason or didn't find her. You must know her family is dead. They died in a fire."

"Thank you, Gazelle and we're are honored to serve and protect the city." Nick said, "We'll figure that out once we find her again. We will find justice for Tasha and the other victims. She will pay for the crimes she has committed before. I'm sorry to hear that news."

Hearing that always feels great. I know it to be true and we have done a lot of great. Saving the city more than once. It's true they never found out what happened to Tasha or why she was taken. Gazelle is the only one we can truly talk to. That really sad news and we know Tasha is dead. Her body was just never found. Thanks to the woman. Gazelle knows it as well. But doesn't want to accept it. Until she knows for sure.

"We will do that and thank you." I say "If anything comes up you can call us. We'll answer any questions you have. Any questions that you have now?"

"Thank you, and that sounds good and you're welcome. You officers deserve a lot of praise. Your jobs are difficult." Gazelle said, "So how is the current case going?" Gazelle takes our card which has our phone number on it. So she can call us when she needs to. We will make the time to meet up with her. We have to do that with the others and we'll do that soon. Just got to find the perfect time to do that. Life can get so busy sometimes. Nick looks over at me and she's trustworthy to know. So we explain what has been happening. We are going to leave Aurora for last. After a few minutes, she understands everything. We let her take in everything we tell her. "This woman is truly evil and crazy. I rarely say that about mammals. I know you two will arrest her and she'll get what deserves." Gazelle has the right to feel that way. This woman kidnapped and more than likely killed her best friend. I feel like that with Jude. Just a mixer all feelings that I have gotten used to having. Whenever I think about Jude. Nick is looking over at the cards. She has a lot of them. For she has a lot of fans. "I enjoy the cards and letters I get. Other than the ones from stalkers and my so-called lovers. Lots of my fans have art and writing talent."

"They truly do," I say

Nick is looking at one card. Someone who did that card has real talent. He or she took the time to make that card. I wish I could have a talent like that. I never got the artistic skill and can barely do art. If I do it's not any good. We have our talents which makes us who we are. Looking at the card more closely and see it's a colorful one. Seeing that color aura of colors would make anyone happy.

"That card cheered me up when I was in a bad place. I was thinking about Tasha and she would have had her twenty-five birthday. She's a few months older than me." Gazelle said, "The world may be dark a lot of times. That we get lost in the dark and can't find our way out. There will always be light to shine the way. You got to know where to find it. The greatest lights are the ones found in the dark places. Truly beautiful words. I wish I could know the one who left it. I would really thank him or her.

They're beautiful words and the person took the time to write that. Someone wanted to cheer Gazelle up. I wonder if they knew they were helping out Gazelle or just helping a mammal in need. Even when I would get nothing from them. Of course, as a cop, I do good almost every day. The feeling never goes away. For doing never goes away. Everyone is capable of that in one way or another. Of course, sometimes someone defines of good is different from others. Nick and I had to deal with criminals like that. Nick looks at it one last time and has his phone one. Having a huge smile on her face.

"I know the artist very well and she's a talented one. Also, she tells me I'm her adult best friend." Nick said, "You must swear you won't tell anyone about this information. An innocent life depends on it."

He reorganizes Aurora artwork and that makes a lot of sense. Those two have a lot of art time together. It's so nice to see them having fun. I have great pictures of them doing that. I'll make sure no one can get their paws on my phone. He knows that Gazelle is trustworthy and wouldn't put a life in danger. He wants her to know. Gazelle understands what he's telling her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Gazelle said

"Her name is Aurora Winters and she's one of the kidnapped victims. She managed to escape from the woman." I say "So she's under our protection."

"Isn't she only about nine? I heard the Amber Alert for her." Gazelle said, "I have those just in case...I...can help. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Looking over at Gazelle and I feel bad for her. Never thought that would happen. Because she's a famous pop star and I never thought I would meet her. She knows what happens and we do as well. Time is important with cases like that. The less time has passed the greater chance there is to find the missing kit or child. Like with Bella Copper she was a three-year-old kit was kidnapped. She was found safe and sound within a few hours. If it takes longer there's less of a chance to find them. Sort of like what happened with Jude. He was found hours later and the killer got away. I don't blame the search party, not at all. They did everything the could. It's because of them Jude was found and we will be forever thankful to the ones who went out to search.

"Aurora is only nine and we watch over her perfectly." I say "That's good to hear and there's always a chance you can help out."

Gazelle has a small smile on her face. Because of Amber Alerts more missing kits and kids have been found safe and sound. Technology may affect our lives too much. Because of that Amber Alerts go more quickly due to advance tech.

"You can meet her someday." Nick said, "She untrustworthy and timid around most adults. She's getting better about that. Poor Kiddo has been through a lot at her young age."

"I heard about the bad abused case. I broke my heart and made sick to my stomach." Gazelle said, "Poor Aurora was in the spotlight for weeks. I wanted the reporters to stop. Just to leave her alone. I even get sick of them. I know they're doing their jobs. Some can get to personal. I'm used to the feeling."

"You're right about that." I say "It broke my heart and made me feel sick. Once I found out the truth."

I can believe what Gazelle says. Nick and I know how that feels like. I remember after the bad press conference. There were so many reporters and flashing lights. I feel so bad for Aurora. It truly is a bad feeling and I don't like it. My first one was so bad and truly did mess me up for awhile. Until I finally let go of what happened and I stopped blaming myself. I feel bad for Aurora and she didn't deserve it. We try to shield the one we help from reporters.

"I understand what you state. I was lucky to not have to worry about that. The orphanage was big and too many kits, kids, and teens. I felt unloved but was cared for." Gazelle said, "When the timing right I want to meet her."

That I can understand. I have been told that orphanages are not the best. For what Gazelle has stated. She didn't but knows it happens. Everyone hears stories like that. Makes sense why he has his phone out. So he messaged Aurora and asked if it was alright if Gazelle knew. We know Aurora can keep a secret. She would love that.

"She'll look forward to that," Nick said

"Thank you, for taking your time to talk to us." I say "I know you're very busy."

"You're welcome and I want to help out." Gazelle said, "Anyway they deserve to have some time off. They work so hard."

I know who's she's talking about. All the ones who work for her and she treats them well. Making sure they have fair pay and time. Gazelle is great like that. She has truly helped us out. This case keeps on getting closer to being solved each day or it seems like that. Putting my notepad and pen away. We still have other duties to do.

"That's great Gazelle and so nice of you." I say "Enjoy the rest of your day and I hope everything goes well with the contest."

"Thank you, officer Hopps. It is and they do so much for me. So I payback for all they have done for me." Gazelle said, "I feel so much better and I know I will. You two enjoy your day. Everything going great and I have the five finalists. I got to pick one."

"Thanks, Gazelle and we will," Nick said

Not wanting to take up more of Gazelle time. She has told us a lot and it was hard for her. Getting up from the chair and we walk out of the room. Now fully knowing Gazelle is truly is like I have seen and heard about her. She's truly good just like with Jack Savage and many others. Gazelle lives in the apartment upstairs. I know it's a nice one. Which she does clean up herself. Only having a maid clean up if she gets too busy. Jared is MIA and it's good that we don't have to deal with him. Nick and I walk out of her recording studio. Finding ourselves back outside the front gate. Turning over to him a few moments later. We are alone and that's good. Placing my paws on my hips.

"We got a lot of useful information. It will help us track her down." I say "Like with Aurora she's a great witness."

"You're right Carrots and this woman won't escape for long." Nick said, "Gazelle is truly an angel. Just like Clawhauser says. That was nice of you to do.

We will tell Chief Bogo about what we found out. He wants a full report about what happened. I give my sly smile and he laughs. Clawhauser has said that before and says it all the time. Gazelle truly is an angel with horns. I have witnessed that first paw. He's going to be so jealous and even Chief Bogo was. Those he tried very hard to not sure it. Nick and I saw it. He couldn't hide it from us.

"Gazelle is truly is and I wanted her to know she's not alone. Despite being famous she's still someone like us and should be treated that way." I say

"You're are truly great like that Judy. There should be more mammals like you. Yet you are one of a kind and my Carrots. I'm so glad to have you in my life." Nick said

Nick has a huge smile on his face. I know he meant every word he said. There are good mammals in the world. There should be always more. Since it feels like the bad outweigh the good. I'm glad to hear that and smile as well. I know I'm blushing so hard right now. Letting out a nervous laugh.

"You're right about that Nick. Thank you, those words mean a lot to me." I say "I feel the same about you. I wouldn't change you for the world. For you are my Slick."Nick has a bigger smile. Seeing that makes me feel great and so happy. We are like that for a few moments. Just standing them in silence and I remove my paws from my hips. "Well, Slick I won the bet."

"Yes, you did and you got me well Carrots." Nick said, "I was so sure that I would win."

"We're joining the Savage family for dinner. So you're having your treat then." I say

We are having dinner with Jack, Alexis, and Faye. Aurora is looking forward to that. We're going to have a great time. Dinner with the Moss family coming up soon. After Mayor Moss deals what been happening lately. She has to keep Zootopia understand. Her finals are coming up and so are her first and final words. Everyone in Zootopia has been waiting for that.

"Of course, I have to live with the shame." Nick said, "I will get back you Carrots. For you eat a fish."

"Eww, no way Slick." I say "How can you eat something will scales and eyes."

"Well take off the scales and eyes you dumb silly bunny." Nick said, "You can trust me fish are delicious."

Looking at Nick again and he has his dorky sly smile. He's messing with me. I remember the first time and I told him no way. My answer is still the same a big no. I lightly punch him in the arm and start walking back to his car. We didn't want anyone knowing we were with Gazelle. Tonight is going to be so much fun.

The rest of our shift went by normal and fast. Still no sign of the guy we're after. He's now the run now and we will find him. Chief Bogo is proud of the work that we did. He gave us one of his rare smiles. When that happens he's proud of us. Which is great to hear. Now we are over at the Savage household. Getting ready to have a great dinner. Nick's going to love what he's going to have. I got him a bunch. The adults are in the kitchen and making dinner. While Faye and Aurora are having fun. Just being normal kids.

"How did the funeral go?" Alexis asked

"It went really well," I say

It truly did go well and I told Nick about what happened. I got to see old friends after many years. Many went to Zootopia for his funeral. He was popular and a good guy. Sure there were a few mammals that I didn't like. To this day we still don't get along. For some never grow up and that we're too different. Funerals are bittersweet. You gather up to mourn a loss for a loved one. That is a mournful time. Yet you gathered around other loved ones and friends. Reminding the good times that happened. The good that the loved one did. To honor and remember who we lost.

 _Today is finally the day of Everett funeral. He has already been buried and now we are having a memorial of him. To remember him and the good times as well. I wait for this day to come since he was murdered. It took some time to prepare for the funeral. Because they're costly and this came out of nowhere. Also, ZPD had to hold his body for a while. Now they can finally bury their loved one. We are gathering around as family and friends. A lot made the join to Zootopia so they could make it. Everett was truly loved. He will be truly missed as well. I will miss him as well. I have been seeing old classmates and his friends. It has been great. Barbara standing next to me. We have been walking around and talking to others._

" _How have you been doing?" I ask_

" _I have been doing alright." Barbara said, "I miss him a lot and you know how it feels."_

 _Looking over at Barbara and give her a hug a few moments. She's right about that. I do know how she feels. For that feeling will truly never go away. You can get used to it but missing a loved one truly never goes away. Jude and Everett should have never been killed. Same for any other murder victim. They always happen for a reason. Killing is never the answer. I'm afraid of the day I would have to take a life. To make sure Zootopia stays safe. To protect someone from harm. There have been close calls but it always worked out in the end. Someday that time will come. For it happens on the job and there's nothing we can truly do about it. Some criminals will fight until their dying breath. Who will be that criminal Nick and I have to face?_

" _Just take it one day at a time. The pain will fade some but truly never go away." I say "Margaret will pay for what she has done."_

" _Thanks, Judy and I know she will," Barbara said_

 _Looking over at their father. He truly doesn't know about Margaret. I wonder if he still believes that a fox killed his son. I haven't seen since the birth of the triplets. I don't want to truly see him as well. He would be head back home and I won't see him for a long time. Marilyn promised she wouldn't tell him about the truth. Until the moment is right. I hope when that time comes he won't be mad at her. Katrina is taking care of her boys. Laura is helping her out. Everett Jr, Omar, and Levi are good little boys. From what I heard. They're cute as well. Everett would be so happy and proud. He wanted to have a son. He truly did love Laura. She's a rare litter of only of one. Like happened to Jude and me. Same for Kelli and Kyra did as well. Normally a rabbit or hare would have seven or more kittens. That's why rabbits and hares have big families._

" _You're welcome Barbara." I say "Now let's get something to eat."_

" _Sounds good to me and I am hungry," Barbara said. We head over to the table where food is being served. It's a mixer of everything. He made good friends with predators as well. At one table is all his favorites. My cheeks turn slightly red when I see the strawberry shortcake. Remembering the time I made him that when I was crushing on him so hard. Which was totally a Kit love. I was too young to truly understand feelings of love. It was bad and Everett still ate it all. Saying it was the best one he had by someone my age. He didn't want to hurt my feels. Or maybe it wasn't so bad after all. At the time I feel like a failure and my crush wouldn't like it. Because it wasn't perfect. For he was perfect. Oh, the native of a child. I truly thought Zootopia was the perfect place as well. I laugh at that and smile as well. "I know what you're thinking about. That was so sweet and dorky of you."_

 _Barbara lets out a laugh and has a smile. She's totally right about that. I was dorky preteen and it was sweet. It truly did bring a smile on his face. Those days were truly great. The good old days. Gathering up the food I want. We head over to where Katrina and her family is sitting. We are stopped by a familiar face. It's not good to remember her._

" _Hello Kristy," Barbara said_

 _Kristy Hopper was a childhood bully of ours. A few years older than us. She always picked on someone was younger than her. It was fun for her to do that. She dated Everett for a short time. He broke up with her and to her, she thought she was the best girlfriend. That is not true and he broke up her because she's was a bad one and a bad mammal. She still is one. Some can change like Gideon did or they don't change at all. She thinks she's better than everyone else. She's an Eastern Cottontail. Having brown fur and short fluffy cotton like a whitetail. Also, has light brown eyes. Wearing a nice black dress._

" _Hello Barbara and Judy," Kristy said, "I heard that you're still a cop. I see you haven't failed again."_

 _She was one who teased me badly for wanting me to become a cop. Just like Gideon Grey did. Those two were the worst of the teasers. Mostly everyone thought I was crazy and couldn't do it. She teased me again when I failed as a cop. Now she waiting for me to slip up again. Which won't happen again. I have learned from all my mistakes._

" _Yes, I am and from what you watch I'm a great one," I say_

" _Judy is speaking the truth and my kids are big fans of hers." Cecil said, "So leave her alone. This is a time to honor Everett Gardner and not to cause troubles."_

 _Kristy looks over at Cecil and shakes her head. Mr. Barnett was Everett nurse for many years. Always working for children for he loves working for young teens, kids, and kits. It brings a joy to him. He has come to pay his respects to Everett. Just like a lot of mammals from Bunnyburrow has. Kristy walks away._

" _Thank you, Mr. Barnett," I say_

" _Anytime and you were one of my favorite kids I got to see. Same for you Barbara." Cecil said_

 _I remember the times I was a the hospital or for a check-up. He was the nurse that came to me and my siblings. Like the one time, I broke my arm. For trying to do something crazy. He also took off my snitches. Make makes sure that kids feel great and makes them better as soon as possible. Bunnyburrow loves him and has won many awards. For being a great mammal in my hometown._

" _You are a great nurse." Barbara said, "Just like you are a great cop, Judy."_

" _Thank you, Mr. Barnett and Barbara." I say "So how is your family doing?"_

" _Why thank you, two I truly working with kids." Cecil said, "My family doing really well. How's everything going for you two?"_

 _That's great to hear and his family is great. I'm glad to hear that his kids are big fans of me. Hearing that means a lot to me. I have a lot of fans and so does Nick. Lots of young mammals look up to us. Same for older ones. It's a great feeling to have knowing you are a hero to others and changing their views._

" _Despite the lost, I'm doing really well," Barbara said_

" _Doing well as well." I say "Work is going fine as well. We are getting closer to taking down the criminal that we are after."_

 _Barbara smiles at that. I can tell that she's really happy to hear that news. Yes, we are truly close to taking him down. For he made a mistake and now he will be discovered due him making one. Nick and I know that was going to happen. He was getting too cocky and full of himself. Making a mistake that all criminals due. Nick and I can't wait to take him down. He won't escape from us. I just know he won't escape from us._

" _That's great news," Cecil said, "I could never hurt someone especially a young teen, kid, or kit. I want to save and help them. Not like that monster does. You know I found your brothers body. The moment I heard that he went missing I knew I had to join the search party. You know we search for hours and wasn't going to give up until we found Jude. I did and it was bad. I hope that somehow he was alive. Yet due to my medical training, I knew he was dead and was like that for hours. The murderer killed him the Long-Tailed Woods."_

 _Cecil is a good mammal and wouldn't hurt others. He's too good-hearted for that. I never knew that and makes sense that I never wanted to go back to Long-Tailed Woods after Jude died. I guess I sort of knew that something bad happened there. Cecil looks like he's about to break down. I see tears in his eyes._

" _It must have been a horrible sight. As a cop, I see a lot of bad things." I say "Thank you, for finding him."_

" _Anytime and he's was one of my favorite kids. Just like your cutie of your niece. She's a brave little kit." Cecil said, "too bad that the murderer got away."_

 _I know he's talking about Cotton. From what I remember he did like Jude a lot. He was always happy to see him. Saying that Jude made his day great. It the same for many other kids. Barbara and I were like that. It's horrible that the murder got away. I'm going to look into the case. I would tell him that. But I don't want to hurt him more than he is._

" _Cotton truly is." I say "He or she has gotten away. Yet they have to live with the guilt of killing a kit."_

" _You're right about that and see you later." Cecil said, "Zootopia is a beautiful city. This is my first time coming to this city."_

" _See you later." Barbara and I say "It truly is a beautiful city._

 _Barbara and I watch Cecil walk away. Heading over back to where he was. Barbara and I laugh a few moments later. We said the same thing. Before she can say anything I get to it and she paws me a soda. Cecil is right about what he said. Zootopia is a beautiful city. We head over to join her family table. Darren truly not happy to see me. I'm not going to let that bother me. They are happy to see me. Barbara and I join in the conversion. We start to talk about Everett and having a great time with that._

I told Nick about every what happened. He listened and told me about Krista's. We both got to talk and we felt better after that. Looking over at Jack and Alexis. They liked hearing my story. They already know about Jude. Tonight we're going to have veggie and bug burgers. Along with fries and Asparagus, peas, and tomatoes with butter herb. It's going to be a great dinner. Jack and Nick are making the burgers. While Alexis and I are making the nice vegetable side.

"It's great to hear that you had a good time." Jack said, "I have been to a lot of funerals. I didn't truly know a lot of them. But I promise that I would."

Looking over at Jack and I understand what he means. Whenever a fan dies he comes to their funerals. So he can honor and remember them. Also knowing he did it for the victims whose lives were taken away. For he was a victim himself. Watching him make the veggie burgers and makes me so hungry.

"Thank you, Judy and me too." I say "So how have you been doing you know since she's going to speak one final time?"

"I have been doing alright." Jack said, "I remember that day very clearly. I was signing books for my fans. When it all started. Right outside the bookstore next to the dinner, she went to. The young girl was deaf and her mother had minor injuries. I saw she was going to shoot the poor girl and I used myself as a shield. I was shot and went down. Alexis came to my aid. Then she went to the dinner and almost killed everyone. Only five mammals lived through that. The youngest victim was only twenty-one. She was fresh out of college. Also, the youngest victim to survive was twenty-one and he was fresh out of college."

That's truly terrible and it breaks my heart. I remember graduating college. Since I need college credits to be a police officer. Of course, I got degrees that would help me out. Went to college for four years. Only a few rabbits and hares did this. I got full scholarships to Bunnyburrow University. This woman is a horrible mammal. She does deserve to be on death row for that she injured and killed. Truly a heartless woman with no soul. Only someone like that could do the crime spree she committed. I truly hope that something like that never happens again. If it does ZPD will make the killer pay and bring justice to those who deserve it.

"It will truly over and once she's dead everyone will so pleased. That her victims can finally be at peace for what she has done. Old scars will open but she won't be able to hurt anyone again." Alexis said, "I'm against the death sentence and same for my lawyer friends and rivals. I feel like it's wrong to do. Yet I agree with it and my friends and rivals agree with it. That's the only time lawyers agree with each other."

I'm against as well and same for Nick. I know Jack is as well and he stated that in his books. But I have to agree with what the justice system choose for her. We all laugh at the last part. It's good to laugh during the bad times. For it does help out. I saute the asparagus, garlic, and peas it smells great. Alexis adds the tomatoes and red flakes. I mixed them up for about two minutes.

"I will be glad once she goes to where she belongs." Nick said, "She killed innocent mammals. Both young and old."

"I will be as well friend." Jack said, "Agent Faye and Agent Aurora dinner is almost ready."

I find that so sweet. I do that for younger Hopps. By joining in their games and have fun. They truly do like it. I see the smiles on Aurora and Faye faces. They'll be starting school soon. Chief Bogo said he's finishing up plan so she can go to school. She could be home-schooled but that's not for her. Nick and I want her to be with her friends. Alexis puts the side into a large bowl and puts the cooled herb butter in. She has been cut into slices.

"Hurrah and let's go and wash our paws," Aurora said

"Right behind you friend," Faye said

Watching them run off to the bathroom. Mom and dad made us wash our paws before we eat. For we can't wet with messy paws. So we always washed our paws. Alexis sets up the dinner table. While we plan the food on the table. Everything is ready by the time they get back. We all sit at the table.

"Everything looks great," Aurora said

"Well other then the celery everything is great." Nick said

Everyone knows about the bet. They were wonderful why Nick was going to at a bunch of them. So we told them we made a little bet. We couldn't tell them the full story. They understood and Aurora knows what we are talking about. Nick made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone. Aurora will remain true to her word. So we told if I won which I did he would have to eat celery. If he did I would have eat a small fish. Other than Aurora they made the same reaction as I did. Prey and fish do not work together. They laughed and Aurora liked it the most. Both of us saw a huge smile on her face. Which is always great to see.

"I'm glad our hard work pay off." Jack said, "We worked very hard on tonight dinner."

Jack has a huge smile on his face and is having a good time. He truly is a wonderful mammal to be around. A great friend too. I don't understand how someone could hate him. Jack has told us he has gotten hate mail. That some mammals do hate him. Some have even threatened him. For many different reasons. He has made mistakes just like everyone has. His good out weights the mistakes he has made. For it's the same for Nick and me. I gather up my food and place everything like on my burgers. Pickles, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, onions, fries, ketchup, and mustard. Everyone is going to have two burgers and as many fries as you can eat. We made a lot knowing they would be eaten fast.

"So how work going for you two?" Jack asked

"It's going well and we are getting closer to taken down the Attacker and Murder case." I say "Soon the guy will be arrested for his crimes."

"That's great to hear." Jack said, "I know he will guilt and sent to prison for the rest of his life."

"Of course, he won't do well in prison," Alexis said

Nick, Jack, and I know what she's about. Alexis won't say that front of them. Seeing a confused looks on Aurora and Faye faces. Seeing that is great. They don't know what we are talking about. Most criminals don't like criminals who hurt or killed children. So he won't last long after they find out what he did to young teens, kids, and kits. I don't feel bad for him. Faye and Aurora understand what Alexis said are for grown-ups only. So they dig into their meal. We see that they enjoy it. For they are eating right up.

"You're right about that." I say "So how is your latest case going?"

"It's going well and looks like I'm going to win. Of course, I can't be for sure about that. Anything can happen and I have been wrong before." Alexis said

Alexis doesn't talk fully about the case. We aren't part of it and will hear about it on the news. I can believe that. For it does happen and it has happened to us. A case that we had figured out. Turns out that we truly didn't. After new evidence came up. We still figured out in the end. But we almost didn't. I know she has lost some cases. It's the lawyer way of life. Criminals have gotten away with crimes and there was nothing we could do about it. Yet she has won many cases like we have taken down many criminals.

"That's great to hear," Aurora said

"Thank you, Aurora," Alexis said

This turning out to be a great dinner. We are having so much fun gathering around. It will be like this once we have dinner with the Moss family. Which is coming over very soon and we can't wait for that. Aurora can't wait until she sees the Moss family. It has been some time since she saw them last. So she's truly excited for the day.

"Jack, how has your life been doing?" Nick asked

"It has been going well and the final book has been published. So that will be coming out soon. I have full fate in the movies." Jack said, "Now I can focus on my ZPD career."

"That's great to hear." Nick said, "You do a great job."

"Thank you, Nick and you two do great with your jobs." Jack said, "Others were surprised when I took the job. That I won't last long. That I should focus on my real career. I love what I do and I knew I wasn't going to be an author forever."

That feeling I know well. I was told many times that I couldn't be an officer. For I'm a rabbit and we don't do that. Knowing that Alexis was treated the same way. We have proved them all wrong. You can do anything if you set your mind to it. Jack first book came out when he was seventeen. It has been ten years. Writing so many books and becomes a famous one. Sure not as famous other authors. It has gone down a lot since his first book came out. Others still like it and the movies will make it popular again. If always goes well. So he can do something new with his life. Nick right about that he's great at what he does.

"You have been writing for about a decade. You know it was time to leave and so you started something new with your life." I say

"You are so right about that Judy." Jack said, "Anyway the stories are finished and I have done all that I can."

He looks over at me and smiles. I can believe that and all of new someday that the Savage series was going to end. That he would move onto something new. Which he totally deserves after he gave us great books. Now he's ready for next adventure. Which is leading him to solve real crimes and help us officers do our jobs. Who knows this may lead him into new life and one he didn't realize he could have before.


	44. The day that finally comes

Chapter 44

 **Aurora POV**

Spending time with the Savage family is always lots of fun. They are a great family to hang out with. Always having a fun time with them. Nick and Judy are enjoying their time. Nick has been slowly eating his celery. Having the look of displeased on his face. Which is great to see. They told us about the bet and that's totally a WildeHopps moment. I'll write that later. Their part is filling up fast. Those two are yet to see their love for each other. Two clueless adults in love. Still truly to figure that out. I know there are reasons.

"Toughen up friend," Jack said teasingly

"How do others like this? These green sticks are terrible." Nick said, "I'll need a lot of blueberries to wash this horrible taste out."

We all laugh at that. I have to agree with Nick celery is terrible. There only a few that like it. Faye isn't apart of that. She truly hates celery. Predators who bully her say she must like it. For she's a hare and they love their veggies. That's all they want and they're wrong about that. They were just being judgmental. They didn't care that there were doing that. There's a lot of predators and prey like that. Anyone can be like that for no-one is perfect. Eating some more of my dinner. Which is really great. Faye likes it as well.

"You truly do love your blueberries." Jack said, "Just like I love my noodles in a cup."

"He truly does, and I do as well." Alexis said, "Truly great for a college student life. Who's tight on money. Unhealthy and they're supposed to have risks. Jack and I are very healthy. Having no health problems. The last time I went to the hospital and I got injured on the job."

I know they were talking about something about. When the criminal they are after was brought up. Saying that he wouldn't last long in prison. So something bad will happen to him. I don't want to know. Faye is the same way. I do like them as well and don't have any health issues. Eating more of my dinner. The dinner conversion is a good. We are having a great time with it. There is no phones or tech on the table. We're having one without using one and it's great. Not a lot of mammals do that these days. Times do change and we are along for the ride. It's great to know that their jobs are going well. It's going to be strange when the Savage books stop. We all know all things must come to an end. So we all knew that the stories were going to an end.

"So why do think he does it?" Faye asked, "There is always reason isn't there?"

Faye is right about that. There is always reasons something for committing a crime. Most of it is for a bad reason. Sometimes It can be a good reason. Or someone would think it's a good reason in their mind. The Campbell's said I was a bad child and deserved to be punished. The woman I have no idea or don't remember.

"Sounds like a crime of hate." Judy said, "This prey seems to hate predators. That is why he kills them."

"So you know he's a prey?" Alexis asked, "I know it can easily be one."

"We are ninety-five percent sure he's a prey. Due to him using fake claws on me." Nick said,

I have heard of fake claws before. But never seen one in real life. For they are banned and illegal. For they caused to many problems. So they can only be found on the black market. I know the bad Polar bears sold them. I never found out their names and know that the husband is dead. She will be in prison for life. Same for the others in that bad gang. I know my uncle is still out there. He wishes that was never born. I don't care about what he thinks. He's no uncle to me.

"So why do you think he picked young targets?" Faye asked

"More than likely easier targets." Nick said, "For a reason that we don't know until we arrest him."

There could many reasons. They won't know for sure until they arrest him. I know they will do that soon. He won't get away for long. He will pay for the victims he has killed and hurt. Holly and the others will get the justice they get deserve. Holly will be happy to hear that news. So will her family. Her father will know it wasn't a fox. Like he believes it is. Due him being so bigot against foxes. Eating more of the veggie side that Alexis and Judy made. Which is really good. I have been eating it right up. Having as much as I could.

"Well, you will find the reason." Alexis said, "Then us lawyers will do our part of the job."

A lawyer job is very interesting. Alexis has told me stories and I have seen what she does. She has taken Faye and I to work before. Knowing that we would be good kids. None of the cases were bad ones. She made sure of that. I truly found out a lot when I had to be a witness for a trial. She truly helped me out with that.

 _Today. For what the Campbell's did to me. I have to tell other adults what happened to me. It was two adults that hurt me. There was another one that did as well. He just used me for his own selfish gain. I only had a few good foster parents and two are dead. It feels like I will never get good foster parents again. It seems like that will never happen. Not after what happened with them. I trusted them and they hurt me. They really hurt me. There are a lot of bad adults out there. Truly horrible adults. Looking at my reflection and see a style that's not mine. It's not bad in any way but it's not me. I really don't like skirts. The lavender shirt is a nice one._

" _Do I really have to wear this?" I ask_

" _Yes, and only for the time being. You have to wear something nice for the trial." Alexis said, "Are you ready for this?"_

 _Alexis has been helping me out. Making sure that I'm ready for this trial. She's truly is the friendly and caring lawyer. I have seen it first paw. A lot say she's too soft but she does have a bite. I do know what that means. Someone shouldn't underestimate her or they will be taken down. She has done that many times. A lot says that hare can't be a lawyer. That she can only be a farmer. She doesn't take lightly to that. Saying words I don't dare to repeat. Of course, not truly bad words but I still wouldn't say it._

" _I'm so so about this all," I say_

" _We can take a break anytime," Alexis said_

" _Is that alright?" I ask_

" _Totally alright and even adults need breaks." Alexis said, "Just time me when okay. I remember the signal."_

" _Alright, and it's a plan," I say_

 _Today is the day I'm going to the stand. For I'm ready to talk. I know I have to do this. The jury has to hear my side of the story. Alexis says there's no way they're going to get away. They will go to prison for the rest of their lives. I'm glad to hear that. For they deserve that. Just any criminal who has broken the law. Sometimes it can be for good. But that rarely happens. For it's not good to the ones who aren't bad. It's been said that their minds work differently and I can believe that. Something makes them different I am sure of that. Otherwise, they wouldn't have done it. Well, that makes sense to me. No normal mammal wouldn't hurt a kid or kit? Alexis and I walk together._

" _It's alright scared," Alexis said_

" _I didn't know that," I say_

" _It's true and just like it's alright to be sad or mad." Alexis said, "You have to remember not to let that control your life."_

 _Alexis is speaking the truth. You can feel like that if you want to. No one can't tell you not to. All of are capable of feeling. Or at least most of us can. Really bad mammals can't have feelings. It just how it works._

" _I understand that Alexis," I say_

 _We are outside the courtroom. I am ready for this. For Alexis has taught me to say everything. Alexis looks over at me and smiles. She has a sweet and friendly smile. That anyone would open up to. She's great like that. I wish there were more adults like that. There is so few of them. At least in my eyes. For they have hurt me the most. There are only few good and trusted adults in the world._

I have gotten much better with that. The kidnapping brought it up again. Once again I have been recovering from that. Nick is truly my best adult friend. Finishing up my great dinner. I am getting so stuffed. Nick has finished his celery and is eating his meal with a happy look on his face. The taste of the horror of the what he calls green sticks is gone. Which they're green sticks.

"Looks like tonight dinner was perfect." Alexis said, "I hope you all saved room for dessert."

"There is always room for dessert silly sister." Jack

"Silly sister you say dorky brother and says the guy who used to eat sneak desserts before eating his dinner." Alexis said, "I'll get the dessert ready."

Seeing Jack go red and we laugh. Jack does as well. That is so like him. It's true there is always room for dessert. I know it will be great as well. I can't wait to have some. Alexis heads into the kitchen. Nick finishes up the rest of his meal.

"Never again I will eat celery." Nick said, "Those green sticks are the worst."

"Yes, they're the worst," Faye said

"Mushrooms are up there." I say "They are the worst."

I do not like mushrooms not at all. They have a horrible taste. I don't like it. I tried them before and didn't like it. So I won't eat them again. I also know that taste can change over time. Maybe someday I could like them. But I seriously don't believe that. Nick smiles at that. Alexis returns with the dessert and we see it's S'mores bar. They look really good to eat. Already cut up and ready to serve. Basically the same size as well.

"These look, great mom," Faye said

"Thank you, sweetie and I know you guys will enjoy." Alexis said, "They're the same size, Jack."

"Haha, and I remember when you gave me the biggest pieces." Jack said, "I didn't find that out until later."

Alexis is truly a greater older sister. She has a big smile on her face. Putting her life on hold so she could take care of him. Knowing that would be best for him. Foster care wouldn't have worked out. Due to his social anxiety. I know he has gotten much better with that. Faye is starting to as well. I know that is great news. Taking one of them and take a bite. Still nice and warm. The chocolate still melts in my mouth.

"She's right they're truly great," I say

"Thank you, Aurora." Alexis said, "My co-workers do enjoy my cooking."

Alexis does get along with her co-workers. Even when she has to face them. She good friends with a lot of them. Each if they have to face each other. They have dinners together and chat about their cases. Having a fun time hanging out. It's great to know her cases is working out. I finish up my wonderful dessert.

"Paws of Mr. Wilde one dessert per mammal," Alexis said

Seeing that Nick is trying to grab another piece. Alexis has stopped him in his tracks. Taking the pan away with him. Having a sly smile on her face. Nick lets out a laugh and has a smile on his face. He knew couldn't get away with it. But he wanted to still try. Judy has let out a laugh and has a smile on her face.

"I had to turn. These bars are great." Nick said, "Nothing beats blueberry desserts."

"The jury is divided on that one. It's five to one." Alexis said, "Do we have a recount?"

There is that lawyer humor. I find that very funny. She has said that countless times but it's still funny. Seeing that Jack and Faye agree with Alexis. Just like I knew they would. Nick looks over over us and has a look on his face. He will be pleading with us and Judy knows it as well.

"Kiddo and Carrots please don't leave me alone on this," Nick said

"I agree with you Slick. Mom always made the best with blueberries." Judy said

"Well, I love desserts with blue raspberries," I say

"See Carrots and Kiddo...agree...you wound me Kiddo," Nick said

It took a few moments for Nick to fully grasp what I said to him. Seeing a playful look of being betrayed. I know he's messing with me. It's all for fun. We are having a great time here. Its true raspberries are my favorite type of fruit. Very delicious and I can eat a whole bunch. Alexis is laughing hard.

"Alright, the jury stands at two to four." Alexis said, "The side of the non blueberry desserts wins."

"Hurrah!" Faye said

"Oh, the defeat is so horrible," Nick said

Faye raises her paw at me and I give her a high paw. Nick overacts like he's been truly defeated. Just like Judy can do. I have heard stories about that. So that has spread to Nick as well. I see the look of WildeHopps on their faces. Another thing to add to their part. Another wonderful sight to see. We will be heading back home soon. It's getting late. They have something to tell me as well. Looking over at Faye and she smiles at me. We something to say.

"I know that look very well you two." Jack said, "So what are you two up to?"

Jack looks at us and smiles at us. Yep, he knows us well and now they're looking at us. Faye and I are ready to do this. We have been planning this for awhile. Of course, we do it every year as well. We hope we can do it again this year. Despite what has happened.

"Can we have a sleepover at Terri new apartment before school starts?" I ask

"We do that every year." Faye said, "We understand if we can't."

"It is true Nick and Judy," Alexis said

Nick and Judy are quiet about that. I can tell that they're thinking about it. I see the looks on their faces. So they're truly thinking about it. Whatever the outcome. We just want to know if we can do it. They take to each other for a few minutes.

"That would be wonderful," Judy said

"I want you to," Nick said, "In the end, it is up to Chief Bogo."

"Then we will talk to him." Faye and I say

Both of know how tough Mr. Bogo is and we can deal with him. Everyone got a soft spot. Or at least they should have one. So tough Mr. Bogo will have one and we just have to find it. Alexis and Jack see it as a lost cause. Nick and Judy believe in us. For they know him more than Alexis and Jack do. I know we can do it.

"I would love to see that day for Chief Bogo to listen to kids like that," Jack said

The first time he didn't believe or listen to me. For he didn't like or trusted foxes. He let his judgmental views get to him. That is like they say water under the bridge. I know he has changed for the better. Faye and I can do it. We will have the best sleepover ever in Zootopia.

"Alright, it's getting late. You two have to get used to school nights again." Alexis said

"See you tomorrow Aurora."

"Until tomorrow Faye," I say

They say quick goodbyes to each other. We quick each other a quick hug. I know we will talk to Mr. Bogo soon. We truly can do it and won't back down. I leave with Nick and Judy. We don't have to go far to go back to the safe house. Before we head off to bed and call it a night. They have something to say to me. They type in the password and we head inside. Judy turns on the lights and we walk over to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch. Nick turns over to me.

"Do you promise to keep a secret Kiddo?" Nick asked

"Of course, I do Nick and Judy," I say

I remember getting that text from Nick. Asking if was alright if the mammal knew I was the one who made the card. I told him it was alright. Looks like I'm in for a surprise. I can't wait for that. It will be great. I always wondered who I left the card for.

"That's great to hear Aurora." Judy said, "We knew you would."

"The card you made for was for Gazelle." Nick said, "When the timings right she wants to meet you."

The great and famous Gazelle?! That's the mammal I made the card for? What are the chances of that? I saw that she was upset. Never would have thought I would cheer up Gazelle. That is truly great news. I'm glad that I did that and I do want to meet her someday. So she's the secret witness. I won't tell anyone about that.

"I can't wait for that." I say "I got to lot to look forward to. The arrest of the woman. The Aurora Borealis. Finally meeting Gazelle."

It truly is a lot to look forward to. I'm looking forward to it all. Nick and Judy smile at me. They're happy for me and they can't wait for that. All of it will be truly great. I just hope they find the woman as soon as possible. I truly can't wait to see the Aurora Borealis with Nick and Judy. That will be lots of fun. Now truly can't wait to meet Gazelle.

"All of is great and it's late so off to bed. So goodnight everyone." Judy said, "We almost have the school plan figured out."

"That's great to hear and goodnight you two," I say

"Goodnight Kiddo and Carrots and have a great sleep," Nick said

I know I will have a good one and they will as well. Nick and Judy head upstairs for the night. It takes them a few minutes to head into their rooms. I walk over to the loft and see Judy's pen on the table. I pick it up. This has taken down a lot of bad guys. It's just a normal recording pen in a shape of a carrot. I can tell that something been recorded. Both of them are busy on the phone and talking to their parents. I know Nick's mother Rachelle raised him on her own. After John Wilde disappeared when he was a young kit. I can't wait to meet her. A gut feeling telling me to play it. Like if I don't something bad will happen. Sean always told me to like to that feeling. So I will and press play.

"We got a lot of useful information. It will help us track her down." I say "Like with Aurora she's a great witness."

"You're right Carrots and this woman won't escape for long." Nick said, "Gazelle is truly an angel. Just like Clawhauser says. That was nice of you to do."

Judy must have done this by accident. Which does happen and they must have been alone. They don't want the public to find out about Gazelle. Wanting her to be left alone by them and the woman. Who knows she can make Gazelle go away quietly. They or I wouldn't want that to happen. So Gazelle must have known the last victim and it makes sense. They will track her down and arrest her. Saving the others victims from her evil wrath. So Judy brought up Jude to help out Gazelle. I know she's going to look into the case someday. It is truly nice to her. Gazelle is very much like an angel.

"Gazelle is truly is and I wanted her to know she's not alone. Despite being famous she's still someone like us and should be treated that way." Judy said

"You're are truly great like that Judy. There should be more mammals like you. Yet you are one of a kind and my Carrots. I'm so glad to have you in my life." Nick said

"You're right about that Nick. Thank you, those words mean a lot to me." Judy said, "I feel the same about you. I wouldn't change you for the world. For you are my Slick."

It ends after that and I have a big smile on my face. Know I truly know this recording was by accident. Judy would never do something like that. Nick wasn't saying that Judy is his not like that. It was a sweet and loving way. Judy was the same way for Nick. Yep, two clueless adults madly in love with each other. Too blind to realize that they're in love with each other. They told each other they are for each other. I know there are reasons and I'll figure that out. For the safety of Gazelle and me, I delete the recording and place the pen back. Heading up to the loft and sit on the bed. Getting out my special notebook and begin to write. Filling up their page even more. Looking down at the reasons. Judy last relationship ended badly and she's focusing on her career. While Nick hasn't date for years and I figured for about five years. He hasn't fallen in love since then and doesn't want to. I know there are reasons. I have seen the see the signs.

* * *

A day has passed since we had dinner with the Savage's. Life has returned to normal. They are back at working and doing their jobs. Jack and Alexis are doing their jobs as well. Today she has the day off. After having long days at the trial. From what I heard she's still winning. That is truly great news. Faye, Terri, Kari, and I are having fun together. We told them that the sleepover may still be a go. We told them about that.

"So do you really think you can do it?" Faye asked, "From what I heard Mr. Bogo is a tough mammal."

"We can break through to him." I say "If there's a will there is a way."

"That's true and we'll have a great sleepover if it happens," Terri said

I know that we have a great one. We will take to Mr. Bogo as soon as possible. Knowing he's busy with his job right now. When the moment is right we will ask him about it. Accepting whatever answer he gives us. Those I do believe he would let it happen. He's that type to do something like that. I just believe he has a heart of gold under of that. He seems to be the type to be like that.

"Well, you two will do a good job with that." Kari said, "I couldn't talk to him like that."

That I can understand. Mr. Bogo is a big and tough looking mammal. Also is a police chief and is known to be a tough one. Can be a judgmental as well. Yet he's a good mammal and believing he has a heart of gold. Something about him just tells me that he does. Which I didn't think before when I first met him. I thought he was just like everyone else who hated foxes. He did prove that he did once he didn't believe me for I was a fox. Now he's not like that anymore. Which is good to know. Mammals can change for the better or for the worst. It depends on the mammal. It's up to you if you want to be a good or bad mammal. Yes, you can blame others or things of what happens to you. Yet you make your own choices.

"He will be tough to crack." Alexis said, "Even tough and skilled lawyers have a hard time getting through to him."

That I can believe as well. From what I heard there's a few paramedics, firefighters, and lawyers that he sees like one of his officers. If you part of that group that means he knows your great at what you do. I have been told he rarely does that. That I can also believe. I am sure that Alexis is part of that group. Knowing that Samual, Kellie, and Kyra are as well. I know that Heidi and Vicki were part of that group. Mr. Bogo truly does like Vicki Moss and thinks she's a great mayor. Better than Lionheart ever was. I don't understand how he could be mayor again even when it's assistant mayor. He did break the law as well. Why would want someone who broke the law as a mayor? I guess I'm too young to understand.

"That I can understand and I feel like that at one point." I say "I thought he was never going to change until recently."

If he didn't have Nick as an officer and that I didn't meet him again. I would have thought he would remain the same. For a lot of mammals don't change. I thought he wouldn't change I first knew him. He was that type of mammal. Now I know he has changed for the better. If others learned not to judge by appearance the world would be a better place. Yet I know that would never happen. For we live in a broken world.

"We all meet those types of people." Terri said, "I thought my dad's boss like that."

Yes, I can totally understand that. He was totally like that until recently. That he changed for the better. All because his views were changed. All due to Nick and it proves that one mammal can truly change your life. I know it's true and it has happened to me. It can be good and bad. Both good and bad has happened to me. Hearing the change that Alexis is on change. Seeing it turns to breaking news. I wonder what's going on and they wonder as well. We head closer to the TV to find out what's going on.

"A police chase started ten minutes ago. When officers Hopps and Wilde trying to take a suspect in. When he ran and stole a car. Almost running over two innocent civilians. Lucky they're alright sources say they got the scared of the lifetime. Either we're looking down at their phone. Which has been an issue for a long time."

Yep, that is the truth. A lot has been hurt or died because being distracted on their phones. So the bad guy they're after is trying to flee. Which won't work out for him and he will get into more trouble. There's no way he's getting out of this. He'll be going to prison for the rest of his life. I know that for sure. I see in Alexis' eyes she truly knows it. Looks like she calculating his prison sentence. Of course, she won't know for sure. Until he goes to trail and she won't be the lawyer to lock him up. Since she's busy with her current trial.

"Look at the way he's driving." Faye said, "He's truly can hurt or kill someone."

Faye is right about that. The highway has been clearly mostly. Only having a few cars driving. Which is good news. He's driving a black car and I don't like the way he's driving. It reminds me of a drunk driver. I truly hope he doesn't hurt someone or kills. Just like Michelle did that one night.

 _Tonight was a wonderful night. We had so much fun with each other. It's like they said time flies by when you're having fun. It feels like only a short time has passed. When about five hours has. Now we are heading back home. It is getting late. Tomorrow is another day of fun. Which I can wait for. It will be so great and fun. Heidi turns over to me. Having a huge smile on her face._

" _So how did you enjoy our fun night?" Heidi asked_

" _It was truly great," I say_

" _I'm glad to hear that." Jerome said, "We will have more nights and days like that."_

" _Hurrah and I can't for more," I say_

 _From the mirror, I can tell he's smiling. Jerome is focusing on driving. He's a great driver and focuses on the road. I have seen many drivers on their phone or doing other things. This was the first night we did this. It worked out great and now we can look forward to much more. Which I can't wait for. All of those nights and days will be great. I really enjoyed dinner and also the show that we saw. Looking out on the road. There are still cars out driving. Of course, it's only about ten at night._

" _We are almost home Aurora." Jerome said, "We have a cup of tea and a nice treat."_

 _That sounds really great to me. I do love my tea and they do bake well. Moments later there this blinding bright light. Moments later there's still loud noise and it's over after a few minutes. I can focus again a few moments. Knowing that we were in a car crash._

" _Jerome and Heidi are you okay?" I ask_

 _Jerome is laying on the steering wheel. He's not moving at all. He must be out cold he has to be. Heidi is moving on the ground. Carefully I head outside. Seeing that Heidi is bleeding and has trouble breathing. Getting the first aid kit she always has. She has taught me a lot. I know what to do. She looks up at me and has a small smile._

" _Aurora….you...are...al..right..I'm glad for that." Heidi whispered_

" _You're going to alright as well," I say_

 _Placing pressure on her wound. The bleeding is bad. I know someone called for help. It was a bad crash. I wonder if the other driver is okay. I know I saw headlights. Heidi's eyes are so unforced. Her breathing is still really bad. I have stopped the bleeding. I know that is good news. She will get better._

" _Aurora...you are doing very well. Just like I taught you. There...is...nothing...you...can do. It is to...late. You can't stop internal bleeding." Heidi whispered, "The moment we found out about you we wanted to take you in. We were so happy that you did. You were a great thing that happened to us. We love you..."_

 _I know what she's talking about that and it's really bad. She's right there is nothing I can do. She coughs up blood for a few minutes. Before she closes her eyes and her body becomes limp. I can tell she's stopped breathing._

" _I loved you as well and you two were truly great." I cry_

 _Heidi is dead and I see help coming. It's too late for Heidi and Jerome can be helped. He was just knocked unconscious. It was a great night until this happened. We had so much fun and we were going to have more fun. Now it's ruined forever. Why did this have to happen?_

Something snaps me out of my memory. It was both good and bad. I lost my foster parents that night but made a great friend. Wiping my tears away and look at the TV. Seeing that the bad guy has crashed the car. He crashed into a parked car. He crashed into a police car. The officers stumble out seeing it's Rosemary and Keith. They're hurt but nothing that's too serious. Samual and Kelli check them out a few minutes later. Now the bad guy is running. Judy is right after him.

"He has truly lost it if he thinks he can outrun a rabbit," Kari said

Kari is right about that. He won't outrun Judy, not a chance. Even if he's fast Judy young and healthy. So she would last longer than him. From what I can tell he's an older gentlemammal and looks to be in alright shape for his age. Judy isn't happy not at all.

"ZPD stop and put your paws up slowly," Judy yelled

The guy doesn't stop and that just makes Judy faster. She catches up to him. He attacks her and she tasers him. He falls on the ground a few moments later. His hood falls off and we can clearly see him. See that he's a White-tailed deer. Looks like he took off his own horns. I know they grow back for them.

"You look cute when you're mad."

Judy pays no attention to him. You don't care a rabbit or hare cute. Unless your one yourself. She tells him his rights and picks him off the ground. Placing pawcuffs on him and Nick comes up with the patrol car. Another bad guy is taken down because of them. The TV turned off after that.

"I wonder what's his story is. Why he did this." Alexis said, "There's always a story."

Alexis is right about that. There's always a story soon we will find out his. I'm just glad he didn't seriously hurt anyone. That would have been really bad. Now he won't have to worry about anything else. Since he's going to prison for the rest of his life. Just like they said they he would.

"We should get them something nice." I say "For a job well done."

"That sounds good to me." Alexis said, "Do you guys want to join?"

They agree with me and it will be lots of fun. We'll give a nice treat for them. I know they will like it a lot. Then we can also talk to Mr. Bogo. To see if we can have a sleepover. We'll find the perfect treat for them. Looking over at them and race each other to Alexis car. I beat them by a few moments. Faye and Terri right behind me.

"Oh, the energy of kids. How I missed those days." Alexis said, "Jack could run so fast. Our parents couldn't keep up with him. Only I could."

They rarely talk about their parents. On what I know their parents were fine. There weren't truly bad parents. But shouldn't have been. Both were taken care and loved. From what I understand they were second-rate before something. So Alexis did most of the work.

"Jack tells me that all the time." Faye said, "So Aurora what do you have in mind?"

"Cupcakes from one the best bakeries." I say "I know they're favorite flavors."

"That sounds good and you guys can get one as well." Alexis said, "Head in the car and we will be off."

She unlocks the car and we head inside. Someday I will be able to ride the front seat. In the future, I can live how to drive. I wonder who's going to teach me that. Wondering when I will have a family. Getting inside and buck up moments later. I always buckle up and seat-belts do save lives. Rarely do they hurt or kill. Alexis makes sure that everyone is bucked up before she drives. It's the rule of her car. She doesn't care what you listen to. Unless singers she truly hates. She sees that everyone is and drives off a few moments later.

"So did they figure out school yet?" Faye asked

"They have it mostly figured out." I say "I would be heading back to the old school I was going to. So I would be joining you and Terri."

"I'm glad to hear that," Terri said

I do have to go to school since it's the law. I could be homeschooled as well. But they don't want me. They want me to be around friends and peer my age. Also, don't want me stuck in the safe house. Wanting me to live a normal life. Not wanting to live in fear and isolation because of the threat. I know I'm safe with them so I won't worry.

"Me too and school will great," I say

I can't wait to go to school again. Knowing I would be going with Faye and Terri. Knowing we will have a great time. Just like we always do. I still have to get supplies and that won't be too bad. Since school supplies are on sale. I have a nice bag to use so I don't need a new bag. Alexis drives the car for a bit and we just talk about normal things. She stops at one of the many bakeries in Zootopia. I know what to get. A young jaguar takes our order. The bakery is fairly busy.

"Hello there and what can I get you for today?" she asked

Letting them go first. Since I will be getting a lot of cupcakes. I don't want to keep them waiting. Alexis gets what she likes which is double chocolate. Terri is having strawberry shortcake. Kari is having a salt camel. Faye is having cookies and cream.

"I will have S'mores. Also, I'm ordering for friends." I say "Chocolate orange, Mango Lime,

Blueberry pancake, and Mint White chocolate."

"Alright I will get what you order?" she asked

Getting the cupcakes should only take a few minutes. They're freshly baked and ready to go. The cupcakes are great as well. I have been here a few times. Always enjoying their great cupcakes. They have a fair price as well. Alexis happy to pay for them. Watching the young woman put the cupcakes into a box. Alexis pays for them and we head out after that.

"Now it's off to the station," Alexis said

Which will only take a few more minutes. Nick and Judy should be back by now. Same for Rosemary and Keith. I know they will enjoy their cupcakes. Bridget and Cecelia are busy at work. Taking a new case. A cops life is almost always busy. Getting back inside the car and she drives off to the station a few minutes later. We enjoy our cupcakes on the way. They're nice and warm. Tasting great as well. It has been awhile since I had cupcakes from here. It's good to have them again.

"Hello, Aurora is good to see you," Clawhauser said

"Hello, Clawhauser and same to you," I say

Clawhauser truly has lost a lot of weight. You can now truly tell that he has. I know everyone wondering why he has. I have seen officers look when they look at him. They're taken by surprise to see how much Clawhauser changed. I know the reason and it's a secret.

"I see you that you have cupcakes from Jess Cupcakes and they're great ones."

"That is the truth and you look great." I say "So where are Rosemary, Keith, Nick, and Judy?"

"Thank you, Aurora and they're in resting the one break rooms," Clawhauser said

"You're welcome and thanks for telling me." I say "Talk to you later."

Clawhauser smiles at me and goes back to his work. I know where we are heading. They follow right behind me. Knowing they will enjoy their special and awarding treat. Walking pass other officers and inside the room. Seeing that they're gathered around. Having a good time with each other. Rosemary and Keith are doing alright. Only have minor injuries which is good news. Yet I can tell that Judy is upset.

"Hello, Aurora we're happy to see you," Rosemary said

"Same here and are you okay Judy?" I ask "I saw what happened on the news. I'm glad to see you are alright."

"He took us by surprise. I got some whiplash other than that I'm alright." Keith said "Rosemary got minor injuries. Nothing too bad and Samual patched her right up."

I know that he would do that. He's close friends with Rosemary and he was doing his job. Truly a great lemur and paramedic. Just like Rosemary is a great lemur and officer. It makes sense why they get along so well. Keith and Rosemary's partnership is going very well. I heard about what happened with Nora. I hope everything works out.

"Hey Aurora and just something came up. Everything will be alright." Judy said, "I see that you have cupcakes for us. We can use a nice sweet and thank you."

So it has nothing to do with me. Otherwise, they would have told me. I won't worry about it since it's not my business to know. Nick will help her out the most and she has her friends. Anyway, there is nothing I can truly do. I'm too young and truly don't understand. I'm still a child after all.

"I knew you would and I got all your favorites."

"Thanks, Kiddo," Nick said

"We thank you as well," Keith said

"You're welcome and you deserve them," I say

Putting the cupcakes on the table and they know which ones are for them. I know them well and the cupcakes will still be good and so delicious like always. After the finish up I'll talk to Nick and Judy about Mr. Bogo. Making sure he's free to talk. Not wanting to bother him while he does his job. It would only take a few minutes of his time. I'm not nervous to ask him. They enjoy their cupcakes.

"Yep, these cupcakes are still great." Keith said, "It been awhile since I had cupcakes from that bakery."

I know that Keith has a family. Who he protects very well and would with his life. His family is important to him. Nick told me his threatened his family and clawed him. So he could get in with the bad guys. It worked out and Keith never blamed him. It only takes them a couple minutes to finish their cupcakes.

"That's one great cupcake." Judy said, "Gideon would be jealous."

"It was great and yes, he would." Nick said, "Kiddo are you ready to talk to Chief Bogo?"

Rosemary and Keith look over at us. I can see the wonder in their eyes. They know something is up since I want to talk to him. I know it will go well. Just a feeling that I have. I know they will like it or at least Rosemary will. Knowing that Terri, Faye, and Kari are smiling behind me.

"I'm going to ask him if I can sleepover with a friend," I say

"That's going to be a tough one." Rosemary said, "He doesn't give in easily."

"I know she can do it," Keith said

I'm glad to hear he fully believes I can do it. Rosemary does but she told me it will be hard to do. Looking up at Keith and see he has a huge smile on his face. I know he knows something we don't. Also, he won't tell what he knows. He's the type to do that. Rosemary turns over to him and wondering what he knows.

"So what do you know Keith?" Rosemary asked

"I do know and it's something you should find out yourself." Keith said, "You know me well Rosemary. We should head back to work."

"I knew it and yes, I do." Rosemary said, "I know and see you later you guys."

We say goodbye to them and they head off. Yes, Keith does know something and he won't tell about it. I wonder what he knows and why he won't tell. Looks like we have to find out about it ourselves. We should get going as well. Mr. Bogo is a busy mammal. Making sure that the city stays safe. Together we head over to his office. Looking over at Terri and have a huge smile.

"Let's do this Terri," I say

"Good luck you two," Faye said

I know we can do it and we enter together. Seeing that he's working on some paperwork. Looking up at us a few moments later. Looks like he's in his normal I'm Mr. Bogo mood. Which is hard to explain. Faye and I walk over to his desk. While Nick and Judy stand behind us.

"What brings you two here?" Chief Bogo asked

"I was wondering if I could have a sleepover with my friends," I say

"We would understand if we can't," Terri said

Mr. Bogo looks up at us and is quiet for a few moments. Knowing that he's thinking about it. Terri and I wait for his answer. It's kind of nerve wrecking. We will accept any answer he gives us. My safety is most important and I understand that. Like I know you can't get everything you want.

"As long as its alright with Nick and Judy you can." Chief Bogo said, "You only stay young for a few years. Enjoy being a kid."

That didn't take him to long to decide. His answer was faster then I would have thought. From his quickness. He already knew the answer. Seeing that Nick and Judy are surprised by his quick answer. It's the same for Faye and me. He's right about what he said. Yet for a moment I saw sadness on him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Bogo." We say

"Alright, sir if you agree to it we'll let it happen," Nick said

"Will do Chief Bogo," Judy said

Terri and I can't wait to tell Faye and Kari the great news. Same for Cherry once she gets back to Zootopia. We're going to have the best slumber party ever. Yet I wonder why Mr. Bogo was said for a bit. Before he returned to his normal self. Whatever happened it's not my business.

"Good and now we have to talk about police busy." Chief Bogo said

"We still have a few hours of shift let." Nick said, "We will see you after work Kiddo."

"Got it Mr. Bogo." We say "Thank you, so much."

"See you later Nick and Judy," I say

Faye and I head out off his office. We know it's none of our business to know. Knowing it has to deal with what they're doing right now. Knowing they can figure it out. They are waiting for us and wondering what the news is. Alexis is on the phone and looks like she has an important call. Kari and Faye can't wait for the news.

"We get to have sleepovers." We say happily

"That's great to hear," Faye said

"I like hearing sleepovers." Kari said, "We will have the best sleepovers in Zootopia."

"Me too and yes, we will," I say

Alexis smiles for us and is shocked as well. We high paw each other. We will have the greatest sleepover in Zootopia. We will have lots fun by starting up late and having lots of sugar. Playing games and watching movies. Normal things you do at a sleepover. Just like we always do. We're going to have a great time.

* * *

Today is a big day in Zootopia. The bad lady is going to die today. Lots of animals have been waiting for this moment. Ever since she fired the first bullet. Ever since she took a life. Making one day so horrible that Zootopians could never forget. I never knew about what happened. Since I was shield from that. I was to young to understand. But now I do understand and that's at a young age. To young to understand the horrors of the world. That I still should have a childlike wonder. Which I still do but know the truth. Also she would speak for the first time in five years. It's what she wanted to do. Whatever she has to say it will be bad. Everyone knows it as well.

I'm waiting at the station. Judy and Nick are questioning the bad guy. I know they can do it. From what I saw yesterday it's going to be difficult. Some bad guys are like that. Alexis had to head back to work. While Jack had to take a mental health day. Which I totally understand. We all need days like that. We should get days like that. Shouldn't be badly treated about it. Something like that shouldn't happen. Yet it does because mammals can be so judgmental. Acting without thinking. Or even not caring about other mammals. It's the kind of world we live in.

"I remember that day. I was just a rookie cop. Never would have I thought I would see something like that." Bridget said, "I saw the worst criminal that day. A heartless psychopath."

There are some things they won't tell me. Like who's a psychopath and what makes one? It's something I don't know. By their looks, I don't want to know. So I won't ask until I'm older. I still have a lot of childhood innocence. Naive in some things and that's good news. It must have been difficult for Bridget. For any officer in that matter. Yes, they know their jobs can be difficult and dark but something like that would surprise them. For it rarely happens in Zootopia. It truly is a safe and great city.

"That day is the worst nightmare that first responders have to face." Cecelia said, "It was truly horrible. Ten years ago there was a campus shooting. In the end, fourteen mammals died and ten injured. The shooter was taken care of quickly. Eight died on campus and the others died after that. One died four months later. His twin sister was the first victim. Accidental death she wasn't supposed to be at the place the shooter was firing. He didn't want to kill her. Her brother never woke up from his coma. Another accidental fire. I believe he didn't want to live on without his twin. They were only eighteen and freshmen in college. I can't get those images out of my head."

Yes, I have heard of school shootings. I know they happen and it's horrible. It must have been really hard to lose two of your kids. I had a twin but never got the chance to meet him. Losing a twin is painful for you to lose a part of yourself. At least that shooter had a heart. Feeling guilty about what he did. I'm sure he was killed. He was a threat and had to be taken care of. Cecelia has stated that.

"That's truly horrible." I say "Young lives taken away too soon."

"You're right about that," Bridget said

Cecelia and Bridget are tracking down a lead for their new case. I know they can do it. Nick and Judy are finishing up their other case. They just have to take down the bad guy. From little I heard they're having a hard time with that. He won't tell them anything. Or tells them very little. Just to get to them. Making sure that he will get away with his crimes. Which will never happen. He's guilty and will go to prison. Judy walks into the room. I can tell she's frustrated. Having the look in her eyes. Nick not with her so he must be elsewhere. Maybe still dealing with the bad guy.

"So he won't talk." Cecelia said, "We deal with criminals like that and it's annoying. They just won't accept the crime. Or they'll are innocent of it. I learned how to tell the difference."

"It's between that and he's got a bad ego." Judy said, " So we're leaving him alone for now. We will nail him and he'll go away for good. "

"I know you can do it," I say

"Thank you, Kiddo and I know we can," Nick said

Seeing that Nick enters the room. He's in a better mood. I can tell he's feeling the same way. Anyone would feel like that. The bad guy is the type that wants to get on others nerves or something like that. He won't get to them like he wants to. Looking up at the time. Seeing it's close to her being killed. Knowing everyone going to watch that. If they have the time to do that It's going to live for the terrible crime has committed. I get out my sketchbook. Not wanting to truly watch it. Knowing it's going to be bad. More officers gather in the break room. Wanting to know what Vivian Garrison has to say one last time. Everyone goes quiet as the TV turns on her. Looking up at her and see she's a Fishing cat. She has a crazy look in her brown eyes. Wearing an orange prison suit just like prisoners wear. Even her movement crazy like. Maybe some mammals are crazy that they're insane. I don't like saying that but it's true. I know what to sketch and getting a start at it. Not wanting to focus on something that truly doesn't affect me. Jack lived and recovered. He's the only victim I know that was in that massacre.

"Let's hope she burns." McHorn said, "She's a monster and she deserves it."

I do know what he's talking about. Some mammals do deserve that. Only the really bad mammals do. Do I believe that the Campbell's deserve it? Yes, I believe that they do at least most of the time. Whenever I feel like I'm being affected by what they did. I remember that they're animals and everyone makes mistakes. Some make really bad ones. Just like they did and other bad mammals. It's the way of life. So I hate and blame them. But I won't let that ruin my life. They're bad but there are worse mammals out there. She truly proves that.

"It will be over in a few minutes." Fangmeyer said, "The victims can finally fully recover after this. Justice is being served once again."

Fangmeyer is speaking the truth. Based off what I know she's going to open old scars. That has been healing for the past five years. Giving new ones as well. Doing something like that fits her style. Everyone knows it's going to happen. For she only cares about herself thinking she's the most important mammal in Zootopia. It's going to be only a few minutes now. Seeing that the warden is ready for this. Wanting her to fully pay for her crimes. Seeing that in his eyes. He's a black Rhino and looks older. He snaps Vivian Garrison to the chair. Knowing she's going to forever sleep and will die. That's what I'm getting and I don't remember the word. Focusing on my sketch and start to lose myself doing it.

"Do you Vivian Garrison have any last words?"

The room becomes dead silence that you can hear a pin drop. All eyes fixed on the TV. Seeing that Nick and Judy are looking closely. Judy truly doesn't understand. But she does want her to pay. I do as well. For she hurt Jack and others. Killing innocent mammals as well. She has an evil grin on her face. This the moment everyone has been waiting for. Looking down at my sketch not wanting to see the act. Seeing someone die is horrible. Vivian clears her throat and I know she still has that evil smile on her face. I just know it.

"I remember that day as if, it happened yesterday. Yet it happened five years ago. Oh, how time flies by. Of course, I have been locked away and a lot of it in isolation. Even criminals hated me. But most were afraid of me to do anything. Oh, one decided to test me and he paid the price. No one tested me then and poor hyena lost himself. Anyway, it was very pleasing to drive you all crazy. I put myself through that test and passed with flying colors." Vivian said, "I always knew I was different. It was a feeling that I had. It feels great that I was. Growing my whole life I wanted to do something big. I knew when it was the perfect time to do what I wanted to do. It was all thrilling for me. I loved it all. Of course, experts say I can't feel emotions. I fully knew what I was doing and didn't care. I wanted to do what wanted to do my whole life. My favorite injury is that retard of an author Jack Savage. Then it was a fox oh how I wished that vermin was part of the killed. I wish that I took care of more vermin. My favorite kill was this pretty vermin vixen. Another retard that deserved to be killed. Then this officer family and so much more victims. If I could I would do it all over again."

Vivian let's out a creepy laugh. The room is dead quiet again. I heard whispers and mumbles again. I knew what she was going saw was going to be horrible. Jack or this vixen isn't that horrible world. Like I'm not a Mutt. Foxes are not vermin as well. She's a truly horrible animal and so evil. Knowing she going to die soon. I don't want to see that.

"She's so evil foxes aren't vermin or other aren't retards." Judy said, "Nick didn't take lightly to that."

Judy had to force those words out of her. I look and see that Nick's not where he was or is in the room. Judy sees that as well. Knowing he has to cool off. I don't to be here as well. Looking over at Judy and she gives me the okay. So I head out as well and finally free of that evil woman. Taking a deep breath and let it out. Placing my sketchbook back in my bag. Walking around the station. So I clear my racing head. Walking pass Chief Bogo and that he's not inside. He always in his office when he's working. Or is rarely out. So where did Mr. Bogo go? As much as I want to find out. There's nothing I can do.

"Oh, Nick where did you go?"

I don't like the feeling that I'm having. Knowing something is seriously wrong. Nick wouldn't just leave. He would before but doesn't do it now. Walking around the station and my mind still going wild. I know this station by heart. He wouldn't just leave. Unlike he would before he changed. In the past, he would have left. So I just got to find him. Knowing he would find a place to be alone. I just know the place and I quickly head over there. Heading over to a spare storage room. Which hardly used and the perfect place to hide. Opening up the door quietly and see Nick inside. He doesn't hear a thing. I can clearly tell he's truly upset. I can clearly tell. His whole body shakes and is unaware of what's happening. Lost in his own world. Which means he's having a panic attack as well.

"Oh, Nick," I whisper

It all makes sense now. I have figured out why Nick hasn't dated in five years or why he didn't want to talk about that day. He was there and he's a victim. Nick's the fox that got hurt. That she wanted to kill. Only two foxes were victims. Why he doesn't confess his love for Judy. When he clearly so truly does love her. He's afraid to fall in love again. Nick lost someone he clearly loved and still does. He's suffering a broken heart. I just know what to do to make him feel better.

 **Author note, I'm sorry this took forever. My laptop had difficulties and so I couldn't upload. I do it from my laptop. It's easier that way. Everything should return to normal. I foreshadowed something happened to Nick and now you know. So read on my readers.**


	45. A story worth telling

Chapter 45

 **Nick POV**

 **Xgamer911 thank you, for adding my story to your favorites. Shimmer Song thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites. Shiro Okami O8 thank you for adding me to your favorites. Creepsome thank you, for adding me to your favorites. Doubledeath thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites. Bethelann16 thank you, for adding my story to your favorites.**

 _This is the day I have been waiting for five long years. When I was only and only having Finnick and my mother it was a long time. Feeling like time wasn't passing by. Slowly I got used to it and knowing time was moving like it should. That time never stopped. Once Carrots entered my life I didn't feel so lonely anymore. Judy brought something didn't have a long time and that was a best friend. Finnick and I had a bromance and it's great. Carrots brought something special to me. Something I always think about not having again. Because I thought I was never going to find someone that special again. For I didn't deserve it and no likes foxes. No one wants to be friends with a criminal. Carrots did those it wasn't always like that. When she hurt me the pain was so bad and I was so hurt. I hate that feeling. That's why I decided to not let things get to me. Why do I think this will be good for me. Would seeing her a give me a sense of peace? To move on and feel better. No, no, no that won't happen. Not with the type of her. I just have to leave not hear a word. Just take this time to yourself. Hearing her words won't do any good. I don't even what to see her again._

 _Thinking about her makes me nervous. Feels like my heart beating fast. With fellow officers around Carrots won't pick that up. There are two many mammals around. Even with her great hearing. I will not focus now her. I just won't listen in. Then I why do I want to look up? I don't want to see the looks of her again. She's just like she was five years ago. Only more crazy looking. No, I don't want to hear what she has to say. The memory comes to me. I push that away. After our shift, I'll do some painting. That helps me relax and feel better. Knowing that I will need that._

" _My favorite injury is that retard of an author Jack Savage. Then it was a fox oh how I wished that vermin was part of the killed. I wish that I took care of more vermin. My favorite kill was this pretty vermin vixen. Another retard that deserved to be killed. Then this officer f_ _amily and so much more victims. If I could I would do it all over again."_

 _Jack told me he was called that horrible world. Which I know that's true. My heart beats even faster and I find it hard to breath. I remember the look she gave me. I remember her stating she wanted to kill us. I defended the other vixen. Not wanting the love of my life to be a victim. That us foxes didn't deserve to be alive. I remember me begging to leave her alone. The gunfire fire and screams. The unbearable pain and blackness. Knowing I have to get out of here. Before I lost it front of everyone. Sneaking out of the room. So that I can find the perfect place to let out. I'll tell Carrots someday. When I'm ready to tell my story. Heading over to spare storage room. Knowing I will be alone here. I'm just in time as well. I barely make it to the ground. To make it to a safe position. Reminding myself that I'm in a safe place. That I am safe and not in danger. Just letting myself lost it. Knowing I will pick myself up. Just like I have always done before._

Still feeling like crap and horrible. I truly haven't lost it since my fight with Reyna. I can no longer cry and my head hurts. Feeling a soft and caring touch surround me. I was so lost that I didn't hear anyone come in. I don't detect the scent of fresh dirt, herbs, and the smell of rain. So I know it's not Carrots. Taking a deep breath and open my eyes. Seeing a sight that shocks me. Kiddo is hugging and she lets me do the same for her. She has let me in her personality place. She's one step closer to breaking her cocoon. Knowing it takes small steps forward to do that. First I was her first adult best friend and now she let me in. Knowing she will others in as well. When she's ready to. She doesn't speak only gives me a hug. They say that hugs are worth more than words. If words couldn't be spoken a hug did the trick.

"Hey, Kiddo it's good to see you." I say "How did you find me?"

"I saw that you left and I didn't want to be in there anymore." Aurora said, "I figured that you were one of the victims. Was the vixen she was talking about so horribly your girlfriend?"

Looking down at Kiddo and see the wonder in her eyes. She one smart kid don't let her age fool you. For she's wise for her age. I can't even tell Judy or our fellow friends. I plan to tell Carrots soon as possible just not ready to tell. It's strange I find easy to tell Kiddo. To others, she's just a kid and shouldn't understand. Yet she does in a way. Kiddo hasn't fallen in love but knows what love is. She has lost it as well. Taking a deep breath and let it out.

"Katheryn Ali Morgan wasn't my girlfriend but my fiancee," I say

"Oh, Nick I'm so sorry about that," Aurora said

I can tell she really means it. I see the look in her eyes and the tone of voice. Knowing Carrots would react the same way. Same for our friends. Looking around the room and see it's not fit to tell her about Katheryn in here. Knowing the perfect place to do that.

"I know you are Kiddo and thank you." I say "Let's talk elsewhere. Judy will understand I'm taking the rest of the shift off. I'll leave a note for her as well."

"Alright, it's a plan, Nick." Aurora said, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Yes, and when I'm ready to tell." I say "So this between us."

"Alright, and she'll understand," Aurora said

"Smart Kiddo and let's head off," I say

There's that cute smile of hers. Carrots will understand and I will tell her. Like Aurora will keep her promise. Both of get up and head over to my office. I think about Katheryn. She was my best friend growing up. We meet when we were young kits. Becoming best friends and it was great. Our earliest memories are a blur. But they're still there and wonderful. We developed feelings for each other in middle school. After going to a school dance. Started to dating from high school to college. We went to the same college. I asked her to marry me during our junior year and she said yes. I plan on telling Kiddo all about her. No matter how long it takes. I want to tell Kiddo about the wonderful Katheryn.

"Wouldn't Mr. Bogo be mad?" Aurora asked, "Looks like he wasn't in his office."

"We're just questioning the guy. Trying to figure out his motivation for his crimes. The longer he's in lockup. The greater chance he will talk. Also, I don't want to lose my angry with him." I say "He wants us to but we won't do it."

Kiddo looks over at me and understands. Heading over to my desk and take out a piece of paper. Writing down what I want to tell her. Placing on her desk so she can see it. Knowing they will be still be focused on her. So we will have a good few hours. I can tell Kiddo a lot by then. Knowing Kiddo would have really liked Katheryn. It's the same for her she would have loved Kiddo. She got along with kids very well and love kids. Wanting to have kids of her own someday. I told her that was going to happen someday. Yet that never got to happen. Because an evil woman took that away from us. Looking down that Kiddo and she's holding my left paw. We'll tell that Kiddo saw me upset and cheered me up the best way she knew how. Monique will be so very happy. Knowing Kiddo is taking the right step forward. We walk over to my car. Feeling much better and ready to drive over to the special place.

* * *

It's a great and beautiful late summer day. The school year going to start up for Kiddo. We just got to set her up for the school year. I can't believe she will be starting to go to school now. Knowing she will do a great job. I just hope bullies won't be bad for her and along with her friends. If they do they have messed with the wrong Kiddo and her friends.

"We are back at the place were went for a walk." Aurora said, "Along with the same tree. I like this tree a lot. It seems so special."

Kiddo is looking up at the tree. Just like she was before. Having a smile on her face. She has a beautiful one. Just like Katheryn used to have. Always could cheer someone up with that smile. Very friendly and so warm. Yes, this tree is special or at least to us. We took walks in this nature park all the time. Katheryn was a huge nature lover. She loved to be out in nature. The type of mammal that would dance in the rain. I do really mean it dance in the rain. Katheryn truly didn't care how others saw her. Only getting to her when others told she was the horrible word. Which she never was. Her mind was wired differently and I loved her for that. Seeing that our names are still on the tree. We did that together when we were sixteen. Hidden from view and only we knew where it was. Taking a seat next to our special day. Kiddo sits next to me.

"Yes, we have been here before. I have been here many times." I say "Katheryn loved nature and this was her favorite tree. Liking how it's different from the other trees. That being different is the best. Fitting in is overrated and we are made to stand out."

"That is very wise." Aurora said, "So what was she like?"

"Well, first thing first she was an arctic vixen," I say

Kiddo looks at me with a happy look in her eyes. I was madly in love in love with a very friendly beautiful Arctic vixen. Having white fur with a blue sheen. It was a rare fur color. It was truly beautiful. Had pale silver eyes. She wore what she was into. Not letting anyone tease her because of the style she loved. Digging into the bag I have been carrying. Taking a framed picture of her. Pawing over to Kiddo. She carefully holds it in her paws.

"She was so beautiful Nick." Aurora said

"She like that and so much more." I say "She was friendly, caring, creative, determined, hard-working, athletic, good, benevolent, smart, selfless, and so much more."

Kiddo looks over at me and smiles. Kiddo has lots of those traits. That's why I know they would have gotten along with each other very well. Kiddo wouldn't have judged her. Knowing it's not right to judge others. Others judged Katheryn because she had high functioning Autism. Treated like others who have disabilities. Others who are different. Katheryn was smart sure things difficult for her. But she didn't let that stop her.

"That's great to hear Nick," Aurora said

"She was unique as well. Everything but she truly was. Katheryn had high functioning Autism. She was smart but disconnected to how social life worked." I say "She didn't let that slow her down or stop her. Wanting to prove that she can be anything she set her mind to."

"I understand what you mean. Girls rarely have Autism." Aurora said, "That's is so great and how did you two meet?"

"I know and Katheryn taught me about a whole new world." I say "We meet during our first day of school."

Katheryn truly did that for me. Teaching about a world that most don't accept or understand. I didn't know and wanted to learn. So I learn everything and that's how I know sign language. Which I'm glad that I do. It puts a smile on deaf mammal face. Not having to worry that they won't be understood. But I do and Carrots does as well. I have taught officers how to help mammals who are different. So no problems arise. Knowing that knowledge put me at an edge. After Chief Bog found that out I could he started to like me more. He found out I was serious about being a cop. That I made sure everyone got a fair chance a justice. Sure I have my moments when I play bad cop. Every officer does its part of the job. Sure we shouldn't but everyone does it at one point in their career. Yes, I do remember that day we met and became best friends. It was truly a great day.

 _Today is my first day of school. It's going to be so great and fun. I want to learn everything and make friends with everyone. I got everything I need and having this amazing backpack. Everyone going to love it. Well, I don't know about girls. I don't think a lot of them are into superheroes. Putting on my cool backpack and heading out._

" _Hold it sport your parents aren't ready." John laughed_

" _You can't go to school without out sweetie," Rachelle said_

" _Well hurry up then." I say "I don't want to be late."_

 _I head outside our apartment. My parents are being so slow. I won't let them slow me down. I don't want to be late for my first day. Mommy being mom had to take lots of pictures. Wanting to treasure this moment forever. I get her motherly wanting to treasure it. But she took forever with it. Now they're trailing behind me._

" _Do you think he'll be like this for the next eighteen years?" John whispered_

" _I have no idea darling." Rachelle said, "It's great that he does."_

 _I heard daddy and mommy talking to each other. They do that a lot and I can see them holding paws. Having this weird look in their eyes. I think it's love and I find that so sick. Daddy should be afraid of Cooties. For girls have that when they kiss you. Mommy fine because she's my mommy. Heading out of the apartment building. Seeing the car up ahead. Parked where it always is should be parked. For that is our spot. Daddy unlocks the car behind I get there. So I can head in right away. It only takes me to get my seatbelt on. Either daddy or mommy will drive until I put my seat belt on. Even when we are going for a short drive. I always have to wear one. Unless there's a reason I can't. Seeing them enter the car moments later._

" _Can we go now please?" I ask_

" _Since you said please we will," John said_

 _I know he's playing with me. Seeing a smile on his face. He puts the key in the car and the car starts up a few moments later. Now it's off to my first day of kindergarten. It won't take so long to get there. Or I hope it won't take long. Mommy always told me I have to patient. For good things happen to those who wait. I can believe that._

 _After some time I can finally see the story. I can't really understand how time works. Mommy and daddy said I will learn in school. That I will learn a lot. Which I can't wait to learn and want to learn all. I see that the classroom is great and lots of kits my age. Both predator and prey. I can't wait to make friends. Placing my back in my spot. Seeing my name on it. Walking around the classroom. Wanting to see who will be my first friend. Looking around for a bit. That's when I see an arctic vixen. She has white fur with a bluish sheen. Wearing a flower design shirt and white pants. Looking so great and different. I want to be her friend. I hope she's the same way._

" _I wouldn't be friends with her. She's different type of mammal."_

 _I look over to see a brown bear. He's wearing a blue shirt and jeans. I wonder why he would say something like that? I don't care if she's different. I see her being a good friend of mine. So we will be friends. I nod at my fellow classmate and walked over to the Arctic vixen._

" _Hello, there my names is Nicholas Piberus Wilde," I say "What is your name?"_

 _She turns over to me and barely looks at me. I see that she has pale silver eyes. Which I think is super neat. I never saw eyes that color before. From not looking at me. I believe she's a bit shy. Which I don't mind it at all._

" _Hello, my name Katheryn Ali Morgan," Katheryn said_

" _Do you think we can be friends?" I ask_

" _Sure we can," Katheryn said happily_

 _I see her smile an I do as well. I'm glad that we can become friends. Because I want to be her friend. Katheryn is a great mammal. I can tell that she is. I start to join in her little game. She explains what I have to do. This going to be so great._

Kiddo looks over at me and she enjoyed healing that story. We became friends that fast and remain friends. I didn't care that she was different. Nothing could break us apart. Well, a mad woman did. Where just having dinner at our favorite Diner. The owner wasn't a fox hater and let us dine at her Diner. We always had a fun time at that Diner. Well until the day.

"You two were friends for a very long time." Aurora said, "That's so great."

"You're right about that." I say "It was truly great."

Katheryn and I went through a lot over the years. We always stood by each other no matter what. She made sure that I didn't lose myself after the bad teasing. She was teased her whole life. Yet she held her head held high. Something I never did until recently. Katheryn was the first and Carrots helped me find my way out the dark. I was hopefully lost and drowning. Like Katheryn did for me. Truthfully Judy and Katheryn were a lot alike as well. Same traits and the drive to do something others saw as impossible.

"What's one of your favorite memories?" Aurora asked

"We showed up the most popular teens," I say happily

I have too many and it would take weeks to tell them all. Knowing Kiddo will enjoy hearing them. That someday Carrots will as well. Both of them would have liked her a lot. Same for our other friends. She would have been the same for them. Katheryn would have been so proud of me. That I became a cop and making the world better each day. Sometimes I do believe she's proud of me. Like she's watching from beyond. Sometimes I swear I that felt her presence or moments that I really miss her and wished she was around again. Also, I remember the good memories that we had. Like when I won at archery. During it as well. Having that good feeling. The same feeling that had around Katheryn. It's really strange and I just can't explain it. Anyway, that was truly a great day. Just showing up the popular kids. They deserved it their cruelty was normal high school stuff. It still felt great that they got what the deserved.

 _In gym class, we are doing the archery unit. Which means no one would get picked last. Which is great news yet they will always find a way to hurt others. For it's their goal to do that and nothing will change their minds. Or having some hope little will change their minds. Yet knowing them they won't. For I know them well._

" _Archery going to be great!"Katheryn said_

 _Looking at my best friend and smile. Today she's in a great mood. Which is always great to see and puts a smile on my face. The takes my paw and we head off to the gym. It's her favorite class not because she's not athletic but always is picked lasted. So it picks her down. I know how she feels. Luck for us we have the same gym class this year. So this year she won't be alone._

" _I know it will and we will be just like Robin Hood," I say_

" _True and minus stealing from the rich to give to the poor," Katheryn said_

 _We love hearing the story of Robin Hood. Rather it's real or works of fiction. It's our favorite story. For a fox is a good guy and that's a rare thing. They always see us as bad guys. So it's good to see when we are good guys or just even neutral. I'm used to the feeling of how more than most see us foxes. I was nine when I truly first saw it. My naive days disappeared and I saw how the world really was. Looking at Katheryn and she has. But hasn't stopped being true to herself. She won't let the world change her like it changed me. I'm glad she feels that way._

 _The teacher explains what we have to do. It's easy to understand and I know we can do this. The popular ones look at us. Well more like two of the group. There is Diego Stripes. A tiger who's the captain of the football team. I know normal high school stuff. The other is Wendy Jones part of the highlighters. Not captain cheerleader and it's surprising. She's a cheetah and both are in our grade. Both are normal high school bullies. Thinking that they are better than everyone else for they're rich._

" _You're still going be a loser, Kat," Wendy said_

 _Wendy never calls Katheryn by her full name. It's always a mockery when she speaks to Katheryn. Like she can't understand and wants to hurt my best friend. Still doing it whenever her friends and sister around. No matter what she doesn't stop. Katheryn looks over at her. She has gotten better with eye contact. But still doesn't like to do it. Telling me it's like others are looking into her soul._

" _I know I can beat you." Katheryn said, "I can beat you both."_

 _Katheryn rarely speaks out against others. Seeing that our fellow classmates are shocked. Our gym letting us do what we have to. For we are mature teens. Of course, she's not too far away. While they looked annoyed with Katheryn. Not liking when others stand up for themselves. So they made worse for the victim. Not wanting that to happen to her._

" _Yes, we can beat you." I say "There is no way you can beat us."_

" _The foxes are teaming up." Diego said, "We need a good laugh. So let's show them that they're wrong."_

" _Alright I'm up for that," Wendy said_

 _She gives a dirty look. Not wanting foxes to threaten her. For foxes are below her and some other mammals as well. We won't let that bother us. Not at all. Also knowing they won't back down. They have to prove that they have to prove that they are the best. So we get ready for our match. Of course, they have to go first. For they are popular and they always have to be first. Both are right paws. Katheryn and I are lefties._

" _Thanks for helping me out." Katheryn said, "I know we can beat them."_

" _That's what friends do." I say "I know we can."_

 _Turning over to her and we paw high each other. We will show them up. I know we can do it. They grab their bows and get ready to do their turn. Fellow class still do that they have to but listen in. Wanting to see how it unfolds. To see if two foxes can beat the popular ones. Diego does his best and gets a fair score. From his body language which I learn from Katheryn, he hates it. For he wanted to do much better. Now it's Wendy turn and she has a huge smile on her face. Watching her and she does a good one. Better that Diego and he hates that. They may be dating but he hates to lose._

" _Alright, it's your turn losers." Wendy said, "There's no way you can beat us."_

" _You can do it, Nick!" Katheryn said_

 _Looking over at her and smile. Katheryn smiles right back. I know we can easily beat Diego. I don't dare to bring that up. Or they will lash out at us. It's not worth it. So I will keep quiet about it. So does Katheryn. She looks over at me and smiles. I know we can beat them. I'll go first and see how I do. Grabbing the bow and get ready. Watching those two closely. Making sure that they don't do a thing. I know they would something like that. I know I can do this. Just like Robin Hood can do. He's a great archery. Sometimes I believe that I can be a descended of him. Even when he could be fictional. That would be really cool. I fire my first and is see that I get close to the center. I did great for my first, time and I know we can do it._

" _I can't believe Nick beat Diego."_

" _He creamed Diego and beat Wendy."_

 _I just knew I could do it. Archery feels natural to me. I have a natural in that. I can't wait to tell my mother what happened. She's going to be so happy. Knowing Katheryn family will be the same way. Katheryn looks over at me and smiles. Now it's her turn and I know she will do great. I fully believe in her like she believes in me. Wendy and Diego look at me with hate. I understand why they do. I won't let that bother me._

" _I know you can do it." I say "You don't need good luck."_

 _We smile at each other once again. Seeing Katheryn so happy is great. I don't like seeing her upset for I would feel upset as well. That's how great our friendship is. Watching her being so confident. That is truly great to see. She very confident but sometimes she can lose it. I can be the same way. Watching her get ready and shoot. Seeing her get a bulls-eye on her first. I let out a cheer and the only one. Our classmates let out gasps. Hearing angry mumbles from them. I knew they would act that way. Watching Katheryn do so amazing. Doing so much better than us. She outdid me by twenty points._

" _You two got lucky!" Wendy said_

" _Somehow you cheated!" Diego said, "and I don't lose by the likes of you two."_

 _Wendy and Diego head over to the locker rooms. Gym class will be ending in a few minutes. We have to get changed and get ready for our next class. Walking over to Katheryn and have a huge smile. They congrats us on a job well done. The teacher knew what happened and let go on. Knowing nothing bad was happening. Wendy and Diego will be mad but won't tell what happened. Otherwise, others will go down at them. They do want to happen._

" _You did so amazingly Kathy!" I say "We showed them and it was great!"_

" _Thank you, Nick and you did as well." Katheryn said, "I know and it's a great feeling."_

 _Katheryn does understand feelings now. After years of hard work and determination. Not going to let what she has weight her down but makes her stronger. It's so great that she does. Heading over to her give her the biggest hug I can. Remembering the time she didn't when others go to close. Now she lets mammals she knows and cares about in. Together we make an amazing team._

Kiddo looks over at me and smiles. She loves hearing stories just like any kid does. I'm feeling much better than before. I can smile and it's not a fake one. Like I was doing today. Now I don't need to. Diego and Wendy had it out for us for awhile. But nothing that bad. Diego mature somewhat but still a jerk. No like in high school but still jerk. Wendy has mature and is still a dancer. Sure she has her moments but she has mostly let her diva side go.

"That's a great story." Aurora said, "So do you think Robin Hood was real or fiction?"

"He's real to me." I say "Katheryn believed he was real as well."

"Alright and he's really to me as well." Aurora said, "When did you two fall in love?"

Katheryn tried to prove that he was real for a project. She did really well and there as a few foxes that could have been Robin Hood. Along with his Merrier Men. Maiden Marian as well. There's a lot of facts but hard to prove. She got an A on that project. It was a great one. Kiddo that is a great question. It was a wonderful time for us.

"We fell in love our junior year." I say "We did photography together and we discovered our feelings for each other."

 _Katheryn has a fair skill at art. She tells me I'm a master at art. She loves looking at my artwork. Just like I love her photos. She's a master photographer. We decided to take an art and photographing class together. So we can have some fun together. Lucky for us are art classes are the last two. Pottery is lots of fun and we enjoy it. She tells me I have fair skill in photographic. I'm glad to hear that._

" _Today is such a beautiful day." Katheryn said_

" _Yes, it's so beautiful. Fall is my favorite season." I say "All the colors make wonderful art."_

" _I feel the same way about fall." Katheryn said, "You know mean each is my favorite for different reason."_

" _Yes, I do Kathy and that's great." I say_

 _I know my best friend very well. She does love all the seasons. Fall for the colors. Winter for she's a polar fox. Spring for the beauty. Summer to have fun times. For class, we have to take a photo out in nature. About two months into the class I'm getting photographing down. Of course, I'm going to let Katheryn take the picture. This picture is worth a lot and she will do it perfect. I'll do it next time. We walk around Willow Woods park. One of the many parks in Zootopia. We love taking nature parks and park we love going to. Full of different trees. Looking so beautiful in the fall. Now we just got to find the perfect shot._

" _It truly is." Katheryn said, "The perfect shot is coming up. I can see it coming to us."_

 _Katheryn is a visual learner just I am. That's why we learn the best. So she's looking for the best place to take a photo. It's running through her mind right now. So I will let her be for now. This what makes her a great photographer. Being visual makes me a great artist. She slows down a bit. So she has the perfect one in sight. I can't wait to find out what she has picked out. Knowing it will be a great photo. We stop and Katheryn looks around._

" _Did you find the perfect photo?" I ask_

" _I did find the perfect one," Katheryn said_

 _She points over to this tree. Which looks different from the others. The leaves a truly beautiful as well. Katheryn did pick out the perfect one. This will get us a great grade. The teacher will love our photo. One day Katheryn going to be a famous photographer. I know she can do that and follow her dream._

" _Truly perfect Kathy," I say "Now let's get everything set up." Katheryn looks over at me and smiles. We're going to take a few pictures. So we can have more than one. Lastly doing a picture for fun. With Katheryn very own camera. With the money I earn, I got a nice one. Making sure I take care of it very well. Watching her take perfect pictures. Later we'll decide which ones we want to use. "Truly wonderful and now let us take our picture."_

" _I'm so ready." Katheryn said happily, "Don't forget to smile." We sit next to the special tree. Getting ready for our picture. Katheryn takes out her Polaroid camera. It's an old one but a great one. Katheryn loves those types of cameras. Getting into the perfect position. Forming the biggest smile I can. She takes the picture moments later. Taking the picture a few moments later shakes it a few times. Our happy smiles appear. "There a perfect picture."_

" _Your pictures are always perfect," I say_

" _Thank you, Nick," Katheryn said_

 _Katheryn looks over at me and smiles. I can see her face turn red. Taking our photo book from her canvas bag. That's where all our pictures are. Keeping track and keeping them safe. She puts it in and writes some things down. Seeing that something in her fur._

" _Hang on something in your fur," I say_

 _She knows that I'm getting closer to her. I don't want her to freak out. Sometimes it still happens but she can control it. Taking a leaf off the top of her head and she stares at me. Fully looking at me. Which is rare for her to do. Getting lost in her pale silver eyes. They have always been beautiful to me. Even more so now. These wonderful feeling come to me. Knowing my own face is turning red as well. Is this the feeling when you're in love?_

Kiddo looks over at me and smiles. Someday she'll fall in love. Shortly after that, we started to date. Her family was so happy. That she found someone to love. So glad it was me. They told me I was perfect for her. I always accepted her for who she was. Never treated her any different. Helped her out and wanted to learn about her world. Unlike with others they have met and have seen. I was a part of their family. I had a second family and it was great. They treated my mother very well too. Telling her she was doing a great job as a single mother. She was so happy to hear that and it's true. Our dates were truly wonderful.

"That's so great Nick." Aurora said, "Photography sounds really nice."

"It's great and you're right about that," I say

I take out one of our photo books and paw it to Kiddo. She takes it and looks at it. We had so many of those and I still have all of them. Making sure that they are kept safe and well. Never wanting to lose those pictures. They're special to me. Sure I shouldn't value things but everyone does that. So I will until the very end. Kiddo looks at them closely and enjoys looking at each picture.

"Amazing pictures Katheryn was so talented. You're are as well." Aurora said, "What did want to do with life?"

"They're truly are amazing and she was. Thank you, Kiddo I still have some talent." I say "She wanted to be a photographer. Wanting to run her own business. I would be by her side doing my art."

Katheryn wanted to be a photographer all her life. Ever since she got her paws on a camera. She knew what she wanted and didn't want to stop. Her loved ones and a few teachers believe she could do it. I know she could. She had that kind of drive to do it. Made me believe that I could do as well. I lost that drive since I was nine she made me find it again.

 _Dating Katheryn has been truly great. Or Star is her nickname for she's my shinning star. I have been asked harshly how I could date a word I won't dare to repeat. I always told them off and they don't know what they're talking about. Not going to let anyone get the way with my relationship. I love Katheryn and she loves me. Nothing going to change that. My mother is so happy as well. Knowing we are perfect each other and we are glad to hear that. We have study hall now and I have been working on my homework. Despite what others think I turn all my homework in time. I hate to turn in things late. Also, my mother would kill me if I don't._

 _Star takes the desk next to me. The teacher doesn't care where we sit. As long as we do what we have to. Not everyone does and he hardly does a thing. For it's not his choice to make others do their work. If it's something he knows he would help out. But other than that you're on your own. He doesn't cuddle our young minds. He's a harsh teacher even for study hall. I wouldn't want him as a math teacher. He's doing that so we know how the real world is. That we are ready for it._

" _Hey there Star," I say_

 _I give her quick kiss on the forehead. During school, we focused on school. Having a few minutes to ourselves. Like walking down the hallways holding paws. During lunch, we have the freest time. Just got to enjoy ourselves. Having a few moments to show affection to each other. I can tell she's in a really good mood. Seeing that makes me smile._

" _Hey, Nick and I finished up all my homework." Katheryn said, "I wanted you to be the first to know."_

 _Looking up at her and see she's very excited. She holding that back. Knowing it's disrespectful to get truly excited. For there are others around and doing work. I have seen how excited she can get and it makes me happy._

" _Tell about your perfect idea," I say_

 _Star looks up at me and smiles. I just love that smile. It always can cheer me up and make me smile as well. Watching her happily dig into her bag. She has different ones. A messenger back for her schoolwork. A smaller canvas bag for her photography. Knowing she has to have both. They're styled to her liking. Taking out a sketchbook and opens to a page. Which I see a nicely sketched building. Katheryn does have a nice talent in art._

" _It's my dream to become a photographer. So I really I really looked into it. I want to run my own business." Katheryn said, "Just like a photography business but something much more."_

 _Star is a hard worker. I know she truly means it she looked into it. She's like that and does her work very well. Having to be perfect or close to it. Which works both ways. Yet I know this is a great thing. Looking at what she's done. Truly detailed with hard work. Star knows what she's doing. This would be a great business. Star truly takes great photographer. I smile at her._

" _Truly great Star and I know you can do it."I say "I can see it now the best photography business in Zootopia! What else do you have in mind?"_

" _I'm glad you think that way." Katheryn said happily, "I thought that it could be photographs and art done by you. So we would have a style. Unique from others for we would have photographs and art. What do you think?"_

 _That would be the greatest. I see what Star is stating. Doing photography and art would be unique. My mother tells me I can do something great with my art. I know she wants me to stop being a con artist. I asked how Star felt about it. She told me she doesn't mind. It's what I do. I accept for who she is and she does the same for me. Makes me think about my father failed attempt at a trailer shop. All because he was a fox._

" _I would gladly be by your side." I say "What you have here is truly great. We can do this if we work hard at it. Remember this won't be an easy task."_

" _Hurrah! I'm so glad to hear that." Katheryn said happily, "I know and I won't give up on this dream."_

" _I know you won't and it's the same for me," I say_

 _She gives me the biggest hug she can offer. I truly have made her day. I know her family will support her as well. Believing she can do anything she sets her mind to. Not putting her down in any way. She's different but she's capable of anything. I kiss her on the forehead again. I want to support her dream because I know it will be great._

I sigh Katheryn was going to follow that dream no matter what happened. Others tried to put her down and she didn't let that happen. I didn't let that happen either. Knowing we could have done it. As long as we worked at it. That we didn't give in or up. Giving into bad loans that weren't legal. Knowing it would have been so much easier that way. Since getting a loan from a bank would have been next to impossible. Once again only because we're foxes. We can't be trusted with anything. Oh, how wrong they were about that. I paw Kiddo the book which I have kept as well. Our business would have been called Photographer and Artist Passions. For it was our passion for photography and art. So the name fits perfectly with what we wanted. Our business would have been in the downtown area of Zootopia. We would have taken our business anyway. Our prices were a fair one. Nothing that was too bad. We wanted a business that a lot could afford and enjoy. Wanting everyone to have a chance.

"I know it would have done great." Aurora said, "So you two went to college for that. Officers have to have some college credit."

"Thanks, Kiddo and it would have." I say "Yes, I do have college degrees."

"That's great to hear Nick." Aurora said, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

It was truly great and we did great in college. Better than others thought we would. A lot didn't believe that Katheryn could graduate college. Same ones who didn't believe she would finish high school. She proved them all wrong. Got amazing grades and graduated in the top percent. Just like I did. I knew that was coming up. I could tell so much more. I don't want to leave Kiddo busy for hours. I sigh and look over at her. I have to tell someone about it. Other than my mother and her family. I just want to get off my chest. I truly truly want to tell Carrots. I just can't right now. I'll tell her someday.

"It was supposed to be our best day." I say "Turning out to be…..her...last and my worst day."

 _Making our business happen has been difficult just like we thought would happen. We won't give up it. Knowing it will work out in the end. Katheryn positive attitude has changed me. I can feel that as well. She has a nicest paying job. While I still earn money the way that I have been since I was twelve. Promising her once we get our business running I would stop. Right now I'm trying to get a loan so we can start our business right. So no bad loans for us. Mr. Big would have given us that loan. If we would pay him back the money. Now we don't have to worry. I just got us the loan we need. Star and I just need another meeting. Then I will work out. Having our business bag. I put the banker card in there. We have one for wedding planning. It's difficult to balance both. But it's worth it. Our business taking longer then we like it to. But we knew it was going to happen that way. Been planning our wedding since we graduated college. We're going to have our wedding soon. That will be great and the best day of our lives. Star going to be so happy to hear this news. Taking out the phone and call her. She picks up right away._

" _Hello, Nick and I have been waiting for your call." Katheryn said, "So how did it go?"_

" _Hello, my Star and I know." I say "It went well and she wants us to meet again."_

" _That's so great! We are getting one step closer." Katheryn said, "Why don't we celebrate at our favorite diner?"_

" _Are you sure you're not telepathic?" I ask "You just read my mind."_

 _I can hear Star laugh. She has a sweet one and I love it. She can always read my mind. Knowing what's bothering me. Always wants to help me out. No matter what I need help with. She's there with a helping paw. I would do the same for her._

" _I just know you silly." Katheryn said, "I'll meet you there."_

" _Your word wound me." I say "Alright I see you soon Star."_

 _She laughs again and we hang up after that. I put my phone back in my pocket. We love eating at Little Grove diner. The owner isn't a fox hater. Which is a rare thi_ _ng. The cost is fair and the food is good. Heading off to our car. Which we brought together. We co-own the car. Taking care of it and using it well. It cost a lot but it's worth it._

 _Getting over there only took me fifteen minutes. Seeing that Star is waiting for me. Looking so beautiful which she always is. Heading over to her giving her a hug and kiss. So happy to see her now. She kisses me right back and has a huge smile on her face._

" _Nick you did so well." Katheryn said, "I truly hope this our moment. We can get the loan and truly start our business."_

" _No, we did it together. This our dream and you showed me it can be my dream as well." I say "I hope that as well and it will happen. After getting it we will have our wedding."_

" _That sounds great and it's a plan." Katheryn said, "Now let's have a wonderful dinner."_

" _Great minds think alike and don't we always?" I say_

 _Star smiles at me and I take her paw. We head inside together. Seeing there's a good amount of mammals here. This place does get busy sometimes. Lots of mammals like to eat here. Seeing that our table is open. So that's where we will still. We don't even have to order. We come here so much. They know it by heart. We keep our orders here the same. Star rarely changes what she orders. It's who she is and I love her for that. I can eat the food she loves forever and ever. Leading us to our table and sit Star down. Like a gentlemammal would. Star smiles at that._

" _There are my favorite customers."_

 _We look up to see Molly Thompson. A forty-eight-year-old zebra. The fine co-owner of this diner. Working along with her husband Mike. They never had kids and this diner is their whole life. They believe we can make our business work. They think it's a great business. Which makes us happy._

" _Thank you, and we love it here." Katheryn said, "Good news we are one step closer getting our business started."_

" _That's great to hear." Molly said, "Desert on the house."_

" _Thank you, Molly and you know we'll enjoy." I say "I can smell our meal already."_

" _You're welcome and they'll be out in a few," Molly said_

 _I know the started to make our meals. When they saw Star and knew I was coming. So they got everything ready and that's great. I give Star a kiss on the lips and she kisses me right back. I can't wait for our bug burgers. The diner specialty. A double burger with any type of cheese you choose. Having tomatoes, lettuce, onions, pickles, and mushrooms. Star has everything but mushrooms. She hates the taste of them. So that means she won't eat them. They add guacamole to her burger. Star loves it and they were nice to add it to hers. A little of their way to that but it makes Star happy. So that makes me happy as well. Like Molly said our bug burgers come out. Along with lots of fries and they're good ones. Coming out with ketchup and mustard. Along with our drinks which is ice cold water. Katheryn doesn't drink sugary drinks. I rarely drink them._

" _Everything looks great just like always." Katheryn said, "Good because I'm hungry."_

" _I could hear your stomach making noises from the bank. That's how hungry you are." I say_

" _Very funny Nick." Katheryn said, "Now let's enjoy our meal."_

 _Star smiles at me and puts some fries in her burger as well. She likes doing that and it does taste great. So she's not wrong with that. Putting ketchup and mustard on as well. I put that on as well. Looking at Star and she's going to devour that poor burger. That means it's great meal for her. She loves my cooking. Which was truly great._

" _I know and let's do that." I say_

 _Taking a bite of my burger. Truly great like always. Best burgers I have ever tasted. Even ones at Murphy's. Star and I went there one time. It was fancy and a bit pricey. But it's worth the cost. We both had mango burgers. Which a unique and I liked them a lot. Star did as well. They're great but these are even greater. Star and I enjoy our food. Having a great time with that. She makes sure I can't steal all the fries._

" _Now we can have dessert," Katheryn said_

" _Yes, we can Star." I say "Our ice cream will be amazing. Now don't get to sugar high."_

" _Hey, your the one who does," Katheryn said_

 _Katheryn laughs hard an I enjoy as well. Others look at us and we don't care. We're having a great time. One of the best times we had. For we're one step closer to following our dreams. So that's why we're celebrating. No one going to take that way. I smile at her and she's stating the truth._

" _I love you Star," I say_

" _I love you, Nick," Katheryn said_

 _I kiss Katheryn on the lips. Our kisses are truly wonderful. Full of spark and love. Still going strong for six years and counting. Our love will always be like this. For I know we are perfect for each other. We are like that for a few moments which seem like minutes. Until Katheryn lowers me down and out of sight._

" _Katheryn, what's wrong?" I ask_

" _I hear a sound of a gun," Katheryn whispered_

 _I can tell that Star is afraid. I rarely say her name as well. Moments later a gun is fired. Others screamed and I see the panic in Stars eyes. It bothers her and it upsets her a lot. Her hearing like of rabbit or hare. Her hearing is heightened. She calls it a blessing and curse. I really don't know what happened. Mike heads over to the door and before he can do anything. There's another shot. He goes down and his body remains limp. Blood coming out of his hear. Katheryn is truly afraid and knowing we are in danger. Grabbing her arm and we head under the table. There is another shout and scream. Knowing that Molly lays dead._

" _Star everything will be alright." I whisper "I will protect you."_

 _Holding Star close so she doesn't lose it. Hearing more gunshots and it's truly horrible. I wish I could take the pain away. Calling the cops won't do any good. The shooter would have killed a caller. Holding Star as close as I can. So she feels safe. Hearing more gunshots. It's truly so horrible to hear. I can still see it. Seeing bodies fall and laying dead. Trying to keep my breathing under control. When footsteps get closer to us._

" _You can hide from me."_

 _No, I don't like the sound of that. It's too quick and were dragged from under the table. Seeing a mad looking fishing cat stare at us. Still going in front of Star. The manic has a gun in her right paw. I don't know what type of gun it is. The smell of death and blood is truly horrible._

" _All look at that I found two vermin hiding," she said, Vermin is a very nasty word anyone could say. An insult to foxes and other mammals. She said that with a smirk look on her face. I hate the sight of that. I can feel Star moving her fingers. So she can calm herself down. I know she's freaked out. The manic looks over at her. "Oh, well also have a retard."She lets out a horrible laugh. Star and I know what she's talking about. The manic know Star is different. I'm not going to let her hurt Star. I just won't let it happen. "A vermin and a retard are my next kills."_

" _I'm not a vermin or that word." Katheryn said_

 _The manic just laughs at her. Damn, where are the cops? I know someone would have called the cops. Knowing something was up. There is no way that many gunshots go under-detected. So help will come soon. At least I hope it is or we're doom. She has the killer look in his eyes. She has the intent to kill. She has killed or at least killed every mammal in the dinner. She killed Molly and Mike for sure. Others maybe are injured._

" _Oh yes, all you foxes are vermin. You special eds are all retards." she said, "So I will take your lives away."_

 _This bad really bad. I know she truly means it. There has to be something have to do. I will protect Star no matter what. It happens in a flash and still blocks Star from the manic view. This unbearable pain comes to me. I fall to the ground._

" _Nick!" Katheryn shouted_

 _Blood dripping down my left arm. I feel like my arm is burning. Damn what lies I have been watching. Not realizing how terrible being shot is. My head is still ringing. The pain makes me want to puke my guts out. I suppose that's why they don't show bad a gunshot is. So idiots don't try it for themselves._

" _I'm fine….Katheryn." I mumble_

" _You got in my way vermin." she said, "No matter I will kill the retard and then you vermin."_

 _"No, please no, no, leave her alone!" I whisper_

 _Trying to get up but I'm too dizzy for that. I don't care if I am. I will protect Katheryn no matter what happens. Slowly getting up and walking over to Star. There's another gunshot. I hear Katheryn shout and fall to the ground. Seeing blood pouring out of her neck. She's laying on the ground._

" _Katheryn!" I shout I slowly head over to head and sit next to her. Seeing that's she gasping for breath. Placing pressure on her wound. So I can stop the bleeding. Which is really bad and I don't like it. Feeling so light headed. I have lost a lot of blood as well. "You're going to be alright." Katheryn has a weak smile. The life in her eyes is weak. I don't like the sight of that. She weakly signs she loves me. Knowing she can't speak. I have stopped the blood flow. "I love you."_

 _Feeling so light headed now. The pain is truly terrible. Katheryn must be in more pain. We will be alright I just know it. Hearing the load of a gun. She's still planning to kill us. Because she hates foxes. I don't know why she's doing this. There has to be a reason. For there's always a reason. Black spots form my vision and I hit the ground hard. The last thing I hear is a sound of a gunshot._

Taking a few deep breaths. Having a hard time breathing normally. There is more to the story more that. Having the same reaction as always. I believe I will never get over it. I know how sweating badly. Kiddo looks at me and sees worry in her eyes. She truly cares about me.

"You can finish your story later." Aurora said, "I see that's is truly upsetting you."

"Alright, and I will tell later," I say

The bad feeling going away now. My breathing has returned to normal. Taking out my phone and see only about an hour and a half has passed. Talking to Kiddo has been a good time. Kiddo should be heading back now we don't want to keep Carrots waiting for too long. There's something I want to do first. Something that I always do on this day.

"Are you okay?" Aurora asked

"Doing much better Kiddo and thanks for asking." I say "I should take you back to the safe house."

"Alright sounds good to me Nick," Aurora said

"Before we do let's take a photo," I say

Heading in the camera and taking out Katheryn's favorite camera. Having her other ones as well. I have been taking care of it well and taking pictures too. Not wanting anything to her special camera. Which meant a lot to her. So it means a lot to me. Kiddo gets ready and so do I. Taking the picture a few moments later. Doing what I have done countless times. It turns out to be a great picture. It's us and the light shines perfectly. Kiddo eyes light up once sees what happened.

"That is so cool!" Aurora said excitedly, "How does it work?"

"It's so cool," I say

I tell Kiddo how it all works. She listens to every word I have to say. As if it's the coolest camera in the world. I wish more kids were like that. So these type of cameras doesn't fade away. The film is very expansive but worth the cost. Only a few places sell it now. No matter this will always be my favorite type of camera. Getting everything packed up. So I can take Kiddo back to the safe house.

* * *

It's a nice clear day in Tundratown. The weather is nice as well or as nice Tundratown can get. A type of weather that Katheryn loved a lot. We used to have so much fun. Like the times we went ice skating. Having a fun time even when we were bad. Also having fun and good time with each other. I miss those days a lot. Carrots have brought days like that again. I'm glad for that. It's truly a great feeling to have. Never thought I would have it again.

There are few others around. That is good news. I can be alone and no one would stare at me. I like to be alone with Katheryn. If her family here then I let them in. It's the same for my mother and also for special mammals in my life. Holding white a black roses in my paws. Katheryn favorite color was yellow. Those she loved black roses. Well, she loved any kind of flower. She was my nature lover. Always making sure that nature was taken care off. She didn't like the thought of nature being destroyed so badly.

Stopping at her gravestone. It has flowers and pictures. That stay there and we make sure of that. Nothing that stands out but it's special. It takes care of very well. There are mammals who destroy gravestone just because they want to. For it's a great thing to do. I hate mammals like that. Destroying something important to others. Sitting next to her gravestone and smile.

"I can't believe it's been five years already. Those I doesn't feel like it. That woman who killed you and killed and hurt many others is finally where she belongs." I say "I still miss you a lot. It still hurts to think of you. But it is good as well." Putting the flowers on her gravestone. Her family came today. I wonder when they stopped by to see her. Placing the picture from today. I know Kiddo will be safe. No one goes this far back. So it's a safe place. "That is Aurora Winters in the picture. She's truly great and you would have loved her. Just like you would have loved Judy Hopps."

So I just sit there and tell about what's been happening in my life. Can she hear me? I don't know that answer. I don't really believe in faith. Especially after what happened with Katheryn. Yet I know there's a heaven. That's where Katheryn is. I smile at the thought of that. The good feeling comes again. Just like had with Star.

 **Author note**

 **Sorry about the long update. I'll updated ASAP and won't leave you hanging for months. Like some of the stories I been reading. I finally got to the chapter I wanted to do. If you were paying attention you would have seen Nick has a broke heart. If I did that well. WildeHopps will be coming ASAP. Also I wanted to say I have a learning disability. That's all I'm going to say on that subject. So my writing won't be the greatest. But do try my best. I love to write and won't stop. This is the best Fanfiction I have done. The greatest out there. But I'm proud of what I can do. No matter what happens. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	46. There's always a motive

Chapter 46

 **Judy POV**

Everything has returned to normal now. It was like a bad storm for awhile until a rainbow appeared. Now Zootopia can move on. Sine one of the worst criminals in Zootopia is dead. It was the talk for a while. Hearing all about her. Learning all about her as well. Like I knew her all this time. Nick had the right idea to high tail out of it all. Knowing that Aurora went with him. I hope they had a good time. Knowing that Nick was angry when he left. I was as well. She had cruel words to say. She was truly a horrible mammal and I'm glad that she got what she deserved. There will be only a few mammals I will think like that. For they're truly bad mammals out there. I will make sure along with other fellow officers. Making the world a better place. Nick will ready for work tomorrow. When he's ready to talk we will. I fully understand that he's not ready. I haven't told him everything about myself. Someday we will do that. I wasn't in the mood to do our duty. Not wanting to question the guy we are after. He's getting on our nerves. We know he's hiding something. He will find that out very soon. Everyone has a breaking point. So we will find his breaking broke and make him pay for what he has done.

"So where did Nick ran off to?" Rosemary asked

"He went somewhere to cool off." I say "You heard what she said."

"I know and it was horrible." Rosemary said, "I'm sick of hearing about her. She had her fame and it's will fade away in time."

"I feel you, Rosemary," I say

Knowing what she did would never fade away. She is still the worst criminal that Zootopia has to face. There have been others but not as worst as her. I hope there isn't another one like her. Knowing it will happen. There are bad guys out there. Willing to do what they want no matter what. We will make sure that we will do our job well. So we can keep Zootopia safe and making the world a better place. I won't stop that no matter what happens. Being a police officer is my passion. No matter what happens I will be a police officer. If somehow I can't I would be a paramedic or lawyer. So I can still do some good.

"Nora is doing well and will be returning soon," Rosemary said

"That's good to hear," I say

I have missed Nora those we haven't talked since she tried to talk to me. Deciding to keep my distance until she was ready to talk. That hasn't happened so far. I wonder if it will that will ever happen. I just have to wait and see. I don't know what's going to happen. Rosemary doesn't know either. Nora has rarely spoken to her. So didn't like that Rosemary took our side. That her partner should have had her back. That didn't happen for she was a true friend. A true friend to us and not Nora. That means a lot to me.

"It good but she's still won't talk to you." Rosemary said, "Or wants to hear about you or Nick. That is troubling."

I don't like she's telling me. I thought were really were good friends. We became friends after meeting Rosemary. We became fast friends when we did. She took a liking to us and good things happened. It was a great thing. We did a lot of good by helping each other out. Until she tried to attack me and everything was ruined. From the way she's acting it won't be like that again. I don't know why those. I just don't understand why she would react that way. Rosemary doesn't get it either. Some things happen in life that you don't understand. One personal for me is my twin brother murder. I don't understand how someone could kill him. He was just a kit.

"If she wants that I will accept it." I say "It was nice talking to you. I should be getting back."

"Great decision and I'm with you." Rosemary said, "Ditto and I should as well. Tell Aurora and Nick I say hi."

"Will do Rosemary and say to your family for me," I say

Rosemary smiles at me and walks away. This shift has been a long one today. I'm going to the safe house and having a relaxing time. Taking our almost solved case and I will be putting this back where it should be. Nick and I will get to him very soon. He will pay for his crimes soon. Walking back to my office. Almost crashing into Beryl and the case file scatters.

"Watch where you're going, Judith," Beryl said

"You weren't watching where you were going," I say

Beryl always mocks my name. It's irritating the way she does it. One of the many reasons that mostly everyone hates her. Seth and Wolford truly hate her. Wolves don't treat lone wolves very well. After all, love is important to them. If you doing something horrible with love you are a disgrace as a wolf. Forever a lone wolf and Beryl like that. Not wanting to deal with her. It's the worth it. I gather up the files. She just watches me. Wolford can't stand her and won't be near her unless he has to.

"I'm surprised that you managed to catch this criminal," Beryl said

"Judy is a great officer and can take down any criminal she sets her mind to. Having her loyal partner by her side." Sean said, "So take your jealous with you and do your duty."

Seeing Sean stare at her and she looks over at him. It's quiet after that and a bit heated. I get hate from Beryl for Sean wouldn't let his hate rule him. He has moved on his pain. Beryl just being herself. I know she's jealous of me. For I'm a better officer than her and I shouldn't be one. She's jealous of everyone who's above her. Chief Bogo has no true reason to fire her. She messed up before he was chief. The last chief believed in second chances. Yet he She does her job but annoys mostly everyone by doing that. Trying to prove that's she better than anyone else. Which it's not at least not anymore. From what I heard she was a petty good officer. Mammals change all the time for the better or the worst. She has changed for the worst.

"She's just a token bunny and nothing more," Beryl said

"You're just some washed up cop," I say

I have to stand up for myself and others. I'm not a token bunny. I remember my first day and I told Chief Bogo then. It was so easy to tell that he didn't like or wanted me. That's all in the past now. Beryl looks like seriously get me. She knows she can't or her career is over. Unlike with what happened with my old friend. Beryl is already on a weak line. Chief Bogo would fire her if she does wrong. He knows she's no longer fit to be a cop. Without solid proof, it's just a claim of a boss firing one of his officers he doesn't like. If my case he couldn't have fired me. I ask Alexis about that and if a lawyer played his or her cards right I would have gotten my job back. Yes, what Chief Bogo stated was true but I did the right thing. That I saw the crime and the criminal. I was the only officer who could track him down. He would have gotten away if I didn't. Chief Bogo wouldn't have agreed but then but he told me after I came back he was glad I disobey my order. Otherwise, a criminal mastermind wouldn't have been found. Rules are there to keep things in order but sometimes they have to be broken. Those I won't go above the law. Like so many Zootopians believe that cops do.

"Alright, I will head back to my duty," Beryl said

She still looks at the files and I gather up the remaining files. Placing them back in the case file and back in order. She takes off without another word. I know I made her mad and I don't care if I did. She deserves to have her ego in check. Turning over to Sean. Seeing him shake his head and sigh.

"I don't know if you believe me." Sean said, "She used to be a wonderful woman. Very friendly and accepting. Everyone liked her and she liked them." Truthfully I do find that hard to believe. I have seen her as she is now and not who she was in the past. Yet I know mammals can change. So Beryl changed for the worst. I can't even imagine who she was before. I just can't it. She has been that bad to us. Sean looks at me and laughs. "Yep, I knew you were going act that way."

"Sorry for your losses," I say

"No need to be Judy," Sean said "I got used to it. I blame that change due to the death of three of our kits. Well, they weren't kits but I would always call them my kits."

I knew that he had kits and I have seen pictures of them. He has talked about them from time to time. Always seemed emotional about it. I never knew he lost kits before. I haven't known him for long. Losing kits a difficult event to go through. Same for losing any loved one. Looking over at him and see a look of bittersweet. He's happy but sad as well. That's what I feel when I think about Jude.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I say "It's a truly horrible feeling when you lose a loved one."

"Thanks, Judy and it truly is. Patricia was only ten went when she died. It was a tragic death. Then we lost Nikki and Nelson our oldest when they were only 20. It was accidentally and they weren't supposed to die. We had our first kits at eighteen then two years later our lovely Maggie was born. Then five years later our Patricia was born. Our oldest would thirty, Maggie is twenty-eight, and Patricia would have been twenty-five."

I know that must have been difficult to suffer from. Losing your youngest an oldest kits is truly horrible. No one ever wants to lose their kits or outlive them. For parents want their kits to outlive them. It doesn't always work out that way. My parents have lost so many kits throughout the years. It's a feeling you never get over of. Thinking about Jude makes me want to look into his case file. I know I'm not ready to look into his case file. Even those I really want to. I will wait until I'm ready. Looking over at Sean and see that he has upset look on his face.

"Patricia died along with my parents. They were staying over there. They really wanted to see their grandkits. Our older ones were busy that day." Sean said, "Beryl blamed me for her death. For I agreed to let her stay. The fire was accidental and nothing could have been done."

That's truly terrible and they were so young. He also lost his parents on the same day or night. Dying in a fire would truly horrible. Either you choke to death a slow and painful death. Or you burn to death which a painful and fast death. I don't want to imagine what happened to them. It wasn't his fault and Beryl was looking for someone to blame. Just like most everyone does. There has to be someone to blame. Like how my mother's mother blamed her for letting Jude die. Saying he wouldn't if she kept a better eye on him. I really don't really that but it hurt mom a lot. She rarely spoke to them after that. They died when I was a young teen. They hated that I wanted to become a cop. It's unladylike and they knew women can be cops as well. Very not rabbit like all I can be is a farmer. I truly never wanted to be a farmer. I wanted to be so much more and they would have hated me. That I became a cop. Becoming a disgrace of a rabbit. I know they would have said that.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It wasn't your fault." I say "My mom's parents blamed her for my twin brother death. His name was Jude and he was only six when he was murdered. I don't remember much of that day. It's truly a big blank to me."

Sean looks over at me and I see an empathic look on his face. He understands how I feel. He has lost his own kits and has taken cases of murdered kits. Having seen a lot as an officer. Knowing that will happen to Nick and I. Already have dealt with a criminal mastermind. Now dealing with a criminal who has a liking for me. I wonder when I will get my next letter. I haven't got one for a while. Makes me wonder what she's up to. Knowing it's no good.

"That is truly horrible Judy and I'm sorry for your loss." Sean said, "From what you state they never found his killer."

"You're right about that and I have his case file." I say "I hope it gives me some closure."

"I see and I hope it does." Sean said, "If you ever want to talk about like an active case. You can always come to me."

Sean truly great officer I didn't have to say it. Sean figured it out and he has cold cases before. He knows that I have others to talk to. I like what he told me and I know he meant his. I think I'll take up his offer. I could truly help out.

"I will Sean and thank you," I say

"Good and you're welcome Judy. Friends help each other." Sean said, "I would talk more but we have business to attend to."

"Wise words and see you later Sean," I say

I know he does and I wonder how his oldest kits died. That's another story for a different time. He has work to do. I have to back to the safe house. Nick and Aurora should be there or just hanging out. Which is really good. I'm glad that they are getting along so well. It's truly great news. Finally heading to my office and lock the files away. No one dares to steal them. If someone did they have a high chance of being fired. Chief Bogo wants no thieving officers. Truly doesn't want dirty cops but it happens. Makes me think of the killer cop and when he will strike again.

We are back to the safe house and Nick in a better mood. Sure he's still a somewhat mood I can tell because I know him well. It's just great to see him a better mood. I'm not going to bother him about it until he's ready to talk. Now we are in the backyard and making S'mores. Having a fun time with it. The Savage family has joined us and having a good time. Even Jack having a good time. Alexis has told us that he was having a rough time. I feel bad for him.

"It's great that she's burning were she belongs." Jack said, "There can finally be peace from her."

That's true and no one going says her name. She doesn't deserve to remembered for who she was in the past. I read about on the case. Her family got a lot of backlash. Even those none of it was their fault. They kicked her out of the family and it was proven she didn't speak to them in years. They didn't know what she was going to due. They hated her as much anyone in the city. Or the rare ones who were her fans. Those mammals aren't right in their heads. Looking up to a heartless criminal like that. I truly hope one of her fans or anyone doesn't become like her. There are mammals like that in the world. In some cases it is the family fault but not all the time.

"So true Jack," Nick said

I know Jack hated what she had to say. For she didn't have kinds words to him. I hate that word along with many others. I couldn't say it at all. Others called me weak because I didn't. Saying it's an old word and doesn't hurt anyone. Stick and bones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Is right but wrong as well. Because words can hurt and can hurt a lot.

"I have said that to a lot of the criminals I made sure that got locked away. Truly the ones who got away with their crimes. For they deserve it. Not like her but they do." Alexis said

I get what she's saying and I see her way. Ms. Bellwether belongs to that group. She almost destroyed the city and I unknowingly helped her with that. She was my friend but used me for her own gain. No one deserves a friend like that. Thinking about when she asked to join her. So we would become unstoppable. I didn't or never would accept that. I wonder if everything was different I would have. Helping make Zootopia a better place for preys and not predators.

"I thought everyone would be sick about hearing about her," Aurora said

"Just had to get it out one last time." Jack said, "Now let's enjoy our time."

Aurora is wise at a young age. I know Faye agrees with her and Aurora spoke up about it. I didn't want to talk about it more. Until Jack came along and telling how he felt about her. Now that's over and I hope I don't have to hear about her for a long time. Knowing that won't happen for being a cop. She's going to be talked a lot. In the academy, you can learn about her. As you learn how to be an officer. Learning about different types of criminals. That sometimes we have to face terrible ones. Mine was about a drug lord named Sal. How he gets mammals addicted to drugs and gains a profit for it. Nick's was Dawn Bellwether. That Lionheart was talked about as well. Nick said one his fellow police trainees asked if Lionheart would count as criminal. Yes, he's a criminal to me and to a lot of other mammals. While others do not. It's a matter view. In her case, it's not every day you get a criminal like her. She's a sheep and was mayor. Of course, she wasn't the one corrupted mayor. Zootopia had few through its lifetime. Never two at once or one depending on the mammal.

"Great and I heard that you got the guy who hurt our friend." Faye said, "Will he go to prison?"

"We did catch him and he will be going to prison." I say "His ego won't get in the way. He'll pay for his crimes."

Faye looks over at me and smiles. Barbara was so happy to hear the news and same for Katrina. Knowing the guy who hurt their loved one is in lock up. That he will be going to prison. It will be same for the other victims. We just got to nail the guy and sent him off to prison. Which will happen very soon. Holly and the others confirmed it for us.

"I'm glad to hear that." Faye said, "I hope he goes to jail soon."

"He will Faye," Nick said

He will and we will do it. Not wanting to go any longer. Chief Bogo wants him to move on. So we can head on our next case. The kidnapping case hasn't had any new leads. Aurora feels really bad about it. Nick and I told her she has nothing to be sorry about. Cases like this time matter and sadly we were too late about it. Aurora escaping has truly helped us out. Along with Nick going undercover. Without them, we wouldn't have had a case. Nick asked Chief Bogo if he or I didn't go undercover. What officer would have? Telling that Officer Davidson would have. He's great undercover but the type of mammal only focuses on the job. From what I heard he's good looking. That he has been hit on while undercover. He doesn't listen and focus on his job. Some officers believe in different rumors and none of them are true. Truthfully he lost his life due to a criminal and working hard makes the pain go away. It's truly sad to think about. If you add very up it sounds like he blames himself for his wife's death. That he didn't do his job well or something. That's why he does his the job to the fullest. Something like that wouldn't happen again. I can see a lot of officers doing that. Wonder if I would do that. I one of my loved ones got killed because of a criminal. I know I would go a work harder for a long time. But not like Davidson.

"He will be heading to prison for the rest of his life," Alexis said

"I know he will for he hurt and killed a lot of innocents." Aurora said, "So he has to."

Aurora knows a lot. Taking a bite of my S'more. Nick and I know he will as well. Yet it doesn't always work out that way. Alexis knows this can happen. It depends on the trial. A criminal gets one they deserve or a short one. I have heard of short sentences and angers everyone.

"Don't worry he will Aurora," Alexis said

Alexis has high confidence that he will. Nick and I discovered her suffers from something. But he's fully aware and knows what he did. Doesn't feel any remorse for any of his targeted victims. He told us he only made one mistake. Nick and I knew who he was talking about. Nick said that he was arrested and another mistake by him. He did not like that. So we get to him and prison is in the future for him.

"I know you're telling the truth." Aurora said, "Just like you told me the truth about Campbell's."

It's so nice to see Aurora smile. I know that Aurora had doubts that they would be locked away for good. Watching her enjoy her S'more. She had so many just like with Nick. Seeing her head over to him and asking him a question. I pay no attention it's none of my business. He answers her a few minutes later and she shakes her head. Getting what Nick told her. That's the closest I have seen her with an adult and it's great. Aurora is getting better. That is truly wonderful news.

"I wonder why he did he." Alexis said, "There's always a reason."

Alexis is speaking the truth. There's always a reason and we have heard so many. I can make a list of them. I have heard a lot of bad ones. Knowing there are truly evil mammals. Somewhere heartbreaking and I understood why they did it. Wishing that they found another way. Criminals aren't always bad. Sometimes they have to do anything they have to survive. To protect their loved ones as well. I truly believe I would do anything for my loved ones. Nick would as well.

"You're right about that Alexis." Nick said, "So Faye and Kiddo are you ready for your sleepover and school?"

We have the whole school thing figured out. It took awhile for we were looking out for Aurora safety. We know she'll be safe. An officer will be watching over her and that will Fangmeyer. Telling Chief Bogo she would be happy to do it. Knowing Fangmeyer will do her job well. No one would realize that she was missing. Due her being a vixen and unimportant. Lucky for Casey he didn't have the same faith. Yet they haven't linked him to the others. We have told some bout the kidnapping case. Not wanting to put into danger. The nosy reporters don't like that we are doing that. All we tell them it's case that truly can't be talked about.

"We are so ready," Faye said

"Going to have a great sleepover and having a great time at school," Aurora said

We're glad to hear that. I remember looking forward to sleepovers. Always having a fun time. I always loved school. Despite being badly teased for being different. I never let that stop me and was proud of being different. Yet no one got to tease my siblings or they had to mess with me. No one messes with them. I look out for them very well or at least try to. Having a lot of siblings and I couldn't defend them all. Yet made sure that I know them all and talk to them in some way. Even when it's for a short time. My family is important to me.

"I'm jealous of that. All I get to look forward to is an empty apartment. A great job but tiring and difficult as well."

Nick is messing with them. There's his playfulness coming back. That means he's feeling like himself again. Having a smile on his face. Which is always great to see. For it makes me happy to see that. His smile can always cheer me up and make me feel better. No matter what mood I'm in. We truly have a great friendship. A lot believe it won't work out. For I'm a rabbit and he's a fox. How we prove them wrong.

"I do as well," I say

"I have met your neighbors so you won't be alone," Nick said

Nick has met them and I laugh hard. I do remember that day and it was great. He does like them and they like him. We have become good friends with each other. They understand that I have an important job to do. They did have their normal fight about it those. Just like they always do. I know that they love each other. I didn't know until they told me. I told it was great and I was happy for them. Everyone should have a chance at love. Do I think like that for the criminals I have seen and heard about. It's hard but I can do it for most.

"What's so funny?" Faye asked

Faye and Aurora look so confused. They do have cute faces with that. Jack and Alexis get what we're talking about. I know that they're laughing as well. Which confuses Aurora and Faye more. Oh how miss being a kid. Those were the days. So great and fun.

"They're very nosy and so you don't feel alone," I say

"Oh, that makes sense." Aurora said, "Don't others get annoyed by them? That they would get kicked out."

"Well, they haven't been kicked out." I say "So they do just fine."

They are loud and their fights annoy others. Yet they haven't been kicked out of their apartment. So no one does anything about it. You get used to them fighting quickly since it happens a lot. They wouldn't hurt each other. Everyone would be surprised if they did. They fight like an old married couple. No matter what they fight about they will always love each other.

"That's good to hear," Aurora said

It truly is for Buck and Pronk are good guys. They're great friends of mine and Nick of mine. Once you get to know them. They can give out advice as well. Those they tend to fight about it those. Having different ideas about what to do. Those, in the end, they do help out. Finishing up my S'more and seeing the time. It is getting late and we had so much fun. We should be heading off soon.

"It truly is an alright you two it's getting late." I say "We have another day ahead of us."

"Time has passed by so fast and we do." Alexis said, "You two have to get used to being in school again."

I remember that mom and dad used to tell me that. So that we wouldn't stay up so late. It is very kids dream of starting up late. That means you were a big kid or something like that. Remembering when I used to fake sleeping so I could stay up late. Knowing that they were never fooled. For having so many kits. Yet it was so fun to do. I could stay up late finding it easy. Those I was and still a morning mammal.

"They're stating the truth," Faye said

"I know and I'll see you tomorrow Faye," Aurora said

We say quick goodnight to each other. Having a great time together. They give each other a quick hug. It's great that they listen to adults. I wonder how their teenage years would be like. I wasn't bad at all. For I was focusing to become a cop. So there was no parties or anything that for me. Sure I did go a few just to be a normal teen. Yet I didn't really have fun. I'm not the party time of mammal. I was teased about that as well. I didn't let that bother. Nick puts out the fire and we are on our way. Aurora goes up ahead leaving Nick and alone. Knowing that she did that so we could be.

"It's great to see you smile again." I say "I know you had a rough day."

"I feel great and I never thought that would happen." Nick said, "Kiddo can cheer anyone up. Finding a way to do that."

"I can totally believe that." I say "I'm always there for you Nick. Talk to me when you're ready."

"It is so true," Nick said, "you know I will Judy."

Nick rarely calls me Judy. So I know he means it. He truly has opened up more and it's so great that he has. Looking over at him and smile. Walking backward to the safe house. Looking over at Nick and smile. Crashing into the screen door moments later. Both Nick and Aurora laugh at me.

"You are supposed to walk forward and not backward." Aurora said, "Goodnight you two."

"Carrots can be such a dumb bunny." Nick said, "Goodnight Kiddo and you have a great night."

"I should and true. Just like you can dumb fox." I was "Goodnight Aurora and I wish the same for you."

"Sometimes you two are so weird. Especially around each other." Aurora said, "I will and you two have one as well."

Aurora walks away without another word. Having a huge smile on her face. She just got us good. Sure I have been called weird before. That our friendship is unnatural and shouldn't exist. Those her tone was so different. I just can't figure out what she meant. She's so happy that we are great friends with each other. Yet she meant something about what she said. Not going to think about that. Nick helps me off the ground.

"Kids have the strangest things to say." Nick said, "Are you alright?"

"True and totally fine," I say "other than making myself look like a fool."

"Very good and you did Carrots." Nick said, "Don't worry it happens to everyone."

Nick's speaking the truth and all have seen videos on that. Nowadays it seems to because of our phones. That they have become so important. Kelli doesn't like her for many mammals get hurt or killed. Because of being distracted. That has been on the rise and keeps on rising. Can be worst as drunk driving. I can understand why feels that way.

"Thanks for the confident." I say "Anyway goodnight Nick we have a criminal to take down."

"You're welcome Carrots," Nick said, "Goodnight and we will do that."

I always like Nick's snarky remarks. He always finds a way to be like that. Entering the safe house and see that Aurora already asleep. I feel tired too. After calling my parents will be heading off to bed. Tomorrow is another day to take down him.

I truly hate criminals like Hector Sims. A thirty-five-year-old White-Tailed Deer. He used to work at a firm company. Finding nothing bad about him. Everyone believes that he's a good guy. That they think they're better than everyone else. That they're smarter than the cops. He's either and only a criminal. His crimes were passions and he wanted to do them. Feels no remorse for what he has done. He will never feel it from the vibes we get off of him. He looks at us with the biggest smirk. Which we truly hate and we won't let him get to us.

"Why do you even try?" Hector questioned harshly

"We know that you're guilty." I say "It is our duty to arrested bad guys."

"Too bad most of you don't get that," Hector said

He's just saying that to get at us. That he poke at our fellow officers in blue. Having a sly smile on his face. That I wish I could take off. Knowing Nick is the same way. He's still getting background information on him. To see if can find a motive for his crimes. He has told us nothing and won't until we find something. He's that type of criminal. Innocent until proven guilty. We know that he's guilty. We will show it to him.

"Yes, there are bad cops. I can say that and accept it. Everyone seems to forget that bad mammals can be anywhere. Officers have it bad for we are supposed to serve and protect. That the mammals that we protect turn their backs against us. For a few dirty cops ruin good cops name." I say "Smirk all you want Mr. Sims you are guilty as can be. Nothing going to change that. You could have killed two good cops."

"I don't care." Hector said

He gives me a cold look. I'm used to seeing that. Just another criminal who thinks he's so great. I remember that very clearly. How he could have killed Keith and Rosemary. They only had minor injuries. But it could have been so much worse. He was driving so crazy. We are so glad that no one got seriously hurt. Or he would have gotten more charges. Which would really suck for him. He's never going to step on free soil again.

 _We are tracking down our latest criminal. We have found out about him and now chasing him down. He's running away for we are onto him. So that means he's guilty or knows something about the crime. We know he's guilty. He fits the crime and now we just have to arrest him. He's making that very difficult to do. We won't give up until he's in lockup. We don't want or will let him hurt another innocent mammal. He has truly lost it. Which is truly dangerous that he did. Now other innocent mammals can get hurt._

" _Anything on the car?" I ask_

 _Far as we can tell he didn't steal it. Nothing that we saw would support that he did. He's driving dangerously in his own car. Truly hoping that he doesn't hurt or kill anyone. I would feel terrible if that happened. For something that shouldn't have happened. Nick's looking up the information as I drive. Anything to find out who this criminal and murder is. He's working hard on that. While I try to chase him down. Seriously hoping that no one gets hurt or killed._

" _I got it his name is Hector Sims. Thirty-eight and he's a White-Tailed Deer." Nick said, "Unmarried and works for a firm. He has no criminal record."_

 _I focus on the road and Mr. Sims. Giving Nick a quick tap on the wheel. He knows what that means. We got what we needed. Wondering why he decided to do this all. Why he choose young mammals and not victims close to his age. I truly hope it's not because he really likes children. Or that will be really horrible. We'll find the motive for his crime. Even if we have to search a needle in a haystack. Knowing there's always a motive. Watching Mr. Sims closer he's driving too dangerously still. What we feel most is that he crashes into a car. Not just any police car and we know who's patrol car it is. He stops and runs. So we stop as well._

" _You know what to do." I say "I'll go after Mr. Sims."_

" _Be careful Judy." Nick said, "I'll do what I have to."_

" _I will Nick and he will pay," I say_

 _Getting out of the car and I run fast. The moment a see them I see that they're doing well. Shaken up and I can't see any injuries. So that's really good news. Mr. Sims had a head start but won't get away for long. He's fast but I'm faster then he could ever be. I could never outspeed a cheetah still being fast._

" _ZPD stop and slowly put your paws up!" I yell_

 _Mr. Sims doesn't stop and he still runs. So I run faster than before. Making sure he can't get away. He sees me so close and attacks me. Only leaving minor scratches that will leave in a few days. That's assault on an officer and resisting arrest. This criminal going to get charged with a lot. Getting out my taser and take him down. Those it takes a few minutes to do so. Lucky I'm so close to him. Too bad others don't understand how a taser works. How a dart gun doesn't always work. We do what we train to do. Is to take care of the threat. Sometimes doesn't always work out in the favor of the other animal. We have the right to defend ourselves._

" _You look cute when you're mad," Hector said_

 _That's not the first time a criminal has said that to me. It is to mock me and try to see if I would react. It is always the same action. A bit of angry but I keep it in control. I know it's all mockery and the criminals don't mean it. I fear the day when someone will mean it. I don't know how I would react to that. Or Nick would react. He's very protective of me and I'm the same way for him. I don't listen in and say him his right as I arrest him. Nick pulls up with our patrol car. From the look on his face, our friends are alright. Mr. Sims will pay for the crimes he committed._

Rosemary and Keith were on lookout when he crashed into their patrol car. They believed that Margaret was up to something. Mr. Sims ruined things for them. They took a day off work. Chief Bogo a free day. So they could recover from what happened. Rosemary and Keith took to relax. Now they are doing their duty just like before. Hector feels no remorse for what he has done. He's truly a heartless mammal. Just like a lot of criminals we have faced or head about. They commit crimes just because want to or for other reasons.

"You got too cocky with your crimes." I say "Doing so well until you started double or rather triple murder."

"The bunny got in the way. It's his fault that he died." Hector said

Even then he feels no guilt or remorse. Truly horrible mammal and just like many criminals. We know that he got cocky. His motive is out there and we will find it. We know for she wasn't was for sick pleasure. None of his victims were sexually assaulted. Which is really good news. It's something else but nothing like that. Seeing hate in his eyes I am getting to him. It feels good to do that. Always ready to defend myself. If he acts up. Nick will get here as soon as he can.

"It's all your fault and not your victims." I say "So blaming them does you nothing."

"It is their fault. You just don't see it!" Hector said, "Everything is their fault! They are to blame!"

Mr. Sims is losing it and that's troublesome. He clearly shows why he did what he did. Yet Nick and I want to fully his motives. So we can figure him out completely. So the victims understand why he did it. Luckily his paws cuffed to the table. He was being hostile to us. Writing down what's happening right now.

"So you're that type of mammal. Placing blame on others." I say "You're guilty Mr. Sims and they are not."

"This why rabbits or foxes shouldn't be cops. You two can't see why they're to blame." Hector said angrily, "I'm not the one to blame!"

He slams his paws hard on the table. I stand my ground. Knowing Nick coming soon. Just have to wait a bit longer. So there is a reason why he chose all his victims to be teens and younger. He could have handle victims around his age. Yet he chooses to have teens and younger. Blaming them for everything. So what are his reason? Why did he do this all? Maybe someone younger did something to him. Hearing a knock and Nick enters the room. Having a smile on his face. Seeing that Mr. Sims lost it. He's back to his normal self. I turn over to Nick.

"Oh, the fox finally has come." Hector said, "I missed you two yesterday. That woman was a monster."

So he does have some good in him. He's a monster as well. Nick pays no attention to him. Showing me what he has found. I was getting on the right track. Young mammals always overcame him. So that's his source of his anger. Both predator and prey had to play a part.

"You're a monster too Mr. Sims." I say "Looks like you have a younger sibling."

"So what if I do," Hector said

"Well, it does matter. At least for you." Nick said, "For that's your motive for your crimes."

Hector looks up at us. Seeing a new look on his face that we haven't seen before. So we are getting to him. That's great news. His sister name is Becca and she's a gifted woman. Much better than Hector ever was. It keeps happening him to him as well. It explains why he believes younger mammals ruin everything. Whey he targeted younger teens.

"What are you talking about?" Hector questioned, "You're just grasping at straws officers."

"That's why you went after young teens and kits." I say "In your mind, they ruined your life. For they always seemed better than you."

Nick places down the papers he printed out. Laying them in front of them. All the times he was overshadowed by mammals younger than him. Both of us see that anger flares in his brown eyes. We have got his motive. He's going to lose it again. We just have wait that to happen.

"My sister took all the glory! She was the favorite! I used to be and she took that away from me. They took everything away from me!" Hector yelled, "Alright I did all because of that. I killed predators because I knew I could. Wanted preys to started hating predators. I killed those two fox kits because I wanted to show you we could give you a challenge. I was told to do that. So I confess to every murder and assault. You got me fox and rabbit."

Hector says that very quickly and writes all down. Nick looks at what I wrote and looks down. I knew I heard it. I thought I was mistaken. He got it too He was told to kill those two rabbit kits. For they wanted to give me a challenge. I know who he's talking about. Now it makes sense why their murders mirrored my brothers. Margaret did that on purpose. So why didn't I get a letter? Last time we heard from her was she was planning something big. I know this isn't either. I believe this was supposed to be later. Things didn't work out like that.

"You are going to love your new life." Nick said, "Because that's where you are spending the rest of your life."

Nick getting things running. I'm too busy thinking about Margaret. I know she has a say in this. Mr. Sims still doesn't realize he said. Or he would have taken it back. So it truly happened he just slipped it out. Margaret planned this out and it came early. So that means there has to be a letter. Nick looks over at me and I know what that means. So I step out the questioning room. Margaret knows what happened and would find a way to deliver the letter. She's crazy and smart like that. Walking around the station for a few minutes.

"Officer Hopps."

I believe I know that voice. Turning around and seeing a rookie officer. Named Officer Stohl and he's twenty-six years old. Who's a Leopard. He has been on the force for a few weeks now. I meet him two times and I'm hard to forget. Since I'm a famous officer. He doesn't work in this station. So I have a feeling that he's here a bad reason. Those it's not his fault.

"Hello Officer Stohl," I say "and what do need me for?"

"An old friend of yours stopped by. Saying that she knew you were an officer. Yet didn't know where you worked. I told I was happy to give to you." Officer Stohl said, "So here you go."

"Thank you, Officer Stohl," I say

"You're welcome Officer Hopps." Officer Stohl said

Taking the letter from him. He doesn't know the truth and won't know it. For Margaret just used him. Waiting for the right officer to use. Knowing officers from the station I worked at would know what was up. She had to use an officer that I don't know. He leaves without another word. Leaving me alone to open the letter. Knowing Nick will be with me soon. Walking over to my office and sit down. Still holding the letter in my paws.

"So that's the letters we heard about," Cecelia said

"How did she get the letter inside?" Bridget asked

It's great to see two good friends. That puts a smile on my face. I no longer have that terrible feeling I was having a few moments ago. Having to open the letter by myself. Sure I know what will be in it. But I still hate it. Looking over at them and explain everything to them. They quickly get what's going on. Feeling so bad for me.

"Truly horrible Judy and she's a monster." Bridget said

"Using what to you in the past and now you had to witness again." Cecelia said, "Like I always knew you are one tough bunny. I wouldn't like to face my worst crime again."

"So true and neither would I," Bridget said

"Thank you, so much and you guys are the way same way." I say "Every officer is like that."

Their encouragement to me makes me smile. I know they truly mean it. They're tough ones as well. I see Margaret doing that to them. If she was going after them. Yet she's only truly after me and will use my friends. Just because she can do it. There is no use of waiting anymore. So I open up my next letter.

Dear Judy Hopps, **ZPD First Rabbit Officer**

The letters aren't in order. I do what I see fit and you will face it. Just like with the criminal you were looking for. I decided to use him. I found him fairly easy. Not the best criminal out there. Letting his anger cloud his judgment. Foolish prey killing and hurting for selfish reasons. Of course, you would say the same to me. Not that I care about what you think when I commit murders or when I provide you. I figured that he would have been arrested. As I saw him kill those two fox kits. I told him what to do. For I looked into what happened to your innocent brother. Poor Jude didn't deserve it truly a horrible way to die. Truly horrible not knowing why or who killed your brother. Like the victims that I chose. They have no idea about that. No one would believe that a rabbit or hare can be a killer. I mean there's a famous author, lawyer, and an officer. If you officer ever catch me a serial killer. Oh, that will be headlines. Talked about like Dawn Bellwether was. Of course, you have to catch me first. I won't go down without a fight.

I want to go down in history to be the worst hare killer. I'm sure I am not the first. Nothing shows the records of that. But anything can happen. Wanting to be up there with Vivian Garrison and many others. Oh, how I wait for that day. ZPD can't wait forever to tell who's behind the killing. They have to say something. Hopefully, I become like Vivian Garrison. She was a great criminal. Where do you think she got her illegal guns? She got it from us. Of course, we were much smaller than we were once more. I liked it that way. We were so happy to hear what Vivian Garrison did. She used the guns we have for the way we wanted. Boss just had to get bigger and bigger until ZPD had to send in the Chomper. Ruining everything for us. Or did he?

You're other challenge is now ready for you. Took some time and effort to do. I wasn't going to stop until I did it. Remember the clue from the last letter. It will lead you there. Oh, how memories can come and go. Just by doing things. You may meet an old friend. That's all the close I'm giving to you Officer Hopps. So go do your police work and figure it out. I'll be waiting for you.

Margaret, your first **Hare Serial Killer,** now I am one. 

Margaret the same as ever. She has confirmed what she did. I just knew she did it and she knew I would I figure it out. She truly has lost her mind. She is like one of them and we will catch her. She fully supports what Ms. Garrison did. Fully stating that they helped her out. I find that so suck. So their lives are on them as well. She told me because we will never truly show it was them. That was to get at us. Yes, we got most of them but not all. I know she's stating they 're once again a small hidden gang. Which is bad news for us. I remember that and we have to face it soon. Knowing it's going to be bad.

"You all having a party without me." Nick said, "Those I know this type of party I don't want to go to."

We knew that he was going to say that. He almost always cheers up the mood. Other than when it's serious crime. He knows what up and that I wasn't going to leave him it. I truly do put a smile on my face. You can see good in the bad. You just got to find it.

"Well, you shouldn't have been late," Cecelia said

"Oh yes, we saw this officer all alone. So we just had to come." Bridget said

They know how to have fun just like Nick does. I can see him smile like does when he's joking around. If Margaret were to see this she would be so angry. That we are treating her letters as a joke. Which we are not doing. It feels good to laugh. We will always treat these letters as a threat.

"Man this feels good." Nick said, "You should have seen our last guy lost it."

"So what was his motive?" Bridget asked

"Taking revenge on young teens and kits." Nick said, "For he was out shadowed by them. A younger got getting a promotion set him off."

So that's what set him off. He was doing alright until recently. Mr. Sims must have said that when I was gone. Fully knowing what it looked like when he was losing it. Bridget and Cecelia can picture it well. Pawing Nick the letter so he can read it. We will report it to Chief Bogo. Knowing he's going to hate it. Seeing a displeased look in his eyes.

"Believes that they ruined his life," I say

"Some mammals are like that." Cecelia said, "I'm glad that you got him off the streets."

"Me too and he will spend the rest of his life in prison." I say "He's not insane he knew what he was doing."

Mr. Sims may have lost it but he's not insane. He can't plead to that. The jury won't believe it. Nick an I have dealt with something like that before. I felt bad for a lot of them. Some I did not. Opening me to a whole new world. I knew some but I have learned a lot as an officer. So has Nick being a police officer has really changed my life.

"If we can get Margaret off the streets I would so happy." Nick said, "No one threatens my best friend."

"This hare is crazy one." Bridget said "Only something crazy would bring a dead loved one with a murder or crime. You never got the chance to see Jude grow up or now two innocent kits won't either." She lets out a sad sigh. I see a sadness in her eyes. Bridget is right about bringing up a dead loved one. Only someone crazy would do that. Margaret is one crazy hare. I want to tear up about what Bridget said. She didn't hurt my feelings in the way that she should. I know should but I truly do. About how Jude never had the chance to grow up. It just a strange feeling I have about that. Or at least most of the time. I'm upset about the kits those. I know Nick is as well. She looks over at me. "Oh, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings, Judy."

"Oh no at all I was just thinking." I say honestly

Bridget has a small smile and she knows I'm telling the truth. Truthfully I have seen Jude grown up or rather in a set of dreams I had about three months ago. Those dreams were so lifelike and I didn't want them to end. I saw Jude as if, he never died. Things were so perfect and well great. I didn't want them to end. I loved it all. For I had my brother back. In the end, I just knew they were dreams and had to go back. I never told anyone about those dreams. Not Nick or even my family. Looking over at Nick someday I will tell him. Same for my family. We all have something that we want to keep to ourselves. Nick hasn't told me ever and I understand that. He the same way with me. I just want to keep those dreams to myself. Does that make me selfish? Maybe it does or doesn't. All those dreams I had were mostly of us. What my mind created and no one else. So what I saw in my dreams is what I wanted to see. Which was healthy and happy Jude. He was like me and followed what he wanted to do. Which to become a talented pianist for a few years. Then become a music teacher. Raising the most wonderful family. I saw it all and I miss those dreams. Knowing I won't have them like that again. Unless somehow I end up getting them like that again. I do miss them but never want how I did end up with them to happen again.

"Good I thought I did when I saw the look on your face." Bridget said, "You truly are one tough bunny."

"She truly is and Crazy Hare isn't going to break her." Nick said, "I won't let her."

We know Nick's being serious about that. He's truly a great best friend and partner. Knowing I'm the same way with him. Margaret has something off about her we can tell that much. I know not everyone with mental issues causes problems. The ones who don't or won't accept help can. Or like with Margaret love to do it. They don't have any care in the world of what they're doing wrong. Margaret is like that and because of that, she's dangerous. Something that no one wants. Margaret won't get away with this or truly hope so. Thinking about my brother case and thinking about other cold cases. I know Rosemary and Keith won't let that happen.

"She is right Zootopia will be surprised about what she has done." Cecelia said, "Lots of mammals only believe rabbits and hares are supposed to be only farmers or raise families."

I do know what Cecelia stating without her saying it. Most mammals can't see past our cute faces. That we can't be nothing more than that. It has been like that forever and always will be. That's why it's an insult to us rabbits and hares. That we can't more than a cute face.

"So true Cecelia and she'll die trying to do that." I say "We have to tell Chief Bogo about this."

"Well, we all should be heading back to our duty." Cecelia said, "Bridget and I have to get back to our case. I wish you well and positive things."

"It is a bit boring but I'll deal with that." Bridget said, "Good luck with this Margaret madness."

"Thank you, and I know I can." I say "For I'm not alone."

Bridget's and Cecelia's new case going at a slow pace. Sometimes cases are like that. Either we hate it or take that for granted. It really depends on your mood. I wonder what our next case will be. We will take what Chief Bogo assigns to us. I know I can handle Margaret. For I'm not alone in this not at all. She may have gotten one friend to leave. But no one else would. She knew something up with Nora and I still don't know. Once I realize that answer I know I will think it was so obvious and why didn't I think of that? I know I will think because I didn't want to believe it. How could a friend treat you like that? Cecelia and Bridget walk away. We head over to Chief Bogo office.

 **Author Note, Mr. Sims was going to play a bigger part in the story. But I changed my mind. What I had in mind didn't work out in the story. Changing what I had in mind. Which will come later in the story. Going to go through the older chapters and fix them up again. Until next time readers.**


	47. A truth discovered

Chapter 47

 **Aurora POV**

 **Villecop thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites**

Writing down all that Nick told me. It was truly an emotional story. The best love story I ever heard. For it's a real love story. Unlike what happens in the movies. Of course, I haven't truly watched any but I have heard about them. To get the picture of what happens. A man and women meet for the same reasons. Their boyfriend and girl broke up with them. They move back home for different reasons. That they have a chance meeting with each other. A first they hate each other then they realized they have fallen in love with each other. I could think of many more. Something become between them and they leave each other. Boyfriend or girlfriend comes back to them. They believe they see something but turns out to be wrong. That they choose something before love. Once again I can list many more reasons. Finally, they get back together and live happily ever after. I know that all romantic movies don't end like that but most do. There's this famous author Nicholas something that writes books like that. Many of his books have been turned to movies. They're nice to watch but it's not how love works. Disney does this but their movies are timeless.

Unlike in books and movies, their love was real. I could easily tell that Nick loved her with all his heart. While he was telling his stories he was full of emotions. I could see tears in his eyes. The way he spoke was full with emotions. Something I truly haven't heard before. Still full of love and hurt. So much more that I can't explain. Katheryn sounds like she was a great vixen. A life that was taken away too soon. Due to an evil woman. Something that shouldn't have happened but did. For bad things happen in life and there's nothing you can really do about it. All you can really do is get used to it. Where there's bad there has to be good. Life can't always be bad just like it can't always be good. It's like Yin and Yang. Always in an endless motion. Finishing up my writing. It makes sense why he hasn't confessed his love to Judy. He's afraid to fall in love again. It makes sense why he is. He lost someone he loved with all his heart. Part of him still loves Katheryn. That will never go away she will always part his heart. He afraid that it could happen again. That it could happen to Judy. I know how dangerous their jobs are. I have heard their stories. I love hearing them and some are tough ones. Nick and Judy have been through a lot.

"Heartbreak is never easy to get over," I whisper

Drawing broken heart under Nick and Katheryn. They were a happy and great couple. That would still love each other to this day. I know they would. Their love for each other was the real deal. I know that for sure. After witnessing Nick telling me the story. Yet he truly loves Judy. Would have still have happened if she was still alive? Or would fate always killed her in some way? Or they break up or something like that. Fate works in mysteries ways. WildeHopps is meant to be. I just know it does. It's a feeling that I have. Finishing up my drawing and close my book.

I'm in the station right now. Alexis was called to work without warning. Jack is busy and they found someone to watch me. I can't wait to hang out with Felicia. After my meeting with Monique. I have something great to tell her. She's going to be so happy. We are going to have so much fun with each other. I just got to wait for her. Slowly placing my special notebook in my bag. Seeing a handsome looking tiger. He's an officer and I don't know his name. Seeing that he's talking to Bridget. I know what he's trying to do. That thief trying to take her soulmate spot.

"I'm busy so please get out of my way," Bridget said

Bridget has told him off and he's taken by surprise. She leaves him stunned and leaving having a smile on her face. She knows he's not the one. Good for Bridget. I know who it is and they don't. So I smile at that.

"What are you up to?" Felicia asked

"Nothing!"I say quickly

Felicia looks down at me and has the biggest smile on mine. She still knows me well knowing that I'm up to something. My special notebook is put away. Heading over to her and giving her a hug. It's always great to see her. She can always put a smile on my face.

"That's what you always say when you're up to something." Felicia said, "Just like your mother."

It's strange that I take after my mother. Even those I never got the chance to know her. Felicia tells me how much I'm like her. I suppose it happens. Even when it doesn't feel possible. You can always take after your parents. Still wishing that I truly knew her. Just like I wanted to know my whole family. Just my real family and not my grandparents. I know all about them and don't want them in my life. You don't want toxic animals in your life. It does you no good. So they will never be a part of my life.

"Just wondering who's the secret admirer for Bridget," I say honestly

"I see and Bridget just has to follow her heart." Felicia said, "She'll know who has her heart."

Seeing that Felicia has a smile on her face. Does she know something that others don't? She hardly at the station anymore. Yet it seems like she's still in the know so with all things happening here. Some would say because she's friends with most of the officers. So she's never left out. Yet it's more than that I just can't explain it. Somehow she knows it or shows that she does.

"Very true and she will." I say "I'm ready to head out."

"You are one wise kit." Felicia said, "Let's head out."

I follow Felicia wishing I could figure out what she knows. Yet it's hard to know what she does. She's hiding that very well. Hopefully, soon I can find out or figure it out. I could just ask her. Yet I don't want others to find out about my special mission. I want to do it all on my own. Looking around the station. Seeing that Rosemary and Keith are chatting with each other. I wonder what happened with Nora. She should have been back by now. Makes me wonder if she quit being a cop or just moved to a new station. I guess I won't find out. Knowing that Rosemary and Keith work great together. That Rosemary doesn't seem to really miss her. It was Nora who walked out and not her. So Rosemary moved on.

"So how are things going for you?" Felicia asked

"Everything going great and how are things for you?" I ask

"Wonderful and everything good at my end," Felicia said

Everything is going great for me. Sure I still have my life in danger. Yet I'm safe with Nick and Judy. They'll make sure that no harm comes to me. I know they can do it. Same with their ZPD friends. I'm so safe with ZPD. It doesn't take us long to head over to her car. She has a special car so she can drive. I find that so cool. I get to sit in the front seat. Which is always great. Getting inside the car and it takes her a few minutes to get in. Looking at the car charm I made for her. A simple thing I made when I was younger.

"Why couldn't I go back to you?" I ask "After you showed you could take care of me?"

I really know the answer. Yet it doesn't make any sense when you really think about it. At first, she couldn't and now she can. Felicia is quiet for a few moments. As she begins to drive. I remember being so heartbroken. Asking doctors to make her feel better. I didn't understand that some injures are forever. Just like death is.

"I don't know the answer." Felicia said, "Kit Protection Services terminated my fostering rights. I couldn't adopt as well. That was years ago Aurora now I think things have changed. I promise I'll look into it. After all of these maybe you can start living with me again."

"I see and that would be so great," I say happily

"It truly would," Felicia said

More than likely I won't. But I can always hope that I will. Hope is one of the strongest feelings you can have. For hope can get you through anything. Hope is stronger than fear. I know that to be true. Being hopeful and optimistic has helped me out. Even when it's hard to be like that I always find a way to be like that. Even when at times it's small. In the end, I never lose my hope.

Felicia focuses on driving. Today it's a fair day to drive. I see there's not much traffic. Just the right amount without slowing down everyone. No one likes to be stuck in traffic. I have been before and found myself bored. Luckily I could do stuff unlike with the driver. Who has to focus on driving.

"It's nice protesters aren't blocking the highway anymore. They have the right but affecting innocent mammals lives won't get your point across." Felicia said, "Protest can be good and bad. Without protests, our lives would have been different. Yet sometimes protest are taken to far. That does no good."

"I got that," I say

Nick and Judy had confused me on protesters. Both of them seem to hate them. They clearly showed that they did. By the words that they said. Until they showed different views and left me so confused. They did clear it up for me.

 _Nick and Judy are watching the news. After all day of work for them. I only know some about protests and riots. Always been too young to understand what they really mean. Why mammals do it for. All that has to deal with that. Knowing that I will learn more as time goes on. That I will learn it in school. Which will be starting up for me very soon. I'm so ready for that. Can't wait to go to school with my friends. Now just gathering around the living room. Nick and Judy are watching the news._

" _Looks like another protester was arrested," Nick said_

" _She was just saying what matters to her." Judy said, "She has done nothing wrong."_

 _Looking at the TV and see there's a protest going on. That some protesters are getting arrested. ZPD officers are doing their job. Looks like some don't want to do it. I wonder why those. I thought that Nick and Judy hated protesters and rioters. So why are they for the arrested lioness? It doesn't make any sense to me._

" _I thought that you didn't like protesters," I say_

 _Nick and Judy look over at me. Seeing that I have a confused look on her face. I see the look in their eyes. Knowing that they're thinking about something. I have seen their reactions. They turn off the TV and turn over to me._

" _Even over three months it still affects our views." Nick said, "No, we don't we just reminded of one person who has done something horrible."_

" _Yes, we didn't mean to confuse you." Judy said, "We can be judgmental too. I truly haven't forgotten or never will."_

 _They are staying to clear everything up. It makes sense why they reacted that way. I wonder what happened three months ago. Knowing they won't tell me. It's because they don't want to. I know it's going to be horrible. That I don't want to know. We all can be judgmental._

" _I understand and it happens," I say_

 _Now I know part of the truth. How they reacted to the protest and rioters makes so much sense. Maybe someday I will know the full truth. As of right now, I don't. For they aren't ready to tell. I'm not ready to know the truth._

Even to this day, I don't know the truth. Having no idea about what it is. They won't tell me a thing and I respect that. They will tell me if they want to. I won't force them to tell me. Seeing that we are almost there. Only a few minutes have passed.

"So how do you think it will go?" Felicia asked

"I know it will go great." I say "For I have great news for her. I hugged Nick when he was having a rough time."

"Truly wonderful Aurora I'm so proud of you," Felicia said happily

"I know you are and thank you," I say

Felicia has a huge smile on her face. I know she truly means it. Hearing that makes me so happy and seeing that look as well. Monique is going to react the same way. This is what she wants myself to get better. To move on from my pain and become stronger than before. It's her job to do that and she does an amazing job. She helps out us when no one else will or has given up on us. She has never given up on us. Everyone deserves that someone in their lives. Felicia and I head over to her office. I know where it is by heart.

"I'll wait outside her office until your done." Felicia said, "Have a good time."

"Alright and I know I will," I say

Felicia takes out a book and begins to read it moments later. Opening up the door and I enter her office. It's a safe place and it feels that way as well. Having a little bit of everything. Monique makes sure she has a little everything so she can help us out. Going out of her way to help someone. She doesn't want anyone to suffer like she did. When they have she truly helps them out from experience first paw She's truly great like that.

"Aurora it's so good to see you again." Monique said, "How have you been?"

"Likewise Monique and I'm great." I say "How about you?"

"Wonderful and doing well," Monique said

I'm glad to hear that and she's going to feel so great after what I have to tell her. Taking a seat and see she as everything set. Just like she always is or there's a rare chance she's not. Never seen it happen but it does. Like always I end on wonderful news. Monique truly loves that and so do I.

"So are you ready for the new school year?" Monique asked

"I'm ready and can't wait to learn." I say "I'm a little worried about the woman. Along with Margaret and Craig. That they would find me and take me back."

Nick and Judy already know that. I have told them that a lot. It's alright to be worried about them. I know I'm safe yet I still worry. The woman would do anything to have me. I know she would. She's the type to do that. It's freaky to think about. Yet I have to accept it as fact. She won't be going away anytime soon. Someday she will be. This time for good. She has kidnapped and killed before. Nick and Judy will make sure of that she's arrested. Or she doesn't hurt others again. I believe she won't go down without a fight. Either she goes to prison or dies. I hope it's prison so she can suffer. Dying would be to easy. Those most would want her to be put to death. So money isn't wasted. Not knowing much about that.

"That's very natural. I felt that way." Monique said, "I sure did for the longest time."

Monique told me about what happened. How her mother was a Schizophrenic. I don't truly understand what that is. Monique to I'm too young to truly understand. There are mammals that have a mental illness. Telling her mother heard voices in her head. One day they told her to kill her daughter. So she listened to them. Her father agreed to do it. He never liked Monique. They decided to kill her luckily they didn't get away with it.

"I know and she'll get what she deserves someday."

I truly hope it's soon. I don't want them to with her for long. Who knows how long they have. She can truly snap is lose it. They're truly nice and I don't want to suffer. I don't someone else to die because of her.

"She will Aurora." Monique said, "Having any troubles with nightmares or panic attacks?"

"Nightmares but nothing that's to bad." I say "No panic attacks just tense feelings sometimes."

My nightmares haven't been that bad. Just normal ones that I have. Not having a night terror since that night at Hopp's home. Monique already knows about that. I got that over that quickly and Judy healed nicely. No panic either just a tense feeling that I get in my stomach.

"That's good news," Monique said, "How's everything going with the case?"

"It is and everything is going well." I say "Things with Judy and Nick are going great."

I won't tell her about Gazelle. I promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. It's for Gazelle's safety. I don't want to put her in danger. Everyone would understand why I didn't. Everyone has the right even those sometimes I wish it didn't. It for bad guys only. They deserve to be known and punished. Especially the really bad ones.

"Wonderful Aurora I'm glad to hear that." Monique said, "It's great that your life is back to normal."

That's what she wants to be back to who we were. If that's even possible or better than before. Just like I'm doing. Knowing I will get better. Like always this going very well. Even when we have to talk about hard stuff. It's always good at the end.

"Me too and life is going great for me." I say "So much that I gave Nick a hug when he was having a rough time."

I don't tell her about what happened. It' between us and I wouldn't go against Nick. It's the same for Judy. Trust is hard to find and gain. So easy to lose and regain. So I won't do that anyone. I want to show that foxes are trustworthy. That others are wrong about us. Seeing a huge smile on Monique's face.

"That's the best news I have heard for some time." Monique said, "I'm so happy that you let someone in."

This was the way I knew that Monique was going to act. I know her very well after getting to know her and knowing for many years. This is what she wants for me. To let adults in without being afraid of their touch. Or believing they will only hurt me. I have taken a step forward to getting over that fear again. I know I can do it. I have done it before.

"Me too and I know I will do it so more," I say

"So true Aurora and our time have gone wonderfully." Monique said, "I will see next time."

"It truly was and until next time Monique," I say

It truly did go well and it's great when it does. I know she has to see one of her other clients. So she can help them out. Just like she had done for me. I give her a quick hug. I can't wait to see her again. Heading out of her office. Felicia looks up when she sees me.

"How did it go?" Felicia said

"Truly wonderful and how about your book?" I ask

"News like that is great and my book going rather well." Felicia said, "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"I'm so ready!" I say

I remember all the fun times we have in the past. It was always fun and I didn't want the fun to stop. Felicia always told me that we would have more fun. Things are different but we still can have fun. She still knows me very well. Knowing the fun things I love to do. Which I can't wait to do. We head out together. We're going to have a fun time.

* * *

It's true what they say that time passes by when you're having fun. Felicia and I had so much fun. Just like we used to do. It feels like the old times we used to have. I know you shouldn't live in the past. Once in a while, it's good that you do. Just to remember the good times that you had. To look forward to making good times in the now and future. Felicia has dropped me off at the station again.

"I truly love the smile on your face." Felicia said, "So much like your mother's."

There she goes again about my mother. Which I'm so glad to hear about. I want to know all about my family. Even when I wouldn't have to chance to know them. Until my time was over and I can join them in the afterlife. Knowing that won't happen for a long time. Or I truly hope so. There's so much I want to do. My family will always be there.

"I'm glad to hear that," I say

"I know you are Evie." Felicia said, "Your family would be so proud of you."

Felicia always told me that my family would have loved me. That my mother gave her life to save mine. That how strong her love was for me. I know that's the truth. It was a newsworthy story for the longest time. Before everyone moved on to the next story. Those not all of it in a positive way. My family was criminals and they got taken care of. Or many more bad things. Nothing was true about those stories told. No truly cared about murders of a fox family.

"Truly wonderful," I say "I had a fun time with you."

"Me too Aurora and just like old times." Felicia said, "I'll see you again real soon."

"Until next time Felicia," I say

Nick and Judy will come over soon. After they finished their shift. I hope that went well for them. Knowing that they finish up their latest case. He will be going to prison for the rest of his life. Which he truly deserves after what he did. Watching Felicia leave and I have to wait for them. It won't take them that long.

"There's the best Arctic Red," Sean said

"I'm the only one you know," I say

"True and that's why you're best." Sean said, "How are you today?"

"Doing so wonderful and how about you?" I ask

"Stressed out but I'm doing well. My friend Isaac is recovering from his injuries." Sean said

I have met Isaac and he's a great officer. I'm glad to hear that news. It's great that he didn't get the chance to kill a great officer. Knowing he's doing for selfish reasons. Trying to kill off all the good cops so bad ones remain. So officers get a bad name. That's what this cop killer wants. Knowing that it won't happen. He would take care of before he can get his goal.

"You have a stressful job and that's great." I say "I have met Isaac and he's great."

"Right on wise kit and he truly is." Sean said, "He can't wait until he gets back to duty."

I know I'm wise for my age. Knowing more than others after being through a lot of hardships. I know how the real world works. Yet I won't let that change me. Life hard but it can be great as well. You should live your life to the fullest. No matter what happens. That's what I'm going to do. One of the first things in life I want is a loving family.

"Right on great officer." I say "That's great to hear. Nothing going to stop him. You will catch this bad guy."

"It is and we will catch this cop killer." Sean said, "I just hope we can catch him before he kills more officers. Too many have died because of him."

I don't want to know. They were good officers and I do know bad cops exist. ZPD has few dirty cops. Nothing that's too bad. Yet this cop killer is still killing cops. No matter his reason it's going to be bad. He's doing a for a reason there's always a motive. They will figure it out and I hope that as well. Otherwise, another innocent cop would be killed.

"If he did he would add more time to prison." I say "Or a greater risk of being killed."

"We will make sure he isn't killed. He has killed too many cops." Sean said "Of course, we will get backlash for that. How we only care about us."

I understand what he means. A lot of bad guys have been taken down by officers. Lot's of Zootopians don't like that. When that happens officers are using to much force. A cop killer not killed would get a lot of backlash. It would look like they're only looking out for themselves. I know a lot would think like that.

"Then we will tell them we do our jobs." Cecelia said "They have there's and we have ours. The city wouldn't last long without ZPD."

Cecelia is speaking the truth. There has to be law or everything is doomed. There are movies no laws or something like that. Movies that I can't watch. Nick and Judy have seen those movies. They told me they watch a lot of movies together. Even if it's the same movie. They call it their movie night. Pizza, popcorn, and soda. Those not romantic ones. That is such a shame. Those I understand why they don't.

"So true Cecelia if only animals weren't so judgmental." Sean said, "We all agree that they have a point. Yet they truly don't understand our jobs."

Everyone has a right to free speech. Those sometimes others get a lot of backlash. Because their view isn't the right one. Some free speech we have that is to get attacked for your views. I hope they don't once the bad guy is taken down. They are doing their jobs. Sometimes it does end in death. They don't want to end like that. Not all of them are happy trigger guns like they say.

"It's in animal nature to be like that," I say

"True Aurora and we have to learn not to be like that." Cecelia said, "Those we truly can't escape from who we once were."

Yes, that's so true we will always be animals. Judy brought that up once while she was telling about the Missing Mammal case. How someone named Mr. Big brought it up. I don't who he is. Judy didn't truly tell. Alexis and Jack sure seem to know who he is. So that meant Faye and I were too young to understand.

"I told you she's wise for her age," Sean said

"Right you are Sean a very brave kit as well," Cecelia said

"Thank you, I learned a lot over my life," I say

"You have and showing that having a hard life doesn't mean you have to be like that." Cecelia said, "Anyway I wanted to stop by a bit. Bridget and I have bad guys to catch."

"It's always good to chat with you." Sean said, "I have to be heading back to work as well."

"You two can do it," I say

Seeing that Judy and Nick are coming. So we will be heading back to the safe house. Looks like they have been having a good day. Just like I have been having. They are taking to each other. Not truly knowing if they're talking about their job or something else.

"Thank you, Aurora," Cecelia said

"Truly wise and I see that you'll be leaving as well." Sean said, "I'll see you soon."

Cecelia and Seth say a quick goodbye to Nick and Judy. They do the same and we watch them head off to their own business. I see smiles on Nick and Judy faces. So they had a good day or good news. I can't wait to find out.

"Hello, Nick and Judy how was your shift?" I ask

"It went well and how did your day go?" Judy ask

"My day went wonderfully," I say

"That's wonderful Kiddo," Nick said, "We also got good news."

It's great that they had a good day as well. I tell them all about my day. They're happy to hear about my day. Knowing they had rough dates trying to end the case. For Nick with reliving horrible memories. I knew that they had good news. I could tell by the look on their faces. Remembering when they told me about Gazelle. That was really great news. Now I wonder what they have to say.

"Mayor Moss finally has fear time and she wants us to enjoy her family for dinner."

I have been waiting for that for a while now. Fully knowing that Vicki has a busy life now. Making sure that Zootopia stays safe. It will be great to see the Moss family again. I have missed them. Knowing that they missed me. Tonight will be so great.

"That's truly wonderful!" I say "We have to get ready right away!"

"Don't worry we will," Judy said

We head out of the station. So we can get to the safe house. After that, we can get ready for the dinner. I'm so excited for this! Vicki and Drew Moss are great cooks. I remember their cooking and always couldn't wait until we went over to their home. So that we can have dinner. We always had a great time. Just like this is going to be a great time. Just like I always have.

 _I'm going to meet a friend of Heidi. She's her best friend and paramedic partner. I can't wait to meet her along with her family. From what Heidi has said she's a great woman. Just like Heidi is and I can see them being best friends. Together they save many lives in Zootopia. Which is always a great city. They live in the Rainforest district. A favorite district of mine._

" _Vicki and her family are excited to meet you," Heidi said_

" _Wonderful and I feel the same way," I say_

 _It's always nice to meet new mammals. It makes your world even bigger. Sometimes you meet bad ones. That they only hurt and use you for their own gain. I know how being used feels. It's a horrible feeling to have. To know that someone you cared about or loved was only using you. That they didn't feel the same way._

" _I know they're a wonderful family," Jerome said_

 _I know they are from what I heard. They're going to be a normal loving family. They have faced a lot of hardships. Just like everyone has. It proves that hardships make you stronger. Making you closer to the ones you care about. I that not everyone remains true themselves after hardships. That they become tough and see the world in a bad view. I know this hasn't happened to the Moss family._

 _Today is a nice one and it only drizzles a bit. A rainforest doesn't always rain. I truly love the smell of rain. It's a wonderful smell. We head over to one of the tree houses. Seeing it's a nice home. I would like to live to here. Heidi answers the door. Vicki Moss is tall and slender also having large ears with black tuff. Having long whiskers for a facial ruff. Having long dense ashy fur with black spots. White underparts light blue eyes and short stubby black tip tail. She's wearing a nice shirt and dress. Next to her is her husband, Drew. He looks a lot like her. His fur is gray and has light gray eyes. Wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and gray pants._

" _You're right on time and you must me lovely Aurora." Vicki said, "Like your mother has told you countless times. My name is Vicki and this my husband Drew. She has told you so much about you."_

" _She has and it's a pleasure to finally meet you," I say_

" _We feel the same way," Drew said_

 _We shake paws with each other. They're really big but they have soft a touch. They're firm but soft. The best kind of pawshake to have. It's great to hear those words from them. I know they truly mean it. Seeing four kits behind them. Three girls and one boy. They're their kits and truly wonderful as well._

" _Delia, Dwight, Gwen, and Lucille this Aurora. The young Arctic Red kit Heidi and Jerome are taking care of." Vicki said_

 _Delia is the oldest about fourteen or so. Having silvery ashy blue fur and blue eyes. Wearing a long sleeve gray shirt and blue skirt. Dwight is around eight. Having ashy blue fur and blue eyes. Wearing a gray shirt with cars and jeans. Finally Gwen and Lucille I know they're adopted. Heidi told me that they were saved from druggie parents. Which is so great of them to do. Both are Iberian Lynx's unlike how they're Eurasian Lynx's. Gwen and Lucille are twins as well. Having short coarse bright yellowish red fur. Brown spots and white underparts having light brown eyes. Gwen's wearing a blue dress with yellow. Lucille a yellow dress with blue. They're both around ten._

" _It's great to finally meet you Aurora," Delia said_

" _Mom has told us so much about you." Dwight said, "You sound like a great mammal."_

" _A pretty one too," Gwen said_

" _A foster kit just like we were," Lucille said_

 _They're great kits as well. From what I heard from Heidi. Now I know for sure that this going to be a great time. I'm going to fit right in with them. Having the hugest smile on my face. Seeing that they're the same way. What's the greatest thing ever they aren't judgmental against foxes. There only a few out in the world. So this is a breather._

" _I feel the same way and heard a lot about all of you." I say "You're great and thank you, and you're pretty as well just like your sisters and your brother good looking. Yes, I am and I will be adopted to a loving family."_

" _So very true and let's head inside to enjoy a meal together," Vicki said_

 _Together we enter their home. Seeing that it's a better home as well. I would love to live in the Rainforest district. It's a beautiful district. Each district is beautiful in their own way. We walk over to their kitchen. Seeing that everything is ready and smells so great. I know it will taste great as well. We each take a seat and begin to have dinner. Having up what I want. Taking a bite of their food and it's great._

" _You have a beautiful home," I say "this food is so great."_

" _Thank you, Aurora," Drew said_

" _Drew and I made everything and thank you," Vicki said_

 _We began to talk about different things and enjoying dinner. Having a great time with all of that. The Moss's are truly great family. I really like them and enjoying my time here. So glad that I finally got to meet them._

I haven't been to city hall before. Nick driving over to it. They told me all about city hall. This is where Vicki keeps the city safe. Making sure that Zootopia remains a great and safe city. I know she does a great job with that. The best mayor in my opinion. The last mayor was no good and the other went down a wrong path. We are going to meet her here and then we are going to their home. They moved after she became mayor. I believe it's going to be a nice home as well. Not like they had before. That home was great.

"Why are there protesters in front of city hall?" I ask "Are they hating on Vicki?"

"Not in a million years unless something happens to make them like that." Judy said quickly, "She's a well-liked mayor."

Judy turns over to me when she says that. I'm glad to hear that. I thought they were going against her. Which is their right but I wouldn't have liked it. Then it must be someone else working at city hall. Someone that protesters hate. Anyone can easily tell that they're angry. Someone seriously made them mad to protest. ZPD officers are making sure that they don't enter City hall.

"Leodore Lionheart is what protesters are protesting about." Nick said, "More than half the city hated that he was allowed to become Assistant Mayor after what he did."

"Oh I get it and I met Mr. Lionheart. I don't like him." I say "He's so vainglory and haughtiness!"

Nick and Judy are surprised that I know those words. He's truly is like that. I meet him after I won the Young Artist contest. I didn't enjoy my time with him. Those Dawn Bellwether was really nice. Or she was nice last time I saw her. How times can change others. Now that makes more sense why protesters are doing what they're doing. Lionheart did bad things and did go to jail for it. Yet he was set free and the charges didn't truly affect him. Or something like that. I can always ask Alexis about it. She will know all about it.

"You are truly smart Kiddo." Nick said, "Yes, I remember you winning the Young Artist contest."

"You got to meet both mayors," Judy said

"I did and Lionheart was like I said. He treated Dawn so badly." I say "She was really nice at one point."

Nick and Judy look over at me. I know they believe me. Lionheart hasn't changed a bit. Dawn Bellwether has and he's part of the blame for what happened to her. Yes, Dawn Bellwether did make her own choice. Lionheart pushed her into doing it. She was so sick of being treated badly by predators. So she took action. It was the wrong path.

"I know she was," Judy said

I can tell that Judy hurt just a bit. I know they were friends with each other. Until Dawn Bellwether showed her true self. Remembering Judy telling us that Dawn wanted her to join in so they could be unstoppable. Judy didn't and defeated her with the help with Nick. Their friendship was destroyed. I can see them being really good friends.

"So that's the protests we have been hearing about." I say "Do you think they will work?"

"I really don't know." Nick said, "No harm will come to us. No one will find out who you are."

That makes sense Lionheart was given a second chance and it's not going to chance. Unless he messes up like he did before. It could happen hopefully he has learned from his bad mistakes. So he won't make the same one again. I'm glad to hear that. Nick parks the car and we head out. The protesters are so right now. I can hear and truly see their anger. Still remaining close with Nick and Judy. As we head through them.

"We don't want Lionheart as our mayor!"

"Zootopia forgave but won't forget. Lionheart isn't right for Zootopia."

"He went against Zootopia. How can we trust him?!"

That's some of what I hear from them. Both predator and prey coming together. I wonder if any of the protesters link to the Missing Mammal case. That would make a lot of sense if they were part of it. To get back at Lionheart. It doesn't take long to get inside city hall. We can still hear them but it's not so bad. Nick and Judy take the lead and I follow them. They know where to go. I'm so close to seeing Vicki again and then seeing her family.

"These protesters are getting on my nerves." Lionheart said, "They never quit! I can barely live my life."

"Then you shouldn't have thought about yourself. Kept the missing mammals a secret from ZPD and Zootopia." Vicki said, "You deserve it, Leodore Lionheart."

Sounds like that Vicki and Lionheart aren't getting along. I know I wouldn't get along with him. I don't like mammals like him. That they're so full of themselves and only care about themselves. I have met someone like that. At the end that failed and he paid the price. He did deserve it. Just like Lionheart does. They don't deserve to be hurt physically that would go too far. Seeing that they're in his office. The door is opened slightly and we can see them. Vicki looks the same just a bit older looking. Wearing a maroon dress suit. Lionheart wearing no of his normal suits. Watching Nick and Judy head closer.

"A mayor should keep secrets from the city or ZPD." Nick said, "That means they're untrustworthy."

They stop what they're doing and look over at Nick and Judy. Vicki knows I'm here just hiding from Lionheart. I don't like or trust him at all. He looks displeased with what Nick said. Even those he was telling the truth. No one truly trusts him. ZPD will never trust him again. That's why I'm hiding from him.

"Officer Wilde you would know a thing or two about that," Lionheart said

"I do and if was in your position. I would have told right away." Nick said, "Instead of wasting time and money."

Nick isn't going to stand down. There hasn't been a fox mayor maybe someday they can be. Lionheart knows what he means. Knowing Vicki and Judy would do the same thing. Same for many ZPD officers. I wouldn't have kept it a secret. For harsh truths need to be told.

"Then either of you two would have become cops like you have become," Lionheart said

"Fate works in mysteries way, Lionheart." Judy said, "I did look up to you until you proved you couldn't be looked up to."

I bet a lot of mammals looked up to Lionheart. Until he showed his true colors to everyone. Once again he looks disliked. I don't like where this is going. Lionheart can have a bad temper. Vicki would quickly take care of everything it goes badly.

"I was doing for the good of the city!" Lionheart said

"You were doing for yourself." Judy said, "Remember what you told the doctor and then what you told us after you were arrested."

Judy is speaking the truth and he hates that. I can see angry in his eyes. Vicki sees it as well ready to take care of him. Judy standing her ground as well. If he did say anything bad about her Nick will defend her. Same for Judy if he says anything bad about Nick. Vicki would defend them both. I can tell she hates him.

"They can never forget that one mistake. I paid for my crimes. Just like Smellwether is." Lionheart said

He doesn't bring up what he did. That he's to blame for that and there's a recording of that. It was used at his trial. Even after all what has happened he calls her by that name. I told him to call her Bellwether. For that was her name and he was surprised that I did. He didn't listen but I know Bellwether did. She isn't evil just a bad mammal. She never did dart teens or kits. Darting predators that had young kits. The only reason Mr. Otterton was a target for he knew the truth. Due to being a florist he figured out what could be going on. He had to be taken care of. I fully believe she can change her ways. Even when it's going to take some time.

"Some crimes can't be forgiven not truly. You wasted ZPD resources do to what you did." Nick said, "Mistreated Bellwether until she snapped."

Lionheart doesn't like that. I see anger flare in his eyes. I haven't seen him angry like this. I know he lost it with his temper with the doctor. Judy told me about that. Vicki is watching this closely. If he does anything bad he will pay. He doesn't know I'm here. I was so ready to tell him off. I knew that wouldn't have been good if I did.

"Everyone forgave officer Hopps and no one threw protests about her. She got her fame back." Lionheart said harshly, "I deserve to get back what I had."

From what I can see Lionheart has said the wrong thing. I see the look on their faces. It has become so quiet you can hear a pin drop. What did he say that was so wrong? I know a lot of it was wrong. What ticks them to be like that? Judy and Nick seem so mad. I can see it their eyes. I haven't seen them this mad. Nick is holding her back just a bit.

"I wasn't forgiven right away. Predators did hate me for my harsh words. There was a protest about me not on your level. It took months that I was truly forgiven." Judy yelled. I can tell that Judy's so mad at him. He truly did something wrong. Now he truly has done it. I see Nick is the same way. She's not finished yet. There's more to come. "Hilda Schneider was a protester against me. She wanted me to be fired. When that didn't happen she took action. I died because of a protester."

 **Author Note, I have been busy and taking my time on chapters. Fixing up the old chapters as well. Lionheart may be OOC but that's how I see him. I believe Bellwether wouldn't have darted a teen or kit. She wouldn't go that low. At least to me. She'll appear more in the story. I was going back and forward about what to do with her. You'll see that soon. I know I'm not the first to do it Judy or will be the last. Hopefully I can do something a little different. I foreshadow that all the way back in chapter 13. You'll find out more in the next two chapters. Until next time readers.**


	48. A past event undercovered part one

Chapter 48

 **Nick POV**

Before I didn't mind Leodore Lionheart. He was doing his job and that's all I cared about. It didn't affect me so I didn't care. Finnick never liked him. He was glad when Lionheart was arrested. Telling me he was too good to be true. Which he was right about. Like with many he hated that he became mayor again even those became assistant mayor. Which Lionheart was displeased with. Believing that he would become mayor again. That everyone would forget about what he did. No one forgot and truly never forgave. He has shown that he hates it. Kiddo is right about she said about him. I had a taste of that when we found the missing mammals. How he was looking out for himself, not Zootopia. Before that, I thought he was a good mayor. Until I saw that wasn't true. He was only looking out for himself. Until he was arrested and changed his answer. Realizing that he was doomed. For the first time, I totally understand why she did it. Lionheart treated her so terribly. I do feel sorry for her. Even when she tried to kill Judy by using me. That she tried to destroy predators due to her hate. To make Zootopia a better place for prey. In that city predators had to be gone or under prey control. Her master plan almost did work. Preys were against predators like she wanted. Those a pawful didn't and stood up for predators. Those times were rough. Zootopia will never forget it.

Lionheart has said the wrong words. He knows it as well and he doesn't care. Making truly wanting to join in the protest. Yet I can't due to being an officer. I can only agree with them. Vicki is furious with Lionheart. I can easily tell she doesn't like working with him. Anyone would be like that.

"Return to your duties assistant mayor Lionheart." Vicki said, "You have a lot to do. I did what I had to. Now I will enjoy my dinner with my family and friends."

He hates hearing those words. Lionheart leaves with without another word. Knowing speaking would do him no good. He slams the door behind him and it echoes in Vicki's office. It went downhill so fast. I wanted to speak my mind. Kiddo comes from behind me he never knew she was here. That's great news I wouldn't trust him knowing the truth. He can easily make Kiddo get hurt or killed. Seeing that she has confused look on her face. It's like her world scattered and I feel bad for her. Carrots and I weren't going to tell her for some time.

"Judy, you died?" Aurora asked

Judy gets down to her level. This isn't the way we wanted to tell her. It would come at the right moment. We weren't ready to tell her. It's still fresh in our minds. An event we truly won't get over it. This a horrible way to find out. From an egoistic lion who only cares about himself.

"I did and I died for seven minutes." Judy said, "Nick saved my life."

"That's because he's a great cop." Aurora said, "I know he would be really sad if you died."

Judy smiles at me when she says that. She saved my life in more ways than one. I would always return the favor to her. One of the worst seven minutes of my life. I thought I was going to lose her like I lost Katheryn. Kiddo is right about what she said. I couldn't have live with that. Judy is my life just like Katheryn was.

 _We are after this killer named Lane Reynolds. A spotted Hyena who has killed three innocent mammals. Now we are chasing after him. We will catch him before he takes another life. Holding a lioness named Shelia Clare as his hostage. Holding a gun to her head. Zootopia has strict gun laws after the massacre. Not wanting that to happen again. So mammals like him don't get their paws on a firearm. Those it's easy to find a firearm if you know where to look._

" _Put the gun down Mr. Reynolds," I say_

" _She deserves to die." Lance said, "I choose her as my next victim."_

 _Lance picks out his victims and they're always women. Choosing them for different reasons. We won't let that happen. Judy fast with the trigger. She only shoots when she has to. She's so ready to do it. We know things will go down fast. He's not giving up and either will we._

" _You know we won't let that happen," Nick said_

" _Then you just have to stop me," Lance said_

 _His fingers somewhat put the trigger the trigger. Judy reacts and shoots in the arm. He reacts in pain and I take the time to save her and pull her to safety. Other than being held at gunpoint she's alright. Still, I send her to a paramedic. Just in case there's something. Lance runs after that. So we chase after him. Thank goodness he no longer has his gun. No more innocent lives can be taken away. He does push them around. We won't fire into an open crowd even if we shoot him with dart guns. We won't hurt innocents._

" _He chooses a busy sidewalk downtown so we could lose him." Judy said, "We won't lose him."_

" _You're right Judy," I say_

 _We won't lose him he will hate that. Just like the criminals that we faced. Still having Lucas on our sights. Seeing that he's heading over to Maple Grove Park. Seeing that no one is around and that's great news. I'm so close to Lance now. I can almost catch him. Going a little faster and catch up to him in a few minutes. Judy close to me. I run faster and tackle him to the ground._

" _That's police….." Lance said_

" _You ran and resisted arrest." I say "So Mr. Reynolds you are under arrest for the murders of three young woman and resisting arrest."_

 _I knew he was going to react that way. He's so full of himself. Taking out my paw cuffs and saying his right to him. Before I can get the pawcuffs on him. There's a gunshot either of us has been shot. Taking us both by surprise._

" _What the hell?" Lance said_

 _I can focus one thing only. If we weren't shot then Judy was. It happened so fast I now I hear Judy painful scream. Quickly putting pawcuffs on him and call it in. Heading over to Judy. Seeing that a Spotted Hyena has attacked her. Judy's blood on her claws and she has a pleased look on her face. She leaves without another word._

" _Judy!" I yell Judy all I can focus on and sit next to her. Seeing how bad of shape she's in. The crazy hyena tore her chest up. I can see three claw marks on her. Blood pouring out of her. My breathing becomes rapid. Taking a few deep breaths. I know some first aid. I place pressure on her wounds. Taking out different scarfs. It stopped Judy's bleeding when she cut her leg. So I keep them around. "Carrots stay with me."_

" _Nick," Judy whispered_

" _Shh don't speak Carrots. Focus on me I got you, partner." I say Judy looks up at me. Her amethyst eyes are always full of life and emotion. Now they're dull and lifeless. It's a sight that I hate. I can hear Samual and Kelli. Judy breathing has gotten so weak. She has lost so much blood. She's laying in her own pool of it. She holds my paw it's so limp. "Your sister is here Judy."_

" _You will always be my sly fox, Nick." Judy said, "Kelli my awesome sister I love you."_

 _Judy stops speaking moments later I hear this most painful scream. Kelli has fallen to the ground and having the most painful look on her face. Samual holding her back. Judy was saying her goodbyes. She knew she was dying. Her amethyst eyes stare at nothing and she has stopped breathing._

" _Judy no, no, you can't be dead sister. You can't be dead you just can't" Kelli said_

" _Carrots don't you die on us," I say. Judy can't die I can't lose her. Judy can't die on me she can't die on her family. She's my best friend and the first one I had since I lost Katheryn. The memory flashes before me. Katheryn dying before me. Taking deep breaths and tears slip down my face. Kelli cries so hard it's heartbreaking. I began CPR and don't stop. I lost track of the sets that I do. "Judy please come back. I can't live without you."_

" _Kelli and Nick I'm so sorry," Samual said_

 _Samual is wrong Judy going to live she has to. Samual heads over to me so he can do what he has too. Even when he doesn't want to. Tears slip down my face. No, I already lost my star. I can't lose my Carrots. In a flash I see movement._

" _She has a pulse, Samual!" Kelli said, "Nick you saved my sister. Thank you so so very much."_

 _Seeing that Judy is breathing again. It's weak but it's still there. Samual shocked but so happy. Kellie gives me a hug. She's shaking so badly. I hold her close she's only eighteen. She heard her sister die. It was truly heartbreaking for her._

" _Shh, it's alright Kelli everything alright now." I say "You're so welcome Kellie and it's what partners do. It wasn't her time."_

 _This feeling comes to me I can't explain it. Judy going to be alright I just know that. Her breathing becomes stable. Kellie calms down and does the job she does best. She truly is a great paramedic. Just like Carrots said and I truly see it. Watching Carrots be loaded onto a sketcher._

" _I'm glad to see officer Hopps is alright." Chief Bogo said, "I heard that you saved her life officer Wilde._

 _Seeing that Chief Bogo is here and other ZPD officers are with them. Asking witnesses about what happened. I never realized that others were around. I was only focusing on Judy. It's a rare pleasure to get congrats from Chief Bogo._

" _I was going to do everything that I could." I say "She came out of nowhere. I heard a gunshot when I was arresting Mr. Reynolds. I'm so that he got away. I saw a Spotted Hyena attacking her. I only got to see her for a few moments. She attacked Judy with her own claws."_

" _Nick, you saved Judy. That's all I care about. Mr. Reynolds." Chief said, "Once everything alright makes a sketch of this criminal. We have heard of this spotted hyena from the witnesses. Go with officer Hopps. We will deal with this. Be there for Hopps I'll catch up with you later."_

" _I will Chief Bogo," I say_

 _He truly does care and Mr. Reynolds won't get away for long. I'll make a sketch once I know Judy alright. We know it's a Spotted Hyena and a woman. I want to be there for Judy. Heading with them. Seeing how small Judy truly is. I just want to make her pain go away. Kellie and I ride in the back. Kelli still works on her. Her stats are so low. Making sure that I'm not in Kelli's way._

" _Alright, she's stable. She's still fighting for her life. She lost so much blood. Luckily she didn't hit her head. She….reacted fast and protected her head." Kelli said, "Nick I won't tell our parents she died. I know that's what she wants."_

 _I'm glad to hear that she is. Judy is strong and will fully recover. Even when other will doubt that she will. Looking over at Kellie seeing that she's holding her paw. For a few moments, I swear that Judy reacts to her touch. Kellie is serious about not telling Mrs. Hopps and Mr. Hopps. I haven't met them but I do know about them. So I understand why Kelli won't tell them._

" _That's up to you and you must be telling them," I say_

" _I sent a message Gayle and Kyra." Kelli said, "They're meeting us Zootopia Heartcrest Memorial Hospital."_

 _One of the best hospitals in Zootopia and the largest as well. Judy will be well taken care of there. Heartcrest is known to honor mammals in the forces. They have a wall for the fallen. I know that Judy would have been on that way if she died. I lost it when Katheryn died and I know I couldn't handle it again. I would be so broken. Judy is so important to me. Just like Katheryn was. I can't lose her I just can't._

" _That's good to hear and I will leave when your parents come." I say "I want to meet them under better time."_

" _Alright, I got that." Kelli said, "Do you think she knows I'm holding her paw?"_

 _I do want to meet Mr. Hopps and Mrs. Hopps. Carrots have told me all about them and I know they're great mammals. Someday soon I will meet them. Not during this bad time. I want her to be surrounded by her family. Carrots deserve that and she has a great family. Looking over at Kelli and see her smile for the first time._

" _Yes, she does know you're here." I say "She knows you're helping her out."_

 _Carrots is going to be alright now. She just has to be alright. Looking down at my uniform I'm covered in her blood. There was so much blood. Knowing that Carrots going to need a lot of blood. She had lost too much of it. That Spotted hyena will pay for what she did. We stop and letting Kelli take Judy inside the hospital. Following right behind them. Doctors ask too many questions. Samual and Kelli answer them with ease. They are used to that. Seeing that Gayle and Kyra are already here. Same for fellow ZPD officers. Word can travel fast. I know that they truly care._

" _We heard what happened Nick." Bridget said, "We are here for you."_

 _Their sister in blue is fighting for her life. So it makes sense why they're here. We are there for each other even with brothers and sisters in blue we don't really like. Beryl comes to mind and I would come to the hospital if she was injured on the job. It's the right thing to do. It isn't the same with dirty cops. Luckily I haven't met one and I hope I don't meet one._

" _Before everyone else crowds him. Let him take the time to clear his head." Cecelia said, looking over at Cecelia. She was one of the first officers I became friends with. She was never judgmental against foxes and stood up from them. She stands up for ones who won't. Cecelia is great like that and a great officer. She walks over to me and paws me a clean uniform. "I know you want to get out of that and freshen up."_

" _Thank you, Bridget and Cecelia," I say_

 _Cecelia truly kind as well and looking out for every officer. Taking my uniform from her and head off. Knowing that Carrots will be surgery. So I have time to spare. Heading off to freshen up. There's a room that we can use. Heading inside and closing the door behind me. Finding myself alone and I'm glad for that. For I need some time alone. I know I'm going to lose it. I need to be collected and calm. Lots of questions will be asked and I have to answer them. I will be ready for them. Taking off my uniform Judy's blood has become dry. Knowing that her blood will never come off. I will never forget the scent of her blood either._

I don't know what was worst Judy dying or Kelli's heartbreaking reaction to it. Kelli heard Judy die and never saw her state. Until she saw Judy for the first time. That must have been so horrible. To hear someone die and you imagine what happened. That you were too late to save someone's life. Mr. Reynolds did escape and for being in pawcuffs he did escape a distance. He's in prison for the rest of his life.

"That's so horrible." Aurora said, "Who was this horrible mammal?"

"Hilda Schneider," Judy said

Judy has recovered from her NDE. Also, she does remember what happened and has told me a lot. She hasn't told me of it. Which I totally understand why she hasn't. She told me that she saw her guardian angel. Telling her it wasn't her time to go. It can easily be true. Hilda Schneider took some time be found. I managed to sketch her competently. I can remember faces with ease sometimes. That happened me out. She went into hiding until she could strike again. Cassandra added her to the list of bad criminals. Knowing that the cop killer was added right away.

"I know she's in prison for the rest of her life," Aurora said

"She is where she belongs," I say

Hilda is in prison for the rest of her life. If she wasn't a predator she could be friends with Dawn. They are somewhat familiar. Those Bellwether would hate to hear that. Predators are always less to her. That preys are better than predators. For reasons, we know little about. Dawn is a very secretive mammal. No one knows much about her history. She keeps it hidden from everyone. Those who know her won't tell. For they don't want others to know that they know the most hated criminal in Zootopia.

"That's great to hear," Aurora said

It truly is great and it took some time for it to happen. Hilda may have been stupid for attacking and attempting to kill an officer. Hilda knew what she was doing. It took a lot of time and effort to get her. ZPD didn't stop until she pay for the crimes that she did.

 _After taking a long shower I feel freshen up but still a wreck. Just feeling a little better. I answer all the questions that fellow ZPD officers ask me. They are nice about and others are rash about it. Friends defend me and make sure that I'm not overwhelmed with it all. Even Beryl said a few kind words those I don't believe them. I know she hates us. For reasons, she won't clearly tell us. A half hour later only a pawful of officers remain. Still waiting for news about Judy._

" _Judy will be alright Nick she's a tough one." Felicia said, "I was a surprise as well. They never thought I was going to survive. I was shot one by a dangerous gang member. So unlike him to do so."_

 _Felicia no longer a cop after an injury cut her career short. We all heard about her story. Beryl and Felicia were out on patrol. They were doing their normal business. Until they saw Silent Ghost. A dangerous gang leader. So Beryl went after him and Felicia went to stop her. Knowing that she was going to get killed. That they would need backup. Beryl didn't listen and Felicia went to save her partner. In the end, she was shot and left injured for life. Beryl was never forgiven for her costly mistake._

" _Don't you worry we will be on the lookout for this horrible criminal." Keith said, "Criminals like her don't last long."_

 _I know what he's stating and she won't last long. After all, she tried to kill a cop. Holding a sketchbook in my paws. It helps out with my duty. So we can take down criminals if we don't have sketch artist around. I remember who she was very well. Her sight haunts me. I could never forget it. No one could ever forget her. If they saw what she did. She was tall and slender about as tall as me. Having long shaggy beige fur. Other than on her face and limbs. Having black stripes on her side. Crest of fur starting at the back her head to her tail. Her long black and white bushy tail. Finally having hazel eyes. They were so deadly and full of hate._

" _Of course, we don't take kindly to criminals like her." Rosemary said, "Nora and I will keep a close eye on her."_

" _We will do the same," Bridget said_

" _Don't you worry Nick she won't get away with her crime." Sean said, "I'm sure that you will find out the motive for her crime."_

 _Rosemary partner Nora has busy to attend to. She will stop by as soon as possible. I know we will find out the motive for there's always a motive. Even when they truly don't state it there's always a reason for their crimes. So Judy and I will find out soon. We just got to find her first. No matter what we will find her. Even if Judy and I can't ZPD will find her. We should find news about her soon. Chief Bogo is talking to her sisters. I have spoken to them before and I like them. They're the same with me._

" _Don't you worry we will arrest the one who attacked Mrs. Hopps." Chief Bogo said, "ZPD won't rest until we do."_

" _Thank you, Mr. Bogo and we know you will." Gayle said, "I know that my sister will be alright thanks to Nick."_

 _We will find her I know we will. Looking down at my sketch of her. Having this will number her days of freedom are numbered. Gayle looks over at me when she says it. We told her and Kyra about what happened. They didn't like hearing it but they knew they had to know. Also, the won't tell that she died to their parents. Chief Bogo walks over to me._

" _Her parents will be coming down soon. I hate to give out bad news especially to parents like hers. I have many like them." Chief Bogo said, "We have our culprit officer Wilde. We will find her as soon as possible."_

" _Very understandable Chief Bogo," Nick said, "I know we will just like with any criminal I want her behind bars."_

 _Chief Bogo would have to deal with parents like Carrots. They're great parents but just overprotective. They would send her back home if they found out the truth. It isn't their right to do for Carrots is an adult who can make her own choices. They don't control her life anymore or truly couldn't to begin with._

" _Remember you're two personality connection so you won't be going after her." Chief Bogo said, "Unless it's you or officer Hopps who can take her down."_

 _I knew that was going to happen. I would let my feelings get in the way. They are in the way I had to watch my words. Chief Bogo knows that and of course, it's his job to know. So our duty isn't affected or bad things will happen. We don't want that happening._

" _Look the doctor finally out," Kyra said_

 _Seeing that the doctor has finally come out. So Judy surgery must be finally over. It feels like it has been forever. Those it has only been a half hour. Knowing that Judy was in bad shape. I almost lost Carrots for good. They almost lost their sister. Zootopia losing a great ZPD officer._

" _Why don't we leave." Sean said, "We will see you later."_

" _I'll stay with Nick." Felicia said, "I know he will need it."_

" _Thank you, all for coming it truly means a lot and Judy would feel the same way." I say "Judy will be back before we know it."_

 _Our officer friends leave with a quick hug. They don't want too many animals around. Just her sisters and an officer who understands. Seeing that Judy's doctor is a rabbit. Reminding me of Kelli and Kyra. Along with Carrots and Gayle. A rabbit that defies odds. She's slender like Carrots and four inches taller. Having long ears with black tips. Having brown russet fur and white patches. Looks like to be around Gayle age._

" _Hello, my name is Doctor Trinity Holloway." Trinity said, "I was one of the doctors that perform surgery on Ms. Hopps."_

" _How did that go and how's Judy?" Gayle asked_

 _Felicia gives me a look and I sit down next to her. She grabs my left paw in a comforting way. Just like a friend would do. Kelli and Kyra are holding each other paws. Seeing a nervous look on their faces. They're truly are identical twins. It's hard to tell them about if you look at their faces. Gayle nervous as well. They know it isn't the greatest news ever. Trinity isn't so happy to deliver._

" _The surgery went well and we repaired the damaged she suffered." Trinity said, "It was a lot on her body I'm sorry to say she slipped into a coma."_

 _I just knew that it would be news like that. Feeling light headed Felicia holds me firm. She knew that's why she wanted me to sit down. If I wasn't I would have fainted or at least fallen on the ground. Carrots is still alive just in a comatose state. Seeing their sad reactions to it. Trinity leads them to where Judy is. More than like being kept in the ICU._

" _Thank you, Felicia." I whisper "How did you know?"_

" _You're welcome and it's what friends do." Felicia said, "The same look my parents got when I was in a light coma. If you believe I had out body experience. Six or so years make difference in the medical world. Nowadays they would have an easier job."_

 _I'm glad to have friends again. I had Finnick but nothing like I have now. Of course, back when I was younger I did. Times change for the better or worst. My life was turning out for the worst for many years. Now it's great with both good and bad. I find that hard to believe yet it can be true. I wonder what happened to Judy. Felicia is speaking the truth the medical world changed so much. It's better than before and has become even greater. So Carrots is going to be alright._

" _Anything is possible," I say "and you're right about that."_

 _Felicia looks over at me and has a small smile. Still holding my paw like a friend would. I'll be seeing Carrots soon and I won't like the sight. Knowing Judy is in bad shape. Her parents are coming to Zootopia. That will still take a few hours. I'll have time to see her._

" _True Nick and you're not alone." Felicia said, "I'll be outside her room."_

" _I would like that," I say_

 _Felicia truly is a great friend and I'm glad that I got to meet her. She likes to meet every officer on the force. She grew a liking to us quickly. Never blamed Judy for the words she said. Even her life was messed up. Everyone thought she would go savage. That she's faking her injury even prey who knew her for years. That how much fear there was. That's how bad it was for predators. It wasn't Carrots fault but Bellwether. She set up to Judy fall and placing the blame on predators. So prey would grow to hate predators. So that it would become all prey city. Lucky for us it didn't happen. Lots of predators dislike Carrots for that. Until Dawn exposed the truth and everyone forgave her. Or at least most of them did._

" _I knew you would." Felicia said, "Is something up?"_

" _Do you think she did it over angry and revenge?" I ask "A pawful predators still hate her for what she did. Believing that she's on Bellwether side."_

 _Felicia looks over at me and thinks about it. That would make the most sense. Why else attack Judy shortly after the Savage scare? Carrots haven't made any new enemies. So far it's just Bellwether. There could be other reasons yet that seems to be likely._

" _Yes, I believe it could be that Nick." Felicia said, "Mammals choose to believe in lies than face the truth._

" _You're right about that Felicia," I say_

 _I'll tell her sisters and Chief Bogo about it. Her sister has the right to know and Chief Bogo has to know her motive. We have to figure her out. So she can be taken down. I really want to know who she is. I want her to pay. Seeing that Gayle, Kyra, and Kelli have left. More than likely going to meet up with their parents. Trinity stands before us._

" _I'll show you where Ms. Hopps is." Trinity said, "You did a great job, Mr. Wilde."_

" _I wasn't going to let her go without trying." I say "I wasn't going to let her…."_

" _I know and she taking doctors by surprise." Trinity said, "I believe in miracles."_

 _Was Carrots really that bad? That her survival surprised doctors or is it because she's a rabbit? Maybe it both ways. I won't know for sure. I do believe in miracles as well. Trinity is a great wonderful person I can tell that she is. Felicia and I follow right behind her. Each step I take I get closer to finding out what happened to Carrots and what state she's in._

" _Everything going to be alright." Felicia said, "Judy one trough rabbit."_

" _I know it will and she is," I say_

 _We are over at the ICU rooms and Carrots is in one of them. This hospital fairy busy for it's the main hospital in Zootopia. So they see a lot of patients. Like Felicia says she waits outside the ICU room. For the first, I see what state Carrots is in. She's connected to so many machines. She looks so fragile like she's going to break. It's a horrible sight to see._

I will never forget the sight that Carrots was in. Judy shouldn't have been in the position in the first place. For she took the blame for a criminal mastermind. Judy said those words herself yet she took the fall. Hilda Schneider didn't want to believe that. She blamed everything on Judy for she believes that she was partners with Bellwether. Which wasn't true or would never be true. Carrots was never like Bellwether was. Carrots was bad but Dawn Bellwether was horrible. Carrots learned from her mistakes but Dawn Bellwether never has. Or it seems like that way. Dawn Bellwether is a secretive mammal and she's keeping that way. Someday she'll break and we'll find out the truth. There's always a motive. Sooner or later we'll find out more. It's much more than what Dawn Bellwether stated. It was for the good and power of preys. Nothing more than that. No one believed her.

"That's so terrible and do you remember Judy?" Aurora asked

"I do remember it all." Judy said, "For the longest time I didn't. The nightmares were horrible."

"I can believe that," Aurora said, "How long were you in a coma?

"For one long week," I say

Carrots looks over at me and it truly was a long week. It was a long week for everyone. Doctors told that she would never wake up. Those Trinity told them to back off. Judy was her patient and not theirs. If she somehow didn't that would have been difficult for her family. I believe that would have blamed me for what happened. To blame ZPD for her death. Just in angry and in sorrow. To Carrots, it seemed much longer. That I can believe. It was a great moment when she finally woke up.

 _It has been a long week with my best friend and partner. I miss her so much and it's hurting me. The same pain when Katheryn died. I don't want to face that pain again. Sometimes in moments like this, I want to be alone. So I don't have to face pain like this yet being alone hurts you. You have to toughen up and deal with all the pain the world has to offer. Or you would be lost. Other doctors say that she won't wake up. Her body suffered too much. I know she will and she has many with her. Her room is full of stuff. At least she no longer in the ICU._

 _"Judy we have amazing friends." I say "You have great fans and we all want you to wake up."_

 _I can feel my voice breaking. Tears form in my eyes sometimes it feels like I can't cry. For I cried too much and I couldn't do it many more. It has been an emotional time for me. An emotional for mammals who love and care about her. Soon it will be over or truly hope so._

 _"Just take your time Judy. I will wait forever." I say_

 _Stu and Bonnie went back to Gayle apartment. Kyra and Kellie are there as well. It's a tight fit but they're used to it. Soon her parents will head back home. One of Bonnie's brother looking after the family. If she doesn't wake up soon they'll truly believe she's gone and they would let her go. I don't want that to happen. That would be too horrible._

 _"Never would I have thought I see a friendship like that between a rabbit and a fox."_

 _Turning to see Judy's nurse or rather the nurse that has been taking care of her. Her name is Gini Butcher. A thirty-three-year-old African Wildcat. She's tall and slender. Wearing what a nurse would wear and has black glasses. Her fur is red with dense spots that form stripes. Rich red-brown on the back of her ears. Having light hazel eyes. She has been a really nice nurse. Not harsh like some nurses can be. She has been a nurse for most of her life and she's never going to stop._

 _"I know and at the beginning, I didn't believe it myself." I say "I didn't even like her. Time truly changed that and I'm glad for that."_

 _It's true at first I couldn't wait to escape from her. Getting back to my life and messing her along the ride. From the moment I meet her, I figured her out. I knew how to mess with her. It was a fun time for me. Those I did feel bad for wasting her time. I just couldn't believe she had a real case when she was a meter maid. Not realizing she was put into that position by Chief Bogo who didn't like her. All because she wasn't the officer he wanted. After defending her and telling my story I saw her as a friend. It wasn't all good times for Judy and me. In the end, it made our friendship stronger. Carrots is my best friend and nothing going to change that._

 _"From the story, I heard that's very true." Gini said, "It's upsetting that her attempt murder is still out there."_

 _Gini is speaking the truth Hilda Schneider is still out there. Finding out her name days after Carrots went into a coma. It wasn't too hard to find her out. I was right this all about revenge and hate. Hilda Schneider blamed Judy for ruining her life. She just lost her job as a waitress and from what ZPD was told she wasn't a good one. All it had to deal with was timing. Even knowing about her she has disappeared and I fear the worst. That she will go after Judy when she's weak and helpless. Not that I want to think that she is. At the moment she is and won't be for long. That's why ZPD officers are watching Judy. If she somehow gets through them she won't get through me. Yet I know Hilda Schneider will strike when Judy is alone. I can't be with her twenty-four seven._

 _"It's a famous story alright. It will be told until the end of time isn't that right Judy?" I say "ZPD will find her. She won't get away with this."_

 _Everyone knows what happened well not the whole truth. Only a few know she truly died. Like Kellie said she's keeping it a secret from their parents. Kyra and Gayle are still agreeing to that. It's their white secret and Carrots going to be a part of it. If someone else sees Hilda Schneider they are to call or text ZPD right away. Who knows what she'll do someone who wants to help Judy and supports her. There were too many reporters in the front of the hospital. Wondering what happened to Judy. I could barely answer. Know I know how Carrots felt during her first. She was lost her mind but still in control. Hilda knows what she's doing._

 _"She'll be hated like Ms. Bellwether is and you know who," Gini said_

 _Gini is finishing up her job. Looks like Carrots is in good shape. So I know she will wake up and she will wake up soon. Gini is right and Hilda will be hated. Just like many criminals in Zootopia. We just got to find her first. From what I heard she's hated. Her family being hated as when even when it's not their fault. Hilda made the choice herself and was isolated from her family._

 _"You're right Gini," I say_

 _"Everything good with Judy." Gini said, "Now she just got to wake up."_

 _"I'm glad to hear that and she will," I say_

 _Gini has a smile on her face. She has been truly great to Carrots and everyone who cares about her. Wishing that nurses got back more. They truly deserve it. Even the ones no one really likes. They have tough jobs just like doctors. Gini leads Carrots room and we are alone. If anything bad happens I just have to call. It won't happen those one time it was close call. That was a scary moment for us all._

 _"You will be back soon." I say "I know you will and goodnight Carrots."_

 _I haven't been getting much sleep. To worried about Carrots and nightmares haunt me. Knowing they will go away. Once this all over. I won't be alone this time. Chief Bogo told me to talk to Cassandra Reyes the therapist that police officers have to talk to. After going through hardship and we have to if we want to keep our job. I do want to remain a cop. If Carrots died I don't know what if I would want to. Carrots is my partner and I wouldn't want someone else. It didn't happen so I won't think about it._

 _Feeling tired as well and can barely keep my eyes open. Looking at the time and see that it's three in the morning. Sleep will do some good and I have to have it as well. I can't keep on going on like this. Closing my eyes and falling asleep after a few minutes._

 _Finding myself looking over at Carrots. I'm so happy to see her. I run over to her and try to pull her in close. Yet I can never catch her no how hard I try. I see a shadow behind her. Trying to get out my gun. So I can take care of the threat. It happens all to shoot and Judy falls dead._

 _"Judy!" I shout_

 _Waking up with a start and gasping for breathing. Knowing I haven't woken any else. It just Carrots and me. Taking a few deep breaths and let them out. Looking at the time and see that a few hours have passed. Looking down at Carrots and see something that makes my heart skip so far. Carrots is holding my paw._

Judy woke up fully later that day. Surprising doctors and one of looked like he was going to have a heart attack. After seeing that Judy was alert and awake. Carrots did hear about what were we were talking about. Our voices were echoes but she could hear us. So it's true that comatose patients can hear or at some can.

"I didn't know that Nick," Vicki said

Vicki has spoken for the first time. She knows about the story or most of it. After all, she knows about ZPD business. Making that everything going well. Vicki doesn't keep secrets from ZPD either. Unlike how Lionheart did and was proven that he was untrustworthy. Very few know what truly happened. Like her sisters and a few friends.

"It's truly amazing," Aurora said

It is amazing how it happened. Seeing that Kiddo has a smile when she heard about that. Judy does as well. She told me she reacted to me when she really could. That makes me feel great. Knowing that our friendship is that great. Reminding me of what Katheryn and I had at one point. Two different friendship that feels the very same way.

"We will tell you more later." Judy said, "Now we will enjoy a great dinner."

"Alright and let's go!" Aurora said We watch as Aurora runs up ahead and nothing can truly keep her down. Carrots and I will tell her more later. We don't want to keep them waiting. It seems like forever has passed but in truth, it has been a few minutes. Now just wanting to focus on a great dinner. Looking over at Carrots and see she's doing alright. It's still hard to talk about. "Come on you're being to slow!"

The spirit of a kit is truly wonderful and I missed those times. Evie truly is colorful kit seeing that she made Carrots and Vicki smile. Kiddo one of those mammals that will make anyone smile. We all need someone like that. Carrots that mammal for me and now I have Kiddo as well. We all let out a small laugh and we needed that.

"We are coming Kiddo." I say

"Aww that's so sweet you have a nickname for Aurora," Vicki said

Having the biggest smile on my face. Vicki knows what that means. Vicki will become a great friend of ours. I can tell that she's a great mammal to get along with. We head off and walk over to Kiddo. Who patiently waiting for us. Sketching in a small sketchbook.

"You guys took so long," Aurora said

"You just to fast for us," I say "or are you?"

Aurora gets what I'm saying. For there's a big smile on her face. She has placed her sketchbook in her bag. I can hear Carrots playful teasing me. How I'm acting like a little kit. Those she means it that way. Knowing that I help out young kits. Judy is the same way after having so many younger family members. She gets ready and we race. Kiddo is fast just like any other kit. Unknown to her I was part of the track team. So I know how to run. I make it to the car a few moments before her. Kiddo gives me playful look.

"You're supposed to let kits win," Aurora said

"I wanted to challenge you and that's more fun," I say

"I'll let you slide and it was a lot of fun," Aurora said

"I'm glad to hear that," I say

Seeing that Vicki and Carrots have finally joined us. Looks like they were chatting up a storm. It's great that they're getting along. The last mayor was her friend and she betrayed her. Those in Dawn eyes Judy betrayed her. For she sided with the enemy.

"You are still yourself Aurora and I'm glad to see that." Vicki said, "How's everything going?"

"Everything going great!" Aurora said

Looks like Vicki planned out to ride with us. I have seen her fancy car before and it's not here. So Drew must have taken it home. Aurora tells her everything as they head to the back of my car. Vicki is happy to listen to her. It's been forever since Vicki saw her last. So they're catching up. Carrots and I enter my car as well. I look over at Carrots and see that she's thinking.

"Are you alright Judy?" I ask

"I'm fine Nick and I understand why Dawn snapped. Lionheart is an egotistic jerk." Judy said, "He only cares about himself. I saw that when we were spying on him."

Carrots is telling the truth and she isn't hiding her feelings. I hope her old nightmares don't return. Carrots told me about them and some are really bad. I told her about my nightmares as well or ones I can tell her. I want to tell her about Katheryn yet I can't. Whenever I get the courage my words don't come. Judy has my full trust and I know I'm not ready. Knowing that someday I will be. Knowing that Carrots will share something personal as well. Kiddo was easy to tell because she's. It's nice to talk to someone about them.

"That's good to hear." I say "I truly see that now. Still, she's a criminal no matter what."

"So true Nick and let's hope that she can change for the better," Judy said

I don't know if Dawn Bellwether will change for the better. Most criminals do not and remain the same. I changed for the better and I only a con artist. Also, I didn't pay my taxes and I'm not the only mammal to have done this. After saving the city was I was awarded big time. I no longer had to worry about my taxes. I have changed my ways for the better. All because Judy changed my life. Without her, I would be the same, Nick. Wasting my life as a con artist. I mean spending time with Finnick was never a waste. He and I had grand times. Maybe someday Dawn Bellwether can have someone like that. Maybe she could change for the better. Everyone but a few mammals deserve a second chance. I was given a second chance. Judy was given a second chance at life. We show take chances in life. You never would know where they will take you.

"Maybe she can someday." I say "Now let's head off to a great time."

Hearing Kiddo cheer and that makes me smile. I know she misses the Moss family. I would miss a family like the Mosses. After all, you miss any great family. Knowing for sure they're a great family. Seeing Vicki smile and she's famous for that. Starting up the car and taking off.

* * *

We are over at the mayors home in the Meadowlands. It's a beautiful looking home. One of those types of homes I could never afford. Those living in this time home would be nice. My mother would live with me. Finally would have a home to live in. For years I was living under that bridge. Having money to live by and no home to go to. Until my life change for the better.

"Your garden is still very beautiful." Aurora said, "I love all your beautiful flowers."

"Looks like your a gardener as well." Judy said, "Truly a wonderful and beautiful garden."

Kiddo is right there's a beautiful garden here. Not knowing much about flowers and plants. That's Carrots specialty and same for her friend Barbara. Who know lives in Zootopia so she can help out her family. Just like how I always helped out my mother. Even when he hated where my money was coming from. I could never leave my mother. She already lost my father I would never make her lose me.

"It truly is." I say "My mother would love to make this a masterpiece."

"So your mother is an artist," Vicki said

My mother would make a masterpiece of this. I have seen her artworks of Zootopia. They are true masterpieces or that's how I see them. Knowing that the artist life is hard. Those I wish that my mother would have gotten a fair chance with that. She didn't for she's a vixen. I know that she's happy with her life and wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

"Yes, she is and I got her skills," I say

"He's a great artist," Aurora said

"That I can believe and that's wonderful Nick." Vicki said, "As you may have heard I'm a huge fan of the arts."

That's what I heard about her. She created programs so the arts will be safe and did the same for the STEM. Making sure that Zootopians have a great education. Having that in life gets you far or it should. My degrees didn't me far because I didn't try and also that I'm a fox. Vicki takes out her key and unlocks the door. Inside the house is great. They keep a great home. Smelling dinner in the kitchen and it smells great.

"I thought we would have to eat dinner without you," Drew said

"Or would you eat dinner without us?" Vicki asked

Kiddo knows whats up and this must be a normal thing. I see a smile on Vicki's face. The look of love as well. It's sweet to see. Knowing that they truly love each other. Hearing about their story and it's a great one. A lot believe that real love doesn't exist anymore. I know it does for I see it.

"Being the great cook I am I know the food will taste great." Drew said, "So I can't stop myself."

Drew enters the hallway and is wearing what a cook would. Knowing he's a chef that works at one of Zootopia famous restaurants. I believe that he works at Serenity Crown. Which a famous restaurant in downtown Zootopia. One time my parents went there and it's expensive but worth it. That's what my mother told me.

"That you are my lovely chef," Vicki said

Vicki heads over to him and kisses him on the lips. They truly are a lovely couple just like Zootopia says. Knowing their kits are good as well. They raised them well. Seeing Kiddo have a smile. Most kits her age thinks love is gross. Those I believe that she's different and that makes her great. They are like that for a few moments.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Judy and Nick. I have heard so much before you" Drew said. "Aurora it's so good to see you again."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Drew." Judy said, "We have been waiting for this moment."

"It's the same for me and we have." I say "Kiddo is a great kit."

"That she is Nick." Drew said, "I have made your favorites and they're waiting for you."

Kiddo has the biggest smile on her face and her eyes light up. She's so cute when she does that. She looks over at us and we give the okay. She heads over to the kitchen. I can hear their kits. It's so good to see her like that. Drew turns over to us.

"So what kept you?" Drew asked

"Lionheart kept me busy with his personality." Vicki said, "I hate working with him."

Seeing anger in her eyes and hearing in her voice. Anyone could tell that if they truly looked. No one would want to work with Lionheart. His Fiancee broke up with him after realizing his true nature. I hope he didn't mistreat her. Or he would be truly horrible.

"What did he do this time?" Drew asked

Of course, this isn't the first time he's done something. He was given a deserve chance which he somewhat deserved. Always trying to gain what he once had. Hopefully, soon he will realize it's a lost cause. Lionheart that type of mammal to do that. Vicki is a real trooper. To work with Lionheart and how Kiddo spoke about him is right on.

"That brought up something that was none of his business." Vicki said, "That he still can't realize that it was his fault."

Drew is letting that sink in. Looking over at Carrots and seeing that she's still hurt. I totally understand that. Zootopia knows what happened to her. It's a famous event like the Savage scare. Those being famous Bonnie and Stu never found out the truth. They still don't know what truly happened. Carrots will tell them someday. I hope that they understand why they did it.

"That's because he's never to blame." Drew said, "Mammals like him act like that."

Drew figured it out and gives Carrots a friendly smile. He's right about that and I truly dislike mammals like that. Thinking that they're better than anyone else. In which they are not and most of the time they're worst. Truly no one wanted him back and always believing he should have served his time. Just like Dawn Bellwether is. Mostly everyone believed that he deserved a second chance yet not in the way he got.

"That's true and I accepted my mistakes." Judy said, "Yes they do and it's wrong."

"I have met animals like him," I say

Carrots truly have and so have I. Everyone should accept their mistakes and learn from them. It's annoying when someone doesn't or blames others. They're always perfect and can't make mistakes. Yet some mammals aren't like that. I have seen that with parents. My kit is an angel and couldn't cause any trouble. I don't like parents like that. Carrots and I had to deal with that. I know she's thinking about that.

"We all have and now let's enjoy dinner." Vicki said, "I'm so hungry."

"Same for me and dinner smells great," Judy said

"Me too and it truly does." I say "That's to be expected with a chef like you."

"Yes, it is and you won't be displeased," Drew said

I know we won't be. This is going to be a great and wonderful time. It's what we need after what happened. Something to take our minds off of the past. About what happened today. Looking over at Carrots it has been rough on her. I can tell that it has. She touches the top of her scars. More claw marks scarring her. Hilda Schneider just missed her heart by a few inches. If she did Judy would have died for sure.

"I know we won't," I say

Together we head over to the kitchen. I can hear that Kiddo is having fun. Hearing and seeing that is always great. Kiddo is a great kit and she deserves the best after what she been through. Always deserving the chance to be a normal kit. Every kit deserves to have that. Once we head into the dining room it's a grand feast. Drew has truly shown off his skills. I can't wait to try everything. Looking over at Kiddo. She's having a great time. The fear of being touched is gone. It only existed with adults. Which is truly heartbreaking. Adults can be so cruel. Kiddo never deserved that harshness. No kit deserves it. No one deserves it to be truthful. Even criminals to one point. No one born evil sure could be born to be like that. Yet no one born evil it's created. Just like no one racist until they are learned to be one. Tonight is going to be a great time.


	49. A past event undercovered part two

Chapter 49

 **Judy POV**

 **Before I start I wish Rich Moore a vey most wonderful** **happy birthday. Without him and Bryon Howard we wouldn't have Zootopia. so I thank them both with all my heart. Still waiting for Zootopia 2 and that WideHopps will become official. Or at least in Kingdoms Hearts.**

 **LordVincent14 thank you, for following and adding my story to my favorites**

I used to admirer Leodore Lionheart for I thought he was a great mayor. That he truly cared about Zootopia and the preys and predators that live here. That everyone had a chance to be anything they want. Yet he isn't like that. He's only looking and caring about himself. Lionheart has truly shown that. As much as I don't want to be like or understand Dawn I do. Lionheart truly did treat terribly and she finally snapped. It wasn't just Lion there's more to her story. Maybe someday we can figure it out. To know who Dawn truly is and what made her hate predators so much? Dawn's a very secretive mammal and no one knows her true story. I know little as well and we were friends at one point. She told me some about her past. Growing up in the Meadowlands and where most sheep live. She has parents and three young siblings and older sister. Two twin brothers and a little sister. Not telling much about them. So I figured she has some family story. We just have to find out Dawn's story. If we ever find out about her story.

Looking over at Nick and Aurora. They are grabbing what they want to it. Spending time here is going to be great. It seems only yesterday the even happen those it happened months ago. The memories are still fresh and will never go away. Mom and dad still don't the truth I'll tell them someday. They'll understand why we did it. We were going to tell Aurora when we're ready and we weren't ready. Lionheart forced us to tell her then. We couldn't leave her like that. Not after what he did he made me so angry. I just lost it. He deserved what he got and so do I. Yet I accepted my mistakes and atone for them. I was forgiven or for the most part. Truly realizing Dawn set me up and wanted predators to take the fall. Ms. Schneider never did and blame me for her troubling times. Pushing those memories away for now. My rare nightmares will return. All to the rush of the memories coming. Lionheart didn't apologize for his actions. I wonder how many times Dawn had to face that. Vicki would have treated her fairly. Maybe she wouldn't have done what she did. Or would blind hate cloud her no matter what? Her hate for predators was clearly shown during her trial. How she didn't want any predators near here or on the jury. Saying that they would plead her guilty with no questions asked. Saying that she did it for preys. In her eyes she believed that. She just made a mess of things and almost destroyed the city. She was charged heavily and won't be leaving prison.

Deciding what I want to have. It's hard to choose for everything looks delicious. Drew is a great chef. Just like Rosemary and Saffron are. We always enjoy their cooking and now we will enjoy his. First, grabbing his delicious looking pasta. I can tell it has different herbs and spices. That the sauce is homemade. Getting so good looking rice. There four cheese lasagna as well. There much more as well. So many to choose and our plates can't fit them all. Deciding to have some diced potatoes as well.

"How surprised were you to find out Dawn was a bad guy?" Drew said, "I have to tell you I was totally shocked."

"Surprised and putting everything together it made sense," Nick said

"I was surprised as well and trying to wrap my mind around how she found us." I say "Nick is right once you put it together it made sense."

"How did it make sense?" Gwen asked

Gwen and Lucille were adopted by Vicki and Drew. Saved from druggie parents and they were lucky their mother went clean why she was pregnant. Maybe they did try to get clean but failed to do so. Addiction is a terrible thing. One of my uncles got addicted to painkillers after a bad farming accident. Overdosing on them and there are other family members like him. It runs in over family.

"We were chased by rams and Dawn had one of the bad rams phone number. He was on the phone when we got there."

Digging into the pasta and it tastes delicious. I can taste what he put into the pasta and the sauce is the best. Looks like that's Aurora favorite thing. For her plate full of it. Nick dining out on grilled veggies. Remembering the time he had to eat celery. He hated it and swore to never eat them again. That was a great moment.

"So why did she come?" Delia asked

That's a great question and we truly don't know. For Dawn truly didn't tell anyone how she found us. Nick and I came up with a few. Once she realized something was up and headed to where we were. Knowing where Doug was and he never failed. Two one of her ram goons called her. Three Nick and I were discovered by ram guards and she was alerted. Or somehow she figured it all out and wanted to stop us.

"More than likely to stop us and when that didn't work trying to make me join her," I say

I will never forget how she asked me to join her cause. How preys outnumber predators ten to one. Those it's nine to one. She was lost in her rant. Later she did realize her mistake those after calling me a traitor. Saying that I value predators more than prey. That isn't the case and I value both.

"What made you decide to fake it?" Lucille asked

It was Nick's idea after he wouldn't leave me. I know asking that was asking too much. I wanted Zootopia to know the truth. If we didn't do all would have been lost. Him taking the blueberries was lifesaving. Who would have thought blueberries would save a city. Dawn mumbled that she should have known that. After all, she knows I come from a farm.

"Judy's leg was injured and I was going to leave her behind. I took blueberries from her families truck and came up with that idea after I saw them. So we decided to act if we were trapped." Nick said, "Our performances were Oscar worthy."

We all laugh at that. Even when we're running for our lives Nick finds the time to make a joke. That makes him so great. Eating more of my meal and everything tastes great. Drew truly a great chef. Seeing that Aurora is enjoying her time and that's great. Nick and I want her to have that.

"They truly were and Dawn's face was perfect. She was totally shocked." I say "Then she tried to blame us for something she did. You know how it ends."

I wonder how she would have famed us. Dawn was so set on doing that. So that she could get away and make Zootopia an all prey city. Or something close to that. If things still went her way she would have gotten what she wished. A city like that would have been bad. For predators would have fraught back. Was Dawn thinking of the end if she was successful? How they would be so much bloodshed. Preys and predators killing each other. Preys killing other prey for standing up for predators. That would have been a horrible future. How she would have doomed us all. Preys and Predators are needed and we shouldn't be divided.

"Like they say crime never pays," Vicki said

Vicki is so right about that. Crime truly never pays after all you always pay the price. The criminals that have been taken down have paid the price. Being in prison for twenty years or more. That they are in prison for life. Of course, there are some that don't like Lionheart. That they truly never paid for their crimes in prison or jail. Even those they should. Because of what they did their lives are ruined.

"That's very true," Nick said

Nick was a criminal at one point so he knows how that feels. His crimes weren't horrible and he did what he believed he could only do. Just like I went back home after failing Zootopia. Believing that I can't be more. For we all fall into the stereotypes others believe in. Those Nick did go to college and got degrees. For you need college credit to be an officer. I wonder what he would have used his degrees for. Nick hasn't told me about it and I understand. Someday I will find out when he's ready to tell me. I haven't told him some things either.

"So do you really have two hundred and forty-five siblings?" Gwen asked

"I truly do," I say

Seeing shocked on Gwen and Lucille faces. It isn't the first or last time I will see that reaction. Delia understands for she's older. Knowing more about life than her sisters. They will learn more as they grow up. Nick looks over at me and I know what he's thinking about. I could have more siblings and I think about Jude. How I miss him and wonder how his life would have turned out if he was alive. That feeling and thinking will never go away.

"How do you keep track of your siblings?" Lucille said

"It is difficult but worth it." Judy said, "We look out for each other for mom and dad have their paws full."

Mom and dad made sure that no kit was forgotten about. Always finding the time to spend with each of us. Trying their hardest to raise us right and they did a great job with that. Other than their protectiveness I wouldn't ask for better parents.

"They're a great family," Aurora said

"That's true and I can't wait to meet Kellie." Vicki said, "She gladly accepted having lunch with me."

That's my sister alright. She would accept lunch with Vicki not because she's mayor because she was a paramedic. Lots of mammals would want to be my sister's position. A chance to take time with a great mayor. Knowing Kelli she's counting down the days. Vicki is her hero and role model. Everyone should have a hero and role model. Knowing that I'm that to a lot of mammals. It's the same for Nick.

"My sister will enjoy that." I say "So if they mayors didn't turn out to be criminals and the Savage scare didn't happen would you still be a paramedic?"

"Yes, I would still be one." Vicki said, "After witness what happened I didn't want an event like that to happen to Zootopia again."

Kelli would have totally been happy working along with Vicki. Telling me that working with Samual is great. That she has learned a lot from him. Samual has learned from her and they have a great partnership. Saving lives together and do a great job. Would I become a mayor someday? Wanting to make the world a better place that way? I really don't know the answer Looking over at Nick and I believe that he would be a good mayor.

"For helping others is your calling." Nick said, "I have found my calling thanks to Judy."

Nick looks over at me and smiles. I can feel my face turning red. Having a huge smile on my face. I truly did that for him. Nick told about his past and how lifeless it was. How dangerous it could be as well. Being a cop is dangerous but he has brothers and sisters in blue to help him out. Finnick always had his back yet there's so much he could do. I know that Finnick is very loyal. For he didn't want to tell me where Nick was until he saw my plead.

"That's so nice." Gwen said, "You two must be best friends!"

"We are best friends," I say

Aurora smiles at this and she already knows that. She has seen our friendship. I'm glad that she's best friends with Nick. They made great friends and age is just a number. Nick was the first she truly opened up to and I'm glad for that as well. Soon she'll break out of her cocoon. We will find this horrible woman.

"We truly are and it's nice to have a best friend." Nick said, "It's great to have a best friend like Judy."

Nick looks over at me and smiles again. It's always great to see him smile. Aurora looks over at us and smiles. Having Nick for a best friend is truly great. Having someone to talk to when I don't have my family. Having other good friends I can talk with. Talking with Nick seems special to me. I haven't happened to me before. My friendship with Nick is a close one.

"I feel the same way," I say

"Drew is my best friend," Vicki said

"Yup, I married my best friend," Drew said

Watching Vicki and Drew kiss each other. Seeing love and passion between them. It must be nice marrying your best friend. Knowing both grew up in Bunnyburrow and they were friends. I wonder when they fell in love with each other. Knowing it would be a romantic time for them. A relationship like that is truly great. Seeing that Gwen and Lucille are looking away when they kiss. Just like most young kits. Seeing that Aurora is happy for them. She's growing up so fast. Knowing that Lindsey will be like that someday.

"That's so sweet and did you two start dating?" I ask

"Our junior year in high school and married after college," Vicki said

They were high school sweethearts and that's even more romantic. Just like how my parents are. As for Nick, I have no idea. He doesn't know much about his father. Knowing for sure he wasn't a criminal or Nick would have found that out. He just left them and that's very upsetting. Not understanding how a parent could do that. A rabbit or hare parent abandoning their kit is uncommon but it has happened. Having too many kits and no longer wanting to raise them. Or so many different reasons. Makes me wonder what John was reason was.

"That's great to hear," I say

"Love like that is wonderful," Nick said

Nick is right about that. Also love like that seems to be rare as well. They say high school sweethearts don't work out. For their love fades away in time. A relationship like Vicki and Drew proves that they don't. My parent's relationship as well. Eating more of my dinner and grab some more. Wanting to eat until I can't anymore. Knowing I have to leave room for dessert.

"It's so romantic," Delia said

"It is but the kissing part is gross," Gwen said

"Totally and they say we will grow out of it. I believe that we won't." Lucille said

We laugh at that and they in join in. Every kit is like that and it's sweet. Naive and innocent of a kit. Soon they will know what love is like. As they grow up or mature or that they should. Not every kit does that not talking the animals who are special ed but the ones who don't because they don't want to. I have met some animals like that. Nick has as well and we have taken care of a few criminals like that.

"You will fall in love and it will be great just like they say," Aurora said

Aurora and kits like her deserve all the love in the world. Same for anyone who has been abused. Or haven't been loved or shown little love. For love is for everyone. Those some mammals can't feel or are sick in the mind. Their love is sick and wrong. Nick and I had to deal with mammals like that. They make us sick and not every mammal is right in the head. It's how the world works. Poor Aurora has faced mammals that are monsters. To young for Nick and I liking. Looking over at Drew and Vicki they're the same way. Someday Aurora will have a loving family. After of this trial, she shouldn't have to worry about bad guys anymore. Living a life like a kit should. Knowing it doesn't work for every kit. Life can be cruel and unfair. Despite going through a lot of hardships. Aurora has a positive view of life. Knowing that Nick lost that after what happened with the Junior Rangers. While I kept a positive view after I was bullied. I lost it a few times but always found it again. Now Nick is just like us.

"You're so right about that Aurora." Vicki said, "Sometimes it takes some time to find love. It depends on the animal. Some find it right away others take some time. Rarely someone doesn't find love."

Vicki is telling the truth. I haven't love yet and either has Nick. It has failed for us for we didn't find the right love. Someday we will find it for love always find a way. That's what my parents tell me. Making me think about Bridget and her secret admirer. We still don't know who he is. Also, he told her they will meet when the moment is right. I hope that's soon for Bridget. Whoever this secret admirer he truly loves Bridget and she loves him.

"Yes, love takes time to blossom." Nick said, "Like how it takes time for a beautiful flower to bloom. So love can be like a flower. Take care of your flower it will be wonderful. If now it will wilt and die."

Nick is right about that. I never saw love that way. Barbara would agree with him no questions asked. Love starts as a seed. It takes time and love to keep growing. If that flails the flower will die. Sometimes a loved one dies and so does the love. So the flower will wilt. Yet a dead flower a can blossom again. Just like love can live again. For love is great like that.

"That's wonderful Nick and the way you say it is beautiful," Aurora said

"Yes, it is and my wife loves it," Drew said

Yes, the garden that we saw. She's a huge gardener just like Barbara. She would love the sight of her garden. She's doing well in Zootopia and likes the city life. Those she does miss the millions of stars that we could see in Bunnyburrow and I do as well. It's truly a beautiful sight.

"Yes, I do it's so wonderful Nick." Vicki said, "I can see everyone enjoying dinner."

"We truly are and Drew you're a great chef," Nick said

"Yes he is and I can eat like this forever," I say

"Even better than I remember," Aurora said

Of course, Aurora has his cooking before. Those it has been a few years. She having more of her favorite meal and has a smile on her face. I saw that smile when we were eating dinner at my family house. I know we will see more of that.

"Thank you, and so do you think that I'm the best chef ever?" Drew said

"You are one of the best." Nick said, "We know two great chefs. So your running for your money."

"Here I thought I was the best," Drew said

We all laugh at that. Yes, Drew is one best chef we have met. Rosemary and Saffron are great chefs. We could never hate their cooking. They would have made great chefs if they went on with culinary career choice. Just like Drew has and my parents would enjoy his cooking. Maybe someday they can go to the restaurant he works at. They deserve to go somewhere wonderful.

"Well, you are the best dad chef," Gwen said

"And best Lynx chef," Lucille said

"Thank you, my lovely daughters." Drew said, "Now I will get dessert."

Drew kisses them on the forehead and gets up. Heading back to the kitchen. I wonder what wonderful thing that he has made. I know it will taste great. Thinking about it makes me want to have some. Aurora is finishing up the last serving of her favorite meal. Still having room for dessert. I know that the woman starved her sometimes. For not getting what she wanted. Nick and I still trying to figure it out. It's a confusing kidnapping case. We're still trying to figure it out. Hopefully, soon we can figure it out before it's too late. Before she kills again or kidnaps. I truly hope that doesn't happen those it will in some way.

Luckily she hasn't kidnapped or killed again. At least that's good news. Those how long will that last? When will she lose it again and kill? Then having to kidnap again? She has to do something or she loses it. We understand how she works but we don't know her motive. We'll figure out this case no matter what. Innocent lives are at risk and she has got away for too long. Soon justice will come to the victims of her crimes and she will be in prison.

"What made you want to become a cop, Judy?" Delia asked

I'm not going to tell about Judy for it's to personality to tell them. Not wanting to put them in a harsh world. Telling about how a six-year-old was murdered. No kit should have to listen to that. I don't want to relive those memories not today. Not after what happened earlier. Vicki and Drew can know soon.

"I wanted to make the world a better place." I say "Making sure that no one had to go through anything bad."

Nick looks over at me and he knows I'm telling the truth just not the whole story. Vicki knows there's more to my story. I can see on her face. Did she read mine and saw there was more to my story? If so she's great like that. Of course, it makes sense that she could. After all, she was a paramedic and sometimes animals aren't honest. You have to read them sometimes to figure it out.

"That's wonderful and you never gave up." Delia

"Well not until I thought I broke the city." I say "I was unworthy of being an officer."

It's true I didn't give up until then. I truly did believe that I broke the city and made things worst for predators. In the end, the blame would have been placed on predators. Even if I didn't mess up. That's how Dawn wanted. I quit for the longest time until I knew I could fix everything. Looking over at Nick I wasn't going to do it without him. After taking down Dawn and I was patched up. I thought had to start over. Chief Bogo told gave me back my badge and told me I had light duties until I recovered. Saying I quit doesn't mean I truly did. For there's more to than just your word.

"That's great to hear," Delia said

"I wanted to save lives and that's why I became a paramedic," Vicki said

I can see that happening and Kelli was the same way. Kyra wanted to help others as well and saw that she good at saving lives. Finding that she was enjoying it as well. Drew comes in with dessert and what he brings out looks great. Drew places the desserts on the table and we enjoy the rest of our time.

* * *

We are back at the safe house. We promised Aurora that we would tell her the rest of the story. Might as well tell her from beginning to end. We aren't going to leave her hanging. Gathering around the living room. Having hot chocolate as a nice treat. Still having a few hours until my parents call. Might as well tell them what happened. Minus that I died part.

"So what's your side of the event?" Evie ask

I do remember that and I remember it so well. Knowing that I will never forget it. Sometimes I tried to forgot but that was impossible task. It's forever linked in my mind and Nick is the same way. Holding my mug and take a slip of hot chocolate.

"What happened before didn't matter anymore." I say "All I could really focus on what was going to happen."

 _Nick is going to catch Mr. Reynolds the murder that we were after. He was going to kill another woman I wasn't going to let that happen so I shoot him in the arm. That did stop him and after that, he ran. Hoping that we would lose him but we didn't. Now we're over at Maple Grove Park. Lucky for us there's no one around. So no innocent's will get hurt._

 _Hearing someone run over to us. This takes me by surprise for there was no one else we're the only ones at the park. For a few moments, I think that Mr. Reynolds has a partner. But that's impossible for he wouldn't have a woman as a partner. I can tell by the walk the mammal walks. Her footsteps are light but full anger. Is it to Mr. Reynolds? To get revenge on him? We're still trying to figure it all out and we will. Turning over to who running over to us._

 _Seeing the woman is a Spotted hyena and she seems to be around my age. The look in her eyes I haven't seen so much anger in someone before. To be correct its fury that's in her eyes. It's a bit frightening to see that look. Seeing that her right paw is behind her back. I also realize the fury isn't for Mr. Reynolds but for me. Not understanding why she does. Before she could even realize I see a black object. I react as she pulls a gun at me. Holding her right arm with all my might and she shoots into the air. Even if it's possible more fury comes to her. She runs at me and claws at my chest. Starting at my shoulder then and stops at my chest. I let out the most painful shout. Stepping a few steps back. Feeling light headed and so weak. Knowing that I'm going to collapse to the ground. Using my arms to protect my head._

 _Still laying on the ground hard. Still feeling so weak and light headed. Like I'm fading away for I'm using to much blood. She heads closer to me. Seeing a pleased look on her face. What kind of mammal finds pleasure in injuring and killing others? Only someone sick in mind would be like that. She gets close to me. Hating the smile on her face. She gets so close to me. I find it hard to breathe and she finds that very pleasing._

" _I have been waiting for this moment. For it was all your fault."_

 _There's so much hate in her voice. I don't understand what she means. It's not because I'm losing focus it just doesn't make sense to me. Hearing Nick heading over to me. I can tell that he's worrying so much. Realizing I can't feel much anymore. There's no pain for me. Is this what dying feels like? Or one of the many ways. Seeing the mad woman leave without another word._

" _Carrots stay with me," Nick said_

" _Nick," I whisper_

" _Shh don't speak Carrots. Focus on me I got you, partner." Nick said. I can barely speak. I find it hard to do. I can barely breathe and focus. Still, there's no pain for me. Looking up at Nick and stare at his emerald eyes. Seeing fear and sadness in his eyes. Feeling that he's putting pressure on my chest. Every officer knows first aid yet this beyond his level of skill. He warps something around me. He's using a scarf remembering the time he patched my leg with his red scarf from his Junior Ranger uniform. Knowing that's important to him. "Your sister is here Judy."_

 _Even as I lay dying I know it's Kelli. I can tell by the way she walks. Growing up with it and I can never forget it. Nick still placing pleasure on my chest. I can tell the bleeding has stopped but I have lost to much blood. I can barely think now. Light surrounds me and I feel at peace. Knowing what I have to do._

" _You will always be my sly fox, Nick." I whisper "Kelli my awesome sister I love you."_

 _The light surrounds me and I feel nothing by peace. Knowing that I stop breathing few moments again. I heard a faint echo of Kelli scream. For a few moments, I see nothing but light. Then I find myself in this beautiful meadow. Too many flowers to count and they are so beautiful. There are many willow trees around me._

" _Looks like I died." I say "This place is so beautiful."_

" _This how you see light a place of in between. A very beautiful sight you have imagined. Yes and no big sis."_

 _This what I imagine light to be? That somewhat makes sense to me. I would want to see a place like this when I died. Then it hits me only Jude called me big sis for I'm five minutes older than him. We always teased each other about it. Turning over to Jude and he's still the same. The only thing that changed about him is his gray eyes with a hint of purple has light. Not caring if I'm taller than him. Tears slip down my face and I give him a hug. Realizing I'm the same height as him. Knowing that I'm a kit again._

" _Oh, Jude I have missed you so much," I say_

" _I have missed you as well big sis." Jude said, "Our reunion will be short-lived. For you still have to make the world a better place. You're stuck in between. You'll be able to see me until you recovered. Or you could choose to stay. We can have our lives together again. The choice is your big sis."_

" _Just seeing you is good for me," I say_

" _Evil gets in the way of good sometimes," Jude said_

 _There's our twin bond and I smile. Or maybe he read my mind. He answered my question before I could ask. Why did he have to do so young? What he said makes sense to me. For he's right about what he told me. Nick and I have seen that many times._

" _You are right about that little bro," I say_

 _Knowing recovery will take me some time. I won't ask Jude about who killed him. It isn't the time or place. Or even if he will remember. That can be found out later. Yet I won't give up my fight. Jude smile and holds out his paws. I take it and he leads the way. We head over to a field of flowers. He begins to pick some of them and make a beautiful flower crown on me. Just like he used to do for me._

" _Judy please come back. I can't live without you." Nick whispered_

 _I hear Nick's voice and it's an echo. It's like he's so far away. Or rather I'm to so far from them. Jude is right I am stuck in between. I still feel connected but it's faint. Like I feel connected here. I can hear my sister cry as well. Jude looks up to me and has a serious look on his face._

" _It's your choice sister. You can stay here or live your life like you should." Jude said_

" _Kelli and Nick I'm so sorry," Samual said_

 _Looks I'm dead and Samual sees that. I wonder how long I have been dead for. Much has been too long for Samual liking. He has seen a lot of death during his time as a paramedic. I can stay with Jude I would really like that. Yet I know my life isn't over just yet. I still have to make the world a better place. Jude will always be here and someday we will be together again._

" _I choose to live little bro." I say "I will come back sooner than you think. I love you, Jude"_

" _You're very wise big sis," Jude said. He has a smile on his face. Our twin bond again he knew my answer before I even said it. He heads over to me and gives me a hug. I can feel his light. It's so warm and reminds me of home. "Never forget big sis I never left you. I will always watch over you and I love you, Judy."_

 _That I am and I will see Jude again. Sooner than I can possibly think. Still holding him close and I will remain this moment. I understand what he means. What his light means and why it feels wonderful. Tears form in my eyes and I have a smile on my face. My little bro is my guardian angel._

The only thing I don't tell them is about Jude. That's personal to me and I do want to keep it to myself. It's not selfish of me to do. Jude to me that answering my question before I could even say that. For while I was in a coma I had dreams. The dreams were of my life that Jude was never murdered. He would have turned out like me. Not a becoming a police officer but a therapist like Cassandra. He would have been so great at that. Would have a loving family. Everyone deserves something special them. Someday I will tell them about Jude. He also confirmed that he's my guardian angel. For most mammals, their guardian angel is a loved one that died. Or their guardian angel is assigned to them. Everyone has a perfect guardian angel. It's their duty to watch over us.

"So you were really dead," Aurora said

"I was and took Samual by surprise." I say "Nick never gave up on me and I couldn't give up either."

Looking over at Nick and smile at him. He smiles at me as well. We will always have each other backs no matter what happens. Samual was surprised and told me I should have remained dead. He wasn't the only like that. Miracles do exist and I have proven that.

"I wasn't going to lose my best friend." Nick said, "She was still needed to make the world a better place."

"I can believe that. Lot's of animals don't believe in the afterlife or miracles." Aurora said, "Nick you did a fantastic job. Both of you are making the world a better place."

Aurora is very wise for her age for she's speaking the truth. I only told my good friends what happened. Beryl overheard and told my mind made it up. Not caring what she had to say about it. Those Nora found it hard to believe. Felicia totally accepted it and I remember what she told me. Yes, we are and we won't stop doing it.

"It's our duty to do," Nick said

"It truly is and were you afraid of Hilda Schneider?" Aurora asked

Both are speaking the truth. Looking over at Aurora and I know where the question came from. I know who she's talking about and so does Nick. I can tell for he's holding his mug tightly. There's this look of hate in his eyes. I do hate them as well but not like this does. Taking a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes, I was afraid of Ms. Schneider maybe the fear is still there. Thinking about her or seeing her sent me into a panic or anxiety attack. Or the way someone attacked me reminded me of her. I was afraid for so long yet I didn't let that fear stop me. So it's alright to be afraid of others or anything. For fear is something our minds created. Like a wise gentlemammal said the only thing we have to fear is fear itself."

It's true what I told Aurora. I was so afraid of Hilda. I had nightmares of her for months. The nightmares were so bad. I remember every nightmare. Knowing that I will have them again. Yes, seeing her did send me into a panic attack or worst anxiety attacks. Those times were so hard for me. Very hard for Nick for he hates seeing me in pain. I'm the same way with him. I couldn't go to Maple Grove Park without suffering an anxiety attack. I believe that I still do for I can't still see her. Without my stomach turning tense. The feeling of nerviness comes to me. I truly want to tell her that she has control of me but just can't do it. Someday I can do it. Then it hits me what if Margaret tries to do something with Hilda? That would be truly horrible. Looking over at Aurora and see that she has truly got about what I said. She knows was being emotional with my answer.

"You're so very strong Judy." Aurora said, "I won't let my fear of them stop me."

"I know and I couldn't have done it alone." I say "You're the same way Aurora. I know and you have us Aurora."

If I was alone I couldn't have done it. I would have lost my way. Luckily I wasn't and had my family and friends by my side. I did recover mostly on my own. Yet without them, I would have remained lost for good. Aurora is very strong as well and she does have us. She almost touches my paws and it thrills me. She isn't let fear stop her.

"Carrots is one of the strongest mammals I know and you're up there Kiddo." Nick said, "Yes, you have us Kiddo and you will never be alone."

"So true and I'm so glad that I have you guys." Aurora said, "You two are up there with the best adults I have met."

Hearing that from Aurora means a lot. Nick and I know that she truly means it. She has seen a lot of bad adults in her life and it's heartbreaking. I know soon she will have a family that will care and love her. Sometimes it takes time to have a family like that. It doesn't matter if you're related by blood or not. Family can be anyone.

"That's wonderful to hear." Nick said, "We feel the same way about you Kiddo."

"Yes it is and we do." I say "Now to more of our story."

Seeing that Aurora smiles and it's so sweet. Drinking more of my hot chocolate. There's so much we have to tell her. Knowing we can tell her in one day. It's something that she needs to know. We know she can handle it. For she knows how the world works.

" _She has a pulse, Samual!" Kelli said, "Nick you saved my sister. Thank you so so very much."_

 _Knowing that I'm back but still in a state. I can't up my eyes or move. Yet I can feel myself breath. I can see but it's dark like I'm blind. Remembering what happened to me. Hearing the joy Kelli's voice. I must have been really dead. I know Nick never gave up on me and I wasn't going to give up on him. I wasn't going to leave my friends and family behind. To leave behind what my destiny is._

" _Shh, it's alright Kelli everything alright now." Nick said, "You're so welcome Kelli and it's what partners do. It wasn't her time."_

 _Nick is doing a fantastic job of comforting Kelli. He's a fantastic fox. I wish I could do it. Yet I'm able to do a thing another than breath. At least that is something. I feel that Kelli is doing her job for I'm loaded onto a stretcher. Knowing that she will help me out. For she's great at her duty. Hearing Chief Bogo walked over to us._

" _I'm glad to see officer Hopps is alright." Chief Bogo said, "I heard that you saved her life officer Wilde."_

 _Normally Chief Bogo wouldn't show up in calls like this. Knowing he would have heard about it. Just like any officer. For he would show up at the hospital to show support to his officers. Makings me wonder why he's here. Knowing that there's a reason that he is. There are other officers with him._

" _I was going to do everything that I could." Nick said, "She came out of nowhere. I heard a gunshot when I was arresting Mr. Reynolds. I'm so that he got away. I saw a Spotted Hyena attacking her. I only got to see her for a few moments. She attacked Judy with her own claws."_

" _Nick, you saved Judy. That's all I care about. Mr. Reynolds will be found." Chief said, "Once everything alright makes a sketch of this criminal. We have heard of this spotted hyena from the witnesses. Go with officer Hopps. We will deal with this. Be there for Hopps I'll catch up with you later."_

 _That's why he's here to help out Nick. Of course, Mr. Reynolds would take the chance to run. Most criminals would do something like that. Chief Bogo is right he will be found. He's naive to think he escaped from ZPD. Good, she's known about and she won't get away either. I know Nick would do anything for me for I would do anything for him. Also knowing that Nick wouldn't leave my side. If he was injured like this I would do the same._

" _I will Chief Bogo," Nick said_

 _Kelli begins to move me. Knowing I'm heading off to the nearest hospital. Which I believe is Zootopia Heartcrest Memorial Hospital. Kelli loads me in the back and still works on me. Knowing that I'm in stable condition or least close to her. For she's not worried about me. Nick enters a few moments later and Samual will be driving._

" _Alright, she's stable. She's still fighting for her life. She lost so much blood. Luckily she didn't hit her head. She….reacted fast and protected her head." Kelli said, "Nick I won't tell our parents she died. I know that's what she wants."_

 _I'm glad to hear that news and I do feel like that. Knowing they have the same feeling. Those I can't do a thing to show I am. Wishing I could truly hold Kelli's paw. I know that will worry them that I can't. Yes, hitting my head would have been very bad for me. Kelli knows me very well and I don't want them to know. Like I didn't tell them how she got shot. We don't want our parents to over worry about us. It does them no good we know what we got into. Kyra and Gayle will side with her._

" _That's up to you and you must tell them," Nick_

" _I sent a message Gayle and Kyra." Kelli said, "They're meeting us Zootopia Heartcrest Memorial Hospital."_

 _Knowing that she would deliver that message as she could. Kyra and Gayle will show up at Zootopia Heartcrest Memorial Hospital. I was right about where I was heading. All I can do is recover and that will take some time._

" _That's good to hear and I will leave when your parents come." Nick "I want to meet them under better time."_

 _That's Slick alright for he would do that. Nick's good-natured to do that. He does want to meet his parents. He's right this isn't the right time for the meeting. There's always a time and place for that. If I was in his position I would do the same. Also, he wants me to be with my father. He's so sweet like that. After all this, he'll meet them._

" _Alright, I got that." Kelli said, "Do you think she knows I'm holding her paw?"_

 _Kelli understands and accepts it for she's very open-minded. That makes her a great paramedic. I was wondering if she was going to ask that. I would tell her that I can feel her touch. I can't do that. Nick looks over at her seeing this sensitive look on his face._

" _Yes, she does know you're here." Nick said, "She knows your helping her out."_

 _Nick doesn't say that to make her feel better. Making up a quick lie to make her feel like that. What he told her wasn't fake and Kelli can tell. We stop and I know we're at Heartcrest. Kelli takes me inside and that's when the endless questions begin. Kelli answers them with ease and she used to it. The feeling darkness comes to me. I know I'm not dying just falling into a state. The world around me turns dark. I'm rushed to surgery. Hearing the order for my blood type and I'm going to need a lot._

" _Officer Hopps my name is Trinity Holloway and I'm here to help out recover. You're in great paws again." Trinity said, "You keep on fighting."_

" _She can't hear you, Dr. Holloway. How did she come back life-risking injury?"_

" _She can hear so focus on your duty." Trinity said, "Open your eyes and you'll see that animal strong wills will surprise you."_

 _I can hear what they're saying. Even with my faded vision, I can tell that Trinity is a rabbit just like me. She also proved what rabbits and hares can do. Just like I did and it's so great. I do know I'm in great paws. Finally, I make into the OR and darkness takes over me._

I do remember everything and the feeling I had. It was the strangest feeling I hard and it's hard to explain. Only Felicia got what I was trying to explain. After all, she knows how it feels. How it feels to have my experience. Only my good friends and family believed me. Beryl and now that I think about it Nora never did. Was she truly my friend or is Margaret right? I never thought it before. Margaret truly did her research and I hate it.

"That's interesting Judy," Aurora said, "Felicia story is very much like yours."

"It truly is and a story that most don't believe," Nick said

Both are telling the truth. I would look crazy if I told about what happened to me. For it shouldn't have happened. Maybe it shouldn't have we can't truly know for sure. Nick looks over at me and he knows something on my mind. I'll him about what's on my mind. For he will understand and will feel the same way.

"So true and that's why only my good friends and family know." I say "I do remember everything that they said to me when I was in a coma. All of it was sweet and full of emotions. If I could have cried I would have."

I do remember everything that they told me. I was visited by a lot of animals. I got lots of cards, stuff animals, and flowers. I kept all the cards and stuff animals. If I could some the flowers as well. The stuff animals are in my room back home. While I keep the cards in a special box. Nick is right I do have amazing friends and friends. What he said to me was so emotional. I never saw that side of him before. That's when I know how close our friendship was.

 _Nick's having a nightmare. I can hear him having one. I have seen his nightmares before and this one a bad one. Knowing it's about me and what happened. I believe it has been a week since I slip into a comatose state. That's what I heard from everyone who has visited me. Those I haven't heard Nora those Beryl visited me. That wasn't the kindness of her heart. Just did it to look good._

" _Come on Judy you can do it," I say_

 _I haven't moved my body my NDE. I have tried but failed to do so. It's like I lost it yet I know I have to regain it. My family and friends need me. Nick needs to know I'm here for him. I don't want him to suffer. I want to know I'm here for him_

" _You have do this for Nick," I say_

 _It's strange talking to myself or rather just talking in my mind. Or something like that I'll figure it out later. My paws feel like they're lifeless. I close my eyes and imagine movement. Remembering what it felt like. It feels like I'm being weight down no it feels like I'm drowning. The stuff is so thick and red. Seeing a white light I have to get there. I truly focus and I break free. My paw grabs the light and holds on. Realizing I'm holding Nick's paw._

That was part of my waking. Nick truly helped me out again. That was my first movement since I came back. Stunning the doctors other than Trinity. What imagined what a hallucination that my mind created. I had nightmares of that as well. That scared me so much. Looking over at Nick I know he hates hearing about that.

"You were drowning in blood?" Aurora

"Yes and no, I thought I was drowning in it." I say "It was a hallucination."

I did tell the doctors about what I say. They told me it was a hallucination as I was waking up. It's something that can happen to a comatose patient. How it happens is beyond my level of knowledge. It would make sense to Kelli and Kyra. After all the read all about the medical world. The reason why I did what I believed is because I died in my own pool of blood. To which my mind created that hallucination.

"Like she was in a horror movie." Nick said

"So true Nick and it was horrible." I say

Nick is right and it would be in a horror movie. That would be a horrible way to die. I only told that to mammals I trusted. For I knew that others wouldn't believe what happened. Remembering I was asked questions about what happened. I told reporters what I saw was fuzzy and could barely remember. That back them off from asking that.

"It truly would and when did you wake up?" Aurora asked

"During the day and that was an interesting time," I say

 _I can't believe that I held Nick's paw. That was hard for me to do for I feel trapped in my own body. It feels like I'm made of stone. Yet I know I have to move. The feeling of being in danger comes to me and it doesn't go away. I feel my heart beating fast. Surrounding by tall dark objects. It's hard to tell what they are._

" _Run Judy you have to run," I say_

 _Trying to remember what moving feels like. I just have to remember how to move. Just like like I did before. It was hard but I can do it. For I did it before. Imagining the times I just lived life. Playing with my siblings and chasing down criminals. How it felt when I did it all. Then I see my legs move. Knowing that I have to run from the danger. Slowly getting up from the ground._

 _The feeling of danger comes to me and I have to run from the danger. The first time in a week I can freely move. Running as fast I can the danger is lurking behind me. I just have to get away from the danger and I will be safe. Seeing a source of light and heading over there will be mean that I'm safe. Feeling the danger so close to me. Feeling it touch my sides and I let out a shout. I attacked the danger and break free. Start running over to over to the light._

 _Finding myself room of gray and not knowing where I am. How did I get here? Did the danger capture me and now I'm I locked up here? Is the danger still here? Trying to figure out where I am but I can't. I know I'm in danger. I just know it. Fear overcomes me and I don't know what to do. Feeling like I can't breathe. I mumble about something I can't clearly make out the words. Someone holds me close and sings a lullaby._

" _Judy you're completely safe the danger can't hurt you anymore." Bonnie whispered, "Everything is alright Judith."_

 _I realize I'm not in a room of gray but in a hospital room. The walls are a soft purple color, not that horrible dull gray. My hospital room is full of beautiful flowers. Making it smell like I'm in a garden. Lots of cards and stuff animals too. My mother is right I'm not in danger not anymore. My father touches my paw with a caring touch._

" _You used to sing me that when I was scared. Calling me by full name always calmed me down." I whisper_

" _Are you okay Jude the Dude?" Stu asked, "Were you running from her?"_

" _I'm fine now. I remember what happened." I say "Maybe I don't know."_

 _What was I running from? What scared me so much that a lullaby from my kithood calmed me down. The last time my mother sang to me was shortly after Jude died. I was having a rough time. Hearing footsteps coming over to my room. Knowing that's it's not Nick or anyone I truly know. So it must be my nurse I believed to be named Gene. Or Trinity who has been checking up me. There are two another doctors. One I don't remember his name. For he wasn't important to me. I remember his voice clearly may be the species of animals. The other is Dr. Forrest and he's a specialist in comatose patients. A very famous doctor and he's a Koala Bear. He tells Trinity and the other doctor is very likely I will wake up soon. The nameless doctor who never once believed in me told me it was impossible. He's going to be in for a surprise._

" _Judy….I..." Bonnie_

" _What the….."_

 _The doctor who never believed in me doesn't even finish his sentence. I see that he's a mountain lion. The look on his face I swear it's like he could have a heart attack. From all the shock he has right now. Trinity and Dr. Forrest are happy to see me awake. Moving passed the stunned doctor. Knowing that they're going to ask questions. I'll be ready to answer them. Trinity looks over me. I'm used to it after all it has been happening for a week. A few moments were uncomfortable like when I was given a bath._

" _How are you feeling Ms. Hopps?" Trinity asked_

" _I'm feeling like myself." I say "There's a minor pain but nothing too bad."_

" _Wonderful and what we're giving you works." Trinity said, "Everything is on normal levels and we have nothing to worry about."_

 _I'm glad to hear that and my parents are the same way. They were waiting for news like that. Knowing it has been a long week for them. To me, it felt like that somewhat. My dreams of Jude made me trapped in a world I always wanted. Still hearing the voices of my family and friends. But they were just echoes and so far away._

" _Ms. Hopps, how did feel when you woke up?" Dr. Forrest asked_

" _I felt like I was in danger. Surrounded by tall dark objects. I couldn't move at first. I was running from someone and I thought I was captured." I say_

" _Is that a normal reaction?" Stu asked_

" _There's nothing to worry about." Dr. Forrest said, "I have seen many and fear is one of them."_

 _Looking over at my dad and I see him relax. Once again he was over worrying about me. I knew that I was alright. I know that Dr. Forrest is speaking the truth and writes down what I told him. He has been a doctor over twenty years. He must have heard a lot of stories from comatose patients. Now I'm one of them. Remembering he came to me after a few days I went into a comatose state. He wanted to help me out. Looking passed that I was a famous officer. He saw me as another patient. That's so great to me. I truly don't want to be treated like a celebrity because I'm not. For I'm a ZPD officer trying to keep ZPD safe. Yes, I'm thrilled to have so many look up to me. I do want to be a role model and try to be a great one._

" _That's great and she will be alright," Stu asked_

" _Your daughter is alert and healthy she'll be alright Mr. Hopps." Dr. Forrest said_

 _Seeing that the stunned doctor has left. Seriously I thought that he was going to have a heart attack. I would have felt bad if he did. Hearing my family coming over. They'll be in the surprise of a lifetime. It's going to be so great. Heartcrest has let them visit they promised that wouldn't overcrowd. Same rules back home for it's for the safety of the patient._

" _Judy you're awake!" Kyra said_

 _Others soon realize this and I see happy looks on their faces. I truly feel the same way. They patiently wait for one at a time. They don't want to overwhelm me that's so sweet of them. I take time with each family member wanting them to have a personal time with me. After what they had to go through they deserve it. The finally Hopps to see me is my favorite niece Cotton._

Dr. Huntington was the one who didn't believe in me. He's a great doctor but closed minded. I haven't seen him since that I spent time at the hospital. Like with my dream of blood the feeling was the danger was fake as well. The large area with tall dark objects I created in my mind. Nothing to worry about. I meet other comatose patients and that helped me out.

"I never knew that happened to comatose patients," Aurora said

"I didn't either not until then." I say

"It's the same for me," Nick said

It's like they say you learn something new every day. After I woke up I had to physical therapy and see the precinct therapist as well. Slowly I got better and back to myself. Or someone who was little different I'm still same with new views. Those back then I was still afraid of Hilda Schneider she still couldn't be found. It was like she disappeared without a trance.

"So when was Hilda Schneider found?" Aura asked

"A few days after I woke up," I say

 _Everything is going well for me. The physical therapy is hard but I can do it. After all I became an officer and I was told I couldn't do it. Of course, I have to take a test to see if I'm still fit for duty. I know I can pass it. Ms. Schneider isn't going to take that away from me. She hasn't been found and that worries me. The fear hasn't left me and Ms. Reyes told me that's a normal reaction. Knowing I can face this fear and her. Even those seeing her image or hearing her voice sends me into panic mode. I learned how to deal with that fear. I know I can do it._

 _Feeling a bit tired after doing a lot of physical therapy and making sure I don't overdo it. Not wanting to risk injuring myself. I don't want that happening for I still want to be an officer. I can't wait to go home and relax. Taking a break from what has been happening and relaxing. Just forgetting about everything for the night. Waking up fresh and alert the next day._

 _Getting up from the subway at my stop. Wishing I could just teleport home. To lay on my bed for a bit. So I can take all my worries and pain away. Yet I know I can't and being more active will help me out. It takes me fifteen minutes to head over to my apartment building. Getting my mail just like I always do. Opening up my mailbox and see that I got nothing today. So I headed over to my apartment. As I open mine I hear a door open up._

 _I become very alert not paranoid or I hope I'm not. No, just being alert. The door that opened up was an empty apartment. I know that for the mammal moved out and we helped her out. Moving into her fiance apartment. Knowing that no one moved it. Otherwise, we would have known. From the corner of my eyes, I see Hilda Schneider. Fear begins to come to me. My heart beginning to breathe faster. The feeling of being danger comes to me. Knowing that I'm having a panic attack._

" _Just take a few deep breaths, Judy." I whisper "Remind yourself you're safe."_

 _I try to take a few deep breaths but it's difficult to do. The deep breathing doesn't help it just seems to make things worst. My paws begin to shake badly and I lost the sensation in my fingers. I still have panicky breathing. Feeling like I'm having a heart attack. That I'm in Tundratown with the chills I have. Truly feeling so tense that I'm going to die._

" _You're truly are pathetic." Hilda said, "You deserve to die."_

 _I'm thrown to the ground and barely can stand my ground. My doom is right in front of me. It scares me so much I can barely move. She laughs at me and has this fury look on her face. Just like I have seen before no, I won't be doomed. Those eyes have haunted my nightmares. Thinking about the beautiful meadow. Where my family and friends can gather around. Thinking about Nick and Jude how they would get along so well. She's not doom Hilda Schneider just another sick criminal. She made killed me before. I won't let that happen again. She has a knife in her right paw. That knife is meant to kill me. Looks like she doesn't want to kill me with own paws again._

" _You killed me once I won't let that happen again!" I say_

 _Hilda is surprised by a new sense of will. I see hate in her eyes and tries even harder. I won't let her win not again. Fighting with all my strength and remain strong. I'm stronger than I look. The knife is far from me now. Hilda hates that and she tries to pull it closer to me. Letting out a strange shout and having this strange look in her eyes. Hearing something snap and Hilda lets out a painful shout. Seeing that she has let me go and dropped the knife. I look at it for a few moments and shake my head. I take that time to kick her in the chest. Seeing Hilda stumble backward and land on the ground. She looks at me with the same fury._

" _ZPD don't move Ms. Schneider!" Cecelia yelled, "If you move to officer Hopps we have no choice but to defend her."_

" _Get up nice and slowly," Bridget said_

 _I'm so glad to see them. I don't know what I would have done to stop her. I don't have my weapon until I get the clear. Not wanting to shoot an innocent animal due to not fully fit. I would never forgive myself if I hurt an innocent mammal. Seeing that Nick is with them and he runs over to me. Giving me a hug when he gets to my level._

" _Judy are you alright?" Nick asked, "Did you she hurt you?_

" _It was bad at first but I'm alright now."_

" _Thank goodness I was worried," Nick said_

" _I know and everything alright now," I say_

 _Nick still holds me close. Looking over at Bucky and Pronk knowing they were the ones to call for help. There's no one else but them. Those everyone will know about what happened. Police coming to apartment buildings is gossip. Guessing why the police showed up and who they showed up for. I have heard that gossip. I'll thank them later. Hilda doesn't move an inch. Bridget and Cecelia still point their guns at her. Waiting to see if she will strike me down._

" _That bitch broke my arm," Hilda said_

 _I haven't been called that for a long time. Knowing that Nick hates that I can see and hear it. Bridget and Cecelia hate it as well. Did I really break her arm? She is holding her right arm and I did hear something snap. Do I really have the strength to break someone's arm?_

" _An EMS will look over you and will still have to go to prison."_

 _A few minutes later an EMS does look over her. During that time Bridget asked what happened. I tell her everything. Cecelia takes to them and Bucky shows her a video. Knowing that he recorded what happened. If they tried to help would have killed him and them. That would have been bad news. Bridget writes everything down._

" _Everything is in order. I don't know why others see you as weak damn Judy you truly broke her arm. Those it was self-dense and she deserved it." Bridget said, "We finally arrested her."_

 _Yes, she's speaking the truth. A lot see me as weak and then get by surprised by my strength. Those I'm taken by surprise that I broke her arm. I didn't mean to those it was self-defense. Otherwise, she would have killed me. Knowing that Hilda going to need a cast but even with one she's still going to prison._

Hilda wanted me that dead so much she exposed herself. That was her downfall even after that we still didn't figure out where she went. Her family wanted nothing to do with her. Knowing she has a sister and younger brothers. In the end, they weren't hated anymore. When Hilda exposed she hated her family. It was adrenaline that made me break Hilda's arm and that's a great reason. If wasn't in true danger I wouldn't have broken her arm.

"Wow, that's crazy," Aurora said

"It truly was and she was truly a pawful." I say "Always causing troubles."

"So true and I'm glad she's where she belongs." Nick

My family and friends will agree with that. I'm so glad she locked away and won't hurt me again. I have tried to visit her in prison. To show that don't fear her but I can't do that. I suppose that does mean I still do. Those it's not bad like before. I had that one moment then I lost it around her. Drinking more of my hot chocolate. Just letting the taste come to me. Seeing that Aurora takes a slip and thinks about what Nick said. It hits her a few moments later.

"What kind of trouble did she create?"

"She told that she was forced kill me," I say

"That was so low of her," Nick said

"Obvious it didn't work for her." Aurora said, "Those it was very low of her to do."

"It could have worked out in her favor and so true," I say

After she was arrested Hilda confessed that she was forced to kill me. Her life was on the line if she didn't. Giving us a real criminal named Allan Norvell. A brown hyena who was a schizophrenic. Those his crime was murder on someone he knew. The voices in his head told him to kill him. That he was doing something to hurt him. The friend wasn't and he was killed. His killer was never found. Not until Hilda expose him and she set him up. Saying a very clear story to everyone. How he told I was a danger to predators and I had to be taken care of. Just like his friend a was danger. He did it to save others. So he forced Hilda to kill me or she would die. So the choice to kill me to save herself. It was a difficult time for me. For she was going to get away. Until he snapped and showed her true self. It was Nick who reveled who she truly was. By remembering he saw her before and she always blamed me. Telling Aurora about the trial and getting to the final part of our story.

 _Finally, this trial can be over and we will be free of Hilda Schneider for good. She tried to pull off a story but couldn't. Like how Mark Griffins forced her to into killing me. Turns out he's a real murder and schizophrenic. Hearing voices in his head. They warn him of danger those the danger isn't real. For I was the danger his voice warned about. Those it was Hilda that planted that danger in his mind. She knew he was a killer and used him. Not caring about the victims of his crimes. She's doing it to save her own fur. It worked for a bit until we discovered the truth. Or rather Nick discovered it. For we couldn't be part of the investigation. For we are to personally connect to the case. Cecelia and Bridget did a great job. Nick let them lead in the right way. Nick and I told what we needed to tell. I brought up about Lionheart. That stunned Hilda's lawyer. Got the jury to whisper. What Nick stated about seeing her before and how she blamed me for everything. Now they know the true Hilda Schneider._

" _Yes, I wanted to kill Officer Hopps. I did it on my own free will. For she deserved to die! I wanted her dead and I wanted to kill her! I thought I could kill her. I thought I would be easy to kill her. I was mistaken by that. I should have shot her in the head when I had the best chance. I should have killed her faster. I couldn't and she was saved. I waited so long until I could kill her. I wanted to slash her nick or stab in the heart. The bitch had to break my arm!" Hilda yelled "My family supports you any predator who supports Judy Hopps are traitorous predators! I hate traitors! Why couldn't you have stayed dead? You deserve to be dead this all your fault!"_

 _Hilda right arm is still broken so she reacts with her left arm. There's the fury in her eyes. The same stare I see in my eye nightmares. I can feel my breathing become rapid. Gayle holds my paw. Closing my eyes and think of the meadow._

" _Take Ms. Schneider in police custody!"_

 _Even with a broken arm, I know Hilda Schneider can hurt someone. If you have a drive you can do it. Officer Fangmeyer heads over to her. Hearing Hilda shouts about Judy Hopps helper and she tries to attack her. Fangmeyer doesn't let her and holds her down. She keeps on shouting about everything. The courtroom whispers about what just happens._

" _Sister, are you alright?" Gayle_

" _I'm alright now and thanks for helping me." I say_

" _That's what sisters do." Gayle said_

 _In the distance, we still can hear Hilda Schneider she has truly lost it. Zootopia sees her as the criminal she truly is. Now they will charge her with what she deserves. Knowing she won't get off lightly. Not after what the jury saw. Hilda will be changed and she will hate it._

Hilda Schneider got charged the maximum of an attempt of murder of a police officer. So she won't be leaving prison ever again. It's what she deserves and feels no remorse. I know she will never feel remorseful about what she tried to do. Her hate will never go away. If she was prey Dawn would be best friends with her. For both hate me and I believe Dawn won't hate me forever. She'll know the truth soon or I hope she does.

"Wow, that must freaky," Aurora said

"It truly was and Hilda was never insane she knew what she was doing." I say "After that we could recover."

It was a freak sight and Hilda wasn't the first criminal we saw that snapped. She was the only one that truly was personal to us. Dawn was but she wasn't that bad. We'll keep on seeing criminals like that. For there are mammals like that in the world. It's our duty to protect Zootopia from mammals like them.

"Her reaction truly was and we could handle it," Nick said

"I knew I could for I was always stronger and better than her." I say "That's what happened."

"Of course, you two can handle anything. Of course, you're better than the bad mammals." Aurora said, "That story was an eventful one."

Aurora is speaking the truth so wise for her age. Yes, it was an eventful story. After that, I went home and Nick met my family for the first time. He hit right off with them and especially with my mother. Drinking more of my hot chocolate and it's almost gone. I'll have to get some more. Still having to talk to Nick alone. Looking at the time and see that's it late.

"So true and alright it's time for you head to bed," I say

"Alright and goodnight you two." Aurora

"Goodnight Aurora." We say

Watching Aurora head up to the loft. Getting up and heading to the kitchen. So I can have some more hot chocolate. Nick follows right behind me. I still have to talk to my parents and they will call soon. He takes my mug and gives me a look. I know what he means. Heading outside and sit on the porch. Tonight is a beautiful night. While waiting for Nick my paws call me and our talk goes normally just like most of them do. Still, don't have a clue that I died. For now, it's going to stay that way. Nick takes a seat next to me. Giving me some more hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Nick," I say

"Anytime Carrots and what's on your mind?"

"Do you think Margaret will do something, Hilda Schneider?" I ask "To make me face something horrible?"

Looking over at Nick and see a look on his face. He knew that was going to come up and looks like he thought of something similar. There's a saying great minds think alike. Or it's because we know Margaret well those we don't want to. She's not right in the mind and could do anything.

"That would be difficult but we will tell Chief Bogo about it." Nick said, "I know there's something else."

Nick is right about that. It's next to impossible for her to escape from prison. That Margaret would help her escape. She's a wanted murder. Rosemary and Keith have told us about her victims. I hope she's arrested soon before she doe something horrible. It's better to be safe and sorry. Chief Bogo will understand why did. Nick gets me well and I like that about him.

"Nora I may have just realized she was a fake friend," I say

"Me too and I hate that I just have seen that." Nick said, "Normally I'm good at reading mammals."

Nick is right he's very good at reading others and he has taught me to do that. Having that skill helped him be a great con artist. Those some mammals did get back at him and Finnick. It wasn't that bad and nothing they couldn't handle. There are animals that fool us. Just like Dawn Bellwether did to everyone in Zootopia. I suppose we all discover we have a fake friend.

"I watch to visit Hilda and tell her how I feel. I just can't do it." I say

"I understand and someday will Judy." Nick said, "It took me years to finally speak my mind to them."

It's so nice to have someone who truly believes in you. Drinking some more hot chocolate. I know who he's talking about. The Junior Ranger scouts that bullied him. It did take him some time and it's understandable why it took him so long. He did suffer PTSD just like I did. Yes, someday I will tell Hilda what's on my mind.

"Thank you, Nick," I say

"I should realize the moment she tried to kill that I saw her before." Nick said, "How could I forget what she said You're right about that. This all Judy Hopps fault. She has ruined everything. I tell everyone that I know everyone."

He truly has and it's hard to remember everyone. We don't have minds like and either does elephants. Who are known or believed to have a perfect memory. This isn't the first time he felt guilty about that. He blamed himself back then too. For he believes he could have stopped the trial. Stopping my suffering from there. Yet Hilda would have found an away around it. She's smart like that. A type of mammal you don't want to face. A smart and deadly one. Looking over at him giving a small smile and touch his paws.

"Oh, Nick it's not your fault but hers." I say "Sometimes that's how the mind works. In the end, you saved the case."

"Thanks, Carrots and you're the best rabbit I know."

"You're welcome slick. You're the best fox I know."

We look at each other and laugh. Drinking some more hot chocolate. Talking to Nick is always good for me. Knowing it's the same for him. It's so great to have a friendship like that. Seeing a sly smile on his face. Before a can react he puts whip cream on my face. I quickly wipe some off and put some on him.

"Look I have rabies," Nick said

"Oh Slick you can be so childish." I laugh

"Childish I may be but I made you laugh." Nick said

Nick is right about that and me made me laugh hard. I really needed that laugh and it feels good. Rabies was a deadly disease that some mammals used to have. Getting bit by a rabid mammal usually meant death. Now it's one of the diseases that no longer ease. Or having very rare cases of it. Haven't been heard in Zootopia since the city was created. I like that about Nick he cheers others up with that.

"So true and thank you, Nick," I say

"Anytime Carrots and would do anything to make you smile and laugh," Nick said

"It's the same for me, Nick," I say

We would do anything for each other. Once again having a friendship like that is truly great and rare. Drinking more of my hot chocolate. Nick and I spent some more talking to each other and having a great time with that just like we always do.

Getting ready for bed and knowing I have to. I know my night will be filled with nightmares. Ones that are truly horrible. Just laying on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I'll tell Cassandra about this for she would want to know about it. She has truly helped me out and helped out other officers. It's her duty and she does a great job. Taking a few deep breaths and find a comfortable place to lay. Closing my eyes a few moments later. I find myself heading into a troubled slumber. My old nightmares return to me.

 _I find myself running for my life. As I run from the danger that's behind me. If I'm captured I know I will be in major trouble. I just have to keep on running. Even those I find it hard to run. My legs can barely move on. I have to keep on running. Or I will lose everything. Surrounded by tall dark objects. It's hard to find my way._

" _Judy!"_

 _I can hear my name being called. I don't know where it's coming from. Even with my hearing I just can't. My heart beating so fast and my breathing rapid. Looking around and try to find a way around the tall dark objects. Heading over to the left and run as fast as I can. Hearing the danger behind me. I run for some time and I fall the ground. I react fast and protect my head from hitting the ground. Pain comes to me. In the distance, I can see light hazel eyes._ _I know that's the danger._

" _Judy come back here we were having so much fun!"_

 _The sight of eyes seems to be everywhere. I can't tell where the danger is. That truly scares me and I have to get up. Despite the pain, I do get up. It hurts so much but that doesn't matter. My life is on the line. So I keep on running. Filling the eyes and voice burning into me._

I wake up with a start but I don't scream. It was more of silent scream and it has happened before. My breathing is rapid and my heart beats so fast. I'm sweating badly and my paws shake. Trying to take a few deep breaths and let that out. It does help me out. Why did I have a nightmare about that? No, it was fake horror that my mind created. Why did it seem so real? The voice scared me to death. I remember seeing those light hazel eyes in my eyes in my nightmares. Why did I have that nightmare and what does it mean?

 **Author note: I cut a lot out of this chapter. Otherwise it would have been to long. That** **'s far religion I will put into my stories. Judy found out what her afterlife will be. I know how others reaction to that. I'll only be talking about angels. Now you know the** **story. I don't know if another stories talks about PTSD after Judy's NDE. I imagine that Judy would have bad PTSD. After what she been t** **hrough she would be like that and mostly everyone would. The event still affects her to this day. You had a little WildeHopps there. I read about what happens to comatose patients. Fear is a natural feeling those made up as well. I was going to do the last part of the trial I changed my mind. Paying attention is key who knows what you will miss if you don't. Until next time readers.**


	50. A great day everyone

Chapter 50

 **Aurora POV**

 **Thank you, all for following and adding my story to your favorites. Along with following me and adding me as your favorite author. Finally reviews there may not be a lot but what I have means a lot to me. So thank you much for sticking with this story and with me.**

I never knew that Judy died and Nick brought her back. Understanding why the had a dislike for protesters. After all Hilda Schindler was one. What Nick said brought them to the truth. I already knew that mammals could be very selfish and Hilda Schindler is one of the worst. Blaming others for everything even when it was her fault. For nothing was her fault and it was always someone else fault. I don't like mammals like that. They had a whole story to tell and it was full of emotions. I learn a lot of new things. They don't realize that they had a WildeHopps moment. I found that so sweet. They truly are clueless that they love each other. Someday they will see that. For something will put them together. Still knowing their confession and first kiss will be magical. I knew that they were strong and now I know they are two of the strongest mammals that I know. A lot of mammals couldn't do it like they did. A lot couldn't come back like Judy did. I know she had her guardian angel looking out for her. I know angels are real and everyone has a guardian angel. I just know that for a fact. It wasn't her time to go. I'm glad for that or everything would have been different. I know I could do it for I been through a lot of hardships.

Remembering Judy telling me that she was afraid of Hilda Schindler. She told me the truth and I could tell. Didn't a lie to make me feel better. I heard the fear in her voice. Judy is right it's alright to be afraid. Yet it's not alright to let fear rule your life. Or you have no life to live. They do scare me but I won't let that rule me. I want to live my life to the fullest. For now I want to solve the kidnapping case and want to have a family. I'll go on from there right now I just live my life like I normally do. Soon I can live my life fully again. After the woman is arrested and I would be safe from harm. Not having to fear if she will find me or not. I'm scared of the woman as well. Even when I don't remember what she looks like. I know it's locked away in my mind somewhere. For now her image is locked away. It's for my own good. I told them she's sort of like how Slender Gentlemammal is. They are taken by surprise that I know who he is. I heard about him and haven't played any of the games. You find almost everything on the internet. Those I'm careful with it not wanting to see the bad stuff. I already have faced harsh hardships.

Knowing that they will talk to each other for awhile. Just like they always do when they need to talk. Left them alone for that for it's none of my business about what they talk about. Writing about more WildeHopps moments. Also drawing them holding paws. I can imagine that for I have a great imagination. It's a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing to imagine wonderful things a curse about horrible things. Like Judy drowning in blood a horror sight to imagine. Those nothing to give me nightmares. Those I can't say the same for Judy. She's tough but everyone has nightmares. Knowing that I should be heading off to be. So I can have another great day. I knew that Lionheart was a major jerk. It was nice to see them surprised what I had to say about it. I truly meant it. Spending time with the Moss's was a great time. Just like what happened before. It was like no time pasted. Drew's food tasted so great and I ate as much as I could. Savoring each moment and it was great. He gave me leftovers to take back even reheated it still taste great. Finishing up my sketch and place my special notebook in it's special place. Where no one will find it but me. Shutting of my light and find the perfect place to sleep. Closing my eyes and fall asleep a few minutes later.

 _Wishing that I could do art right now. The woman won't let me do it. Those I can't find out the reason why. This woman so unpredictable I can't understand her. They can't understand her as well. She's not right in the mind. She seems to switch between love and hate. Loving at one moment than hate at the next. Then loving once again it's so freaky. Never meant a mammal like her._

" _She's gone and we're left alone," Krista said_

 _That's good news and sometimes she's gone all day. We left us some food and water for the day. That means she's in a good mood. We have a clock in the basement. It would make sense that we would try to escape but we can't. Even if we somehow unlocked the door there are cameras. At least there's some piracy down here. That would alert of anything that moves or speaks. So we stay down here and only getting some fresh air. Even then we don't know where we are._

" _That means we don't have to deal with her freakishness," I say_

 _Even they haven't gotten used to her freakishness. No one could truly get used to it or maybe someone could. I know that not all mental ill mammals are bad. A lot do learn normal lives even when it can be difficult for them. Whenever she's gone we enjoy it for we have freedom. Not a lot but it's better than nothing. We just talk or if we're lucky to do stuff we borrow from here. Nothing that would be seen by her. Not every inch of the house is covered. They found weak points and told me about them. So that I know as well._

" _It seems like forever since she left us for a day," Maxine said_

 _That I can believe and it's a first for me. Of course, I haven't been here for long. They don't what she does for a job. She has to have one to pay for all of this. Taking care of us is costly. Having to buy a lot of food when she's good and loving mood she feds us. In the end, she always does even if takes some time. Knowing that amount of food for one mammal doesn't make anyone suspect anything. I wonder what she does if someone asks about it. She's very careful with us and doesn't want us to escape. Her motive is unknown for she keeps it to herself. Maybe someday we can figure it out. She got to slip up sometimes._

" _It has been a long time," Elena said_

 _Even those we have a clock it's hard to keep track of the days. We don't have calendars down here. Only having some upstairs. It's hard to keep mental count the days that past by without some reminder. Knowing mammals did it in the past did it. Yet they didn't have to worry about a madwoman._

" _Freedom and I got something special," Victor said_

 _When one of them said that it meant they borrowed something. I wonder what Victor brought. Knowing it was difficult for him to do. We won't waste what he got us. Watching him get something under his bed. Each mattress has been ruined at the bottom so we can hide stuff. We have to make our own beds and she washes the bedsheets rarely. So she doesn't have a clue. Seeing that he gets out adult style coloring sheets and crayons. A huge smile forms on my face. I missed during art and I believe that he has seen that._

" _That's so nice of you!" I say_

" _Anytime Aurora and there was a lot. I do mean a lot. I couldn't count all the papers she had. I grab a few and one of each that I could see. Also lots of crayons and anything like that."_

" _Where did you find them?" Krista asked_

" _In the locked room and one day it wasn't locked. So I took what I could." Victor said_

 _Knowing that's strange for she locks rooms. The ones that we can't enter for it's against the rules. If we get close to the door we get punished. Somehow she forgot to lock it. I wonder what that room is for? It doesn't matter right now for I want to color. Seeing that they are the same way. So we gather around and just color._

Waking up the following morning and I had a peaceful sleep. I hope Judy didn't have a hard time and same for Nick. Knowing that they had to relive horrible memories. Thinking about one of my dreams. Spending time with them was the greatest. I know I have to tell them about my dream. They told me no information is bad. I can believe that. Getting something to wear and change into the outfit. Hearing them in the kitchen. Knowing that they're making breakfast. It does smell good and nothing burning. I remember Judy telling Nick not to burn down the house. Knowing that they were messing with each other. Judy's drinking some tea and Nick is finishing up breakfast. Seeing that we're having French toast. That's always delicious and I take a seat at the table.

"Good morning Kiddo and did you sleep well?" Nick asked

"I slept well and how about you two?" I ask

I'm sure I already know the answer. I don't see black under their eyes so it couldn't be too bad. Or I hope it wasn't. Judy drinking her favorite tea and reading the paper. I wonder what has been happening. Nothing that's too bad or we would have heard about it.

"I slept alright," Nick said

"It was fine to me." Judy said, "I got a good amount of sleep."

Knowing that Judy's telling the truth. Most mammals would lie about it. Believing that having nightmares is a sign of weakness. The truth is they aren't and everyone has them. I'm glad it was to bad for them. They already been through a lot and don't deserve to go through more.

"That's good to hear and I had a good dream." I say "She had rooms that were locked to us. Victor discovered she had a room full of coloring pages. Along with crayons, color pencils, markers, and etc. Would that be important?"

"Of course, that will lead us closer to finding her out," Judy said

"We will figure it all with all the information we get. Big or small all of it matters." Nick said

Knowing that they aren't saying that to make me feel better. Knowing that a lot of cops wouldn't say that. For what I told them is too small and not very useful. That it wouldn't help out the case. Nick and Judy aren't like that and I'm glad that they aren't. Cops like that are good for the job just not around other mammals. Nick and Judy are great cops through and through. There are many like them and I'm happy to call them my friends.

"That's the truth," I say

Nick places my plate in front of me. Later tonight he's going to take me to a special place. Judy writes down what I told them. Nick places her plate in front her seeing. On his plate are a bunch of blueberries, of course, he would do that. On my French toast is raspberries. He knows I love them after I sold him out. That was so much fun. While Carrots has lots of whip cream and chocolate chips. Those I also see a huge smile on her face. She takes a picture of it.

"Nick thank you, so much," Judy said

"Anytime Carrots," Nick said

I see another WildeHopps moment and it's so sweet. Whatever he did put a smile on her face and made her feel so happy. Moments like that I know they would make a great couple. It doesn't matter if they aren't the same species. For love is love and always like be like that. I know love can be bad and I have seen it. Yet I know real love outweighs fake love. I'll have to write that down and it's truly a great moment. To bad they to blind that they can't see that they love each other. Yet I know love always friends it way. Eating my French toast and it tastes so great. Of course, it always taste great. Looking over at Judy. Seeing that her cheeks are sightly red. You really have to look to see it. She's slowly enjoying her French toast while still having her smile. Whatever Nick did he did a fantastic job of it. I have got a clue about what he did. I wonder what today will bring. Like always I'm going to spend time with the Savages. In just two days I'll start school. I'm looking forward to it. Knowing it's going to be a good time with my friends and learning as well. Together we enjoy breakfast.

Since today was a beautiful and nice day we decided to spent it outside. Jack and Faye are with me for Alexis still have that trial of hers. From what I heard it's going fairly well. She did tune in into attempt trial. Knowing that Hilda Schindler was lying so that she could save her own fur. Alexis knows she what she deserved. Hilda never going to leave that prison until her sentence is over and that's not going to happen for a long time. I don't understand how a dead mammal can serve a prison sentence. There's no real point to it. Like a lot of adults saying it would be wasting their taxes. Those Alexis told me it takes more money for a death sentence. That does make sense to me.

"It's nice to have the day off," Jack said

Jack is laying on the grass. I know he has been busy a lot. Getting his final book published and it will be great. So worth the wait. He wouldn't make the ending bad he wouldn't do that to his fans. He told everyone that the ending going to be a good one. It's good for the last few books bad stuff has been happening to them. Jack and Amethyst deserve happiness.

"What are you looking into?" Faye asked

"If you can tell us," I say

Knowing there are some cases that he can't tell us about. There's are different reasons why he can't. It's the same with Alexis and some of her cases. Like I don't talk about the kidnapping case it's for my own safety. The woman is out there wants me back. She won't get me back. Nick and Judy wouldn't let that happen.

"ZPD investigating the fire that been happening. Saffron and I are trying to figure it all out." Jack said, "Sadly a good business burned to the ground. Anything of value was stolen."

I have head about the fires that have been happening. There aren't an accident but arson. Remembering a firefighter told us about that. Not understanding how someone could set fire on purpose. I wouldn't understand for I'm not attracted to fire not in a that would make sense. Some Arsonist loves the way fire is. Giving them a wonderful feeling. Some mammals are like that and it's saddening that it happens.

"I know you'll find the arsonist soon uncle." Faye said, "For you and Saffron are great."

"Yes, you'll help out the officers take him or her down," I say

"Thank you, Faye and Aurora. I know it will happen." Jack said, "I just hope no one dies because of the arsonist."

I hope that as well for being burned alive would be the worst way to go. For it would be a painful death. Either by burning or choking on smoke. Also remembering how the firefighter told us about carbon dioxide and it's very freaky. How a gas can kill you like that. I hope that as well or the arsonist would be a murder. Or I believe so maybe there's a crime they would be charged with.

"You'll catch him or her before that." We say

"Jinx you owe me a soda," I say

"Alright, you'll get one Evie," Faye said

"Of course, you two say it at the same time." Jack said, "I know we can."

We totally did and I got to say it first. Just having a bit of fun with each other. I know that Faye will give me a soda as soon as possible. For that's who she is. Knowing she will try to get me back. Just a little fun my friends and I do. Taking on my sketchbook and Faye is going to read. While Jack is soaking up the sun. Relaxing like he hasn't done it years. It's a funny sight to see. Those it's nice to see him relax. He can get stressed out a lot.

Having to decide what to sketch. Sometimes it comes to others time it takes awhile. It depends on y mood. Any artist is like that sometimes we do lose our way. That has happened to Nick before. Knowing it happened when Katheryn and he almost lost Judy. He just lost his drive to do it. It makes a lot of sense. Knowing I can do countless things. Just have to inspire to do it. I think about it for a few moments and decide to sketch what I see. Knowing I can create a beauty sketch parts of the downtown area of Zootopia. Zootopia is truly a beautiful city. I begin to focus on my sketching.

* * *

It only takes me some time to finish up my sketch. That also depends on my mood. Sometimes I can do art fast and other times it takes some time. Yet my art always turns out great. Looking down at Jack and he has his eyes closed. Knowing he's not sleeping just closing his eyes. He has told us about that before. Jack had a similar event like Judy did. Remembering his story well and it's emotional as well. How brave he can truly be even when his mind tells him not to. When he was blaming himself for not standing up to the Campbell's. I told him how he took a bullet and that was a very brave moment. We all have moments when we can't do a thing. It's how our mind reacts.

"This is the life," Jack said

"It sure is uncle Jack." Faye said, "Those can you get up?"

Knowing that Faye is messing with her uncle. He truly looks relax and that it would be difficult to move. For it's nice to lay in the grass and look at the sky. Seeing if you can see interesting clouds. Seeing Jack give her a smile.

"Of course, and let's head for a nice walk." Jack said, "I believe there's an art fair going on."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," I say

"It truly does and let's go!" Faye said

Jack quickly gets up and brushes any loose grass off of him. I do love going to art fairs even I can't buy anything. Bunnyburrow has a few throughout the year and they're always fun. He double checks on his phone. By the smile on his face, there's one.

"Looks like we're in luck we aren't too far away." Jack said, "So just follow me."

He puts his phone back to where it belongs and takes the lead. Faye and I follow right behind him. So excited to head to the art fair. Wanting to see all the art and the talent of other mammals. I wonder if someday I can have a booth. Knowing I could do great.

The art fair is going great. Seeing much talent and beautiful art. True to her word Faye got me a soda and we all got large soft pretzels. Jack ate his right up. Like how Nick loves his blueberries Jack loves his precious pretzels. Walking around Silver park. There's a lot of mammals around and having a great time. Next, we pass by some homemade quilts. They're truly beautiful to look at. It takes a lot of time and skill to make beautiful art. It comes in many forms.

"Despite my parents not being the best they did give me a wonderful quilt," Jack said

I remember him telling about their parents. They weren't abusive in anyway just not parents. It's strange hares and rabbits are known to be great parents. Those it doesn't happen all the time. They had Alexis when they were teenagers. Like a lot of hares and rabbits do. They did raise Alexis somewhat well. Those Alexis had to learn a lot of things about life. Then they had Jack and everything was going well. Then they found out he was dyslexic. They had a had time with that. They weren't ready to raise a kit with a disability. Those they did try their best. His social anxiety made it difficult for them as well. Then they died and Alexis took over raising him. She did a great job.

"That's great Jack," I say

I have my quilt from my mother. Felicia got it for me after I was found. Wanting to keep a piece of my mother. Still having the quilt this day. Felicia has patched it up a lot. I'm always going to keep it. For it's a treasure to me. We walk past another booth and this one has snow globes and statures. They are so great to look at. Knowing we have to be careful. If we break something we have to pay and they're costly.

"They're so beautiful," Faye said

"They truly are," I say

My favorite one is the Tundratown with the Aurora Borealis. It's so beautiful to look at. Like the night sky is dancing. It's a beautiful sight to see. I can't wait to see it with Nick and Judy. I know she will love the sight. We look around for a few more minutes before we leave again. Walking around some more and see we heading over to pottery. A form of art I wish I could do more. They look beautiful from a view. I can't wait to see them. I know they will be great. Seeing that there's a group of teenagers. Both predator and prey I can tell that they are up to no good. Seeing a young Arctic vixen is running the booth. Looks to be a young adult and is tall for an Arctic vixen. Her fur is so fluffy much fluffy than my fur. Making it so beautiful. It's mostly white fur. The upper part of her tail is is this creamy white color. Also having creamy white ears. The left side of face burned. Looks like she was burned by fire or maybe even acid. I can tell that she has blue eyes yet I know it's much more than that.

"Something not right here." Jack said, "I don't like it."

Jack heads close and we stay behind. I wonder what's going to happen. Knowing not all teenagers are bad but they are up to something. It's easy to tell if you look at them. Before Jack gets close the Zebra speaks. Jack stops in his tracks and listens in.

"I can't believe they let you in. How could they let a retard run a booth?"

That sets off Jack he hates that word. For he has been called that too many times. I hate the word as well just like Mutt. For some words can be very hurtful. Jack rarely gets angry for he's not like that. If you push his buttons you got to him. Knowing he wouldn't do anything but give them a talk. It will be interesting to see. Two of the teens begin to grab the pottery.

"Leave her alone and you know how much I hate that word!" Jack shouted

Those once they see Jack they scatter. Those ones of the teens selfishly knocks some of the pottery to the ground. Before he runs as well. Jack reacts quickly and he can run fast when he wants to. Due to his quickly he catches the pots.

"The pots have been saved!" Jack said

Looking down at Jack and he looks like a dork. The anger he had is gone and back to his normal self. The teenager knocks down three pots. Somehow how he got the pots on his right foot and bot his paws. Faye and I laugh at that sight. Heading over to him and help him out. Placing the pots back to where they belong. Seeing that they are so colorful and so beautiful. Looking up at the Arctic vixen and I was right. Instead of having Heterochromia iridium like I do. Instead, she has heterochromia iridis which means her each eye has two different colors. Hazel with blue-gray eyes. Making her eyes so beautiful. Seeing that she's happy to see Jack. I can believe for two reasons the first he defends her and saved her beautiful pottery. The other she's a fan of his.

"Hello my name is Cynthia Skye Walker and please call me Skye." Skye signed, "I want you to know I'm mute."

Cynthia is a beautiful name and I like Skye as well. I never meet something who's mute. Nothing is wrong with that like nothing wrong with having disabilities. They are not limits like how others can see it but something that makes you different. For different is good and no one wants to be the same. Mammals with disabilities show what mammals can be truly capable of. Or the world would be so boring if everyone was the same.

Jack knows sign language like most rabbits and hares do. It's something that they learn. Felicia taught me for she wanted me to know. I'm glad that I know for a lot of mammals don't know it. Wishing that more mammals due so no one feels alone. Of course, nowadays technology is a huge help. Giving a voice to ones who don't. Those some don't like using technology which is understandable.

"Nice to meet you, Skye." Jack said, "Of course, you know my name anyway my name is Jack Savage."

Skye smiles at that and of course, she knows his name. For everyone or mostly everyone in Zootopia knows his name. Yet being the true gentlemammal he always says his name when he meets a new mammal. If they want a picture or autograph he's happy to do it. The only rule is that they can't be too pushy. Jack has a personal space and he has clearly shown that. Those some fans don't care that he does and get to close.

"Aurora Winters." I say "It's nice to meet you."

"Faye Savage." Faye said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you two." Skye signed, "You must be art fans."

"I love to do art and I want to do pottery more." I say "Your pottery is so beautiful."

I'll ask Nick and Judy about it. I know Nick would be great and it and Judy would have a lot of fun. She told me she has no skill in art. Those everyone can have a skill in art. It just takes time and patient. Some mammals have a gift in art. Just like can have a gift in music, math, science and so much more. It's truly the best I have seen. Skye smiles at that and she has a beautiful smile. The colors on her pottery looks like it's dancing.

"I love art as well. Doing pottery and painting." Skye signed, "I can teach you to pottery if you want to."

I knew that she loves art. I can truly believe that her paintings are beautiful as well. Based off what I see on her pottery. Seeing that Jack and Faye are looking closely. I wonder how much Skye has sold. I know a lot of art lovers would buy her pottery. By the looks at her booth, most of her pottery gone. There's a lock near her as well. I know she makes sure that no one steals from her.

"I would really like that and can bring friends?" I ask

"Of course I love teaching and like they say the more the merrier." Skye signed

"Wonderful and I know Nick and Judy would have a great time. Same for my friends my age." I say

At first, Skye confused then it goes away after a few moments. I know Terri, Kari, and Faye would enjoy it. Something that we can enjoy and have fun together. Cherry's family decided that they would stay home. I'll miss her but life moves on. Monica moved on from me as well and I'll miss her as well. Knowing I'll always have friends that stay with me for years to come. Skye knows who I'm talking about I don't have to say their last names. Nick and Judy are that well known. I can't wait to tell them and I know they will like her. Just like Skye will like them.

"That's great and I always wanted to meet them." Skye signed, "Now looks like I can."

"They're truly great and good friends of, mine." Jack said, "They would like you, Skye."

She will meet them and Jack is right. Hopefully, soon they can meet her. I know Skye is very trustworthy and wouldn't break that trust. She wouldn't expose me and put me in danger. I can tell Skye, is mammal who hates violence. After all, she's a victim of a crime. What kind of crime I don't know.

"I'm glad to hear that." Skye signed "I know that I will like them."

I know she will and I hope she can meet her soon. That it won't take forever to meet up with her. Like what happened with Vicki and her family. Those there was a reason why it took so long and it was worth the wait. Just like I know this would be worth the wait.

"So what inspires you?" Faye asked

"Music truly inspires me to do art." Skye signed, "I play the cello, violin, piano, and sitar."

I'm impressed that she can play four instruments. Knowing that took her a long time to do that. Like it took me a long time to master my skills with the violin and I'm great at playing the piano. I heard of a sitar before. I believe it looks like a guitar. I'll ask her about it later for this won't be the last time I will see her.

"You're so talented. I play the violin and piano." I say

"Thank you, and I know you're talented as well." Skye signed, "Music to me is so colorful."

"Synesthesia," Jack said, "you have that neurological condition."

I never heard of Synesthesia and I look at Faye she's confused like me. Jack doesn't mean it in a bad way and they're smiling. So it isn't a bad thing for Skye told she's inspired by music. If we haven't heard of Synesthesia it must be a rare neurological condition. Otherwise, we would have heard about it. Jack and Skye see that we're confused.

"You can tell them." Skye signed

"Like I said it's a neurological condition only one in two thousand mammals have." Jack said "With this condition the brain process data into several senses at once. They can hear a sound or see it as colorful swirls. Most mammals who have it are artists, writers, and musicians. There are over sixty types of Synesthesia."

That's so amazing and almost sounds like a superpower. It makes sense to me and the mind is so full of wonders. It makes sense why creative would have it. Knowing you have to be born with it. That would make the most sense. So either Jack, Nick, or I could have had it. Knowing that other famous mammals have it as well.

"So amazing and never knew it existed," I say

"It truly is and sixty a lot for different forms of Synesthesia." Faye said, "Can you tell us some?"

Great minds think alike I believe that's a saying. Over sixty is hard to imagine. I know science is very right and has come all way. It's the same for the medical world. Jack and Skye still smile. Faye and I can't wait to find out. Knowing it will be great.

"Alright and mammals with this condition have two types of Synesthesia." Jack said, "The common type of this condition is grapheme-color Synesthesia. It makes letters or numbers seems to be colored on paper or can be visualized as colors in their mind. Smelling certain scents when they hear certain types of sounds. Music as colors in the air known as Music-color Synesthesia. Another they can felt certain texture that causes emotions. Known as Tactile Emotion Synesthesia. Tasting words known as lexical gustatory Synesthesia. Time to them has a physical characteristic known as Time space Synesthesia. Pain can present a color to them or seeing sign language as colors. Or some have Conceptual Synesthesia meaning they see abstract concepts. To them, units of time or mathematical operations as shapes projected either internally or around the space around them."

"I have Music-Color Synesthesia and see sign language as color." Skye signed

It's true that you learn something new every day. It makes sense she has Music-color Synesthesia for she told us that music inspired her. Looking back at her pottery and it makes sense. I think that Synesthesia is so amazing.

"Truly so amazing!" Faye said

"That's what I thought and I was right." Jack said, "There's also Mirror Touch Synesthesia. That means that someone with that condition can feel other pain and emotions. Like if I broke my arm and if you knew that you'll feel like you broke your arm."

"So it's like an empathic?" I ask

"It is Evie and Jack's wise." Skye signed

That's so amazing that others can feel other pain and emotions. Those it would be both a blessing and curse. You can help others but the pain could become bad. Jack is wise and he knows a lot of things. He has talked me a lot and same for Faye.

"So do others like your art?" Faye asked

"They love it once they see past that I'm a vixen. I sold all the paintings I wanted to sell. I sold most of my pottery as well. I thought those teens wanted some. I give everyone a chance. They just wanted to destroy it."

"That's wonderful and I would buy all your art." Jack said, "Mammals can be harsh and judgmental."

I knew that she sold a lot of her art and it's great. Knowing a life as an artist is difficult. Same for writer and musician. For it takes skill and fans to have that types of career. I would buy her art as well. I saw Skye smile when he told her that. It was so sweet and they formed a fast friendship. Knowing it's going be a great friendship for them. Jack is speaking the truth. I have met a lot of them and so has everyone. Hearing someone walk over to us. Turning around and see an old Arctic fox walking over to us. He has a bunch of food with him. I know he's not Skye boyfriend. They look too much alike. Same eye shape and eye color. Those his eyes are normal hazel. They have the same built as well.

"Thank you, for defending my sister Mr. Savage. My name is Nigel Walker." Nigel said, "I was getting us lunch. I heard about what happened. The teenagers were found and charged. Looks like they stole from others."

"My name is Aurora Winters," I say

"Faye Savage his lovely niece," Faye said

"It's nice to meet you two," Nigel said

Do the crime and you pay for it. They only treated Skye bad for they knew she was different. They thought she wouldn't fight back and that they would get away with it. Those I know if it came down to it they would have regretted messing with her.

"You're welcome and I was happy to help." Jack said, "I hate the word that they called her."

"I do as well." Nigel said, "My little sis is different but not lesser mammal."

Nigel must be helping her out and that's nice of him. I always wonder how siblings are. I know had had older siblings and never got the chance to know them. I know they were great from the way Felicia was told me about them. Innocent lives were taken away too soon. Nigel paws her lunch and she hugs him. I can tell they have a close bond. Just like Alexis and Jack do. Judy had that with her siblings. I have truly seen it with Gayle, Kelli, Kyra, and Lindsey. Knowing that she had a close bond with Jude. Until that was taken from her. Knowing his case hasn't been solved. I know Judy has his case file so she can look into it. Knowing she hasn't done it yet otherwise I would have known. She wouldn't keep it a secret either.

"Mammals who do horrible crimes are lesser mammals," Jack said

"I agree with you, Mr. Savage," Nigel said

"You can call me Jack, after all, we're going to be friends," Jack said

I know what crimes Jack is talking about. Not crimes like speeding, breaking and entering, and lesser crimes like that. He's talking about child abuse, drunk driving, and much more I don't want to think about. Nigel knew what he was talking about right away. Looks like something bad happened to his sis.

"Wonderful and I like you, Jack Savage." Nigel said, "I know my sister likes you as well. She rarely talks mammals that she doesn't know."

Nigel only looks at Jack when he mentions talking to others. His tone of voice is different as well. I just don't know how to put it. Looking over at Faye and she doesn't know either. Skye is eating her lunch and still listening in. She's more focused on her lunch. I wonder if has to do with what happened to her. Jack looks over at him for a few moments.

"I see and I'm a very likable mammal," Jack said

I see that Skye laughs at that. Not best she doesn't believe Jack it's the way he said it. He did that on purpose. I can see Nigel smile and his smile is like Skye. They're truly a lot alike and it's great. I know I would have been the same way with my siblings.

"Also the hottest hare bachelor that Zootopia has to offer," Nigel said

Seeing Jack face turned so red. Faye and I laugh at that. I have read about that and Jack knows it. Some of his fans want to date and marry him. A few were creepy with that and were dealt with. It was for his own safety and stalkers are creepy. Jack has dated some and just like Alexis. Nothing that was too serious and they will find love soon. Seeing Skye smile at that and it's a very sly smile.

"Not in front of the kits," Jack said quickly

He knows that Nigel is messing with him. There's a smile on his face and he's trying to hold his laughter back. Nigel and Skye are smiling at that. Nigel lets out a laugh and places his left paw on Jack left shoulder. It's like they have been friends for many years.

"Yes, think of the kits." Nigel said, "You're truly one of the best Jack. Of course, you have to know my little sis is the best."

"True and thank you, Nigel. I have been told that many times." Jack said, "I can tell that Skye is."

Seeing Skye smile at that and Nigel smiles as well. They truly are close and I wonder about their parents. Knowing families come in all shapes and sizes. Did he raise her on her own like Alexis did for Jack? Or did they have loving parents or a parent to take care of them? I know I'll find out soon.

"Thank you, Jack." Skye signed

"You're welcome and now I'm going to buy one of your beautiful pottery," Jack said

"With someone like you, it's on the house," Nigel said

Knowing Jack well he wouldn't accept something for free or truly wouldn't. There's always a catch for him. That he pays and the money would go to charity. He's that good of a mammal. He loves getting gifts from fans and he accepts them. Knowing how much time, effort, and money they put into their gift.

"I like that a lot and I'm still paying full price. I know how much art cost you and it's worth it." Jack said, "I would rather you two join my family for stargazing and we be around a campfire. Aurora, Nick, and Judy would be there as well."

"We love that!" Skye signed quickly

I barely can read what she signed. Skye can sign so fast make sense for she has been doing it her whole life. She didn't have to think twice about that. Nigel laughing as hard as he's about to lose it. Knowing that something going on.

"You decided quickly." Jack said, "I haven't said a date yet."

Jack smiles and he rubs his left paw behind his head. It's a habit of his and he does it for different reasons. He didn't say a date but I do know what's happening. He's looking for the best pottery to buy. Nigel is still laughing and Skye has a smile on her face.

"You had her at stargazing and my little sis loves the stars." Nigel said, "Also double she loves campfires. So you double your odds."

"That's amazing." Jack said, "Alright then are you free tomorrow night. Before I was nervous to say it was last minute now I don't have to worry."

"Both of us free and we will join you." Skye signed

Jack can get like that and it makes who he is. Knowing he doesn't let his social anxiety get in of his life. Or he tries not to for we for fear get to us all. It's a mammal reaction. Looking over at Jack and he found the perfect pottery.

"It's settled Jack and we will see you tomorrow night," Nigel said

"Wonderful and I like this one." Jack, said, "It's masterfully done.

"That will be two hundred." Skye signed, "Thank you, Jack, and until tomorrow."

Knowing art cost a lot but it's worth it. Seeing Jack happily pays for it. He chooses a pot that would work out great for him. He can store all his pens and pencils in one place. He has too many to count. It's the same for notebooks and paper. Being a writer he always uses a pencil until it gets to the metal part or close as possible. It drives Alexis so crazy always saying get a new one. Saying the same for the endless notebooks he has. Those that truly doesn't bother her she happy that her bother writes. Not letting him be dyslexic weight him down. She's the opposite of Jack and loses all her pens and pencils. That drives Jack so crazy how someone could lose a good pen and pencil. It's so funny to watch.

"You're welcome and until tomorrow." Jack said, "We should be heading off."

Faye and I say goodbye to Nigel and Skye. Knowing that we will see them really soon. I know Nick and Judy will agree. I can't wait to tell them about what happened. Skye carefully places the pot in a box and paws it to Jack. We head back over to his car.

* * *

Nick and Judy have finished work. They had a good day just like me and that's great news. They deserve it after what happened to them. They have a new case now and they will solve it like the last one they did. Not knowing much about the case. For it has to deal with the gang Nick took care of. The woman was part of it. That's the reason they won't tell me about it. For she could be part of the newest case that they were given. Those that's unlikely to happen. I'm glad for that. Also, the woman can have friends or at least others that help her out. Knowing Craig helped her out and he was glad to do it.

 _This woman is so horrible and one of the worst adults I have met. That's saying something and I have met a few. Wishing that I didn't but it happens to us all. They tell me that she mostly works alone. Having others working for her is bad news for us. There are others we have to look out for. They could be worst for her. I hope they for I don't want to deal with more bad adults. To me, that proves they're untrustworthy. Those I know not all adults are there to hurt me. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that. After some adults hurt me knowing it's a normal reaction after what I been through._

 _We hear the door open up. We were about to head to bed for the night. Knowing it's her and I wonder why she's coming down. She only does that if she wants us or is angry. If she is that's bad news for us. Hearing her quick footsteps._

" _What do you want?" Victor asked_

" _That's none of your business," she said_

 _Her tone of voice is more annoyed than angry. Which is good news and she's annoyed with Victor. Looks like she doesn't want to be bothered. The others don't speak for they don't want to face her wrath. She stops at me and I know it's bad news._

" _You're coming with me," she said_

" _Why do I have to?" I ask "It's getting late."_

" _I don't care and you will listen to me Jan," she said_

 _She grabs my left arm and holds it tight. There she goes again calling me Jan. It does hurt and she drags me. Not knowing what she wants to do with me. With her, it would be bad and we know it. After finding out she wanted me all along it has been bad. Krista gets up from her bed._

" _Leave her alone!" Krista said_

" _Stay out of this Mia!" she said_

 _There's that name again and I don't understand why she calls Krista that. She calls Victor Eli while Kia is Elena and Tia is Maxine. While Austin has no name and it's strange that he doesn't. For he should have one like us. He remains quiet knowing that there's nothing he can do. I don't blame him._

" _Leave our friend alone," Elena said_

" _You just meet Jan there's no way you can be friends with her Kia," she said_

 _We are friends and sometimes friendship happens so fast. It's great when that happens. She drags me and I fear she will hurt me. So I come along even when I don't want to. It will be over before I know it. She takes me upstairs and we're quiet. We head over to the punish room. I wonder why I have to go here._

" _Why do I have to go here?" I ask_

" _You have to meet someone and head inside," she said_

 _I know it's one of her friends or so-called friends. Knowing there's no way out of there. She pushes me into the room and locks the door behind me. Ahead of me is this older Arctic fox. Of course, I don't know who he is. Those he's happy to see me or it seems that way. It's hard to read his emotions._

" _Aurora Noelle Winters it's so nice to see you," Craig said_

 _Due to his tone of voice I know he's mocking me and doesn't mean it. So he's here for a reason and it's bad news for me. He must have found out my name from her. There's no other way he would know my name. Or truly hope so or that would be freaky._

" _I know you're lying and what do you want?" I ask_

" _Craig and you're just like your mother." Craig said, "Looking like your mother as well. Other having Mutt fur coloring."_

 _I'm taken by surprise and not because I have an uncle. Felicia told me that I did. Those she told me he was dead to my mother. Not dead but just out of her life. Knowing the reason why for he hates that I'm an Arctic Red. Just like my grandparents to and it's heartbreaking._

" _Don't talk about my mother that way," I say_

" _Of course, her best friend would tell you all about her." Craig said, "I did love and care about my sister once. Until she fell in love with a no good red fox."_

 _I truly don't understand their hate for Red foxes. What happened in the Stone Age is in the past. I do know our history. Not every Red fox was out to destroy us. Some from harmony with Arctic foxes that how we came to be. Arctic Red or Red Arctic depending on your mother. Due to my mother being an Arctic vixen I'm more Arctic than Red fox. If she was a red fox I would be Red Arctic more Red vixen than Arctic fox. Not caring what he has to say._

" _Your opinion doesn't matter," I say_

 _Craig takes a pleasure to my answer. I don't like the look on his face. It's like he's a crazy criminal. I know he's one for Felicia stated that he is or rather hinted that he is. Maybe even a murder they never did catch my family murder. Him being that makes sense and I know he will be dangerous. What he wants to do with me I have no idea._

" _Just like your mother." Craig said, "It was so nice to hear that your family was killed. Of course, your mother had to give her life to save yours. Just like any good mother would do. Making the disgrace on our family live on."_

 _Of course, he didn't state that he killed them. He doesn't want me knowing for sure. Those there's a fifty-fifty chance for being right and wrong. Higher chance of being right due to him being a criminal. Finding out the truth will be difficult. Hopefully, I can find out the truth._

" _The only disgrace is you and your grandparents," I say_

" _Very clever and this going to so much fun." Craig said, "I won't do anything too bad."_

 _I hate the tone of his voice. It's freaky and full of hate. Knowing he hates me just like my grandparents do. Or would be grandparents if I saw them as that. They aren't family to me or will never will be. They could change those I know they won't. For some mammals are incapable of change. This going to be bad for me._

True to his word Craig didn't do anything that was really bad. He mostly mocked my mother and it was very emotional. He never told me that he killed my family. That's a secret that he will take to his grave. Just like any criminal would do if they could. I told them about it.

"So how as your day Kiddo?" Nick asked

"It was so good!" I say "We went to an art fair. We had so much fun and Jack helped out a nice Arctic vixen. She goes by Skye Walker she was selling pottery. It was so beautiful for she's so talented. She's a musician as well. She had a great older brother named Nigel. Skye wanted to meet you and they are coming tomorrow night for stargazing and the campfire. Of course, if that's alright with you."

Letting them grasp what I told them. I know they would want to meet Skye and Nigel. They can be trusted and they wouldn't break that truth. I can see them smile and I know they loved what they what I hard to say. Nick has the biggest smile. I wonder if he knows her somehow.

"Yes, the talented Synesthesia artist and I have heard about her art." Nick said, "I would like to meet her officially and see her art."

"Of course, we would love to meet them. They sound truly wonderful." Judy said, "I have heard about Synesthesia and it would nice to have."

I knew that they would say yes. Just had to ask for it's nice to do it. Not wanting to take them by surprise. Tomorrow night is going to be so great. We're going to have so much fun as well. They will like Skye and Nigel a lot. While they will like Nick and Judy.

"Hurrah and it will be so great!" I say "We can learn pottery from her."

"It will nice to freshen up my pottery." Nick said, "I haven't done pottery in years."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Judy said, "I never got the chance to do pottery before."

Some more great news and I can't wait until we do. We would have a lot of fun and Judy could be great at it. For anyone can do art and we all have skills in it. I look over at Nick and wonder how many years it has been. I believe it has to do with Katheryn. That would make the most sense. After all, they did art together and he truly loved her. Promising me that we will see the memorial. It will be happening tonight. While Judy off with her sisters to have some sisterly fun. It will be a bittersweet sight to see and especially for Nick. He has seen it before and has to see it again.

"Looks like everything in order." Nick said, "You should get ready for your sisterly bonding time."

"It doesn't take me a half hour to get ready Slick!" Judy said

Nick sly smiles at her and Judy throws a pillow at him. He reacts if been wounded. Laying on the ground as if he was dying. Judy tells him he's milking it and just like he told her before. Seeing moments like this is so great. They would make an adorable couple. Another WildeHopps moment that will go in my special book.

"You two can be so funny together," I say

"Of course, that's what best friends do." Nick said, "We have lots of funny times don't we Carrots?"

"We totally do Slick," Judy said, "Lots of times and I always have fun with you. Even when you can drive me crazy."

"Even when I'm crazy everyone likes me," Nick said

Knowing that he's joking about that. There's a lot of mammals that don't like him. All due to him being a fox. Those I do get what he states and it's funny. Seeing Judy trying to hold it in and she's about to lose it. Nick sees that and throws the pillow back at her. That's when she loses it. Nick can truly make her laugh and that's true love between them. Now if only they could see it. Then everything would be so great.

"Har Har Slick Nick." Judy said, "So what do you two have planned out?"

"It's an artist secret," Nick said teasingly

"Oh yes, the first rule of Artist Club is there's no club," Judy said

"So you were watching and that's funny Carrots," Nick said

Nick is laughing as hard as he could. Not understanding what's truly going on. Yet I know they're talking about a movie. That I know for sure. Must be an older movie that I never heard off. For there are lots of movies out there. A lot that I haven't seen as well. We are going to do some art as well and have a great time with it.

"My lips are sealed," I say "For he offered me art."

"I learned from the best." Judy said, "Of course you join him breviary at it's finest and that's a crime."

Judy totally messing with us. She's glad that I let Nick in and know I'll let her in as well. It just takes time to do. Right now it's a time to have fun and laugh. It feels so good and we're having lots of fun. The bad thing that happened yesterday is in the past. That's good news for life moves on. Even when it can be hard to move on. I know how that feels.

"Don't worry I'll teach her very well. This time you can't hold that against me." Nick said, "She's in capable paws."

"I knew it and just get another Nick Wilde I have to deal with." Judy said, "Sure sure Slick her paws are more capable."

"True there has to be only one Nick Wilde." Nick said, "Hey that was really hurtful Carrots."

"The truth can hurt," Judy said

Nick holds his paws as if he was wounded and we laugh at that. They can get each other very well. Of course, it's all for fun and they would never truly hurt each other feelings. They know what it's like to lose their special friendship. Remembering the story that they told us. They never that to happen again and I understand. Fights between friends are so horrible.

"Very funny Carrots." Nick said, "Your words wound me."

"Great that's what I wanted," Judy said teasingly

"You know what I know," Nick said

"Yes yes, I do," Judy said

I'm confused about what happened. Both of them have smiles on their faces. For what reason, I don't know. Of course, they know the reason while and it's between them. Or they would have told me. I'll figure it out in the end. I won't give up until I do. Judy gets up and heads upstairs. Knowing Nick and I will get ready for our time together as well.

* * *

We're over at the memorial which is downtown area of Zootopia. In this beautiful park surrounded by trees and flowers. Knowing it must look beautiful in the spring. The memorial is tall and tear shaped. Made from this shiny black material and the words on the memorial are written in gold. It's so beautiful and it symbolizes what happened. Currently, we're the only ones here. Others have been here for there are candles and fresh flowers.

"Innocent lives were lost and changed forever. Due to the madness, the world can truly be like. A broken world full of darkness. That can become completely dark. Those light can be found even in the darkness of dark. For when you look at space you see the stars. Always burning bright and you will always find your way. Darkness may destroy but it will never win for light always find it's way." I say "This memorial honors the ones killed in one of the most tragic event Zootopia. Those they may be gone they will always be remembered and honored."

"I love that message." Nick said, "Katheryn was my shining star."

The message on the memorial is so beautiful and states the truth. Whoever wrote it is so great at writing memorials. It's so emotional and that's supposed to happen. The world is truly like that and I know there will always be light. Seeing a part of it's written in Latin.

"What does Malum non est bonum perdere omnia quae in Mundo mean?"

I know I totally messed that up and I don't blame myself for doing that. I know some words in Latin and knowing for sure Lux is light in Latin. Nick looks over at me and has a small smile.

"Evil will never destroy that's good in the world," Nick said

"That's so true," I say

Even if all the evil in the world gathered around it couldn't destroy everything that's good. For there was always be good. It's a beautiful saying. Nick heads over to the list of the innocent lives lost. I follow right behind him. He goes right to Katheryn's name. Seeing tears in his eyes and I see there's a short message. All the innocent lives do.

"An autistic and artistic Arctic vixen who saw the world as a beautiful place. So talented in photographing and art. Set out to do wonderful things and marry the love of her life. Someone with a heart of gold who was taken away too soon." Nick said He touches her name as if he can feel her. I could hear all the emotion in his voice. Hearing his voice crack a few times as well. It's so very heartbreaking and I feel so bad for him. Not truly understanding how a broken heart feels. I haven't felt love like that. Watching him fall to the ground and look so broken. He doesn't stop the tears and I know he can't as well. "Why I'm I have such a hard time with this. It has been five years and I thought I moved on from the pain. It has been five years since she died. I do grief but it has been like this. Like she just died. Why do I feel so broken?"

Nick is truly broken and it's heartbreaking to see. Mostly he's thinking out loud and wants to get it out. I sort of know the answer or I believe that I do. My reasoning that makes the most sense but I can't say it out loud. I want them to find out for themselves not wanting to ruin the moment for them. When they find out that they love each other. A part of him ready to love again and the other isn't. That part of him that doesn't want to fall in love again. So he's reminded of how bad Katheryn death was and how heartbroken he was when she died.

"Oh, Nick you two were perfect for each other," I say

I don't know what else to say I'm a lost for words. Instead, I give him a hug knowing that can work so much better than words. For action speaks louder than words. There's no talking between and only emotions. Knowing that Nick needs this and we all experience emotions like that. We all have a breaking point and we all get to the point.

"I feel this way because Judy the closest friend I had since Katheryn died. Finnick is a very good friend. We don't have deep conversions. He's secretive and I can be as well. Having Carrots in my life I guess I really miss Katheryn." Nick said, "Thanks for listening to my rant, For your kind words and hug as well. I'm not like this and only my mother has seen it happen."

"That makes sense to me and Katheryn never truly left you. She has always been there even when you can't see her." I say "You're welcome Nick and I would help you out for you're my adult best friend. For that's what friends do."

"Kiddo you're very wise." Nick said, "I feel so much better."

"Wonderful news Nick." I say "Katheryn would be so proud of you."

"I know she is," Nick said

There's that wonderful Nick smile. Watching him place flowers for Katheryn and knowing she loved flowers. She would be so happy to have them. I know Katheryn truly never left. Our loved ones never truly leave and always watch over us. Or at least that's what I believe and so do many others. Looking back at the memorial and I see an even sadder sight. The youngest victim was only ten she was only one year older than me. She would be about fifteen now. Seeing her name is Zuri Bogo.

"Does Mr. Bogo have a family?" I ask

"Of course…..I have no idea." Nick said honestly, "I never paid attention to the last name but age. That made me her even more. A kit so colorful and full of love. Loved by her parents and siblings. So innocent a young life taken away too soon."

I thought he would know but he states that he knows everyone in Zootopia. I always found that hard to believe, For Zootopia is a large city and most mammals wouldn't get to know a fox. Looking to see Mr. Bogo name is Idris and his wife named Meria. I wonder if they're still married. A death of kit can destroy a marriage.

"I thought you knew everyone?" I question

"I do in a way," Nick said, "Chief Bogo never brought up his family before and doesn't wear a ring. I knew his name was Idris. Even Judy doesn't know about his family."

"It must be hard for him," I say

More than likely he did divorce his wife or more likely story she divorced him. All having to deal with what happened. Sounds like she was the youngest kit. By the message, they left her. Feeling so bad for Mr. Bogo and he didn't deserve it. No one deserved what happened. Did Meria blame him for her death? The event was before he was police chief and he would have been an officer on duty.

"Very possible and only officers who know him for years know the truth." Nick said, "It makes sense now."

"So true and what makes sense?" I ask

"I was surprised you didn't have to put up a fight for your sleepover with friends." Nick said, "Now I know or at least believe he said no to his daughter about something. At the time it seemed big and now it doesn't. Then she died and he would have realized he should have said no less often. Truly you're only a kit once. So he decided to not make the same mistake with you. Like he did with his youngest."

Taking in what Nick said and it makes so much sense. That could have totally happened for it does. We do only live once so we should live it to the fullest. We're truly kits once and we should enjoy it. He must have seen how much I wanted it and couldn't say no. Unlike he did before. I know others were taken by surprise as well. Mr. Bogo is a very tough mammal but has a good heart.  
"You're so wise Nick." I say "That makes a lot of sense."

"Why thank you, Kiddo. It truly does." Nick said, "Are you ready you ready to do some art?"

"You're welcome, Nick." I say "Of course, I'm so ready!"

Of course, Nick already knew my answer I see a smile on his face. We're going to do art here and going to have a great time. One of the many places to do art in Zootopia. A place to feel connected to lost loved ones. We head over to a picnic table near the memorial. Nick takes everything out and we begin to art.

 **Author Note Cynthia Walker has entered the story. I really love her character. I loved what AoiRemArt did with her character. Or** **aoimotion and rem289** **That's how I truly found out about her. Wanting to add her in my story. She's 98% Cynthia Walker and 2% Skye Winter. Her name and parts of her original character blend together. I believe that's her last name that the fandom gave her. Anyway I love art and foxes so that's why they're great at art. I miss doing pottery and I have to find a way to do it again. Like with Jack I wanted to do something different with Cynthia. Wanting to have different lifestyles someone can have. I read a fanfiction about Judy being deaf. So I decided to make Cynthia mute and that isn't common in stories. All her fanart art of her she's so beautiful. I want to prove you may be scarred but you're still beautiful or handsome. To me everyone looks beautiful and handsome in their own way. You can only have an ugly personality. The world cares so much about beauty and handsomeness it hurts when you're not view like that. You're perfect for the way you are. Don't change yourself to blend in when you're made to stand out.**

 **You'll find out more about her character in the next chapter. Why does he go by Skye? What makes her different? So much more and I decided to make her have an older brother. Mirroring Alexis and Jack haha. You'll find out more about him as well. I won't make you wait forever haha. I heard of** **Synesthesia sometime ago. I imagine Cynthia having it and seeing her being creative. I love the violin, piano and cello as well. Sitar that's truly because of Kingdom Hearts hahaha. I haven't hear of a Sitar until KH2. Deciding to add more story to Chief Bogo and I got his name from the actor who played him. You'll out more soon. We're about half way into the story and it's the best Fanfiction to date. Not the best out there but great to me. Until next time my readers.**


	51. A letter, a gathering, and a story

Chapter 51

 **Nick POV**

 **Happy Fourth of July my fellow Americans. Thank you Carick of Hunter moon for following my story. Also thank you, for leaving an review. Hopefully I will get more someday. I won't stop until I finish this story. It made me so happy. I put a lot into my stories and do my very best. Also you're right I love Kit and find it very interesting. Now you finally get to know my version of Cynthia. Trigger alert this chapter will get dark and more mature themed at the last part. Now onto the story my readers.**

The pain of losing Katheryn has gotten worse this time around. As if she just died like the first time I felt this pain. Her death rarely escaped my dreams and I missed her so much. It has always been hard but it has been difficult for me this year. Kiddo is a great listen and ranting out to her helped me out. I finally figured out why it was so difficult for me. For Carrots reminds me Katheryn. Finally having a relationship like that. Of course, Carrots is my best friend. I would do anything for her and she's the same way with me. Seeing her happy and smiling this morning was so great. I couldn't stand to see her upset. I knew what to do to cheer up. Making wonderful food art I rarely do it. For it's hard to do and you would just eat it. She loved and it took picture of it. That made me so happy. Chief Bogo assigned us to a new case and we're ready to solve it.

 _We solved our last case and knowing we will get a new one. The kidnapping case at a slow pace and Chief Bogo doesn't mind. For with this case we have to be careful. No one else has died or been kidnapped. So the woman is pleased with what she has. Carrots and I hope it stays that way. Not want to deal with another death or having an innocent being kidnapped due to her madness._

" _How are you doing Judy?" I ask_

" _Doing wonderful and thank you for your beautiful food art." Judy said, "Looks like you can make art out anything."_

 _News that I love to hear. We're heading over to roll call. Wondering what today would bring. To bad Lionheart didn't stay in prison. For that's where he belongs for the time being. He's quilt just like any criminal. I know many would agree with me._

" _For I'm a true artist," I say_

" _After seeing your food art I finally believe that," Judy said teasingly_

 _Judy gives me her sly smile and she's so adorable when she does that. It means she's up to no good. Knowing that's she's herself for Carrots having a bit of fun with me. Always knowing how to get me good and I laugh. Other officers wonder what's going on._

" _Your wounds wound me, partner," I say_

" _That's what I was going for," Judy said_

" _What is this food art you talking about?" Cecelia asked_

 _Seeing that Cecelia and Bridget are walking over to us. Rosemary and Keith aren't too far behind them. Looks like we got to work around the same time and that's great. For chances of that are low. We wait for them to catch up to us. Judy shows the picture and they love it as well._

" _So what made you do food art?" Rosemary asked_

" _He felt bad I had a somewhat not good sleep," Judy said_

" _He's a great friend and what happened?" Bridget said_

 _Carrots and I explain what happened. Why Carrots had nightmare and mine weren't too bad. I remember Carrots told me about she had the same dream when she woke up from a coma. I find that very strange and she does as well. Our friends react the way we knew they would._

" _Lionheart truly is the worst," Keith said, "only caring for himself."_

" _I knew there was a reason why I didn't like him," Rosemary said_

" _I can't believe I liked and saw him as my favorite mayor. I vote for him for goodness sakes! Cecelia said, "He betrayed Zootopia and I did forgive him for that. But hurting my good friend is something I won't!"_

 _Cecelia is the friend that everyone wants. She becomes defensive when someone hurts one of her friends. Not caring if someone hurts her you can't hurt her friends. She would do everything in her power to help her friends. I joked she would hide a body for her friends. I got a nice slap on the back of my head for that remark. The case they had back then was a big one and it did hurt._

" _Of course you would." Bridget said, "For you're great friend Cecelia."_

" _I agree and you helped us out so much." Judy said_

" _I know and I yet to have to hid a body for my friends." Cecelia said_

" _She got you there Nick." Rosemary said_

 _Cecelia looks at me when she says that and she making fun of me. I know she's not going to let that go. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. They laughed at that and so do I. It's nice to have times like this._

" _After what he did I grew to dislike him." Fangmeyer said, "Everyone makes mistakes we can forgive but not forget."_

 _Seeing that Fangmeyer is standing by the door. I wonder how many officers heard our conversion. We only part up Lionheart. Most are our friends and would understand. That they would agree with us about Lionheart. Knowing that Chief Bogo will come soon and we have to get ready. Fangmeyer is right about what she said._

" _Me too and you're right Fangmeyer," Keith said_

 _We all agree with her words and we head inside roll call. Like always officers are talking to each other. Talking about other things and having a good time. Judy and I take our spot. Having the only chairs that are perfect for us._

" _So what did Lionheart do this time?" McHorn asked_

" _Getting into some business that he shouldn't have," Judy said_

 _McHorn has to only look for a few seconds before he knows what Judy talking about. Every officer would know that or at least the ones that care. Looking over at Beryl and Nora I know that they wouldn't. Nora has been back but she been hidden from us. Saying she didn't want to be partners with Rosemary anymore. Doing whatever she does and won't talk to us. Carrots did bring up a good point about Nora. Looks like she's a fake friend. Not going let that bother me._

" _Attention!"_

 _Chief Bogo enters the room a few moments later. I wonder what case Carrots and I will take. We solve the last case we have. Knowing that the kidnapping case will take some time. Nothing major has come up with the case. Which can be good and bad as well. He won't be getting out of prison for a long time. He has his reading glasses._

" _Everything is in order and let's get to business." Chief Bogo said_

 _Chief Bogo in the same mood that he always in. It rarely changes for him. He has cases with him and he calls them out. Officers get their cases one by one. Bridget and Cecelia are the same case they have been trying to solve. Same for Rosemary and Keith. Sounds like that Nora is working with Beryl now. Good for her they will work well together. A few moments later it's just Carrots and I. Remembering what happened on my first day and it was a great day._

" _Judy and Nick you will be after the ones who brought weapons from them." Chief Bogo said, "City Hall wants them taken care of."_

" _We will do that sir." Judy said_

" _I remember a lot of them and we will." I say_

 _Getting up from the desk and take the case from Chief Bogo. The case is a thick one and we know why. I remember seeing a lot of mammals. One that sticks out other than the cop killer is the Sea Mink. So far no crimes have been committed by her. Carrots and I will be in for an interesting time._

Some other officers are taking care of the druggies. It was the gang who killed James Anderson and I suppose I lead Mr. Anderson to his death. Those I know they would have killed him no matter what. He was interfering with their drug line. I just gave them an easier target and he had no loved ones to mourn his loss. He moved to Zootopia along and got into the drug world shortly after he did.

"How's your artwork going?" Aurora asked

"Everything going well and how about you Kiddo?" I ask

"Everything the best it can be," Aurora said

That's wonderful to hear and Kiddo is so great. Seeing that Kiddo is drawing a beautiful forest. I decided paint a beautiful night sky. Katheryn loved anything to do with the moon or stars. Or rather she loved anything about nature. My star was great like that. Weeping willows and trees with flowers were her favorite. Oh how she would go on about flowers. Barbara would have liked her a lot and so would Judy. Same for our other friends and sounds like Skye would like her a lot. For Katheryn liked her those they didn't officially

meet.

"That's great news." I say "Katheryn and I saw her perform before."

"Amazing and tell me the story," Aurora said

I knew that Kiddo was going to ask that and I smile. She does love listening to stories. Felicia told us about her younger years. How she looked forward to her stories even if they were the same ones over and over. She's a great kit like that. For being great I can't leave the Kiddo hanging.

 _Star and I are heading on a date. We had a long day at college. Despite others said to her she's doing well in college. Only her loved ones and a few teachers believe in her. Star will show that anyone can go to college. It takes a lot but it worth it or so they say. Not going to worry about that now._

" _Where are you taking my Artist fox?" Katheryn asked_

" _It's a surprise my star," I say_

 _We're holding paws with each other. It took her some time to feel comfortable with affection like this. I told her I could wait forever. Kissing her on the cheek and she smiles at that. She does like surprises unless they're mean. Remembering what bullies did to her only because she's a fox and different._

" _Your surprises are always the greatest." Katheryn said, "They're always fun and great. Not hurtful and bad."_

" _I'm glad to hear that and same for your surprises." I say "I would never do that."_

" _I know for you're the best fox ever," Katheryn said_

 _Star kisses me on the lips and her kisses are so sweet. I see that she has a huge smile on her face. That can cheer anyone up. Katheryn is great like that and if only others would give her a chance. They don't for she's a vixen and different. I love her for that and I kiss on the lips a few moments later. Someone shakes their head and turns away from us. Of course, we can't show affection to each other for we're foxes._

" _Thank you, Star and you're the best vixen ever."_

 _Star smiles at that and I smile as well. She's following me for she doesn't know where we're headed. Knowing we're almost there and would take a few more minutes. It's in the south side of the downtown area of Zootopia. Knowing my star will love the concert we're going to. There are few foxes and vixen are musicians. Knowing that Cynthia Walker is a well-known musician. She can play four instruments and I head she's talented at each. We're going to see her perform the cello and violin. Knowing that Star going to love it._

" _Are we there yet?" Katheryn asked_

" _We are Star," I say_

" _That's so wonderful," Katheryn said_

 _I know Star is the most patient out there and I learned to be patient from her. More mammals can learn from her. She smiles at that and we stop at a crosswalk. There are others around us and someone already pushed the button. So we just have to wait for a few minutes. We're going to be there early for I know Star hates being late. For I know she hates being late. It upsets her and I don't want that happening. She rarely spends time at the DMV. I know that long of wait upsets her day and she doesn't like dealing with that. I wouldn't make someone waste their day that DMV. Flash is the fastest one there and that states something. He's still our good friend of ours. If Star has to do it she will only do it with Flash or the girl that works close to him Priscilla. Other than them it's no good._

" _As if they could afford those clothes."_

 _It seems like we rarely get a moment of peace. More mammal hates us and deciding to listen to old-fashioned stereotypes. Than to treat us as equals. We're wearing nicer clothes but nothing that stands out. Star looks great and beautiful in anything she wears. Those she hates turtlenecks and irritates her. I understand and I agree with her. Tonight she's wearing a midnight blue shirt with a white sweater, and short silver pants. Remembering my motto and I live by it. Star and I move on. A few minutes later we arrive at Musical Hall. Looking over at Star and see her smile._

" _You got us tickets to Walker's concert!" Katheryn said excitedly_

 _Looking over at Star and she's so happy. I love seeing her like that. Making a noise that she always does when she's very happy or excited. It' one of her habits and I like it about her. Mostly everyone does it and she does get looks. Looks that I hate to see and Katheryn unaware of them. I'm glad for that and I don't want Star feeling bad about herself. She's perfect for the way she is._

" _Yes I did and they were worth it," I say_

 _Waving two tickets in my left paw. It took some effort and money to get these tickets. I got them months ago and I almost couldn't get them. They're hard to come back and the tickets I got even more so. The got the best tickets I could afford. Seeing Star smile even more. She runs over to me and kisses me on the lips._

" _Yep, you're truly the best." Katheryn said, "Best surprise you have done so fair artist fox."_

" _Just like you're the best." I say "I'm glad to hear that and there always more to come."_

" _I'm so glad to hear that!" Katheryn said happily_

 _Pawing her ticket and kissing her on the forehead. She takes it and holds my free paw. There will be so much more to come. Together we head inside the building. Showing our tickets and were allowed to head inside. There are a few mammals around. We head over to our spots and we're the first ones here. Just like Katheryn likes._

" _This going to be so great!" Katheryn said_

" _It truly is," I say_

" _We can truly do anything if we set our minds to it," Katheryn said_

 _I know what Star is talking about. We're treated badly and told we can't amount to anything. Other than being criminals for we're shifty and trustworthy. Rarely getting good jobs because of those views. When those stereotypes are just lies. Knowing we will have our business someday and it will be great._

" _You're so right about that." I say "For you're my wise shining star."_

" _Thank you, and you're my wise talented artist," Katheryn said_

" _How do I know you love me?" I ask_

 _My question isn't stating that I don't know. It's our thing and it started when we started dating. It was something new for Star and she had to learn how relationships work. How to maintain a relationship. It was difficult for her but she did it. She's the best girlfriend you can ever have. What I asked her is a part of it. She has come a lot way._

" _How do you know that? You know because I can truly say how much I truly love you." Katheryn said_

" _So true Star and I love you so very much."_

 _Katheryn smiles and I do as well. I know she truly feels like that and I feel the same way. Katheryn is the one for me for she's my shining star. Turning over to her and kissing her on the lips. So full of passion and love. It's the greatest feeling in the world._

 _Sometime later the concert is almost ready. There's a lot of mammals here and it will be a great show. Star holding my left paw and laying her head on my shoulder. So ready to watch a talented vixen. Cynthia is wearing a nice black dress and is starting out with the cello. Soon there's wonderful music to listen to._

Katheryn was truly the best. Back then we didn't know what our future was going to be like. I did think what if we weren't there that day. Katheryn would still be alive to this day and I would still have Star. Then I would remember myself that she could have died some other way. That somethings happen for a reason and we can't change it. I always wonder what my life would have been if she didn't. How would have gone? Would I have still meet Judy?

"You two loved each other so much," Aurora said

"We truly did and it was wonderful," I say

A lot doubt that I loved her and that I was only using her. After all, she was autistic and she couldn't love. Rarely it was about her being an Arctic vixen. Foxes with views like that are so rare nowadays. They're just truly foolish and bad. To turn against a fellow fox and vixen. History is history and is in the past. A history that hasn't repeat itself. So they are living in the past when they should focus on the future.

"For love like that is wonderful," Aurora said

"Right you are Kiddo," I say

Painting so more stars and I wonder why Cynthia going by Skye. It's been four years since I last saw her. Knowing that she's still known for her musical talent. There hasn't been a show for a while. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why she hasn't. The whole savage scare damaged her career. Like it did for a lot of predators. Hilda Schindler would say that she's one of them That's not true not at all. It placed a small part but she did it all on her own. Tomorrow I'll officially meet her and then I could find out, Everyone has a story and Skye will as well. I knew that she had an older brother. He helps her out just in case if someone doesn't know sign language. Always knowing that she was mute.

"Did you stop pottery after Katheryn died?"

"Yes, I did for that was a favorite of hers," I say

Katheryn did love pottery and was great at it. We always had fun with each other and making great pottery. I kept some of it and her family has some. Most were taken a few years ago. Due to some criminal breaking into my storage place. Where mother and I keep our stuff. He stole it and sold it to gain money. A talented thief did that and stole from many. Those I'm alright with that for I always have the pictures.

"That's great and you will have fun again," Aurora said

"I know I will," I say

First the first time in five years I know that I can. I'm looking forward to doing pottery. Knowing I would have fun with Carrots and Kiddo. That Skye would be a great teacher her pottery so beautiful. I did always want to buy some but never had the chance to do it. Deciding to add Katheryn and I. We're sitting next to the willow tree and looking up at the stars. It's a personal piece for me.

"Great news and that's a beautiful piece," Aurora said

"It is and thank you Kiddo," I say

Someday Carrots will know all about Katheryn and someday I will know all about Jude. Carrots have told me little about him. I totally understand only a few friends know about Katheryn. I'll tell our other friends about her as well. Knowing that they would like to know about her. She was so great and they would have liked her. Katheryn would have like them. Looking over at Kiddo and see she's drawing forest area.

"Yours is a beautiful piece as well," I say

"Thank you, Nick," Aurora said

Seeing Kiddo smile is great. Just like with Carrots, my mother, and Katheryn as well. Their smiles are the best and can light up any room. A type of smile that everyone needs to see and have around. My mother could always cheer me up no matter what. She was always there for me and I always tried to be there for her. I couldn't leave her like dad did. If I did I know she wouldn't have recovered. She had a rough time with the love of her life leaving. So she understood how I felt.

 _My star is dead and I wish that it wasn't true. That I just had a nightmare and will wake up. Discovering that Star is alright and I have nothing to worry about. Those it's not a nightmare it's real life. Her life was taken away by a selfish mammal. Her death and same for the other victims. A monster hurt innocents and took lives away. I heard about Jack Savage the famous author got injured. He used himself as a shield to protect a young kit who was a fan. He a true hero know and always has been to many mammals. Now he proved he can step up and be a hero. I would have given my life to save Star and others as well. Proving that foxes aren't bad guys. Despite all the bad Katheryn was an organ donor and will save lives._

 _My shoulder hurts as well. Getting shot hurts a lot and the worst pain I was ever in. I don't want it happening again. Or wish this type of main on someone else even my worst enemy. Criminals well they risking their lives doing what they do. I just conned mammals out of their money and that they can earn again. No, I will have to con mammals again. It's the only job I can have now. Our business will never happen now. I can't or won't do it without Star. It was her dream and it wouldn't be the same without her._

 _Only if we weren't at that dinner. That we were somewhere else than there. Then Star would still be alive. We would be happy together and still follow our dream. What if I could have stopped the shooter? Star would still be alive. What if she missed Star would still be alive. Those thoughts run through my head._

" _Why did you have to die?!" I shout_

 _I can't hold back my tears and I don't care about my motto right now. I just can't do it. I can't hold back my emotions. Collapsing to the ground. I'm at one of Katheryn's favorite spots in her favorite park. It makes me feel like she still here. Today doesn't seem like it. The tears come and they don't stop. Taking deep breaths to calm myself down._

" _Why did you have die. Why di..d...y..ou..have...d...i..e" I whisper_

 _I can't even say it anymore. It's too hard to say and I don't want to say either. Trying to take deep breaths to calm myself down. Her death flashes in my mind and I find it hard to breath. My heartbeat has become rapid. I can't catch my breath and my paws shake. Making my injured shoulder hurt even more._

" _Katheryn," I whisper_

 _Seeing a flash of cinnamon red appear before my vision. A soft and caring touch holds my paws. They stop shaking. My heartbeat and breathing are still rapid. The scent of fresh paint comes to me. My mother scent is always like that. She pulls me in close and sings quietly. She always did that when I was upset, mad, or scared._

" _Everything alright sweetie," Rachelle said_

" _No, it's not alright." I whisper "Everything is wrong mother!"_

 _Knowing my mother trying to cheer me up. Not it's not alright but wrong. Katheryn should be alive and well. Same for the other victims. We should be starting out our business and having a great time. Planning out our wedding as well. Having the greatest time of our lives. Not Katheryn being buried and gone._

" _You're feeling grief and going through denial sweetie," Rachelle said_

 _I know I feel grief and it's a terrible feeling. Wishing that it never happen or would go away. It makes life difficult and I lost my shining star. My mother knows what she talking about she went through the same thing when John left us. As a kit I never truly understood. I know I did the same as well but don't really remember. One sticks out to me I slept by the door hoping that daddy would turn. She always joined me. She's right I have been going through the stages. Denial I couldn't accept that she was dead. Anger at the who took her life away. I wanted bargain for her to live once again. I would do anything for her. I know I have been depressed and didn't want to do many things. I was so upset about losing Star._

" _I know...I wish it didn't happen." I say_

" _I wish the same sweetie." Rachelle said, "Sadly the world we live in is broken and innocent lives are lost." he_

 _Mother holds me close and I remember the time with the Junior Rangers. How she was there for me and helped me out. When I was younger I wished that things were different and never that I was a different mammal. More that others didn't hate us. I know that I would have a lot of fun with the Junior Rangers. Earning a lot of badges and helping others. Making new friends and having a great time. Camping would have been the best time. Learning all that I could. I had lots of fun camping with my mother and friends._

" _You're right about that mother," I say_

 _Yes, the world is broken and always has been. Nothing is going to change that for that's how the world runs. Star always was the world in a positive way and only losing that sight a few times. I have lost that view once again and I know I won't get it back. The others and Star were innocent lives lost forever. Now they only can be with us in our hearts and spirit. Katheryn is gone and I'll never have my star again._

My mother is truly the best. Always been there for me even when she didn't have to be there. When I was a con artist she could kicked me out of her life. Not wanting to have to deal with me anymore. For I turned my back of who I could have really been. She never did and I'm glad for that. Making me think about Chief Bogo and his family. It's true that he never brought them up. Officers like Sean would know all about him. The story that makes most sense and I have seen before. Is that Mrs. Bogo left him after their youngest died. Blaming him for failing to protect her even when it wasn't his fault. It just how she feels about the whole thing. I feel bad for him and he doesn't deserve it.

"Your mother is so kind and wonderful," Aurora said

"She truly is," I say

I couldn't ask for a better mother for she raised on her own after he left us. She could let him ruin her life and mine but she never did that. For my mother is one of the strongest mammals that I know. Carrots and Kiddo are up there. Along with our friends. Looking over at Kiddo like with my mother she has helped me out. Knowing that Carrots would as well if she knew my story. Kiddo would love my mother a lot and she would feel the same about her.

"Would you like to meet my mother?" I ask

"I would love to!" Aurora said happily

"Alright it's settled you'll meet her during our daily dinner," I say

"That's great news," Aurora said

I'm glad to hear that and see a smile on her face. My mother going to enjoy having her around. We'll have a wonderful dinner and do some art as well. She can see Kiddo talent and be impressed with her talent. Just like she did with me. Getting out a new canvas and start another painting. This one I'll show Carrots knowing she will enjoy. She truly loves my art and it's so great that she does. I know that she cares and makes me so happy.

* * *

Carrots did enjoy our art and had a great time with her sisters. She told them about what happened and they reacted like they should. Lionheart has more haters due to his personality. Having that many haters isn't good for him. Those he does deserve it after what he did. If I was mayor I would have a least told ZPD about what happened. Telling the public if it became a major problem. He was right about it destroying the city. Yet I never will forget that he said that after he was arrested not when he was talking to the doctor. She did lose her license for helping him out. Most of the guards were unaware of what they were doing. Lionheart paid them a lot to keep guard.

Knowing that I should head off to bed. We have a long day ahead of us and mostly paperwork. Which is always a bore and seems like it takes forever to do. Yet I know this will save lives from criminals that haven't committed their crimes. Laying on my bed and I wonder if I will have nightmares. Like I have been having. I know Carrots has been having them as well. I close my eyes and fall asleep a few minutes later.

 _I find myself in a strange room. Wondering how I got there and or where I am. The walls are great and the lights are too bright. Seeing that I'm in a hallway and that it seems to be endless. Knowing that couldn't be possible. So I walk on. Wondering where Judy and Star went. Knowing they were with me a few moments ago. So they couldn't have disappeared so that means that they were taken._

" _Judy! Katheryn!" I yell_

 _I don't want them to know about my nicknames for them. I do that to my good friends. Even those it annoys Judy she does like her nickname. Katheryn loves her because she loves anything to do with nature. She's my shining star. Walking down the hallway and each door is locked as I try to open them._

" _Whoever you are let us go!" I yell_

 _Not understanding why someone would take us. Judy recently became an officer and is stuck on parking duty. All due to her being a rabbit and I feel bad for her. She's the first rabbit to become an officer. So that should mean something. We meet a few months ago and became good friends with each other. Star and I run an art and photographing business. No one answers my question and seems like I'm alone._

" _You won't get away with this!" I say_

 _I know that others would realize that we're missing and an investigation will happen. So whoever kidnapped us won't get away with what he or she did. Walking around some more and find a door that opens. That means I'm getting somewhere I just know it._

" _Judy and Katheryn where are you?" I yell_

 _The door that I entered leads to stairs and seeing that the upstairs is blocked. So that means I have to head downstairs. Not hearing either I walk down the stairs. The lights are still bright and I know Star will hate that. Hopefully Judy with her to help her out. Or at least that Katheryn can hear her voice. That would help her out as well. Walking down the stairs and see in a few moments. I catch myself from fall the last bit of stairs that aren't there. I would have had a hard fall. I catch my breath and head downstairs._

" _Katheryn and Judy" I yell_

" _Nick!"_

 _For a few moments, I believe my mind playing tricks on me. Those I know that's not true. I heard either Katheryn or Judy. It was hard to tell who it was. Those I do know where the source of their cry came. I'm not too far away from them and it's great that I'm not. I have the chance to set them free and that we can escape._

" _I'm coming you two!" I yell_

 _Running over to where their cry came from. Having to stop myself crashing into two large doors. Trying the doors and just like I figured they're locked. I wish that I didn't have to do this but I have to. I know how to lockpick or at least I sort of do. That doesn't matter right now. Getting what I need and start breaking in._

 _It only took me a few minutes to do it. Getting up and holding the handle. Discovering that the doors are heavy. It takes an effort to open them. Taking all the strength I have to open. After I head in I take a few moments to catch my breath. I have to get into better shape. When I do I look up and see Katheryn and Judy. They're in the same room but far apart. Both of them are trapped as well. Mammals are holding them hostage. I can tell who they're for their dressed in dark clothing and hoods cover their face. By their built I can tell that they're predators and woman as well._

" _Let them go!" I yell_

 _Clearly seeing guns pointed to their heads for the first time. Both their paws are tied up so they can't fight back. Otherwise, they would break free. I don't want to take a step forward or I would hurt them. Either of the hidden mammals speaks to me. I know that there are mocking me it's just easy to figure it out._

" _You have to choose who lives and dies."_

 _Either of them says it and I try to look where the voice came from. Oblivious they used something to change their voice. For what I heard wasn't a normal mammal voice. There are many ways to do something like that. Letting that he or she tell me to sink in. What kind of mammal does that?_

" _That sick and wrong!" I yell_

" _I don't care and this a test for you. Who's more important to you? You have four minutes to decided and no you can't give up your own life."_

 _This so crazy and seems that it's so fake. I pinch myself to see if I'm in a nightmare and nothing happens. Knowing this is the real deal and I hate it. Looking at Star and Judy and feel nervous. How could I do this? Carrots is my best friend and Star is my future wife. We have so much plan out. Yet I can't take Judy's life away. I know she can be a great officer and she has a large family. They would hate me forever if I let her die. I can't let that happen._

" _The clock is ticking Mr. Wilde. Tick Tock tick tock the guns went off and killed two beautiful mammals."_

 _The way he says it is so creepy. Sounds like he was singing it with joy. Made me sick to my stomach to hear that. Now I believe the mammal behind this a guy. Or it still can be a woman and that doesn't matter right now._

" _Shut up!" I yell_

 _Still having to decide what life-changing choice I have to make. Whatever I make will catch my life forever. Looking over at Judy and she gives me a look. Knowing what I'm going to do and doesn't judge me for it. She accepts her fate. Katheryn gives me the same look as well. Leaving me stunned about what to do._

" _I choose….."_

 _Before I can even finish my sentence two gunshots go off. It's loud and my ears ring. It all happens in a flash. Katheryn falls the ground dead. Blood coming from her head and her eyes stare at nothing. While Carrots managed to move from her killer. Yet that does her no good as the killer uses her claws and cuts her chest open. Judy shocked looks burns into my mind. She collapses to the ground and blood pours out of her. Her breathing becomes sallow and Judy is like that for a few minutes. Gasping for breath until she becomes limp and dies in her own pool of blood. I collapsed to the ground and look at the time. It was only two minutes that passed._

" _Like I was going to let you be a hero."_

 _No, they can't be both dead they just can't be. Finding it hard to breathe and I close my eyes. Their deaths flash before me and I can barely let out anything. It comes out a strange cry. To shocked to even cry. Opening my eyes and see the one who killed Star. Anger flares in me and I run at her. She still has the gun in her paws and shoots me in the shoulder._

I wake up with a start and gasp for breath. Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down and to relax. That nightmare was so horrible. I couldn't decide between Carrots or Star. That would be to difficult to do. Touching my cheeks and I know that I was crying. Also discovering I fell to the ground. My pillow saved me from hitting my head on the ground. It's one thirty in the morning. The noise that woke me up is my phone. Picking it up and see that Rosemary has messaged me.

Sorry to wake up like this. We didn't want to do it but have to. We're on the night shift and called into Tundratown. Someone was worried that Mrs. Mickelson hasn't been seen for a few days. Her grandson was taking care of her. They were surprised that she had a grandson. For she never brought him up and the daughter is away with business. So we can to the home and saw the door was broken into. We discovered that she was gone and since to a nursing home. So we looked around the house and discovered something. Rosemary

Carefully reading what Rosemary sent me and know Judy got the same message. I'll be seeing her in a few minutes. Knowing that his work-related or she wouldn't have messaged me. I feel bad for them having a call like that. It's good that the grandmother wasn't murdered. Thinking about it and realize the truth. Tundratown and that means only one thing.

It's the Boss isn't it Rosemary. It has to be him and Margaret told us about that. That Judy has a big surprise waiting for her. Nick

Two you are smart and Judy got it right away as well. Yes, it's him and it's wasn't a pretty sight. Keith is still there and waiting for us. Saffron my dear sister will watch Evie. She likes her a lot and if needed will explain what happened. Rosemary.

Of course, we're great at what we did. Margaret is sick in the mind I can't believe that she could kill a polar bear. We will be right there. Nick

True and you know we're the same. That's what we thought Nick. Great and we're waiting outside the house, We made sure that no one followed us. Rosemary.

Anyone would be shocked that a rabbit or hare could kill a polar bear. They're triple in size of them. Turning off my phone and put it away. Quickly changing into my uniform and head out. Seeing that Carrots is waiting and doesn't like what she discovered.

"Are you okay Nick?" Judy asked

"Bad dream and about losing you. I'm alright Judy." I say honestly "How are you?"

"I'm sorry Nick and dreading what I have to see." Judy said, "What Margaret laid out for me. I know it will be sickening."

Of course, Carrots being the way she is would look out for me first. She's the rare type of mammals to care for others before she cares about herself. That makes her a great mammal. Heading over to her and give her a hug. I dread that as well and we aren't alone in this.

"I know you are Carrots for you're the greatest," I say "Me too and we can handle it. For we have each other and our friends."

"Thanks, Nick and same to you." Judy said, "You're so right about that."

We break apart and head downstairs. So that must be his grandmother and he took over her home after what happened. So she must have known he's a criminal. That's why she never brought him up. I hope he has some good in him and didn't kill off his grandmother. We head over to the front door and open it. Like they said Rosemary and Saffron are there.

"Thank you, for doing this," I say

"Anytime and Aurora a wonderful kit." Saffron said, "I have the day off tomorrow."

"That's true and we'll be back as soon as possible," I say

Maybe if we're lucky we can as well. Knowing this will take awhile to sort out. We're just doing paperwork tomorrow or later today. One more day won't hurt our case. Nothing has happened so far and we have figure it all out. Rosemary and Keith will for sure. We head out with Rosemary and head over to Tundratown.

* * *

We head over the Mickelson household and this where Boss grew up. Maybe now we will find out his name and we could never discover it. Whoever Boss is he knows what he's doing. Tonight is a chilly and clear night. Sort of how this home will feel like. Keith is waiting for us outside.

"We barely got the power to work. So it will be cold inside." Keith said, "Follow me and I'll show you where he is."

Those mostly polar mammals do live here they do enjoy some warmth. Like the nonpolar animals do. So Margaret must have cut the power and everything to this home when she killed him. Heading inside the home and looks like any other home. Nothing that states criminal in the making is here. Both Rosemary and Judy are dressed in ZPD winter gear.

"So what did you find out?" Judy asked

"His name is Liam Mickelson and was thirty-eight. Having an older sister who's forty and her name is Jenna Barrett. Their mother named Gina Mickelson and still living life at hundred. Their father Garrett died of a heart attack a few years ago. The mother and is alive and well. Telling us to get ruin of his body. We can do whatever we want with it. The sister is the same way." Keith said, "They told us the story and their life was good. Their father was tough but loving. He was veteran and worked until he couldn't. Liam wasn't into criminal actives until he his later life. After cast family out his life and they knew that he turned out to be a criminal. Those there was nothing that they could have done."

That's a lot to take in but we got it all. Criminals don't always come from broken homes. Something happened in his adult life and he turned to a criminal lifestyle. We're glad to hear that Mrs. Mickelson alright. His body will be cremated and his ashes will be long forgotten somewhere. Never to be looked at again. That's what he deserves after what he did for many years.

"That some life and I believe power and money tried him," Judy said

"Great thinking Judy and that's most likely the truth," I say

Power and money can corrupt that best of mammals. Those it's hard to see him as a good mammal. Maybe at one point in time, he was. Or he was always different from his family but nothing that would have stood out to anyone. Sounds like he wanted to earn the easy way. Not wanting to waste his life on an endless job he would hate. Not having a family for that's not want he wants. A family style never fits his personality. A personality that's perfect for a criminal.

"Great thinking Judy and now he's paying for his crimes," Keith said

Not in the way that most mammals like or I guess it depends on the mammal and crime. Some criminals do not deserve to be put to death and some do. Someone like Duke Weaselton doesn't for he's only a few. Sure he did help Dawn Bellwether with her plan but he was unaware of that. He just did for money. The criminal we just arrest doesn't either. Anyone who seriously hurts or kills a kit deserves to be. It would better for them even some criminals have morals. Hurt or kill a kit your time in prison won't be a safe time for you. Those they are protected due them still having rights. She deserves to be put to death after the horror she did. Taking all those lives because she wanted to.

"Most will state this better for a criminal like him," Rosemary said. "That we don't have to waste money on keeping him in prison."

Rosemary does bring up a good point. That's what I lot of mammals bring up when a bad criminal goes to prison. Those they don't understand that putting them to death cost more. Due to how much the drug cost. Keith leads us to the basement. I can smell the blood from here and I know it' going to bad. Judy can tell as well.

"What did you find about his death?" Judy asked

"That he's been dead at least for four days. Since Mrs. Mickelson went to the nursing home. There were no defensive marks on his body. It was discovered that he was drinking and it was a lot. Those not to cloud his judgment. Somehow Margaret still killed him. Making him bleed out in multiple places and it was with a large knife. Of course, she left the knife behind and stabbed him the heart to finish him off." Keith said, "She's truly showing off what she can do."

What she did would be overkill and that's what she wanted. I know that she grew a disliking to him. After he wanted to rule much more than he had. To gain that he would have inferred with Mr. Big business and that wouldn't have ended well for them. Looking over at his body and it' bad as they say. There are too many knife marks to count. All a different places to make him bleed slowly but surely. Dried blood covers his white fur and doesn't later in his own blood.

"Was he killed here?" I ask

"No he wasn't and he was put here. Last known sighting was a bar a few blocks away from his home." Rosemary said, "He was killed outside and the crime scene drifted away." Rosemary said, "Margaret did the killing on her own but someone helps her bring him here."

I thought it was strange that there was no blood here. There would be a lot due to how he died. Carrots and I get what she means. Margaret and I'm guessing Craig was her partner. They can have easily cleaned up after themselves. It's easy to pick up snow Finnick and I did all the time. Fresh snow would always come and no one would know what happened. Since he was dead already when Margaret stabbed him no blood came or very little did.

"I believe that would be Craig," I say

"Yes, Aurora's murderous uncle." Keith said, "Felicia tried so hard to prove that he murdered his sister and her family. Those no true evidence came up and the gun that Crystal in self-defense was never found."

So other officers believe that as we and Rosemary does as well. I see it on the look on her face. Only if they could have proven it. I wonder if they took the gun away. I also wonder why Crystal had one in the first place. From what I heard she didn't like them. Of course, she would do anything for her family. That's the type of mammal you want in your life. I would do it and so would Judy. Same for our good friends.

"What about the letter?" Judy asked

"We found it after some looking around," Keith said

Keith paws her the letter that Margaret sent her. Ever since that she started doing them we have dreaded them. Not knowing what the letter going to state. What does she have to say and what will she do next? Judy opens the letter a few moments later. Normally she hates it when someone reads over her shoulder. Mostly everyone like this but with this, she doesn't mind.

 **Dear Judy Hopps,** ** **ZPD First Rabbit Officer****

You finally found out my grand surprise and aren't it so wonderful? He thought he was so clever hiding with his mother that hated him. Using her as a shield so weak and cowardly of him. I just had to wait for the right moment to strike. Just wanting to end him for he ruined us for he wanted more money and power. That got to his head and he paid the price. We were better as small and hidden in the shadows. That's how it's going to stay for now on. You can never defeat us and there will be always more of us. Criminals come from all walks of life and same for you officers. It would be like something the way of life. 

Anyway his mother the sweetest mammal you can know. Still full of life and is a great baker. Her cookies are to die for. The selfish bastard tried to kill his own elderly mother. I saved her life by sending her to that nursing home. She grew a liking to me. She knew that I killed her son and I knew that she was glad for that. Of course, how would she be a good witness? She's old and could die any day. Her life should be hers to live and shouldn't drag her into all this. Even I have morals surprised by that for you believed I'm psycho? Well, of course, I am hahaha and remember those who target kits in their crimes are always a target in prison. I'll leave the elderly and anyone under the age of sixteen alone. They deserve to live their lives to the fullest and to live out their lives as they should. Of course, everyone should have that. I'm so selfish to take others lives away. True but I don't care that I do. I choose my victims as I see fit. I won't stop until I do. 

I know you're surprised that I killed him. It was easy to do for he's so predictable and hasn't changed his ways. Working for so long you learn his strength and weakness. I found out all about his weakness and strengths. Those he has more weakness than strength. All he cared about was his strength and nothing more. So I easily beat him and it felt so great. He couldn't handle pain either truly pathetic and if only you could have seen him like that. My other victims could have handled it. He was surprised that I killed him as well. He stab was so great and I had wonderful feeling when I did. He deserved it all. Stabbing him in the heart was the best and only if he could have felt it. The blood was hard to clean off my beautiful fur. Calling me many horrible names and it was so hurtful. Of course, my no existing feelings can't be hurt. Craig helped me dragged his worthless body over here. Where did I kill him? Wouldn't you like to know? 

Now you see how far I can go and how cruel I can be. I promise you, for now, they won't be worst like him. He was a special case for you all. Also by know, you would have realized Nora was never a friend of yours. How she was always a fake friend to you and it must be so heartbreaking for you. Or you have gotten over it already. When's your next test? That will be soon and this time Judy. I love taking you by surprise it's so much fun for me. My life has become dull without doing what I do. So I'll see you next time and don't forget about the horror I can do.

 ** **ZPD First Rabbit Officer****

 **From your First** ** **Hare Serial Murder ****

Yep, it's like what we thought it would be like. Margaret has shown us what she can really do. She knows how to play the innocent hare very well. She's right bothering Mrs. Mickelson would do us no good. We don't know her state of health and questioning someone that old is wrong. Lot's of mammals would hate us if we did that. Rosemary and Keith look at the letter as well. They think the same way. What she has planned out next.

"We will catch her soon Judy." Rosemary "We promise you that."

"That we will and she will pay for what she did," Keith said

"Thanks, guys and we know you will." Judy said, "Today going to be a long day."

"Let's hope she doesn't do anything that horrible." I say "So true Judy."

We're still going to enjoy our time with them along with Cynthia or Skye and Nigel. I can't wait to meet them and Carrots is the same way. Having all the paperwork going to make even longer. Hopefully, I can keep awake during that time.

"You two will have the day off. Paperwork can wait another day." Chief Bogo said We turn around to see Chief Bogo. I'm sure that he's not very happy to come this earlier. Duty is duty and we have to do it. I'm sure this isn't the first time something like this happened. He heads over to the body and shocked as well. "Now I have what a hare can be capable of."

Of course, it can never be forgotten how Chief Bogo treated Judy. For she was a rabbit and not like one of his officers. Those I would be surprised as well if I found out a hare could kill like this and Carrots is the same way. The past is in the past.

"We got that Chief Bogo." Judy said, "Here's the letter she gave me."

Chief Bogo already has his reading glasses ready. Moments like this I wonder how glasses feel. I always have great eyesight. He takes the letter from her and reads the letter in a few moments. Some mammals are fast readers and while others are slow. It depends on what I'm reading. Judy was fast and so was Star.

"Same like the others and I hope the next one is in the far future. Damn Nora for what she did. I knew something was up when she didn't want to be partners with any of the ones you call friends. Beryl was happy to have her." Chief Bogo said, "There's nothing you can do on the matter and you all head home. His body will dealt with accordingly."

So that's what happened with Nora and screw her for that. We put a lot effect and time into a friendship with her and she never cared that we did. How could I have been so foolish? I should have seen right through her. He's right there's nothing we can do and a day off will be great. I can catch up on my beauty sleep. The sooner we're out of this house the better. Not liking the smell of the room. Together we head upstairs and Chief Bogo deals with the last part of it. He got what he deserved. When we reach outside I see it's almost three now. Time passed by so fast and now we can rest. We head back to the car and I see two familiar polar bears in the distance. They leave as we do.

* * *

Carrots and I spent most of the day relaxing and taking naps. To catch up the sleep that we lost and that we will be ready for a night of fun. Meeting Skye and Nigel will be a nice time. It's always nice to meet new mammals. Kiddo took a fast liking to them and we know they're good mammals.

"Are you two rest up?" Aurora asked

"Yep and we feel great," I say

"I do as well," Judy said

Seeing Kiddo smile at that. She's wearing a teal hooded sweater, gray shirt, and jeans. We know that someday she'll move on from sweaters like she did once before. Kiddo is a tough kit and nothing can weight her down for good. Carrots wearing a jean jacket, purple shirt, and short ivy green pants. While I'm wearing one of my Hawaiian shirts and light brown pants. Knowing that they will be waiting for us. Knowing that Skye and Nigel will should up later.

"Then let's go!" Aurora said

"Lead the way Kiddo," I say

Kiddo smiles and takes the lead. She can be so adorable or she's always like that. Carrots and I smile at that. Following right behind her and head over to the Savage backyard. Seeing that they have everything set up. We're going to have a great night, Those it won't go too late. Two kits who shouldn't stay up so late.

"Hello Nick and Judy," Jack said, "Skye and Nigel will be here in a few minutes."

"Hello, Jack and we can't wait to meet them." Judy said, "From what we heard they're great."

"I second to that," I say

Kiddo smiles at us and she's sitting by Faye. They're having a good time talking to each other. Just like good friends do. Alexis on the ground relaxing most would say she's sleeping but she's not. Knowing she was busy with a case and won. Of course, she's a great lawyer and only loses a few cases. Now she taking time to enjoy herself and relax.

"Wonderful and they're truly great." Jack said, "Skye is mute but I know I don't have to worry about you two."

"I heard that she was," I say

"I never knew that." Judy said, "Some of my family members are mute."

Carrots told me about that after telling more about her family. It was before I meet her family. It came up a shortly after I became a cop. A fellow officer lost her first kit as a stillborn. She was so excited and same for her husband a fellow officer as well. They were already taking care of his niece after his brother and wife died. They wanted a kit of their own. It went so well for them until the ended. They were truly heart broke and their niece couldn't understand what happened. They were too heartbroken to tell. No one wanted to tell but Carrots. She stepped in and told her what happened. Telling her in what happened in a kit friendly way. Something that she would understand and I knew she told it before. After she did that Carrots explained how she knew. Telling about how rabbits and hares can have miscarriages and stillborn kits a lot. I never knew that about rabbits and hares.

"Makes sense to me." Jack said, "Looks like they're here. I'll show them where we are."

Jack looked down at his phone and Skye must have given him a message. In a few minutes, Carrots and I will meet them. Watching Jack head inside their home. Alexis has gotten up from the ground and brushes off some grass from her clothes. Wearing something comfortable than what she normally wears during her job. Long sleeve red shirt and gray jeans. Walking over to her brother when she sees him. Jack comes back with Nigel and Skye. She's just the same as before. The only difference she's been scarred and I believe I know where she got those scars.

"Skye and Nigel this my older sister Alexis," Jack said

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alexis said

"We feel the same way." Skye signed

They shake paws with each other. Skye wearing a star fashion scarf, royal purple long sleeve shirt with a black tank top, and black pants. I truly never realize how fluffy and soft her fur is. Katheryn fur was soft and she liked it that way. Nigel wearing a red shirt and tan shorts. They headed over to us.

"You already know about Judy and Nick," Jack said

"We heard great things about you," I say

"We did and we have been waiting to meet you," Judy said

Skye truly smiles when she sees us. We have many fans among Zootopia and it's too many to count. Both predator and prey, young and old. A lot of mammals with disabilities look up to us. For we don't treat them any different and knowing how to help them out. I remember at the academy when we had training for different types of mammals. I took others by surprise that I passed with flying colors and helped others out. I told them that mammals with disabilities treated me equally. Which was the truth and they did. They know how it feels to be judged.

"I have been waiting to meet you two." Skye signed, "You two made history and that's so great."

"She's right about that." Nigel said, "I feel the same way."

"Well, we're glad to hear that." I say "Like Judy says we're making the world a better place."

We did make history and that won't be forgotten. Inspiring a lot of mammals and that's great news. Everyone should have a chance to follow their dream. Unless it's against the law. Some dreams are crazy and out there. We shake each other paw and joy everyone around the fireplace.

"This going to be so great." Skye signed

I can tell that's Skye is excited. Seeing the look on her face. It reminds me of a Katheryn for she loved anything to do with camping. S'mores were her favorite of all time and she could eat hundreds if she could have it that way. Those she didn't like eating marshmallows alone. To plain tasting for her and doesn't like the taste.

"I can tell that you like campfires," Alexis said

"That I do and it's my favorite smell." Skye signed "What's the life of a lawyer?"

"It was easy to tell and I like the smell." Alexis said, "My life can get interesting. I have seen a lot throughout my career. I hope I'm not rude by asking this. But who attacked you with acid I heard about your case."

"Don't they say great minds think alike?" Skye signed, "I figured that and you're not being rude Alexis. It was during the Savage scare. During when it was really bad. A group of preys attacked my brother and I. They knocked him out and got a minor concussion. While they decided to burn me with acid. They wanted to kill me wanting to prove that my brother would go savage. They didn't account for my fluffy fur and fashion scarf to save my life. I was badly burned but it could have been a whole lot worst."

"It was a horrible time for us and my sister lost the ability to speak because of the savage scare. It took her voice away after how she was treated." Nigel said, "Her form of muteness is Alalia or simply known as speech delay due to her vocal cords. Her case is moderate and learned to speak thanks to speech therapy and does it so well."

"That's so horrible," Aurora said

"I never knew how bad it got," Faye said

My guess was right after all and it's horrible. I knew that was what happened for that thought popped into my head. She rolls up her sleeve and shows more scars. Fur that never grew right after the attack and it starts around her paw. Skye's right it could have been a lot worse for her. There are no scars on her neck. Her face got the worst of it but she's still a beautiful vixen. I'm glad that she got a case in the end and we know she won. Makes sense that she lost her voice during that time. It was a horrible time for us. Looking over at Carrots and see her guilty face.

"I'm so so sorry," Judy said

"We don't blame you, Judy, not at all." Nigel said, "We watched the press conference a hundred times and do you want to know what we thought?"

"It wasn't your fault Judy," Jack said

"I heard about what happened during that time and it made me sick," Alexis said

"Thank you, Nigel and Skye." Judy said, "What did you think and you can lay it out on me. I heard a lot of bad things."

"You were set up to fail. Of course, we didn't know Ms. Bellwether was a bad guy and a criminal mastermind. She made you deliver the message she wanted out. You were so nervous and showed you had no idea what you were truly doing. Too many questions and you repeated what you heard. Pressure can do that to you. So we never hated you or blame you."

Judy's face relaxes and she always loves hearing that predators never hated or blamed her for what she did. It's true she said those words and they did affect us. I was so mad to think clearly. I reacted when Carrots broke my trust. No matter what we still would have taken the blame if Carrots didn't say those words. Back then it was only predators going savage and that's what Bellwether wanted. In the end, Carrots accepted what she did and was forgiven. She paid the price as well.

"That must have been terrible," Judy said

"It was and no one wanted to treat us. Luckily Heartcrest did." Skye signed, "They were so afraid that we might go savage."

Bellwether had a clean mind in goal and set out to do it. Yet it would have ended terribly for us all. Preys got in the crossfire in all the madness. For not all turned their backs against us and they paid the price doing that. It truly was a terrible time. We barely got to live normal lives. Thank goodness that Heartcrest didn't give into fear and hate. Or we wouldn't have gotten the medical attention that we needed.

"Heartcrest is filled with good mammals," Faye said

"How long was it until you got justice?" Aurora asked

"Shortly after the truth was discovered. Before Ms. Bellwether trial." Skye signed, "Predators and prey got the justice they deserve after what they stuffed. They won't be getting out of prison soon."

That's great to hear and Bellwether trail was one of the biggest trials in Zootopia. If their trials happened during that they would been forgotten. Which would have been unfair to them after what they been through. They deserve for everyone to know what happened to them. Not to be overshadowed by the one who caused it all. Despite mostly everyone hating her she did gain some fans. The ones who are prey purist just like her. Doug and his helpers aren't crazy like them in prey purist. Drug wanted to prove his chemistry skills. To show off his shooting skills as well. Which in the end he did both. They just don't like predators and Bellwether is on a different level.

"My fans asked what side I was on." Jack said, "I told them the truth and I lost some fans."

Looking over at Jack and he would have been put on the spot. Due to his social anxiety, he hates that for he finds it hard to speak. Even I would be the same way. Whatever side you pick others hated you. Knowing that Jack handled it fairly well. He stood up for predators and prey when little others would. He told us that he was threatened for what he did.

"Well then they were fake fans for a real fan wouldn't have treated you like that." Skye signed, "What you did make me the biggest fan I can be."

That I can believe and lots of his fans are like that I'm one of them for him not making foxes the bad guys. There was one double spy fox playing both sides. That character wasn't stereotyped in fox villains. Jack did that character very well until the end. Unlike what happened before. A lot of mammals didn't like that due to only stereotypes that they believed in. Now everything has changed for the better. The stereotypes are still there and would always be there.

"So true my sister couldn't put your books down," Nigel said

Just like many of his fans and I'm one of them. Looking over at smiling Carrots and Kiddo they're the same way. His books are that great. Katheryn was like that as well. Of course being a huge bookworm that made sense. That Jack was one of all time favorite authors. For her, that's saying a lot. She doesn't say that for every author.

"For Jack is great like that," Aurora said

"I agree my uncle is great," Faye said

"I know Jack is a great hare." Judy said, "Not everyone would stand up to a shooter like he did."

"So true and I don't think I could do that." Nigel said, "Very brave like my sister is."

Jack looks so happy and is see his smile. It's always nice to hear good things about you. It's better to put mammals in good spirits then put them down. Everyone is different and being different is great. Of course, not every mammal is going to be good. Being different can lead you a bad path. Sometimes they don't have really have a choice due how their mind works or how they were raised. Seeing that Skye is smiling as well.

"Thank you best big brother in the world." Skye signed, "Now let's get to making some yummy s'mores."

"We have brought a lot and eat as much as you can," Jack said

There are two bags full of supplies for s'mores and even more inside if that's the case. I can eat some before I can't eat anymore. Remembering when I had to stop Katheryn from stop eating too many s'mores. I smile at those memories. I miss those good old days and wish I could have them again. Those I know living in the past is bad.

"Here you go, Nick," Aurora said

"Thank you, Kiddo," I say

Accepting the stick from Kiddo and take a marshmallow. Seeing that they're already roasting their marshmallows. Tonight going to be the perfect night to stargaze. The temperature is just right and we have a clear sky. Placing my marshmallow in the fire. I like my marshmallow just right and Katheryn was the same way.

"So I heard you're a very creative vixen and have the ability Synesthesia." Alexis said, "I saw the beautiful pottery that my brother bought."

"That I am and pottery and painting are what I do. I can play as well. Cello, Violin, piano and sitar." Skye signed "I'm also a great dancer."

"Wow that's amazing Skye and I heard of that ability. I think it's so cool." Judy said, "I have a fair skill at the piano."

I have seen her skill in that and it's so great. My mother loves her art as well. So happy that she make a career in art. Maybe someday she can meet Skye. Knowing that she would love that. Skye would love to meet a fellow vixen artist. She will love Kiddo as well and I can't wait for my mother to meet her. Taking my marshmallow out of the fire and blow it out. Making my first s'more. I heard about her other musical talent. I also believe the Savage scare stopped her music career. She's well known but not famous as other violinists. Alexis is right she's very creative. Skye also does look like a dancer. She has the right built for it.

"The savage scare affected my career in music. I lost everything that I had. Right now I'm focusing on my art. I plan on performing for a crowd again soon." Skye signed, "Don't worry Judy we would have taken the blame no matter what happened."

That's what I thought and it made the most sense. No predator could perform due to savage fear. I was wondering why she had no shows coming up. Knowing that the savage scare affected her greatly. It's the same for many predators and prey.

"What kind of dancing do you do?" Faye asked

"All sorts of it and modern dance is one of my favorites." Skye signed

"Yes, as soon as she could walk she was dancing. Our dad and I swear by that." Nigel said

Skye is one of the most creative foxes that I know. Katheryn was very creative as well and used to do ballet. Doing ballet until she was high school she decided to focus on photographing and art. Her parents were fine with that for she did ballet since she was in kindergarten. They knew that she was going to change as she grew. Looks like they were raised by a single father. I wonder if we will find out about their mother. We all laugh at Nigel remark.

"You two always told me that story." Skye said, "I couldn't speak but I did know how to dance."

"That's so cool." Aurora

"I didn't know you were that creative," Alexis said

"I know you're an amazing dancer," Jack said, "For you perfect for that."

"Lots of my siblings love ballet and tap dancing." Judy said, "You're very creative and I looked up your art. It's so beautiful."

Seeing Skye see at that. She has been enjoying s'mores. Remembering when Carrots told me about that. Bonnie and Stu let their kits have hobbies but made sure that the became farmers. They didn't have to worry about their kits choosing different careers for Judy was the first one to do that. Knowing that's what rabbits and hares can only truly be. Bonnie was going to be a nurse until she realized that she couldn't. Or rather she was told that she couldn't become one. Carrots was taken by surprise when she found that out and I wast the same way.

"Thank you, and being creative is who I am." Skye signed

"That's a great way to be," Faye said

"That's my creative sister and she also knows a lot about cars." Nigel said, "I'm a car mechanic and work at one of the best car places in Zootopia.

That's something about Skye I wouldn't have guessed about. Not because I don't think that girls can be mechanics. It's because I don't read that off of her. Being an artist, musician, and dancer I can that she is. Like with me her paws show that she's an artist. Having earbuds in her pocket and music sheets in her bag next to her. She's perfectly built by for a dancer. I was wondering what Nigel did for a living. He shows us a picture of Skye. Ready to take care of a car.

"Wow, I wouldn't guess that," Judy said

"Same for me," I say

"Wonderful and know I have friends who knows about cars." Jack said, "I remember when my sister broke her car by trying to fit herself."

"You aren't the first to be taken by surprise that I do." Skye signed, "That's an interesting story."

That I can believe. Alexis looks over at her brother with a displeased look on her face. Like Jack exposed a deep dark secret of hers. Faye and Kiddo laugh silently at that. Moments like that I wished that I had a sibling to mess with. Knowing that I would have a great time with that. Watching her slap Jack on the back of his head. Seeing Nigel and Skye smile at that. Knowing that they do that to each other as well.

"You always told to me tell the truth," Jack said

"It is the lawyer way," Judy said

"When stories you don't want getting out then you be quiet about it. I was impatient that one time." Alexis said

"That's why you leave stuff to ones who know what they're doing." Skye signed

"True and I do my job well." Nigel said, "Sometimes you find it hard to trust others like that."

"So true and I heard stories about mammals not doing their job well or abusing it."

Nigel and Jack bring up good points. We all heard stories like that. Nigel the type of mammal to finish his job the first time. I know some about cars and I have any questions I asked Finnick. He knows all about cars and it's a hobby of his. Just like it's art for me. Katheryn wasn't too comfortable with cars. She knew how to drive but rarely did it. It was something that she didn't like to do.

"So true and I would never do that." Skye signed, "I know you guys are the same way."

"They're great at their jobs." Aurora said, "If they have to break the rules it's for the greater good."

"Just like any good mammals," Faye said

Skye to good to do something like that. Katheryn was the same way even when someone hurt her badly. Katheryn was a forgiving type and I can believe that Skye is the same way. Like with Carrots and now Kiddo. Skye also reminds me a lot like Katheryn. It's like parts of her came back to me and I'm glad for that. Knowing I won't have my Star again but it's great to have some mammals like her. Kiddo is right about us.

"So have you blend the rules?" Nigel asked

"I wonder that as well." Skye signed

"We have done it to protect Zootopia and save innocent lives." I say "We know that we are not above the law. We did pay for the rules we blend."

The three of us have done that in one way or another. It wasn't for us but for the others were trying to protect. Sometimes we do have blend the rules to protect Zootopia. We pushed Chief Bogo by doing that and he had to do his job as well when we bent the rules. We knew that and accepted it. We would always do that for the greater good.

"Just like a good officer would do," Faye said

"Same for lawyers," Aurora said

"That's true and I make sure that everyone gets justice." Alexis said, "I saved and got a few innocent mammals out of prison."

It's true that some innocent mammals get thrown into prison and due to different reasons. It's sad and maddening when that happens. The justice system failed for them. The most known about Mr. Sand a husband who was charged with murdering his wife. He always stated that he didn't kill his wife and little believed him. He was charged and was in prison for fifteenth years until the truth was discovered. His wife was alive and well. With her new husband, she had an affair with. They faked her death to gain money. Both were charged and he was free from prison. He was paid for the trouble that was given to him. Luckily got a few years of freedom before he was killed in car crash. The money went to his kits and their families. Along with the ones that always believed in him.

"For you're a great mammal." Skye said, "You're highly spoken about. No one thought a rabbit or hare could be a lawyer."

Looking over at Alexis and see her smile. We know that she's highly spoken about and favored. If someone needs a lawyer they would ask her. I would as well if we ever needed help and she would happy to help us out. Of course, we hope that will never happen. Or that means we would have gotten into major trouble.

"Thank you, Skye and I worked hard on doing that." Alexis said, "Just like you have done."

"I have and would do all over again." Skye signed, "Only some believed I would amount to anything."

We all heard Alexis story about how she did it. We have similar stories as well. Carrots worked so hard to prove that she could be an officer. I wanted to prove myself as well to show what foxes can be capable of. Jack showed that you can amount to anything by working hard.

"Is it because you're a fox?" Faye

"Yes, that was part of the reason." Skye signed

"No one thought she could anything due to her having a learning disability." Nigel said, "She did alright in academically science and math is difficult for her. Having an IEP throughout her school life. Some classes pass or fail. Despite all of that my sister proved that she was the most hardworking student. She graduated college as well and getting degrees that she needed."

"Lots of mammals treated me like I was stupid." Skye signed, "I heard all their whispers about that. I proved to them what I could do."

"Nothing wrong with learning differently from others," I say "I know for a fact mammals with disabilities are one of the best mammals you can ever meet."

Skye smiles at me and looks at me for a few moments. Disabilities don't have to weight you down. I have seen mammals show what they can do even when they should have limits. A famous painter named Shane Noll was a blind artist. He created wonderful art even those he couldn't see. Hearing about all those amazing athletics that don't let missing limbs stop them or any limit that should stop them. Katheryn never let that happen and that made my Star great. Only if my Star could have ran our business it would have been great. She worked so hard for that and it was taken away from her.

"You speak the Nick." Skye signed

"Well, you're not stupid not at all." Aurora said, "You're creative, not academic. Creativity is more fun and there's a lot of smart mammals out there. Anyway, math sucks a lot."

Kiddo is being wise again and she's right. Of course, we need more creative mammals in the world. Unless it's illegal creative and I have heard stories about before. Creepy art is fine by me and art has many different styles. I don't have to agree with it all. Of course, Kiddo will say that and she has told us she doesn't like math. We all have our strengths and weakness. I would rather be creative than academic. For Kiddo is right being creative is much more fun.

"Thank you, Aurora." Skye signed, "I agree and you are so wise."

"Everyone smart in their own way," Judy said

"So true Judy." Skye signed

Mammals like her are treated like that. Just because their minds work differently doesn't make them lesser animals. Katheryn was treated like that by a lot of mammals. Having an IEP as well and difficulties in some classes as well. Along with her social life and she was more creative geared the academically. Just like Skye is and they would have been great friends growing up. I'm sure Katheryn knew that Skye was just like her. Jack knows how she feels and been treated like that. I see that look on his face. Alexis has the same look.

"Just like I was treated." Jack said, "We proved them so wrong."

"That we did Jack." Skye signed

That they did and it's so great. Katheryn did as well by going to college. Like with Katheryn mostly everyone doubted that she could go to college. She did fairly well and of course, photographing and art she had no trouble with. That she could and that she would never run her own business. Those others seem to forgotten mammals with abilities can be fully capable of living their own lives. If Katheryn lived I know our business would have been great.

"It's nice to shut up the doubters," Judy said

Judy shut up a lot of doubters by becoming a police officer. In the end, I did that as well by proving foxes are not untrustworthy and shifty. That feeling was so great and after that views on foxes changed for the better. The stereotype is still there but it's least than it ever was before and that's great news,

"I hated that and you made me so proud Jack," Alexis said

"Me too uncle Jack," Faye said

That's what I loving family looks like and it's great to see. I have that kind of love with my mother. She always been there for me and even when I didn't deserve that. Especially when I was a con artist my mother never gave up on me. I always try to be there for her.

"Thanks to my lovely sister and niece," Jack said

He heads over to them and gives them each a hug. Aurora smiles at that and she deserves to have a loving family. Just like everyone deserves to have one. Family isn't always related by blood. For sometimes your own family can be so horrible. Carrots and I have seen that on the job. A family is who you want to me. My blood family is small but I do have a large family that I call my own.

"So what about your parents?" Judy asked, "I have two loving but overprotective parents and my family is large."

"I lost my husband and took care of my brother after our parents died." Alexis said, "He returned the favor by looking after my daughter."

"Best uncle ever," Faye said

"Just most hares and rabbit families." Nigel said, "We have a loving father and a mother that left us. She could deal with a mute kit but not one with a learning disability. Now she lives with her rich husband and step kits. She has mocked my little sister on Facefield and mammals with disabilities like her.

That's what happened to their mother. Knowing that some parents are like that. Their mother didn't want to deal with a kit that's different. Luckily Skye has a loving father and brother to help her out. Katheryn had a loving family. Mocking is pushing it and so low of a mammal. So low to a mammal her age.

"Luckily his step kits aren't like that. He travels a lot and only uses Facefield for business." Skye signed, "They like me a lot and drives her crazy and her mocking doesn't get to me anymore. They like their creative aunt."

"Karma always find a way," Jack said

Katheryn was hurt by the teasing for a long time. Until she became tough and nothing could bother her. In which her bullies hated. Karma did bite her back and she deserves it. Hearing her story makes me not want to look up my father. I'm afraid he replaced us after he left. Loving his new family and forgot all about us. That would destroy my mother for she never stopped loving him.

"I was raised my mother after my father left." I say "Haven't heard a word from him since."

Skye and Nigel feel bad for me. Seeing that Skye truly emotional. Wait until they heard about Kiddo story. For they know how it feels to have a parent leave. They know what happened to her and what she became. More than likely would never find out about him. Not wanting to seek out the answer. Life happens and you get used to it.

"That's terrible and your mother a great vixen." Nigel

"I'm sorry Nick and no parent should leave their kit." Skye signed

"Thank you, and how life is sometimes," I say

"My family was murdered," Aurora said

There's the reaction that I knew that they were going to have. Any would react that way. Skye truly is emotional, and that reminds me of Carrots. When Katheryn truly understood emotions she was emotional as well. Being like that makes her great cop for she can connect to others. I have done the same with mammals that we have helped out. Taking others by surprise and show foxes in a new light.

"I heard about that case." Nigel said, "It was so horrible that it happened and the case was never solved."

That's true and Felicia truly tried to solve it. She could never pin to Craig to the crime so he was never charged with their murders. Maybe someday he will be charged with their minds. Craig won't get away with it forever. We will make sure of that and everyone deserves justice.

"First you had to go through that and now your in protected by ZPD." Skye signed, "You're a tough kit Aurora."

"Thank you, Skye," Aurora said

"How do you know that?" Judy asked

"I remember that she went missing. I got an Amber alert as well." Skye signed, "After she brought you two up I figured that's what happened."

Carrots wasn't asking harshly but wondering how she knew. Skye is smart for connecting everything together. I wonder if Nigel knew as well. Of course, Skye would have alerts like that for she's a good mammal. Hoping that she could find missing kits. Just like Katheryn was and she was so great like that. Remembering the one time she saved kits from abusive parents. All her due to seeing what others couldn't. Their hidden emotions that she discovered after years of hard work to be able to read and understand emotions. Kiddo would love to hear about that. Yet there's something more it. There was this look in her eyes. I saw it in Nigel's eyes as well. Carrots saw it as well and same for Jack and Alexis. I know we're going to find out.

"Yes, she is our protection until it's safe for her," Judy said

"No one going to harm Kiddo in our watch," I say

"You two will do a great job with that," Nigel said, "We enjoy hearing about what you two do."

"They will and just like Aurora will have a wonderful family." Skye signed

"That she will," Jack said

Nigel and Skye have fate in us as well. Carrots and I will do our duty until the end. That the woman either arrested or is dead. We won't kill her but if it comes to taking her down it's a choice that we would have to make. That's last resort to take her down. Yes, Kiddo will have a family soon. Small or big her family will care for and love her."

"For they're great officers and I know I will." Aurora

"They truly are and this so much fun," Faye said

I'm having a lot of fun as well. Seeing that everyone else is as well. Nigel and Skye are truly great mammals. It makes so much sense why Kiddo, Faye, and Jack took a liking to them fast. They will become great friends of us. Taking out another marshmallow and roast it as well. Now we sit around having fun making s'mores and talking.

* * *

 **Trigger warning this were the chapter gets dark. Having to mature theme and I don't get into full detail about what happens. If you truly think about it you know what happened to Skye/Cynthia**

After having a much s'mores as we can. Having the greatest time ever and Katheryn would have enjoyed it. I have been thinking about her a lot. I guess it feels like she's here. I haven't felt that for the longest time and I have missed it. Knowing that I should let go of the past so I can hold onto the future. I will do that when I'm ready. Carrots and I can see Skye and Nigel talking with Alexis and Jack. Looks like they're talking about something important. After they do Alexis and Jack looked at each other and speak for a few moments. Before giving their answer to them. Skye and Nigel looked happy with their answer.

"Looks like they have something to say that's adult level." Judy said, "I remember that happened to me when they were trying to solve Jude's case."

"Clever bunny," I say "Whatever they have to say Kiddo can handle it."

Of course, that's what was happening. Why else would the ask for permission from Alexis and Jack? Which means they're going to talk about something really bad. Looking over at Carrots and she agrees with me. Currently, Kiddo is helping Faye clean up. She has seen a lot of bad stuff in life. If it proves difficult to handle at first we'll help her through it. Knowing that Alexis and Jack will do the same with Faye. Seeing that Skye and Nigel walk over to us. Seeing that they have a grim look in their news and we know this bad news.

"There's something that you need to know and it's not kit friendly." Nigel said, "We want Faye and Aurora to know and understand. First, we had to make sure it's alright by you."

"I want to tell them what happened to me." Skye signed, "I know they're still kits but they have to know what happens to some mammals."

Right away I know what happened to Skye and looking over at Carrots she does as well. I see that look in her eyes. We have dealt with it a few times and we always dread it happening. For mammals are sick like that. No wonder why Alexis and Jack were talking to each other. They knew that this talk was going to come up.

"Yes, Aurora will have to know," Judy said

"I agree and she's one tough Kiddo." I say "She was abused by her last foster parents. So she knows the cruelty of others mostly adults. That makes her fear them not wanting to be touch fearing they would only hurt her."

Shock and sadness forms in Skye's eyes. Seeing them more closely they're stunning just like Kiddo eyes. A genetic mutation that happens to Arctic foxes and same for other mammals. While Nigel has anger in his. Both of them know it happens in the foster system. A few are only in it for the money. Truly not caring about the well being of the kit they're taking care off. In a way, Kiddo knows how she feels and Skye knows it. Still, her story will be difficult to tell them. They're still kits after all.

"That's so horrible." Skye signed, "Mammals can be so horrible."

"They can be and it sucks." I say "Both are in prison for what they did."

"Anyone who hurts an innocent kit or takes away a kit life they're not mammals like us. They're criminals and nothing more than that." Nigel said, "First they would have to leave. I'll say words that they shouldn't hear."

Nigel knows not all kits are good and innocent. There are bad and criminal kits. For Carrots and I have seen that. Dealt with teenager mother who tried to kill her kits. All due to them not being part of her plan at life. Her kits are doing well and she's rotting away in prison. Her sister that she blinded doing well too and she can see again. I agree with him and so does Carrots. Anyone in their right mind would. It's so horrible and we hate it. Luckily they won't be leaving prison anytime soon. It's where they belong. Carrots and I agree with him fully. At least Nigel is honest about it and looking out for them. Looking back at Kiddo and Faye.

"We understand Nigel," Judy said

"Alright, we have decided you're ready for your an adult level conversion." Jack said, "First, you'll put things back in the house. You don't have to put away where it belongs. You will enjoy us but the first few minutes you can't hear."

"We got that uncle and we're ready," Faye said

"See you in a few," Aurora said

Kiddo and Faye are both excited and nervous as well. Feeling like that it's totally understandable. They will be hearing about something dark. Between the two of them, they carry everything. Together they walk back to the house. Looking over at Skye. Seeing that she's listening to music and preparing herself to talk about what happened to her. In a few minutes, Kiddo and Faye entered inside the Savage household. Watching Skye take off her earbuds and take a deep breath. Even those she won't speak like most would signing about it would be difficult as well.

"At first I liked him fucking rotter of vermin varmint jackass bastard of a mammal," Nigel said bitterly  
"I hope he burns."

"I'm ready to tell my story." Skye said

That's why he didn't want Kiddo and Faye around. He didn't have words that a kit should hear. That's he needed to let that out before they listened to Skye story. His anger is fairly normal and I would feel the same way. I felt like that when she hurt and killed Judy. He let out what he wanted to let out. Kiddo and Faye head back over to us. Seeing that they still feel the same way.

"So what do you have tell us, Skye?" Faye asked

"We have been wondering that," Aurora said

"I meet this nice mammal named Tony Davidson about two months ago. He learned pottery from me for he was interested in it. Saying that I was the greatest teacher that he met. He learned a lot from me and his pottery was good. We became good friends with each other. We never dated it wasn't like that we liked each other as friends nothing more than that. Our friendship was great and lasted for about two months." Skye signed, "We went to a nice dinner with the class. We always had dinner before class something nice to do together. We each paid for dinner and left a tip. Tony was very happy that dinner. I asked him what made him so happy. He told him me that he would show me later."

"I don't like the sound of this," Jack said

The story starts alright and good. Those we know it goes downhill fast. Carrots and I figured it all and they don't know. That's good news that means still have a good mindset. I know this won't ruin the positive view they have. Alexis knew the moment that Skye began to tell her story. Looking over at Jack and he has figured it out. Or rather accepted what truly happened. Those they know something bad happened to her. That's easy to figure out. Skye having a hard time telling her story but she can do it. Nigel still has anger in his eyes but is keeping in control.

"Take all the time you need," Aurora said

"For we can wait," Faye said

Kiddo and Faye are great like that. More mammals would tell her to hurry up. They don't have the patient to wait for her what happened to her. That they don't feel the pain like she did. So they can't understand how she feels. That's what we have been doing with the kidnapping case. Taking it one step at a time.

"My sister will," Nigel said

"Everything was normal and we had a fun dinner. Then we head over were I teach pottery. Class went normally and well. They were gazing their pottery. Tony was doing a great job and made this great pot. He was happy as well. He stayed after class to help me out. Just like he always did and he told me he had something to show me. I found nothing off." Skye signed, "We went over to his car. When he drugged me by sticking with a needle. I remember waking up in this room. and he had an evil look in his eyes."

"That sounds so bad," Faye said

"It truly does but we can handle it." Aurora said, "Just like they are and Skye doing a great job by telling her story. She doesn't have to for I know it's difficult for her to tell."

Kiddo is one wise kit and they can handle it. Sometimes you don't know a mammal until it's too late. I know that to be the truth. That's what happened to Skye and it's horrible. Same for anyone who went through like she did. Just like happened to Elvie and luckily hers wasn't sexual. Doesn't the matter the mammal predator or prey it's all the same. Male or female or young and old it can happen to everyone. Skye takes a few deep breathes and lets them out. She knows that we're all there for her. She's one tough vixen just like Kiddo. Just like Carrots is one tough rabbit. Of course, Alexis, Jack, and Faye are tough as well.

"You can do it, brave little sister," Nigel said

"I told him I wanted to go home. That he was freaking me out and I felt weird. He told me everything was going to be alright. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. He had a strong grip and I couldn't shout for help. No one was going to hear me. Telling me he could see past my scars and had his eyes on me for some time." Skye signed, "Then he took out a camera and it was one of the more costly ones. He started to take pictures of me. He slowly started to take my clothes off. All with a pleasured look on his face and kept calling me his creative vixen. Kissing my neck so passionately it made me sick. Touching my body where he shouldn't have. That made me sick as well. He told me I had nothing bad to feel about for I wanted this. He saw the signs that I gave him. I did try to fight back but he was too strong. He told me he loved my fighting spirit. He ripped off my clothes. He left me exposed and that gave him so much pleasure. He took more pictures of me. Kissing me passionately and touching me in places he shouldn't have. After that he raped me."

"Skye no one deserves that." Jack said, "He's a monster who hurt a good vixen. I hate those types of mammals. Taking what doesn't belong to them."

"You're right about that Jack," I say "I'm sorry you went through that horrible event."

"I'm sorry as well and rapes are so horrible," Judy said

Seeing that Skye is glad to have good friends around. To be there for her and help her out. First, she had to suffer through an acid attack and now rape. Looking over at Carrots and see the look in her eyes. I have seen it before. The crime she hates the most is rape and we all have something that sets us off. For me is mistreatment of kits and mammals with disabilities. We have dealt with a rape victim before. A high school male swimmer was and we did everything in our power to find his rapist. It's not just women who are raped. Male victims are treated more harshly due to them well being male. They should have fraught off their rapist. Others seem to forget the body can shut down in intense fear. Leaving the toughest mammal unable to do a thing. Carrots was truly there for him and truly proved that she was a great cop. That she didn't hate predators as well. Looking at Kiddo and Faye they react like I thought they would. Both are covering their paws and warping their minds around their bodies.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." Faye said, "Why do males do it? Do woman do it as well?"

"It's not just males who do it. Women can do it as well. I have helped out a lot of rape victims. Young and old it can happen to anyone." Alexis said, "Some mammals are sick in the mind or they been victims before. Sometimes they do it because they want a sense of power or just because they want to."

Alexis is speaking the truth and has seen a lot. Of course, as a lawyer, she would have met different rape victims. Treating them as mammals and getting them the justice they need. Knowing that she didn't judge them. It wasn't their clothes that made them a victim or what they drank. Who they're as a mammal. It was the mammal who did it to them. She takes rape very seriously and only had one false claim. For it's only a small percent that rapes are fake. Most rapes go unclaimed do victim shaming and fear. Victims deserved to be heard and get justice for something that shouldn't have happened to them. Looks like Jack and Skye formed a fast friendship. I saw the anger in his eyes when he heard her rape story. Knowing Jack that takes a lot to make him angry. That reminds me of Carrots and I saw the same look as before.

"Some mammals are sick like that and you're one brave and tough vixen, Skye," Aurora said

"She is and like every rape victim is tough and brave," Jack said

"That she is and he sent me those horrible photos. Our father almost had a heart attack about what he saw. Mother told her it was all her fault. Luckily step kits stood by her and her husband told her he hoped justice would be brought to her soon. He apologized for what she did and made a nice donation to rape victims." Nigel said, "Jack that's why I was surprised she was so open to you. After what happened rarely spoke to gentlemammal. Due to her PTSD and hasn't spoken a word since what happened to her. She was speaking after the whole savage scare and he took her voice away from her."

Those photos I would hate to see. Photographing shouldn't be sick like that. Just thinking about those photos send chills to me. Katheryn would have harshly spoken him about that. Photographing is a form of not and not for evil. I was afraid that would happen to Katheryn. That some sick mammals would take advance of her. Due to her being autistic and finding her an easy target. Star reaction to that I don't want to imagine that. After learning about it she knew what to do if it somehow happened. Star was strong but I knew Katheryn tell well. She would have hard time handling it all. She would have lashed out at Lucas for what he did to Elvie. No one harms her family. If she heard about this she would hate what happened to Skye and that photographing was used for an evil deed.

"Well, I'm glad that I met her for she's a wonderful vixen." Jack said, "She knew that I was a good guy and would never hurt someone like that. A perfect gentlemammal to trust."

"You're so wise, bro." Alexis said, "It's great that you can live your life as you should Skye. You have come a long way."

Jack truly is and we know Skye has. That reminds of Kiddo and her trusting adults again. Letting them in and getting passed her PTSD. Knowing that Skye and Kiddo will get along very well. For a few moments, Skye smiles at Jack and Alexis. That's so great to see. Jack and Skye's friendship reminds me of Carrots and mine. Knowing that they will get along just fine. Jack is the perfect gentlemammal and he wouldn't hurt anyone. Unless they were hurting someone else then he would defend that mammal. A girl would fall for the likes of him. So far he hasn't found the one yet. I haven't been looking for love since Katheryn my shining star died.

Skye now looks lost in thought and Nigel holds her close. Just like an older brother would do. He regrets that he did nothing to save her. To stop from being hurt and that her life would change because of it. Skye truly is one tough and brave vixen. Of course, their mother would do that and victim shaming is wrong. Doesn't matter who you are rape is rape and nothing going to change that. Victim shaming only makes things worse. Once again her husband kits stood by her. Even her husband stood by her. Knowing that it wasn't Skye fault and helping out the way she would love. He truly loves his wife but knows he had her bad moments. So he's there for Skye when he shouldn't be. Due to his love for his wife. I have a bad feeling he got away with it.

"Did they ever get Tony?" Faye asked

"No they haven't yet and Tony Davidson wasn't even his name. I don't remember what he looks like. I remember everything but what he looks like. He told me I wasn't the first he raped and he will keep on doing it. He saw me as an easy target for I was a retard. Saying even if I go to the cops nothing would be done. He kept sending me pictures and it freaked me out." Skye signed, "One day I discovered he broke into my apartment. Leaving me photos of myself and a note. It was so horrible and he saw me as an easy target. For I was retard and couldn't figure it out. I called them after that and I went into their protection. I went by Skye and worked at a car place as a car mechanic like my bother. The mammals I worked with were really nice. They knew what happened to me and protected me. I was with their protection until he moved to his next victim. A male Zebra this time. We created a support group. No one knows who he truly is. So far there's seven of us and he killed his first victim. Her sister wants justice for Maddie who was only sixteen. ZPD found her body in the water and strange for a Mink."

"Yes, that would be really strange. Of course, he would kill his first. Trying to find his drive to do what he does. To find the perfect way to do it. Also you're not that Skye not at all." Jack said, "It's great that you have a group. Knowing that you're not alone. I will make a nice donation to help you guys out. Meeting me will do them some good. I'll be happy to answer any questions they want."

"I heard about that murder and rape." Alexis said, "Her sister Alexandria was so upset by what happened. Hoping to get justice for her sister. She went through a lot of lost of emotions and last time I head about her she was angry."

Jack reacts to hearing the r word and he hates it. Hearing what Jack said to her is so him. Seeing Skye smile greatly at that. Those putting himself in the spotlight that isn't like him. He truly cares and wants to help them all out. That makes him a great mammal. That's why she had that look and knew that Kiddo was in our protection. She was as well for a bit. Until she was no longer in danger. All due to him choosing his next victim. So this horrible mammal at least raped eight mammals. Looks like gender or type of mammal doesn't matter for him. That means he would harder to track. Doing something to erase what he looks like and it was the drug that he gave them. Like how Kiddo doesn't remember what the woman looks like. Well, that had to do with fear. Maybe the same thing happened to them. More than likely it was the drug that did it. That would make sure that he can keep on doing what he loves and that's sickening to think about. Someday he will be found for all criminals make mistakes. Looks like Maddie was his first trying out a crime. So he tested it on her and making sure he could master his skills. Sadly he has done that for he has seven victims.

"So he's still out there," Aurora said

"Don't worry he will be found." Judy said, "They always lose in the end and he's a dangerous mammal to everyone."

"Nothing will stop ZPD until he's arrested or dead." Alexis said, "No one likes that type of criminal."

"I hope that's soon and he deserves to pay," Nigel said

They all bring up good points and least he hasn't rape a kit. Or hopefully he hasn't or that will truly make him a monster. Prison mates would have a fun time with him. For most wouldn't harm a kit like that and hate criminals like that. Looking over at Kiddo and luckily for her Mr. Campbell wasn't going to do it. Irene told him to do it and he wouldn't go that far. Finding that out from himself and mockery from Irene. Kiddo was afraid that he was going to hurt her again and reacted. Irene was and is still the true monster. Yes, this rapist will be arrested or will be killed.

"We hope that it happens soon. We have become good friends with each other and help each other out." Skye signed "Until he's gone I won't go by my real name. That's when I know when we will safe.

That's good that they're there for each other. Knowing that they won't judge each other for what happened. I know that they were judged for what happened. Just like what happens to a lot of rape victims. That makes them keep secret about what happened to them. I hope they get justice before it's too late. Carrots and I can look into the case even more if we wanted. To find out more about it and helping Skye even more. She's tough like Kiddo and she has seen the darkness in the world. Kiddo hasn't let that weight her down and destroy her. Just like Skye is doing and she didn't fall forever. Skye Cynthia Walker is a good-natured vixen and a survivor. I'm so glad that we got to meet her.

 **Author Note, I didn't want for it to take this long haha. The boss is dead and finding out more about him. How far Margaret can go. If know Zootopia like I do. You know who were the Polar bears are. I already figured out what was going to happen. Now you know Skye/Cynthia story and how she's a survivor. I imagined preys would do something like that. Saying it was in self defense. Remember what I told you about beauty and handsomeness in the last chapter. an I will do dark themes like rape. I want to add dark and mature themes into my story. I hate rape and it shouldn't happen to anyone. People like that are horrible and deserve the max punishment for what they did. Doesn't matter who they are rape is rape. I hope it happens to none of you. For it won't be your fault but the one who did it. Wanting to add a rape victim to my story and Skye was perfect for that. Skye story will play a part in the story and like say it didn't go into full detail of what happened. Don't forget pay attention to what happens. Skye learning disability is inspired from me. I also have a speech delay making me hard to understand sometimes when I speak. Wanting to make her different Cynthia/Skye. Trying to fit all lifestyles into my stories. I imagined her with** **Synesthesia and as a wonderful dancer. That's how she became a creative vixen. Making her have a learning disability for she's a favorite of mine. Wanting to prove that disabilities don't have to weight you done. I try to not let mine weight me down. Until next time readers.**


	52. Secrets starting to unfold

Chapter 52

 **Judy POV**

 **KadiMae thank you, for following and adding my story to your favorites.**

I never knew that Skye or Cynthia been through so much. First she was burned by acid hatful preys and I'm so glad that they never hated or blamed me. My words did what Dawn wanted. I felt so bad when I heard her story. Knowing horrible things happened to predators during that time. I'm so glad that I was forgiven. Skye and Nigel would know what happened to me. I don't want to think about that again as least for now. Now we found out she a rape survivor. Rape has always put me on edge and I always hated it. Even before I knew what it was I hated it. Hearing Skye's story reminds me of Zachary Reeds. I haven't thought of him for a while now. He was the straight A student and was part of the chess club. Turns out that he raped his past girlfriends. He dated four girls and was arrested after the fourth named Catherynne Hills was almost raped by him. Somehow she knew something was off about him and called the cops. She's the same age as me and an Amami Rabbit. A friend of mine from Bunnyburrow. A friend I should reconnect with. Both of us have been busy and have messaged each other on Facefield Messenger. Knowing she will be starting up college again. Still setting her sights on being a psychologist. Wanting to become one after what almost happened to others and what almost happened to her. After hearing about Skye story I want to reconnect with her. Then he lost his mind after that. Only speaking in crazy mumbles at no one understands. He destroyed lives so he deserves that. One killed herself for she couldn't live with herself. He's a rapist and nothing more than that. Karma bit him back.

"We had a rapist in Bunnyburrow." I say "He raped three rabbits and is locked away after my friend Catherynne reported him. One committed suicide and he went crazy. He got what he deserved. He has been pushed to the back of my mind."

"Rapist can be anywhere and anyone." Nigel said, "It's great that he was locked away."

Nick is surprised by what I said. I can see it in his eyes. Aurora is the same way. Even to this day, we're learning new things about each other. Some things we have yet to tell each other. We all have secrets. I recently found out about old friends of his who he lost contact with. Knowing that happens in life and he has his reasons. Things in life just happen and we lost friends as we live it. Skye hates hearing about it and it makes sense why she would. What happened to her she will remember for the rest of her life. Due to what horrible rapist did to her. So far he has gotten away with eight rapes and one murder. I hope that he's found out soon. Before he can he can rape another innocent mammal.

"It's good that he's locked away." Skye signed "Some mammals can't get better."

It's good and Zachary not even in Bunnyburrow. He was sent away to Zootopia and in a mental hospital in Rainforest District. Remembering our adventure there. The place was abandoned due to inhumane practices. Only used again so that Lionheart could hide savage predators. I used to like him until his true colors were shown. Not going to the likes of him bother me for he's not worth it.

"Anyone can do it and that's upsetting to know." Faye said, "But I know we will never run into one."

"That's true Faye." Aurora said, "Isn't it right?"

Knowing that they're chances of meeting are rapist are slim and that's great news. Those Aurora a bit unsure of that fact. I see the look in her eyes. I know who she' thinking about and he came up to me as well. Knowing Nick was the same way and he knew Irene. He told me he rarely contracted her on Facefield. Her husband Devin wasn't going to do it for he did have a limit. Irene was behind it all.

"No, you won't Kiddo and Faye." Nick said, "That was her not him."

Seeing Kiddo smile and she understands what Nick told her. Just like we always say she's one smart kit. Skye and Nigel understand for we told about what happened to her. Alexis, Jack, and Faye have known it for the longest time. They were there for her when she went through that.

"Since we're on the subject my friend Elvie was physically assaulted by her ex-friend. He wanted her to himself and she never loved him." Nick said

Nick told me about that event and it's bad as well. No one deserves to be treated like that. Yet the world isn't perfect but broken. So bad things happen in life and we have to get used to it. Those life is of full good things as well. Skye still feeling the same and Nigel doesn't like it. Jack, Alexis, and Faye feel the same way.

"Sadly sometimes you don't know the true colors of mammal until it's too late." Nigel said, "It hurts when you find the truth about your friend."

"You're right brother and I learned that." Skye said, "I heard that she became a paramedic and saved an officer."

"So very brave of her to stand up to the officer killer. Along with he partner." Jack said, "That reminds me of what I did."

Nigel speaking the truth and we all have faced that. Not thinking about Lionheart but Nora. Know she faked being a friend until she showed her true colors. She truly was friends with Rosemary and our other good friends. Yet she wasn't with Nick and I for she didn't like us. Or accepted us as cops. Finding that out hurt a little.

"You were a very brave uncle." Faye said, "In the wrong paws guns can be scary."

"He was and I was afraid I was going to lose him." Alexis said, "Always remember that it's the mammal, not the gun."

I heard all about his story and he truly was. His gunshot was bad but he survived to tell the tale. Thousands would have been upset if he was killed. Nick and I wouldn't have become good friends with him or his family. Elvie and Roxanne were like that as well. We can all have moments of bravery if we stand up for it. Alexis is telling the truth. In capable paws, a gun isn't dangerous.

"True words Alexis." Skye signed

Looking over at Alexis and she's one brave vixen. Very talented and creative as can be. She doesn't let her learning disability weight her down. Catherynne is like that and has Asperger's. Mammals like Jack, Skye, Catherynne, and so many more move disabilities don't have to stop you from living your life. Nick always supports them and that makes him a great fox. I never stopped trying to be a cop even those I'm a rabbit. As long as someone dream is good they shouldn't stop until it comes true. I know they don't always come true for life doesn't work that way. All you have to do is try your hardest and live life to the fullest.

Skye story also reminds me of one of the first cases that Nick and I took. He was a rookie and I was being treated like a real cop. It felt so great and my dream finally came true. Sure it came true when Nick and I saved Zootopia from Dawn Bellwether plan. I was a hero back then but to me, it didn't feel like it. After I made things for the worst. After hearing about Skye's acid story the guilt came back. I know horrible things happened to predators and some prey. All due to what I said for I was set up. I was so glad to hear they never hated me. Their words and reaction were real. That case and saving him I felt like I true hero there.

"Nick and I helped a young male rape victim," I say

"All due to Carrots truly caring." Nick said, "It was all because of her."

"Do tell the story." Skye signed, "Hearing about those stories is difficult but has to be told."

"I will and I couldn't have done without you, Nick. Making the world a better place is what I do best." I say "The truth can hurt but has to be told."

It's a story that worth telling and that Zootopia has heard. Knowing Aurora likes hearing about our stories. Even when they can get dark. She knows how the world can be truly like. Nick smiles at what I said and I couldn't have done it without him. He's the greatest partner you can have. Yes, it was because of me that we got the case. All due to me reaching out to a young male teen.

 _Zootopia recovering after the savage scare. The city was almost destroyed because of what happened. My words played into that. I truly regret saying those words and nothing can change what I did. I hurt a lot of predators. They can hate me all they want for I truly hurt them. Most forgave me for what hat happened. After getting all the facts and realized what was truly going on. I was part of her master plan for predators downfall. Now she's paying for her actions. ZPD found Doug and his helpers. Finding out that Doug is a chemistry teacher and was a great one. From what we were told about him. I guess he wanted to prove that he can do so much more. He doesn't hate predators like Dawn does. His more of dislike and went along with Dawn plans so he could show his skills. He did that very well._

 _Nick finally graduated recently from the academy. He proved what he can do and showing that foxes are so much more than the stereotypes that others believe in. He was top of his class just like I did. Nick and I are proving that we can be great cops. Today was another successful day. Now I'm heading back home. Deciding to take the scenic room and wanted to enjoy Zootopia. For it's truly a great city Nick has shown me around and he knows the city very well. Of course, he has lived the streets and says that he knows everyone. He's teaching me some of his skills and I know that will help us with work._

 _Something tells me that I just have to stop. Not knowing why I feel this way I just do. Just knowing that something is off. I just can feel it. Looking around hoping that I can find what I know I should be looking for. It only takes me a few minutes to spot it. Not liking what I see._

" _Mother why is there a crowd gathering around?"_

 _Looking up to see the same mother and daughter that I saw during the savage scare. It truly hurt when I saw her move her daughter away from a tiger. Just due to him being a fox. Moments like that I knew that I messed everything up. That I broke a great city._

" _A crowd gathering around a building is bad news."_

 _I understand what her mother getting that and she's speaking the truth. How do you explain to you kit that someone wants to kill themselves? Wishing that no one got to a point of life that dying is better than living. I have to do something to help the poor mammal out. He's sitting on top of a building just waiting to die. Maybe just maybe I can stop him. Remembering I was told in the academy most regret doing it. Realizing that their problems can be fixed. I know what I have to do._

" _Please excuse me," I say_

 _Even those I'm off duty I can help out. Anyway, I don't see other officers on the scene yet. So I would have to do my job. They let me pass when they see who I am. They know that that I will help out. Or at least most of them do. I do see some stares from predators. I can understand why I'm getting that. I'm sure that mammal on top of the building._

" _Are you sure you can help?"_

" _I know I can," I say_

 _Heading close to the building now. I can clearly see a young mammal up there and looks to be a teen. Still can't tell who he or she is. Knowing that I will know that soon. Because I'm going to help out more no matter what. Seeing a black rhino walk over to me. He could be the owner of this building. Seeing that he's happy to see me._

" _It's great to see an officer. Where is your partner?"_

" _I'm off duty since I'm the only officer here I will do my duty," I say_

" _Alright, Officer Hopps and the mammal up there is a teenager boy. Looks to be a sea otter. He just appeared a few minutes ago."_

 _So that's why officers and EMS aren't here right now. Knowing that they will come shortly. But they would be too late. Cases like this time matters. My guess was right that's why I was given a glance look from some predators. I feel bad for him and I truly want to help him out. I was going to do that anyway._

" _I'm heading up to help him," I say_

" _Good luck officer Hopps."_

" _Thank you, and I'll be back soon," I say_

 _Heading into the building and see it's apartments. Knowing that he doesn't live here or his family would be here. Also knowing that the mammals living here are wondering what's going to happen. Heading up to the roof takes a few minutes. He's still there because I can hear him. I had training for this but I know it will be different for it's real. Books and training are different from a living animal. For everyone thinks and reacts differently. Holding my paw on the door._

" _I can do this," I whisper_

 _Carefully opening the door and slowly. Not wanting to make him mad or willing to jump before I can get to him. Knowing that I have to do this carefully. Or all will be lost and I will be careful. Still having to prove I'm a worthy officer and some believe that I was a one-hit wonder. That's not going to be the case. I'm going to make the world a better place for that's always been a dream of mine to do. Nothing going to change that dream. Now Nick and officers that will become friend will do that as well._

" _Who's there and leave me alone."_

" _My name is officer Judy Hopps and what's your name?" I say "I want to help you out."_

 _Looking over at the Sea otter and see he's a high school student. Looks to be a junior. He's wearing a plain gray shirt and black pants. Having light brown eyes full of sadness and that's heartbreaking. Knowing that he's going through something rough. I can tell that he doesn't hate me. That's good news and I can help him out._

" _Calvin Thompson and I suppose you can come," Calvin said_

 _Alright, I made the first step to help him out. Knowing that I still have to be careful. He's still close to the edge and still wants to jump. Now have to help him out and show him that his life not over. Heading closer to him but not to close. I don't want to push him. I have to find out his story before I can help him out. I don't care how long that takes. Everyone deserves to live a life. Minus the really dangerous and evil criminals. They deserve to be locked away for good. For some are incapable of living a normal life._

" _Thank you, and there are others in your life that care and love you." I say "They would miss you if died."_

 _Knowing that everyone has someone has someone that cares about them. Someone that loves them as well. No one is truly ever alone. I know that Calvin isn't alone. He has family and friends there for her. They would be upset by his death. Wanting to remind him of that._

" _They would but you get over the pain," Calvin said_

 _I know for sure that you never get death over a loved one. Making thinks about Jude and how I never got over my twin brother death. Knowing that I will never get over his death. The pain will always be there. Knowing that want his pain to end forever._

" _The pain will always be there." I say "I know you're having a hard time."_

" _That's why I'm up here." Calvin said, "I want to end it all. It's better that way."_

 _He truly has gotten to a bad point of his life. That he believes that nothing but death can fix it. Those I know that's not true. Anything can be fixed in time. Taking one step closer to him. Seeing that he doesn't mind at all. So far everything going well._

" _I know how having a hard time feels like," I say_

" _No, you….I suppose you do." Calvin said_

 _Knowing that's he's thinking about the Savage scare and how I messed predators lives. Leaving them like that for too long. I truly had a hard time dealing with it all. Knowing that I messed up the harmony between predators and prey. It was a horrible time for Zootopia._

" _I messed everything up." I say "In the end, I own up to my mistakes and fixed everything. So anything in life can and will get better."_

 _Seeing that Calvin is thinking about what I said. I can tell that he's having a hard time believing it. So he must have gone through something difficult. Yet I know he can get through it. He just has to believe and accept that he can. I'm going to help him with that. Taking another step forward._

" _Not in this case nothing will be the same." Calvin said, "It has to end for that will be better."_

 _Knowing that will be the case. Some events in life change you for the better or worst. Whatever happened to him gave him a negative view. Knowing that's very understandable and everyone has different outlooks on life. Seeing that he's close to the edge. Knowing that I have to be careful._

" _Yes, nothing will be the same but you can get through it." I say "You still have a life to live. It will have up and downs but life is worth living."_

" _I suppose so and not anymore I don't," Calvin said_

 _He has little hope but it's there. That means I can get through to him and that will take some effort. Knowing that I can do it. Taking another step closer to him. Everything is still going well. I just have find out his story. Being an officer I can help him out._

" _You do and if something happened to you I can help you out." I say "It's my duty to protect and serve."_

 _Seeing that he reacts to that and I can tell that it's a good reaction. I know I'm getting through to him and I can help him out. He will get the justice that he deserves. For everyone deserves that and it's my job to do that. Calvin thinks about it._

" _Why did come up here to help me?" Calvin asked_

" _Because I want to make the world a better place." I say "So I will help out anyone that I can."_

 _That's always been a dream of mine since Jude died. Just wanting to make the world a better place after what happened to Jude. Wanting to be a police officer to do that. Seeing a small smile form on his face and that's great news. I take a step closer to him and take a seat. Seeing that he doesn't move any from me and that's good news. Seeing that he's not ready to talk. So we make small talk until he's ready._

" _Alright, officer Hopps I will tell you," Calvin said. "I'm a junior at Golden Moss High School and I'm a swimmer."_

 _Knowing that's in Marshlands. I remember every school that's in Zootopia. For ZPD stops by sometimes to talk to kits and teens. Those talks help them out and for teens a possibility to become a ZPD officer. Nick and I will do that soon and I know they will love us. For we have many fans for saving Zootopia._

" _I bet you're a great swimmer," I say_

 _I'm not saying that just because he's a Sea otter. They're known to be great swimmers. He looks to be a great swimmer by his built. I meet great swimmers that were different mammals. They have a swimmer build. Once again he has a small smile._

" _I am and best on the team." Calvin said, "Anyway I was studying with my science partner her name Shelia Burns. We were studying for a big science test. It was going well for us and we study all that we needed to study. I was about to head home when she got close to me. Acting really weird and she told me that she wanted to show me something. I knew that she was a good student so I went with her."_

 _Knowing this going to end badly. That's why he's up here to end his life. Taking out my notebook and carrot pen. Writing down what he told me and I know that she has part of all this. I heard a small laugh from Calvin. I know what that's about._

" _This carrot pen saved Zootopia. It took down a criminal mastermind." I say_

" _So that's what happened." Calvin said, "The pen can be mightier than the sword."_

 _Lots were surprised how we took down Dawn Bellwether. How a simple pen took her down. That was a great moment for Nick and I. Dawn was so surprised when that happened. The look on her face we will never forget that._

" _That's true and how does your story end?" I ask_

" _We headed over to her room. She did have something to show me. Something that fit her character. Nothing that important to my story. She told me that she wanted to have some fun and I told her I didn't and it was wrong. So I started to leave and she hated that." Calvin said, "She lost it and pinned me to the ground. Saying that we were doing it and I told her no. I tried to fight back but I couldn't. Then she raped me and it was horrible."_

 _That's what happened to him and it's so horrible. That's one of most horrible crime that someone can commit. It's so sicking as well. I can never understand why someone could do something like that. I can tell that Calvin was shaken up by the event. Knowing that he won't be the same as before. Yet I know he can get through it. He just has to believe it._

" _I'm sorry that happened to you and Calvin you will get the justice you deserve," I say_

" _How could I I'm a guy it shouldn't have happened." Calvin said, "I'm supposed to be strong, not weak."_

" _Rape can happen to anyone." I say "It doesn't define gender or species. Fear can shut down your body and you're unable to do a thing. That's what happened to you. You weren't weak at all. Did you tell anyone?"_

 _Wishing that he didn't have that mindset. Knowing that someone put that into his mind. You learn views from others for you're not born with that. Rape can happen to anyone. It doesn't matter who you are or what you wear. Writing down what he told me. I'll get Shelia Burns for what she did. For she committed a crime and deserves to pay for what she did._

" _I know that you're speaking the truth." Calvin said, "I did tell my dad but he told me that he couldn't have happened."_

" _I am and your father is wrong."I say "Don't worry you can get through this."_

 _I can't believe a parent would say something like that. Not believing their own kit when something bad happened. I wonder if his mother is in the picture. That doesn't matter right now. I can find out the information later. Getting up and holding out my paw. Calvin looks at it for a few moments before he takes it._

After that, I met his parents and younger sister. His parents are divorced and his father very firm about his raising of kits. Now he decided to live with his mother. Finding her more suitable to take care of him. His father does love his kits but has a firm form of love. Anyway, Chief Bogo and Nick found out about what I did. We were up there for three hours. Chief Bogo let us take the case after I made a connection with Calvin. We did solve it Shelia didn't get away for long after we got through her.

"You're one of the best out there Judy," Aurora said

"That's so true," Nick said

"I agree with that," Jack said

I have great friends and it feels so great to have them. I know that they think the same way. I don't need to hear it from them. I feel the same way them. Everyone is the best in their own way. Making us who we are and we're all different. Meeting Skye and Nigel have been great. Now having two new friends and it's always great to have friends. Knowing that they won't treat me like Nora did.

"Thank you, friends and you're all the best as well," I say

"Thanks, Judy and it feels great being called that." Skye signed, "Always better than being called horrible names."

Looking over at Skye and know what she means. We all have been called horrible names and it's horrible when you're called them. Remembering the times I been called cute. Knowing that there worst things to be called. Jack and Skye have been called the r-word. Nick has told me about being called a vermin before, A horrible name to call anyone. Aurora has been called Mutt and that's always been a horrible name.

"Bad names don't define my sister." Nigel said, "They don't know who she truly is."

Nigel is speaking the truth. Whoever says negative things about you especially strangers don't know you. Their views don't matter for they don't know you. Looking over at Skye again and I know her now. I would never think something negative about her. She's aspiring, creative, compassionate, brave, good, friendly, hard-working, generous, helpful, humble, kind, honest, trustworthy, optimistic, passionate, and so much more. Since she told her story and it was personal I know my story has to be told. We will stargaze soon and we will have a fun time with that.

"I used to have a twin brother his name was Jude. One day we went out our mother and he disappeared. He was founded later mauled to death. We were only six when it happened." I say "His murder was never solved."

They already know my story. Nigel and Skye deserve to know. All my friends know what happened to my brother. After all, friends should know about that information about you. So they can help you out and show how they care about you. Both of them react the way I thought they would. Skye reacts the most for she's a caring mammal. She heads over to me and gives me a hug. Her fur is so soft and fluffy. We stay like that for a few moments.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Judy." Skye signed, "I know losing a twin was difficult. You lost a part of you."

"Thank you, Skye and you're right about that," I say

"Damn never would have thought that would happen in Bunnyburrow." Nigel said, "Isn't it a large farming town?"

That's what most of Bunnyburrow thought. Stuff like that rarely happens for Bunnyburrow. For its safe town and just like most towns like my hometown. Throughout the year's bad things happened in Bunnyburrow. My brother's murder was the worst for a kit.

"Yes or also a rural neighborhood." I say "One of the best places to live."

"I would like to see it sometime." Skye signed, "Sounds like a beautiful town."

"Then we will make that a trip," I say

Seeing that Skye smiles at that. Next time we have a break she can join us. Knowing that would have a great time with that. My family would like her as well, They adorable Nick so much and it's adorable to see that. Still having to take a trip with our good friends. For my parents and family want to meet them. That will happen soon and it will be a great time.

"I like that sound of that." Skye signed, "Now let's stargaze!"

It's nice to see Skye so excited. She's going to love the sight in Bunnyburrow for seeing the stars there is an amazing sight. We have been talking a lot and some of it was negative. But it happened to be talked about. It will be fun to stargaze. Aurora and Faye help jack set up. Skye and Nick are talking to each other. Not paying attention to what they're talking about. Not wanting to be rude. A few minutes they hug each other. Before they join us for stargazing and the stars are out tonight.

* * *

We had the grandest time last night. Staying up late but not too late. Not like what happened two nights ago. Remembering what Margaret did and it showed what she can really do. At least we don't have to worry about him anymore. Also Mr. Big doesn't have to worry about him either. Nick and I saw two of his polar bears. They were there for a reason. Nick and I have been doing boring but important paperwork. Trying to track down mammals who were involved with the gang. Making sure that they pay for their crimes as well.

"So many papers I'm lost in a sea." Nick said, "The only one that comes to mind is the cop killer and a dangerous looking female. Along with one of the Junior Ranger bullies."

There a lot of mammals and I have seen the mammals that Nick was talking about. The cop killer a disappeared into the shadows. Waiting to strike again when he's healed. Yet the woman who he talked about hasn't been appearing anyway. We can't find anything on her. Either that means she got away with her crimes or is a first timer. Either can go anyway and we have to be ready for that. Remembering that story he told me. Laughing at what Nick said and he always knows how to make me laugh.

"Har Har Slick." I say "Alright we deserve a short break. Anyway, I want to talk with Cassandra."

"It's my duty to make my friends laugh Carrots." Nick said, "Good I need a tea break and have a good chat."

"I knew you love tea more than coffee. I have gotten to you, Nick." I say "Thanks Nick and I will."

Nick does that duty very well and has help others because he does. Even those I got him to like tea. He picks coffee over tea. Taking his coffee break to have coffee and chat with our friends. This first time he has said tea break. Nick now see the error of what he said. He has this great look on his face.

"I meant a coffee break." Nick said, "Your hearing needs checking Judy."

"My ears never fail me and enjoy your coffee, Nick." I say "Enjoy your tea slick, Nick."

"Will do Carrots." Nick said

It's nice when we mess with each other. Just like good friends do. Seeing Nick have the biggest smile he can offer and so do I. Cleaning up my desk a bit and head off to Cassandra office. Knowing that she will be free right now. Us officers know her schedule through and through. So we know the best time to talk to her. She's very open and helps out no matter what. Knocking on her door when I get to her office.

"Come in officer Hopps," Cassandra said Opening up the door and heading inside her office. Heading over to where I always sit and Cassandra is taking out my file. Always knowing that she's great at doing her job. She knows when an officer going to talk to her or very close to the time. That's why she's working right her and officers love talking to her. "I knew that you would be stopping by again soon."

"You do your job so well," I say

"Because I love doing my job." Cassandra said, "First thing first let's talk about what happened with Margaret."

That's what I wanted to talk about. Talking about with Nick helps out and lets it all out. Talking to her helps out as well. Cassandra knows what she's talking about for she helped other officers like what happening to me. Always knowing what happens with her. So that she can help us out and mostly me.

"We know that she can murder well." I say "Doesn't matter the size of the mammal she can do it."

That was some event to wake up in the middle of the night. I will never forget that night. No one could if they saw what we did. It was hard to imagine how Margaret killed him. I know that size doesn't matter but taking down a polar bear is. He would have known how to defend himself.

"From what I heard she can and that freaky to know." Cassandra said, "That will doom for anyone she has her mind set to murder."

Cassandra writes down what I said. Of course, she would know what happened. Even not being an officer she knows all about the horrible murders. His murder was on the news and just like her murders. Since we don't have to links to her murdering them the murder unknown. Knowing she will be discovered soon. Cassandra has a copy of her latest letter.

 ** **Dear Judy Hopps, ZPD First Rabbit Officer****

You finally found out my grand surprise and aren't it so wonderful? He thought he was so clever hiding with his mother that hated him. Using her as a shield so weak and cowardly of him. I just had to wait for the right moment to strike. Just wanting to end him for he ruined us for he wanted more money and power. That got to his head and he paid the price. We were better as small and hidden in the shadows. That's how it's going to stay for now on. You can never defeat us and there will be always more of us. Criminals come from all walks of life and same for you officers. It would be like something the way of life.

Anyway his mother the sweetest mammal you can know. Still full of life and is a great baker. Her cookies are to die for. The selfish bastard tried to kill his own elderly mother. I saved her life by sending her to that nursing home. She grew a liking to me. She knew that I killed her son and I knew that she was glad for that. Of course, how would she be a good witness? She's old and could die any day. Her life should be hers to live and shouldn't drag her into all this. Even I have morals surprised by that for you believed I'm psycho? Well, of course, I am hahaha and remember those who target kits in their crimes are always a target in prison. I'll leave the elderly and anyone under the age of sixteen alone. They deserve to live their lives to the fullest and to live out their lives as they should. Of course, everyone should have that. I'm so selfish to take others lives away. True but I don't care that I do. I choose my victims as I see fit. I won't stop until I do.

I know you're surprised that I killed him. It was easy to do for he's so predictable and hasn't changed his ways. Working for so long you learn his strength and weakness. I found out all about his weakness and strengths. Those he has more weakness than strength. All he cared about was his strength and nothing more. So I easily beat him and it felt so great. He couldn't handle pain either truly pathetic and if only you could have seen him like that. My other victims could have handled it. He was surprised that I killed him as well. He stab was so great and I had wonderful feeling when I did. He deserved it all. Stabbing him in the heart was the best and only if he could have felt it. The blood was hard to clean off my beautiful fur. Calling me many horrible names and it was so hurtful. Of course, my no existing feelings can't be hurt. Craig helped me dragged his worthless body over here. Where did I kill him? Wouldn't you like to know?

Now you see how far I can go and how cruel I can be. I promise you, for now, they won't be worst like him. He was a special case for you all. Also by know, you would have realized Nora was never a friend of yours. How she was always a fake friend to you and it must be so heartbreaking for you. Or you have gotten over it already. When's your next test? That will be soon and this time Judy. I love taking you by surprise it's so much fun for me. My life has become dull without doing what I do. So I'll see you next time and don't forget about the horror I can do.

 ** **ZPD First Rabbit Officer****

 ** **From your First Hare Serial Murder****

I never forget her letters for she makes sure I don't. Margaret knows what she doing and doing it very well. Liam got too cocky for his own good and was killed because of it. Margaret is right that's how they got away for so long. Now it looks like it's going to happen again. That's why we have to track everyone down before that happens. He was going to kill his mother and Margaret saved her. She's right we wouldn't put her on trial. That would be cruel to force her to spend her last days like that. Anyway, she wouldn't say a thing she wanted her son gone. Sure not murdered but gone. Saying that she does have morals even when she's a psycho. Saying that she will leave elders and young mammals alone. I know that she's speaking the truth. We have heard criminals who victims were kits got what they deserved in prison. The last one I heard was a kit abuser was beaten to death. Lots of mammals said he got what he deserved and the criminal should be rewarded for what he did. Murder is still murder and still has to pay. Margaret enjoyed killing him just like the others. We got a dangers killer now our paws.

"I know and we can take her down." I say "What do you think of her?"

"She's an interesting criminal for sure. I haven't seen anyone like her. She clearly knows who she is and accepts it. Reminds me of Ms. Bellwether and do you know she having an interview?" Cassandra asked

Cassandra is right about that. Margaret truly is an interesting criminal. Of course, she will have to be taken care of. Even if she's a criminal we haven't faced before. She still going to be taken down. I never knew that and interviews with Dawn have been talked about since she was arrested. Yet she wasn't talking. Not like what happened with her who didn't speak for years until her death. Dawn just hated what she failed. Always believing that she did it for the greater good for preys. Her plan was so small minded and she couldn't warp her mind that all would have failed if she did get away with it. She wanted a perfect city without predators.

"So a reporter finally gets to interview her." I say

"Yep and it will be the interesting one. Zootopians will hold their breaths and wonder what her story is." Cassandra said, "So how you do you feel about it? I'm sorry about Nora."

"I'm worried what she can do. What she has planned out next. Now we know what she's truly capable of." I say "Thank you, and we meet someone like her."

Now we have to wait for what she been planning. Not knowing how long that will be. We don't know when the next one going to happen. Or what she's planning out. Knowing that we just to wait to find out what does. I know that Cassandra upset about what happened. For likes the officers that she works with. Some she likes better than others.

"Very understand and you're not alone in this." Cassandra said, "We do and any good news."

"I made two new friends. Nigel and Skye Walker." I say "I'm sure that you heard about Skye."

"I have and she's a very kind vixen. I like her and we talked. I hate what happened to her and the same for the other victims." Cassandra said, "I hope they catch this rapist. Officers Raisi and Fortson have taken the case."

We know Raisi and Fortson they're great officers. They deal with rape cases and great what they do. Helping me out with our first and only rape case. Knowing that they better fit for cases like that. I couldn't handle it like they do. Knowing that they would happy to fill us in. After finding out that we became friends with her.

"You're right and Skye is great." I say "They're perfect for that."

"Yes, they are and I heard a rumor about Lionheart," Cassandra said

Knowing what she's talking about. I know she would catch wind about it or at least parts of it. Always catch wind about what happens around the station. The gossip and stories that travel around officer to officer. Knowing when to step in and help out. I already move past what happened with Lionheart.

"He was bringing up the protest and bringing up they should stop. Bringing up painful memories and we told Aurora what happened." I say "We didn't want to tell her then."

Cassandra writes down what I tell her. She knows what I'm talking about and we talked a lot about it in the past. Knowing she was there to help us out. It truly helped out as well. Knowing that there was someone that we could talk to and they would help out. The nightmares have stopped except for the one.

"Sounds like him and it's good that Aurora knows." Cassandra said, "You pay for your actions and forgiveness is hard sometimes. Others won't forget what you do. Have any nightmares?"

Cassandra is right about what she says. I did pay for my actions and was forgiven in the end. Knowing that they will never forget what I said. Lionheart hasn't done anything for ask for forgiveness. He hasn't changed either and that's why most Zootopians hate him. Maybe he's capable of change but that's highly unlikely.

"I have but all gone away but one," I say

I have told her about my other nightmares. Mostly about what happened or what would happen to Nick if I died. Those nightmares have gone away and I'm glad for that. I never like having those nightmares. I haven't told her about that one for I thought it wasn't important. But now it feels like it does. Those my father doesn't think so. Just a nightmare and nothing more than that. While my mother says it could mean something. Nick said that as well and I'm beginning to agree. Knowing that Cassandra would agree as well.

"What is this nightmare about Judy?" Cassandra asked

 _ _I find myself running for my life. As I run from the danger that's behind me. If I'm captured I know I will be in major trouble. I just have to keep on running. Even those I find it hard to run. My legs can barely move on. I have to keep on running. Or I will lose everything. Surrounded by tall dark objects. It's hard to find my way.__

" _ _Judy!"__

 _ _I can hear my name being called. I don't know where it's coming from. Even with my hearing I just can't. My heart beating so fast and my breathing rapid. Looking around and try to find a way around the tall dark objects. Heading over to the left and run as fast as I can. Hearing the danger behind me. I run for some time and I fall the ground. I react fast and protect my head from hitting the ground. Pain comes to me. In the distance, I can see light hazel eyes. I know that's the danger.__

" _ _Judy come back here we were having so much fun!"__

 _ _The sight of eyes seems to be everywhere. I can't tell where the danger is. That truly scares me and I have to get up. Despite the pain, I do get up. It hurts so much but that doesn't matter. My life is on the line. So I keep on running. F__ _ _ee__ _ _ling the eyes and voice burning into me.__

 _" _You don't have to run!"__

 _ _I know that I do have to run. Or all would be lost for me. Shaking my hear and take a deep breath. So I can g__ _ _et the voice and creepy eyes out of my head. A few moments later I can run again. Still surrounded by the tall dark objects. Still trying to find my way out of here__ _ _and I hope I can find my way out. Not wanting to be here anymore. Just knowing there has to a way out of here. Hearing the voice behind me and I start to run as well. Dodging the dark objects as run. Making sure that I don't hurt myself as I run.__

 _"_ _ _Just come back Judy so we can have fun!"__

 _ _I don't want to go back or understand what happened. I don't want to know either for I know it's bad news. Knowing that getting out this will be best for me. Still trying to find my way out of here. It seemed to be endless and so tall.__ _ _Running as fast as I can. Knowing that the danger is behind me. It feels like their eyes are burning at my back.__

 _" _Just stop Judy just stop it!"__

 _ _Before the danger seemed more irritated than mad. Now I can hear it's mad and that scares me. Not knowing where the danger is now. It seems like the danger can be anyway where now. So I run to the right and dodging more dark objects.__

 _" _You don't have to run. I won't lost my anger."__

 _ _Knowing that's not going to be true. I can't trust this danger at all and I have to listen to myself.__ _ _What I think is that I have to run and get out of here. Running fast as I can and find it hard to keep running. Knowing that I have get out of here. I keep remembering myself that I have to do that. Running to the right and run fast again. That's when I see the light hazel eyes.__

 _"_ _ _There you are Judy."__

 _ _Seeing that the danger is in front of me. I let out a scream. The danger left arm tries to grab me. It's so tall or seem so tall. Using my arm for protection and feel pain as I do. Knowing that he hit me. Feeling my stumble backwards. I fall a few moments later and black out.__

That's the whole nightmare that I have. It became more after the first time I saw it. Trying to understand it all. The whole thing confuses me. I know it has to have a meaning but I haven't figured it out yet. All I figured out that I'm running from danger. Cassandra writing down what I tell her.

"That's some nightmare, Judy." Cassandra said, "Does it affect your sleep?"

"No it doesn't and I just want to make sense of it." I say "My father told me I have nothing to worry about. It's just a nightmare and he's the only one to think like that."

"Good news and you will," Cassandra said, "It sounds like your mind trying to tell you something and don't brush it off."

I knew that Cassandra would agree and I will. Not knowing why my father believes that and he wouldn't tell me. He avoids talking about when it comes up and I know my mother doesn't like it. Those she doesn't bring it up. Knowing it's not worth it. Watching her take out a white sheet of paper.

"Hopefully soon and I won't brush it off," I say

"Good news and I want you to draw what you have seen." Cassandra said, "I know you don't do art. But this will help out."

"Alright I will and that's true," I say. Taking the paper from her and a pencil. Knowing what I'm about to draw is going to be bad. Yet that won't matter if I did. Holding the pencil in my paws and stare at the paper for a few moments. Closing my eyes and I can clearly imagine what I have seen. Drawing a few moments later and it only takes to do so. Looking down at what I drew. Seeing the haunting light hazel eyes. Surrounded by strange looking tall dark objects. Not to bad for being bad at art. "This what I see."

Showing Cassandra the drawing and she stares at it closely. Trying to figure out what the haunting picture means. Throughout her career, she has seen a lot. She gets up and makes a copy of it. Giving me the original one.

"The mind can create wonderful and creepy things." Cassandra said, "Looks like your running from someone. Of course, you already know that. You just have to figure out who, where, and why."

"You're right and I will." I say "This has been good for me."

"I like hearing that and I'm always here for you guys." Cassandra said, "I'll be waiting for our next hat officer Hopps."

"I know and it's great that you are." I say "Until next time Cassandra."

Cassandra gathers up my file and puts it away. Folding up my sketch so I can have it with me. Placing it in an empty pocket in my wallet. Knowing that Nick will be done with his tea break. Getting up from the chair and head out of her office.

* * *

"You must be Officer Hopps."

I haven't heard that voice before. Looking up to see a Cape Buffalo just like Chief Bogo. She's a few inches shorter than him. Less muscular as well and her horns are short and slender. Her dark brown and she has brown eyes. Seeing that she's wearing a nice dress suit.

"Yes I am and who are you?" I ask

"My name is Meria Magoro," Meria said

The way she says her last name is a bit off-putting. The way she saw it she wants you to know her last name. She's not rude just wants you to know who she is. Those I don't know who she is. By the way, she's dressed I believe she's a lawyer just like Alexis.

"It's nice to meet you Meria." I say "Are you a lawyer?"

"Yes, and I am and one of the best." Meria said, "You must be friends with Alexis. She's also one of the best."

That's what I thought. After thinking about it for a bit I remember she was the lawyer that since Dawn to prison. Remembering that she was a tough lawyer and saw through Dawn's lies. She wanted to show Dawn that she wasn't on her side. That she was never on her side. Knowing that Dawn hated that a prey was against her. While one was defending her she wouldn't accept predators as her lawyer. She hates predators that much. Now Dawn wouldn't be leaving prison anytime soon.

"I thought so and I remember you took Dawn Bellwether case. To make sure she got the sentence that she deserved."

"That I did and she was so pissed that I was locking her up. Oh, how she tried to stop me. Of course, she didn't break the law doing it. She's one smart ewe." Meria said, "I can't wait to find out her story. She wouldn't tell me a thing. She saw me as a traitor just like how she sees you as Judy. I know her father was a judge in Meadowlands. Never meet him but I heard of him."

That's the Dawn I grew to know. I liked her at first until her true colors were shown. I was like her without realizing it. I wasn't bad like her but it was still there. Nick showed me who I truly was and I felt horrible. Wishing could have apologized and told him why was that way. That never happened but the apologize did. Now I know a piece of information about Dawn. Doug story was easy to figure out. A chemistry teacher who wanted to prove himself. Having friends to help him out.

"Oh, she hated that I didn't join her. It was like I shot her." I say "I know that she helped me out she told me that owned her. I wouldn't be an officer."

"That's where she was wrong you couldn't be fired." Meria said, "Mr. Bogo fired you for doing your job even when you were assigned to parking duty. You were the only officer who could chase him down."

That's what I thought and I was the only officer fit for the job. If I haven't chased he would have gotten away. Then the important clue wouldn't have been found out. Or would have been found out some other way. Mr. Otterton would have helped with that. He believed he knew what was going on. That's why he was targeted. The way she said Bogo name was harsh.

"That's what I thought and Chief Bogo changed for the better." I say "He accepted as a great officer."

"For you're a great officer and same for Wilde." Meria said, "We can talk some more later. I have business to attend to. I wanted to meet you, officer Hopps, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, and he truly is." I say "Alright talk to you later and it was a pleasure to meet you."

Seeing that she didn't speak about Chief Bogo. Something up between them and I don't know the reason. She holds out her right paw and I shake her paw. Seeing that she has firm pawshake which great to have. She paws me her number and leaves a few moments later.

"That would be Idris ex-wife." Cassandra said, "That's why she harsh on Chief Bogo, Their youngest kit died during the shooting."

Seeing that Cassandra standing outside her office. She must have heard Meria and wonder what was going on. I never knew that he was married. Chief Bogo never brought up his family before. Now I understand why he never has. That must have been difficult for them. Five years ago he was an officer and would have been on call. Knowing that their marriage broke after that event and that's heartbreaking. I know that not all marriage and love last.

Meeting up with Nick in the break room. He's all finished up with his tea break and he did get some tea. Knowing that he got his favorite flavor blueberry. Fangmeyer and Wolford are with him. I walk over to them.

"Hello Judy and did you see Meria?" Wolford asked, "She's a rare sight here."

"I spoke to her a few minutes. She was pleased to see me. Nick, she thinks you're a great cop." I say "Cassandra told me who she was."

"I'm glad that she thinks that way. It will be nice to meet her." Nick said

"Of course, she does like us or most of us. Despite being harsh around our chief she's a good mammal and great lawyer." Fangmeyer said, "It was nice seeing her around when they were happily together."

What Fangmeyer tells us I can believe. Seeing that Nick believes as well. I'm sure she doesn't like Beryl. She would know her more than we would ever would. Not going to even think about Nora she's not worth it. I already know that she's a great lawyer. Knowing that their marriage was a good one. Too bad it didn't last. From Fangmeyer tone of voice, it was nice to see.

"I remember their daughter was the youngest victim." Nick said, "Their marriage broke after that."

"She was and there was no pain for her. Her name was Zuri she was colorful like Aurora is. They have a son named Mosi and currently going to college. He hopes to be an officer like his father. Second oldest daughter Aysi training to be a firefighter. Baraka is a senior in high school. Malaika is a seventh grader."

Wolford tells their ages Mosi is twenty-three, Aysi is twenty, Baraka is eighteen, Zuri would be fifteen if she was alive. Finally, Malaika is thirteen-years-old. Knowing that they were a happy family at one point in time. Until that, all went away and I hope everything alright between them. At least it sounds like Mosi relationship with his father is good. He was to be an officer like him.

"You can find out more from Sean or Cassandra. They know their story by heart." Fangmeyer said, "Maybe if you're lucky you find out from Idris."

Someday we will do that. It will be nice to know more about our chief. He's very secretive about himself and that's understandable. Knowing we won't find out from Chief Bogo. But Sean and Cassandra would be happy to tell us.

"Thank you, for telling us and we should be heading off," I say

"Happy to tell and see you two to later," Fangmeyer said

Knowing that we should talk with Raisi and Fortson. Wanting to find out more about the rape case that Skye a part of. We'll leave the case to them but will help out Skye. Helping the other victims if we get the chance to meet them. Nick and I walk together.

"I feel bad for him," I say

"I do as well and everything seems to be well." Nick said, "How did your talk go?"

"It seems like that and it went well." I say "Raisi and Fortson have the case."

Knowing that Nick is right his family is well. Or we would be hearing a different story. Seeing Nick smile at that. Reminding to show him my sketch I did. Knowing that he will be playful but serious as well. Taking the sketch out my wallet and show him.

"My you do have talent. I thought you were a lost cause." Nick said, "Perfect for a horror movie. Anyway, you'll come over this freaky nightmare."

"Har har Nick," I say "I suppose so and thank you."

"I live to please and let's head over to them," Nick said

Playful I punch his arm and he rubs it. He knows how hard I can hit. I was right and he does that so well. Knowing that we will find them hanging around their offices. Working hard on the case that they have. Knowing that they will solve it soon. It only takes a few minutes to head over to their office. Both are leopards and Raisi is twenty-nine and Fortson is twenty-six. Raisi has light brown eyes and Fortson has blue. Susana Raisi and Lola Fortson are their names.

"Hello, Judy and Nick it's nice to see you two," Susana said

"It's nice to see you as well." I say "How have you two been?"

"We have been well and Skye brought you here," Lola said

That's always good news to hear. They know that we have been doing well. Susana and Lola have a great friendship. Lola going marrying next year. While Susana dating a great boyfriend. Of course, they would know about that. Skye told them about meeting and becoming friends with us.

"I always knew that you two were psychic." Nick said, "Being well is good news."

Seeing that Susana and Lola laugh at Nick remark. He can make almost everyone laugh. There are only a few that he can't. Those he doesn't stop trying and that makes him great. I laugh a few moments later and I see Nick smile. Lola grabs the file.

"Here's the cop of the file," Lola said

"He's totally a horrible mammal." Susana "We can chat about it when we have some free time."

"Just like animals like him and thank you," I say

"Sounds like we have a plan," Nick said

Taking the file from Lola and it's a bit heavy. They do their duty very well and the cases files they take are detailed as can be. Making sure that they don't miss out anything. That makes them great officers. We will catch up later on this. Still, have a case to do and so do they. We start to head back to our office.

"Oh Dawn letting someone interview her," I say

"How our minds work sometimes and I was wondering when that would happen." Nick said, "Do you know who doing the interview?"

"You're right and I have no idea," I say

That just came to mind right now and he's right. Sometimes our minds work so strangely. Cassandra didn't tell me about who was interviewing We just have to wait and find out. Knowing that the interview will happen within the next few days. We walk pass by Chief Bogo and he's reading some files. He's has his reading glasses on and focusing on whatever files he's reading.

"I heard Ms. Magoro speak highly of you both. She's great at knowing mammals and at her job." Chief Bogo said, "That's what you two deserve."

"Thank you, sir," I say

"Hearing that is always great Chief Bogo," Nick said

There was some harshness in his voice. Just like Meria was some there are some problems around them. Those not so much hate at least with Chief Bogo. Normally he works in his office and if he truly hated her he would have. For he knows what goes around the station. He chooses to work out here and not too far from Meria. She's in one of the interview rooms and looks likes she's on a case. Looking over at Chief Bogo base off how he's reacting it's not all hate between them. Maybe just maybe their love for each other still inside of them. We just have to wait and see what unfolds between lovers that lost their love for each other.

 **Author Note: Happy 3rd anniversary to my story! I can't believe been three years already. Now time flies by and this the longest a story has taken me to finish. Don't worry I will finish it. Hopefully that will come soon and I plan to do sequel. Planning a different story as well. You just have wait and see. I also planed for** **Catherynne to appear in the story. Took so long to make her fit into my story. She plays a role as well. You'll find out my Dawn story soon. I hope I will do it differently from others. You'll find out more about Chief family and Meria.** **I have a plan for Idris and Meria. I already have their ending haha. Got the beginning and end. Those seem to be the easy parts. Just have to plan out the middle. I have something in mind and I'll see if I'll do it. What happens you just to see what unfollows my fellow readers. Thank you, so much for what you have all done. This story has been my best I have done on Fanfiction. I can't wait to do more in the future.**


	53. The sleepover

Chapter 53

 **Aurora POV**

Hearing Skye's story I know how tough and brave she is. Now knowing how much hardship that she has been through. Two hardships that shouldn't have happened to her but did. No one should be burned by acid or raped. Yet that will always happen for the world can be a dark place sometimes. I have seen that many times. Those will always know that the world full of good as well. I can't wait to do pottery with Skye knowing that we will have a great time with that. She's so very talented and it doesn't matter if she has a learning disability. That doesn't make her stupid she just learns differently from others. She'll be the greatest teacher ever and speaking of teachers school will be starting up really soon. Always having mixed feelings about school. Learning is great but bullying is the worst. I get bullied a lot for being a hybrid. Things have changed for the better for foxes. That's great news and I'm so glad that it happened. Nick really did change others views on foxes. Of course, he wasn't the only one who did that. Lots of foxes showed that the stereotypes aren't true.

Skye story made me think about the Campbell's. How their abusive was bad and what he could have done. Nick and Judy could have white to me about when I asked if he could have done it. Spare me from something dark but they didn't. They knew the truth was better than some white lie. I wouldn't blame them if they did. For we all tell white lies. It's in animal nature to do so. Nobody is perfect and we make mistakes. Maybe someday I can forgive them or at least Nate. They were right Irene was the bad one. He just followed what she told him to do. As if he was a puppet under her control. I have been told that he happens with criminals. One criminal is the leader and the dominant one. While the other is the follower and weaker one. That makes sense to me for Irene and Nate were like that.

 _Not understanding how someone like the Campbell's get passed all the rules for being foster parents. They're the bad foster family that foster kits talk about. A family that you don't want to be in. For they only doing for the money. Hating that families exist like that. Only if loving parents get kits only the world would so much better. That foster kits don't have to worry about being in a bad home. They some were by their bad birth family. Only to end up in a bad foster home too. Which no kit deserves._

" _Aurora get down here!" Irene yelled_

 _I wonder what she wants now. It's easy to tell that's she impatient about something. That's bad news for me and I hate it. Knowing not listening to her bad news for me. Getting up from my bed and head over to where Irene is. Seeing that she's in the living room. Just like I knew she's mad about something and will take it out on me. That is totally unfair but there's nothing I can do about it. She's an adult and I'm kit she can do things that I can't._

" _What do you want Irene?" I ask_

 _Hoping that I don't sound harsh or what she calls moody to her. Like how a teenager would speak back to her. It isn't right to speak to someone like that. Irene looks over at me, So far I'm good and I'm glad about that for that for now. As long I know I'm good I'll be so happy. She walks over to me and gets close. I stand my ground and give her good eye contract._

" _My parents are coming over and I want you to be good," Irene said_

 _That's why she was in a bad mood. She doesn't like her parents anymore due to them doing whatever to make her hate them. It has nothing to do with me for she hated them before I came along. Nate just likes them just fine. I don't know what her problem is. I get what she telling me. Don't tell them or I will be punished._

" _Don't worry I will be good," I say_

" _News I love to hear and if not Nate will punish you." Irene said, "Isn't that right darling?"_

 _Looking over at Nate and he's reading the Zootopia Times. She knows that she couldn't do it herself or her parents would think something is up. So he has to do it instead. He does what Irene tells him to do. He doesn't punish me unless Irene gives him the okay. He rarely does that but Irene always gives him the okay to do so. He looks up from the paper and looks at Irene._

" _You know I will darling." Nate said, "I listen and do as you say."_

 _I will be on my best behavior and I'm always like that. Those they always find ways to punish me even when I'm good. So I have to watch myself. Irene heads over to him and kisses him. I turn away when they do. Even when they are horrible I suppose they do love each other. He's right he does what Irene tells him to do. It always has to deal with me when he does._

My punishment for that was light. To them just a simple slap for her parents liking me. They were shocked and felt horrible when they found out the truth. They never knew that their daughter was capable of hurting a kit. I knew it wasn't their fault it was all Irene fault. Sure Nate did it as well but wouldn't have done it on his own. She was one that was always in control and still shows signs of being like that. Nick did tell me that he saw her in prison. A meeting that he hated happened. Irene wasn't the same vixen he meet that day. They weren't really friends with each other. That was so good to hear.

Speaking of friends a new one came up for Judy. She told us about Catherynne Reeds. Nick was surprised to hear that her name. Reminding him of his Star known as Katheryn. The same name but spelled differently and what are the chances of that? Of course, it's a popular name and different ways to spell Catherine the chances would be higher. Nick couldn't hide his shock those Judy never brought it up. Just like how she never brought up when Skye hugged him. She knew that it was none of her business. That Nick would tell her when the moment was right. Just like he told me.

 _I had the greatest time with them. Skye and Nigel are so great as well. Those I do feel bad about what happened to Skye. Being burned by acid must have been painful. That only happened due to fear after what Bellwether did. Using Judy to prove her evil point. She felt really bad when she heard about what happened to Skye during that. Knowing that she made things worse by the words she said. She was so happy to hear that they never hated or blamed her. Then we found out that she was raped. Now knowing what it is and still trying to wrap my mind why someone would do it. I suppose when I'm older I would understand better. Too young to understand it fully._

" _I shouldn't keep my parent waiting anymore." Judy said, "Goodnight Nick and Aurora."_

 _It's getting late and the stars were out tonight. So we have the greatest time stargazing. Skye had the best time. She truly does love to stargaze. She could name so many stars and find them. Skye even made her own star constellations. She's so creative and one thing that makes her so great. If Judy does that her parents over worry about her. Very loving parents but they can be overprotective sometimes. Those that's not so bad once you truly think about it. That's better than having unloving parents._

" _We don't want them worrying all the way here." Nick said, "Goodnight Carrots and we will heading off to bed soon."_

" _Goodnight Judy," I say_

" _Har har Slick," Judy said_

 _Those two always have fun with each other. Now if only they can realize that they love each other. They're still too blind to confess their feelings for each other. Knowing that someday they will confess their feelings but I want that to happen soon. Judy heads up and over to the room she's staying in. She didn't ask what he and Skye were talking about. I saw that before we were stargazing and she hugged him as well. Knowing that Judy was surprised by that and so was I._

" _She told me that she met Katheryn. They started to talk to each other. Skye invited us to one of her art shows. That was two days before Star's death. She never got the chance to tell me." Nick said, "Skye told me that she was sorry for my lost and gave me a hug. She knew that Katheryn was a great vixen. She wants to show me something when we meet up."_

 _So that's what happened and it makes sense. That's why they were away from us when they were talking. Skye knew that Nick would want to keep it personal. She figured that we had no idea that we knew about Katheryn. Nick never brought her up and she's smart. Not dumb or that other word that others called her. Just because she learns and her mind works differently doesn't make her stupid._

" _Skye so kind and smart." I say "Katheryn must have made you something."_

" _She truly is and wise Kiddo." Nick said, "Anyway I goodnight Kiddo."_

" _I am wise and goodnight Nick," I say_

 _I know that did set him off and he's hiding that very well. He's good at the motto he stood by. I wonder how long that will last once he finds out what Katheryn did for him. Whatever she did for him Nick wouldn't be able to hold it back. For he loved and still does love Katheryn. She will always be in his heart and part of him. Watching him head upstairs and heading inside the room he took. Heading up to the loft to call it a night._

Whatever Katheryn made for him Nick can keep for himself. I know it's going to be personal for him and he has every right to keep it for himself. Whenever he's ready to share that will be up to him. I told my friends about my family and show them the items that Felicia gave me. Sadly I don't feel any connection to my family. I do love them and I do miss them. But not in the way I should. Only my mother is out of that. I miss her a lot. Felicia and Sean told me the bonding with them was destroyed when they were murder. My mother gave her life to save mine. Sometimes when I really think about it I can remember what she looked like and sounded. Only having stories to remember my family by.

Now just having some fun with Faye. We have been doing a lot since this morning. Normal things that we normally do. Right now we have decided to color. Having a sea of crayons on the floor. Of course, we're going to clean everything up once we're done.

"So are you excited for tonight?" Faye asked

"So excited and we're going to have a great night," I say

Tonight we're going to have our sleepover. We're going to have the grandest time and just like we always do. Just getting the chance to be a normal kit again. Just like I deserve and they can go back to the apartments that they live in. The safe house will be cleaned up and stuff like that. Then we will be here the next day.

"I know we will and too bad you still don't have your violin," Faye said

Yes, I wish that I had my violin or a violin. Faye lets me borrow hers for the time being. Figuring out that my violin is long gone by now. Because of that, it will have to be replaced. Gayle promised that she would look out for it. She won't let me down and she hasn't done that before.

"I'll have one soon," I say

"That I can't wait for." Faye said, "Maybe Skye would like to join in on the fun."

"Same for me and Skye would like that a lot," I say

Me too and I'll get one before school starts. For I'm going to be in orchestra again and going to have a blast with that. For playing the violin always fun for me. Faye is the same way and it's so great. Music truly does help you out. Skye would have a lot of fun and she would show us her off her sitar skills. It's sad that she lost her music career during the Savage scare. Skye will get that back when she's ready. It's nice to take a break and that's what she's doing right now. Also having to worry about him and that he could go after her again. She doesn't remember what he looks like and it's the same for the other victims. Even the sister doesn't remember him. So he must have drugged her as well. That reminds me of her and how I can't remember what she looks like. Those that's due to fear not being drugged. That's what they tell me and that means her image is locked away somewhere in my mind.

"That's true and it will be great learning pottery from her." Faye said, "Do you think I can do it."

"Yes, it will be and of course you can Faye." I say "Anyone can do art once they set their mind to it."

Faye has a fair skill but nothing like mine. Nothing wrong with that and we have our own set of skills. She'll be great at pottery just like Judy will. Knowing that Terri and Kari will have lots of fun. Skye said the more the merrier. Skye will have a fun time teaching us.

"You're right and thank you." Faye said

"You're welcome and friends help each other." I say

Looking over at Faye and see smiles at that. Knowing that she had a hard time making real friends. Her first friends that she made were fake. They were just using her so that they could meet Jack Savage. Once they did that they were no longer friends with her. Alexis and Jack hated that and it hurt Faye a lot. She was so glad when we became friends with each other. When we meet at camp. She was unsure of becoming friends because of what happened to her. Believing that she couldn't have real friends. Before us all, she made only fake friends. We all have made fake friends before or will. I found out that Nora was a fake friend. I thought she their good friend now I know that's try. I did really like her and I know she won't like me anymore. For I'm friends with Nick and Judy. Others know that Nick my adult best friend and nothing going to change that. Someday Judy will be like that. Thinking that others will as well only time will tell.

"How do you think school will be like this time?" Faye asked

"Same as always." I say "Learning a lot and having to deal with bullies."

I do like school I just hate the bullies. Knowing that my friends are the same way. Maybe this year will be better with fewer bullies. But I know that's not going to be true. The bullies are never going to stop. They either learn it from their family or just like that because they have that type of personality. Also the case they think lowly of themselves they tease others to make themselves feel better.

"It's going to be great for bullies can't get to you," Jack said

Jack is speaking the truth and they don't. It hurts a little but not like they want to. He's been a happy mood since last night. Skye and Jack had a great time stargazing. Knowing that they will be great friends. A friendship like Nick and Judy. A type of friendship that everyone deserves to have. Unless they are really bad guys. For some mammals can't make a relationship with others.

"Wise words uncle and it will be great," Faye said

"It will be great and their views on you don't matter," I say

"Yes, the only views you should care about is mammals that care about you." Jack said, "It took me some time to get that."

Strangers don't know you so their views on don't matter. For they don't know you truly are. Bullies are just there to get to you. They're wrong about what they said. For they just trying to show only bad things about you. Trying to hurt you and make you feel bad about yourself. Everyone has a good and bad side. Some it's harder to find their bad side or good side. For some have more of a bad side than good. While others have more of a good side than bad. My friends are more good and have a little bad. Irene and the woman are bad and have little good. Jack was badly teased when he was growing up. Lots of his peers and some teachers treated him like he was stupid. Which he's not and his mind mixes up words. Mammals can be so smart but have the worst spelling. Being bad at things doesn't make you stupid. Being arrogant, judgmental, rude, and mean does. Also doing stupid things does as well. He overcame that and it gets worse when he gets too nervous.

"That's the truth, Jack," I say

"Yes, it is," Jack said, "Of course, you have to call now."

His phone rings a few moments later. I wonder who's calling him. He picks up his phone and takes it. Heading out of the living room. So he can talk in private. Those I do hear it's that he hasn't decided yet. That he doesn't like to be pestered about something he's deciding on. I wonder what's about for I have no idea. Seeing that Faye is lost just like me. So we just gather around and have some fun coloring.

* * *

Only a few more hours then I'll be at my sleepover. Going to have the greatest time with my friends. Going have dinner with Nick and Judy then I'll be off. They will have some peace and quiet. Or rather Nick would for Judy told me about her the married couple that lives next to her. Always fighting but still loving each other. A very likable gay couple once you get past their fighting. I see nothing wrong with loving the same gender. Love is love and everyone should have it. Fully knowing not everyone capable of feeling or showing love. Sociopaths and Psychopaths come to mind. Not knowing much about them but I believe they can't have feelings or something like that. It's nice that they have a right to marry for they didn't always. Those not everyone going to accept their lifestyle for it's unnatural. Those same-sex love has always been around.

Nick is in the kitchen and making dinner and whatever he's making smells good. Judy chatting with Gayle. For they have something to talk about. That reminds me of that phone call that Jack had. Only knowing that he was displeased about the phone call. Also, it's none of my business to know. Jack will figure it out.

"So what are you making Nick?" I ask

"That will be a surprise Kiddo," Nick said

"Oh I get it," I say "that means that you're experimenting."

Both of them like to cook and takes turns doing it. I help whenever they need it. Sometimes we have a lot of fun together. Also, they have some great WildeHopps moments. Seeing that is always great and I keep track of it. Writing it down and drawing it. Of course, I remember as well. Moments like that you can never forget. Only if they could see those wonderful moments.

"Wise Kiddo and we'll like it a lot." Nick said, "Well I hope we do."

Looking over at Nick and see him stir something in a frying pan. It still smells really good. There are no mushrooms and that's great. Not liking them at all and their taste is horrible. Laughing at what Nick said. He always knows how to make others laugh. Judy still upstairs on the phone.

"I guess we have to wait and see." I say "So when will be ready?"

"It will be soon," Nick said

That's I like to hear and I don't like when dinner gets too late. While I was with the woman we had late dinners. One time it was ten when finally got to eat dinner. We knew that dinner was coming for she didn't want to starve us. Even when she was mad at us. We were well taken care of even locked up. Unless we made her mad and that was easy to do. She has a very bad temper. I know the rules and one of them no using my phone during dinner. Unless an emergency comes up and I have to call someone.

"I can't wait to taste it," I say

"Me too and Carrots will be the same," Nick said

He grabs some spices and puts it in the pan. Hearing my phone buzz and I take it out. Seeing that Lindsey has messaged me. We have been messaging each other when we can. Right now we have a lot of free time. Those that will change once school starts then we would have more things to do.

Tonight the night that we're going to have the grandest time. We have been looking forward to this for the longest time. Lindsey

Yes it is and we will. That we have and it's always worth the wait. Aurora

Yes it is and what do you plan to do? Lindsey 

Art, games, snacks, movies, chatting, and of course, no sleeping or very little. How about you guys? Aurora

That would be a lot of fun. Games, stargazing, chatting, games, movies, and snacks as well. Art unless fun without you and Terri. Sleeping not for sleepovers. Lindsey

Just like with us that's a lot of fun. We were stargazing last night and it was a lot of fun. Stargazing in Bunnyburrow is the best. Aww thank you and I'll tell Terri that and she'll be happy to hear it. Oh yes no sleeping. Aurora

Judy told me some about that. How you met a new friends Skye and Nigel. They sound like great foxes. Mom and dad would have lost it back then when they disliked foxes. Becoming best friends with a fox. Lindsey

That I can believe and they dislike foxes. Or rather disliked most predators. Due to them being predators and they changed for the better. Only if she knew how close their friendship is. Someday she'll know that. First they have to realize their love for each other.

Skye and Nigel are wonderful. You and your family will like them. Yes they would have lost it. Their friendship is a great one. Aurora

That's fully believable and we would. More friends that we have to meet. That's going to take some time. For we want to meet them all. It truly is and friendship like that is rare. Lindsey

It's so believable. You do and that would be a great time. Yes it's a rare friendship. Aurora

I know it will be a great time Lindsey 

Hearing Judy comes downstairs and I see that's she in a good mood. She has a smile on her face. That means their call went well. Nick still cooking and still smells good. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Seeing him add something and fire lights up. Nothing that's too bad but it does set off the smoke detectors. I can smell the smoke and it's not so bad. Judy heads over to him to see if he's alright

"What did I tell you about burning down the house?" Judy asked

"To not to," Nick said

"Remember that Slick," Judy said

He has his playful smile on. I remember them joking about that. Nick is alright and the dinner is the same way. Otherwise, we would have smell burnt food and that doesn't have a pleasant smell. Those somewhat burnt popcorn taste good. What he made will taste good as well. She wipes away the smoke on his face. A hint of blush on those two. Another WildeHopps moment for the books and memory.

"Maybe our meal was to be on fire," Nick said

"Har har Slick good cover," Judy said

Judy playful punches him on the shoulder. Before heading to the kitchen to help him set up. Knowing that dinner will ready in a few minutes. Knowing that Lindsey would be heading off to dinner as well. She can't have devices at the table or they will be taken away.

It was nice talking to you and dinner going to be ready. Nick almost burn the kitchen down. Talk to you later. Aurora

Just like always and I should be heading to dinner as well. That must have been some sight. Talk to you later. Lindsey

Turning off my phone a few moments later and place it in my pocket. Judy begins to set up the table. Nick is finished in the kitchen. Despite the small fire the food still smells good. She sits down and Nick brings our dinner to the table. Seeing that is roasted vegetables with veggie burger meat. It does look delicious and that we will enjoy it.

"It looks great Nick," I say

"She's right Nick and I can't wait to eat it," Judy said

"Thank you, two and we will enjoy it." Nick said, "Having breadsticks and lots of blueberries as well. Some raspberries as well."

"Of course, you would have an endless pile of blueberries." Judy laughed

"For blueberries are the best," Nick said

Judy laughs as hard as she can. Nick does clearly state how much he loves blueberries. He would still love them back in the Stone age. Nothing going to get in his way for his love of blueberries. Zootopia will never forget how blueberries saved the city. They were popular for a while after the savage scare. Nick made the right amount of food. Whenever he has blueberries it takes most of his plate. It's the same for with raspberries for me. Taking a bite of Nick's meal and it tastes great. Nick and Judy enjoy the taste as well.

"This really great," I say

"You'll make Rosemary and Saffron jealous. You better watch your back." Judy said, "This so wonderful Nick."

"Hearing that is rare and I can't wait to show them. We'll fight to be the best." Nick said, "This will be a keeper."

They're having a lot of fun with this. Rosemary and Saffron would join in the fun. I'm sure that has happened to them before. They're great cooks and enjoy great cooking even when it sparks this so-called jealousy. Of course, they would have a battle to prove who's the best. Those that's for fun and sometimes they raise more for charity. In the past, they had raised a lot of money. Enjoying more of my meal.

"You still haven't told me the most interesting thing about your day." I say "There has to be something."

"There are two things wise Kiddo." Nick said, "Judy you tell her the first thing."

"Yes, there is and Dawn giving out an interview." Judy said, "Finally we hear her story and why she did what she did."

That's something that Zootopia has been waiting for. Dawn wouldn't speak about what happened other than she wished that she could have done more. That she didn't help Judy or things like that. I wonder what happened her mind. It because she wants to boast about why she did it. Tired of the false rumors way she did. Does her story have to deal with it or so much more? We just have to wait and see. It will be interesting to find out her story. Unlike how most believe Ms. Bellwether isn't pure evil.

 _I get to meet the mayors of Zootopia for winning an art contest. The top young artist gets to do that. It will be interesting to meet them. Knowing some about mayor Lionheart and assistant mayor Bellwether. Leodore Lionheart is a lion and his grandfather was mayor of Zootopia. I have heard that he's a great mayor. While Dawn Bellwether is a sheep and lived in Zootopia all her life. Not knowing much about her._

" _Meeting the mayors going to be the best."_

 _Bruce Mudford he's a year old than me and Arabian camel. Wearing a nice shirt and pants. He got second place with his amazing watercolor painting. He congrats me on winning first place. After I had to fix up my sketch after it was damaged. Someone didn't want me to win and I knew who it was. Not wanting to think about that. I congrats him for getting second. Bailey Jenkins a Honey badger that got third place and she's the same age as me. She made a beautiful wood carving. We have grown a liking to each other. Sort of became friends with each other. They don't care that I'm a fox or hybrid. I'm an artist just like them. Some others don't think like that and I'm not going to let them bother me. Bailey is wearing a nice light blue dress. While I'm wearing a nice blouse and white pants._

" _It will be the best," I say_

 _We're just waiting for them. We're going to be in the paper as well. Going to be a short story about us with pictures. I'm going to keep that story. Knowing that the others are going to do it as well. It's a story and pictures worth keeping._

" _Looks like they're coming," Bailey said_

 _Seeing that Lionheart and Bellwether are coming over to us. Lionheart is in front while Bellwether tagging behind him. Soon we will be able to meet the mayors of Zootopia. Bellwether looks at Bruce and me closely for a few moments. Before turning over to Bailey. This going to be a nice time. Lionheart stops in front of us. He's wearing this dark suit with a purple tie and gray dress shirt. While Dawn wearing a nice orange jean jacket, white blouse, and a multi-colored skirt. Having semi-rimless blue framed glasses._

" _There's the young talent." Lionheart said, "What did you do again?"_

" _They're the artists, Lionheart, I told you about that," Bellwether said_

" _Oh yes, you did and come I'll tell you everything that you need to know," Lionheart said_

 _Well, this some start and Lionheart didn't thank Dawn at all. Even when she helped him out even those it was for something minor. She still deserves to have a thank you. Bailey and Bruce have seen that as well. Bellwether doesn't bring it up. So why does he get to tell us everything?_

" _We would like to hear from Bellwether as well," Bruce said_

" _Yes, we would," I say_

" _Of course, we have a lot to talk about," Lionheart said_

 _Lionheart is strange but aren't we all. Bellwether looks happy about what happened. So we head off and head around city hall. Lionheart doe most of the talking. Also talking about stuff about things I barely understand. Those that have to deal with me being young and not knowing much about politics. Bruce and Bailey are lost like I am. Bellwether does speak only when Lionheart doesn't. She explains things more fully to us._

" _So what made you want to become mayor Ms. Bellwether," Bailey asked_

" _Ever since I was a teenager I liked learning about politics and the justice system. I wanted to help others and I worked hard to get here." Dawn said, "My father helped a lot of mammals as a judge."_

" _That's so cool," Bailey said_

" _You must do a lot of good," Bruce said_

" _It is and I do. I plan to do more as well." Dawn said_

 _That's a good reason to go into a career. She would grow up knowing about the justice system due to her father being a judge. Sounds like he helped out a lot of mammals. Bellwether going to help out a lot of mammals as well._

" _You'll do that very well," I say_

" _Thank you, and that's what I do best," Dawn said_

" _Now we're at my office," Lionheart said_

 _Lionheart points to his office and nothing truly stands out. I have seen his office on TV. Those I haven't seen what Bellwether office looks like. We haven't seen it either. She should have her own to do her work as well._

" _So where is Bellwether office?" I ask_

 _Lionheart is surprised by my question. I don't know why he would be like that. She's the assistant mayor so she has to have an office as well. Bruce and Bailey have the same look as I do. We all wonder where and what Bellwether office looks like._

" _Her office full of papers we have been busy." Lionheart said, "There won't be any room for us." His response was quick and to the point. I'm starting to not like Lionheart at all. He seems to be full of himself and to care about himself as well. I'm sure he's a great mayor but I starting to see a negative view of him. Bellwether didn't even get to speak. "Anyway our time is almost up and there are pictures to be taken."_

 _It has been some time and the same photographer comes to the door. Mrs. Nelson has been photographing for years. Photographing a form of art as well and something I haven't gotten the chance to do. I know I can't be great at every art form. She sets everything up for the photo shoot. While Lionheart sets up as well and we all see Dawn, not in the picture. As anyone would reaction she gives Lionheart a cold look._

" _Don't forget Dawn Bellwether is Assistant mayor," Bruce said_

" _So she has to be in the picture as well," Bailey said_

" _Or we will just leave saying we didn't like you," I say_

 _I don't know how we're in the same page it's cool that we are. Lionheart doesn't like what we did and tells Bellwether to get in. She still gives Lionheart a cold look but he doesn't see it. It's official I don't like Lionheart at all. He's too full of himself and egotistical. He doesn't tell Bellwether very well even those she's equal to him._

From that moment we decided to not like Lionheart. It was like a promise between us and we did keep it. Even to this day we still do that. Sometimes we texted each other as sort of friends. Don't know what to call the relationship that we had. Like I know Dawn isn't pure evil just hateful and bad.

"That will you interesting to watch." I say "I find that others are wrong about one thing about her."

"What would that be Aurora?" Judy asked

"Yes, what the wise Kiddo has to say?" Nick asked

"I don't agree with Dawn being pure evil." I say "My reason why she isn't and I believe others stated it as well."

Yes, Dawn did a horrible thing to the predators and Zootopia. Yet anyone could have done that even a predator. Looking over at Nick and Judy seeing that they believe in me. They know that she isn't pure evil and they dealt with her. Yes, there is pure evil mammals out there and Dawn isn't one of them. Only that woman shooter and that serial rapist comes to mind to be pure evil. The woman is bad but sick in the mind. Maybe the serial rapist is as well those that unlikely. Irene very bad but not pure evil. She got corrupted by money.

"I agree and what would the reason be?" Judy asked

"I second to that and what is it Kiddo?" Nick asked

"If she was pure evil she would have darted teens and kit predators." I say "Yet she never did that. All her victims were twenty and older."

"Yep, you're wise Kiddo alright." Nick said, "Others have brought that up and it's right. I agree with what they say."

That's what I thought I couldn't have been the only one to think like that. I don't know how many predators went savage but none were younger than twenty. She wouldn't have put Emmitt Otterton as a target if he didn't know about the Night Howlers. He would have ruined everything she set her mind to. Hence why he was one of the missing mammals. Of course, I wasn't the only one to think she didn't target any kits or teens. At least she has some morals that define her.

"I never saw her as evil." Judy said, "A criminal that's very smart and deadly."

Judy is right about what she says. Dawn is the type of criminal and she got away with her crime for so long. Would have if Judy didn't go back to Zootopia. Things would have been so different if the case was never solved. Luckily for us, that didn't happen and Zootopia went back to normal.

"Bellwether truly is," I say "what was the other interesting event?"

"Nick can tell you it," Judy said

"Gladly and we meet Meria Margo ex-wife to Chief Bogo. Finding out about his family." Nick said, "Judy meet her first and we got to speak for a few minutes after we left the station."

I already know about Meria but Judy doesn't know that. Someday Nick will tell her about Katheryn and their story. Then she will know why he was shocked when she brought up Catherynne. Those I didn't know her last name. Sean never brought them up. For it never came up when I was with them. Sometimes he had a rocky relationship with Mr. Bogo. That only happened when Mr. Bogo treated others unfairly when there was no reason to do so. Once was with me and the other with Judy.

"So what's she like?" I ask

"A lot like Chief Bogo that's why they loved each other." Nick said, "She still has a strong dislike for him but she doesn't hate him. Those we all know at one point of time she did."

"Meria is like that and she's a lawyer." Judy said, "Sounds like he has a loving family that's broken."

Meria doesn't seem to bad. You wouldn't like her if you didn't like Mr. Bogo. For a while, I didn't like Mr. Bogo for some time until that changed. Makes sense that Ms. Margo doesn't like Mr. Bogo. I still believe that she blames him for their youngest daughters death. Nick and Judy tell him more about his family. Together they had five kits and four that still alive and well. Mosi is the oldest at twenty-three, Aysi is twenty, Baraka is eighteen, Zuri would be fifteen if she was alive. Finally, Malaika is thirteen-years-old. All African names and sounds like their a great family. Just having divorced parents. Mosi working to be an officer like his father. Aysi training to be a firefighter. Baraka and Malaika are still in school. Zuri would be if she wasn't killed five years ago. I wonder if Baraka or Malaika want to be a lawyer like their mother. At point of time they truly loved each other and that must have been sweet. Sometimes love fails and dies. Those it can rediscovered as well. For they say true love never dies.

"She sounds like an interesting mammal," I say

"Meria is like that and we have a story to find out about Chief Bogo," Judy said

That's true and it will be interesting story as well. I want to know more about Mr. Bogo. He's an interesting mammal that you want to know. That would be hard to do for Mr. Bogo a secretive mammal. Other officers will know his story the ones who knew him for years. Sean would know for sure and he would be happy to tell. Cassandra would know as well and would be happy to tell us as well.

"So true Carrots," Nick said, "for dessert, we're having brownies."

"I thought it would deal blueberries," Judy said teasingly

"Your words wound me Carrots," Nick said

Nick does his fake wounding again. Judy and Nick laughed as hard as they can. Seeing another WildeHopps moment and it's so sweet. Just like any other WildeHopps moment. I can't wait to write and draw what I have seen.

"I thought so as well," I say

"Maybe I want to keep all the delicious blueberries to myself," Nick said

"Of course, you would do that." Judy said, "Selfish blueberry lover."

"Words that are true," Nick said

We all laugh at that and it's the truth. Nick would keep blueberries for himself those that more for fun. He doesn't have a lot of selfish in him. For we all can be selfish. Like with good and bad. Some are more selfish than selfless. Finishing up my meal and Nick heads to the kitchen.

"So how did your talk with Gayle go?" I ask

"It went very well and she's planning to join us for dinner tomorrow night." Judy said

"News that we like to hear." Nick said

"That's wonderful Judy." I say "We'll have a fun time."

Judy really happy that and it's great. Believing that there's going to something more and just have to wait and see if that happens. Nick returns with a small pan of brownies. They look delicious and so much chocolate. The best kind of brownies.

"Now let's dine into the goodness of chocolate," Nick said

"I like the sound of that," Judy said

"Me too," I say

He places the pan on the table. Having a knife in his paws and cuts three brownies. Which are close to being equal. Taking a bite of the brownie it's nice and chewy. Full of chocolate as well and the perfect brownie. Nick and Judy are enjoying as well.

"You can pass as a baker," Judy said

"Why thank you Carrots." Nick said, "Once we're finished we should get ready."

They have the best time together. Eating more of my brownie and we do. I'm ready and both will be taken my stuff for tonight. I don't have a lot of things. It's the same for me. The house going to be cleaned and it's like that no one was here. Food in the fridge going to be donated to the homeless. A bit of a work for night and part of the day. But it's worth it.

"I'm done with it," I say

"Of course, Kiddo and you are one of the few kits that pick up their room," Nick said

"I learned that messy room is bad," I say

Early on I learned to keep my room clean or the room I was sharing with others. I always cleaned up my messes. For I didn't want to get into trouble. Anyway, it's better to have a clean room then you won't lose anything. Mrs. Jones rule if it's on the ground when it shouldn't she gets to keep it until you earn it back. That's a fair trade to making and leaving a mess. Nick and Judy would have cleaned up after themselves as well.

"That's what I learned as well." Judy said, "Of course having so many kits in the house some were very messy."

"I have seen that," I say

Hopps household is always a lively one. If you want true peace and quiet you better go somewhere else. It's a great household to visit. So full of love and caring. Those some Hopps do feel overshadowed by other Hopps. That can happen in any family with siblings.

"I didn't want more work for my mother so I always cleaned up after myself," Nick said

I can't wait to meet Mrs. Wilde it will be a great time. Nick's selfless like that and I know he would do that for his mother. Still doesn't know what happened to his father. There's a story with that but nothing is known. Or he does want to look for he doesn't want to know what his father could have done. I do know that parents do leave their kits. That's what happened with Skye and Nigel. For she didn't want to deal with a kit with a disability. Sort of like Jack and Alexis parents. They didn't know how but at least they tried. She didn't and decided to get at Skye for being different. At least karma came back at her.

"That's so you Nick," I say

"Wise Kiddo and I'm packing be back in a few." Nick said, "The brownies are for you guys."

"She truly is and I have to as well," Judy said

I just have to bring everything down. That will would only take me a few minutes. Watching them head upstairs. Heading off to the loft. Bags are on top of the bed. One's going with me and the other bags are going with them. Sitting on top of the bed and take out my special notebook. Writing and drawing what I say. Placing it in my bag that's going with me. Laying on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Remembering the times I used o stare at the ceiling there. For there was little we could do there. Unless she wanted us to something. It was something she wanted but we didn't. What was mine I don't remember. Just like with her it's a blank. Knowing that I will remember soon. I hope she will be found soon.

"Looks like everything in order." Judy said, "They just has to show up and we can head off."

Hearing Nick and Judy head back downstairs. Having their stuff with them and I head down to the bottom of the loft with my stuff. Placing my bags near the stairs. Having my bag near me so I can take it once I head off.

"First, thing first I have to fix something," Nick said,

"What would that be?" Judy asked

"The floral arrangement in the living room," Nick said

"So you're a florist as well," Judy said teasingly

I wonder what going to do. There are fake flowers through the safe house. Something to make the safe house more homely. Nick has brought some as well. His mother has apartments full of them. Knowing that Katheryn loved them as well. He heads over to the table where the flower arrangement. It's in a nice pottery. Nothing like Skye can do but still beautiful.

"You'll see Carrots," Nick said

Nick take out the fake flowers in the pottery. Placing the same ones in the pile. The pottery is big so it fits a lot of flowers and vines. Judy now sitting on the edge of the table and watches him closely. The flowers inside the pottery are silk anemone colors of royal purple and red. Silk poppy flower in golden yellow, red and golden orange. Then there's calla lilies in white, hot pink, lavender, and blue. Lilies in yellow, white cream, and cream. Stargazer lilies in white and rubrum pink. Phalaenopsis orchids in violet fuchsia and purple. Dendrobium orchids in violet-blue, navy blue, peach, and raspberry pink. Cymbidium orchid in yellow. Hibiscus flower bush in yellow. Forsythia branches in yellow. Aspen leaf branches in yellow. Berry branches in blue and weeps willow branches.

"This will be great to see," I say

"Always the wise Kiddo," Nick said

"I can't wait to see what you can do," Judy said

Nick gives her a sly smile and that means he's up to something. Judy sees this and gives him a playful cold look. Nick does the same before he head backs back to the flowers and branches. Now we just have to wait and see what he has planned out. Knowing it will be great for he has a creative mind.

It takes Nick ten minutes to complete the perfect flower arrangement. Silk anemones are on the outside with the poppy flowers. Having weeping willow branch between them. Then phalaenopsis and dendrobium go next. Lilies and stargazer lilies are close to the center. At the center are the hibiscus yellow flower bush and its surround by is yellow flowers. Berry branches in blue, forsythia branches in yellow, and aspen leaf yellow branches between them.

"It's so beautiful," I say

"Thank you Kiddo," Nick said

"You are full of wonders Slick. You can be a good florist." Judy said, "Of course, you would have to be a good gardener."

"That I am and so are you Carrots." Nick said, "Your words wound me Carrots."

Everyone is full of wonders. Some of it good and bad. They're are having fun again and it's great to see. Judy takes out her phone and takes a picture of the flower arrangement. Realizing why he put all the yellow colored flowers and branches in the center. It's because of Katheryn and her favorite color was yellow. Knowing that Nick knows that for I see the look in his eyes. Judy will know the look soon.

"Barbara would pay for price for this." Judy said, "She would put you at decorating but not gardening. For you're a….."

Nick heads over to her. Covering her mouth with his right paw. She was going to say something nothing an or truly insulting. She or Nick would never do something like that. Unless they were mad and said it at that moment. We have all done that. Judy has a playful look in her eyes and so does Nick. I can't wait to see how this unfolds for it will be great.

"Not in front of Kiddo," Nick said

"But I want to hear the reason," I say

"See even Aurora wants to know," Judy said

"Kiddo has to be protected," Nick said

Knowing how to win them over. Of course, this all for fun and I like fun. This going to be so much fun. Tilting my head over to the left. Giving them my cute kit eyes. Knowing that will get to them. For what I do almost always gets to everyone. It only takes a few minutes to see defeat in Nick's eyes. But there's a smile on his face.

"She got us again," Judy said

"Alright alright your fox kit look weakens me Kiddo," Nick said

Seeing that Nick has one for me as well. That makes me smile and happy. Looking up at Nick still has his smile. Judy is the same way. Nick's a great adult best friend and Judy will be as well. That will take some time but it will come. As for the others, their time will come as well.

"Now we can team up on him," Judy said

"Oh, that will be a lot of fun." I say "So what's the story?"

"I have to watch my back." Nick said, "I'm a plant and flower killer. I don't have a green thumb."

We all laugh at that and this has been lots of fun. We all can't be great at everything or that would be boring. Being perfect at everything would be boring. For you would never learn something new or be challenged. Sounds like he was being sly about it saying gardening was easy. He said about farming and he was proven wrong. The same would have happened with gardening.

"Oh, he thought gardening was so easy. He was proven wrong and couldn't keep a plant or flower alive." Judy said, "Now we know we can't let him grow plants or flowers."

"I learned my lesson and it was only a few!" Nick said, "They never let that go!"

Judy gives a smirk and of course, they would be like that. Knowing he's talking about Judy and Barbara. Of course, it all for fun. I wonder how many plants and flowers he killed to make them distrust him like that. Barbra protective of plants and flowers. Saying they're forms of life just like us. Seeing that Nick has a smirk as well.

"Too many for Barbara liking," Judy said

"Yep plants and flowers are her kits." Nick said, "Carrots can't play poker and has a horrible poker face."

"So true and you got me back." Judy said, "We play for fun with our friends. No one wants to play with me unless they want an easy match."

Barbara does that and she's jokes about it. Mammals treat their cars as their kit by giving them a name. Taking care of their car if it was a kit. Of course, it also deals that cars are expensive. That's why he had a smirk he had to get back at Judy. Just like great friends do. I do know poker and games like that. We learned that the games aren't bad just how others play it. Gambling is back and can destroy lives. I haven't seen that happen but I can believe it. Lots of things can ruin your life. We all laugh at that and moments later there's a knock on the door.

"That must be Wolford, Cecelia, and Bridget," Nick said

They're the ones cleaning up the house and making it looks empty. They will do a great job with that. For this has been done in the past. Nick heads over to to the door and looks at the eye hole for a few moments. Opening up the door a few minutes later Wolford, Cecelia, and Bridget enter.

"I see the house still stands perfectly." Wolford said, "Some didn't have respect and made the house a mess. Drove officers crazy."

That I can believe and not everyone has respect for cops. Knowing that some reasons are good for not all cops are good or they think that they're above the law. Which they are not and either are lawyers or judges. I have heard about corrupted lawyers and judges before.

"We're not low like that," Nick said

"Those Nick did almost burn down the house," Judy said

They know that Judy is joking with them. I see on the faces and they do that to each other all the time. Knowing when too much is too much and they don't joke about it. Some might say they're being too sensitive which they are not. They are being respectful and nothing wrong with that. Lots of mammals don't have respect for others.

"I do see how he almost did." Bridget said, "There's mark on the walls by the oven."

"I did that once and the landlord wasn't pleased." Cecelia said, "Back then I was a rookie cop and rarely said what was on my mind. If I did I would have told the landlord the ovens were bad, to begin with."

We all change as we live our lives. I always knew Cecelia like she is now. I suppose we can start fires by accident. Some do cause fires on purpose due to wanting to make money or to kill someone. Or some are arsonists and love the thrill of fire. Just like the criminal who's setting fire buildings around Zootopia. He or she an arsonist that ZPD will catch.

"Don't you worry we'll clean that right up." Wolford said, "You three head off and the house will be better than ever."

"You will or Chief Bogo will have your head." Judy said

"Yes he would and I like my head." Bridget said, "Still having to meet my secret admirer."

She says that in a happy voice and see it in her eyes as well. They're still haven't figure out who he is. They're still betting who the guy is. All for fun and they aren't hurt by it.I believe that I know who he is but don't know for sure. We just have to wait and see.

"You'll meet him soon." Judy said

"I know I will and it will be great." Barbra said

"No one can touch the flower arrangement on the table." Nick said

He truly means it those they know he's messing with them. Those I know he wouldn't like if was changed. They wouldn't do that to him. Cecelia looks closely at the flower arrangement. Wolford and Bridget have looked at it as well.

"Con artist, an artist, officer, and now looks to be a florist." Wolford said, "Nick is gentlemammal of many traits."

"Not with gardening from what I heard. Issac knows a good gardener from a non gardener." Bridget said

"Yes, and Isaac wouldn't let you harm his plants and flowers," Judy said

"That's true and Nick one of the non gardeners. Those Nick one of the good gardeners." Cecelia said, "We'll leave your beautiful flower arrangement alone. Now head off so we can do our job and have a fun time Aurora."

"Thank you, and I will," I say

Nick would be one of no gardeners but not so bad. Isaac knows his flower and plants just like Barbara does. Knowing that Emmitt Otterton does as well. Barbara works at his florist shop now and does a great job there. Doing a great job helping her sister in law. Judy and Nick say their quick goodbyes and we head off.

* * *

Finally hanging out at Terri apartment. We're going to have a great sleepover. Just like we always do. The brownies are with the other food. Mostly sugar stuff but we do have healthy stuff as well. We're gathering around her living room. The walls are cream color and have pictures hanging up. Along with her artwork. They replaced most of their stuff and got better things. Those they don't care about that. All her life she had to worry about not having money now she doesn't anymore. It's nice to treat yourself sometimes. Now they have a nice flat screen TV not the biggest but still very nice. Having a stand with DVDs and games. Having a nice couch as well. The carpet is soft and tan. The kitchen has normal kitchen stuff and they have a perfect size dining table. That's where we're keeping the food.

"This is a nice living room." Kari said, "You two did a great job."

"Thank you, and we love it," Terri said

"Wonderful and I love how colorful it is." Faye said, "Your mother was a beautiful vixen you look a lot like her."

There are pictures of her mother as well. Not stored away like some people do. Her father wants her to know who her mother was. She does have one picture with her mother before she died. She's holding Terri as a newborn and has the biggest smile on her face. I'm sure that she never forgot that feeling but was saddened she couldn't be there for her family. Knowing that my mother felt the same way. I do miss her and wish she didn't have to die. Of course, I didn't want my family to die. To me, they feel like strangers. Always wishing that I didn't feel this way. Yet I know always will feel this way. Maybe if things were different they would feel like family. No matter what they will always be my family even when they don't feel like it. Monique told me I wasn't selfish for thinking like that. My bond with them was broken and couldn't be fixed. My mother and I bond was never broken. Terri told me that does miss her mother and feels like I do.

"I like the living room as well." I say "What are we planning to?"

"We're doing art for I want my large piece of art that we did together to hang in my room," Terri said happily

She takes out a box full of art supplies. Her father always got her that so she didn't have to give up art. He gave up a lot so his daughter could have a lot. Now things are different and he doesn't have to do that anymore. It proves that good things always come.

"Art is a lot of fun even when I'm not good at it," Kari said

"Everyone good at art in their own way." I say "We all can take a pottery class with Ms. Walker."

Terri reacts like I thought she would. She's a huge fan of Skye and hopes to be like her someday. Terri can do that. She gets close to me but not close. Having a happy look on her face and she looks adorable. Her father loves that face. Knowing what he did was worth seeing a smile and happy look on his daughters face.

"Did you really meet Ms. Walker!?" Terri asked excitedly

"Yes I did and so did Faye," I say

"I'm so jealous!" Terri said, "When do we get to do it?!"

"We can tell and hopefully soon," Faye said

Terri gives us a look and we laugh. It's easy to tell that she's jealous. Not it a bad way but in a playful way. Knowing Terri not the type of mammal to get jealous. Those we all have got jealous before for it's a natural feeling that we all get. Like I know some have more jealously than others.

"Hey! And I hope so!" Terri said happily, "Let's do some art!"

Hopefully, it's soon or Terri would lose it. We don't want that happening. It will be sometime after school and Skye would be happy to have them along. It will be a fun time. There's a large piece of white paper for us. Scarp pieces of paper at the edges so we don't ruin the carpet.

"So what are going to do?" Faye asked

"Faye can make an amazing create and then we add to it," Kari said

"Great idea and we'll do that!" Terri said happily, "Someday I'll get other friends as well."

It's a great idea and we will have a lot of fun. Terri has a pencil in her right paw she'll start out a simple sketch. Before making it permanent for she doesn't want to make any mistakes. We let her do what she wants. Terri begins to work once she does there's no stopping her until she's done. She does take breaks when she needs to. That's a great artist trait. I can be like that when I really focus. It's nice to watch Terri do art. She's always happy when she does it. Whatever she does it will be great.

"This going to be fun," Faye said

"For art is always fun," I say

"Just like an artist would say and it is." Kari said, "I can't believe that school starting up again. It feels like summer went by fast at least for the most part."

I understand what she means and summer was like that. If I didn't escape she would have homeschooled us. No need for us to be in school when she does that. They told me about that and she does seem to care about us. At least for the most part, she did. She was only mad when we didn't listen to her or we did something to make her lost it. Other than that she was normal for the most part. A normal mammal doesn't kidnap or murder others. I'm not going to think about right now.

"It has been like that and it's nice to have a normal routine again." I say "School going to be good this year."

"School has been good with friends," Faye said

Faye always dreaded going to school and Jack was the same way for the longest time. Jack dreaded school because of him having a difficult time. Faye had a difficult time making real friends. Now she enjoys school other than the bullies. Those no one likes bullies. Terri still working away and is getting the artwork done. Terri can work fast when she wants to. She did most of the large artwork. We'll know when she done with it. For she won't let us see it until she done. We will do the same once we start working. She would want it to be a surprise.

"Yes, it has been good." Kari said, "How's it going, Terri?"

"Well." Terri said quickly

We all laugh at that for most times Terri doesn't even speak. She's not being rude when he does that but just really focused. It irritates others that don't know her and her father loves it when she does it. For he knows she's working hard just like him. He's in his own room minding his own business. If we need him we'll call him.

It only takes Terri fifteen minutes to finish the artwork. It's a nice piece of artwork as always. For Terri one amazing artist. The artwork is a giant mandala design and she loves them. Having feathers for a nice touch.

"That's really cool Terri." Kari said, "I could never do that."

"It's cool and same for me," Faye said

"One of the coolest I have seen," I say

Not everyone can be a great artist but everyone can do art. Also enjoyed looking at art a well. Terri did a great job just like she always does. We're going to have a fun time coloring it. We're going to have fun with it. Just doing it together and having a fun time.

"Thank you, and you guys have a blast," Terri said

She heads on the couch and on her phone. Before she had a flip phone and I know others teased her for that. They had the latest phone and she had a lame flip phone. Now she has good Carrot phone not the latest but still a good phone. Instead, she got the latest tablet and she likes to do art on it. She does very well with it. I still have to get used to it.

"We'll have a blast," I say

Heading over where Kari and Faye are sitting. Seeing that they have the paint ready. There's so many to choose from. Normally I have an idea when I do this. Tonight I'm doing art with my friends. So we're going to go crazy with it but not too crazy. Grabbing a brush and they have one as well. We hold them close together.

"We're the three musketeers," Kari said

"That we are," I say

"Of course we are," Faye said

I have a red brush Faye has a blue one and Kari has a purple brush. We hold them like they're swords. We do have fun with sticks and we pretend they're swords. Having a fun time with that. We make sure that we don't hurt each other.

"One for all one for all." We say

"There are four musketeers!" Kari said

We all laugh at that and of course, she would say that. Her father is a fan of classic literature and so was her mother. Terri grew up with that and likes classic literature but not like her father does. I suppose when I'm older I'll read some classic literature. For now, I don't have an interest in literature like that.

"Alright, we got it." Kari said, "So what's our plan in this?"

"Just have lots of fun and make it colorful!" I say

"That's a good plan," Faye said

"When she says it yes it is," Kari said

"Thank you, and let's do art!" I say happily

Dripping my paintbrush in some red. Just like my paintbrush. We each get to do a certain spot on the artwork. We won't fight over it instead we will work together to make it. Starting to art a part of the flower looking mandala. This going to start as red before I changed the colors. Or what colors they plan to do. For we're doing this together.

"Art is so relaxing." Faye said, "It makes sense why adults are coloring again. Of course, at an adult level."

"Art always relaxes and it makes perfect sense," I say

Painting more of the mandala-like flower and now moved onto the next part. This time I'm using red-orange. Watching Faye and Kari have fun as well. Kari on her phone and having fun as well. Unlike most kits our age, we rarely use our phones.

"My day got me a lot of adult coloring books." Terri said, "We did that together and had fun."

Looking up at Terri and see her smile at that. Her father no good at art her mother was but he enjoys doing it with her. Just like Nick and I doing art together. We always have a blast doing that just like they do. Painting some more red-orange to the mandala. Kari and Terri are working on the outside.

"That's so great and my family does a lot of stuff together," Kari said

We know that to be true and there's a reason for it. Kari was kidnapped for so long but she was very lucky. Ms. Payne loved her like she was her own daughter. She wouldn't have harmed her anyway. She was so broken when she was arrested. Saying that she did nothing wrong but loved her daughter. Once Kari came back they did a lot of things together. Nothing was too much for they didn't want to push her away. Kari close to her family just like she should be. Loving them but she still has a bond with Mrs. Payne they don't blame her for that. They don't hate her either even those they should. After kidnapping Kari and taking her away from them. They forgave her and moved on. Those Ms. Payne never going to see Kari again.

"It's nice seeing all your pictures," I say

"Hopefully all this family talk doesn't upset you," Faye said

"Not at all and talking about it makes me excited to have my family," I say

Like I always know but find it hard to believe is my family will come day. Others have asked why don't my friends family take me in. Savage's never could for reasons. They did try but could pull through. Forrest family already has the perfect family and don't want to infer with their lifestyle. Forrest just got by and even with the money he still knew my life would have been difficult. He didn't want to prove me through that. Hopps well that's simple they got a big family already and anyway they wouldn't have been able to adopt me for reasons. After all, it has been so long or it feels like it. Knowing a lot have been waiting until it's too late. I have about until I'm eighteen then I would age out. Yet I know it wouldn't take that long. Like the saying goes good things happen to those who wait.

"Great we don't want to upset you," Faye said

"Otherwise we would feel bad," Kari said

"We wouldn't want to do that," Terri said

"For you guys are the greatest friends," I say

I know they wouldn't hurt me or they don't mean to. For we all hurt someone on purpose or without meaning to. Real friends don't hurt you. Playful teasing is what we all done but not something hurtful. If they don't they aren't your real friends. Even if they meant it as a joke. No one deserves that to happen to them.

"Thank you, and you're part of the greatest friends as well," Terri said

"Thank you," I say

Seeing that they doing a great job and having lots of fun as well. Soon we'll work together on this artwork. Terri is now on her tablet. Finishing up the last red-orange before heading onto yellow-orange. Now onto the third part of the mandala flower. This artwork going to be so great and Terri going to love it. Of course, she would love it no matter what.

"One more thing then we will be done," Faye said

We're almost finished with the artwork. Now we're on the feathers and doing that together. Having blast with that. Terri still having on her tablet. We only have a feather to go. Then we will be done with the artwork. The feathers we have done are so colorful. Now the last one will be colorful as we.

"Yes, it's going so great," Kari said

"That it is," I say

Adding some purple to part of the last feather. This one has ocean, yellow, silver, gold, and now purple. We have a lot of paint to choose from and made each feather different. Now they will finish the last two feather parts. Faye has chosen sunset orange and Kari forest green. Watching them put the finishing touch a few moments later.

"There we are done!" Faye said happily

Our paint brushes lay on spare paper which filled with paint. Terri hears that and heads off the couch. Looking over the artwork that we painted for her. Seeing a smile on her face. This still has to dry before she can hang it.

"Truly perfect and I love it." Terri said, "Don't forget to sign it!"

"Just like a true artist," Kari said

We all get out black pens and will sign at the bottom. I'm used to signing after doing art for years. Watching Kari and Faye sign. They have simple ones which make sense since we're only kits. So we wouldn't have a hard signature. I have seen other artist signatures and they're very interesting. As for me, it's easy to read. Knowing that will change someday. Signing next to Kari and Faye.

"There now it's perfect." Terri said happily, "This will look great in my room."

"We had a lot of fun," Faye said

"For art is always fun," I say

Terri sits next to us and shows us her sketch on her tablet. Seeing that she did a sketch of us and it's a great sketch. If I did on the tablet I would suck. It's not my kind of style at least not yet. Like I know she can be a wonderful artist. Skye going to love her art and Terri going to be so happy. Skye isn't the type that will disappoint you. Knowing some famous mammals can do that to you and it sucks. You look up to them and then you get a chance to meet them. Then you find out the truth about the mammal you looked up to. Of course, we all make mistakes for we're all mammals but it hurts when you find out the truth. Even when you know the truth about life.

"You did a fantastic job," Faye said

"If I did that they would look like stick figures," Kari said

"Same for me and it's great Terri," I say

"Thank you, and you'll be great someday Aurora." Terri said, "Once this dries up I'll hang it up."

Maybe someday I can or I'll stick to paper. I can't be great at all forms of art. I sketch with my sketching and painting. Just like Nick does and so does his mother. After all, she was the one who taught him. Terri does sketching, pottery, painting, and computer art.

"Your room going to be so great." Faye said, "What's our next plan?"

"We're going to play spies." Terri said, "If that's alright with everyone."

"We always have fun playing that," I say

Last time I played that Nick and Judy joined in and we had lots of fun with that. Now going to have more fun with my friends. We still got a few hours until curfew. That's a good time to play spies. Terri now lives close to a great park. Her father would watch over us just in case something would happen. Those I know something won't happen.

"That would be a lot of fun," Kari said

"Then it's settled and I'll get my dad," Terri said

Terri heads over to her father's room. Knowing that he will let us go for he loves to see us play. Focusing on that then on technology. Both of them come back a few moments later. His job is going great and he loves what he's doing. That he's so happy that he doesn't have to worry about money anymore.

"It will be nice to have some fresh air." Ryan said, "Also wanting my daughter and her friends have lots of fun."

Her father has always been a hard worker yet that never paid off for him. Due to him being a fox and that meant he couldn't be trusted. Now everything has changed for the better and I hope it stays that way.

"For you work so hard dad," Terri said

"I always had a good reason to," Ryan said

Knowing that he worked extra hard so that Terri could have a good life. He told her it was always worth the hard work he did. Together we head out the door and he locks it behind us. Others can break into their home. Some don't like them due to them being foxes. There are two other fox families here. So they aren't alone in the hate. It will faster to drive over there. Ryan got a better car as well and sold his old beat up car. Surprisingly it lasted for him even when it had some issues. Heading over to the parking lot and head over to their car. Which is a blue car and we'll fit in perfectly. Terri gets to sit in front. I take the seat behind her and Faye sits in the middle. We're off in a spy adventure.

* * *

We have to stop an evil scientist from taking over the world. She plans to make others sick and that she only has the cure. She will only give out the cure if she gets what she wants. The world doesn't want that to happen. Yet they don't really have a choice but Tactical Response Force. Known as T.R.F as well. That's who we work for and will take her down. We the worlds last hope and we won't fail.

"Alright, we have to be careful with this mission," Kari said

Looking over at agent Storm. She was held by enemies for years before we were able to save her. Surprisingly they didn't do anything that bad to her. She told us that they figured treating her with kindness would make their brainwashing easier. That would have worked out in the end. It's crazy to think that they would have.

"So what's our plan?" Faye asked, "We can't mess this up or all will be lost."

That's the truth and we can't let that happened. We were assigned to this mission for being the best fit to do it. If we fail the whole world does. We won't let that happened. The four of us can complete this mission. Then another criminal will be taken down for good or hopefully for good. The Mad doctor that's what we're calling will be hard to take down.

"First thing we have to prepare ourselves for her." Kari said, "If we don't we will fall to her."

"That's something we can't let happen," I say

Knowing that the Mad Doctor would do that to us. She would do anything to get what she wants even making little kits sick. They were her first target and the world knew that she was serious about her whole idea. Seeing that agent Art comes back with a lab coat or something similar to a lab coat. Knowing that it's a creation of hers. She's a great artist and inventor. Making the best invent even when some end up failing. She doesn't give up trying.

"This outfit will protect us from her disease," Terri said. "It was inspired what they wore back in the day."

Knowing what she was talking about. We learned that in history. I found it so interesting and the outfits were silly looking but it did help out. Now it's going to help us out. Agent Art paws us each an outfit. They're the perfect size for us and I put mine out.

"You did a great job." Kari said, "This won't haunt your dreams."

"It's stylish as well," Faye said

"Thank you, and let's head out," Terri said

The jackets do look very stylish and wouldn't haunt you forever. It's cozy and warm as well. Agent Art did a great job. We head out of our base and head to the car. So we can head over to her base. This car can go invisible. That helps us out in missions. Those it can't go invisible forever only short periods of time. Agent Storm is going to drive and she's the best driver in our group. Heading to the back of the car. Getting out my laptop and look up the old hospital she's staying at. There are guards around and we have to be careful about them. Or the mission will fail that's something that mustn't happen.

"It sucks that some have to be so crazy," Faye said

"I know and take out the dangerous crazy ones," Kari said

"We're the only ones that can do it," Terri said

"Yes, we are and let's take her down," I say

They're speaking the truth and it's a crazy world we live in. Kari starts the car and takes off. We won't go invisible until we get closer to the base. Then we park it and head to take her down. We have two hours to do that. We can do it in that time limit. We speak as we head over to location. That takes a half hour once we do Kari turns the car invisible and finds the perfect place to park it.

"Let's do what we do best." Kari said "Carefully take out the guards. Destroy the disease and take her down."

Kari shows the plan and it's simple to understand and will work out. Getting out the weapons that we and carefully heading out of the car. We break into groups and agent Art is with me. We head over where they aren't heading. So we can get in another way. Heading to the side and looking at the guards ahead. There's three of them and agent Terri turns over to me.

"Let's take out the closest and I'll knock the third with a dart," Terri said

"It's a plan," I say

It will be easy to take them out. Terri has a good shot and won't miss. Heading over to one of the guards and I know I can take him out. Seeing that he's a coyote and young adult. Getting close and I carefully knock him out. Hiding him from view a few moments later. Terri does that as well and shoots the third guard with ease. Heading over to him and hiding him. They will wake up later with a minor headache. Giving her a high paw once she heads back to me.

"Now let's head inside." Terri

"Let's do that." I say

Heading over to one the windows. The door is too simple and there would be a camera. The window we're heading to on the third floor. We don't know where she's going to be. So we have to look around the old hospital and be careful as well. Taking out our grappling guns and aim. Hitting the roof of the hospital and climb up. Heading up to the third floor and agent Art looks.

"We're in the clear." Terri said

"I'll get us in few." I say

The hallway is clear and the window barely one. Just open a few inches and I won't risk placing my fingers under the window for I like my fingers. Using a tool to help me out. Knowing it will open the window. It only takes a few moments and we head inside after we can fit in. Closing the window like it was before.

"This place feels haunted." Terri said

"Maybe it is that's why it closed due to haunting from dead patients." I say

"If ghost and spirits were proven to be really real I would believe that." Terri said, "Let's head on."

Knowing what agent Art talking and we have a mission to focus on. We can chat about that later. Heading down the hallway and looking out for cameras. There's some around and we do what we do the best sneaking. If we find her we will contact each other. We can't face her alone she's a dangerous gazelle.

"So where do you think she is?" I ask

"Maybe in an operating room." Terri said, "That would be the perfect place to hide."

"Then we can head over there," I say

This hospital is big and we have lots of places to check. We're not going to use elevators either or she will know that we're here. We're going to keep it that way. Heading to a door that will lead to stairs and head down. Looking down here first before we look upstairs. Hearing guards in the hallway before us and there's a few.

"Hopefully this over soon so I can get paid."

"I'm protecting my family from this mad woman."

"While I'm protecting myself."

We stay quiet and away from the door. Just in case they come in here. Those we can tell that they are walking away. They're doing their job for different reasons and not all of them are bad guys. We wait until we can no longer hear them before heading off. Then we head off to one of the operating rooms and see that's she not there. Those it's not a lost cause. There are guards hanging out and we make sure we're not seen.

"This where she creates her deadly disease," Terri whispered

"You're right and we have to take care of it," I say

Looking inside the room and we have to come up with a plan. Hiding when a guard walks by. Seeing that Terri is coming up with a plan. Looking at my Smartwatch and no word from them. I do tell them that we found her lab or one of them. Agent Storm tells me we did a great job and to take care of it. Now they tailing her down and we will meet up later.

"So how are they doing?" Terri whispered

"Tracking her down and let's do our job," I say

"Right and I got an idea," Terri said

Heading over to Terri and she tells me the plan. See paws me something that will stop the disease for a short time. That will be all the time that we need and it's not a lot. So I have to be careful with it. I will be careful as well. Also taking care of the guards will be difficult but we can do it. The door can only be opened by a card key. We don't have one but I can hack. Agent Art will be my watchful eye. Taking out my tablet and start to hack in. Working fast but carefully as well. Not wanting to make a mistake. If I do we will be discovered. That's something that we can't let happen. Hacking around some more before I'm able to unlock it.

"There we go and let's take them down," I say

"Yes, let's do it," Terri said

Opening up the door when the moment is right and we head inside. Taking out one of the guards that's walking by. Terri does the same thing and there are two more guards to take care of. Agent Art does something that they can't call her or for backup. Now we can take them out with ease. Heading over to the lion guard. He's displeased to see us.

"We will make sure that she gets what she wants."

"Then we will make sure that she doesn't," I say

He heads over to me and tries to take me down. Having a knife in his right paw and I have a baton in my left paw. Quickly reacting to his attack and stop him, He still has a good grip on the knife and tries to attack again. Stopping him once again and that only makes him mad. He pushes me to the disease and some of it lands on me. It's a quick-acting disease and I see the jacket works. That surprises the lion guard and I take that time to knock him out. Terri has knocked a gazelle guard.

"Nice work and let's finish our job."

"Thank you and nice work for you. Yes, let's do it." I say

Due to the guard, some of the disease was destroyed. So we have less work to do now. Heading to each test tube and place the special substance inside. Looking down at my smartwatch and see that they almost have her captured. Those there's bad news she set the place on fire.

"We have to get out of here." I say "This hospital has become dangerous."

"Let's get out of here," Terri said

Grabbing the lion guard and Terri grabs the gazelle guard. We head out of the hospital as quickly as we can. As went head away from her lab, we can hear it blow up and that causes the fire to be even worst. Those we still have time to escape even with them. Quickly heading downstairs and out of the hospital. We can feel the heat behind us. Leaving the guards far from the hospital. They'll be awake soon and we should be off.

"That was a bit to close of a call," I say

"It truly was and she's truly a mad woman," Terri said

"Yes, she's truly mad," I say

The hospital is burning good. Hearing fire trucks coming over here. They will take care of the fire and call it arson. Which would be the case. Looking down at my smartwatch again and see we have to leave. The Mad Doctor has been captured and sent away. We don't want to be here when ZPD shows up.

"Let's head back to the car," I say

"I second to that," Terri said

We run over to where the car is. Seeing that they are already there and head inside the car. We hide as two ZPD cars pass by. Either of us wants to be discovered and arrested. Some of the guards will be and that's no our problem to fix. Once they passed by we head inside the car.

"You should have seen the fury in her eyes it was so freaky," Faye said

"From what we heard about her that makes total sense." I say "At least we did our mission."

"True that and let's head back to base," Kari said

Watching firefighters take care of the fire and arresting some of the guards that were there. Some were smart and left once the fire started. Some never got the chance to escape. It's not our fault for they made their own choice. Kari takes off and starts to drive back to the base.

* * *

Our spy adventures are always fun and we come up with random stuff. Sometimes we get ideas from what happens in real life and we put our own twist on it. We don't do anything too bad and sometimes we do lose. For winning all the time is boring. Good guys don't always win. The sun starting to set and we will head back to their apartment. This sleepover is going so great.

 **Author Note, finally this is up I never thought it would happen haha. First, I took a few days off to meet one of my great Facebook friends in person. That was two years in the making. Meet three great Facebook friends because of Zootopia. One that I wish I never meet. You all meet fake friends and bad ones. I got most of the chapter done when I got writer block for the sleepover. Then I was going to update last night for the first time for me Fanfictionnet was down. Then tonight my internet went down. Anyway I love flowers and decided to have fake ones around the safehouse. I kind of went overbroad with that haha. Hopefully I explain the flower arrangement and mandala design well. Until next time readers.**


	54. News you don't want to hear

Chapter 54

 **Nick POV**

 **Matthew Dyrdhal thank you for following my story and me. Also for your review. I really enjoyed it and took it to heart.**

I'm home sweet home for tonight and day. It feels like forever since I spent more than five minutes back home. I guess I never realized how small my apartment truly was. Perfect for a single guy like me. Having room for my lifestyle. The landlord was pleased to have an officer around. It seems that bad business happens around here. It stopped or at least it's well hidden now since I moved in. No murders thank goodness for that. Those that could happen and could happen anywhere. I don't complain about where I live. After all, I know how it feels to be homeless. I could live in the most crappy place and still call it a home.

 _It's strange to not have a place you can call home. My mother and I are now homeless. I suppose it isn't so bad we got a shelter to live in. Luckily for us, the mammal who runs the shelter doesn't hate foxes. Without this shelter, things would have bad. Those from what I have seen some homeless mammals and seem to be nice. Not all are nice but that how the world works. Mother told me to stay away from the druggies. None live at the shelter but the nice woman lets them have meals and supplies. Those she careful with the supplies. Those mammals would do anything for drugs or at least the more dependent they're on drugs. I don't understand how someone could be so dependent on drugs it ruins there lives. Mother told me I would understand when I'm older. No, John didn't take any drugs and he hated them. I suppose she read my face when she was telling how drugs can affect your life in a bad way. I suppose my father did come up during that. Maybe that's the reason he left us. I was too afraid to ask her and she read my mind. She's great that way and I love my mother._

 _Sitting in the lunch area and sketching. Lunch will be ready soon and today lunch will be great. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. Thinking about it makes me hungry. I do love a good grill cheese and tomato soup. We have a lot of sandwiches here and mostly peanut butter and jelly. Luckily there's no one allergic to peanuts at the shelter. I do like good BP and J sandwich. Those my best friend Katheryn hates any kind of jelly. She doesn't like the taste those she does like peanut butter. She knows what happened to us and wishes that she could help out. Those family just gets by with the money they have. Having a home perfect for them. My mother will get on her feet again and we will have a home again._

" _What are you sketching?"_

 _Nick saw one of the kits living at the shelter. There's a small group of us and we have fun with each other. There are things that we can do. The shelter has a room that we can play in and there's stuff that a young kit would like. Not very expensive stuff but still good. The young kit talking to be is Jonathan and he's a Topi. Having a brown coat with black patches. Having ringed S-shaped horns and light brown eyes. Wearing a striped shirt and jeans. He has been a shelter for a few months._

" _I'm sketching Zootopia at night." I say "I'm going to give it to my best friend."_

 _I show him the sketch I working on. Basing of a picture that Katheryn took. She discovered that she likes and is good at taking photographs. I like the photos that she takes and they're really good. I like making artwork from her photos and Katheryn really enjoys it. Seeing that Jonathan likes it as well._

" _That's good artwork and your best friend going to like it," Jonathan said_

" _Thank you, and I know she will," I say_

" _Nice and see you around," Jonathan said_

 _Jonathan walks away and I get back to my sketching. I'm almost finished with the sketching and I have to add some color to it. Katheryn going to love it. She frames and hangs all the sketches I made for her. They're hanging on her wall. Finishing up the sketch and now to add some color. Going to use watercolor and Katheryn loves watercolors. Adding some yellow to lights that make Zootopia shine._

" _There's my creative artist working so hard," Rachelle said_

 _I look up to see my mother holding out our lunch. She helps make the meals and serves it. They have work to do. Unless they unable to work. I know some mammals can't work and get what they call social security. My mother told me that's how they earn their income. Also earning food stamps which help them buy food. I find that really cool. Closing my sketchbook and I don't want my artwork to get ruined. Taking my plate of food. She takes a seat next to me._

" _I'm making a watercolor sketch for Katheryn," I say_

" _She's going to love it," Rachelle said_

 _Grabbing my first grill cheese and we get two. Dripping into my bowl of soup and take a bite. It tastes so great and the cheese melts in my mouth. Just a good grilled cheese sandwich should taste like. One of the best-grilled cheese sandwich that I had. Of course, I'm not just saying that because my mother helped make it. Seeing that others enjoy them as well._

I learned to not be selfish and value what I have. I knew how it felt to have little. I don't need a lot and what I have is perfect. Katheryn was the same way and took it very well. If she wanted something she had to earn it. She worked very hard as well. That made her so great. I always knew that Katheryn was my best friend. Katheryn was so glad to have a best friend. Makes sense why I made her all that art and wanted to make it perfect. Those she did love all my artwork even the non perfect ones. They were perfect for her because they were made by me. Looking at my wall and see some of them hanging. Her parents and sisters have most of them. I kept the more personal ones and I'll treasure them forever. Memories is all I have of Katheryn now. Carrots took me by surprise when she drop her friend Catherynne Hills and Carrots told us she'll tell us more about her. That reminds me of Katheryn and I know their names is common. I never would have thought that Carrots would have friend with that lovely name. Kiddo knew why she I was surprised and Carrots will find out soon. Also last night makes me think about what Skye told me.

 _Tonight has gone really well. Skye and Nigel are great foxes, of course, I already knew that. It was easy to tell that they were and I already knew who Skye was. Finnick would like Nigel and Skye a lot. He likes anyone who likes and knows about cars. He won't be surprised that Skye knows about cars. After all, after anyone can learn how. Maybe he can teach Kiddo a few things. He growing a liking to her and Kiddo likes him. Another adult friends she made._

 _Watching them set up for stargazing. Katheryn would have loved this and would have loved meeting them. They would have liked her a lot and that's the same for Judy and Kiddo. Tonight it's clear and we will see a lot of stars. Seeing Skye walk over to me. Seeing that she has something on her mind. I know that look. I wonder what she has to tell me. I wonder what she has to tell me. That she no one else she has to tell. Trying to figure out what she has to tell me. Those nothing comes to my mind._

" _As an artist, I hope you I can see some of your art." Skye signed_

 _Knowing that she wants to tell me something. Those she doesn't start out with right away. I respect when someone does that. Of course, I know she wanted to say that. I would do the same in her position. I'll show her some art and she will show me some of hers. It's what us artist do. We help each other out._

" _Of course, and I will be happy to show you," I say_

 _Seeing that Skye has a small smile on her face. She truly has a friendly and sweet smile. You can tell she's been through a lot. For she has that type of smile that has been lost but found again. That type of smile is the greatest. Making me think about Katheryn and she had the same type of smile. No matter she found a way to stay positive. One of the many reasons she was so great._

" _So when did you discover when you could do art?" Skye signed_

" _When was I young kit and I drew on bills that my parents had." I say "My dad said I was an artist like my mother."_

" _That's so sweet and I was young kit as well." Skye said, "A got bored at doctors my parents wanted to discover why I wasn't talking. She kept a copy of my first artwork. I learned my grandfather was a great artist."_

 _It was sweet and I do remember it somewhat. It was a few years before John left us and disappeared. My mother did keep that and it's a treasure of hers. Saying it's her son's first artwork. Keeping it in a scrapbook of hers. After that, they were careful with important papers. I was too young to understand that I had to keep away from them or could tell the difference. Skye story is sweet as well._

" _The doctor knew what she was doing," I say_

" _That she did and her she's still a doctor." Skye signed "You know I was Mr. Cohen last class for his untimely retirement."_

 _Skye would have been and it has been that long since he had to. Knowing that she know I had him for Mr. Cohen always brought up past students of his. Having an artwork to remember them by. He was allowed to keep the artwork for it brought art to the home. Remembering when he told he had to retire lots were heartbroken and so we were. He was as well and his teaching never slipped. Yet other abstracts of his life were slipping. It came full circle when he was in a small car crash. He didn't hit another car and injuring someone. Just crashed into a light pole. That's when he knew it was time to tell. The university understood after all his Alzheimer's wasn't getting in the way. After that, his retirement was planned and he got to teach his last year until the end._

" _It was sad news for us all." I say "Teaching was his passion. Luckily art is still his passion."_

 _Teaching was passion after his wife died. She was killed by a drunk brawl wrong place at the wrong time. She like others did nothing wrong. She was the third victim killed and two others were injured. After that, Mr. Cohen swore to never drink again and he's keeping to that. He remembers his life like him she was an artist. Their kits he barely remembers and that upsets them. At least he remembers pieces of them. That's better than forgetting everything like what happened to Judy._

" _You're right about that and we made sure he had a great year." Skye signed, "Anyway there's something I want to tell you."_

" _Our class would have done the same." I say "I figured that you wanted to and what's your news?"_

 _I knew this was coming up and been working her way to talk about it. Like a respectful mammal would do. Someone rude would have started off with news right away. Not letting the mammal talking to take some time to get ready. Everyone still setting up and we have time. Turning my attention back to Skye._

" _I remember seeing you before Nick. You were so happily in love and seeing that was so sweet." Skye signed, "I know you two would never break up. Foxes usually mate for life. I remember that horrible day. I'm so sorry for your lost."_

 _Skye has a good member and we only saw her then. Never got the chance to see her again. We got busy with our lives. Planning a business and a marriage. Skye so real about her she sincere about what she told me. Her reaction is so real and nothing wrong with that. It's like she's heartbroken about Katheryn death as well. Once again nothing wrong about that. Her reaction surprises me and I know she can tell. Not hurt in any way she knew it was going to happen._

" _Thank….you….Skye." I say "Katheryn...was….so great."_

 _I find speaking to hard and barely can find the words I want. Not upset maybe just a little more like surprised. It seems like long time has passed but it has only been a few. Kiddo reaction about hearing about Katheryn story I'm sorry for your loss and she did understand how I felt. Judy reaction would more of the same and she would understand more. After suffering the death of Jude and Judy can be emotional. Yet she couldn't match her reaction to Katheryn death. Skye's reaction so sincere it's like she lost a close friend._

" _You're welcome Nick and I knew you would react that. I'll explain why I feel this way." Skye sighed "I know of that because I meet Katheryn before her untimely death. We became fast friends with each other. I was going let you be special guests at my art show. That was two days before her death. She never got the chance to tell you or the surprise she had for you."_

 _I'm shocked by what Skye tells me. I know Skye and Katheryn would have become good friends. They have a lot in common. I didn't know that they meet up with each other and became good friends. Them meeting shortly her death makes sense and is tragic as well. That's why her reaction was so real._

" _I never knew that," I say "She had a surprise for me?"_

" _Katheryn did and it was a lovely surprise. It brought tears to my eyes." Skye signed "When you're ready I'll give you what Katheryn wanted you to have."_

" _I would like that a lot and thank you."_

 _After five years she still has the surprise that Katheryn was going to give me. She could have easily lost it or forgot all about it. Skye never did that and what she has done for me is so great. My Star was so great and sweet. She loved me very much and I felt...feel the same way about her. What her surprise is I have no idea. I'll have to find that out. Skye has a small smile on her face and gives me a hug. That also takes me by surprise and she has one of the type of hug that you like. Judy wondering what's going on and I'll tell her later._

I told Kiddo about that and or at least she knows about the art show. She knows that Skye and Katheryn meet and became friends. What she doesn't know that they were friends for two weeks. Kiddo knows I'll keep to myself. She's so selfless like that and sweet Kiddo too. Judy knows I'll tell her when I want to and she respects me as she should. I do the same for her. I do plan to tell her when the moment is right. I want her to know that I feel how she does after losing a loved one. I know that will bring us closer. Still wrapping my mind around Katheryn surprise. She did not like to keep secrets or tell lies. She saw lying as wrong and bad. Even when it was for a good reason. She wasn't good at telling lies and I'm glad for that. That made her a good mammal and I never lied to her. For secrets, she found them hard to keep and especially when she was younger. Bullies messed her with that. Telling her secrets that weren't true. Those she did get back at them once. Holding a secret for two weeks was a record her. That means her surprise meant a lot to her. So keeping it a secret meant a lot to her. It's so nice that Skye kept it. I know she been meaning to give to me. Yet our lives got in our wait. A little more time won't hurt.

"I'm glad that you got to meet Skye like you wanted and become good friends." I say "I can't wait to find out what your surprise is. I know it will great and I will love it Star."

Knowing that Katheryn can't hear me or maybe she can hear me. Sometimes I felt like she did hear me. That she was still with me. It was when I had a good feeling. Like when I won the archery contest it was like she was proud and happy for me. I rarely have thought about it for I found it hard to think about. For you truly never get over the death of a loved one. Getting up from my bed and grab my the same Itail that Judy has and placing the earbuds in. We had good laugh about that. Remembering the time that I listened in with Carrots. Stating her music was to quiet and we laughed. Picking my favorite violin piece and it starts to play. Closing my eyes to relax and lose myself to the music.

 _Star and I lay on the ground. Holding each other paw as we lay and star at sky blue sky. Having some white clouds. It's a beautiful day and we're at her favorite park. We're taking the time to relax and have a bit of fun. We have been busy planning for our business and wedding. The wedding will be happening in a few months. Our business is a bit difficult to get started. For us being foxes and little can trust us._

" _Selfie!" Katheryn shouted. Star holds out her favorite camera. I will always be glad that she loves her old-fashioned cameras much more than the modern ones. Having the biggest smile on my face and she does as well. Moments later she takes the picture. A few moments later the picture comes up and she does what she always does. "Great picture and it's a keeper."_

 _Star shows me our selfie. It truly is the perfect picture of us. The two of having a great time and smiles. Watching Star carefully places the photo in her photobook. Doing the date and giving the photo a name. Placing the photobook back and placing her camera safely back in its box._

" _Perfect picture and name Star." I say "For you're a great photographer."_

 _Star doesn't like to be called perfect. For she's not perfect no one else. She's right about that and she's close to being perfect in my book. She's like an angel to others and especially for me. Turning over to Star and kiss her on the lips. Our kisses are so sweet and the best. Star kisses me right back. A few moments later we lay on the ground again and hold each other paws. Now there's this light breeze and it feels great._

" _Do you think we will ever get our business running?" Katheryn asked_

" _We keep on working hard and we will." I say "Someone will give us a loan."_

 _Star isn't doubting us for that's not her style. She rarely thinks that low for she's a positive mammal. We have been trying so hard to get our business running. Do to us not getting any loans to do so. Even conning won't give me that much money. I did earn a good amount of money. But I swore that I would never con again. So that's out of the picture. We just need a banker to agree to give us a loan. We would pay it back._

" _I hope it's soon," Katheryn said_

" _It will be sooner than we think," I say_

" _You're right Nick and it will be the best business ever!" Katheryn said excitedly_

" _You speak the truth, Katheryn," I say_

 _It will come sooner than we think or I hope so. No matter what our wedding will happen and our business will as well. I won't think negative about it. I'll have the same mindset as my Star. Hopefully, Mrs. Miller will give us a loan. I'll meet up with her in a week. Hopefully, that meeting goes well and we get a loan. Our business will be the best ever._

Feeling tears slip down my face and I wipe them away. We never got our wedding and never started our business. Mrs. Millers was upset when she hear the news. Instead of the loan the bank made large donation to Katheryn's favorite charity. My favorite piece has been playing on repeat and I was lost in thought. Hearing something outside my apartment and I know something is up. Putting down my Itail and head over to my door. Opening it up and discovered it's Nora and Beryl.

"Nick you surprised us." Nora said

"I do live here." I say "What brings you here?"

"So you do have a home Nicholas." Beryl said coldly "We're here on call and there's report of a fight."

Beryl does whatever to get a rise out of me. Those her tactics to do so don't work on me. I wonder if Nora would sink low like Beryl does. I hope she doesn't and I do see as better mammal than Beryl. Even after she tried to attack Judy and hurt her. I know it's not Liz Martin for she finally broke up with her bad boyfriend. I understand why someone would stay in toxic relationship. I stayed in dangerous cons and pissed off a mod boss. I could have easily left and do something more. I didn't leave for it like the feeling pulling of cons and getting a lot of money. I didn't want to leave and Finnick always had my back. Those I really told her to leave him for her seek. Either I would find her body or arrest her killing him. She took my words to heart and broke up with him. He did come up and she stood up for herself. He saw her as lost cause and left. He won't hurt another girl or he will be arrested. He doesn't want his record ruined. Not knowing who else could start a fight that the cops has to be sent over. Would be on this floor I doubt it. Beryl just lead Nora here to get at me.

"Of course, I have a home and I like it." I say "Then do your job and do it well."

"We are doing our job and you almost hit us with your door." Beryl said

"Well you should have focus on your call and not me." I say "I do have my own business to attend to."

Beryl glares at me and she was going my way to get a rise out of me. Nora does seem to focus on the call and they would have just got here. Those she didn't stop Beryl from coming here instead of heading to the call. I know she still hates us but keeps her hate a professional level unlike Beryl. Those that can change with ease.

"We had to go this way." Beryl said quickly

"Then go and stop it." I say

"We will officer Wilde." Nora said

Seeing that Nora wants to go. So she still a good cop in my eyes. I hope that won't change. We will never be friends again and I don't care about that. Next time I won't fall for a fake friend. I won't slip down like I did with her.

"Of course, we can stop it Nicholas." Beryl said

"Well I know Nora can." I say "Don't mess up like you did before."

"Let's go Beryl." Nora said

That truly sets her off and it always does. Mammals never forget the mistake you made and ZPD will never forget hers. She will always will reminded of that mistake she made. Closing my door in front of them and lock it. Carrots will like heading about this. Seeing that's it's almost midnight. Tomorrow we are arresting some folks who has connections to the gang. The ones we could track down and druggie old Junior Ranger is one of them. Most likely he won't remember me. Luckily for him I move on. Carrots will have my head if I sleep in. We got a lot of mammals to arrest. I know that Kiddo is having a great time with her friends. She deserves that just like any kit. Tomorrow night Kiddo going to tell all about her sleepover and we're going to enjoy it. Grabbing my PJ's that Katheryn got me. I promised her that I would keep them forever. Heading over to the bathroom and change. Brushing and flossing my perfect teeth. They're pearly white just like they should.

Star kept hers that way and did everything perfect. She hated the dentist and she didn't really like others getting to close and touching her. Not in a bad way. She got used to doctors and nurses Star did like them a lot. Knowing that they were helping her. Star knew that dentist were as well they just pushed her in a way way. It was how her mind worked. It was harder for her when she was younger those she still did it. Those it took them so time to find a dentist who would accept her as a patient. Not many didn't want to deal with a meltdown. Star didn't want them to happen they just happened when her mind went into overload. I seen a few and never saw her differently.

"Now I'm ready for bed." I say

Heading out of my bathroom and turn off the light. I can hear someone irritated at Beryl and Nora. Saying how she doesn't deserves to go to jail. More stuff that most criminals say. From the sound of her voice I know she Tammy Ringer. Her marriage has been breaking apart recently. What for I have no idea and it's none of my business. Of course, Beryl purposeful went through the hallway again. Just to get back at me and Nora goes with it not stopping her at all. I'm not going to waste anymore time with them. Getting on my bed and getting into my favorite sleeping position and start to fall asleep.

* * *

Judy like my little about Beryl and Nora. Dawn Bellwether is the talk of the station and I know she's the talk everywhere. She's hated by everyone well almost everyone. Prey purest see her as a savior for prey which she is not. Bellwether turned her back on preys who stood up for predators. Saying that they were traitors. Her supporters are like the Lionheart protesters and rioters. Some are good at least good in a crazy purist way. While some take it to far. Like almost killing a predator due to being a predator. Bellwether would be proud of her loyal preys.

"Soon we will find out about Ms. Bellwether." Francine said, "Why she did this is a mystery."

"A mystery that has to be found out." Keith said, "There have been guesses but the truth will be found out."

Yes, there have been many questions about why she did it. Some are crazy while others could be the truth. The craziest is that she did it because she loves Lionheart. Why someone would think that I have no idea. She hated Lionheart to the bottom of her cold heart. A good one is that something happened to her and a predator did it. That's the reason that hated predators. That could have happened. Hate is a powerful emotion and it can change who you are. I could have been hateful mammal I knew that Katheryn would have hated that. So I didn't and lost the positive side of myself. Looking over at Carrots she brought that back to me.

"Her loyalist will be pleased to find out." Bridget said, "Some were willing to break her out of prison."

I did remember hearing about that. A group of her loyalist was willing to do that. They were going to do it and was going into action. They were arrested before they could do it. They wouldn't have gotten away with it. Escaping from prison is difficult and no prisoner gets away for long. Then they would be in prison longer. We know that Bellwether doesn't want that happening.

"Of course they would she wanted all predators gone," Judy said, "That's what they want."

That's why they looked up to Dawn so much. She wanted predators to leave or at least lesser than preys. They stated how bad predators were and how we should be gone. Predators aren't the problem but the one who does bad things. Both predator and prey can be bad. Luckily their voices are so few and no one listens to them. Other than Dawn and each other. They will never have want they want. Zootopia not perfect but it's a great city. What they want would ruin Zootopia. They can't grasp their minds around that. Having a narrow mind does that to you. I have met a lot of them and Carrots was one of them. Those she was low key with her bigot views. She changed for the better and she changed me for the better. Finding myself to be who was before Katheryn died. A part of old me is gone like Katheryn is but it feels good to not to be cynical.

"True Judy and what about her family?" I ask "I heard about her family but really don't know them."

"Ever since I meet you I thought you knew everyone in Zootopia. That's what you brought up to us. I suppose you would know everyone so you wouldn't con the same mammal twice. For you didn't want to meet up the same mammal you con the day before. Otherwise, you would have gotten a sucker punch your handsome face." Cecelia said teasingly I look at Cecelia and she gives me a sly smile. She's one of the most mature officers here and rarely jokes. We all laugh at what she did to me and I have done that. She got me so good. Now I have to get even. "Her father was a great judge and her mother is a teacher. Having an older sister who's a special ed teacher. One of her brothers is a bakery and the other is a banker. She does have other family but some moved away from Zootopia after she disgraced their family."

Luckily for us, none are like Dawn or they hid it very well. She got it from somewhere and she wasn't born like that. Knowing those views don't always come from parents or even family. For no one is born evil and anyway, Bellwether isn't evil. Like Kiddo said she's just a bad sheep. Lots of officers agree with that. There are worst criminals than Bellwether. She put her family into bad positions. I know they had a hard time in the spotlight. As if they were apart of it as well. In which they were not and only Dawn Bellwether was a part of it. We have wait and see if her family had part of her views on predators.

"You got me well Cecelia." I say "You know will get you back."

"Of course a con artist doesn't like to be conned," Cecelia said

"Who are you and what have done with Cecelia?" Bridget asked

We all laugh at that and it feels great. Cecelia is on fire today and does seem different. Those we know that Cecelia hasn't. She still has her sly smile on her face. Officer Higgins calls into attention and we do. Chief Bogo enters the room a few moments later. He's in the same mood as he always is. Meeting his wife was interesting.

 _Doing paperwork is always boring even when you're looking for the most interesting mammals. Like the mink, I saw buying a firearm. She was so interesting and we couldn't find anything on her. So she has no record and she'll be hard to track. She hasn't committed a crime yet so that's news we like to hear. I know she brought that gun for more than protection. If she was planning that there was no need for her to head to the black market._

" _I thought we would be trapped in a sea of papers." I say "I never saw so many."_

" _Har har Slick Nick and you say that every time we do paperwork," Judy said_

" _For paperwork isn't my style Judy," I say_

" _Oh yes, your style is taking nap while I do all the work," Judy said teasingly_

" _Your words wound me, Judy," I say_

 _Holding my paws on my heart and Carrots playful rolls her eyes. Punching me on my shoulder and I rub it. She gives me her sly smile and I laugh. I would never leave Carrots like that otherwise she would die of boredom. We head over to the front of the station. Seeing that female cape buffalo is chatting with Sean._

" _Oh that Meria Magoro Nick," Judy said_

 _Carrots did bring her up and she's Chief Bogo ex-wife. Recently finding out about her and I have seen her before. She's a hotshot lawyer and was the one who put Bellwether in prison. So that means Bellwether loyalist hate her. Saying that she locked up an innocent mammal. Those she didn't and Bellwether deserves prison. Looks like she's good friends with Sean. That makes a lot of sense for he's good friends with Chief Bogo._

" _This cop killer won't away for long." Meria said, "Too many great officers after him."_

 _Of course, they would be talking about him. He has been talked about around the station. Issac is recovering nicely and he hopes to be back with us soon. We can't wait for that moment to happen. He's still injured from being shot but will be back up soon. ZPD couldn't find him after he was shot and that means he went to a dirty doctor. ZPD always knew that he would and they did try to track down dirty doctors. Those that didn't work out and Meria is right he will be found._

" _You're right Meria and hopefully soon." Sean said, "I don't another officer life lost to him."_

 _Sean has been tracking down this cop killer for a while now. We all hope the same thing. We know his next victim could be an officer we know and they won't have luck like Isaac did. He will be more careful so a mistake doesn't happen again. Either that means he will be harder to track down. Due to him being careful. Or easier due to him being too careful and not clearly thinking. Those I have bad feeling he will be harder to track down. After Sean leaves Meria sees us and is happy to see us. Well, she's happy to see Carrots. I don't know how she would feel about me._

" _I hoping we would meet up again officer Hopps. I know you would have officer Wilde with you." Meria said, "I have been waiting to meet you."_

 _It's nice to know she has been looking forward to meeting me. For a fox like me, that means a lot. I know she's doesn't judge mammals on what species they are but who they're instead. Too bad, more mammals don't do that. If they did life would be a whole lot better for a lot of mammals. Yet I know personally it's easier to believe lies than accept the truth. I was treated like a shifty and untrustworthy fox for so long. Holding out my paw to shake hers and she accepts._

" _Words I thought I would never here. Unless it was your duty to lock me away for my con artist ways." I say "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Magoro."_

" _A joker and a gentlemammal your mother raised you right." Meria said, "Congrats on doing a great job on your first undercover job."_

 _Seeing that she laughed at my joke. Just like Chief Bogo does and I can see why they did love each other at one point. Two hotshots making sure Zootopia stays safe while they raise a family. Then the death of one of their daughter happened and their marriage fell apart. Their love for each other died as well. They say true love never dies but that's only fairy tale. At one point in time, I did believe true love existed but I no longer do. It's saddening to see those and I know it happens. For I have seen it happen and felt true love die. Looks like they're professional about how they act with each other. Their personal lives stay personal and out of public view. Those everyone messes up and hate is a powerful feeling. Of course, she would bring up my undercover work. I have been told that many times and the good feeling never goes away._

" _Thank you, and I wasn't going to fail." I say "I know how criminals work."_

" _That makes you a great officer for once you were a criminal yourself. Those what you did would be on the lower side of crime." Meria said, "You know how the criminal world works and I know you taught that to others."_

 _That hasn't been the first time I been told that. As a con artist, I could have done a whole lot more. Yet I only did cons that would only hurt mammals who feel for it. Then we can up with the pawsicles and we focused on that. Knowing that was the easiest way to earn money without getting into much trouble. Or so we thought until a rabbit officer changed everything. I'm glad that Judy did and I feel complete again._

" _Nick's a great teacher and I learned a lot from him." Judy said, "He stood up for me even when he didn't have to. Showed me who I truly was and I was able to change myself for the better."_

" _I learn a lot from Judy and she gave me a second chance." I say "Sure she blackmailed me into helping those I fell for her hustle. She gave me something I thought I would never have someone to trust in and that I could be more than con artist."_

 _We look at each other when we say that and smile. I am a great teacher and Carrots a great student. She knows the criminal world very well. Knowing that knowledge has helped us a lot. Those I couldn't teach her to play poker. She's a terrible poker player. Carrots did give me a second chance and a great chance that she gave me. I did change her for the better. Meria has a small smile on her face._

" _The perfect partnership and I can see why you're best friends," Meria said_

 _Did she look at us and remembered a time when she had a relationship with Chief Bogo? It's easy to tell that they did work together very well. Helping each other and being there for each other. Until that was broken now their relationship is professional._

" _We truly are." Carrots said happily_

" _The best friendship and partnership you can ask for," I say_

 _It truly is and one of the best I ever had. A type of friendship that I never thought I would have. One due to being a fox and the other that I wouldn't find another mammal to get close to. Finnick is really close for that for we can almost tell each other anything. Still finding some time to hang out with each other._

" _A relationship I hope you two never lose." Meria said_

 _I know that we won't not after what we been through. Our a fight our friendship was lost for months. I didn't want our friendship back. Or at least most of me didn't. Until Carrots came back and made amends. Also losing her when died and I could have lost her forever. Just like how I lost Katheryn. Our friendship can go through anything. We make sure of that._

" _We won't lose it." I say "Our friendship means a lot to us."_

" _Never again and I couldn't imagine my life without Nick."_

" _I never thought a rabbit would become so important to me." I say_

 _Carrots looks over at me with a cold playful look. Hitting lightly on my shoulder and has a smirk on her face. She does always seem to hit hard. Meria laughs and has a small smile on her face. Just like Chief Bogo does. I wonder if she thinks about their past together and how he feels about it. Like with him Meria emotions are hard to read._

" _I heard a lot of things throughout my career and little surprises me."_

" _That I can believe Meria." I say "We should be heading off."_

" _I shall as well and it will a pleasure to walk and chat," Meria said. "I like you two and I knew I would."_

" _We will honor that," Judy said_

 _I'm glad that she likes us and I like her as well. I can she's more friendly than Chief Bogo and less uptight. Those Chief Bogo does have his caring side. You just have to through his intimidating look. Together we walk out of the station together. Meria tells us more about her. More about her career as well and she has a great one. She does remind me of Chief Bogo. Having the same personality and drive. No wonder they fell in love with each other. There's a story here and I want to find it out. Knowing Carrots is the same way. The only ones that will tell are Sean and Cassandra._

We still haven't asked Cassandra or Sean about them. They would have all the answers we seek. We have to wait for the right moment to ask. Both Chief Bogo and Meria are intimidating, stubborn, logical, focused, mature, intelligent, tough, caring, charming, accountable, playful, mischievous, and authoritative. They are very similar to each other and they did along so well. Found out more about Meria she's amiable, compassionate, methodical, patient, helpful, emotional, and ambitious. We all have positive, negative, and neutral traits. While Chief Bogo stern, firm, impatient, commanding, no-nonsense, realistic, stark, blunt, and strict.

"Both you all head off a meeting will be held and we will talk about the cop killer." Chief Bogo said, "This meeting will be held after Ms. Bellwether interview. I except your full attention."

Everyone becomes quiet and moments like this you can hear a pin drop. Even Beryl doesn't speak those does have a glare at Sean. As we know he will part of this meeting. Something he isn't looking forward to but has to be done. Our friend Isaac is recovering nicely and hopes to be back soon. We know he will be back soon.

"As you all know I will part of this meeting as well." Sean said, "We need to track him down and stop him before more death can come."

Of course, we all knew that for he's taking the case. A type of case that Beryl wants but will never have. Not after what she did. Sean does have grim look on his face. He knows the truth but doesn't want it to happen. We won't catch in time before he kills another officer. Even if we search with each officer on the force he'll escape through the cracks. To rise again once he's healed and continue on his mission. Not stopping until we stop him.

"Yes, sir." I say

Everyone says that as well and Chief Bogo knows that we're listening to him. We'll attention in the meeting or face the wrath of Chief Bogo. That's something that we don't want. You do that if you have a death wish or believe you can face Chief Bogo. Only a crazy mammal would do that. Chief Bogo knows what he's doing. Even I wouldn't challenge him. The last time I did something crazy like that was giving Mr. Big a skunk butt rug. I wonder if we will be seeing him again soon. We did see his polar guards.

"Dismissed and get to work." Chief Bogo said

He leaves after that and we will as well. Carrots and I have real business to do now. Instead of the endless paperwork that's always a bore. We have mammals to track down and arrest. Crime never pays even if you think you can get away with it. Carrots and I get up so we can do our duty.

* * *

First mammal we're after is Dustin Faix the druggie who brought drugs from them. Or the used to be Junior Ranger who bullied me. Those I won't be thinking of that when he's arrested. He still lives with his parents. Those he lives in his own apartment and that he has to pay rent for. His parents set to him that much. Those he's a total failure and his parents are not bad mammals.

"You may do the honors Nick." Judy said

"Why thank you, Carrots." I say

Heading over to their mansion in Sahara Square. The Hopp's house is bigger than their mansion. Those they don't have to fit hundreds of rabbits inside their home. Heading over to the front door and it's a nice looking door. I could never imagine myself in this lifestyle for it didn't fit me. Knocking on their front door.

"You're welcome and do you think he'll remember you?" Judy ask

"He could or the drugs have messed him up bad." I say "Those I do hope he does. I want to see that surprised look on his face."

I have to be honest about that and I do feel like that. I don't know if he would remember me. We did see each other a few times after they muzzled me. It was always to get at me until adulthood. Carrots looks over at me and she knows I would feel that way.

"Whatever his reaction is you'll be professional," Judy said

"Right you are Carrots," I say

We can hear footsteps and someone coming over to the door. It didn't take to long to happen. Someone heads over to the door and opens it up. Carrots and I discover it's Mr. Faix he doesn't look pleased to see us. Of course, anyone would react if cops showed up at your door.

"What business brings you here officers?" Mr. Faix

"We're here to speak your son Mr. Faix," I say My mother felt the same way. Always wishing that her son would believe that he could be more than a con artist. A lost soul and dream forever crushed. How much of a failure his son is when cops are trying to find him. Wishing that he could disappear from our view. Carrots and I have seen this look before.

"Yes, I have seen my son. He's in the apartment above the garage." Mr. Faix said

He's basically telling us to take his son away. Not caring why we are looking for him. We could be asking for him for information about helping us with a crime. Of course, Mr. Faix knows that his son messed up. Too much of a failure to do something good. Cruel of a parent to think about but he still loves his son. Mr. Faix just hates what his son became.

"Thank you, for your information," I say

"With pleasure officer Wilde and Hopps," Faix said

Taking a step back and he closes the door. The garage is to the right of us. Having cars that we could never afford. That Finnick would love to have. He does love his sports cars. Those he loves his van as well. He takes care of it very well and never let me drive it. Or he would bite my face off. I knew not to mess with the like of him. He may be short but he's stronger than he looks. Just like how Carrots is.

"Do you think this karma for him for muzzling you?" Judy asked

Of course, Carrots would ask something like that. For she knows me well and just like I know her well. I would ask the same thing if she was in my position. She wants to know the answer I see the look in her eyes. Karma does always find a way to pay back.

"Predictable Carrots and I do." I say "I always wanted something bad to happen to them after what they did to me. I'm sure they did to others they didn't seem worthy of being a Junior Ranger."

"That sounds a lot like you." Judy said "He deserves the bad treatment. Not all druggies are bad and some got addicted due to medication they had to take. But I know he did and would have treated others badly due to him not liking them."

"Of course and you speak the truth Carrots." I say "Addiction is a terrible thing."

"That's true Nick and I have seen it happen." Carrots said

"I know and it's horrible," I say I look over at Carrots and see a sad look on her face. I know Carrots has seen within her own family. The farming business can get dangerous. Carrots have told about the accidents that have happened in the past. Farmers need more praise for the work that they do. I'm sure it runs in my family as well. We head over to the garage. Heading up the stairs. Carrots is right behind me just in case he runs. Those he won't outrun us. Knocking on the door. "I can smell the drug and it's a horrible smell."

"I smell it as well." Carrots said

Knocking on the door as hard as I can. I always kept my promise to my mother to never take drugs. I have been offered some but never did any. I have been called horrible names for being like that. Katheryn was the same way and she stood up to peer pressure very well. She always hated the smell of smoke and it bothered her. I rarely drink as well. A few beers here and there. Some fine wine as well for special occasions. Other than that I don't drink. Carrots is the same way.

"Hopefully he hasn't OD," I say

"I can still hear him." Judy said, "He seems just fine."

An OD is something that we don't want happening. It has happened to us before and we know what to do if it happens. Carrots does that best and I will always trust her judgment. Knocking on the door again and knowing I have to speak.

"This is ZPD open up!" I say

Hoping that he doesn't recognize my voice I want to see his shock. Knowing that he hasn't run away or Carrots would have told me. Finally, he comes over to the door but he takes his sweet dear time. Those I don't mind slow walkers for Katheryn was like that and I liked that about her. The door opens up a few minutes later.

"May I help you officers…." Dustin said

There's the shocked look in his eyes. The look I wanted to see and I give him a smirk. He does remember who I am. I suppose he found he hard to believe that I became an officer. Or maybe it was just he thought I did when he was high. He reacts like any guilt mammal and runs. If he was crazy he would have knocked us over. Luckily for us, we would land on hot sand that has piled up. No, he chose to run into his apartment and lock the door behind him. So we run down the stairs and watch him climb down the window.

"Running only makes things worse for you!" Judy said

"Also you won't get away," I say

Dustin keeps on running and we will chase him down. He's faster than he looks but not faster than us. He has a big backyard and lucky him. Chasing up to him to him now and trying to pin him to the ground. He manages to push me to the ground with ease it's the drugs that he has taken.

"That's assault on an officer," I yell

"You're no officer vermin," Dustin said

Looks like he hasn't changed one bit. Or maybe it's just the drugs talking those I don't that. Quickly chasing after him again. Judy has gone another way to make sure he can't escape. I take out my dart gun but I see that will only cause problems. If I darted him he would fall right into his family pool and that's something I don't want happening. So the only thing I can do is pin him within reason of course. So I take off full speed and once again in the position to pin him. This time he doesn't take me by surprise Watching what I do for I don't want him to break any of my bones. He's fast as well and I see what's he trying to do. I won't let him get away with his dirty plan. Letting go faster then realizes and I have fallen into the pool like he does.

Moments later I fall into their pool just like him. The water does feel refreshing on a hot day like this. I have been pushed into a pool before and that's no fun. Being taken by surprise in a pool can lead to drowning. That moment I did inhale some water. Luckily my mother went full mother mode and lost it. The kits who did it got into trouble. Of course, the pool didn't want us to sue. So they took our side. It only takes me a few moments to swim to the surface. Dustin already has pawcuffs on and Carrots works fast. Carrots is waiting for me and hold out her paw. Her helpfulness is always nice just like a partner would.

"If you fancied a swim you could have just stated so." Judy said

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask "Nice work arresting him."

"Of course, that was more fun for you." Judy said, "I did what I had to."

Taking her paw and head out of the pool. Chief Bogo not going to be pleased that my uniform is wet. Those that's no fault of my own. Those the hot weather should dry it up nicely. Katheryn always loved to swim. I could imagine her as a great Olympic swimmer.

"He pushed me into the pool that's police brutality," Dustin said

"I thought I wasn't an officer." I say

You can't have it both ways. Either I'm a cop or not. He can't play it in his favor. That was his dirty plan and I wasn't going to fall for it. I would never forcefully arrest someone. I'm not perfect but I wouldn't go beyond my call of duty. This hasn't been the first time for me or Carrots. They play us thinking that we shouldn't be officers. Saying that we can't handle what being an officer takes. I thank Carrots for making my reactions faster. That truly helped me out.

"I heard you with my own ears and I saw what you did." Judy said

"Oh, you police officers always defend each other," Dustin said

Well, he does bring up a good point there. Carrots and I promised we would protect each other but when it came to telling the truth we would. Our friendship would never break but we have duties officers and we swore to that. Those we don't have to worry about that we wouldn't cross that line. If we somehow did it would be justifiable.

"Well, we're one big happy family." I say "There are some officers that I wouldn't defend. After all, you don't get along with every family member."

"Well, you did push me into the pool." Dustin said, "For revenge for you being a dumb kit."

Well, now I know he stays in the past. I moved on for that and wouldn't have treated him poorly. I don't want to sink to his level. Sure I have lashed out when someone did or say something I didn't like. Those I knew that I was in error and reacted. Accepting what I did and got punished. Those that one dude deserved the punch I gave him.

"The past is in the past, Mr. Faix." I say "I did no such thing and you did that yourself."

Knowing he won't stop with his police brutality plan. Those it won't work out for him. There would be security and cameras. For we saw cameras around the garage and the front of the house. So his little act won't fly. Looking over back at the mansion and see that they're cameras. Sounds like he forgot about that. I also see Mrs. Faix. He does have an older brother and younger sister who are being successful in life unlike him. He's pleased to see his mother but that won't be for long. She has the same look that his father did. He'll be in for a surprise.

"All foxes lie!" Dustin said

"You're just making things worse for yourself Mr. Feix." Judy said, "You're heading out with us."

We walk over to his mother while he has a smile on his face. Oh, how that smile will be wiped out in a matter of moments. Oh, how I will love the look on his face. It's going to be so enjoyable. He's still unaware of his mother truly feels about him. He looks at his mother with pleading eyes and she still has the same reaction.

"Mother I'm being arrested for no reason and I was forced into police brutality," Dustin said

I give him some credit he knows how to act. Those Carrots is a far better actor then he would ever be. Seeing that his mother does fall for his trick. I wonder if his mother took his side before and that's why he believes she'll do it now.

"Grow up and I saw the whole thing. Lying to the police is one of the worst things you can do." Mrs. Faix said, "I know you do drugs but I could never confirm that you had any. We raised you to be better than a criminal. We tried to get you help but you never took it. Now it's too late and get him out my face."

There's that look on his face and it's great. Now he realizes his dear mother won't protect him. She wants him gone and locked away. So sick of how he turned out. Sadly this happens mammals don't get the help the each. For many different reasons and I don't feel bad for him. Not because he bullied me in the past but got chances but never took them.

"I thought only foxes lied and you're coming with us," I say

"Come on I only did drugs," Dustin said

"Thanks for your confession and illegal drugs. Helping out dangerous mammals." Judy said, "Thank you, for your help Ms. Faix."

"With pleasure and we still do love our son." Mrs. Faix said

Carrots and I know that's the truth. Dustin to stunned to speak and we take him over to our patrol car. Seeing that his father is watching us. Having the same displeased look on his face but deep down he still loves and cares about his son. Heading over to the back of the patrol car.

"Please, I'll be in information!" Dustin said, "I can tell you about the gang."

"Criminal informant and no deal." I say "Your information would be useless."

Carrots and I have met a few CI'S and they are good at what they do. He would never past for CI and he's just trying to save himself. His information would be useless for he knows nothing. Anyway, we already have two CI for the drugs that they did. Very useful information indeed and their charges will be less for helping us out. Putting him in the back and hear harsh words from him. Giving him nothing and I close the door. Heading back over to Carrots and we drive Mr. Faix over to lock up.

* * *

Mr. Faix put up a fight now he's where he belongs. Knowing he will be locked away for a long time. He was friends with the others Junior Rangers and if they're still friends I wonder how they will react. He's the only one to turn out bad. Luckily for me, my uniform has mostly dried up. But you can tell something happened to me. We see that Clawhauser enjoying his favorite kind of doughnut. He has lost a lot of weight. He looks happy and he has always happy about himself. But I can tell he seems happier. That's good news for him. You should be happy with yourself.

"What happened to you?" Clawhauser asked

"Oh I decided to jump into a pool for the fun of it," I say

"So you fell into one chasing a criminal," Clawhauser said

"Well he wanted to police brutality to happen but that didn't work out for him."

Clawhauser has that surprised look on his face. He always has that face when he's taken by surprise. He has heard stories of criminals trying to avoid being arrested. He has some stories for his own for he did patrol earlier in his career. In some cases, police brutality has happened.

"Oh my goodness that's a clever idea." Clawhauser said, "In may seem smart in your mind when truthfully it's a bad idea."

"Right you are Clawhauser and how's your friend doing?" Judy asked

Clawhauser knows that we're talking about. Carrots and I have seen her twice. Once when we first meet her and the other time when we told her the great news. She was so happy to hear the news and the same for everyone in their community. His parents weren't treated lightly and they were sent to prison. Where they won't see the light of day for many years.

"She's doing wonderful and I took her out to her favorite restaurant. We saved another kit from abusive parents. She's going to be raised by her aunt and uncle."

"That's news that we like to hear." I say "You do a great job with that."

"It is and thank you, I'm happy to do it. I don't want any kit suffering like that." Clawhauser said

Clawhauser has told us about his horrible time in a foster home. How cruel Mrs. Hines was to him and to the others. Abusing them any way possible and got away with it. He informed us that she even killed a kit. After that, she ran from ZPD and disappeared like she wasn't real. Instead of being in prison where she belongs she's free as a bird. Those I doubt she would have lasted long in prison. No criminal likes mammals who hurt and murder kits.

"No kit deserves to be treated like that," I say

"My aunt did everything her power to make sure she was front and took care of me. As you know she's a great chef and baker." Clawhauser said, "I know my parents would be proud of what I have done and do. I will never be the officer like my father was I tried but that didn't work out. But I'm the officer who I'm supposed to be and he would be proud of."

Clawhauser aunt Alisha is one of the sweetest mammals you can know. So full of life and wonder. Her food is to die for and very officer loves her cooking and baking. She does make a killer blueberry cheesecake which is always to die for. We can inspire to be like our parents but we can't be them. Clawhauser realized that he couldn't like his father was. Others hoped that he was as well including Chief Bogo. For he works with his father and was good friends with him. Clawhauser found greatness in his own way and his parents would be proud. My father would be proud of me for who I became. Showing what foxes can do.

"He truly would for you're a great officer," Judy said

"I second to that buddy," I say

"Thank you, guys." Clawhauser said, "I can't wait for Gazelle's next concert."

Of course, being a major like he is Clawhauser looks forward to all her concerts. It's the same for Chief Bogo and Meria. We know what he's talking about. Why he's so excited for this concert. For he won the contest and that means he gets to meet Gazelle. Having backstage tickets as well. He and a lucky friend will have the grandest time.

"You're so lucky," Judy said

For the safety of Gazelle, we play it off as if we never met her. Those no harm has come to her and it still can. We promised Chief Bogo we would do that. Clawhauser would understand and would do the same. For he wouldn't want any harm to come to Gazelle for she's an angel with horns.

"You and Mandy will have lots of fun," I say

"I know and my aunt was so happy." Clawhauser "I..it will be a lot of fun and isn't that Finnick?"

Alisha would be so happy for him. She knows how much he loves Gazelle. She's a fan of hers for she can always put a smile on Clawhauser face. That's what parents want and she's a parent to Clawhauser. Raising him all on his own after her husband left. Finding out she couldn't have kits of her own and didn't want to deal with a trouble kit like Clawhauser. I'm surprised by what he said and I see a surprised look on his face. Finnick wouldn't just visit without any warning. That means two things something has happened or he has been arrested. Turning over to where Clawhauser looking and I know why he's shocked. He's in pawcuffs and officer Howe has him. A tall spotted cheetah who's twenty-nine years old and he doesn't like me one bit.

"I wonder what happened," Judy said

"I told you I wasn't a part of it!" Finnick said, "I had no clue what was going on."

Finnick doesn't look pleased and you don't want to see him angry. So this wouldn't be one of his cons. If that were the class he wouldn't be here. What he's talking about I have no idea. He's careful about what business he goes into. If he got into bad business he would figure how to get out of it before he was arrested. In this case looks like it didn't work out for him. Carrots and I will help him out in anyway we can.

"You had the information, Mr. Fennec." Officer Howe said, "Only monsters would do something like you did."

"It was planted on me and I don't even smoke," Finnick said quickly. "The papers smell like smoke and I never saw them before until today! I wouldn't harm a kit no way."

I know Finnick and he would never harm a kit in any way. Most of the time the people others believe that he's a kit. Why Howe believes that nonsense I have no idea. He doesn't hate foxes just me. Of course, I don't care that he does and he deserved what I did to him. Nothing that was too serious but he didn't like it one bit. Finnick doesn't smoke and he hates it. Those he knows how to hold down his drink. He drinks more than you realize without getting drunk. Those he rarely drinks just like Carrots and me.

"What seems to be the problem officer Howe?" Judy asked

At least officer Howe likes Judy those not at a level that he likes other officers. Not because she's a rabbit but because she took my side. Those he has every right to dislike like me for what I did. Just like I had every right to do what I did. Those I didn't get away scot free but would always do it. Unless it's a minor then they would get a harsh talking. You don't say those type of words in front of me and expect me to laugh or to see it as a joke.

"Mr. Fennec has been arrested for the crime he committed." Mr. Howe said

"I did nothing among that officers Wilde and Hopps," Finnick said

"We believe you, Mr. Fennec," I say

Mr. Howe gives me a cold look and the same one he gave me after that one event. Those he does have a good cold look but it doesn't affect me. I stand by what I did and wouldn't have changed my reaction. Those I did promise I would react better. Finnick acting professionally around us. Mr. Howe doesn't know that we're friends with each other.

"Well this arrest has nothing to deal with you officers Hopps and Wilde." officer Howe said

There's that coldness to me. You can easily hear it in his voice. It was a one-time event it wasn't like I did it to him again. Of course, after the event, he wouldn't go near me. That is understandable and I would do the same. Like I will always stand for he deserved it. Seeing that Finnick has a smile on his face and I know he has a trick up his sleeve.

"It does have to deal with them." Finnick said, "I have information that will help them out."

Finnick isn't just saying that to get free. He saying it because he does have information for us. A reason why he was arrested. Carrots and I know it will have to deal with the kidnapping case or part of the gang. I'm sure that officer Howe knows that it is or he'll figure that out. He doesn't like me get in the way of doing his duty.

"I'll have to double check if that's the case Mr. Fennec." officer Howe said

What he says is understandable and fair. After all, a quick glance could see the information can help us but a closer look would discover that it wouldn't. Officer Howe is doing his job and he does it well. Just like we do. His partner officer Parker must have the information. He's a tiger and great officer as well. Finnick understands that I see it on his face. I can also tell he's wondering how he got into this mess. For he knows better than to get into serious trouble.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Finnick said. "I'm sure about the information."

We're sure that he's right about the information. Yet they still have to do their job. I remember when Finnick hated cops due to what happened in his past. How he thought a cop killed his parents and held that for a long time. I understand why he thought like that and any kit would react that way.

"I hope it goes well for you," Clawhauser said

There's Clawhauser being himself and he does know Finnick some. He knows that Finnick wouldn't get himself into trouble. Finnick does like Clawhauser and as well for our other friends. He didn't have kind words for Nora. Hearing footsteps and see that officer Parker is with Chief Bogo. They stop over by us.

"Do I even want to know what happened to you?" Chief Bogo questioned

"I decided to go for a swim with a criminal," I say

"Good work officer Wilde." Chief Bogo said, "You three are heading to my office. We have matters discuss about."

"We will be right there Chief Bogo," Judy said

I like knowing he would Chief Bogo understood what I told him. He walks away after that and heads back to his officer. Officer Howe takes the pawcuffs off of Finnick. Leaving with officer Parker and Finnick walks over to us. Rubbing his wrist as he does.

"I never did realize how uncomfortable pawcuffs are." Finnick said, "So officer Howe hates you and not due to bigoted views. What did you do to him?"

No one truly does until they find out. I have and not because I was arrested. It was part of the academy. We trained on each other. So we knew what to do and knew how it felt. I made it hard to arrest me. We get got to play the resisting arrest. I may have taken it too far but I did train a fellow cop well.

"Well, I did something to him," I say

"A nice punch to his face," Clawhauser said

"Broke his nose with that punch." Judy

Of course, I'm being ambushed right now. Yes, I did punch a fellow officer and broke his nose. Those the arrogant jerk at the time deserved it. I fully took the punishment and he got into trouble as well. Finnick looks at me for a few moments before breaking into a laughing fit. Carrots and Clawhauser do as well. That makes me laugh as well.

"He deserved it at that moment," I say

"I would love to hear that story," Finnick said

"You'll find out later!" I say "We have business to attend to."

I knew Finnick would love to hear the story. I'll tell him as well once we have some free time. Knowing he would enjoy the story. If he wasn't an arrogant jerk he wouldn't gotten his nose broken. Finnick let's out a laugh. Chief Bogo isn't the type you keep waiting.

"Alright, I want that story soon." Finnick said, "Let's get this over with."

Knowing he wants to get out of here as soon as possible. I would be the same in his position and anyone would. So we walk over to Chief Bogo office. Seeing that he has his reading glasses on and has documents on his desk. He has a perfect seat for Finnick and we take ours.

"So explain how you were arrested." Chief Bogo said

"I was chilling in my van minding my own business. When there was a knock on my van and I heard ZPD. I opened it up and your fellow officers were there to arrest me." Finnick said, "They told me the charges and found those document inside my van. Before today I never held them in my paws before and I saw them only once. I'm being charged?"

"No Mr. Fennec for I know you're innocent in all of this. A CI told me your voice was too deep to be the culprit. After this, you may go home and live your life like you do."

Seeing that Finnick is happy to hear that news. We knew that he wouldn't have gotten into trouble that way. For it's not in his character to do so. If he somehow did I would have been seriously taken by surprise and so would Carrots. Whatever the information placed with him is bad news. That has to deal with our case.

"You're dealing with gentlemammal well not very good one." Finnick said, "I was fooled but I won't let that happen again. The information I got is the small part and he took the rest. Never meet the mammal in charge before. I just heard about how wonderful he is."

Carrots and I don't like the sound of that. We know for sure that we're in for bad news. Whoever Finnick worked for sounds good to others when the truth he isn't. We have to find him as well for he has all the information that we need. Chief Bogo paws us each of the documents. He copied the ones that we have. There's a list of names of both documents. Most of are blacked off and that's only good news on this document.

"Sweet cheese and crackers he sold foster kits and teenagers to her." Judy said, "Austin was only worth five hundred. But both Casey and Aurora are worth half a million."

Carrots can barely get the words out of her mouth. I feel sick to my stomach and wished this wasn't too. Only sick mammals would sell fellow mammals. Another good thing Casey and Aurora are the youngest on the list. Yet they cost the most and by a lot. Also, they're the only hybrids on the list. Whoever this monster of a boss is one sick mammal. He's supposed to give foster kits good home, not too bad ones.

"This so horrible." I say "This woman sicker than we thought and she has the money."

Carrots have her pad and Carrot pen. Writing down his new sickening information. I don't we're going to tell Joanne her son was sold and she's upset as it is. This news will hurt her. Kiddo who's only a kit. How do you tell someone how much someone thinks they're worth. That they have a price tag on their head

"If I knew that's what he was doing I wouldn't be one his pawns." Finnick said, "He's fucking bastard."

"I feel the same with mammals who do that to others especially to kits." Chief Bogo said, "He has connections to the gangs. So he's the main one you're after. Tomorrow you will meet up with CI."

Finnick may look tough and harsh but he has a heart of gold. Of course, Chief Bogo would hate this. Anyone in their right mind would hate this. He was thinking about his kits. How easily his kits can have a price tag on their head. How anyone can have a price tag on their head. It's sickening to think about.

"Of course, sir anyone moral mammal would." Judy said, "We will find him as soon as possible Chief Bogo."

"Wonderful and I know you two will." Chief Bogo said, "Dismiss and you're free to go Mr. Fennec."

"Thank you, and I hope you catch him soon," Finnick said. We get up and leave his office. I know we can catch him and we will catch him. The others are luckily for now. Hopefully, this CI knows who he is or we will have to tell Kiddo. We promised that we would tell her everything about the kidnapping case. There's Monique she would know who this horrible gentlemammal. Then we don't have to put Kiddo through that. Those have to know the truth. "I should realize the truth sooner. I thought he was doing good."

"You couldn't have known." Judy said, "If you did you would have turned him in."

Judy heads over to Finnick and gives him a hug. He's the type that doesn't really like hugs. Those from Carrots he doesn't mind. Her good heart won him over and I know secretly he enjoys them. Those if I tell he swore he would bite my face off. Not the first time I heard that.

"She's right and I know you would have risked yourself to expose the truth," I say

"Thanks, guys and I'll see you three soon." Finnick said, "I have to find a real job this time."

"You can be a police officer," Judy said

Knowing that Judy being serious about that. Finnick can tell as well and we see him smile for the first time since he's been arrested. He would make a good cop and would have risk himself so the truth could come out. Knowing that young lives were at risk.

"You can always be a mechanic you'll be great at that." I say "You can chat with our new friend. You would like him and his sister."

He would make a good mechanic and businesses would love to have him. He could fix cars with ease and he seriously knows what he's doing. He kept my car up and running until the car was totaled. He would like Nigel and Skye. They would like him return and he does like what I'm saying.

"Thanks, Judy and I have to pass on that." Finnick said, "Next time we meet we'll talk about that and your story."

"Dutifully noted buddy and see you later," I say

"The story is a good one and see you later Finnick," Judy said

He laughs once again and waves goodbye. There's nothing we can do now but wait. The others on our list are not important right now. So far the mink hasn't done a crime yet. From the look, I saw she seriously was going to do it. Or at least at that moment, she was going to. She did want that firearm and knew she had to prove that she did. We start heading over to our office.

"I never would have thought she could sink so low." I say "We knew she was bad but not evil like this."

"I know and to horrible to think about." Judy said, "But they have to know as well."

They truly do and the others will not know the pain. The woman kidnapped their kits by getting to them and not buying them. We know that they would hate and feel sick in the stomach hearing the news. But only Joanna truly understands how her son was taken away and how much the woman was willing to pay to kidnap him.

"We will tell them and they will help Joanne with this news." I say "Telling Kiddo will be difficult."

"I know and I dread it," Judy said

"I dread it as well Carrots," I say

I do dread when we have to tell Kiddo. I don't even know how we're going to tell her about this information. How do you find the words that you were sold to a horrible woman? After all, she's just a kit and doesn't need any more bad things in her life.

"What do you dread?" Sean asked

Looking up at Sean and we know that he will dread the news as well. After all, Kiddo is like a daughter to his and was a daughter. Until Beryl ruined that for him. He'll have to know as well for he's looking out for Kiddo as well. Same for our good friends and she's well protected. Together we head over to a private area to talk. I wish this news wasn't real and Sean already has a lot on his mind. Finding this out will only add to that.

"We found out that Aurora was sold to the woman. Close to half a million for her and Casey as well." Judy said

"That son of a bitch." Sean said, "If I knew who he was I would tell you who this fucking monster is. Once you find out who she is and arrest hear I want to this bitch."

Sean reaction is what we would expect from him. He's a father and the type of mammal you don't piss off. He's the type to rarely swears and get angry. Once you blow his fuse you're doom. Of course, he won't do anything illegal but you will see his bad side. He takes a few deep breathes and lets them out. Now seeing the very grim look on his face. "I remember saving sexual abuse victims a few years ago. There was this young boy Aurora age and he was sold by his parents so they could get drugs. I managed to save the young boy but the damage was done. He was almost like a feral kit. I never left him and stood by him. He told me I'm his hero. He's doing fairly normal nowadays but they broke who he was. He plans to become a kit psychologist. Helping out kits who were hurt like him."

I remember hearing about that and it was horrible to find out. Zootopia is a great city but it has many bad things inside the city. That happened about three years ago and he would be around thirteen years old. You're never truly the same after that happens to you. Just like Skye will truly never be who she once was. It's great that he's recovering and wants to help others.

"That's so horrible and I'm glad we're able to save him," Judy said

"You'll get that Sean," I say

"I wasn't going to stop until I did. I know you two will catch and arrested her. Now she truly has become a monster." Sean said, "I'll see you two later."

That's the Sean we know and that makes him a great officer. We will catch and arrest this horrible woman. We won't stop until we do. For she has gotten away too long and won't get away forever. She will pay for the horrible things that she did. This woman has become a monster.

The rest of our day was uneventful. Of course, we wouldn't have a greater event than the news that we found out. I spent a few hours alone at my apartment. Getting a good chance to just think. Those were still not ready to tell Kiddo the new information. I don't think we will ever be ready to tell her the news. Only if wishes were real and would wish that the information never existed. Yet wishing doesn't exist.

* * *

We're gathering around the living room. Kiddo has told us about her sleepover. We know that she has the greatest time. Playing spies and watching Disney movies. Having junk food and doing art. The best kind of sleepover that a kit can have. School went great for Kiddo as well and we did see her off for her first day of school. Hopefully, the school year is normal for her. Fangmeyer will make sure that she stays safe. We know that she will do a great job. Margaret will never get her and bring her back to the women.

"So how was your guys day? Aurora asked

"It was eventful alright." I say "I got to arrested an old bully of mine who became a big-time druggie. He tried to play police brutality and that didn't work out for him. Both of us fell into a pool."

"That's crazy and I know you would never do that." Aurora said, "You never would go above the law."

"I would do it by the book when I know it would difficult to do," I say

"I would hate it if I was a reason that more mammals started to hate and district cops," Judy said

I would never go above the law even when a criminal would force me to. I will show that foxes can be trusted. Looking over at Judy and I know why she feels that way. She already messed up big time and caused a lot of hate. She doesn't want that happening again. Gentling placing my paw on top of her and give her a small smile.

"You would never do that Judy for you're too good to do something that." I say "You inspire others and never make others hate."

"Nick is speaking the truth, Judy," Aurora said

Carrots looks up at me and have tears in her eyes. Whenever I say her name she knows I'm being serious. Rabbits are so emotional. Pulling her in for a hug and she accepts it. She truly has inspired others and including me. Others will always look up to her, after all, she became the first rabbit officer. She did mess up but she owned up to her mistakes and saved Zootopia. We break apart after a few moments. She wipes away her tears and smiles.

"Thanks, Aurora and Nick," Judy said, "You're right and I could never do something like that."

"You're welcome, Judy!" Aurora said happily

"You're welcome Carrots and you rabbits are so emotional," I say Carrots lets out a laugh and I know she's alright now. I always tease her about that and she likes it. There's nothing wrong with being emotional. Sure it can bite you back but that's better than having no emotions. She playfully punches my shoulder. "Also rabbits are stronger than they look."

"Of course we are," Judy said

"So true and any more news about your day?" Aurora asked

"Oh, yes Cecelia got Nick good during roll call." Judy said, "It was a sight to see."

Trying to postpone the bad news. Carrots is the speaking the truth and Kiddo would like to hear that. For she to has turned against me as well. I really have to watch my back now. Seeing that Kiddo laughs at that for she knows Cecelia well.

"Too bad I wasn't there." Aurora said, "It feels like you have some information."

Carrots and I look over at each other. We know that Aurora is one smart Kiddo. Any other information about this women would be easy. Oh, we found that she's a righty or she has a certain type of car. That she likes a certain type of mammal and that's why she kidnapped them. It's none of that and she had been told that Casey and she were sold to this horrible women.

"We do Aurora and it's about the kidnapping case," Judy said

"Yes, we do Kiddo," I say "You were…..." I can't find the words to say it. I just can't wrap my mind to say it to her. Carrots would be the same way. I see the look on her face. We know she has to know but we just can't tell. Kiddo so pure and still very innocent. This information will hurt her a lot. "This information you..."

"If you can't tell I know it's bad news. You wouldn't keep anything from me." Aurora said, "If that right now I don't want to you but I do want to find out."

"We would never do that," Judy said

"Alright sounds like we have a plan," I say

We promised that we wouldn't and we won't break that promise. Kiddo is wise once again and her reaction is what I thought it would be like. Now we have some time before she told the news. Back then we will be able to tell her the news.

"That we do," Aurora said

"It's getting late and you be heading off to bed." Judy said "Goodnight Aurora and have a great one."

"Alright and goodnight Nick and Judy," Aurora said

"Goodnight Kiddo," I say

It is getting late and we should be heading off to be as well. Watching Kiddo head up to the loft. Carrots heads over to her room. It's about the time she has the call with her parents. Will she have the words to tell them about the new information. I'll be heading upstairs in a few minutes. The new information will be on the back of my mind right now.

"You would have hated her," I say

I'm thinking about Katheryn and my star would hate this woman. She's a type of mammal that you hate. There's no reason to buy kits like that. Setting up for fostering and adoption is right but buying a kit is so wrong. This woman will pay for her crimes. Staring at the flower arrangement and it made me think of Katheryn. She didn't trust me with flower and plant life. She knew killed every flower and plant I tried to grow. I couldn't touch her precious nature and I love that about her. I wanted to create something beautiful with the fake flowers. I was inspired to do that and Katheryn would have loved. She loved yellow and flowers so much. Feeling tears slip down my face and wipe them away. I know I'll be a wreck once I find out Katheryn wonderful surprise.

Taking out my phone and take a picture. I was going to take one last night got to busy. Seeing the Cymbidium orchid has fallen and I place it back with the other yellow flowers. Now it's like it should be. Silk anemones are on the outside with the poppy flowers. Having weeping willow branch between them. Then phalaenopsis and dendrobium go next. Lilies and stargazer lilies are close to the center. At the center are the hibiscus yellow flower bush and its surround by is yellow flowers. Berry branches in blue, forsythia branches in yellow, and aspen leaf yellow branches between them. Just looking at this beautiful flower arrangement takes all the negative away. All I feel is happiness and having a good feeling.

 **Author Note**

 **Never my fanfiction career Fanfiction messed up. I was checking my last chapter after a day I discovered the count was low. I never had that low views since my first fanfiction which was Penguins of Madagascar. I was hurt and thought maybe you don't like the Aurora centered chapters. Then I looked and story wasn't appearing like it should. I asked a friend to look then the site when down. So I called it a night and went back another day. The views when back like the should. My story was back like it should. So it wasn't me but the site messing up.** **Maybe not like the most popular fanfiction but still good for me. I wasn't expecting a review and that took me by surprise. For I rarely get reviews and I keep on going no matter what. Aurora still important right now her POV going to be on the low. Wanting to really get my story going. Finishing it up and so I can move onto my next story. Not the sequel those I plan on writing one. An AU when Judy and Nick when they're kits. Dizzie HamHam Writer inspired me to do that. Read the author stories if you haven't they're great.**

 **I added more to Katheryn knowing Skye. Nick would tell part of what Skye told him. After all Katheryn personal to him and to keep the personal news to himself for now. I can't wait to show you the surprise. I believe you will like it and will find it sweet. I know I do haha. Now you know more about Meria and I seriously really want to do Chief Bogo and Meria ending! I planned out something great. You just have to wait and see. Finnick has a bigger part now and wanted to do something else with him. Now you see the woman is truly horrible. No one is worth money. If you see mistakes I was unable to get onto Grammarly I seriously tried to get back on my account. I was going to update last night but couldn't. I decided I really wanted this chapter out. So I'll fix the mistakes I can ASAP. The next chapter is about Dawn Bellwether story. I read other stories about her. So my Dawn story is different than others or trying to do so. Her father being a judge has been done before I believe. But I will do twist or I hope I do. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	55. Dawn's Story

Chapter 55

 **Judy POV**

 **Viller Thank you for following and adding my story to your favorites. Following me and favoriting me. FoxytheFoxy thank you following and adding my story to you favorites. Along with following and me your favorites. Matt Dyrdahl for adding my story to my favorites and adding me to your favorites.**

 **This took forever and now onto the story my readers**

What gives someone the right to think how much someone worth? The right to buy someone even when that's very illegal a so morally wrong. The new information on Aurora made me so sick. I feel bad that Finnick was put into that position. Not knowing what he was truly doing. Hopefully, soon he gets a better job. I can see him being a good cop. He believed me but I'm sure that he won't take that path. This woman is more horrible than we thought. I truly hope we catch her soon. She deserves to rot in prison for all the evil she has done and will still does. She's one of the evilest mammals I have ever seen. Just like how Margaret is at least she knows she's a bad mammal. There's nothing she can do about it. So she acts as who she is and nothing more. Despite that, she's an evil mammal. Knowing her I will get a letter soon. At least she doesn't harm kits. I know she was telling the truth about that.

"Is everything alright Judy?" Cecelia asked, "You have something on your mind."

Cecelia is looking at me and looks worried for me. Cecelia is great like that and truly a great friend to have. She can read others and is good at that. She's the type of friend you really want to have. Cecelia there to help you out. She will hate the news just like any moral person would. We're in the break room enjoying some tea. Nick went out to do something for a few minutes. He told me to make him a cup of coffee when he gets back.

"I see that look on your face as well," Bridget said

Telling them will help out and we couldn't tell Aurora the news. Those she understands why we couldn't and wants to wait. That was a breather for us and we have time to tell. We already told Sean and he reacted like we thought. Aurora will always be a daughter to him even after Beryl ruined his chances to adopted her again.

"We found out that the woman brought Aurora and Casey for half million," I say

Bridget holds her paws over her mouth and has shocked look on her face. Cecelia has her paws are close together. Their reaction to the news is how they would react. Cecelia takes it harder for she's a mother. Imagining if her kits were sold on the black market or just sold to a psycho of a woman. I see the anger flare in her eyes.

"Judy that's truly horrible news." Bridget said, "Does Aurora know the news?"

"It is truly horrible and we haven't told her yet." I say "She knew something up but didn't want to know at the moment."

"She'll when she's ready and when you two are ready to tell. The news may be bad but you will overcome it." Cecelia said "This woman is truly a psycho thinking that kits are worthy to buy. Her psycho mind will be her downfall. You two will catch her."

"You speak wise words, Cecelia," I say

Cecelia smiles and heads over to me to give me a hug. Her hugs are always nice as well. Her hugs always make you feel better or safe when you need it. I do know it and Cecelia knows that. Even my parents know about the news. They saw I was having a rough time and wanted to help me out.

 _How can mammals be so evil? I don't think I can wrap my mind around that. It's not specialty to do so. I don't know how the mind works and only know the basics of it. Tonight we didn't have to tell Aurora the horrible news. Nick could find the words to say it. I couldn't find the words either. Aurora knew that something was up. She wants to wait for the news and that was great. We will tell the news in time._

 _Sitting on the edge of the bed. It has been cleaned and smells so fresh. The house was spotless once we got back. Just waiting for the call from my parents. Knowing that they will call in a few minutes. I know I can't hide my distress from them. My mother always knows when I'm down. Yet I know they don't want to know this and I still haven't told them that I died. Hearing my phone ring and they're right now time. They're almost always like that. Also, they haven't missed a call._

" _Hello, Jude the Dude how are doing?" Stu asked_

" _I'm doing good." I say "How are you this evening?"_

" _We're doing great sweetie." Bonnie said, "Our crops are doing very well this year."_

" _That's news I love to hear," I say_

 _We normally do have a good harvest and make good money because we did. Once in a while, we don't and things became tight. Years like that we had a bad harvest due to different reasons and mostly because of the weather ruining our crops. Even with all the farms we still have good business. After all the Hopps family farm is one of the best._

" _It's great and how was your police duty?" Stu asked_

" _It went really great." I say "We arrested a druggie who push Nick into a pool. He was one of his old bullies."_

 _That was an interesting time and it was low of Mr. Faix to do. He still hates Nick due to him being a fox and he hasn't let go of the past. Unlike Nick has and he became a better mammal. While he became a druggie. My parents would have killed us if they found us using drugs. They are against it to many family members got addicted to drugs. They don't want that happening to us._

" _He did that so he hoped Nick would get into trouble," Bonnie said_

" _You're right about that mom," I say_

" _That's an evil thing to do." Stu said, "Cops aren't always the good guys but most cops are."_

" _That's the truth dad," I say_

 _Mr. Faix only did it because of Nick. He wouldn't have done it to me or any other officer. It felt great arresting him and seeing his mother sending him away. He's where he belongs. Now we'll be getting on the touchy subject._

" _I pity the family that he hurt," Bonnie said_

" _They basically left him to fall but still love him." I say "Our friend Finnick was arrested for a crime that he didn't do. Luckily for him, it was solved and walked away free."_

" _That's terrible when it happens." Stu said, "Remember what happened when someone innocent was charged but wasn't believed."_

 _I do remember that and one of the times Bunnyburrow had bad as well. A town that thrives for a community can be driven to hate. I was too young to understand what really happened. During that time I was having a hard time as well._

" _I remember and that was a bad time for Bunnyburrow," I say_

" _It truly was and I told them it wasn't here. She had no motive to do it." Bonnie said_

 _My mom looks determined by that answer and I believe her. I know it wasn't her for she has no motive. I still haven't looked at Jude's case. This feeling hasn't left me and the feeling telling me don't open it yet. I will wait until that feeling goes away. I was always told to trust my gut instinct and I stand by that._

" _I know she didn't and the murder is still out there," I say_

" _We can chat about that later," Stu said quickly_

 _That means we won't talk about it later. My dad always gets like that whenever Jude's case comes up. I know he's against me find out about my twin brothers case. Not because of any bad reasons but he's looking out for me. His protectiveness wants me to move on. I can't move on until I find out what really happened to Jude._

" _What's on your mind sweetie?" Bonnie said, "Is Aurora alright?"_

" _Aurora's perfect and it's news that we found out." I say "You're not going to like it."_

 _My mom is a great mother and takes care of Aurora well. Just like does for all her kits and other kits as well. She would have been a great nurse and still can be a great nurse. You can always follow your dreams. I have seen wonderful stories about mammals following their dreams after they couldn't for different reasons._

" _With the job you have it makes sense," Stu said_

" _We want to help you, sweetie," Bonnie said_

 _I couldn't even tell them that I died knowing that they would react badly. But I know I can't hide every bad thing from them they're not kits but my parents. Someday they will find out the truth. They won't like that we lied and kept it them from for so long. In the end, they will understand. I have to tell them and I let out a deep breath._

" _Finnick was arrested for formation on a list of foster kits. Aurora and Casey are on there." I say "This list has prices next to names. Aurora and Casey were brought for half million."_

" _Crops are worth money, not mammals that's immoral to do." Stu said, "In her sick way she believes they valuable."_

 _My parents become quiet and I except that from them. Even telling them I found it hard telling them. Yet I got it out and now they know. Seeing tears form in my mother's eyes. She wipes them and I watch my dad hold her close._

" _That's horrible news and you will catch this psycho." Bonnie said, "I will fight her if she ever thinks she takes my kits."_

 _My dad is speaking the truth. Throughout selling, we can make good money for selling our crops. Yet selling mammals in immoral to do. Yes, that's what I first thought when I saw the paper. She's willing to pay that much for them she truly wants them and that's sickening to think about. That's my mom alright and I know she would. Just like a great mother would do. Luckily this psycho of a woman would never go after my siblings. Yet another sick mammal could and that's what happened to Jude._

" _Yes it's so immoral and I know you would mom. For you're great mother and dad you're a great father." I say_

" _Thanks, Dude the Jude and you're a great daughter," Stu said_

" _Thank you, dad," I say_

" _Thank you, sweetie and you truly are." Bonnie said, "How are you feeling?"_

" _Better after talking about it," I say_

 _I truly do feel better. It's nice to get it out of my chest. This won't be the last time I will have to talk about it. I suppose each time I let it out it will get easier. Other than with Aurora for she's only a kit. By then we will be ready to tell._

Talking does really help and we still have others to tell. Our officer friends, Cassandra, Joanna, and the others, and finally Aurora. Telling her will be the hardest. We break away from our hug and it felt really nice.

"Thank you, Cecelia," I say

"Anytime Judy," Cecelia said

She has a big smile on her face and so do I. Heading over to the counter so I can make Nick some coffee. I did promise that I would. Remembering the time when he wanted coffee but instead said tea. He's never going to live that down. Grabbing a mug and pouring a fresh coffee. I still drink coffee once in a blue moon.

"Have I missed the party?" Nick asked

"As you know parties can't start unless Nick the fox who know everyone is there." Cecelia

Cecelia lists off some mammals who live in Zootopia. Mammals that Nick shouldn't know. Surprisingly she doesn't bring up Gazelle. Cecelia did him yesterday and that was great. No one except that she would do that to him. It's like the shy and quiet mammal you never heard speak before does. It was fun messing with each other and we know that we have an important meeting coming up. We're all glad that Isaac is recovering nicely. He'll be back with us in no time.

"That's another burn," Bridget said

"She got you again," I say

"You have been warned I'll get you back." Nick

"I count on it, Nick," Cecelia said

Cecelia has a smirk on her face and takes a sip of her tea. Bridget and I laugh as hard as we can. Nick will bet back at her for he can't let this go unfinished. Cecelia has created a war and she knows it. He walks over to me and I paw him his coffee.

"Good old coffee never fails me," Nick said

"Just like tea will never fail you," I say

"So funny Carrots." Nick said, "You're not going let me it done."

"Never Slick," I say

I let out a laugh and Nick takes a sip of coffee. Having a sly look on his face. He made that mistake and he won't live it down. I laugh and give him my sly smile. Cecelia and Bridget know what's going on. We can hear them laugh at us.

"You two always have fun with each other." Cecelia said, "Reminds me of my husband and me."

We have met her husband Neil Reid. He's a great guy to know and works as a school cook. He's a great husband and father. We know that Neil and Cecelia truly love each other. Having thee kits two girls and one boy. Their oldest is sixteen and her name is Veronica. Tyler he's thirteen years old and Nikki is nine years old. They're great teenagers and kit.

"For you two truly love each other." Bridget said, "I hope to find love like that."

"We always will love each other." Cecelia said, "Of course, you do with the secret admirer. He's waiting for the perfect moment to ask you out and confess his love for you. Also, you love him as well Bridget. I have seen it and it's so sweet."

Bridget's face turns red from blushing so hard. Having that cute smile when she thinks of him. Cecelia is truly right about that. We can't wait to see who been her secret admirer. We can tell that they truly love each other. Once the truth comes out it will be so sweet to see.

"Yes, I do have love like that," Bridget said

"You're so lucky," I say

"Love like that is hard to find," Nick said

I'll find love like that someday and so will Nick. Both of us haven't dated for a while and now we have a career to focus on. Knowing that love can be found anytime and has no limit. Love that comes surprisingly is the best.

"You two will find it as well." Cecelia said, "Love is always closer than we think."

"You're right about that," I say

Cecelia has a smile on her face. Drinking more of my tea. Nick and I still have to wait for the CI. Dawn Bellwether interview will happen. That will be an interesting time to find out what her story is. Never a chance to find out during her trial. Cecelia told us that she has parents and siblings. That I never knew about her. We talked about normal things when we're friends. She found a lot about me. Thinking about it that was her plan all along.

"Officer Murphy lead me right to you," Renee said

Looking up to see Renee Knight our reporter friend. Nick has known her for some time and I recently met and became friends. Today she's dressed very nicely. Wearing a nice lavender blouse and white pants.

"You love stunning Renee," Nick said

Nick heads over to her and kisses her on the paw. Making Renee laugh hard along with Cecelia and Bridget. I laugh as well and Nick has sly smile on his face. They never had romantic feelings for each other. Seeing each other as siblings and meet up one day. Becoming friends after the chanced meeting.

"Always the gentlemammal and thank you," Renee said

Nick's a great gentlemammal and he showed that many times. He's willing to stand up to what he believes and makes others laugh. He cares about others as well. That's the reason why he punched officer Howe and he did deserve at the moment. That's a type of gentlemammal you want. He's a handsome fox as well and especially with his emerald green eyes. I shake my head and turn back attention to Renee.

"You were looking for us?" I ask

"Well, rather you Judy but Nick still can come." Renee said, "I know this last minute but I wanted to be that way. You'll understand why I did."

I know where this is going for it's easy to figure out. Nick, Cecelia, and Bridget know what's happening as well. It makes sense why she's dressed so nicely today. Why she looking for me mostly and not Nick. After all, something important is happening in Zootopia and I'll be a part of it. Last minutes does make sense and surprises are nice when you don't see it coming.

"You want me to be a part of Dawn's interview," I say

"Yes, I do and I want to surprise Ms. Bellwether." Renee said, "Her therapist told me she speaks of you two a lot. For Nick, it's still hate but for you, it's good in most cases."

"She only hates me because I'm a predator." Nick said

I'm surprised that Dawn feels that way. In the end, she hated me for taking the predator side. That I betrayed preys when I did. Those I wasn't the only one to do that. She did always look at me with hate and I guess prison has changed her a bit. Those it can be an act so she can gain something but I can tell that's not the case. Nick is speaking the truth. Dawn is hateful sheep. Everyone thought that she's a psychopath or sociopath she's either.

"I'm stunned by that." I say "For she hated me."

"She wanted to do the interview with me and we all know why." Renee said, "So do you want to part of it."

"We do and I want to," I say

We all know why Dawn chooses Renee for she's a predator and along with being a fox. Dawn wants to get at her and she won't. Renee is great at what she does. I want to take Dawn by surprise and I want to see how she truly feels about me. Seeing that Renee smiles at that.

"Everyone here going to be surprised," Cecelia said

"I can't wait to see her reaction."

Everyone is going to be surprised and got the okay from Chief Bogo. Knowing Renee she would do that. For me being in the interview is surprising and no one saw it coming even Dawn. I'm excited about this and a bit nervous as well. Last time I had a big press conference I messed it up so bad.

"Judy you will do great." Cecelia said, "We all mess up. Bridget or I never hated you."

Knowing that they're telling the truth. Some officers did give me a cold shoulder and glare. They didn't do anything to me but I did feel so guilty about what I did. I knew I deserve that from them after what I did to predators. After some time fellow officers forgave me.

"So true and show Bellwether what you can do!" Bridget said

"It's true and course, I will," I say

We high paw each other and have smiles on our faces. Knowing that we should be heading out now. Dawn's interview will be happening soon. Waving goodbye to them and they wave back. Heading off with Renee.

* * *

The room is already for Dawn's interview. It's one of the therapy rooms. Most of the inmates can get better and get a second chance to live their life. Some never get to see the light of day again or therapy would work. Some mammals are sick in the mind and can never get well. Dawn isn't one of and can get well again. Her sentence does have a chance at patrol. Those she truly has to prove that she changed for the better and that hasn't happened yet. The room looks nice and that's what they want it to be like. The wall is a sea blue. Having paintings and pictures from the outside. Having a mahogany table and comfortable chairs. Nice looking couch and loveseat with coffee tables in front of them.

"Dawn looks really nice," Nick said

Dawn can't see us due to the windows. The windows are there for protection for the therapist/psychiatrist. Just in case the prison breaks down and threatens them. It has happened before. She's patiently waiting for her interview. She has a calm and happy look on her face. Nick's speaking the truth and she's not wearing the orange prison uniform. Today she's free to wear what she wants. Of course, her outfit for her interview is what she used to wear. Dark gray jacket, aqua blouse with floral design, and sage green skirt with a floral design as well. Still having her brown glasses.

"That she does." I say

Hearing someone walk over to us. Looking up to see Catherynne Hills. I'm surprised to see her here. Trying to figure why she would be here and it comes to me quickly she's Dawn's psychiatrist. Officer Swinson told us that they had trouble finding her one. For she wouldn't dare speak with predator and preys gave up on her or didn't want to deal with her. Catherynne would be the perfect choice for she's not judgmental for she's been looked down all her life for having Asperger's. Like with most mammals with Asperger's she's high functioning.

"I knew that you would come, Judy," Catherynne said She walks over to us. She's short and a few inches shorter than me. Having dark brown fur fading into reddish brown on her sides and underbelly. Unlike most rabbit and hare species she and along with other Amami rabbits have small ears. One of few mammals that don't have tails at all. When I first meet her I thought it was strange. She has hazel green eyes and wearing navy blue glasses. Wearing a cadet blue jacket, turquoise blue dress shirt, and beige pants. Always wearing her birthstone necklace that's a key. "Every since she found out I was friends with you, Judy, you were brought up multiple times. Not in a creepy way but that reminds me of when I go on a rant about stuff I love."

"I'm surprised that she talks to me like that." I say "There's the Catherynne I know."

"You must be Nick and my name is Catherynne Hill. I'm twenty-four-years-old and was born in Bunnyburrow. Having two loving parents and I have four sisters and four brothers. Those I was the only one in my litter. Decided to move to Zootopia to get my degree in psychology. Wanting to be a psychiatrist." Catherynne said, "Good friends with Judy as you can tell."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Catherynne." Nick said, "Judy brought up you once."

"I know we have been busy and haven't the time we really chat Judy," Catherynne said, "After all, I'm the wonderful harvest queen."

Compare to other rabbit and hare families her's a small one. I let out a laugh and Catherynne teasing me. I should have brought her up more it just happened that I didn't. Yes, my friend was harvest queen for our junior and senior year. Not because she was set to win but she earned on her own and wanted that way. Our bullies didn't like that one bit.

"Oh, how I have forgotten that your majesty," I say

Bowing down at Catherynne as if I have a dress on and we all laugh hard. Nick has a small smile on his face and I can tell that he likes Catherynne. She's a very likable and friendly mammal once you get to know her. Most never gave her the chance due to her having Asperger's and they saw her as a freak. She had trouble making friends and fitting in. My friends and I liked her for who she was. We never saw her as a freak.

"I can see why you two are friends." Nick said, "I can you're wonderful mammal with Asperger's."

Of course, would figure it out. He's smart like that and can read others well. Knowing he doesn't see mammals with disabilities as lesser mammals. He treats them as equal and with respect. He's very knowledgeable as well and knows what he's doing

"My my you're a clever fox." Catherynne said, "You should hear the story of how we meet."

"What oh no," I say quickly

"Judy embarrassed that means I would love to hear the story," Nick said

He has a smile on his face. Knowing that my face is turning red as can be. Dawn's interview starts at three and we got thirty minutes to spare. Dawn has been waiting in the room for the longest time. We know she wanted to be away from everyone so she can focus and also so that she can have time alone. Catherynne and I meet when we were in first grade. Meeting on the first day of school and truly at recess when the first spoke to each other. Nick going to love the story.

"Well, we meet and became friends all the way back in first grade. We have the same teacher Mrs. Appleton bless her heart she was a great teacher. Onto the story, we meet during recess. I was alone and she was with her friends. She headed over to me and I asked if I wanted to play with them. I was happy and asked what we were going to do. They said soccer and I went on a rant talking about it. They weren't bothered by it and just saw me as a happy kit. Not a kit with Asperger's and we headed off. That's when Judy asked were my tail went and for said all rabbits and hares had tails. She learned something new and we all had a good laugh. Becoming friends after that."

Nick lets out the biggest laugh he can. That makes Catherynne and I laugh as well. Yes, that's how we meet and became friends. I was a young naive kit learning about the world. Even after I found out she Asperger's I still wanted to be her friend. I knew that made her special. Mrs. Appleton was a great teacher and she died because of a heart attack. She was teaching for fifty-fifty years and everyone loved her. That reminds me of Mr. Chen and his story is tragic as well. Slowly losing his memories due to a horrible illness. He doesn't remember me at all and always wants to meet me. For I saved Zootopia and gave Nick a second chance. That upsets me even when I didn't really get to know him. It's because family members had to face what he did and it's always hard to slowly lose them. The good news is he remembers art his and students.

"Kiddo has to be told that story." Nick said

"Oh, the young kit your care. I heard about her story." Catherynne said, "I hope you find the others and arrested the woman soon."

"Yes, Aurora Winters and you do keep in tune with news." I say "Of course, we will find and arrest her. We won't stop until we do. Kiddo will love hearing the story."

Catherynne does like watching and keeping up with the news. She also believed that I could become a cop. Together we always watched cop thriller to the displease of my parents. Those her parents were always happy for Catherynne had a friend who never saw her lesser mammal. I never got annoyed with her rants or saw her as bad when she was having a difficult time.

"I won't tell and I never doubt you two." Catherynne said, "Working with Ms. Bellwether has been interesting. I was thrilled to be given the chance to be Ms. Bellwether psychiatrist."

That I can believe for Catherynne is like that. She's totally set on becoming a psychiatrist and we know she can become a great one. She's friendly, caring, and tries her hardest to help others. Truly wanted to become one after facing a monster. After that, she wanted to help others that no one would dare to help or very little would. Her parents were against it at first not because they didn't think she couldn't do it. They were worried that others would hurt her. That they would use her to gain what they want. Catherynne has shown what she can do and that put her parents worry on the low side. They will always worry do to being great parents.

"I know you do a great job with that," I say

"I do and I help others because that's what I loved to do." Catherynne said, "Ms. Bellwether can be helped and I know everyone can't."

I know that for that's the Catherynne I know. She has helped others and won't stop helping others. Even when others hurt her or tried to stop her. She remained true to herself and only changed herself for the better. It's a part of who she is and Catherynne told us she would never change who she is. That makes her a wonderful mammal.

"I'm not surprised that she can. It just took some time to find the right psychiatrist to help her. She brought up a lot of trouble." Nick said

"Most see her either as a psychopath or sociopath which isn't true. She's just a bigot racist sheep."

Catherynne is speaking the truth and I heard those whispers. I never saw her as either for I had a class on psychology when I was in college. I don't know information like Catherynne does. But I knew she wasn't a psychopath or sociopath. For she didn't have the traits for being one. I was a bigot those the biggest one you could meet but still one without me realizing that I was.

"Being a racist or bigot isn't good." I say "Being like that ruins your life."

Looking over at Nick when I say that. Catherynne did know what happened and she tried to help me out like she always does. I just felt so guilty about what I did. Knowing I broke Zootopia and ruined predators lives. Along with preys who sided with them. There was nothing Catherynne could do about that and I thanked her for trying.

"That's true Judy and you always have the chance to become a better mammal," Nick said

"Even if it takes forever Dawn can change her ways."

Catherynne said, "She was surprised that I didn't run off."

Catherynne wouldn't run off until someone tells her to leave them alone. She knows when they mean it or when they just bothered by her. So many gave up on Dawn or she didn't give them a chance. Dawn would be surprised that Catherynne won't give up on her. Overtime Dawn can get over her hate of predators.

"It will be hard to believe but she can." Nick said, "How does she treat you?"

"I know and I know her better than most." Catherynne said, "She treats me well and she does like me. She told me that I'm like you Judy. Trusting and liking predators when I shouldn't. That's the only thing negative thing that I have from her point of view." Catherynne has a smile on her face. Well, that's good news that Dawn likes her. Even if someone didn't like her Catherynne didn't care. For she knew their opinion on her wasn't right until they got to meet her. A lot of mammals didn't get the time to know her due to her being different. Judy only bigot with predators and never prey with disabilities as lesser mammals. Lionheart on the other paw didn't and it makes sense. He did treat Dawn as less due to her being a sheep. "Ms. Bellwether knew that I felt like she has."

"That I can believe you're a likable mammal." I say "I do but I wouldn't do what she did never in a million years."

"I like you Catherynne and I can tell you really care about other. That you're a good-natured." Nick said, "I give her credit for not seeing mammals with disabilities as lesser even if it's only prey. That does prove she does have a good heart deep inside her hate. You would hate Lionheart."

"Thanks for your kind words Nick and I like you as well. I know you're everything that Judy told me." Catherynne said, "I do as well and she always told me that I was unique and she liked that about me. Oh, I hate him alright and Dawn was so happy that I do. Telling me we have a common enemy. I understand why she did it even after all the mistreatment I could never harm another mammal.

I'm so happy that they're getting along and they liked each other. I know they can tell that I'm happy. Catherynne really doesn't have mammals that she hates. Those hating Lionheart is no surprise. She knows how he views mammals with disabilities even when he doesn't clearly show it. I have an enemy in common with Dawn. She would like that as well for Lionheart treated her like crap. There's the Catherynne I know and she wouldn't hurt anyone. Even all the crap that others did to her Catherynne still treated them with respect.

"She was mistreated but that doesn't give her the right to hurt innocents," Nick said

"I have told her that and she doesn't really believe it." Catherynne said, "Both preys and predators treated her badly."

We all been treated badly by both prey and predator. For that's how life is. That I can believe and she just says predators as bad. Due to her views on predators. Views that can be easily changed. I know that for sure. Predators and prey both have good and bad. One can't be pure evil or pure good. Currently, all Dawn can see is predators being evil.

"She just chooses to see predators as bad," I say

"Someday she'll see the truth." Nick said "Either she will be ready or not. Judy told what almost happened to you."

"It was a horrible time." Catherynne said, "He never got close to me for I knew he was up to something. He wasn't acting like himself."

Seeing Catherynne have the same look on her face. Just like she had on that day. Bunnyburrow remembers that horrible day. Bunnyburrow a community where really bad things rarely happened. An event that shook Bunnyburrow to its core. The reactions of everyone of how someone like him close lives in Bunnyburrow.

 _Today is a beautiful spring day. The sun is out and shining brightly those not too bright to bother you. After a somewhat long winter, you enjoy the sun. There's a sight wind as well and it feels nice. Flowers are starting to bloom and trees have their leaves as well. So the air feels really nice. So spending outside is a must. Just walking around and alone to my thoughts._

" _Sweet cheese and crackers," I say_

 _Hearing sirens in the distance and more than normal. I find that very strange and last time I remember being like that is when Jude died. When most of the force was on the search for him. Something must have happened and it's bad. Others around me are wondering what's happening as well. Deciding to head over where the police are heading. I'm not the only one heading there. Police officers are gathered around The Olive Pizzeria. As the name states, they make pizza along with salads and pasta. My family has been there many times. I like to hang out with my friends there as well._

" _There's a crowd gathering around."_

 _Fully knowing that the family who runs the pizzeria would never do something illegal. They are great family and everyone likes them. Whatever happened it happened around their pizzeria. Feeling bad for the victim. I push past the crowd and I find that easy to do for being short. In a few moments, I find myself in the front of the crowd. Seeing that fellow students are in the crowd. I see a few teachers as well and farmers too. Mr. Barnett among the crowd as well. Focusing on what everyone is and I can't believe my eyes._

" _Zachary Reeds put your paws in the air."_

 _Officer Evans a cougar officer tells him that. He was part of my brother's case. Pointing a dart gun at him. Zachary Reeds is a rabbit my age. Having dark gray fur with white patches. Having silver eyes that girls love. Just like boys fall for my eye color. Zachary is a good student and he's a tutor as well. What could he have done so wrong? His paws shake badly and he mumbles to himself. Seeing that Catherynne is here and I know they have been dating. He has dated in the past but lasted like a normal high school relationship._

" _I did what was right," Zachary said_

 _Catherynne is talking to officer Peterson. She's a coyote and deals with certain cases. No, he couldn't have done that for it makes no sense. He has dated others girls but nothing happened after that. They had normal reactions. Other than Sarah for she's more emotional than others. A quiet Eastern cottontail rabbit who sticks to her studies. She was upset that they broke up._

" _What you did was wrong Mr. Reeds. Raise your paws and turn yourself in." Evans said_

 _Zachary couldn't have done that horrible deed. He can be a little weird and seem off sometimes. Looking back at Catherynne and paws a small notebook to officer Peterson. Catherynne loves to write and writes about whatever she in the mood in or focused on. Her notebooks, journals, and sketchbooks are important to her. If she's giving one up that means it's evidence and Sarah has very reasonable to feel so upset._

" _I did what was right," Zachary said_

 _Whispers begin to happen and others have connected the puzzle together. I can the words monster and sicko. Other words that would get me into trouble if mom and dad hear me speak about them. Those they would agree on what others say. Zachary is a monster for I know his victims would never lie. Catherynne wouldn't lie for she's a terrible liar or would ever lie. I also know she's not a victim otherwise her reaction would be different. Zachary is a monster._

" _Mr. Reeds I will give you a chance to come in peacefully," Evans said_

 _I suppose they do have to give rights to scum like him. Darting him will work out on him most likely. Unless he has high adrenaline which he seems to be right now. That's why he's acting crazier. Officers don't want him to hurt anyone else._

" _I did what was right," Zachary said_

" _Mr. Reeds," Evans said_

 _Wanting to say something but I don't want him to hurt anyone else. He did very wrong and he's a monster. Zachary Reeds have become scum. Officer Evans knows that he did give Zachary the scum a chance. He first his dart gun and hits Zachary in the arm. Seeing that has little effect on him. That only puts Zachary into a bigger meltdown. Zachary looks over at me. I hate the crazy look in his eyes._

" _Judy you have to listen! Please help me out." Zachary said brokenly "I did what was right. I did what was right. I did what was right. I was..to..I did what was right." He walks over to me and I take a step back. Zachary is truly insane and that freaks me out. He doesn't get far for Danny holds him back. "Let me go!"_

" _You're under arrest Zachary Reeds. For the rape six woman and attempt of rape of Catherynne Hills."_

" _Judy please...you have to help." Zachary pleased "I did what was right. I did...wh...I..tol...I did what was right."_

" _You're a scum, Zachary," I say_

 _Seeing a destroyed look on his face. He doesn't deserve my help or others help. He committed the crime and he has to pay the price for doing so. Danny takes him always and the crowd yells all names to him. Zachary keeps on mumbling to himself. I should have seen that he was messed up in the mind and no one did that to him. Heading over to Catherynne to see if she's alright. She does accept my hug once I head over to her. Zachary the scum will pay for his crimes. Mr. Barnett watches as Zachary placed in the back of a police car._

Zachary was fit for a trial and he was going to prison longer than most rapists would. Well, for the most part, he was fit for trial. He completely lost his mind halfway through. Shortly after Sarah killed herself and his guilt got to him. He was locked away in a mental hospital and if he ever gets well he'll be locked in prison.

"That's so terrible." Nick said, "You stopping him set him off."

"It did set him off." Catherynne said "I don't know why he did it. I knew him well. I'll figure out what happened to him."

Catherynne told that's what happened. They were supposed to head on a pizza dinner date. When Catherynne brought up the truth. He lost it and that's how everyone found out the truth. Everyone was surprised that he committed that horrible crime. His family never in their wildest dreams that he would become a rapist. For no one would have made him like that so that means he hid it well. So he was born like that.

"That's because he's a scum. Some mammals are sick in the mind and can't get better." I say "Mammals can be deceitful."

"I agree with Judy," Nick said

"Oh...I know and it's almost three." Catherynne said

Looking down at my phone and it's a few minutes until her interview starts. Renee waves at us and we wave back. She's so ready for this and Dawn won't get to her. Three chairs have been set up for us and we have a perfect view of the interview. Renee told when I should enter. Dawn will be taken by surprise. That's the shock we want to happen. Catherynne has one of her journals out. She writes about anything and keeps them. I like that about her.

"Dawn writes journals as well." Catherynne said, "She has written what comes to her mind."

"I don't find that hard to believe," Nick said

"She can write a book," I say

"I have brought that up and she seemed interested in it." Catherynne said, "Now you will find out her story."

I don't find it hard to believe that she's a writer. I see as the type to do that. Writing a book would do her some good. It's now three clock and I can't wait until we find out about her story. Catherynne turns it on and now we can hear inside the room. Dawn still very calm and has a smile on her face. Renee is calm as well and having her reporter smile. This interview has been waited for and won't let us down. Just like what happened with her trial.

"Hello, Ms. Bellwether this interview have waited forever since the truth came out." Renee said, "Why have you decided to come out now?"

"A story like that is worth waiting." Dawn said, "After almost being a year after what I did. I figured my story should be told."

I can't believe it has been that long. It doesn't feel like it has been that long but it has. How time seems to fly by. A lot has changed since then and I'm glad for the chance. For my life has become truly great. I wouldn't change it for the world.

"That's understandable Ms. Bellwether." Renee said, "So how do you want to do this. Do we stand out with the savage scare? What led up to your master plan? Or starting with your kithood?"

"Let's make this interesting and do a mixer of it," Dawn said

"Alright we'll do that and can I ask any question?" Renee "Even after what you did I don't want to hurt you."

This going to be interesting and a bit of thrill. It's not every day you find out about more about criminal mastermind. They way they're doing it will put Zootopia on edge. Just waiting for the answers they seek. To find out if their theories are right about her. Dawn still has a smile on her face. Yet there's shocked look in her eyes. How could a predator be nice and care about her well being? For predators are bad in her eyes. So kindness is something that they can't do."

"Any question is a go but you may not get an answer," Dawn said

"That's to be expected Ms. Bellwether." Renee said, "First how did you find out the Midnicampum Holicithias or simply known as Night Howlers."

"Of course, and you know what most don't." Dawn said, "I'm a bookworm and read all sorts of books. So I read about all about flowers and plants. I never forgot how a small flower could do something so powerful. Once I wanted predators to pay I remembered the flower. I knew my plan would work."

Makes sense to me that's Dawn's a bookworm. Hence why she likes to write a lot it usually goes on par with reading a lot. Catherynne loves to read and can list off her favorite books. It annoys others but that makes Catherynne great. She has a lot in common. It truly makes sense why she's getting to Dawn. That Dawn likes her in return.

"Figures she found out about the flower." Nick said, "I was surprised to find out a flower could cause it all."

"She was planning for a while," I say

After the adventure and while I was recovering at the hospital Nick did bring that up. If you don't know about flower or plants you don't realize how dangerous they can be. I grew up with flowers and plants around me so I knew all about them. Catherynne writing down what happens. When she gets like that you don't bother her. She doesn't like when you do that.

"I told her that I knew about the Night Howlers." Catherynne said, "She knows I'm mammal with a lot of information and that's great."

"The most surprising things can be deadly." Renee said, "So how did you pick your helpers? Did you know them before or did you find out about them."

"So true the saying is right size doesn't matter." Dawn said, "I knew I had to find prey that I could trust and they wouldn't betray me. For trust is hard to find. I learned that lesson. Doug is my childhood friend and best friend. We grew up together and remained best friends. Jessie and Woolter we met during college. They got along with Doug more but we were still friends."

Knowing that makes a lot of sense. She would only wanted preys and would never trust a predator. Dawn wouldn't have chosen any prey. I know she was talking about me about trust. Dawn knows that I'm watching but doesn't know how close I am to her. She wanted me to part of her group and to become like her. She did trust me and I broke her trust. Those I did it for good reason. I would have become a criminal like her. Maybe in some parallel parallel parallel universe, I would have joined her. Their relationship wasn't to clear. It made more sense that she knew them more than finding them on the streets. They would have had to really show her what they can do. What they had to gain her trust when she found out about them.

"It's a very good saying. Good friends stick and help each other no matter what." Renee said, "So how did you know they would be good for the job?"

"Doug is a brilliant chemist and excellent sharpshooter. He knew all about the Night Howlers and could turn it into the drug. I knew he could shot well for I saw his skills in action. Jessie and Woolter helped him out. My job was scoping out the targets I choose and gave Doug whatever he needed. They also help create the Night Howler drug. Their level of chemistry was way above my understanding.

We already knew Doug Ramses and knew most of the story. He became boastful after his long away capture. That took us by surprise for we always that he was a bit emotionless. He did show emotion when Dawn doubted that he could hit a cheetah. Nick and I were surprised how far he can hit his targets. He could have gone pro if he wanted to. He did tell us he did clay pigeons or clay targets for fun.

"You truly had it planned out Ms. Bellwether." Renee said, "So did you have a plan just case you were discovered?"

"Well if Officer Hopps and her sidekick didn't figure out the truth we wouldn't have been discovered." Dawn said, "Those we would have done what Doug did."

There's no hate with my name. She doesn't say Nick's name at all but we can hear the harsh tone in her voice. Looking over at Nick and he acts like he's been hurt. That makes me laugh and smile. He also makes Catherynne react in a good way. I see a smile on her face. At first, we thought Doug didn't care about what happened. For he didn't even try to stop us. No him getting away was part of the plan. For he knew what we didn't have backup with us. So while he focused on the important task he slipped away for months.

"Doing that made Doug escape for months." Renee said, "Did you have targets in mind?"

"The targets I choose were predators that could be dangerous." Dawn said, "Mr. Otterton wasn't a planned target. He knew about the Night Howlers and he had to be taken care of."

We already knew Dawn did that for her views. She only wanted the bigger predators to be targets. Knowing they would cause more fear. Mr. Otterton was a surprise and Chief Bogo thought that as well. He didn't fit with the other missing mammals other than he was a predator. After finding out the predators it made sense. He was the only victim with young kits. That does mean something. Those like she said size doesn't matter.

"Very interesting Ms. Bellwether." Renee said, "How's prison life treating you?"

"Prison life has been horrible. Only a few prisoners like well to not bother me. Only one mammal truly accepts me and looks past what did. When others seem to not to do that." Dawn said, "I have been attacked and had to be put in isolation for my protection.

Prison life is horrible and most do deserve it. Some committed lesser crimes and prison is a good wake up call to change their life around. Some will never leave prison for the crimes they committed. That makes me think about Hilda. Renee knows and did tell me I didn't have to do it. I wasn't going to let her get in the way. I will face her and show her that she doesn't get to me. Dawn doesn't say she doesn't belong in prison. Those we all can see that she thinks like that. Dawn bringing up Catherynne and she's speaking the truth. I did see a small smile when Dawn brought her up. That proves she not all bad. I feel bad for Dawn she doesn't deserve that.

"Her attacks were bad." Catherynne said, "Those her attacks weren't near death."

I heard from Officer Swinton that happened to her. She keeps a close eye on her. Renee doesn't like the answer that Dawn gave her. Knowing Dawn didn't deserve that.

"Dawn deserves a second chance as well," I say

"She should for Lionheart was given one," Nick said

"I'm sorry to hear that Dawn and even after what you did you didn't deserve that." Renee said, "Have you ever have thoughts of revenge?"

"I have but that would have done me no good." Dawn said, "Then I would have longer prison sentence and that's something I don't want."

It took Dawn some time to answer that question. Not because the question was a hard one. But because of the action that Renee gave her. Dawn believes that predators can't be capable of any good. That is bad view and soon we will learn why she hates predators. Nick and I always wondered that answer for together we stopped her. Knowing that she's speaking the truth. She may have gotten something but then she would have gotten into more trouble. So revenge wouldn't be worth it. No one wants to be in jail or prison.

"A very reasonable answer Ms. Bellwether." Renee said, "How do you feel about the group that supports you?"

"I find them so sweet and great. They know what's the truth and don't believe in lies." Dawn said, "They write me letters and they see as I do. It's nice to know I'm not alone."

I wonder how long her views will last. For she's capable of changing. Dawn has to see that her views are wrong. Those that will take some time. For that doesn't happen overnight. It didn't happen overnight for me.

"So of the letters she got are very creepy." Catherynne said, "Some truly want an end to predators."

"I can believe that," I say "I know how it feels to get letters."

Nick looks over at me. Chief Bogo told me I have the freedom to choose who I tell. But I had to accept the outcome of what would happen. Catherynne is very trustworthy and would never break my trust. Catherynne gets what I'm saying. She got the tone of letters in my voice. She truly has learned a lot and truly does make a great psychiatrist. She didn't even have to look at me to know how I feel.

"Interesting we can talk about it later," Catherynne said

"I'm sure you will be thrilled to figure out how crazy the letter sender is. You can figure out the mammal." Nick said, "Maybe you help out figure out the woman we're after. We have little information on her. We know she's not right in the head."

That truly puts a smile on Catherynne. She always wanted to be able to understand others. Even when it seemed impossible she did try. Knowing figuring out this woman will be seemly impossible to do. Yet I fully believe in Catherynne for she's great at what she does. Knowing what's wrong with her we can figure her out easier. Or at least know how dangerous she truly is.

"I like a challenge and tell me when we shall meet up." Catherynne said happily, "My professor going to so happy and proud."

There's a cheerfulness in her voice and she claps her paws together. One of the ways you can tell that she's happy. Nick truly has made her day. We'll meet up when we have the free time. Chief Bogo would gladly have input on the case. He wants this case solved. Together we can figure it out.

"Interesting and how did you feel when they tried to break you out of prison," Renee said

"I was surprised that they were willing to risk a lot for me. I know that they cared about me and my values." Dawn said

Knowing that Dawn had no idea that they were breaking her out. It wasn't inside job and it could have been. They were truly crazy to think their plan would work. Prisons are hard to break out of. Yes, it has happened in the past but after every breakout prisons became better. Their plan was so crazy and out there. It may have worked if they got to do it. Luckily keen eyes stopped it from happening. How long will they value her? They stopped valuing Doug for him not hating predators as they do. He did it to show off his skills. So he became useless to them. They weren't going to break him out at all. Same for Woolter and Jesse they only wanted Dawn. For she was the mastermind and wants predators gone. Those how long will those views last for Dawn? She will discover that she was wrong. Then they will dump her like they dumped her friends.

"That would be newsworthy." Renee

"It would have been but I wouldn't have gone along." Dawn said, "I know they don't want me to be locked away forever."

Dawn not lying about that and she's a very good liar. She doesn't want to make anything worst on her or she loses the chance to be free. Currently, her mindset isn't in the right place. Those someday she'll get there. It would have been newsworthy if it happened.

"I went to one of their meetings they're truly crazy." Catherynne said, "They're going to hate Dawn once she realizes she wrong."

That surprises me for Catherynne normally would never do something like that. For she has to know before she gets into something. The group doesn't give out any useful information. Just where the meeting will be. Since they aren't doing anything illegal ZPD can't do a thing. They are just holding meetings yes, hate-filled meetings but without breaking any laws we can't do a thing. Even when we want to. Some members are truly bad and should be locked away before they do something bad.

"Yes, they're going to hate her." I say "She's going to need protection as well."

"Within reason, everyone deserves a second chance," Nick said

Nick is speaking the truth and not everyone deserves a second chance. For what they did was unforgivable. Looking over at Dawn and she can be forgiven. Those a lot of mammals will find it hard to forgive her. I have started to see she's worthy of forgiveness. Yet I won't do just yet. After she changed her loyal followers in quotes marks will desert her. Some may become physical and her life would be put in danger. We would have to watch over Catherynne as well.

"No one wants to be locked away forever." Renee said, "What's one thing that you hate that others get about you?"

Looks like Renee said the truly right question. Dawn was waiting for a question like that. I can see it in her eyes. A bit of an angry look but also and determined on as well. She wanted to get something off her chest and now she has the chance to do it. She places her paws on the table and sightly stands up.

"I'm not in love Lionheart! I hate that bloody lion with a bloody passion." Dawn said, "So stop shipping him with me. I wouldn't fall for a predator anyway."

Dawn been waiting for that moment for a long time. Yes, I heard those crazy rumors. She did it for her love for Lionheart. Why others would think like that I no idea. She truly hates Lionheart and that's understandable. Lots of mammals hate Lionheart and including us.

"Boy, we did have a chat about that." Catherynne said, "That would be an abusive relationship."

That we can believe for Dawn would be so worked up. Yes, Catherynne is speaking the truth. Lionheart treated her badly in their workplace. So he would treat her badly in a relationship. Why others would want that is saddening. It's hard to get out of a relationship like that. Nick and I have seen it happen.

"That's crazy and I have no respect for Mr. Lionheart." Renee said, "How's your relationship with your friends?"

"He deserves no respect." Dawn said, "We're still good friends with each other. Our friendship isn't easily broken."

Dawn was taken by Renee hating Lionheart. For she believes all predators like him and that's not the case. At least she still has Doug, Woolter, and Jesse. They could easily have left her after what happened. Blaming her for where they ended up. Dawn deserves to have friends and will I be hers someday again? Yes, someday I will forget and hopefully become friends with her again. Nick won't judge me on that. He sees that Dawn is capable of change. Even when she clearly has stated she still thinks predators are the bad guys.

"Loyalty is a great thing to have." Renee said, "How does your family feel about you?"

"My mother understands why I did it. She told off Lionheart and he simply told her to step back. She's disappointed in me. But she told me that she will always love me. My siblings are there but things are different between us. I know they still love me and will be able to forgive me. My father told me he will always stand by me. He knows I tried to do preys good. I did it and they had no part in what I did. So leave my family alone."

Her family still stands with her and that's nice. Their reactions are fairly normally, They could have disowned her for what she did. A lot would have thrown her out of the family, Not wanting to be a criminal like her. We were sure that her family had no part in her plan. From the interviews, they gave it hints that. How someone sees all evil I don't understand. She always told others to leave her family alone. They wanted her not them. She seems to speak highly of her father. My guess she looked up to him while he had a career as a judge. Wanted to do good just like him.

"I know what you're thinking Judy." Catherynne said, "Yes, she has a close relationship with her father."

"My my you're also a mind reader," Nick said

"Or maybe Judy can be easy to read," Catherynne said

"That's the truth and I have told Judy that," Nick said

Nick holds out his paw for fistbump and which Catherynne happily gives. Normally she hesitates of others getting to close. She doesn't like mammals she doesn't know to touch her. Nick had no trouble of getting in. That's so great to see. A major part of why because he's my best friend and she knows he's a good guy. Nick is a good guy and wouldn't harm Catherynne in any way. After all, he punched an officer taller and stronger than him after he said bad remark with a young boy with autism. Nick was so mad and took everyone by surprise. The story will be told once we meet up with Finnick again. She knows that as well.

"It's nice that your family still stands by you." Renee said, "So how long did it take you to come up with the plan you created?"

"It took a year to complete." Dawn said, "A lot had to be figured out and flowers to be gathered."

Makes sense to me that it took a while to plan out. After all that she did was major. Something like that had to take major planning. She did choose her victims out carefully. Other than Otterton who was a quick target so the truth wouldn't be exposed. Mr. Manchus could have been a target instead of him becoming a target for he witnessed Emmitt becoming savage. Others have asked how Emmitt knew it was flowers. He told others after he found out the flowers were going out of stock. He knew what was going on or figured what was going to happen. No one has found out his connections to Mr. Big. He makes sure that Emmitt doesn't link back to him. He helped us out as well. He was awarded the highest award that Zootopia citizen can earn.

"I did get to see her plan in full detail." Catherynne said, "Her plan was very detailed."

"We did as well and it truly was."

Her long notes about her plan were labeled as evidence against her. For it did show everything that he planned out. Well other than a blueberry being switch out for the dart. We would have been in trouble if she wasn't in the moment. We figured that she would have had a bad up. Looking over at Nick and I wouldn't have blamed him or been afraid of him. For I know, it wouldn't be his fault.

"Because of that, you guys got away for so long." Renee said, "How bad did Mr. Lionheart mistreat you?"

This will be another question that Dawn was waiting for. Wanting to tell Zootopia how bad Lionheart truly is. Those a lot got a better understanding after the savage scare. Those what he did to Dawn has been untouched and he didn't dare to bring it up. Or more would seem as the egoist jerk he is.

"He never treated me like assistant mayor unless he was in the public eye. Unless it was something majorly important and he had to look good." Dawn said her voice has so much emotion in it. Nick and I figured that out after we meet up with her. So we could track down Mr. Manchus. I remember how he pushed Dawn away for the pictures with me. He didn't want her in the pictures. Even those she was the assistant mayor. She important to anything Zootopia related. I didn't truly realize at the time for my dream come true. Dawn never blamed me for that and she told me I deserved feeling proud. It was a proud day for preys. "I worked hard and did a lot of great stuff as assistant mayor. Never once he had anything acknowledge what I did. Oh, he did give me a nice mug. Oh, wait he gave me a crappy mug best father mug with words best assistant mayor. His ex-wife and kits are better predators."

Even after what she did we felt bad for Dawn. Everyone has a breaking point and some react badly when they do. Nick and I have seen it happen before Catherynne writing it all down and I see a sadness in her eyes. She has heard Dawn story and she hates how Dawn was treated. Nick and I hate it as well. I never realize that Lionheart was married and had kits. We know that Lionheart is thirty-six-years-old. Nick's the same way. I suppose that's one positive thing she had to say about predators. Even those she had to force herself to say it.

"Oh, you bet he has a family that he doesn't what you to know about. That's his dark secret." Catherynne said, "He yelled a lot at his own kits and wife. Those he wasn't abusive. He always put his family second and his wife was tired of that. Having quadruplets two boys and two girls and they're sixteen."

He even did that to his own family and that's cruel of him to do. Of course, he doesn't want others finding out his secrets. He's the type of mammal to be like that. A type of mammal you don't like. Well more mammals know his secret. He couldn't keep it from everyone.

"I wonder where he got the best father mug from," Nick said

Catherynne and I laugh so hard. The way Nick said it was so funny and so him. Knowing that he didn't get it from his kits. For he truly was never a father to them. Just caring about his career and himself. He's the worst type of mammal.

"Judy right you're really funny," Catherynne said

"It's one of the many likable things about me," Nick said

He's playful prideful about that. He truly is and it does make him great. Catherynne laughs and writes so more. Looking over at Dawn and she has a pain look on her face. Lionheart had no right to treat her like that. He's the main reason why she did it.

"That must have been terrible," Rene said

"It truly was and he truly only wanted the sheep vote." Dawn said "He always did what would make him look good and made me do other business. He got irritated when I took longer than he liked. Those I always had good timing. I helped out a lot of others more than he ever did."

Knowing him more and I know that's true. He did do the Mammal Inclusion Initiative for the greater good. Those that also makes him look good and that's what he wanted. What he can no longer have due to what he did. What he no longer deserves after what he did. Dawn explains her time as assistant mayor and she was a great mayor. Just let hate get in the way.

"Treatment that you didn't deserve." Rene said, "Why did call you Smellwether?"

"He did that to get on my nerves and thought I was worthy of that name." Dawn said "Of course he still called me that in public but made sure others didn't hear. I couldn't get away calling him Lionfart.

Dawn did suffer a lot because of Lionheart. Only once she called him Lionfart but that didn't go well for her. Now he feels how Dawn felt for the longest time until she had it and did something about it. He didn't last very long for he hates it and told others he doesn't deserve it. In which he does for what he did. He may have been forgiven but not forgotten. He was given a second chance and someday Dawn will be given hers.

"Truly terrible Ms. Bellwether." Rene said, "How did it feel to frame Lionheart."

"It was terrible," Dawn said "it was the best revenge. I felt power for the first time. I felt that I was hurting him and he wasn't hurting me. Watching him keep that deadly made it great. Oh how badly it could have ended for him. Judy and her sidekick did him a favor. He could have inhumane kidnapping, black, and worst yet innocent blood would have been on his paws.

Dawn was surprised by Rene kindest again. Soon she won't be like that. Most of Zootopia believed she did it to gain power. It looked that way as well but Nick and I knew it was so much more. Dawn did her plan for all preys. Even the ones she saw brainwashed and that includes me. It could have ended badly and what would he have done? Kidnap a witness and holding them hostage so the secret was discovering. Blackmailing them so the secret would stay secret? How long could have handled it before it would have gone downhill? Dawn made sure that witness wasn't created when she choose thirteen missing mammals. Until Otterton would have ruined everything and Mr. Manchas became a witness. If that never happened more mammals would have gone missing. Lionheart couldn't have kept a secret for long. It would have gone downhill for Zootopia. He would have caused it for not telling ZPD about the threat. Yes, he was a pawn yet he could easily tell ZPD the truth. We would have kept it on the down low. Like, I could have taken more time to realize what I said was wrong.

"Dawn told me all about her feelings. I can understand why she felt like that." Catherynne said, "It would have ended badly for Zootopia. There was no way he could have kept control of it all."

Things could have been different if Nick and I didn't find the missing mammals. Things would have gotten a whole lot worse for him. Dawn did plan her targets carefully yet things don't always go to according to plan. She could have had a witness while darting them. Yet that didn't happen because we stopped her. He could have easily had blood on his paws. Them Lionheart would have been hated even more and still would be in prison.

"That would have been truly terrible." Renee said, "So you did it so you could have power?"

"No I did it for preys could have power." Dawn said, "I did it for preys."

Seeing that she's annoyed by that question. When she tried to take us out it seemed she only cared that she cared about power. For she would have stayed in power if we were taken care off. I know she did for the better for preys just did it the wrong way. She could have done so much better.

"Alright, Ms. Bellwether and what would you have done if you got away with your crime?" Renee asked

"I would haven't banished predators." Dawn said, "I would have made them lower class."

Well, that's good news she does mean it. So predators wouldn't have to leave but I know that they would have. Due to being treated unfairly due to Dawn hate for predators. The way she said it a bit freaky. What she would have done would have been terrible for predators. Something that they didn't deserve.

"Did she tell you what she would have done?" Nick asked

"Well, she did tell me it would keep predators in control." Catherynne said, "So whatever she planned out would have been bad."

Figures that she would keep it a secret. Whatever she planned out she doesn't want to get out. Doesn't want Catherynne to know or Dawn believes Catherynne would think of less of her. I know that isn't the case for Catherynne rarely looks down at others. So knows Dawn can change for the better. What Dawn did was when she was broken. We all make mistakes and Dawn will learn from hers.

"Let's be glad what she planned out will ever come true," I say

"I second to that," Nick said

"Have you ever felt guilty about what you did?" Renee said

Renee already knows the answer but it still has to be asked. Zootopia wants to know all about Dawn. Maybe there's a little bit but not a lot to change her. Hopefully, when that guilt comes Catherynne will be there for her. For Dawn deserves someone good on her side. Her friends aren't that bad but she will need a girl to talk to. Catherynne is the perfect one for that. Someday she will have me as a friend again.

"Well, I felt guilty about targeting somewhat innocent predator. That my family had to take the downfall for what I did. I felt guilty about something else but you have wait to find that out." Dawn said, "Other than that I still did good for Zootopia and preys."

At least she does feel some guilt. Proving that she's not such a bad mammal after all. She just has to see the truth and accept it. Many will believe that she's incapable of change and I know they will be wrong. I trust Catherynne judgment. Also, she won't give up on Dawn either. At least Dawn has some morals. What else has she felt guilty about? Nothing comes to my head and looking over at Nick he thinks the same thing.

"You'll find out the truth soon," Catherynne said

"Alright, Ms. Bellwether and would you have darted a teen or kit?" Renee asked

"No, I wouldn't have darted a teen or kit." Dawn said quickly "I may seem like a monster to a lot of you. But I'm not that kind of monster." She gets up from her chair and we see an angry look in her eyes. Dawn reacts harshly to that and it's a normal reaction. I would hate being asked that question. That's the answer that Zootopia has been waiting for. Nick and I already figured that she wouldn't harm a teen or kit in any way. Aurora knew that as well. Most do see her as a monster yet she's not a monster who hurts kits. "I remember these young teens and kits standing up for me. Doug, Woolter, and Jessie wouldn't have harmed a kit either. Also, I would have never darted a predator with a disability. They're already treated badly they don't deserve anymore mistreatment."

Dawn is speaking the truth and some won't believe her. For they see her as pure evil. Doug never targeted someone younger than twenty. Aurora did tell us that she met Dawn once. Nick and I know she's talking about her. Doug was a teacher and did like teaching. He just got bored with his life. I don't see Woolter or Jesse harming teens or kits. They did something bad but there aren't all evil. Even those will think they are. I knew she wouldn't dart predators with disabilities. That also proves that she does have a good heart. She just has to find it.

"She told me that she would never harm a teen or kit. Also not darting a predator with a disability." Catherynne said, "She wouldn't fall to that level."

"Her falling that low would surprise me," I say

"I would be surprised as well." Nick said "I could see her becoming my friend again.

I'm surprised that he said that. He told me he would forgive Dawn but never would see her as a friend. Not after what she did and what he could have done to me. After all, he could have seriously hurt me or worst. We'll have to see if Dawn would accept that friendship. We can see that Dawn isn't all evil and has some good. She wasn't someone who was pure evil just someone who was lost and broken. Who was sick of being treated as lesser. That could have happened to anyone. I would hate to be treated as pure evil.

"It had to be asked." Rene said, "Tell us about growing up."

This what Zootopia has been waiting for as well. To find out Dawn story for her family wanted to be left alone. Truly understandable and everyone would do that if they were in their position. They have a right to privacy just like everyone else. What family member did shouldn't affect your life unless you have a major part in what they did. Her family did not so they should have privacy.

"I was born in Meadowlands and on a nice spring day. I'm the second oldest in my family. Living in a nice small home. You already know all about my family. I should have protected them from my downfall. They don't deserve your hate. My father was a great judge and a lot of bad guys were locked up because of him. My mother is a wonderful teacher. Getting hated for no reason. I grew up normally watched by my older sister and I watched my younger brothers. I hit the milestones at an early time and discovered I was smarter than most kits my age. Those that got me to teased for being smart. I was called smart pants and a geek. Along with being called four eyes. Others forced me to do their homework. I was badly teased by this cougar named Nellie Bentz. She rarely bothered to do her own work. One time she broke my glasses. Other time she shaved my wool." Dawn said, "She always had out for me. Knowing that I was a meek sheep. Saying that I was below her due to being a prey."

Dawn cares about her family and keeps telling everyone to back off from them. So that truly proves that she does have a heart. Whatever else she feels guilt about we will find that out as well. Catherynne already knows it for Dawn told her about it. Dawn did have a normal and good life. Just like we thought she would. Nellie reminds me of how Gideon was when he was growing up. How he had it out for me. Because I was a rabbit and stood up to him. Dawn went through the same thing and Catherynne has gone through it many times. Hence why Dawn really connected with Catherynne.

"Nellie was harsh with Dawn. She told me all the things that she did. It was hard for her and I told her everything that happened to me." Catherynne said, "She really apprenticed that."

I'm surprised that Catherynne did that for normally she keeps things to herself. For that's who she is and over time she's gotten better. Telling something very personal to someone new. Dawn would really apprentice that Catherynne did that. Knowing that other than her loved ones there's one other mammal that cares for her well being.

"That's so kind of you to do." I say "You're truly are one of the most compassionate mammals I know."

"Thanks, Judy." Catherynne said, "It's who I am and won't change it."

"Same for you Judy," Nick said

"Thank you, Nick." I say "Same for you."

Nick looks over at me and smiles. I have seen a lot of compassion from him as well. After all, he punched a tiger in the nose for saying an insult about a young boy with Autism. Nick knew the boy for a short time and was so compassionate with him. I saw a new side to him and a great side to him.

"Thank you, Judy," Nick said

"There were other bullies as well one named Hector Bossany and he's a white-tailed deer. He always tried to put me down. Saying that I would only be a meek sheep and that my father didn't deserve to be a judge for he's a meek sheep. I always look up my father and I told him to shut up whenever he had anything bad to say about my father. My father was a great judge." Dawn said, "I always had Doug and other friends. Those they left me after I was doing good for preys."

Dawn honest about that and preys did bully her as well. That it wasn't just predators that treated her badly. She could have said that preys treated her fairly yet she remained truthful. That shows a lot of character. I had bullies like that and we all had bullies like that. Catherynne had a lot of them. Makes sense why they left her. No one wants to be friends with a criminal. Or rather ones with morals. Nick and I had to deal with a case that a young male teen helped out a criminal due to loving her. He was locked away as well. All due to believing that he was in love. Dawn truly does look up to her father and that's great. I have no idea about his career.

"Dawn told all about her father and his cases." Catherynne said, "She did see predators committed bad crimes. Those that's the same for preys."

"I was always top of my class other than gym class. I didn't like it at all. I was nerdy not athletic. Doug was the same way. We were never picked first for sports and we were always last. I was picked on a lot and I hated dodgeball. They always targeted me and a few times I got hurt. I remember I broke my wrist because of them. Doug wasn't pleased when that happened. He got into trouble for defending me." Dawn said, "Even in high school gym was bad. Lucky I only had to do it for one year and I took an online gym class to get what I needed. I focused on my studies and got all A's. I was different clubs speech and debate, best buddies, national honors society, student government, and key club."

No one deserves that kind of treatment. Dawn was busy sheep. It makes sense that she was part of student government. After all, she did become mayor of Zootopia. She always had that insight. Just like how I wanted to be a police officer and nothing was going to stop me. It also makes sense why she join best buddies and key club that's to help others. She's a perfect fit for national honors society and I was a part of it as well. I may not be as smart as Dawn but I did earn my way there by hard work and determination. One of the few family members to do so. Nick smiled when she talked about best buddies and I understand why. Knowing that Dawn treated mammals with disabilities with respect. Now we know why she knew her stuff during her trial. I did a bit of mock trial in high school.

"Dawn told me all about her school life and he did well." Catherynne said, "I told her about my days in high school She told me that I did so great."

Seeing that Catherynne smiles at that. Dawn could have easily treated her badly. That's what she did with the others. Or didn't give her a chance to do a thing. Dawn never treated her like that and treated Catherynne as equal. Knowing that she was worthy of that. For Catherynne truly trying to help her out. She isn't doing for the fame or money. Catherynne did well in school and showed others what she was capable of. Some thought she would never amount to anything. She proved them so wrong.

"She had a rough one." I say "For you're smart and a hard worker."

"That she did and thank you, Judy." Catherynne said, "Her story isn't over yet."

"I wonder what else in her story," Nick said

I have been wondering that as well. Her mistreatment by other predators others always happened to her and I feel bad for her. She did nothing to earn that mistreatment. She got treated that way due to being a sheep. Just like how I was treated for being a rabbit. Looking over at Dawn and see a sad look on her face. What else happened in her life? To make her who she is today.

"When I was a senior I was going on a trip with my mother. My father got last minute business and promised he would meet up with us. It was an annual event that we did. We each got to have our own trip. I got to drive my own car for the first time. Finally was able to afford to pay half. It wasn't the best car but it was mine. I was on my merrier way when I couldn't control my car. I didn't know what was going on. It was scared I thought I was going to die. I couldn't control my car anymore and crash." Dawn said, "I woke up being airlifted to Zootopia memorial for that was my best shot. I was in bad shape. I was able to stay awake for a few minutes before I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I woke up in a hospital room. Surround my family and friends. Doug was right by my side. I was lucky that I suffer no permanent damage. Those I had PTSD for a long time and therapy. It was found out my car was tamped with. Someone wanted me to crash and my father knew it was family that he put one of their family members in prison. The family was brown bears and it couldn't be proven. I believe that predators wanted my father to pay."

I'm surprised what Dawn tells us and Nick is the same way. I never knew that Dawn went through an event like that. I bet most of Zootopia know that she went through that. Now knowing she may have an understandable reason to hate predators. If it was predators that caused the cause she has understandable hate for predators. Those it couldn't have been predators and prey could have easily done it. The answer to that will never be answered or it's very unlikely that it would. Catherynne knew what was coming up.

"I never knew Dawn went through that." Nick said, "She has a reason if it turns out predators were behind the event."

"I know and it looks like she does have a reason," I say

"She told me about it and it was hard for her to tell." Catherynne said, "It looks to be that way."

Looking over at Dawn and I feel bad for her. Predator or not I will still feel bad for her. For she went through something horrible and she shouldn't have. Knowing that Renee feels bad for her as well. I wonder how many would feel bad for her. Who tamps with a teenager car? Her father must have been some judge to get criminals like that. That can also be a key to why Dawn hates predators. For she would see predators doing bad things. In her mind, she saw predators as bad. Catherynne has to show her that view is wrong. Anyway one can be capable of evil, not just a certain type.

"In my senior year, I worked hard so I could get into Zootopia University. Knowing I could get a good sum of scholarships. Knowing my family couldn't afford it. So that was my mindset and I did stuff for fun as well. Not wanting to become too stressed. My life was good and I still had them bullying me. Nellie wanted to ruin my changes. She did all sorts of things and was determined to do so. She even tried to get me into trouble for underage drinking. Those I didn't drink at all. She spread false rumors about me. Even when I told he didn't get into trouble. For I could prove that he did anything. I didn't let her stop me. Didn't let anyone stop me for I was teased about wanting to become mayor. I was told I was no good like my father. I told them to shut about my father. They didn't know what they're talking about." Dawn said, "My family and friends supported me fully. Knowing that I could do it. The year past by quickly and it was a busy one. Doing what had to do. Nellie did something major and told that I cheated. I was investigated luckily I got away clean. She finally got into trouble for lying about my cheating on a major test. In the end, I got accept into Zootopia University and got all the scholarships that I needed. I was top of my class."

I worked hard to become a cop yet I didn't forget to have fun. Knowing stress would have affected my work. Luckily for me, no one got in the way of getting to my goal. Sure I was made fun of but that's it. So that mistreatment affected Dawn a lot. Truly setting her on a path to hate predators. It could happen to anyone and it could have happened to me. Gideon never lightened up his teasing that I was only a Carrot farming rabbit. I earned scholarships as well and that's how I went to college. One of the few to do so in my family. I was top of my class as well.

"Lionheart was the one to break the camel back." Nick said, "What did Nellie do?"

"That he did." I say "I have been wondering that as well."

"He truly did and Dawn didn't want to her and other preys to be treated like that anymore." Catherynne said, "Let's see drinking, drugs, partying, that she was having you know what with a certain teacher, blackmail, and cheating."

That's what she tried to do but failed. For she let her hate take over and almost destroyed Zootopia. Geez, that's Dawn went through. That she shouldn't have gone through. Dawn told me never drank, smoked, or took any drug. That she went to a few parties to less lose and have a bit of fun. I'm sure that she was teacher favorite and she liked them. Unless they weren't preys then she wouldn't have liked them. That's where that one rumor came from. Dawn did tell me that she did date some nothing that was too serious. Dawn wouldn't have done blackmail. There was no need for her to cheat. She knew what she was doing. Dawn got all through that and made a life for herself.

"That's truly terrible," I say

"Now she showed that she's not truly evil." Nick said, "She's just like everyone else. Anyone can be like her."

"You speak the truth, Nick."

Dawn has down that and she isn't truly evil. Someone who been mistreated and say other preys being mistreated. She decided that she didn't want that to happen anymore. So she decided to act and did it the wrong way. At least Zootopia going to know her story on. Their view on her it's up to them for no one can their mind but themselves. Soon we will be getting to the end and I will be heading on the interview soon. Having mixed feelings about that. I know this time I won't mess up. For this time I truly know what I'm doing.

"After a summer off of studying, I went off to college in the fall. Living in a doom with three other preys. We were all getting different degrees. Got along fairly well. College was better than high school and middle school. I had less bullies those I was still looked at for wanting to become a mayor. I was told it would never happen. I should stick to what sheep do best. I wasn't going to let that happen. I was going to show the doubters wrong." Dawn said "My college life was fairly normal and I did great. Doug and I meet Woolter and Jesse one day. Becoming fast friends after we did. Showing what I can do. I helped other preys who were mistreated by predators. The four years passed by fast and I was making my dream come true. I worked as a teacher aside for the time being. I was getting ready to become mayor."

It's good that he had a normal college life. She was still mistreated and treated badly due to being a sheep. It reminds me how I was treated and how Nick would have been treated. A rabbit and fox shouldn't be I college. Foxes should be committing crimes and I should have been working on a farm. We prove them wrong and I wished that Nick could have used his degrees. I know he would have done good. Catherynne was treated badly for shouldn't be able to go to college due to who she is. Mammals can be so small minded.

"Dawn told me normal things happened to her. Nothing that was truly out there." Catherynne said, "She asked my college days. I told her everything and she told me that she would have defended me."

Dawn is capable of being good and others will see that soon. Dawn treats Catherynne like she should and with high respect. Others would state that she's doing that to look good and doesn't mean it. If Dawn was being fake Catherynne would see it. Also, she wouldn't fall for Dawn tricks. She means every word she says to Catherynne.

"My college days were similar and I didn't let others get to me." Nick said, "They weren't going to stop me."

"I figured that's what happened to you. It's terrible to believe in false statements." Catherynne said, "I understand how you feel."

Nick and I know what Catherynne talking about. It's how vaccines can cause Autism even those it been proven false. Some mammals choose to believe that they do. I don't and you're born with it and can't get it later in life. Times have changed for the better for them. Back then they would have been locked away for being different.

"Mammals will believe what they wanted to believe." Nick said, "Even when it's not the truth."

"Yes they do and the truth can be hard to accept," I say

"I have seen that and Dawn will have a hard time accepting the truth." Catherynne said, "They may be reasons but she truly rooted her hate for predators herself. I will help her discover that."

The truth can be hard to accept. That's why some don't accept it. Catherynne is right Dawn will have a hard time. For she believed in lies for most of her life. That she truly brought to herself. She wasn't brainwashed into thinking like that. We have seen it happen. Luckily for her views like her can be changed. I changed for the better when I realized I had a minor fear of predators and I was a bigot. Dawn will take some more time but he can do it. She doesn't have to do it alone either.

"You can do it Catherynne," I say

"I second to that," Nick said

"Thank you, guys," Catherynne said

Seeing her smile and she can totally do it. Dawn will let her do it as well. I wonder how many doubt that she can help Dawn out. That they're jealous that she gets to help Dawn out. After all, she's been ranked as one of the worst Zootopia criminals. Those she would never bee the worst for she didn't kill anyone. I know Catherynne can handle them for she doesn't let others get to her. We have to catch up and have a good lunch together. Nick and Aurora would be happy to join us.

"After college, I worked for a bit. It was difficult to follow my dream for others were making it difficult. I wasn't going to stop for any predator or prey. I was going to show them what I was going to do. Doug went on to be a teacher. Woolter and Jesse focused on the careers they choose. We had a good life." Dawn said, "When I realize my dream could come true is when assistant mayor Simmons died may she rest in peace. I knew becoming assistant mayor would be a dream come true. That I could do good for Zootopia."

It makes sense that she had a hard time. At first, I had a hard time at the academy. Until I overcame that and rose to the top of my class. It took a lot of hard work and determination. Knowing that Dawn did that as well. She showed others what she could do and proved that she was a great mayor. I remember reading about past mayors. She passed away after a long battle with cancer and was a gazelle. She was a well-loved mayor and more than Lionheart will ever be. We know what happens in the end.

"So I started my journey to become assistant mayor. Fully knowing that I could do it. Others running up for assistant mayor didn't believe so. They told me to go away and leave it to the real mammals. I ready to volunteer in the community. I did that my whole life. I went to city meetings so I knew what I could face. Did other stuff to become mayor. I got a lot of mammals backing me up. After some time I became assistant mayor." Dawn said, "My family and friends threw a party for me for a job done well. I was so happy that my dream came true. Couldn't wait to start my new life. Lionheart ruined that very quickly. You know what happened after that."

We do know happens after that. Dawn's life was an interesting one and I learned a lot about her. Zootopia knows more about her and the interview going great. I know it going to have high views. It's almost time for me to come up in the interview. Knowing that I'm ready for that. Dawn will be surprised when I show up.

"Are you ready Judy?" Nick

"I'm so ready," I say

"Wonderful and you will do great."

Looking over at them and smile. I know I will do great and this time I won't fail. Nick and Catherynne smile at me as well. Looking up at Rene and she's almost ready to surprise Dawn. When I come up I'll enter the room.

"You had an interesting life Ms. Bellwether," Rene said

"I did and I had to work for what I got." Dawn said, "Predators have an easy life."

There's this silence and we know that Dawn said something very wrong. Not because she said that predators have an easy life which totally not true. What she said to Rene is very wrong. I never saw that look in her eyes as I see now.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Mrs. Bellwether. In order to do that you have to open your eyes. We can have a hard life." Renee said bitterly "Let's see one story is about a young girl born a with a bad heart and could have died anytime. Her parents did everything to help her out. Due to being who she was insurance wouldn't pay a lot. For it was believed they would abuse it. The girl lived her life as normal as possible. Even those she knew what could happen. She knew what could happen but she didn't let that affect her. She had a few close calls as she grew up. She got accepted into college and she had a bad time. She was going to die if she didn't get a new heart. She thought she was going to die until she got a heart that she needed. An innocent arctic vixen lost her life due to a mad woman. The young woman got to live and she had to die."

"How..."

"Before you say I'm lying that's my story, Dawn." Renee said quickly "I would lose that tone of yours or you will cause trouble for yourself. Predators have it rough not just preys or you."

Dawn looks regretful but won't state it out loud. Her views will only get her into trouble. I almost lost Nick because of my views. Dawn still has a long way to go but she can do it. Catherynne knew it was going to happen I saw it on her face. I never knew that at Renee. We just became friends recently so it makes sense. Nick reacted to it and he knew her story. I saw sad look in his eyes when she was telling her story. So she must have gotten her heart five years ago. For that woman is the only mad woman I can think off. Also, I remember a college graduate lost her life due to the mad woman. So that must be the arctic vixen that Renee brought up.

"She still has a lot to go but she's getting there." Catherynne said, "Are you alright Nick?"

"I'm alright Judy and Catherynne." Nick said, "I was thinking."

Knowing that he's telling the truth. He'll tell me what's on his mind when he's ready. Knowing Nick something is on his mind. Whatever on his mind he was thinking about it deeply. Catherynne could tell that as well. We'll have to meet up with Rene as well. We're going to have a lot of fun with our friends and my sister.

"So you targeted Mrs. Bentz as revenge," Renee said

"That I did and she deserved it. For she never changed." Dawn said, "So I made her become who she show me many times."

Gideon changed for the better and so did Travis. Yet not very bully does and some remain the same. You hope that they get karma for treating you badly yet that doesn't always happen. Revenge is never the answer and Dawn will soon understand that.

"Nellie always had out for Dawn," Catherynne said

"Dawn did nothing to deserve that," I say

"Some mammals have out for you for reasons that are never explained," Nick said

Nick's speaking the truth and that does happen. Whatever the reason why Nellie bullied Dawn was never found out. I believe bullies should pay but no one should be turned savage. It was a horrible experience for those who remember. The ones who hurt others felt truly guilty those they weren't to blame.

"So how do you think Zootopia would have turned out if you won?" Renee asked

"Zootopia would have been a great city for preys and terrible for predators. It would have been great. Finally were didn't have to be treated badly and we could be in control" Dawn said

"That's what you believe Mrs. Bellwether." Renee said, "It seems that you forgot what Zootopia stand for and what the flag stands for as well."

That gets a reaction from Dawn. Zootopia would have been terrible the way she visions if she won. She doesn't see it yet. Harmony may not be perfect for it's still there. We can rise as one when it comes to it. Zootopia is a city of harmony and it's going to stay that way. No prey or predator purists are going to change that. We're different but we can be one. Zootopia does have a flag and it presents what Zootopia stands for.

"Dawn told all about her prey city." Catherynne said "It was truly bad. I would hate to live in Zootopia."

That I can believe and it would have been really bad. Predators didn't deserve that type of life. There's good and bad in everyone. Dawn fails to see that and she almost destroyed a city. She doesn't see that as well. In time she will see the truth. How she accepts the truth it's up to her.

"So how long did it take to make the Night Howler drug?" Renee asked

"It didn't take Doug, Woolter, and Jessie to long to create it." Dawn said, "For they knew what they were doing."

That I can believe for Nick and I looked into Doug's life. Everyone told us how great he was a chemistry. We saw it in with our eyes. I couldn't under his knowledge of chemistry and Nick was the same way. Sometimes being a genius in something is a blessing and a curse. It was that way for Doug. We got to see how the drug was created and we couldn't have created it.

"I read about the Night Howler drug. Chemistry wise it doesn't make sense to me but does get how it works."

Catherynne was never good at chemistry and math. We all have our strengths and weakness. I helped her out with that and she helped me in return. Gave me a few pointers in art and that did help me out. Those I'm still no good at it. Nick and Aurora would like her artwork.

"It went over our heads as well." Nick said, "We'll leave that stuff to ones who know their stuff."

"As it should be," I say

"I fully agree with that," Catherynne said

They fistbump again and this time I join in. We all laugh after that and it's nice that we get to talk to each other. We have to meet up again and they would agree with that. The Night Howler drug takes high skills. If you mess up you'll kill someone. That has happened before and it was tragic to see. Drugs like that are bad.

"The drug truly never turned anyone savage it was all psychological." Catherynne said, "The drug or flower puts a toxin into someone system it enters their brain. It releases a chemical reaction that decreases activity in most of the brain other than the cerebellum. When that happens it the mammal in question becomes hyper-stimulated and they lose all higher reasoning functions. So they become in a feral state. Some can fight it somewhat."

Looking over at Nick and I see his lost look on his face. That makes me laugh so hard. I got some of what Catherynne told us. Catherynne looks over at Nick and laughs as well. He has a smile on his face so he's having fun as well. Catherynne is right about she says for she knows what she's talking about. Yes, there were some cases there were less dangerous savage predators. Still dangerous but not as dangerous as they should have been.

"May you tell us in simple terms so us rookies understand what you said." Nick said, "Oh master of the psychology."

Nick truly can be a sweetheart and does have a heart of gold. He truly has helped others and I'm so glad that he's in my life. I couldn't imagine a life without him. I know he's the same way with me. Seeing Catherynne truly smile is so great. He meant what he said and she knows it. She didn't get the chemistry part but she does understand how it affects the mind.

"Basically it means it unbalances your chemical balance in your mind. Like what happens when you have depression." Catherynne said, "The Solis occasum agris or simply know as Sunset. Reverses the toxins and the brain can function."

Catherynne knows her flowers, plants, and herbs. Learning that from Barbra and took a liking to learning it all. It's one of her favorites to talk about. It annoys others but we enjoy it. Like how Midnicampum Holicithias means between the fields All Sheppard. While Solis occasum agris sunset of the fields. It's closely related to Midnicampum Holicithias hence why the flower can reserve the toxins. It's a medium size shades of orange, red, and yellow flower. Sort of looking like the Night howler but polar opposites of each other.

"You do learn something new every day," Nick said

"That you do," Catherynne said

You do learn something new every day. I already knew because of my family and Barbra. Looking back at Dawn and Renee. Watching Renee tap her paws on the table and we know what that means. She's going to ask the important question. Then I will enter the interview.

"You are so ready for this," Nick said

"You'll find out what you want to know."

"Thanks, Nick and you're right Catherynne," I say

Getting up and head over to the door. Where Officer Swinton stands. She works at this prison as a guard. She's twenty-eight and a pig. She does great at her job. Making sure that prisoners stay in line. Fights rarely happen when she's around. Knowing that I'm safe from Hilda because she was put into isolation. Not because of me but she was causing dangerous fights.

"It's good to see you, Officer Hopps." Officer Swinton said

"It's good to see you as well Officer Swinton," I say

We shake paws with each other. We get to see each other when we're working. She's a sister in blue for Nick and me. She likes us and we like her. She stands guard just in case Dawn does something to Renee. Base off her body language is relaxed. So I know Dawn calm and doesn't cause trouble. Of course, a reason why she doesn't most of the prisoners is bigger than her. She's smart but not strength would be different. Now knowing she was never really good at gym. She active If we fraught paw to paw I would win. If it was wits she would have the upper paw.

"How did you feel when Judy discovered the truth?" Renee asked

"I was surprised that she came back I knew she left and knew she went home." Dawn said, "Doug told me what happened and I knew where they would end up."

That's how she found out where we went. Another reason that Doug stayed behind. Once she realized it was me she knew where I was going. Her timing to find was perfect. She knew how to time it perfectly. Knowing she could lead us into a trap. We stopped her but she also stopped herself. By calling the cops on herself.

"How did it feel that you were outsmarted?" Renee asked

"I felt like a total fool for falling for a trick like that." Dawn said, "I knew about her farm life for Judy told me about hers."

Dawn was surprised when Nick didn't turn savage. That we switch out blueberries for the dart. Her reaction was the greatest. Then she tried covering herself up and that was great as well. Since she called ZPD she was captured right away. If she didn't she could have gotten away as Doug did. Dawn did know about my life for I told her. Yet I never did find out about her life until now.

"Yet you didn't tell her about yours." Renee said, "If she was your friend why did you set her up?" '

"Because it was the easiest way to do it." Dawn said, "I wished it wasn't Judy but it had to be done. Judy would speak about what she saw."

Well, at least she wished that it wasn't me. She's telling the truth about that. Back then she was happy to let me be a pawn. To let predators take the fall. So prison has changed her a bit. Soon it will be time for me to enter the interview and take everyone by surprise.

"What would you have done if Doug missed his target?" Renee asked

"I know he would never miss. He hit Mr. Otterton with ease." Dawn said, "If he somehow did I would have gone close and personal."

Those she did question him when he was going to dart a cheetah. Those I guess that was to see how serious he was. If it wasn't Dawn behind the big picture he wouldn't have done it. For only Dawn worth getting into trouble with the law. He would have shown off his skills another way. Like he could have developed the cure. That would have made him famous as well. It's a bit freaky to figure that out. So Dawn would have gotten her paws dirty. We're lucky she did call ZPD and didn't have a spare. Or we would have been doomed.

"What would you have done if they didn't help you?"

"They would have helped no matter what for that's what friends do," Dawn said

Renee doesn't want Dawn to realize something was up or it would be ruined. Those it would still work out for Dawn wouldn't have the chance to think. Of course, they were going to help her out no matter what. For that's what good friends do and she does have good friends.

"Friends like that are great." Renee said, "Do you think a psychiatrist can help you out?"

"Yes they are truly wonderful to have and not everyone has them." Dawn said, "I suppose the right psychiatrist can help me out. The rumors are true I went through a lot of them. I wouldn't dare to talk to a predator. Others were in for the glory or money. Or simply they hated me and they proved that. Only one manages to help me. For this amazing psychiatrist truly wants to help out and doesn't judge. The psychiatrist." Dawn said, "I was proven not to be a psychopath or sociopath. Or don't have any other mental illness. Help the ones who do."

Renee knows that Dawn was mocking her due to being a predator a fox. Renee has great friends that are there for her and would help her out. Dawn speaking the truth once again. She doesn't have mental illness many believe that she does. She cut her sentence short. We know what she was going to bring up. I'm sure the others spoke about it. Dawn does care about Catherynne for she didn't bring up her name. For her crazy followers could harm her for Dawn wouldn't be their leader anymore. They want her to remain their leader. Looking back at Catherynne and see her smile.

"We all deserve someone like that." Renee said, "So do you think you're capable of change?"

"My psychiatrist believes I can. But I see no reason to change." Dawn said, "All my life predators treated me badly due, me being a prey and meek sheep. Sure preys did the same thing but predators were far worst. Why should I change?"

Catherynne truly believes that and Dawn doesn't see it. She does bring up a good point. Those bad things happen to everyone. I didn't tell other officers badly for they treated me differently. You have to rise above your bullies. To show them that you're better than them. Yet thinking like that proves that bullies get to you. That's what they want. She'll see the truth soon.

"Would you have truly killed officer Hopps?" Renee asked

"At that moment I wanted to kill her." Dawn said, "Now I realize that I was wrong about that. I'm sorry that I put officer Hopps into that position." Looking over at Dawn and I do see a bit of regret in her eyes. She truly meant what she said. That my time to enter the interview and Officer Swinton knows it. Renee informed her what was going to happen. Using her ID the door unlocks quietly. Taking a deep breath and Nick and Catherynne give me encouraging smiles. I give them one back. I enter the room and the door closes behind me. "Judy."

* * *

Dawn's surprised to see me just like we thought she would. The surprised look on her face no one will forget. Like one will forget the surprise that Renee brought to the interview. I take my seat between Dawn and Renee for that's what she wants.

"I thought it was best you were taken by surprise. Zootopia will see how you will react when Judy enters the picture." Renee said, "So do you regret helping her get the Missing Mammal case?

"Not at all Judy deserve to be part of the case. She wasn't because she's a rabbit and they can't be police officers. I knew she would well but I didn't realize she would solve the case to fast. So she owns her career thanks to me."

"No, I would have gotten it my own way as well," I say

Renee said I can state how I feel and to show my side. Knowing that will make the last part of the interview greater. Dawn did help me out and I do own her my career. Yet I know I would have gotten through to Chief Bogo and he told he would give me chance after I would have shown him passionate I was. Those it would still be the same I would have gotten forty-eight hours.

"I believe you, Officer Hopps, for you're a great officer," Dawn said

"Thank you Ms. Bellwether," I say

Knowing that she meant it and if I was predator she wouldn't have said that. Nor we will be talking. For a predator doesn't deserve that but a predator does. At least that's how she sees it. Catherynne is right Dawn doesn't hate me. Being in prison changed that or maybe she didn't really hate me. She just didn't want us to know that back then. More than likely I won't find out what happened to change her view on me.

"Did you really think Judy would have joined you?" Renee asked

"I thought she would after what happened to her. I saw what happened between her and her sidekick."

I did tell her about Gideon Grey and she felt bad for me. Dawn hoped that Gideon Grey got what he deserved and she won't believe that he changed for the better. For predators can't be good in her view. Soon she will change that view.

"I would have never joined you. If you believed in parallel worlds I suppose once I would." I say "His name is Nick Wilde. He's not my sidekick but my best friend and partner."

"I feel sorry for you Judy for you see a predator as your best friend. That you would have a fox for your partner." Dawn said, "It would be hard to trust him."

I knew she was going to say that and Nick does as well. I know how he would react like that. It was easy to figure out. After all, she hates predators and clearly shows that she does. What she states doesn't bother Nick for he's used to it. Her words don't bother me either. Nick will always be my best friend and partner. I trust him with my life.

"Well, that's your view, Dawn." I say "I trust Nick with my life."

"That will be your mistake, Judy," Dawn said

"I won't be mistaken." I say

"You said that you were regretful of one other thing and what is that Ms. Bellwether?"

That I have been wondering as well. Catherynne did tell us that we would find out. What that is we will find out in a few moments. Zootopia will be wondering as well. What else criminal mastermind feel guilty and regretful for? For a few moments, Dawn gives me your lost look before becoming serious.

"I'm sorry that I put you those near death experience, Judy. Using as my pawn I would never imagine that predator would try to kill you because I did." Dawn said, "I never wanted to put you through that. Maybe back then at that moment but in my clear mind, I would never do it. If I knew that would happen I would have never set you up. I'm sorry that I put your family, friends, and you through that Judy."

I'm surprised by what she has said. I would never realize that she would feel guilty about that event. That she would be regretful for making me a pawn so predators could take the fall. Nick and I only guessed that she would hate Hilda. Due to what she did and Dawn could. Her apologize is sincere and it reminds me of mine. I'll see how Nick reacted later. Zootopia will be surprised by this. Dawn truly not a psychopath or sociopath. Dawn has feelings and it's not an act.

"I accept your apologize Dawn." I say

"Thank you, officer Hopps," Dawn said

Dawn happy that I accept her apology. She would never admit it but I see in her eyes. Dawn was afraid that I wouldn't accept her apology. She would understand why I wouldn't have accepted it. For she did play a part. Those if she didn't the same thing would have happened. Hilda would have still blamed me.

"That was emotional Ms. Bellwether," Renee said

"Yes, it was," I say

What else is there to discover about Dawn Bellwether? I only knew her a little when we were friends. I suppose that was a red flag of her hiding something from me. A good mammal would never do that. Never realized that until the truth was discovered.

"What made you changed your view on Judy?" Renee asked

This the answer I have been waiting for. Not knowing how she felt about me after she went to prison. We stopped contract after that. For she didn't want to speak to me and I was fine with that. For I didn't want to speak to her. Didn't want to keep on hating me for doing good. Now Nick and I are wondering when she changed her view on me. Zootopia will be wondering as well. Catherynne knows the truth.

"I did see Judy as a friend. That we have a lot in common and got along with each other. That she would do good for preys and she has. Those not in a way that I wanted." Dawn said, "I was mad when she betrayed me and sided with predators. When she should have sided with preys. She has been hurt by predators like all preys. I was liked that for some time. After your NDE I saw how wrong I was and never you weren't bad at all. You were doing your duty. I had to be stopped or Zootopia would be destroyed. You did nothing wrong but I did. I realized I still liked you, Judy."

We do have things in common and we're friends. I was hurt by both predators and prey. She just sees predators hurting me.

Once again like with her apologize Dawn is sincere about what she says. I can see and hear the emotion in her voice. Zootopia will hear it and some will believe it's fake. So she did hold onto that hate for a while. I thought she would do that. Never thought she would admit to doing wrong. She meant what she said. Once again proving she's not a heartless monster or pure evil. Knowing she will like my answer.

"I did hate you for a while but I never let that affect my view on you. I don't hate you anymore." I say "I like that you're so sincere and I know you speak the truth."

"Why did you dart predators?" Renee asked

"For they deserve it after the way they treat preys. They deserve to be hurt and treated badly." Dawn said, "It had to be done."

"Preys treat preys bad. They also treat predators bad as well. It isn't one-sided Dawn." I say "Even rabbits and hares can be criminals.

Of course, she would say that. After all, that's how she sees it. Predators are the bad guys and prey are the good guys. Those it works both ways each has bad and good. Dawn just have a one-sided view. That will change in the future. Dawn looks over at me and has become quiet. Thinking about what I said. Finding it hard to believe but it's the truth. She doesn't like what I said either.

"What officer Hopps said is right." Renee said, "Would you do it all over again?"

"Yes I would do it over again," Dawn said, "Even if it meant the same results. Predators have to pay for what they have done."

It took her a few moments to say that. Once again we knew that was coming for Dawn small minded views on predators. She's bad that way but views can be changed. Dawn would do it all over again if it meant she never won. She wants predators to pay for treating preys badly. Those all don't do that. It's just a bad view she has.

"Predators and prey have to pay for their actions." I say "Not just predators Dawn."

"That's the truth, Judy." Dawn said, "Some have to pay more than others."

The ones paying more are predators in her eyes. They had to pay becoming savages who couldn't control themselves or had little control. They could have seriously injured or killed someone. A prey could have died because of her actions. That's something that Dawn wouldn't want.

"What do you think of preys who took predators side?" Renee said

"They have betrayed preys for helping predators. They should have stayed with preys for predators won't do them any good. I couldn't believe that Gazelle and Jack Savage sided with predators. Officer Hopps for partnering up with a predator." Dawn said, "I thought they were good preys. Looking out for other preys. Like they should do and not looking out for those who hurt us."

That's what she always thought and has proven it. Preys aren't going to like that answer. She's the one that betrayed preys. The only ones who would agree with her are prey purist. For they also see predators as the enemy. They will always be worst than Dawn. For they won't change but she will. There was vermin in her voice when she spoke about Jack and Gazelle. Either of them is bad and they defend others no matter who they are. Unless they know they're criminals. Catherynne right there's no hate when she speaks about me.

"How are they're bad if they're doing good by standing up to injustice to innocent predators? Everyone deserves justice, Dawn." I ask "You would be cheering for them if they did the same for preys."

Everyone does deserve justice even criminals. Those their victims deserve more justice the criminals. Like how Dawn deserves a fair trial and Zootopia deserve her being locked in prison for her criminals. That's how the justice system works or should work. I know it isn't perfect for nothing is. Dawn is quiet and I can tell she's thinking.

"That's what my father has told me everyone deserves justice." Dawn said, "Predators should stick by predators. Preys should stick by preys."

"The world doesn't work like that Dawn." I say "If it did the world would suck."

The world would suck if things were like that. For the world would be divided and not together. What would Zootopia be like if it forced laws like that? Laws that separates predators and prey. They would be forbidden to do anything together. Laws like that are inmammal and Dawn could have done that. No one deserves that treatment.

"That it would the truth officer Hopps." Renee said, "How did you feel when preys got hurt?"

"I felt horrible that preys got hurt. I wanted to show that predators aren't to be trusted. Preys weren't supposed to get hurt that way. Or nor would I have thought preys would turn on preys." Dawn said, "I hard everything planned out but it didn't work in the way I visioned. Those I was foolish to think that it would."

Dawn's speaking the truth she didn't want preys paying the price but predators. Even the ones she sees betrayers. She wanted to show predators as monsters and she did that. Those she also showed that he was a monster as well. Almost ruined a city for a small minded view.

"Well, you were the one to put them in danger." I say "Due to your small minded views on predators."

Dawn gives me a look but it's not at hateful one. She hates what I said but she doesn't hate me. She has to accept the truth even if she hates it. Sometimes that's how the truth works.

"It was foolish to think it would go smoothly." Renee said, "What would you have done if someone died?"

"Well that would have been really bad and I tried making that not happen." Dawn said, "I would have made sure….I don't know what would have done."

Dawn truly tried to do that and luck was in her favor. Luck was also in Lionheart favor as well. Dawn is a loss for words and can't speak about it. Seeing a shameful look in her eyes. She's capable of feeling guilt. She's thinking about what would have happened if someone did die. She knows that would have been horrible. She's truly not a monster like others set her out to be. Things are quiet for a few minutes. Renee letting Dawn take the time to calm down.

"That would be guilt Mrs. Bellwether." Renee said, "Did you know that hundred seventeen injuries were reported during the Savage scare?"

"No I didn't know that," Dawn said quietly

"Most of them were predators due them being targeted. Preys getting in the crossfire. All innocent in the event. You may have a moral that you don't harm kits or teens but others don't. Thirty were teens and kits. Some injuries will last for their last for the rest of their lives. There were causes of attempt of murder. There were acid attacks. I could go on." Renee said, "Predators lost what they had as well. All due to fear and hate you caused. How do you feel all about that?"

Renee is speaking the truth. Kits and teens were hurt due to fear and hate. Something that Dawn would hate and wouldn't want to happen. That's a lot to put on Dawn but she does deserve harsh questions. Any criminal would be treated like that. Renee wasn't harsh about it but was speaking the truth. The only time that Renee was harsh when she brought up her story when Dawn was being narrow-minded. Seeing that Dawn thinking about that. I saw a lot happened during those times. I felt so guilty about what I did.

"Two of your victims caused by the savage scare is two good friends of Nick and I," I say

Dawn surprised by my harsh tone. I did accept her apologize but forgiving her is the next time. Maybe also surprised that I became friends with two of the victims of what she did. If there was never a savage scare. Skye wouldn't have been burned by acid and Nigel hurt for protecting his sister. Dawn deserves to know the panic she caused. If it never happened none of the victims would have gotten hurt. She does felt guilty about what happened.

"I didn't realize how bad it was. I was focusing on the task I set out to do. I didn't think about the outcome and how innocent and somewhat innocents would get hurt. I'm sorry that I let it happen."

Dawn speaking the truth and she's still at it for predators. There are the somewhat innocent and predators will know that. They won't accept her apologize completely for she still hates predators. That she doesn't see them as good. Why accept an apology from a mammal like that? Knowing someone hates you because for who you are. A predator will always be a predator. Like a prey will always be a prey.

"As you should be Dawn." I say "Careers were ruined because of you."

Predators felt like foxes have for the longest time. They were judged because of being predators. They lost their jobs by simply being predators. Even when they did nothing wrong. Skye lost her music career because of the fear and hate Dawn started. I heard she's really talented and I hope to hear her play someday. Dawn reminds quiet and I see guilt in her eyes. Zootopia paid back the predators and prey who were hurt. Vicki made sure that happened.

"That happened and I also meet one of them personally." Renee said, "How do you feel that Lionheart got out of prison?"

"It's not fair that he got out of prison. That he got a second chance to become assistant mayor and he shouldn't have. He was guilt of many things like me. Everyone now knows how he truly is." Dawn said, "His life ruined but he should be in prison. He deserves the protest and riots. Just like I did."

Dawn reacts like we thought she would. There's anger in her voice and we see it in her eyes. Her action is normal and anyone would feel like that. After all, he did criminal things as well. He was free from prison not from his actions. Lots would agree with her and so do we. Lionheart will never have once he had before. He doesn't deserve it either.

"I agree with you and so do many other," I say

Seeing Dawn smile at that. Knowing that others are on her side at least with Lionheart being a terrible mammal. That he's a criminal like she is. That's the first she admits that she deserves to be in prison. The other times she said she has done good for the city and doesn't deserve to be locked away. She truly sees that what she did was terrible. That a lot of innocent mammals had to pay for what she did.

"You already know how I feel about Lionheart." Renee said, "Do you think you will do any good for Zootopia?"

"Of course you don't see what I did as good. For it was going to be good for preys." Dawn said, "I suppose if something does come up. I do get rewarded with good behavior."

She's speaking the truth again and her crazy purist would think that she did. Everyone else thinks that she did seriously bad. Dawn still has that mindset that she was doing good for preys. In which she truly wasn't. That had a selfish tone to it. Those I suppose anyone would take the chance to do it. After all, Dawn does have a chance at the parol. Those she seriously has to prove she's worthy. Her selfishly helping out Zootopia won't help her but only Zootopia.

"If your information is good Dawn then that would happen," I say "Of course if you did help doesn't mean you'll get rewarded. Selfishness won't do you any good."

"Zootopia knows that now." Renee said, "Do you think you have a chance of a future Ms. Bellwether?"

"Well if everything goes well and someone doesn't kill me I should. Maybe not the future I wanted but I will still have a future. Past mistakes are forgiven. Mine will be forgiven but not forgotten. I have be given a second chance and fairly given that."

Dawn's right about what she stays. Currently she safe in prison and officer Swinton wouldn't let anything truly bad happen to her. She got to know Dawn and knows who she is. Officer Swinton also knows that Dawn is capable of change. Dawn does have a chance to have a future. She does have be fairly given one. Of course, others will always give her a hard time. For everyone remembers your mistakes. The only ones who shouldn't be second chances are murders, rapist, abusers, and cheaters. It would depend on the cheater and abuser. They can be capable of change. My parents told me once a cheater always a cheater. Affairs do happen in Bunnyburrow and they're always the gossip back home.

"You will have that someday Ms. Bellwether," I say

"Some are given more chances than they deserve. "If you lived another life you think that you would predators?"

"I suppose in one other life I would like and support predators." Dawn said, "Of course you would have to believe if that's real."

There's a harsh tone about her answer. For he doesn't want to see herself liking and defending predators. Becoming friends with predators as well. It's something unthinkable for her. Something that she wouldn't do at least not yet. In another life, I see Dawn not hating predators. We all have those thoughts before. What would I lives be if we made different choices? What would our life be if our love didn't die when they did. I have thought of life with Jude alive to many times to count.

"As you may have heard some predators did fight back the drug. How do you feel about that? What would happen if someone didn't fall because of the drug?"

"I did hear about that. I was totally surprised that the drug could fraught like that. I suppose some have strong wills. No that would have never happened. Doug made sure that the drug did its job. A brilliant chemist wouldn't make a weak drug. Once you have the drug in your system you will turn into a savage. Having no control of yourself."

"It was all psychological Dawn and science can fail." I say "Some do remember what happened and had little control of themselves. So it's possible someone drugged won't go savage."

Dawn was surprised by the question. Just like she would have been surprised that some fraught back. She never imagined that it would happen. Doug, Jessie, and Woolter would have been surprised as well. Doug would have questioned his skills and he's a bit of perfectionist. Nothing that was truly bad. Blaming Jessie and Woolter for messing up. I do believe that someone could or can resistant the drug.

"That's your positive thinking Judy." Dawn said, "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

Maybe it is my positive thinking or maybe I'm thinking outside the box. Dawn wouldn't believe it for she doesn't want to think it can be true. We have the strangest saying. I remember when I arrested Mr. Weaselton I said I popped the weasel. At the time I thought I was clever when I did it. When pig fly it means when something over ambition and can be used humorously.

"Well, no one thought a rabbit or hare could ever be more than a farmer. That a fox could be a police officer. Or sheep could a criminal mastermind. Becoming a wolf in sheep clothing."

That does get to Dawn and I see the look on her face. It's true what I state for little believed it would happen. Lots show impossible things can be possible. You just have look and see that impossible can be I'm possible. Wolf in sheep clothing is another saying we have. It means something innocent and friendly is guilty and deadly. Dawn fits that saying perfectly. I doing what I was told to do. Tell my side and see how Dawn reacts to me.

"You do speak the truth Judy," Dawn said

"Anything else that you hate that others get wrong about you?" Renee said

"Like I said I'm not psychopath or sociopath. My mind may be narrow but I'm not mentally ill. Instead of focusing lies about me go focus on those mentally ill and who truly need the focus and the help." Dawn said "Nor I'm faking my feelings. To gain the trust of others and look good. I wouldn't do that the psychiatrist who's helping me. Or that does make me pure evil."

"I never saw you as mentally ill." I say "Bigot but not mentally ill. We should focus now those who truly need it."

She truly cares about Catherynne well being. Wouldn't dare to hurt her in any way. For Catherynne has treated her with kindness, understanding, and fairness that she truly doesn't deserve. Not after what she did and Dawn knows that. Dawn smiles at my answer. Truly never saw her a that and she isn't. Or Catherynne would know if he was. She's great at what she does. Others who need it should be helped out. Some won't accept that due to their narrow minds. Once again she accepts that she's a fault and that she's narrow-minded and a bigot. She isn't playing that she is or I would know. Others believe she's faking it to gain what she wants. Dawn isn't doing that or we would know.

"Final question Dawn how do you feel how this interview went and how Zootopia will feel about you now?"

The interview has been going on for two hours now. It doesn't feel like that much time has passed but it did. Time does past by when you're finding out about a life of criminal mastermind. Also having a good time with your friends. Dawn has a small smile on her face. Now I can tell how I feel about her. Before she gets the chance to speak. I want to see how she reacts.

"I never saw you as pure evil even after you tried to kill me. Making my best friend do the task. That's the worst thing you could ever do. That did make you evil in our eyes. We knew that you would never dart a teen or kit. For that would surprise us if you did. Lionheart treated you like no should tell someone. You reacted as you thought was good for preys. I understand why you did it after hearing your story. Yet I can never accept why you did it, Dawn. I do see myself forgiving you." I say "Yet I can't do that until you open up your eyes. That you see the truth and don't accept lies. Once you do that you have deserved my forgiveness and I will give you a second chance."

I stop Dawn in her tracks and just what I wanted to happen. I have gotten to her as she has gotten to me. This interview has gone well and many others will state that as well. Dawn closes eyes and she can take all the time she needs.

"The interview went very well and the best I ever had. Those I wished it was different. I'm glad that time was taken to hear out my story. That I got to tell my story. So you'll understand who Dawn Bellwether truly is and not believe in rumors and lies. Those, of course, I know some won't believe the truth. I know I'm guilty of that. Now you know why I hate predators and why I did what I did. That I have shown that I'm not prey evil or mentally ill. Those once again some won't believe the truth but lies. Accept what you want to believe either be the truth or lies." Dawn said

What Dawn says is her alright, and she does speak the truth. She did get out her story and who she truly is. It's up to others who they react to what she says. Either they believe the truth or in lies. Once again she knows she's guilty about what she did. Without a second thought, I hold out my paw to her. She gets what I'm stating and she shakes it. A new relationship has started to form and we'll see what happens as the future starts to unfold from this moment we accepted each other pawshake.

 **Author note**

 **Finally this chapter is done and took forever. I truly wanted do Dawn backstory good. At least in my story. As you found out Dawn racist bigot simply because of mistreatment and views she created herself. Nothing major happened to make her think like that. Sometimes people are racist bigots because they just are. Will she do something good? When will she change for the better? You'll have wait and find out. Also that rumor about Dawn and Lionheart callout to the ship. I hate it and it would be abusive. Why would people ship them together? After all he mistreated her and no one deserve an abusive relationship. You can tell I hate him hahaha. He'll get what's coming to him. Catherynne also based off me and will appear more in the story. I like Dawn and would help her out. Hence why Catherynne helping her out. I was told I would make a good psychiatrist. I know some people with disabilities can't live their own life. That will come up in my story. I made up the counter part for the Night Howler. I figured if a flower can turn someone savage another flower can reverse the toxin. I got what Catherynne said of the Night Holwer wiki page. I'll create it and maybe show it on the cover of my story. Also I created my own Zootopia flag. More will come to that as well. I'll go into detail of the flag later in the story. I figured some cities do have flags and Zootopia need one as well. Longest chapter yet and until next time readers.**


	56. A surprising encounter

Chapter 56

 **Nick POV**

 **Potterlover54 Thank you, for following and adding my story to my favorites. For following and favoriting me.**

 **Before the start of this chapter I wish Mickey Mouse a very happy 90th birthday and without him Disney wouldn't exist. Which means Zootopia wouldn't have. He truly changed the animation world. Like what Walt Disney said "It all started with a mouse"**

Never would have thought I would get to understand Dawn Bellwether. That I would feel bad for her. I knew there was a reason why she did what she did. It wasn't for power but for all preys. Or that's what she tried to do. Never realized or thought her life would be like what it was. Never thought I would feel bad for Dawn. We all been mistreated yet we all don't become criminal masterminds because of mistreatment. Those I suppose a crash crashed by predators would cause a lot of hate. Yet the chances of that are low and she would hate predators do views she decided for herself. After seeing predators are bad and mistreatment of preys. Those preys can be bad and mistreatment predators. Also that she's capable of change. I found it change to believe for some mammals are incapable to change. I figured that Dawn was going to be one of those types of mammal. Due to the horrible crime, she committed. I knew Dawn wasn't mentally ill just a bigot in the worst way possible. That she wasn't pure evil either those evil because she wanted me to kill my best friend. For she didn't want to get her paws dirty herself or the truth wouldn't be exposed. Those it didn't work in her favor. Maybe someday I can truly forgive. Judy did perfectly in the interview. It was nice to find out the truth. Never would have thought that Dawn would feel guilty about Judy's NDE. That she would like Judy again. Never thought that would happen again.

Looking at Catherynne Hills and smiled today I made another friend. Catherynne truly a great mammal once you get to know her. She opened up to be quickly and we became fast friends. Reminding me of Katheryn so much. It like destiny wants us to be friends. Catherynne her own mammal as well. It's easy to tell them apart. Katheryn would have really liked Catherynne and in return, Catherynne would have liked Katheryn. She's a great psychiatrist and truly helping Dawn out.

"That went very well," Catherynne said

"Yes it did and I learned a lot about Dawn." I say "Seeing her in the new light."

Judy will be heading out in a few minutes. Then we'll head back to the precinct to have a meeting with the CI. We're going to find out the truth. That sick dude going to pay for what he did to those kits and Finnick. Knowing we won't find out about the woman. She wouldn't meet him face to face. Those having him is good. We will get a dangerous mammal off the streets.

"Dawn's bad but is capable of changing herself." Catherynne said, "We'll be talking about this and move on from there."

Her job going to be difficult but Catherynne can do it. She has the same drive that Katheryn did. Once she got going no one could stop my star even me. She was so great and I miss her. I won't have her back but I can have a new one. For destiny wants me to have that's what I will believe. Katheryn believed in that. Everything happens for a reason and truly believe that.

"You'll do a great job with that for I can tell you're a great psychiatrist," I say

Holding out my paw for fist bump again and she takes out her paw. We do another fist bump and we smile. I was surprised that she did it the first time. Figuring that she didn't like others touching her. I would have respected her personal space. It's the respectful thing to do.

"You're truly are a wise fox, Nick." Catherynne said, "You knew that college graduate Arctic vixen didn't you?" Catherynne has seriously look on her face. That question takes me by total surprise. I'm too stunned to even speak. Both of them knew something was off when Renee was telling her story. I told them I was thinking and they knew I was. For I was thinking. Yes, Renee got Katheryn heart for she was an organ donor. She lost her life but my Star saved many. "Your reaction all I need. I know Judy doesn't know you tell her first."

"You're greater than I thought." I say "That's what we will do."

She truly is a great psychiatrist and read my reaction well. Catherynne figured it out and wants Judy to know the truth first. She's a very good mammal just like Katheryn was. I know she doesn't know the story. Those she'll find out the truth soon. We hear the door open and Judy heads out. Renee is right behind her so we head over to them.

"That was truly great." I say "Nice work you two."

"Thank you, Nick and it was a great interview." Renee said, "Time didn't seem to pass."

"You were great Renee." Judy said, "I never knew what happened to you."

Renee did a great job and she's was best for the job. Only one thing Dawn said got on Renee's nerves and it would get on everyone nerves. Dawn was truly narrow-minded and a bigot at that moment. Had vermin that could have killed. Dawn would deserve what came to her if she said that others. For she has no right to say that. Anyone can have a hard life both predator and prey. Judy wouldn't know for she's known Renee for a short time.

"We all have a story and that's mine. Never got the chance to tell you." Renee said, "If I wasn't a fox it would have been easier for us."

Renee does speak the truth and stuff like that does happen. Not just to foxes but to others as well. It's how the world works. Those things can always change for the better. Renee did never get the chance to tell. We have been up for lunch a few times. We have been busy with our lives.

"That's the harsh truth." Catherynne said, "Mostly everyone enjoyed the interview. Other than Lionheart."

Catherynne is speaking the truth as well. Everyone enjoyed watching it not liking every moment but enjoying it. Lionheart going to hate it for the truth was exposed. Now his haters are going to hate him even more. Having more juicy gossip on him. Lionheart going to complain even more. Does he keep on deserving it? Yes, he does for his secret could have destroyed the city. Never knew that he had a family and makes sense.

"Someone like him doesn't keep secrets like that." Judy said, "It was bound to come out no matter what."

"We all have secrets but some shouldn't be kept secret." I say "What he did proves he's truly untrustworthy."

Lionheart put himself in a bad corner. He could have told about his family and lots of mammals divorce. It's not taboo subject he's just doesn't anyone finding out anything bad about him. Those we have bad in all of us. Its different for everyone. His life has been going downhill and we have been there. He deserves to feel how Dawn felt. He's a good reason why Dawn did what she did. Why she set him up to look like a bad mayor. Which he did that himself.

"He hates to look bad." Renee said, "I would stay and chat but I have other business to attend to."

"That's true and we also have business to attend to. We'll see you soon Renee" I say "How about you Catherynne?"

"Totally true and I'll meet up with Dawn for a bit." Catherynne said, "I'll catch you two later."

"Keep on doing a great job and see you then," Judy said

"Yes, we'll see each other soon," Renee said

Renee gives a quick wave before leaving. We will meet up as soon as possible. Now going to have lunch with Catherynne. Which will be for fun and business as well. Catherynne would do her duty as Dawn's psychiatrist to see if she's alright after her interview. Just like a great psychiatrist would do. Judy gives a quick hug before we head off.

"Catherynne's truly great and I'm glad that I met her. I especially loved hearing how you two met. Best story I have heard about you."

Catherynne truly is great and I do feel that way. Shortly after Katheryn died I wouldn't have liked this meeting. It would have felt like destiny was mocking me. Carrots quickly caught what I said. I did love hearing the story and it's so her. Judy's cheeks turn red and she playful punches me in the arm.

"I was a kit and I can't wait to find out the best story about you." Judy said, "I'm sure there's a lot for you."

"Your words wound me Carrots," I say

Carrots gives me a sly smile and laughs. I truly have to step up my game or I'm going to keep getting pinned down. Cecelia has risen up has shown what she can do. Taking everyone by surprise that she can joke and be mocking so well. She doesn't seem the type to be like that. I'll get back at her and she'll find out she started a war. Of course, it's all for fun.

"Har Har Nick." Judy said, "I can't wait to find out everyone reaction once we get back to the precinct."

"It's going to be great." I say "You're going to be the talk of the precinct in a good way.

Only Chief Bogo, Cecelia, and Bridget knew the truth. Cecelia and Bridget would have kept it a secret. Having a good laugh once Carrots got on the interview. No one would see it coming for we sure didn't. Her parents would talk about the interview as well. Worried her safety and Dawn could have hurt her in their view. Being the overprotective parents that they are.

"That I will be and I'll be ready," Judy said

"That you will be Judy," I say

Not wanting prisoners or guards to hear Judy nickname. Those Swinton already knows about her nickname. Catherynne wouldn't mind and would have liked it. Knowing how much I care about her friend. We have to be professional. Carrots will be ready to answer their questions. She was ready to face Dawn and she did that very well. Not letting her judgment affect what she had to say to judge. Carrots was fair but harsh as well. She understood Dawn and she told how she felt. Just like Carrots should have done.

We walk around the hallway and we're almost free from this prison. I could have been easily been here for what I did in the past. For the crimes that I committed. I should have paid my taxes just everyone else did. Before head any far along we can see a guard run over to us. He's a Fishing cat and looks slightly worried.

"That's going on?" Judy asked, "What's your name?"

"Cory Peterson, officer Hopps." Cory said, "The prisoners have decided to act up today."

That's news we don't want to hear. Fights always happen in prison but guards make sure they don't happen. They have dangerous jobs and guards have lost their lives due to prisoners. We still have some time and we can help out. Breaking up a fight won't take us to long.

"Lead us where the fight is," I say

"Will do officer Hopps and Wilde," Cory said

He seems nervous I hear it in his voice. I don't know something seems off about that. As a guard, he would be used to fights. Logically answer he could be a rookie but he isn't because I saw him on the news before. The another is the fight is bad and that can be possible. Those I doubt that they would with two important officers around. Still, something going on and we have to stop it. We follow Cory over to the cafeteria. There's a fight going on. Guards are handling fairly well extra paws are always good.

"This won't take long," Judy said

"We'll take them down," I say

Cory heads off to deal with a fight in the distance. I find that very strange but we have focus on the task at paw. Breaking up the fights is an easy task at least for the most part. Most did stop when they see either Judy or I. Not wanting to risk messing with us. After a few minutes, Judy went over to help Cory who shouted for help. She didn't go alone and went along fellow officer Wallis. He's a good officer and I trust him with Carrots. There's one more prisoner to deal with. The prisoner is an older Eurasian Lynx and do mean older. He looks to be in his fifties but still fit. Having dense brown fur and barely has spots and narrow stripes. Having ears like all Lynx's do and seeing a hint of brown eyes. He's taller and muscular. I believe he would be a serial killer.

"I order you stop your fighting," I say

The lynx's body tenses up and I don't like that at all. Getting this really bad feeling and I don't like it. The lynx turns over to me and I was right about the brown eyes. Yet that doesn't matter the look in his eyes is truly bothersome. I seen that look before yet never like how he looks like. They're so full of fury and hate. Something I truly haven't seen before. It does freak me out a bit.

"You fucking foxes are damn fucking liars!"

I only have a few moments to react before he starts changing at me. Barely dodging him as he does and he forcefully grabs my right arm. He's got a powerful grip yet not so powerful to break my arm. I can feel that he's having a hard time keeping the grip. He still has his other arm set out to get me. Dutifully noting that he has no claws. That means he was declawed and only truly dangerous criminals get that. Otherwise, it's illegal to do. Having to think of a way out of here. Dodging his punch that he would have hit my jaw and that would have hurt a lot.

"You fucking foxes are always liars and tricksters. You can never be trusted for you're all fucking liars!"

It's best for me to keep my mouth shut. Not wanting to risk to make him even more furious. Or he could be forming in the mouth. He pins me to a table and barely dodging his next punch. Guards want to help but they don't want to risk me hurting me. Dodging his next move and he hates that. In his moment of more anger, I quickly grab a fork and stab him as hard as I can. He lets out a painful shout and I take the time to move. A rhino guard takes him out. Taking a few deep breathes to calm my breathing down. A familiar and friendly guard heads over to me. His name is Gerald Schwartz. He's a nice cougar to talk to and he gives us the information that we need. He's twenty-eight-years-old and does his job very well.

"Officer Wilde are you alright?" Gerald asked

"I'll be alright Gerald," I say "Who was that and I'm sure I know why he attacked me so fun of hate."

"Still your arm going to be checked out. Just in case he somehow broke or at least fractured your arm." Gerald said, "His name is Luke Manning and he's still a dangerous serial killer. Those he has toned down for the most part. Your guess would be right he has foxes. Along with cougars, bears, coyotes, and listing them all would take to long."

"Never heard about his murders," I say

"You would have been too young to remember. He's been in prison for about twenty-three years of his life sentence." Gerald said, "I remember my parents telling about it and it was terrible finding out. He's locked up for the rest of his life. Each year passed another chance to die in prison. As he grows in age his health will decline."

I was young kit during his murdering spree my mother wouldn't have told me. Not wanting me exposed to the dark world until she couldn't hold it back anymore. She couldn't hold it back when I turned nine and saw for the first time how foxes were treated. It was easy to figure out why he hates foxes. For it's easy to hate and judge us. I rub my arm and it does hurt a lot. Those I doesn't feel like it's broken. As a serial killer, he deserves to be locked away for good. He did seem like that for he did have a strong grip but truly couldn't grip too.

"That's why I didn't remember his crimes." I say "That I can believe and why did he react the way he did?"

"I have no idea Officer Wilde," Gerald said, "He still has his hate but he has never reacted like that."

I see the surprised look on his face. I have no idea why he would attack me like that. It has to deal with more than hate. Even he doesn't know why Mr. Manning reacted so crazy. Knowing the answer I seek will never be found out. Wondering where officer Willis and Carrots went. Mr. Manning is taken away and something doesn't feel right about this.

"Figures that was going to happen." I say "I guess it was pure hate for him."

"I'm sorry officer Wilde." Gerald said, "We're happy the help for the help and we didn't want to put you at risk. Who told you about what was happening?"

"It's not your fault and we're happy to help." I say "It was Cory who did and he shouted for help. No, he couldn't have done it."

"I know what you're thinking and I hate it," Gerald said

"Judy and we can't waste any more time."

Judy's in danger and I know she is. Cory put her into danger and he'll pay for what he did. I'm not wrong about what I thought. It makes sense and I should have seen it coming. Why the fight started and how we were separated. I don't care if he put me in danger and he has no right to Carrots in her paws and away from us. Heading off where they heading off to. Officer Willis is on the ground still alive but injured.

"You go after your partner and I'll help officer Willis," Gerald said

I leave without another word. Wondering how long Carrots has been with Hilda. Any moment isn't good for Judy and Hilda would be pleased to see her again. Not in a good way and I hate thinking about it. There's was a good reason why she was going to put in isolation. He's going to pay for what he did and I know he did it. Hilda won't have the chance to kill her but she can hurt her. I don't want that happening.

Hilda shout makes me run faster. I hear her call Carrots not a pleasant name. Knowing Hilda anger isn't be messed with. Judy is even more danger and I hope I get to her on time. If not to stop Hilda quickly. Not caring about the pain in on my arm. Turning over to my right and seem them up ahead. Carrots on the ground and looks to be uninjured. Catherynne holding Hilda arm that she was going to attack Judy with and standing her ground strong. Rabbits are stronger than they look. Hilda has small sharp objects on her paws to replace her claws. She clawed Catherynne and her cheek is bleeding.

"My my my you're full of wonders Miss Psychiatrist." Hilda said "First goody two shoes shows that she has a mean side to her. That Miss Aspie shows she's capable of touch but stares me like I have the plague."

Hilda fully mocking Catherynne and takes pleasure in doing that. It gives her a sense of power that she loves. Knowing that she won't say Catherynne name as Hilda continues her mocking. Did she say insulting things to her? That she saw Catherynne incapable of saying? Catherynne does hold Hilda arm tightly. I can see the uncomfortable look in her eyes yet she still holds on. If it wasn't for her Judy would have gotten hurt. So I have to thank Catherynne for that. Officer Swinton and Mr. Hensley or known as the Prison Warden come over to the scene. He's black rhino and forty-three-years-old and good friends with Chief Bogo.

"Hilda Schindler mind explain how you got out of isolation? Mr. Hensley asked

That sends Hilda into a panic and she backs away from Catherynne. She's finally able to let go of Hilda and looks pleased with that. Every prisoner learns not to mess with Mr. Hensley he's a retired cop and is still tough. Not much of runner after his police ending injury but fights very well. He has stopped many fights in his career as a prison warden. Heading over to Carrots and help her back up. Not caring about the pain in my right arm. Defending her from Hilda even those I know she has no chance of hurting Judy.

"Oh that was today I had no idea." Hilda said, "Being locked away just for being who I am. I just live like I only how to."

"That's because you're insane Hilda and there's no cure for insanity," Catherynne said

"Zip it Hilda and you're still going to isolation." Swinton said, "Even more so after what you did."

Hilda has always been a smart ass it can be clever but she's doing it to annoy others. She stares at Judy or at least tries to stare at Judy when she said it. Blocking Hilda from seeing Judy is working out. Swinton heads to the back of her and places pawcuffs on her.

"Being insane is much more fun." Hilda said, "Make sure I stay there next time and that you use don't weak-willed greedy guard to make sure that I do."

Hilda truly insane and she's proud that she is. Margaret is like that as well. Swinton takes her away without another word. We know what she means and he's going to pay for what he did. Also, he deserves what's coming to him after what he did.

"Are you alright Judy and Catherynne?" I ask

"I'm alright Nick and she got my cheek good." Catherynne said, "I saw Cory lurking and I knew something was up. After giving him a harsh talk I saw Hilda hurting Judy. Cleverly Judy stabbed her with a pencil those Hilda didn't like that one bit. I knew I had to defend my friend.

"I'll be alright and thank you Catherynne." Judy said, "I knew that was going to piss her off and didn't have time to react."

Knowing that Judy had to think on her feet. Having a difficult time doing that with Hilda around. I don't blame her for that. After what she been trough anyone would be the same way. No one wants to deal with an insane mammal. Even as an officer we rarely deal with insane mammals. We have been unlucky and have dealt with two. Hilda would be mad and she hates when Carrots is able to take her down. That means she's weak to loosing to Judy. Amazing Carrots did break her arm once those that was pure adrenaline for Judy. Asking her to do it again she couldn't.

"I thank you as well, Catherynne." I say "You truly helped us out."

"Well, I knew I had to defend my friend," Catherynne said

"I'm glad that I did and is officer Willis alright?" Judy asked, "Cory attacked him and fled somewhere else."

So his call for help was fake knowing that Judy would over to help out. Not knowing that officer Willis would have her back since I couldn't have hers at the moment. Leaving him injured as he ran like the coward he is. Knowing that's the greedy guard that Hilda was talking about. Mr. Hensley hates what happened. Normally he does have this prison in control yet this happened under his watch. Those we don't blame him at all.

"I saw him and told him that he was namby-pamby wishy-washy hypocrite avaricious smuggler. I made cry or rather he was upset that he was discovered. I couldn't really tell why he was upset but he was. He ran but was captured by other guards." Catherynne said, "I don't like to yell or hearing yelling."

That's what Hilda meant when she was insulting Catherynne. She knows her words and insulted Cory greatly. Without truly knowing Cory she won't know if he's upset because she hurt his feelings or if he became upset that he was discovered. Or maybe it's both and what he feels now going to get worst. Once Chief Bogo hears about this and he will. Well, he better get ready for a put down by a master. For Chief Bogo won't take this lightly on what he did to his officers. Catherynne more of a quiet type just like Katheryn was. She hated being yelled at and fights. I never yelled at her but we did have a few fights. Those we always forgave each other. I don't even remember what the fights were about. Every relationship has them.

"He deserves what he gets." Mr. Hensley said, "I'll deal with and I wish a speedy recovery for officer Willis. Hilda will get what's coming to her as well."

Knowing he's not looking forward to that call but he has to do it. Chief Bogo will understand it's not his fault and action were taken as it could. So the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. Lightly touching my arm and it still hurts a lot. Doesn't feel broke from the basic first aid that I know.

"What happened to your right arm, Nick?" Catherynne asked "I saw you were favoring your left arm as you were helping Judy back up. Defending her with your left arm. Barely can touch your right arm. Also, it looks to be swollen so I believe it's not broken. Of course, I'm no medical expert but I do know the mind."

"You got it right Catherynne and it hurts." I say "This serial killer Mr. Manning went basaltic and tried to seriously hurt me."

"Catherynne has a good eye and does see a lot. Most get annoyed that she lists everything but we like it." Judy said, "Nick I truly feel wonderful that you truly care about my well being. I feel the same way about you. What do you mean basaltic and how are you doing?"

Catherynne did it get it all. I can understand why others would find it annoying but I don't. Unaware of how I was protecting Carrots and it does hurt to touch. It does look swollen but not broken. Catherynne truly does know the mind. Carrots looks at me and have the same look whenever I look out for her more than I look out for myself. She has done the same when she's been hurt and she's looking out for me.

"Mr. Manning is a Eurasian Lynx in his fifties. I told him to stop and the moment he saw me he went insane. He hates foxes and bunch of other mammals as well." I say "He grabbed my arm tightly and there was so much fury in him. Candidly seeing that look in his eyes scared me."

I was going to tell anyway and I don't keep secrets like that. Knowing that won't do me any good. Honesty is the best policy and that's what my mother says. Having to be checked up on and Catherynne has to get her scratches patched up as well.

"I remember all the prisoners here." Catherynne said, "He's a dangerous one and I been told to stay away from his. No amount of therapy going to help him out."

"That's terrible Nick." Judy said, "Why did he go so crazy?"

Catherynne does seem to have a mind like a steel trap. That reminds me of Yak who seems to have a perfect memory. Knowing elephants hate the stereotype that they remember everything and that's not true. Knowing that Carrots won't like what I have to say. She hates seeing me hurt and targeted.

"I have no idea why he did," I say

"That would because one his last victims was a fox. Due to this John Doe, one of his victims managed to escape and he was discovered and arrested. Those very little believed that. I did and she stood by her story. She's a sweet grandmother and she updates how her life goes." Mr. Hensley said,"Seeing you remind him of that John Doe fox and seeing you uniform truly set him off. Foxes are evil in his eyes since you know you guys come from the devil."

Mr. Hensley shows us a picture on his phone. She's a coyote and looks well at her age. Full of life and happiness. Having eight grandkits and they all look so happy. Of course, little would believe that. It's been so long and the fox hasn't been identified. I know it happens to others mammals. Yet I know a reason why for he's a fox. That means he shouldn't be cared about. Knowing Janet she wouldn't let anything happen to the body. She doesn't judge for the mammal is dead or should be dead. She had two cases of the dead rising again. Or at least they looked dead but weren't. Also had a body stolen never to be found again. Those that wasn't her fault but her boss at the time. So that's why he reacted badly. Oh yes due to our red fur we have to come from him. Judy's grandfather did believe that at one point.

"Even when we do good others find it hard to believe." I say "Why others believe that we have no clue. Not every fox has read fur even red foxes."

"For they want to see what they believe." Catherynne said, "I know how you feel Nick. The mind complex we can understand it but truly never will understand it. If that makes any sense."

Catherynne is speaking the truth and we do that. We want to believe want to believe even when it's not true. We all been guilty of that. Catherynne does know how I feel and always will be treated differently due to having Asperger's. Even to this day mammals don't understand even those they should. Also, she's right about what she says. Sometimes what she says makes sense to her but to others, it doesn't. Katheryn went through that a lot. I never had that problem and she always told me that's how we're meant to be.

"It does make sense." I say "We can understand stand something yet truly not understand."

"The truth hurts and Idris is beyond furious." Mr. Hensley said, "Those he knows it wasn't my fault. You two get checked up and Cory will be dealt with."

"I'll make sure that they do." Judy said

We knew that Chief Bogo was going to be furious and it's strange hearing his name. We know him as Chief Bogo. By the time we get back, Cory will wish he never helped Hilda. She bribed him with fake money that she doesn't have. Catherynne right he's greedy to the core. Now he's going to pay because of that greed. We follow Carrots and knowing we're heading over to the small clinic. That's where patients get treated unless their injuries or illness because bad and they need a hospital. They still have some rights.

"I heard about the fight and come here, Officer Wilde and Miss. Hills."

Looking over at doctor Guinn Cain he's the doctor here. He's a lion who's thirty-eight and is a good doctor from what we heard. He used to work at one of Zootopia hospitals before he transferred here. He's been asked why he works at a prison. He tells them the story of how his brother died in prison when he shouldn't have. He died because a medical reason that could have easily been fixed.

"Your arm looks bad and I'll check it out." Guinn said, "Lynn help out Mrs. Hills."

"Will do doctor and don't worry I will be gentle." Lynn said

Catherynne heads over to where Lynn points. Knowing that Lynn understands how Catherynne feels. I'm sure that Catherynne not very comfortable around doctors, nurses, dentist, and fur cutters. Heading over to Guinn and sit at the edge of the bed. He carefully checks over my arm.

"So who attacked you?" Guinn asked

"Mr. Manning did this." I say

"Luckily for you officer Wilde your arm going to be alright. He lost most of his strength a few years ago he would have." Quinn said, "It's going to be sore and bruise. Be careful with it officer Wilde."

"That's news we want to hear." I say "I could tell that he did and I will. Judy will make sure of that."

Judy gives me a small smile. Kiddo going to be upset when she finds out what I was hurt and that Hilda tried to hurt Carrots. Looking over tat Judy she seems to be fairly well. Once we're alone I'll ask her how she feels. Knowing she will tell me the truth. He can't inform us about his medical history or he would be breaking rules. I could tell that he's unwell. Lynn carefully stitching Catherynne up and which she truly doesn't have to do. Catherynne doesn't like it but she's doing well.

"There you go all done." Lynn said, "Keep those stitches clean and they'll come off in a few weeks."

"Thank you, and I do follow rules closely," Catherynne said

Knowing that Catherynne would do that and would find it hard to break the rules. For rules are there to keep everyone in order and safe. Yet sometimes the rules have to be broken or bent. Together we head outside the prison. Getting fresh air for the first after a few hours. I would hate to be trapped for years or forever. It's great to be outside again and turning over to them. Now to have a bit of fun.

"Maybe we can stop by getting some ice cream for a nice treat. Of course, I'll get a blueberry flavor and you two can get carrots."

After our rough time, we need to have a bit of fun to perk us up. I can always get Carrots to laugh with rabbits and hares loving all things carrots. After all, they have Carrot Days back in Bunnyburrow. Carrots and Judy have smiles on her face and looked at each other for a few moments before they look back at me.

"I truly hate the taste of carrots," Catherynne said

Moments later they let out the biggest laughs that they can. It's nice to see them laugh and have fun. Knowing that they were waiting for me to say that. I'm surprised by that. From what I seen rabbits and hares do like carrots. Those it isn't all that they eat. Knowing that Catherynne is telling the truth. Katheryn was the same way. That must have been a true surprise for her family.

"You two got me good," I say

"That we did and it was a lot of fun." Catherynne said, "My parents were worried I wasn't eating carrots as I should. I was showing the others signs and they took me to the doctor and they found out the truth. They weren't upset or mad they were happy to find out why I wasn't eating carrots and other fruits and veggies. That I was different from other kits. Getting help right away and that was my hard journey." Catherynne said, "I hate carrots, celery, radishes, avocado, cauliflower, turnips, eggplant, sweet potatoes, and watermelon radishes. I would add tomatoes but I like them now. I hate...you can find out more about me later."

"I agree with you on the celery." I say "What's a watermelon radish?"

Katheryn would hate to hear that she hates avocados which my star loved a lot. So much so she grew her own and I couldn't touch her precious plant. My no green thumb would kill it which she was right about. Those days were good and I will always miss them. Seeing a look on both their faces. A similar look of disgust and they must think the same way. Must have the same memory of eating watermelon radish.

"Sweet cheese and crackers they are so horrible." Judy said, "We were seven when we first had them."

"Yes truly horrible and they burn your mouth." Catherynne said, "They were at a community dinner so we thought it was safe to eat. We were so wrong."

"You have to tell me that story later." I say "We still have to have a nice treat. Whenever you're free we'll do it."

"It's a funny story and we have a plan, Nick." Catherynne said, "I'll tell you when I'm free and I'll see you two soon."

Catherynne waves goodbye and we do the same. Still having to get to the precinct. Cory will be getting a talk with Cory and everyone at the precinct will hear. Chief Bogo does have a voice that can boom. Together we head over to the patrol car.

* * *

Sitting in the patrol car finally away from the prison and just outside the precinct. Carrots looks relaxed now and we still have a bit of time before we can head in. We were informed the CI will be patiently waiting for us. Chief Bogo still with Cory and he has a lot to say to him. He's going to be arrested as well. Officer Willis was bad but would have been a lot worst if Carrots didn't stop Cory. He'll make a full recover.

"Before we head inside tell me what happened." I asked

"Cory shouted for help and sounded like he really needed help. He fool us so well I never saw it coming until it was to late." Judy said, "Those that last few moments really matter and I saved his life. Hilda grabbed me before I could do anything. Dragging me where you found us. Basically saying how I ruined her life and how she that she could have killed me. Having dreams of killing me and it was horrible. I was scared but I didn't show her that."

Cory knew that Judy was going to help him out for she has a good heart. Maybe he did realize that officer Willis would go with her. Or simply he reacted in hate and wanted to kill officer Willis. For reasons we might find out. Carrots looks at her paws and I can tell it scared her. Bravery comes in many forms.

"Cory will pay for his crimes and Hilda will pay even more. You did good for officer Willis." I say "Catherynne is right she's insane and you're truly brave Judy. Nothing will pin you down."

"I did and thank you Nick." Judy said, "Her eyes were so haunting."

"You're welcome Carrots and so were his eyes." I say "You're thinking about that nightmare."

Remembering the nightmare she told me about. The same one that she had when she got out of her comatose state. Then appearing again as a nightmare. A nightmare she trying to figure it out. I don't know what it means but does mean something. I remember the freaky sight she showed me. Not wanting to face that in my dreams. Judy does face it very well.

"It comes to mind and maybe I'm running from her." Judy said, "That would make a lot of sense.

"That it would and are you ready?" I ask

"Finally after maybe finding out maybe I can figure out the nightmare and what it truly means." Judy said, "Let's meet up with CI."

Every dream and nightmare does have a meaning. Most don't remember there dreams and nights. Whatever her nightmare means she'll figure it out soon. I know she's ready for I see Carrots as she should be. Heading out of the patrol car and we head inside the precinct. Clawhauser working as he should and he looks up when he sees us. We walk over to his office.

"Oh my goodness everyone was surprised when you appeared on the interview. You did so great." Clawhauser said, "We'll all heard Chief Bogo yelling he hasn't been like that for the longest time."

We knew that was going to happen. If we were in their position we would be the same way if a fellow officer appeared in the interview. Knowing our good friends and fellow officers will think the same. Beryl will be hateful as she always is. We also knew that Chief Bogo would be furious. Cory's actions lead three officers to be hurt.

"I knew it would happen and thank you." Judy said, "Well he did lead me to Hilda insane clutches. Also killing an officer and leading Nick to psychopath who could have seriously hurt him."

"That's truly terrible and I'm sorry you went through that." Clawhauser said, "Makes sense why he was so mad."

Judy told me that he did yell to get her attention when she arrested Duke. Chief Bogo does have a voice that can boom. Wondering how many times he lost his voice to his yelling. Because that would tire out your voice. Also can damage your voice as well. We're all seen Chief Bogo mad but rarely furious. That must have been some event to hear.

"Thank you, and he does care about his fellow officers." I say

"That he does and the CI is waiting for you in the first questioning room." Clawhauser said

"He's a great chief and thanks Clawhauser." Judy said

We let him go back to his business and we will head to our. Walking over to the questioning room where the CI is waiting for us. Other fellow officers tell Judy she did a great job and sorry what we went through. Judy speaks to them for a few moments and we thank them. Finally heading to the first questioning room and see the CI waiting for us.

"I wonder what crime she committed and how she became a CI." Judy said, "You wouldn't expect a zebra to be one."

Looking over at the CI and Carrots right. She must have commit something bad to lighten her sentence by becoming CI. Her information or skills can get what ZPD needs. She looks to be in her early thirties. Wearing black shirt and jeans. We'll find out her story soon and we don't want to keep her waiting even longer. Opening the door and we head inside. The CI looks up at us when she sees us.

"Hello officer Hopps and Wilde. My name is Margie Forte." Margie said, "I was Hit Women for many years. I was the one hit Dawn Bellwether." Margie has serious look on her face and she's not type to be a joker. Right off the bat she tells us who she is and didn't waste a moment telling us. Knowing she wanted this way and this won't the first time saying it. Like the saying goes honesty is the best policy. Of course hit women and men do exist. You just don't truly think that they do. It's so hard to believe that Dawn was a target or someone else made her take it. "No, I wasn't targeting her poor Dawn was set up. I don't kill no targets. I was after her father."

There goes Dawn good reason to hate predators. The chance it was predator was small. Dawn doesn't know the truth at all nor little would know the truth. She would only kill her targets and leave non targets alone. Only hurting them if someone got in the way. From what we heard her father was great judge. We all have skeletons in our closets. Why he was a target for hit women was one of his. Something that she's going to tell us.

"Why would you go after his father?" Judy asked "Are you saying he's or rather was a corrupt judge?"

We both want to find out the truth and this something Catherynne should know. If Dawn father did something illegal he has to pay for his crimes. Just like any other criminal and we know he hasn't been arrested. A corrupt judge isn't unheard of and so he could have been one. We know he's no longer a judge him being a judge has been spoken past tense. Margie lets out the biggest laugh and something about her father makes her laugh so hard.

"Her father is fucking coward of sheep. Yes he was corrupt judge and is gambler who lost millions of dollars." Margie said, "Her mother has more courage than a cowardly gambler could ever have. She would have left if he didn't threaten her. She kept her family from sinking."

I would never realize that Mr. Bellwether would be like that. Dawn sees him as a hero and he proven that to her. What we found out would be life changing for Dawn. Something she wouldn't believe without solid proof. Even then she will have a hard time believing it. Anyone in her position would be the same way. It's like me finding out my dad was a criminal and that's why he left us. Not wanting to put us into danger. Knowing that's a low possibility of him being a criminal. But would find it hard to believe. He would do anything to save us from danger. That's why Dawn family didn't have a lot. As a judge he should have earned good money. He wasted all away by gambling. It's addiction that ruins lives. When we play it's on friendly terms and only bet about two hundred dollars. Knowing Dawn looks up to her mother as well and she truly deserves it. Mrs. Bellwether keep her family going when Mr. Bellwether couldn't. Sounds like he's abusive as well.

"Why hasn't he been arrested?" I ask

"He may be a coward he's smart sheep. He covered his tracks well. ZPD has tried to arrested him but could never make a case. Little evidence to go on." Margie said, "He became a target when he owned a boatload of money to Azure Crew."

Makes sense and Dawn covered her tracks well until she exposed herself. Getting away for months and her father has gotten away for years. Looking over at Judy and she hates it. As her duty as an officer she makes sure criminals pay for what they did. Those criminals can get away with their crimes. He can't hide forever and karma will come for him. The Azure Crew was this dangerous all prey gang. They were biased and only had what they see as tough prey as part as the gang. Others were setups and pawns. The members were arrested or killed. ZPD found out they were the masterminds behind the now closed casino The Supreme Diamond Casino. That's where they made a lot of money. They were always willing to help a fellow prey if they could pay back. If not they were taken care off and it was rarely death. For that wouldn't get the money for the mammal who borrowed from them. Rarely did they go after the family loved ones. They said they were morally good that way.

"Let me guess he's bad at gambling." Judy said

"Yes he is and rarely wins money back. Or maybe things changed for him." Margie said, "To keep on gambling he borrowed from them. Never paying back the money he owned them. They didn't like that one bit. Those him being a coward made things easier for them. They got him to do their dirty work without breaking a sweat. Before that he was still a bad judge. They wanted their money back and he wasn't paying. So they decided he need a tougher lesson. I was called to injury him. I watched him until I knew his routine. Of course the bloody coward had the same car as Dawn. I thought I was tracking him and I knew to late. My plan was already in action. I made sure that her accident wasn't so serious."

Most gamblers like him are bad at it. They can't stop for it's addicting and addiction is hard to stop. One more game turns to many games to count. I'll only bet two hundred becomes even more. What he did was criminal. Innocent lives were hurt because of what he did and he was willing to let his daughter die due to his actions. He choose Dawn for he know she truly looks up to him and she she sees no flaw in him.

"Shortly after that the gang was disband." I say

"You know your Zootopia history and yes it was." Margie said, "After that I was left out to defend myself and I was arrested for my crimes. They saw me someone they could no longer keep. Her father no longer had to pay they saw him as lost cause. It me and other preys that led to their downfall."

"So you and them ratted their juicy secrets out." Judy said

"Yes we did and I'm one the few that managed to survive." Margie said, "I choose this life and I pay for the killings I did."

They used preys when they wanted to and left them to defend themselves when they were done. They always had preys take the fall. Doing that would have lead them to their downfall. You don't abuse others without getting karma back. Make sense for CI job is dangerous one. For they deal with dangerous criminals. Margie told us not to feel sorry for her for she deserves it after what she did.

"Alright we got your backstory," Judy said, "What information do you have for us?"

"Come sit at the table and I well tell you."

We do know her backstory and wishing we could tell Catherynne. So that Dawn can know the truth. Those we don't want to put her through that and ruin what she has with Dawn. For she wouldn't believe Catherynne for her father is her hero. He can do no wrong in her eyes those that's far from the truth. If we did we would make her job more difficult. Heading over to the table Carrots and I sit next to each other. While Margie sits across for us and has a file in front of her.

"I do some spying for ZPD and tracking down the ones who ran from the gang you help take down officer Wilde. Craig, Margaret, the woman and few others have come together. That information won't help you out up your kit seller isn't truly a part of it. He just helps the woman. I wish could inform who she is but she's beyond paranoid. I never got see her face. Anyway she got to talking to your kit seller a lot. He's not a Fennec fox. I heard him talking about small Fennec fox named Finnick and saying how he's the perfect pawn." Margie said

Margie would know how to blend in and spy. Knowing that Craig, Margaret, and the woman would never stop. A smaller gang is what they wanted. Their Boss ruined that for them and they'll get away with more crimes. Even with them she paranoid. Kiddo the only lucky break about finding her out who she is. There's a small chance with Gazelle those. Margie shows us pictures of their meetings. We can clearly recognize Craig and Margaret. This the first time we're seeing this woman. They're right it's impossible to tell who she is. Kiddo telling us who she looks like Slender-mammal isn't far off. It's creepy not see her face. Even today technology wouldn't figure out who she is for she's making sure that no one know who she is. There's a few we don't know and we see the guy who's the kit seller.

"So we're looking for wolverine." Judy said, "Any information about him?"

We're looking for him alright. He's looks like any wolverine would. The kit seller is short and stocky. Having think dark brown fur and pale stripe on his side. Having white patch on his throat and having brown eyes. Wearing long sleeve black shirt and jeans. No would think that he sells kits to horrible woman. He set up Finnick to take the fall for the crime he committed. He'll have him soon and he woman won't be pleased.

"Yes his name is Ross Hargan and age forty-three. He's been working for over twenty years. Making sure kits had families. He did give kits to bad families. He always played it off that he didn't know. Recently he started to sell kits that would make him more money. The woman his first that been proven and has proof that he has."

Just looking at this horrible mammal makes me sense. No one right in their head would sell another mammal. Finnick and I loved to make money but we would never sell another mammal to do that. Money can truly be source of evil. He doesn't know what will come to him. He's not be liked in prison.

"You're great at what you do." I say "This information will help us."

"I wonder if he has connected with the woman who ran that one home." Judy said

That thought has crossed my mind. He would do something like that. Sending kits and teens to homes he sees a fit. Having crocodile tears when finds out he sit a teen or kit to a bad home. Everyone believed those fake tears. Soon no one will believe him. He'll pay for the crimes he committed. Margie has become quiet and lost in thought.

"I believe that he did." Margie said coldly, "I was raised in that horrible home. Never felt love other than with my ex-husband. He was one of CI's that was killed. Benjamin your fellow officer and Bridget were her favorite targets. She love...s destroying good kits."

That's what she was thinking about. Never knew or would have thought she would have lived at at the home as well. Benjamin and Bridget have told us little about their life at the home. I wouldn't want if that happened to me. Margie knew how she ended up where she is. Having a bad life doesn't mean you're a criminal or get to be bad mammal. It's you who deserves how your life goes even when you can't do what you want for different reasons. The weak destroy those who are younger than them. For they can't do it someone the same age or older than them. She would want to destroy the good kits. The ones who would defend others. One you destroy that kit no one would rise up and no one would challenge her. That gave her more power. Margie knows the woman still out there and abusing teens and kits.

"I'm sorry you had a rough life and sorry for your loss." Judy said

"I like your empathy officer Hopps." Margie said, "I choose to become a hit woman because I wanted to get back at life for the way I was treated. I know Clawhauser and Bridget are disappointed of who I became. Not every kit and teen from the home made it. I never tried to make my life better until I realized what my actions have done to me. I'm doing good but I will never atone for the murders I did. Never innocent lives but still lives that I took. Lives that I could have taken."

Carrots does have a lot empathy and that makes her so great. Those empathy can go so far and not everyone deserves it. Margie knows she doesn't deserve her empathy after what she did. For she chose her life and didn't set out to get out of it until it was to late.

"It's never to late to do good." I say "This information going to help us out."

We understand what she's talking about and it's upsetting to think about. Not every kit or teen makes it after living abusive home and Margie one of them. It's never to late to do good and everyone cable of doing good. Not everyone chances the chance to do it. Seeing a small smile on Margie face. She paws us more information about him. Just basics about him and he has no record. He does have a family and they'll be in for a shock. Nothing in his lifestyle has changed even those he would have millions. If he did spend the money others would suspect that something was up. Then he would have been investigated and that's something he wouldn't want.

"He's smart for not using the money he shamelessly got. You know where money that doesn't want to be found goes." Margie said, "He's a hothead, proud, cocky and he knows how to fight well. He won't give up without a fight. Those he won't risk his life. He drives a blue truck and license plate is JHC735."

Carrots writes this information down and this information is useful. It will help us taken him down easier. Mr. Hargan would put up a fight. Once he realize could take his away he'll stop. We can't go after him right away. We need a warrant to search his home and office. Hopefully finding clues there and then we can arrest him. We'll do that tomorrow after the meeting with Sean and Chief Bogo. Hopefully that goes well.

"Alright I got it all and we can handle the likes of him." Judy said, "Soon you'll hear about him on the news."

"For you two are great officers." Margie said, "That will be so great to hear. I have been waiting to hear that news. It always made me sick about what he did."

It's always great to hear that and it will never get tiring. Even some criminals have said that to us. Some have done that out spite and we always take as a compliment. We can handle the likes of him and he won't know what's coming either. He thinks he's gotten away with crimes and he hasn't. He shouldn't have been set up Finnick. To make sure he doesn't think something up Finnick was arrested and he'll catch wind on it. Those we won't let him have his victor for long. He will destroy the evidence as soon as he can. So he can't take the fall for the crime he committed. Those that won't work for him.

"Thank you, and it will be." I say "Looks everything was figured out. It was nice meeting you."

"It's everything and I rarely get her that. Most want their information and once they do they leave. It's common thing for CI'S." Margie said, "It was nice meeting you officer Hopps and Wilde. You two are truly are the best. I'll see your around and don't worry if I just drop by."

"Well you deserve it after you helped us out." Judy said, "We will keep on being the best and we got it."

Margie smiles and waves goodbye. She figured that the meeting like go like others have in the past and we proved we're officers she can like and truly trust. She has useful information that can help us out and we'll be glad to have it. After the meeting we're heading to the safe house. Today has been a long day.

* * *

We're back over at the safehouse and relaxing. Wanting to take our mind off what happened in that prison. It was the only bad thing that happened today. Kiddo saw my arm was injured and she used her wonderful medical skills to make all better. Judy smiled when she saw me helping her and that she accepted my hug for a job done well. We did visit Willis and he's recovering faster than the doctors first thought. Those he's still of duty until fully recovers. He personally thanked Judy a million times about what she did. His family thanked her as well. He does have young kits with him. They gave her cards as we visited him. That truly put a smile on Judy's face and bushed away what Hilda did to the back of her mind.

"Why are some mammals greedy?" Aurora asked

"Well without money you can't live your life." I say "Something money worth more than everything and would do anything to have it. Even if it costed lives."

"That's wrong to do," Aurora said

"It truly is Aurora," Judy said, "Cory will pay for his crimes he committed and he will be locked away for good."

Aurora didn't understand why Cory would paw Judy off to Hilda for money. Why Cory tried to kill officer Willis for money. She knows Campbell's took her to get extra money but that's not the reason why they abused her. They weren't parent types or at least Irene isn't. If he wasn't her puppet he would have been a great father.

"Criminals have to pay for their crimes." Aurora said, "CI'S aren't behind bars but they're still paying for their actions."

"You're very wise Kiddo," I say

Right now we're finger painting and just having with it. Having our canvas broads to have a lot of fun. So Carrots and I can relax our minds. Carrots is having lots of fun on hers. It's messy but in an artful way. We're going to hang these on the way.

"We watched the interview and it was so cool seeing you, Judy." Aurora said, "I knew Dawn wasn't pure evil. It was interesting to find out her story."

"That's when our friends and fellow officers thought." Judy said, "I was surprised to find out that she no longer hates me."

They were surprised to find out that well. They knew how much Dawn hated Judy. She truly showed her hate. Dawn shows that prison time and therapy can truly change someone. It's slowly changing for the better. Those her hate of predators will take a lot of work to change. Those we know that Catherynne can do it. Adding some more green to my painting and adding the paint to where I feel like it. These are going to look so great on the wall. Making this safehouse a little more homely.

"It was surprising and your friend Catherynne is her psychiatrist right?" Aurora asked, "She has Asperger's isn't that right?

"Yes, she is and she's doing a great job. Yes, she does and she's wonderful. You two are going to hit it off." Judy said, "She's going to help us out as well."

She's going to help out and is going to be a lot of help. Maybe if we find out about this woman unstable we can figure her out easier. Or at least know how truly dangerous she truly is and how we will deal with her. It's better to believe what we can know what's wrong with her than go in blind and mess up because we don't know how she can truly be. Seeing that Kiddo is thinking about what she said.

"Do you think she can figure out what's wrong the woman?"Aurora asked, "I know she will be wonderful and that we will get along."

"Yes I believe that she can and she'll need your help." Judy said

"I will be happy to help out," Aurora said

"For you're a helpful kit," I say

Kiddo gives me her smile and returns to her painting. With Kiddo information Catherynne will get a good read about who this woman is. We're going have a good lunch and Catherynne will get to know Kiddo a little more. She will figure out what's wrong with this woman for there's something.

"I like being helpful," Aurora said

"Being helpful is great." I say "We need more mammals like that."

Kiddo keeps on smiling and smile is so great. Seeing that she's painting a masterpiece. It's so colorful and it reminds me so much like Kiddo. Seeing that she's finger painting nice Mickey Mouse's head and they're great. She loves Mickey and has stuff animals of him. He truly became an great icon, idol, and will last forever. They're so colorful and I love them. She's a big fan of Disney and just like us. Seeing that Judy enjoying hers as well. It's going to outshine both our paintings. Kiddo going to like Catherynne. For she's a very likable mammal those who say no they judged her too quickly. Heading back to painting as well and I'm almost finished with mine.

"I love your Mickey Mouse finger paining." Judy said

"I do as well Kiddo." I say

"Thank you so much." Kiddo said

She has a huge smile on her face. It's always nice to see her her warm and friendly smile. Now she's working on a purple Mickey Mouse. She's humming to herself and having a great time. Just like we want to happen. Carrots and I have having fun as well.

"That it does Carrots" I say. Turning over to Carrots and see she truly is relaxed and having fun. That's always good to see. I see the look in her eyes and I know what she's going to do. Quickly I get ready to defend myself. Carrots does move quickly and gets half my face with blue paint. I get her with purple paint. "You're not getting me twice today."

"I was so close too," Judy said

"How did you get the great Nick?" Aurora asked

"He was joking around about Carrots. How he would get blueberry ice cream and we would get carrots not knowing Catherynne hates carrots." Judy said, "It was so much fun to mess with him."

"I'll get them next time," Nick said

"They got you good," Aurora said

Kiddo laughs as hard as she can and it's good to laugh over. For they did get me good. We join in laughing as well. It always feels good to laugh. Getting out a blank canvas and having a clever idea. Placing my painted face on there for a few moments. It makes a nice piece of artwork.

"Look at that you good my good side." I say "Look at the devilish handsome face. I think I can make a million with his painting. I should make more of these."

"Don't quit your day job." Judy laughed, "You're going to need it."

"Your words wound me Carrots," I say

Placing down the canvas. Carrots gives me her smirk and I let out a laugh. They let out a laugh moments later. Judy knows how to wound me well. She takes the canvas from the ground and does the same thing. It's as great as mine.

"Oh, I want to want to do it as well!" Aurora said

"Go right ahead Kiddo," I say

Kiddo lets out a cheer and puts on some yellow paint on her. That's the perfect color for her. She places her painted face in the middle. Our painted face has turned into a masterpiece. This going to hang up for sure and it's a keeper.

"That looks so great," Aurora said

"It truly does and I love it," Judy said

"Just like all great artist, we have to sign it," I say

Having a black permanent marker and sign my name, Judy does the same and she has a fancy one. Almost to fancy to read. Those I like seeing hers for it's a great one. Kiddo still finding her signature and she will find it soon. Katheryn signature was simple but nice. After her death, it joined my signature. Knowing I will always have a piece of her with me.

"I love your signature Judy," Aurora said

"Thank you Aurora and been told it's to much trouble to do." Judy said, "Those I'm not going to change it."

We're going to let this dry before we hang it up. It's going to hang nicely in the living room. Looking at the clock and see it's getting late. We should be heading off to bed for Carrots and I have to get to the precinct early. For that's when the meeting is happening. Chief Bogo told us that's the only time that the meeting can happen. He also told us if we're late we will be assigned to parking duty for the rest of the year and he was serious about it. This meeting is an important one.

"Alright, it's them to pack up and head to bed," I say

"I was having so much fun," Aurora said

"We will have so much fun tomorrow." I say "Well have an important meeting to attend if we don't Chief Bogo will have our head."

"I know and sounds rough," Aurora said

We're going to have lots of fun tomorrow. Kiddo will know the truth soon and she deserves to know. We will never be ready to tell but it has to come out. Messing with fur on Kiddo's head and she smiles and laughs. Carrots smiles at us.

"It will be rough if we're late." Judy said, "Those we won't be. Goodnight Aurora and Nick."

"Goodnight Carrots and Kiddo," I say

"For you, two can handle anything." Aurora said, "Goodnight you two."

We won't be late for this meeting nor are we ever late for meetings. We start to clean up and it doesn't take us long to do it. Carrots heads upstairs to talk to her parents. I took a quick shower and the paint easily came off as it should. Heading over to my bed and fall asleep.

 **Author note, Will you find out more about Mr. Manning and who his character is? You just have to wait and see what happens with him. As you can see Hila still wants to kill Judy with a passion. That was going to be in the last chapter but it would have been to long. I would stand up to friend if they were in danger. Just like Catherynne did. Her hating carrots was something I had to do. I made me laugh. For the truth is rabbits aren't suppose have carrots to much sugar for them. You can blame Bugs Bunny for giving you the idea that rabbits like carrots. After creating Margie I came up what she will do in the story. You will see how her story goes. Looks like Dawn's father true colors are expose. I was wanted him to be a corrupt judge and gambler. That he's a terrible father but painted that he's great. That he was great judge in truth he did terrible things. He's a coward but smart. I pictured him like that.** **More of his story will come into play. I had to do something for Mickey Mouse for he's always been mine of my favorites Disney characters. He had to be honor for all that he has done.** **Until next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
